


Por Un Mal Recuerdo

by MilyBlackQueen



Series: Por Andarse de Cupido [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec in Prison, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, Cute Max Lightwood-Bane, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Sabastian is back, Seelie Court, consentimiento dudoso, sebalec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 280,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyBlackQueen/pseuds/MilyBlackQueen
Summary: Hace cinco años, Alec jugó a ser cupido y todavía paga las consecuencias en la ciudad silenciosa, más puede soportarlo mientras Magnus este a su lado; pero cuando un extraño chico criado por hadas aparece, no solo peligra su relación sino la paz que, con la muerte de Sebastian, consiguieron para el mundo de sombras.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood, Alec Lightwood/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Por Andarse de Cupido [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967752
Comments: 159
Kudos: 48





	1. Cinco años

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holaa holaaa!
> 
> Lo prometido es deuda ¿no? Aquí les traigo la secuela de Por Andarse de Cupido...para finalmente ver qué pasó con Alec...Magnus...y en especial: con Max n.n
> 
> Advertencias:
> 
> 1.- El fics es la secuela de Por Andarse de Cupido; (de ahí que este fics empiece en la "Parte IV) así que recomiendo leer ese primero o no entenderán situaciones o referencias a los sucesos en ese fics; ¡así que a por el primero!
> 
> 2.- Así como PADC está guiado por los sucesos de CoHF, este se guía un poco por Lady Midnight, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarlo Spoiler ya que los Blackthorn y su trama aquí no tendrán gran relevancia.
> 
> 3.- El fics contiene momentos Malec, Sebalec y MagnusxOtro por lo que tienen que tener la mente abierta; especialmente con esto último de Magnus.
> 
> Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras es propiedad de Cassandra Clare, yo solo me atribuyo la trama de este fics, y mi extraño amor por el Malec/Sebalec.
> 
> En fin; les dejo leer n.n

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Capítulo 1: Cinco años_

**El paso del tiempo no mitiga el ardor de sus recuerdos**

_Laura Restrepo_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia mientras veía a las parejas patinar en hielo en Rocketfeller Center. Cuanto deseaba poder hacer eso con Alexander. Aunque siendo sincero, se conformaría solo con poder caminar juntos de la mano por Central Park como alguna vez hicieron. No habían sido mucho las oportunidades de salir juntos en antaño debido a tantos problemas con Valentine y Sebastian, al menos habían sabido aprovechar el viaje por el mundo que tuvieron hacía cinco años. Era una lástima que debiera esperar otros cinco años antes de poder repetirlo.

Tomó finalmente la taza de café que la vendedora le entregó, y pagó recogiendo las bolsas del suelo para caminar a la avenida y dirigirse con calma hacía la estación del metro e ir de vuelta al loft. Había comprado ya los regalos de navidad para Alec. Aunque estaba seguro que el hecho de que Isabelle aceptara visitarlo esta vez sería regalo más que suficiente. Aun así, había conseguido el último libro del señor de los anillos. El último año Alec había estado leyendo libros con arqueros entre sus personajes y últimamente tenía una fijación con Legolas. Magnus sabía que le gustaría su regalo, aunque no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la admiración de Alec por el elfo. Sonrió, si, sin duda se pondría muy celoso cuando Alec pudiera ver a Orlando Bloom con esa cabellera rubia en DVD.

Su sonrisa decayó un poco: Había tantas cosas que quería regalarle a Alec, que quería hacer con él; pero muy pocas que los hermanos silenciosos le permitían pasar a su celda en la Ciudad Silenciosa. Al menos podía llevar la tarta navideña que al chico tanto le gustaba.

Magnus suspiró mientras atravesaba New York en el vagón del metro. Eran cinco años ya desde que Alec fuera enjuiciado, cinco años desde que el chico estaba encerrado en la Ciudad de Hueso por culpa de Sebastian. Cinco años desde que la guerra había cesado y Sebastian había muerto llevándose consigo el secreto de lo que había ocurrido con Max; Magnus había logrado dar con el chico días después, pero había sido demasiado tarde: solo consiguió su cuerpo calcinado con fuego demoníaco. Cinco años intentando convencer a Alexander que no importa cuánto tiempo pasara estaría ahí para él, esperándolo.

Magnus llegó al Loft; Presidente Miau maulló a modo de bienvenida sin levantarse del sofá en que descansaba.

\- Ven a recibir a tu amo, gato viejo - Gruñó. El gato le maulló a cambio mirándolo como si evaluara que tanto valía la pena incorporarse o no; finalmente decidió que no lo valía pues solo volvió a acostarse. Magnus dejó las bolsas de compras sobre la mesa. Había comprado una bufanda y una cazadora que seguramente le quedarían estupendas a Alec. Chasqueó los dedos enviándolas a una de las habitaciones, sabía que Alec no se las pondría en la Ciudad Silenciosa, así que solo las guardó junto a los otros regalos que durante esos cinco años había comprado para él sin poder entregárselos.

Había comprado también un suéter navideño color azul casi del mismo tono de sus ojos. Ese si se lo entregaría esa noche que fuera a visitarlo: quería que tuviese ropa nueva para navidad, no le importaba lo que dijesen los Hermanos Silenciosos, pretendía quedarse con él para la fecha. Lo mismo en año nuevo.

Sacó el contenido de otra bolsa: había un pequeño suéter igual al de Alec solo que en negro y varios juguetes.

Había un pequeño niño en la ciudad silenciosa; un brujito de piel azul de unos cuatro años de edad. Había sido abandonado en la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras poco después de su nacimiento y al no haber nadie que se hiciera cargo de él fue acogido por los hermanos silenciosos como hacía tantos años habían hecho con él mismo. El pequeño era todo un encanto, y desde que aprendió a caminar solía escaparse de los hermanos silenciosos para ir con Alec; primero a jugar; luego, cuando aprendió, a hablarle e incluso en una ocasión se había aparecido en el interior de su celda. Magnus había coincidido con él en varias ocasiones, pero Alec siempre tenía alguna nueva anécdota que contarle sobre la Morita como cariñosamente lo llamaban. Y él no podía más que querer a ese niño por hacer más soportable la estancia de su Nefilim en ese frío lugar y se lo agradecía con algún regalo siempre que podía.

Su celular repicó en su pantalón antes de poder dirigirse al baño pensando en una ducha. Contestó viendo en la pantalla que era Jace.

\- ¿Magnus; has ido recientemente a la tumba de Sebastian? – Preguntó sin saludar.

\- Feliz navidad para ti también Herondale; estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, y por supuesto que quiero que me traigas un fantástico regalo cuando vuelvas de Los Ángeles - Dijo con acidez; escuchó a Jace gruñir algo por lo que suspiró y agregó - Es la tumba de Jonathan - Lo corrigió. Sebastian había sido un maldito que arruinó la vida de todos, especialmente la vida de Alec hacía varios años cuando utilizó las pociones de amor y odio para tenerlo a su lado, haciéndolo cómplice y participe de los ataques a varios institutos incluyendo el de Nueva York; volviéndolo una persona capaz de matar por él y de entregarle incluso a su propia familia.

Jonathan Morgenstern en cambio había salvado la vida de Alexander, en el último momento atravesándose en esa estocada que pretendía matar a su Nefilim. Nadie en su sano juicio visitaría la tumba de Sebastian, nadie lloraba su muerte, pero Magnus sentía que no era justo con el muchacho que había detrás de toda esa sangre demoníaca y solo por eso se comía su orgullo una vez al año e iba a visitarlo el día del aniversario de su muerte. El aniversario del día que salvó la vida de Alec.

No llevaba flores ni mucho menos. Solo se limitaba a chasquear los dedos para desaparecer el césped alto sobre la tumba y estaba allí un rato en silencio antes de irse y repetirlo al año siguiente.

\- Hace cinco días. - Dijo - ¿Por qué?

\- ¿No viste nada extraño?

\- Nadie ha cortado el césped alrededor pero no creo que sea de extrañar - Dijo - ¿Que pasó Jace?

\- Jocelyn visita la tumba de vez en cuando - Dijo. Magnus asintió; eso lo sabía. La mujer aun lloraba el hijo que pudo haber tenido - Alguien modificó la lápida.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

* * *

Magnus llegó hasta el cementerio de Idris. Los rayos del sol eran anaranjados tan intensos que le hacían agradecer haber llevado sus gafas oscuras. Los Nefilims generalmente eran quemados al morir, solo los que morían demasiado jóvenes, o caían en desgracia permanecían fuera de la ciudad silenciosa enterrados a las afueras de Alacante. La tumba de Sebastian se hallaba incluso mucho más apartada del resto.

Jocelyn estaba allí mirando la lápida con aprensión. Sorprendiéndose al ver al brujo caminar hacia ella.

\- Supongo que Clary te avisó - Dijo.

\- En realidad fue Jace - Aclaró - Me dijo que llamaste porque la lápida fue modificada.

\- No era necesario que te hicieran venir - Dijo con un suspiro. - ¿Habías visto esto? - Preguntó señalándola. Magnus la miró.

Era una lápida sencilla de mármol gris; no tenía epitafio, solo decía _Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_ y abajo únicamente la fecha de su muerte; Jocelyn no había querido poner la fecha de su nacimiento, después de todo desde que nació lo había hecho con la sangre de demonio, desde el inicio había sido Sebastian; Jonathan solo pudo surgir al final, cuando ya no había forma de salvarlo.

Recordaba que Alec no había estado de acuerdo con eso; asegurando que él había convivido por semanas con Jonathan; que él había visto esos ojos verdes mirarlo en más de una ocasión y que por tanto el chico había estado ahí siempre, luchando por surgir y sobreponerse a Sebastian. Magnus no había querido opinar al respecto: no le gustaba mucho oír sobre el tiempo que Alec estuvo con Sebastian; en cualquier caso, fue la opinión de Jocelyn la que prevaleció

Pero en ese momento había unas palabras más escrita irregularmente, como si alguien la hubiese tallado allí con una piedra.

_**Sebastian** _

Y más abajo...

_**Bash** _

Se desconcertó; mucha gente había estado en contra de tener el cuerpo de Jonathan ahí, de tener un lugar donde recordarlo, ¿Quien entonces había querido que fuese recordado como Sebastian? Y _"Bash"_ ¿Que significaba?

\- No creo que haya sido hace mucho - Aseguró señalando la piedra junto a la tumba, tenía aun el polvillo de la ralladura sobre el mármol.

\- ¿Quién crees que pudiera hacerlo? - Magnus se encogió de hombros; sabía que Sebastian había tenido aliados y partidarios; muchos de los oscuros, especialmente los primeros habían acudido a él por su propio pie, y así habían Nefilims aun, pero de ahí a tener a alguien que quisiera que se recordara por el nombre del que él mismo se apropió había un trecho, especialmente tantos años después cuando la mayoría ni siquiera quería recordarlo.

\- Ni idea - Admitió. La mujer entonces le tendió algo que estaba en la palma de su mano, un trébol

\- Estaba en la tumba; ¿Sabes lo que los tréboles significan? Venganza - Se auto contestó - ¿Y sabes quienes aman dejar mensajes por medio de la naturaleza?

\- Las hadas - Se adelantó Magnus - ¿Crees que están queriendo vengar a Sebastian? ¿Después de todo este tiempo?

\- Creo que Robert debería llamarlas y hablar con ellas; todos sabemos que fueron aliadas a Sebastian.

\- En ese caso será mejor que le envíes un mensaje de fuego, yo voy a volver a casa, debo prepararme para visitar a Alec.

La mujer asintió. Magnus se encaminó entre las tumbas; dispuesto a salir de allí. Había al menos otras tres personas en el cementerio visitando las tumbas de sus familiares; cada uno parecía metido en sus asuntos, en apariencia no había nada sospechoso que le advirtiera que alguno habría podido ser el causante de la modificación en la tumba. Negó para sí mismo, quizás solo fuera un poco de vandalismo juvenil: un pequeño revoltoso de la Academia que se hubiese escapado en medio de una apuesta para rayar la tumba del mayor enemigo de los Nefilims en el último siglo.

Tropezó con alguien que iba tan distraído como él mismo. Magnus lo miró: era un muchacho que había estado caminando entre las tumbas como si buscara una en específico. El joven se sobresaltó sorprendido, Magnus se fijó en él también: debía estar por los 15 o 16 años y su ropa parecía ser cara, era humano, pero no podía ver runas en la poca piel que dejaba libre, aunque debía ser Nefilim o no estaría ahí en Idris, además, había algo en su rostro que le resultaba bastante familiar, perturbadoramente familiar; a decir verdad, le sorprendía lo parecido que se le hacía a Alec. Tenía el cabello oscuro, largo a la nuca y sus ojos grises contenían el brillo de un joven consentido e incluso malcriado cuando lo miró con una ceja arqueada esperando una disculpa.

\- Lo siento - Se disculpó por lo bajo, después de todo él había caminado totalmente distraído, pero al mismo tiempo no quería darle la satisfacción de que le escuchara; el chico sonrió satisfecho.

\- Está bien, te perdono - Dijo; Magnus no estuvo seguro si lo decía en serio o solo bromeaba - De todas formas, yo también estaba distraído: busco el sepulcro de mi hermano, pero no es deseo del destino que lo encuentre - Dijo amargamente con un sutil puchero.

\- Sigue buscando entonces - No era su intención, pero supuso que sonó bastante odioso.

\- ¿Cómo osas a creer que no lo estoy haciendo? - Gruñó plantándose ante él, irguiéndose todo lo que daba: le llegaba a la barbilla al brujo. Magnus se mostró confundido _"¿como osaba?" ¿_ Quién demonios hablaba así hoy día?

\- ¿Eres un viejo acaso? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja oculta tras sus gafas oscuras, el muchacho parpadeó bastante confundido.

\- ¿Un viejo? No, acabo de celebrar quince años...creo - Esto último fue un balbuceo. Magnus lo miró con intriga, eso sí que era raro; ¿Creía? ¿Cómo que creía? Él podía decir _creo_ , tenía tantos años que a veces perdía la cuenta ¿pero un mocoso de quince? Volvió la mirada a él sin embargo algo captó su visión: un grupo de tumbas con un apellido en común.

_Lightwood_

Había unos cuantos Lightwoods que habían entrado en desgracia para la clave, Bárbara por suicidarse, los Nefilims no admitían tal muerte deshonrosa, y su esposo Benedict Lightwood, quien realmente dudaba que hubiese un cuerpo en esa tumba, tenía entendido que luego de que la viruela demoníaca lo consumiera su cuerpo de gusano había desaparecido. También había unos pocos niños fallecidos durante siglos, pero solo uno cuyo nombre reconocía: Maxwell Lightwood.

Sebastian lo había devuelto a la vida como un regalo para Alec durante el tiempo que vivieron juntos, pero luego de que pudieran recuperar a Alec gracias al fuego celestial, el medio demonio se lo había entregado a unos subterráneos y días después de la muerte de Jonathan, habían encontrado el cuerpo de un niño desfigurado por fuego demoníaco en casa de un brujo aliado a Sebastian, también muerto.

Magnus se dispuso a seguir con su camino dejando de lado al chico, aunque admitía que le intrigaba especialmente esa sensación de familiaridad, tenía algo más importante que hacer: ir a ver a Alec.

Pero el chico lo sujetó del brazo deteniéndolo. El brujo volteó a verlo de arriba abajo de forma evaluadora, como si calculara si merecía la pena el esfuerzo de convertirlo en babosa ahí mismo.

-Llévame por hidratación - Su tono era tan imperativo que Magnus pasó por alto lo extraño de _"hidratación"_ y fue directamente a enojarse; ¿Quién se creía ese muchacho?

\- A ver niño; las cosas funcionan así - Dijo soltándose y quitándose las gafas para mirarlo de arriba abajo- No finges que tuviese que ayudarte porque no debo hacerlo y yo me voy de aquí sin convertirte en una salamandra.

\- ¿Convertirme? Tendrías que ser un br...- El chico se calló notando los ojos de gato boquiabierto justo cuando eran interrumpidos.

\- ¡Magnus! - Jocelyn lo llamó dirigiéndose a él entre las tumbas, llevaba una carta en la mano. El muchacho se apartó del brujo como si temiera contagiarse de alguna enfermedad mortal, pero este apenas y lo notó. - Magnus; Luke envió un mensaje de fuego: Robert te necesita en Idris.

El muchacho se estremeció. El brujo en cambio bufó.

\- Tengo que arreglarme para ir a la Ciudad Silenciosa.

\- Están llamando a todos los del Consejo – Dijo - Al parecer las hadas tienen un asunto importante que tratar- Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- Mucha casualidad - Dijo irónico, sorprendiéndose cuando al girarse notó que el muchacho ya no estaba ahí; en su lugar había un par de hojas secas sobre la nieve. Magnus se desconcertó: ¿había desaparecido?

* * *

\- ¿Entonces solo desapareció? - Preguntó Alec confundido. Estaba sentado en el suelo del interior de su celda en la Ciudad Silenciosa. Magnus sentado también en el suelo frente a él, pero al otro lado de los barrotes asintió. El brujo tenía la mano del Nefilim sujeta, acariciando con sus dedos el dorso mientras le contaba lo que había hecho esa tarde.

Alec tenía cinco años en esa celda; una de las más superficiales de la ciudad silenciosa, apartado por unos niveles del resto de los Nefilims capturados durante la guerra oscura, realmente estaba más cerca de las habitaciones que de las celdas, cosa que debían agradecer a Robert y su influencia como Inquisidor. La piel del chico generalmente pálida lo estaba aún más por la ausencia de sol en tanto tiempo; estaba un poco más delgado también a pesar de que siempre intentaba ejercitarse en ese lugar. Su rostro era un poco más anguloso y adulto y mostraba una ligera barba de días; su cabello también estaba un poco largo ya, pensó Magnus.

\- Si, era un chico muy raro - Dijo y agregó pensativo - Creo que ya es hora de un corte y una afeitada; no puedes estar así para Navidad - Aseguró. Alec frunció el ceño ligeramente apartando su mano de la de Magnus.

\- No deberías venir - Dijo con cierta amargura. Magnus también frunció el ceño: ya habían tenido esa discusión antes. - No tienes por qué estar atado a mi Magnus; a este lugar - Dijo señalando la oscura celda con un brazo.

Con los años había logrado darle algo de toque personal al lugar. Había un par de fotografías de su familia y Magnus pegadas en la pared, una mesa junto a la cama repleta de libros que Magnus, y los Lightwoods le habían regalado cada vez que le visitaban, y una silla junto a esta para sentarse y poder leer con una linterna que el brujo se aseguraba de mantener con batería. Tenía una colcha cálida en la cama y un buen colchón y otra silla con cambios de ropas, y había una desvencijada puerta que le daba privacidad al pequeño baño con ducha; Magnus suponía que esa era una de las habitaciones de castigos que los hermanos utilizaban cuando debían recluir a un nefilim por un delito menor y el que Alec pudiese estar allí era completamente gracias a la influencia de Robert por su posición como inquisidor.

\- Eres todo brillos Magnus; no tienes que estar en un lugar oscuro como este. Ve al loft ¿Desde cuándo no haces una fiesta? Navidad sería un buen momento.

\- Por supuesto que he hecho fiestas - Contravino él. Alec enarcó una ceja incrédulo - De pijamas...con Presidente Miau. - El ojos azules intentó mantener su expresión seria pero una pequeña sonrisa se cruzó en sus labios.

\- No quiero que pierdas tu vida esperando por mí - Balbuceó Alec. Magnus le sonrió de vuelta estirándose para tomar su mano entre las suyas otra vez; con una mirada cargada de amor.

\- Cariño soy inmortal: vida es lo que me sobra, puedo esperar por ti todo el tiempo que quieras- Aseguró. Alec pegó la frente contra los barrotes rindiéndose y Magnus buscó sus labios con los suyos. Era un roce apenas, lo poco que los barrotes le permitían besarse, pero era suficiente para decirle que le amaba. - Además; pretendo que tengamos una fiesta de navidad este año.

\- Magnus... - Le advirtió Alec; este le guiñó el ojo.

\- Tu, yo, y la morita – Dijo decidiendo guardarse el secreto de la visita de Isabelle - ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

\- Magnus - Esta vez había algo de riña - Su nombre es Maximum

Como si de haberlo invocado; un pequeño de cuatro años con la piel y cabello completamente azul, corrió por el pasillo de la cueva gritando en su dirección.

\- ¡Magnuuuum! - Gritó aferrándose al brujo en un abrazo. Magnus ni siquiera intentó corregirlo por el nombre, hacía mucho que había desistido de eso, en cambio le devolvió el abrazo torpemente, aun no se acostumbraba al trato con un niño tan pequeño. Alec soltó su mano para que pudiera abrazarlo con más comodidad observando con una sonrisa a ambos brujos. - ¡Alec me dijo que venias hoy! Y me escape del hermano Enoch…

\- Te he dicho que no deberías escaparte - Lo riñó Alec - Se enojaran. - Pero su riña carecía de peso suficiente cuando realmente agradecía poder ver al pequeño quien en ese momento saltaba alrededor de Magnus.

\- ¿Fuiste a la ciudad? ¿Trajiste algo para mí? - Preguntaba con emoción - Los Hermanos Silenciosos se enojaron por las pinturas. – Hizo un puchero.

\- Max intentó volverme azul con ellas - Informó Alec con una sonrisa. El niño sonrió de forma inocente.

\- Quería que te parecieras a mí – Dijo y agregó rápidamente - ¿Qué me trajiste Magnum? ¿Qué me trajiste? - Preguntaba con emoción.

Magnus chasqueó los dedos y al instante una caja de dulces apareció en las manos del niño que gritó emocionado tirándose al suelo para abrirla y comer los cupcakes que traía.

\- También te traje algo de ropa - Le comentó Magnus a Alec chasqueando los dedos una vez más; el suéter azul apareció en sus manos para luego entregárselo al pelonegro a través de los barrotes. Habían aprendido que no podía hacer aparecer nada directamente al interior de la celda - Compré uno también para ti Maxxie.

El niño alzó la mirada de inmediato, su rostro estaba lleno de chocolate lo que hizo reír a ambos hombres; Maxxie recibió el suéter encantado y corrió hacia Alec aplaudiendo y apareciendo él mismo en el interior de la celda.

No podían aparecer nada en el interior; pero había algún fallo en las protecciones de las celdas que el niño sin siquiera buscarlo había encontrado. Un fallo que Magnus había pasado casi año y medio estudiando hasta él mismo poder aparecerse en el interior de la celda. Recordaba memorablemente la cara pasmada de sorpresa de Alec la primera vez que pudo pasar a través de los barrotes; Alec y él se habían abrazado, besado y hecho el amor como hacía años que no podían y Magnus lo había repetido en más de una ocasión, pero los Hermanos Silenciosos lo habían descubierto en varias de ellas; y siempre que lo hacían le quitaban el derecho a visitar a Alec durante un mes; en cambio a Maxxie si lo dejaban volver. Torció el gesto, no podía evitar envidiar un poco a ese niño. Negó con la cabeza sacándose esa idea de la cabeza; como fuera prefería no arriesgarse a menos que fuera necesario y pensaba hacerlo para navidad.

\- Presumido - Se quejó al niño mientras Alec lo sujetaba en brazos cargándolo.

\- ¡Nos vestiremos igual Alec! - Exclamó Maxxie feliz mostrándole su suéter.

\- Si pequeño - Aceptó alborotándole el cabello y volviendo la atención a Magnus - ¿Y la reunión con el consejo? No me dijiste sobre que trató.

\- Solo que las hadas quieren hacer un trato con la clave - Dijo - Al parecer tienen un problema en Los Ángeles y necesitan la ayuda de los Nefilims; discutimos si estamos dispuestos a escucharlas o no.

\- No creo que un trato con la Reina Seelie traiga algún beneficio de algo - Aseguró Alec viendo al niño que hacía aparecer la caja de cupcakes en sus manos luego de dejarla olvidada en el suelo junto a Magnus. Y seguía comiéndolos; ofreciéndole uno a Alec que este tomó.

\- Lo mismo pienso yo - Aseguró Magnus con los brazos cruzados - Pero al parecer es algo lo suficientemente importante como para enviar representantes de la Corte Seelie, Unseelie y la Caza Salvaje - Aseguró - Así que decidimos escuchar lo que tengan que dec...

_"Es hora de que te vayas, Magnus Bane"_

El brujo torció el gesto ante la voz en su cabeza. Alec lo notó.

\- ¿Ya tienes que irte? – Intentó no mostrarse afectado pero el tono triste no pasó desapercibido ni siquiera para Maximum que lo observó fijamente.

\- Al parecer. – Dijo. El brujito de piel azul hizo un puchero en protesta. Magnus estiró la mano a través de los barrotes para alborotar su cabello, acariciando luego el rostro de Alec. - ¿Qué tal esa afeitada antes de irme?

\- Ya que…- Aceptó el muchacho con resignación. Magnus chasqueó los dedos y el rostro de Alec quedó totalmente suave y sin vello. Maxxie aplaudió emocionado por esa pequeña demostración de magia, manchando a Alec de chocolate. – Gracias. – Dijo inclinando el rostro, intentando prolongar lo más posible el contacto con la mano del brujo.

\- Nos vemos en navidad garbancito – Aseguró Bane – Pequeña mora cuida de él.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó el niño solemnemente ambos ignorando las quejas de Alec sobre no ser un plato de ensalada.

Magnus se marchó ante la insistencia de la voz del hermano Enoch en su cabeza; volvería en tres días. Estaban ya a mitad de la espera; solo cinco años más y Alec sería libre. Solo cinco años...

* * *

Kaelie se acercó al joven humano; se daba cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo en silencio, pensativo con la mirada en el cielo desde que fuera a buscarlo al cementerio; ni siquiera prestaba atención a las jóvenes hadas que pululaban a su alrededor como de costumbre. La mesera de Taki's comenzaba a preguntarse si habría sido tan buena idea permitirle ir después de todo.

\- Te comportas de forma extraña desde que volviste. – Dijo con voz suave; el chico de los ojos grises mantuvo la mirada en el cielo un segundo antes de volverla sobre la hada, sin embargo no la fijó en los ojos totalmente azules de esta.

\- Me encontré con alguien que no esperaba conocer.

\- ¿Quien fue? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

El chico dudó, pero finalmente abrió la boca sin embargo la hada lo interrumpió con un dedo en sus labios, era totalmente blanco como la leche y pequeñas venas verdes le eran visibles, como en el resto de su piel.

\- Si no me lo quieres decir, no lo hagas; pero no digas mentiras.

\- No iba a hacerlo - Hizo un puchero - Bueno, si iba a mentir - Admitió ante la mirada reprobatoria de la hada; bajó la mirada avergonzado - Lo siento.

\- Los humanos tienen muchos defectos: son mentirosos por naturaleza - Suspiró- ¿Que te hace querer volver a la salvaje naturaleza humana y mentirme? ¿Es el amor?

El chico lo pensó por un segundo antes contestar.

\- Quizás… - Susurró – O tal vez odio.

\- Ay mi pequeño humano - Lamentó ella abrazándolo de la cabeza y acariciando su cabello oscuro que contrastaba con el largo cabello rubio de la hada. El chico se dejó hacer, después de todo no era muy seguido que podía recibir esas muestras de cariño.

\- Kaelie - Dijo por lo bajo - Quiero volver a salir solo -Dijo. Ella se tensó un poco separándose para mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué? - Él suspiró. No quería mentirle, las hadas odiaban la mentira, pero manipular la verdad era su especialidad y él había pasado ya mucho tiempo con ellas.

\- Aun no he podido llorar en el sepulcro de mi hermano - Aseguró - No lo he encontrado. - Lamentó y agregó - Prometiste que podría ir solo a hacerlo.

La hada lo miró analíticamente; como si evaluara si mentía; pero nada de lo dicho por él era realmente mentira.

\- Está bien; saldrás solo una vez más.

\- ¡Gracias mi bella dama! - Celebró él abrazándola rápidamente dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla que la desconcertó, pero finalmente sonrió separándose del muchacho.

\- Come algo y duerme: podrás volver cuando el ocaso aparezca.

El joven asintió; sabía que eso sería la próxima tarde; pero no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta entonces para los humanos. Se volvió hacía su habitación, caminando con pies descalzos sobre la fría gramínea que nacía entre restos de nieve; parecía más la primavera que el inicio del invierno que ocurría en el mundo mundano. Atravesó una cortina de flores tomando antes, del árbol de afuera, un fruto para alimentarse; y se dejó caer en su cama: un montón de hojas secas recubiertas con una lona. Mordió el fruto, tan jugoso que la sed que había tenido disipó.

Buscó entre sus pocas pertenencias una enorme pluma blanca con un fino resplandor dorado que contrastaba con el oscuro y estrellado cielo que se observaba por el agujero en el techo de la cueva, y solo le bastó unos pocos segundos para que su mirada se cargara de determinación mientras se incorporaba a prisa y saliera con paso rápido de su _habitación_ sin soltar la pluma.

Conocía los caminos del Reino Seelie; incluso los más oscuros, especialmente los más oscuros. Podía sonar irónico, pero a veces era lo único que le daba luz.

La Reina Seelie le repetía a menudo, cuando lo castigaba por alguna mentira: que el amor hacia mentirosos a los humanos. Y él mientras caminaba por el largo túnel oscuro, acababa de darse cuenta cuan cierta eran sus palabras, pero se había quedado corta.

No solo mentirosos...

Acarició la pluma con cariño, con una lágrima amarga cayendo por sus ojos a través de sus mejillas mientras llegaba al final del túnel: la entrada de Edom, donde una figura de cabello claro ya lo esperaba con una retorcida sonrisa.

El amor volvía vengativo a los de su especie.


	2. El chico del cementerio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es Navidad y Alec recibe una visita inesperada en la ciudad silenciosa; mientras tanto, Magnus vuelve a encontrarse con el chico del cementerio

_Parte IV: La vida de los muertos_

**La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos**

_Cicerón_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 2: El chico del cementerio**

_Muchas veces lo que no se halla cuando se busca, sale al encuentro cuando no se busca_.

**Séneca**

* * *

\- ¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¡Es navidad! ¡Despierta! ¡Es navidad! - Alec tuvo que despertar; no por los gritos, sino al sentir al niño saltar sobre su abdomen sacándole todo el aire, más no se enojó; al contrario, se incorporó para abrazar al pequeño.

\- ¡Feliz Navidad Maximum! - El niño sonrió abiertamente.

\- ¡Magnum dijo que vendría! - Exclamó emocionado, Alec no pudo evitar sonreír también - ¡Y que traería muchos regalos!

\- Si, pero antes tienes que ir a tus lecciones y portarte bien con los Hermanos Silenciosos.

\- ¡Aburrido! - Se quejó el niño cruzándose de brazos. Alec se dio cuenta que el rostro se le veía más oscuro de lo normal; tomó la linterna encendiéndola para iluminar el rostro del chico. Estaba tan azul como siempre, pero se hallaba embarrado de lodo por completo.

\- Y necesitas un baño.

\- ¡Noooo! - Gritó él alarmado intentando escaparse, pero Alec lo sujetó del abdomen alzándolo como un costal de papas. - ¡Un baño no! ¡El barro se cae solo!

\- ¿Que estabas haciendo? - Cuestionó llevando al niño hasta la pequeña ducha. Quizás ese era el privilegio que más agradecía de su celda: la pequeña puerta en el baño, sin embargo, la dejó abierta mientras batallaba con el pequeño niño para introducirlo en la ducha.

\- Te digo si me sueltas - Ofertó. Alec enarcó una ceja estirando una mano hacia la regadera. – ¡No la abras! Bien, te digo, te digo: Se inundó mi habitación.

\- Se inundó - Repitió perplejo - Y tú no tienes idea de cómo pasó eso, ¿verdad?

\- No - El niño sonrió inocentemente. Alec abrió la regadera y el niño gritó - ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio, Me torturan! - Gritó intentando escaparse. Alec lo sujetó bien mientras restregaba el barro de su cuerpo.

Al principio los Hermanos Silenciosos habían acudido a esos llamados. Luego cuando se dieron cuenta que no eran más que exageraciones del niño cuando Alec lo obligaba a bañarse o comer algo, habían decidido que Alec no era un peligro para el niño y empezaron a hacer la vista gorda sobre las escapadas de este para visitar al Nefilim; después de todo, Alec les ayudaba a criarlo.

El pequeño siguió quejándose mientras Alexander le obligaba a tomar la ducha restregándole con jabón para deshacerse de todo el barro quedando él mismo empapado. Finalmente tomó a Maxxie en brazos envuelto en una de sus toallas ya totalmente limpio.

\- Aparece ropa limpia, por favor.

\- ¡El suéter! - Exclamó el niño emocionado aplaudiendo y haciendo aparecer con eso el suéter que Magnus le diera tres días antes. Alec lo miró y negó.

\- Todavía no; es muy temprano, estará sucio para cuando Magnus llegue.

\- Pero quiero vestirme como tú - Hizo pucheros; Alec le sonrió.

\- Te avisare cuando me ponga el mío - Aseguró- Por ahora vístete con otra cosa y vamos que te leo un cuento mientras esperamos a Magnus.

\- ¡Un cuento de piratas! - Gritó emocionado aplaudiendo otra vez y apareciendo una nueva muda de ropa que se colocó a prisa con ayuda de Alec. El chico vio al niño correr hacia su cama y ponerse cómodo para escuchar el cuento. Alec tomó la toalla y se secó un poco cambiándose la camisa empapada antes de sentarse en el suelo con la espalda a un costado de la cama tomando de la mesita junto a la cama un libro infantil de Piratas que hacía un tiempo Magnus había llevado para el pequeño luego de que se le escapara comentarle que, en alguna ocasión, él mismo había sido un pirata.

\- El pirata barba-azul era conocido por su pata de palo...- Comenzó sonriendo cuando sintió la barbilla del niño apoyarse en su hombro para ver los dibujos del libro. Realmente no quería llenarse de grandes expectativas, pero no podía negar que le emocionaba mucho la idea de pasar la navidad con Magnus y el pequeño Maxxie. Los años anteriores él no había estado de muchos ánimos para celebrar nada, y la fecha pasaba con alguna visita de sus padres o Jace durante el día y luego Magnus haciéndole compañía tomados de la mano en silencio tras una pequeña discusión en la que Alec lo reñía por estar ahí en lugar de seguir con su vida. Era un tanto deprimente la verdad y sabía que era culpa suya.

Pero este año Magnus pretendía hacer algo especial e incluir a Maximum en la celebración y Alec se había prometido a si mismo disfrutarlo, por Magnus, por Maxxie y por él mismo; tendrían su fiesta de navidad.

* * *

Magnus tomó un sorbo de su taza de chocolate luego de morder su cupcake; era el nuevo producto de la pastelería con relleno de mermelada de zanahoria. Estaba realmente bueno por lo que no dudó en hacer una seña a la mesera de la pastelería y pedirle que incluyera media docena en su orden: estaba seguro que a Maxxie le gustaría.

Revisó los mensajes de su teléfono. Había un par de Isabelle cuadrando algunos detalles de esa noche, y fotos de Tessa junto a Jem, Jace y Clary con los chicos Blackthorn y Emma.

Respondió un par de mensajes más a Catarina y observó la hora un poco impacientado; aun debía ir a su departamento luego de allí, por suerte la pastelería quedaba a solo cuadra y media porque estaba justo de tiempo para ir con Alec.

Habría podido solo aparecer un pastel que ya estuviera preparado, pero no quería arruinarlo, por lo que luego de terminar las compras pasó por allí para pedirle al pastissier la tarta favorita de Alec; aunque debía admitir que comenzaba a desesperarse un poco. Vio a los pobres mundanos que aun hacían la cola para intentar hacer sus pedidos para esa noche. Pobres almas.

Alguien separó la silla frente a él sentándose sin mediar palabra alguna. Magnus lo miró, con una ceja enarcada: el chico del cementerio le devolvía la mirada, iba vestido tan correctamente que parecía que había puesto tanto esfuerzo en parecer _"normal"_ ganando el efecto contrario; sin embargo, solo necesitó un vistazo para darse cuenta que había un glamour sobre sus ropas. No le prestó demasiada atención, no tenía ánimos de ponerse a desmontar glamoures mentalmente solo para ver qué tan mal se combinaba ese suéter a cuadros.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- ¿Creo? - Preguntó confundido - No creo, estoy seguro de que me senté – Aseguró con una sonrisa.

\- Uno no se sienta en la mesa de otro sin permiso - Dijo, aunque su tono era más desdén que riña.

\- No estoy en la mesa, es una silla - Aseguró parándose para mirar la silla y asegurarse antes de volver a sentarse - Si, es una silla - Magnus olvidó su disgusto y rio con cierta gracia al ver la confusión en sus ojos grises.

\- Ya que; quédate – Dijo haciendo un gesto de la mano. El chico asintió sonriéndole. Magnus se turbó por el aire de familiaridad en esa sonrisa, más era un tanto comedida, el tipo de sonrisa calculada que le das a alguien con quien quieres ser cortés, pero no te agrada del todo, sin embargo, lo que le inquietaba era lo familiar que le hacían la línea de sus labios cuando sonreía, un tanto similar a Alec. - ¿No estás muy lejos de Idris?

\- No vivo en Idris, estaba de paso – Contestó y agregó - ¿Planeas alguna fiesta? – El brujo se mostró confundido y el chico señaló la gran cantidad de bolsas a los pies de Magnus. Eran cerca de una decena con juguetes, ropa, maquillaje y libros.

\- Es navidad – Dijo sencillamente.

\- ¿Lo es? – El joven se mostró confundido y un poco interesado. Magnus tomó otro sorbo de su chocolate caliente observándolo con una ceja enarcada.

\- Eres un muchacho raro ¿Lo sabes?

\- Lo dice el que tiene ojos de gato – Contrarrestó con una sonrisa. Magnus rio con agrado, no era tan desagradable ahora que no mantenía esa actitud malcriada del cementerio.

El celular sonó. Magnus desvió la mirada dejándolo y volviendo a su teléfono: Catarina al parecer había ido de viaje a la India con Malcom Fade pero ahora se quejaba porque este se le había perdido entre una multitud hacía un par de horas.

Magnus le aseguró que para esa hora Malcom probablemente estaría en Canadá con la excusa de " _haberse equivocado de autobús_ " o alguna tontería similar. Luego rió por lo bajo mientras recibía una foto de Iglesia mordiendo el dedo de Jace.

\- Porque no me muestras, yo también quiero reírme - Magnus volvió la mirada al muchacho, pero respingó: no se había dado cuenta que este se había inclinado sobre la mesita y lo miraba fijamente mordiendo uno de sus cupcakes. El brujo dejó su celular en la mesa aun con la foto que veía

\- Esto es mío – Dijo arrebatándole el cupcake y empujándolo del hombro – Y este es mi espacio.

\- No sabía que los brujos fuesen tan egoístas – Dijo recuperando el cupcake con un movimiento rápido y mordiéndolo. -Me gustan las zanahorias - Dijo con la boca llena, manchándose con merengue la nariz y Magnus no pudo evitar reír al igual que él que se apresuró a limpiarse bajando la mirada un segundo, captando la fotografía del celular, lo que le hizo enseriarse de pronto.

\- ¿Jace Wayland? - Preguntó el muchacho dejando el cupcake y tomando el celular de Magnus, pero este se lo quitó rápidamente dándole un manotazo; ya le había dado un cupcake, no iba a darle su celular.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces pequeño ladronzuelo?

\- ¿Ese es Jace Wayland? - Preguntó otra vez; no apartaba su mirada dura del celular de Magnus, aunque la foto ya no se podía ver.

\- Wayland...hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apellido.

\- ¿Puedo ver la foto? – Preguntó sin prestar atención al comentario.

\- Estoy seguro que en la Academia debes haber visto alguna, Nefilim - Lo desestimó; - No es como si él fuese algo digno de ver, en cualquier caso.

\- No como tú, al menos – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Magnus se mostró turbado por la sonrisa que reapareció en el rostro del chico, el comentario lo había tomado fuera de base. Suponía que eso pasaba cuando llevaba tantos años fuera del mercado – Como sea, no soy Nefilim - Susurró. Magnus parpadeó incrédulo observando con detalle, no se había dado cuenta, pero la verdad es que no había runas en sus brazos o su cuello como estaban marcados generalmente. Sin embargó enarcó una ceja al ver que, de hecho, si había una: la runa de visión en el dorso de su mano y cerca de esta un brazalete con una piedra central negra en la que parecía refulgir un fuego naranja, un accesorio bastante interesante, a decir verdad. El chico se dio cuenta de lo que él veía y apretó la mano en un puño como si quisiera hacer desaparecer la runa, retirando la mano de la vista de Magnus - Ya no - Susurró y había enojo y dolor en sus palabras.

-Seguro será una historia muy interesante pero mi pedido está listo. - Cortó, sentía que tenía que poner distancia de él en cuanto pudiera, por lo que se puso de pie y acercándose al mostrador donde había varias cajas con el pastel y los cupcakes. Magnus tamborileó los dedos entregando su tarjeta para el pago pensando en cómo llevarse eso hasta el Loft sin hacer magia frente a tantos mundanos ni arruinar el pastel.

\- Vuelva pronto; señor Bane, y feliz navidad - Dijo la dependienta entregándole la tarjeta de vuelta. Magnus la tomó dispuesto a tomar las cajas: saldría del negocio y aparecería los cupcakes en el Loft; al menos así sería más fácil para él.

\- Olvidas esto – El brujo se volvió, el chico se acercaba a él con la decena de bolsas. Magnus maldijo, había olvidado las compras y no veía manera humana en la que pudiera tomarlas con las manos en las cajas; tendría que aprender a hacer magia con la nariz como _Hechizada._ El chico dudó en su intención de entregárselas al darse cuenta del problema - Creo que mejor te ayudo.

\- No es nec…- Magnus estaba dispuesto a negarse, ya vería la manera de hacerse con las bolsas y aparecerlas en el loft sin que los mundanos lo notara, pero una señora gorda y mal encarada lo empujó al pasar haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Por un segundo el brujo se vio a si mismo cayendo contra el suelo, se vio aplastando el pastel y los cupcakes, se visualizó parándose enojado y convirtiendo a la mujer en un asqueroso sapo sin importarle que más de cincuenta personas lo pudieran estar viendo.

Sintió las manos del chico sujetarlo de la cintura y estabilizarlo con las cajas a la par que escuchaba el ruido de las bolsas caer. Magnus se apartó de él casi al instante desconcertándose al segundo ¿Por qué reaccionaba tan exageradamente? Era absurdo.

\- Bien, creo que tal vez si necesito ayuda – Admitió. ¿Cómo demonios los mundanos hacían eso todo el tiempo? Cargados de cosas para ir de un lugar a otro. El muchacho asintió sonriéndole y el brujo se turbó otra vez ante la sensación de familiaridad. Negó con la cabeza caminando fuera de la cafetería intentando alejarse de su rango para dirigirse al loft; y susurrando un par de palabras en centhoniam para asegurarse de que esa gorda mujer no adelgazara en un buen tiempo.

\- ¿Aparecerlos en tu casa no sería más fácil? - Cuestionó el muchacho caminando junto a Bane - ¿O es que los brujos no son tan geniales como me han dicho?

\- Los brujos sin duda somos mucho más geniales que lo que sea que hayas escuchado – Dijo Bane con socarronería – Y yo soy aún más magnifico que cualquier brujo.

\- Y engreído – Bromeó. Magnus no replicó, en cambio contestó a su primera pregunta.

\- Hay muchos mundanos - Dijo y en efecto, incluso en la calle había demasiados yendo de un lugar a otro, por compras de última hora o para llegar a sus casas para alguna reunión. - Y es de noche, si mis manos empiezan a brillar de pronto seguro lo notaran – Dijo y agregó - No sé qué te hayan enseñado tus padres, _"ex Nefilim"_ pero el mundo de sombras es secreto.

El chico iba a contestar, pero el celular del brujo sonó. Magnus maldijo por lo bajo haciendo malabares para sostener las cajas con una sola mano: pesaba un poco, el pastel, la media docena de cupcakes de chocolate favoritos de Maxxie y otra media docena de los nuevos de zanahoria que probó hacía solo un rato. Hizo un gesto al ver la pantalla y se lo llevó al oído no sin dificultad.

\- ¿Qué quieres Isabelle? - Intentó no sonar muy rudo, pero falló: aun recordaba no sin resentimiento como la chica le había dado la espalda a Alec luego de que este apareciera en el instituto junto a Sebastian hacía cinco años; aun después de haber dejado claro que Alec no había actuado por plena voluntad, ella tan solo había visitado a su hermano un par de veces pese a que Maryse, Robert y Jace lo hacían de forma constante.

El chico por su parte alzó la mirada rápidamente observándolo con interés; como si intentara captar lo mayor posible de la conversación.

\- _Estoy aquí, afuera de la Ciudad Silenciosa quiero decir_ \- Parecía nerviosa - _Creo...Creo que mejor vuelvo en otro momento._

\- Isabelle - La riñó. Magnus se detuvo apretando el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro apresurándose a sujetar al chico del brazo cuando este estuvo a punto de cruzar la calle con el semáforo en verde – ¡Espera que se ponga rojo! – Lo riñó y recuperó el teléfono para continuar hablando.

_\- ¿Estas con alguien?_

\- Un tonto que casi se lo lleva un carro por delante. – El muchacho se soltó de Magnus con molestia, pero parecía más un puchero malcriado que otra cosa y eso hizo reír al brujo por lo bajo. – El caso es que prometiste que lo visitarías.

- _¿Pero y si no quiere verme?_ – La duda estaba marcada en el tono de voz de la chica - _No quiero arruinarle las fechas..._

\- Él ha estado esperando por meses que vayas a visitarlo - La acusó. Izzy masculló un bajo " _Lo sé_ " - Por supuesto que quiere verte.

\- _Pero..._ \- La escuchó inspirar profundo - _¿Ya estás en camino?_

\- ¿Ahora si podemos cruzar? – Preguntó el muchacho señalando con la cabeza a toda la gente que cruzaba la calle. Magnus se apartó el teléfono de la oreja un segundo y el chico pudo apreciar la foto de contacto de la muchacha.

\- En serio ¿De qué clase de agujero vienes? – Le preguntó, pero él solo apreciaba la fotografía fijamente. Magnus empezó a caminar, pero el chico no se movió - Vamos – Dijo y este se apresuró a alcanzarlo mientras el brujo volvía a dirigirse a Isabelle. – Me faltan unos detalles y llego – Mintió, cuando aún no se había ni arreglado.

_\- Podría esperarte y entrar juntos._

\- Olvídalo - La cortó. Había llegado ya al edificio, mantuvo el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro una vez más mientras hacía chasquear los dedos y abrir la puerta mientras agregaba – Iz ustedes necesitan un momento a solas - Dijo - Entra ya, prometo que llegare pronto para arreglar las cosas si se pone demasiado incómodo.

\- _Bien_ \- Aceptó resignada, colgando. Magnus suspiró, ahora sí que debía darse prisa.

\- Conoces a Isabelle Lightwood y a Jace Wayland- No era una pregunta.

\- Conozco a mucha gente. - Dijo con cautela subiendo las escaleras; no sabía que pensaba el chico al respecto, pero aun ahora muchos Nefilims señalaban a Alec, así que prefirió mantenerlo al margen. El chico asintió

\- ¿Podrías enseñarme una fotografía? De Isabelle, me refiero - Dijo, su petición fue un susurro. Magnus enarcó una ceja deteniéndose a mitad de escalera para voltear a verlo.

\- ¿A qué clase de club de fans raro perteneces niño? - Este negó encogiéndose de hombros y Magnus retomó el camino a su loft, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que habían llegado: habían recorrido todo el camino mientras hablaba por teléfono. Chasqueó los dedos para abrir la puerta y darse paso. El chico se detuvo en la puerta al sentir las salvaguardas que rodeaban la morada del brujo; dudó un segundo, pero Bane no parecía considerarlo como un peligro, al contrario.

\- Puedes dejar las bolsas sobre el sofá – Dijo. El muchacho sonrió de medio lado pasando la puerta y dirigiéndose al sofá mientras Magnus dejaba con cuidado las cajas sobre la mesa. – Gracias…eh…- ¿Cómo te llamas? – Preguntó; acababa de darse cuenta que no se habían presentado.

El muchacho abrió la boca para responder, deteniéndose al ver la fotografía que se exhibía en la mesita junto al sofá: la de un nefilim joven de cabello negro y ojos azules que reconoció al instante: Alexander Lightwood. Se giró para observar a Magnus fijamente, esta vez con cierta rigidez en su mirada y mandíbula. El brujo esperó un segundo, pero cuando supuso que ya no le contestaría, lo dejó estar: tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como arreglarse para ir con Alec.

\- En fin, voy a ducharme - Dijo dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación

\- Puedes llamarme Well - Dijo él al fin.

\- Muy bien Well, cierra la puerta cuando salgas – El chico vio al brujo cerrar la puerta de su habitación mientras él mismo sacaba un fruto que observó durante un segundo antes de darle un mordisco y sonreír de lado, casi peligrosamente.

* * *

Alec sonreía mientras peinaba el cabello del pequeño brujito, tan azul como toda su piel. Ya ambos estaban vestidos con los suéteres a juego y el niño sentado en la silla balanceaba los pies emocionado. Según el reloj en su muñeca estaban por dar las ocho de la noche; Magnus debía estar por llegar y ambos querían estar listos para ese momento.

\- Date prisa, date prisa - Lo apuró el niño. Alec pasó el peine una vez más abriendo la boca con sorpresa al sentir golpear algo sólido.

\- Vaya.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? - Preguntó el pequeño. El ojos azules entornó la mirada tomando la linterna de la silla e iluminando la cabeza del niño - ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó asustándose, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, preocupado.

\- Creo...creo que Santa se adelantó para ti este año - Dijo confundido, no sabía si realmente se suponía que eso debía pasar, tendría que hablar con los Hermanos Silenciosos al respecto, pero no quería asustar al niño. Tomó su manita guiándolo para que se tocara los promontorios sobresalientes de su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó alarmado.

\- Te están saliendo cuernitos. - Dijo sonriéndole, pero el niño lejos de alegrarse se alarmó.

\- ¡Me estoy volviendo una vaca! - Gritó alarmado. Alec sabía que se suponía que debía calmarlo, pero apenas y podía contener la risa por su ocurrencia - ¿Qué hago? No quiero decir _muuu._

Bien, su intento en no reírse fracasó. El niño se tocaba los cuernos alarmado, lamentándose, cuando la voz etérea del hermano Enoch llegó hasta ellos incluso antes de poder verlo.

_Alexander Lightwood; tienes visitas_

\- ¡Magnum! - Exclamó Maximum emocionado; sin embargo, la sonrisa decayó cuando el hermano silencioso se dio paso y no era el brujo quien iba a su lado - Ah, no es él - Se quejó.

_Maximum sal de ahí, deja a Alexander con su hermana._

El brujito miró con renovado interés a la muchacha que veía a Alec, estaba avergonzada y el chico por su parte se mostraba desconcertado. Isabelle solo lo había visitado dos veces, la primera hacía cinco años en la celda del Gard, antes de recibir el veredicto de su juicio para decirle que intentaría perdonarlo, otra hacía dos años allí en la ciudad silenciosa junto al resto de su familia, pero ella se había mantenido apartada y en silencio; Alec realmente ansiaba verla, pero había desistido a eso hacía mucho tiempo, lo último que esperaba era ver a Isabelle allí.

\- ¿Ella es Isabelle? - Preguntó el brujito sorprendido hacia Alec no esperando respuesta - Es bonita - Aseguró.

 _Maximum ven_ \- La voz del hermano Enoch parecía comenzar a perder la paciencia. Alec rompió el contacto visual con Isabelle, no quería que regañaran al niño ese día.

\- Ve con ellos Maxxie- Isabelle se sobresaltó al escuchar el apodo cariñoso, Maxxie... _Max_ \- Aprovecha que te chequeen antes de que te salga cola.

 _¿Chequearlo?_ \- Cuestionó Enoch ignorando el gritito horrorizado del niño que se llevaba las manos al trasero corriendo hacia las rejas y aplaudiendo para traspasarlas y llegar junto al hermano silencioso.

\- Le están saliendo cuernos - Fue su respuesta. El hermano silencioso asintió tendiéndole una mano que el niño tomó para ser guiado fuera de la prisión, dejando a los hermanos Lightwood solos en un silencio que fue incómodo.

\- Isabelle...

\- Lo siento - Dejó escapar ella abruptamente; como si hubiera luchado por lograr dejar salir sus palabras, el chico se calló escuchándola - Lamento no venir a visitarte como prometí.

\- Supongo que lo entiendo... - Susurró él - Yo tampoco me he perdonado del todo. - Isabelle negó con la cabeza.

\- No Alec, no es eso - Dijo aprisa acercándose lo más que podía a él - Yo... Te perdone lo que pasó hace cinco años. Todo eso fue culpa de Sebastian, pero no me he perdonado a mí misma: me porte tan mal contigo, juzgándote, no creyendo en ti, no sabía cómo darte la cara.

El chico se desconcertó. Su hermana había crecido, físicamente podía verlo, pero también emocionalmente: se notaba mucho más madura, no parecía ser la Izzy que se dejaba llevar de buenas a primera por sus emociones. Había escuchado que tenía un par de años saliendo con Simon oficialmente, aunque todos sabían que esa relación venía de mucho más atrás.

Se acercó pasando las manos a través de los barrotes. Sujetando la mano de su hermana. Isabelle alzó la mirada para verlo y él le sonrió: no estaba enojado con ella, como había dicho, él mismo no se perdonaba del todo, no podía culparla, mucho menos cuando no era eso lo que ella le decía. ¿Avergonzada? Eso si no lo entendía cuando era él quien estaba avergonzado: cada vez que su madre le visitaba, siempre que alguien mencionaba a los hombres lobos o a Maia; o algún fallecido en la segunda guerra oscura, eso era para avergonzarse.

\- Con todas las cosas feas que dije, pensé que no querrías saber de mí- Balbuceó ella; Alec apretó su mano con aprensión.

\- Soy tu hermano mayor; por supuesto que quiero saber de ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Un poquito cortito también, pero bastante importante. Izzy y Alec se reconcilian y volvimos a ver al criado de hadas "Well" se comporta un poco raro… y el pequeño brujito *w* juro que amo escribir de él, es una cosita hermosa y azul jajaja  
> El próximo capítulo se llama Abandono… actualizaré el jueves n.n  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	3. Abandono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas en navidad no salen como Magnus esperaba

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Abandono**

_Los dos sabían que con aquel encuentro a solas estaban cruzando una raya que ninguno de los dos podía traspasar._

**Frases de "Dime quién soy" (2010) - Julia Navarro**

**x.x.x.x.x**

Magnus se sacó el shampoo con olor a sándalo del cabello a prisa, sabía que Alec amaba esa fragancia, pero tenía que apurarse; se le hacía un poco tarde gracias a todas las compras del día: había conseguido muchos libros y juguetes para Maxxie, y libros para Alec; y pretendía tener una bonita y familiar velada navideña, y esperaba que Maxxie se durmiera poco después de media noche para enviarlo a su habitación y terminar con una velada no tan familiar solo con Alec.

Suspiró; no era mucho lo que podía darle al Nefilim mientras estuviese allí pero no iba a deprimirse por eso, al contrario: tenía que maquillarse como en antaño con mucho color y purpurina; quería que Alec viera que todo estaba bien, que esperaría sin mayores cambios por él.

Salió de la ducha escuchando un ligero sonido desde la sala; no le prestó atención, supuso que sería presidente miau intentando subirse otra vez a la alacena; el pobre gato ya era viejo y no saltaba como antes. Tenía que recordarse en dejarle el plato de comida lleno antes de salir y entrégale su regalo de navidad: una nueva pelota de cascabel para que jugara.

Chasqueó los dedos mientras se empezaba a vestir, haciendo que música navideña sonara desde el reproductor de sonido en la sala para ambientar un poco sus ánimos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no estaría mal que Alec pudiera tener donde escuchar música también.

\- ¿Qué dices Presidente? ¿Un reproductor? – Gritó por sobre la música. Escuchó su gato maullar desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras él secaba su cabello chasqueando los dedos una vez más apareciendo sobre la mesa un reproductor portátil de música que funcionaba a baterías, envuelto ya para regalo. Sonrió: quería bailar con Alexander esa noche.

Se miró al espejo, había comprado el mismo suéter navideño para sí mismo. Odiaba esos suéteres, pero no había nada que un poco de lentejuelas y purpurina no arreglaran lo suficiente como para ir a juego con Alec

Un pantalón negro con detalles plateados que combinaban con sus botas relucientes. Sopesó los anillos buscando el ideal finalmente tomó uno con sus iniciales y una pulsera que decoraba todo el dorso de su mano que simulaba ser pequeñas luces navideñas.

Magnus miró el reloj junto a su cama alarmado: eran casi las diez de la noche y todavía debía peinarse y maquillarse; solo esperaba que el encuentro entre Isabelle y Alec hubiera dado buenos resultados. Se sentó frente a su peinadora sintiendo que empezaba a alarmarse por el tiempo.

\- Tranquilo llegaras a tiempo, así que ponte fabuloso para Alec - Se dijo viendo su reflejo en el espejo mientras tomaba las sombras a juego con la ropa y empezaba a maquillarse. Había algo, desde hacía casi una hora a lo que venía dándole vuelta en su cabeza con intriga, y eso era el chico del cementerio: Well

¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

Había algo desconcertante y familiarmente perturbador en ese chico: se le hacía absurdamente parecido a Alec, no en un sentido completo, pero los rasgos de la parte inferior del rostro, especialmente la quijada y los labios le recordaban a su novio y eso lo inquietaba. Magnus se había sorprendido a sí mismo no sabiendo cómo responder a sus burdos intentos de coqueteo, aunque suponía que era por el desconcierto y la falta de practica en los últimos años. Desde que había conocido a Alec, Magnus no tenía interés alguno en nadie más, exceptuando tal vez al buenazo de Tyler Hoechlin, pero eso solo cuando hacía maratones de las primeras temporadas de Teen Wolf junto a Presidente Miau.

En cualquier caso, ese chico era extraño; y Magnus tenía el mal presentimiento de que esa no sería la última vez que lo vería.

Terminó con el tono plateado de sus parpados y agregó un poco de azul colocando algo de brillo para delinear el parpado inferior antes de darse prisa con el cabello. Tendría que hacer un portal hasta la Ciudad de Hueso o todo su esfuerzo por una reunión navideña pasaría a ser una reunión post navideña. Se dio un último vistazo de cuerpo entero tomando el reproductor de la cama y apresurándose en salir a la sala para tomar los obsequios y las cajas de la pastelería deteniéndose de golpe al darse cuenta que había alguien en su sala.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí todavía? – Preguntó, y esta vez no había ningún rastro de simpatía; al contrario, su voz estaba cargada de molestia por encontrarse allí a Well. Este se incorporó y lo primero que Magnus notó era que ya no traía el glamour en su apariencia, lo segundo fue la sonrisa flácida y el pequeño hilillo azul que escapaba de sus labios.

\- Le agrado a tu gato – Dijo con tono pegajoso mostrándole al minino que llevaba cargado en una mano y acariciándole las orejas con la otra - Me gustan los gatos - Magnus lo miró de mala manera y el chico dejó al gato en el suelo.

\- Me parece recordar haber dicho que te fueras.

\- Dijiste que cerrara la puerta cuando me fuera – Lo corrigió señalando la puerta que, de hecho, seguía abierta.

\- ¿No fue eso lo suficientemente claro para ti? – Gruñó. El chico se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa boba y Magnus se fijó en él: se veía completamente joven, sin embargo, parecía tener la pretensión de superioridad, no ante Magnus sino ante el mundo en general, sin duda había crecido siendo totalmente mimado, sintiéndose el centro del mundo. Se notaba que el glamour en su ropa había sido realizado intentando pasar desapercibido entre los mundanos; ahora llevaba un traje suelto de seda azul, que parecía más un pijama que otra cosa, uno sumamente costoso, contrastando con su ropa llevaba un collar dorado con una piedra negra con un brillo naranja en su interior, como si una llama interna refulgiera en él, a juego con el brazalete que había visto antes. Iba descalzo y su cabello en puntas estaba mezclado con hojas y ramitas, no como si acabara de meter la cabeza en un arbusto, sino como si estuvieran ahí de forma intencional. Casi como si formaran una corona.

Magnus sintió que había visto eso antes; recordaba a un idiota remilgado que conoció usando coronas de ramas similares a esas, uno que tampoco entendía las sutilezas de las indirectas: Richard, uno de sus exs.

\- Genial – Bufó – Otra mascota mimada de las hadas.

\- ¡No soy una mascota! – Exclamó el chico, y era la primera vez que Magnus lo veía realmente ofendido. Se acercó al brujo con paso torpe dándole un mordisco al fruto de antes, dejándolo caer al suelo -A menos que quieras que sea tu mascota - Ronroneó aferrándose al suéter de Magnus; el brujo lo tomó de las muñecas apartándolo de si con molestia.

\- ¿Te estas drogando con ciruela de hadas en mi departamento? - El chico solo sonrió ampliamente, sus labios azules por el jugo del fruto. Magnus lo soltó masajeándose la sien intentando cargarse de paciencia.

\- A ver chico ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

\- Esperaba que te bañaras – Dijo despreocupadamente – Tal vez podamos hablar un poco más.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me maquille así para hablar contigo? – Magnus se señaló a sí mismo, suspirando luego, no tenía sentido hablarle así cuando los criados por hadas no solían entender el sarcasmo, mucho menos uno que acababa de morder ciruela de hadas – Voy a salir con mi novio, así que hasta aquí llegan tus malos intentos de ligues: vete a casa.

\- No son tan malos – Contravino y antes de que Magnus pudiera advertirlo el chico se acercó a prisa atrapando sus labios con los suyos.

Magnus respingó saltando hacía atrás separándose, empujándolo del pecho a prisa totalmente alarmado apenas sintió el sabor dulce y acido a un tiempo de la ciruela de hadas en sus labios. El chico lo sujetó de la muñeca evitando que se apartara realmente. Estaba confundido, aunque no sabía si por el hecho en sí, o por su reacción tan exagerada. El brujo chasqueó los dedos para apartarse al chico, pero su magia no hizo efecto, en su lugar el collar en el pecho de Well brilló con mayor intensidad. El muchacho le sonrió abiertamente al notarlo y le guiñó un ojo con descaro al brujo.

\- Si lo fueran ya me habrías apartado – Aseguró besándolo nuevamente.

* * *

La chica se había sentado en el suelo al igual que Alec y habían hablado largo y tendido: Isabelle le había contado de su relación con Simon, sobre Jace siendo jefe del instituto de New York, sobre la Academia de los Cazadores de Sombras, sobre sus padres, eran cosas que Alec ya había escuchado por parte de los implicados cuando lo visitaban, pero amaba poder hacerlo de la voz de su hermana. Él a cambio le había hablado de Magnus y como se mantenía constante a su alrededor, y de Maximum, el pequeño que había llegado a alegrar sus días allí.

\- Se ve que está muy encariñado a ti y Magnus- Dijo - ¿Aunque que fue eso de los cuernos? - Alec se encogió de hombros.

\- Le están saliendo; él cree que va a convertirse en vaca - La chica rio con agrado y Alec la contempló, no sabía cuándo podría volver a verla.

_"Isabelle Lightwood ya es hora de que te retires"_

Izzy respingó por la voz del hermano silencioso. Alec lo notó y suspiró: en tanto tiempo había aprendido a identificar cuando los Hermanos Silenciosos consideraban que la visita había sido "suficiente"

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Me están corriendo - Protestó ella - ¡Pero si apenas acabo de llegar! – Se quejó observando su reloj de muñeca y abriendo la boca con sorpresa- Vaya, quizás no - Admitió- Está por dar media noche.

\- ¿Qué? - Alec revisó su propio reloj de muñeca y en efecto, faltaban veinte minutos para que el día de navidad terminara. Frunció el ceño con preocupación: ¿Y Magnus?

\- Magnus dijo que venía en camino - Comentó Isabelle preocupada, eso había sido hacía casi cuatro horas. - Quizás debería irme y llamarlo - Dijo preocupada, observando su celular: sabía que no tendría señal ahí abajo, pero tenía la esperanza de ver una llamada perdida del brujo.

\- Tal vez no venga, no tiene por qué pasar estas fechas aquí - Balbuceó Alec, no podía evitar preocuparse, pero lo cierto era que él mismo le había pedido a Magnus que no fuera.

\- No digas tonterías - Lo riñó su hermana - Magnus quiere estar contigo, no le importa dónde - Aseguró. Alec iba a replicar cuando escuchó la voz de Maximum que corría hacia ellos.

\- ¡Alec! ¡Alec! El hermano Enoch no me dejaba bajar - Lo acusó - ¿Ya Magnum se fue? - Preguntó angustiado viendo en todas direcciones como si esperara ver al brujo escondido en algún rincón.

\- No Maximum; no ha llegado - Dijo el pelonegro intentando no parecer tan afectado, el niño en cambio se mostró más relajado.

\- Pensé que se había llevado mis regalos. - El niño aplaudió traspasando los barrotes. - Lo esperamos juntos - Aseguró sonriente tirándose a la cama de Alec. Isabelle miró al pequeño por un segundo.

_Isabelle Lightwood, debes marcharte_

_Es navidad, no jodan tanto_ – Replicó ella mentalmente.

\- Estoy seguro que Simon debe estar esperándote.

\- Simon es judío, no celebra la navidad – Dijo con obviedad y se adelantó antes de que Alec mencionara a Jace- Y Jace y Clary fueron a Los Ángeles: Se han hecho muy cercanos a los chicos Blackthorn

Alec torció el gesto, sabía que esos muchachos habían sido muy afectados a causa suya: Mark seguía en la caza salvaje, y Helen en un intento por rescatarlo en contra de los intereses de la clave, fue desterrada a la Isla Wangrel, Andrew el padre de los muchachos había sido convertido en oscuro en un ataque en el cual él mismo participó y supo que días después uno de los chicos Blackthorn tuvo que matarlo en el ataque de Oscuros a Idris que sin quererlo él propició. Escuchar los nombres de las personas a las que había lastimado era un suplicio, le hacían recordar las muertes sobre sus hombros; pero esos chicos, de entre todo, le causaban una pena especial: él los había conocido antes de que toda esa situación se diera. Su único consuelo era haber logrado al menos que los más pequeños sobrevivieran al ataque de Sebastian.

Isabelle notó su expresión; podía suponer el curso de sus pensamientos por lo que decidió cambiar rápidamente el tema:

\- ¿Qué dices pequeño, quieres que me quede con ustedes?

\- ¿Trajiste regalos? - Contra preguntó. Isabelle enarcó una ceja.

\- Mocoso interesado - Masculló- Si...yo… - Se revisó los bolsillos buscando algo, finalmente sacó su piedra de luz - Toma esto.

El niño se acercó a prisa para tomarla, emocionado, pero su expresión decayó al ver que solo era una piedra.

\- Es una piedra - Se quejó.

\- La sangre de ángel, lo olvide - Izzy se estampó la palma contra la frente tomando la piedra que el niño le devolvía; la muchacha en cambio se la tendió a su hermano quien dudó tomándola finalmente. La piedra se iluminó y Maxxie exclamó sorprendido - Quédate con ella Alec.

_"Isabelle, no te dejaremos volver por un mes si no te marchas"_

\- Quiero ver que lo intenten - Masculló la chica. Alec suspiró.

\- Sera mejor que te vayas - Dijo.

\- Pero Magnus no ha llegado.

\- Debe estar por venir – Dijo, quería parecer seguro pero la verdad es que intentaba auto convencerse.

\- Magnum prometió que vendría - Dijo el niño convencido. Isabelle dudó, pero finalmente asintió.

\- Vendremos para año nuevo - Prometió - Mamá y Papá, Jace, Clary, Simon.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Y yo- Confirmó. Alec apretó su mano suavemente en despedida antes de soltarla, quería abrazarla, pero no podía con los barrotes de la celda interponiéndose. Isabelle le dirigió una última mirada antes de retirarse mientras gritaba - Ya me voy, ya me voy, dejen de molestarme.

La chica salió de la ciudad silenciosa a prisa, no quería cruzarse con los hermanos porque estos siempre le habían dado escalofríos, pero no era lo único: quería darse prisa en recuperar la señal de su celular.

Finalmente salió a través de la entrada del cementerio de New York. Llevaba el celular en la mano, pero no había ninguna llamada o mensaje de Magnus; solo Simon preguntando como le había ido y si estaba bien. Esperó un par de minutos mientras recuperaba la señal, pero nada ocurrió. Marcó al celular del brujo, iba a matarlo si dejaba a Alec plantado sin una buena explicación.

\- ¿Magnus dónde estás? - Habló a la contestadora cuando el teléfono no fue contestado - Alec y Maximum te esperan así que mueve tu trasero brujo - Le amenazó y agregó - Estuve con Alec hasta hace poco; creo que estuvo bien, así que date prisa para que mi hermano te cuente y me digas si está feliz de verme.

Colgó el celular, pero no lo guardó, tenía un mal presentimiento pese a todo, por lo que se apresuró a llamar a Simon; el vampiro contestó un par de repiques después. Isabelle escuchaba el sonido de espadas chocar en el fondo, sin duda estaba jugando videojuegos.

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Alec? - Preguntó él a modo de saludo.

\- Creo que bien - Admitió - Le dije que iríamos para año nuevo. - Isabelle ignoró el comentario de Simon sobre lo creepy que sería darle un abrazo de año nuevo al hermano Enoch - ¿Simon, Magnus te ha llamado?

\- ¿Si apenas recuerda mi nombre que te hace pensar que recordará mi numero? – Bromeó.

\- Hablo en serio - Lo riñó Isabelle - Ve a su Loft: Magnus le prometió a Alec que vendría y no ha llegado.

\- Puede que haya perdido el tiempo maquillándose. – Dijo sabiamente. – ¡No, por ahí no! ¡Rayos! – Masculló y agregó – Link acaba de caer por un precipicio.

\- Más te vale no estés jugando mi partida Lewis – Dijo amenazante y retomó el tema - Él me dijo que estaba por salir hace cuatro horas.

\- ¿Perdió _muuucho_ tiempo? - Cuestionó y agregó con un suspiro- Ya salgo para allá.

\- Nos vemos en el Loft - Indicó la chica. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

* * *

Simon subió las escaleras al loft de Magnus escuchando la algarabía de la fiesta navideña de los vecinos del piso inferior. Todos estaban disfrutando de las bebidas y música navideña que iba aumentando en volumen a medida que ascendía. El vampiro frunció el ceño con cautela al llegar finalmente al rellano de Magnus: la puerta del Loft estaba abierta, escuchaba villancicos provenir del interior, pero no veía movimiento en el Loft.

Se acercó con cautela ingresando al Loft. Presidente Miau maulló apresurándose a él. Simon tomó al gato en brazos.

\- ¿Magnus? – Llamó. Podía sentir las salvaguardas del Loft intactas, así que suponía que no debía preocuparse, no demasiado al menos - ¿Magnus? – Repitió.

Tal vez no había nadie e Isabelle era una exagerada. Estaba seguro que Magnus iría ya en camino: él no dejaría a Alec plantado mucho menos en navidad. Tal vez simplemente olvidó la puerta abierta, aunque admitía que las cajas y bolsas en el sofá y sobre la mesa le resultaban sumamente raras.

Se acercó a la habitación del brujo dejando a Presidente Miau notando un fruto a medio comer. Lo tomó, parecía una ciruela grande, pero de su interior escurría un zumo azul y pegajoso, eso sí era raro. Volvió a llamar al brujo esta vez un poco más preocupado, sabía que ese fruto pertenecía al mundo de sombras, sentía el olor diferente a las frutas normales, y el único pueblo con comida "diferente" era el pueblo de las hadas.

\- ¡Magnus! – Nada; estaba dispuesto llamar a Isabelle para que acudiera a investigar cuando la puerta de la habitación del brujo se abrió, respingó dejando caer el fruto al suelo; confundiéndose cuando no fue Magnus quien salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, bloqueándola con su cuerpo.

Simon observó al chico frente a él con la boca abierta. Era joven, o al menos se veía incluso más joven que él mismo y eso era decir mucho si se tenía en cuenta que llevaba casi seis años estancado en los 17. Su piel era pálida, bastante pálida y eso hacía que las marcas rojizas de uñas en su torso desnudo prácticamente brillaran a los ojos. Su cabello oscuro, largo y desordenado hacia juego con sus ojos grises.

No llevaba camisa, ni zapatos y esos rasguños, el cabello alborotado, sus mejillas arreboladas y la respiración algo agitada, le hicieron pensar a Simon que tal vez había ido en un muy mal momento.

El chico sonrió al verlo, una sonrisa un tanto laxa; Simon notó el mismo tono azul del fruto en sus labios.

\- ¿Puede ser, honorable caballero vampiro, que nuestros caminos se hayan cruzado anteriormente? - Preguntó él confundido. Simon lo miró desconcertado, aunque aún más por lo parecido que se le hacia ese chico a Alec.

\- No… no creo; yo... lo siento, no quería interrumpir nada - Se disculpó- Quería hablar con Magnus ¿Está?

\- En la cama - Dijo señalando a la habitación tras de sí, más agregó rápidamente - Pero no está disponible para nadie.

\- Me imagino - Dijo por lo bajo, aun desconcertado - Dile que… lo llamo luego. – Dijo dubitativo girándose para marcharse. El chico lo siguió y Simon se volvió incómodo.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No quieres un pastelillo? – Preguntó este con una sonrisa abriendo una de las cajas de la mesa y tomando un par que le tendió a Simon - Los de Zanahoria son realmente buenos - Dijo tomando uno para sí mismo y mordiéndolo.

\- Emp… gracias – Dijo este desconcertado. Se miraron un segundo, el chico parecía esperar que dijera algo más y Simon no sabía que decir por lo que se aclaró la garganta incómodamente - Eh...yo...me voy entonces - Dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo finalmente, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Escuchó como pasaban el seguro desde el interior y suspiró.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Observó los cupcakes fijamente por unos segundos antes de decidirse finalmente a bajar las escaleras sacando su celular para llamar a Isabelle y citarse en otro lugar: la chica haría un escándalo y le arrancaría la cabeza a alguien cuando se enterará que Magnus no había cumplido su palabra por estar con un adolescente medio hada.

Y Simon solo esperaba que no fuera su cabeza.

* * *

\- ¿Crees que le pasó algo? - Preguntó Maximun con un bostezo. Estaba recostado contra el pecho de Alec quien a su vez se encontraba sentado sobre su cama con la espalda apoyada en la pared. El cazador de sombras acariciaba la espalda del niño para que se volviera a dormir: había caído en brazos de Morfeo en algún punto de la noche y despertado de pronto, alarmado porque "Magnum" hubiese acudido, yéndose luego sin darle sus regalos.

Pero el brujo no había ido; y Alec luchaba contra sí mismo para no volver a mirar el reloj en su muñeca. El tiempo en esa celda se sentía por lo general endemoniadamente lento, pero esa noche había sido una total tortura.

\- Seguro está bien; llegara en cualquier momento - Dijo, aunque hacía un par de horas que había perdido la esperanza: su reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana la última vez que lo miró.

Sentía un profundo agujero en el pecho: año tras año Magnus había estado ahí en las fechas importantes, acompañándolo incluso cuando él en momentos de desesperación le gritaba que no quería verlo, Magnus se mantenía constante. ¿Porque decirle esta vez que iría, que tendrían una _fiesta_ para luego no ir? No tenía sentido en lo absoluto, no era su estilo. Así como no era su estilo dejar esperanzado al pequeño Maxxie. Sin embargo, y aunque su cabeza le decía que algo importante debía haber ocurrido, su pecho sentía una fuerte sensación de abandono.

**_OO_OO_OO_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh Raziel! ¿Qué has hecho Magnus? :O  
> Ahora si que se van a complicar las cosas, y no tienen ni idea de que tanto :D jojojo solo recuerden que no existe una runa para escribir desde el más allá, así que no me maten porfis xD El próximo capi se llama "Poco más que un recuerdo" y veremos no solo que pasó aquí con Mags y Well, sino que tendremos a alguien a quien sé que extrañan ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	4. Poco más que un recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus despierta después de Navidad; Well siente dudas y habla con un viejo "amigo"

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Poco más que un recuerdo**

_La realidad se difumina y todo se convierte en memoria. Hasta tú, poco a poco, has dejado de ser un deseo y te has convertido en un recuerdo._

**Oceano Mar (2006) – Alessandro Baricco**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

\- Esto es inútil... – Se quejó Isabelle frustrada, habían recorrido buena parte de la ciudad ya, y con ella Central Park, y no tenían rastro de Magnus. La chica se dejó caer en una banca del parque, estaba realmente cansada.

\- Tal vez si buscamos en Pandemonium – Sugirió Simon dudoso, dispuesto a seguir caminando en esa dirección.

\- Simon - Llamó Izzy, sin levantarse; tenían horas buscando a Bane por toda la ciudad y ya a lo lejos podía verse el resplandor del sol mañanero en el suelo.

\- Escuché que estaba pensando en adquirir acciones del club- Dijo él girándose hacía ella con intención de esperarla, no de volver.

\- Simon...

\- Seguro se entretuvo con algún viejo amigo, ya sabes cómo es...- Continuó el camino.

\- ¡SIMON LEWIS! - Gritó Isabelle, el vampiro se detuvo de inmediato y se giró casi con miedo al darse cuenta que había agotado su paciencia. Isabelle se había puesto en pie y caminaba en dirección a su novio en actitud amenazante - Dime que pasa.

\- ¿Pasar? No pasa nada

\- Tenemos toda la noche dando vueltas en círculo Lewis - Le acusó entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia, Simon no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso - Y créeme que pasar la noche de navidad dando vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo, comiendo cupcakes de zanahoria no estaba en mis planes, así que dime que sabes.

\- Nada...- Negó sacudiendo las manos frente a ella en actitud negativa - ¿Que podría pasar? ¡Te dije que no lo encontré! – La chica enarcó una ceja, conocía bastante bien a Simon como para saber que estaba ocultando algo.

\- Lo cual significa que si pasa algo - Gruñó - Si le pasó algo a Magnus tengo que buscar alguna pista, así que volveremos al loft y...

\- ¡NO! - El vampiro se interpuso en su camino y rápidamente notó su error. Isabelle se mostró sorprendida por su actitud únicamente el segundo que le tomó agarrar el látigo de la cintura, y con un rápido movimiento atrapar ambos pies de Simon, derribándolo al suelo con un jalón. El vampiro intentó incorporarse, pero la chica lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta inmovilizándolo. - No hay necesidad de ponerte en plan Lara Croft

\- ¿Qué sabes Lewis? - Dijo ella sin rodeos - ¿Que encontraste en el loft de Magnus?

\- Yo...eh...cupcakes de zanahoria – Dijo intentando sonreír inocentemente. Isabelle alzó una vez más el látigo, manteniéndolo a a él sujeto con una mano - Ok, ok, Si; Magnus estaba en su loft.

\- ¿Y me tienes dando vueltas por toda la ciudad porque…?

\- En serio Iz, no quieres saberlo – Dijo él. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Simon no me hagas dejarte sin sexo por un año – El chico enarcó una ceja; sabía que Izzy no cumpliría, ella tenía menos resistencia al respecto que él; la chica lo notó y bufó – Bien, iré a tu departamento destruiré el Xbox – Lo soltó dispuesta a marcharse. Simon se incorporó de inmediato.

\- ¡Está bien, está bien! – Saltó – Pero no vayas a enojarte y quitarle la cabeza… y a mi… yo no tengo la culpa…

\- Simon…

\- ¡MagnusEstabaEnElLoftConOtroChico! – Dijo rápidamente. Isabelle lo miró perpleja; por un instante Simon tuvo la esperanza de que no hubiera entendido, sin embargo, ella se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar para salir del parque. Simon se apresuró a seguirlo. – ¿Isabelle, a dónde vas?

\- Voy a matar a ese brujo – Gruñó ella; estaba enojada y debía admitir que también se sentía bastante idiota: ella había llamado a Magnus hacía tan solo unas horas, habían hablado y él le había admitido que estaba con un chico, pero jamás se le habría ocurrido que lo estuviera en _ese_ sentido ¿Cómo se atrevía Magnus a hacerle eso a Alec? ¡Y el día de navidad! – Y luego te mato a ti por idiota.

* * *

Se desperezó con un gran bostezo mientras se ponía la camisa y hacía una mueca por el ardor fino en su piel: el brujo le había rasguñado con esas uñas de banshee que tenía; ¡Por Lilith! Ni siquiera la Reina Seelie las tenía tan largas.

Observó a Bane profundamente dormido en su cama y sonrió torcidamente: había hecho bien su trabajo, mejor que bien si tenía en cuenta al vampiro que los vio en la noche; incluso si había terminado enojándose en el proceso. Se hinchó orgulloso de sí mismo, asegurando que el collar con la piedra naranja continuara en su cuello antes de salir de la habitación.

Se dirigió a la mesa para tomar el último cupcake de zanahoria que quedaba, dándole un mordisco despreocupadamente. Escuchó el maullido del gato de Bane; Well se acercó a él tomándolo en brazos para acariciarlo un poco. El gato ronroneó. A él realmente le gustaban los gatos, tenía el borroso recuerdo de haber tenido uno alguna vez, pero no se recordaba tomando algún minino en brazos o acariciándolo de esa manera alguna vez.

\- ¿Qué tal si te vienes conmigo a Feéra? - Le ofreció - Seguro te gustará más que este lugar. - Hizo una revisión rápida del loft con la mirada, deteniéndose de golpe ante la foto que se exhibía en la mesita de centro de la sala.

Soltó al gato, quien maulló en reprimenda, y en cambio se dirigió a la mesita para ver la fotografía: era de Alexander Lightwood. Un Alexander de apenas unos 18 años que sonreía tímidamente, sin mirar directamente a la cámara, la había visto hacía unas horas, cuando llegó al loft y había sentido el enojo hervir en su sangre, pero ahora que no tenía a Bane allí, junto al enojo había surgido otro sentimiento aún menos agradable, que no dejaban que su pecho respirara adecuadamente: la nostalgia.

Tomó el portarretrato detallándolo; él se parecía a Alec un poco, la noche pasada Bane se lo había hecho ver y ahora él podía detallarlo en esa fotografía, en la línea de sus labios y su quijada; ¿Qué clase de cínico tenía que ser Magnus Bane para tener esa fotografía allí? Apretó el portarretrato con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y de pronto, lo soltó dejando que se estrellara contra el suelo y el cristal se esparciera en pedazos por la sala.

El sonido del vidrio haciéndose añicos hizo a Presidente Miau maullar alarmado, Well lo ignoró, tomando solo la fotografía del nefilim pensando que, después de todo, había obtenido un poco más de lo que buscaba esa noche.

* * *

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía un dolor punzante que le atravesaba la cabeza con miras a querer partírsela en dos; la luz del día se filtraba a través de las cortinas de la ventana y sus pupilas se contrajeron casi dolorosamente. Volvió a cerrarlos, sentía la mente pesada, igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Se giró en la cama intentando esconderse de la luz saboreando en su propia boca un asqueroso sabor amargo; hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía una resaca de esa magnitud; al menos no desde que solo tomaba alcohol.

El maullido de Presidente Miau junto a su oreja lo escuchó tan chirriante como si Freddy Krueger arañara una vieja pizarra de escuela. Magnus gruñó sintiendo al gato montarle las patas en la cara y un nuevo maullido.

\- Bájate Presidente – Balbuceó sacándoselo de encima y notando el dolor en su quijada al hablar; el gato volvió a maullar montándose una vez más; Magnus gruñó chasqueado los dedos para hacer levitar al gato hasta la cocina. Un fuerte estruendo hizo saltar a Presidente quien maulló asustado, pero Magnus no le reclamó, él mismo se incorporó a prisa con el corazón desbocado por el susto y la cabeza a punto de estallarle por el ruido. – ¿Qué demonios?

Se incorporó a prisa, la habitación le daba vueltas, pero se sujetó rápidamente a la pared y caminó hacía la cocina. Chasqueó los dedos para que el fuego mágico cubriera sus manos, podía estar teniendo la resaca del siglo, pero si alguien intentaba atacarlo en su casa le demostraría que se metió con el brujo equivocado. Sin embargo, el acostumbrado fuego azul no apareció y en su lugar las cortinas cayeron al suelo con el escandaloso sonido metálico del cortinero.

Magnus se desconcertó, pero aun así salió a la cocina dispuesto a defender su hogar de lo que fuera; confundiéndose al no ver a nadie allí, solo la nevera que estaba caída en el suelo con el contenido esparcido.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntó volviendo a chasquear los dedos para devolver la nevera a su lugar. Presidente Miau maulló, esta vez con más intensidad y adolorido y los próximo que Magnus vio fue al gato correr despavorido por el loft con la cola encendida en fuego azul, el fuego que debería estar en sus manos ¿Había sido él? - ¡Presidente ven aquí! – Lo llamó queriendo ir por él para ayudarlo, pero no hubo dado más que un par de pasos cuando necesitó sujetarse una vez más a la pared. El mareo estaba comenzando a convertirse en nauseas.

El gato no dejó de correr desesperado; Magnus respiró profundo cerrando los ojos para intentar que su estómago volviese a su lugar; Presidente maulló aún más fuerte y el brujo se apresuró en tomar el florero de la mesa de centro vertiéndolo sobre Presidente Miau apagando el fuego. Fue a tomar al gato gritando adolorido al sentir un dolor lacerante en el pie. Saltó por la sala con un solo pie hasta dejarse caer en el sofá. El brujo se miró el pie, la sangre se escurría en buena cantidad, se había clavado un fragmento de vidrio ¿Cómo…?

Buscó con la mirada el origen de ese fragmento y vio un portarretrato en el suelo, estaba partido y los fragmentos de vidrio se esparcían por todos lados. Magnus ignoró la herida en su pie y la sangre y en su lugar se apresuró a por él: era el portarretrato con la foto de Alec, y no tuvo más que tomarlo para notar la ausencia de la fotografía. ¿Dónde estaba Alec?

La pregunta fue como una amarga ironía; Alec estaba en la ciudad silenciosa desde hace cinco años; no porque fuese navidad eso cambiaría…

Era Navidad…

Y Alec estaba allá…

Y él estaba aquí…

Algo en la mente de Magnus pareció hacer conexión ¿Qué hacía en su loft? Se suponía que él debía estar en la ciudad silenciosa con Alec ¿Se había devuelto después de la fiesta con el ojos azules y Maxxie? Intentó recordar, pero solo consiguió que le doliera aún más la cabeza, se había vestido para ir a la ciudad silenciosa pero no recordaba haber llegado hasta allá. Se restregó el rostro, la noche anterior era una completa laguna en blanco.

Abrió los ojos al sentir algo frío contra su rostro. Magnus observó la mano con la que se estaba masajeando las sienes, no veía nada raro: sus dedos estaban cargados de anillos, y su muñeca llevaba un bonito brazalete de oro con una piedra negra que tenía un resplandor naranja en el centro. La observó un instante, el resplandor naranja titilaba como si se tratara de fuego real. Le era bastante conocido, pero no lo sentía como si fuese suyo. Lo observó fijamente, era realmente atrayente, como un gato atraído por el titilante fuego de la chimenea.

\- ¡BANE! – El grito de Isabelle desde el pasillo mientras golpeaba la puerta con fuerza lo hizo apartar la mirada del brazalete y sobresaltarse- ¡Te voy a matar brujo de porquería! ¡A ti y al idiota con el que te estés acostando!

¿Qué?

Las palabras de Izzy fueron un detonante que despertaron los recuerdos de la noche anterior, que se reproducían en su mente como una vieja película de Blockbuster en mal estado: Isabelle hablándole por teléfono mientras él caminaba en dirección al loft, Well drogándose con ciruela de hadas, el chico apareciendo en la pastelería para hacerle conversación: había vuelto a perturbarle lo parecido que se le hacía a Alec; habían cupcakes de zanahoria, y recordaba que le habían parecido deliciosos y había comprado algunos para Maxxie. Recordaba que iba tarde para ver a Alec y Maxxie, y entonces Well lo había besado y…

\- ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

\- Isabelle cálmate

Los gritos de la muchacha y los intentos de Simon por tranquilizarla apenas y fueron escuchados por el brujo.

No, él no se había dejado besar por ese muchacho; no podía, y sin embargo su boca recordaba el sabor dulce/ácido de los labios de Well la noche anterior. Maldijo sonoramente, bien, quizás lo había besado, pero nada más: él no se sentía ni lo más mínimo atraído por ese chico, no engañaría a Alec, mucho menos por un malcriado mocoso que se cree hada.

_Well le besó por segunda vez; el sabor dulce/ácido en su boca estaba tan concentrado que estaba volviendo loco a Magnus; sentía su cerebro entumecido y todo a su alrededor brillaba como en un caleidoscopio._

_El chico se apartó de él; sonreía de medio lado._

_-Tengo algo para ti, Bane – dijo agachando la mirada para buscar algo en sus manos. Pero Magnus no se detuvo a escucharlo, lo tomó de la camisa de seda jalándolo hacía él volviendo a besarlo._

El escándalo de la puerta siendo echada abajo lo sacó de semejante pesadilla con un sobresaltó que le hizo saltar, maldiciendo en voz alta pero no supo si por lo que acababa de recordar o por el dolor intenso en el pie herido. ¿Qué había estado haciendo?

Isabelle se dio paso por el loft hecha una fiera, látigo en mano; y tras ella se asomó un apenado Simon que susurraba alguna disculpa.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea, brujo de pacotilla, cuanto te estuvo esperando Alec? – Preguntó, los dientes le chirriaban de enojo; Magnus frunció el ceño, tenía muchas cosas en mente, y aún más nauseas como para soportar que le estuviesen gritando, y de todos los que podían reclamarle, no era Isabelle la primera en su lista.

\- Menos de lo que te esperó a ti – Siseó mordaz, como una daga. Isabelle chilló aún más furiosa. Simon se apresuró a atravesarse entre ella y el brujo para evitar que se lanzara sobre él.

\- No intentes justificarte en mi Bane.

\- Y tú no intentes redimirte como la hermana ejemplar a mi costa Isabelle – Contratacó él, se masajeó las sienes intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza; poco a poco estaba remitiendo, pero no lo suficiente - ¿Qué quieren?

\- ¿Eso que huele es sangre? -Pregunto Simon confundido mirando al brujo, notando como le sangraba el pie - ¿Qué te pasó Magnus?

\- Pise eso – Dijo señalando los vidrios en el suelo; Simon estaba por preguntarle porque no se había curado a sí mismo, pero Isabelle se adelantó.

\- ¿Dónde está el chico con el que engañas a Alec? - Gruñó la chica ignorando a su novio y observando el loft en todas las direcciones, como si esperara conseguirlo agazapado tras algún sofá – Él criado de hadas.

\- No hay… ¿Cómo sabes? – Preguntó desconcertado porque Isabelle supiera eso último.

\- Yo…vine a buscarte anoche… lo vi y hablamos un poco – Confesó Simon.

\- Espera ¿A qué te refieres conque lo viste? – Preguntó el brujo confundido.

\- Salía de tu habitación a medio vestir…pues…no muy diferente a ti ahora.

Magnus no entendió de inmediato a que se refería ¿Su habitación? Si su momento de locura había ocurrido en la sala y…

_\- ¿Q...mm?- Well intentó apartarse del brujo cuando fue este quien inició el beso mientras el submundo lo halaba hacia atrás de vuelta a la habitación, intentando halarle la camisa para sacársela._

_Well intentó apartarlo, exclamando una maldición cuando el brujo halándole la camisa hacia arriba le rasguñó la espalda; maldito brujo, ¿que nunca se las cortaba?_

_\- ¡Suéltame Bane! - Masculló; pero el brujo lo lanzó a la cama colocándose sobre el chico, sus ojos de gato se habían cargado de un turbio deseo mientras se quitaba a sí mismo el suéter navideño; y la mirada del muchacho comenzaba a cargarse de miedo._

Magnus palideció ante lo que estaba recordando; bajó la mirada para verse a sí mismo, entendiendo entonces lo que Simon le decía: estaba vestido solo con sus calzoncillos. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió avergonzado de ser visto con tan poca ropa.

\- No te voy a permitir que le pongas el cuer…

\- Isabelle – La contuvo Simon tomándola del brazo y mirando a Bane preocupado. Magnus no los escuchaba, retrocedía con clara expresión de horror mientras más imágenes seguían reproduciéndose como recuerdos.

_Magnus volvió a besarlo y esta vez Well lo mordió con ahínco para apartarlo, pero el brujo no sintió el dolor, ya no estaba en su loft en New York, estaba en Viena hace cinco años, a punto de ir a la opera con Alec: lo había visto por primera vez con traje y estaba tan guapo que no podía evitar querer quitárselo de nuevo y hacerle el amor allí mismo._

_Chasqueó los dedos para quitarse el pantalón y el de Well, el propio desapareció, pero el del chico permaneció en su lugar, Magnus observó con una boba sonrisa como el collar dorado que el chico llevaba en su cuello, brillaba con un destello naranja sobre una piedra negra que contrastaba con la piel Blanca de "_ su" _nefilim; lo observó embelesado ignorando los intentos del chico debajo suyo por liberarse de él._

_\- ¡Bane, apártate!_

Magnus chocó con el sofá de una plaza y se dejó caer en él tapando el rostro con las manos completamente horrorizado; no lograba que su mente recordara algo más y sinceramente no estaba seguro de si quería recordar. Simon e Isabelle lo miraron en silencio, la chica se había calmado un poco al darse cuenta que, era ahora, que Magnus estaba entendiendo lo que había ocurrido.

\- Magnus…- Lo llamó el vampiro diurno preocupado; pero el brujo solo negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué hice…? – Susurró, con un hilo de voz.

* * *

Caminó entre los prados de Feéra asegurando la foto que llevaba doblada en la cintura de su pantalón para que no fuese a caerse y alguien la viera, no quería arriesgarse a que se la quitaran. Se acercó hacía el grupo de jóvenes hadas reunidas junto a un viejo serbal pululando alrededor de un humano más que conocido para él, que estaba recostado sobre un montículo de hojas secas. Un chico hada tomaba los frutos del árbol y se lo tendía en la boca al humano quien lo tomaba gustoso mientras tocaba una suave melodía en la cítara que descansaba en su regazo.

Las hadas solían ser así: cuando una de ellas adoptaba a un humano, este se ganaba toda la atención del resto; después de todo, las hadas admiraban la belleza, y no había una más hermosa que la frágil y fugaz de los humanos.

\- ¡Mira Richard, ahí viene Well! – Escuchó a una dama Feéra exclamar mientras lo señalaba. Well sonrió en su dirección acercándose a ellos. El atractivo muchacho lo observó con sus llamativos ojos verdes casi con interés. Richard era el otro humano que estaba bajo el cuidado de las hadas; este era mayor; debía estar por los veinticinco años, y a diferencia de él, era totalmente mundano. Había otros tres a lo largo del mundo con los que tenía menos contacto; y un sexto chico, uno mitad humano Nefilim, mitad hada: Mark, pero él había sido entregado como prisionero a la Caza Salvaje y no tenía tanta suerte como ellos.

Las hadas le abrieron lugar para que pudiera sentarse entre ellas. De inmediato una se abrazó a su cuello mientras otro jugaba con su cabello. Well recibió gustoso los mimos, asegurando sutilmente que la fotografía que escondía se mantuviera bien oculta.

\- ¿Tu visita a los mundanos fue venturosa? – Preguntó Richard, su voz seguía la melodía que tocaba con sus manos. Well asintió; no entendía ese tono despectivo de Richard para referirse a los mundanos cuando él mismo lo era. Suponía que después de tantos años se sentía más parte del pueblo de las hadas que de sus raíces mundanas; o al menos así se sentía él con su ascendencia Nefilim: al menos las hadas no le habían arrebatado a nadie. En cualquier caso, prefería el tono despectivo de su único compañero totalmente humano dirigido hacia mundanos que hacia él.

\- Su comportamiento es totalmente caótico: es navidad - Informó. Richard se mostró ligeramente sorprendido. Las hadas eran egoístas, y Richard tenía mucho tiempo con ellas (toda su vida, a decir verdad) como para no serlo, por eso cuando él llegó allí, había surgido cierta rivalidad, pero ahora, cinco años después (cinco años tan largos como pueden ser en el reino Seelie) podía considerarse que se habían hecho amigos, o al menos no le molestaba tanto que las hadas le prestaran atención también a él.

\- Deberíamos salir todos juntos - Propuso una de las hadas con una risita masajeando los hombros del chico - ¿Qué dices Well?

\- No sé si Kaelie me permita salir otra vez - Dijo con duda ganándose un puchero del chico hada que le daba la fruta en la boca a Richard.

\- Quizás podamos convencerla – Sugirió este olvidando por un segundo a Richard para darle algunos frutos en la boca a Well. Richard frunció el ceño nada feliz al verse desplazado de esa forma.

\- Si, hace mucho tiempo que no los vemos juntos - Se quejó otra hada a modo caprichoso. Las hadas amaban la belleza, y amaban ver la belleza humana interaccionar. Richard bufó y dejó la cítara ignorando la queja de las hadas por el cese de la música, se incorporó.

\- No es necesario obligar al niño a salir para eso - Aseguró. Well estuvo a punto de replicar cuando sintió los labios de Richard sobre los suyos, mordiendo y arrebatándole el trozo de fruta que la hada acababa de poner en sus labios. – Mío – Susurró con desafío y algo de molestia.

Well no lo dejó escaparse tan fácil, mordiendo su labio en venganza por haberlo llamado niño. Las hadas dejaron atrás las quejas por el cese de la música y estallaron en emoción.

\- ¿Ciruela de hadas? – Le susurró Richard por lo bajo entre las exclamaciones de las hadas, había identificado perfectamente el sabor en sus labios; Well le guiñó un ojo llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de secreto a lo que este asintió retomando la melodía que llevaba con la cítara. Las hadas no tendrían ya mayor queja en irse solo con Richard, salvo que este culminara su suave y alegre melodía antes; Well decidió acompañarlo con el aulos que una de las hadas le alcanzó, tocando juntos para el deleite de las hadas, por al menos un par de horas.

Cuando finalmente lo dejaron solo, Well se entretuvo un rato más con el aulos, le gustaba ese instrumento, le ayudaba a entrenar completamente su coordinación, y había sido el primero que Kaelie le enseñó a tocar cuando llegó a Feéra. Su melodía, seguía siendo suave como la que tocaba con Richard, pero ni por asomo expresaba la alegría vivaz de este, era una melodía un tanto melancólica por tener que robar y esconder una fotografía que sería, junto con la pluma de ángel, el único recuerdo que tendría de Alec; una melodía que hablaba de sentir la traición y el abandono de la familia, de la tristeza de no poder tener a las personas que amaba y la esperanza de estar haciendo lo posible para pronto solucionar eso.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, solo que el cielo azul celeste se había moteado con hermosas pinceladas rosa y naranja, en cualquier caso ¿Alguien alguna vez sabía cuánto tiempo transcurría en el reino?

La verdad es que habría querido ir de fiesta con todos, pero Kaelie no solía permitirle salir muy seguido, siempre decía que era arriesgado para él estar en el mundo mundano que era dominio de los Nefilims; sin embargo, esta vez no lo lamentaba demasiado: tenía algo importante que discutir y para eso prefería no tener testigos.

Se incorporó dejando el aulos con cuidado junto al árbol y caminó a través de los prados asegurándose de no tener a nadie fijado en él antes de dirigirse a los caminos oscuros del mundo de las hadas. Según las historias uno de ellos llevaba al cielo.

Sacó la foto que mantenía escondida entre su ropa, la fotografía de Alexander Lightwood sonriendo tímidamente. La observó por un segundo cargándose de determinación en su mirada.

Porque él no quería ir al cielo, él quería entrar al infierno.

Y sabía que Kaelie no estaría feliz por eso.

* * *

Isabelle se sentó en el otro sofá observando a Magnus; el brujo sentado, inclinado con la vista fija en el suelo y la cabeza sujeta con ambas manos. Simon de pie los observaba pensativo; Magnus se veía bastante desolado y él consideraba que debían dejarlo pensar solo en ese momento, pero podía ver, en la mirada de la chica, que sacarla de allí no sería tarea fácil.

Volvió la mirada al suelo frunciendo el ceño al ver la misma ciruela a medio comer que notó la noche anterior. Se acercó para tomarla justo cuando Isabelle se incorporaba ya harta del silencio.

\- Si no vas a hablar iré a contárselo a Alec – Dijo ella con molestia. Simon frunció el ceño, no le parecía que ese fuese un asunto en el que la chica debiera meterse. Magnus por su parte alzó la mirada a prisa.

\- ¡No puedes! – Saltó.

\- Isabelle no creo que debas meterte en esto – Dijo Simon.

\- Tenemos casi una hora aquí esperando que se explique y no dice nada – Exclamó ella – No voy a permitir que le ponga el cuerno a mi hermano mientras él está en la ciudad silenciosa encerrado. Alec no merece que lo engañen. – Eso último lo dijo mirando en dirección al brujo.

\- Nadie habla de engañarlo – Siseó Magnus con enojo; Isabelle lo estaba haciendo enojar totalmente – Pero si se lo dices tú, va a odiarme.

\- No me importas Bane; mi prioridad es Alec. – Dijo Izzy cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bien, díselo; ¿Y luego qué? - Gruñó este - Vas a hacer que Alec no quiera salir de ese hueco que es la Ciudad Silenciosa; perderá la confianza en mí y peor aún, en sí mismo; y todo lo que me he esforzado por evitar que se hunda en ese lugar habrá sido en vano; ¿Eso es lo que quieres Isabelle?

\- Debiste pensar en eso antes de engañarlo - Dijo seria.

\- Magnus tiene razón Iz – Dijo Simon intentando hacerla razonar – Es lo único que conseguirás si solo corres a gritarle todo a Alec.

\- ¡No voy a ocultarle los cuernos a Alec! – Dijo terca.

\- Pero tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirle nada.

\- ¡Es mi hermano! – Le gritó.

\- Es la primera vez en cinco años que te acuerdas de eso – Isabelle chilló dispuesta a lanzarse sobre él. Magnus hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano que pretendía sacarla a rastra de su departamento, pero en su lugar una bola de energía mágica fue lanzada hacía la chica quien la esquivó gracias a sus reflejos de Shadowhunter. Magnus se incorporó desconcertado, esa no había sido en lo absoluto su intención

\- ¡Magnus! – Lo riñó Simon interviniendo.

\- ¿Ibas a lastimarme? – Saltó Isabelle sacando su látigo

\- Yo…. – El brujo se miró la mano; no entendía que estaba pasando con su magia.

\- Chicos, chicos, cálmense – Dijo el vampiro – Isabelle, mejor nos vamos.

\- No, esto vamos a resolverlo…

\- Isabelle – El vampiro insistió para llevársela de allí, sacando a la Nefilim del loft del brujo pese a sus quejas.

\- ¡Simon suéltame!

\- Izzy, no digo que no lo sabrá - Dijo Magnus con voz cansada aprovechando que el vampiro la sujetaba; estaba emocionalmente exhausto, porque si debía elegir, realmente no se lo querría decir; no, si estuviera en sus manos, volvería atrás y se aseguraría de que nada de eso pasara. - Pero no eres tu quien debe decidir cuándo y cómo: yo se lo diré.

\- Simon Lewis bájame – Gruñía la muchacha.

\- Intentare calmarla – Dijo él chico lanzándole la ciruela de hadas al brujo para poder sujetar mejor a Isabelle; Magnus la atrapó en el aire viendo confundido el fruto – Estaba ayer aquí cuando hable con el chico.

\- Deja de apoyarlo Simon – Gruñó Izzy intentando superarlo para llegar hasta Magnus. Simon suspiró tomándola de la cintura gracias a su fuerza de vampiro y cargándola sobre su hombro, consciente que Isabelle le haría pagar caro eso. - ¡Bájame Lewis!

\- Tienes que hablar con Alec, Magnus; porque no sé cuánto tiempo pueda evitar que Izzy lo haga.

\- ¡No vas a hacerlo! – Gritó ella. Simon logró sacarla finalmente y Magnus se incorporó para cerrar la puerta.

\- ¡Y cura tu pie! – Escuchó el grito del vampiro desde el piso inferior. Magnus cerró la puerta apoyándose sobre ella.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? No podía dejar que Isabelle hablara primero con Alec; a saber, lo que le diría: tenía que hacerlo él mismo, pero…

Sintió un vacío en el estomago

Le aterraba de sobremanera que esto pudiera separarlo de Alexander; que pudiera perderlo por algo que no le interesaba y mucho menos recordaba.

El dolor en su pie le recordó la herida en este. Chasqueó los dedos para invocar un par de gasas y antiséptico, pero solo consiguió aparecer una cubeta de agua que se esparció por toda la sala haciendo un escandaloso ruido metálico. Magnus lo observó y luego sus manos los anillos y brazaletes que usaba brillaban como si nada ocurriera, pero no era así ¿Qué acaso los planetas se estaban aliando en su contra? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su magia?

* * *

Sus ojos negros se mantuvieron fijos sobre la imagen de la fotografía que descansaba apoyada sobre una piedra; había un fuerte rencor que intentaba ocultar algo más benévolo en su mirada. Él no podía tomar la fotografía, no podía tomar nada que proviniese de la dimensión mundana y los ojos azules que lo observaban desde la foto solo le recordaban el porqué de su derrota hacía cinco años. Entrecerró los ojos, escuchando al adolescente que caminaba de un lado a otro a sus espaldas, y sonrió de lado: al menos estaba sabiendo devolverles el favor a través de ese chiquillo.

\- No me gusta - Se quejó Well haciendo un puchero algo berrinchudo sin importarle lo ridículo que se veía en un chico de su edad - Tuve que comer casi toda la ciruela para soportar besarlo y acercarme tanto a él; un mordisco más y hubiese olvidado hasta lo que debía hacer; y encima viene el brujo e intenta aprovecharse de mi – Se quejó. La figura frente a él rio con sorna - ¡No te burles! Pensé que realmente terminaría acostándome con él.

\- Me parece recordar que de hecho te mande a hacerlo – Siseó. Well se estremeció ante la simple idea.

\- No pude – Dijo – No tienes idea…como me llamó.

_Well no dejaba de retorcerse intentando sacarse a Bane de encima, pero este estaba mirando embelesado el collar, ignorando los intentos del muchacho por liberarse de él._

_\- Bane, apártate._

_\- Te amo Alec – Dijo con voz ronca intentan_ do _besarlo de nuevo, pero sus palabras paralizaron a Well quien en tan solo un segundo mutó el miedo en su mirada por una rabia indescriptible que colmó con un puñetazo en el rostro sacándose de encima al brujo. Magnus lo observó confundido, con una mano en la quijada._

_\- ¿Qué pasa Al…? – Preguntó Bane incorporándose de la cama con la lengua pesada; apenas se entendía lo que decía._

_\- Cállate brujo - Otro puñetazo que lo derribó en la cama inconsciente. Well bufó furioso; ¿Quién se creía ese brujo para llamarlo "Alec", para decir su nombre siquiera? Tenía tantas ganas de matarlo ahí mismo por descarado. Se fijó en el brazalete que llevaba en su muñeca a juego con el collar; y respiró profundo, no era matarlo lo que debía hacer, debía controlarse. Quizás se había pasado con la ciruela de hadas, así que mejor se daba prisa en dejarle su "regalo"_

\- ¿Porque no solo lo mate? – Preguntó derrotado. La figura rubia ante él rió casi con burla apartando finalmente la mirada de la fotografía y girándose para encararlo.

\- ¿Matarlo? ¿Tú? – Cuestionó - No habrías podido ni acercarte si ibas en actitud hostil - Se escuchaba una voz chirriante y metalizada a la que el ex Nefilim ya se había acostumbrado

\- ¡Pero tenía las joyas de Edom: no podía hechizarme! Y ya luego él no estaba consciente de nada; pude aprovechar y...

\- No importa cuán drogado por la ciruela de hada estuviera Bane o cuantas joyas de Edom tuvieras – Dijo él - No debes apresurarte mocoso - Lo riñó. Well asintió bajando la mirada avergonzado - Bane es responsable de que yo esté aquí; él me apuñaló con el fuego celestial, ¿crees que no merece sufrir a cambio? – Observó por un segundo la foto en las piedras, y la señaló para marcar su punto - ¿Que morir es suficiente castigo por separarnos de Alec? - El chico apretó los puños con rabia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Pero no veo en que pudo afectarle el "acostarnos"

\- Créeme, si le afectará; solo debes darle tiempo - Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida y agregó - Gracias a ese brujo no te quedó ni una tumba donde llorar a Alexander, y te volviste poco más que la mascota de las hadas - El joven apretó los puños y la mandíbula furioso por el termino, pero no le contradijo- Y yo soy menos que un recuerdo.

\- Lo odio - Escupió - Los odio a todos.

\- Lo sé - Sonrió de forma filosa - Pero tienes que dejar que la magia haga su efecto- Le guiñó un ojo - Y entonces sí, podremos volver y matarlo...a todos ellos.

Well asintió con una triste sonrisa que intentaba consolarse en sus palabras. La idea de matar no era algo que lo hiciera sentir cómodo, pero a veces, cuando la noche era tan fría que lo helaba, y tan oscura que la única fuente de luz cerca era el resplandor de la pluma de ángel que conservaba entre sus cosas, en las que se despertaba entre lágrimas llamando a su hermano o cuando Kaelie le negaba el acceso a Edom impidiéndole ir con _él_ para contarle sus últimas hazañas, entonces se descubría pensando, más bien deseando que las personas responsables de su tristeza, de ese sentimiento de soledad que a veces lo atacaba en Feéra, dejaran de respirar.

El demonio frente a él sonrió con triunfo al reconocer esa mirada en sus ojos, podía leerlo perfectamente como a un libro. Pero su expresión cambió por una neutra cuando la de Well lo hizo por una cansada mientras suspiraba:

\- Será difícil devolver las joyas de Edom sin que se den cuenta que yo las tomé- Dijo, casi lamentó.

\- Quizás debas dejar que sepan que fuiste tú – Comentó el rubio pensativo – Seelie apreciará el valor de la confesión, y necesitamos que confíe en ti – Eso último fue más un comentario hacía sí mismo.

\- Pero la Reina Seelie no estará feliz de ver que falta el brazalete – Se quejó el muchacho con miedo ante la perspectiva. El demonio rodó los ojos.

\- La Reina Seelie nunca está feliz con nada - Le recordó. Acercándose para colocar una mano en su hombro; Well no pudo sentirla, no realmente: solo era la vaga sensación de un contacto superficial, más parecido a un recuerdo. - Pero tú eres fuerte, puedes lidiar con ella - El chico asintió, irguiéndose con orgullo ante sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa. - He escuchado que no han tenido avances en las negociaciones con la clave.

\- ¿Cómo escuchas esas cosas desde aquí? -Cuestionó el más joven riendo divertido y agregó - La clave no está segura de que Mark Blackthorn valga lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo- Había rencor en sus palabras - Los Nefilims han demostrado ya los crueles que pueden ser con ellos mismos.

\- Eso lo vamos a cambiar -Dijo dándole una palmada en la mejilla y apartándose nuevamente. Well no dijo nada, ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación vaga al contacto con el demonio; era lo que pasaba cuando los demonios morían en otra dimensión: volvían a la de origen, vivos, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaban: no podían tocar nada, no podían salir de esa dimensión. Solo eran imágenes vagas de lo que alguna vez fueron; como bien había dicho, se volvía poco más que un recuerdo.

\- Pero para eso – Continuó el rubio - Seelie debe ofrecerles algo que no puedan rechazar.

\- ¿Algo como que, _Bash_? - Preguntó con interés.

Los ojos negros como pozos oscuros lo miraron apreciativamente antes de sonreír; era una sonrisa un tanto malvada, como la de un cazador apreciando la mejor manera de devorar a su tierna presa.

\- Tu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Raziel ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién hablara primero con Alec? ¿Isabelle o Magnus? ¿Y que creen que le pase a su magia? :O Y ese Well, robándole las joyas a la Reina Seelie xD a ver que pasa con eso de que se lo ofrezcan a los Nefilims… Sé que extrañaron a Bash ;) sinceramente, yo también lo extraño xD  
> El próximo capitulo se llama "Novedad"   
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	5. Novedad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus intenta hablar con Alec; mientras tanto, un extraño pulso de magia aparece en Idris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una cosa que quiero aclarar… Richard es el ex de Magnus criado por hadas que aparece en las crónicas de Magnus Bane (Del curso del primer amor y primeras citas)

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Novedad**

_Sin embargo, en un rincón del paraíso se había abierto, inesperada, una puerta al infierno._

**Lobos (2009) – Donato Carrisi**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Magnus tomó un su vaso de whiskey en la cocina y caminó hacía el sofá cojeando ligeramente mientras escuchaba el tono de repique en su celular. Se había cambiado ya el vendaje del pie al modo mundano, estaba casi curado gracias a una poción que guardaba en la cocina, pero lo cierto es que ese "casi" habría desaparecido si su magia estuviese trabajando adecuadamente.

No contestaron, por lo que canceló la llamada antes de que cayera en el buzón de voz, y en su lugar remarcó; no salía de su departamento desde que Isabelle y Simon se fueran la mañana anterior, y no es como si no tuviera nada que hacer fuera: empezando por ir a la Ciudad Silenciosa y hablar con Alec sobre Well; pero no había nada que le aterrara más que eso, y la perspectiva de ver destruida su relación por algo de lo que no recordaba la mayor cosa; así que prefería distraer su mente obstinando a Catarina con llamada tras llamada hasta que se dignara a contestarle.

\- ¿Cat; en que parte del mundo estas cuando te necesito? – Preguntó cuándo finalmente el teléfono fue contestado.

\- Detecto algo de drama en tu voz y en las más de cien llamadas que me dejaste – Dijo la _encantadora_ voz de su amiga azul - ¿Que pasa Magnus?

\- ¿Por dónde comienzo? - Dijo el brujo para sí mismo; escuchó del otro lado de la línea el suspiro de Catarina. 

\- Resérvate los dramas que tengas con tu Nefilim para Tessa; ya sabes que no soy del tipo consejera matrimonial.

\- No te llamo por Alec – Admitió, sin embargo agregó - Aunque no niego que metí la pata hasta el fondo y...

\- Magnus, estoy por tomar un portal para un retiro en el Tibet – Lo cortó - Así que date prisa.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer allá? – Preguntó el brujo interesado tomando un trago de su vaso de whiskey.

\- ¿Además de huir de tus llamadas? - Preguntó y agregó - Quiero actualizar mis conocimientos en medicina tradicional tibetana ya que Malcolm decidió volver a Los Ángeles.

\- Es medicina tradicional, el chiste es que no está actualizada – Dijo él con obviedad – Además, haz ido ya tres veces; ¿Que más pueden enseñarte?

\- ¿Magnus, que quieres? - Preguntó la bruja de piel azul cortante. El de ojos de gato suspiró.

\- Creo que mi magia está descompuesta - Dijo. Se hizo un silencio; Magnus casi podía imaginar a Catarina parpadeando perpleja sin saber que decir. Esperó pacientemente en silencio.

\- Magnus...- Comenzó ella con cautela, casi como si intentara explicarle a un niño con retraso porque no podía saltar sobre la chimenea encendida - Si sabes que tu magia no es un electrodoméstico ¿verdad? No se descompone.

\- Ya lo sé - Gruñó - Pero no puedo hacer magia como se debe Cat.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

\- Parezco Ron Weasley cuando intentaba usar su varita rota - Dijo. Catarina volvió a quedarse en silencio por unos segundos - ¿Cat? – Llamó; suponía que todo el problema con Alec había evitado que pensara en serio sobre su magia; pero ahora que lo hacía, su tono se había cargado de preocupación ante la incertidumbre del asunto - Hablo en serio: le prendí fuego a Presidente Miau cuando intentaba levantar la nevera; y no me preguntes que hacía en el suelo.

\- Magnus; cálmate - Intentó ella.

\- ¡Y ya tengo suficientes problemas con Alexander para que encima se sume esto a la ecuación! - Exclamó - No sé cómo voy a ir a la Ciudad Silenciosa para hablar con él; tengo que hacerlo antes de que Isabelle vaya, pero no puedo: le partiré el corazón y...

\- ¡Magnus! - Gritó ella por la bocina – Tus problemas con el Nefilim son con Tessa, volvamos a tu magia. - El brujo asintió con un suspiro, aunque ella no lo viera. - ¿Desde cuándo estas así?

\- Hace un día.

\- ¿Y qué estuviste haciendo antes? - Magnus masculló algo inentendible - No te entendí

\- Estaba con un chico...

\- En la Ciudad Silenciosa - Supuso restándole importancia. Magnus bajó la mirada avergonzado mascullando algo más - ¿Qué? Magnus si no vas a decir algo que se entienda cuelgo y me voy al Tibet.

\- Estaba con un chico en el loft; un criado de hadas.

Por tercera vez Catarina hizo silencio; y esta vez fue un silencio bastante incomodo aun cuando junto a Magnus solo estaba Presidente jugando con un ovillo de estambre; Catarina no pregunto detalles, podía intuir a lo que Magnus se refería con "estar"

\- ¿Cat? No...

\- Oh bueno... No lo esperaba - Admitió ella - Sabes que el Nefilim no me agrada, en especial después de todo lo que pasó con Sebastian pero...-Pareció quedarse nuevamente sin saber que decir: Magnus sabía que Alec le desagradaba, lo hacía desde que casi muere hace cinco años en medio del ataque de Sebastian al instituto de New York, el cual Alec había propiciado; por eso no la forzaba a escucharlo hablar de él, suficiente había hecho ella cuando a pesar de eso los ayudó en la batalla final contra Sebastian a vencerlo y proteger a Alec en el proceso - En fin... Vamos a concentrarnos: tu magia… así que un criado por hadas... - Magnus asintió - ¿Y antes...antes de él...tu magia estaba bien?

\- Creo que no tenía problemas.

\- ¿Y después?

\- Cuando desperté, ya estaba fallando.

\- ¿Hicieron algún hechizo o algo mientras estuvieron juntos?

\- No que recuerde

\- ¿Y qué hay del loft? Las hadas juegan sucio, y sus mascotas aún más: saben de los engaños humanos, y los de Seelie – Dijo con desconfianza - ¿No hay algún objeto raro en tu casa ó cerca de ti que pueda estar bloqueándola?

\- No está bloqueada, parece más como distorsionada - Dijo y observó todo a su alrededor: no había nada extraño, nada que pareciera fuera de lugar: solo faltaba la foto de Alec, pero nada parecía sobrar; dejó el vaso de whiskey sobre la mesa de centro y caminó a su habitación para observarse en el espejo: él tampoco parecía tener nada raro, el par de aretes en sus orejas seguían ahí; y el collar de calaveras que llevaba lo había comprado hacía unos seis meses; y tanto el brazalete de piedras azules, como el de piedra negra con brillo naranja le parecían conocidos; sus ropas también eran las mismas de siempre; nada raro. - Creo que no.

\- ¿Crees? ¿Hay algo de lo que estés seguro? - Pregunto ella exasperada.

\- Bueno… él… había ciruela de hadas – dijo avergonzado por no poder darle ningún detalle claro. Catarina suspiró.

\- No veo la relevancia – Dijo y agregó - Escucha Magnus; ya debo irme – Dijo – No se me ocurre ningún motivo fuera de algún objeto encantado para entorpecer tu magia, y en ese caso debes buscarlo.

\- Supongo que eso haré; anda, ve con los monjes…

\- Y Magnus… ve a hablar con tu Nefilim; no podrás concentrarte realmente en nada más hasta que lo resuelvan.

La bruja colgó sin esperar respuesta, dejando a Bane sorprendido por el consejo; sin embargo, una triste sonrisa no tardó en colarse en sus labios, porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

* * *

Se removió incomoda ante la fría corriente de aire que llegaba desde la entrada de la cueva. Cuando había decidido no ir a los institutos para trabajar como guardia de la Clave, hacer vigilancia en esa oscura cueva no había estado en sus planes.

La joven Nefilim frotó sus manos frente a si, usando su propio aliento para intentar calentárselas. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, muchas personas habían muerto allí hacía cinco años: subterráneos y Nefilims por igual que arriesgaron sus vidas para detener a Sebastian. Ella misma había estado allí presente, aun siendo menor de edad había decidido ayudar a la clave; debía admitir que, en ese entonces, ayudar a salvar al mundo de la maldad de Sebastian Morgenstern no había sido su prioridad; no, había acudido con sentimientos mucho más egoístas: vengar a su abuela.

Se removió incomoda ante otra corriente de aire. Esperaba que su compañero fuera a relevarla pronto o se congelaría hasta el trasero. Realmente le gustaba su trabajo como guardia: podía viajar constantemente acompañando a la Cónsul a los lugares donde esta fuese requerida, había llegado a conocer muchos institutos de esa manera, muchas culturas Nefilims diferentes, muchos comportamientos de subterráneos que cambiaban según el lugar; pero cuando le tocaba patrullaje en los lugares de interés para la clave, la historia era otra: generalmente no ocurría nada y ella solo se aburría como una ostra. Al menos antes las vigilancias las hacían en grupo, pero dado todo el tiempo que había pasado sin novedad alguna, se decidió reducir el personal para esas tareas.

La Cónsul generalmente era muy amable con ella; sin embargo, nunca había escoltado al Inquisidor; sabía que este no confiaba en ella, y sinceramente sentía que no podía culparlo. Su lugar en la guardia de honor le había sido otorgado fácilmente luego de su participación clave en la muerte de Sebastian Morgenstern. Ella había estado allí, lo había herido con su espada por error; y ni el Inquisidor, ni ella misma, olvidaban que esa estocada había sido dirigida en primer lugar para el hijo de este: Alexander Lightwood.

Una ráfaga especialmente fuerte la hizo estremecer.

Ese lugar era realmente atemorizante; no solo por todos los caídos, no, lo que le hacía estremecer era el mismo motivo por el cual la clave lo mantenía vigilado: había un portal directo a Edom allí mismo. El portal había sido cerrado luego de la muerte de Sebastian, y desde entonces no había ninguna actividad en él, pero la Clave no quería arriesgarse a que nadie, Nefilim o Submundo, creyera que podría emplearlo bajo ningún concepto: la clave no iba a permitir ser tomada de sorpresa otra vez.

Escuchó pasos acercarse. Ignoró el ligero olor a azufre que había comenzado a llegarle y en cambio sonrió aliviada al reconocer a su relevo caminando en su dirección a través de la cueva.

\- Ya era hora, hace un frío del demonio – Se quejó ella.

\- Fueron solo cinco minutos – Se excusó su compañero restregándose la nariz, un poco incómodo por el olor - ¿Cómo estuvo la guardia?

\- Aburrida y sin ninguna novedad – Aseguró la joven muchacha. Sabía que la pregunta era más por protocolo, pero realmente ¿Qué esperaba que ocurriera? – Me voy entonc…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una corriente de aire aún más fuerte y fría; una corriente de aire que iba con un extraño brillo azulado que la hacía visible, recorriendo la cueva hasta golpear el grabado del portal.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó la muchacha apresurándose en empuñar su cuchillo Serafín al igual que su compañero. El portal se iluminó durante un escaso segundo en un brillo azul antes de volver a la normalidad – ¿Está oliendo a azufre? – Preguntó notando el incremento en el olor.

Ambos esperaron expectantes unos minutos; pero nada más ocurrió. Sin embargo, Cossette Montclaire lamentó su gran bocota: realmente habría preferido mantener esa guardia totalmente aburrida y sin tener que reportar ninguna novedad.

* * *

Dudó. Por primera vez no quería estar ahí, no quería estar en el mismo lugar que Alec. No quería, porque lo último que deseaba era tener que confesarle lo que había hecho...lo que suponía que hizo.

Había evitado ir; hacia dos noches que había sido navidad. Pero no conseguía la manera de cómo darle la cara a Alexander, pero temía aún más que Isabelle contara su versión de la historia y luego este no le dejara explicarse.

Desde que conoció a Alexander, Magnus no había estado con nadie más; cuando su relación aún no se definía, él había perdido el interés por las otras personas; ni siquiera cuando terminaron o cuando lo pensó con Sebastian, mucho menos durante estos cincos años: Magnus se había dedicado día a día a asegurarle a Alexander que sería solo para él, que lo esperaría sin importar el tiempo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido esa situación entonces?

Observó desde que entró al oscuro pasillo, la figura de Alec. Tenía una piedra de luz sujeta en su mano iluminando un gran libro; Magnus podía identificarlo incluso a la distancia: era el libro de piratas que le regalara a Maxxie hacia menos de un mes, se había vuelto rápidamente su favorito.

El niño se incorporó de pronto antes de que Magnus pudiera acercarse, había estado acostado en la cama del Nefilim y ahora buscaba en todas direcciones hasta que su mirada azul se encontró con la de Magnus: su magia había reconocido la del alto brujo.

\- ¡Magnum! - gritó el pequeño emocionado. La cabeza de Alec se alzó como si de un resorte se tratara. Magnus pudo ver como la mirada del ojos azules no estaba molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario, había tanto alivio en su mirada que lo hizo sentir aun peor- ¡Magnum! ¡Magnum! ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó el niño saliendo de la celda para ir a abrazarse a su pierna. Magnus lo tomó en brazos acercándose a Alec quien también se había incorporado y se acercaba a la reja.

\- Por supuesto morita; ¿Cómo no estarlo? - Preguntó. Maximum lo abrazó del cuello un segundo y luego lo miró con las mejillas infladas.

\- ¿Entonces porque no viniste en Navidad? – Su pregunta era más una acusación más agregó rápidamente - ¿Y mis regalos? ¿Dónde están mis regalos? - Gruñó. Magnus miró al niño con una pequeña sonrisa y luego a Alec, el chico parecía expectante, quería hablar. Alec sabía que algo había pasado, pero no contradiría a Magnus frente al niño - ¡Aparécelos!

\- Ya voy, ya voy - Dijo el alto brujo realizando un gesto de su mano. Alec notó en su muñeca el brazalete con piedras negras y líneas naranja como el fuego; pero no le hizo caso: Magnus tenía muchas pulseras y joyería como para pretender haberlas visto todas.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Ya voy, ya voy – Repitió exasperado, pero no por el niño. Lo intentó otra vez, concentrándose, pero nada. Bufó.

_"Bane, supongo que estas bolsas que hiciste aparecer aquí son para Maximum"_

Escuchó la voz del hermano Enoch, parecía tan exasperado como él mismo. Magnus se desconcertó.

\- Yo...eh...aparecieron en la habitación de los hermanos silenciosos. Ve por ellos.

\- ¡Siii! - Gritó el niño emocionado corriendo hacia el hermano Enoch, pero un par de celdas más allá se devolvió otra vez a Magnus.

\- ¡Me salieron cuernos! - Gritó emocionado mostrándole sus nuevos cuernitos. Magnus tuvo que apartar el cabello para verlo y en efecto - ¡Y el Hermano Enoch dice que no me convertiré en vaca!

\- ¡Genial! – Celebró con una risita - Mi mejor amigo también tenía cuernos - Comentó.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó feliz - Voy por mis regalos. - Dijo corriendo esta vez sí, fuera del pasillo de celdas. Magnus suspiró observándolo, podía sentir la mirada fija de Alec tras suyo, pero no se atrevía a darle la cara.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Repitió el Nefilim la pregunta. El brujo dudó.

\- No lo sé - dijo.

\- ¿Magnus, que pasa? - Cuestionó Alec preocupado - Sacaste a Maximum para que nos dejara hablar a solas ¿no?

\- No realmente - Suspiró volviéndose hacia Alec- Estoy teniendo problemas con mi magia - Dijo, empezando por, quizás, el menor de sus problemas - Quise aparecerlos aquí, pero fue a dar en la habitación del hermano Enoch. Ha estado así desde hace un par de días: ayer intente cerrar la puerta y desapareció y cuando intente hacerla reaparecer convertí el perchero en una palmera.

Alec produjo un bufido que intentaba contener una risa. Sabía que el desbarajuste en la magia de Magnus sería un problema, pero realmente se había preocupado por algo más grave así que en cierta forma se sentía aliviado.

\- ¿No es algo que no puedas solucionar, o si?

\- Eso espero - Aseguró - Pero aún no sé porque está pasando, no sé cómo corregirlo.

\- ¿Por eso no viniste en navidad? - Alec intentó sonar lo más casual que pudo; no quería parecer acusador, él conocía a Magnus: la última vez que lo dejó sin explicación había estado rastreando a su hermano Max por días.

\- Te amo Alexander - Susurró. El chico se estremeció. No había sonado nada bien esa confesión, al contrario.

\- ¿Magnus, que pasa? ¿Estas enfermo? Pensé que los brujos no podían enfermarse, pero si es así podemos... - Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca… nunca he querido hacerte daño Alec ¿Lo sabes? – El chico asintió sin poder evitar contener el aliento - Eres lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y…

\- Magnus me estás asustando – Le advirtió; el brujo suspiró, porque no sabía cómo se suponía que debía decir eso.

\- Volví a encontrarme al chico del cementerio; el día de navidad, me ayudó con las bolsas de las compras.

\- No entiendo, ¿Que tiene que ver...?

\- Me besó... nos.… nos besamos... Yo...- La voz de Magnus murió, no sabía cómo decirlo, no quería decirlo porque sentía que lo haría realidad. El silencio más sepulcral en el que hubiera estado cayó sobre ambos. Alec esperaba; esperaba a que dijera algo más pero el brujo solo bajó la mirada avergonzado y la situación golpeó al chico con todo su peso.

\- ¿No viniste porque te estabas acostando con otro? - La voz de Alec fue un sonido agudo. Magnus apretó los ojos.

\- No.… yo no.… no lo sé. - Admitió bajando la mirada, no había podido recordar nada más de esa noche. Alec abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato. – Alec…

\- Supongo...supongo que me sorprende que no ocurriera antes. - Susurró. Magnus alzó la mirada herido por eso. Alec se había alejado de los barrotes, retrocedía lentamente. - Está bien, no es como si realmente tuvieras que esperar por mí aquí dentro.

\- Alec no hagas esto...

\- ¿Hacer qué? - Saltó el chico - ¡Tú eres quien se acostó con ese chico!

\- Te dije que no sé...

\- ¡Por favor Magnus! ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo? – Saltó.

\- Había…ciruela de hadas y yo… no recuerdo…- Intentó excusarse.

-¿Qué no recuerdas? ¡Te espere por horas, Magnus! – Le interrumpió Alec- Preocupado por no saber de ti por dos días; Maximum se asustó también; pero tú estabas revolcándote con otro.

Una lágrima se escapó de sus mejillas. Alec se la limpió rápidamente. Se sentía herido; él había, por años, pedido a Magnus que se marchara, que siguiera con su vida y buscara alguien más con quien compartirla ¿Porque le dolía tanto entonces que finalmente el brujo le hiciera caso?

\- Alexander, escúchame por favor.

\- Vete - Susurró - No quiero hablar contigo...no ahora, vete por favor.

Magnus sintió el pecho rompérsele en pedazo, viendo a Alec abrazarse a sí mismo como si intentara mantener sus piezas unidas.

\- Lo siento Alec - Susurró dando media vuelta para marcharse; sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Escuchó al pelonegro dejándose caer en la cama con un sollozo. Magnus luchó contra sí mismo para no volver sobre sus pasos y en cambio limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos de gato y salió dejando al ojos azules intentando contener los sollozos.

Quizás estaba siendo muy dramático; pero él había querido creer en Magnus; creer que pese a todo lo que había hecho había alguien queriéndolo incondicionalmente, creyendo en él; quería creer que podía soportar esos diez años en la ciudad silenciosa porque al cumplirlos le esperaba una vida feliz junto a Magnus

Y ahora todo se había derrumbado con un soplo.

¿Cómo podía decir que no sabía si se habían acostado? Alec había podido ver la culpa y el arrepentimiento en el brujo y esas no habrían aparecido si la respuesta fuese un "no" rotundo.

No pudo contener más un sollozo: por primera vez desde que llegó a la ciudad silenciosa, se sintió realmente un prisionero. Por primera vez sintió que perdía de vista su vida, su futuro; que perdía de vista a Magnus.

* * *

Caminó decidido entre las hadas de la corte. Algunas de ellas se acercaron a él pululando a su alrededor. El chico aceptó las flores que colocaron en su cabello, o los besos de algunas de ellas que se abrazaban a su cuello.

\- Well dancemos con las ninfas del río - Propuso una de ellas con emoción.

\- No podría rechazar tal propuesta de una dama hermosa - Dijo con algo de zalamería - Pero antes debo hablar con mi Reina.

\- Te esperaremos entonces – Aseguró una de las hadas para luego agregar – La Reina Seelie está en su trono - Dijo - Discute con Kaelie las políticas ante la clave.

\- Perfecto - Aseguró él soltándose para dirigirse a la sala del trono. Estaba algo nervioso, el ligero temblor en sus dedos era prueba de eso, pero confiaba en Sebastian: si decía que esa era la mejor opción, entonces lo era.

Se adentró en la sala en silencio. Haciendo una profunda reverencia cuando estuvo ante la reina Seelie. Tanto ella como Kaelie detuvieron la conversación al verlo, pero él no deshizo la reverencia ni alzó la mirada un centímetro hasta que escuchó la orden de Seelie.

\- Puedes levantarte Nefilim - Se incorporó con un gesto de desagrado en el rostro: no le gustaba que le recordaran sus orígenes; su pertenencia a una raza que le había quitado tanto. Kaelie también torció el gesto, no a gusto con la acotación de que fuese un Nefilim más no la contradijo - ¿Que te hace venir hasta mi esta mañana?

\- Mi señora; he oído que las negociaciones con La Clave no están yendo como quisiéramos - Dijo. La reina Seelie únicamente asintió, esperando ver a donde quería llegar. El chico se removió recordando los argumentos que Sebastian le habían dado - A la clave no le importa recuperar a Mark Blackthorn; quizás los Blackthorn estén dispuesto a dar lo que sea por el chico, pero él no es cercano a nadie de influencia real.

\- ¿Que propones entonces? - Cuestionó y agregó - Porque la realidad es que los nuestros siguen muriendo en Los Ángeles y no hemos encontrado manera de evitarlo por nuestra cuenta. ¿Cómo propones conseguir que los nefilims nos ayuden?

\- Involúcreme en las negociaciones; hágame parte de ellas mi Reina - Dijo - Apelemos a los sentimientos del Inquisidor: déjele saber que estoy vivo y ofrézcame a cambio de la ayuda.

\- ¿Acaso quieres marcharte Well? - La pregunta de Kaelie fue una acusación. El chico volteó a verla con tristeza porque lo último que quería era hacerle creer que no agradecía todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

\- Al contrario; quiero servirle al pueblo Seelie en agradecimiento de todo lo que han hecho por mí. Por eso creo que es hora de dejar de esconderme.

\- ¿Esconderte? - Bufó Kaelie - Eres un prisionero, mi prisionero.

\- Por supuesto - El chico le guiñó el ojo con una sonrisa. Él sabía que quizás así había empezado todo, a fin de cuentas, pero sabía también que actualmente no había nada más alejado a la realidad que eso.

\- Pensare tu propuesta Nefilim -dijo la reina recuperando el orden. – Puedes marcharte ya.

El chico se removió incómodo. Pero en lugar de retirarse se llevó la mano a los bolsillos sacando el collar que había llevado antes al loft de Magnus. La reina Seelie endureció su mirada de inmediato, dirigiendo una rápida mirada al anillo a juego que descansaba en su mano derecha, como si quisiera comprobar que seguía allí; antes de volverla sobre Well enarcando una ceja mientras Kaelie se llevaba la mano a la boca horrorizada.

\- Tomé prestadas las joyas de Edom mi señora - Dijo con la mirada gacha, ofreciéndoselas - Fui a confrontar a un brujo, quería protegerme de su magia, lo lamento, debí pedirlos.

\- ¿Dónde está el brazalete? – Preguntó Seelie tomando el collar con enojo y notando la ausencia de la tercera pieza.

\- Lo perdí en la confrontación - Respondió sin alzar la mirada, avergonzado; o eso intentaba parecer, no quería que notaran que mentía. Por un segundo la ira en la mirada de Seelie refulgió con un fuego tan peligroso e intenso como el de las mismas joyas.

\- ¿Lo perdiste? – Preguntó con tono contenido, aunque furioso – ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para dar con ellos? – Well negó sin atreverse a alzar la mirada; la Reina lo abofeteó con fuerza. El chico apretó los puños pero no alzó la mirada, solo intentaba no prestar atención a la exclamación de horrible sorpresa de Kaelie: él no quería que ella viera eso - No toleramos el robo Nefilim – Siseó; apretaba el collar con una mano mientras que con la otra tomó fuertemente la quijada de Well, obligándolo a alzar la mirada y verla - Serán quince azotes por eso - Él se encogió con un gemido, pero asintió lo más que el agarre de la Reina Seelie le permitía, podía sentir sus uñas clavándose en la piel de su rostro - Y diez más por perder el brazalete. – Asintió de nuevo, intentando contener el temblor de miedo en su cuerpo; después de todo, era algo que ya se esperaba.

\- Mi Reina, por favor…- Empezó Kaelie; pero Seelie la calló con una mirada dura y en cambio apretó aún más el agarre en Well y lo acercó a ella para susurrar a su oído de forma de que solo el chico lo escuchara

\- Si descubro que estas mintiendo, Nefilim; o hay algo más dentro de tu propuesta, serán cien azotes, y me asegurare de que pierdas esa belleza de la que tanto presumes.

Lo soltó empujándolo con brusquedad. Well cayó al suelo con la mirada fija en este, no quería alzar el rostro, no podía permitir que notaran los sentimientos que estaban contenidos en las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos: Rabia, ira y miedo.

Se mordió la lengua para contenerse de replicar que él no presumía. Y en cambio esperó en silencio en el suelo, podía sentir la mirada triste de Kaelie puesta sobre él mientras la Reina Seelie llamaba a un par de sus caballeros para que lo llevaran a azotar.

Los caballeros hadas lo tomaron de los brazos incorporándolo para sacarlo de la sala del trono.

-Well – Susurró Kaelie cuando pasaron a su lado; el chico evitó a toda costa su mirada, y en cambio siguió caminando en silencio: sabía que la había decepcionado al robarle así a la Reina Seelie y que cada azote la haría sufrir como a sí mismo; pero también sabía que Bash había tenido razón: La reina aun ahora consideraría su propuesta, si él hubiera devuelto las joyas y ella se enteraba luego que las había robado, el castigo habría sido mucho peor y no habría podido ayudar a Sebastian a volver.

* * *

El brillo del fuego aparecer al otro lado de los barrotes llamó su atención. Alec lo observó arder por unos minutos, indeciso; Magnus era el único que le enviaba mensajes de fuego allí adentro cuando quería decirle algo, volvió la mirada hacia la mesita a su lado, donde varios papeles arrugados hacían un pequeño montón. En los últimos tres días había tenido mucho por decirle, pero él no estaba seguro de querer seguir leyendo los mensajes. Era muy doloroso.

El pequeño niño que dormía totalmente explayado a su lado, se removió estirando sus brazos y piernas a todo lo que daban como una estrella que pateó a Alec. El chico de los ojos azules lo observó un segundo, Max decía que se veía triste y por eso se había quedado a dormir con él esa noche a escondidas de los Hermanos Silenciosos _"para protegerte"_ había dicho. Sonrió un poco, por el brujo protector que se gastaba; y suspiró luego incorporándose con cuidado de no despertarlo y se apresuró a los barrotes tomando la nota antes de que las llamas desaparecieran.

Quería creer que la había tomado porque así podría darle noticias a Maxxie sobre Magnus a la mañana siguiente. El niño esa noche había preguntado por él, y estaba preocupado porque el brujo mayor no hubiese vuelto desde que los visitara un par de días después de navidad y ya al día siguiente sería fin de año. Se mordió el labio pensando en cómo le diría que no lo verían por un buen tiempo.

Lo cierto es que no lo hacía por el niño, él mismo quería leerla. Magnus le había enviado mensajes de fuego durante estos tres días, pidiendo que lo perdonara, diciendo que lo amaba, contándole que su magia seguía fallando igual o alguna tontería que hubiese pasado a su alrededor, asegurando que Presidente Miau le enviaba saludos.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa para tomar la linterna e iluminar la nota con la cursiva letra del brujo.

_Hola garbancito_

_¿Cómo estás esta noche? Generalmente no sueles dormir antes de medianoche, pero si te desperté lo siento. Hoy fui a la Ciudad de Hueso: Robert me envió a tratar unos asuntos de la clave con ellos, sé que me pediste tiempo, pero realmente me habría gustado ir a verte sin embargo ellos no me lo permitieron; no dijeron porque, solo me obligaron a irme._

Alec torció el gesto. El hermano Enoch tendía a ser más receptivo que otros hermanos silenciosos y él le había pedido que no le permitiera el paso a Magnus. Realmente necesitaba pensar las cosas, pero justo ahora sentía el remordimiento por haberlo hecho.

_Sé que estás enojado cielo, y no te culpo en lo absoluto; no, tienes todo el derecho a estar furioso conmigo, yo lo estoy por permitir que la ciruela de hadas o lo que fuera, me hicieran perderte de vista por un momento. Espero que podamos hablar pronto, que puedas escucharme._

_Presidente Miau te envía saludos._

_Te amo._

Los ojos de Alec se fijaron en esas últimas palabras y un nudo se atoró en su estómago. Aun cuando estaba enojado y dolido, aun cuando evitaba a Magnus; ¿Cómo es que sus palabras, incluso las escritas, podían robarle el aliento?

Dejó la carta en la mesa junto las anteriores que había recibido. No se sentía preparado para verlo otra vez, para escuchar sus explicaciones, pero mentiría si decía que no ansiaba con todo su ser tener a Magnus allí en ese momento.

* * *

Removió el contenido del mortero agregando un par de vayas moradas que machacó luego con paciencia mientras tarareaba una suave melodía. El lugar estaba suavemente iluminado por la luz del exterior y el aroma de las plantas envolvía el lugar.

\- Si sigues arrullándome me quedare dormido - Advirtió Well; estaba acostado boca abajo sobre su cama de hojas en la cueva que comúnmente actuaba como su habitación. Tenía los brazos a modo de almohada y le rostro girado hacía Kaelie. La hada se notaba bastante cansada. Llevaba cuatro días ahí, acompañándolo cuando la Reina Seelie no la requería, encargándose de velar su sueño y como ahora, curar sus heridas.

\- Deberías dormir; así sanaras más rápido – Sugirió ella.

\- Ya no me duele - Dijo él intentando parecer valiente; Kaelie lo miró con reprobación por su mentira, sin dejar de machacar el contenido del mortero, volviéndolo una cataplasma de olor cítrico. - Bueno, quizás me duele un poco. – Admitió. La hada suspiró.

\- Si vieras como tienes la espalda, volvería a dolerte mucho - Dijo ella con pena; tomando parte de la medicina con las manos - Aguanta - Le pidió antes de colocarlo sobre las heridas. Well apretó las manos en puño y la quijada sintiendo como la mujer hada recorría con cuidado cada una de sus heridas. Su espalda se había convertido prácticamente en enormes llagas con costras producidas por los azotes que la Reina ordenara tres días atrás.

Kaelie se encargó de que todas las heridas quedaran bien cubiertas, podía sentir los músculos del chico tensarse ante cada contacto. El mismo día en que fue azotado, sus gritos y lágrimas de dolor habían sido insoportables para ella. Un día después no gritó y ella descubrió luego que se había mordido el brazo hasta sacarse sangre, le rompía el corazón verlo sufrir de esa manera aun cuando pudiera merecérselo por robar a la Reina, por lo que agregó algunas plantas con propiedades anestésicas a su cataplasma. Al tercer día Well volvió a ponerse de pie y caminar y las costras comenzaron a salir, y Kaelie se sintió un poco más aliviada entonces.

Terminó finalmente y se sentó en el suelo junto a la cama; apoyando su espalda en esta, dejando caer la cabeza con cansancio. Well la miró, sus ojos amenazaban con lágrimas debido al dolor que sentía, pero al menos esta vez no había derramado ninguna. Le avergonzaba ser tan débil como para no soportarlo: él había sido criado para disfrutar de las bondades del pueblo Seelie, no para aguantar el dolor que la Reina podía causar.

Kaelie estiró una mano, sus dedos acariciaban el tobillo izquierdo del muchacho. Tenía los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera descansar, pero no se atreviera a dormir mientras no asegurara que él estaría completamente bien.

\- Ve a dormir bella dama -Le pidió él viendo su expresión cansada con tristeza - Las estrellas velaran mi sueño con la misma solemnidad que tú lo haces.

\- Pero no con el mismo interés – Aseguró con una sutil sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Él también sonrió.

\- Estás cansada; ve a descansar.

\- ¿Quieres cenar algo? - Lo ignoró - Te traeré algo de comer.- Hizo el ademan de levantarse, pero Well la sujetó de la mano; quería que Kaelie fuese a dormir, no que siguiera esforzándose por él.

\- No, así estoy bien - Aseguró. Ella asintió volviendo a la posición de antes y a las caricias en su tobillo mientras nuevamente tarareaba una suave balada de las típicas de Feéra. Well sonrió con suavidad dejándose arrullar por el sonido de la mujer: conocía esa balada, iba sobre una dama Seelie que recorría por años muchas dimensiones para conseguir el fruto más dulce para su pequeño. Sonrió dejándose arrullar por el sonido de su tarareo y las caricias en su tobillo, sintiendo los parpados hacerse pesado mientras se dormitaba; no supo si llegó a dormirse o cuánto tiempo estuvo en el limbo del sueño, yendo y viniendo de la consciencia; solo que en algún punto volvió a hacerse consciente de su alrededor cuando los suaves tarareos se volvieron bajos sollozos.

\- Si estuvieras con ellos ya te habrían curado - Decía Kaelie con voz cargada de pena sin intención de ser escuchada por él; Well abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle que estaba agradecido por todo lo que ella hacía, pero su voz quedo atrapada en su garganta al escuchar sus siguientes palabras - La magia del ángel ya te habría curado.

Well sintió el corazón darle un vuelco, la magia del ángel. Se estremeció en rechazo, no era sino hasta ahora que notaba que las caricias de Kaelie sobre su tobillo, de hecho, no lo eran. La mujer estaba trazando algo, una figura con su dedo, demarcando una imagen que llevaba grabada con fuego en su piel: Kaelie trazaba la silueta de la vieja Iratze que Sebastian le había puesto de niño.

Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y la opresión en el pecho volverse insoportable.

\- Yo no necesito al ángel – Susurró. La hada respingó, obviamente no había esperado que él estuviese despierto y la escuchara - No necesito runas.

\- Con ellas habrías curado en un día - Dijo ella afectada. Ya no demarcaba la runa, pero sus dedos seguían sobre ella. – Quizás podríamos ir a un pequeño instituto, tal vez Islandia...está lo suficientemente lejos. – Susurró para sí misma.

\- No – Negó él rotundo – Sin runas, sin nefilims: no dejaré que vuelvan a marcarme – Su voz era seria, y demostraba un claro resentimiento - La magia Seelie es suficiente para mí.

Se creó un silencio tenso entre ambos. Kaelie solo lo observaba, agradecía el poco interés de Well hacía las costumbres Nefilims, era eso lo que lo mantenía a su lado; pero no había nada que deseara más que disminuir todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Suspiró un poco más sonoramente, sentía que su ayuda era poco útil, y eso no le gustaba.

\- Tal vez no puedo curarte tan rápido como quisiera – Dijo ella – Pero puedo ayudarte a no sentir cuanto duele.

\- No tienes que…-Dijo él, pero la mujer ya se estaba incorporando.

\- ¿Puedes caminar bien, cierto?

\- Si, temprano di un paseo por el prado – Informó; ella lo ayudó para que se sentara y él se dejó hacer, confundido. – ¿Kaelie que…?

\- Algunos saldrán hoy – Dijo interrumpiéndolo – Vamos, tenemos que vestirte: irás con Richard.

\- No necesito…espera ¿Qué? – Se interrumpió desconcertado - ¿Me estás dejando ir de fiesta? – Kaelie se mordió el labio con duda, pero asintió.

\- La ciruela de hada y los caramelos no te dejarán sentir ningún dolor – Dijo con una triste sonrisa – Sé que te gusta salir con ellos: ve a divertirte.

Well la miró como si esperara que admitiera que era una broma; pero las hadas no solían hacer ese tipo de bromas que implicaban mentir, así que tenía que ser cierto.

\- Iré al mundo mundano – Susurró, una sonrisa comenzaba a ampliarse en su rostro – Puedo ir de fiesta ¡Gracias hermosa dama! – Exclamó con entusiasmo besando sonoramente su mejilla. Kaelie se mostró sorprendida por su acción, pero finalmente solo sonrió agradada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo bastante emotivo ¿no? Awww se me rompe el corazón poner a discutir Malec :'( y eso ida de Well al mundo mundano… no sé ustedes, pero vaticino más problemas; especialmente cuando el próximo capitulo se llama "Ciruela de Hadas" ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> besos :3


	6. Ciruela de hadas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec recibe el nuevo año con su familia; Magnus tal vez no debió salir de casa.

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Ciruela de hadas**

_No controlo el alcohol muy bien: un trago y tengo que irme a mi cama; dos tragos y tengo que irme a la tuya._

**Chrissie Hynde**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Corrió alegremente a todo lo que sus piernitas daban. En una mano un avión de juguete y en la otra un Tiranosaurio Rex ambos recibidos por Navidad de parte de Magnus. Mientras jugaba hacía ruiditos con la boca acorde a la batalla que se mantenía entre sus juguetes.

\- _Grrrrr ¡Voy a comerte!_ – Decía con voz gruesa mientras el dinosaurio atacaba al avión que hacía piruetas intentando huir – Noooo ¡retirada, retirada! – El avión intentaba escaparse, pero el tiranosaurio iba tras él – _Grrrr, te atrapare cobarde_ – Dijo tocando un botón en la panza del reptil para que abriera la colmilluda boca – Ja, te engañe ¡Disparen! – Gritó presionando un botoncito en el avión para que dardos de goma se lanzaran contra el dinosaurio mientras el niño imitaba onomatopeyas de disparos - _¡Oh no, me diste grrrr estoy herido!_ – Dijo haciendo que el dinosaurio bajara al suelo – _Yo solo…grrr…quería comer_ – Culminó el dinosaurio cayendo derrotado en la tierra. Mientras con el avión simulaba un vuelo de la victoria.

\- Cuanto drama para el juego de un niño – Exclamaron; el pequeño se sorprendió antes de sonreír abiertamente y correr emocionado aun con el avión en la mano.

\- ¡Magnuuuuum! – Gritó, el brujo se agachó para saludarlo, pero el pequeño se lanzó aferrándose a su cuello y abrazándolo. Magnus se dejó hacer un poco incómodo, realmente no estaba acostumbrado aun a tratar con niños pequeños – ¿Dónde estabas? – Reclamó apuntándole con el avioncito y disparándole un dardo de goma en el rostro, en represalia.

\- Veo que te gustaron los juguetes morita – Dijo con cierta riña, quitándole el avión de la mano antes de que volviera a dispararle. – Vamos, recoge al T-Rex.

\- Se llama _colmillín_ – Dijo él niño corriendo a buscar al dinosaurio y volviendo con Magnus. – Vamos, acompáñame a llevarlos a mi habitación y luego vamos con Alec – Dijo emocionado tomando a Magnus de la mano para jalarlo hacía las habitaciones. – Los Lightwood vendrán en la noche para despedir el año ¡Haremos una fiesta! – Le informó. Bane suspiró.

\- No puedo acompañarte ahorita, los hermanos silenciosos no saben que estoy aquí. – Lamentó, los hermanos silenciosos la tarde anterior le habían prohibido la visita a Alec, pero él no se iba a detener por eso. El niño, por su parte, abrió la boca en forma de "O"

\- ¿Estás en una misión secreta? – Dijo en tono confidencial. Magnus asintió - ¡Genial! ¡Te ayudare! – Gritó, ganándose un fuerte chitón.

\- El punto de una misión secreta es que sea silenciosa – Dijo, Maxxie asintió llevándose los dedos a los labios en señal de silencio – Y si, necesito que me ayudes ¿Lo harás? – El niño asintió repetidamente – Ve con los hermanos silenciosos y distráelos para que no me vean hablando con Alec.

\- ¡Si señor! – Exclamó con un extraño saludo militar – Les diré que no quieres que vayan – Dijo echando a correr; Magnus tuvo que correr tras él a prisa y cargarlo de la cintura para evitar que arruinara todo. Se lo montó en el hombro como un costal de papas - ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó confundido.

\- ¡No puedes decirles que yo te mande! – Exclamó escuchando un suave " _oh"_ – Es un juego ¿Si? Tienes que distraerlos sin que me descubran o perdemos.

\- ¿Y si ganamos? – Preguntó emocionado.

\- Ganaremos un premio – Pudo ver los ojitos tan azules como la piel del niño agrandarse de emoción.

\- ¿Y puedo teñirles las túnicas de verde?

\- De rosa si quieres – Rio. El niño sonrió emocionado tomando el avión.

\- ¡Vamos a ganar! – Exclamó emocionado echando a correr hacía las habitaciones de los hermanos silenciosos. – Vamos a ganar, vamos a ganar – Canturreó. Magnus se restregó el rostro, los hermanos silenciosos sin duda se darían cuenta rápidamente por lo que él también tenía que apurarse.

Caminó a prisa en dirección a la celda de Alec, disminuyendo su paso a medida que se iba acercando, sintiendo como toda la determinación iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Ese era el último día del año, y tal como había dicho Maxxie, los Lightwoods estarían con Alec, lo sabía, él mismo lo había organizado año tras año, y no podía imaginar pensar que no podría estar también con él acompañándolo. Por eso había ido más temprano, tenía que hablar con Alexander; necesitaban hacerlo.

Se detuvo con duda cuando llegó al pasillo desde donde podía ver la celda al fondo. Intentó arreglarse la camisa para asegurarse que estuviese bien. Se había vestido ese día un tanto sobrio, con poco maquillaje; no estaba de ánimos para el brillo y los colores alegres. No hasta que Alexander lo perdonara.

Lo vio en su celda entrenando; haciendo lagartijas con tanto ahínco que se notaba que solo quería despejar su mente con cada flexión. Magnus se acercó en silencio; había pensado en mil cosas que decirle a Alec, mil maneras de explicarse y pedirle perdón, pero con cada paso sus nervios iban borrando sus ideas. Alec siguió haciendo flexiones en el suelo, con los pies apoyados en la cama, sin notar a Magnus hasta que el brujo habló.

\- Alec...

El chico se detuvo en medio de una flexión incorporándose de inmediato con sorpresa; y tomando a prisa una sudadera que se colocó, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía incómodo dejando que Magnus lo mirará sin camisa. Hacía cuatro días que no veía a Magnus, desde que este le visitara para decirle que había estado con otro; cuatro días desde que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en un fulano desconocido: más guapo, más fuerte y agradable que él, un mejor partido y, sobre todo, alguien libre.

Cuatro días imaginando a Magnus amando a otro, diciéndoselo con palabras a un oído que no era el suyo.

Habían sido cuatro días de una completa tortura.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Necesitamos hablar – Pidió, el chico negó – Por favor, Alec.

\- Es muy pronto Magnus - Susurró él - No estoy listo para oír que amas a alguien más.

\- Te amo a ti Alexander - Aseguró el brujo con tanta vehemencia que hizo respingar al muchacho - Eso no va a cambiar nunca, no importa...

\- ¿No importa con quien más te acuestes?

\- No iba a decir eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca - Lo riñó con molestia. Alec se calló aceptándolo, quizás se había pasado - Solo...déjame explicarte - Suplicó. El chico dudó: mentiría si decía que no quería hablar con él, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera escuchar. Cerró los ojos restregándose el rostro con duda, pero finalmente asintió con un suspiro resignación. Magnus también suspiró, pero como si quisiera armarse de valor antes de empezar a hablar – Lo que siento por ti Alec, es… es lo más grande que me ha pasado, te amo con todo mi ser garbancito.

\- Yo…lo sé – Susurró. Magnus sintió un poco más de confianza al escucharlo, porque le aliviaba un poco saber que Alec no estaba dudando de sus sentimientos.

\- No sé cómo ocurrió Alexander - Aseguró él - Desde que te conozco solo he tenido ojos y amor para ti, no sé en qué momento...- Suspiró- Yo venía para acá, él…solo me ayudó a llevar unas bolsas al loft y yo me empecé a arreglar para venir; pero al salir él estaba en la sala, se había comido una ciruela de hadas y... - Alec retrocedió - Me besó, fue...fue como si todo mi cerebro se nublara. No es algo que yo haya planeado, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó después de eso yo...

Pero el ojos azules no lo escuchaba ya; se había equivocado, era muy pronto todavía para eso.

\- El loft - Logró articular finalmente aún más herido, lo había engañado en el loft, el lugar que se suponía era su hogar - ¿Se acostaron…-su voz se quebró- en nuestra cama Magnus?

El brujo lo observó incrédulo y debía admitir que algo molesto: no era justo que Alec hiciera eso, que lo hiciera sentir como el malvado villano por un resbalón del que Magnus en realidad no tenía certeza si fue con caída o solo susto; no era justo que Alec solo viera su error sin considerar todas las cosas buenas durante esos cinco años, cuando el nefilim bien que también se había equivocado en el pasado

\- Nuestra cama ya no existe, la quemé cuando te encontré ahí con Sebastian – Espetó y apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió - ¡Oh por Lilith! No quise decir eso - Exclamó de inmediato - Garbancito lo siento, no quise...

\- No, está bien; es la verdad; yo te engañe primero después de todo.

\- Alec no hagas esto - Suplicó acercándose lo más que pudo a los barrotes - Por favor Alexander – Pero Alec estaba demasiado lejos para tomar sus manos - Perdóname.

\- Ese…ese no es el problema - Sollozó y su tono partió el corazón de Magnus, viendo como las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas - ¿No lo ves Magnus? ¿Cómo... Cómo puedo luchar por ti? ¿Cómo puedo competir contra ese chico desde aquí? - Soltó, no podía cuando apenas y veía a Magnus si los hermanos silenciosos estaban de acuerdo, cuando ni siquiera podía darse el lujo de responder a sus mensajes de fuego. Él había visto como, a medida que los años pasaban, la purpurina disminuía y los colores se atenuaban, él estaba acabando con Magnus y no se sentía con la confianza de pedirle que lo soportara siquiera un día más. – Te mereces una relación de verdad.

Magnus no pudo soportarlo más: Alec realmente no estaba enojado con él, se estaba dando por vencido con ellos, y eso le resultaba aun peor que su ira. El brujo tronó los dedos permitiéndose el paso a la celda, y acercándose a él a prisa, tomando a Alec de las manos, los dedos del chico temblaban ligeramente sin embargo al sentir las manos de Magnus se aferró a ellas como un naufragó a una tabla.

\- Alexander, lo que hay entre nosotros es de verdad – Le aseguró – Tan real como tú y como yo; no necesito nada más, a nadie más; solo a ti – Aseguró soltando una de sus manos para limpiar las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas del ojos azules – No hay nadie contra quien competir, solo te amo a ti cielo.

Alec contuvo el aliento. El tacto de Magnus sobre su piel le hacía estremecer, limpiando su rostro de las lágrimas. Nadie que los viera en ese momento habría podido definir cuál de los dos fue el que acortó el espacio entre ambos, más cuando sus labios se encontraron había una necesidad implícita, el deseo de sentirse y la añoranza de no poder hacerlo desde hacía meses. Magnus lo abrazó de la cintura con uno de sus brazos mientras su otra mano se mantenía en contacto con la mejilla del chico; Alec por su parte estaba aferrado a él, a su camisa como si su cordura dependiera de ello.

Por unos segundos el brujo celebró lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque si Alec lo estaba besando, si podía sentir el dulce y embriagante sabor de sus labios, significaba que estaba siendo perdonado ¿cierto? Algo le dijo que no, cuando las lágrimas volvieron a mojar las mejillas de chico que intentó ahogar un sollozo en sus labios.

\- ¿Alec…? – Preguntó confundido pero el chico se había apartado de él.

\- No puedo… yo… tienes que irte Magnus – Le pidió, casi suplicó – Le…le pedí al hermano Enoch que no te dejara pasar, no vuelvas a meterte a la fuerza – Dijo dejándolo aún más perplejo, él había creído que la negativa a dejarlo ver a Alec había sido iniciativa de ellos directamente.

\- Alexander…

\- Tu… tu mereces algo más y yo… no puedo estar aquí temiendo que te des cuenta; no puedo seguir con esto – Dijo firme; el brujo retrocedió, podía ver que Alec hablaba completamente en serio, realmente estaban terminando. – Te amo… pero…- Alec no pudo terminar la oración, Magnus no necesitó que lo hiciera, sabía lo que quería decirle y que amargas le resultaban las palabras que él mismo había utilizado hacía poco más de cinco años en aquel túnel de la abandona estación City Hall del metro de New York.

" _Pero no es suficiente"_

Las lágrimas no se acumularon en sus ojos, corrieron por sus mejillas sin ningún reparo; retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó con los barrotes, chasqueando los dedos para salir.

Alec se dejó caer sentado sobre su cama intentando limpiarse las lágrimas, contener los sollozos, pero no era tarea fácil y el mismo Magnus no se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

\- Adiós Alexander – Susurró tan bajo que no supo si Alec lo escuchó o no, dándose media vuelta para irse de allí.

\- ¡Nos descubrieron! ¡Nos descubrieron! ¡Perdimos! – Maximum corría por el pasillo como perseguido por el diablo deteniéndose de bruces al ver al brujo llorar - ¿Magnum? – Llamó con duda, preocupado. Bane no lo escuchó, no pareció verlo si quiera; caminó fuera del pasillo dejando al niño confundido; ¿No podía estar llorando porque perdieron el juego y los hermanos silenciosos notaron que estaba allí o sí?

Escuchó los sollozos provenir de la celda de Alec, y solo por eso no corrió tras Magnus. El niño se apresuró hacía él deteniéndose pasmado ante los barrotes al verlo también llorando.

\- ¿Alec? – Preguntó preocupado.

\- Estoy b…ien, estoy bien – Intentó asegurarle, abrazándose las rodillas y ocultando el rostro en estas, no quería que el niño lo viera llorar – Estoy bien Maxxie, estoy bien – Repetía, porque quería que el pequeño lo creyera; quería creerlo él mismo.

* * *

La tensión en el ambiente era palpable. Se había dado prioridad al resguardo del portal a Edom que se encontraba en esa cueva. Robert y Jia se apersonaron esa media mañana al lugar luego de los reportes de la joven guardia, Cossette: después de cinco años en inactividad total, se estaban comenzando a presentar pulsos de magia.

Ambas figuras de autoridad observaban en silencio como un par de brujos del laberinto Espiral en conjunto con Centuriones que estudiaban el portal, los primeros realizando hechizos para determinar la naturaleza de esas energías mágicas que se percibían en el portal. Ninguno de los dos jefes de La Clave, hablaban; pero Robert se mantenía mal encarado desde que Cossette se acercó a saludar a Jia.

\- ¿Hay algún avance? – Preguntó la Cónsul con interés.

\- Desde que comenzó no se han detenido las ráfagas de magia - Informó Cossette, su tono de voz se notaba preocupado y no apartaba la mirada del portal - No tienen un patrón específico: aparecen en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora; en ocasiones como un único pulso, y a veces como ráfagas continuas.

\- Para ser un ataque es muy inexacto.

\- Podría ser un intento de comunicación - Dijo Robert a Jia, sin siquiera mirar a la joven guardia.- Eso explicaría los intervalos tan variantes: espera la contestación de cada mensaje.

\- Sin embargo no ha habido ningún flujo en dirección contraria- Aseguró Cossette, el Inquisidor torció el gesto al escucharla.

\- Me parece que este tipo de conversación no son para mantenerlas ante la guardia, especialmente cuando no conocen su lugar.

\- Robert – Lo riñó la mujer, pero este hizo caso omiso y en cambio se dirigió hacia los brujos para indagar al respecto mientras observaba su reloj de muñeca asegurándose de contar con tiempo suficiente. Jia suspiró, dirigiéndose a la joven muchacha – Tendrás que disculparlo, pero pese a su molestia, sé que tomara en cuenta tu acotación.

\- No sé preocupe, con eso es suficiente – Aceptó ella, no es que le molestara: ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato.

\- Leí tu reporte, pero tengo que preguntarte: ¿no notaste nada extraño cuando comenzaron los pulsos de magia? – La chica pareció pensar bien su respuesta antes de contestar.

\- Solo el olor a azufre; era más intenso que el de ahora –Aseguró – desde entonces el olor se mantiene, y se vuelve más fuerte cuando los pulsos de magia iluminan el portal. Es como si lo abrieran por un momento.

\- Tenemos que buscar el origen de esos pulsos –Comentó más para sí misma. – Es la única manera de asegurarnos que nada indebido salga de allí.

Robert volvió hasta ellas poco después, el inquisidor no miró a la muchacha en lo absoluto, en su lugar observó una vez más a su reloj deteniéndose frente a Jia.

\- Hablé con los brujos: aseguran que los pulsos de magia son unidireccionales – Informó – Van desde nuestro mundo a Edom.

\- ¿Es un intento de comunicación? – Robert negó.

\- Creen que hay algo del otro lado absorbiendo el poder de esa magia – dijo – Pero no tienen ni idea de quién puede estar tras eso o a qué clase de demonio intenta fortalecer.

\- Hablare con el Scholomance para fortalecer la vigilancia con más centuriones – dijo Jia. Robert asintió.

\- Como sea, estoy seguro que estos pulsos seguirán aquí en la mañana – Aseguró revisando otra vez su reloj – Y ya estoy justo de tiempo para ir a la Ciudad Silenciosa con mi hijo – dijo. Cossette chasqueó la lengua con reprobación pero Robert la ignoró por completo, Jia se masajeó las sienes preguntándose cómo había podido trabajar tantos años con esos dos, con semejante tensión. – Estaré aquí a primera hora.

\- Y no olvides la sesión con las hadas pasado mañana – dijo la mujer. Robert asintió dando media vuelta para marcharse – Saluda a Alexander de mi parte. – El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano en afirmación mientras salía de la cueva.

\- ¿No es más importante descubrir los pulsos que visitar a un asesino? – Masculló Cossette con rencor, tan bajo que no esperaba ser escuchada por la Cónsul, pero lo fue.

\- Es su hijo – dijo – Y es un buen muchacho pese a las circunstancias – La muchacha se permitió una clara expresión de incredulidad. – Yo también debería irme: quede en comunicarme con Aline antes de año nuevo; avísame si hay algún…

La mujer no había terminado la frase cuando un nuevo pulso de magia se desplazó por la cueva con un resplandor azul que lo hacía visible. Por un segundo todos en la cueva hicieron silencio observando como la magia era absorbida por el portal que resplandecía, justo en ese momento el olor a azufre incrementó durante los pocos segundos que tardó en apagarse.

Jia suspiró. Su llamada a su hija Aline tendría que esperar un poco más.

* * *

\- Cariño; traje la tarta de Brooklyn que tanto te gusta. - Comentó Maryse sonriendo; la mujer intentaba que su sonrisa fuera sincera mientras abría la caja que contenía la tarta, pero era difícil cuando todos ellos estaban allí, en el pasillo de la Ciudad Silenciosa y Alec estaba del otro lado de los barrotes. Si tan solo pudiera ir allí dentro con su hijo y abrazarlo. Hacía cinco años que no podía envolverlo en sus brazos y consolarlo como quisiera. Pero no iba a demostrar cuanto le afectaba porque entonces Alexander se deprimiría, y esa noche en particular no parecía muy entusiasmado.

\- ¡Tarta! - Exclamó Maxxie; él había estado en el interior de la celda, pero al instante de ver a los recién llegados, corrió dando una palmada para salir y llegar hasta Maryse - ¿Me trajeron más dulces?

\- También me alegra verte morita – Se burló Jace revolviéndole el cabello.

\- ¡Cuidado, me estropeas los cuernos! – Se quejó el niño protegiéndose del rubio.

\- ¿Tú también tienes? – Preguntó Simon ganándose un codazo nada discreto por parte de Isabelle, y la mirada confundida del resto; por suerte Alec no pareció escucharlo.

\- ¿Cuernos? – Preguntó Clary confundida desviando la atención del indiscreto comentario de su amigo y mirando al niño, pero Robert había tomado la atención del pequeño brujito.

\- Te traje algo mejor que dulces – Aseguraba el inquisidor sacando de su abrigo un cuchillo serafín de juguete, en cuya hoja se prendían luces al presionar un botón resaltando las imágenes de runas de fuerza y coraje; era uno de los juguetes preferidos de los niños en Alacante para jugar - El niño lo tomó emocionado; riendo cuando Jace se quejó de que él también quería una. Maxxie le dio una estocada a Robert ganando la risa divertida de Clary y Simon. Pero Maryse apenas y les prestó atención, no había dejado pasar que Alec no había dicho ni una palabra. Notó que Isabelle se había acercado al chico y conversaba con él en susurros, vio a su hijo negar con la cabeza.

La mujer suspiró, tal vez sería mejor dejar que Isabelle se encargara, al menos por esa noche.

\- Mira Maryse, mira, tengo cuernos – Ella se sobresaltó un poco, al ver que Max estaba frente a si revolviéndose el cabello para dejar ver un par de cuernitos – Puedes tocarlos si quieres – Ofreció emocionado.

\- Eh… gracias – Dijo ella tocando uno de los cuernos con un dedo; Maxxie pareció complacido y corrió hacía Simon haciendo lo mismo. El vampiro se mostró desconcertado, era la primera vez que trataba con un pequeño brujito, pero a este no parecía importarle en lo absoluto con tal de presumir sus cuernitos - ¿Cuándo te salieron?

\- Me los trajo Santa Claus, ¿Verdad Alec? – Preguntó el niño emocionado; Alec respingó al escuchar que lo llamaban.

\- ¿Eh, que?

\- ¡Mis cuernos!

\- Oh claro – Le dio la razón, aceptando distraídamente un pedazo de tarta que Jace le pasaba.

\- Intenta pasarla bien – Le susurró Isabelle, Alec asintió no muy convencido intentó sonreír cuando Robert empezó a contar sobre una divertida confusión que ocurrió en la clave debido al idioma con unos Nefilims tailandeses. Maryse le dirigió una preocupada mirada, pero no dijo nada: generalmente cuando ellos iban su hijo intentaba mostrarse alegre, aunque sus sonrisas a veces parecían forzadas, Maryse sabía que se alegraba de verlos, pero como a ella, a Alec le dolía no poder abrazarlos, no poder ser parte de esas historias que ellos le contaban; pero esta vez su hijo ni siquiera lo intentaba. Suponía que había algo mal, después de todo era extraño que Bane no hubiese llegado ya cuando era él quien organizaba la reunión de noche vieja año tras año.

\- ¡Alec tienes que escuchar esta canción! – Exclamó Jace de pronto acercándose a su parabatai y tendiéndole su teléfono con un video; el ojos azules lo tomó para verla y Max se apresuró a volver a la celda para sentarse en sus piernas y poder ver junto con el mayor.

No entendió, era una canción de un gordo surcoreano que hacía tonterías y bailaba de forma divertida, al parecer había salido hacía pocas semanas y era todo un boom; en cualquier caso Maximum pasó la siguiente media hora repitiendo la canción una y otra vez intentando imitar el baile junto a Simon y Clary que lo hacían divertidos; Alec se había negado a participar, pero cuando la insistencia del pequeño consiguió que Robert intentara el paso del Gangnam Style, Alec no pudo evitarlo más y estalló a carcajadas junto al resto de los presentes.

\- Oooh… Sexy Lady – Cantaba el niño por millonésima vez cuando el celular de Clary sonó con la alarma.

\- ¡Falta un minuto para año nuevo! – Exclamó la pelirroja.

\- ¡Un minuto! – Estalló el pequeño emocionado dejando a Simon bailando solo para correr en dirección a Alec - ¡59…58…57…55…!

\- Te comiste el…- Pero Jace se cayó ante la mirada de seria censura de Alec quien recibía al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo cargaba, Maxxie estaba realmente emocionado

\- ¡44…42…41…20!

\- Cuarenta – Le corrigió Alec por lo bajo.

\- ¡40! – Se corrigió él - 19, 18…

\- El pequeño tiene prisa – Bromeó Simon abrazando a Isabelle alrededor de los hombros. Jace y Clary estaban en una posición similar.

\- 10…9…8…7…- Maryse observó a su hijo y luego en dirección al pasillo ¿Dónde estaba Bane? Vio como Alec se aferraba a Maxxie mientras este seguía gritando.

\- 6…5…4…3…- La mujer le dirigió una sonrisa a Robert ofreciéndole una mano que este tomó. Su relación seguía prácticamente extinta, pero sabía que él al igual que ella, necesitaban el apoyo del otro para afrontar la realidad, una realidad en la que les quedaban otros cinco años nuevos que recibir en esa celda.

\- 2…1… ¡FELIZ AÑO! – Gritó el pequeño azul seguido de inmediato por las felicitaciones de todos los demás. Jace y Clary se besaron en medio de un abrazo. Simon le susurraba algunas cosas al oído a Isabelle. Maryse sintió como Robert le ofrecía un ligero apretón a su mano, pero al voltear a verlo este no la miraba a ella, su ex esposo veía a Alec con una mirada de dolor y culpa.

\- Ninguno de nosotros te culpa Robert – Susurró. Sabía lo que el hombre pensaba: Robert sentía la responsabilidad de no haber conseguido un mejor trato para Alec aun siendo el Inquisidor, a pesar de que todas las comodidades que su hijo pudiera tener eran gracias a él; pero iba más allá: se sentía culpable de no haberle creído desde el principio y permitir que la clave condenara a su hijo

\- Solo míralo Maryse – Susurró él de vuelta. La mujer volvió el rostro hacía su hijo y lo que vio le rompió el corazón. Alec se aferraba a Maxxie como un náufrago a una tabla llorando a raudales; el pequeño estaba desconcertado e intentaba limpiarle las lágrimas con sus manitas.

\- ¿Alec, Alec te duele algo? – Preguntaba, él intentó negar, pero los hipidos no se detuvieron. El niño volteó alarmado pidiendo auxilio con la mirada, las dos parejas jóvenes se habían separado también al notar la situación. – Creo que le duele la panza – Dijo preocupado.

\- Maximum ve con Jace para que te muestre las fotos de Iglesia en Los Ángeles – Dijo Maryse preocupada acercándose junto a Robert a la celda. El niño dudó, pero finalmente asintió dándole un fuerte abrazo a Alec con un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de soltarse de este y aplaudir saliendo otra vez de la celda. Jace se apresuró a cargarlo en brazos mientras Clary buscaba las mencionadas fotos intentando distraer al pequeño.

\- Alec, hijo...- Lo llamó su padre. Maryse vio al muchacho hipar un par de veces y pasarse la mano por la mejilla como quien no lo quiere antes de alzar la mirada. - ¿Está todo bien?

-Cl...claro -Aseguró, pero su voz no fue para nada seguro y el camino de lágrimas era perfectamente visible en su rostro.

\- ¿Dónde está Magnus, hijo? – Preguntó Maryse, estaba segura que toda esa situación encausaba en dirección al brujo. Este no había llegado, y Alec ni siquiera había preguntado por él ni una vez. Isabelle hizo un sonido de censura con su lengua y todos notaron como Simon se removía incómodo. Maxxie por su parte alzó la mirada de inmediato.

\- ¡Alec y Magnum pelearon! - Lo acusó. El silencio fue aplastante por parte de su familia. – Magnum también estaba llorando.

\- ¿Cariño... qué paso? - Preguntó su madre con precaución.

\- No quiero hablar de eso - Susurró – Lo siento, la verdad no estoy de ánimos para fiestas.

\- Vaya, jamás lo habría imaginado – Ironizó Jace. Pero Alec apenas y lo escuchó.

No podía celebrar un año nuevo sin Magnus, mucho menos cuando sabía que había sido él quien año tras año se encargaba de organizar a su familia para visitarlo esa noche; lo quería a su lado, lo extrañaba tanto que lo sentía casi como un dolor físico en su corazón.

\- ¿Por eso Magnus no ha llegado? - Preguntó su madre en un tono de voz bajo arrodillándose junto a la reja y estirando la mano a través de los barrotes para tomar la de su hijo mayor.

\- Bien Maxxie, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas cual de tus regalos de navidad te gustó más? - Preguntó Clary apartando un poco más al niño y dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Jace y Simon: estaba segura que Alec no se sentiría nada cómodo con tanto público, mucho menos que el niño escuchara sus problemas con Magnus.

\- ¿Por supuesto que el mío verdad? - Preguntó el rubio.

\- No, ¿Para qué quería una foto tuya? - Cuestiono el pequeño ganándose las risas del vampiro y la riña de Clary hacia Jace. Isabelle se mantuvo al margen, pendiente más de la conversación que mantenían sus padres con su hermano.

\- Le dije que se fuera- Susurró. Maryse parecía dispuesta a decir algo, pero Alec no pudo soportarlo más y exclamó - ¡Se acostó con otro! - La mujer abrió la boca sorprendida, intercambiando miradas con Robert.

\- Eso… no lo esperábamos – Admitió Robert intentando no parecer demasiado incómodo.

\- ¿Estás…estás seguro? – Cuestionó la mujer – A veces podemos malinterpretar las cosas y…

\- ¡El me lo dijo! – Exclamó alzando un poco la voz. Jace cargó a Maxxie en sus hombros apartándolo aún más de la conversación mientras Alec empezaba a desahogarse contándole a sus padres todo lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que había hablado con Magnus - Estuvo con otro chico en navidad, y lo intenté, juro por el ángel que intente que habláramos y pensé que quizás podría funcionar, pero… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo solo fingir que algún día, quizás mañana, o en un mes o un año él se dará cuenta que quiere a alguien más y…

\- Hijo escucha – lo interrumpió Robert, su voz fue baja como si no quisiera crear discordia con sus palabras – Quizás…Quizás fue solo un resbalón, algo sin importancia – Maryse no lo desmintió, pero su mirada no aprobaba lo que decía – Magnus te ha demostrado todo este tiempo cuanto te ama; cuanto está dispuesto a sacrificar por ti; no tienes por qué tener miedo a darle otra oportunidad.

\- No quiero que siga sacrificando nada por mí – Le contradijo. Robert miró a Maryse esperando que esta lo ayudara, pero la mujer negaba con la cabeza como si pudiera ver algo que ellos no.

\- No es miedo el problema – Susurró intento explicarle a Robert, tomando la mano de Alec con cariño y comprensión – Amas a Magnus hijo, pero él te engañó – Isabelle que se había mantenido al margen, pero atenta, bufó: no creía que echarle eso en cara fuera lo que su hermano necesitaba – Estás herido, tu orgullo lo está.

\- No…

\- Créeme, entiendo mejor que nadie lo que sientes – Aseguró. Robert bajó la mirada a pesar de que ella no estaba interesada en acusarlo con sus palabras – Amas a esa persona, quieres confiar en él, pero algo dentro de ti te dice que no lo hagas, que no lo escuches; eso crea un conflicto y empiezan a surgir las excusas.

\- ¿Excusas? – Preguntó el chico atento.

\- Es lo que estás haciendo – Dijo - ¿Qué merece una relación de verdad? ¿Acaso lo que tu sientes por él no es real?

\- Por supuesto que sí.

\- Entonces, en nombre de ese amor; permítanse hablar como deben – Le aconsejó – No te digo que debas volver con él, pero escucha todo lo que tenga que decirte.

\- Tú y papá no son el mejor ejemplo de que eso funcione – Interrumpió Isabelle no estando de acuerdo. Maryse suspiró.

\- Tal vez no, después de todo, nuestra situación fue diferente – Admitió ella mirando a Robert y sonriéndole – Pero no me arrepiento: fue eso lo que nos trajo a Max. – El hombre le sonrió en respuesta. Alec los observó, quizás su madre tenía razón.

-Hijo, es año nuevo, si hay un momento para que dejes atrás todo y te permitas hacer lo que dice tu corazón es este – Dijo su padre retomando las palabras de Maryse – ¿De qué sirve todo ese orgullo cuando te mueres porque Bane este aquí?

-No es tan fácil - Se quejó Isabelle por él. Robert le dirigió una rápida mirada a su hija antes de suspirar en dirección a Alec.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Alexander?

Alec no respondió de inmediato: había tratado al brujo mal, estaba dolido y enojado, no lo negaba, pero Magnus estaba tan arrepentido, lo había podido ver en su expresión ¿Realmente le había costado tanto trabajo simplemente dejarlo quedarse esa noche? Hablar con él. Después de todo, el brujo se había acostado con otra persona, sí, ¿pero no se había acostado él con Sebastian hacía ya cinco años? Y Magnus lejos de reclamarle alguna vez, solo le importó él.

\- Quiero que Magnus este aquí – Susurró finalmente, como si le avergonzara admitirlo. Isabelle resopló.

\- Bien - Dijo sacando su celular – No estoy de acuerdo, pero envíale un mensaje - Dijo encendiendo la cámara frontal del teléfono para que Alec pudiera grabarse, y entregándoselo al chico que la miró confundida - Grábalo, saldré a enviárselo y vuelvo - Aseguró. Alec tomó el teléfono avergonzado, había muchas cosas que quería decirle a Magnus, pero no por teléfono y definitivamente no frente a su familia.

Se giró para darle la espalda a todos ellos; quizás si no los veía podía armarse un poco más de ánimo; no es como si les sirviera de mucho cuando podía verlos a todos en la pantalla del celular como parte del fondo del video.

\- Yo...eh...Magnus...porque... ¿por qué no vienes? – Dijo sin atreverse a mirar directamente a la cámara - No que tengas que hacerlo si no quieres – Agregó rápidamente

\- Tonterías, mueve tu trasero brujo - Gruñó Jace; había dejado a Maxxie con Simon y se acercó para ser captado por la cámara sonriéndole y guiñando un ojo.

\- ¡Rápido que aún queda tarta! - Gritó Maxxie encaramado al cuello de Simon y halándole el cabello. Alec sonrió enfocando al pequeño con la cámara por unos segundos antes de volver a él mismo.

\- Yo… lo siento y…- Alec suspiró armándose de valor y mirando directo a la cámara - Espero que vengas y.… pues... hablemos de nuevo… esta vez bien.

Cortó la grabación, entregándole el celular a Isabelle quien se arreglaba el abrigo.

\- Ya volvemos - Dijo tomando a Simon del brazo. Maxxie refunfuñó al tener que bajarse del vampiro, pero no tardó en prestar su atención en Clary, era la primera vez que la veía y el niño estaba maravillado con su cabello rojo, preguntándole si esa era su marca de brujo.

* * *

\- Dame otro Cosmopolitan - Pidió Magnus. Tal vez había bebido ya bastante, pero no era suficiente, no lo seria hasta que quedara inconsciente y olvidara que estaba en ese club para fin de año y no junto a Alec con el resto de los Lightwoods.

Él había deseado volver a hablar con Alec esperando que los ánimos se hubiesen aplacado un poco; que el chico pudiera intentar entenderlo, perdonarlo; pero se equivocó. El mismo Alec le había pedido que se fuera esa noche ¡Por Lillith si incluso le había restringido visitarlo! ¿Cómo se supone que iba a hacerse de la vista gorda si él mismo se lo había pedido?

Así que no tenia de otra más que ahogar su cabeza en alcohol sentado a la barra del Pandemonium porque ni siquiera se había sentido capaz de fingir que estaba bien y realizar una fiesta en su departamento; ni era lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirse quedarse solo en casa con Presidente Miau, permitiendo que la culpa lo carcomiera.

Porque había sido su culpa; de eso no tenía duda. Él había llevado al estúpido muchachito del cementerio a su loft, le había dejado entrar y no lo había detenido cuando lo besó.

Se tomó su bebida de un trago cuando sintió una punzada de molestia en su cabeza al intentar llevar sus recuerdos un poco más allá. Pero salvo una molesta migraña, no había nada: solo el sabor dulce y acido a un tiempo en sus labios.

\- Dame otro… no, mejor un escocés doble; no me estoy embriagando - Se quejó. El camarero le sirvió el trago a prisa mientras escuchaban el escándalo un poco más allá cuando un par de chicos y una chica se subieron a una de las mesas bailando. Magnus ni siquiera volteó a verlos. - Están muy escandalosos.

\- Ha sido así desde el año pasado que las hadas compraron el lugar - Aseguró el barman - A veces traen a sus mascotas mundanas y se arma el jaleo - Dijo señalando con la cabeza el lugar donde el trio bailaba entre ellos.

\- Al menos saben armar la fiesta.

\- No está mal - Se encogió de hombros. - Y tienen toda clase de comida de hadas; ya sabes cómo vuelven loco esas cosas al resto.

\- Esa clase de comidas afecta aún más a los brujo - Dijo dándole un sorbo a su trago - Como todo lo que viene de Edom - El barman se encogió de hombros y comentó:

\- Quizás te venga mejor que tantos Cosmopolitan

\- Quiero embriagarme; no amanecer desnudo en el Sahara arropado con una mantarraya. - El barman parecía a punto de preguntar qué haría una mantarraya en el Sahara, pero pareció decidir que mejor lo dejaba estar.

Magnus observó el reloj; faltaban unos diez minutos para año nuevo. Su idea inicial era permanecer allí pero realmente no le apetecía. Apuró el trago escuchando más alboroto del lado de las hadas. Volteó a ver, caramelos plateados caían de techo y todos abrían la boca esperando consumir alguno. Vio a una de las chicas criada por hadas; tenía a un par besándole a cada lado del cuello mientras bailaba; mientras más allá podía ver a otro grupo de hadas dándole ciruela de hadas en la boca al otro.

Un minuto; él conocía a ese.

Magnus no tenía duda de que debía irse; no había forma de permanecer en el mismo lugar que Richard y que las cosas terminaran bien; la experiencia se lo decía. Vació su vaso dejando el dinero sobre la barra, el mesero lo tomó de inmediato.

\- ¿Ya te vas? Está por empezar el conteo.

\- No estoy de ánimos - Dijo sencillamente. Quizás hace seis años se habría quedado, se habría ligado al barman y habrían terminado detrás del mostrador recibiendo un buen año nuevo, pero ahora la idea no se le hacía más que absurda. Él solo quería estar en la ciudad silenciosa tomando a Alec de la mano mientras Maxxie hacia la cuenta regresiva a gritos alegres equivocándose en la mayoría de los números pese a los intentos de Alec todo ese año por enseñárselos.

Magnus se internó entre la multitud. Richard había empezado a gritar emocionado montándose en una de las mesas. Magnus estaba seguro que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que empezara a quitarse la ropa o saltar de un lugar a otro. No por nada las ciruelas de hadas eran de los alucinógenos más temidos por todos.

\- ¡Falta un minuto! - Gritó el DJ. Todo el mundo dejó de bailar de inmediato, emocionados.

\- ¡59...58!

Magnus maldijo; quería salir de allí pero ahora que la gente se amontonaba en el centro de la pista de baile le era sumamente difícil ir contra la corriente.

\- ¡47...46!

Vio a un chico de espaldas a él gritando emocionado, besando a todo el que se le pasara por el frente mientras caminaba entre la multitud; a Magnus le pareció por su ropa que era el otro criado por hadas que intentaba acercarse a Richard,

pero este estaba más cerca de Magnus que del chico.

\- ¡35...34!

\- ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas brujo? - Preguntó una vampira emocionada. Sabía por experiencia propia que a veces, cuando se tenía la motivación adecuada se podía tener tanta emoción por un nuevo año aun siendo inmortal. Magnus la ignoró.

\- ¡30...29!

\- ¿¡Magnus?! - Magnus maldijo, reconocía esa voz - Huyes de mí, brujo manipulador - Pensó en ignorarlo, pero le tomaron del brazo - ¡Bane, no me ignores!

\- Richard déjame en paz.

\- Claro, te aprovechaste de mí y ni siquiera me saludas.

\- ¡Por Lillith eso fue hace más de 6 años! - Dijo apenas viéndolo, podía ver los labios azules con restos de la ciruela de hada y todo lo feliz que se veía pese a estar reclamándole. No pudo evitar pensar en cuanta ciruela le habrían dado.

\- ¡15...14!

\- ¡Feliz año! ¡Feliz año! - Escuchaba que alguien decía entre la multitud mientras él intentaba soltarse de Richard que se quejaba de sus veinte minutos perdidos por estar con Magnus. Magnus vio que era el chico que andaba besando a todo el que tenía al frente, estaba cada vez más cerca de ellos.

\- ¡9...8!

\- Déjame en paz odioso remilgado - Dijo exasperado jaloneando.

\- ¡5...4...!

Richard lo soltó y Magnus celebró mentalmente mientras se daba media vuelta para irse cuando sintió que lo tomaban de la camisa jalándolo hacia adelante y besándolo.

\- ¡1...! ¡FELIZ AÑO! - La multitud estalló en alegría, junto con la música mientras chispas, confetis, burbujas y caramelos de hadas caían del techo.

Y Magnus intentaba sacarse de encima al jovencito besucón abriendo los ojos horrorizado cuando se dio cuenta que, de hecho, no era la primera vez que besaba esos labios ni la primera que sentía ese sabor dulce/acido a un tiempo. Especialmente porque si alguien indeseable iba a besarlo en ese momento habría preferido al molesto de Richard antes que al mocoso por el que su relación con Alec había terminado.

\- ¡Ey! - Gruñó Richard al verse ignorado. Magnus se apartó a Well; los labios de él también tenían rastros del color azul: también a él le habían dado ciruelas, muchas a juzgar por su expresión aún más laxa que la de Richard.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - Rugió; estaba furioso con ese chico; y con sigo mismo por permitir que volviera a besarlo.

\- ¡Un gatito! - Gritó Well señalando los ojos del brujo, completamente ido; Magnus estaba seguro que no lo reconocía y él mismo comenzaba a sentir la cabeza abotargada. - Amo los gatos - El chico miró al techo, Magnus casi pensó que lo hacía para verse más dramático, pero solo estaba abriendo la boca para atrapar caramelos de hada con la lengua que habían comenzado a caer del techo. - ¡Yo tenía un gato! - Dijo - Me encantan los gatos - Y se lanzó sobre Magnus otra vez.

\- ¡Aleja tus instintos zoófilos de mí! - Lo empujó. Forcejeó con el muchacho que seguía queriendo besarle mientras que Richard lo tironeaba del brazo y su mente se sentía cada vez más ofuscada y pesada...

\- Fueron veinte preciados minutos...

\- ¡Gatitooo! -Decía Well; Magnus no lo soportaba más: movió sus manos dispuestos a apartarlo con el humo azul de su magia. Y lo próximo fue Richard cayendo inconsciente en medio de ambos.

\- ¡Mierda! - Exclamó viendo en todas direcciones buscando a alguien que le pudiera ayudar - Ayúdame a sacarlo de aquí, lo van a pisar.

\- Mi gato era gruñón...pero no... no recuerdo como se llama - Hablaba totalmente ido. Magnus lo vio sacarse algo del bolsillo y llevárselo a la boca, pero lo ignoró en cambio intentó levantar a Richard. Estaba más pesado de lo que parecía.

\- ¡Well! ¡Ey Well! ¡Ayúdame demonios!

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Yo iba a cazar demonios! - Saltó. Las luces iluminaban el jugo azul que escurría de sus labios, haciéndolo cambiar de color; Magnus masculló una maldición, dejaría a Richard en alguna de las sillas del lugar antes de que las hadas lo notaran y quisieran pelea; solo que no se atrevía a volver a usar su magia; si lo intentaba levitar nadie le garantizaba que no lo estallara en pedacitos.

\- ¡Feliz año! ¡Feliz año! - Vio a Well besando a otras personas a su alrededor que enloquecieron de inmediato. Magnus no tuvo tiempo a desconcertarse cuando vio a un pequeño duende tras la chica que Well acababa de besar, metiéndole la mano en los bolsillos y robando lo que allí tuviera.

¿Eso era? Las hadas hacían que sus mascotas drogaran a los mundanos con ciruela de hada para robarlos sin que estos lo notaran. ¡Oh! Jace amaría saber eso para una misión encubierta al club.

Tropezó con algunas personas mientras arrastraba a Richard fuera de la pista. Estaba pesado, oficialmente Magnus no podía detestarlo más.

\- ¡Feliz año! ¡Feliz año! - Escuchaba todavía la voz de Well cerca, gritando por sobre la música y el alboroto, y luego gritos eufóricos de quien suponía acababa de besar con la boca llena de jugo de ciruela de hadas.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? - Escuchó que gritaban para hacerse oír. Richard estaba reaccionando - ¡No me acostare contigo otra vez!

\- Ya quisieras - Dijo dejándolo con un empujón finalmente frente a una silla. Eso era suficiente, se largaba. Se dio media vuelta para irse cuando.

\- ¡Feliz añooo! - Otra vez el grito de Well y los labios de este, Magnus sintió el sabor acido/dulce aún más concentrado y los sentidos nublársele por completo. Lo empujó apartándolo de si intentando sostenerse de la silla en que había dejado a Richard, las luces se veían más brillantes; intentó mantenerse centrado, no iba a dejar que ese mocoso lo drogara - ¿Eh? ¿No te había visto ya? - Preguntó ido.

Magnus apenas lo miró, las luces del club cambiaban el color de su cara y el brujo rio por lo bajo sentía la cabeza pesada y extrañamente era una sensación familiar, recientemente familiar.

El ruido de la música se hizo grave y lento. Magnus se alarmó: la ciruela estaba teniendo efecto en él; si antes tenía que irse ahora debía desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Se apresuró en intentarlo, pero sentía los pies tan torpes que era increíble. Pasó junto a Well tropezándolo.

\- ¡Gatito! - Exclamó, casi ronroneó este estirando la mano como si quisiera acariciarle tras las orejas. Magnus lo miró justo cuando un rayo de luz azul golpeó sus ojos grises haciéndolos ver del color de los zafiros y el corazón se le detuvo al brujo e igual el cerebro.

\- ¿Alec?

* * *

Isabelle y Simon caminaron en silencio; el chico sabía que ella no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a algo que finalmente exteriorizó unos minutos más tarde.

\- No quiero enviárselo, no quiero que Magnus vuelva a lastimar a Alec.

\- Isabelle, no es tu decisión - La riñó Simon mientras llegaban a la puerta de la ciudad silenciosa que daba al cementerio de New York.

\- Lo sé - Admitió - Supongo que necesitaba que me lo recordaras.

\- Escucha, no digo que lo que Magnus hizo este bien; pero yo vi al chico, es completamente parecido a Alec. No estoy justificando a Magnus, solo digo que no lo hizo porque no quiera a Alec, tal vez solo lo extraña.

Isabelle suspiró saliendo finalmente al cementerio. La chica sacó su celular esperando que este recuperara la señal.

\- Si alguna vez me engañas porque me extrañas, te castro, Simon Lewis - Le advirtió. Simon sonrió robándole un rápido beso antes de que siguiera con sus amenazas infundadas, cuando se separaron la chica sonreía. - Bien, le enviare el video a Magnus.

Y así lo hizo. Isabelle esperó por unos minutos para obtener una respuesta, pero nada. Se extrañó, no creía que Magnus fuese a hacerse el de rogar en ese momento.

\- ¿Crees que se haya quedado dormido? - Preguntó con duda. Simon se encogió de hombros y la chica marcó al celular del brujo. Escuchó el tono de repique una y otra vez hasta que cayó en contestadora. Colgó y volvió a intentarlo. ¿Quién se creía ese brujo para quedarse dormido y no contestar cuando su hermano estaba pidiendo que fuera a verlo?

Marcó una quinta vez, y otra. Simon sintió un escalofrío cuando una brisa fría pasó barriendo el cementerio; aun después de tantos años no se acostumbraba a esas cosas.

\- Creo que mejor volvemos; no creo que conteste ya - Dijo con duda, a lo lejos podía verse aun algunos fuegos artificiales que estallaban sobre el cielo de la ciudad.

Isabelle parecía dispuesta a replicar, pero finalmente solo asintió; no había más que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, no hubo colgado la llamada cuando respondieron. La chica se llevó el celular al oído esperando el tan conocido "¿ _Quién osa a despertar al gran brujo?_ " pero lo que obtuvo fue muy diferente

\- _¡Wuoola wuooola_! - Le respondieron con un grito pegajoso; se podía escuchar una gran cantidad de bulla alrededor con una música estruendosa.

\- ¿Magnus? - Preguntó ella con duda; mirando el teléfono para asegurar haber llamado al brujo y poniendo el teléfono en alta voz para que Simon escuchara también.

\- _¿Magnus?_ \- Le contestó la voz gritona. - _¿Ustedes se llaman Magnus?_ \- Gritó entre risitas

- _El magnífico_...- Esa era la voz del brujo que se escuchaba un poco lejana.

\- _Gatito, gatito_ \- Llamó una tercera voz.

\- _Miaaau prrrrrr_ \- Isabelle y Simon de miraron ¿Magnus estaba ronroneando?

\- ¡Magnus Bane! - Gritó Isabelle pero no le prestaron atención; escuchaba el sonido de la música, risas y otros un poco más extraños; parecía que quien tenía el celular se besaba aun con el teléfono cerca; podía oír respiraciones agitadas, un sonido húmedo y gritos eufóricos; escuchó gemidos y la voz cortada de Bane intentando decir algo sobre una mantarraya. Los ojos de la chica refulgían en rabia mientras gritaba el nombre de Magnus intentando ser escuchada al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡BANE!

\- Isabelle, ya, no va a contestar - La detuvo Simon quitándole el teléfono y colgando la llamada; la chica se sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar; ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera de fiesta con algunos tipos; o en medio de alguna orgia masiva cuando su hermano se sentía tan mal por haberlo corrido?

Volvió a marcar; pero nadie contestó. Isabelle resopló cuando cayó en buzón de voz; dejándole un corto y contundente mensaje para después mirar a Simon. Estaba enojada, furiosa, pero también preocupada.

\- ¿Y ahora que le digo a Alec?

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza; la sentía completamente pesada al igual que el resto de su cuerpo junto con un sabor amargo en la lengua; era preocupantemente alarmante lo familiar que se estaba volviendo esa sensación. Quiso girarse en la cama, pero un peso en su brazo se lo impidió. Se desconcertó: ahora que lo pensaba no era el único punto en que sentía un peso.

Magnus maldijo reconociendo la sensación y con miedo abrió los ojos lentamente. El lugar no estaba muy iluminado, pero la poca claridad que entraba lastimaba sus pupilas tanto que prácticamente sentía cuando estas se contraían dolorosamente.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! - Masculló viendo como la cabellera negra sobre su pecho desnudo se removía cómodamente- ¡Jodida mierda! - Gruñó al desviar la mirada y conseguirse con el apacible y dormido rostro de Richard quien tenía rastros de ciruela de hada en sus labios y pecho desnudo.

Magnus no lo pensó; se sacó a Well de encima sin preocuparse en despertarlo o no; en cualquier caso, el chico debía estar lo suficientemente drogado todavía como para no despertar en todo el día. Se incorporó de la cama y rápidamente se arrepintió: todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Se apresuró hacía la ventana no llegando a ella, en cambio se dejó caer de rodillas junto a la papelera tomándola al no poder aguantar más las náuseas y dejando en medio de unas arcadas, todo el contenido de su estómago.

Magnus quiso incorporarse, pero no pudo; una nueva arcada le sobrevino: no quería ni saber todo lo que se habría metido la noche anterior para terminar así, aunque por el color azul de su vómito, sabía que la Ciruela de Hadas no había escaseado. No se incorporó de inmediato cuando el vómito cesó, el sabor agrio de este había hecho desaparecer el dulce/acido en sus labios.

Se restregó el rostro y removió el cabello notando luego la mancha plateada en sus dedos; la llevó a su nariz oliéndolo: justo lo que le faltaba, caramelo de hadas. Respiró profundo asegurando que su estómago estuviese bien asentado antes de incorporarse con lentitud, notando sus pantalones abiertos, intentó abotonárselos, pero sus dedos temblorosos no se lo permitieron por lo que desistió ¿Y dónde demonios estaba su camisa? Ahora que se fijaba, no reconocía el lugar, pero parecía una habitación de hotel, o quizás del mismo Pandemonium. Y en la cama, enredados entre las sabanas, Well y Richard seguían durmiendo.

¡Por Lillith! ¿Qué había hecho?

Su mente dolía al intentar forzarla. Recordaba haberse querido ir, recordaba a Richard molestando y él dejándolo inconsciente, recordaba al chico drogando personas con ciruela de hada para que los duendes les robaran sus pertenencias; recordaba el sabor dulce/acido de sus labios...Well lo había besado, y él había visto a Alec, y luego lo había besado de vuelta… y a partir de ahí todo era un confuso mar de luces brillantes, ruidos distorsionados y una inusitada sensación de alegría y sentir que volaba como un globo aerostático.

¿Así que en qué momento terminó en una cama con esos dos?

Genial, sencillamente genial, así que la noche anterior solo se había metido un vaso de whiskey, un par de Cosmopolitan, unas ciruelas y caramelos de hadas y a un par de chicos insoportables. Observó la ventana de la habitación ¿Estaría lo suficientemente alto como para acabar con sus desgracias de una vez por todas?

Se restregó el pecho tenía jugo de ciruela en él volviéndolo pegajoso. Magnus maldijo aún más fuerte. Tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes. Chasqueó sus dedos para invocar su camisa y lo consiguió a la primera sin estallar nada. Había perdido un par de anillos, pero sus brazaletes seguían en su muñeca. La camisa estaba manchada de color azul mas no le importó y se la colocó, encontrando su celular en el bolsillo de esta.

Se detuvo de golpe en su intento por buscar sus zapatos, palideciendo cual fantasma al ver la pantalla de su celular: 20 llamadas pérdidas de Isabelle, un video mensaje y una nota de voz; no podía haber pasado algo malo con Alec ¿O sí? pensó en ignorar el video: lo último que quería era ver la cara de Isabelle quejándose o insultándole, sin embargo marcó mal en la pantalla abriendo el video y deteniéndose pasmado al ver que, de hecho era Alec quien hablaba intentando no observar la cámara.

_\- Yo...eh...Magnus...porque... ¿por qué no vienes?... No que tengas que hacerlo si no quieres._

El brujo sintió el aire írsele de los pulmones ¿Alec quería verlo? Vio a Jace decir algo y a la pequeña morita gritar desde el pasillo mientras le halaba el cabello a Shima; pero a él solo le importó que Alec volviera la cámara a él y continuara esta vez mirándolo directamente.

 _\- Yo… lo siento y…-_ Suspiró armándose de valor _\- Espero que vengas y… pues... hablemos de nuevo… esta vez bien._

El video se detuvo permitiéndole observar los azules ojos de su Nefilim puestos directamente en él; no sabía que pensar: Alec le había terminado tan solo hacía unas horas, y ahora le pedía que fuese otra vez. ¿Significaba que iba a darle otra oportunidad?

Un quejido bajo lo hizo sobresaltar; Magnus alzó la mirada, había sido Well que se había girado en la cama. Sintió el estómago revolvérsele: mientras su Nefilim estúpido grababa ese video pidiéndole que volviera, él hacía sabrá Lilith que con esas dos mascotas de las hadas ¡Por todos los cielos! Había demostrado que el único estúpido allí era él mismo.

Soltó el teléfono palideciendo: no podría volver a darle la cara a Alec, ni siquiera sentía que pudiera verse a sí mismo al espejo.

Pensó en marcar a Tessa; no había querido llamarla para no arruinar con sus problemas las fiestas navideñas y lo que sea que estuviese buscando junto a Jem por el mundo; pero no lo soportaba más ¿Cómo podría pedirle a Alec que lo pensara, que lo perdonara cuando no pasó ni una semana antes de repetirlo? Y aun peor, agregando a Richard a la ecuación. ¡Por Lillith! ¡Richard! Debió estar como una cuba para que algo así sucediera.

Se apresuró en tomar sus zapatos de debajo de la cama y calzándoselos sin cuidado, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, antes de que su cerebro procesara todo el significado de esa situación.

Recogió su celular, sin embargo no salió de inmediato; algo llamó su atención: la espalda del chico, Well, estaba marcada por fuertes heridas en carne viva, algunas empezaban a formársele apenas las costras; como si le hubieran golpeado con un látigo hasta que no hubiera piel que marcar; estuvo por estirar la mano en su dirección pero se detuvo negando con la cabeza antes de empezar a sentir pena por él, tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes y eso fue lo que hizo, salió de la habitación como si intentara escapar del infierno; y a su parecer no estaba muy apartado de eso.

En efecto estaba en el Pandemonium, en uno de los pisos superiores; y no fue sino hasta haber bajado un par de pisos que rezagó el paso manoseando su celular. Suponía que debía llamar a Isabelle, darle una excusa de porque no había acudido con Alexander ¿Pero qué iba a decirle? No podía mentirle porque no podía mentirle a Alec. Marcó la nota de voz para escucharla mientras se giraba a una de las ventanas del pasillo para ver al exterior, solo quería hacer algo mientras pensaba; y no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que de hecho estaba ya anocheciendo; o quizás fuese el mensaje de Isabelle lo que le aterró.

 _"Estas muerto Bane; aléjate de mi hermano"_ no necesitó nada más, estaba claro que de alguna manera Isabelle lo sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi parabatai quiere matarme debido a este capitulo u.u por favor no sigan sus malos ejemplos xD Y solo quiero que conste que esta vez Well no buscó intencionalmente a Magnus .-. Es interesante ese asunto de la cueva ¿no creen? ¿Que será? Todo el asunto de Alec en este cap estuvo muy triste… menos mal tiene a su familia y a la dulce morita ahí n.n El próximo capitulo se llama "El Enviado de la Reina Seelie"; las hadas están listas para negociar con los nefilims, Magnus descubre al fin que está molestando su magia y ya verán cierto objeto que Alec guarda ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	7. El enviado de la Reina Seelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec pasa duros momentos en la ciudad silenciosa y Magnus finalmente descubre que está afectando su magia. Well se presenta ante la Clave.

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7:** _**El enviado de la Reina Seelie** _

_El secreto de todo buen jugador es saber descubrir lo que espera el otro, y saber hacer creer que va a obtenerlo_

_**Ken Kessey** _

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x** _

\- Quizás deberías subir y ver si ya te contestó - Susurró Alec con un bostezo cansado. Se había trasnochado por completo en la "fiesta" con su familia. Su ánimo había despertado un poco luego de enviar el vídeo a Magnus pese que este no contestaba aun. Había comido tarta, contado anécdotas, jugado charadas, Maxxie había cantado junto con Simon; se había convertido en una noche agradable pese a como había comenzado.

Isabelle que estaba recostada junto a los barrotes abrió los ojos fingiéndose adormilada, porque realmente no había podido dormir: su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que sabía de Magnus y como decírselo a Alec. No quería hacerlo, no quería romper la ilusión de su hermano de poder solucionar las cosas con Magnus, pero a un tiempo no se perdonaría dejarlo vivir una mentira junto al brujo.

\- Izzy – La llamó su hermano por lo bajo sacando el brazo a través de los barrotes para zarandearla – Izzy – Insistió, la chica no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos. Simon estaba a su lado con la cabeza recostada en su hombro; al otro lado del pasillo Jace y Clary dormitaban en una posición similar, de sus padres no había rastro: ella sabía que se habían quedado pero conociéndolos estarían discutiendo alguna cosa con los hermanos silenciosos. El único que dormía cómodamente en una cama era Maxxie, quien no tenía reparo en explayarse en el colchón de Alec abrazando la almohada.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó ella.

\- Ya amaneció – dijo señalando su reloj de muñeca, marcaba poco más de las siete de la mañana – Quizás Magnus ya vio el vídeo ¿Puedes ir a comprobar?

La chica desvió la mirada hacía Simon como si quisiera comprobar la mejor manera de levantarse sin despertarlo, cuando solo quería evitar que él notara su expresión indecisa ¿Qué debía hacer? No había querido creer que Magnus tenía razón, que Alec se hundiría con toda esa situación, pero lo había visto ya, en primera fila esa misma noche; pero ser partícipe de un engaño como ese, a su propio hermano, no podría perdonárselo: ella sabía lo que las infidelidades causaban en las personas, lo había vivido de primera mano a través de sus padres.

\- No creo… no creo que esté despierto aun – dijo ella con duda volviendo a mirarlo e intentarlo sonreírle – Ya sabes cómo es Magnus de vago, seguro despierta pasado el mediodía.

\- Si, tienes razón – Admitió Alec volviendo a recostarse a la pared de su celda un poco decaído. Suponía que Magnus se habría dormido tarde esa noche, quizás viendo una y otra vez esas películas deprimentes que ponía cuando estaba triste; seguramente en la tarde tendría un mensaje de fuego del brujo diciéndole que iba en camino, tenía que ser paciente; de todas formas, realmente preferiría que este llegara cuando toda su familia se hubiese marchado ya y Maxxie estuviese en sus lecciones con los hermanos silenciosos, quizás así, podrían tener una reconciliación _completa._

Isabelle vio cómo su hermano sonreía tontamente y se sonrojaba un poco. Se restregó el rostro. Simon le había recomendado que no dijera nada a Alec, que esperara a ver que tenía Magnus para decir y como lo iba a manejar, pero ella sabía que su silencio solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable: que esa sonrisa que tenía su hermano en ese momento retrocediera otra vez en las lágrimas de la noche anterior y temía que cuando ocurriera, no habría nadie cerca como sus padres esa noche, para ayudarlo a reponerse otra vez.

* * *

\- No vayas a vomitar en mis pies - Gruñó Richard; llevaba bien sujeto a Well tomándolo de la cintura con el brazo sobre sus hombros. El pelo negro arrastraba los pies intentando contener arcadas que se veían más que amenazantes.

\- Nunca más...comeré… ciruela de hadas - Juró el muchacho; no soportaba el sabor agrio en su boca y las asquerosas nauseas que solo crecían o la forma en que todos los colores se sentían amplificados y ya no en la forma agradable.

\- Sabes que no es cierto - Exclamó Richard, y estaba ciertamente divertido por eso - Fue divertido, aun cuando Bane llegó.

Well casi se tropieza. Richard lo apretó un poco fuerte para que no se cayera y el más joven masculló algo por el dolor en su espalda.

\- ¿Bane... Bane estuvo anoche? - Richard asintió - ¿Con nosotros?

\- Si – Confirmó – Fue una noche algo alocada aunque no demasiado memorable – dijo con voz sufrida. Well se estremeció.

\- No recuerdo…

\- No me sorprende – Se burló – Tampoco recuerdo en qué momento nos apartamos de nuestras hermanas Seelies y nos fuimos con él. - Dijo pensativo; algunas hadas del reino los veían caminar juntos interesadas por el estado de Well e incluso por lo desarreglado que Richard se veía, pero ninguna se acercó a ellos - Aunque tampoco noté cuando se fue de la habitación; estoy seguro que durmió con nosotros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - El grito de Well tomó por sorpresa a Richard que no esperaba que se tropezara por lo que no tuvo tiempo de sujetarlo. El pelonegro cayó al suelo de rodillas. Richard estuvo por ayudarlo a levantarse cuando una arcada le sobrevino e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, el menor vertió todo el contenido de su estómago en el suelo.

Richard saltó hacia atrás con algo de asco intentando no ensuciarse con otra arcada y luego otra.

\- Creo que fue demasiada ciruela para ti - Dijo Richard con algo de pena acercándose por detrás para darle una palmadita en la espalda.

\- ¡Arh! ¡Hijo de tu madre! - Gritó. Richard parpadeó no sabía si confundido por su grito adolorido o por esa forma tan infantil de insultarlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios? ¡No seas llorón! - Lo riñó dándole otra palmada en reprimenda. Well gritó un poco más fuerte, incluso las náuseas se le habían pasado; lo único que su cuerpo sentía era el dolor intenso en su espalda que lo paralizaba. Richard se desconcertó.

\- ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

\- ¡Que me azotaron idiota! - Le gritó. La expresión del muchacho fue un claro "Oh"

\- Lo olvide - Dijo restándole importancia. Well masculló un insulto, los nervios le gritaban de dolor. Intentó calmarlos respirando profundamente. - ¿No vas a decirme lo que hiciste para enojar a nuestra grácil señora?

\- Ayúdame a levantar mejor - Gruñó. Richard se quejó, pero aun así lo hizo con cuidado de no pisar el vómito. El movimiento desató las náuseas nuevamente, aunque en menor medida que antes. Well respiró profundo antes retomar el camino, ambos respingando al ver a unos cien metros la mirada seria de Kaelie puesta en ellos, esperándolos.

\- Creo que mejor sigues tu solo – Lo soltó Richard.

\- No seas tonto, tenía su permiso de salir con ustedes.

\- Aun así, prefiero evitar desavenencias con las cortesanas de nuestra Reina Seelie – Aseguró - Nos vemos cuando nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse – Aseguró dándose media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos rítmicos. Well lo observó con incredulidad antes de suspirar y dirigirse con paso lento hasta su protectora que lo observaba con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿A dónde fue Richard sin saludar?

\- Te tiene miedo – Hizo notar él; ella rio con sorna mostrando los dientes.

\- No tiene porque, a menos que no te haya cuidado bien.

\- No soy un bebe que necesita niñera – Se quejó con un puchero. Kaelie rio agradada revolviéndole el cabello.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor?

\- De la espalda si, hasta que Richard me palmeó – Se quejó – Pero la cabeza va a estallarme.

\- Ven conmigo, cuidaré de ti – Aseguró dirigiéndolo hacía su morada. El chico se dejó guiar, había ido al hogar de Kaelie en contadas ocasiones, pero siempre que lo hacía era un disfrute para los sentidos: con tantas cortinas de flores halagando su olfato y cantidad de mariposas y luciérnagas revoloteando con sus vivos y brillantes colores. Junto a la hondonada donde residía había un pequeño arroyuelo que le arrullaba incitándolo al sueño y haciéndolo sentir como un paraje de cuento de hadas mundano que tanto estudió durante su infancia de educación Nefilim.

El muchacho se sentó con cuidado sobre una roca alta que fungía a modo de asiento cubierta con suave musgo, mientras veía como el hada recogía algunas flores y hojas un poco de agua del arroyo en un cuenco mientras tarareaba una melodía que intentaba sonar amena pero dejaba notar cierto toque de nostalgia.

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermosa dama?

\- Bebe esto, sirve para la resaca de la ciruela – dijo colocando las flores en el cuenco y batiéndolo un poco antes de tendérselo. Well lo tomó sin chistar, bebiéndolo a sorbos lentos debido a su estómago. - ¿Mejor?

\- Bastante – Admitió al sentir su estómago y cabeza asentarse. - ¿Pasa algo?

\- Debo revisar tu espalda, colocar tu medicina – Dijo evitando el tema buscando entre sus cosas el cataplasma que usaba para curarle – Vamos, acuéstate.

\- ¿Kaelie, estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué crees que no lo estaría? – Well enarcó las cejas. Esa era el tipo de pregunta que las hadas hacían cuando querían mentir. La mujer hada se colocó tras de él obligándolo a levantarse la camisa para observar sus heridas: las costras estaban secas ya. Ella empezó a cubrirlas con el cataplasma intentando continuar con el tarareo de su canción, pero en algún punto se quebró pareciendo sollozos. Well sintió un nudo en el pecho, no le gustaba saberla así de triste, y mucho menos sin saber porque – Well, mi pequeño ¿Tú quieres alejarte de mí? ¿Quieres volver con los Nefilims?

El chico se paralizó por un segundo ante la pregunta. No podía ver el rostro de ella pero estaba seguro que se vería completamente triste.

\- ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? – Preguntó en un susurro – ¿Por qué querría volver con quienes no quisieron saber de mí? – Kaelie soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo y retomó su trabajo en esparcir la medicina por su espalda. Well no supo en qué momento se había detenido pero volver a sentir sus dedos le hizo sentir como una caricia cargada de cariño. - ¿Por qué te preocupa mi bella dama?

\- La Reina Seelie aprobó tu participación en las negociaciones con los Nefilims – Admitió ella – Partiremos esta noche; permitirá que vuelvas con _los tuyos_ si ellos acceden a ayudarnos.

Well cortó el aliento, no había esperado una respuesta tan rápido; y entonces entendió la preocupación de Kaelie cuando un miedo abrumador lo cubrió a él mismo. ¿Iba a volver? ¿A Idris, después de tantos años? ¿A un instituto? ¿Volvería a ver rostros y oír voces conocidos? Sintió el corazón latirle rápidamente, demasiado rápido y eso lo hacía doloroso: Porque él no estaba volviendo por ellos, porque sabía que aquellos que importaban, no estarían agradados de verlo, no lo habían estado hacía cinco años, ¿Por qué algo cambiaría? Había intentado explicarle eso a Bash, preguntarle cómo estaba tan seguro de que ellos aceptarían el trato por él, pero el rubio solo había sonreído como si supiera algo y dicho simplemente _"Lo harán"_

- _"Los míos"_ eres tu – Hizo constar con un susurro - Me has tratado como un hijo, no como una mascota. Si vuelvo es solo por los beneficios que eso significará, pero mi corazón permanecerá en Feéra, contigo.

La mujer hada no contuvo más los sollozos y abrazó al muchacho por la espalda, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de este intentando mantener ocultas sus lágrimas; Well alzó la mano para acariciar su cabello con consuelo, recordándose que si se iba y la dejaba así de triste era solo porque perseguía una meta mayor, y cuando lo lograra podría vivir con Kaelie, su hermano y Sebastian para siempre.

* * *

Dio otra vuelta a la celda mientras intentaba taparse los oídos con las manos; se sentía un poco desesperado, mucho a decir verdad: había enviado a Magnus el vídeo pidiendo verlo hacia unas veinte horas y el brujo nada que respondía, ni aparecía, ni nada; y él comenzaba a desesperarse con cada vuelta que el segundero de su reloj de muñeca daba.

Los susurros se oyeron más cerca y él en respuesta apretó aún más sus oídos. Siempre estaban ahí, distantes, recordándole que era un prisionero con culpas. Por eso intentaba mantenerse constantemente ocupado: leer, ejercitarse, educar a Maxxie, todo eso mantenía a sus demonios personales a raya; pero en ese momento no estaba de ánimos para nada, su mente solo pensaba en el momento en que Magnus se diera paso por ese pasillo hacia él, y en los posibles "porque" no lo hacía aun.

Quizás se había embriagado en el loft y aun no despertaba del todo, o estaba enojado con él por la forma en que terminaron… ¿Y si estaba con ese chico del cementerio otra vez?... ¿Y si porque estaba enojado con él se embriagó y terminó estando con el chico del cementerio?

Alec meneó la cabeza. Estaba siendo absurdo, Magnus no era ese tipo de personas.

El silencio en el que se sumió le permitió escuchar los susurros en el ambiente, los murmullos de las almas que descansaban en la Ciudad Silenciosa dispuestas para proteger a la hermandad y castigar a los prisioneros

 _Se te ha halla_ do _culpable..._

_Asesino..._

Negó con la cabeza, apenas eran audibles para él, no debía prestarles atención. Observó su reloj: 8:46 pm. ¡Raziel! ¡Solo habían pasado dos minutos desde la última vez que lo vio! Se sentó en el colchón de su cama sintiéndose desesperar.

_Atacaste a tu familia._

_Max murió otra vez por tu culpa..._

_Lo dejaste con Sebastian_

Lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Magnus siempre le decía que no escuchara esas voces, le había enseñado un pequeño mantra indones que le permitía mantener la cabeza despejada, pero justo ahora no podía recordarlo.

Volvió a mirar su reloj; aún eran las 8:46pm se exasperó arrancándolo de su muñeca y lanzándolo contra la pared furioso; escuchó el sonido de la mica haciéndose añicos: Magnus le había regalado ese reloj para que no desesperara al no saber cuánto tiempo pasaba, ahora creía que más que un regalo era una maldición.

_¡Traidor!...Traicionaste Idris_

_Asesinaste Nefilims_

Las voces se hicieron más intensas casi al instante; sus gritos eran más fuertes y el tormento se hizo mayor: eran voces conocidas de su familia, de Magnus, de las personas que atestiguaron en su juicio contra él, de sus víctimas, él mismo...

_Asesino de submundos..._

_Magnus merece algo mejor_

No, no, no... Se estaba dejando arrastras por las voces; se estaba dejando hundir: Si tan solo pudiera enviarle otro mensaje, si pudiera comunicarse con Magnus estaría más tranquilo, podría volver a pedirle que fuera a verlo y...

_**"A mí nunca tuviste que suplicarme"** _

Alec respingó. Esa voz sonaba más nítida que las demás. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo atormentaba y no quería empezar a recordar a Sebastian justo ahora, mucho menos recordar las alucinaciones que hacía cinco años tuvo de él.

_El amante de Sebastian_

_Lo defiende en el juicio_

Las voces seguían aumentando; no lo atormentaban así desde sus primeros días en la celda. Tenía que distraerse con algo, callarlas; si tan solo Magnus fuese a verlo pronto sería mucho más fácil, entonces estaría bien.

_**¿Cómo estarlo si te tienen encerrado como un perro?** _

\- Cállate Sebastian, cállate - Susurró tapándose los oídos.

_Jordan murió por tu culpa_

_Destruiste la familia Blackthorn_

\- Cállense todos, cállense. - Suplicó dejándose caer en su cama. Los mensajes de fuego que Magnus le había enviado hacía días estaban allí, había estado leyéndolos durante todo el día. Tenía que calmarse, las voces siempre habían estado presentes, cada día de su estancia en esa celda, pero Magnus le había dicho que se mantendrían lejos mientras no se sumiera en desesperación, si lo hacía ellas tomarían fuerza; tenía que concentrarse porque una vez que lo hacía era muy difícil sacarlo de ese abismo.

 _Mi única familia es Max –_ Reconoció sus propias palabras

 _Sebastian mató a Max._ – Y las de su parabatai.

Tomó una de las cartas de Magnus aferrándolas entre sus dedos; intentó releerla, enfocarse en lo que le decía: " _Te amo Alexander_ " " _Quisiera verte Garbancito_ " " _Por favor dame otra oportunidad_ " Iba a dársela, se la estaba dando, ¿pero entonces porque Magnus no estaba allí?

 _Te acostaste con Sebastian_ \- La acusación en la voz de Izzy lo hizo jadear, como si estuviera allí para contestarle.

**Nuestra cama ya no existe, la quemé cuando te encontré ahí con Sebastian**

\- No...No –Balbuceó; no podía con eso, con la acusación del mismo Magnus

 _Debo darte asco_ \- Esa era su propia voz. Alec negó con la cabeza, seguía negando pero las voces no se detenían- _¿Por qué no sentirías asco? Yo lo siento de mí mismo, Como me dejé tocar por Sebastian, deje que me marcara como suyo._

¿Cómo Magnus iba ir a verlo? ¿Cómo volvería así? Le había perdonado tanto: su relación con Sebastian, todo el daño que hizo e incluso que aun ahora conservara un recuerdo de Jonathan; y sin embargo él mismo no hacía más que un drama por un chico que no significaba nada; pero no significaba que no lo amara, lo amaba con todo su ser, es solo que tenía miedo, se sentía inseguro…

**¡Estas peor que muerto para mí, Alexander!**

\- ¡NO! - Gritó golpeando la almohada. Esta cayó de la cama y con ella un ruido metálico que inundó toda la celda haciéndole respingar. Alec se acercó pero no veía nada en la oscuridad por lo que estiró la mano tomando la piedra de luz que Izzy le diera por navidad. La direccionó al suelo. Algo brilló y él supo que era incluso antes de tomarlo.

**¡Es su anillo!**

_**¿No amas como se ve mi anillo contra su piel?** _

El anillo Morgenstern; el anillo de Jonathan. Alec lo observó en la palma de su mano mientras escuchaba la acusación de la voz de Magnus y la burla en la de Sebastian. Lo había conservado durante todos esos años ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacía todavía con eso entre sus cosas?

_**Porque necesitas una excusa para aceptar que sigues siendo mío** _

\- No te pertenezco Sebastian; no le pertenezco a ninguno - Masculló dispuesto a botar el anillo; pero no pudo hacerlo, no podía solo deshacerse de él, era el anillo de Jonathan también.

_El amante de Sebastian Morgenstern_

_Dejó a su hermanito con un asesino_

_Alexander Morgenstern_

\- ¡Ya basta! – Gritó ante esas últimas palabras, palabras propia; un deseo que había anhelado hacía ya mucho tiempo y que ahora solo le hacía lamentar el dolor en el rostro de Magnus cuando se lo dijo - ¡Basta!

_**Fue Bane quien te echó de su vida, y ahí vas tú corriendo tras él** _

No, había sido un malentendido entonces; no podía dejarse llevar aunque no lo fuera esta vez; podían solucionarlo habían superado mayores problemas, podían superar al chico del cementerio y volver a lo que eran antes.

**No creo que volvamos a estar bien.**

La voz de Magnus era lo más doloroso...si tan solo pudiera apagarlas, si tuviera un interruptor que las acallara ¿Por qué los ancestros, el más allá, los ángeles, o quien fuera disfrutaba haciéndole eso? Se dispuso a volver a su cama, pero el brillo de la piedra mágica se reflejó en el suelo. Lo observó confundido notando que era la mica del reloj, estaba completamente destrozada y no le permitiría ver la hora. Lo recogió sintiendo el remordimiento por haber tratado de esa forma un regalo que Magnus le diera; y de inmediato las voces disminuyeron en su intensidad. Observó el reloj confundido; eso era extraño. Volvió a la cama, aun sujetándolo y se sentó para luego soltarlo dejándolo sobre el colchón; no hubo pasado ni medio segundo antes de que las voces volvieran.

_**El brujo a la primera de cambio te dejó y reemplazó** _

Alec lo recuperó al instante. Magnus le había dado ese reloj como regalo en una de sus primeras visitas a la Ciudad Silenciosa, desde entonces Alec no se lo había quitado y tampoco sintió alguna vez tan fuerte su estancia en la celda como en ese momento. Una sonrisa nació en sus labios: ¿Podía ser que el brujo lo hubiese hechizado para evitarle esa tortura? ¿Que se preocupara por su bienestar aun en su ausencia? Se colocó otra vez el reloj, aun con la mica rota, escuchando como las voces se iban apagando, siendo la burlona de Sebastian la última en escucharse como un fantasma del pasado:

_**¿Dónde está tu brujo?** _

Pero Alec no se desesperó, no importaba la respuesta a esa pregunta porque tal como ocurrió en ese entonces, sabía que Magnus iría por él.

* * *

\- ¿Estás listo para partir? – Preguntó Kaelie parándose en la entrada de la cueva que suponía la habitación de Well.

\- No tengo mucho que empacar – Afirmó observándola, no se suponía que tuviese mucho que llevar, después de todo no tenía muchos objetos con algún valor especial para él. Solo la foto de Alexander Lightwood, pero había preferido dejarla en Edom donde ningún hada pudiera verla y deshacerse de ella en su ausencia, las gafas que había usado de niño, antes de que las hadas corrigieran su visión y su pluma de ángel, estos dos últimos ya guardados en el bolsillo interno de su túnica de viaje: no confiaba lo suficiente en las hadas como para dejarlo en Feéra donde pudieran tomarlos.

La mujer hada llevaba una túnica similar; estaba seria, con esa expresión de determinación que la cubría cada vez que comenzaba una misión diplomática en nombre de la reina Seelie, una cara que dejaba ver que no volvería hasta conseguir cumplir los objetivos que su majestad planteara.

Tomó las alforjas que de su cama, estaban llenas ya de frutos para alimentarse durante el viaje a Idris y algo de hidratación. Kaelie llevaba las suyas al hombro, afuera se escuchaba el relinchar de los caballos acercándose.

\- Ya vienen por nosotros – dijo él disponiéndose a salir, pero la mujer se interpuso en su camino impidiéndolo.

\- Escucha, iras a las conversaciones con el Consejo porque es lo que dispone nuestra Reina, pero no te entrometerás en las investigaciones en Los Ángeles.- Le advirtió. El muchacho se detuvo con expresión inconforme ¿Acaso era una burla?

\- ¿Q...? - La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano para callarlo.

\- Es muy peligroso - dijo por lo bajo, como si le avergonzará admitir que estaba preocupada - Así que se encargara Mark Blackthorn

\- ¿Confiaras a nuestro pueblo a él antes que a mí? – Preguntó ofendido.

\- No se trata de confianza…

\- ¡Él es un prisionero!… ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer yo entonces?

\- Eres más útil en el instituto de New York – dijo seria, y Well pudo ver con claridad cómo le costaba decirlo. El chico palideció ¿Acaso había dicho…New…York?

\- ¡No! – Negó rápidamente - ¡No quiero ir allí! – Gritó en medio de una rabieta infantil - ¡Quiero ayudar al pueblo Seelie!

-¡Ayudaras a nuestra reina recuperando tesoros para ella desde un punto seguro! – Lo sujetó del brazo para que se detuviera en la rabieta. La mujer hada suspiró intentando controlarse y explicarse lo mejor posible, se masajeó las sienes antes de hablar - Escucha Well, no estoy feliz con que vayas con los Nefilims, pero creo que tienes razón: los nuestros siguen muriendo, y ofreciéndote a ellos es la única forma de que ayuden; pero es muy peligroso y no quiero arriesgarte.

\- ¡No soy un niño; puedo luchar!

\- Y no lo dudo, pero esta no es tu lucha – dijo y agregó – Fue difícil para mí convencer a nuestra grácil reina para que confiara en ti después del robo que hiciste; pero lo hice porque sé que es lo que quieres – Aseguró - Así que si vas a ir con los Nefilims, será bajo mis condiciones - dijo seria.

\- ¡Siempre me has dicho que me aleje de los Nefilims de New York! - La acusó cruzándose de brazos, con mirada traicionada - Y ahora me lanzas de cabeza con ellos.

\- En Los Ángeles están asesinando a los nuestros – Le gritó - ¿Crees que se detendrán con un chiquillo que no es ni Nefilim ni hada? No tienes el entrenamiento del ángel y no puedes hacerte de la magia Seelie: Es muy riesgoso.

\- Perfecto, soy un inútil entonces - Gruñó molesto.

\- No estoy diciendo eso – Contradijo intentando controlar su tono de voz - Pero si te voy a dejar ir, permíteme estar tranquila: estarás más seguro en New York, tu familia te protegerá.

\- ¡Ellos no son mi familia! - Rugió él, estaba realmente enojado: ¿Su familia? ¿Una familia que no se interesó por él? ¿Una familia que destruyó a las personas que amaba, que lo amaban? Cuando Kaelie dijo "los tuyos" esa mañana, él pensó que se refería a los Nefilims en general, que lo decía porque volvería con aquellos de su raza, no porque le obligarían a reencontrarse con las personas con las que compartía sangre - ¡Mi familia eres tú, el pueblo Seelie, Sebastian!

\- ¡Cállate Well! - Exclamó ella a prisa mirando en todas direcciones; los caballos en el exterior se escuchaban más cerca y estaba claro que le preocupaba que el chico fuese escuchado - La reina Seelie no confiara en ti si mencionas a Sebastian Morgenstern - Well bufó por lo bajo. La mujer recuperó su expresión determinada – Mis decisiones no están sujetas a discusión: si no te quedas en New York no te permitiré ofrecerte ante la clave.

Su voz no dejaba ningún espacio para la réplica. Well suspiró, había esperado que Sebastian se equivocara cuando le dijo que de volver al mundo Nefilim lo haría con la gente de New York; había creído que podría ser simplemente enviado lejos, a Los Ángeles, ya luego encontraría la manera de conseguir el encargo que Sebastian le hiciera en la gran manzana; pero ya veía que no tenía opción. Asintió apenas perceptiblemente, aceptando su derrota.

* * *

Se hundió completamente en el agua de la tina, con los ojos abiertos, podía ver el brillo distorsionado de la luz atreves del agua y como esta tapaba sus oídos impidiéndole escuchar gran cosa; aislándolo por completo del exterior.

Quería que el agua se llevara cualquier rastro de ciruela y caramelo de hadas, que borrara cualquier rastro que dejaran Well y Richard. Era un gran idiota y se odiaba por eso, porque en ese momento Alec debía estar odiándolo con todo su ser con lo que Isabelle le hubiese dicho, porque él mismo había tirado al caño su segunda oportunidad.

Sintió que el aire se la acababa y se enderezó sacando la cabeza del agua dando una gran bocanada de aire. Le habría gustado sentir el suave aroma de las velas aromáticas a su alrededor pero todas estaban apagadas: había intentado encenderlas con un chasquido de sus dedos antes de que la ventana estallando le recordara que no podía hacer magia correctamente.

Bufó; su magia, Alec, todo se estaba yendo al infierno y ni siquiera entendía porque. Estaba claro que todos sus problemas habían empezado con Well, ¿pero que le había hecho él a ese niño para que quisiera acabarlo en todos los aspectos?

Tal como Catarina le había sugerido, había buscado por toda la casa algún objeto que no debiera estar, algo que Well pudiera haber plantado para interferir con su magia, pero sinceramente dudaba conseguirlo: su problema no se limitaba a hacer magia solo en el loft; a donde fuera que fuese su magia fallaba.

Se restregó el rostro y algo llamó su atención: el brazalete en su mano. El brillo naranja en la piedra negra resplandecía de forma tenue esta vez. Se extrañó: se suponía que se había quitado todas las joyas para meterse al baño, de lo contrario las estropearía; pero ese brazalete en particular no recordaba habérselo quitado alguna vez; de hecho, no recordaba cuando se lo colocó por primera vez, y sin embargo, mientras más lo observaba, mayor era la sensación de familiaridad, de haber visto antes, quizás años atrás, esa joya brillante.

Como fuera, se llevó la mano izquierda a la muñeca para retirarlo pero no pudo: el broche no cedió en lo absoluto. Intentó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño y aumentando la fuerza.

Nada.

Magnus tomó el recipiente de jabón líquido, vertiendo casi todo el contenido sobre su mano para deslizarla fuera del brazalete, más este no se movió ni un poco ¿Qué diablos?

Se enderezó en la bañera con total seriedad, eso ya no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto.

Apoyó la mano del brazalete sobre el borde de la bañera mientras que la mano libre la alzó respirando profundo y rezándole a Lillith que no se fuese a volar la mano mientras chasqueaba los dedos intentando sacarse el brazalete.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido: la llama de la piedra negra se avivó, titilando con mayor intensidad a la par que el agua de la bañera desaparecía en su totalidad, pero el brazalete seguía en su lugar. Magnus frunció el ceño tanto que sus cejas se juntaron: la reacción de la piedra ante su magia no le gustó en lo absoluto, sentía que había visto algo similar con otra joya.

Lo intentó otra vez, sin apartar la vista del brazalete, chasqueó los dedos esperando encender las velas aromáticas. Una fuerte llamarada de fuego brotó de estas casi hasta el techo, pero Magnus no les prestó atención, sus ojos estaban fijos en el brazalete que refulgía otra vez con gran intensidad. Él había visto ese brillo antes, estaba seguro que lo recordaba.

_Chasqueó los dedos para quitarse el pantalón y el de Well, el propio desapareció, pero el del chico permaneció en su lugar, Magnus observó con una boba sonrisa como el collar dorado que el chico llevaba en su cuello, brillaba con un destello naranja sobre una piedra negra que contrastaba con la piel Blanca del Nefilim; lo observó embelesado ignorando los intentos del chico debajo suyo por liberarse de él._

Respingó, esa era una de las pocas cosas que recordaba de la noche de navidad: el collar de Well en su pecho, brillando cuando él intentó hacer magia y… ¡Maldito niñato! Sería idiota si pensara que era casualidad que este tuviera un collar a juego con el brazalete que no podía quitarse:

– _Como sea, no soy Nefilim – Le había dicho Well esa misma noche de navidad cuando se encontraron en la pastelería; Magnus lo había visto incrédulo buscando a detalle cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía runas en sus brazos o su cuello como estaban marcados generalmente los Nefilims. Sin embargó enarcó una ceja al ver que, de hecho, si había una: la runa de visión en el dorso de su mano y cerca de esta un brazalete con una piedra central negra en la que parecía refulgir un fuego naranja, un accesorio bastante interesante, a decir verdad._

Masculló una maldición saliendo de la bañera y tomando un albornoz, le daría una paliza a ese mocoso en cuanto lo viera, no necesitaba la magia, podía obligarlo a golpes a quitarle el brazalete y decirle porque lo hacía ¿Qué ganaba arruinando su vida?

Otro recuerdo llegó a su mente que seguía hilando cabos, esta vez era un recuerdo mucho más viejo y a primera impresión no relacionado a Well; había sido hacía cinco años, durante los juicios de Alec, él se había dedicado a buscar a Max y eso lo había llevado ante la Reina Seelie para informarle que su escaño en el consejo le había sido retirado; luego de hablar con ella, justo cuando se iba, lo había visto:

_Seelie lo despachó con un gesto de la mano y su brazalete dorado con una piedra negra y el brillo naranja estallando en su interior le fue visible. Magnus lo observó por un segundo, atraído por el brillo y la magia que destellaba de él, pero rápidamente le restó importancia; sinceramente no le interesaba el destino de las hadas._

Lo recordaba perfectamente, ese brazalete había llamado su atención pero lo había olvidado con tantas cosas que le ocurrían en el momento. ¡Maldita perra loca! Había sido ella quien envió a ese muchachito a arruinar su vida, a destruir su relación con Alec y su magia. Tenía sentido, las hadas eran retorcidas y vengativas, ¿de qué se sorprendía?

Tomó su celular llamando a Catarina pero no hubo respuesta. Maldijo tomándole una foto al brazalete que le envió a la bruja azul junto con un mensaje:

" _Este es el objeto, lo tenía Seelie hace cinco años y Well esa noche. No puedo quitármelo"_

Apenas lo hubo enviado tomó un papel escribiéndole a la bruja exigiendo que fuese a verlo cuanto antes, le importaba un comino si mataba de un susto a los monjes tibetanos al ver aparecer el mensaje de fuego. Chasqueó los dedos y no pasó nada, lo intentó al menos otras tres veces antes de que este se enviara, suponía que no era suficiente magia para el brazalete que apenas se iluminó, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás había sido por eso que había podido enviar tantos mensajes de fuego a Alec después de navidad y…

¡ALEC!

Un ligero sentimiento de alivio lo embargó porque había sido un idiota por permitirse caer en una trampa, sí, pero no tenía ningún interés a él, y ahora que Alec había pensado en darle otra oportunidad, si le explicaba bien todo, seguro le perdonaría el terrible resbalón con Well y Richard.

Se dejó caer en el sofá ¿A quién quería engañar? Podía haber caído en una trampa una vez, ¿Pero dos? Dos solo eran la prueba de cuan confiado y tonto podría ser. Había conseguido un ligero consuelo para navidad, pero nada justificaba lo que ocurrió en año nuevo. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a responder el video de Alec ¿Qué podía decirle? No tenía cara siquiera para ir hasta él.

Un mensaje de fuego apareció frente al brujo. Se desconcertó tomándolo de inmediato ¿Catarina había contestado tan pronto? Sin embargo al tomarlo y ver el sello de la clave, se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con sus asuntos personales; se masajeó las sienes. Fuera lo que fuera tendría que esperar, no tenía cabeza para asuntos de La Clave. Se tomaría un descanso y que buscaran a otro representante de los brujos, al que quisieran; incluso Malcom Fade.

Sin embargo aun así abrió el comunicado, si iba a negarse y renunciar, quería saber a qué lo haría.

_Para: Magnus Bane, representante de los brujos ante El Consejo_

**Recordatorio**

_Sesión especial con enviados del pueblo de las hadas._

_Lugar: Salón principal del Gard_

_Horario: 2 de enero, 8:00 AM (hora Idris)_

_Asistencia obligatoria_

_Robert Lightwood – Inquisidor_

_Jia Penhallow – Consul_

Magnus suspiró, quizás su renuncia podría esperar un poco más: la sesión era con las hadas, les exigiría a alguna de ellas que le retiraran el brazalete o en su defecto que lo llevaran con Well para que pudiera patearle su remilgado trasero.

Observó el reloj de pared en su sala: en New York estaba por dar la 1PM, lo que significaba que tenía solo una hora para llegar a tiempo a la reunión. ¿Cómo diablos iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera sabía si podía invocar un portal? Respiró profundo, eso era vergonzoso, pero suponía que tendría que contratar los servicios de un brujo.

* * *

Giró el anillo entre sus dedos. Las voces que lo torturaban se habían apagado desde que volvió a colocarse el reloj, pero no por eso el pasado había quedado atrás: no había podido dormir con tantas cosas rondando por su mente. Por eso no solía tomar el anillo, cuando lo hacía se volvía como una adicción y comenzaba a pensar en cosas innecesarias, en cosas del pasado, de su pasado con Sebastian. Era bastante amargo, a decir verdad, recordar los ojos verdes de Jonathan diciendo que lo amaba o los negros de Sebastian asegurando que le pertenecía.

Había recordado por horas, los momentos en la casa en Idris; o eso suponía, el reloj seguía descompuesto en cuanto a su función de marcar la hora respectaba, y seguiría así hasta que Magnus volviera; quería pensar que sería pronto, ya debía haber amanecido otra vez, pero del brujo seguía sin haber señal alguna.

El dedo que rozaba el grabado de estrellas en el anillo se detuvo. Había estado enojado y decepcionado de Magnus, luego esperanzado y optimista y ahora más bien un poco resignado; más no sentía correcto pensar en el brujo mientras jugaba con el anillo de Jonathan en sus manos.

El sonido de pasos rápidos lo alertaron. Alec se incorporó de la cama guardando rápidamente el anillo Morgestern, nadie sabía que aún lo conservaba; nadie salvo Magnus que lo había descubierto hacía un par de años por casualidad; y quería que se mantuviera así, en secreto, no fuese que los hermanos silenciosos quisieran quitárselo.

Y hablando de ellos…

 _Alexan_ der _Lightwoo_ d – Era el hermano Enoch, Alec pudo detectar un ligero toque de exasperación que solía tener cuando se trataba de Maxxie, y de hecho, el hermano silencioso halaba al niño de la mano mientras este se quejaba trayendo en la otra mano algunas flores.

\- Suéltame, no fue mi culpa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

 _El salón de la espada Alma es sagrado –_ El hermano silencioso estaba enojado; era la primera vez que Alec lo veía así - _Maximum hizo aparecer cientos de flores en el salón; dejamos pasar que tiñera nuestras túnicas de violeta en fin de año, pero esto ya es demasiado._

Alec lo miró confundido ¿Estaba quejándose de Maxxie con él cual maestro quejándose de un estudiante travieso con su padre? Un sentimiento cálido brotó en su corazón ante la idea, pero no tuvo tiempo a disfrutarlo lo suficiente, no cuando el niño no dejaba de protestar.

\- ¡Este lugar es muy deprimente! Por eso Alec está triste.

 _Antes fue culpa_ de Bane, _ahora culpa de Alexander ¿Cuándo aceptaras tus culpas?-_ Lo reprendió el hermano silencioso; el niño masculló algo inentendible. Alec se acercó.

\- Yo…hablaré con él – Ofreció – Estoy seguro que no volverá a hacerlo ¿Verdad Maxxie? ¿Te vas a comportar? - Preguntó con una significativa mirada.

\- Si – Susurró. El hermano silencioso hizo un gesto de rendición, no le creía en lo absoluto pero no tenía nada más que decirle por lo que lo soltó, el niño se apresuró en aplaudir, con cuidado de no arruinar las flores e ingresó a la celda.

 _Espero que se comporte el mayor tiempo posible._ – dijo dándose media vuelta para marcharse de allí. Alec lo observó irse, esperó tranquilamente hasta de que el hermano silencioso hubiera desaparecido de vista para volverse hacía el pequeño niño azul con una expresión bastante seria.

\- Si te sigues portando mal, van a castigarte – dijo – Ellos no suelen tratar con niños, no hagas que pierdan la paciencia.

El pequeño no respondió al regaño, en su lugar le tendió las flores. Alec las miró perplejo, observándolas fijamente, parecían geranios.

\- ¿Para mí? - El niño asintió.

\- Para que estés feliz – dijo con una sonrisa tímida. Alec las tomó sintiendo como otra vez el sentimiento de plenitud en su pecho renacía, se sentía halagado de que Maxxie se preocupara de esa manera por él – Haz estado triste desde que peleaste con Magnum – dijo – Y él no ha venido… y no me gusta verte triste… y pensé que te gustaría…

\- Si, me encantan – Admitió, le encantaba el detalle que estaba teniendo el pequeño – Gracias morita. – Maxxie sonrió ampliamente y Alec le revolvió el cabello con la mano que tenía libre. Sintió sus dedos golpear contra los cuernos del niño – Pero tienes que dejar de hacer magia para enojar a los hermanos silenciosos – Lo riñó.

\- No la hago para molestarlos – Se quejó cruzándose de brazos – Ellos se molestan por todo. – dijo. Se acostó en la cama del mayor y preguntó - ¿Magnum viene hoy?

La sonrisa de Alec vaciló; quería decir que si, quería creerlo, pero había enviado el mensaje hacía tantas horas y Magnus aún no se manifestaba cuando habría esperado que si bien no apareciera allí de inmediato, al menos se preocupara en enviar una respuesta al instante que lo leyó.

\- Magnus vendrá en cuanto pueda- Le dijo, cada segundo que pasaba lo llevaba en una montaña rusa de emociones, y justo ahora volvía a ir en picada: cada vez menos convencido lo volvía todo más doloroso. Sintió los dedos picarle por el deseo de meter la mano en sus bolsillo y tomar el anillo Morgenstern en busca de consuelo pero se contuvo; era absurdo, un consuelo tonto y enfermizo - Mientras tanto podríamos practicar las letras - Ofreció tomando una cartilla de entre sus libros ignorando las quejas del pequeño, debía distraerse o se volvería loco.

Sin embargo la llamarada de fuego que apareció frente a él atrajo toda su atención. Alec se apresuró a tomar el mensaje incluso antes de que el fuego se apagara; exclamó una maldición al quemarse las manos al mismo tiempo que Maxxie gritaba una exclamación de emoción.

Abrió la nota, aun resintiendo la quemadura en sus dedos; era de Magnus, reconocería su letra donde fuera.

> _Alexander_
> 
> _Desde que desperté no he podido dejar de ver tu video; me hizo feliz saber que querías verme otra vez, pero al mismo tiempo me siento tan mal, tan culpable: te amo cielo pero no sé si merezco otra oportunidad. Quisiera pensar que si a pesar de lo tonto que he sido para cometer errores. Creo que lo mejor no es que vaya de inmediato, tienes que pensar bien si esto es lo que quieres, porque por mi parte es lo que más deseo; mientras tanto yo pondré las cosas en orden: Hable con Cat sobre mi magia; me dio una idea y por fin encontré la causa de que este fallando. Espero poder resolverlo hoy mismo. Iré a Alacante ahorita, hay una reunión del Consejo y exigen mi presencia. Aprovechare para resolver el problema de mi magia, pretendo tomarme luego unas vacaciones, nos veremos entonces cielo._
> 
> _Te amo_
> 
> _Magnus_

Alec sonrió ligeramente. Entonces Magnus no había pasado de su vídeo. Se desesperó un poco puesto que aún tenía que esperar más a que volviera y el reloj roto no ayudaría; pero sabía que iría y eso le hacía sonreír.

\- ¿Qué esperas? ¡Responde! - Exclamo Maxxie emocionado; la sonrisa de Alec desapareció un poco. Para Maxxie, Alec era solo otro habitante de la ciudad silenciosa, como él mismo; el niño no veía nada malo en su permanencia completa en su celda porque no conocía nada más: Alec estaba allí desde incluso antes de que el niño fuese llevado a la hermandad como un pequeño bebe azul envuelto en mantas.

\- No puedo enviar mensajes de fuego sin una estela - Dijo. El niño pareció sorprendido.

\- ¿Entonces nunca los contestas?

\- No - Admitió. Maxxie lo miró un segundo antes de que su pequeño rostro se cargara de determinación y se incorporara corriendo fuera de la celda.- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Tengo que ir a mis lecciones con los Hermanos Silenciosos - Dijo corriendo por el pasillo dejando a Alec desconcertado.

Volvió a mirar la carta y sacó el anillo Morgenstern de su bolsillo. Sebastian se había equivocado al igual que hacía cinco años: Magnus no lo había cambiado, no lo estaba abandonando, y estaba feliz por eso.

* * *

Tomó las frutas que Kaelie le ofrecía en un improvisado plato de hojas; cualquiera podía pensar que solo estaba siendo amable como con cualquier otra hada; pero él no era un hada, y estas no solían ser amables, lo podía ver en el hijo del rey de la Corte Unseelie desterrado a la caza salvaje, lo podía ver en el Nefilim sentado un poco más apartado del resto, en como todos se pasaban las frutas entre sí, pero solo Kaelie se había tomado la molestia de picarla en trozos para alguien más que no era ella misma; para él.

Porque sabía que, las hadas cuando amaban, cualquiera fuese el tipo de amor, lo hacían para toda la vida; y Kaelie lo amaba, solo por eso dudaba a veces si lo que estaba haciendo al ofrecerse de esa forma a la clave, era lo adecuado; si valía la pena causarle esa tristeza tan solo para vengarse.

\- Gracias mi bella dama - Ella le sonrió colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros. Podía parecer un toque casual, pero Well sabía que los suaves movimientos de sus dedos buscaban consolar las marcas de los azotes que la Reina Seelie le diera hacia unos pocos días; sabía que el único motivo por el cual le permitieron salir con los demás en año nuevo fue para que la ciruela de hadas no le permitiera pensar y sentir las cicatrices al rojo vivo en su espalda.

Vio con curiosidad al príncipe de la Corte Unseelie ponerse de pie con una manzana y una toronja y acercarse al chico Nefilim; y no fue el único: Kaelie, Iarlath y Noelie lo observaron, pero con reprobación en su mirada cuando Kieran tomó un cuchillo de su cinto picando sus frutas a la mitad y arrodillándose frente a él ofreciéndole una mitad de cada una.

Well volvió la mirada a Kaelie cuando esta chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Por qué te disgusta? – Preguntó con curiosidad. Él también estaba algo molesto con ese chico, porque podría ir a Los Ángeles mientras que él no, pero en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa y no le hacía mucha cabeza; pero el chasquido de Kaelie iba más allá, era algo más arraigado.

\- Es un prisionero y un Nefilim,

\- ¿No es lo mismo conmigo?

\- No te compares con un Blackthorn - Lo riñó.

\- Te traeré algo de agua - Escuchó que Kieran le decía al chico Nefilim mientras se volvía de pie y caminaba por el claro internándose entre los arboles hacia el pequeño arroyo.

Well debía admitir que quizás, Kaelie no era la única que amaba a alguien allí.

Iarlath se puso de pie apenas Kieran desapareció de su vista, y se acercó a Mark arrebatándole la manzana a medio comer.

\- Estas frutas no son para un Nefilim- Dijo lanzándola sobre su hombro al suelo. El rubio intentó ponerse de pie para defenderse, pero Iarlath lo empujó tumbando de un manotazo la toronja que pisó - Mucho menos un Blackthorn.

Y también sabía que cuando las hadas odiaban, cualquiera fuese el motivo, lo hacían para toda la vida. Iarlath volvió con Noelie quien reía con sorna ignorando la mirada de desprecio de Mark. Well suspiró

\- Lamento los problemas - Susurró. Kaelie volteó a mirarlo de inmediato.

\- Well no... - Pero el chico ya se había incorporado con su plato de frutas improvisado en hojas y se acercó a Mark dirigiéndole una mirada a Iarlath y Noelie retándolos a detenerlo. Sabía que no lo harían: ninguno se atrevería a confrontarlo porque sería confrontar a Kaelie, muchos lo odiaban por eso: decían que le hacía sentir como si tuviera corona y si era cierto, no lo desaprovechaba.

Se sentó junto al rubio que lo miró de reojo, con desconfianza como si esperara un nuevo ataque. Pero Well solo sonrió tendiéndole sus frutas.

\- Estas frutas son para un Nefilim-Dijo con voz alta y clara mirando de reojo a Iarlath antes de sonreírle a la cara de sorpresa de Mark - Podemos compartirla.

La desconfianza no desapareció, pero ahora se acompañaba con sorpresa.

\- ¿Nefilim? - Well dejó la fruta entre ambos retirando su guante de la mano derecha para mostrar la runa de visión en ella. Mark lo miró con sorpresa. - ¿Cómo es que te atraparon? - El muchacho negó tendiéndole la fruta. El rubio vaciló, pero finalmente tomó un trozo. Escucharon a los tres Seelies resoplar y volver a sus asuntos.

\- No soy un prisionero; no realmente - Dijo y agregó - Pero tú sí; por eso voy a ayudarte.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

\- Conseguiré que vuelvas con tu familia - Dijo solemne - Que vuelvas a ser Mark Blackthorn.

El chico se estremeció y el trozo de fruta resbaló de sus labios arrastrándose para apartarse de Well.

\- ¿Que eres? ¿Una prueba de Gwyn? - Preguntó afectado, parecía aterrado ante la perspectiva de creer en sus palabras.

\- Solo quiero ayudarte.

\- ¡No! ¡Aléjate! - Exigió. Kieran volvió al claro, acercándose a ellos en lo que vio la escena - No voy a caer en tu trampa.

\- Ey tu - Riñó Kieran con voz helada como el acero - Hazte a un lado.

\- Pero yo...

\- No molestes mascota - Siseó. Well se incorporó ofendido; pero se mordió la lengua: desterrado o no, ese seguía siendo el príncipe de la Corte Unseelie.

\- Puedes disponer de la fruta para comerla - Le dijo a Mark entre dientes, volviendo junto a Kaelie.

\- Te dije que no fueras - Lamentó la hada tomando uno de sus mangos y empezando a cortar la cascara con un cuchillo, para luego entregárselo.

 _"Mascota, mascota"_ no dejaban de canturrear Iarlath y Noelie tras suyo. Well tomó el mango de mala gana viendo a Kieran tenderle un recipiente con agua a Mark mientras le ofrecía su media manzana, pero el chico rubio negaba con la cabeza; aun metido en su propia mente, en la pesadilla que las palabras de Well habían despertado.

Él había escuchado de Mark Blackthorn, el Nefilim medio hada que era prisionero de la caza salvaje; pero hasta ahora que lo conocía se daba cuenta de lo mal que hacia al tomarse sobre sí mismo el título de _"prisionero"_ tan a la ligera.

El reino de las hadas amaba para siempre, y cuando lo hacían se entregaban por completo.

El reino de las hadas odiaba eternamente y cuando lo hacían no tenían piedad.

¿Cómo era posible que él y Mark siendo Nefilims los dos corrieran suertes tan diferentes?

Como fuera, sabía que los Nefilims no eran mejores. Los rumores hablaban de que estaban dispuestos a dejar a Mark a su suerte. Por lo que si su presencia allí ayudaba también al rubio se daría por satisfecho: estaba decidido a conseguir que ese chico volviera a su familia y fuese libre. Solo una cosa más que agregar a la lista de cosas que conseguir para las próximas horas.

* * *

Magnus entró al Gard en silencio. No estaba de ánimos para estar allí, con Alec queriendo verlo, él evitándolo y su magia fallando estaba totalmente lleno de problemas como para que de paso tuviera que pasar su tarde escuchando argumentos de las hadas sobre porque debían ayudarlos cuando todos sabían que la clave no pretendía cambiar de opinión.

Había terminado por llamar a Clary; era menos vergonzoso para un alto brujo pedirle a la pelirroja que abriera un portal para él que contratar el servicio de otro brujo; aunque admitía que lo segundo habría sido menos molesto que ignorar las preguntar de la joven Nefilim sobre porque no podía abrirlo él mismo.

Se acercó a la sala de negociaciones y se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar los gritos de un chico provenientes del interior: Julian Blackthorn estaba en medio de la sala junto a su tío Arthur, y exigía a la clave que aceptara el trato que las hadas ofrecían.

Pese a que el instituto de Los Ángeles estaba a cargo de Arthur Blackthorn, en el fondo todos sabían que Julian, como el mayor de los hermanos que quedaban, formaba parte activa de las decisiones que allí se tomaban contribuyendo aun a su temprana edad a mantener todo a flote. Arthur a su lado exigía lo mismo que su sobrino, aunque con un porte más calmado; Magnus sabía que la mayoría lo ignoraba, pero Malcolm le había hablado sobre los problemas del hombre y las medicinas que debía darle, y obviamente esa mañana la había recibido para estar en la reunión.

\- Entendemos cuan sensible es esta situación para ustedes - Las palabras de Robert Lightwood sonaron, si se quiere, odiosas porque intentaban ser comprensivas cuando todos sabían que la respuesta sería la misma - Pero las hadas no han demostrado ser un pueblo de palabra. Desde la traición de las hadas, la ley nos permite no darles ayuda de considerarlo pertinente y esta reunión solo será para negarnos oficialmente.

\- Condenaran a mi hermano - Se quejó Julian.

\- _Sed lex dura lex_ \- Clamó Robert con solemnidad.

\- _Lex malla lex nula-_ Bramó Arthur enojado. Magnus lo miró con pena, ley mala, ley nula. Era el lema de los Blackthorn y generalmente estaría de acuerdo con ellos, pero era demasiado riesgoso confiar en la hadas, no solo para los Nefilims, sino también para los submundos, el brazalete en su mano se lo recordaba.

\- ¡Mark no merece que le den la espalda de esa manera! - Rugió Julian. Y Magnus no podía evitar sentirse culpable: él había sido uno de los que votó en contra del acuerdo con las hadas. No quería juzgar a todo el pueblo de las hadas por igual, pero lo cierto era que sus regentes, en especial la reina Seelie, eran despiadados seres en los que no se podía confiar ni un ápice; e involucrarse en sus problemas solo extendería estos a los Nefilims y el resto de los submundos. Lo único que lamentaba era que el pobre chico Blackthorn se viera perjudicado en el proceso.

Magnus sabía que Alec se seguía culpando porque Sebastian hubiese vendido al muchacho a la cacería salvaje; y nada quería más que quitarle esa culpa de encima; pero, aun así, su voto seguía siendo en contra del acuerdo al igual que el de la mayoría.

\- Buscaremos otra manera de acordar su liberación - Aseguró Jia.

\- ¡Mentiras! - Gritó Julian - ¡Llevan cinco años con esa mentira, y ahora que nos dan la oportunidad de recuperarlo ustedes le dan la espalda! Si aceptan, el instituto de Los Ángeles puede encargarse de toda la investigación; de todas formas, es nuestra jurisdicción, no es necesario que la clave se involucre si no quieren – Ofreció desesperado como si alguien estuviera dispuesto a considerar depositar tal responsabilidad sobre un muchacho de diecisiete años.

\- Es imposible considerar dar tal responsabilidad: no tienen suficientes Nefilims adultos - Sentenció Robert - Comprendo que se dejen llevar por el sentimiento de la familia, pero deben entender...

\- ¿Entender? - Saltó- Entiendo que mi hermano fue secuestrado por culpa de su hijo Inquisidor - Bramó. Robert se incorporó de un salto; Jia lo sujetó del brazo no sería bien visto que el inquisidor se lanzara sobre un menor de edad. Magnus no podía culparlo, entendía a Julian pero él mismo quería golpearlo por lo que acababa de decir - Y entiendo que ahora es culpa suya si no podemos recuperarlo.

Un Nefilim pasó junto a Magnus hasta llegar al estrado donde Jia y Robert estaban, interrumpiendo el tenso ambiente que se había formado. El nefilim miembro de la guardia del Gard hizo un saludo marcial antes de indicar con voz solemne.

\- La comisión de las hadas acaba de llegar a la ciudad; estarán aquí en 5 minutos. - Las autoridades asintieron y Robert miró a Julian con rudeza.

\- La decisión está tomada, si quieres quedarte jovencito deberás guardar silencio, de lo contrario serás sacado de la reunión - Aseguró y agregó al Nefilim mensajero - Pídele a los representantes del submundo que vayan ingresando a la sala.

Magnus terminó por entrar en ese momento. Intentó evitar la mirada de Julian que parecía contenerse por arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. En cambio, le dirigió un rígido saludo con la cabeza a Robert y se sentó en su lugar en el consejo.

\- Tenemos que hablar en privado Bane - Le susurró Robert con tono serio. Magnus solo asintió, suponía que Robert querría saber porque no fue en año nuevo con Alec. Poco después Luke y Lily se dieron paso. Tras ellos entró un hada, Noelie; más a diferencia de los primeros, no se sentó; en cambio se mantuvo de pie y con voz solemne exclamó:

\- Los enviados de la corte Seelie, la corte Unseelie y la caza salvaje se dan lugar en la sala.

Casi al instante las puertas se abrieron. Un hada con apariencia de árbol se acercó encabezando la comitiva; junto a él uno de cabello azul con porte de realeza, a su lado iba Mark Blackthorn, cabizbajo y con las manos atadas. Julian se incorporó de inmediato al ver a su hermano y varios Nefilims cuchichearon. Arthur sujetó a su sobrino evitando que hiciera una locura.

Tras ellos entró Kaelie y finalmente una figura encapuchada. Magnus tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver a esta figura: no había estado en la reunión anterior y temía que por algo debió haber sido enviado por Seelie esta vez.

\- Bienvenido pueblo de Feéra a este recinto – dijo Jia de forma protocolar aunque por la incomodidad general que abarcaba la sala, era obvio que no lo eran. – Durante la última semana el Consejo y la Clave hemos discutido la situación que nos han planteado – Informó – Lamentamos profundamente las pérdidas que su pueblo han sufrido en los últimos días.

\- Y que aumentaron en lo que esperábamos la decisión de ustedes – Recriminó Iarlath interrumpiéndola. Jia apretó los labios sin embargo fue Robert quien, con toda la imponencia de su robusta figura, continuó:

\- Sin embargo, el consejo en presidio de la decisión de la clave en pleno, ha decidido no aceptar la oferta. - Dijo. Kaelie frunció los labios con molestia, y Mark no pudo evitar un ruido estrangulado, como si aguantara el horror de una pesadilla. Magnus fijó la mirada a Julian con pesar, el chico miraba a su hermano con lágrimas de impotencia.

\- La Reina Seelie preveía una decisión como esa - Dijo Kaelie- Por lo que está dispuesta en mejorar su oferta - Aseguró y Magnus estuvo seguro de que no parecía muy feliz.

\- No creo que haya algo que ella pueda decir que nos haga cambiar de opinión - Dijo Magnus con un gesto de la mano. Kaelie lo miró y sus ojos se fijaron en el brazalete en su mano. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y dirigió una rápida mirada al encapuchado que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces que dio un paso al frente.

\- Mi señora la reina Seelie está dispuesta a sumarme como parte del pago por la ayuda de los Nefilims - Magnus abrió los ojos con horror. Reconocía esa endemoniada voz: Justo la persona que quería ver y al mismo tiempo la última con la que quería compartir recinto: Well.

El jovencito alzó las manos permitiendo que la runa de la visión en el dorso de la derecha se viera.

\- ¿Eres un Nefilim? - Preguntó Jia.

\- No soy solo un Nefilim - Dijo este llevándose las manos a la capucha bajándola. Magnus solo pudo ver al mismo chico de su loft y el club, por lo que no entendió cuando Robert dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa parándose tan pronto de su silla que esta se volcó al piso; sin embargo, él mismo palideció cuando el chico continuó - Soy Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, y estoy dispuesto a volver si ayudan a mis hermanos y hermanas Seelies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Dudo mucho que sea una revelación, pero como dice mi parabatai "ahora si se va a armar" xD oh por lo menos le da un infarto a Robert y a Magnus jajajaja me dio algo de cosa hacer sufrir (más) a Alec en este cap u.u pero era necesario, lo juro :) Quiero dejar claro que no ahondaré en los asuntos de Mark, Los Ángeles, Lady Midnight ni TDA en general, para no crear grandes spoilers si aun alguien no lo ha leído, solo los estoy usando como referencia…(bueno, eso y que no pude resistirme a un poquito de Kierark ;)  
> Ahora el próximo cap se llama "Max-Well" veremos un poco del caos que trae su regreso y entenderlo un poco  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	8. Max-Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max va con los Lightwood

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Max-Well**

_Lo que per_ _demos al final vuelve a nosotros…aunque a veces no del modo que esperamos_

**Luna Lovegood – Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (Película)**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Well

Maxwell

Max...

Magnus podía escuchar los susurros y exclamaciones de sorpresa a su alrededor; podía escuchar el ruido que hizo Robert cuando casi pierde el piso. Podía escuchar a Kaelie pidiendo que en base a esa nueva propuesta reconsideraran la petición; pero para él todo eso era inútil...lo único que su mente repetía era _"Soy Maxwell Joseph Lightwood"_

Y sentía que la cabeza le daba vuelta con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- El consejo discutirá; esta sesión se retomará al final de la tarde - Dijo Jia. Era la única manera de que la sala recobrara la compostura. Robert se acercó con paso tambaleante a su hijo, dejando su estrado, pero el chico se colocó rápidamente la capucha y se dio media vuelta.

\- Volveré entonces para escuchar el resultado - Dijo - Esperaré en otra sala.

Robert se paralizó ante tal frialdad. Magnus en cambio se puso de pie. Se sentía ofuscado.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó Lily en un susurro - Necesitamos discutir esto, porque sin duda el inquisidor cambiara su voto.

¿Voto? Magnus no podía pensar en votos; en cambio dejó a la vampiro hablando sola y salió de la sala. Se sentía mareado.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a darle la cara ahora a Alec? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que el fulano chico del cementerio por el que lo había dejado esperando en navidad, el chico con el que se enredó en año nuevo, por el cual no se había atrevido a ir a verlo, era Max? Su hermanito

\- Vaya; no pensé que salieras a verme tan pronto - Magnus respingó al escuchar la voz del chico, retrocedió al ver lo cerca que estaba de él, y marcó la distancia. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chiquillo?

\- Tenemos que hablar – Dijo serio, Max hizo una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Si estás embarazado no pienso hacerme cargo

\- Cállate – Lo chitó mirando en todas direcciones: los Nefilims habían comenzado a salir del salón principal del Gard hablando entre ellos con la emoción del chisme ante las nuevas revelaciones. Se estremeció de pensar que alguno hubiese escuchado, pero las miradas que le dirigían parecían ser solo de curiosidad por Max. Al volverse a él Magnus se dio cuenta como el chico sonreía ya no de esa forma contenida de antes, sino de una manera torcida que asemejaba a un tiburón a punto de atacar, una sonrisa peligrosa que Magnus no veía desde hacía cinco años. – Camina – Ordenó tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo casi a rastras hasta una de las salas secundarias que estaba vacía para poder hablar a solas, ignorando las quejas de protesta del chico. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres el hermanito de Alec?

El muchacho se soltó de Magnus, enderezándose sobre sus pies. Podían escuchar desde el otro lado de la puerta la algarabía de los nefilims respecto a Max y en que cambiaba eso la situación política ante las hadas.

\- ¿Habría cambiado algo? - Preguntó amargamente y agregó intentando retomar el control de la situación insinuándose a Magnus quien retrocedió por reflejo - Porque como yo lo veo, ya no soy el hermano de nadie. – Magnus no supo que lo desconcertó más si lo que decía o la forma descarada en que le guiñó el ojo; lo cierto es que no fue sino cuando la puerta se abrió que el brujo notó cuan raro debía verse estando tan cerca del pequeño mocoso enviado de las hadas...el hijo muerto del inquisidor...el hermano de Alec.

Cada realidad lo golpeó a la par que escuchaba el chasquido reprobatorio. El brujo volvió la mirada al igual que Well...que Max, se corrigió. Era Kaelie quien los veía con sus ojos azules rígidos y desaprobatorios. El chico palideció apartándose de inmediato.

\- Vamos a hablar. - Siseó la hada acercándose a ellos.

\- Kaelie no...

\- Vamos a hablar - Repitió y su tono no admitía replica alguna – Bane permítenos, por favor - Magnus asintió todavía un poco aturdido por todo lo que pasaba y salió de la sala cerrando la puerta tras de sí, viendo en el vestíbulo como algunos Nefilims seguían pululando por allí conversando entre ellos pero la puerta del salón principal había sido cerrada. Se recargó a la pared restregándose el rostro, demasiado confundido por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo; necesitaba pensar que iba a hacer ahora.

* * *

\- Puedo explicarlo...

\- Aun no te he pedido que expliques nada, pero ya sabes que debes hacerlo –Kaelie se cruzó de brazos totalmente seria apenas la puerta de la sala se hubo cerrado - ¿Si sabes que obras mal, porque lo haces?

\- Solo estoy molestando a Bane; no es algo serio y...

La hada chilló y antes de poder evitarlo una bofetada resonó en la sala volteándole la cara al chico

\- Le mentiste a la Reina Seelie… ¡A mí! - Espetó entre dientes, su tono de voz denotaba lo herida y decepcionada que se sentía, pero aun tiempo no quería que nadie detrás de esas paredes escuchara. El chico abrió los ojos con horror - No perdiste el brazalete ¡Se lo diste a Bane!

\- Yo...Yo no...

\- ¡No mientas! - Le gritó y su voz resonó en la sala que estaba silenciosa como un sepulcro - ¿Sabes...? ¿Tienes idea de lo que te hará si ella se entera? – Lo zarandeó - ¿Tienes idea?- Él bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio conteniendo una respuesta - ¿Es que no fueron suficiente los azotes, Well? - Su voz se quebró y el sintió la culpa perforarle el pecho por lo que solo balbuceó.

\- Lo siento... - Kaelie resopló.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo buscaste? Y quiero la verdad - Él negó manteniendo la mirada gacha - ¡Maxwell!

El chico se encogió con un bajo jadeo: Kaelie casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

\- Lo siento - Repitió; su voz era un graznido lloroso - No quise arrastrarte con esto.

\- ¿Arrastrarme? ¿Que buscas de Magnus Bane?

\- Lo siento- Repitió, dejando claro que no pensaba responderle.

\- Te he dicho claramente que te mantengas alejado de él, es peligroso: sabes que tu hermano no terminó bien. - Espetó de forma filosa; Max apretó los puños sin alzar la mirada - ¿Por qué lo buscas? – No hubo respuesta. Kaelie resopló - Bien; si eso es lo que quieres...te dejare fuera del trato – Exclamó. El chico alzo la mirada de inmediato- No te enviaré con los Nefilims cuando no sé dónde están tus intenciones.

\- ¡No puedes! ¡Ya me ofrecí!

\- Retractare la oferta…

\- - Pe…pero… grácil dama, ese movimiento no sería el más inteligente – Intentó hacerla comprender con zalamería - En nuestra situación… - Kaelie lo miró de tal forma que lo hizo enmudecer al instante; estaba furiosa.

\- No intentes comprarme con tus dulces palabras ¡Retorna ya mismo a Feéra! - Ordenó; Max temblaba, una lagrima de rabia e impotencia se escapó de sus ojos.

-No puedo - Negó con un graznido en la voz- Tú lo has dicho: sé que mi hermano terminó mal y es culpa de Bane y los Lightwood ¡Ellos me separaron de Alec y Sebastian!

\- Well- Susurró Kaelie olvidando su enojo; demasiado sorprendida como para disimularlo, y mirando en todas direcciones como si se asegurara que la sala seguía vacía - ¡Baja la voz! No puedes hablar de él con tantos Nefilims cerca, si te escuchan...

\- Yo… pensé que lo había superado, que podía dejarlo pasar - Sollozó el chico interrumpiéndola - Pero cuando fui al cementerio… no me dejaron ni una tumba para mi hermano; sé que no está en la ciudad de hueso: los restos de los Nefilims que caen en "deshonra" no pueden ser conservados allí; pero ni siquiera le dieron un lugar en el cementerio de Idris - La voz del chico era un lloroso graznido de rabia - La busque, una a una; la de Sebastian está apartada del resto, pero Alec no; no estaba con él ni con los Lightwood, no estaba con los desertores; no sé dónde está y que hicieron con su cuerpo.

La mujer había disminuido su expresión enojada con cada palabra, hasta que en ese punto veía al chico únicamente con pesar y culpa en la mirada.

\- Quieres venganza. – No era una pregunta.

\- Quiero saber dónde está mi hermano - Corrigió - Y luego sí, quiero venganza.

* * *

\- Tienes que tranquilizarte Robert – Intentó calmarlo Luke.

Los miembros de la Clave habían sido sacados del salón del Gard luego de la gran revelación y de eso ya hacía unos diez minutos; solo quedaban allí los enviados de la reina Seelie y los miembros del consejo; exceptuando a Max y Magnus que habían salido cuando aún la reunión se mantenía, y Kaelie que les siguió poco después ignorando el caos que dejaba atrás.

\- ¿Tranquilizarme? Tú también lo viste Graymark: ¡Secuestraron a mi hijo! – Gritó fuera de sí señalando a las hadas.

\- El pueblo de la reina Seelie acogió a Maxwell Lightwood cuando este fue dejado a nuestro cuidado – Corrigió Noelie.

\- ¡Tonterías! – Bramó el hombre - ¡Se lo llevaron y lo exijo de vuelta!

\- Ya sabe lo que debe hacer para eso Inquisidor – dijo Iarlath con una sonrisa torcida.

\- La Clave no aceptará chantajes – Intervino Jia de inmediato.

\- No es un chantaje – Contravino Kieran – Son negocios: existe un beneficio para ambas partes.

\- Lo dudo – Bufó Lily – La última vez ustedes estaban aliados a Sebastian Morgenstern y nos causaron muchas pérdidas a todos.

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso – Intervino Iarlath.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Así secuestraron a Max.

\- No hemos secuestrado a nadie; el chico nos fue entregado por alguien con sangre del ángel; al igual que Mark Blackthorn – Siseó Noelie. Mark que se mantenía en silencio detrás de Kieran, se encogió al escuchar su nombre - Así que dígame inquisidor, o acepta nuestras condiciones o estos dos chicos retornaran a Feéra.

Robert se mordió el labio. Lo había visto solo por un segundo pero no había manera de no reconocer a su hijo. Sus ojos grises que había heredado del abuelo Joseph, el padre de Maryse, ya no estaban escondidos tras gruesas gafas pero seguían conservando ese brillo de inocente soñador; su rostro redondo de la infancia se había alargado con la pubertad pero sus pómulos habían adquirido esa firmeza Lightwood que les caracterizaba.

Sintió las manos picarle: hacía poco más de cinco años había cargado, en ese mismo edificio, el cuerpo sin vida y ensangrentado de su pequeño, había enterrado su cuerpo en el cementerio de esa misma ciudad y llorado su falta en soledad, demasiado orgulloso para permitir que alguien, incluso Maryse que era su esposa entonces, lo viera y consolara. Solo para que meses después descubriera que su pequeño había sido devuelto de la muerte; había sido también en esa sala donde, en medio del juicio de Alec, lo escuchó hablar sobre su hermanito traído a la vida: Alexander había relatado como habían vivido juntos por semanas y Robert con cada palabra había pensado que, a pesar que para ese entonces Max estaba desaparecido, quizás el ángel Raziel había bendecido a su familia tan solo por permitirle una segunda oportunidad a Max, solo para que tan solo unos días después, allí mismo, Bane le dijera que había encontrado el cuerpo calcinado de un niño Nefilim en casa de un aliado de Sebastian, y que la sangre encontrada en el lugar era compatible con Max.

Esa noche Robert se había sentido morir de nuevo al imaginar un final tan terrible para su pequeño y esa vez no le importó ser visto llorando: había pasado muchas cosas con Alec como para no derrumbarse por completo al enterarse de semejante noticia. Y sin embargo, pese a eso; sabía que ese muchacho era Max: algo dentro de él había vuelto a sentirse completo al verlo.

La puerta principal se abrió para darle paso a Magnus que volvía a la sala algo cabizbajo pero nadie le prestó atención porque en ese momento Lily contestaba a Noelie.

\- El asunto es que no importa la oferta, no cambiaremos de opinión – dijo desafiante.

\- Yo cambiare mi voto – Susurró Robert casi a la vez que ella. Iarlath sonrió triunfal, dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva a la mujer vampiro quien saltó en su dirección de inmediato.

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- No puedes, eres el Inquisidor: piensa en la clave – Le pidió Jia.

\- Robert, tienes que pensarlo fríamente – Intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Luke.- ¿Qué pasa si ese muchacho no es Max?

\- ¡Por supuesto que es él! – Exclamó Noelie de inmediato – No podemos mentir: ese chico es Maxwell Lightwood. – Aseguró claramente.

\- Perdóname si no te creo pero no es la primera vez que se las arreglarían para engañarnos a todos – Intervino Magnus – Yo mismo estudie la sangre del cuerpo que se encontró en casa de Jaxx y era la de Max, Robert – Se dirigió directamente a él, esperando que entendiera. La puerta volvió a abrirse dándole paso a Kaelie quien parecía molesta, por un segundo Magnus esperó que Well entrara tras ella pero la mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí. El brujo se sintió aliviado, prefería no estar en la misma habitación que él mientras todo se aclaraba. – Ese muchacho no puede ser Max – Había algo en su voz que si alguien hubiese prestado atención habría notado que más que dejar claro un hecho, escondía un fuerte deseo de que así fuera.

El inquisidor se restregó el rostro sin saber que hacer o decir. Jia se puso junto a él colocándole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo: sinceramente no envidiaba estar en sus zapatos.

\- Ese chico tenía la runa de visión en su mano – Le recordó ella – Tu hijo no tenía ninguna cuando murió, por eso no fue llevado a la Ciudad Silenciosa.- Robert palideció, no tenía ningún argumento contra eso. Kieran, Noelie e Iarlath se miraron sin saber que alegar al respecto; fue Kaelie dejando a un lado su molestia, replicó:

\- Maxwell tiene tres runas en su cuerpo que le fueron colocadas mientras vivió con Jonathan Morgenstern y Alexander Lightwood.

\- Que conveniente que no haya como probarlo – Intervino Lily con desagrado, ya había caído una vez hacía cinco años en las manipulaciones de Kaelie y no se lo perdonaba a si misma; no se dejaría engañar nuevamente. Kaelie parecía dispuesta a refutarlo pero pareció pensárselo mejor y negó la cabeza para sí misma conteniéndose; Iarlath por el contrario sonrió adelantándose un paso.

\- Puede que Jonathan Morgenstern no pueda darnos su testimonio; pero exijo sea Alexander Lightwood nuestro testigo.

\- ¡Deja a Alec fuera de esto! – Exclamó Magnus de inmediato, pálido como la cera. No podía involucrar a Alec en eso: no había mayor culpa sobre los hombros del chico que el haber dejado a su hermanito al poder de Sebastian: Magnus aun recordaba la tarde en que tuvo que armarse de valor y decirle que había encontrado el cuerpo de Max; había sido uno de los momentos más dolorosos, ver a Alec derrumbarse por completo mientras se culpaba: involucrarlo y que Well no fuese Max era remover un estanque en calma para alborotar todo el desperdicio en el fondo sin ningún propósito; pero si resultaba ser Max; si de alguna manera retorcida lo era, ¿Qué pensaría al saber que era también el chico del cementerio?¿Cómo iba a perdonarse a sí mismo convertir la alegría de recuperar a Max en un momento tan agrio y doloroso para Alec?

\- Los prisioneros de la clave no pueden salir de la ciudad silenciosa al menos que sea para un juicio en el que estén directamente involucrados. - Dijo Jia - Es la ley.

\- Yo puedo declarar como se fingió la muerte de Maxwell - Ofreció Kaelie de inmediato; prefería no involucrar a Alexander en eso; sin embargo Iarlath no opinaba igual.

\- No tiene que salir; con una declaración ante la espada mortal es suficiente.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - Dijo Luke. - Si vas a considerar cambiar tu voto debemos asegurarnos primero que sea por la causa correcta.

\- No creo que nada justifique cambiar tu decisión - Dijo Lily a Robert - Pero no confío en ellos, y si esto sirve para abrirte los ojos: entonces hay que hacerlo.

Miraron a Magnus esperando que se manifestara; pero él estaba pálido, sudando frio. Porque si había algo que sabía era que las hadas solo apostaban sobre seguro.

\- Estoy de acuerdo y con mi voto somos mayoría - Dijo Jia al ver que Magnus no contestaba - Se interrogara a Alec al respecto y tu Kaelie declararas; si todo coincide, replantearemos la situación.

* * *

Esperó mientras sonaba el segundo tono de repique; sus manos inquietas demostraban su ansiedad: acababan de escuchar la historia de Kaelie sobre como las hadas habían fingido la muerte de Max, con cada una de sus palabras Robert había sentido la esperanza crecer en su interior, porque aunque las hadas eran expertas en manipular la verdad, Kaelie había sido lo suficientemente clara como para no dar pie a ninguna duda.

_\- Cuando Jonathan Morgenstern aquí conocido como Sebastian, nos entregó a Maxwell Lightwood exigió que este fuese mantenido fuera del alcance de los Nefilims en lo que regresaba por él. El pueblo Seelie aceptó debido a los convenios que entonces mantenía con Jonathan, y yo fui encargada de cuidar a Maxwell. Me encariñé rápidamente con él, y cuando supe que Jonathan había perecido en la última batalla, supliqué a la Reina Seelie una oportunidad para conservarlo._

_\- ¿Conservarlo? Mi hijo no es un cachorrito que consigues y te llevas a casa – Había bramado Robert interrumpiéndola, furioso. Kaelie ignoró su comentario sin dirigirle ninguna mirada en particular y solo continuó._

_\- Por ese entonces el brujo Jaxx, que se encargaba de actuar como mediador entre Sebastian y el pueblo Seelie en lo que a Max se refería, fue hallado muerto en su casa; mi Reina Seelie reconoció la oportunidad de quitar el interés de los Nefilims sobre nosotros y robó el cuerpo de un niño mundano de un hospital para simular con este que era Max._

_\- El cuerpo estaba irreconocible, pero yo mismo hice las pruebas: su sangre era compatible a la sangre Lightwood – Había intervenido Magnus._

_\- Por favor Bane, tenemos a Maxwell: un par de cortes en sus muñecas y el cuerpo calcinado del niño mundano quedó bañado en sangre Lightwood – Aseguró._

El tercer tono de repique resonó en su oído mientras él tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa con ansiedad. No había vuelto a ver a Max, Kaelie lo mantenía en una sala menor del gard junto a Mark y a Kieran que se encargaba de vigilarlos.

Para Robert esa declaración dejaba todo más que claro: era su hijo; no necesitaba más pruebas; pero Jia, Luke y Lily insistían en escuchar la declaración de Alec sobre las runas del niño, y como Magnus, él no estaba nada seguro de revolver el pasado en Alexander.

\- ¿Bueno? – Contestaron la llamada. Reconoció al instante la voz de uno de sus hijos: el director del instituto de New York.

\- Jace…necesito pedirte algo.

\- ¿Robert? – La voz del rubio estaba confundida, sin duda por el tono preocupado que el inquisidor mantenía. - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Maryse e Isabelle pero… necesito que guíes un interrogatorio a Alec.

\- ¿Interrogatorio a Alec? Está bien, pero ¿qué está pasando? – Repitió; el hombre inspiró profundo, necesitaba armarse de valor.

\- Hoy fue la sesión con las hadas…ellos dicen que Max está vivo.

\- Robert, eso es imposible – Alegó el rubio como si intentara explicarle un asunto tan delicado – Magnus hizo las pruebas del cuerpo, no puedes creer lo que dicen…

\- No, no es lo que dicen: está aquí, lo vi – Exclamó. Robert escuchó como Jace tenía que sentarse – Está vivo, y lo ha estado durante los últimos cinco años: las hadas han declarado ya como fingieron su muerte, pero Max tiene tres runas, él no las tenía cuando murió y ellos dicen que se las hicieron mientras vivió con Alec y Sebastian. Los hermanos silenciosos van a interrogarlo con la espada mortal.

Jace no respondió de inmediato. Robert prácticamente podía verlo en su oficina en el instituto restregándose el rostro, intentando asimilar la noticia.

\- Necesito que dirijas el interrogatorio: ellos estarán presentes y serán quienes traigan el informe pero si lo interroga la hermandad le dirán que Max está vivo, y si resultara no ser…

\- Alec se desmoronaría – Completó Jace entendiendo.

\- Lo mismo con Isabelle y Maryse: no quiero que lo sepan hasta que estemos seguro que Max podrá volver a casa.

\- Entiendo pero… ¿Cómo se supone que voy a interrogarlo sobre Max sin hablarle a Alec de Max? –Jace estaba realmente confundido y su tono de voz se notaba disperso, aun sin poder creer que realmente su pequeño hermano estuviese de vuelta, que ese milagro fuese posible.

\- Piensa en algo, pero debes ir ya mismo: te enviare una autorización firmada por un mensaje de fuego – Le informó.

\- Está bien – Jace asintió colgando la llamada. El rubio dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio pero no se incorporó de inmediato: Max estaba vivo, su hermanito no había muerto hacía tanto tiempo debido a Sebastian, nada pondría más feliz a su parabatai, pero a un tiempo nada lo destrozaría más si resultaba no ser cierto.

* * *

Se removió en su cama con aburrimiento tomando el libro en sus manos para seguir observándolo. No que supiera leer, aunque podía identificar bien las letras: E-S-T-E-L-A.

Suponía que decía Estela, no estaba seguro, pero no importaba: recordaba que una vez Alec le habló de ellas mostrándole esos dibujos. Si iba a conseguir una para él tenía que saber exactamente que estaba buscando y esa edición del Codex para niños que Maryse le había regalado en navidad tenía muchos dibujos de diferentes estelas.

Maxxie dejó el libro sobre su cama y se giró para quedar boca abajo con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos observando fijamente los dibujos con sus ojos azules: las estelas eran como unas varas cortas tenían una punta de adamas cristalina que refulgía en el brillo del ángel cuando se activaban para crear runas en la piel de los Nefilims; fuera de eso cada una tenía diseños diferentes, algunas personalizadas para su portador; pero estaba casi seguro que los hermanos silenciosos tendrían alguno de esos diseños del libro, quizás el más simple y aburrido de todos, porque ellos eran así: simples y aburridos.

El ruido de pasos sobresaltó al niño. Maxxie se apresuró en cerrar el libro como si escondiera la prueba de un terrible crimen; y apagó su lámpara de gas rápidamente esperando en la oscuridad de su habitación. Era una habitación como la de Alec solo que se encontraba un par de niveles más arriba y su puerta, contrario a la del Nefilim, estaba siempre abierta. Esperó expectante, y escuchó cómo junto a los pasos, se oía voz más que conocida para él.

\- No entiendo, ya mi caso está cerrado ¿Por qué necesitan mi declaración? - Maxxie vio cuando el hermano Jonas pasó junto a su habitación con Alec; era la primera vez en su vida que lo veía fuera de su propia habitación y se preguntó si luego los hermanos silenciosos le permitirían a Alec ir a su cuarto a jugar con él.

Los hermanos silenciosos debieron haberle respondido en su mente porque Maxxie no pudo escuchar, pero sí que escuchó la respuesta de Alec.

\- Entiendo que sea una orden de la clave; lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?

El niño se incorporó apresurándose hacía la puerta de la habitación lo más silenciosamente que pudo y asomándose con cuidado de no ser visto, frunciendo el ceño al notar las cadenas que ataban las manos y los pies de Alec haciéndole caminar a pasos cortos.

\- Está bien, no preguntare más – Se quejó Alec. Maxxie los siguió en silencio sin entender ¿Por qué llevaba a Alec de esa manera? Él sabía que Alec se había portado mal hacía mucho tiempo, por eso estaba ahí, pero cuando él se portaba mal y le decían que debía quedarse en su habitación como castigo, al salir no lo ataban con cadenas ¿Por qué a él sí? ¿Era algún juego, acaso?

Subieron un par de niveles más a paso lento debido a Alec. Maxxie se escondía de vez en cuando detrás de alguna pared o piedra haciendo gala de sus reflejos de espía que practicaba cuando seguía a Magnus; sin embargo dudó al ver que entraban a la Cámara del Consejo, el lugar que hacía algunas horas había llenado de flores; ya no tenía ninguna, los hermanos silenciosos se habían deshecho de todas ¡Aburridos!

\- ¡Jace! – Escuchó la exclamación de Alec desde el interior. Maxxie se apresuró en asomarse por la puerta. Los hermanos silenciosos estaban todos de pie alrededor de toda la cámara tan quietos como estatuas; en el medio, uno de ellos, el hermano Enoch, sostenía la espada mortal como si del mayor tesoro de la humanidad se tratara, y junto a él estaba Jace. El rubio, notó el niño, parecía bastante ansioso; pero al ver a Alec por primera vez en años fuera de su habitación se adelantó hacía él a prisa; dejando de lado, por un minuto la misión que tenía entre manos, para abrazar a Alec.

\- Alec – Susurró él; el ojos azules quiso responder el abrazo de su parabatai pero las cadenas no se lo permitieron, por lo que solo se permitió disfrutarlo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó – Me dijeron que sería interrogado por la clave ¿Por qué estás…? – Jace se separó de él con una sonrisa bastante arrogante y exclamó.

\- Finalmente la clave ha entendido que no puede vivir sin mí – dijo y agregó – Seré el interrogador.

\- ¿Qué? – Alec no podía estar más confundido. Jace solo sonrió dirigiéndolo hacía el centro de la sala; el hermano Jonas estuvo por seguirlo pero el rubio se adelantó algo cortante – Estoy seguro que no se va a escapar si no lo sigues por los diez pasos hasta el hermano Enoch.

El hermano Jonas no dijo nada, o al menos nada audible para Alec; en cambio se dio media vuelta tomando un lugar junto al resto de la hermandad. Alec caminó junto a él no menos confundido que antes.

\- ¿De qué va esto? Pensé que mi caso estaba cerrado.

\- Lo está – Admitió – Pero la clave quiere saber algunos detalles del tiempo que estuviste con Sebastian. – Alec torció el gesto pero asintió. Ya le había contado a la clave todo lo que quisieron saber durante las audiencias de su juicio ¿Por qué renacer la curiosidad tras tanto tiempo?

Se detuvo junto al hermano Enoch extendiendo las manos encadenadas al frente, conociendo mejor de lo que le gustaría el procedimiento. El hermano silencioso colocó la espada mortal sobre sus manos, el acero frio contrastó con el calor corporal. Jace retrocedió un par de pasos quedando de frente a Alec.

 _Alexander Lightwood, serás interrogado por Jonathan Herondale director del instituto de New York, en representación del Inquisidor._ – Introdujo el Hermano Enoch. Alec asintió - _Que la verdad te haga libre._

Alec torció el gesto, era una frase muy irónica si se tenía en cuenta su situación legal.

Maxxie desde la entrada estiró aún más el cuello no queriendo perderse detalle alguno: nunca había visto a los Hermanos Silenciosos utilizar la espada alma, y eran tan quisquillosos en lo que a ella respectaba, que el niño esperaba algo realmente grandioso.

Jace se aclaró la garganta incómodo, sabía lo dolorosa que era la espada incluso para arrancar la verdad que quería ser dicha, y prefería no ser él quien hiciera las preguntas, pero entendía perfectamente los motivos de Robert para pedírselo.

\- ¿Eres Alexander Gideon Lightwood? – Comenzó con la primera pregunta de rutina.

\- Si – Respondió este. La expresión de emocionada expectativa en el rostro de Maxxie vaciló al notar como esa simple silaba reflejaba un dolor físico en el rostro de Alec ¿Qué pasaba?

\- ¿Conviviste hace cinco años con Jonathan Morgenstern alias Sebastian?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Alguien más vivió con ustedes?

\- Mi hermano menor Max – Respondió. Maxxie abrió la boca ¿Max? Sabía que Alec había tenido un hermanito, pero él no solía hablar de eso, al menos no con él.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vivieron los tres juntos?

\- ¿Los tres? Cerca de dos semanas – Aseguró. Jace se quedó en silencio por unos segundos ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a preguntar por Max sin que Alec notara que algo pasaba?

\- Ustedes…-Negó para sí mismo reconsiderándolo y reformulando la pregunta - ¿Sebastian te llevó con él a algún ataque?

\- ¿Por eso estoy aquí no? – Preguntó Alec y rápidamente se arrepintió, la espada actuó sobre él que sintió como se hacía aún más pesada; podía sentir la energía del cielo arrancarle la respuesta de manera dolorosa - ¡Sí! – Exclamó quizás un poco más fuerte debido al dolor. Jace dio un paso al frente y Maxxie desde lo lejos abrió los ojos con desconcierto ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- No digas cosas innecesarias, Alec – Le pidió el rubio con el dolor de verlo así, reflejado en su mirada. El pelonegro asintió; no había sido su intención, solo que no entendía que quería la clave haciéndole preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conocían a la perfección - ¿Alguna…alguna vez Sebastian llevó a Max con él a un ataque?

Alec dudó; no porque no quisiera responder sino porque no estaba seguro. La espada mortal volvió a activarse arrancándole un quejido de dolor.

\- No lo sé – Exclamó entre dientes – Se lo llevó una vez a ver un duende, no sé si fue un ataque per sé, pero por lo que supe el duende terminó muerto.

\- ¿De qué le serviría un niño sin marcar? ¿Pensaba ofrecérselo al duende como aperitivo? – Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- Max tenía runas – Jace abrió la boca con sorpresa: se había esperado esa respuesta luego de su conversación con Robert, pero escucharla de su parabatai, solo habría nuevas posibilidades: le hacía desear dejar allí el interrogatorio y correr a Idris para decirle a Robert que las hadas tenían razón: que el chico que habían llevado era Max, y abrazar a su hermanito. Pero se contuvo, porque no importaba lo que ya ellos supieran, la Clave exigiría detalles, pruebas irrevocables, y no admitirían menos que eso. – Le puse la runa del don un par de días antes.

\- ¿En qué mano? – Preguntó Jace de inmediato.

\- La derecha, Max era diestro.

\- ¿Le colocaste alguna otra? – Preguntó de inmediato.

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué él interés…? – El dolor lo acalló, Alec cayó de rodillas debido a este que nacía en la palma de sus manos donde se unía al adamas de la espada, y se extendía por sus brazos hacía el resto de su cuerpo. – No, no le hice más runas.

Jace palideció, no era posible: Robert le había dicho que Max tenía tres runas; él quería aferrarse a la posibilidad de que el niño estuviese vivo pero Alec acababa de derrumbarla. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo a pensar en otra pregunta:

\- ¡Alec! – Maxxie no había soportado más, el niño salió de su escondite corriendo hacía Alec.

 _Maximum sal de aquí._ – Ordenó el hermano Enoch.

 _Este no es lugar para él_ – Bramó el hermano Jonas.

\- Maxxie sal – Susurró Alec pero el niño no les hizo caso, corriendo a través de la hermandad y atravesando la cámara hacía el muchacho Lightwood. Jace logró interceptarlo sujetándolo de la cintura y alzándolo en brazos pero el niño no dejaba de gritar y patalear.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Le está haciendo daño! – Gritaba - ¡No me gusta este juego! ¡Alec vámonos! ¡Suéltame!

Los hermanos silenciosos no dejaban de clamar indignados: nunca en toda la historia de los Nefilims, alguien había irrumpido de esa manera en la Cámara del Consejo interrumpiendo un interrogatorio.

\- ¡Alec, Alec suelta eso! ¡Vámonos! - Sollozó el niño sin dejar de intentar liberarse de Jace.

\- Maximum, estoy bien, vuelve a tu habitación – Le pidió. El niño se negó entre gritos. Jace vio con el rabillo del ojo como el hermano Jonas daba un paso al frente, ese hermano silencioso no parecía ser alguien muy paciente.

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero!

\- Maxxie, escucha, los hermanos silenciosos te sacaran si no te calmas – Le explicó el rubio.

\- Le están haciendo daño a Alec – Sollozó entre hipido dejando de patalear – No quiero que sigan lastimándolo. – Jace dejó al niño sobre el suelo pero no lo soltó; en su lugar se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

\- Ey pequeño, Alec es mi parabatai – dijo – Yo jamás le haría daño ¿Me crees? – El niño dudó con el rostro marcado en lágrimas: Alec le había hablado sobre los parabatais, le había asegurado que eran personas más cercanas que hermanos, capaces de sacrificarse la una por la otra; él siempre le hablaba bien de Jace, solo por eso asintió.

_Es suficiente, andando._

\- No importa, déjenlo – Exclamó Jace – de todas formas estamos por terminar.

\- Es un niño – Se quejó Alec no estando de acuerdo – Llévenlo a su habitación.

\- El asunto aquí Alec, es que no estás en posición de dar órdenes y yo si – Exclamó Jace con echonería volviéndose a Maxxie - ¿Quieres quedarte? – El pequeño azul asintió tímidamente – Decidido entonces – dijo con una significativa mirada al hermano Jonas.

Alec lo vio mantenerle la mirada, seguramente manteniendo una discusión mental antes de que el Hermano volviera a su lugar. Por un segundo Alec sintió gracia al imaginar al hermano Jonas cuestionándose mentalmente quién demonios le habría dado una posición de autoridad a alguien como Jace, cosa que él mismo aún se cuestionaba. El rubio se incorporó sin soltar al niño, volteando hacía Alec; no preguntó de inmediato, Maxxie lo había distraído y necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden porque si ese chico en Idris era Max, y tenía tres runas; y Alec solo había colocado una; significaba que alguien más las había hecho. Por descontado sabía que no fueron las hadas, lo que solo dejaba una posibilidad tan improbable como lógica, después de todo, en lo que respectaba al tiempo que vivió con Alec, Sebastian había hecho muchas cosas improbables.

\- ¿Max tenía otras runas? – Preguntó.

\- Si – Respondió Alec – Sebastian se las colocó.

\- ¿Cuáles? ¿Dónde las tenía?

\- Le puso una runa de coraje en batalla en el antebrazo izquierdo antes de llevarlo con el duende Rask, este lo mordió y Sebastian lo curó con una iratze en su tobillo izquierdo.

\- ¿Solo esas?

\- Si – Jace no pudo esconder su sonrisa emocionada. Hizo una seña al hermano Enoch quien retiró de inmediato la Espada Alma de sus manos. Alec sintió la tensión de su cuerpo relajarse; Max jaloneó la mano que Jace sujetaba hasta que se liberó y corrió hacia Alec abrazándolo del cuello puesto que seguía de rodillas. El rubio por su parte mantenía una conversación privada con los hermanos silenciosos, quería que se dieran prisa porque con lo que Alec había dicho no cabría lugar a dudas.

 _Aun debes esperar a comprobar que ese joven tenga las runas que Alexander describió_ \- Le advirtió el hermano Jonas mientras salía. Los hermanos silenciosos fueron saliendo uno a uno mientras Enoch colocaba la espada nuevamente en su lugar de descanso. Jace se acercó a Alec, que se había incorporado. Acababa de darse cuenta que al caer de rodillas el chico se había lastimado la rodilla sacándose algo de sangre.

\- Pondré una Iratze para ti.

\- Estoy bien - Negó - Mejor dime que fue todo eso del interrogatorio...

\- Vamos, no puedes negarle a tu parabatai el colocarte una runa - Alegó desviando el tema; Alec insistió en una respuesta mas no se apartó cuando Jace se arrodilló levantando la pierna de su pantalón para colocar con su estela la runa.

Maxxie observó con los ojos muy abiertos el objeto. Así que eso era una estela. Jace terminó guardándola en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- Jace...

\- Confía en mi Alec - Pidió él - Solo espera un poco más… - El ojos azules no tuvo de otra que asentir: podía ver en los ojos dorados de su parabatai que no lograría sacarle ni una palabra más.

\- ¿Puedes decirme al menos si has hablado con Magnus? – dijo no sin algo de reproche al decir _puedes_.

\- No, lo siento; no he hablado con él – Admitió. Vio como la expresión de Alec se decaía; frunció el ceño: sabía de los problemas que estaban teniendo ¿Pero en serio el brujo no había ido a verlo aun?

 _Es hora de que lo lleve de vuelta_ \- Dijo Enoch. Jace asintió abrazando nuevamente a su parabatai, escuchando ambos como Maxxie aplaudía y él sentía una ligereza en su bolsillo posterior del pantalón. - _Y que Maximum vuelva a su habitación._

\- Yo lo llevo- ofreció Jace con una encantadora sonrisa dirigida al niño.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! - Se negó; pero el hermano Enoch no tuvo ninguna contra mientras salía con Alec dejando al rubio con el pequeño azul- Yo conozco el camino.

\- No lo dudo –Aseguró y agregó bloqueándole la salida con su cuerpo al niño para que no escapara corriendo - dime una cosa Maxxie ¿para que necesitas mi estela?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo no tome nada de tu bolsillo! - Se delató. Jace rio enarcando una ceja y el niño se removió nervioso.

\- Los hermanos silenciosos no estarán felices de saber que andas robando; eso no está bien.

\- ¡No la robe! - Exclamó el niño de inmediato, asustado - Yo...yo...la tome prestada - Dijo avergonzado sacándola de entre sus ropas. Jace lo miró interesado.

\- ¿Para que la tomarías prestada? - Preguntó usando su término - Los Brujitos traviesos como tú no pueden activarla. – Intentó explicarle

\- ¡No es para mí! - Exclamó de inmediato - Alec esta triste porque no puede responder los mensajes de fuego de Magnum.

Jace abrió la boca sorprendido; ya antes se había dado cuenta que ese pequeño quería mucho a Alec, pero arriesgarse al disgusto de la hermandad y de él mismo, para hacer feliz a Alec, le conmovió.

Jace tomó la estela de sus manos guardándola de vuelta en sus bolsillos.

\- Alec no puede tener una estela mientras esté aquí - Dijo con algo de pesar - No tiene permitido enviar mensajes de fuego.

\- Pero...

\- La ley es dura pero es la ley - Recitó. El pequeño bajó la mirada entristecido y Jace lo tomó de su barbilla con suavidad obligándolo a mirarlo. Sonriendo casi traviesamente - Pero la ley no dice que tu no puedas enviarlos.- Le guiñó un ojo traviesamente.

\- ¿Yo? - Preguntó abriendo los ojos muy grandes.

\- Los brujos pueden enviar mensajes de fuego sin una estela – Explicó -Podrías enviar los mensajes por Alec, la ley no dice nada sobre eso.

\- ¡Sí! - Exclamó emocionado saliendo a prisa de la Cámara. Jace se preguntó si iría a su habitación para volverse un autodidacta o por el contrario estaría pensando convertirse en un enfadoso hasta que los hermanos silenciosos le enseñaran; como fuera, conseguiría que un brujo acudiera a ayudarlo con su aprendizaje ahora que Magnus parecía dispuesto a no acudir a la ciudad silenciosa.

Se restregó el rostro suspirando. Era hora de volver al instituto de New York y esperar noticias de Robert.

* * *

\- Si es una prueba, haz que se termine, por favor - Suplicaba Mark; estaba sentado en el suelo de la pequeña sala del Gard. Frente a él, con pose india, estaba Kieran, sujetando sus mejillas intentando conseguir que el chico rubio lo mirara a los ojos - Quiero volver a Feéra contigo.

\- Pronto todo esto pasara - Susurró el príncipe Unseelie rozando sus labios, pero sin prometer nada respecto a su destino.

Well sentado en el suelo desde el otro lado de la sala, desvió la mirada al ver como sus labios se unían; sintiéndose avergonzado: tenía un par de horas sino es que más en esa sala, observándolos: por momentos Mark se quedaba tranquilo y solo recostaba la cabeza al hombro de Kieran en silencio, por momentos susurraba nombres, de sus hermanos le había parecido oír que decía; y por momentos parecía confundido creyendo que todo eso era una prueba de su lealtad a la caza salvaje y suplicando volver.

Y Kieran había estado a su lado en cada uno de esos momentos.

Se suponía que el príncipe exiliado había sido dejado allí para asegurarse que los Nefilims no intentaran llevárselos sin haber llegado antes a un acuerdo. Pero este lejos de protegerlos a ambos, había estado allí solo para Mark.

Well jugó con su dedo siguiendo la línea de las baldosas del suelo sintiéndose incómodo. Si ese roce de labios fuese algo meramente físico, no le importaría: las hadas eran libres para las relaciones físicas, no importaba con quien o con cuantos estuviesen, no importaba quien viera; no era un evento trascendente. Pero con las relaciones emocionales era otra historia, los sentimientos exigían exclusividad y cierta privacidad que él sentía estar violando al quedarse allí sentado viéndolos.

Suspiró, en cierta manera envidiaba a Mark; prisionero o no, había encontrado algo de lo que él no tenía ni la más remota idea.

Se incorporó silenciosamente; quizás podría aprovechar ese momento de distracción de Kieran para salir; se estaba sintiendo claustrofóbico ahí dentro, tenía mucho tiempo en esa sala cuando estaba acostumbrado a los espacios abiertos y libres del pueblo Fey.

Se dirigió a la puerta de la sala; deteniéndose al escuchar el siseo de Kieran.

\- Vuelve a sentarte mascota, no tienes permitido salir

Se detuvo con los dientes rechinándole de ira; mas no replicó, en su lugar volvió a su sitio en la pared, sentándose frente a la pareja que se había separado. Mark había recostado la cabeza en el hombro de Kieran y ahora veía a Well fijamente, al punto de hacerlo incomodo; por eso, cuando habló sorprendió a todos.

\- No es una mascota - Su voz fue apenas un susurro que retumbó en la silenciosa sala.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No es una mascota - Repitió - Es un Nefilim, como yo - Well torció el gesto no muy seguro de cuál de los dos títulos le gustaba menos; sin embargo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección, en agradecimiento. Mark lo aceptó con un gesto similar, para el disgusto de Kieran, que podía ver en esos gestos la camaradería y el apoyo implícito entre dos miembros de una misma raza, una raza a la que él no pertenecía.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y casi al instante Kieran apartó ligeramente a Mark para incorporarse. Los dos Nefilims también volvieron la mirada, un hermano silencioso se estaba dando paso hasta ellos. Tanto Mark como Well se incorporaron, claramente intimidados por su impresionante apariencia.

 _Los saludo_ – dijo el hermano silencioso. Well respingó al escucharlo en su cabeza, no había tenido mucho contacto con ellos antes.- _En la sala principal se está discutiendo un acuerdo entre ambas partes._ \- Informó

\- Y nosotros esperamos aquí que lleguen a una decisión – dijo Kieran.

 _Antes debo confirmar las declaraciones_ – dijo él, dirigiéndose luego expresamente a Well – _Enséñame tus runas._

El chico dudó, no se sentía seguro con el hermano silencioso en la sala; habría deseado que Kaelie hubiese entrado también, pero suponía que convencer al inquisidor de recibir de regreso al hijo no querido, no era tarea fácil.

 _Espero por ti –_ Presionó el hermano silencioso. Well suspiró mostrando la runa de visión en su mano, remangándose la manga para dejar a la vista la de coraje en batalla y alzando la pierna del pantalón que ocultaba la cicatriz de su vieja iratze. Se preguntó si el hermano silencioso las estaría viendo realmente puesto que no parecía tener ojos. – _¿Tienes alguna otra prueba de ser Maxwell Lightwood?_

\- Por supuesto que no me creen, debí suponerlo – dijo entre dientes.

 _No es un asunto de creer, sino de estar seguros_ – Explicó - _¿Alguna otra prueba?_

El chico masculló algo que el hermano silencioso prefirió ignorar; y sacó de entre sus ropas una de los objetos que había llevado de Feéra con él: las gafas que utilizó de niño, eran grandes incluso para el rostro adolescente que tenía ahora, y junto a los cristales tenían un pequeño emblema Lightwood, con sus maderos en llamas grabados a cada lado.

El hermano silencioso las tomó dándose media vuelta para volver a salir. Kieran se adelantó un paso.

\- ¿Y bien? – Exigió.

 _En unos minutos los harán pasar a la sala; estén preparados para la decisión_ – No dijo nada más y solo salió. Well se estremeció, porque eso había sonado casi como si les ofreciera unos minutos para despedirse, lo que significaba que los Nefilims aceptarían la oferta; y no fue el único que lo notó: Kieran también se removió dirigiéndole una mirada a Mark como sí considerara la opción de fugarse de ahí con él antes de que los Nefilims volvieran.

Well se mostró incomodo, él no tenía nadie en esa sala de quien despedirse y sentía que con su presencia estaba arruinando la despedida de esos dos. Suspiró, al menos prefería la incomodidad al miedo que comenzaba a nacer rápidamente en su estómago.

* * *

\- Si, te pagare bien...pero debes ir hoy mismo - Jace entró al ascensor para salir de la nave de la iglesia y entrar al área del instituto sin soltar su celular, esa bruja comenzaba a exasperarlo - Por el precio que te voy a pagar, no me importa lo ocupada que estés Moon...dile a los hermanos silenciosos que vas de mi parte - La bruja aceptó, aunque no sin un par de peros sobre ir a la ciudad silenciosa y como cobraría más - Escucha, te pagare lo que quieras, pero no veras ni un dólar hasta que ese niño me escriba por mensaje de fuego que ya puede hacerlos...¡Yo que sé si ya sabe escribir!...No, no te estoy mandando a enseñarle a escribir - exclamó enojado saliendo del ascensor. Clary y Simon que conversaban en el pasillo voltearon a verlo - ¡Solo enséñale a enviar mensajes! - Le gritó colgando la llamada - Bruja estúpida - Gruñó de mala gana.

\- ¿No ha sido un buen día? - Preguntó Clary recibiéndolo con un beso. Jace lo recibió abrazándola por la cintura y posando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. La pelirroja intercambió una mirada confundida con Simon quien solo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó preocupada.

\- En la ciudad silenciosa – dijo incorporándose y mirando feo a Simon - ¿Qué me ves, vampiro?

\- ¿disculpa? Yo veía para allá y tú te atravesaste – Respondió. Clary rodó los ojos por lo infantil de esos dos.

\- ¿Cómo está Alec? – Preguntó caminando junto a ellos hacía la cocina. Era hora de la cena y la pelirroja esperaba sinceramente que Maryse no hubiese dejado a Isabelle ayudarla.

\- Bien – dijo algo distraído entrando a la cocina- No pudimos hablar mucho, pero Maxxie intentó robar mi estela.

\- ¿Maxxie? – Preguntó Maryse de inmediato. La mujer estaba junto a la estufa mientras Izzy, gracias a Raziel, la observaba sentada desde la barra. - ¿Maximum? ¿Estabas en la ciudad silenciosa?

El rubio masculló algo para sí mismo, quizás una maldición; porque le picaba la lengua por hablar pero la advertencia de Robert y el Hermano Jonas resonaba en su cabeza: no quería ilusionar a su familia por nada, especialmente a Isabelle que solía culparse por muchas cosas, pero a un tiempo, si cabía la posibilidad por mínima que fuerade que el más pequeño de su familia estuviese vivo ¿Quién era él para privar a Maryse e Isabelle de esa dicha?¿Qué hacer entonces?

\- Si – Respondió escueto intentando dar con la respuesta correcta - ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

\- ¿Cómo está Alec? – Preguntó Isabelle de inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué Maxxie quería robar tu estela? – Preguntó Clary curiosa.

\- ¿Te robó tu estela? – Maryse estaba sorprendida.

Simon se mostró aturdido por todas las preguntas de las mujeres, no quería imaginar cómo se sentiría Jace.

\- Quería dársela a Alec para que escriba mensajes de fuego a Magnus – dijo manteniéndose en el borde del tema espinoso. Maryse hizo un sonido de aprobación y un poco de ternura por el niño; Isabelle en cambio se tensó intercambiando una mirada con Simon. – Le dije que no podía ser y le insinué que puede enviarlos por Alec. Moon va camino a enseñarle como.

\- ¿No es un problema si los hermanos silenciosos se enteran?

\- Por eso no van a enterarse – dijo cortante quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola en el respaldo de la silla junto a Isabelle, donde se sentó. Un papel cayó de este al suelo sin que el rubio lo notara.

\- Te aprovechas de tu cargo como jefe de instituto – Lo riñó Clary; Jace le sonrió inocentemente mientras Isabelle recogía el papel tendiéndoselo a Jace quien intentaba robar algo de la cena que preparaba Maryse mientras esta le palmeaba la mano intentando espantarlo.

\- Jace se te cayó...-La voz murió en su garganta; el rubio volvió la mirada y Clary notó como se ponía un poco nervioso - ¿Porque papá te mandó a interrogar a Alec con la Espada Alma? - Cuestionó con tono acusador.

\- ¿Qué? - Maryse apagó la estufa volviéndose hacia él con una mirada acusadora. - ¿Estabas interrogando a Alec?

\- ¿Porque no nos dijiste? - Le reclamó Isabelle.

\- Yo...Robert tenía un buen motivo para pedírmelo. - Clary y Simon se miraron confundidos, no era común que Jace actuara como si no estuviera seguro de cómo manejarse.

\- El caso de Alec está cerrado - Exclamó Maryse y agregó rápidamente - ¿O no?... ¿Están considerando aceptar la apelación? – Preguntó esperanzada.

\- No, no es eso...

\- ¿Entonces por qué autorizarte a dirigir un interrogatorio " _con carácter de urgencia"?_ \- Preguntó Izzy mirando el papel y citándolo

Jace se alborotó el cabello; no es como si no supiera manejarse cuando esas mujeres ejercían presión sobre él, solo que no era fácil actuar cuando él quería dejarse ceder a esa presión. Ellas merecían saberlo.

\- Jonathan...- El tono de Maryse se volvió peligroso. Jace suspiró, ¿Qué sentido tenía?

\- No se hagan demasiadas esperanzas aun pero... Robert me dijo que cabe la posibilidad de que Max este vivo - Informó. El efecto fue inmediato: el silencio cubrióla cocina de manera aplastante. Isabelle lo miraba boquiabierta y Maryse se dejó caer torpemente sobre una silla; ninguna de las dos parecía tener una idea de que decir o hacer, por lo que fue Simon quien verbalizó lo que pensaban.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Las hadas tienen a un chico Nefilim que aseguran es Max; Robert intentaba comprobar su historia con Alec antes de avisarles: no quiere ilusionarlas por si resulta ser un fraude...

\- ¿Y...lo es? - Preguntó Maryse, el pulso le temblaba visiblemente. - ¿Es un fraude o es M... Max?

\- ¿Qué te dijo Alec? - Exigió Isabelle.- ¿Que dijo mi hermano Jace? ¿Es Max?

\- Es...muy muy probable - Admitió. Maryse e Izzy se miraron, como si no pudieran creerlo, como si no supieran que hacer en caso de atreverse a considerar como ciertas las palabras de Jace.

Un plato y un par de vasos se voltearon cayendo al suelo con un estruendo cuando Maryse intentó apoyarse en la barra para incorporarse; sus piernas temblaban tanto como su pulso ante las posibilidades que Jace abría, pero su mirada estaba tan decidida como una leona que defendía a su cachorro; Jace no la veía así desde que, estando aun herida, se enfrentó a todos para rescatar a Alec y Max de Sebastian hacía cinco años; y como entonces, sintió un fuerte orgullo por la mujer.

\- Vamos a Idris – dijo; el rubio estuvo por replicar pero ella lo detuvo – No te estoy preguntando Jace: si ese muchacho es mi bebe, quiero estar ahí para darle la bienvenida a casa.

\- Y si no es él, estaremos ahí para cobrarle la mala broma a las hadas – Siseó Izzy. Jace miró a ambas mujeres finalmente asintiendo; no podía negar que estaba de acuerdo con ellas: irían a Irdris.

* * *

Caminó en silencio.

La sala principal del Gard estaba llena de voces susurrando entre ellas, discutiendo, algunos inconformes con el resultado de la vista: habían aceptado, después de todo los Nefilims acordaron ayudar a las hadas tras cinco años de haber sido marginadas del mundo de sombras.

Como el hermano silencioso había advertido, habían sido llevado a la sala poco después; era obvio que se había mantenido una fuerte discusión, miembros de la clave aun discutían entre sí, y los del consejo tenían expresiones variadas. Well había visto al Inquisidor sostener ansioso sus gafas en la mano, y pudo ver a Bane pálido evitando mirarlo; vio a la representante de los vampiros enojada y al representante de los hombres lobos con expresión analítica al igual que la Cónsul.

Cuando finalmente decretaron su decisión, no supo que sentir: El consejo aceptaba que el caso de las hadas fuese tratado bajo la jurisdicción de Los Ángeles y la clave fungiría de apoyo para estos siempre y cuando ambos chicos Nefilims fuesen devueltos y colaboraran en las investigaciones donde fuesen requeridos. Well sintió nauseas, no solo era que ese condicionante le sonaba a que tenían algo planeado, sino que realmente no querían volver con quienes se negaron a ayudar en un principio al no considerar que un chico medio hada era suficiente pago aun cuando la otra mitad de este era de los suyos, se sentía enfermo aun y cuando Kaelie había dejado clara una última condición:

 _Cuando todo esto terminé, serán ellos los que decidan si quieren volver a Feéra o quedarse con los Nefilims_.

Les habían dejado una puerta abierta, una ruta de regreso a casa pero eso no mitigaba el malestar que sentía con cada paso. Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida pudo ver a Mark de pie siendo abrazado por su hermano con lágrimas de alegría; el Blackthorn de la Caza Salvaje no parecía seguro de estar feliz al menos no como Well habría esperado; pero en el fondo no lo culpaba cuando él mismo sentía un vacío en el estómago ante la idea de dejar la libertad del Reino Seelie, a Kaelie, la entrada a Edom… Bash.

\- Hijo...hijo... - Lo llamaron. Volvió la mirada intentando no fijarse en Kaelie tras Robert; pero no pudo, la hada de piel blanca tenía los ojos velados por lágrimas que intentaba contener. Él sabía cómo podía contactarla nuevamente, pero pensar que no volvería a casa con quien había sido por años como una madre, era desconcertante. - Hijo...

\- Si este es mi destino - Dijo con tono de resignación - Vayamos al instituto - Esquivó la mano de Robert que intentó colocar sobre su hombro y en cambio siguió su camino para salir del salón. Robert se apresuró tras su hijo.

\- ¡Max! ¡Max por favor mírame!

\- Creo que ya le miré lo suficiente por una vida, Inquisidor; ahora por favor quiero descansar.

-Hijo...

\- ¡Well!... ¡Max!...oh-Magnus se detuvo de golpe al ver a Robert; aun necesitaba respuestas pero el chico los ignoró a ambos abriendo la puerta principal del Gard dispuesto a salir y paralizándose de golpe. Había esperado que la noticia del hijo muerto del inquisidor apareciendo con las hadas se regara rápidamente; lo que no había esperado era que eso llegara tan pronto a oídos de quienes fueron su familia.

Isabelle respingó apenas lo vio. Maryse se llevó una mano al pecho y Jace, pálido como la cera tuvo que sujetarla para que no se cayera. Ninguno de los tres se movía, solo veían a Max.

\- Eres tú... Realmente…- Las lágrimas cubrieron el rostro de Isabelle con cada palabra.

\- ¡Mi pequeño! - Exclamó Maryse apresurándose a él, pero Max alzó la mano con la palma hacia el frente en una señal de "stop"

\- Los saludo, Nefilims - Dijo usando un todo solemne pero musical; quería dejar en claro que no era el mismo niño que ellos recordaban; que no era más un Nefilim; quería hacer notar cuan parte se sentía de las hadas. - Ayudare en lo que esté a mi alcance para cumplir la misión que mi Reina Seelie les ha encomendado.

\- Max- A Maryse se le quebró la voz.

\- Esa mujer no es tu reina hijo; no es...

\- Pero por ahora solo les ruego una morada donde descansar – Interrumpió a Robert.

\- Maxwell hijo...por favor - Maryse lloraba; sentía las manos picarle por tocar a su hijo; abrazarlo y llenar su rostro de besos. Tras suyo Isabelle se removía; quería abalanzarse sobre el muchacho en un abrazo que durara por el resto de sus vidas.

\- ¿Dónde podemos tomar un portal al instituto?

\- ¿Al instituto? - Jace fue quien habló, veía a Robert. Este ya no vivía allí, y por supuesto que era bienvenido, pero sabía que con los recientes eventos sería un problema que saliera de Idris.- Podemos quedarnos aquí en la casa del Inquisidor, todos juntos por esta noche.

\- ¿Acaso no estaríamos juntos en New York? - Preguntó con tono filoso. Magnus no sabía que hacia él allí, sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse, pero al mismo tiempo no podía, quería hablar con ese chiquillo, necesitaba hacerlo. - No, por supuesto que no, no está Alec después de todo - Su mirada se clavó especialmente en Jace y su padre. Todos habían palidecido. - ¿Dónde es su casa Inquisidor?

\- Max...- Pero el chico había empezado a caminar ya; Maryse fue la primera en soltarse de Jace y apresurarse en alcanzarlo para guiarle. Isabelle se aferró al brazo de su padre caminando también. Jace se dispuso a seguirlo cuando notó la presencia de Magnus y la indecisión en su rostro.

\- ¿Magnus? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Yo...tengo que hablar con el chico - Dijo - Necesito preguntarle algo.

\- No creo que sea el momento - Dijo con duda - Tal vez deberías ir con Alec, morirá de dicha al saber que Max está vivo.

\- Yo... No puedo - Balbuceó bajando la mirada avergonzado. Jace se acercó poniéndole una mano en el hombro en apoyo.

\- Con semejante noticia estoy seguro que Alec olvidara que está enojado contigo. - Magnus negó.

\- No puedo - Repitió. Jace notó que el brujo hablaba realmente en serio: no se sentía capaz de ir con Alec y darle la cara; se desconcertó sin entender lo que ocurría.

\- Escucha, voy con mi familia, pero...seguro mañana iremos todos a ver a Alec, ven con nosotros.

El brujo asintió solo por hacerlo y Jace corrió a prisa para alcanzar a su familia. Magnus los miró, era cruel, pero esperaba despertar a la mañana siguiente y encontrarse con que Max seguía muerto, porque entonces significaba que ese muchacho raro que conoció en el cementerio no era el hermano de Alec, porque solo así no se sentiría como una basura.

* * *

\- ¡Max por favor ábreme!

\- ¡Hijo por favor! - El camino a la casa del inquisidor había sido incomodo sin embargo pese a eso Max no podía negar lo confortable que le parecía el lugar. Confortable y ajeno.

Le había pedido a Robert que le asignase una habitación y apenas este se la hubo mostrado, se encerró allí. No creía soportar mucho tiempo, Bash le había advertido que su periodo con los Nefilims sería como una prueba a su fuerza, no pensó que tanto.

Era doloroso, más de lo que se había imaginado. La última vez que vio a Alec le había dicho que cuando volviera lo haría con su familia y estarían todos juntos, lo recordaba como si fuese ayer: él, Sebastian y Alexander desayunando en la mesa de la casa en Idris; Alec había reñido a Sebastian por llevar a Max a luchar contra un duende y él mismo se quejaba porque le faltaban algunos de los mangas que un oscurecido que lo cuidaba había conseguido para él. ¡Por Raziel! ¡Qué tonto, infantil y despreocupado había sido!

Recordaba haber esperado ansioso todo el día y cuando Sebastian se fue para buscar a Alec, había sentido que el corazón le estallaría en el pecho de dicha. Solo estuvo fuera alrededor de una hora; pero al volver todo su mundo se descontroló y no fue su corazón sino su vida entera lo que estalló.

_Lo recor_ _daba como si acabara de ocurrir, había bajado las escaleras corriendo por la emoción, y lo que encontró en la sala no fue a su familia feliz de verlo; no, fue a Sebastian, furioso y dolido, apuñalando repetidamente el pecho de una oscura ya sin vida. La sala completa estaba llena de cuerpos y él se detuvo con los ojos abiertos como platos, cargados de miedo._

_\- ¿Que…que pasó? – Preguntó, Merrywell el oscuro encarga_ _do de cuidarlo esa noche se detuvo junto a él, también sorprendido por la escena. Vio a Sebastian mover los labios pero no lo escuchó, y no le importó ¿Dónde estaba su familia?_

_\- ¿Dónde está mamá y papá? ¿Dónde está Alec? – Preguntó_

_\- ¡CALLATE!- Rugió el medio demonio poniéndose de pie y encarando al niño, tomando su espada del suelo - ¡Cállate maldito mocoso! ¡CALLATE!_

_No había podido evitarlo, dio un paso atrás totalmente aterrado, quiso huir pero la mirada oscura y llena de odio que se acercaba a él lo tenía paralizado porque por primera vez veía en esos ojos negros al monstruo que lo había asesinado._

_Sebastian llegó hasta él con su rostro manchado en sangre que no era suya y Max cerró los ojos sin contener las lágrimas cuando lo vio alzar la espada frente a él. Iba a matarlo, moriría otra vez en sus manos, sin poder despedirse de su familia. Sin embargo cuando escuchó el sonido sordo de un cuerpo caer al suelo y la sangre salpicarle el rostro el niño se sobresaltó; pero no sentía ningún dolor. Abrió los ojos con miedo, Merrywell estaba en el suelo sin vida, su cabeza había rodado un par de metros; y Sebastian frente a él se dejó caer de rodillas; la espada Morgenstern resonó en la sala con el repiqueteo metálico cuando cayó contra el suelo._

_Max nunca lo había visto así; las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, y aquellas que caían por su rostro se mezclaban con la sangre haciéndolas ver rojizas. El niño lo miró a los ojos sin dejar de temblar, podía ver en ellos el conflicto interno que tenía, y juraría que, por un segundo, esa mirada oscura destelló en un tono esmeralda._

_El niño se armó de valor cuando escuchó el sollozó y dio un paso al frente, hacia él; porque Sebastian no le haría daño otra vez, Sebastian amaba a Alec y aunque nunca lo dijera sabía que también lo quería a él. Max se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber tenido miedo del rubio; y cuando estiró la mano pensando en limpiar las lágrimas de su mejilla, el susurro de Sebastian lo detuvo, destruyendo todo su mundo por completo._

" _Alec está muerto"_

Sebastian le había contado todo; que su familia no había querido ir con ellos hasta Idris por él; que se había desatado una batalla y Jace había usado el fuego celestial sobre Alec quemándolo por completo. Por eso Sebastian había tenido que dejarlo a cargo del pueblo Seelie, porque sabía que los Lightwood lo buscarían. Max ni siquiera había terminado de digerir la noticia cuando un par de días después Kaelie se acercó a él, ella era la única hada que lo hacía, la encargada de mantenerlo alimentado y vigilado por Sebastian.

 _"Los Lightwood fueron tras Sebastian como lo previó._.."

Y esa fue la primera vez que notó que algo estaba mal con él, cuando se encontró rezándole a Raziel que el rubio estuviese bien en lugar de su familia...pero no, también Raziel le había fallado:

_"…acabaron con Sebastian; lo destruyeron"_

Al principio se había sentido culpable, estaba mal: él estaba mal por preocuparse por Bash antes que por su familia; fue Kaelie quien le hizo entender que no era él el del problema, eran ellos, los Lightwood: ellos habían causado esos sentimientos en él; lo habían rechazado como hijo al no querer ir por él cuando Sebastian y Alec fueron a buscarlos, no habían hecho nada por Alexander cuando el fuego lo consumió y luego le habían dado cacería a Sebastian; fueron los Lightwood quienes le empujaron a llorar por alguien que era relativamente un desconocido antes que a sus padres y hermana.

Se restregó una lágrima traicionera que escapó de sus ojos mientras veía las estrellas del cielo de Idris. La última vez que vio el cielo del país de los Nefilims, había destellos de luces por una _fiesta_ en la ciudad mientras esperaba a Sebastian y Alec volver con su familia, ahora que estaba en el interior de la misma la ciudad le parecía tan silenciosa y depresiva, extrañaba la naturaleza viva y cambiante de Feéra.

Un movimiento en la calle llamó su atención. Max vio una figura caminar por la calle. Un hombre se acercaba con paso lento, parecía cabizbajo y por su actitud, un tanto pensativo. Lo miró con curiosidad, desde que estaba allí sentado ignorando las voces de los Lightwood que lo llamaban y tocaban a la puerta, no había visto a nadie caminar en esa dirección. La casa del inquisidor solo tenía a su alrededor casas de otros funcionarios del consejo.

Le habría gustado quedarse esa noche en la casa Seelie, pero ninguno de los comisionados se quedó allí, además sabía que no se lo permitirían.

La figura se detuvo frente a la casa diagonal a su ventana y dirigió una rápida mirada a la puerta de la casa del Inquisidor Lightwood antes de negar con la cabeza y con un rápido destello azul de su mano la puerta se abrió.

\- Max, por favor ábrenos - Escuchó la voz de Isabelle, rodó los ojos con fastidio, ignorándola y en cambio se incorporó, conocía ese destello azul de magia. Vio un destello desde el interior de la casa del brujo y seguidamente el sonido de objetos cayendo estruendosamente. No pudo evitar reír divertido, casi como un niño que veía el resultado de una travesura.

Sabía también que Magnus Bane había apoyado a su familia. Bash le había dicho en algún punto cuando descubrió que si iba a Edom podía seguir hablando con él, que el brujo había estado con Alexander, habían sido pareja y lo había lastimado; le dijo como ataba a Alec con cadenas mágicas como a un perro para que no pudiera dejarlo e ir con Sebastian. Le había dicho que Bane incluso participó en el asesinato de Alexander y del propio Sebastian. Y Max lo odiaba, tanto como al resto de los Lightwoods.

\- Max hijo, por favor - Escuchó a Robert. Bufó poniéndose de pie cansado. Quizás no odiaba al brujo tanto como a su familia; o por lo menos lo soportaba más porque se dio prisa en salir por la ventana aprovechando las irregularidades de la pared y los alfeizares para des-escalar esta y apresurarse por la calle a la casa del brujo.

Sonrió de lado, escalando a prisa para darse paso por la ventana de la habitación principal. Podía sentir las salvaguardas, pero aun así estas lo dejaron pasar. Max se dio prisa en sentarse en la cama con toda la intención de sacar de quicio al brujo. Sin embargo, las ganas dieron paso al fastidio cuando casi quince minutos después Magnus aun no subía; todavía se escuchaban ruidos extraños desde el piso inferior. Bufó aburrido poniéndose de pie para recorrer la habitación.

Se notaba que el brujo no pasaba mucho tiempo allí: la habitación era bastante fría y estaba llena de polvo, aunque no negaba que la había decorado bastante bien. Observó un cuadro impresionista en la pared antes de hurgar entre el closet viendo la ropa: parte de ella era estrambótica como es Bane. Enarcó una ceja, volviendo la mirada ya dispuesto a salir cuando vio la foto junto a la cama; quizás el único gesto de intentar darle un toque personal a esa habitación: una fotografía de Alec.

Max se acercó tomando la fotografía; por la marca que dejó en la mesa de noche llena de polvo, suponía que estaba ahí desde hacía años, quizás desde antes que Alec se fuese con Sebastian, y Bane debía no haberla quitado puesto que no solía usar ese lugar. Se sentó en la cama, apreciando la fotografía; si se fijaba bien, se parecía bastante a su hermano; le agradaba eso: ser como Alec. Quería ser como su hermano mayor y quería que Bane dejara de tener fotos de Alec por todos lados, como si de alguna forma lo quisiera, como si lo extrañara. Tal vez se habría arrepentido de haberlo lastimado, pero eso no valía de nada cuando Alec ya no estaba allí.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Magnus que pretendía entrar respingó con un grito asustado llevándose la mano al pecho al darse cuenta de la inesperada presencia del chico en su habitación.

\- No te asustes así, no estoy tan feo – Se burló Max colocando la fotografía nuevamente en la mesa de noche.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó; frunciendo el ceño al ver donde estaba - ¡Largo! ¡Largo de mi cama, de mi habitación y mi casa! - Pero Max en lugar de pararse se acomodó mejor en la cama, recostándose al respaldo y cruzando las piernas sin preocuparse en estar ensuciando la colcha.

\- ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que querías hablar conmigo? – Preguntó - Pues aquí me tienes, listo y dispuesto para ti.

Magnus sabía que lo hacía a propósito, la forma en que elegía sus palabras y como se giró para quedar acostado de frente a él mirándolo con esa sonrisa burlona. Se cruzó de brazos enojado, no volvería a caer en su juego.

\- ¿Qué quieres en mi casa?

\- Asilo - Dijo- No los soporto más – Señaló con un gesto desdeñoso en dirección a la casa del inquisidor.

\- Olvídalo, ve con tu familia – Le ordenó - ¡No te quedaras cerca de mi otra vez!

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó inocentemente incorporándose - ¿No nos divertimos la última vez en tu loft? – Caminó contoneándose en su dirección; Magnus retrocedió al instante - ¿O en el club? No lo recuerdo; no eres tan memorable – Lo desestimó – Pero Richard dice que pese a eso fue divertido.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! - Exclamó apartándolo con un empujón del pecho, pero Max fue más rápido tomándolo de la muñeca.

\- Pero si incluso conservas el regalo que te di.- La burla en su voz rallaba el cinismo; Magnus olvidó todo el asunto de las insinuaciones de inmediato, el brazalete en su muñeca resplandecía en color naranja tenuemente contra los dedos de Max que lo observaba bastante complacido.

\- ¡Sabía que fuiste tú! – Gruñó soltándose de él y tomándolo de la camisa amenazante - ¡Quítame este brazalete! – Ordenó furioso; sus dedos chispearon en azul y el brazalete incrementó el brillo naranja. Max lo miró de reojo por un segundo preocupado.

\- Vamos Bane, no tienes por qué hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas- Le advirtió. Magnus bufó soltándolo, no quería volarle la cabeza al muchacho; bueno si, pero luego se sentiría culpable. Max se arregló la ropa retrocediendo un paso para alejarse del alcance de las manos de Magnus - Tu magia no me importa - Aseguró - Pero puedo quitarte el brazalete _luego_ si me dejas dormir hoy contigo.

Magnus lo miró con mala cara; no lo entendía ¿Qué le había hecho él a Max? ¿Por qué no hacía más que atormentarlo de una u otra manera? ¿Qué pretendía ese chiquillo?

\- O bien puedo irme; no me importa dormir a la intemperie - Aseguró dándole la espalda - Pero no te quitare nada.

\- Quédate si quieres – Gruñó, casi escupió - Pero no dormirás conmigo - Max sonrió burlonamente tirándose en la cama del brujo. Magnus enarcó una ceja: el chico parecía muy feliz de quedarse allí. - ¿Qué quieres Max? – Preguntó masajeándose las sienes con cansancio.

\- ¿No estuviste en la vista? - Cuestionó mientras se quitaba los zapatos - Muchas de mis hermanas hadas han sido asesinadas - Dijo - Requerimos de la ayuda de los Nefilims.

\- Y apuesto que a la perra de Seelie le costó admitirlo - Dijo mordaz.

\- No te atrevas a llamar así a nuestra grácil dama - La defendió. Sin embargo, Magnus pudo ver que no era sincero, su mirada no reflejaba el aprecio por la Reina Seelie que intentaba demostrar ante él y el resto de su familia; solo había un deber, como si durante años alguien hubiera estado repitiéndole _"Si insultan a la Reina Seelie debes defenderla"_ hasta que harto comenzó a hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué tal zorra loca? ¿Histérica manipuladora? ¿Frígida amargada? - Max no lo pudo evitar más y una risita se escapó de sus labios. Intentó enseriarse, pero no pudo y Magnus bajó la guardia. Como pensaba, no había una lealtad real, al menos no para la reina

\- Tales ofensas te acarrearían latigazos en Feéra, brujo.

\- ¿Lo sabes por experiencia? -Preguntó recordando su espalda cuando despertaron en año nuevo. Max no contestó, su expresión en cambio se volvió pétrea - Qué suerte que no estamos allí entonces - Aclamó y agregó - Pero no me has contestado: la ayuda es algo que quiere Seelie; ¿Qué quieres tu Max?... Well... Como quieras hacerte llamar

-Venganza -Dijo simplemente

\- ¿De quién? - El chico se encogió de hombros.

\- Me dijeron que eres un alto brujo, deberías tener un poco de imaginación - Notó la confusión de Magnus y agregó - Piénsalo, ¿no te has portado mal últimamente Bane?

\- No hasta que apareciste.

\- Oh ¿Sigues enojado por dejar plantado a tu novio en navidad? - Preguntó con una risilla traviesa - ¿Le contaste de mí? - Le guiñó un ojo coquetamente. Magnus abrió la boca desconcertado; él había pensado que la situación había sido propiciada por la ciruela de hada, pero ¿Realmente Max lo había hecho adrede? ¿Aun sabiendo de su relación con Alec?

\- Las hadas te han podrido- Dijo con voz mortal saliendo de la habitación y golpeando la puerta. La sonrisa en el rostro de Max se borró; Bane solo era la punta del iceberg, él no había conocido antes al brujo, no había significado nada para él, no tenía por qué importarle, pero a partir de ahora vendrían momentos difíciles con su familia; solo esperaba que Lilith le diera fuerzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? Vaya, creo que es el cap más largo hasta ahora, y el primero para empezar a entender las motivaciones de Well… Esa escena de que pasó cuando Sebastian volvió a casa tras perder a Alec, se las debía desde Por Andarse de Cupido n.n  
> Oh no pude contenerme y puse un poquito más de Kierark n.n y por cierto, una preguntita ¿Quién creen es la primera persona en enterarse que el chico con que se acostó Magnus es Max?…Eso viene en el próximo cap que se llamará Intenciones Ocultas ¿Algún candidato? xD  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	9. Intenciones Ocultas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer día de Max con su familia...las cosas se complican un poco.

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 9: Intenciones Ocultas** _

_Los movimientos no solo los hacemos simplemente por movernos, cada movimiento tiene su propósito, siempre tiene alguna intención_

**María Montessori**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Jia se dejó caer en la silla frente a su escritorio. Había sido un día completamente difícil, la vista con las hadas, las discusiones del consejo, la inconformidad de algunos miembros de la clave. Recuperar a Mark Blackthorn y Max Lightwood había sido un completo problema para todos y un total dolor de cabeza para ella.

No culpaba a Robert por haber cambiado su voto y esforzarse en convencer al resto de aceptar porque de haber estado en su lugar, y a Raziel gracias que no lo estaba, habría hecho exactamente lo mismo; aunque como Cónsul supiera que las hadas solo tomarían la ayuda para su caso de asesinatos en Los Ángeles y luego causarían problemas y eso era lo último que quería cuando tenía un portal directo a Edom recibiendo pulsos de magia periódicamente que requería toda su atención y preocupación.

Suspiró tomando el informe de ese día sobre el portal; estaba segura que Robert no tendría ni la más mínima intención de leer esa noche la copia que habían dejado en su oficina.

Los brujos del laberinto espiral aseguraban que las tandas de pulsos de magia se habían espaciado unas de otras y seguían siendo unidireccionales; sin embargo había algo realmente importante que la hizo estremecer: habían logrado hacerse una teoría respecto a que estaba del otro lado recibiendo toda esa magia, y no era para nada alentadora. Jia suspiró, podía que fuese un alivio insustancial pero mientras lo que sea que estuviese pasando entrase a Edom y nada de allí saliera, podía considerar que las cosas estaban relativamente "bien"

O al menos lo suficientemente bien como para dejar a un lado el informe y ocupar su mente con otro problema: Bane había exigido un periodo de descanso a su escaño en el consejo después de la vista con las hadas. Eso solo había causado más discusiones: Lily estaba furiosa; Luke también se había disgustado con la noticia y no podía negar que ella tampoco estaba nada complacida. No sería fácil que los brujos se reunieran para elegir un remplazo para Bane y este solo había propuesto a Catarina Loss para tomar su lugar.

Sinceramente creía que la bruja sería una buena elección, pero no estaba muy segura de que ella fuese a aceptar; por los momentos la reunión del día siguiente no contaría con ningún representante de los hijos de Lillith y sabía que a la larga eso solo traería disgustos de estos hacía La Clave.

Suspiró; quizás se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor para ese puesto.

* * *

Se sirvió un trago de whiskey restregándose el rostro; ¿Que estaba haciendo? Sin duda no podía permitir que Max fuese a dormir a la intemperie esa noche; tal vez lo mejor habría sido llamar a Robert y Maryse; pero el joven adolescente había dejado claro que huía de ellos, llamarlos solo lograría que el chico volviese a escapar, aunque quizás si intentaba con Jace e Izzy podría tener mejor suerte…

Si lo pensaba, era un tanto extraño. Eran cinco años desde que Max no veía a sus padres; Alec le había contado en algunas ocasiones que hablaban sobre su tiempo con Sebastian, que el niño había querido siempre reunir a su familia, ¿Porque ahora que los tenía no se aferraba a ellos y solo huía? Pensó en Mark Blackthorn: él tampoco había saltado de júbilo al reunirse con Julian y su tío Arthur, no, el chico se había sentido fuera de sitio, mas no hubo rechazo hacia ellos, no como el de Max.

Tomó un trago de Whiskey; Max había dicho también que quería venganza ¿Pero vengarse de quién? ¿De las hadas? Lo dudaba mucho, ¿de su familia? Podría ser, si creía que lo habían dejado de lado en el pueblo Feéra adrede, pero entonces ¿Que ganaba involucrándolo a él? Porque hasta ahora era el único que estaba sufriendo al muchacho. Bebió otra vez, esta vez un sorbo largo, intentando darse ánimos con eso para pensar en lo que realmente importaba: y era el hecho de que ese chico que estaba en su habitación, fuese de hecho, Max.

El hermano de Alec...

Quizás, no había llegado a entender todo lo que eso significaba hasta que Jace le propuso ir a la ciudad silenciosa para darle la noticia a Alec, solo entonces se había dado cuenta que no podía solo darle la cara al chico y decirle que mientras que este le enviara un vídeo mensaje pidiéndole que fuera a verlo en año nuevo, él se estaba acostando con su hermano.

Negó con la cabeza, dicho así sonaba tan terrible cuando ni siquiera recordaba el hecho pese a todo lo que Max dijera. Se dio otro trago que detuvo a medio beber: Max decía que se habían acostado en navidad, sin embargo, decía también que no recordaba nada de año nuevo, pero si Richard, entonces...drogado con ciruela de hada ¿recordaba o no lo que hacía?

Dejó el vaso en la mesita y se dispuso a subir nuevamente; cada vez estaba más convencido de que el chico actuaba intencionalmente. Llegó hasta la puerta tocando a esta.

\- ¡Max!... ¡Well abre! Necesito hablar contigo.

\- Supongo que "podrido o no" me quieres ¿eh? - Dijo con sorna; Magnus bufó.

\- ¡Abre la puerta!

\- ¿No eres un brujo? ¡Ábrela tú! - Le retó con burla. Magnus masculló algo como una maldición golpeando la puerta - ¡Oh vamos, seguro puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!

\- Idiota - Masculló.

\- ¿Crees que me quede la ropa de tu novio? ¡Me gusta esta chaqueta!

Magnus se sintió echar chispas por los ojos, y no lo pensó: chasqueó los dedos para abrir la puerta; escuchó un pequeño escándalo en el interior de la habitación

\- ¡Espero que no te gustara esa lámpara! - Exclamó Well entre risas; Magnus maldijo más sonoramente golpeando la puerta, se escuchó el vidrio de la ventana hacerse añicos - ¡Fallaste!

\- ¡Sal de ahí! - Otro chasquido, esta vez la puerta si abrió. - ¡Quítate la ropa de...!- Pero su voz murió en su garganta al ver el vidrio de la ventana roto y la lámpara que había estallado, pero Max estaba semi acostado cómodamente en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en el cabezal, se había quitado la camisa y aplaudía con burla sin intenciones de ir al closet a colocarse la ropa de Al… Un minuto; Magnus masculló una maldición al darse cuenta que había caído en su juego cuando él ni siquiera tenía ropa de Alexander en ese lugar, todas las prendas del Nefilim las conservaba en el loft o la habitación de este en el instituto.

\- Al fin lo hiciste, solo tenías que practicar –Se burlaba Max; Magnus enarcó una ceja. Notó que, en la mesa de noche junto a la lámpara estallada, había movido de lugar la fotografía de Alec: podía notar el rastro de polvo – ¿Qué quieres Bane? A diferencia de los que usan portal, pase horas cabalgando para llegar a Alacante, necesito dormir.

\- Si no quieres molestias, vuelve con tu familia.

\- Tú o ellos - Sopesó pensativo - Molestas menos, así que supongo que solo me queda lidiar contigo.

\- Quería preguntarte algo, pero creo que me conformare con solo lanzarte por la ventana – Dijo de mal talante, y agregó intentando no demostrar demasiado interés - Es sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros...

\- Nosotros ¿eh? – Preguntó – Se oye bonito, sigue así y quizás me enamore - aseguró guiñándole un ojo. Magnus decidió ignorarlo, no tenía caso alguno.

\- Antes dijiste que para Richard no fue memorable lo que pasó, ¿pero cómo podría saberlo? Si ni siquiera recuerdan lo que ocurrió - Dijo y agregó con echonería intentando que Max no notara que solo quería arrancarle una explicación - Porque conmigo, memorable es poco; soy sencillamente magnifico.

\- Richard dice que fueron los veinte minutos de su vida peor perdidos -Se burló; Magnus bufó.

\- El único que perdió el tiempo fui yo, él es insoportable - Refutó, Max rio y el brujo agregó - Y en año nuevo no tiene como saberlo.

Max lo desestimó con un gesto de la mano

\- No había consumido tanto.

\- Me confundiste con un gato.

\- Él no había consumido tanto - Corrigió entre risas.

\- La ciruela de hadas vuelve locos a todos con solo un mordisco; así que define "tanto" - Max se encogió de hombros.

\- Richard tiene toda su vida consumiéndola - Le restó importancia - Tolera bien una enteras - Y agregó orgulloso - Yo puedo comerme una entera sin perder la razón o la memoria.

Magnus enarcó una ceja. Conque una entera...él recordaba que la ciruela en su departamento le quedaba poco menos de la mitad, Max no había estado " _ido_ " la noche en su loft. Sintió la ira nacer en su estómago, y el deseo de saltar sobre ese chiquillo y golpearlo hasta arrancarle una explicación, una disculpa y la satisfacción de sus nudillos, pero en lugar de eso salió a prisa de la habitación azotando la puerta, furioso.

* * *

Clary y Simon caminaron juntos por las calles de Idris en silencio; los amigos se habían retrasado un poco en New York: con Jace, Isabelle y Maryse partiendo tan a prisa a Idris tras la noticia de la aparición de Max, alguien había tenido que quedarse arreglando todos los detalles para no dejar el instituto desprotegido, sin embargo ahí estaban ya. Apenas comenzaba a amanecer en Idris, y dado que los cazadores de sombras acostumbraban levantarse temprano, no les sorprendió ver desde esa hora gente caminando de un lugar a otro; algunos, los más ancianos y conservadores, dirigiendo a Simon feas mirada de repugnancia, pero no hacían nada más.

\- Aun no puedo creerlo; después de todo este tiempo…Max - Susurró Clarissa. Simon asintió de acuerdo; era desconcertante saber que alguien que ya consideraba una pieza pérdida del pasado, volviera de pronto. Y si era así para ellos, no querían imaginar cómo se sentirían los Lightwood.

A decir verdad, había sido por ellos que acudieron a Idris, especialmente por Isabelle y Jace; sobre todo la chica.

Ambos sabían del sentimiento de culpabilidad en la cazadora de sombras; y Simon estaba especialmente preocupado por estar con ella en ese momento; quería abrazarla para que su chica ruda del látigo no se desmoronara por lo único que podía hacerlo: la gente a la que amaba.

\- Creo que debimos suponerlo: Sebastian tenía tratos con las hadas.

\- Magnus lo supuso - Rememoró la pelirroja - Recuerdo que él incluso fue hasta el Reino Seelie, pero luego encontró el cuerpo.

Simon asintió; alertándose cuando al entrar a la calle de las residencias del consejo su oído vampiro captó un ajetreo en la casa del inquisidor.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Clary notó como su amigo se había tensado.

\- No sé, vamos a darnos prisa - Dijo apresurándose; llegaron hasta el rellano de la entrada, pero no pudieron ni tocar cuando la puerta se abrió. El vampiro no pudo negar que se sentía algo intimidado por la fornida y amenazante presencia del Inquisidor; pero este apenas y lo notó.

\- Háganse a un lado - Ordenó saliendo a prisa. Ambos recién llegados obedecieron y el hombre corrió calle abajo. Tras él salió Maryse. Isabelle y Jace estaban por seguirlos cuando repararon en su presencia.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Que hacen aquí? - Preguntaron Simon y Jace respectivamente.

\- Pensamos en ver cómo iba todo con Max; pero ¿qué pasó?

\- Desapareció - Exclamó Isabelle, estaba angustiada - No quiso abrir la puerta en toda la noche, así que decidimos darle algo de tiempo, pero Jace se hartó esta mañana y tumbó la puerta de una patada, y no estaba: Max no estaba en la habitación

\- ¿Lo buscaron bien por toda la casa?

\- Por supuesto - Dijo Isabelle ofendida.

\- Vamos por las hadas; si se lo llevaron las desollare vivas - Amenazó Jace; los otros tres asintieron apresurándose con el chico, pero este pareció recordar algo. - ¡Magnus! ¡Él puede ayudarnos!

\- Nosotros vamos por él - Exclamó Isabelle tomando a Simon del brazo y jalándolo en dirección al brujo

No tardaron nada en llegar, la casa del representante de los brujo ante el consejo estaba justo en frente de la casa del inquisidor y apenas llegaron ante la puerta, Isabelle no tuvo reparo alguno en golpearla gritando a voz en cuello.

\- ¡Magnus! ¡Magnus abre la puerta, necesitamos tu ayuda! – Simon escuchó movimiento en el piso inferior de la casa; cosa rara, habría esperado que el brujo siguiera durmiendo. - ¡Magnus!

\- Espero que tengas una buena razón para hacer tanto escándalo tan temprano Isabelle – dijo Magnus de mal talante al abrir la puerta.

\- Razones contigo me sobran, traidor – Siseó ella. Simon intentó decirle que insultar a la persona a la que le pedía ayuda no era la mejor manera de conseguir esta pero fue ignorado.

\- No tengo porque aguantarte – dijo disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta. La chica lo impidió con la mano.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a cerrarme la puerta? – Gruñó. Simon se rascó la nuca, realmente no veía el sentido de ponerse a discutir sobre otros temas cuando se suponía que la prioridad era Max, pero ahí estaba su novia perdiendo de vista sus prioridades – Yo debería cerrarte la puerta de mi casa a ti, Bane por lo que le hiciste a mi hermano y…

Simon dejó de prestarle atención tanto a ella como a la respuesta de Bane enzarzándose en una discusión, en cambio olfateó el aire: había un aroma en la casa conocido, aunque no que reconociera; era un aroma humano, más bien Nefilim oculto tras algo más. Se mostró confundido, una cosa era segura, no era el aroma a perfume de sándalo de Magnus.

El diurno se escurrió de la discusión y subió las escaleras atraído por el aroma; era más curiosidad que otra cosa; podía seguir escuchando las voces de Izzy y Magnus desde la entrada mientras él se dirigía a la habitación principal, sin embargo, justo antes de abrir dudó ¿Quién sabe lo que podría tener el brujo del otro lado de la puerta? Además de que, en teoría, entrar de esa forma a la habitación de otra persona era considerado una violación a la privacidad.

Aunque... solo echaría un vistazo, no es como si fuese a ponerse a hurgar entre el cajón de ropa interior del brujo. Se estremeció ante la idea del tipo de ropa interior que Magnus podía tener en su cuarto, aun así, terminó por girar el pomo y echar un vistazo.

La boca de Simon se abrió. Había un chico en la cama, un chico que se le hacía bastante conocido. Era el criado por hadas que había visto en el loft, el que se parecía a Alec.

Simon lo observó enredado entre las sabanas del brujo. Había supuesto que todo ese asunto del chico no era más que una manera de liberar tensiones, un momento de debilidad en una fecha donde extrañaba a Alec, pero si lo había llevado consigo a Idris, si estaba ahí otra vez ¿Significaba que había algo más?

Se estremeció al recordar que Isabelle estaba en el piso de abajo: la chica ahorcaría al brujo con su látigo, y al muchacho. Quien por cierto se removió; el vampiro no se había dado cuenta que al quedarse en la puerta un halo de luz molestaba el sueño del muchacho quien abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Balbuceó con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz - ¿Bane?

\- No, lo siento...soy solo yo... Simon, Simon Lewis - Se presentó al darse cuenta que el muchacho no sabría quién era _"yo"_ Se sentía completamente incomodo de tan solo imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado en esa habitación y ver la fotografía de Alec en la mesa de noche, ¿Realmente Magnus era capaz?

\- Te saludo, Simon Lewis - Dijo aun somnoliento el chico restregándose los ojos e incorporándose entre el mar de sabanas - Vaya, nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse vampiro - Dijo al verlo y reconocerlo mostrándose preocupado luego - ¡A prisa! ¡La luz! Cerraré las ventanas.

\- Emp...no te preocupes, soy diurno - Dijo. El muchacho se mostró sorprendido - Lamento haberte despertado, no sabía que Magnus te tenía...que estabas aquí quiero decir.

\- Vampiro diurno - Susurró él prestando atención particular a ese hecho; un vago recuerdo en su cabeza, un chico que había conocido hacia años, un vampiro que sabía de mangas...- _Naruto_ \- Dijo por lo bajo.

Simon se desconcertó.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Nuestros destinos se han cruzado antes vampiro diurno - Dijo rápidamente apresurándose en salir de la cama; Simon no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado al ver que llevaba pantalones, unos suave de seda similares a los de la última vez que le vio, solo que color aguamarina.

\- Si, en el loft...

\- No... Me refiero al instituto, cuando yo...

\- ¡Max! - La voz de Isabelle corriendo por las escaleras hacia él apartó al muchacho de Simon. El vampiro volteó hacia su novia y luego en todas direcciones esperando ver a un pequeño de diez años salir de algún lado, sin embargo, cuando Isabelle entró a la habitación dispuesta a abrazar al muchacho, y este retrocedió apartándose de ella con mirada pétrea, se dio cuenta que era un idiota por esperar a un niño cuando ya habían pasado cinco años.

\- ¿Max...Max Lightwood? - Preguntó; su mirada iba de Max a la fotografía de Alec junto a la cama; notando aún más cuan parecidos eran, únicamente sus ojos grises representaban una diferencia marcada, por lo demás solo eran pequeños detalles.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? - Preguntó Isabelle- Debiste avisarnos que estarías con Magnus - Dijo, intentaba no sonar como un regaño; Simon volvió la mirada al brujo y luego a Max.- Debiste decirme antes Bane en vez de buscarme pelea - Eso sí fue un regaño.

\- Estoy más a gusto aquí que con ustedes - Dijo Max sin miramientos; Isabelle se mostró herida. Simon volvió a mirarlo y luego la foto de Alec y por ultimo a Magnus y abrió la boca con sorpresa y desconcierto.

...Se había dado cuenta de otras cosas.

* * *

Alec tomó el plato de comida que el hermano Enoch le tendió y lo colocó sobre la mesita, asegurándose de no ensuciar ninguno de sus libros.

\- ¿Ha visto a Magnus? ¿Ha venido? – Preguntó; el hermano silencioso tardó un poco en contestar.

 _No –_ dijo y el chico no pensó siquiera en decepcionarse, de alguna forma ya lo esperaba – _El hermano Jonas comentó que Bane renunció a su lugar en el consejo luego de la vista con las hadas._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó de inmediato. No tenía sentido que Magnus renunciara, él sabía cuánto el brujo odiaba la política pero siempre le decía que prefería ser él quien ocupara el escaño a cualquier otro brujo que hubiese petrificado sus sentimientos al mantenerse eternamente apartado de la humanidad; ellos tendían a ser los más peligrosos al momento de tomar decisiones porque no consideraban a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismos.

 _Eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo_ – dijo dándose media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

\- ¡Espera, espera! – Exclamó Alec apoyándose en los barrotes. El hermano Enoch se detuvo volviendo el rostro hacía él. Por eso a Alec le agradaba: de todos los hermanos silenciosos, el hermano Enoch era el más dado a interaccionar e incluso ayudar y no era solo su percepción: el Hermano Zachariah… Jem (se corrigió mentalmente) siempre que lo visitaba se lo recordaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Maxxie? – Preguntó – No lo veo desde el interrogatorio ¿Lo castigaron?

 _Está en su habitación por su propio deseo_ – Explicó - _El instituto de New York envió a una bruja ayer luego del interrogatorio y ha estado estudiando con ella desde entonces._

Alec asintió sorprendido y, no pudo evitarlo, celoso; porque Maxxie nunca había estudiado con otra persona que no fuera él o los hermanos silenciosos y que ahora tuviera una tutora que le quitaba el tiempo para ir a verlo a su celda, le hizo recordar que después de todo el prisionero era él y no el niño.

Escuchó en su mente algo así como un suspiro; se confundió, y aún más al darse cuenta que provenía del hermano silencioso.

_Ha estado muy tranquilo, no quiero ni imaginar cómo acabará esta paz cuando la bruja se marche y él decida poner en práctica lo que está aprendiendo_

\- Seguro se comportará – Alegó Alec intentando contener una risa. El hermano Enoch asintió solo por hacerlo dándose media vuelta para marcharse, dejando a Alec en su habitación pensativo. ¿Una bruja enviada de New York? ¿Qué quería enseñarle Jace a Maxxie? Se sentó en su cama tomando el plato de comida, quizás el hermano Enoch hacía bien en preocuparse.

* * *

\- ¿¡Te acostaste con él!?- Simon no estaba seguro si era una pregunta o una acusación. Se había quedado en la casa de Magnus bajo la excusa de tratar asuntos de subterráneos mientras Isabelle llevaba a Max a casa y avisaba a todos que lo había encontrado. Magnus que estaba desayunando, desvió la mirada de su plato.

\- Me he acostado con mucha gente Sheryl, pero si te refieres a Tyler Hoechlin, no, él aún no ha tenido el placer.

\- Me refiero a Max - El panecillo cayó de la mano de Magnus, suficiente respuesta.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que yo...nosotros...?

\- ¡Lo vi en navidad! – Le recordó - ¡Por Dios Magnus! ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Esa era la pregunta que se moría por hacer - ¡Es el hermano menor de Alec!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! -Estalló el brujo; no quería sentirse acusado, porque a él no le interesaba Max en un sentido carnal, mucho menos romántico, de hecho comenzaba a cuestionarse si le interesaba siquiera como cuñado; suspiró restregándose la cara y procedió a contarle al vampiro todo lo que había ocurrido con Max, desde el inicio. Simon escuchó atento, sin interrumpirlo o cuestionar mientras Magnus se sentía aliviado con cada palabra: era la primera vez que podía narrarlo todo, explicarse por completo - Solo...todo se descontroló por la maldita ciruela de hadas- Concluyó - No sé qué busca Max; solo quiero que me quite este maldito brazalete y desaparezca de mi vida.

\- Eso no va a ser posible, lo de desaparecer me refiero – Le hizo ver Simon. –Ahora Max volverá a ser parte de la vida de Alec tanto como tú –Magnus se restregó las sienes, no es como si no lo supiera.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – Preguntó amargamente – Si Alec se entera va a odiarme más de lo que ya me odia - Se lamentó. Simon lo miró confundido.

\- Alec no te odia.

\- ¿Por qué no lo haría? Sé que Izzy sabe lo que pasó en año nuevo.

\- Si, y como ya viste esta mañana, quiere matarte – Admitió el vampiro diurno – Pero no se ha atrevido a decírselo a Alec – Magnus lo miró con sorpresa – Él está esperando que vayas a la ciudad silenciosa a hablar y aclararlo todo, por supuesto que no está esperando que la explicación sea peor que solo unos cuernos – dijo para sí mismo. Magnus no supo cómo sentirse, él había pensado que Isabelle le habría contado y Alec estaría enojado; por eso le había dicho que tomaría un tiempo antes de ir a verlo pero ahora saber que Alec lo estaba esperando sin idea alguna, no lo hizo sentir mejor.

\- Isabelle va a matarme por saber esto y no decirle. – Susurró Simon.

\- Si le dices nos matara a ambos – Aseguró Magnus – Y a diferencia de ti yo si estoy indefenso justo ahora – dijo mostrando su muñeca. El vampiro suspiró, algo muy dentro de él le decía que se arrepentiría de eso.

\- Tenemos que averiguar que quiere Max, Magnus; solo así dejaremos esto en el pasado.

\- Sin decirle nada de lo que te he dicho a nadie.

\- Seré una tumba – Juró. Magnus miró al vampiro con renovado aprecio.

\- ¡Oh Shelby! ¡Si me ayudas con esto juro que nunca más olvidare tu nombre! - El vampiro abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero decidió mejor dejarlo así, no tenía caso.

\- Bien, tenemos que hacer entonces que puedas hablar con él a solas – dijo el vampiro.

\- Entiendo que en situaciones normales soy magnifico con mi magia, pero aun así no creo que noquear a todos los Lightwood sea una buena idea. – Aseguró Magnus; Simon rodó los ojos.

\- Robert y Jace irán a una reunión hoy con los miembros del consejo a la que…oh, olvídalo, supongo que tú también tendrás que ir – dijo desechando su plan; Magnus negó con la cabeza.

\- Renuncie – dijo sencillamente. El vampiro abrió la boca con sorpresa – Bueno, no es tanto como una renuncia permanente, exigí vacaciones.

-¿Y te las dieron?

\- No lo sé – Admitió – Pero tanto si aceptaron las vacaciones o la renuncia, tienen que buscarme un reemplazo porque no acudiré a ninguna reunión hasta que ponga mi vida en orden… ¡maldición! soné como Ragnor en la crisis de los trescientos. - Se lamentó.

\- El punto es que en la casa solo se quedaran Clary, Isabelle y Maryse – dijo Simon – Clary no es problema pero…

\- Pero las otras dos me desollan vivo si descubren porque quiero hablar con Max, sin contar con que Isabelle me quiere desollar vivo aun si no se entera. – Simon se incorporó de la silla acercándose a Magnus y colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- Tranquilo mi querido padawan, yo me encargo.

* * *

Arrojó la pelota contra la pared, atajándola al rebotar de regreso. Estaba acostado en su cama con las piernas apoyadas en la pared, arrojando y atrapando una y otra vez, aburrido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Jace fuera a interrogarlo o desde que había hablado con el hermano Enoch, su reloj de muñeca seguía teniendo la mica destrozada aunque Alec suponía que transcurrieron al menos unas cuantas horas de esto último, y Maxxie seguía sin acercarse por allí.

Había encontrado la pequeña pelota que pertenecía al niño, dejada sin cuidado entre sus ropas y la había tomado solo para hacer algo mientras esperaba. Desde que Maxxie había comenzado a visitarlo a diario, poco antes de cumplir los tres años, Alec se había dado cuenta que los días en su celda dejarían de ser monótonos por el resto del tiempo que le quedaba allí; había dado por hecho que Maxxie siempre estaría presente, después de todo era solo un niño sin nadie en el exterior, debía vivir su infancia allí por ser demasiado joven para que los hermanos silenciosos le permitieran salir solo. Incluso cuando Alec fuese dejado en libertad, él aun sería muy chico; y aunque había sentido siempre la presencia de Magnus y su familia con sus visitas, solo el niño entendía lo que era vivir en esas oscuras celdas sin diferenciar el día de la noche; y era su presencia lo que le hizo desaparecer esa pequeña espinita que le decía que después de todo estaba solo allí.

Arrojó la pelota nuevamente, arrugando un poco la nariz por el ligero olor a humo que llegó hasta él.

Ahora que Maxxie tenía una tutora, se daba cuenta que el tiempo que el niño pasaba con él tendría que compartirlo con ella ¿Por cuánto? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿O sería siempre así a partir de ahora?, podía sonar egoísta pero no quería compartir al pequeño, porque temía que al descubrir cuanto más había detrás de los muros de la ciudad silenciosa, Maximum se olvidaría de él; y si había algo por lo que le agradecía a Raziel cada día era por la presencia del pequeño en ese lugar; y esperaba poder llevarlo consigo, y con Magnus, cuando volviese a caminar por New York como un hombre libre.

La pelota rebotó una vez más contra la pared pero Alec no llegó a atraparla, golpeándole en el rostro. Masculló una maldición distraído: el humo se había incrementado al punto de que ya no era solo el olor, sino que nublaba su vista. Se incorporó justo a tiempo para ver a Maxxie gritando emocionado corriendo por el pasillo.

\- ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! – Gritaba moviendo sus manos con emoción; Alec vio con desconcierto y cierto horror como las manos del pequeño envueltas en fuego negro soltaban llamaradas que chocaban contra la pared de piedra - ¡Mira Alec! ¡Lo hice! – Exclamó emocionado.

Alec tuvo que enderezarse a prisa con sus rápidos reflejos Nefilims y saltar fuera de la cama cuando al aplaudir el niño para pasar a través de los barrotes, una fuerte llamarada salió disparada en su dirección prendiéndole fuego a la cama. Maxxie gritó asustado al verlo mientras que el ojos azules se apresuraba en tomar la colcha para golpearla contra el suelo intentando apagarlo.

\- ¡Se quema! ¡Se quema! – Gritaba el pequeño horrorizado saltando de un sitio a otro.

\- Tranquilo Max… todo está… bien – Aseguró él entrecortado peleando contra la colcha, apagando las ultimas llamas con rápidos y fuertes pisotones.

\- ¡Se te quema el pantalón! – Gritó alarmado. Alec bajó la mirada aprisa, una pequeña llama negra se había pegado a la pierna de su pantalón. Con lo que quedaba de la colcha lo sofocó antes de enderezarse hacía el niño – Tienes que tener más cuidado.

\- Lo siento – Susurró en un balbuceo que intentaba sonar apenado pero el pequeño estaba demasiado emocionado como para ser creíble - ¡Pero ya aprendí Alec! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

\- ¿Incendiar cosas? Ya veo – dijo observando con preocupación las manchas oscuras en la piedra de las paredes del pasillo – Los hermanos silenciosos no estarán felices – dijo para sí, no entendía que intenciones tenía Jace para enseñarle a incendiar toda la ciudad silenciosa pero lo cierto era que el Hermano Enoch había tenido razón en preocuparse.

\- ¡No! – Negó el pequeño emocionado – ¡Puedo enviar mensajes de fuego! – Gritó y rápidamente se calló chitándose a sí mismo para acercarse a Alec susurrando – Lo siento, es un secreto, los hermanos silenciosos no pueden saberlo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando por tu diabólica cabecilla, eh? – Preguntó medio en broma removiéndole el cabello, aun no se acostumbraba a la sensación dura de los cuernos en su cabeza.

\- Moon me enseñó – Aseguró – Es una bruja, como yo ¡tiene unas orejas enormes de murciélago y bigotes de gato! – Dijo gesticulando emocionado – Jace la envió.

\- ¿Entiendo Max pero porque…?

\- Ahora puedo enviarle mensajes de fuego a Magnum por ti – Susurró casi confidencialmente - ¡Puedes responderle! – Gritó emocionado. Alec abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- ¿En serio? – El niño asintió - ¿Puedo… puedo escribirle a Magnus? – Maximum asintió aún más fervientemente con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Rápido, rápido, escribe una carta – Lo instó tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo a la mesa. Alec encendió a prisa la lámpara y buscó papel y un bolígrafo dispuesto a decirle alguna cosa al brujo, como se sentía, que quería verlo, que Maximus era un niño increíblemente maravilloso, había tantas cosas que quería decirle, y ninguna salía de sus dedos, incomodo por la mirada fija que el de piel azul mantenía ansioso en lo que él escribiría. Maxxie no sabía leer aun, pero aun así sentía que necesitaba un poco de privacidad.

\- Vamos, vamos escribe algo – Insistió.

\- Eh… sí, claro…

No fue fácil conseguir una nota decente; requirió al menos unos cinco intentos. Ciertamente fue más fácil luego de que, la tercera vez que Alec arrugara un boceto de carta, el niño se aburriera y se acostará en la cama, aunque sin duda habría sido más sencillo si no hubiese tenido que preocuparse porque incendiara algo más cada vez que hacía aparecer alrededor de sus manos fuego negro.

_Hola Magnus, soy yo…Alec…Alexander ¿Puedes creerlo? Maxxie aprendió a enviar mensajes de fuego, o eso espero, realmente deseo que este mensaje no termine por incendiar la celda o en manos de algún desconocido y…bueno, no es por eso que te escribo, yo… quisiera que estés aquí; sé que dijiste que me darías tiempo a pensarlo, pero no tengo nada que pensar. No voy a negar que toda esta situación me tomó por sorpresa y me tiene aterrado, no quiero perderte Magnus, te amo y no quiero alejarte de mí, así que ¿Puedes olvidar lo que dije en fin de año? Solo… hablemos de nuevo._

\- Bien, ya puedes enviarla – dijo releyéndola.

\- ¡Al fin! – Exclamó el pequeño saltando de la cama prácticamente arrancando la carta de las manos de Alec – Observa, mira como lo hacemos los brujos grandes – dijo inflándose orgulloso como un pavo real para luego mover sus manos y encender el fuego negro en ellas. Alec enarcó una ceja cuando su mano pasó peligrosamente cerca de la cama amenazando con incendiarla de nuevo antes de posarla sobre la carta y susurrar algunas palabras. Alec observó cómo fuego de color normal cubría la carta por completo para luego, con una fuerte llamarada que llegó hasta el techo de la celda asustándole, el mensaje desapareciera.- ¡Lo viste! ¡Lo viste! Lo hice – Gritó alegre – Y Moon dice que si practico podré hacerlo solo con un chasquido y…

\- Olvídalo Max, los niños no deben jugar con fuego – lo detuvo con tono serio de regaño, mirando preocupado la fea quemadura que quedó en el techo: si hacía eso con solo una carta, si se ponía a escribirle a toda su familia, Maximum convertiría la Ciudad de Huesos en una ciudad de cenizas. La sonrisa del niño vaciló ante el regaño y Alec suspiró sonriéndole – Pero gracias Morita- dijo cargándolo en brazos para abrazarlo. Maximum le devolvió el abrazo feliz, había cumplido su misión.

* * *

Mientras esperaba a las afuera de la casa del inquisidor, Magnus se cuestionó si había sido tan buena idea confiar en Shizou, es decir, él sabía que el vampiro era buena persona pero estaba seguro que si Isabelle o Maryse empuñaban una espada, este se intimidaría y algo le decía que terminaría por venderlo ante las mujeres.

Y sin embargo se sorprendió cuando poco después ambas mujeres se dieron prisa en salir. El brujo se escondió un poco tras unos arbustos, podía ver que Maryse no parecía muy convencida mientras que, en la puerta de la casa, se volvía hacía Simon y Clary.

\- No me tardaré nada, si Max necesita algo avísame de inmediato.

\- Descuide, nosotros nos haremos cargo – Aseguró.

\- Quizás deba quedarme, Jace está representando al instituto y a la familia – dijo Izzy con duda.

\- Jia pidió que fueran ambas – Aseguró él. Ambas asintieron dispuestas a marcharse camino al Gard pero no hubo dado ni diez pasos cuando Maryse se devolvió.

\- Pero Max… no quiero dejarlo...

\- No ha vuelto a salir de su cuarto, nosotros cuidaremos de él – Aseguró Clary. Maryse asintió aun nada segura pero finalmente se marchó junto a su hija. Simon y Clary se quedaron de pie en la puerta observándolas al igual que Magnus, quien esperó hasta que ambas mujeres desaparecieran de su vista para salir de su escondite.

\- ¿Magnus? – Preguntó Clary confundida al verlo.

\- Espero que sepas que cuando lleguen al Gard y descubran que no las llamaron te harán picadillo – Hizo ver el brujo mientras se apresuraba a entrar. Simon se estremeció pero asintió, por supuesto que lo sabía.

\- Espera, ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó la pelirroja dispuesta a seguirlo. Simon sujetó a la chica de la mano impidiéndolo y cerrando la puerta para quedar ambos amigos afuera.

\- Créeme Clary, mientras menos sepas mejor. – La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer? Ahí solo está Max – Él asintió pero no dijo nada más - Simon, si no me dices no me opondré cuando Isabelle quiera picarte en pedacitos – Lo amenazó pero él hizo un gesto de cerrar su boca con un cierre y botar la llave, recostándose en la puerta para evitar que la pelirroja la abriera. La chica bufó con molestia - ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Esperaremos afuera?

\- Podemos jugar _veo, veo_ – Ofreció; Clary bufó, a veces no soportaba a su amigo; Simon le sonrió en disculpas; solo esperaba que todo eso valiera la pena, y Magnus esperaba lo mismo.

El brujo subió las escaleras hasta la habitación que Simon le había dicho ya que Max tomó como suya, era la más alejada en el último piso. Sinceramente los Lightwood ya debían haber notado que el chico quería mantener distancia de ellos, estaba seguro que eso, el haberse escapado durante la noche y que ahora no saliera para nada del cuarto le parecía que debían interpretarlo como algo más que solo el comportamiento de un adolescente rebelde.

La puerta de la habitación de Max estaba abierta. Magnus notó que de hecho parecía haber sido sacada de sus goznes con una patada. No le prestó atención. Vio al chico acostado en su cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, aunque por la forma rítmica en que movía sus manos, se dio cuenta que no estaba dormido.

\- ¿No te parece que se te olvidó quitarme algo antes de irte de mi casa? – Gruñó Magnus entrando a la habitación. El muchacho se incorporó respingando al no esperarlo; mirando al brujo que mostraba su mano con el brazalete _robamagia_

\- Eres raro ¿Sabes? – Preguntó el más joven pensativo - Siempre vienes a buscarme para hablar, pero luego te vas enojado; supongo que es como tener una esposa - Magnus rodó los ojos.

\- Quítame esto, lo prometiste – Siseó – Las hadas cumplen sus promesas.

\- No soy un hada – dijo este encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero quieres creer que eres más parte de ellos que de los Nefilims – Hizo ver – Y las hadas odian a un mentiroso. – La sonrisa de Max se amplió.

\- No mentí brujo, te lo quitaré _luego_ tal y como dije – Magnus se sintió enfurecer; quizás el chiquillo era ya demasiado parte de las hadas. Sus ojos brillaron en color azul. Max se mostró precavido ante eso – ¿Por qué te enojas? Te regalé joyería ¿No es eso lo que todas las chicas quieren? Y hasta te luce bien.

\- ¿Qué…estás haciendo…con mi magia? – Preguntó entre dientes apenas conteniéndose: si hechizaba a Max y destruía la casa en el proceso, Maryse lo mataría a él, a Simon e incluso a Clary que ni siquiera tenía algo que ver. Max no lo valía.

-Yo nada – dijo inocentemente. Magnus inspiró profundo, quizás si lo estrangulaba con sus manos, no se arriesgaba a destruir la casa y Maryse perdonara su vida. Negó para sí mismo, consciente que nada de eso llegaría a ningún lado y su tiempo era limitado: si se enfrascaba en el brazalete no obtendría respuestas para todas las preguntas que tenía. – Tengo hambre, le diré a la esposa del inquisidor que me alimente – dijo el chico ignorando al brujo y saliendo de la habitación. Magnus pestañeó desconcertado siguiéndolo.

\- Tus padres se divorciaron hace años, incluso antes de que volvieras a la vida…

\- ¿Qué? – El chico no pudo evitar detenerse en medio de la escalera y girarse hacía él mirándolo con sorpresa. Magnus se sintió incómodo: suponía que esa no era la mejor manera de descubrir que sus padres ya no estaban juntos.

\- ¿Alec no te lo dijo? – Aunque por la expresión del chico era obvio que no; Max se tensó aún más ante la mención de su hermano.

\- No es como si alguien en esta familia se quiera – dijo amargamente. Magnus frunció el ceño ¿Qué clase de comentario era ese? Pero antes de cuestionarlo el chico volvió a girarse continuando con su camino escalera abajo y exclamó con tono imperativo.- ¡Aliméntame brujo!

\- ¡De inmediato! ¿Qué quiere su majestad? – Max sonrió complacido, no entendiendo el sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Cualquier fruta picada estará bien – Aseguró bajando. El brujo bufó bajando tras él dispuesto completamente a dejarlo pasar todo el hambre del mundo hasta que se diera cuenta que no le prepararía nada; en su lugar decidió tocar el tema que le interesaba en ese momento.

\- Es como el alcohol entonces - Max lo miró sin entender a qué se refería mientras se sentaba con pose india sobre una de las sillas del comedor - La ciruela de hadas – explicó.- ¿Mientras más ingieres más lo toleras? – Max se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo - Dijo - No tengo como saberlo, no bebo. – Y agregó – Asegúrate de quitarle la cascara a la fruta.

\- Por supuesto – Lo desestimó Magnus con un gesto de la mano, comentando para sí mismo sin prestarle mucha atención al muchacho - Aunque yo la he probado antes: un mordisco y es suficiente para mí.

Max le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano sin prestar demasiada atención.

\- Es normal - Dijo - La ciruela de hadas viene de la dimensión de Edom; si tu padre demoniaco proviene de allí...

Así que era eso: Edom como dimensión de origen de su padre y por tanto de su magia tenía efectos importantes en él. Sabía que de ir hasta allá su magia se vería limitada e incluso drenada, y por lo que Max le decía, la comida cosechada allí también le afectaría más que a los demás. Magnus apretó los dientes; así que Max no solo había ido por él en primer lugar, había llevado ciruela de hadas sabiendo que él mismo no se vería tan afectado mientras Magnus perdía el control de sí tan solo con probarla de sus labios.

Chasqueó los dedos por costumbre, queriendo inmovilizar al chico, pero en su lugar estalló la estufa tras él. Max se incorporó asustado, viéndolo luego con molestia.

\- ¿Que se supone que intentabas brujo? - Pero se calló cuando Magnus lo tomó del brazo, su agarre era fuerte: estaba realmente furioso, más que con cualquiera de las cosas que Max le había dicho antes.

\- ¿Tu sabías de mi relación con Alec?

\- ¿Que tiene eso que ver?

\- ¿¡Sabías o no, Max!? – Lo zarandeó.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Well! – Gritó soltándose del brujo con un movimiento brusco - ¡Y si!, Algo escuche - Dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Porque venir entonces a mi loft para drogarme con ciruela de hadas y acostarte conmigo? - Preguntó enojado; el chico rio de forma híbrida entre despectiva y burlona. Magnus lo notó y su tono mutó rápidamente a uno agotado; emocionalmente agotado - ¿Porque hacerle eso a Alec?

La mirada del muchacho fue mortal, de pronto tan molesto como lo estaba el mismo Magnus.

\- ¿Porque?... porque quería saber que tiene el _gran_ Magnus Bane - Prácticamente escupió el nombre- ¡Que tiene para hacer que mi hermano dudara de su amor por Sebastian debido a ti! - Magnus no pudo evitar la sorpresa; esa era, sin duda, la última respuesta que habría esperado – Y no tienes nada de especial brujo – Declaró como si quisiera herirlo con ello - Alec con Sebastian era feliz, yo lo era - Espetó - Lo teníamos todo: un hogar, una familia, una vida... Y todo se fue a la basura; no tienes como compararte a Sebastian: contigo Alec solo consiguió perder su vida y yo he perdido mi precioso tiempo - Dijo dramáticamente.

Magnus estaba pálido; la ira había vuelto a burbujear en su sangre, pero con ella el desconcierto. En ocasiones él aún se preguntaba de los sentimientos de Alec por Jonathan; en especial desde que descubrió que el chico conservaba aun el anillo Morgenstern; pero Max no hablaba del muchacho de los ojos verdes que salvó a Alec, que solo surgió para morir por él; no, hablaba de Sebastian; del asesino, del chico mitad demonio que lastimó a tantas personas.

El criado por hadas dispuso a marcharse, pero el brujo lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

\- Tienes razón: no me parezco en nada a Sebastian, empezando porque él está muerto, y yo no.- Max chilló furioso, y Magnus pudo verlo herido por ese comentario.

\- ¡Cállate asqueroso brujo, no me toques! – Gritó apartándose de él, el muchacho se restregó el brazo con asco ¿Quién se creía ese brujo para tocarlo así y decirle esas cosas? Se apresuró a la puerta principal, ya había notado que su dizque familia no estaba siquiera en casa, no le importaba lo suficiente para quedarse con él y él no estaba dispuesto a soportar ni un segundo más al brujo.

Abrió la puerta ignorando a Bane quien lo llamaba y tuvo que saltar hacía atrás cuando el vampiro diurno que había estado recostado en esta, casi cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Ey amigo, a donde crees que vas? – Preguntó Simon interponiéndose para evitar que Max saliera de la casa. Max chilló con frustración devolviéndose a prisa sobre sus pasos, hacía su habitación.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Clary confundida; habían escuchado los gritos, pero nada tenía sentido para ella.

\- ¿Sirvió de algo? – Preguntó Simon intrigado. Magnus bufó marchándose sin responder apenas deteniéndose cuando una fuerte llamarada de fuego lo hizo saltar hacía atrás para no quemarse dejando a la vista luego un mensaje de fuego. El brujo lo tomó y siguió caminando sin leerlo. – Claro, ignórenme todos.

\- Estoy segura que no todos – dijo Clary señalando hacía el exterior; a los lejos podían ver al par de mujeres pelo negro que volvían con paso pesado, y podía asegurar, furiosas – Porque ellas vienen solo por ti.

Simon tragó grueso; quizás debía considerar que los veintidós años era una buena edad para escribir un testamento, aun para un vampiro.

* * *

\- Entienda Inquisidor, no le hicieron daño; así que pasemos al siguiente punto. – Exclamó Lily con molestia, el consejo se había reunido y Jace había acudido como representante del instituto de New York para solicitar formalmente la custodia de Max bajo la protección de su instituto; pero la idea de Robert había ido más allá que solo definir la residencia del muchacho.

\- ¡Mi hijo fue secuestrado! – Exclamó Robert – Y exijo un juicio contra la Reina Seelie, ella debe pagar por lo que le hizo a mi familia.

\- Las hadas no forman parte de este consejo – Explicó Jia.

\- Lo formaban cuando Sebastian les entregó Max – Alegó Jace.

\- Ya ellas fueron castigadas por colaborar con Sebastian Morgenstern – dijo Luke – No es un asunto de impunidad Robert, pero según las mismas leyes que redactamos al expulsarlas del Consejo, solo podemos juzgarlas por crímenes graves cometidos en la actualidad.

\- Recuperamos a Max apenas ayer, eso me parece lo suficientemente actual. – Bufó el patriarca Lightwood. Lily resopló, estaba realmente harta de eso.

\- Por favor, dejemos de fingir que recuperó al chico por el buen corazón de las hadas o el nuestro – dijo viendo a Jia y Luke específicamente; estos se removieron incómodos, Robert los miró con desconfianza.

\- Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que las hadas tienen corazón, bueno o malo – Bufó Jace. - Estamos claros que buscan algo con Max además de la ayuda en el caso de los Ángeles; pero ya que lo mencionas Lily, quisiera saber que buscaban ustedes al aceptar – dijo serio – El voto de Robert y el de Magnus lo entiendo ¿Pero qué intenciones tendría el resto del submundo para aceptar? ¿O nuestra Cónsul?

\- Max es uno de los nuestros…

\- ¿Y el chico medio hada no? – Preguntó Lily con veneno interrumpiendo a Jia – Bien, parece que nadie aquí es capaz de admitir lo obvio – dijo – No nos interesa ninguno de los dos chicos Inquisidor, ni Mark ni Max; pero su hijo es una llave para la casa de Sebastian Morgenstern.

\- Max no se va a relacionar a nada que tenga que ver con Sebastian – Saltó de inmediato.

\- Es parte del acuerdo para que se quede – Hizo notar Luke – Colaborar en cualquier investigación que lo requiera.

\- ¿Qué? – Saltó Jace de inmediato, no conociendo ese detalle puesto que él no había presenciado la vista – No, Max volverá al Instituto de New York.

\- Lo hará luego de que colabore…

-¡La casa de Sebastian es peligrosa! - Interrumpió el rubio a la Cónsul - No sabemos lo que pueda haber allí.

La casa de Sebastian en Idris llevaba cinco años cerrada; desde la muerte del medio demonio. Cientos de brujos habían intentado penetrar las salvaguardas una y otra vez sin éxito hasta que finalmente acordaron que solo podría abrirla, sin destruir la casa en el proceso, alguna de las personas que allí residieron. La única opción durante todos esos años había sido Alec, pero la Ciudad Silenciosa tenía sus propios métodos para mantener a los prisioneros de máxima seguridad en el interior, y Alec no podía salir salvo que fuera para juicios directamente relacionados a su caso, lo que había dejado la casa a las afueras de Alacante, sellada para el resto…hasta ahora.

\- No iría solo – Susurró Jia – Max solo abriría la casa, todo un escuadrón de centuriones y brujos del laberinto espiral estarán allí.

\- Ya hemos esperado cinco años Jia – dijo el inquisidor enojado – Podemos…

\- No podemos esperar cinco más por Alexander, Robert – Lo cortó Luke. El hombre lobo parecía realmente preocupado por eso y tanto Robert como Jace vieron a Lily hacer un gesto totalmente de acuerdo.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es la maldita prisa? – Bramó. Robert era un hombre realmente imponente cuando se erguía a todo cuanto daba pero ninguna de las personas que lo observaban se intimidó.

\- No leíste el informe – Comprendió Luke con sorpresa.

\- Por supuesto que no leyó nada – Lo defendió Jace –Acabamos de recuperar a Max: Robert estuvo en casa con nosotros toda la noche.

\- Los brujos creen que los pulsos de magia en el portal están relacionados a Sebastian – Explicó Jia – Temen que, sea lo que sea que los cause, quiera devolverlo a la vida.

Robert palideció, no había esperado eso ¿Quién podría querer devolver a Sebastian a la vida?

\- Así que, como entenderá Inquisidor; abrir la casa de Sebastian Morgenstern es prioridad para la Clave – dijo Lily – Y es el único motivo por el que aceptamos ese absurdo trato con las hadas para traer a Maxwell de vuelta.

* * *

Magnus suspiró, quizás debió dejar que fuesen los Lightwood quienes acudieran a la ciudad silenciosa, pero estaba seguro que no lo harían mientras se mantuvieran las reuniones del Consejo respecto a Max; y eso podía no ser sino hasta el día siguiente o incluso en una semana; y Alec merecía saber ya la verdad.

O eso era lo que él se repetía con cada paso, había querido esperar para ir con Alec creyendo que estaría enojado, pero saber que no lo estaba y ahora con el mensaje de fuego que había recibido saliendo de la casa del inquisidor tras su discusión con Max, no podía solo fingir que nada pasaba.

Por otro lado, tenía miedo de Max, no lo entendía, no sabía sus intenciones; y temía que a través de él quisiera hacerle daño a Alec. No sabía porque lo haría, o si era lógico siquiera, pero no iba a dejar que fuese ese muchacho malcriado quien le contara a Alec lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Se detuvo frente a la celda de Alec, el chico estaba abstraído leyendo bajo la luz de una piedra de luz mágica. El brujo sonrió, reconocía a la perfección ese libro, un manuscrito que le había regalado hacía un par de años en donde le narraba algunos momentos importantes de su vida. Sonrió al ver la sonrisa ligera de Alec mientras sus ojos se desplazaban por el escrito.

\- Quizás sea hora de hacer un segundo tomo. – Comentó. Alec alzó la mirada de inmediato, suplantando su sonrisa por una clara expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¿Magnus? – Preguntó incorporándose de inmediato, dejando el libro sobre su cama y estirando la camisa para que no se viera arrugada. El brujo le dirigió una sonrisa débil que decía un claro _"aquí estoy"_ – Pensé…pensé que no vendrías – Admitió.

\- Recibí tu mensaje – dijo sacando la carta de su bolsillo. Alec pudo ver que estaba algo chamuscada y arrugada, suponía que lo primero era responsabilidad de Maxxie pero lo segundo era enteramente por Magnus: había manoseado una y otra vez el mensaje leyéndolo e intentando decidir cómo hacer lo correcto – Tengo que ver a la Morita, hay que celebrar eso.

\- Estoy seguro que le gustará – Afirmó. Magnus asintió y el silenció se instauró entre ambos, fue un silencio incomodo; Alec no recordaba que algo como eso les hubiera ocurrido antes y no le gustaba en lo absoluto

-Escuche...escuche que renunciaste al consejo - Susurró intentando hacer conversación.

\- Necesito un descanso, para poner todo en orden –Aseguró él.

\- ¿Tu magia sigue fallando? – Preguntó. Magnus asintió no pudiendo evitar una mirada de reproche al brazalete en su mano. - ¿Necesitas poner en orden solo eso? – Preguntó con una insinuación clara. El brujo le sonrió suavemente.

\- Quiero poner en orden todo lo referente a mi vida ahorita: mi magia, tú…

\- Nuestra relación…-Sugirió Alec tímidamente. La sonrisa de Magnus se amplió un poco al escucharlo, ya Simon le había dicho que Alec no estaba enojado, ya había leído su carta asegurándole que quería arreglar las cosas, pero escucharlo de sus labios, que no estaba dando la relación por perdida como hizo en fin de año, le dio esperanza, aun y con todo lo que había ido a decirle.

\- Nuestra relación – Coincidió. La sonrisa tímida de Alec se volvió aún más amplia. – Max – Siguió enumerando.

\- ¿Maxxie? – Preguntó el ojos azules confundido ¿Poner en orden asuntos referentes al niño? Magnus suspiró, negando con la cabeza, eso no iba a ser fácil.

\- Escucha Alec, tu familia quería venir pero las cosas se han complicado un poco - Dijo. El chico se mostró confundido, él había pensado que Magnus iría a hablar de ellos, no de su familia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Las hadas negociaron con la clave anoche - Dijo - Llevaron a un chico Nefilim que...

\- ¿Mark? - Preguntó - ¿Recuperaron a Mark? - Había esperanza en su voz y Magnus asintió; el brujo vio como el muchacho dejaba caer los hombros como si se aliviaran de una gran tensión.

\- Mark está ahora en Los Ángeles con su familia - Aseguró Magnus - Pero no me refería a él...- Inspiró chasqueando los dedos para entrar en la celda quería estar junto a él cuando se lo dijera, pero no funcionó: el resplandor del brazalete se notó aún más intenso en la oscuridad del lugar. Volvió a intentarlo, hacia unos días había podido pasar ¿Por qué ahora no?

\- ¿Magnus...? - El brujo se detuvo frustrado y resignándose miró a Alec.

\- Había otro chico –dijo- Era Max, tu hermano.

Alec retrocedió chocando con la mesa y tirando parte de los libros al intentar sujetarse de esta para no caer al suelo; no se había esperado eso en lo absoluto, ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Max?

\- ¿Cómo es posible?- Su voz era baja, apenas audible. – Dijiste… me dijiste que había muerto – Balbuceó intentado entender – Que encontraste su cuerpo… ¿Cómo…?

\- Al parecer Sebastian se lo entregó a las hadas para mantenerlo "a salvo" - dijo con cierta ironía - Y ellas decidieron que la mejor manera era fingiendo su muerte

\- ¿Estás seguro?

\- No te lo diría si no lo estuviera – Aseguró él - Ya lo comprobamos - Alec se dejó caer en la cama, una sonrisa luchaba por surgir en sus labios, pero parecía como si no quisiera arriesgarse a creerlo del todo.

\- ¿Está...está bien?

\- Lo tienen consentido, así que supongo que si - Dijo - Alec...-Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta; Magnus intentó una tercera vez chasquear los dedos y entrar, pero no fue hasta el quinto intento que lo logró. Celebró mentalmente, mientras se acercaba al muchacho con cautela. - Alec, hay algo más que debo decirte de Max...

\- Por eso el interrogatorio - Susurró para sí, sin escuchar al brujo- Jace no dejaba de preguntar por Max.

\- Alec escúchame...

\- Sebastian no le hizo daño, Jonathan no se lo permitió; él no me haría eso.

Magnus se detuvo en seco. ¿Él? ¿Quién era _él_? ¿Jonathan o Sebastian? ¿Importaba acaso? Sabía que Alec no lo veía así, y por momentos él tampoco, pero a la larga ambos eran la misma persona. Por un segundo las palabras de Max se repitieron en su mente, como le echaba en cara lo feliz que fue Alec con Sebastian; negó con la cabeza para sacárselo de la mente, él sabía que toda esa _felicidad_ había sido solo por las pociones de amor y odio de entonces, aunque admitía que no era tan fácil decírselo a si mismo cuando sabía que en algún lugar de esa celda, Alec escondía el anillo Morgenstern

\- Alec, sobre Max...yo...

Pero Alec no le prestaba atención. El muchacho finalmente había decidido que podía permitirse ser feliz por la noticia y una enorme sonrisa de alegría y alivio cubría su rostro. Alec se incorporó, caminaba de un lugar a otro de la celda como un león enjaulado, sentía que ese lugar le quedaba chico esa tarde, necesitaba salir, necesitaba ir con Max y verlo, y abrazarlo y pedirle que lo perdonara por dejarlo solo todo ese tiempo.

\- ¡Tengo que verlo! - Exclamó - Necesito ir a verlo Magnus. - El brujo sintió un dolor en su pecho ante la forma en que Alec le suplicaba, porque sabía que no podía ser.

\- Tu familia lo traerá en cuanto solucionen los problemas con La Clave y se instale en el instituto.

\- ¡No! ¡No! - Negó de inmediato - No quiero que me vea aquí - Exclamó deteniéndose en su andar - Max no tiene ni idea de todo lo que hice con Sebastian - Se mortificó restregándose el rostro - Él pensaba...pensaba que cuando salíamos y lo dejábamos en casa era porque teníamos "citas" - Recordó con cariño. Magnus torció el gesto como si esa palabra lo hubiese golpeado; Alec lo notó - Lo siento, no debí...

\- Está bien; no... No es nada - Aseguró, porque no lo era en realidad, porque esas "citas" solo le decían que las palabras de Max sobre cuanto se amaban Alec y Sebastian estaban cimentadas en un engaño, como todo en esa relación - Nada en comparación a lo que tengo que decirte Alec - Admitió, las manos le temblaban por los nervios, realmente no quería hacerlo en lo absoluto. Había pensado en muchas opciones, si era mejor decírselo ahora, o quizás después de que viera por primera vez a Max o quizás cuando saliera de la ciudad silenciosa; o tal vez nunca: lo que pasó con Max podía ser su cruz, no la de Alec; pero lo cierto es que ninguna parecía ser la respuesta correcta, en todos los escenarios veía como todo terminaba igual de mal.

\- No me importa - Susurró él; había querido ver a Magnus para decirle eso, no importaba lo que había pasado con el chico del cementerio, quería seguir adelante juntos pero justo ahora con su cerebro saltando de alegría por Max solo recordaba la intención, no los argumentos. - No me importa Magnus, lo que haya pasado no importa, solo quiero seguir adelante con mi familia, con Max y contigo.

\- Alec no entiendes...

Y el ojos azules no quería entender, no le interesaba entender nada; se acercó a él tomándolo de ambas mejillas y besándolo. Lo besaba porque estaba feliz, porque había recuperado a Max y porque quería a Magnus y quería recuperarlo también.

Magnus recibió ese beso para nada parecido al que le dio en fin de año; no era un beso amargo de despedida, al contrario, Alec lo besaba como si no deseara nada más en el mundo, de forma deliciosa, ni muy lento, ni muy rápido; y Magnus no deseaba otra cosa que seguir así por el resto de su vida. Se abrazó a la cintura de Alec y sintió la sonrisa complacida de este que no dejó de besarlo mientras se aferraba a él acomodando sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

Magnus no supo en qué momento se movieron, cuando se encontró apoyando a Alec sobre la mesa de los libros, ni cuando estos fueron tirados al suelo al estorbar. No supo tampoco en que momento las manos de Alec habían dejado de estar sobre sus hombros, pero sí que sabía una cosa: no quería que se detuvieran en la forma en que se desplazaba por el interior de su camisa.

¿Qué hacía? Tenía que detenerse, él había ido allí para ser sincero con Alec, permitir que Alexander lo aceptara de nuevo sin saber toda la historia, era ruin. La forma en sujetar a Alec cambió, tenía que apartarse, hacer que Alexander lo escuchara, pero tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo que no era difícil escuchar a su pequeño diablillo interno que le susurraba al oído que callara y siguiera disfrutando del ojosazules.

\- ¡SIIIIIIIII! – El grito emocionado sobresaltó a la pareja. Alec empujó a Magnus quien trastabilló cayendo sentado sobre la cama con cara de desconcierto mientras el Nefilim se paraba de la mesa totalmente avergonzado; Bane apenas podía creer la exagerada reacción de Alec cuando no era la primera vez que eran atrapados besándose; y al mismo tiempo agradeció el tener una excusa para no tener que hablar ese día, al ver a Maxxie que corría emocionado hacía ellos; quizás, después de todo no era el momento. - ¡Se contentaron! – Exclamó el niño emocionado aplaudiendo para pasar a través de los barrotes hasta ellos saltando de alegría.

Alec rojo hasta las orejas por haber sido sorprendidos por el niño, atajó al pequeño azul cuando este se lanzó a abrazarlo aferrándose a su cuello.

\- ¡El mensaje de fuego funcionó! – Celebró el pequeño aferrado a Alec quien se sentó en la cama junto a Magnus para que la manita libre del niño pudiera abrazarlo también. - ¡Están juntos, funcionó!- El brujo se turbó, sabía que Maximum los quería, pero por la forma en que los abrazaba se daba cuenta que iba más allá: él niño realmente deseaba verlos juntos, casi como un pequeño con sus padres.

El solo pensamiento lo hizo estremecer… ¿Pa…padres?

\- Por supuesto que sí, gracias a ti, Maxxie – Aseguró Alec besándole la mejilla. El niño se infló complacido, mirando a Magnus en espera de alguna palabra de felicitaciones o agradecimiento pero el brujo se había abstraído ante sus pensamientos. – Magnus…- Lo llamó Alec sujetando al pequeño con una sola mano para codear al de ojos de gatos. – Magnus…

\- Yo…necesito aire – Susurró para sí, ignorándolos. La sonrisa del pequeño decayó un poco soltándose de Magnus para abrazarse solo a Alec. El ojos azules, frunció el ceño.

\- Magnus – Lo riñó; pero el brujo apenas y le prestó atención, necesitaba aire. Padre… ¿él? Era muy joven para eso, apenas iba llegar a la mitad de los cuatrocientos años; la edad ideal era… nunca, por algo se suponía que los brujos no podían. – ¡Magnus!

El brujo chasqueó los dedos para salir, y no fue hasta que se golpeó de bruces contra los barrotes que reaccionó.

\- ¿Magnus, que diablo…?

\- Yo…Alec lo siento, volveré mañana – dijo aun turbado chasqueando nuevamente los dedos para salir pero nada ocurrió – Celebraremos mañana tus mensajes de fuego Morita – Aseguró; el niño sonrió satisfecho, pero Alec no; Magnus estaba sumamente raro chasqueando una y otra vez los dedos frente a los barrotes.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Magnus? – preguntó, notando el brillo naranja cada vez más intenso en su brazalete. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- No puedo… -Exclamó alarmado - No puedo salir.

* * *

Resopló furioso. Podía escuchar los gritos en el piso inferior de Maryse e Isabelle hacía el vampiro diurno, no les estaba prestando atención, demasiado concentrado en su propio enojo. ¿Quién se creía ese brujo Bane? Decir esas cosas, que Sebastian estaba muerto, por supuesto que lo estaba ¡Había muerto por su culpa! Después de todo fue él quien le atravesó el fuego celestial. ¡Maldito brujo! Quizás tuviese razón y Sebastian estaba muerto, pero no estaba tan muerto como todos ellos creían.

No creía poder soportar mucho tiempo allí, no soportaba a su familia, no soportaba a Bane, no soportaba Alacante; lo único que quería en ese momento era ir a Edom, hablar con Bash, para calmar su mente furiosa. Se recostó en la cama; tenía hambre, pero no era nada contra lo que no pudiese lidiar; si necesitaba hablar con Bash es lo que haría.

Intentó relajarse, dejar su mente en blanco para permitir el suave susurro de la voz demoníaca de Sebastian llegar a su mente. La primera vez que soñó con Sebastian cuando era niño, había creído que era un sueño normal; la segunda vez él lo guió a través del reino Seelie hasta Edom; él le había explicado algo sobre un ritual que se le hacía a los Nefilim al nacer, le dijo que este debió serle realizado de nuevo cuando fue devuelto a la vida para cerrar esa puerta libre a su influencia demoníaca; pero él no quería cerrar esa forma de comunicarse con Sebastian, al contrario.

 _Bash -_ Lo llamó, se había podido comunicar con él de esa forma en el Reino Seelie, más no estaba muy seguro de que funcionara en Idris – _Sebastian_.

No pudo sentir su presencia tan clara como en el Reino; no, era más como la sensación de haberla tenido alguna vez; como su presencia en Edom, un recuerdo débil. Gruñó frustrado, intentándolo una y otra vez; no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo llevaba así, pero no iba a rendirse, no iba a dejar que le arrebataran incluso eso.

\- Max…Maldición Maxwell te estoy llamando – Abrió los ojos ante el grito enojado; no había notado en que momento Maryse había entrado a la que se suponía era su habitación; pero ahí estaba, y se hallaba enojada – Levántate de ahí y ve con tu padre – Le ordenó – No vas a comer si no ayudas en algo.

\- No te estoy pidiendo alimento – dijo él con voz gélida – ¡Déjame en paz! – Maryse bufó.

\- Tranquilo mocoso, pronto volveré a New York y que te soporte tu padre aquí. – dijo girándose para volver de la habitación. Max se sentó de inmediato ¿Quedarse ahí? Él no podía quedarse en Alacante.

\- ¡No! Espera – dijo yendo tras ella, tomándola de la muñeca – Quiero ir a New York – Le pidió. Esa era su misión, era el encargo que Bash le dio, la tarea que la Reina Seelie le ordenara - ¡Llévame contigo!

Maryse se volvió hacía él apartándolo de si con un manotazo. El chico la soltó de inmediato como si le quemara pero esta vez fue ella quien lo sujetó del brazo, su agarre era fuerte y le estaba lastimando

\- ¿Quién querría llevarte? – Preguntó golpeándolo con la palma de la mano; Max intentó protegerse con la mano libre halando para soltarse de ella sin éxito.

\- ¡NO! ¡Suéltame!

_\- Max_

\- Si estabas muerto, debiste quedarte así – Siguió ella sin detenerse - Igual que Alec.

_\- ¡Max!_

\- ¡SUÉLTAME! – Gritó él incorporándose de golpe moviendo las manos sin control, intentando defenderse.

\- Max, hijo, era una pesadilla, está bien, estás bien – Intentó calmarlo Maryse; pero el chico no dejaba de lanzar manotazos a diestra y siniestra. Luego de haberle gritado a Simon, ella había subido a la habitación para intentar hacer que Max comiera algo, pero lo había encontrado dormido removiéndose en medio de una pesadilla.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! – Gritaba él fuera de sí.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Isabelle siendo atraída por los gritos. Maryse volteó hacía ella cosa que Max aprovechó para empujarla lejos, arrebatándole el cuchillo que guardaba en el cinto, incorporándose amenazante hacía Maryse e Isabelle.

\- ¿Qué son todos esos gri…? ¡wow! – Simon se sorprendió ante la escena al subir, el vampiro tenía la marca de una mano en una mejilla. Clary junto a él veía todo igual de sorprendida que él.

\- ¡Me vas a llevar a New York! – Le gritó Max a Maryse quien veía inmóvil y desconcertada como su pequeño le apuntaba con el cuchillo.

\- Baja el cuchillo – Le pidió Izzy adelantándose un paso con cautela, estaba segura de que podría reducirlo, cualquiera de los presentes podrían, pero no quería hacerle daño, y no quería que se hiciera daño a sí mismo – Por favor Max…

\- ¡MI NOMBRE ES WELL! – Gritó fuera de sí. – Y no me voy a quedar aquí, no me quedaré en Alacante – Siseó; Bash estaría decepcionado de él: había perdido mucho tiempo ya, él no estaba ahí para quedarse en Idris, si estaba soportando eso era para volver al instituto, para cumplir su misión – Voy a ir a New York te guste o no, Maryse. – Le espetó a ella. La mujer no sabía que le dolía más: que no la llamara mamá, la rabia con la que había dicho su nombre o lo roto que le había dejado esa pesadilla.

Miró a Clary casi con una súplica silenciosa. La pelirroja asintió de inmediato entendiéndola perfectamente: le estaba pidiendo un portal.

\- Está bien – Aceptó Maryse - Iremos a New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay Simon, todo lo malo le cae a él x.x bueno no solo a él… Ese asunto de la magia de Magnus está agravándose un poco D: y bueno, ya vimos las intenciones de la Clave. El próximo cap se llama "Socios" y tendremos un poquito de Sebastian y un gran plan de Robert :P  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	10. Socios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max intenta adaptarse nuevamente a los Lightwoods y ellos a él. Mientras tanto Robert se percata las oportunidades que la aparición de Max ha traído

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Socios**

_Cuando alguien dice estar de acuerdo, en principio, en hacer algo, quiere decir que no tiene la menor intención de hacerlo_

**Otto von Bismark**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Había sido vergonzoso, luego de intentarlo una y otra vez y no poder salir de la celda de Alec, y que Maxxie asegurará no saber cómo llevar a alguien consigo a través de los barrotes; habían tenido que llamar a los hermanos silenciosos para que lo sacaran.

Magnus había deseado que fuera el hermano Enoch, pero no, había sido el poco paciente hermano Jonas quien no solo los había reñido a los tres y enviado a Maxxie a su habitación, sino que le había restringido las visitas a Alec por un mes…otra vez.

Al menos le habían permitido salir de la ciudad silenciosa a New York, de lo contrario habría tenido que pedirle a Clary otro portal, y estaba seguro que la pelirroja volvería a ser una molestia. Llegó frente a la puerta del edificio colocando la mano sobre esta para abrirla; la puerta no se abrió; bufó, por supuesto que no, ¿Por qué se abriría si últimamente parecía más un mundano que un brujo? Masculló algo intentándolo de nuevo; sin éxito. El hermano Jonas le había dado una excusa para no tener que decirle la verdad a Alec por un mes, pero era iluso pensar que solo porque él no dijera nada en ese tiempo, el chico no se enteraría.

Chilló frustrado golpeando la puerta. ¡Por favor! Tenía que abrirse: él no tenía llave de esa puerta desde hacía décadas, y la llave de Alec estaba en el interior del loft esperando por su dueño.

Nadie le abrió. Magnus se exasperó pateando la puerta, sencillamente perfecto, primero era atrapado por los hermanos silenciosos al no poder salir de la celda, ahora no podía entrar a su casa, ¿No quería un cachorro ir a orinar su pierna?

Gruñó enojado, intentando calmarse, tenía que pensar en algo. Golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta estirando la mano para hacer lo que no había hecho nunca en todos los años viviendo en ese lugar: llamó al intercomunicador del vecino del piso de abajo.

\- _¿Si?_ – Le respondió. - _¿Quién es?_

\- Si...eh...vecino - Magnus ni siquiera intentó recordar el nombre de ese hombre, no lo sabía, no creía haber hablado con él alguna vez - Soy Magnus...Bane...del piso de arriba - Agregó al sentir el silencio de él.

\- _Oh el dueño de Presidente Miau_ \- Dijo este reconociéndolo. Genial, conocían a su gato antes que a él.

\- Sí, yo...eh...perdí mi llave, podría...

\- _Claro, claro_ \- Magnus escuchó el sonido eléctrico que abrió la puerta permitiéndole el paso; suspiró.

\- Gracias.

\- _Descuide; Presidente siempre viene a hacernos compañía, es muy amigo de Colitas y siempre..._

Magnus soltó el intercomunicador; dar las gracias era suficiente, no estaba de humor para además escuchar las aventuras amorosas de su gato con _Colitas_.

Subió hasta el loft; deteniéndose al notar la puerta de este abierta. Magnus masculló, no había sentido una alteración en las salvaguardas, pero sinceramente a esas alturas no sabía si podía confiar en las protecciones de su casa.

Las llamas cubrieron sus manos; esperando que, si algún mundano se había metido a robarlo, al menos pudiera asustarlo con eso porque la otra opción sería gritarle "Ataca" a Presidente Miau y esperar que este no se echara a dormir. Entró al loft con cautela y no fue a un mundano amigo de lo ajeno lo que encontró, sino la mirada nada amigable de una bruja que conocía perfectamente, sentada en uno de sus sofás.

\- ¡Cat! - Exclamó emocionado terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta mientras hacía desaparecer las llamas.

\- ¡Tu! - Gruñó ella incorporándose. Magnus se detuvo; conocía ese tono, y justo ahora deseaba volver sobre sus pasos y correr - ¡Le causaste un infarto a un monje con tu mensaje de fuego! - Le espetó - Mientras intentaba salvarlo, pensé en ignorarte, porque eres un dramático desconsiderado…

\- Pero viniste - Hizo notar el brujo – Lo cual habla de lo mucho que me quieres, como para no matarme.

\- ¡Claro que vine! - Exclamó ella - ¿Cuándo te he dejado morir solo? - Magnus tenía un par de respuestas para eso, pero decidió mejor no decir nada porque realmente apreciaba su vida - ¡Y además me llega un mensaje de la clave ofreciéndome tu escaño en el consejo Magnus! Pensé que esta situación se había tornado seria, pero para ti todo es una broma, ¿no? Tengo horas esperándote; ¡HORAS MAGNUS BANE!

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? - Pero la chica estaba enojada.

\- ¿Tenía que? ¡Tú me pediste que viniera! – Exclamó - ¡Pude haber ido a Siberia! Hubo una avalancha y necesitan ayuda médica, pero no, vine aquí a ayudar a mi amigo ¡y él no estaba!

\- ¡Lo siento! - Exclamó él logrando callar la perorata de la chica - Quede atrapado en la ciudad silenciosa. - Cat lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si dudara en creerle o no. - Fui a ver a Alec, entré a su celda y luego no pude salir; y los hermanos silenciosos no me sacaron hasta reñirme cuanto quisieron: _No pensé que volvería a reñirte desde que te fuiste a los quince años_ \- Imitó la voz etérea de los hermanos silenciosos. – Fue un incordio.

Magnus no supo si le creyó o no, pero sin duda le pareció divertido porque la chica azul no tuvo reparo en contener la risa.

\- Debiste sentirte un niño otra vez - Se burló; el de ojos de gato frunció el ceño.

\- ¡Y justo ahora no pude ni abrir la puerta del edificio! - Exclamó - Me estoy volviendo un mundano Cat, uno guapo y con buen gusto, pero mundano. - La chica de piel azul suspiró, había sido por eso por lo que no se había marchado y esperó a Magnus: un brujo con esa clase de problemas en su magia no era algo para ignorar.

\- Muéstrame el brazalete – dijo extendiendo su mano imperativamente.

\- Ya te mandé una foto.

\- Y por eso vine, no hagas que me vaya – Gruñó moviendo la mano con un gesto de impaciencia. Magnus extendió la mano dejándola a la vista de la bruja. Catarina lo observó concentrada. - ¿Ya has contactado al criado de hadas? Porque si hace esto para molestarte seguramente solo él puede quitártelo.

\- Vaya, jamás lo habría pensado – dijo mordaz, deteniéndose por la mirada matadora que lo hizo callar – Si lo he vuelto a ver, más de lo que quisiera.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó sin apartar la mirada del brazalete, chasqueando los dedos un par de veces. Magnus sintió la fuerza de la magia de la bruja intentando apartarlo del objeto, intentando desaparecerlo, pero nada ocurrió salvo el brillo naranja en la piedra negra. – Interesante – Susurró.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Repitió la pregunta de ella. Catarina entrecerró los ojos.

\- Yo pregunté primero – Hizo constar. Magnus masculló algo desviando la mirada.

\- Creo… creo que volví a acostarme con él…y con Richard. – Por un segundo Catarina olvidó el brazalete y lo miró pestañeando repetidamente.

\- Crees…- Repitió y suspiró - ¿Te has estado drogando con ciruela de hadas de nuevo? – lo riñó. Esta vez fue el turno del brujo de pestañear confundido

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Por eso Ragnor y yo te obligamos a dejarla en 1850: siempre que la consumes terminas haciendo estupideces, es decir ¿Richard, en serio? – Magnus agradeció que la bruja no mencionara a Well, ella podía intuir que eso era lo que más le mortificaba. La mujer chasqueó los dedos de nuevo, pero nada pasó, solo el brillo del brazalete. – Interesante –Repitió.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que es tan interesante? – Catarina no respondió, ya no eran chasquidos, la bruja se concentró en hechizos más complejos sobre Magnus, moviendo sus manos envueltas en fuego blanco y susurrando palabras en lenguajes demoníacos, demasiado bajo como para que él pudiera entenderla. Y sin embargo ninguno de sus hechizos pareció tener efecto, y la joya resplandecía cada vez más intensamente. - ¡Catarina! – Exclamó.

\- No puedo hechizarte – dijo ella- Ya intenté quitar el brazalete, hacerte levitar, dejarte inconsciente y prenderte en llamas, nada funciona.

\- ¡Gracias a Lillith que nada funciona bruja loca! – Le gritó - ¿En serio? ¿Prenderme en llamas?

\- Céntrate en el problema Bane – Lo riñó – El brazalete no solo desvía tu magia, lo hace también con la magia externa dirigida a ti, porque yo todavía puedo hacer hechizos – Aseguró chasqueando los dedos, de inmediato todos los muebles de Magnus se alzaron flotando por la sala – Pero no puedo hechizarte – Y marcó su punto chasqueando nuevamente los dedos, pero no pasó nada, en su lugar el brazalete brilló. – Fuera de eso, el brazalete no parece estar haciéndote daño, es decir, físicamente pareces estar bien excepto por ese pantalón lima que llevas- El brujo hizo un gesto irónico ante el comentario de Catarina. Perfecto, entonces fuera del mal consejo de moda de su amiga (porque su pantalón era sencillamente perfecto), seguía sin tener idea de lo que ocurría. – Deberías intentar hablar con ese chico, pídele que te lo quite; o puedes dejarme hablar a mí con él, no seré amable – Aseguró dejando caer los muebles para dejar claro su punto.

Magnus sonrió; como amaría ver a Catarina torturando a Max hasta que le quitara el brazalete de la muñeca.

\- No creo que funcione, él tenía un collar igual la primera vez – dijo. Catarina se enserió al instante – Ahora que lo pienso, creo que tampoco pude hechizarlo aquella vez y…

\- ¿Dijiste un collar? – Lo cortó.

\- Si – Aceptó – Y me parece haber visto a La Reina Seelie con un anillo similar.

\- ¡Por Lillith! – Exclamó alarmada – Pensé que solo eran una leyenda

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¡Catarina! – Exclamó serio - ¿De qué te diste cuenta? Porque si esta cosa es peligrosa me corto la mano.

\- No seas estúpido – Lo desestimó – Intenta que el chico te quite el brazalete y solo…no hagas magia, nada, ni un poco; vuélvete un mundano hasta que yo vuelva – Exigió abriendo un portal en medio de la sala dispuesta a irse.

\- ¡Ey! Espera ¿A dónde vas?

\- Iré al laberinto espiral a investigar – Explicó Magnus se estremeció si requería ir al laberinto espiral, no podía ser nada bueno. Movió sus manos para detenerla queriendo exigir más explicaciones, que le dijera sus sospechas, pero lejos de cerrar el portal, la bruja de piel azul fue empujada al interior de este desapareciendo del loft dejando en el lugar el eco de ella gritando " _Magnus"_ con disgusto.

Magnus no contuvo una sonora maldición, observando el brazalete con reproche y desconfianza, cortarse la mano con una sierra parecía doloroso, pero la alarma en Catarina no había sido nada alentadora.

* * *

Aparecieron a las afueras del instituto. Well no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver la majestuosa construcción de la catedral gótica que fingía ser para los mundanos, y la aún más increíble construcción Nefilim oculta bajo los glamoures. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio ese lugar, no recordaba la última vez que caminó por los pasillos del instituto; él había muerto en Idris, y días antes cuando dejó el instituto no había imaginado que no podría volver sino hasta lo que parecieron ser siglos después.

Maryse se adelantó para abrir la puerta; Max apenas y le prestó atención, tenía un ligero temblor en sus manos mientras entraba; quería huir, quería dar media vuelta y correr hasta Central Park, donde el pueblo Feéra tenía una entrada. Pero en cambio siguió avanzando, atravesando la nave de la iglesia hasta el ascensor donde Maryse e Isabelle lo alcanzaron. Clary y Simon se habían quedado más atrás, ellos irían en el siguiente ascensor, en un rato para darles algo de privacidad.

\- Puedo…podemos mostrarte el lugar – Ofreció Isabelle una vez en el ascensor, no era su intención excluir a su madre, pero se sentía nerviosa: después de la actitud que había tomado Max en Idris frente a ella, no quería alterarlo de nuevo.

El chico no volteó a mirarla; mantenía la mirada al frente, puesta en las puertas cerradas del ascensor, pero un asentimiento sutil fue muestra suficiente de que la había escuchado. Maryse e Isabelle se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, eso era un progreso.

El ascensor se detuvo finalmente y las puertas se abrieron. Maryse se apresuró en salir, evitando con su cuerpo que volvieran a cerrarse mientras esperaba a que Max saliera. Este la miró de arriba abajo casi con interés antes de finalmente salir.

\- Bienvenido a tu hogar hijo - Susurró la mujer con emoción contenida en la voz cuando él pasó por su lado. Max mantuvo su actitud de hacerse oídos sordos y siguió caminando, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta con cada paso que lo adentraba a la estancia.

\- Estoy segura que te adaptaras – Intentó Isabelle sonar natural – Todo permanece igual– Pero esta vez Well no hizo ningún gesto de haberla escuchado; si mal no recordaba debía subir las escaleras para ir al área de las habitaciones, pero sentía que le faltaba el aire por la opresión en el pecho al verse en el salón principal del instituto como para preocuparse en responderle.

Estaba casi completamente igual a como lo recordaba pese a haber sido parcialmente destruido hacía cinco años en medio de una batalla. Atravesó el lugar en silencio, observando en cada dirección, cada cuadro en la pared le era tan conocido como extraño; él había memorizado de niño cada una de las batallas que representaban y las había olvidado todas a medida que crecía.

Pero había una batalla en específico que no olvidaba.

Se detuvo frente a la escalera; a pocos pasos de esta, mortalmente pálido; suponía que habían cambiado las baldosas del suelo porque no había marca alguna, pero ese era el lugar, el sitio exacto donde Alec había ardido con el fuego celestial por culpa de su propio parabatai ante la vista de los que se hacían llamar su familia. El labio inferior le tembló; estaba seguro que era ahí, tan seguro como alguien que había presenciado la escena una y otra vez durante la eternidad que esos cinco años en Feéra representaban.

Intentó obligarse a seguir andando, pero no pudo, todo su cuerpo temblaba ante las náuseas por la idea de estar parado en el lugar donde toda su vida había cambiado. ¿Cómo podía decirle que todo " _permanecía igual"_ cuando faltaba su hermano mayor?

\- Te llevare a tu habitación Max - Ofreció Isabelle colocando una mano sobre su hombro; la chica sintió una alegría indescriptible: era la primera vez que lo tocaba, que Max se lo permitía, que sentía su piel tan real como la propia, haciéndolo todo aún más real; y fue una alegría mayor cuando el chico no se apartó. Interpretándolo como una respuesta afirmativa, le dio un suave apretón tras el cual le indicó el camino. Well la siguió, escuchando los pasos de Maryse tras él.

El resto del Instituto no fue tan difícil de recorrer; ningún pasillo le había desarrollado algún sentimiento, aunque sí la sensación vaga de familiaridad. Maryse había intentado un par de veces atraer su atención con algún comentario " _¿Recuerdas esa lámpara hijo? Tuvimos que reforzarla cuando tú e Isabelle quisieron balancearse en ella"_ , _"Siempre amaste ese cuadro del lago Lyn, ¿lo recuerdas? Cuando quisiste llevártelo a tu habitación", "Por allá está la sala de música, amabas ver a Jace tocar el piano" o "Por ese pasillo se llega a la biblioteca; hay grandes tesoros allí, podría mostrártelos"_

Ninguno de sus comentarios logró arrancarle una respuesta, sin embargo, ese último había atraído su atención; como fuera, Well debía reconocer que le habría gustado admitir, aunque sea ante sí mismo, que si lo recordaba. Su vida antes de Feéra era borrosa; apenas y podía recordar a Alec y el tiempo que vivió con él gracias a Bash que no había permitido que olvidara a su hermano.

Isabelle se detuvo frente a una puerta y con ella también Well y Maryse. La chica la abrió mientras Max observaba el pasillo en todas direcciones, comenzando a hacerse un recuerdo del sitio y como llegar a las otras habitaciones. Pero al escuchar la exclamación sorprendida de Maryse, volvió la mirada al interior de la habitación para ver que la había sorprendido tanto, y palideció.

Porque era su habitación, pero ya no lo era.

\- Yo…olvidé…nos fuimos a Idris de inmediato y…tus cosas están guardadas en el ático y…- Maryse estaba desesperada por explicarse, avergonzada de sí misma por la habitación vacía a la que habían llegado. Había sido duro para ella retirar las cosas de Max hacía ya algunos años, guardarlas y asumir que su pequeño no volvería; pero ahora que lo tenía allí, parado en la puerta, le agraviaba no haber tenido la fuerza para mantenerla intacta, para mantener la esperanza y esperar a su hijo.

\- Max…buscaremos todo…- dijo Isabelle en un susurro. El chico observaba el interior de la habitación con un nudo en el estómago: algunos flashes de cómo había sido en antaño, su cama con sabanas coloridas, libreros repletos a montón, armas de juguete regadas por el suelo, afiches de miles de cosas pegados por todas las paredes; contrastaba con la visión que tenía ahora: una cama tendida con una sábana blanca, una mesita de noche vacía, paredes desnudas y apersónales; era una habitación más entre la gran cantidad de habitaciones que el Instituto tenía para los Nefilims que lo visitaban; una habitación que no fue conservada porque no esperaban su regreso pese estar vivo, una habitación donde había sido feliz con una familia que ya no existía.

\- Este no es mi hogar – Susurró dándose media vuelta, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en el Instituto y su voz sonaba rota - Mi hogar es Feéra. – Y sin más echó a correr por el pasillo.

Well corrió a través de los pasillos escuchando a las dos mujeres tras él, queriendo darle alcance; pero él no pensaba ir muy lejos, había un lugar en el que quería estar, que quería comprobar; uno que, si mal no recordaba, estaría en el siguiente pasillo a la derecha.

Y en efecto, ahí estaba la puerta. Se acercó para tomar el pomo dudando el tiempo suficiente para que Maryse lo alcanzara.

\- Max…Well, realmente siento mucho lo de tu habitación – Se disculpó la mujer angustiada – Y entiendo...entiendo que te sientas así sobre Feéra - Intentó sonar precavida. Isabelle los alcanzó, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta en donde Max pretendía entrar - Entiendo que creas...consideres a las hadas con aprecio por todo este tiempo...está bien, me alegra...me alegra que lo pienses así porque significa que al menos fueron buenas contigo todo este tiempo cielo... está bien tener dos hogares.

\- La casa en Idris -Susurró para sí, porque ese era el segundo hogar, no el Instituto. Giró el pomo de la puerta.

\- Max... Alec no está allí – Le informó Isabelle con dolor ante la intención del menor por entrar a la habitación del hermano mayor.

\- Ya lo sé – Aseguró entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Maryse se apresuró a tomar el pomo, no dispuesta a dejar que se encerrara como hizo en Idris, pero el pomo cedió: no estaba cerrada; sin embargo, no pudo abrirla, Max se había dejado caer tras la puerta recargado en esta abrazando sus rodillas mirando el interior de la habitación de Alec.

Su habitación había sido convertida en una habitación cualquiera para los Nefilims que viajaran a New York y necesitaran asilo, pero la de Alec...la de Alec estaba hecha un deposito: no había rastro de sus cosas; solo cajas cuidadosamente apiladas al otro extremo de la habitación; no estaban sus libros, ni sus arcos, y podía apostar que no vería su ropa en el armario, no había nada de Alec, porque tampoco esperaban que volviera.

Las lágrimas cubrieron su rostro en tan solo un segundo, bañándolo entre sollozos; no era justo, lo que les había pasado, no era justo perder la familia en la manera en que la habían perdido: siendo rechazados por ella.

Intentó contener los sollozos, sabía que del otro lado de la puerta estaba Maryse, sabía que ella lo estaba escuchando y su orgullo le decía que se detuviera; pero no pudo, no le importaba que lo escuchara; quizás porque, de todos, era Maryse a la que menos odiaba.

Maryse por su parte seguía con la mano en el pomo y la frente apoyada en la puerta, las lágrimas cubrían sus mejillas, podía escuchar los sollozos de Max como si tuvieran un amplificador y se le rompía el corazón porque no sabía cómo acercarse a él, no sabía cómo penetrar la barrera que las hadas habían creado alrededor de su pequeño.

\- Mamá...- La llamó Isabelle sin saber qué hacer.

\- Te haré algo de comer cielo - Susurró ella a Max - Cuando estés listo...baja a la cocina.

* * *

\- Estúpidos submundos – Masculló Jace con molestia. Acababan de salir del salón del Gard y el resultado no había variado pese a las horas de discusión: Tenían hasta el día siguiente para hablar con Max y llevarlo ante el consejo con intención de abrir la casa de Sebastian – No puedo creer que Jia se preste para esto.

\- Jia está haciendo lo mejor para la Clave – dijo Robert; el rubio bufó.

\- Tonterías, si a la clave le urgía hurgar entre las cosas de Sebastian, debieron liberar a Alec para hacerlo.

\- No habían tenido tanta prisa antes – Comentó pensativo; porque era cierto, y acababa de notar lo que significaba: la clave estaría dispuesta casi a cualquier cosa por abrir esa casa…

La molestia de Jace se aplacó un poco y guardó silencio mientras pasaban por un par de Nefilims que atravesaban la plaza principal en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

\- …Si decía la verdad – Escucharon a uno de ellos.

\- ¿Y eso que? ¡Por Alec Lightwood murieron muchos! – Replicó el más anciano. Jace se dio media vuelta dispuesto a ir tras él, pero Robert lo sujetó del brazo impidiéndolo. El chico intentó soltarse, pero el Inquisidor se llevó el dedo a los labios para que se callara.

\- Lo sé, pero… intentaba proteger a su hermanito. – dijo el joven Nefilim mirando con aprensión al más joven a su lado, se parecían bastante; sin duda su hermano menor.

\- ¡Un Nefilims no vale más que toda la Clave! – Lo riñó el anciano – Por mí se puede pudrir en la Ciudad de hueso.

\- Pues yo estaría dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir nuevamente y quien sabe, cambiar mi voto – dijo casi desafiante. El anciano lo golpeó con su bastón en la cabeza - ¡Abuelo! – se quejó, mientras el más joven reía y continuaban su camino.

\- Debiste dejarme ponerlo en su sitio – Gruñó.

\- Es un anciano amargado – dijo tomando al rubio del hombro y obligándolo a seguir el camino hasta la casa del Inquisidor.

\- No sé qué pienses de mí, pero estoy seguro que puedo con ancianos en cualquiera de sus presentaciones. – Alegó agregando acusador – ¿Cómo puedes dejar que hablen así de Alec?

\- Lo han hecho por cinco años – dijo volviendo la mirada atrás hacía los Nefilims; Jace notó su expresión amarga y se contuvo a decir algo, a veces olvidaba que para Robert como Inquisidor y viviendo en Idris no había sido nada fácil la situación de Alec: él había tenido que soportar durante todos esos años los comentarios y señalizaciones de los otros Nefilims, mientras que el resto de la familia se había apartado de vuelta a New York donde no solo no tenían que soportar eso, sino que todos apoyaban a Alec por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Robert siguió hablando, trayéndolo de nuevo al presente – En cambio lo que dijo el joven, fue algo nuevo.

No lo había considerado antes, pero la aparición de Max había traído a la memoria de los Nefilims el caso de Alec y a juzgar por lo que acababan de escuchar, les estaba haciendo reconsiderarlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Creo que todo esto… tal vez sea más beneficioso de lo que…- Robert no pudo culminar la idea. La puerta de su casa estaba cerrada al igual que todas las ventanas, de la forma que te hace pensar que no hay nadie en casa. Se acercó a prisa a la puerta, había una nota pegada en ella.

No dudó en tomarla y leerla. Jace también se acercó, era la letra de Maryse, le decían que Max había tenido una crisis de pánico y se lo habían llevado a New York. Jace notó como la cara de Robert se ensombrecía haciéndolo parecer hasta diez años mayor.

\- Estoy seguro que esto no le gustará al Consejo. - Hizo notar, y el Inquisidor no necesitaba que se lo repitieran.

* * *

Caminó un poco confundido por los pasillos del instituto; no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en la habitación de Alec, quizás un par de horas o al menos el tiempo suficiente para revisar superficialmente las cajas. La mayoría estaba a medio vaciar, pero no había nada en el closet lo que le había dejado con aún más dudas ¿Dónde estaba el resto de sus cosas? ¿Estarían con las suyas en el ático o las habrían botado?

Como fuera, había salido cuando sintió el hambre desgarrar su estómago. Su última comida había sido durante el viaje de Feéra a Idris y comenzaba a hacerle falta alimentarse. Siguió caminando por el pasillo solitario, con cautela; le parecía no recordar el camino a la cocina, pero era como si el instinto o quizás una costumbre oculta en lo más profundo de su cerebro, le indicara el camino.

\- Quizás solo necesita tiempo - Escuchó que hablaban al otro lado de la puerta. Se acercó con sigilo, era la voz de una chica que no se le hacía conocida. Intentó observar sin revelar su presencia: era la pequeña pelirroja que había estado en la casa del inquisidor, le parecía haberla visto antes. Intentó forzar un poco sus recuerdos...

\- Clary tiene razón- Coincidió el vampiro diurno, así que Clary… ¡Claro! La hermana de Jace; suponía que tenía sentido que viviera en el instituto con su hermano - Han sido muchos años con las hadas, y todos sabemos cómo a ellas les gusta jugar con la mente de las personas - Well frunció el ceño, así que hablaban de él.

\- Debiste verlo, parecía tan fuera de si - Lamentó Isabelle. El vampiro diurno la abrazó por los hombros contra si, Well enarcó una ceja, eso era interesante.

\- Pensé que en casa de Robert habría tenido un ataque de pánico - Confesó Maryse; estaba sentada en la mesa junto a ellos, con una taza de té en la mano - Que, si lo traíamos aquí, se sentiría mejor por ser lugar conocido, pero... Estaba completamente fuera de sitio, como lloraba en la habitación de Alec...

\- Él no quiere estar aquí - Susurró Isabelle dolida. Max no entendía, ¿Porque actuaban de esa forma cuando se suponía que eran ellos que no lo querían ahí?

\- Pero pidió que lo trajeran - Dijo Clary confundida. - Y estoy segura que ese cuchillo lo hacía una petición convincente.

Simon suspiró; su cabeza solo daba vueltas a todo lo que Magnus le había contado del chico, lo que había hecho: alguien que se había acostado con el novio de su hermano dos veces, ¿Por qué se pondría a llorar en la habitación de este luego? ¿Arrepentimiento? Dudaba que las hadas congeniaran con el sentimiento.

\- Quizás...solo busca algo aquí - Dijo el vampiro diurno, era lo único que tenía sentido, porque sin duda Max buscaba algo de Magnus, su insistencia por New York bien podía seguir la misma línea - No lo sé, no es como si podamos confiar en el pueblo Fey; tal vez lo enviaron para...

\- Oh vaya, no se detengan por mí, continúen - Los interrumpió Max entrando en la cocina; Simon se calló al instante mientras que Maryse e Isabelle se incorporaban - En serio, continúa: me gustaría enterarme de mis diabólicos planes.

\- Nunca dije que fueran diabólicos - Se defendió Simon - Pero algo tramas.

\- ¡Simon! - Lo chitó Isabelle apresurándose a Max - Ignóralo, ven siéntate; ¿Quieres algo de comer?

\- Te prepare algo - Exclamó Maryse de inmediato antes de que el chico pudiera asentir. La mujer corrió a la cocina para servirle un plato de comida: carne con guiso de vegetales y arroz; a Max le encantaba eso de niño, era la única manera en que Maryse consiguió cuando él tenía seis años, que se comiera sus vegetales.

Colocó el plato frente a Max quien se había sentado a la mesa; el muchacho lo observó por un segundo y sin previo aviso, barrió el brazo por la mesa, arrojando el plato al suelo.

Todos respingaron ante su reacción; Maryse observaba su comida en el suelo, con dolor. Isabelle no sabía que hacer o cómo comportarse; Clary no sabía que decir y miraba a Simon quien había fruncido el ceño.

\- ¿Carne? – Pregunto Max ofendido - La gracia del pueblo Fey no acompaña a los que comen carne.

\- Los duendes comen carne - Hizo ver Clary

\- Las Pixies no – Contravino.

\- No eres ninguno de los dos - Gruñó Simon; no sabía que le irritaba más, si la actitud del muchacho o la de Maryse e Isabelle quienes ya se apresuraban a limpiar el desastre.

\- Lo siento Max - Susurró Maryse - ¿Qué quieres comer? Te preparare lo que quieras hijo.

\- Si tienen escarabajos o... - Max se detuvo al notar sus expresiones y suspiró - Solo aliméntame con fruta, Maryse.

Simon vio como Isabelle se apresuraba a la despensa por algunas frutas, y no lo soportó más; se puso de pie bufando con molestia.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - Susurró Clary.

\- Dime que no soy el único que se da cuenta que esto está mal – Gruñó saliendo. Clary dudó, observó a ambas Nefilims cortando la fruta para el muchacho que las veía con actitud altanera como un rey a sus sirvientes; negó con la cabeza y se apresuró en salir tras Simon.

\- Simon; Simon - Llamó clary, el vampiro detuvo su andar.

\- Lo siento, es solo que...se está burlando de ellas, y se lo están permitiendo.

\- Quieren complacerlo en todo; es normal después de cinco años creyendo que no volverían a verlo.

\- ¿Ah sí? Entonces explícame porque ahí dentro no parece que ese sentimiento sea correspondido - Preguntó él. Estaba enojado, porque podía ver que algo iba mal, y si tenía razón, ese algo le haría mucho daño a Isabelle y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la hirieran. - Están cometiendo el mismo error que tuvieron con Alec hace cinco años - Dijo con voz cansada - Se deslumbran por el hijo que vuelve, y no ven que las está manipulando para conseguir algo.

\- Maryse ha perdido a Max, dos veces; e Isabelle se culpa por ambas - Hizo notar Clary.- Ambas han sufrido mucho, y cuando el asunto en Los Ángeles termine, Max tendrá que decidir dónde quiere quedarse; ¿Puedes culparlas por querer complacerlo? ¿Por querer hacerlo sentir a gusto para que elija quedarse?

\- No se supone que sea una decisión que deba pensar demasiado - Dijo Simon - Es un chiquillo que fue arrebatado de su familia; aquí tiene a sus padres, a sus hermanos, ¿porque volvería a Feéra?

\- Tal vez siente gratitud por como lo cuidaron.

\- Exacto, lo cuidaron - Dijo - No parece que haya sido un prisionero- Hizo ver – Y si fue así ¿Por qué no se comunicó antes? ¿Por qué ir primero por Magnus? - Simon se calló de golpe y Clary enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Olvídalo - Negó él - Creo que mejor espero a que todo se calme para hablar con Isabelle. - Dijo dándose media vuelta dispuesto a salir, deteniéndose bruscamente cuando un cuchillo paso silbando por junto a su oído para clavarse en la pared frente a él; Simon se volteó a prisa - ¿Estás loca Fray?

\- No darás un paso más hasta que me digas todo lo que sabes de Max, Lewis - Amenazó la pequeña pelirroja, porque si había algo mal, tarde o temprano eso afectaría también a Jace - ¿Que tiene que ver con Magnus?

* * *

Tocó la flauta con soltura; generalmente prefería el aulos, pero ante la ausencia de este había tenido que conformarse. Era una melodía alegre y rápida que lo envolvió por completo, tocando con los ojos cerrados mientras sus pies descalzos de movían de un lugar a otro de la habitación; de un punto a otro, saltando con gracia al compás de la música, era una melodía que lo transportaba a Feéra, a sus prados, junto a Richard alegrando la estadía de algunas Pixies y Nixies, haciéndolas bailar con ellos, con él que tenía la flauta deteniendo la melodía de vez en cuando mientras recitaba alguna balada para deleitar sus oídos. Recibiendo a cambio los frutos más dulces del reino.

Prácticamente podía escuchar el sonido de la música de Richard acompañarlo; ¿Que era? ¿Un piano? No estaba seguro, no recordaba haberlo visto tocar uno alguna vez, pero llevaba la melodía en un acompañamiento perfecto.

Piano...

En Feéra nunca había visto un piano; pero había uno en la sala de música del instituto.

Toda la ilusión que la música había creado para él, se rompió; Well abrió los ojos a prisa; deteniendo también su danza.

Jace en el piano, también detuvo la música ante la mirada del muchacho que ya no parecía en lo absoluto relajada; estaban en la sala de música del instituto, le había costado un poco recordar el camino hasta allí según le había señalado Maryse cuando llegaron al instituto, y al verla supo rápidamente que sería su sala favorita: era majestuosa, llena de gran cantidad de instrumentos musicales a donde fuese que mirase. Pero toda la paz que había conseguido se había visto interrumpida por Jace quien intentó sonreírle afablemente.

\- Sabia que no podía ser el único músico de la familia – Celebró; Max no respondió, no se sentía cómodo con él, no se sentía cómodo con ninguno, solo que soportaba un poco más a Maryse: ella había sido una actriz secundaria, una espectadora, Jace en cambio había matado a Alec. El rubio notó su rechazo y se removió algo incómodo - Siempre he intentado que Alec aprenda a tocar algo - Max se tensó; acaso… ¿Acaso hablaba en presente? ¿Por qué? - Pero rechazó todos los instrumentos, y cuando le propuse la flauta, dijo que no era gracioso y se enojó- Jace rio. Well en cambio se mantuvo tenso, expectante, como si esperara un ataque repentino.

\- No entiendo - dijo serio. Jace suspiró.

\- No es tan buen chiste - Admitió

\- No entiendo porque hablas de la familia - Completó Well - Tú no eres de la familia; no eres un Lightwood...eres un Wayland - Jace se desconcertó: hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba ese apellido - No, ese no... era otro...Morgenstern, el de tus hermanos.

\- ¿Mis...? oh Clary - Jace abrió la boca con sorpresa, realmente no había esperado tal desactualización en los acontecimientos- y… ¿Sebastian? Oh no, no Max; no son mis hermanos, Clary es mi novia. - Max retrocedió un paso y Jace rio ante su reacción - Soy un Herondale, Jace Herondale

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jace Herondale? - Preguntó con recelo; el rubio suspiró.

\- Vine a buscarte- Aseguró - Robert necesita hablar contigo y estoy seguro que no le hará gracia todo lo que me tardé.

\- ¿Por qué no vino él mismo?

\- Está discutiendo algunos puntos con Maryse.

\- Discutir…- Repitió; Jace debió entender su tono porque rápidamente agregó:

\- No esa clase de discusiones...hablan, conversan algunos puntos. - Max asintió y Jace se dispuso hacia él para guiarlo. Max retrocedió un paso para evitar que lo tocara, el rubio no insistió y en cambio salió del salón de música con Max pisándole los talones.

\- Había...había un gato - Comentó Max de pronto; estaba casi seguro y no había podido contener su duda: él recordaba haber tenido un gato de niño, pero desde que había llegado, no había visto ninguno.

\- ¿Iglesia?

\- Iglesia...- Susurró para sí, no había podido recordar su nombre antes - ¿Dónde está?

\- En Los Ángeles, se fue con su verdadero dueño

\- Pensé que era nuestro...del Instituto, - Se corrigió; Jace sonrió, su "nuestro" no había pasado desapercibido.

* * *

Se sentó frente al televisor dispuesto a chasquear los dedos para encenderlo; pero lo pensó mejor y se estiró para tomar el control remoto haciendo zapping distraídamente. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío y no conforme a todos los problemas que tenía, Catarina había sembrado la espinita del miedo con su manera de marcharse al Laberinto Espiral; espina que solo se había hundido junto a la estaca de pánico que una palabra enterró en su pecho.

_Padre..._

La sola idea le causaba escalofríos: él podía entender porque Alec se encariñaría a Maximun; pero de allí a conservarlo había un trecho enorme.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Conservarlo? ¿Acaso estaba pensando en un cachorro?

Otra prueba más de que no era del tipo paternal.

Para él, los padres usaban camisas a cuadros y pantalón de vestir o traje; no estupendos chalecos con lentejuelas o mascadas de vivos colores; Magnus se sentía más como el tío guapo, loco y divertido que visitaba de vez en cuando para ayudar a formar el caos en la casa.

¿Pero que iba a hacer si Alec no pensaba así?

Bien que no tenía que ahogarse en un vaso de agua cuando aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que el ojos azules saliera libre; pero Magnus sabía que si tenía ya la idea, el tiempo solo haría que se fortaleciera; conocía perfectamente al chico y no habría poder sobrehumano que le hiciera dejar a Maximum en la Ciudad Silenciosa si esos eran sus planes aunque esta fuera, después de todo, el hogar del niño como fue el de Magnus en alguna ocasión.

Los recuerdos de su infancia con los hermanos silenciosos no lo animaron en lo absoluto ¿A quién quería engañar? La Ciudad de Hueso no era el hogar soñado de ningún niño. Como sea se estaba agobiando por el problema equivocado: aun cuando Alec tuviera la intención de adoptar a un batallón de niños, no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba junto al Nefilim pero según sus cálculos no sería mucho.

El pensamiento lo deprimió aún más. Odiaba esa situación y odiaba su propia cobardía.

Chasqueó los dedos para aparecerse un wiskhey antes de recordar que se suponía que no debía hacer magia. En lugar de la bebida, cayó sobre su cabeza un par de trozos de hielo del tamaño de un vaso cada uno; Magnus masculló una maldición sobándose la cabeza. Si no podía hacer magia, ¿Cómo se suponía que hablase con Alec?

Aunque, considerándolo, los mensajes de fuego nunca habían supuesto un gran problema para él, incluso en su limitada situación.

Tomó un trozo de papel y escribió:

_Al parecer Presidente Miau tiene algo con Colitas, la gata del vecino de abajo…_

Vale que era una tontería; ¿Pero que más podía decirle por carta? Definitivamente no que Max era el chico del cementerio.

_Los Hermanos Silenciosos me prohibieron visitarte por un mes otra vez; pero buscare la manera de que podamos vernos antes; aún tenemos que hablar Alec._

_Te amo_

Chasqueó los dedos y el mensaje se envió sin problemas; el brazalete en su muñeca, tal como lo esperaba, apenas y titiló. Eso era interesante, porque significaba que el brazalete requería un mínimo de magia para poder activarse; pero no eran muchos los hechizos útiles que podía realizar con tan poca magia y estaba seguro que _"Vuélvete mundano"_ incluía no hacer ninguno de ellos.

Una fuerte llamarada apareció frente a él poco después. Magnus tuvo que saltar del sofá para evitar que le quemara el regazo; quizás Catarina no lo matara por enviar mensajes de fuego contra su orden, pero Maximun podía que si lo lograra si no aprendía a controlarlo. Casi podía imaginar a Alec metiendo al niño bajo la ducha antes de enviar cada mensaje; por precaución. Se rio ante la idea mientras esperaba que el fuego se apagara para poder tomar la nota chamuscada en sus bordes; suponía que el niño había conseguido volver a colarse en la celda de Alec o no habría podido responder tan rápido. Suspiró, y ahí estaba otra vez, la cercanía de Alec con el niño.

_¡Un mes!... aunque admito que ya lo esperaba. Sé que conseguirás como entrar, siempre lo haces; pero me preocupa tu magia, no pensé que fuese un problema tan serio como demostró serlo hoy; deberías centrarte en resolverlo. Por cierto, que quería pedirte algo: ¿Podrías enviarme una foto de Max? Desearía ver cuánto ha crecido._

_Deja de espiar la vida privada de Presidente Miau._

_Te ama, Alec_

_P._ _D: Maxxie te manda un beso_

Magnus sonrió afablemente por la nota justo antes de darse cuenta que Alec había ignorado deliberadamente su comentario sobre platicar. Se restregó el cabello, lo había hecho también mientras estaba con él en la celda: Alec estaba pasando del problema de la misma manera que el mismo Magnus lo estaba haciendo.

La puerta sonó antes de que pudiera hacerle más cabeza. Magnus se removió con disgusto por la interrupción y observó la nota pensando en que responder

\- ¡Pase! – Exclamó distraídamente.

\- Está cerrado - Era la voz del vampiro diurno; estuvo por abrir con su magia, pero lo pensó mejor y guardó la nota en su bolsillo, acudiendo a la puerta para abrirles; ¡Por Lillith, que molesto era eso! ¿Cómo podían vivir así los seres que no hacían magia? Abrió la puerta encontrándose no solo al vampiro sino con Clary.

\- ¡Te acostaste con Max! - Fue el saludo acusatorio de la pelirroja. Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- Me encanta ver como las tumbas ahora cuentan secretos, Simens - Le gruñó al castaño que parecía querer minimizarse lo más que pudiera. Magnus se restregó el rostro ante la mirada de reproche de los ojos verdes de Clary, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar; ya que el diurno había abierto la boca, no le quedaba de otra que suplicarle a la pelirroja que mantuviera la suya cerrada.

* * *

Max no se extrañó que en el despacho donde hablaría con Robert, estuviesen Maryse e Isabelle; o que Jace que iba tras él entrara también, pero sí el que las dos mujeres se marcharan dejando a los tres solos, y cerrando la puerta luego de salir, un acto que lo hizo sentir acorralado; respiró profundo: debía mantener la calma.

El Inquisidor que había mantenido una expresión seria, al verlo no pudo evitar una sonrisa; Max se removió incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo estás hijo?

\- De pie, frente a usted Inquisidor - Respondió con obviedad, sabía que se refería a como se sentía, pero quería molestarlo incluso de la forma más tonta posible.

\- Si, por supuesto - Dijo él retozándose las manos, no muy seguro de cómo debía manejarlo. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo sacando las gafas de Max; este dio un paso al frente casi inconscientemente para tomarlas; pero rápidamente se contuvo. - Tenlas de vuelta - Ofreció - Aunque creo que ya no las usas.

\- La magia de Feéra curó mi visión – Dijo arrebatándoselas a Robert con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, como si quisiera evitar que este las apartara en cualquier momento - Pero siguen siendo mías.

\- Nadie ha dicho lo contrario - Aseguró Jace.

\- ¿Por qué quieren hablar conmigo?

\- Max - Comenzó Robert; no quería sonar como que lo estaba riñendo - No debieron irse de Alacante, el Consejo no estará feliz – Hizo notar – No he informado tu salida de Idris, pero más temprano que tarde se enteraran: La Clave te necesita allá.

\- No voy a irme de New York - Dijo a la defensiva. - Y no tengo porque ayudar a la Clave.

\- El trato era que la clave ayudaba en Los Ángeles y tú y Mark ayudan en la investigación que se necesite - dijo Jace. Max volteó a verlo con mirada pétrea.

\- Por supuesto; el trato - Escupió; sintiéndose como un idiota: casi había creído que Robert lo querría en Alacante porque de alguna forma quería tenerlo cerca, vivir con él. - ¿Que quieren que haga inquisidor?

\- Hijo, nosotros... ¿Recuerdas la casa de Sebastian, en Idris? - Max asintió sin ablandar su mirada - Ha estado cerrada por años, desde la muerte de Sebastian - Max hizo un gesto repentino, como intentando contener una risa burlona.

\- ¿La muerte? No lo haga sonar como si un día se acostó a dormir y no volvió a despertar - Dijo acido - Sebastian no murió, ustedes lo mataron - Les acusó.

\- Max, teníamos que...

\- El asunto es… - Intervino Jace ante la incomodidad de Robert por tener que justificar al chico sus acciones frente el mayor peligro para el mundo de los Cazadores de Sombras - Que solo los que vivieron allí pueden abrirla; la clave necesita que vayas a la casa para dejarlos entrar.

\- No lo hare - Se negó rotundo- No voy a abrir la casa para ustedes.

\- Max – dijo Robert, parecía agotado – Tienes que entender, los miembros del consejo están…divididos respecto al acuerdo con las hadas; tu situación con nosotros es delicada y ellos consideraran un acto de buena fé si abres la casa de Sebastian.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo piden a Alec? – Tanto Jace como Robert se tensaron – Oh, espera…no pueden – dijo agrio.

\- Justo ahora, solo tú puedes hacerlo. - Explicó Jace. Max negó con la cabeza.

\- No me importa – dijo – No lo haré, y si por eso me van a devolver a Feéra, por Lillith que me harían un favor.

Ambos Nefilims se encogieron con un quejido de horror, no habían esperado eso _"Por Lillith"_ no era una expresión que los Nefilims dijeran nunca, ¿Cómo los guerreros que se enfrentaban a demonios actuarían en nombre de la madre de todos estos?

\- Maxwell…-

\- ¿Realmente prefieres volver con ellos a ayudar a tu familia? ¿A los tuyos?

\- Jace – Intentó detenerlo Robert, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

\- Tu dé sobre todos no tienes ningún derecho Jace _Herondale_ – Escupió - ¿O acaso ayudaste en algo a tu parabatai?

\- No hables de lo que no sabes – Saltó Jace enojado ¿Cómo se atrevía? Cuando no había ni un minuto en los últimos años en que sus pensamientos no se dirigieran a alguna manera de ayudar a Alec; cuando no descansaba para, junto con Robert, conseguir una apelación al caso del ojos azules.

\- ¡Muy bien, es suficiente! – Exclamó el mayor de los tres interponiéndose – Max, debes descansar y por favor piénsalo.

\- No lo haré – dijo categórico. Jace iba a replicar, pero Robert le colocó una mano en el hombro obligándolo a salir de la oficina dejando al chico solo.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Qué no he hecho nada por Alec? ¿¡Que sabe él?!

\- Tranquilízate Jace – Lo calmó Robert que, lucía pensativo como si intentara organizar sus ideas.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Las hadas lo han cambiado –Se quejó – Tú mismo lo escuchaste: por Lillith - bufó; sin embargo, intentó respirar profundo y tranquilizarse. Sabía que lidiar con Max no iba a ser sencillo; todos lo sabían, no podía perder los tiempos tan fácilmente porque solo caería en el juego de las hadas. – Si no abre la casa de Sebastian, la Clave conseguirá una forma de obligarlo – Hizo ver – Max no está a gusto con nosotros, si lo presionan en eso, prácticamente lo estarán empujando de vuelta a Feéra.

\- Lo sé – Coincidió Robert – Pero no lo harán; tengo una idea. – El rubio lo miró interrogativamente pero el Inquisidor negó – Dile a Maryse que volveré a Idris; ustedes intenten…intenten que Max baje la defensiva. – Jace suspiró y asintió, no diría que sería imposible cuando no hacía ni una hora que había tenido un buen momento con Max en el salón de música, pero sin duda no iba a ser tarea sencilla repetirlo.

* * *

Su paso ligero y elegante se escuchaba como un suave susurro acompañado por el roce de la tela de su túnica contra el suelo. No acostumbraba a desplazarse por esos caminos, aunque en las últimas semanas, se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Los demonios a su alrededor la observaron desde lejos, ninguno atreviéndose a interponerse en su camino, su mirada determinada y férrea los intimidaba, pero incluso si había algún valiente que quisiera enfrentarse a ella, el brillo naranja en su collar o su anillo ambos de piedra negra, se los haría pensar dos veces hasta al más idiota de esos demonios.

Como fuera, debía darse prisa, no le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo en los dominios de Edom, pero no tenía de otra cuando su... _socio_ , no podía salir de allí.

A la Reina Seelie no le sorprendió ver a Sebastian ya esperándola; no es como si tuviese una agenda demasiado ocupada en el purgatorio que era Edom para él. El demonio estaba en lo más alto de una roca con una rodilla flexionada y la otra pierna cayendo en actitud despreocupada.

\- Mi querida Reina Seelie; me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Ya no estamos para esas tonterías Sebastian. - Lo cortó ella con frialdad.

\- Es justo - dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin preocuparse y saltando para caer de pie frente a ella. La Reina lo miró con la misma expresión seria; sin rasgo alguno de confianza - ¿Que nuevas noticias me tienes, querida?

\- Mis contactos en New York me dicen que ya el chico está en el Instituto - Dijo - Sin embargo, ya hemos perdido casi un día completo.

\- Lo sé - Sebastian tampoco parecía feliz por eso - Tuve que gastar parte de la poca fuerza que he recuperado en comunicarme a través de un sueño para que recordara en donde tiene que estar.

\- Te fías demasiado de él; es un Nefilim.

\- Me fio más de su parte Nefilim, que de la parte hada que tu gente ha intentado inculcarle, querida - Dijo con sagacidad; la Reina lo desestimó con un gesto de la mano, rodando los ojos.

\- Como sea; espero recuperar pronto todas las joyas de Edom.

\- Se encargará de recuperar la que está en el Instituto cuando tomé lo que le pedí - Dijo Sebastian con obviedad - ¿No fue eso lo que su niñera, Kaelie, le indicó hacer? - Seelie asintió - Kaelie piensa que fue su gran idea para alejar a Well de los problemas en Los Ángeles, y mientras él también lo crea no querrá decepcionarla, ni a mí - Sonrió complacido - Así que hará todo a la vez.

\- No me refiero solo a la que está en el Instituto - Replicó - Necesito de vuelta la que le dio al brujo Bane por orden tuya. - Sebastian enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Necesitas? - Seelie petrificó su expresión ignorando su pregunta por lo que él continuó. - Pues esa estará ocupada un poco más - Dijo categórico.

\- Si no recupero el brazalete pronto, el chico volverá a sentir las caricias del látigo y esta vez no habrá compasión.

\- Compasión no es algo que hayas demostrado alguna vez - La acusó él - Además, sé que estarías encantada de azotarlo de nuevo ¿No fue por eso que le permitiste "robarte" las joyas cuando tú y yo habíamos acordado ya el préstamo? - La Reina sonrió abiertamente.

\- Las pediste tú, no él; el chico las tomó, y eso es un robo – dijo encantada, porque no era mentira que había disfrutado mandar a azotar al muchacho tras manejar un poco la situación; oír los gritos de dolor del hijo del Inquisidor que había desterrado a su pueblo de la Clave y el resto del submundo era su venganza privada.

\- Entonces supongo que tendré que pedir que envíes a uno de los grandotes de tu corte en lugar de solo mandar a secuestrarlo – dijo con sorna – No quiero que me azotes; no así al menos. – Le guiñó un ojo, la Reina rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres?

\- No puedo salir de aquí – dijo con obviedad – El pueblo Fey en cambio…

\- Pondré a un ogro a tu disposición – Aseguró – Y espero que no me pidas nada más: te preste al chico por los beneficios que va a traerme - dijo seria - Pero las mascotas no pueden estar mucho tiempo lejos de su correa, o tienen la molesta tendencia a olvidar quien es su amo. - La Reina Seelie se volvió dispuesta a marcharse deteniendo la mirada en la fotografía de Alexander Lightwood en una de las rocas donde Well la había dejado. Lo observó por un segundo con el ceño fruncido, porque había sido ese chico el responsable de la caída de Sebastian hacia cinco años, al hacer que perdiera su norte y se preocupara solo en complacerlo; y con él había arrastrado al pueblo Fey; y esa foto ahí solo le advertía cuan propenso estaba el demonio a repetir sus errores. Se volvió por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa filosa - Fue así como perdiste a la tuya, y mira a donde te trajo eso.

Sebastian apretó la quijada, sus ojos negros como profundos pozos brillaron en ira y odio mientras la observaba marcharse; los pulsos de magia habían disminuido en las últimas horas, en intensidad y frecuencia, aún estaba demasiado débil como para enfrentarse a ella; pero no era más que cuestión de tiempo para hacerla comerse su propio veneno.

* * *

\- Y esta es la biblioteca – Informó Isabelle. La chica sonreía ampliamente: luego de que su padre se marchara su hermano había acudido a ella; le había pedido que terminara de mostrarle el instituto y ella no había podido ni querido negarse ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando Max se estaba dirigiendo directamente a ella? Estaba segura que eso solo podía significar que Max estaba aceptando poco a poco su nueva realidad. Había estado arisco en un principio; si, como un gato que había sacado de su habitad pero que poco a poco se daba cuenta que seguía a salvo.

\- ¿Hay algo interesante aquí? – Preguntó, quería parecer desinteresado pero sus ojos miraban los cientos de volúmenes en las repisas con cierto deseo lejano.

\- Tenemos libros sobre todos los temas – Aseguró ella con emoción; estuvo por tomarlo de la mano para jalarlo al interior de la biblioteca, pero se contuvo antes de que el chico se apartara. Ya en el invernadero cuando lo intentó, Max la había rechazado apartándose de forma brusca – Y en todos los idiomas – Aseguró.

\- Aburrido – dijo con voz plana; Isabelle se mordió el labio, no había esperado esa respuesta: Max había sido un lector ávido aun a los nueve años y había podido ver en el brillo de sus ojos grises al entrar allí, parte de esa avidez.

\- Yo…eh… no tenemos las historietas que leías, pero…

\- Mangas – La corrigió Max casi de manera automática. Isabelle lejos de ofenderse sonrió cariñosamente mientras que él se gruñía a sí mismo.

\- Mangas - Aceptó – Los que leías están con tus cosas, puedo buscarlos – Ofreció – O pedirle a Simon que traiga otros si quieres.

\- Ya los leí completo – Aseguró; la chica se mostró confundida y él sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras se acercaba a los libros tocando los lomos con las yemas de los dedos, fingiendo ojear los títulos – Solía negociar con Sebastian, me daba lo que le pidiera por el precio adecuado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Isabelle horrorizada por lo mal que se oía todo en esa oración; Max se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- Si quería que entrenara con él y Alec, o que lo dejara besar a mi hermano, tenía que pagarme – Aseguró; Isabelle respingó hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba a nadie hablar sobre la relación de Alec con Sebastian, era un tema prácticamente tabú en su familia y lo último que había esperado era escucharlo de los labios de él que había sido solo un niño entonces – Cuando acepté que durmieran en la misma habitación, me regaló cientos de mangas.

\- Alec…Alec nunca me contó eso – dijo ella aun sorprendida; su hermano mayor le había dicho que Max había tenido algunos mangas en su estancia en la casa de Idris, pero no había entrado en detalles.

\- ¿Le dieron tiempo? – La chica no supo cómo contestar a eso; y con incomodidad intentó volver al tema de los libros.

\- Tenemos también muchos libros sobre hadas, estoy segura que te interesaran.

\- Tal vez podrían – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y girando hacía ella apartándose de los libros. - ¿Qué vas a darme tú, Isabelle?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundida.

\- ¿Qué recibiré a cambio de decidir quedarme en New York? – La chica sintió el aire estancarse en sus pulmones sin saber que responder a eso ¿Les estaba dando una oportunidad de quedarse con ellos? – ¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por mí para recuperarme? - dijo él girándose con paso danzarín y caminando a través del lugar. La chica lo vio, tan grácil con cada paso, parecía realmente un hada.

El pensamiento le hizo ruido; Max realmente estaba intentando _negociar_ su retorno como un hada haría; pero a las hadas no podía creerles ni una palabra, ninguna promesa. No había nadie que mintiera tanto como aquellas que solo usaban la verdad; si su hermano se comportaba como una ¿Podía confiar en él?

\- Te dejaré pensarlo – Aseguró el muchacho. Lo vio subir las escaleras hasta el piso superior de la biblioteca; observaba las estanterías especiales, cubiertas por puertas de cristal que ocultaban los libros más importantes y los objetos mágicos que el instituto había recolectado durante años.

Ella había escuchado a Simon temprano en la cocina, cuando salió molesto junto con Clary; él había alegado que algo no estaba bien con Max y que el chico intentara sobornarla para quedarse le hizo preguntarse si quizás, tendría razón.

¿Pero que tanto estaba dispuesta a dar por Max? Lo vio volverse hacía ella y apoyarse en la baranda para mirarla desde el piso superior con una sonrisa filosa; no era la sonrisa cálida de su pequeño Max sino la de un tiburón al acecho

¿Qué estaba dispuesta a darle a Well?

\- ¿Qué quieres para quedarte? – Preguntó.

\- A Alec, aquí - dijo con sencillez. Isabelle abrió la boca con desconcierto - ¿Puedes dármelo? ¿En este momento? – Ella negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle a Alec cuando su hermano estaría confinado por cinco años más en las profundidades de la ciudad de hueso? – Eso imaginé. – Bufó.

\- Alec no puede estar aquí ahora; pero estoy segura que él quiere que te quedes – Aseguró. La mirada de Max se ensombreció.

\- Como puedes saberlo realmente? –Preguntó- No lo odiabas a muerte hace cinco años?

Izzy quiso responder y negarse; pero no era mentira. Había llegado a odiar a Alec realmente y no dejaba de lamentarse cada día por eso, porque quizás, si lo hubiese apoyado desde el principio, si lo hubiese ayudado creyendo en él, las cosas ahora fueran diferentes.

\- Eso pensé - Dijo volviéndose otra vez a las estanterías - ¿Qué es todo esto, por cierto?

Isabelle subió las escaleras aun desconcertada por la conversación que acababan de tener. Max observaba la parte más alta de las repisas de vidrio; de ese lado no había ni un solo libro sino objetos protegidos tras el cristal. La pelonegro los miró durante un segundo, aun con toda la conversación dándole vuelta en la cabeza, respondiendo casi sin pensar.

\- Algunas reliquias que los Nefilims del instituto han obtenido durante años – dijo. - ¿Quieres verlas?

\- Me encantaría – Aseguró con tono contenido; casi como un niño al que acababan de decirle que podría ver por anticipado sus regalos de navidad. Isabelle asintió tomando una de las escaleras corredizas y alzándose hasta la repisa, sacando una estela de su bolsillo. Max la observó con atención y el ceño fruncido, viendo a la chica dibujar una runa sobre el cristal, sabía para que era, la reconocía: abriría el cristal; pero no recordaba el nombre que los Nefilims le daban.

\- Toma esa escalera, para que puedas ver. – Max asintió a la sugerencia y jaló la escalera más cercana por las estanterías hasta colocarla junto al espacio que ella había abierto. Se subió con cuidado para poder observar.

Había muchas pequeñas cosas: un collar de un ángel con alas hechas de engranaje, una botella de delicado cristal con una esmeralda a modo de tapón, una fina tiara de oro con una piedra negra en el centro, un delgado anillo plateado con un tenue brillo, una burda corona con un gran diamante central, demasiado pequeña para cualquier cabeza y un anillo dorado con finas líneas grabadas como hojas, tal cosa con el trabajo inconfundible de los artesanos del pueblo Seelie.

Isabelle lo observó expectante; esperando que diera su opinión sobre lo que veía; pero Max solo chasqueó la lengua bajando de la escalera.

\- Aburrido – dijo – Mejor vuelvo al invernadero; al menos ahí puedo sentirme más cerca de Feéra – Isabelle se desconcertó, a pesar de la extraña conversación le pareció que había logrado atrapar la atención de Max. Se apresuró en cerrar los cristales de protección y bajar de un salto las escaleras para correr tras él.

\- Espera, puedes perderte; te llevare.

\- Yo puedo – Se negó – Necesito estar solo para pensar en algo más que puedas darme – dijo.

La chica se detuvo de golpe; porque se suponía que habían rescatado a Max, se suponía que estaba volviendo a casa, no se suponía que debía darle algo más a cambio. Ella estaba dispuesta a dar lo que fuera por Max, pero ese chico, Well, cada vez se parecía menos al hermanito que recordaba; y solo estaba segura que no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar a su familia por prácticamente un desconocido.

* * *

Alec observó a su padre, había pensado que lo visitaba esa noche solo para hablarle de Max, de como lo habían recuperado, pero al ver que Alec estaba al día respecto a su hermanito; el Inquisidor había abordado rápidamente otro tema. El muchacho habría preferido oír un poco más sobre su hermano, no que no le interesara escuchar de su situación legal, pero esta ya la conocía y no se modificaría en un buen tiempo; sin embargo, Robert no pensaba igual.

\- Lo que intento decir, es que pese a que la aparición de Max no ha cambiado nada respecto a tu situación con los otros cargos; esta tarde me di a la tarea de buscar a algunos de tus detractores y conversar con ellos, y muchos han empezado a cambiar de opinión al ver que, en efecto, si había un hermano al que intentabas mantener con vida.

\- Pero eso no cambia nada – dijo Alec.

\- Al contrario, significa que ahora si podemos apelar la sentencia; y estoy seguro que con eso y tu excelente comportamiento aquí dentro, tendremos aún más votos a favor - Dijo Robert esperanzado; Alec solo asintió mirando a Maxxie que dormía recostado a su pecho, no quería sentir esperanza porque luego la decepción sería muy dura. – Los otros miembros del Consejo no están muy receptivos justo ahora con nuestra familia, pero puedo convencer al resto de la Clave de que necesitan tu ayuda.

\- ¿Mi…ayuda? –Preguntó confundido – Eso sí que sería novedad – dijo incrédulo.

-Ha habido pulsos de magia dirigidos al portal cerrado donde ocurrió la batalla contra Sebastian - Explicó.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? Es Magnus quien sabe de portales, no yo.

\- Ya tenemos brujos encargándose; pero el Consejo quiere revisar la casa de Sebastian, saber si hay algo oculto allí que pueda darles una pista de porque estos pulsos aparecen repentinamente.

Alec se removió incomodo; ya podía ver por dónde iban los tiros: si la clave no había podido entrar a la casa Morgenstern aún no era por falta de intentos; el lugar se había bloqueado desde la muerte de Sebastian y la mayoría de los brujos que habían intentado penetrar las salvaguardas aseguraban que solo quienes habían vivido allí podrían hacerlo sin destruir la casa en el proceso.

\- Por ahora la Clave quiere que Max abra la casa – Alec volvió la mirada a él de inmediato – Pero él no lo hará – dijo categórico – Me encargaré de convencer a todos de que él no puede, alegaré que él era muy joven para que Sebastian le confiara, digámoslo así, la llave de la casa - Por eso no había insistido demasiado con Max: no había estado de acuerdo en que quisieran involucrarlo, mucho menos ahora que le había dado semejante idea – Así la Clave no tendrá de otra que aceptar que necesitan tu ayuda…

\- Y en ese caso querrán que vaya y hurgue un poco entre las cosas de Sebastian - Dijo entendiendo. Robert asintió y Alec suspiró no muy seguro sobre como sentirse al respecto - Está bien, lo haré.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Negó Robert de inmediato y su hijo lo miró confundido. El Inquisidor sonrió - No puedes ceder tan fácilmente hijo - Explicó – Tienes una audiencia mañana a primera hora: Si la clave quiere cooperación, tendrá que estar dispuesta a negociar.

Alec solo asintió; después de todo, el político era su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Acaso veo una posibilidad para Alec en el horizonte? Jajaja pues mientras Robert se encarga del hijo mayor ¿Qué está buscando el menor? Quien por cierto se pasó todo el capi torturando a toda su familia. Por otro lado, ¿Qué están tramando Sebastian y Seelie esta vez? Como sea esperemos que Catarina descubra algo bueno en el laberinto espiral en el próximo capítulo que se llamará "Lo Necesario" Magnus no la pasara bien en ese cap, y veremos qué tal le va a Alec con el intento de Robert por sacarlo :D lo cual me recuerda…solo quedan dos caps para comenzar la parte V de esta historia :)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	11. Lo Necesario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max está dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para ayudar a Sebastian

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 11:** _**Lo necesario** _

_Si de verdad vale la pena hacer algo, vale la pena hacerlo a toda costa_

**Gilbert Keith Chesterton**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Entró en la oficina del director del instituto; era extraño, recordaba que esa había sido la oficina de sus padres, y entonces había sido un poco más estoica. Ahora que le pertenecía a Jace era más luminosa y hasta cierto punto relajada. Maryse le había pedido que fuese a por Jace para indicarle que fuese a desayunar, en su intento por querer involucrar a Max en acciones del día a día.

Pero Jace no estaba allí, y él no tenía intención alguna de buscarlo por todo el instituto. En su lugar se acercó al escritorio del rubio observando sus cosas. Estaba seguro que tanto Sebastian como Kaelie celebrarían si podía hacerse con información de los planes y defensas del instituto.

Y por lo menos el sobre de apariencia oficial y sello de la clave, parecía entrar en alguna de esas categorías. Max lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de cuero, ropa de Nefilim que le habían dado esa mañana.

Se dispuso a revisar las gavetas cuando Jace abrió la puerta de la oficina. El rubio entró bostezando sonoramente, sobresaltándose al abrir los ojos y ver a Max allí, de pie junto a su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Maryse me envió por ti, para que bajes a desayunar – Le indicó emprendiendo la marcha antes de salir.

\- Espera, solo revisare si hay correspondencia y voy contigo – dijo acercándose al escritorio volviéndose a Max al ver que no había nada en él – Suelo hacerlo todas las mañanas apenas me despierto, nunca se sabe que noticia se tenga de Idris.

\- Fascinante – dijo con tono aburrido.

\- ¿Porque llamas a Maryse por su nombre? – Preguntó él de pronto. Max lo miró con mala cara.

\- No tienes que hacer conversación conmigo – dijo como si estuviera liberando a Jace de una terrible obligación – Porque no quiero hablar contigo.

El rubio asintió algo cohibido, suponía que después de todo tenía que disculparse por lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior mientras hablaban con Robert. El resto del camino hasta la cocina lo recorrieron en un silencio incómodo para Jace. Y al llegar a su destino ambos se sorprendieron al ver que, de hecho, no los esperaban solo Maryse e Isabelle: Magnus estaba sentado en la isla tomando una taza de café pese a la mala mirada de Izzy.

\- ¿Magnus, que haces aquí? – Preguntó Jace a modo de saludo sentándose también en la isla. El brujo iba a responder, atragantándose con el café al ver a Max también allí: él había esperado que Max se quedara por un tiempo en Idris y con él volviendo a Brooklyn, poner tierra entre ellos; ya Simon y Clary le habían dejado claro el regreso del adolescente al instituto, pero había esperado no tener que cruzarse con su persona.

\- Yo… eh, tuve un problema en la Ciudad Silenciosa – Admitió – Me prohibieron la entrada.

\- ¿Otra vez? – Preguntó Maryse rodando los ojos tomando el plato de frutas para Max – Ven cielo, siéntate – Le ofreció. El más joven se acercó para tomar el plato, pero no se sentó.

\- Me alimentaré en el invernadero – Aseguró; Maryse estaba por replicar, pero él agregó de forma tajante – Ustedes me agobian y ese es el único lugar que me hace sentir más cerca de Feéra.

La mujer no tuvo ninguna replica para eso y sus hombros decayeron viendo a su hijo salir de la cocina.

\- Sí que conserva su encanto – Ironizó Magnus. Isabelle suspiró sonoramente, lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior en la biblioteca aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo con Alec – Exclamó Isabelle de pronto.

\- Alec no quiere que Max lo vea en prisión – Aseguró Magnus de inmediato.

\- No sé si quiera verlo – Comentó Jace pensativo - Max no ha pedido verlo ni una vez desde que llegó.

\- Se encerró en su habitación a llorar – Susurró Maryse informándole – Pensé que lo hacía por lo que ha tenido que pasar Alec, pero tal vez quiera verlo.

\- Él me lo pidió – Confesó a Izzy – Me pidió que "le devolviera a Alec" – Susurró – Quizás no sabe cómo pedir verlo, pero quiere hacerlo – Y agregó rápidamente antes de que Magnus alegara algo – Y Alec no puede pretender tener a Max cinco años en espera para verlo; así que olvídate de esa idea Bane.

Magnus no respondió, ese no iba a ser su alegato, en cualquier caso, aunque sinceramente no estaba seguro de lo que habría dicho, se sentía incómodo, porque una parte de él estaba de acuerdo con Isabelle, mientras la otra estaba dispuesta a bloquear todas las entradas de la ciudad silenciosa con tal de no dejar que Well y Alec se vieran.

\- Como sea, desayunemos – Comentó Jace – Podemos hablar con Max y llevarlo, pero no creo que sea buena idea molestarlo cuando acaba de aislarse de nuevo –Suspiró – Mientras tanto, si quieres que tramite tu pase a la ciudad silenciosa de nuevo Magnus ¿Por qué no nos cuentas como los atraparon esta vez? – Preguntó de forma picara; Isabelle bufó y Maryse rodó los ojos. Magnus se llevó otro trago de café a la boca, Jace sabía que no conseguiría ni una palabra suya, mucho menos frente a Maryse; solo quería molestar.

Como fuera, no se iría de allí hasta que Jace iniciara el trámite de dicho pase; si tenía suerte, le tomaría un par de días que autorizaran nuevamente su paso a la ciudad de hueso con alguna excusa sobre _la necesidad_ del instituto de New York para que el alto brujo acudiera a su nombre.

* * *

Se apresuró a entrar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. No había sido tan difícil lograr sacarse a todos de encima y que lo dejaran solo; en lo que a ellos respectaba, él estaba en el invernadero rodeado de plantas. Sonrió con autosuficiencia: Y luego Kaelie decía que mentir no era conveniente.

\- ¿Hola? - Llamó asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie en la biblioteca; después de todo no había visto ni a la pelirroja ni al vampiro diurno en la cocina. Su voz resonó por todo el solitario lugar. Well se apresuró en subir las escaleras dejando el plato con trozos de frutas en una de las mesas, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenia y no iba a perderlo en preámbulos. Una vez en el piso superior tomó una de las escaleras corredizas colocándola junto a la estantería que contenía los "tesoros"; estaba cerrada tal como recordaba, pero eso no iba a ser un problema.

Sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones una estela sencilla y básica no sin dificultad; esa ropa de cuero típica de los Nefilims no era para nada cómoda. Había encontrado la estela en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes dispuesta para cualquiera que la necesitara; todo el instituto estaba lleno de estelas, y él que había pensado que sería más difícil hacerse con una.

Había pasado casi toda la noche dibujando en papel la runa que había visto a Isabelle hacer la tarde anterior. No era un dibujo fluido, pero estaba seguro que era un trabajo aceptable, solo debía darse prisa.

Tomó la estela entre sus dedos y pudo sentir como esta se activaba con su punta brillando en color azul. Sintió el calor suave en sus dedos y removió la estela entre ellos a escasos centímetros del cristal, indeciso.

Utilizar una runa era dar un paso atrás y volver a aceptar su sangre Nefilim, pero no hacerlo era fracasar a tan solo un par de centímetros de sus objetivos; podría intentar lanzar una silla a la estantería, pero si algo tan simple como eso pudiera romper el cristal, no se habrían molestado a cerrarlo con runas; al contrario, estaba seguro que habían puesto runas de fortaleza y protección en ellos.

Alargó la mano cerrando los ojos, mantuvo la punta de la estela sobre el cristal por lo que le parecieron horas, armándose de valor, convenciéndose de que, no importaba lo que trazara, él seguía siendo parte del pueblo Feéra. Con ese pensamiento, respiró profundo y trazó: líneas y curvas. Podía sentir el poder del ángel saliendo de él, de sus dedos. Sintió el aire faltarle en el pecho y apretó los dedos alrededor de la estela para obligarse a no soltarla, y con su otra mano se aferró a la escalera para no caerse; nunca antes había dibujado una runa con una estela, ni siquiera de niño; no había vivido como Nefilim el tiempo suficiente.

Cuando terminó soltó el artefacto que rodó por el suelo. Su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba frio, pero una sonrisa de triunfo lo embargó al escuchar el suave "click" del cristal al destrabarse.

Abrió los ojos apresurándose en abrir el cristal también y admiró los tesoros: eran hermosos. Deslizó la mano superficialmente por todos ellos, quería verlos, revisarlos; darse el lujo de apreciar lo que había logrado. Ignoró la botella cerrada con la esmeralda olímpicamente; era hermosa, sí, pero si algo le habían enseñado en Feéra era a no abrir ningún recipiente si no conocía su contenido, no quería liberar a algún demonio desconocido o una plaga peor, o quedar atrapado en lugar de algún genio malhumorado. En su lugar tomó la corona pequeña con el diamante enorme; era fea, el trabajo de alguna criatura que no apreciaban realmente la belleza, un duende quizás. La dejó en su lugar sin cuidado, tomando el ángel mecánico, pero fuera de su increíblemente complejo sistema de engranajes para las alas, no tenía nada de especial.

Tomó los dos anillos interesado. Ambos eran magníficos, el trabajo de las hadas en el dorado con forma de hojas era increíblemente hermoso, había escuchado de el: un anillo que permitía la comunicación mental; pero si solo había uno no le sería útil a la Reina Seelie. Lo devolvió, sus dedos deslizándose un poco más sobre su superficie apreciándolo, conseguiría hablar con Kaelie para preguntarle si lo quería también.

El otro anillo con el ligero brillo plateado, en cambio, le resultó más que conocido. Sonrió con satisfacción apretándolo en su palma hecha puño, y soltándose de la escalera tomó con la otra mano la tiara dorada con la gema negra. Un débil brillo naranja destelló en el centro de esta.

\- Vaya, vaya - Well se sobresaltó casi cayendo de la escalera. Soltó la tiara a prisa dejándola en su lugar, para poder sujetarse. Escuchó la otra escalera siendo deslizada hasta él, y masculló una maldición al ver a Magnus sobre esta, cerrando el cristal de protección de los _tesoros_ para luego saltar al suelo y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados - Creo que tenemos a un ladronzuelo por aquí.

\- ¿Bane, que haces aquí? - Preguntó Max intentando parecer inocente a pesar de que la forma en que Magnus lo veía le dejaba claro que no conseguiría escaquearse fácilmente.

\- Eso te pregunto porque hasta donde sé, este no es el invernadero – dijo suspicaz - ¿Que buscas Well? - Preguntó. El chico sonrió casi angelicalmente, saltando de la escalera con gracia.

-Conocimiento y poder ¿No es eso lo que se busca en una biblioteca?

\- Excepto porque los libros están por allá - Dijo señalando las estanterías de las paredes contrarías. - Y esa vitrina está protegida por un buen motivo - Max no se mostró ni un poco avergonzado.

-No solo en los libros se obtienen -Aseguró sonriendo de medio lado, poniendo su mano en frente y abriendo el puño, enseñando el anillo plateado. Magnus descruzó los brazos con sorpresa, reconociéndolo a la perfección: era el anillo con poder de transportarse que había pertenecido a Sebastian.

\- Deja eso donde estaba- Ordenó dando un paso hacia él; el chico rio burlonamente dispuesto a marcharse, pero Magnus se interpuso intentando quitárselo. No es como si el anillo funcionara: desde la muerte de Sebastian, su anillo no había vuelto a funcionar; Magnus dudaba que se hubiese estropeado, podía sentir su poder mágico; no, era más como si se pusiera a hibernar en espera del regreso de su dueño; en cualquier caso, estropeado o hibernando, no iba a dejar que ese mocoso lo tomara.

\- Suelta brujo.

\- Deja el anillo – Forcejearon. Magnus frustrado, si tan solo tuviera seguridad de que al chasquear los dedos Max no saldría disparado por la ventana, se lo quitaría con su magia.

\- ¡No les pertenece! - Exclamó Max arañándole - ¡No tienen ningún derecho a tenerlo! - Magnus le tomó de la muñeca intentando forzar su puño para que lo abriera - ¡Bash solo se lo daba a Alec!

El chico retrocedió para alejarse pisando la estela en sus pies. Magnus se apresuró a tomarlo de la camisa antes de que rodara escaleras abajo. Max observó al brujo con el corazón latiéndole a millón, no sabiendo si por el enojo o por el susto, y se soltó de un manotazo bajando las escaleras.

\- Espera ¿¡Quién demonios es Bash!?- Preguntó Magnus apresurándose en bajar también las escaleras. Max le dirigió una mirada envenenada que él reconoció, la había visto antes, era un gesto que había visto en más de una ocasión en Sebastian. Abrió la boca en forma de _O_ al comprender: él conocía ese apodo, lo había visto en la tumba de Sebastian. Sujetó a Max con fuerza de la mano hecha puño en que aun escondía el anillo - Fuiste tú, el que modificó la tumba, y el trébol...

Pero Max no respondió, en cambio mordió la mano de Magnus con fuerza; Magnus reaccionó por instinto con un manotazo que golpeó al chico en el rostro y él cayó sentado al no esperárselo, con un hilo de sangre de la nariz, mirando a Magnus con sorpresa, pero sin abrir el puño donde estaba el anillo.

\- ¡Mierda! Max...

\- Me golpeaste... -Dijo el chico con tono teatral.

\- ¡Tú me mordiste! - Lo acusó el brujo mostrando la marca de media luna en su mano. - Dame ese anillo Max, o llamare a Maryse. - Pero el muchacho intentó mantenerlo alejado de si con patadas; Magnus masculló harto, chasqueando los dedos: si el mocoso quedaba inconsciente mucho mejor.

Pero en lugar de aparecer el anillo en sus manos, o dejar inconsciente a Max; los libros de las estanterías volaron de estas en dirección contraria estrellándose contra la pared con un fuerte estruendo. El brujo maldijo sonoramente, esa situación lo tenía harto. Max en cambio rio con burla.

\- Creo que fallaste.

\- Estúpido mocoso – Gruñó. Quiso acercarse, pero Max le atravesó el pie haciéndole caer. Magnus se lanzó sobre él, forcejeando una vez más, esta vez en el suelo; pensando que le habría convenido más simplemente acusarlo con Maryse y que ella se encargara...y de paso que le jalara las orejas y lo obligara a quitarle ese brazalete.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame!

\- ¿Para qué quieres ese anillo?

-No debe estar aquí, le pertenece a Bash, ¡Suéltame! - Magnus logró inmovilizar una mano sobre la cabeza del muchacho sentándose sobre su abdomen para impedir que se incorporara.

\- ¡Sebastian está muerto! - exclamó como si quisiera hacerle entender porque el muchacho hablaba como si aún no lo asumiera. - Y así va a quedarse - Sus palabras fueron un golpe para Max; el chico intentó darle un puñetazo con la mano que tenía libre, pero Magnus en cierta forma lo esperaba y le sujetó el puño inmovilizándolo también

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡Asesino! -Gritaba Max fuera de sí; sus ojos cargados de lágrimas de odio desconcertaron al brujo - Te voy a hacer pagarlo, ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

\- Max escucha...

\- ¡Asesino! ¡No te lo daré! - El joven rápidamente se metió el anillo entre los pantalones; más bien entre la ropa interior.

\- ¿Acaso eres un niño? -Gruñó Magnus - ¡Sácalo de ahí!

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- Sácalo o lo saco yo - Lo amenazó; Max solo siguió gritando y Magnus jaloneó sus pantalones para quitárselos...

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Suéltame! - Magnus maldijo, malditos pantalones Nefilims de cuero que no se soltaban cuando...

\- ¿Que es todo ese escanda...? - La voz de Maryse murió en su garganta. Por una milésima de segundo Magnus se preguntó porque la mujer estaba tan pasmada por verlos pelear; tarde se dio cuenta de la estampa que presentaba con él a horcajadas sobre Max, inmovilizándole una mano por sobre la cabeza y luchando por bajarle los pantalones, no daba precisamente la impresión de una pelea, especialmente cuando el rostro de Max estaba marcado de lágrimas.

\- ¿¡Que le haces a mi bebe!?- Saltó Maryse histérica. Max también se había quedado quieto por un segundo al no comprender la reacción de la mujer, pero rápidamente las lágrimas empezaron a inundar su rostro.

\- Suéltame, suéltame...- Ya no exigía en su lugar el muchacho sollozaba. Magnus sintió como Maryse lo tomaba del brazo y lo apartaba de Max con fuerza inusitada.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios está pasando!?

\- M... me dijo que me parezco a Alec - Sollozó Max aun desde el suelo.

\- Por favor Maryse, no creerás que yo...

\- Pero yo no quiero...no quiero acostarme con él _de nuevo._

Magnus abrió la boca y miró a Max incrédulo, sin saber que decir: estaba jodido.

\- ¡¿De nuevo?! - El grito de la mujer debió escucharse en todo el instituto y si no, sin duda lo hizo la bofetada a Magnus. - Max sal de aquí, ve con Isabelle - Ordenó la mujer furiosa. El chico asintió obedeciendo, temblaba con pequeños espasmos de sollozos todo el camino a la puerta mientras se arreglaba los pantalones, pero justo antes de salir por esta, Magnus lo vio por encima del hombro de Maryse que estaba de espaldas al chico, como el adolescente volteaba en su dirección con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro ya sin lágrimas mientras hacía un gesto de despedida con la mano permitiéndole observar, antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, el anillo de Sebastian en sus dedos.

\- Por favor Maryse, solo piénsalo ¡No puedes creerle a ese mocoso! – Exclamó

-Es mi hijo -Dijo ella seria - Y tú te has estado aprovechando de él - Estaba histérica - Confiábamos en ti Bane; Alec lo hacía.

-No metas a Alec en esto -Advirtió con voz seria.

\- ¡Es su hermano! -Gritó furiosa- Alec ya está lo suficientemente mal sabiendo que lo engañaste para que encima sumes a Max a... - Maryse calló, Magnus casi podía escuchar el cerebro de la mujer haciendo conexiones - Es Max - Dijo en un susurro agudo, Magnus bajó la mirada - ¡Tu! ¡Cerdo! - Tomó uno de los libros arrojándoselo; Magnus apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero ella no se controló más, se lanzó sobre Magnus golpeándolo repetidamente - ¡Era Max! ¡El otro chico!... Todo este tiempo tu...te acostaste con él y... ¡Sabias que mi hijo estaba vivo! - Magnus la tomó de las muñecas intentando detenerla. - ¡Sabias de Max y no me lo dijiste!

\- No sabía que era él y fue tu hijo en primer lugar quien se metió en mi apartamento a drogarme con ciruela de hadas – Intentó explicarse. Maryse se apartó de él con un resoplido, volviéndose en un instante para golpearle el rostro. Magnus sintió la sangre fluir de la nariz.

\- Largo, no eres bienvenido en este instituto Bane, ni en la vida de mi familia.

\- No eres quien para retirarme la entrada del instituto: ya no lo diriges Maryse – Dijo él serio – Y no serás tú quien me aparte de Alexander.

\- Tienes razón, tú mismo lo hiciste. – Magnus sintió su acusación como un balde de agua fría. - Max no es un reemplazo para Alec, Bane – Magnus se detuvo en la puerta girándose a verla, sus pupilas de gato parecían dos rendijas debido al enojo.

\- En lugar de enojarte conmigo ¿Por qué no buscas a tu querido _bebe_ y le preguntas que pretende, no solo conmigo – Alzó su mano para dejar ver el brazalete- Sino con el anillo de Sebastian que acaba de robar de aquí mientras lo defendías?

* * *

Sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo, tenía ya mucho tiempo en la ducha, más del necesario, pero le daba algo de miedo salir porque eso significaría que estaría más cerca del momento en que irían por él, más cerca de enfrentarse a la posibilidad de volver a ser libre y por tanto más cerca de la posibilidad de que sus esperanzas fueran defraudadas; no por su padre, sabía que él haría todo lo posible por ayudarlo; sino por el resto del mundo de sombras que había sufrido debido a él, después de todo, sabía cuan intransigente podía ser la clave.

Le preocupaba emocionar a todos tanto como se había emocionado él mismo para que al final los esfuerzos fuesen en vano. Se había ilusionado, aun cuando intentó no hacerlo, se halló a si mismo durante la noche pensado en lo que haría al salir, iría a ver a Max, saber cuánto habría crecido, debía ser todo un adolescente. Había intentado imaginarlo, tan alto como el, con sus gafas gruesas que ocultaban sus ojos grises ávidos de lectura, se había preguntado si seguirían gustándole los mangas como de niño, o si habría podido tener acceso a ellos en todo ese tiempo. Se había imaginado también abrazando al resto de su familia, e incluso se había cuestionado la idea de volver al loft de inmediato.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo te piensas bañar? – Preguntó Maxxie aburrido, comiendo una barra de chocolate de las que había recibido en año nuevo, sentado sobre la cama de Alec. La voz del niño sacó al mayor de sus cavilaciones – Llevas ahí todo el día.

\- Exageras –Contradijo Alec – No todos nos comportamos como gatos con miedo al agua – Aseguró por lo alto a la par que el sonido de la ducha cesaba y poco después Alec salió envuelto en una toalla – Tu también debes bañarte – dijo con una risita divertida al ver la cara manchada de chocolate del pequeño y chispeando agua en su rostro. Maxxie gritó dramáticamente tirándose a la cama cubriéndose con la colcha de Alec.

\- ¡Me derritooooo!

\- Dramático – Se burló – Max cuidado con la ropa – dijo rápidamente al ver que, en su escena dramática, el niño había pisado la manga de la camisa tendida en su cama. La apartó junto al resto de la ropa antes de que Maxxie quisiera ver el daño y manchara todo con chocolate.

Su padre le había enviado la ropa temprano alegando que sería la primera vez de Alec fuera de la ciudad silenciosa en muchos años, y debía dar una excelente impresión ante la Clave, de hecho, en la nota de su padre, este había puesto mucho énfasis en eso y como podía influenciar una decisión favorable.

El niño se apresuró en incorporarse recogiendo las piernas, aunque queriendo observar la ropa, Alec vio como ensuciaba con el chocolate la almohada tal como previó.

El chico Lightwood tomó también de debajo de la almohada el anillo Morgenstern que allí escondía, y observó por unos segundos el diseño de estrellas que acompañaba la "M" en el centro, pero negó con la cabeza, dejándolo donde estaba; no tenía sentido llevar el anillo de Sebastian, no tenía ningún tipo de interés para la Clave el ofrecérselo y al contrario, si lo descubrían con él; en vez de reducir su pena, la duplicarían.

Se dirigió con la ropa de vuelta a la ducha para colocársela. Era un conjunto casual de Nefilims, del tipo que usarían en una reunión de rutina de la clave, una que no estuviera marcada por la premura de un ataque inminente.

\- Te vez bien – Aseguró el niño azul sonriendo al ver a Alec volver, arreglándose las mangas. El ojos azul sonrió en agradecimiento y Maxxie por el contrario se enserió – Espera ¿Qué celebramos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Solo te vistes bien cuando Magnum te dice que lo hagas y trae ropa nueva para celebrar algo – dijo sabiamente.

\- Siempre me visto bien – Se quejó Alec fingiendo ofensa. El niño lo miró con una ceja enarcada como diciendo " _¿Hablas en serio?"_

\- ¿Yo también tengo que bañarme? ¡No quiero bañarme! – Se quejó de pronto poniéndose en alerta - ¡Ya me bañé ayer!

\- Se supone que lo hagas a diario – Le informó Alec; el niño se quejó – Tranquilo, no tienes que bañarte justo ahora – Aseguró, porque no podía bañarlo: tenía que terminar de alistarse ya que irían a buscarlo en cualquier momento.

La idea lo estremeció, realmente iba a salir de allí; aceptaran o no el trato de su padre, el simple hecho de ir al Gard era salir, ver la luz del sol y, si tenía suerte, también el verdor de los arboles; y la idea le hizo latir el corazón con expectación.

\- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó con desconfianza.

\- No, yo… voy a salir por un rato Max – Dijo con cautela. El niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa y antes de que Alec pudiera preverlo, el niño saltaba de alegría.

\- ¿Salir? ¿¡Vamos a ir al exterior!? ¡A la ciudad! – Alec se mordió el labio; realmente no quería romper su ilusión.

\- No Max…Max escucha – Lo detuvo – Iré con la clave, pero no puedes acompañarme hoy – La sonrisa y la efusividad de Maxxie disminuyó de manera considerable.

\- ¿Por qué? – La desilusión agudizó su voz y su labio inferior tembló. Alec suspiró sentándose a su lado junto a él en la cama.

\- Ellos quieren hablar conmigo, Morita y quizás… - Alec dudó, no quería cargarlo de esperanzas para luego desilusionarlo, pero tampoco quería verlo tan triste – Quizás papá consiga que me dejen vivir afuera – Sin embargo, contrario a tranquilizarlo, sus palabras solo desbordaron gruesas lágrimas en el rostro de Maximum.

\- Te vas…- Sollozó – Te vas… ¿Vas a dejarme? – Su voz estaba cargada de miedo; parecía querer echar a correr, pero estaba tan asustado que temía irse y no volver a ver a Alec.

\- No Maximum, no es así – Negó rápidamente – Si me dejan vivir afuera yo vendré por ti de inmediato – Prometió – Te llevaré conmigo.

\- ¿Vivir arriba? ¿Contigo y Magnum? – Preguntó entre hipidos. Alec asintió sin ocultar una sonrisa, porque no podía negar que la idea le hacía ilusión - ¿Lo…prometes? – Preguntó apuntándole con el meñique. Alec sonrió enlazándolo con el propio.

\- Lo prometo –Aseguró, sellando la promesa con un beso en sus meñiques. Maxxie también la selló, lanzándose luego a por Alec y abrazándole del cuello, dándole un chocolatoso beso en la mejilla. Alec sonrió para sí, tenía un motivo más para dar todo de sí en la vista ese día.

* * *

_"Sácame de aquí"_

Nada; no importa cuanto lo pensara mientras apretaba el anillo en sus manos, no desaparecía del instituto.

_"Quiero ir a Edom, llévame con Sebastian"_

Pero nada pasaba y él seguía caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la cocina. Había metido en problemas a Bane, serios problemas, pero tenía que salir de allí antes de que este le dijera a Maryse que se había llevado el anillo y esta quisiera obligarlo a devolverlo.

Maldijo por lo bajo al llegar a la cocina y ver a Jace, lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con él en ese momento. Intentó volver sobre sus pasos queriendo pasar desapercibido, pero no lo consiguió.

\- Eh Max, ¿Quieres pelear? - El chico se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Jace y rápidamente retrocedió tomando un cuchillo de la mesa de la cocina y empuñándolo en su dirección; recordando que su último encuentro no había terminado precisamente del modo amistoso. Jace alzó las manos en señal de rendición, una de ellas aun con su emparedado a medio comer - Ey, tranquilo, me refería a entrenar.

Max lo observó con desconfianza y Jace suspiró: había un tiempo en que ese muchacho lo había visto con admiración, pero ahora solo había desconfianza y rencor y no sabía porque, ni cómo ganárselo otra vez.

\- Supongo que entrenare solo - Dijo bajando las manos y mordiendo su emparedado dispuesto a irse; deteniéndose con un suspiro, se suponía que él era el adulto, aunque a veces se le olvidase – Sobre como reaccioné ayer cuando estábamos con Robert; sé que no sabes cómo han pasado estos cinco años desde nuestra posición y… no debí sobresaltarme de esa forma – Se disculpó.

Max lo observó con ojos entrecerrados. Jace esperó una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla sus hombros decayeron disponiéndose a salir nuevamente.

\- De hecho ¿Podemos ir juntos a Central Park? -Cuestionó Max de pronto, con duda - ¿Como cuando era niño? - El rubio parpadeó un poco confundido para luego sonreír abiertamente.

-Por supuesto - Dijo acercándose a Max para abrazarlo por el cuello; el más joven masculló algo, pero no protestó demasiado y en cambio salió del instituto junto a Jace. No es como si quisiera salir con él, pero Central Park era la entrada a Feéra que tenía más cercana, y él ya no recordaba cómo llegar al parque.

* * *

Julian tomó el correo del día sentándose a la mesa de cocina con una mueca; estaba cansado por la última incursión nocturna para descubrir los asesinatos de hadas, pero aun así había despertado temprano, no era como si pudiera solo quedarse tirado en su cama y descansar cuando tenía un Instituto que mantener a flote y cinco hermanos de los que hacerse cargo.

Desechó la correspondencia promocional de la pizzería de Nightshade y puso a un lado la carta de la tía abuela Marjorie para leerla luego; enfocándose directamente en el sobre con sello oficial de La Clave; de hecho, había dos, uno dirigido a su tío Arthur y uno a su persona.

Tomó el propio; eso era extraño; la Clave nunca se dirigía directamente a él, todos los asuntos del instituto eran enviados a Arthur. Así que lo abrió con curiosidad para leerlo, era una citación de apelación.

Julian leyó toda la citación " _revisión de caso_ " " _Alec Lightwood_ " " _Solicitan su presencia_ " apretó los puños arrugando la carta. ¿Era en serio? ¿Apelarían a una sentencia más corta?

Ahora entendía porque lo convocaban; él había declarado en el juicio de Alexander Lightwood, había sido un testigo que la defensa utilizó en beneficio del muchacho, eso no le había agradado en su momento, que usaran su declaración con la espada mortal para bajar la sentencia, pero no había podido hacer nada al respecto porque todo lo que dijo era la verdad y Alec había salido mejor parado de lo que él hubiera deseado, ¿Y aun así le pedían que fuera y aceptara que rebajaran su condena?

Con la quijada tensa revisó el sobre dirigido a su tío notando que este contenía el mismo citatorio; y los dejó sobre la mesa disponiéndose a preparar el desayuno para todos. No iría a Idris, no creía que ningún Nefilim que hubiese sido atacado por Sebastian en aquel entonces diera un voto a favor, y él no estaba dispuesto a ir para que volviera a utilizarlo en pro del neoyorquino.

Cuando su familia entró en la cocina, los más pequeños exigiendo comida, él ya tenía el desayuno listo para todos y se apresuró a servirlo. Emma se dio a la tarea de ayudarlo, mientras que Mark intentaba seguir el hilo de la reseña que Drusilla le daba sobre el último libro que se había leído.

Emma colocó algunos panqueques en el plato de Cristina, tomando los papeles que sobre la isla estorbaban para el desayuno; no pudo evitar ojearlo y comentó pensativa.

\- Hoy iré con Cristina a patrullar – Dijo; la latina asintió y Julian alzó la mirada en su dirección de inmediato, dejando de servirle el jugo a Livy.

\- ¿Qué? Pensé que patrullaríamos juntos –Se quejó.

\- Vas a estar ocupado – dijo mostrando el citatorio. Julian intentó tomarlo, pero Ty lo alcanzó antes leyéndolo con ojos escrutadores.

\- ¿Apelaran al juicio de Alexander Lightwood? – Preguntó con sorpresa; todos los hermanos voltearon a verlo y luego a Julian, con diferentes grados de interés – Pero si ya va por la mitad de la condena.

\- Yo también apelaría así me falte un día – Comentó Livy pensativa – Un día menos en la ciudad silenciosa es un día menos.

\- Pero no es tu caso – La riñó Julian quitándole el citatorio a Ty – Y no saldrá. – dijo rotundo – Ya hizo suficiente daño, no puede salir de prisión tan fácil, así que no iré. – Masculló más para sí; Mark dejó sus cubiertos sobre su plato mirándolo con desconcierto.

\- ¿Alexander Lightwood está en prisión? – Preguntó con sorpresa. Cristina no pudo contener más la intriga y preguntó a Emma por lo bajo quien era el chico del que hablaban.

\- Lo sé, debieron quitarle sus runas y…

\- No – Negó el rubio parte hada escandalizado por lo que escuchaba – Pensé…pensé que Sebastian lo había matado aquel día. – No tuvo que aclarar a que día se refería, el escalofrió general entre los hermanos dejó claro que todos recordaban la tarde que sus vidas había cambiado para siempre, cuando Sebastian Morgenstern los atacó.

\- Si pues…resultó que se llevaban _demasiado_ bien como para eso – dijo con amargura y agregó rápidamente – Este no es tema para tener durante el desayuno… Entonces ¿Ya terminaste el libro Dru? – El cambio brusco de tema fue bastante chocante para todos. Drusilla lo miró como si se preguntara si lo decía en serio.

\- Si…yo…fue bueno y…

-Tienes que ir a Idris – Interrumpió Mark poniéndose de pie – Alec salvó a Octavian de Sebastian – El más pequeño se mostró confundido al verse directamente involucrado - Y gracias a él todos ustedes pudieron escapar.

\- Por culpa de él perdimos a papá esa tarde – Siseó Julian enfrentándose a su hermano. - Y a Katerina y a ti.

\- Jules…- Intentó calmarlo Emma, pero el castaño la ignoró, estaba enojado.

\- ¡No!, él no sabe por todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar - Le espetó a la rubia - Tuve que matar a papá para mantenernos a salvo – Un quejido general se dejó escuchar en la cocina - Y Helen fue desterrada por intentar recuperarte; hemos tenido que vivir como huérfanos, hacerme cargo de todos... - Emma lo sujetó del brazo intentando calmarlo con ese simple gesto. Julian se contuvo respirando profundo antes de decir algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir - Ya contribuí para que le acortarán la condena, no le ayudare en nada más porque no le debo nada. – dijo con molestia. Mark le mantuvo la mirada, sus ojos verde y dorado enfrentados con los ojos verde mar de su hermano menor. Julian que había conservado parte de su familia luego de esa tarde, solo podía ver todo lo que había perdido, pero él a quien le arrebataron todo en ese ataque vendiéndolo a la cacería salvaje, veía en las acciones de Alexander lo único que pudo conservar, lo que le dio fuerzas por años de cabalgata con la caza: sus hermanos.

\- Bien, pero yo aún no le agradezco – dijo serio. – Iré en tu lugar.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en todos los presentes que se incorporaron a prisa.

\- ¡No puedes! – Gritaron los gemelos de inmediato.

\- ¡No te involucres! – Exclamó Drusilla con miedo de que eso significara que no volvería a verlo.

\- ¿Vas a dejarnos? Acabas de llegar – Se quejó Octavian.

\- No creo que la Clave considere la declaración de un chico mitad hada – Aseguró Emma.

\- ¡No dejes que vaya Jules! – Suplicó Drusilla. Julian miró al rubio con molestia por lo que había causado.

\- No vayas – dijo Julian intentando que su voz no sonara como una orden.

\- Las hadas debemos pagar nuestras deudas – dijo el rubio con voz solemne y cantarina del pueblo Fey.

\- ¡No le debes nada! – Gritó el castaño exasperado.

\- Eso no lo decides tu – Siseó Mark saliendo de la cocina. Los menores le gritaron que volviera, exigiéndole a Julian que no dejara que se marchara. El castaño se restregó el rostro dirigiendo una mirada de auxilio a Emma quien suspiró tendiéndole el citatorio. Julian gruñó en desacuerdo, pero aun así lo tomó saliendo tras Mark.

* * *

No había sido difícil escaquearse a Jace en Central Park; solo una mirada de cordero pidiéndole que le comprara algunas crepas y helado y el rubio había corrido a complacerle mientras él corría en dirección contraria para atravesar la entrada a Feéra.

Se movió con sigilo entre el mundo que era su hogar porque no se suponía que estuviese allí, podía imaginar el escándalo que se armaría si alguien que lo conociera lo viera; si Kaelie lo veía.

Pero todo el camino transcurrió sin novedad alguna. Max marchaba tan a prisa como podía a través del camino que lo llevaría a Edom. Podía sentir el anillo de Bash en sus dedos, jugaba con él dándole vueltas sin parar mientras caminaba sintiéndose nervioso y a un tiempo feliz por haber cumplido con su misión.

Sebastian ya lo esperaba; su imagen se veía con mayor nitidez y fuerza; le sonreía de esa manera ladeada que lo hacía parecer un tiburón al acecho.

\- Volviste antes de lo esperado

\- Conseguí el anillo antes - Dijo orgulloso quitándoselo para tendérselo. - Pero me temo que no funciona: no pude hacer que me transportara.

\- Funcionará – Dijo intentando tomarlo; pero sus dedos traspasaron el anillo. Max lo miró preocupado, pero Sebastian no lo parecía en lo absoluto, aunque quizás si contenía molestia.

\- ¿No está funcionando? ¿El brazalete de Bane...?

\- Lo está haciendo - Aseguró - Pero no tan rápido como quisiera.

\- También traje esto – dijo el más joven sacando del interior de su bolsillo el sobre oficial de la clave y apresurándose a abrirlo para tender el papel ante Sebastian, donde pudiera leerlo. El rubio enarcó una ceja ante el citatorio.

\- No lo leíste – No era una pregunta, pero Max negó volteando el papel hacía así, apenas y prestándole atención al ver tantas letras juntas y dejándolo sin cuidado sobre una de las rocas. Sebastian observó por un segundo el papel, con los ojos entrecerrados, pensativo: intentarían liberar a Alec, y si tenían éxito él tenía que darse prisa – Well, necesito que Bane haga mucha más magia.

\- El brujo se está conteniendo para no herir a nadie - Explicó

\- Provócalo entonces - Bramó. Max retrocedió, y el demonio se masajeó la sien intentando calmarse - ¿Acaso no quieres recuperarme, pequeño Well? ¿Recuperar parte de lo que te han quitado? - Max asintió fuertemente - Entonces haz lo necesario para que el brujo haga más y más magia: provócalo, causa lastima, sedúcelo; no me importa lo que hagas.

\- No quiero volver a hacer eso – dijo débilmente – Él lastimó a Alec, ya lo intenté dos veces... apenas soporto estar cerca suyo.

\- No me importa lo que hagas, pero su magia es la única forma en que recuperaré un cuerpo que pueda volver a esa dimensión - Dijo - Y solo así puedo devolver a la vida a tu hermano como hice contigo.

\- Ellos... Ellos a veces hablan de Alec - Le comentó, porque era algo a lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas - Como si él estuviese vivo.

\- Solo quieren jugar con tu mente - Le advirtió - Recuerda que fueron ellos quienes lo asesinaron; fue Jace quien utilizó el fuego celestial sobre Alec - Max apretó los puños - No espero que lo entiendas pequeño, después de todo tu no lo viste, no escuchaste sus gritos de agonía mientras se quemaba vivo, tu no viste el desprecio de tus padres y la risa de Isabelle. No estuviste presente cuando el brujo me apuñaló con ayuda de todos ellos: no solo fuimos Alec y yo, acabaron con Amatis, Bullheart, Andrew y todos los demás; no debes confiar en ellos Well, o terminaras igual que todos nosotros.

\- Es solo que, la forma en que me recibieron; como me tratan...-Dijo intentando contener un sollozo.

\- Solo juegan contigo, se aprovechan de tu mente débil - Rugió. Max se encogió y una vez más Sebastian tuvo que controlarse - A tus padres nunca les interesó recuperarte; ya te lo he dicho: tuvieron la oportunidad en Praga cuando coincidimos todos hace cinco años, pero no lo hicieron, no les importaste, y no les importas ahora Maxwell, ¿cuánto tiempo tuviste que esperar en Idris para que aceptaran el trato? Solo quieren usarte para llegar a mí. ¿Acaso no te lo han pedido ya?

El muchacho asintió, sentía un terrible nudo en su pecho y sus ojos grises inundados en lágrimas contenidas.

\- Querían...querían que abriera tu casa para ellos.

\- ¡Lo ves! Y tu idiotamente quieres volver a confiar en ellos -Dijo acariciando su rostro Max sintió esa sensación vaga del recuerdo de su tacto - No te merecen Well - Dijo más bruscamente y sus dedos presionaron fuertemente apenas traspasando el rostro y la sien de Max.

La mirada del chico se perdió en el infinito, velada por algo que solo él podía ver. No estaba ya en Edom, sino en el instituto, donde unas rápidas sucesiones de imágenes se sobreponían mostrándole todo lo que Sebastian le había dicho:

Podía ver a su hermano dormido, salpicado en sangre y con apariencia enferma; y Sebastian a su lado intentando alzarlo en brazo cuando una cadena morada que lo ataba al suelo se lo impidió; podía ver sus esfuerzos infructuosos en liberarlo, veía al rubio acariciando el rostro de Alec preocupado al ver el feo morado que Robert le había causado con un golpe, podía ver el caos de la batalla en el instituto, Sebastian luchando contra Jace; sus padres matando a los oscuros que por semana se hicieron cargo de él; vio a Magnus sobre Alec abofeteándolo una y otra vez, golpeándolo en el rostro con un puñetazo mientras este le suplicaba que se detuviera. Vio a Sebastian intentando hablar con Magnus y como este le escupía en el rostro; y a Isabelle atacando a Alec con su látigo, jurando que lo mataría cargada de odio.

Y vio a Jace, enfrentándose a Alec, y de pronto el fuego celestial cubría a su hermano por completo mientras gritaba de agonía. Y Max gritaba con él.

\- ¡Basta, basta! - Cayó de rodillas, su rostro bañado en lágrimas amargas. El anillo había caído de sus manos y rodado un par de metros, pero a él no le importaba, sus manos hechas puños sobre la tierra agarrando un puñado de esta; estaba destrozado, roto en mil pedazos y el dolor en su pecho era insoportable - Basta, no quiero volver a verlo -Sollozó, con gruesas lagrimas cayendo sobre la tierra - Bash, por favor...ya no más... No más...

\- Es necesario, para que no olvides a los responsables de todo nuestro dolor y sufrimiento - Él asintió; Sebastian llamó su atención para que alzara su rostro e hizo un gesto como si quisiera limpiar sus lágrimas - Los Nefilims no lloran.

\- No soy un Nefilim - Dijo él con veneno en sus palabras y Sebastian sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes - Soy un hijo de Feéra, y como tal cobramos nuestras deudas.

\- Entonces céntrate en conseguir que el brujo siga haciendo magia; y entonces te ayudare a cobrarles – Prometió.

\- ¿Cómo? –Preguntó con determinación. - ¿Cómo lo hago? - Sebastian sonrió peligrosamente haciendo una seña con sus manos.

\- Tendrás que estar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario y aguantar un poco de dolor – dijo.

\- Lo estoy – Aseguró - Puedo hacerlo - Sebastian sonrió saltando fuera de su alcance, sobre unas rocas donde podía observar perfectamente. Well lo miró confundido girándose a prisa al escuchar gruñidos a su espalda. Retrocedió al ver un par de ojos rojos acercándose desde la oscuridad. – Bash… - Llamó perdiendo la determinación y mirando al rubio que solo sonría – ¿Sebastian que…?

\- Recuerda, lo haces por Alec – dijo este sin inmutarse. Sebastian vio a Well mirar la foto de su hermano y asentir cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando la primera de las criaturas se lanzó sobre él.

* * *

Al llegar al Gard, Alec esperaba ver la majestuosa estructura, los hermosos cuadros, ventanas que dieran a los campos de Idris; y en su lugar no pudo ver nada: la intensidad de la luz era muy fuerte para sus ojos acostumbrados a la penumbra de la Ciudad Silenciosa por demasiados años. Se protegió con las manos los ojos fuertemente cerrados; nunca creyó que la luz pudiera doler tanto.

\- ¿Alec? – Escuchó la voz de su padre preocupado.

\- Estoy bien…la luz – Explicó, abriendo los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la claridad. El lugar era majestuoso como recordaba, toda la sala gritaba grandeza a pesar de ser una de las más pequeñas del Gard y Robert había tenido en cuenta la petición de Alec dejando las ventanas abiertas, a través de las cuales pudo observar Idris, algunas casas a lo lejos; debían estar en uno de los pisos superiores, porque mucho más allá observaba el inicio del bosque Brocelind pero lo que le hizo perder el aliento fue el azul claro del cielo, era una mañana perfecta, sin nubes. La imagen lo conmovió, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había extrañado apreciar el cielo, hasta entonces.

\- Alec debemos movernos, la sesión ya va a comenzar – Le instó Robert. El chico asintió. Robert hizo un gesto al par de Hermanos Silenciosos que habían acompañado a Alec desde la Ciudad de Hueso. Los hermanos Enoch y Jonas salieron de la sala primero, el segundo llevando con solemnidad la espada mortal. Robert había solicitado la presencia de ambos, no solo por la espada, esperaba que los hermanos pudieran dar testimonio del buen comportamiento de Alec en la Ciudad Silenciosa; y sinceramente le rezaba a Raziel porque no consideraran tan importante el mal comportamiento que Magnus y Maximum solían mantener respecto a Alec.

Tras ellos salieron Robert y Alec, el más joven a pasos cortos, limitado por las cadenas que lo ataban de muñecas y tobillos. Su padre se acopló a su paso, y rápidamente se quedaron más atrás de los hermanos silenciosos.

\- He preparado nuestro alegato – Le susurró Robert para no ser oído por nadie más – Digas lo que digas ahí dentro Alec, no lo contradigas.

\- No lo haré – Aseguró escueto, estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso con cada paso que daban.

\- La espada alma no te permitirá mentir así que piensa bien tu respuesta y dime, ¿Crees que Sebastian pudiera darle a Max el acceso total de la casa? – Alec lo pensó muy bien, sabía que, de eso, de lo que realmente creyera dependería la respuesta que la Espada Alma arrancara de sus labios.

\- No – Negó – Sebastian no les daba acceso a todas las habitaciones, tampoco podía entrar y salir cuando quisiera.

\- ¿Y tú? Preguntó.

\- A mi…me dio luego más libertades – Aseguró. Robert asintió y no dijo nada más; y cuando casi cinco minutos después llegaron hasta el salón principal, Alec podría jurar que se había quedado sin saliva en la boca.

Los hermanos silenciosos fueron los primeros en entrar; Alec pudo escuchar, al abrir la puerta, el bullicio del interior.

\- Papá – Lo llamó de pronto, el nudo en su estómago no hacía más que crecer. - ¿Realmente crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad? – Porque desde el momento en que fue enviado a la ciudad silenciosa pensó que estar allí solo diez años era poco para todo lo que había hecho, pero ahora tenía muchos motivos por los cuales esforzarse en salir antes: Maximun, Magnus, Max.

\- No es solo una oportunidad – Aseguró él con un apretón de apoyo en su hombro – Vamos a conseguirlo Alec, ya verás. – El muchacho le sonrió y su padre estrujó sus mejillas con un resoplido – Tienes un beso de chocolate – dijo rodando los ojos intentando quitárselo.

El comentario ayudó a Alec a sonreír y relajarse un poco para entrar al salón de reunión donde el bullicio le aturdió; tal como ocurrió durante su juicio, estaría frente a toda la Clave. Caminó intentando no observarlos podía escuchar comentarios hirientes de algunos y otros de sorpresa o duda. Le alivió ver que la chica del instituto de Londres había dejado las muletas, pero perdió el aliento cuando su mirada notó a Julian Blackthorn; el muchacho había crecido mucho, pero su mirada seguía expresando el mismo resentimiento de antaño. Habría esperado ver a su tío Arthur junto a él, pero al lado del chico estaba en cambio un rubio que reconoció a la perfección: Mark, sus rasgos Seelies se veían más marcados, y Alec podía jurar que el color de sus ojos había cambiado; sintió un fuerte alivio en su pecho que no fue nada comparado al ver que Mark le dirigía una ligera sonrisa de ánimo, desconcertándolo.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado, continuando el camino junto a su padre hasta el centro del recinto, notando que, de hecho, había rostros que no veía.

\- ¿Dónde está Jace? ¿Y mamá?

\- Pensé que querrías darle la sorpresa – dijo Robert por lo bajo intentando no sonar sospechoso. Lo cierto era que había enviado la convocatoria al instituto de New York como se requería, pero no habían obtenido respuesta; sabía que no había casi nada en el mundo que hiciese a Jace pasar por alto algo referente a Alec, por lo que temía que hubiese ocurrido algo en el instituto, quizás algún problema con Max. - ¿Y Magnus? – Cuestionó al ver que el escaño de los brujos no estaba ocupado por el de ojos de gato, sino por una bruja con bigotes de gato y orejas de murciélago. Alec enarcó una ceja, recordaba que Maxxie la había mencionado alguna vez.

\- Permiso temporal – Alcanzó a susurrar Robert antes de enderezarse y plantar una mirada seria al resto del Consejo. Alec también se irguió, podía ver miradas de disgusto por parte de Lily, neutrales en Luke y Jia o de profundo aburrimiento en la bruja. Como fuese, eso apenas iba a comenzar.

* * *

Dio un paso al frente y luego otro; no sabía cómo podía seguir andando: sentía las piernas cada vez más entumecidas y húmedas por la sangre; y la mirada se le hacía de a poco más opaca, reduciendo su campo de visión. Tenía frío, y a un tiempo el cuerpo le ardía como el infierno mientras temblaba violentamente. Tenía que esforzarse solo un poco más, no importa que el dolor lo estuviese partiendo en dos, todo habría valido la pena; solo necesitaba las fuerzas para no desfallecer en plena calle y alertar a los mundanos.

Le había prometido a Sebastian que lograría que Bane hiciera mucha más magia, y pensaba cumplir porque era lo que debía hacer para tener éxito, para recuperar a Alec, y porque era la única opción que tenían como bien el rubio le había recordado.

_Había pensado en mantenerse quieto, había intentado huir; había querido enfrentarse a ellos, lanzó una piedra al demonio más grande, con forma de perro con ojos rojos y cola que terminaba en mazo; e intentó escapar del ogro. No eran criaturas inteligentes, pero si realmente fuertes por lo que su intento fue en vano; no pudo siquiera preguntarse qué hacía una criatura Fey allí, cuando el primer zarpazo del demonio Hellhound se deslizó en su espalda desgarrándola, olvido cualquier rastro de dignidad gritando por ayuda, suplicándole a Sebastian que los detuviera._

_\- Sabes que no te haría daño real Well – Aseguró este con tono falsamente amable. El aludido quiso decir algo, pero el grito de dolor al recibir el golpe del ogro, se lo impidió. Sebastian desvió la mirada, pero siguió hablando – Piensa en esto como la batalla del pequeño Max contra aquel duende en Central Park: saliste herido entonces, pero te coloqué una Iratze y comiste helado._

_-Botaste la mitad de mi helado – Masculló gritando adolorido cuando la cola del demonio le impacto y luego otro zarpazo del ogro. Sebastian no respondió a eso de inmediato, aun sin mirarlo; Well no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, recibiendo un ataque y luego otro, con los gruñidos del Hellhound y las risas del ogro;_ _el dolor se hacía cada vez más desgarrador e insoportable._

– _Ya basta. - Siseó el rubio. El demonio se detuvo en medio de un zarpazo y retrocedió bajando la cabeza con sumisión mientras que el ogro rugió golpeando a Well en el costado - ¡Dije basta! – Rugió tomando una pequeña piedra en una mano, y saltando ante el par de criaturas, interviniendo entre estas y Well que estaba abrazado a sí mismo en posición fetal cubierto de sangre. Los ojos negros de Sebastian parecían un peligroso abismo más que nunca. El demonio retrocedió un poco más, con miedo; dejando solo al ogro quien gruñó con prepotencia._

_\- No estoy aquí para obedecerte -Gruñó - Solo sirvo a mi Rein..._

_Well gimió adolorido encogiéndose al ver como Sebastian se movía rápidamente arrojando la piedra; él no podía tocar a la criatura que no pertenecía a Edom, pero la piedra sí que pudo atravesar su cráneo y al segundo siguiente el cuerpo sin vida del ogro caía al suelo._

– _Si no sabes obedecer, no me sirves de nada – Siseó dirigiendo una mirada de advertencia al demonio antes de girarse hacía el chico, acercándose a él._

_El rubio tomó a Well del hombro como si intentara ayudarlo a incorporarse. Well sintió su tacto, Sebastian no podía sujetarlo aún, pero él podía sentirlo, aun con su cerebro gritando de dolor podía sentir la piel del rubio con más firmeza que antes, como algo más que un vago recuerdo._

_Con renovadas fuerzas se incorporó, porque todos sus esfuerzos estaban teniendo frutos, solo necesitaba esforzarse un poco más._

_Sebastian no lo soltó, su rostro sonreía, y al hablar su voz metálica contenía cierta gracia mientras retomaba el tema anterior._

_\- Y por si no lo recuerdas, después de eso te llevé a un parque en Tokio._

No había sido fácil llegar hasta Brooklyn, pero ya no importaba cuando finalmente alcanzó la puerta del edificio y prácticamente se derrumbó en las escalinatas; no podía subir las escaleras. No culpaba a Sebastian, pero quizás se le había pasado un poco la mano esta vez.

Se arrastró por las escalinatas como pudo, el rastro de sangre en el suelo se hacía cada vez más notorio; se acopió de todas sus fuerzas para incorporarse y llamar al timbre, pero sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y cayó despatarrado con un quejido lastimero.

\- ¿Quién osa a molestar al gran brujo? - Se escuchó el intercomunicador.

\- Ayúda...me - Su tono lastimero se apagó. Cayendo nuevamente; su campo de visión se fue achicando más sin embargo sonrió débilmente sintiendo el triunfo cuando lo último que vio fue el preocupado rostro de Magnus Bane acercándose, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Se recargó sobre el respaldo de la silla observando con cansancio la gran cantidad de libros tendidos sobre la mesa frente a ella. Estaba agotada, había leído todos los libros de la biblioteca del Laberinto Espiral que se le ocurrieron, pero no conseguía nada sobre lo que buscaba.

La idea se le había ocurrido luego de que Magnus asegurara que no solo había un brazalete sino un anillo y un collar con las mismas características. Ella había escuchado hacía muchos años una leyenda sobre cuatro joyas con la capacidad de afectar a los brujos, menguar sus poderes y proteger a otros seres de la magia de estos. Por milenios muchos brujos se habían dedicado a buscar las nombradas Joyas de Edom sin éxito, y ahora mientras Catarina observaba el centenar de libros en la biblioteca con desaliento, se preguntaba si alguno habría tenido éxito si quiera de encontrarlas en algún texto.

El tema de las joyas nunca había llamado su atención; pero si el fulano criado de hadas estaba usando una con Magnus, tenía que saber ante que se estaban enfrentando, porque nada con el nombre de Edom podía tener un buen propósito.

Movió las manos para hacer que los libros volaran a las estanterías de donde los había sacado. Había buscado en libros sobre objetos encantados por brujos, libros sobre mitos, libros sobre problemas con la magia, pero no había encontrado nada, ni una referencia si quiera.

\- ¡Ey Cat, cuidado! – Se quejó un viejo brujo con piel atigrada: Buck; era el encargado de mantener el orden en la biblioteca del laberinto desde que Catarina tenía memoria. La bruja azul le dirigió una sonrisa apenada, ese lugar es un santuario a milenios de conocimiento sobre la magia, no era para hacer volar libros sin cuidado - ¿Qué tanto buscar? Tienes casi un día aquí.

\- Estoy buscando algo… - El brujo enarcó una ceja como diciendo " _vaya, ¿en serio?"_ mientras se sentaba junto a ella en su mesa de estudio – Unos objetos encantados, unas joyas.

\- Hay muchos libros sobre eso – Aseguró – Pero si sabes qué tipo de joyas o qué tipo de encantamiento tenían, podría ayudarte a reducir la búsqueda.

\- El tipo de joyas que afectan la magia de otro brujo – dijo – Que la inhibe.

\- No tenemos tanto poder – Aseguró él – Al menos no sin la ayuda de algo proveniente de la dimensión demoniaca de la que provienen nuestros padres.

\- ¿Y si es Edom? – Preguntó intentando concentrar sus ideas. – Unas Joyas de Edom que permitan…

\- ¿Las Joyas de Edom? – El brujo había palidecido ante la mención y Catarina tuvo que reconocer que el gesto le asustó: eso no podía ser algo bueno para Magnus.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre ellas?

\- Solo sé que, si de verdad existen, no debemos buscarlas a menos que sea para intentar destruirlas – Aseguró serio. - No solo pueden hacernos daños a nosotros, sino a todo el mundo de sombras, incluyendo los Nefilims.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No sé mucho del tema – dijo serio. Catarina enarcó una ceja con incredulidad porque era obvio que mentía – Pero sé que eres una bruja sensata Cat…- dijo chasqueado los dedos, un libro viejo con cubierta de cuero de demonio apareció en la mesa frente a la mujer – Lee lo que necesites, pero recuerda que a veces hay buenos motivos porque las cosas perdidas se queden así.

* * *

Se apresuró en mezclar ingredientes a prisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos y un recipiente con escama de cómodo estallaba, maldijo, volviendo a chasquear los dedos sonriendo con un destello de triunfo al ver que la superficie de la poción se cubría de fuego azul.

Tomó un poco en un vial y corrió a su habitación; su cama era un alijo de sabanas y sangre y en el centro estaba Max; el chico había aparecido en las escalinatas de su Loft hacía no más de diez minutos y Magnus no había tenido tiempo a pensarlo, lo tomó en brazos subiéndolo a prisa al loft; estaba tan herido, se notaba a legua que había perdido mucha sangre, sabría Lilith desde donde había estado caminando.

\- Vamos Max, ni se te ocurra morir en mi departamento - Susurró Magnus inclinándose junto a él para verter el contenido del vial en su boca con cuidado - Tu familia va a matarme si mueres aquí.

Chasqueó los dedos intentando que el vial volviera a llenarse de poción, en cambio estalló. Maldijo, no se atrevía a usar su magia directamente sobre Max por miedo a empeorarlo todo, pero algo tenía que hacer. Había incluso considerado la idea de llevarlo a un hospital, pero la desechó al ver sus heridas:

Max tenía la espalda prácticamente desgarrada por zarpazos, y se habían reabierto algunas heridas de los latigazos que recibió en Feéra hacía no mucho tiempo. Magnus no podía precisar que lo había lastimado de esa forma, pero por la apestosa supuración violeta y el tamaño de las heridas, se atrevería a decir que había sido un demonio realmente enorme que, al menos, parecía no ser venenoso.

Tenía también unas heridas más superficiales en el abdomen y un par más en el brazo; y muchos golpes que lo hacían preguntarse dónde había estado para que lo atacaran de esa manera en primer lugar.

Volvió a la cocina para hacerse con más poción, le había costado al menos cinco intentos enviar un mensaje de fuego a Catarina pidiendo su auxilio, pero la bruja no había contestado, suponía que quizás el mensaje no le habría llegado en el laberinto espiral, dudaba que su magia tuviese la fuerza para atravesar las salvaguardas del lugar; había intentado llamarla al celular sin ninguna esperanza de que contestara y él se empezaba a desesperar. Había llamado también a Malcom, pero este había dicho que tenía a su propio Nefilim moribundo al cual sanar en ese momento.

Llenó tres viales de una vez y tomó la olla con el apestoso emplaste que cocinaba con la poción mascullando algo sobre como ya lo habría curado si tan solo le quitara el maldito brazalete.

Hizo a Max tomar otra dosis de poción; haciéndolo girarse sobre la cama para dejarlo boca abajo, el joven emitió un bajo gemido de dolor a la vez que Magnus silbaba de sorpresa: algunas de las secreciones supuradas habían cambiado de color se habían vuelto naranjas; y si algo sabía, las heridas de demonio no cambiaban de color.

\- Oh por Lillith, sé que me arrepentiré de esto – Lamentó el brujo acercando el rostro para olfatear la secreción naranja, no olía mal como las que seguían violetas; al contrario, tenían cierto aroma a… ¿Campo?

Frunció el ceño separándose a prisa. Bien que seguía sin saber que demonio había sido, pero esas heridas naranjas eran de una criatura del pueblo Fey, un ogro quizás. Enarcó una ceja, ¿Había sido atacado por el Reino Seelie? ¿O se había visto envuelto en una batalla de reinos?

Tomó el paño que cubrió en poción para limpiar las heridas; era una tarea completamente asquerosa, pero al menos consiguió que las heridas de la criatura Fey dejasen de supurar. Las de demonio por el contrario seguían haciéndolo, aunque en menor cantidad.

Chasqueó los dedos una vez más intentando hacerse con un diagnostico mágico del chico. Estaba estable y por ahora eso era suficiente, pero lo mejor sería que lo llevara al instituto para que lo chequearan.

Se deshizo de la toalla, y chasqueó los dedos distraídamente para invocar una nueva; en su lugar el televisor se encendió con el volumen al máximo. Presidente Miau saltó del susto, maullando con molestia mientras salía de la habitación. Magnus masculló algo levantándose para apagarlo y tomar una toalla nueva, se dirigió al baño y tomó un recipiente con agua para volver al lecho de Max. Si el muchacho estaba estable no había motivo para llevarlo ensangrentado al instituto: no estaba en los mejores términos con Maryse, pero no por eso quería causarle un ataque del susto, el corazón de la mujer no era tan joven como antes.

Se dio a la tarea de limpiar lo mejor que pudo la sangre en su cuerpo inconsciente y vendar sus heridas; era una pena que sus sabanas de algodón egipcio e hilos de oro no fuesen tan fáciles de limpiar, no le quedaba otra que deshacerse de ellas. Se concentró lo mejor que pudo antes de mover sus manos para retirar las sabanas ensangrentadas, supo que funcionó al verlas tiradas en el suelo. Pero luego de cuatro intentos aceptó que no podría poner las nuevas sabanas baratas con su magia.

No fue fácil hacer la cama con el muchacho allí acostado cuidando de no molestarlo demasiado, pero al terminar dejó a Max boca arriba apoyado en sus almohadas y lo cubrió con la colcha antes de tomar todo los paños y sabanas sucias y hacerlas bolita para salir del loft y tirarlas por el bajante. Fue una experiencia nueva, nunca antes había necesitado deshacerse de la basura por allí, y le habría gustado que su primera vez no fuese para tirar sabanas de casi tres mil dólares. Suspiró, ahora lo único que necesitaba era un baño.

Magnus intentó llamar a Jace antes de entrar a la ducha, pero el rubio no contestó. Suspiró y se adentró a la ducha del baño de visitas, no se sentía cómodo usando el suyo teniendo a Max en su habitación. No fue sino hasta que sintió el agua bañando su cuerpo que notó lo tenso que se sentía. Había sido un día rudo y se volvería peor: Maryse lo odiaba y el dolor del puñetazo en su rostro se lo recordaba, Isabelle lo odiaba y era cuestión de tiempo para que Alec lo odiara.

Se tomó su tiempo en el baño, pensando en que hacer y por momentos no pensando. No tenía ya como seguir escondiéndose: llevaría a Max al instituto y buscaría la manera de colarse en la ciudad silenciosa aun sin el permiso que Jace tramitaba, para hablar con Alec quisiera o no, debía hacerlo antes de que Maryse fuese con él.

Salió de la ducha con el albornoz cuestionándose si tendría alguna muda de ropa en la habitación de huéspedes o si podría hacer aparecer alguna suya sin estallar su closet cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su loft; se restregó el rostro agotado, la ducha apenas y lo había hecho sentir un poquito mejor.

Pensó en ignorarlo. Solo le interesaba si era Catarina, y en cuyo caso la de piel azul abriría la puerta ella misma presumiendo de su magia en buen estado; sin embargo, la insistencia llamó su atención: quienquiera que fuera tocaba como si no quisiera causar molestias, y generalmente ni los molestos Nefilims que lo frecuentaban, ni sus clientes, tocaban así: ellos solían ser mucho más demandantes.

Se dirigió a la puerta viendo como Presidente Miau se levantaba a prisa de su camita y corría también a la puerta. El gato olfateaba por debajo de la rendija para luego arañar la puerta desesperado.

\- Pareces un perro – Se burló Magnus con una risita llegando hasta allí dispuesto a abrirla - ¿Quién osa molestar a...?-Pero su voz murió en su garganta al ver frente a si, la sonrisa avergonzada del hombre al que no esperaba por al menos otros cinco años - ¡Alexander!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Alec! Sep, ahí está n.n vaya sorpresa que le da a Magnus n.n ya algo bueno tenía que pasarle ¿no? Jajaja en fin y ese Max… pobre… me dio cosa volver a lastimarlo en este fics x.x pero tiene una misión importante que cumplir… jeje lo curioso de lo que Sebastian le mostró es que nada es mentira… pero bueh, por motivos obvios el próximo cap se llama "Regreso" será un capi bastante emotivo y esclarecerá que pasa con el brazalete en la mano de Magnus.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	12. Regreso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec ha vuelto en un reencuentro subido de tono con Magnus. Mientras tanto, Catarina investiga sobre el brazalete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola! hoy les traigo una actu doble; en compensación por la tardanza y agradecimiento a Happy1 por todos sus comentarios n.n

**Parte IV: La vida de los muertos**

_La vida de los muertos perdura en el espíritu de los vivos_

**Cicerón**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Regreso**

_Pensaron en el destino, quizás en la suerte, pero la realidad es que el mundo es demasiado pequeño para jurar no volver a verse._

**Los últimos días de nuestros padres (2010) – Joel Dicker**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Magnus estaba desconcertado, quizás el agua de la ducha había estado demasiado caliente y el vapor lo había matado sin darse cuenta, o solo se había ahogado hasta llenarle el cerebro de agua; fuese como fuese había llegado a su ideal del cielo en donde un Alec libre, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, lo miraba avergonzado desde a puerta del loft.

\- ¿A…Alexander? – Preguntó apenas encontrando su voz para esas cuatro silabas.

\- Hola Magnus – Dijo con una sonrisa tímida. El brujo no podía apartar la mirada de él totalmente sorprendido, temiendo que Alec desapareciera si pestañeaba si quiera.

\- ¿Cómo...cómo es posible?

\- Mi padre consiguió un trato con la clave – Explicó - Me dejaron en algo así como libertad condicional, y yo... – Pareció nervioso – A cambio debo estar a primera hora de mañana en Idris pero…yo… solo podía pensar en venir a… visitarte y decírtelo.

\- ¿Visitarme? – Preguntó negando para sí mismo – No quiero que me visites – La sonrisa tímida del ojos azules vaciló ante sus palabras, pero Magnus continuó - Esta es tu casa Alexander.

Alec sonrió abiertamente, como si fuese eso lo único que deseaba escuchar, y sin aviso se lanzó sobre él brujo atrapándolo con sus labios. Magnus no esperó ni medio segundo en corresponderle, se aferró a la cintura de Alec pegándolo contra sí, necesitado del ojos azules; porque el que Alec estuviese ahí, libre, era un sueño, uno capaz de hacerle olvidar cualquier otra cosa, Alec era su única prioridad, lo único que existía.

El Nefilim cerró la puerta tras de sí al entrar, trastabillando por la sala urgidos uno del otro; las manos de Magnus jalaban de la camisa de Alec queriendo arrebatársela. Gimió al sentir como el Nefilim introducía las manos por el albornoz apretándole el trasero y en cambio mordió su labio saboreándolo como el plato más exquisito que hubiese probado nunca.

Se dejaron caer sobre el sofá; Alec besaba el cuello del brujo mientras este se daba prisa con el cinturón del pantalón, chasqueó los dedos intentando apresurarse, olvidando las fallas en su magia hasta que el jarrón de la mesita estalló, ambos se sobresaltaron por un segundo, pero no por eso dejaron la piel del otro.

\- ¿Qué…te pasó en el rostro? – Preguntó Alec sin dejar de besarlo, notando el moretón en su quijada.

-Estoy bien – Aseguró Magnus con voz entrecortada intentando sacarle la camisa, atorándose esta en la cabeza de Alec quien quedó con los brazos estirados al aire. Ambos se detuvieron por un segundo, perplejos hasta que el ojos azules estalló a carcajadas y Magnus con él.

\- Creo que estamos un poco oxidados en esto - Dijo sacándose él mismo la camisa. Magnus sonrió, estaba más delgado y pálido, y aun así su cuerpo ya no era el de un muchacho sino el de un hombre; mientras que él mismo seguía estancado en sus eternos diecinueve.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Yo...- Alec se mostró avergonzado ante la mirada de Magnus: debía tener una figura de pena estando tanto tiempo allí encerrado. Magnus sintió como el fuego con el que Alec había entrado mermaba ante la duda – Debo verme de pena y… - El brujo solo se incorporó besándole en el cuello, sobre la manzana de Adán antes de apoyar su oído sobre el pecho del chico escuchando el latido de su corazón.

\- Eres perfecto Alec – Le susurró - No puedo creer que estés aquí, que estés aquí conmigo realmente – Su voz era un susurro cargado de emoción que estremeció la piel del Nefilim.

Alec buscó sus labios de nueva cuenta, esta vez el beso que compartieron fue lento, disfrutando cada segundo; no tenían por qué darse prisa, podían tomarse su tiempo; ya habían corrido lo suficiente en la celda de la Ciudad Silenciosa, temiendo que alguien los atrapara: otro visitante, los hermanos silenciosos, Maxxie; pero esta vez eran solo ellos dos y la promesa de hacer que todo fuese perfecto, de disfrutarse el uno al otro con calma pese a la urgencia de sentirse unidos.

Magnus se riñó a si mismo por no tener lubricante a la mano y no poder hacerlo aparecer como habría hecho en otro momento; pero no iba a detenerse por una nimiedad.

Sintió la mano de Alec acariciando su rostro, y lo desvió en su dirección, haciéndose con ella, con sus dedos, llevándoselos a la boca; lamiéndolos, succionándolos sin dejar de mirar a Alec a los ojos; encantado por el rubor que iluminaba todo su rostro, pero que aun así no lo detuvo cuando dejó sus dedos para dirigirlos a la entrada del brujo, introduciéndolos y moviéndolo con la intención de prepararlo mientras su boca se hacía con uno de los pezones de Magnus, disfrutándolo con calma, jugando con su lengua, y sonriendo cuando al morderlo el brujo se sobresaltó con un gemido haciendo que sus erecciones se rozaran; Alec se movió por instinto respondiendo al roce con más fricción.

Magnus se dejó hacer, dejando que Alec jugueteara con sus pezones todo lo que quisiera mientras rozaba sus entrepiernas una y otra vez. El ojos azules se tomó su tiempo en preparar a Magnus, disfrutándolo sin preocupación alguna y a Bane eso le encantaba, por supuesto que lo hacía, cada toque de Alec si hasta el roce de su cabello hacía que su piel ardiera de pasión. Pero quería más, necesitaba más.

Tomó el rostro de Alec entre sus manos y lo dirigió para hacerse con sus labios, enredando las piernas en la delgada cintura del Nefilim al tiempo que movía las caderas sugerentemente.

-Magnus, tranquilo, tengo que prepararte- Rio Alec suavemente dándole un beso en la nariz. Magnus hizo un puchero, no iba a quedarse tranquilo, tenía cinco años sin disfrutar de su Nefilim como era debido, no iba a esperar más. Se movió rápidamente, sacando los dedos del Nefilim de su entrada y haciéndose con el miembro de su pareja, listo para dirigirlo a donde debía ir- Magnus, espera...

\- ¡Ya esperamos lo suficiente! - Saltó Magnus, sorprendiendo a Alec y aprovechando la distracción para empujarlo y poder quedar sobre él, sentado a horcajadas- ¡Cinco años para esto! ¡En Azka... la Ciudad Silenciosa!

\- ¿Estás citando a Sirius Black... por mí? - Preguntó Alec demasiado sorprendido para soltar la carcajada que se había formado en su pecho.

-Calla y dame tu varita- Susurró Magnus con una sonrisa traviesa antes de sentarse sobre la erección de Alec introduciéndola por completo en su interior; tomándose unos segundos antes de empezar a moverse; Alec se aferró a las caderas del brujo, que se movía en principio con una lentitud mortal, arriba y abajo, hasta casi sacarse a Alec para luego dejarse caer por completo sentándose sobre él, apretándose a su alrededor.

Alec se mordió el labio conteniendo los gemidos que querían escapar de sus labios; si seguía haciendo eso, no respondería de sus actos y Magnus lo sabía; podía verlo en su complacida sonrisa gatuna.

\- No te contengas Alexander- Ronroneó en su oído sin dejar de moverse - Aquí nadie puede oírnos - Aseguró recorriendo el oído con su lengua.

-A…ah… Magnus- Soltó él, porque tenía razón, ya no tenía que preocuparse por ser escuchado y descubierto nunca más – Mags… ah… Magnus - Dijo un poco más alto, disfrutando de poder decir el nombre de su novio en voz alta, aferrándose a sus caderas tan fuerte que marcaba sus uñas en la piel tostada de Bane y moviendo las propias penetrándolo aún más profundamente; Magnus tampoco contuvo su gemido ante el nuevo ritmo que Alec marcaba, encontrando sus labios a los del Nefilim, besándose a momentos, marcando la piel del otro luego.

\- Te amo - Susurró Magnus a sus labios; su voz cargada de todo lo que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo en ese momento - Te amo Alexander.

Alec sintió el corazón latirle tan rápido que temía fuese a detenérsele; se incorporó empujando a Magnus para hacerlo caer al otro lado del sofá, dejándolo debajo suyo; arreglando las piernas del brujo alrededor de su cintura; el brujo pudo ver como sus ojos azules brillaban con emoción contenida.

\- Y yo te amo a ti Magnus - Aseguró con una embestida especialmente fuerte que hizo a Magnus retorcerse entre gemidos al golpear ese divino nudo de nervios en su interior - Con todo mi ser - Aseguró besándolo, ahogando en su boca los gemidos de ambos, asegurándose que cada movimiento rosara ese punto que lo hacía estremecerse mientras una de sus manos se hacía con el miembro de Magnus yendo de arriba abajo, al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

El brujo llegó a la cúspide poco después; dejándose ir entre gemidos, en la mano de Alec, entre ambos. Alec sintió como se contraía a su alrededor y con un ronco gemido con el nombre de Bane, se dejó ir en el interior de Magnus.

Estuvieron unos segundos, quizás un par de minutos que parecieron una deliciosa eternidad sin soltarse o moverse, disfrutando de la sensación remanente tras el orgasmo que acababan de compartir, recuperando el aliento perdidos en el otro.

Alec quiso moverse para salir del interior de Magnus, pero este no aflojó el agarre que mantenía con sus piernas en su cintura, no permitiéndole moverse ni un centímetro.

\- Magnus...

\- Si es un sueño no quiero despertarme- Susurró él con voz contenida de emoción. Sus manos se estiraron para acariciar el rostro de esos ojos azules que lo miraban fijo a los suyos de gato. - No quiero que desaparezcas...

Alec le sonrió; tomando las piernas del brujo quien cedió aflojando su prisión; permitiéndole a Alec salir de su interior.

\- No iré a ninguna parte Magnus - Aseguró él recostándose con cuidado sobre el pecho del brujo sin importar lo estrecho que resultaba el sofá para ambos - Estoy aquí y te amo -Susurró besándolo con suavidad en sus labios.

* * *

Corrió ansioso hacía la habitación del hermano Enoch; desde que Alec se había ido para su reunión con la clave, él había hecho una especie de rutina vigilando la entrada principal, la habitación de Alec y la habitación del hermano Enoch esperando la llegada de alguno de ellos. Había ido a cada uno de esos lugares unas cuatro veces y había repuesto su reserva de chocolates por la espera al menos dos; por eso cuando encontró al hermano Enoch en su habitación, iba ya por la mitad de la segunda barra.

\- ¡¿Al fin llegaron?! – Preguntó Maximum emocionado. - ¿Dónde está Alec? – Inquirió. El hermano Enoch suspiró. La habitación de los hermanos silenciosos era extremadamente sencilla y básica, únicamente tenían una cama que no aparentaba ser cómoda en lo absoluto, y una mesita con libros a un lado. El hermano silencioso cerró el libro que había estado leyendo; hacía mucho tiempo que el niño había desistido a preguntar como leían en la oscuridad y con los ojos cerrados; básicamente porque ninguno parecía dispuesto a responder su duda.

_Maximum, sabes que no puedes estar en las habitaciones de la hermandad._

\- Ya me voy – dijo contento – Solo quería saber si ya Alec volvió. – dijo dispuesto a correr fuera de la habitación.

 _Espera –_ Lo detuvo Enoch. Maximum se detuvo confundido porque el hermano silencioso había dejado su libro en la mesa incorporándose y acercándose a él – _Sabes que Alexander estaba aquí castigado por algo que hizo hace algunos años._

\- Alec me dijo que se portó muy mal – dijo el niño inocentemente, caminando a la par del hermano silencioso. – Pero dijo que tal vez consiguiera que la Clave lo dejara vivir afuera otra vez.

 _La Clave evaluó lo que Alec hizo_ \- Coincidió – _Y consideró que ya no necesitaba estar castigado aquí en la Ciudad Silenciosa._

\- ¡Podremos vivir afuera entonces! – El niño gritó emocionado. El hermano Enoch ladeó la cabeza, confundido – ¡Tengo que apurarme! Recoger mis cosas.

 _Maximum_ – Lo llamó nuevamente el hermano silencioso. El niño apenas notó como su voz etérea había adoptado cierto matiz de pena, en su lugar seguía saltando emocionado – _Maximum…_ \- No lo escuchó – _Maxxie_ – El pequeño se detuvo sorprendido, nadie de la hermandad lo había llamado alguna vez por el apodo cariñoso que le habia dado Alec – _Pequeño, Alexander no volvió con nosotros a la Ciudad Silenciosa_ – Le explicó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó confundido. – Él dijo que vendría por mí, que podríamos vivir juntos con Magnus.

 _Él…estará algo ocupado justo ahora, ayudando a la Clave_ – El hermano silencioso hablaba precavidamente, sin ánimo alguno de lastimar al niño – _Quizás luego…_

\- ¡No! – Se apartó Max de él con brusquedad mirando al hermano Enoch con lágrimas enojadas en sus ojos – Alec dijo que vendría por mí de inmediato, no me mientas; ¡Alec vendrá por mí!

El pequeño hecho a correr a través de los pasillos, directo hacía la habitación de Alec gritando a voz en cuello el nombre del ojos azules mientras lloraba a raudales. El hermano Enoch estaba mintiendo, Alec le había dicho que vivirían juntos en la ciudad, que volvería por él, se lo había prometido por su meñique y esas promesas eran sagradas.

\- ¡ALEC! – Gritó llegando a su celda, entrando con un fuerte aplauso de sus manos, pero el pequeño lugar estaba solo, Alec no se encontraba allí, ni en el baño; no estaba. – Alec…- Sollozó hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, las lágrimas, mocos y saliva se mezclaban en su llanto, Alec tenía que volver, se lo había prometido, no podía solo olvidarlo allí, solo.

* * *

\- Juro que amo a tu padre cariño, con esto se ganó mi corazón - Comentó Magnus; seguía recostado en el sofá con Alec apoyado en su pecho, ninguno de los dos muy apurado por moverse de ahí, el brujo acariciaba suavemente el cabello oscuro del muchacho quien hacía lo propio recorriendo las líneas del pecho y abdomen de Magnus hasta ese momento cuando alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

\- Realmente no estaba en mis planes que digas que amas a mi padre cuando acabamos de hacer el amor – Lo riñó. Magnus sonrió besando su nariz.

\- Te amo a ti – Aseguró – A Robert solo lo quiero lo suficiente para dejar de tenerlo como "suegro estreñido" en mi celular, se lo ha ganado – Alec no pudo seguir fingiendo riña y solo rio con gracia acomodándose mejor entre los brazos de Magnus.

\- No fue fácil, pero papá no solo logró que me dejaran salir -Dijo él retomando su tarea, trazando suaves caricias en su pecho – Consiguió que la Clave lo escuchara, que creyeran realmente que me necesitan.

\- Yo te necesito – Aseguró besando su cabello, estaba siendo empalagoso, lo sabía; pero tenía cinco años conteniéndose como para no dejarlo salir en ese momento.

\- Digamos que me di el lujo de hacer exigencias

\- ¿Cómo cuáles?

\- Estar aquí - Dijo alzando la mirada para encontrarse con sus labios; Magnus lo besó de vuelta - Quiero recuperar estos cinco años perdidos Magnus, recuperarlos contigo.

El brujo volvió a besarlo, esta vez más profundamente; ¡Por Lilith! Sentía que podía hacerle el amor por cinco años más, y a juzgar por la erección que renacía en la entrepierna de Alec, él estaba pensando algo similar.

\- Vamos a la cama; mi espalda no va aguantar otra ronda aquí - Dijo Alec jalando el labio de Magnus entre sus dientes sugestivamente para luego pararse y dirigirse a la habitación principal. Magnus miro con una sonrisa tonta como caminaba desnudo por el loft, era una imagen erótica a la que quería acostumbrarse; pero su sonrisa vaciló a medida que Alec se acercaba a la habitación principal y su cerebro empezaba a reaccionar; ¿Acaso había dicho…?

¿Su habitación?

\- Alec espera, ahí está... - Intentó incorporarse a prisa, pero era demasiado tarde: Alec había abierto la puerta y miraba pasmado al chico en el interior; por la colcha a medio colocar, podía suponer que estaba desnudo, durmiendo con el rostro escondido entre las almohadas. Magnus se apresuró a él, viendo como ligeros espasmos empezaban a aparecer en la espalda del chico. ¡Por Lillith! Había olvidado por completo que Max estaba allí inconsciente y medio desnudo - Alec, se lo que parece, pero no es…

Pero el chico Lightwood solo se dio media vuelta sin mirarlo, apresurándose en buscar sus calzoncillos del suelo para colocárselo, y tomar rápidamente el resto de su ropa, sintiéndose de pronto vulnerable al estar desnudo ante Magnus.

\- Alec - Magnus llegó hasta él tomándolo de la mano – Ese chico es M…

\- ¡Suéltame! - Le gritó soltándose de él bruscamente, interrumpiéndolo - Está bien, es mi culpa; fui un idiota al pensar que podría dejarlo pasar... que podríamos recuperar nuestra relación.

\- No, no Alec, si podemos – Suplicó rápidamente – Podemos, solo déjame explicarte porque él está…

\- Debiste decirme que tenías a alguien en tu cama Magnus - Le gritó abrochándose la camisa y restregándose el rostro - ¿Es el chico del cementerio? ¿Te has estado viendo con él? – Pero no esperó respuesta - ¡Por Raziel que humillación! - Su voz se quebró; él había estado en la ciudad silenciosa esperando por Magnus, pidiéndole verse por días, sintiéndose mal por haber hecho un escándalo de una aventura _sin importancia,_ pero ahí estaba ese muchacho - ¿Cómo puedes estar conmigo cuando ya tienes a alguien en tu vida, durmiendo allí adentro? – Le gritó empujándolo con rabia, intentando contener las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Alexander, el único en mi vida eres tu – dijo rápidamente intentando hacerlo entender - No saldría con él ni en un millón de años; ese chico es…

\- No tienes que explicarme nada Magnus – Lo cortó - Yo... debí haber ido al instituto; si, veré a mi parabatai -Se lo decía a sí mismo, como si intentara auto convencerse de que había algún motivo por el que no debía caerse a pedazos y llorar ahí mismo.

\- ¡Alec por favor escúchame!

Pero el ojos azules salió a prisa; Magnus se apresuró a por el albornoz para colocárselo y correr tras él; pero el desgarrador grito de Max lo detuvo en la puerta.

\- Juro que, si no te mueres, te mato - Gruñó volviendo sobre sus pasos olvidando sus molestias cuando vio al chico literalmente retorcerse de dolor, con los ojos volteados hacia arriba. Las heridas con supuración moradas estaban abultadas, Magnus había creído antes que había logrado detenerlo pero ahora se daba cuenta que las supuraciones solo se habían acumulado en el interior del chico; maldijo, quizás no había sido un demonio venenoso, pero esa reacción solo la tenían los Hellhound y por no haber actuado a prisa las secreciones habían intoxicado a Max.

Y por si fuera poco el resto de sus heridas había vuelto a sangrar profusamente, se restregó el rostro sin saber qué hacer, había logrado que el chico estuviera bien y por distraerse con Alec, ahora Max iba a morir: sin su magia no había manera de llevarlo por ayuda lo suficientemente rápido.

Max no dejaba de retorcerse, sus ojos abiertos y volteados hacía arriba. Si intentaba contener las supuraciones de las heridas cabía la posibilidad de que le prendiera fuego o algo peor, pero si no lo intentaba la única posibilidad era que se retorciera hasta la muerte. Estiró las manos al frente, el pulso le temblaba, realmente quería golpear a ese chiquillo, pero no matarlo.

 _Al fin lo hiciste, solo tenías que practicar_ – Magnus recordó las palabras de Max en su habitación en la casa de Idris cuando logró abrir la puerta. Él podía hacerlo, el chico sabía que podía ayudarlo con su magia, de lo contrario no habría ido por él en busca de ayuda en primer lugar.

\- Vamos Lilith, ayúdame - Exclamó para sí mismo frotando sus manos frente a si, sobre Max para luego chasquear los dedos y mover los brazos abarcando todo el cuerpo de Max para hacer que una nube de humo azul lo cubriera; ¡Había funcionado! Agradeció a Lilith porque Max no estallara en pedazos, y en cambio se concentró en contener las secreciones; solo necesitaba hacerlo el tiempo suficiente para conseguir que…

El curso de sus pensamientos se cortó bruscamente al sentir su visión volverse borrosa y las cosas a su alrededor tambalearse: Estaba exhausto, pero no tenía ni un minuto realizando el hechizo y a pesar de eso lo estaba drenando como si llevase todo el día en él.

Captó un destello naranja con el rabillo del ojo; la gema en el brazalete destellaba intensamente, como nunca antes. Una punzada en su cabeza y la amenaza de perder la vertical lo hizo preocuparse: Max necesitaba ayuda realmente, alguien que se especializara en curación, Catarina no había contestado y si él se desmayaba hasta ahí llegaban las oportunidades del muchacho. Tomó su decisión en medio segundo y movió las manos para que el humo azul cubriera todo el cuerpo de Max en lo que él se apartaba. Haciendo acopio de toda su magia invocó un portal que le tomó dos intentos antes de conseguir abrirlo.

Para ese momento Magnus apenas y pudo tomar a Max en brazo; las piernas y los músculos de los brazos gritaban adoloridos de agotamiento, sin embargo, logró cruzar el portal al instituto.

* * *

Catarina leyó interesada, el libro que Buck le había dado; narraba viejas leyendas sobre los inicios del mundo. Estaba fascinada y en cierta forma asustada; las Joyas de Edom tenían tanto poder, y habían sido creadas hacía muchos milenios, quizás con la creación misma de la humanidad.

_Se hablaba de un demonio poderoso, de los que comandaron las tropas seráficas del cielo y cayó para regir el infierno como uno de sus nueve príncipes. Como todos los demonios se dedicó a crear su progenie, brujos por parte de sus amantes humanos, y hadas cuando consiguió que los ángeles cayeran en sus encantos._

_De todos sus hijos, la primera de sus hijas hadas era su favorita: decía que mezclaba a la perfección lo único que valía la pena del cielo "su belleza", con toda la maldad que el infierno tenía para ofrecer; pero rápidamente se hartó de ella que no dejaba de invocarlo quejándose por cuatro de sus hermanos brujos que usaban sus poderes para incordiarla. Hasta que un día la Dama Seelie le propuso un trato a su padre: si la ayudaba a ser inmune a la magia de sus hermanos, no volvería a invocarlo jamás. El demonio aceptó y ella confiada en la sonrisa amable de su padre con ojos de gato; tomó las joyas que este le dio._

Catarina había hecho una pausa en ese punto; un príncipe del infierno con ojos de gato, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber a quién se refería y por encima de eso, conocía a un brujo con ojos de gato parte de su _progenie_ y una de esas joyas en su muñeca.

_Eran joyas hermosas, de oro con piedras negras en cuyo interior refulgía el mismo fuego que ardía en Edom; la dama hada fue con tres de sus hermanos fingiendo una tregua, regalándoles un colgante, un brazalete y un anillo respectivamente; pero encantada por la belleza de la joya y cegada por sus ínfulas de triunfo, conservó la tiara para sí misma._

_Pero al demonio no le importaba si era invocado o no, mucho menos si alguno de sus hijos molestaba a los otros; él solo quería el poder que su plan le daría._

_Los brujos que cayeron en la trampa de la Dama Seelie, cada vez que intentaban un hechizo, su magia era desviada para fortalecer más y más a su padre; el cuarto brujo cuya magia podía usar libremente cuando intentó obligarla a retirarle las joyas a su hermano, le hizo darse cuenta a la Hada, que ningún hechizo o maldición tendría efecto sobre ella mientras usara la tiara sobre su cabeza._

_Rápidamente la dama hada, haciendo gala una vez más de su sed de triunfo, quiso hacerse con el poder del mundo de sombras, ganándose cientos de enemigos, pero cada intento de enfrentarla solo fortaleció durante décadas sin saberlo, el poder de su padre._

_Pero el demonio de los ojos de gato pronto quiso más, cuando los tres brujos frustrados por creer que se habían vuelto Ifrits dejaron de usar magia, la joya siguió alimentando a su padre absorbiendo gramo a gramo la inmortalidad, hasta que, años después, cada uno a su tiempo, murió de viejo._

Catarina se había estremecido al leer eso; ella le había ordenado a Magnus que no hiciera magia; imaginar que pudiera morir de viejo por su culpa era alarmante, aunque solo había pasado un día desde eso y estaba completamente segura que su amigo no estaba siguiendo sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, como siempre.

_Mientras cada uno de los brujos moría, la dama hada se encargó de ir recuperando las joyas, pero no fue sino hasta que se hizo con todas que su padre entendió el error que había cometido cuando ella al juntar las cuatro joyas descubrió su principal poder: podría destruir la sangre del cielo y el infierno._

_La dama hada decidió que un reino de hadas y brujo era poco para ella, cuando podía enfrentarse a todos: submundos, demonios y ángeles por igual hacerlos parte de su reino y convertir en mundanos a los que la enfrentaran. Cada una de sus víctimas fortalecieron a su padre, pero él no era tonto: ella podía destruir todo su poder en tan solo un segundo al convertirlo en nada más que un humano; y la amenaza de la dama Seelie se hacía cada vez más y más imparable._

_El demonio intentó pedir la ayuda del cielo, una alianza; pero estos se negaron a colaborar con alguien que había caído y enviaron hordas serafines por su cuenta, pero todos fueron convertidos en humanos. Intentó atacar con sus mejores demonios sin ningún éxito; no fue sino hasta que el cuarto brujo sugirió una alianza que no tuvo una posibilidad real. El demonio tuvo que reunir a los otros ocho príncipes del infierno, mientras el brujo se encargaba de los submundos, pero no fue hasta que el demonio confesó su parte en la creación de tal amenaza que el cielo aceptó una alianza; y solo así, juntos, acabaron con la dama Seelie, sufriendo de importantes bajas._

_Pero la naturaleza egoísta de los demonios impidió que los ángeles destruyeran las joyas, los más fuertes consiguieron robarlas para darle uso, cada uno por su cuenta._

\- Cuando pensé que las ansias de Asmodeus por obtener poder matando a sus hijos tenían limite – Susurró Catarina para sí terminando de leer el relato. Buck que había estado ordenando unos libreros cerca volvió hasta ella haciendo aparecer una silla para sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Conseguiste lo que querías?

\- Algo así – dijo preocupada.

\- No todo resultó tan mal – Aseguró él – dicen que son los descendientes de esos ángeles vueltos mundanos, los que pudieron sobrevivir a la sangre de Raziel y convertirse en Nefilims.

\- ¿Y lo no tan malo, es? – Preguntó en broma, él rio.

\- Alguien debe hacer el trabajo sucio – Bromeó, Cat sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué no me extraña que todo sea culpa de una hada? – Preguntó; había cosas aun, que no entendía, y estaba segura que el bibliotecario era su mejor opción para explicárselas.

\- Ellas tienen lo peor de las dos razas ubicadas en los extremos de la línea; no se puede creer que tendrán un _buen_ equilibrio.

\- Pero esas joyas, nadie sabe dónde están ¿O sí? - Buck se encogió de hombros.

\- Cuando era niño, conocí brujos que decían haber estado vivos entonces, brujos que querían hacerse con sus poderes. – Dijo – En ocasiones supe de alguno que dijo tener una de las joyas por algún tiempo, pero nunca más que eso. No sé si fanfarroneaban o era cierto – Y agregó pensativo – El último que supe que las buscaba fue Jaxx, pero él murió tras los eventos de la guerra contra Sebastian Morgenstern.

Catarina asintió pensativa ¿Por qué un chico criado por hadas le daría ese brazalete a Magnus? Él era solo una mascota de las hadas, estaba segura que sería la Reina Seelie quien estuviese detrás de eso, pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué ganaba fortaleciendo a Asmodeus?

\- ¿Y las hadas? – Preguntó - ¿Alguna vez han vuelto a tener alguna de las joyas?

\- Ha habido rumores de que la Reina Seelie lleva consigo un anillo muy parecido – dijo – Pero no sé nada más.

\- Pero es absurdo ¿Por qué los otros demonios querrían tener ese poder para seguir fortaleciendo a Asmodeus?

\- Son solo objetos Catarina – dijo sabiamente – Y como tales su alianza demoniaca puede ser cambiada para nutrir de poder mágico a cualquier demonio que quieran…

Buck no había terminado de hablar cuando un alboroto se hizo presente en la biblioteca; un grupo de brujos se apresuraba en reunirse, uno de ellos apresurándose en abrir un portal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Buck.

\- Los pulsos de magia aumentaron; la clave nos solicita para contener el portal: temen que Sebastian tenga la fuerza suficiente para salir.

Catarina los miró horrorizada viéndolos marchar a través del portal. ¿Pulsos de magia? ¿Sebastian? Se incorporó a prisa, pero con un destino muy distinto a Idris, Brooklyn; debía ir con Magnus porque no había ningún motivo para que Seelie quisiera fortalecer a Asmodeus, pero si a Sebastian después de todo, ambos habían sido socios hacía algunos años; y de ser así, habían usado al chiquillo criado por hadas para hacer que Magnus, con su magia, trajera a la vida a Sebastian.

* * *

Sebastian sonrió sintiendo la magia nutrirlo poco a poco; hacía unos minutos que la magia se había intensificado, mientras que el demonio Hellhound frente a él se lamía la sangre en sus zarpas con gusto, tal cual lo haría un perro o un león.

Un especialmente fuerte golpe de magia lo golpeó haciéndole tambalearse. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, casi a un punto insano: el chico lo había logrado, estaba haciendo que Bane usara magia, no los tontos truquillos domésticos para aparecer su comida; no, magia de verdad, y él podía sentir cada gramo de esa magia fortaleciéndolo, haciéndolo cada vez más y más real.

La magia se detuvo. Sebastian se incorporó, totalmente energizado. Vio el anillo que lo ayudaba a aparecerse en el suelo, donde estaba desde que Max lo había dejado caer; entonces no había podido levantarlo, no pudo tocarlo siquiera, sin embargo, eso no lo detuvo: el demonio caminó al anillo agachándose para tomarlo entre sus dedos, y esta vez no lo traspasaron. Sintió el duro material entre sus dedos que lo sujetaban firmemente. Lo levantó colocándolo en la palma de su mano y sonriendo abiertamente ante lo que veía, en dirección a la fotografía de Alec.

Junto a la foto estaba el citatorio para la apelación a la sentencia de Alec; si conocía al ojos azules como lo conocía, sabía a donde iría de conseguir ganar la vista: iría a celebrar con Magnus Bane.

Sebastian tomó la foto de Alec, cerrando la mano en puño, arrugándola; el demonio Hellhound dejó su trabajo con sus zarpas y en cambio se incorporó apartándose un poco con algo de miedo mientras Sebastian se colocaba el anillo plateado, sintiéndose, por primera vez en cinco años; vivo.

* * *

El instituto era un caos; Clary podía decir que desde hacía algunos años que no veía una escena parecida: Jace había llegado hacía unas horas de su paseo por Central Park y contrario a como se fue, regresó solo y angustiado por haber perdido a Max de vista desde el inicio de la tarde.

Maryse se había puesto totalmente histérica; y al parecer de Clary, lo estaba desde antes que el rubio llegara; la noticia sobre Max solo la había hecho estallar.

\- No, no me llegó ninguna carta… ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo Robert, no me interesa nada sobre la Clave – dijo exasperado, hablaba por teléfono con el Inquisidor en Idris – Perdí a Max – dijo y Clary podía ver cómo le costaba aceptar su culpa; escuchó el grito enojado desde el otro lado de la línea, Robert sin duda había olvidado cualquier asunto de la Clave que había querido contarle – Lo llevé a Central Park…- Clary le puso una mano sobre el hombro en apoyo al ver al rubio cerrar los ojos ante los gritos de Robert - Ya ves que es territorio Seelie...- Había buscado a Max por casi cinco horas por el parque y sus alrededores sin éxito - Exacto, necesito una orden, tumbare todo el reino si es necesario.

Su voz no admitía inflexión; Max había desaparecido mientras era su responsabilidad, así que era su culpa y no iba a detenerse; no le importaba si debía remover cielo e infierno hasta encontrarlo.

\- No, no es necesario que vengas... Está bien, pero no te esperaré - Colgó y se dirigió al resto de la familia - Robert viene en camino; dará la alarma de búsqueda para que nos ayuden y traerá una orden para investigar a las hadas.

\- ¿Desde cuándo necesitamos una orden? -Saltó Izzy, estaba vestida para la cacería y apretaba su látigo, ansiosa. Simon a su lado estaba también listo para acompañarla, aunque por la mirada que le dirigía a Clary estaba claro que más que ser secuestrado, creía que Max se había escapado.

\- ¿Y si le pedimos a Magnus que lo rastree? - Sugirió Simon.

\- ¡No! -La exclamación seria de Maryse los desconcertó a todos. - No quiero a ese brujo degenerado cerca de mis hijos.

\- Demasiado tarde -Se escuchó la voz débil de Bane; ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo a preguntar cómo había conseguido entrar sin que le abrieran la puerta del instituto, pero la respuesta la obtuvieron de inmediato: Magnus, con expresión agotada llevaba en brazos a Max mortalmente pálido, inconsciente y la sangre Nefilim de este cubría al brujo - Llamen a los hermanos silenciosos, yo...ya no puedo.

Simon se apresuró a sujetarlo antes de que colapsara, mientras Jace tomaba a Max y se apresuraba a la enfermería. Izzy corrió para llamar a los hermanos silenciosos. Clary observó a Maryse: la mujer no apartaba la mirada de su hijo herido totalmente paralizada hasta que Jace se perdió de vista; no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella: hacia cinco años que había presenciado una escena similar, solo que en ese entonces era a Alec a quien Magnus llevaba en brazos _"al borde de la muerte"_ y las cosas no habían terminado bien en lo absoluto.

* * *

Bajó las escaleras del departamento intentando contener lágrimas de enojo y frustración, saliendo a prisa del edificio y no deteniéndose hasta llegar al callejón de la esquina. Se sentía como un idiota: Él debió haber ido al instituto, con su familia, ver a su parabatai, reencontrarse con Max; pero no, lo primero que pensó al ser liberado era que necesitaba ver a Magnus, quería poder tocarlo y besarlo con la libertad con la que hace cinco años no podía. Quería darle la sorpresa de que podrían volver a estar juntos; y había olvidado que, quizás, el brujo no quisiera aquello para ambos.

Golpeó la pared de ladrillo con un puñetazo y luego otro; se suponía que ellos habían arreglado las cosas, o eso había creído él, el brujo había insistido una y otra vez en hablar, ¿Había sido su culpa por no escucharlo, por pensar que no era necesario? Si Magnus ya estaba con otro ¿Por qué volvió con él? ¿Por qué recibirlo de la forma en que lo hizo? ¿Cómo Magnus había podido hacerle eso? El otro chico estaba durmiendo en su habitación, en su cama mientras ellos hacían el amor en el sofá.

Lo golpeó otra vez, y otra sacándose sangre en los nudillos sin que le importara: se sentía humillado, como si Magnus le hubiese restregado en el rostro que no necesitaba esperar por él, que el hecho de que estuviese preso no significaba que el brujo tendría que esperar eternamente; pero lo más doloroso era saber que, de hecho, tenía razón.

Las lágrimas no pudieron ser contenidas más y con cada puñetazo más y más se desbordaban por su mejilla, no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Diez?, golpeando los ladrillos en el callejón junto al edificio esperando que Magnus fuese a su encuentro, que corriera tras él para intentar "explicar" algo, pero solo había logrado sentirse aún más patético porque no lo había hecho, Magnus se había quedado en el Loft con ese muchacho; suponía que, después de todo, no valía suficiente la pena.

Se detuvo intentando calmarse; el dolor en su puño ensangrentado intentaba aplacar el nudo en su pecho que le impedía respirar. Sus lágrimas gruesas resbalaban por su mejilla mezclándose en el suelo con el polvo.

\- _Siempre te lo dije: Bane no te merece -_ Alec se estremeció enderezándose de inmediato- _Te dije que te reemplazaría a la primera oportunidad_ \- Podía escuchar esa voz como si estuviese justo detrás de su oído. - _Pero no quisiste escucharme, así que mereces sufrir_ \- Pero era imposible, él estaba muerto.

Se limpió las lágrimas dispuesto a salir del callejón y marcharse de allí; sin embargo, respingó con una exclamación de sorpresa mientras perdía el poco color que le quedaba al ver de pie, recargado a la pared de ladrillos impidiéndole la salida, a Sebastian Morgenstern con una sonrisa torcida.

\- También me alegra verte Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, en comparación a los demás fue un capi corto pero bastante intenso :D y es el final de la parte IV del fics n.n Espero que la escena Malec les haya gustado :) me esforcé bastante en ella n.n y bueno ahora que Catarina descubrió (tarde) los planes de Max y Sebastian ha vuelto, todo se va a complicar mil veces más, y descuiden, el malentendido de Alec no durara mucho. Así que nos vemos en unos días con el siguiente cap: "Malinterpretaciones" que inicia la quinta parte de esta historia n.n  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	13. Malinterpretaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec vuelve al instituto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el segundo de esta actualización doble, comenzando con la parte V

**Parte V: Guerra**

_No puedes salir ganando de la guerra más de lo que haces con un terremoto._

**Jeanette Rankin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 13:** _**Malinterpretaciones** _

_Es imposible hablar de tal manera que no pueda ser malinterpretado_

**Karl Raimund Popper**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Los Hermanos Silenciosos trabajaban tan a prisa como podían; Maryse los podía ver mezclando ingredientes para infusiones, o colocando runas en la piel de Max. Desde que su pequeño había nacido, había soñado con la ceremonia de la primera runa de Max, había querido ser la primera en colocar una runa en su pequeño, y no solo no lo había sido: la piel de Max se llenaba cada vez más de runas y ella aun no tenía su oportunidad, pero lejos de lamentarse por eso; lo único que su mente se preguntaba era cómo reaccionaría el muchacho que se sentía tan cercano al pueblo hada, cuando despertara y viera que en lugar de tres runas tenía ya siete.

Quizás era una angustia tonta cuando el muchacho estaba al otro lado de la sala inconsciente y con la espalda rebanada, pero era lo único que importaba, porque Max iba a despertar; tenía que hacerlo.

Clary entró rápidamente entregando algunos ingredientes a los hermanos silenciosos que trataban a Max mientras Simon iba tras ella, también cargado de ingredientes pero para Magnus. Isabelle estaba también allí ayudando a los hermanos silenciosos en lo que fuera que requirieran mientras que Jace había salido a su oficina para llamar a Moon, y cuando volvió lo hizo junto a la bruja de orejas de murciélago que se dispuso a trabajar con su magia.

Maryse solo observaba, apartada donde no pudiera estorbar, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perder la mirada del rostro de su hijo ni un segundo.

\- Es claro lo que le pasó a él – Comentó Moon a Jace de pronto, señalando el cuerpo de Max. Maryse prestó atención con interés; la bruja estaba sobre Magnus chasqueando los dedos, moviendo sus manos intentando mantener un hechizo rehabilitante pero por su expresión frustrada, no estaba teniendo el éxito esperado - ¿Pero qué le pasó a Bane?

\- Él…- Jace estaba por contestar cayendo en cuenta que realmente no tenía una respuesta para eso – No lo sé – Admitió. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

\- Está bien – dijo – O eso parece, pero está totalmente agotado – Admitió – Estoy intentando despertarlo, pero es como si mis hechizos no hicieran efecto en él – Confesó frustrada - ¿Ellos estaban juntos?

Maryse no prestó atención a lo que pudiera responder Jace, las palabras de la bruja fueron suficientes para que su sangre hirviera como la lava del infierno cargada de enojo e indignación " _Estaban juntos"_. Por primera vez desde que llegara el brujo con Max en brazo, desvió la mirada de su hijo para observar mejor a Magnus: vestía solo con un albornoz y apostaba lo que fuera a que debajo de eso estaba desnudo; Max, por su parte, había llegado en ropa interior ¿Qué diablos?

-…Voy a intentar con una poción – decía Moon – La que usaron los hermanos silenciosos no pareció servirle de mucho.

\- Has lo que tengas que hacer – La autorizó Jace preocupado; Magnus tenía que estar bien; tenía que despertar porque no estaba dispuesto a ir a la ciudad silenciosa para dale una mala noticia a Alec.

La bruja se dio media vuelta revisando entre los ingredientes si tenía los que necesitaba. Jace le dirigió una última mirada a Magnus volviendo luego hacía Max para preguntar si necesitaban algo más; ambos ignorando a Maryse que se había acercado con paso lento hasta el brujo y antes de que pudiera ser detenida tomó a Magnus del albornoz alzándolo y zarandeándolo.

\- ¿Que le hiciste a mi hijo, brujo depravado? – Masculló entre dientes. Simon volteó a verla al oírla por su audición de vampiro, pero fue el único - ¿Intentaste forzarlo de nuevo?

\- ¡Maryse! – Exclamó el diurno con tono de advertencia llamando la atención del resto, pero Maryse seguía zarandeando a un inconsciente Bane.

\- Te dije que no te acercaras a Max, Bane.

\- ¡¿Mamá, que haces?! – Se apresuró Isabelle.

\- Deje a Bane en paz – Advirtió Moon con un amenazante fuego magenta en sus manos.

\- En primer lugar, fue tu mocoso quien llegó a mi departamento pidiendo ayuda – La voz de Magnus los sorprendió a todos. El brujo de los ojos de gato estaba somnoliento, apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos y su voz era pastosa; Maryse lo soltó - En segundo lugar, le salve la vida. - La mujer bufó.

Moon chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que Maryse se desplazara hasta quedar sentada un par de camas más allá. Jace se acercó a ella mientras todo en la enfermería retomaba su curso.

\- Quizás deberías salir – Ofreció él; la mujer solo negó observando a Moon preparar rápidamente la poción para dársela a Magnus. Bien, había sido estúpido lo que había hecho, pero quería respuestas y era lo que iba a tener, y luego patearía a ese brujo de vuelta a su loft en Brooklyn.

\- Funciona – Comunicó Moon al ver como poco a poco Magnus volvía a abrir los ojos tras darle la poción.

\- ¿Qué…que hago aquí? – Preguntó Magnus restregándose el rostro; el brazalete en su muñeca resplandecía con intensidad. Simon frunció el ceño, por lo que había hablado con Magnus ese brazalete brillaba así cuando usaba magia, pero no era esa la situación en ese momento ¿Entonces porque brillaba?

\- ¿Por qué Max iría a pedirte ayuda? – Cuestionó Maryse. Magnus la miró incorporándose un poco. Simon intercambió miradas preocupadas con Clary que le hizo una seña con la cabeza que el diurno entendió caminando lentamente para colocarse entre Magnus y Maryse por si decidía volver a atacarlo porque algo le decía que Maryse había descubierto lo que ocurrió entre el brujo y su hijo menor.

\- Pregúntale a él con qué clase de demonios se andaba metiendo para terminar así – Siseó Magnus; su voz fue apenas entendible y su expresión seguía bastante cansada- Pero yo acababa de hacerle el amor a Alexander y discutía unas cosas con él cuando este mocoso manipulador decidió empezar a convulsionar

\- Por favor, nadie va a creer que estabas en la ciudad silenciosa cuando llegaste aquí buscando hermanos silenciosos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Magnus de parpadear perplejo. El brujo observó a Maryse, y luego a Isabelle y Jace que los miraban sin entender lo que ocurría. No pudo evitarlo bostezando sonoramente, recostándose nuevamente en la almohada, se sentía realmente agotado.

\- Pensé…pensé que Robert ya les habría dicho: Alec fue… puesto en libertad hoy.

Magnus no fue consciente del impacto que sus palabras tuvo en la enfermería; el brujo volvió a cerrar los ojos cayendo dormido ante una confundida exclamación de la bruja que no entendía porque su poción no había funcionado.

* * *

Se detuvo ante el Instituto, con un pie sobre el primer escalón de las escalinatas que daban a la puerta principal; tenía todo un cóctel de sentimientos en su pecho: expectativa y emoción por estar allí, porque veía a su familia de nuevo, vería a Max después de haberlo creído muerto tantos años; dolor y enojo por la traición de Magnus, con la visión del cuerpo del chico dormido en la cama de este, aun grabada con fuego en sus ojos; miedo, nervio y pánico porque la traición de Magnus no había sido lo peor de ese día.

¿Había alucinado?

Alec quería creer que sí, que la imagen de Sebastian que vio en el callejón junto al loft de Magnus había sido solo eso; una alucinación de su mente agobiada por lo que estaba sintiendo porque aunque la otra opción era más benevolente para su cordura, no lo sería para el bienestar del mundo: Sebastian había vuelto a la vida.

Negó con la cabeza. No lo había hecho, Alec lo había visto, ahí parado junto a la pared, lo había escuchado burlándose de él pero en cuanto dio un paso en dirección al rubio, con el pulso errante y el corazón desbocado, este había desaparecido; había roto su delirio; por lo que, aun desconcertado, echó a correr por las calles de Brooklyn en dirección a Manhattan, de regreso al instituto que era el lugar al que debió ir en primer lugar; de haberlo hecho su corazón no estaría roto y su cabeza no le habría jugado una mala pasada.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba; sin atreverse a entrar, ni siquiera a llamar al timbre ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía allí? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Media hora? No estaba seguro, lo único cierto era que el sol en el cielo había comenzado a ocultarse creando matices naranja hermosos que él no tenía cabeza para apreciar.

El ruido del interior del instituto se escuchó de pronto. Alec se sobresaltó al distinguir el sonido ajeno al de los carros transitando por la calle, parecían pisadas apuradas y voces discutiendo. Subió las escalinatas guiado por las voces, las reconocía a la perfección y estaban discutiendo; al ojos azules le pareció escuchar su nombre en sus voces urgidas.

Estiró la mano finalmente decidiéndose a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejándolo de pie, frente a frente de Isabelle y Jace quienes respigaron con sorpresa al no esperarlo. Alec intentó sonreírles casi con timidez, ante sus miradas sorprendidas, los ojos dorados de Jace se cargaron de un brillo húmedo que intentaba contener

\- Eres… eres…- Sollozó Isabelle, ella había perdido esa batalla y lloraba a raudales.

-… Un idiota – Lo riñó Jace con un golpe en su hombro abrazando luego a su parabatai con fuerza sin poder seguir conteniendo las lágrimas. Alec se aferró a él a prisa, también llorando: tenía cinco años que no podía acercarse a su parabatai; podía sentir como algo dentro de él se recomponía, haciéndolo sentirse más fuerte, una fuerza que nacía desde su brazo donde la runa que los unía era visible – Tenías que venir primero a ver a tu parabatai, idiota – Lo riñó con una sonrisa, volviéndolo a golpear en el hombro sin soltarlo.

Alec buscó a su hermana con la mirada. Isabelle los miraba un poco apartada, abrazándose a sí misma mientras lloraba con una sonrisa en sus labios; Alec podía ver en sus ojos el deseo de acercarse y abrazarlo también, pero la chica no se atrevía a hacerlo. No tuvo que darle mucha vuelta a la cabeza para imaginar porque: Isabelle tenía miedo que fuese a rechazarla, a pesar de que habían resuelto las cosas, de que se habían perdonado el uno a la otra, ella seguía temiendo que él le reprochara todos los años que no estuvo allí.

Alec estiró el brazo para tomar a Isabelle de la mano y acercarla, soltando a Jace para abrazar a su hermana; Jace se apartó dándoles su espacio, viéndolos y sonriendo abiertamente; Isabelle se aferró a Alec como a una tabla salva vidas.

\- No puedo creer que papá lo haya logrado – Sollozaba ella.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que apelara sin avisarme – Se quejó Jace, pero en ese momento ninguna queja tenía el peso suficiente para que lograra mostrar disgusto ¿Qué importaba si no le habían dicho cuando había recuperado a su hermano?

\- Hicimos un trato con la Clave.

\- Por mi pudo hacer un trato con el diablo, no me importa – Aseguró Jace – Vamos pasa – Exclamó haciéndolo entrar y cerrando la puerta tras él.

\- Pensé que iban de salida. – Comentó confundido.

\- Íbamos a buscarte – Aseguró Isabelle

– Maryse va a morirse – Comentó Jace; tanto el rubio como la pelonegro iban aferrados a Alec, cada uno de un brazo, completamente dispuestos a no soltarlo, a no permitir que desapareciera como el humo - Casi le dio un ataque cuando Magnus nos dijo que eras libre.

Alec se detuvo de golpe deteniéndolos a ambos que lo vieron sin comprender; no había esperado eso.

\- ¿Magnus…está aquí? – Preguntó; no se suponía que volviera a verlo tan pronto, al contrario, se suponía que estaba escapando de él ¿Qué diablos pretendía Magnus? Jace e Isabelle por el contrario se miraron.

-Claro que está aquí, apenas puede mantenerse despierto – dijo Jace.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Juro que desde lo que te hizo en navidad no puedo ni verlo Alec pero él...salvó la vida de Max y… si ya lo perdonaste no me interpondré y…

\- ¿Max?– Preguntó rápidamente soltándose de ambos para encararlos - ¿Qué le pasó a Max?

\- No estamos seguros – Aseguró Jace – Magnus solo alcanzó a decirnos que llegó a su loft moribundo, dijo que mientras lo curaba tu llegaste y...- Jace sonrió de forma picara codeando a Alec alzando una ceja varias veces mientras marcaba las comillas con sus dedos - _Ustedes discutieron_ y cuando te fuiste él empezó a convulsionar…apenas pudo traerlo

\- Los están atendiendo a ambos ahorita – Aseguró Isabelle. Alec apenas y los escuchaba, en cambio se dio prisa al ascensor. El chico en la habitación de Magnus ¿Era Max? Sintió como un nudo en su pecho se soltaba con alivio, porque aunque no podía dejar de preocuparse por la salud de su hermanito, no había sido el chico del cementerio al que vio; y al mismo tiempo resurgía la culpa: había sido un idiota otra vez, desconfiando de Magnus, no dejándolo explicarse, arruinando el momento en que celebraban su liberación; pero esta vez no habría nada que lo hiciera apartarse de Magnus.

* * *

Apareció a través de un portal a las afueras del instituto; había ido al loft de Magnus hacía no más de media hora preocupada por todo lo que había descubierto en el laberinto espiral; pero en lugar de conseguir a su amigo, lo que encontró fue una sospechosa mancha en el sofá, algo de sangre en la recamara principal y un fuerte remanente de un hechizo poderoso realizado recientemente, pero del brujo no había rastro.

Se había preocupado, especialmente por eso último. Los brujos del laberinto espiral habían dicho que se había producido un importante pulso de magia así que dudaba seriamente que pudiese ser una coincidencia, intentó llamar a Magnus, maldiciendo esa estúpida habilidad que tenían los brujos para no ser rastrados, muy útil generalmente pero un dolor de cabeza cuando se trataba de Magnus. Como fuese, el brujo no contestó su llamada, al contrario escuchó su celular resonar en el loft.

Lo buscó revisándolo, intentando conseguir alguna pista de donde pudiera estar; había hecho un montón de llamadas: a ella, a Malcolm, a Jace Herondale, y esas habían sido las últimas. Intentó marcarle al rubio director del instituto sin respuesta por lo que tomó una rápida decisión: tal vez habría ido al instituto por ayuda, por la sangre en la cama quizás estaba herido.

Se apresuró en conjurar un portal al instituto; si estaba o no allí, lo mejor era asegurarse.

Pero una vez puso un pie al frente del lugar, la bruja frunció el ceño sintiendo la preocupación nacer en su pecho: podía ver un camino de gotas de sangre rumbo a la puerta principal, donde había una mancha mayor, sintió un sacudón en el estómago al imaginar que su amigo estuviera herido, ella era enfermera, estaba acostumbrada a las perdidas, o eso había creído antes de perder a Ragnor, no quería pasar por lo mismo con Magnus.

Se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a tocar para que algún Nefilim le abriera la puerta, cuando sintió la energía mágica de un portal apareciendo justo detrás de ella, y al segundo siguiente escuchó pasos apurados y al inquisidor empujándola a un lado para apartarla, abrir la puerta y entrar. Catarina no tuvo tiempo siquiera a sentirse ofendida, la bruja atravesó el pie evitando que la puerta se cerrara y entró tras Robert siguiéndolo a prisa, viendo el camino de sangre en el suelo; no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el Nefilim no correría así de tratarse solo de Magnus, sin duda algo más había ocurrido.

* * *

Acercarse al brujo no fue tan fácil como Alec esperó; él mismo había perdido a Magnus de su norte en dos oportunidades: primero al entrar a la enfermería donde lo primero que vio fue a Maryse, la mujer lo había abrazado con lágrimas en los ojos sollozando palabras de amor a _su bebe_ ; y él sollozaba con ella.

\- Estas aquí, realmente estas aquí- Decía.- Robert lo logró; tengo a mis cuatro hijos de vuelta conmigo.

\- Max...- Susurró Alec de pronto recordándolo; y esa fue la segunda vez que no pensó en Magnus - ¡Max está aquí! - Exclamó - ¿Dónde está? - El ojos azules lo buscó con la mirada, no lo encontró pero si al corro de hermanos silenciosos que rodaban una de las camas; se estremeció, no podía ser que estuviese tan grave, Max tenía que estar bien. Dio un paso adelante, en su dirección cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó el resplandor magenta; volvió la mirada y vio la bruja que estuvo en su vista esa misma tarde, realizando hechizo sobre Magnus, inconsciente - ¡Magnus! - Exclamó desconcertado y horrorizado; él había estado bien no hacia ni una hora, y ahora parecía que la bruja se esforzaba realmente con cada uno de sus hechizos en él; dudó hacía donde dirigirse primero pero no tuvo tiempo a tomar una decisión.

Robert se dio paso en la enfermería acompañado por Catarina Loss; mientras que su padre se apresuró hacía Maryse para saber de Max, la bruja azul empujó a Alec sin ningún miramiento apartándolo de su camino para pasar mientras gritaba a voz en cuello.

\- ¡Deja de hacer magia sobre él! - Moon se detuvo en el acto. Catarina llegó hasta el brujo observando el brazalete que brillaba intensamente en su muñeca - ¡Por Lillith! – Exclamó, ordenando luego- No más hechizos ni pociones para Magnus.

\- ¡Pero está agotado! - Contravino Moon con cierta molestia; Cat la observó disgustada porque le llevaran la contraria

\- Si, y existe un remedio natural para eso; se llama dormir - Dijo con ironía - ¿Por qué no vas mejor a ayudar al otro herido? - La despachó con un gesto de la mano. Moon rechinó los dientes, pero fue lo suficientemente sensata para no buscar pelea en el recinto de los Nefilims, apartándose de Magnus y dirigiéndose hacía Max donde Robert ya conversaba con los hermanos silenciosos poniéndose al día con el estado del pequeño.

" _Las heridas son de un demonio Hellhound y un ogro; habría sido más sencillo si Bane no hubiese contenido las secreciones en un inicio, sin embargo el chico está vivo gracias a él"_ \- Informaron – _"Max estará sedado un tiempo, puede que tenga fiebre, pero nada de qué preocuparse, solo manténganle baja la temperatura y esperen que despierte; estará bien"_

Los hermanos silenciosos debieron comunicarlo para todos los presentes porque Alec también lo escuchó. Dirigió una última mirada a Magnus, a quien Catarina había acomodado las almohadas y mantas para que durmiera cómodamente, y sonrió hacía él en agradecimiento: Magnus realmente había salvado a su hermano. No pudo evitar que la espinita de la culpa lo punzara una vez más, pero meneó la cabeza apartándola y sonrió un poco más amplio en agradecimiento al brujo antes de dirigirse hacía Max, ignorando cuando pasó junto a su padre como este le pedía a Jace para hablar a solas:

\- ¿Jace, puedo hablar contigo? - Pidió Robert al rubio, dirigiendo una mirada rápida a Alec que se había acercado al lecho de Max asegurándose que estuviese bien. El rubio asintió - En tu despacho.

El chico Herondale asintió guiando a Robert solo por costumbre, porque sabía que este conocía el camino mejor que él mismo. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Jace le ofreció una silla al hombre pero este no se sentó, en su lugar le dirigió una mirada ruda a Jace.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Max? – Cuestionó con los brazos cruzados - ¿Cómo es que lo perdiste y llega así?

\- Me pidió que lo llevara a Central Park - Explicó avergonzado - Iba todo bien, es decir, dentro de lo que cabe; él quería un helado y mientras se lo compraba, desapareció.

\- Supongo que por eso no fuiste a la revisión del caso de Alec.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - Se quejó el rubio ofendido - Sabes que no faltaría, pero no me avisaste - Le recriminó. Robert frunció el ceño.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice, yo mismo envié el citatorio - Exclamó - Necesitábamos todos los votos seguros que apoyarían a Alec

\- Pues yo no he recibido nada de la Clave - Aseguró él - Yo mismo vine a revisar la correspondencia esta mañana, Max es testigo - Exclamó, ojeando rápidamente su escritorio y agregando - Y sigue sin haber nada allí. - Señaló.

\- Yo lo envié - Insistió Robert - Y gracias al Ángel que no requerimos tu voto porque ¿Cómo le decía a Alec que no podía salir porque faltó el voto de su parabatai?

\- ¡No me llegó nada! - Gritó el rubio golpeando el escritorio con molestia, no iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera Robert, pusiera en duda lo que estaba dispuesto a dar por su Parabatai - Max vio que no había ningún sobre aquí; cuando se despierte él te lo confirmara.

Robert negó con la cabeza.

-Ya Alec es libre - Dijo - Lo importante ahora es centrarnos en quien le hizo esto a Max. – Jace resopló, porque había sido el mayor quien inició esa discusión.

\- Fueron las hadas - Sentenció Jace - Baje la guardia en su territorio y lo secuestraron.

\- No puedo abrir un caso contra ellas - Dijo Robert - Ya ves lo que piensa el Consejo, creerán que lo hago por todos los años que se llevaron a Max y lo desestimaran si no hay pruebas.

\- Conseguiré esas pruebas - Aseguro Jace con determinación - Iré con Isabelle, Clary y Simon; interrogaremos a todo el reino Seelie, de uno a uno si es necesario.

* * *

El sonido de la música en Pandemonium envolvía los cientos de cuerpo que se movían en la pista, siguiendo el ritmo del electro y las luces que lo acompañaba, respondiendo con gritos emocionados ante la animación del DJ quien tras un movimiento de sus manos, cientos de caramelos de hadas cayeron del techo sobre las personas que abrían la boca al esperando atrapar alguno, disfrutando de la fiesta.

Las personas siguieron bailando las luces caleidoscópicas reflejándose en sus ojos, pieles, colmillos e incluso cuernos. Algunos se besaban apartados de la multitud, en los rincones del local; otros que lo hacían en medio del baile danzando enlazados con sus cuerpos mientras las hadas del piso superior en el área VIP los observaban con sonrisas ladeadas que no alcanzaban sus ojos, disfrutando de _estimulantes_ bocadillos y otros placeres propios de su pueblo.

Un grupo de Pixies pululaba con grititos emocionados alrededor de un joven que bailaba para ellos, ignorando los negocios que otros Fey acordaban entre ellos sentados a las pequeñas mesas cuando la música se apagó de pronto y los abucheos no se hicieron esperar. Todos los Fey incluyendo el grupo que bailaba se acercaron a la baranda para observar que pasaba en el piso inferior donde los mundanos veían a una joven detective pelirroja con identificación del FBI junto al DJ tomando el micrófono de este mientras su compañero rubio era quien desconectó la música.

\- Muy bien, necesito que todos salgan de manera ordenada- Pidió la pelirroja - Tenemos información de la presencia de una bomba en este lugar.

El caos no se hizo esperar entre los mundanos que gritaban saliendo a prisa mientras que los submundos que podían ver a través del glamour observaban con una ceja enarcada al par de Nefilims que habían interrumpido la velada.

\- Los que no son criaturas del pueblo Fey márchense también - Ordenó el rubio director del instituto de New York. Muchos hombres lobos, brujos y vampiros no estaban contentos por ver interrumpida su velada pero no pusieron peros y salieron aliviados de no ser los responsables de hacerse con la atención de la Clave - Quiero a todas las hadas aquí abajo ya, y no estoy jugando: considérenlo una redada oficial.

Jace no tenía ningún arma en sus manos, pero la manera en que se movía y como sus manos pasaban claramente cerca de su cuchillo serafín, dejaba claro cuan dispuesto estaba a desenfundarlo y rebanarle el cuello a los que no obedecieran.

Poco a poco los miembros del pueblo Fey se fueron acercando, la mayoría bajando del área reservada. Las Pixies que rodeaban al muchacho habían abandonado cualquier jovialidad y mostraban una actitud amenazante mientras que este se quedaba un poco más atrás de todos, resguardándose tras ellos.

\- Tenemos un negocio legal - Se quejó el encargado del lugar con voz rasposa.

\- Por favor, no me hagan hablar sobre ese asunto de usar chicos criados por ustedes para drogar mundanos y así robar sus pertenencias – dijo Clary. El encargado rechinó los dientes y Jace miró a Clary sorprendido por esa información. – Magnus me lo dijo – dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Como sea, la Clave se ha mantenido al margen de nuestros asuntos: no tienen ningún derecho a...

\- No vine a hablar de tu negocio Koshter- Lo interrumpió Jace - Y lamentablemente para ustedes, a diferencia de la Clave, yo meto mis narices donde quiera - Dijo con prepotencia sonriendo encantado ante la mirada de odio que Koshter no contenía en lo absoluto.

Pero Clary no se fijaba en ellos: había notado los intentos del muchacho tras los Pixies de mantenerse oculto tras ellos luego de que ella revelase el asunto de ellos drogando mundanos. La pelirroja enarcó una ceja, era un guapo muchacho de ojos verdes pero fuera de eso no podía distinguir ningún rasgo del pueblo mágico en él.

\- Cuando dije "tenemos información de una bomba" me refería a todos los mundanos fuera - Exclamó Clary de pronto. Jace volvió la mirada a ella que le señaló al chico.

\- Largo de aquí mundano, sin excepciones – Ordenó Jace serio. El chico al ver que no había logrado su objetivo de pasar desapercibido y aliviado por no ser señalado por el asunto de las drogas a mundanos, se enderezó arreglando sus ropas y encarándola.

\- ¿A quién llamas mundano, Nefilim? - Preguntó de mal talante, irguiéndose orgulloso, aunque Clary notó que no se había atrevido a dejar la protección que el corro de pixies le proporcionaba - Puede que no haya nacido con sangre Fey en mis venas; pero soy tan parte del pueblo Feéra como mis hermanos y hermanas Seelies - Decretó.

\- Genial, una mascota Seelie – Bufó Clary por lo bajo.

\- Clary –La riñó Jace por lo bajo negando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente; ella se desconcertó porque hasta hacía unos días, él habría sido el primero en llamarlo así, suspiró entendiendo: a Jace no le importaba ese chico, pero si él era una mascota, significaba que Max también lo había sido, y la idea no le gustaba. Decidió dejarlo así, pero el criado de hadas no estaba de acuerdo, hinchándose ofendido.

\- Mi nombre es Richard - Dijo con solemnidad - Y la única que parece una mascota eres tú - Las hadas rieron con burla, celebrándolo. Jace se adelantó tomándolo de la camisa y acercándolo a él de forma amenazante.

\- No quieras dártelas de listo _Richard_ \- Siseó; Clary tuvo que sacar su cuchillo serafín ante el disgusto de algunos Pixies al ver la situación, evitando que estos se acercaran – Sigue molestando a mi chica y no serás el primer mundano al que golpee – Amenazó soltándolo con un empujón; un par de Pixies lo sujetaron del brazo poniéndolo tras ellas de forma protectora. Clary enarcó una ceja ante esa actitud por parte de ellos – Eso creí – Se burló Jace - Como sea, estamos aquí por información.

\- Nadie dentro de este local va a decirle algo a los hijos del ángel – Escupió un duende de apariencia tosca; todos los demás exclamaron de acuerdo. Jace se hizo oídos sordos sacando la fotografía de Max de entre sus cosas, mostrándola claramente a todos los Seelies que observaron en silencio.

\- Es Maxwell Lightwood – Informó con voz clara; Clary observó a la multitud, esperando notar alguna pista - Vivió con ustedes por un tiempo y hace unas horas desapareció en su territorio, Central Park para ser exactos – La pelirroja se sintió frustrada, ya eran tres locales Seelies y en todos estos habían mantenido esa expresión que no le decía nada: ninguna de las hadas parecía demasiado sospechosa o demasiado preocupada o demasiado nada, simplemente era como si les estuviese diciendo que alguien había pisado una hormiga ¿Acaso la cara de Póker venía con la sangre Fey? - Lo conseguimos horas después apenas vivo, atacado por un demonio y una criatura Fey, un ogro para ser exactos. – Y entonces lo vio un destello de preocupación, o eso pensó, porque cuando volvió la mirada a Richard este mantenía la misma cara que el resto.

\- Si alguno de ustedes sabe que pudo haberle pasado más les vale decirlo ahorita – Siguió Jace – Porque los haré pasar uno por uno ante mí jurando que no saben nada al respecto.

\- ¿Y si no queremos que? – Gruñó una Pixie con voz aguda, flotando sobre la multitud con sus alas batiendo a toda velocidad.

\- Empezare por cerrar este lugar - Dijo mordaz desenfundando un pequeño cuchillo de hierro que hizo a toda la multitud retroceder con un graznido – Luego veremos lo que uno de estos pude hacer en cada uno de ustedes – Amenazó.

\- Eso es contra la ley Nefilim – Gruñó Koshter.

\- Por lastima la ley ya no los abarca – Siseó – Y si no descubro quien hizo esto, acusare a todo el pueblo Fey por agresión a un Nefilim hijo del Inquisidor, además de alianza demoniaca - Las miradas asesinas no se hicieron esperar – Y créanme, el Inquisidor estará encantado; así que andando.

Una por una las hadas pasaron ante Jace y Clary _"Juro que no sé qué o quién lastimó a Maxwell Lightwood ni porque"_ Habían repetido una y otra vez, algunos agregando un par de insultos al final. Como fuera, si alguno de ellos supiera algo no habría podido terminar la frase pero eso no ocurrió, y tuvieron que escucharla al menos unas cincuenta veces; y cada vez que lo hacían, la expresión de frustración de Jace crecía al igual que la de satisfacción de las hadas.

\- Como ves Nefilim, no tenemos nada que ver; así que largo - Lo corrió el encargado del local. - No son bienvenidos aquí.

\- Pero si apenas me divierto - Aseguró Jace aunque se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse - Muy bien Koshter estoy ocupado ahora, pero ten por seguro que vendré a revisar ese asunto de robar y drogar mundanos.

El hada masculló una maldición y Jace y Clary salieron del local por la puerta de servicio, consciente de que habría una multitud de mundanos alarmados y submundos curiosos al frente. No se alejaron en lo absoluto, la pelirroja apoyándose en la pared del callejón y Jace tras la puerta, con el cansancio y la frustración claros en sus miradas.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - Preguntó ella - Con esta ya son tres guaridas Seelies que visitamos - Jace se restregó el rostro consciente de eso y aún más de los nulos resultados que estaban obteniendo.

\- Llamaré a Isabelle, quizás ella y Simon tuvieron más suerte en Central Park - Dijo restregándose el rostro con un fuerte cansancio emocional reflejado.

\- Pensé que quizás el chico, el criado por ellos diría algo – Admitió Clary viéndolo sacar el celular para marcar a Isabelle, llevándose el aparato al oído – Pero juró como todos que no sabe nada, y si es mundano no tenemos como saber si dice o no la verdad.

\- No creo que sepa nada – Contravino Jace – Solo es un idiota… ¿eh? No, no me refería a ti Isabelle – dijo al teléfono cuando este le fue contestado. – Nada, no conseguimos nada ¿Y uste…?

La puerta de servicio del Pandemonium se abrió empujando a Jace quien tropezó hacía adelante dejando caer el celular. El rubio exclamó una maldición volviéndose hacía la cabeza que se asomaba a través de la puerta con una mirada divertida.

\- El destino sabe a quién favorecer – Celebró él saliendo del negocio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie lo hubiese seguido.

\- Veo que alguien quiere que le parta la cara – Gruñó el rubio dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él.

\- Jace espera – Lo detuvo la pelirroja interponiéndose entre ambos; el rubio bufó y ella miró al muchacho quien sonreía con superioridad, obviamente estaba acostumbrado a ser defendido - ¿Qué quieres…eh…? – Preguntó intentando recordar su nombre.

\- Nadie dentro de ese local va a decirle algo a los Nefilims – Repitió las palabras del duende.

\- ¿Solo viniste a decir lo que ya sabemos? – Gruñó el rubio de mal talante; Richard lo miró con exasperación, Clary en cambio pareció entender.

\- Pero tú ya no estás ahí dentro ¿no? –Preguntó ella. Jace relajó la postura al oírla y ver como el criado por hadas sonreía de forma filosa.

\- Al menos uno de los dos es inteligente – dijo y agregó - Tal vez tenga algo que decir si mi nombre queda fuera de cualquier investigación sobre el asunto de las drogas a los mundanos.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que podemos hacer eso? – Siseó Jace llevado sus manos al mango del cuchillo serafín, dispuesto a obligarlo a hablar si era necesario. Clary movió su mano casi imperceptiblemente, colocándola sobre la suya, evitando que hiciera una estupidez.

\- Porque sé que harán que la _justicia_ de Clave tampoco caiga sobre Well.

Jace soltó el cuchillo serafín dando un paso al frente.

\- Este es el trato: dime lo que sepas sobre lo que le pasó a Max y olvidaré tu nombre

\- No necesito que lo olvide - Dijo confundido- Solo que no me inmiscuya en...

\- ¡A eso me refería! - Exclamó frustrado por el comportamiento del chico hada no entendiendo sus maneras de hablar.

El chico por su parte asintió; sin embargo Clary notó que pese a haber obtenido el trato, no sonreía; en su lugar se restregó las manos nervioso mirando en ambas direcciones como si quisiera asegurar que no hubiese nadie más cerca.

\- Nadie va a decirlo en voz alta, pero muchos se sienten disgustados por Well, dicen que se comporta como un pequeño príncipe sin corona – Jace y Clary enarcaron una ceja, no era muy difícil de imaginar – Además, a algunos duendes tampoco le hace mucha gracia su presencia en Feéra porque se habla que estuvo involucrado en la muerte de uno hace años – Admitió como si no creyera del todo en esa acusación - Pero él es el protegido de Kaelie, ningún Seelie, duende o no, querría contrariarla ya que encima de ella solo está la Reina Seelie.

\- ¿Quieres decir que fue esa perra? – Saltó el rubio.

\- ¡No ofendas a mi grácil señora! – Exclamó Richard de pronto enojando; del modo similar en que hacia Max - Mi reina no sería capaz de alguna vileza.

\- ¿De alguna? Por supuesto que no - Coincidió Jace irónico - De todas.- El mundano frunció aún más el ceño resoplando.

\- No sé para qué me molesto en hablar con ustedes – Gruñó dispuesto a marcharse. Clary miró a Jace de forma aprensiva; el rubio bufó.

\- No espera...- Lo detuvo Jace, después de todo había sido el único que se acercó a ellos para hablar y era lo mejor que habían obtenido, no podía solo dejarlo marchar - ¿Quién pudo hacerlo si no crees que fue un Seelie?

\- Un NoSeelie...tal vez – Dijo intentando no sonar del todo acusatorio y volviendo la mirada rápidamente, asegurando otra vez el callejón antes de agregar - No creo que ellos tengan algo personal contra Well, pero en ocasiones algunos de los nuestros quedan... involucrados involuntariamente en los conflictos entre los reinos.

\- ¿Porque nos dices esto? – Preguntó Jace perspicaz – ¿Cómo sé que no sigues órdenes para hacernos ir tras los enemigos del pueblo Seelie?

Él se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa torcida, un gesto que Jace había visto en otros Seelies antes, y que había visto en Max.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no te he dicho nada ¿recuerdas? – Dijo con cinismo – Y si me acusas, solo lo negaré, los Seelies no podemos mentir – Le guiñó el ojo sonriendo.- Así que toma la información si quieres Nefilim – El rubio no respondió, no estaba seguro de poder confiar en él pero hasta ahora era lo único que tenían. Se dispuso a marcharse del callejón, pero Clary no se movió, la pelirroja seguía observándolo, como se retorcía las manos indeciso, como si hubiera algo más que quería decir, quizás algo que quería preguntar.

\- Max…Well, está muy herido – dijo ella de pronto. Jace se detuvo volviéndose de inmediato al escucharla, Richard por su parte alzó la mirada, y ahí estaba esa preocupación que ella había visto en el interior del Pandemonium reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

\- Clary… - Advirtió Jace.

\- Pero están atendiéndolo en el instituto, se pondrá bien – Aseguró la pelirroja.

\- ¡Clary! – Subió la voz el rubio con molestia – No tienes por qué decirle nada sobre Max.

\- Él no vino a hacer un trato con nosotros Jace – Le hizo ver ella porque era absurdo: nadie en la Clave pensaría en acusar una "mascota" por lo que las hadas le ordenaban hacer; pero el pueblo Fey no iba a perdonar una traición, más no serían tan rudos con uno de los suyos que velaba por sus propios intereses haciendo un trato de inmunidad, después de todo, todos lo hacían – Él conoce a Max. – Sentenció; la prepotencia del muchacho había desaparecido y en su lugar asintió ligeramente.

\- Solo…dígale que tiene que recuperarse y darse prisa en volver – dijo por lo bajo, en un susurro como si le costase admitir lo que decía en voz alta, agregando luego con prepotencia - Mis versos necesitan el acompañamiento del aulos – Decretó como si sus necesidades poéticas fuesen motivo más que suficiente para Max no morir.

El chico se dio media vuelta sin esperar respuesta y con actitud altanera volvió al local. Jace observó por donde se había ido por un segundo antes abrazar a Clary en agradecimiento; al menos ahora tenían sospechosos que investigar: los duendes, la corte UnSeelie y, nadie iba a sacárselo de la cabeza a Jace, la Reina Seelie.

Sonrió; porque quizás, después de todo podían confiar en el criado de hadas; Max no había estado tan solo durante esos cinco años; al menos había hecho un amigo.

* * *

Arregló la colcha en su amigo para asegurarse que estuviera bien cubierto. Tan solo Magnus se le ocurría aparecer moribundo y sin ropa interior en el hogar de la familia de su pareja; sinceramente no sabía de qué se sorprendía.

Una vez aseguradas las _noblezas_ del brujo, se enfocó en el brazalete en su muñeca. Catarina tomó su mano para observarlo más de cerca. Era una prenda bastante hermosa, como irónicamente solían ser las cosas que te aseguraban un puesto en el infierno. La piedra en el centro del brazalete refulgía ligeramente, suponía que lo haría mientras siguiera absorbiendo la magia de las pociones que Moon había administrado en él antes de que ella llegara.

El brazalete no parecía tener algún broche y quedaba lo suficientemente ajustado a la mano de Magnus como para que no pudiera deslizarlo, debía de adaptarse así a la muñeca de cualquier víctima.

No quería admitirlo, pero le preocupaba esa situación: en el libro que Buck le dio habían dicho que se requirió de hordas de demonios, ángeles y submundos unidos para quitarles las joyas a aquella dama Seelie; dudaba seriamente que el cielo, la tierra y el infierno volvieran a unirse alguna vez, quizás no fuese necesario, después de todo nadie tenía las cuatro joyas en su poder pero el libro tampoco había sugerido como quitarle alguna de las joyas a los tres brujos, todos habían muerto y ella no iba a esperar a que Magnus empezara a envejecer o que Sebastian volviera para arrasar el mundo.

Catarina se mordió el labio volviendo la mirada: Maryse y Alec estaban haciéndose cargo de limpiar al otro herido. Por un segundo su mirada se encontró con la preocupada de Alexander, y ella se la mantuvo casi con reto.

No había esperado verlo allí, libre; no le gustaba la idea después de todo lo que había pasado hacía cinco años; pero se alegraba por Magnus, porque él merecía ser feliz y si eso era lo que le hacía falta para serlo, ni modo.

Asintió ante la muda pregunta que Alexander le hacía, queriendo saber si Bane se pondría bien. No iba a desgastarse en buscar un enfrentamiento con el Nefilim, pero tampoco confiaría en él: Alexander había sido puesto en libertad al mismo tiempo que alguien intentaba devolver a Sebastian a la vida ¿Podía ser solo una coincidencia?

Vio al inquisidor entrar en la enfermería y dirigirse a su familia. Catarina se fijó en él por unos segundos antes de suspirar y dirigirse a la familia Lightwood.

\- Jace e Isabelle salieron a investigar – Escuchó que Robert informaba a los otros dos. – Yo tengo que volver a Idris, las cosas están tensas con el portal a Edom.

Catarina se detuvo en su camino fingiendo que buscaba algo en una de las estanterías con pociones.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado Robert? – Preguntó Maryse preocupada. El Inquisidor miró en todas direcciones para asegurarse no tener la atención de la bruja; y habló en voz baja para que la de piel azul no lo escuchara. Catarina rodó los ojos chasqueando los dedos en un hechizo que le permitiera escuchar a la perfección.

\- Tuvimos un pulso de magia especialmente fuerte – Explicó. – Todo el portal se iluminó: tenemos guardias Nefilims y del Scholomance preparados, y brujos del laberinto espiral. Ellos están seguros que todo esto es por Sebastian.

Catarina no pudo evitarlo y volvió la mirada para observarlos, frunció el ceño al ver como Alexander se mordía el labio preocupado, más no sorprendido; parecía que había algo que quería decir, algo que no se atrevía a verbalizar.

\- ¿Él…salió del portal papá?

\- Nada ha salido del portal y gracias a Raziel por eso – Suspiró Robert con cierto alivio pero no tanto como el que se reflejó en la expresión del muchacho, Catarina frunció el ceño con desconfianza – Pero no podemos fiarnos, por eso tienes que estar mañana a primera hora en Idris, Alec: cuanto antes sepamos que está pasando más fácil será detenerlo y demostrar a la Clave que estás de nuestra parte.

Alec asintió y Maryse siguió intercambiando un par de palabras más con su exesposo para acordar los detalles del día siguiente. Catarina no se fijó en ellos sino que mantuvo la mirada en la expresión pensativa de Alec preguntándose porque estaba tan aliviado.

Dejó de fingir interés en la estantería de pociones volviendo hacía Magnus, suponía que Sebastian no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte aun, y que era su deber informar al Inquisidor de lo que sabía: que era su amigo quien nutría con su magia al medio demonio, pero aunque Robert entendiera que no era responsabilidad de Magnus ¿Lo haría el resto de la Clave? Los Nefilims tenían un largo historial de ser inclementes con los submundos y estaba segura que a la mayoría de ellos no le temblaría la mano para sacrificar al brujo y eliminar la _amenaza_.

\- ¿Cat? – El susurro de Magnus la sobresaltó, la bruja de piel azul volvió la mirada hacía su amigo, quien la veía con esfuerzo para mantener los ojos abiertos. - ¿Volviste?

\- Si Magnus – dijo ella rápidamente - Averigüé un par de cosas; pero…

\- Max puede quitarlo…- Susurró alzando la mano del brazalete. Catarina abrió la boca sorprendida ¿Max? ¿El Lightwood menor era el criado por hadas que había causado todo ese lio con la magia de Magnus?

\- Descansa Magnus – Le pidió con la mente a millón: porque Sebastian volvía, Alexander era libre debido a eso y Maxwell se encontraba detrás de todo aquello - Hablaremos de eso luego – Sugirió, el brujo asintió cerrando los ojos una vez más ignorando la preocupación de su amiga, que no podía evitar desconfiar, que no podía dejar de recordar que esos tres habían vivido como una bizarra familia, y temía que, tal vez, querían reunirla de nuevo.

* * *

La luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas de la enfermería, acababa de anochecer cuando Robert se marchó y más atrás de él, también Catarina; pero Alec y Maryse se habían quedado allí haciéndose cargo de todo y de eso ya hacía un par de horas.

El ojos azules no podía negar que desde que había hablado con su padre sobre la situación del portal en Idris se había sentido más tranquilo. Se había cuestionado sobre contarle a su padre la visión que había tenido de Sebastian, pero al escucharlo asegurar que todo estaba bien, sintió como dejaba escapar el aliento que no sabía que contenía: Sebastian no había salido por el portal, significaba que no era él a quien había visto; no valía la pena alarmar a todos por una mala pasada de su mente.

Exprimió el paño húmedo sobre el recipiente de peltre para quitar el exceso de agua y colocarlo sobre la frente de Max, los hermanos silenciosos habían tenido razón y la fiebre no había tardado en aparecer. Mientras Alec se encargaba de su frente, Maryse frotaba el cuerpo del menor como cuando era un bebe y enfermaba con altas fiebres causadas en los primeros días de la varicela o el sarampión.

Alec apreció el rostro de su hermano; tal como imaginó, Max había crecido muchísimo; y sin embargo mantenía una contextura fina y delicada debido a la falta de entrenamiento, había notado también, cuando limpió los restos de sangre de sus manos y entre sus dedos que tenía dedos largos y delicados sin ninguna callosidad. Eso le había hecho sonreír aliviado, de alguna forma le alegraba saber que las hadas no lo habían obligado a trabajar como esclavo o algo así.

\- Deberíamos estar celebrando tu puesta en libertad – Lamentó Maryse.

\- Lo haremos luego – Aseguró Alec – Celebraremos también que Max se recupere – La mujer le sonrió débilmente a su hijo mayor, sumiéndose nuevamente en silencio - ¿Y sus gafas? – Preguntó de pronto notando la ausencia de estas en la mesa junto a la cama.

\- Ya no las usa - Comentó Maryse sin apartar la mirada de su hijo menor - Max quería verte...o eso creo - Dudó para sí misma: Max había llorado en la habitación de Alec, e Isabelle había supuesto que quería ver a Alec pero ahora sabiendo lo que ocurrido entre él y Bane, quizás las lágrimas de su hijo menor habían sido de culpa o arrepentimiento.

La sonrisa de Alec vaciló y Maryse lo notó.

\- ¿Que digo? ¡Claro que estará feliz de verte libre cielo! Todos lo estamos - Aseguró. - Es solo que Max...ha pasado por muchas cosas, las hadas lo han criado de manera diferente y quizás… cometa errores, pero es un buen chico, y es tu hermano; no lo olvides.

Alec asintió confundido viendo a su madre dejar el paño en el recipiente con agua. Y tras un suspiro dirigió una mirada molesta a Magnus que seguía durmiendo. Alec lo notó sin comprender que había ocurrido entre su madre y el brujo: en año nuevo, aun cuando le contó a sus padres sobre sus problemas con Magnus, ella no parecía tan enojada con él, al contrario, fue su madre quien le hizo reconsiderar darle otra oportunidad al brujo.

\- ¿Mamá, puedes encargarte de Max por un momento? - Pidió.

\- Por supuesto que puedo - Dijo y agregó rápidamente al ver que la mirada de Alec estaba en el brujo - Pero vete a descansar, date una ducha; no le debes nada a Bane.

\- Mama...- Dijo en tono de advertencia.

\- Solo digo - Dijo fingiendo inocentemente - Está mejor así, él debe descansar, déjalo dormir solo.

\- Muy bien ¿qué es? - Preguntó encarándola - ¿Que pasó entre tú y Magnus? - Maryse dudó, era una verdad muy grande la que tenía para decir, una que no quería verbalizar porque no quería ver sufrir a su hijo.

\- Es solo que...creo que deberías aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad hijo - Dijo ella - Para reconsiderar tu vida, comenzar todo nuevamente

\- Pretendo hacer eso, con Magnus - dijo categórico; Maryse negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero en Idris hay... tantos Nefilims de buena familia – Alec enarcó una ceja - O quizás prefieras a otro submundo – El ojos azules no podía creer lo que escuchaba; Maryse también pareció notar lo que decía puesto que suspiró - Lo que quiero decir es, que te des la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien, un chico más adecuado para ti.

\- Pensé que habíamos acordado que de las opciones que tomé, Magnus era el hombre adecuado para mí.

\- Lo sé, lo sé - Dijo ella rápidamente ante la insinuación de la única otra relación que Alec había tenido alguna vez - Pero quizás él era bueno para ti entonces; pero no lo es ahora - Dijo categórica. Alec realmente no lo entendía, se suponía que su madre había aceptado su relación hacía mucho, ¿Por qué actuaba así entonces? - Solo no quiero que sufras hijo.

\- Magnus nunca me haría daño adrede - Aseguró zanjando la conversación y dándose media vuelta antes de que Maryse pudiese replicar. La mujer se mordió el labio dirigiendo una mirada de culpa al rostro inconsciente del más joven, una mirada similar a la que Alec le dirigió a Magnus cuando llegó hasta él sentándose a su lado.

El rostro del brujo estaba apacible, se veía tan vulnerable, no había ningún rastro de maquillaje o purpurina en su rostro, después de todo lo había conseguido en su loft apenas salía del baño. Le gustaba verlo así, al natural; era una imagen que Magnus solo había presentado ante él hasta ahora, suponía que después de todo la situación de Max lo había urgido a ir tan a prisa.

Estiró la mano para acariciar su rostro; nunca había sido la persona más segura de sí misma, pero tenía que dejar de ver fantasmas donde no los había. Él quería convencerse de que no le daría más importancia de la que merecía el asunto con _el chico del cementerio_ , Magnus se había disculpado, le había pedido que lo perdonara y asegurado que no había significado nada, sin embargo, ahí estuvo él malinterpretando todo, gritándole cada una de sus inseguridades, desconfiando de Magnus.

Se estiró para asegurarse que la almohada de Magnus estuviese bien colocada, no era que no confiara en Catarina, sabía que ella apreciaba mucho a Magnus, era solo que quería hacerlo, cerciorarse que estuviese bien.

No volvió a sentarse de inmediato, en su lugar su mano se deslizó suave sobre el rostro del brujo en una caricia depositando luego un beso en su frente y sentándose una vez más a su lado, notando el brazalete en su muñeca; el brillo en la piedra había disminuido e intentó quitárselo; Magnus tenía que descansar lo más cómodamente posible, Catarina no debió dejárselo puesto, sin embargo rápidamente se dio cuenta porque lo hizo: el brazalete no cedía.

No quiso incomodar demasiado a Magnus así que dejó la joya, tomando en su lugar la mano del brujo.

\- Lo siento - Susurró no muy cómodo con que su madre cerca de allí pudiera escucharlo, pero tenía que decirlo - Lamento haber sido un idiota: Jace me dijo que el chico en tu loft era Max; yo...lo malinterpreté todo… pensé que...pensé que era ese chico... entré en pánico y no deje que te explicaras... - Se excusó- Todo estaba marchando tan perfecto que supongo que temía arruinarlo, y termine haciéndolo

La mano de Magnus se cerró sobre la suya en un débil apretón; el brujo había abierto los ojos con el cansancio marcado.

\- No... Yo lo siento, Alexander -Se disculpó, intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero sus ojos se volteaban cerrándose, en el limbo del sueño - No me dejes - Le suplicó.

\- Duerme, estaré aquí - Aseguró Alec besando sus manos unidas, no iría a ninguna parte, no tenía ningún otro lugar en él que quisiera estar.

* * *

Regó las plantas que mantenía en su morada con agua de arrollo; eso la ayudaba a entretenerse y el aroma que las plantas le daban a cambio la hacía relajarse para no pensar en lo silencioso que le parecía el reino sin escuchar el sonido del aulos mientras leía documentos oficiales del reino, o a los lejos acompañado de risas y declamaciones.

Como fuera, era mejor hacerse cargo de mantener todo en orden en su residencia, porque si no podía con eso, ¿Cómo mantendría el orden en el Reino Seelie?

Kaelie volvió al arrollo para tomar un poco más de agua en un recipiente de barro y llevarlo hasta su pequeño huerto de flores. Se sentó en el suelo, utilizando ambas manos para verter el agua en la raíz de las plantas, cuando sintió que la paz de su morada era interrumpida. La mujer hada volteó de inmediato al momento que alguien asomaba la cabeza a través de las cortinas de flores.

\- Lamento la intromisión bella dama; pero ¿podría disponer unos minutos de su tiempo para escucharme? Tengo algo muy importante que decirle.

\- Está bien Richard, pasa - Aceptó ella, dejando la ponchera con agua en el suelo y dedicándole su atención con interés, porque el muchacho no solía dirigirse a ella directamente. Recordaba que Well le había dicho en una ocasión que él joven humano le tenía miedo. La idea le había parecido tonta y hasta un poco divertida, pero ahora que veía al chico criado por su pueblo, retozándose las manos con nerviosismo, se preguntó que tanto seria verdad. - Deja que tu boca libere las palabras que te angustian - Dijo, él asintió respirando profundo, armándose de valor.

\- Well está herido.- Kaelie dejó el recipiente en el suelo incorporándose a prisa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "herido"? - Preguntó de inmediato.

\- Los Nefilims están investigando - Informó - Fueron a Pandemonium, buscaban información de quien pudo haberlo lastimado - El pulso de la mujer hada de piel blanca le tembló violentamente.

\- ¿Como esta?

\- Dijeron que está delicado, pero estaría bien – Dijo y agregó rápidamente, avergonzado - Lo lamento mi dama, no tengo más información sobre su estado.

\- ¿Pero qué le pasó? - Pregunto con angustia

\- Ellos...dicen que lo atacó un demonio junto con una criatura Fey, un ogro.

\- Gracias por avisar – dijo ella en un susurro, si su piel no fuera blanca como la leche, seguro habría palidecido. – Te mantendré informado, ahora márchate. Yo me encargaré – Ordenó; el chico asintió dispuesto a salir de la morada de Kaelie, pero justo antes de atravesar la cortina de flores, ella volvió a hablar – Si oyes algo más sobre Well, comunícamelo de inmediato, sin hablar con nadie más.

Él asintió y ella lo despachó con un gesto de la mano tras lo cual él salió de la morada dejándola buscar a prisa un pequeño recipiente entre sus cosas.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, vació el contenido del recipiente de barro sobre las plantas para poder sustituirlo con el agua de rosas del manantial Fey que llevaba en el frasquito. Susurró unas palabras, un viejo verso, un hechizo Fey que culminó con el nombre de Maxwell Lightwood, quería comunicarse con él, necesitaba hacerlo; pero no fueron sus vivaces ojos grises o su sonrisa fresca y juvenil lo que vio reflejarse en el agua sino el rostro mallugado por feos golpes y moretones, aparentemente dormido, o eso esperaba.

Kaelie estiró la mano como si quisiera acariciar su rostro golpeado y darle algo de consuelo, pero sus dedos traspasaron la superficie del agua rompiendo la imagen. La mujer hada se incorporó a prisa guardando esa agua en su recipiente y se apresuró por una capa antes de salir a prisa de Feéra.

* * *

El ambiente en el instituto estaba calmado; el reloj de la pared marcaba pasada la media noche y en el lugar solo estaban los dos ocupantes de la enfermería, Maryse y Alec. Jace, Clary, Simon e Isabelle habían salido hacía algunas horas a investigar sobre lo ocurrido a Max, y Robert había tenido que volver a Idris no sin antes recordarle a Alec que debía estar en el país Nefilim a primera hora de la mañana. Catarina y Moon también se habían marchado, la primera asegurando que volvería en la mañana para evaluar a Magnus.

Como fuera, solo madre e hijo se mantenían en el instituto velando el descanso del brujo y el criado por hadas cuando el sonido del timbre del instituto los sobresaltó, no esperaban a nadie a decir verdad; pero el timbre siguió sonando con insistencia. Maryse intercambió una mirada con Alec antes de suspirar.

\- Iré a ver quién es - Informó tendiéndole el paño húmedo. Alec le dio un apretón suave a la mano de Magnus, incorporándose y yendo hasta ella, tomando el paño para seguir con la tarea de mantener la temperatura del menor, sentándose donde pudiera mantener en su campo visual a Magnus - Volveré de inmediato - Dijo ella. Alec asintió y Maryse se encaminó a prisa a la puerta principal apurada por la insistencia de quien fuera que tocara.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, la sorpresa en su rostro solo duró un segundo antes de que el enojo se apoderara de ella.

\- ¡Tu! ¿Qué haces aquí? - Rugió.

\- Solo vine a ver a Maxwell - Pidió Kaelie, apenas y llevaba una capa fina cubriéndola del frio del invierno pero no parecía molestarle: no había ferocidad o altanería en su expresión o palabras -Supe que está herido.

\- No - Negó Maryse - ¿Cómo te atreves a venir? ¡Largo!

\- Por favor Maryse Trueblood, permíteme pasar al instituto – dijo dando un paso al frente - Déjame ver a mi niño – Suplicó.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!? - Rugió la mujer empujando a Kaelie para apartarla de la entrada y saliendo del instituto cerrando la puerta tras de si - ¡Max no es tu niño! - Espetó- ¡Es mío; es mi bebe!

\- No vengo a discutir eso, solo quiero verlo.

\- ¿Crees que tienes algún derecho? ¡Por favor! – dijo mordaz.

\- Yo lo crie...- Alegó la hada entre dientes. Maryse le volteó el rostro con una bofetada incluso antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo.

\- Tú me lo robaste; a mi hijo pequeño - Le espetó.

\- No lo robe, nos fue entregado y...

\- Y no lo devolviste, te lo quedaste para ti como un trofeo de guerra, lejos de su familia ¡Para mí es lo mismo! - Le gritó- Y si no te he cortado el cuello aun es en agradecimiento porque al menos lo mantuviste con vida todo este tiempo, pero nada más - Rugió. Kaelie temblaba de ira contenida.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me dejes verlo, Maryse? Saber cómo esta...solo te pido eso...

\- Se pondrá bien - Dijo; no se sentía capaz de ser tan cruel como para no decirle al menos eso - Pero lo menos que puedes hacer es averiguar quién de los tuyos lo lastimó y porque - Siseó; Kaelie asintió.

\- Y eso voy a hacer, pero no porque tú me lo digas – dijo entre dientes. Ambas mujeres se mantuvieron la mirada en una batalla de voluntades; los ojos azul oscuro de la Nefilim contra los totalmente azul cielo de la hada quien finalmente suspiró - Al menos... Al menos dale esto - Dijo entre dientes tendiéndole un recipiente; un pequeño frasco de cristal con un emplasto verde en su interior. La mujer Nefilim enarcó una ceja - Es medicina - Explicó- Ayudará a curar sus heridas, especialmente con las del ogro y...

\- Mi hijo es un Nefilim- Siseó volviendo a entrar al instituto sin tomar el recipiente- Con las runas le basta; no necesita tu medicina.

\- Well no quiere runas en su pi...- Pero ella le cerró la puerta en su cara – ¡Vieja arpía! – Chilló Kaelie arrojando el frasco contra la puerta sin contener más su ira o las lágrimas en sus ojos. Maryse iba a pagarle caro lo que estaba haciendo, manteniéndola apartada de su niño Well, pero primero haría pagar al responsable del daño a su pequeño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Oh ahora involucran al Reino UnSeelie D: a ver cómo crece el problema (por cierto, me está gustanto escribir a Richard)… Y Sebastian ¿Realmente era una alucinación? Ahora Cat sospecha de Alec pero ya al menos ya él, Magnus y Max están reunidos, solo falta que despierten y ¿resuelvan? todo, ya veremos eso en el próximo capítulo llamado "Caja de pandora"  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	14. Caja de Pandora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec está por ir a Idris; mientras Isabelle y Simon siguen investigando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola! estoy feliz! gracias por todos esos comentarios Happy1 y MarVCC; realmente me encanta saber sus opiniones. Y como estoy feliz, trigo actu doble hoy :D uno ahorita y uno en la noche jeje.

**Parte V: Guerra**

_No puedes salir ganando de la guerra más de lo que haces con un terremoto._

**Jeanette Rankin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Caja de Pandora**

_En este mundo hay algunas cosas que si uno ignora es más feliz_

**Secret Garden**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

El príncipe UnSeelie la observó a la expectativa; el cielo sin nubes resplandecía en hermosos colores casi mágicos más ninguno de los dos estaba en ese momento preocupado en apreciar su belleza. Él había acudido a esa reunión por la orden de Gwyn, el jefe de la Cacería Salvaje, que le indicó no negarse a la solicitud que la Dama Cortesana Seelie frente a él había hecho para reunirse, pero no por eso le parecía menos absurdo lo que estaba escuchando.

\- No entiendo porque sospechas de mí, no sé nada sobre tu mascota - Dijo con tono falsamente educado; Kaelie apretó los puños con ira ante esa última palabra.

\- Nadie de la Corte Seelie se atrevería a lastimar a Well - Dijo Kaelie con enojo - Y tú, príncipe Kieran, caíste en disgustos con él cuando se acercó a tu... _mascota_ \- Repitió el termino; los ojos de Kieran, negro y plata, refulgieron en ira y su cabello se tiñó completamente de negro.

\- ¡Mark no es una mascota! - Rugió incorporándose.

\- ¡Tampoco Well! - Exclamó ella también poniéndose de pie; el príncipe UnSeelie le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura pero eso no intimidó a la hada. - Y si no fuiste tú, demuéstralo como un acto de buena fe: averigua si alguien no está actuando bajo los mejores intereses de tu corte.

\- Mi único interés está en Los Ángeles - Siseó - Lo que pase entre sus reinos ya no es mi problema, mejor habla con mi padre.

\- Eres el príncipe de la corte UnSeelie – Contravino – La mayoría de los ogros están bajo el régimen de tu corte, es tu problema.

\- Un Príncipe desterrado - Le recordó él – Y la mayoría no son todos: ¿Ya le preguntaste a la Reina Seelie qué papel tiene en todo esto? – Cuestionó mordaz, Kaelie se mordió la lengua porque de hecho, no había hablado con su Reina – Eso imagine

\- Aun así es tu deber averiguar una acusación tan grave.

\- Mi actual deber es solo con la Cacería. – La contradijo.

\- Pero te sigue importando tu pueblo - Aseguró ella - Quizás tu interés no esté en New York o en el pueblo Seelie, pero ¿Qué hay de los intereses de tu padre?

\- Esa es una acusación muy grave - Le advirtió en un siseo – Supongo que por eso hablas conmigo y no con mi padre. Te haré un favor Kaelie Whitewidow, no le diré a mi padre ni nadie de la Corte UnSeelie que has venido a interrogarme, pero pregúntale a tu Reina: no sería la primera vez que hace una bajeza para culpar al Reino de mi Padre. – Ella apretó los puños considerándolo una ofensa, y él la miró con suspicacia - ¿O es que acaso pretendes iniciar una guerra entre Reinos?

\- La guerra ya existe - Dijo con ojos entrecerrados - Y no me importa tener que enfrentar mil frentes a la vez, lo haré para defender a Well – Sentenció – Y si descubro que tu gente está involucrada en lo que le pasó, no me importara diezmar a la mitad del pueblo Fey, van a pagármelas; y eso puedes decírselo a tu padre.

* * *

\- ¡Alec date prisa! - Lo llamó su parabatai desde el otro lado de la puerta. Estaba por dar la media noche en New York, lo que significaba que tan solo tenía una hora a lo sumo para llegar a tiempo a Idris. Su padre había dicho " _A primera hora_ " pero también había dejado claro que debía llegar antes para mantener la buena impresión y la actitud colaboradora ante el resto de la Clave.

\- Ya casi estoy listo - Aseguró arreglándose frente al espejo un conjunto de caza; le quedaba un poquito ancho pero nada demasiado alarmante; no usaba uno desde hacía años, la última vez fue el día de la batalla final contra Sebastian. Tomó un cuchillo serafín guardado en una caja, de las muchas apiladas en su habitación con sus cosas, llena de armas; lo sujetó casi con solemnidad, llevaba el mismo tiempo sin poner las manos sobre un arma - Uriel - Susurró; el cuchillo serafín brilló en sus manos y él lo observó con una sonrisa, volvía a ser un Nefilim por completo, a sentirse como uno.

Guardó el cuchillo en sus ropas y buscó entre las cajas su arco, pero solo encontró un puñado de flechas; sabía que su arco favorito se había quedado con Sebastian, pero suponía que el de repuesto lo habría mantenido guardado Magnus en el Loft; se conformó con una daga que guardó entre sus ropas apresurándose a la puerta donde Jace insistía en que se diera prisa.

El rubio le sonrió al verlo, como una sonrisa de bienvenida que parecía dispuesto a dirigirle cada vez que lo veía. Alec lo observó, se notaba cansado: había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche recorriendo New York intentando averiguar que le había pasado a Max apenas obteniendo alguna pista; pero luego de un rápido descanso parecía listo para volver a salir.

\- Debes descansar Jace; eres increíble pero no invulnerable - Le riñó; él negó con la cabeza.

\- Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste? Me quedé en la parte de lo increíble que soy – dijo; Alec lo golpeó en el hombro en riña y Jace suspiró mientras ambos empezaban a caminar por el pasillo – Descansaré cuando le ponga las manos encima a esas malditas hadas - Dijo y agregó – El chico que encontramos ayer nos dio una pista a seguir -Informó- Isabelle y Simon están ahora interrogando duendes y luego de que Clary te envíe a Idris, ella y yo buscaremos miembros de la corte UnSeelie para averiguar si Max pudo quedar entre fuego cruzado.

\- ¿Duendes y hadas? Pensé que había sido un ogro - Dijo confundido.

\- Al parecer los duendes no están a gusto con Max en Feéra; por el incidente con Rask - Dijo – Y ya sabes cómo todo el pueblo Fey siempre se involucra en esos problemas – Razonó -Quizás solo sea coincidencia que ambos hechos ocurrieran en Central Park; quizás no, eso voy a averiguar.

\- ¡Espera! – Se detuvo el ojos azules de pronto cayendo en cuenta - ¿Quién va a quedarse entonces con Magnus y Max? - Preguntó alarmado; porque todos pensaban ir de caza y su madre iba a acompañarlo mientras él se iba a Idris; de hecho apostaba lo que fuera a que ya debía estar en la entrada del instituto esperándolo junto a Clary.

\- Maryse cruzará el portal contigo solo para asegurarse que todo esté bien del otro lado y llegues a salvo con Robert – dijo Jace - Volverá de inmediato al instituto y se hará cargo – Aseguró; Alec no pareció muy convencido, no veía necesario que su madre lo acompañara cual guardaespaldas, pero ella temía que algún Nefilim en desacuerdo con la liberación de Alec quisiera emboscarlo y hacerle daño en lo que se conseguía con su padre. Jace le puso una mano en el hombro - Estarán bien, no seas tan sobreprotector - Lo riñó en broma abrazándose de su brazo para obligarlo a seguir caminando.

Alec no pareció del todo seguro; realmente no quería marcharse y dejar a su hermano y su pareja inconscientes y sin nadie que los cuidase, sin embargo siguió caminando junto al rubio, deteniéndose solo ante el ascensor el cual Jace llamó con el botón.

\- No, espera...iré a ver que estén bien - Dijo soltándose; Jace iba a protestar pero él agregó rápidamente - Cinco minutos; te alcanzo en la nave de la iglesia - Jace rodó los ojos pero lejos de disgustarse solo sonrió

\- Sobreprotector – Lo acusó subiendo al ascensor, Alec le sonrió de vuelta caminando sobre sus pasos; dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Solo quería asegurarse que estaban bien. No esperaba tardar mucho en Idris, solo era abrir la puerta de la casa de Sebastian y quizás hurgar un poco entre sus cosas, pero no podía confiarse y no iba a estar tranquilo si no se aseguraba que todo quedase en orden.

Entró en la enfermería; sus dos ocupantes dormían apaciblemente; se acercó a Magnus, su rostro se veía más recuperado: dormía aferrado a su almohada como si no quisiera dejarla escapar. Alec sonrió despidiéndose con un beso en la frente y caminando en dirección a Max.

Su hermanito también se veía mejor, aunque no tan descansado como Magnus, al contrario parecía que algo en sus sueños lo estaba agitando.

Alec le llevó la mano a la frente para medir su temperatura, tenía quebranto pero no parecía ser nada alarmante. Tomó el paño de la ponchera de cerámica maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando esta se cayó haciéndose añicos con un estruendoso ruido.

Max se sobresaltó abriendo los ojos, apenas incorporándose alarmado, pero su mirada estaba velada y no parecía verlo realmente.

\- Shh, duerme Max - Dijo colocándole el paño húmedo en la frente, el menor volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Alec se agachó a prisa para tomar al menos los restos de mayor tamaño de la ponchera y depositándolos en la papelera, apresurándose en salir: si se daba prisa podía buscar otra ponchera en el depósito de medicinas. Volvió la mirada hacia Magnus, para asegurarse que no se hubiera despertado por el ruido y sonrió, Magnus no solo tenía ojos de gato, cuando caía profundamente dormido era tan difícil despertarlo como a uno.

* * *

\- ¡Es un insulto!

\- ¡Nos tratan como delincuentes!

\- ¡Exigimos justicia!

La Reina Seelie escuchaba cada una de las quejas que sus súbditos le traían: los Cazadores de Sombras de New York habían irrumpido en sus negocios y recintos de su pueblo, agrediéndoles y amenazándolos por un supuesto ataque al hijo del Inquisidor. Rodó los ojos, los malditos Nefilims creían que ella y su corte eran tan tontos como para realizar un ataque tan directo cuando estaban haciéndose de la ayuda de La Clave para resolver los problemas que tenían en Los Ángeles. Realmente la creían estúpida y eso la ofendía más que toda la intromisión en su Reino.

\- Enviaré una delegación al Instituto de New York – Dijo Seelie, sus súbditos se mostraron conformes. Observó a sus cortesanos de pie a ambos lados del recinto en espera de ordenes; notó la ausencia de uno de ellos - ¿Dónde está Kaelie?

Casi como si la hubiese invocado, la hada se dio paso en la corte haciendo una ligera reverencia ante la Reina. Selie la miró con suspicacia.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?

\- En los dominios de la Caza Salvaje – La Reina enarcó una ceja y con un gesto de la mano despachó a todos sus súbditos y cortesanos presentes, menos Kaelie - ¿Debo suponer que eso tiene algo que ver con el ataque a tu muchacho? – Indagó. Kaelie pareció avergonzada por verse descubierta pero finalmente asintió.

\- Hablé con el príncipe de la Corte UnSeelie – Explicó – Para averiguar si algún ogro de su Reino tendría motivos. – La reina la miró interesada.

\- Así que fue un ogro – Era un dato interesante que cambiaba en buena forma su percepción del problema – De cualquier forma, las relaciones entre ambos Reinos han sido tensas por siglos y ¿me estás diciendo que fuiste a complicarlas acusando al príncipe por una mascota herida?

Kaelie respiró profundo ante la forma en que se refería su Reina; sin embargo habló con voz baja, intentando no sonar desafiante.

\- Well no es una mascota señora, es mi niño.

\- No es uno de nosotros – Le recordó Seelie con un tono que no dejaba lugar a replica; Kaelie se mordió el labio – Ni lo va a ser, solo es un Nefilim y no admitiré que comprometas a nuestro Reino por él.

\- Lo sé, lo siento mi Reina – Se disculpó. Quiso asegurar que no volvería a pasar pero no pudo, por lo que solo se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y agregó – Por eso hablé con el príncipe y no con el Rey, mi Señora; para minimizar el daño.

\- El daño es el mismo – Aseguró restregándose las sienes. Kaelie se restregó las manos, indecisa y la Reina lo notó - ¿Algo más? – La pixie dudó, lo último que quería era sonar ofensiva y seguir empeorando la situación pero por encima de todo quería descubrir lo que había ocurrido con Well y Kieran lo había hecho ver que había dejado pasar por alto algo importante.

-Mi Reina – dijo con precaución - ¿Usted, de alguna forma, sabía lo que le ocurrió a Well? – Cuestionó. Seelie parpadeó enderezándose en su silla, observándola mejor.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – Preguntó con voz tan fría como su expresión.

\- No creo que usted esté relacionada – Admitió rápidamente – Pero si voy a seguir investigando, necesito una respuesta certera cuando sus enemigos la acusen – La Reina la observaba seria, ella suspiró armándose de valor - ¿Usted ordenó o permitió que le hicieran daño a Maxwell?

\- Kaelie, querida dama – La voz de Seelie fue suave, pero no menos espinosa - Si quisiera o tuviera que hacerle daño a Maxwell Lightwood, no dudaría ni un segundo en hacerlo - Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada – Pero en esta ocasión, lo que le pasó al chico no es mi responsabilidad, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de ello hasta hace unos pocos minutos. – La pixie asintió.

\- Lamento haberla cuestionado mi Señora – Seelie entrecerró los ojos, reconocía a la perfección el peligro que ella representaría si no la detenía: ella misma lo había dicho, seguiría investigando. Suspiró.

\- Te enviaré con una delegación al Instituto de New York – Informó. Kaelie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era lo último que habría esperado después de lo que acababa de preguntarle, y sin embargo no pudo evitar una sonrisa – Veras como está el chico, le exigirás la joya que le ordené recuperar y puedes investigar allí lo que le ocurrió, sin complicar más la situación entre nuestros Reinos.

La hada asintió infinitamente agradecida, vería a Well gracias a la generosidad de su reina. Hizo una reverencia dándose media vuelta para marcharse, deteniéndose al escuchar una vez más la voz de la Reina.

\- Eres una buena diplomática Kaelie - Dijo a modo de comentario - Pero eres tan prescindible como cualquiera, recuérdalo.

* * *

Intentó incorporarse de la cama; cada movimiento del cuerpo le resultaba doloroso; no tenía muy claro los últimos eventos, pero recordaba haber tenido una misión, a un par de criaturas enormes, y mucha sangre y dolor; pero lo cierto era que, el hecho de seguir vivo significaba que todo había funcionado.

Sin embargo un peso sobre él le impidió sentarse; Max abrió los ojos a prisa, respingando ante las pupilas gatunas que lo observaban acompañadas de una peligrosa sonrisa felina.

\- ¡Bane! ¿Qué haces? ¡Déjame! - Se retorció bajo él intentando zafarse. La mano del brujo desabotonó la camisa del pijama del menor recorriendo su abdomen con rumbo al sur.

\- Te mantuve con vida; vengo a que me agradezcas - Susurró a su oído; Max se retozó bajo el cuerpo del brujo; tenía una rodilla a cada lado de su cintura y su rostro se acercaba al suyo. Max se estremeció de forma desagradable al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, besándolo posesivamente; intentó apartarlo, intentó golpearlo, pero el brujo sujetó sus manos por sobre su cabeza impidiéndoselo al inmovilizarlo.

\- Suéltame; por favor -Suplicó.

\- Te soltare _luego_ \- Dijo con voz maliciosa, usando la misma palabra que él había usado antes, cuando el brujo le pidió que le quitara el brazalete - …primero la pasaremos bien – Sus manos deshaciéndose del amarre del pantalón del chico - Como la pasaba con tu hermano.

\- ¡NO!... – Gritó angustiado - ¡Suéltame! Yo no soy Alec, por favor, suéltame – Sollozó. Los labios de Bane se hicieron una vez más con su boca, callando sus palabras, sintiendo la intromisión de su lengua apoderándose de él.

Las mejillas de Max se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando la puerta del oscuro lugar se abrió. Max nunca había deseado tanto en su vida ver a Maryse, gritarle a su madre que lo ayudara y le quitara a Bane de encima como hizo en la mañana en la biblioteca; pero en lugar de eso solo escuchó pasos calmados acercarse a él.

Max volvió el rostro intentando pedir ayuda a quien fuera que hubiese entrado.

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? - Preguntó con sorna.

\- Bash...por favor... No quiero- Le suplicó; pero el rubio solo lo veía con una sonrisa ladeada, acercándose.

\- No es sobre querer pequeño Well; es sobre lo que debes hacer - Dijo - Te dije que tomaras la iniciativa, que sedujeras a Bane...Si no quieres que él lo haga bajo sus términos, hazlo bajo los tuyos.

\- No puedo - Sollozó - Yo…él...- Magnus introdujo su mano bajo la ropa interior de Max, ahogando sus sollozos con un beso rudo y posesivo.

\- A él no le importa lo que quieras; como no le importó lo que quisiera Alec, así lo lastimó - Sentenció. Max seguía removiéndose, sus lágrimas cada vez más abundantes - Pero si quieres vengarte...tienes que ser capaz de hacer lo necesario.

\- Lo haré, haré lo que sea -Suplicó - Ayúdame Bash ¡Por favor!

El rubio se acercó deteniendo la mano de Magnus. Max respiró aliviado pero el demonio solo señaló el brazalete.

\- Esto ya no es necesario.

\- Pero… con su magia no podremos enfrentar a Bane – Sollozó Max. Sebastian rodó los ojos soltando las manos del brujo.

\- No me interesa enfrentarlo; quiero destruirlo – Decretó con odio – Hacerlo pedazos incluso antes de ponerle una mano encima y para eso pequeño Well, tienes que hacer lo que te ordené desde un principio - Ordenó con un gesto displicente tras el cual Magnus volvió a hacerse con la piel del muchacho - Pero esta vez hazlo bien Well, porque cada segundo que Bane recuerde _contigo_ , lo va a destruir – Aseguró.

El demonio se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse; el chico criado por hadas gritó por ayuda; removiéndose bajo el cuerpo de Magnus intentando sacárselo de encima desesperado.

\- ¡No! ¡Bash no me dejes! Suéltame Bane, suéltame

-¡SUELTAME!- Gritó Max incorporándose de golpe; sudaba a raudales y sentía los ojos hervirle pero el cuerpo temblaba de un frío que le atravesaba los huesos o al menos quería creer que temblaba por eso y no por el pánico que esa pesadilla había despertado en él.

Su voz sonó como un eco en la habitación desierta. La observó con ojos entornados, le dolía el cuerpo, especialmente la espalda. No estaba en el loft de Bane, de hecho por las runas en las paredes suponía que estaba en algún lugar del instituto pero no había nadie a su lado.

Entornó los ojos. En algún momento, antes de que la pesadilla lo atacara, había tenido un lindo sueño, había visto a su madre...a Maryse, pasando suaves paños de agua sobre su cuerpo, y cuando tuvo que marcharse la relevó su hermano; Alec había puesto paños húmedos en su frente, estaba vivo y se hacía cargo de él. Había sido un sueño hermoso por el que estaba dispuesto a esforzarse, pero no era más que eso, un sueño. Porque en ese momento, en la soledad de esa habitación llena de camas, se daba cuenta que no le importaba a ninguno de sus familiares, y al único que lo hacía, se lo habían arrebatado. Por eso tenía que esforzarse, hacer lo que fuera necesario; lo que Sebastian le había pedido que hiciera en esa pesadilla.

Notó que una de las camas estaba ocupada. Entornó los ojos intentando enfocar ¿Era Bane quien dormía allí? Su pulso vaciló, sin embargo puso un pie descalzo en el suelo.

El frío invernal del suelo en contacto con la piel de sus pies lo hizo estremecer tan fuerte que su espalda herida dolió. No le importó y caminó a través de las camas, con la vista fija en Bane.

No entendía porque Sebastian le pedía que hiciera eso, él nunca entendía sus planes; pero no le importaba porque aun así tenían resultado: Sebastian se había comunicado con él a través de sueños antes, pero era la primera vez que podía ver al rubio en ellos, hablarle directamente; significaba entonces que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, que el plan de las heridas había funcionado ¿Porque tenía que ser diferente ahora?

Él quería que su sueño sobre Alec fuese real que su hermano pudiera velar sus sueños, y que las personas que le habían hecho daño pagaran por eso; y si Sebastian decía que la manera de lograr las metas era acostándose con Bane, lo haría; porque confiaba en Sebastian.

* * *

Caminó por el oscuro paraje; la gema negra mantenía un tenue brillo naranja en el colgante sobre su pecho, y el anillo en su mano; asegurándose de mantener a raya cualquier atención indeseada.

La Reina Seelie miró a los demonios con los que se cruzaba, apenas fijándose en ellos; buscaba a un demonio en específico, uno al que encontró en el lugar de costumbre pero no de la forma acostumbrada. Enarcó una ceja acercándose con precaución: Sebastian Morgenstern se veía con la nitidez y firmeza de cualquier persona _viva_ , nada que ver con la última vez que lo vio.

\- Parece que has visto a un fantasma, querida Seelie – Habló él sentado sobre unas rocas.

\- Fantasma no, a un difunto, quizás- Le respondió ella mordaz – Admito, Sebastian Morgenstern, que te ves menos…muerto.

\- Gracias, es la crema hidratante que uso para dormir – Se burló. Ella no rió, no podía relajarse y fiarse de él cuando escuchaba que su voz no contenía el chirriante eco metalizado demoníaco de los últimos años, al contrario, era una voz _normal_. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Resulta que alguien, un ogro – Puntualizó - Agredió a Maxwell Lightwood.

\- Sé que me he hecho cargo del chico todos estos años, pero no era necesario que vinieras personalmente a avisarme, con una carta bastaba.

\- Estoy segura que tuviste algo que ver – Lo acusó, él se encogió de hombros.

\- Todos saben que los ogros responden solo ante ti y el Rey UnSeelie – Aseguró con una sonrisa filosa – Y yo, como bien saben los Nefilims y tu muy amablemente me acabas de recordar, estoy muerto.

\- Así que tu plan es hacer que nos acusen a nosotros. – Siseó.

\- No es un plan – Aseguró Sebastian – En realidad solo fue una forma creativa de aprovechar una oportunidad que se presentó. - La Reina apretó los labios tan fuerte que se volvieron una fina línea; Sebastian sonreía abiertamente y no había nada más peligro que la sonrisa de un enemigo como él.

\- ¿Dónde está Krpol?

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¿El ogro, dónde está? – Insistió.

\- ¿Esas cosas tienen nombre? – Preguntó dejando en claro lo poco que los veía como individuos. Seelie rechinó los dientes, la estaba sacando de quicio y eso lo hizo sonreír aún más.

\- No está en Edom – dijo – No me obedecía lo suficiente así que lo eché fuera – Aseguró – En Central Park, de hecho.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Afuera? – Esta vez fue el turno de ella de burlarse. – Tú no puedes salir de aquí, no importa cuánto te esfuerces en recuperar tu fuerza y un cuerpo que pueda volver al mundo humano, los Nefilims mantienen resguardado tu portal en Idris y yo no voy a dejar que salgas a través de Feéra – Aseguró – Te lo advertí desde el principio, eso no está en nuestro trato.

La mujer se dio media vuelta marchándose. Sebastian la observó con una sonrisa, jugando con el anillo de plata en su dedo que le permitía transportarse, hasta que la silueta de la mujer se perdió de vista.

\- No lo necesito – Aseguró cuando ya no era escuchado su tono aunque seguía manteniendo la burla, poseía una gran cantidad de ira. Contrario a lo que Seelie creía, era mejor para él que todos siguieran fijamente resguardando sus puertas de salida porque así le permitían _aparecer_ furtivamente a través de cualquier ventana desprotegida.

Y hablando de eso, tenía que arreglarse.

Observó la fotografía de Alexander, la había devuelto a su lugar solo que ahora poseía las marcas que dejó al arrugar el papel la última vez.

Tendría una cita ese día.

* * *

Magnus sonrió moviendo sus labios a la par de los de Alec, porque lo había perdonado, el ojos azules había estado con él en la enfermería desde que llegó al instituto había podido sentirlo velando su sueño, cuidándolo, y en ese momento lo estaba besando para despertarlo, de forma dulce, como la caricia de un príncipe de cuento. Abrió los ojos con una suave sonrisa, sobresaltándose cuando sobre él no vio los ojos azules que amaba sino unos grises enrojecidos en una febril mirada; intentó incorporarse notando que el chico en cuestión estaba con las rodillas a cada lado de su cintura, sentado en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Largo Max!- Masculló entre dientes. El chico criado por hadas sonrió veladamente, rozando sus labios; Magnus se apartó de inmediato empujándolo con una mano en su rostro. - ¡Estas ardiendo! – Exclamó sorprendido; la piel del chico estaba prendida en fiebre.

\- Me vas a hacer sonrojar – Advirtió con una risita queda lamiendo la palma de la mano del brujo en su rostro. Magnus la retiró de inmediato, Max debía tener por lo menos unos 40 grados centígrados. El muchacho sujetó su mano antes de que pudiera retirarla - No vengo por problemas – Aseguró - Me salvaste la vida; quiero agradecerte Bane.

\- No quiero tu agradecimiento. – Siseó – Max tienes fieb…- Max rió interrumpiéndolo

\- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó. Magnus intentó soltar su mano pero el muchacho la aferró - Las hadas pagamos nuestras deudas Bane - dijo retirando el brazalete en ella. El brujo lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par - Así que te libero - Aseguró colocándose el brazalete a sí mismo.

Magnus lo miró boquiabierto, lo último que esperaba era que el mocoso le quitara el endemoniado brazalete, que liberara su magia finalmente. Quiso realizar un hechizo, cualquiera, para celebrar; pero, aunque ya no se sentía tan agotado como antes si que estaba cansado e incluso él sabía que no sería sensato.

Respingó con sorpresa al sentir una vez más sus labios intentando incitarlo, introduciendo sus manos febriles por la tela del albornoz sobre su pecho, moviéndose sobre él, queriendo provocarlo. Magnus se alarmó chasqueando los dedos para sacarse a Max de encima, olvidando su cansancio, pero aun así su magia no funcionó sobre el chico y en su lugar el brazalete en la muñeca de él brilló absorbiéndola. Max intentó soltarse los botones de la camisa con pulso errático. Magnus lo tomó de la cintura dispuesto a sacárselo de encima y lanzarlo al suelo cuando el sonido de la cerámica hacerse añicos los sobresaltó a ambos.

Magnus ya estaba preparado para que Izzy o Maryse e incluso Jace quisieran despellejarlo vivo; pero nada lo preparó a la mirada destrozada que Alec le dirigía desde la puerta.

El brujo no tuvo reparo en empujar a Max y sacárselo de encima tumbándolo al suelo y se apresuró en incorporarse, sintiendo todo a su alrededor darle vuelta por su rápida incorporación y tuvo que sujetarse a la pared.

\- Alec espera...déjame...

Pero el chico echó a correr y Magnus corrió tras él; ninguno prestando atención al joven criado por hadas que no se había movido ni un centímetro tirado en el suelo donde estaba; con la mirada de par en par puesta en la puerta y temblando mortalmente pálido, como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

* * *

\- ¡Esto es absurdo! ¡Ni siquiera conozco a ese chico Maxwell! – Gruñía el duende UnSeelie postrado frente a ellos, de rodilla en un claro de Central Park cerca de una de las entradas del pueblo Feéra. Isabelle jaló del látigo apretando su agarre.

\- Vamos amigo, nadie quiere que pierdas el brazo - Le instó Simon preocupado; no es que cinco años como vampiro no lo hubiesen acostumbrado ya a la sangre, pero era diferente cuando esta iba acompañada de un desmembramiento fresco.

\- ¡Juro que no se nada sobre lo que le paso a Maxwell Lightwood! - Gritó el duende urgido por el dolor - ¡Pregúntenle a Wik; él era el tío de Rask!

Isabelle rodó los ojos chasqueando la lengua y jalando del látigo. Simon suspiró, eso era lo único que decían los duendes: _"pregúntale a tal", "cual sabrá" o "aquel es el hermano"_ , pero a la hora de la verdad, ninguno le decía lo que querían escuchar y solo los enviaban tras otros duendes con los que tenían alguna redecilla o de alguno de la corte UnSeliee a la Seelie y viceversa. Los duendes solo estaban jugando con ellos y la Nefilim se estaba hartando de eso.

\- ¿No habías dicho que no conocías a Maxwell? - Rechinó los dientes. Simon abrió los ojos: al parecer si presenciaría un desmembramiento.

\- ¡No lo conozco, Nefilim…!- Gritó y agregó masticando las palabras – Pero…quizás… he oído hablar de él, no es de agrado entre los duendes – Aseguró agregando urgido - ¡Pero pregúntale a Wik, seguro él tiene algo que ver!

La chica estuvo por terminar de tirar del látigo, pero Simon la detuvo, ya era suficientemente malo los agresivos interrogatorios que estaban manteniendo con el pueblo Fey, no quería estallar una guerra cuando las relaciones entre Hadas y el resto del submundo eran tan tensas, especialmente con todo el asunto de Los Ángeles y el acuerdo por Mark y Max. La pelonegro suspiró aflojando el agarre con el látigo.

\- Búsquenlo en el Reino Seelie – Insistía el duende urgido - Pueden llegar allá a través de...

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! - Chilló Isabelle enojada - ¡Porque fue Wik quien nos mandó contigo idiota! – Estaba exasperada y tomó al duende halándolo de la camisa y levantándolo del suelo hasta dejarlo a la altura de sus ojos; si la situación fuese otra, Simon se habría reído de sus pequeños pies moviéndose desesperados - ¿Alguien más a quien quieras fastidiar además de a nosotros?

El duende solo masculló un par de maldiciones coloridas contra Wik mientras Isabelle lo dejaba caer estrepitosamente dándose la vuelta y marchándose entre refunfuños furiosos.

\- Ponte un poco de hielo en eso - Sugirió Simon señalando la magulladura en el brazo del duende y echando a correr tras su novia que no dejaba de resoplar. - ¡Isabelle! ¡Isabelle! - No quería perderse en medio de territorio Seelie, aunque este fuese tan solo Central Park, menos después de haber pasado las últimas horas amenazando y golpeando algunas criaturas Feys.

\- Algún día me desharé de todos esos idiotas – Juraba ella entre dientes – Pagaran todo lo que han hecho y el resto del mundo de sombras me lo va a agradecer.

\- Pero mientras planeas tu _duendicidio_ , podemos solo buscar una manera más efectiva de interrogarlos - Ella rechinó los dientes siguiendo su camino por Central Park.

-Por supuesto que tienen que saber de Max- Seguían refunfuñando- Los Feys saben todo lo que pasa en sus dominios...

-Iz...

\- No puedo creer que otra vez volvamos sin ninguna pista - Seguía gruñendo ella pasando por la orilla del lago principal del parque.

\- Izzy...

\- Solo juegan con nosotros... Pero nada más dejen que…

\- ¡Isabelle! - Llamó alzando la voz, la chica volteó a ver en dirección a donde él señalaba y se acercó de inmediato. Había un cuerpo enorme tirado a la orilla del lago, estaba mojado solo de la cintura para abajo, como si lo hubiesen dejado allí después de morir, hinchado por la influencia del sol sobre el cuerpo.

La Nefilim se apresuró al cadáver para voltearlo, Simon también se acercó cubriéndose la nariz.

\- Los ogros son asquerosos en vida y muerte - Aseguró el vampiro.

\- Lo asesinaron - Hizo ver ella señalando su frente, una piedra la había atravesado. - ¿Crees que pueda ser el ogro que buscábamos?

\- Tal vez lo silenciaron antes de que pudiera contarnos algo, ya sabes: _no es nada personal, son los negocios_ – Dijo con voz ronca para su imitación; Isabelle le dirigió una ligera sonrisa al entender la referencia al padrino.

\- Pero no lo hicieron bien – Aseguró ella observando el cuerpo y sonriendo con triunfo tomando las garras del ogro y mostrándoselas: había sangre seca en ella - Si es quien atacó a Max puede ser su sangre: ¡Tenemos una pista! - Celebró tomando al vampiro de la camisa y besándolo rápidamente. Simon sonrió complacido.

\- Para eso estoy: Simon Lewis localizador de cadáveres - Bromeó devolviéndole un beso; ella rió.

\- Ayúdame a llevarlo al instituto - La sonrisa del vampiro vaciló.

\- Pero está muerto y es asqueroso – Se quejó asqueado.

\- Te lo compensare – Aseguró ella – Comparé el disfraz sexy que quieres la tipa de los dragones de Games of Thrones

\- En primera no es la tipa de los dragones, es Daenerys de la Tormenta de la casa Targaryen – Isabelle rodó los ojos, aquí iba – Primera de su nombre, la que no arde…

\- Simon, déjalo, ya entendí.

\- Reina de Ándalos y los primeros hombres…

\- ¿Terminaste? – Bufó.

\- Khaleesi del gran mar de hierba, rompedora de cadenas y madre de dragones.

\- Voy a golpearte – Le advirtió; él sonrió.

\- Dany para los amigos – Le guiñó un ojo; Isabelle bufó con molestia – Y en segunda, es un Cosplay sexy no un disfraz.

\- Como sea, creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo

\- ¡Oh maldición! Me tienes, pero no te arrepientas – Aceptó con dramatismo acercándose al ogro sin evitar la expresión de asco mientras susurraba - Claro, porque no va a ser raro ver a un guapo joven judío en plena tarde llevando al hombro un maloliente cadáver de 300 kilos por todo Central Park - Se quejaba.

\- Valdrá la pena…

\- Lo sé – Coincidió él con una sonrisa.

\- Espera…espera- Exclamó ella de pronto enseriándose, el chico soltó al ogro al instante dejándolo caer al suelo aparatosamente - ¡Simon! - Lo riñó. Él sonrió en disculpa.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mira - Dijo señalando una pequeña marca en el hombro del ogro, el diurno la observó: era como una pequeña cicatriz con forma de hoja.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Una marca de la Corte Seelie - Dijo ella - Este ogro es parte de la guardia de la Reina Seelie ¡Rápido! ¡Cárgalo antes de que un Seelie nos vea! - Exclamó. El vampiro lo tomó en hombros ignorando los pequeños y atentos ojos que los observaban: tenían que darse prisa hasta donde había estacionado su vieja camioneta, para llevar al ogro al instituto y comprobar si la sangre en sus manos era de Max, porque de ser así, la reina no solo había lastimado al joven Nefilim sino que intentaban acusar al Reino UnSeelie, para que los Nefilims hicieran el trabajo sucio por ella.

* * *

Corrió por los pasillos del instituto sintiendo que la visión se nublaba debido a las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos; sabía lo que había visto, pero no quería creerlo, no quería imaginar que realmente fuese posible que ese chico sobre Magnus, besándolo era Max, mientras el brujo lo tenía sujeto de la cintura en claro intento de tenerlo cerca; no quería pensar que había sido un idiota al sentirse culpable y pedirle perdón a Magnus por su discusión en el loft, no quería imaginar que el brujo fuera capaz de caer tan bajo como para acostarse con él en el sofá de su apartamento habiendo estado con Max antes.

\- Alec, Alec espera por favor...-Magnus logró darle alcance tomándolo de la muñeca; el ojos azules reaccionó al instante girándose a prisa golpeándolo en el rostro, obligándolo a soltarle.

\- Te acuestas con mi hermanito - Le acusó con lágrimas amargas; Magnus no lo negó con la mano en el lugar donde lo había golpeado, ni siquiera podía mantenerle la mirada - ¿Él era el chico del cementerio? ¿El de tu loft en navidad? – Alec lo sujetó del albornoz que Magnus aun llevaba del día anterior, mascullando entre dientes furioso - ¡Mírame a la cara Magnus! ¿Era Max?

El brujo alzó el rostro pero sus ojos no fueron capaces de conectarse a los azules de su Nefilim, abrió la boca para responder pero no hallaba la voz en su garganta, la movió repetidamente hasta que un sonido salió de ella.

\- Si - Admitió avergonzado. El Nefilim soltó a Magnus casi sin notarlo, retrocediendo un paso y luego otro, sintiendo como esa sola silaba terminaba de golpearlo con la realidad, rompiendo lo poco entero que le quedaba: Magnus lo había engañado con Max, con su hermano.

Magnus sintió el corazón rompérsele, eso era lo que él había querido evitar desde el principio, lo que había temido que ocurriera; lo que había causado por dejar que Max hiciera lo que quisiera, por no ponerlo en su sitio desde un primer momento, pero sobre todo por no tener la fuerza de ser sincero desde el principio.

Estiró la mano queriendo tocar a Alec, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo; el pelonegro no lo veía, tenía una mano en la cabeza con una mirada horrorizada fija en algún punto, Magnus podía ver en su cara que intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando, que su cerebro estaba atando cabos, reconociendo cada detalle que había dejado pasar.

\- Era...él…mi hermano – Balbuceó Alec retrocediendo unos pasos más, queriendo poner distancia entre él y el brujo.

\- No lo planee Alexander – Logró conseguir su voz – Nunca he querido lastimarte, mucho menos por algo que no significa nada…

\- Si no significa nada, ¿porque…? – Su voz vibraba peligrosamente – ¿Te burlaste de mí y de Max? ¿No te das cuenta que es peor?

\- No Alec, fue él – No le importaba si podía verse bajo que acusara a Max, era la verdad y estaba desesperado. La voz del brujo también temblaba por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en su garganta- Yo jamás… Max llegó a mi apartamento, me besó y tenía ciruela de hadas… realmente no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó ninguna de las dos veces que...

\- Dos veces... – Repitió atormentado – ¡Dos veces! - Alzó la voz - ¿Dos veces contando lo que acabo de ver…- El chico no pudo evitarlo más, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro - O dos veces por lo que vi ayer en tu departamento o…?

Magnus se restregó el rostro.

\- Alexander…- Le suplicó.

\- ¿¡Cuales dos veces Magnus!? –Exigió, su corazón ya estaba roto, no podía empeorarlo o eso creyó.

\- En año nuevo –Confesó y fue entonces que el Nefilim se dio cuenta que aun podía triturar cada uno de los pedazos que quedaban de sí - Desperté en una habitación con él y Richard - Porque él en año nuevo había estado atormentado por haber terminado su relación con Magnus, humillándose al enviarle un mensaje cuando él estaba disfrutando con su ex y su hermanito - Y tú me habías enviado el vídeo mensaje y no supe que hacer y...

\- Eres un miserable – Siseó cargado de ira, secándose las lágrimas. - No quiero volver a verte - Se dio media vuelta, no soportaba estar ni un segundo más frente a ese Magnus ruin al que no reconocía en lo absoluto. El brujo lo sujetó del brazo queriendo detenerlo, necesitando que Alec le entendiera, pero el Nefilim se movió rápidamente soltándose y empujando a Magnus contra la pared, inmovilizándolo con un cuchillo serafín en su cuello.

El brujo miró la hoja del cuchillo pasmado, podía ver los ojos azules de Alec refulgir en ira, como un mar tempestuoso dispuesto a arrasar con todo a su paso.

\- No te vuelvas a acercar a mi o a mi hermano Magnus - Le advirtió - O no respondo.

Alec lo soltó; y se dio media vuelta marchándose a prisa, dejando a Magnus en medio del pasillo. Mientras él en cambio se subía al ascensor.

\- ¡Arhhg! - Rugió cuando las puertas se cerraron, golpeando la pared del ascensor con todo el dolor y la ira que tenía, a la par que las lágrimas bañaban su rostro - ¡Arhgg! - Lo repitió sintiendo como él mismo se terminaba de romper por completo y los pedazos se derrumbaban; se giró apoyando la espalda contra la pared del ascensor dejándose caer al suelo abrazándose las rodillas para ocultar su llanto entre ellas: quería morirse ahí mismo, sentía que lo estaba haciendo; lenta y dolorosamente, no pudiendo respirar por el dolor y la miseria que le causaba la persona que más amaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Pobre Alec, como sufre Y_Y espero que no haga una tontería en el próximo capítulo… y Magnus, él también sufre u.u en defensa de Max, el pobre no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, y ahora estará más confundido que antes. Y por si fuera poco las cosas con las hadas se van complicando :O al menos Magnus ya no tiene el brazalete, esperemos que todo mejore….pero no pronto, porque el próximo capítulo se llama "Monstruo" y ¡oh sí! Sebastian vuelve ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	15. Monstruo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec ayuda a la Clave a abrir la casa de Sebastian...

**Parte V: Guerra**

_No puedes salir ganando de la guerra más de lo que haces con un terremoto._

**Jeanette Rankin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Monstruo**

_Cada encuentro de dos seres en el mundo es un desgarrarse._

**Italo Calvino**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

El sonido impaciente del taconeo de los zapatos de Maryse resonaba por toda la nave de la iglesia del Instituto; haciendo eco a través del techo abovedado. Clary sentada en uno de los bancos la observaba a ella y a Jace que a su lado mantenía un gesto similar, obviamente adquirido por tantos años de crianza.

Se suponía que esperaban a Alec para enviarlo a Idris. Jace había ido a buscarlo volviendo solo diciendo con una sonrisa divertida que Alec era un sobreprotector, que bajaría en unos pocos minutos después de " _echarle un ojo"_ a Max y Magnus; pero de eso ya hacían veinte minutos y del ojos azules no había rastro alguno.

\- Se le va a hacer tarde – Se quejó Maryse observando su reloj de muñeca; Clary también miró el suyo calculando rápidamente la diferencia horaria.

\- Todavía tiene media hora.- dijo intentando calmarlos pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que no iba a lograrlo cuando Maryse chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Qué clase de mensaje dará si llega después que todos? – Dijo mortificada volviéndose a Jace – Debiste quedarte con él y ponerle prisa.

\- No pensé que fuese a tardarse toda la vida – Se defendió el rubio con el ceño fruncido, había algo mal, podía notarlo: una profunda tristeza en su parabatai que percibía a través de su runa; había pensado en subir, pero no estaba muy seguro de si debía hacerlo, después de todo Alec iba a ver a Magnus. Maryse se exasperó aún más y eso Clary lo notó en el ritmo de su taconeo que se aceleró. – Le compraré un celular, será lo primero que haga – Susurró Jace. Esperaron un par de minutos más antes de que la matriarca Lightwood gruñera exasperada incorporándose.

\- Voy por él; me importa un comino que no se haya despedido de Bane – Se quejó; Jace hizo un gesto de "aleluya" y se apresuró a seguirla, obviamente quería ver qué pasaba con su parabatai pero no quería ser el quien interrumpiera alguna discusión de este con Magnus. Clary se puso de pie yendo tras ellos; la actitud de Maryse dejaba claro que estrangularía a Magnus si él era la causa del retraso de Alec, y quizás se necesitaran refuerzos para detenerla – Él ni siquiera lo merece.

Maryse llamó al ascensor dispuesta a subir a los pisos residenciales del instituto, las puertas se abrieron de inmediato, prueba inequívoca de que ya estaba en ese piso; sorprendiéndose al ver a su hijo mayor en el suelo del ascensor abrazado a sus rodillas escondiendo el rostro entre estas.

\- Alec…- dijo la mujer con un pito de voz, acercándose a él, podía ver los espasmos en su espalda y escuchar sollozos ahogados – Hijo… – Lo llamó agachándose frente suyo, colocando su mano sobre la de él maternalmente. El muchacho alzó la mirada, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y Maryse pudo ver en ellos un dolor que no había distinguido antes en estos - ¿Qué pasa?

Alec se aferró a su madre con un movimiento rápido, escondiendo su llanto en el pecho de esta a la vez que Jace y Clary llegaban hasta la puerta del ascensor impidiendo que se cerrara e intercambiando desconcertadas miradas.

\- Shh… está bien cielo – Maryse no estaba segura de que decir, no entendía que le pasaba ¿Un ataque de pánico ante la idea de volver a casa de Sebastian? O acaso…

\- Era… era Max – Logró escuchar su sollozó; Maryse se estremeció y la mano que acariciaba la espalda de Alec intentando sosegarlo, vaciló - Era Max el...el chico del cementerio, él es el otro chico…con el que me engañó Magnus.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Exclamó Jace – Ellos no serían capaces…

\- Jace…- Lo detuvo Clary sujetando su mano y negando con la cabeza para que se callara, para que no cometiera el error de defender algo de lo que no tenía idea. El rubio abrió la boca, con desconcierto.

\- Yo los vi… - Seguía sollozando Alec, su voz atormentada por sus palabras – Se besaban en la enfermería como si…como si...-Su voz se quebró- Magnus…Magnus se acostaba con Max...con mi hermanito mientras yo estaba en la Ciudad Silenciosa.

Maryse había dejado de acariciarlo, la mano sobre la espalda de su hijo estaba cerrada en puño; Clary vio también como Jace tenía la mandíbula apretada, ambos con un fiero instinto asesino por el brujo.

\- Voy a matarlo – Masculló la mujer – Le dije que no se volviera acercar a Max…

Alec se separó de su madre a prisa, limpiándose con el brazo las lágrimas que colgaban de sus pestañas, mirándola con la traición reflejada en sus dos zafiros.

\- ¿Tu… sabías? - Maryse abrió la boca horrorizada de sí misma, dándose cuenta de lo que habían significado sus palabras para su hijo – Me dijiste que volviera con él sabiendo…

\- No Alec – Se apresuró a negar – Yo…apenas lo supe ayer.

\- ¡Debiste castrar a ese brujo depravado! – Rugió Jace furioso – Yo mismo lo haré: nadie juega con mis hermanos – dijo sacando su cuchillo serafín del cinto dispuesto a tomar las escaleras para subir a por el brujo, pero Clary lo sujetó del brazo con molestia.

\- ¿Por qué asumes que es culpa de Magnus? Hasta donde sé fue Max quien lo drogó.

\- ¡Tú también sabías! – La acusó Jace ofendido y traicionado, nada comparado a lo que Alec sentía. El chico de los ojos azules se había incorporado observando a ambas mujeres con molestia, traicionado por saber que personas en quien confiaba, incluso su propia madre, lo sabían y no se lo habían dicho.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabía? – Preguntó. Maryse negó no sabiendo que decir, no tenía una respuesta para eso.

\- Simon, yo lo supe por él – Susurró Clary avergonzada. –Pero no le dijo nada a Isabelle – dijo de inmediato; pero a Alec no le importó, negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y no se les ocurrió que yo tenía derecho a enterarme? – Preguntó acusador – ¿Ninguno pensó que merecía saberlo antes de pasar toda la noche pegado a las camas de Magnus y Max como un idiota?

No esperó respuesta, salió del ascensor empujando a Clary con su cuerpo para hacerse paso. Maryse miró a Jace en auxilio, sin saber qué hacer. El rubio le dirigió una mirada enojado, sintiéndose tan traicionado como su parabatai; sin embargo se apresuró tras él, tomándolo del brazo antes de que se dirigiera a la salida del instituto.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Alec? – Preguntó.

\- No lo sé… no aquí…no puedo… no puedo seguir aquí – Susurró martirizado, quería marcharse lejos del instituto, de New York, que se lo tragara la tierra hasta que no pudiera seguir sintiendo o pensando nada.

\- No puedes solo fugarte, tienes que ir a Idris – Intentó hacerlo entender el rubio. Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- No me interesa… no me importa volver a la Ciudad Silencio…- No pudo terminar, Jace le volteó el rostro con un puñetazo.

\- ¡Jace! – Saltó Maryse.

\- ¡No! – Negó el rubio, tenía lágrimas enojadas en su rostro mirando a su parabatai que le devolvía la mirada con desconcierto - Si no quieres ver a Magnus nunca más está bien, si te quieres fugar a… Francia…o China está bien, pero no voy a perder a mi parabatai otra vez en la Ciudad Silenciosa – Exclamó Jace categórico – No voy a permitir que dejes que te vuelvan a encerrar por culpa de ese estúpido brujo Alec ¡Así que no lo vuelvas a insinuar siquiera!

\- Ve a Idris hijo - Le suplicó Maryse también con lágrimas en los ojos – Esto no vale que pongas en riesgo tu libertad.

Alec lo miró pestañeando, apenas dándose cuenta del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en su familia; recordando a su padre y todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para sacarlo de prisión; no podía solo pagarle tan mal. Asintió finalmente saliendo junto con Jace para realizar el portal. Clary dudó, mordiéndose el labio con indecisión: le habría gustado subir con Magnus para ver como estaba, pero apenas y tenían tiempo de enviar a Alec a Idris.

Salió tras los parabatais con Maryse pisándole los talones y se apresuraron al callejón continuo para que la pelirroja trazara el portal sobre el muro. Esperaron en silencio mientras estaba listo, fue rápido; Clary había tenido mucha practica en los últimos años.

Alec dio un paso al frente dispuesto a cruzarlo. Maryse colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Alec en apoyo y compañía muda al atravesarlo pero este se removió sacudiéndosela.

\- Yo puedo ir solo - Aseguró; quería alejarse de su madre, y de Clary; de Magnus y de Max, y de todas las personas que estuvieron burlándose en su cara, que sabían a sus espaldas que era parte de una historia digna de escarnio en un Reality Show mundano.

Se sintió enfermo.

Maryse retrocedió sin saber qué hacer, dolida y arrepentida a un tiempo. Jace se acercó a su parabatai tomando su mano en apoyo y a él no lo rechazó.

\- Prométeme que volverás al instituto antes de decidir qué vas a hacer – Le pidió. Alec volvió a asentir, no era como si realmente tuviese algún otro lugar al que ir - Estarás bien Alec - Le aseguró intentando infundirle ánimos con una sonrisa, pero esa vez el Nefilim de ojos azules no asintió; y sin esperar que alguno dijera algo más, atravesó el portal a Idris.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie en el pasillo observando las puertas cerradas del ascensor, no supo en qué momento se puso en marcha arrastrando los pies; todo se sentía tan irreal, tan impersonal, y no estaba seguro sobre qué hacer ¿Marcharse? ¿Volver a la enfermería? ¿Ahogarse en el East River?

Magnus no se había molestado siquiera en limpiar sus lágrimas; había ocurrido justo lo que temía, lo que le aterraba cada día desde la noche de navidad: había perdido a Alec. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando llegó de vuelta a la enfermería; y no pudo evitar la ira brotar desde la boca de su estómago como un volcán en erupción cuando lo primero que vio allí fue a Max.

Quizás si hubiese prestado más atención habría notado que este no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que cayó al suelo; si no hubiese estado tan enojado le habrían importado sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas sollozando el nombre de Alec una y otra vez.

Pero Magnus estaba furioso, cegado por la ira; y no le importaba nada de aquello cuando dio un paso en su dirección moviendo su mano con rabia queriendo hechizarlo.

\- Alec...era Alec – Susurraba Max; el hechizo no había funcionado y en su lugar el brazalete en la muñeca del chico brilló con su resplandor naranja.

\- ¿Estás feliz? -Rugió dirigiéndose con paso decidido sus manos se movieron queriendo estrellar a Max contra el techo pero solo logró que el brillo del brazalete aumentara. - ¿¡Lograste lo que querías, Max!?

\- Era...Alec - Seguía susurrando fuera de sí, el brujo movió ambas manos con brusquedad pero una vez mas no hubo el resultado esperado - Alec...estaba ahí...

\- ¿Que te hice? ¿Qué te hizo Alec? - Rugió arremetiendo contra él; los ojos del brujo refulgían furiosos en fuego azul cuando tomó al chico del pijama alzándolo y golpeándolo contra la pared. El impacto al parecer hizo reaccionar a Max quien volvió la mirada a Magnus.

\- ¿Tú también lo viste Bane?

\- No sé porque lo hiciste pero lo lograste, Alec me odia porque fui demasiado estúpido como para detener tu juego.

\- Estaba ahí...- Señaló hacia la puerta - Alec...

\- …Pero estás mal, no importa que Alec no este conmigo, él no va a correr a la tumba de un muerto para complacer tu ridícula ilusión de la familia feliz.

Ambos seguían hablando, uno desconcertado, el otro furioso; como dos radios sintonizados en diferentes canales, sin escuchar al otro.

\- Alec...

\- ¡Deja de decir su nombre, maldito mocoso malcriado! – Gritó dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

\- ¡BANE! - El rugido de Maryse se escuchó incluso antes de que Max terminase de caer al suelo pero fue Jace el primero en llegar hasta Magnus en plan de defender a Max, tomando al brujo del hombro haciendo el amago de golpearlo pero Bane con un rápido movimiento de sus manos envueltas en fuego azul, se lo sacó de encima estampando al rubio contra la pared a un par de metros del suelo donde quedó guindado. Maryse intentó arremeter contra él y fue alzada contra el techo, el sonido del impacto hizo que Clary se estremeciera alzando las manos de inmediato en señal de rendición.

\- ¡BANE BAJAME! – Rugió Maryse furiosa.

\- Espera a que te ponga las manos encima – Mascullaba Jace.

\- Magnus, tranquilo - Intentó calmarlo la pelirroja.- Esto no va a mejorar las cosas con Alec.

Magnus intentó respirar profundo, intentó calmarse porque la pelirroja tenía razón; pero no pudo.

\- ¡Alec no va arreglar nada! – Aseguró Jace intentando soltarse de la pared pero no podía - ¡Te acuestas con Max!

\- ¡Yo no me acuesto con nadie! – Exclamó - ¡Él me drogó dos veces para separarme de Alec!

\- Él estaba aquí...vivo - La voz de Max fuera de sí lo hizo crispar incluso más que la acusación del rubio.

\- Es suficiente, me largo - Informó dirigiéndose expresamente al menor quien seguía en el suelo - Te vuelves a acercar a mí y se me olvidara que eres el hermano de Alec.

\- Eso ya se te olvidó - Siseó Maryse desde el techo; Magnus bufó marchándose del lugar. - ¡Bane! ¡No nos puedes dejar así! - Rugió la mujer furiosa. Jace pegado a mitad de pared maldijo sonoramente.

Clary los observó y luego a Max, y echó a correr tras Magnus, a ninguno le haría mal quedarse así un rato, hasta que se calmaran; y Magnus iba a necesitar alguien con quien hablar.

* * *

Simon dejó el cadáver del ogro en el santuario del instituto; feliz por la sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de Isabelle: si la sangre en las manos del ogro resultaba ser de Max, seria prueba suficiente para que la Clave aceptara la acusación contra el Reino Seelie y su reina.

\- Llamare a Jace para avisarle - Dijo la pelonegro marcando al celular de su hermano rubio al menos un par de veces; sin respuesta alguna.

\- Quizás si llamas a Clary - Sugirió Simon sacando su celular, frunciendo el ceño al ver un mensaje de la pelirroja.

_"Ven donde Magnus en cuanto puedas; no traigas a Isabelle"_

\- Eh... Olvídalo, ella no está con él - Dijo rascándose la nuca - De hecho, me pidió que fuera a verla, algo relacionado a Jocelyn - Dijo intentando que no fuese demasiado obvia su mentira.

\- Está bien – Aceptó la muchacha - Buscare a mamá, ya debe haber vuelto de llevar a Alec a Idris; ella debe saber dónde está Jace.

Simon asintió sintiéndose algo culpable por mentirle a su novia mientras salía por la puerta para submundos del santuario; era más rápido y le ahorraría subir un par de pisos hasta la puerta principal. Isabelle en cambio se dirigió a los pisos superiores del instituto sin dejar de intentar llamar a Jace; las autopsias a submundos requerían de un brujo cualificado y autorizado por el director de instituto, y por tanto necesitaba la firma del rubio.

Pero Jace no contestaba; se aseguró de revisar el despacho de este, la biblioteca y la cocina antes de subir a la enfermería donde suponía que estaría su madre, deteniéndose a mitad de pasillo al escuchar el repique del celular de Jace.

Isabelle miró su celular confundida y colgó la llamada, al instante el sonido del repique del chico Herondale se detuvo. Frunció el ceño acercándose a la puerta de la enfermería mientras volvía a marcar, el repique del celular de Jace se escuchó otra vez.

\- ¡Jace calla ese aparato! - Escuchó el grito exasperado de su madre.

\- Crees que no lo habría hecho ya si pudiera - Gruñó el rubio en respuesta.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Se preguntó a si misma entrando a la enfermería y deteniéndose desconcertada: Jace estaba totalmente inmovilizado contra la pared del fondo a un par de metros del suelo, Maryse en cambio estaba boca abajo contra el techo, con su cabello largo y suelto cayendo a ambos lados de su cara; y en el suelo despatarrado y con un puñetazo en el rostro estaba Max, susurrando el nombre de Alec una y otra vez.- ¿Qué diablos...?

\- ¿Isabelle? - Preguntó Maryse que no podía verla por el cabello.

\- ¡Izzy! ¡Llama a Moon! - Ordenó Jace de inmediato

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó confundida.

\- Bane- Escupió Maryse.

\- ¡Llama a Moon! - Se exasperó Jace.

\- ¡No me grites Herondale! -Lo riñó, había cierta gracia en todo eso. Isabelle llamó a la bruja quien le discutió un poco la exigencia de su presencia inmediata en el instituto pero cuando finalmente aceptó ir, la muchacha colgó la llamada acercándose Max.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó agachándose frente a él con cautela - ¿Max...?

\- Alec...

-Intenté hablar con él pero no dice nada más – Informó Jace – Ha estado así desde que llegamos aquí, discutía con Magnus y lo golpeó.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos le pasa a Magnus? – Preguntó Isabelle con molestia colocando una mano sobre la temblorosa de su hermanito- ¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! – Exclamó alarmada su madre; volviendo de inmediato la mirada a su hermano - Está bien Max, Alec estará aquí en unas horas - Le prometió.

\- No...No puede...- Susurró.

\- Isabelle - Dijo Maryse con cautela - Alec encontró a Magnus y Max...

\- Estaban juntos poniéndole el cuerno a Alec - Rugió Jace furioso.

\- No puede ser él...- Seguía Max.

\- ¿Qué? - Saltó la chica horrorizada y furiosa a un tiempo.- ¿¡Como...!? ¡Max no sería capaz!

\- Pues para esas cosas hacen falta dos ¿No? – Preguntó el rubio con molestia.

\- Yo los vi ayer en la biblioteca - Susurró Maryse defendiendo a su hijo menor -Bane lo forzaba...

Isabelle palideció mirando a su hermanito en el suelo, se veía tan roto y perdido; sintió el corazón rompérsele tan solo de imaginar cómo estaría Alec entonces en ese momento.

Apretó la mano alrededor del látigo de electrum; dispuesta a salir de la enfermería, ahorcaría a ese brujo, le arrancaría la cabeza por lo que le había hecho a sus hermanos.

\- No pudo ser Alec...Alec está muerto.

\- ¿Qué? - Isabelle se detuvo en su instinto homicida para volverse desconcertada hacia su hermano menor.

\- ¿Max de que hablas? - Preguntó Maryse de inmediato, quería mover al menos el cuello para ver mejor a su hijo pero no podía, maldijo a Magnus mentalmente.

\- Está muerto, Jace lo asesinó - El rubio abrió los ojos como dos platos.

\- ¿Que yo que? ¿Estás loco? - Le gritó - ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo...?

\- ¡Jace! - Lo riñó la mujer en el techo.

\- ¡Yo no mate a Alec! - Se defendió.

\- Ya lo sabemos - Bufó la mujer.

\- ¡Si lo hiciste! - Saltó Max incorporándose, limpiándose las lágrimas sus ojos grises estaban cargados de tanto rencor que le cortó el aliento a Isabelle - ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Alec ardió con el fuego celestial por tu culpa!

Sus palabras los tenían tan desconcertados que ni siquiera se preocuparon en preguntarse como él habría podido _"ver"_ eso que gritaba. En su lugar Jace le respondió, defendiéndose, ofendido.

\- ¡Alec me atravesó el pecho con una naginata!-Espetó el rubio; no había rencor, él sabía que no había sido su parabatai realmente, que había sido culpa de las pociones que Sebastian le diera hacía cinco años; no, lo había gritado solo como un hecho - Por eso ardió en fuego celestial, fue un accidente; pero no murió.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- Max - Intentó hablar Maryse - Alec está bien; estuvo unos años preso en la Ciudad Silenciosa pero...

\- ¡Mienten! – Gritó aún más fuerte el joven - _Él_ tenía razón: quieren jugar con mi mente.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Isabelle no entendía y no era la única.

\- ¿De quién demonios hablas?- Preguntó Jace casi a la vez.

\- Debí suponer que usarían a la bruja que se hace pasar por Alec – Susurró Max para sí mismo - Sebastian me lo advirtió.

El silencio fue sepulcral; Max quiso marcharse, necesitaba irse y hablar con Bash; aclarar lo que había visto. Isabelle se movió a prisa atrapando con su látigo las piernas de Max para evitar que escapara, maldiciendo para sí misma cuando al tropezar, el adolescente cayó al frente contra la pared y en lugar de poner las manos como se les enseñaba en los entrenamientos a los Nefilims, estampó el rostro contra el muro cayendo inconsciente.

\- ¡Max!- Exclamó alarmada corriendo hacia él

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Maryse de inmediato al no poder ver lo que ocurría.

\- Estará bien - Aseguró Jace - Pero por favor díganme que escuche mal y Max no acaba de decir que habla con Sebastian.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bien hijo? - Le preguntó Robert mirando a su hijo de reojo. Iban camino a la casa de Sebastian; Alec no había sido el último en llegar pero lo había hecho al menos veinte minutos después de la hora acordada y no había dicho ni una palabra desde que salió del portal.

El inquisidor iba vestido preparado para el combate como todos los Nefilims y brujos que conformaban la comitiva; no era una tarea que estuviese entre sus funciones diplomáticas pero no iba a dejar a Alec solo con todas esas personas; muchos de ellos no dejaban de mirarlo con rencor durante todo el camino, empezando por Cossette, la joven guardia protegida de Jia.

Alec no respondió a su pregunta, suponía que su expresión debía dar pena y no era para menos; realmente no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para estar ahí; habría dejado que la Clave lo volviera a atrapar por " _poca disposición a colaborar"_ y lo devolvieran a la Ciudad Silenciosa; al menos allí no tendría por qué volver a ver a Magnus y aunque se sintiera una basura por pensarlo cuando apenas acababa de recuperarlo, tampoco a Max.

Pero Jace tenía razón: no podía volver a hundirse, no por culpa de Magnus, más que por él mismo o por Bane, era por Jace e Isabelle; por su padre que había puesto todo de sí en conseguir el acuerdo con La Clave e incluso su madre a pesar de estar enojado con ella; y sobre todo por el pequeño niño de piel azul que contaba con él para salir de la ciudad silenciosa y tener la vida normal de cualquier niño...

Se adentraron en los terrenos de la casa de Sebastian en silencio. Los Nefilims rápidamente se formaron a ambos lados de la puerta preparados para atacar; los brujos se quedaron en la retaguardia, listos para defender y contener cualquier cosa que saliese de ese lugar. Alec suspiró dispuesto a acercarse pero Robert le colocó una mano en el hombro deteniéndolo antes de que diera un paso a la casa; preocupado.

\- ¿Alec…?

\- Estoy bien – Mintió, era lo que su padre quería escuchar pero no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos al decírselo. Robert lo notó, y tardó un poco más de lo necesario en soltar su hombro y dejarlo continuar, empuñando su propio cuchillo Serafín del cinto: no daba una buena imagen que todos los vieran así, tan afectado cuando iban a entrar a la casa donde vivió con Sebastian.

El ojos azules se acercó hasta la puerta, colocó la mano en el pomo, pudiendo sentir como todos contenían el aliento ante la expectativa; por un segundo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tanto esperaban todos ver allí dentro. Negó con la cabeza, lo que fuera, seguramente se decepcionarían.

Giró el pomo, muchos de los presentes habían empleado ya sus mejores hechizos y artimañas para abrir esa puerta, por lo que no contuvieron una exclamación de sorpresa cuando esta simplemente se abrió; que creció cuando del interior simplemente no salió nada.

Robert, como director de esa misión, hizo un gesto al jefe del escuadrón de Nefilims indicándoles que entraran y así lo hicieron, ordenadamente sin bajar las armas ni un centímetro. Alec negó con la cabeza, ese lugar había sido el hogar de Jonathan, él lo sabía, y se los había dicho hacía cinco años, por eso sabía que no era necesario desenfundar su cuchillo Serafín, aun cuando al llegar a la sala principal la sorpresa dio paso a la repulsión ante el asqueroso hedor y aun peor visión de cuerpos con cinco años de putrefacción recibiéndolos.

\- ¿Quizás algunos Nefilims pudieron entrar antes? – Preguntó un chico receloso observando los cuerpos con una mano cubriéndose la nariz; la piel de los cadáveres era tan pútrida que no podía apreciarse el color de sus runas. Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- Eran oscuros – Informó; era una escena aún más impresionante que la primera vez que la vio – Sebastian los mató cuando fracasó el ataque al instituto de New York: Merrywell, Caitlin, Wellsnow... – Los fue identificando según recordaba a quienes había visto hacía cinco años.- Keyland, Crossfire…

\- ¡Esto es absurdo! – Exclamó Cossette interrumpiéndolo – Con todo respeto Inquisidor, no podemos solo escucharlo y fingir que él no tuvo nada que ver con todos esos Nefilims vueltos oscurecidos o asesinados.

Varios Nefilims exclamaron de acuerdo con ella. Alec apretó la quijada, no estaba de humor para soportarle nada a nadie.

\- Yo estaba tranquilo en mi celda, fueron ustedes los que me sacaron para que les abriera la casa – Les espetó.

\- Alec – Le advirtió Robert, pero ya Cossette bufaba dispuesta a replicar.

\- ¡Por favor! No obtuviste ni la mitad de lo que te merecías - Escupió ella.

\- Por supuesto, eres tu quien dictamina la pena de muerte. – No contuvo el sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Es lo menos que se merece un asesino - Exclamó ella - Te salvaste solo porque ese maldito demonio se atravesó – dijo refiriéndose a Sebastian - Y porque eres el hijo del Inquisidor y el amante de Bane - Alec sintió la sangre hervirle aún más ante la mención del brujo.

\- Pues la próxima vez que intentes matarme, no falles - Escupió el joven Lightwood.

\- No lo haré - Sentenció ella con los ojos entrecerrados; Robert se apresuró a intervenir ya la situación se había salido de control.

\- No es el lugar ni el momento para replicar nada – dijo con voz firme dirigiéndose expresamente a Cossette – Si tienes alguna queja la recibiré en mi despacho, por ahora estamos en una misión, así que Montclaire, Redsky vayan a la cocina – Cossette lo miró con molestia y tras una mirada de odio a Alec se marchó junto a su compañero a la habitación indicada. – Quiero a un grupo sacando los cuerpos al exterior, los demás distribúyanse por toda la planta, tomen cualquier objeto sospechoso: cuando terminemos subiremos a las siguientes plantas.

\- Hay un sótano, se llega por esa puerta – Señaló Alec a su padre; inspirando profundo e intentando mitigar su enojo; por mucho que esa chica le desagradara, y le disgustara por haber matado a Jonathan en un intento de matarlo a él, su molestia solo era responsabilidad de Magnus, únicamente había estallado con ella. Robert asintió haciendo un gesto con la mano y de inmediato un brujo y un par de Nefilims se apresuraron en esa dirección.

\- Alec…- Lo llamó su padre, pero este negó también adentrándose en la casa intentando mantener al margen los recuerdos que amenazaban por volver.

Robert lo siguió por un rato con la mirada; Alec iba de un lugar a otro solo observando, rosando descuidadamente el sofá con sus dedos o la mesa del comedor. El inquisidor se masajeó las sienes, sabía que su hijo no estaba bien, podía verlo en su expresión, en su mirada apagada ¿Pero era por la influencia de volver a ese lugar?

\- Inquisidor, quizás debería ver este lugar – Gritaron desde el sótano. Robert le dirigió una última y rápida mirada a su hijo antes de bajar. Alec lo observó fijamente, Sebastian guardaba allí algunas cosas de los experimentos de Valentine, pero dudaba que tuviese algo que justificara los pulsos de magia que todos buscaban; como fuera aprovechó que ya no tenía la mirada atenta de su padre y que todos parecían ocupados en sus tareas para escabullirse y subir las escaleras hasta el primer piso, el piso de las habitaciones.

La puerta de la habitación de Max estaba abierta, la había dejado así la última vez que estuvo allí buscando a Max desesperado, ahora no le interesaba entrar, realmente no soportaría entrar allí y recordar que era ese mismo Max quien había estado las últimas semanas viéndole la cara de idiota junto a Magnus.

Siguió caminando, pasando por su habitación; nunca la había sentido suya ni se había preocupado por eso, era una habitación a la que no quería acostumbrarse al principio de su estancia allí, cuando aún tenía la esperanza de volver pronto a casa; y que luego simplemente no quiso volverla a usar.

La ignoró también sintiendo como con cada paso hacía la puerta al final del pasillo, su determinación flaqueaba; quizás no fuese tan buena idea que estuviese allí solo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que estaría mal dejar que cualquier desconocido solo entrara y revolviera la habitación que había compartido con Jonathan; la habitación de Sebastian.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta. La mano le temblaba sobre el pomo, respiró profundo armándose de valor como quien está a punto de abrir la puerta a un pasado terrible; y finalmente lo hizo, observando la habitación que fue suya los últimos días de su estancia en ese lugar, la habitación que compartió con Sebastian.

Tal y como esperaba, estaba desordenada y ese detalle casi le hizo sonreír, era como si no hubiese pasado nada de tiempo, excepto porque todo el lugar tenía una gruesa capa de polvo sobre todas las cosas.

Cientos de recuerdos se agolparon en la cabeza de Alec en un segundo: Sebastian acostado en la cama en calzoncillos con los brazos tras la cabeza viendo a Alec con una sonrisa divertida en uno de sus intentos por ordenarle el cuarto mientras conversaban de alguna tontería, recordó ojos negros que no dejaban de exclamar " _Eres mío_ " con cada beso cargado de deseo, y ojos verdes que susurraban _"Te pertenezco"_ con cálidos besos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Se acercó a una repisa a un lado; el único lugar ordenado en la habitación, era allí donde Sebastian dejaba sus armas, y entre ellas estaba el arco y carcaj de Alec, el que se había llevado del instituto cuando fue tras Sebastian y dejó en ese lugar para fingirse prisionero cuando volvió al instituto luego. Estiró la mano para tomarlo, ese era su arco favorito, y verlo era como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo; revisó las flechas de su carcaj, aún quedaban un par de sus flechas personales, con la llama del emblema Lightwood grabado en el cuerpo de la flecha.

Mas recuerdos volvieron a su mente: había flechado la pierna de Sebastian con ese mismo arco, y luego se habían reconciliado en ese mismo lugar luego de un momento de vulnerabilidad y miedo a perderlo por Magnus que había tenido Sebastian en la cocina. Sus orejas se encendieron rojas como un tomate al recordar eso y se apresuró a tomar sus cosas, lo mejor era que saliera de allí.

Se volvió con su arco y flecha sujetos, pero se detuvo cuando su campo de visión captó la jarra de agua junto a la cama del lado en que solía dormir; sintió el enojo volver a él, al recordar todo el engaño que Sebastian le había hecho, la manera en que lo había manipulado para que hiciese lo que quisiera, para que lastimase a los suyos. Se acercó a la mesita de noche tomando la jarra y arrojándola contra la pared haciéndola añicos, por esa cosa su vida se había vuelto un infierno, cada sorbo de agua, cada trago que bebió habían sido un paso más a su condena en la Ciudad Silenciosa, un paso más que lo alejó de Magnus hasta el punto irreparable en que se encontraban ahora.

Observó los fragmentos de la jarra en el suelo, y al fijarse notó junto a ellos esos calzoncillos de pingüinos que tanta gracia le causaron en una ocasión, todo su enojo se evaporó y no evitó sonreír con cierta nostalgia porque ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que alguien tan temido como Sebastian usaría ese tipo de ropa interior? Sin duda ninguno de los que hurgaban en la planta baja en ese momento; sintió una opresión en el pecho: ellos no imaginaban muchas cosas sobre Sebastian. Se acercó notando que sobre la cama habían también algunos mangas dispersos; los mangas de Max.

La última vez que estuvo allí había tenido con Jonathan una ridícula discusión por uno de esos mangas; ahora eran unos pocos que estaban sobre la cama, la mayoría habían sido tirados a un lado, al suelo sin cuidado alguno; apostaba lo que fuera que en su día de ausencia, cuando se infiltró en el instituto, el rubio solo tiró todo lo que estaba en la cama al suelo cuando quiso recostarse.

Pudo ver en una hoja suelta al personaje masculino pelonegro con un monstruo lleno de tentáculos, dejó su arco y flechas apoyados junto a la cama y se agachó para recogerla con el rostro rojo como un farol _"si quieres intentarlo conozco un demonio que..."_ Eso le había dicho Sebastian riendo, una de las pocas veces que lo vio reír con sinceridad, que Jonathan pudo salir a flote.

Un clic se dejó escuchar; Alec supo de inmediato que alguien había cerrado la puerta; y supo incluso antes de girarse al escuchar su voz, que estaba en problemas.

\- ¿Rememorando viejos tiempos?

* * *

Había enviado a sus hadas a buscar por todos los dominios de Central Park a Krpol, su ogro; no creía en Sebastian que le dijo que lo había llevado al parque pero prefería cubrir todos sus frentes; y tal como esperó, no encontró nada. Si Krpol estaba vivo habría vuelto de inmediato a su corte, pero si estaba muerto no había manera de que Sebastian lo sacara de Edom por lo que el cuerpo estaría todavía en la dimensión demoníaca.

\- Mi señora- Una pequeña hada se acercó con una reverencia - El Rey Unseelie está aquí- Informó, la Reina se enderezó de inmediato, eso era inesperado- Solicita una audiencia con usted.

\- Dile que lo atenderé en unos minu...

\- No es necesario Seelie - La voz fría pero educada del hombre hada se escuchó en el salón de la reina, mientras este se daba paso, su capa de un rojo oscuro como la sangre resaltaba ante su pálida piel, ondeando tras el Rey acompañando sus pasos con susurros.

La Reina se incorporó, erguida exhibiendo poder al igual que él, que se plantó frente a la mujer, ambos igual de altos e imponentes, igual de letales. La mujer hizo un gesto con su mano ordenando a la hada que se marchara; esta así lo hizo, dejando a los dos gobernantes solos.

\- ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresiva visita? - Preguntó.

\- No debería ser sorpresiva - Razonó el Rey contradiciéndola - ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer después de enterarme que enviaste a tu cortesana a interrogar y acusar a mi hijo por un asunto con el hijo del inquisidor?

\- Ella fue por su cuenta - Dijo simplemente - No tenía conocimiento - El Rey sonrió con sorna.

\- ¿Perdiendo el control de tu Reino? Quizás necesitas ayuda para saber cómo controlarlos. - La Reina sonrió afablemente, sin que esto llegase a sus ojos.

\- Que gracioso, me ofrece ayuda quien necesita a Gwyn para hacerse cargo de su hijo- El Rey apretó la mandíbula.

\- Exijo saber que está ocurriendo entre tu, tu pueblo y los Nefilims esta vez - Dijo el Rey imperativamente.

\- Creo que estas equivocado UnSeelie, pero no soy uno de tus súbditos a los que puedes "exigirle" - El rey pateó el suelo en un claro gesto de disgusto.

\- La última vez trajiste la desgracia al pueblo Fey al aliarte con Sebastian Morgenstern y esa desgracia alcanzó también a mi pueblo - Dijo - No volveré a cubrirte, mucho menos cuando intentas hacer caer toda la culpa sobre mi gente.

\- No sé de qué hablas, no hay ninguna culpa que cargar sobre ti.

\- ¿Estás segura? -Enarcó una ceja suspicaz- Uno de mis duendes en Central Park vio a la hija del inquisidor y su amante, el vampiro diurno, encontrar el cuerpo del ogro que usaste para atacar al chico.

\- ¿No son los ogros parte de tu Reino? - Cuestionó ella desviando la pregunta porque sabía a quién se refería.

\- Este tenía la marca de tu corte - Aseguró - No sé qué pretendes echando a los Nefilims contra nosotros con interrogatorios absurdos Seelie, pero mi pueblo va a defenderse de ti y tu gente.

\- ¿Es una amenaza? Porque estaría encantada de volver a diezmarlos - Dijo ella con una sonrisa abierta. El rey se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Es una advertencia - Dijo - Porque no ganaras esta vez sí debes defenderte también de los Nefilims. - El Rey salió del salón y la Reina se sentó en su trono pensativa.

Así que Sebastian si había logrado salir, no tenía idea de cómo, pero ahora tenía certeza de que podía hacerlo y de cuál era su plan: intentaba ponerlos a todos en su contra, al Reino Unseelie y la Clave, dos enemigos formidables por lo que tenía que pensar muy bien su próximo movimiento.

Sonrió, como fuera, justo ahora era la única que sabía que Sebastian estaba vivo, que tenía cinco años influyendo en el hijo menor del Inquisidor y era él quien lo había atacado con su ogro, la única que sabía su propio papel en todo eso buscando las Joyas de Edom y el de la Clave, sabía ahora la posición de la Corte UnSeelie; ella era la única que conocía el panorama completo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y eso la dejaba un paso adelante de sus enemigos.

* * *

Hizo estallar la mesa principal de la sala y las ciento de astillas salieron disparadas por todo el lugar; se sentía tan bien poder desahogarse con su magia, hacer levitar o estallar cosas para drenar su enojo.

Lo había extrañado, dos semanas sin poder hacer magia fueron una abstinencia terrible, aunque la habría aceptado por dos siglos más si recuperar su magia no hubiese conllevado perder a Alec.

El jarrón chino se elevó golpeándose contra el techo, haciéndose mil añicos, le reconfortaba más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento, hacer eso e imaginar que el jarrón era Max.

\- Tu cara se llenó de una perturbadora satisfacción - Le hizo ver Clary; Magnus rodó los ojos. La pelirroja lo había seguido al salir del instituto, a través del portal hasta el loft y se había sentado allí en uno de los sofás de su sala sin decir nada por un largo rato, hasta ese momento.

\- ¿No tienes a un rubio pedante al cual molestar?

\- Está ocupado intentando despegarse de la pared donde lo dejaste - Se encogió de hombros Clary. Magnus parpadeó un segundo, riendo luego con sorna.

\- ¿En serio los dejaste así?

\- ¿Que iba a hacer? No soy bruja - Hizo ver. Magnus rió y Clary también, porque realmente era divertido la imagen de Maryse y Jace inmovilizados.- ¿Que pasó, Magnus? - Preguntó de pronto. El brujo se enserió y su mirada se ensombreció - Dijiste que no te interesaba Max.

\- ¡No me interesa!- Exclamó el brujo de inmediato - Yo estaba soñando con Alec, y cuando abrí los ojos, Max estaba sobre mí; me quitó el brazalete - Dijo mostrando su muñeca y Clary abrió los ojos sorprendida, no había esperado eso - Y me besó; Alec llegó cuando estaba intentando quitarlo de encima.

\- ¿Y Alec no esperó que le explicaras?

\- No es eso... - El brujo se dejó caer en el sofá. - Me lo preguntó...me preguntó cuántas veces estuve con Max... No podía solo mentirle - Se lamentó - Alec no se merece eso.

\- No, no lo merece - Coincidió Clary suspirando - Dime que al menos le dijiste que Max te drogó, que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó - Magnus la miró con obviedad y ella entendió, lamentando - No te creyó...

\- ¿Tu lo harías? - Preguntó con sinceridad –Como mínimo pensará que soy un miserable que se sacude la responsabilidad – Clary suspiró, suponía que tendría razón - Lo herí.

\- Más de lo que crees - Clary se mordió el labio, no quería darle más noticias malas pero tenía que hacerlo para que Magnus supiera todo lo que había ocurrido - Alec no quería ir a Idris, quería que lo devolvieran a la Ciudad Silenciosa.

\- ¿Qué? - Saltó de inmediato - ¡No puede..!

\- Jace lo convenció de que era absurdo - Lo calmó.

\- Es mi culpa - Se lamentó el brujo cubriendo su rostro con sus manos - Debí decírselo desde el principio; debí detener a Max...no, no debí dejarlo entrar a mi casa en primer lugar.

\- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? - Clary se sentó a su lado y él acostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la pelirroja. Esa situación la hacía enojar, Magnus no lo merecía, no merecía que le estuviese pasando eso: él había tenido que luchar muy duro, figurativa y literalmente, por Alec cuando Sebastian quiso interponerse, había esperado pacientemente por su Nefilim día tras día mientras estuvo en prisión, esforzándose para no dejar que Alec se perdiera en ese oscuro lugar, por no perderse a sí mismo estando en el exterior sin él. No era justo que un chiquillo malcriado con dudosas intenciones lo separara de Alec cuando finalmente podía estar con él. No culpaba a Magnus pese a lo confiado e ingenuo que había sido aun con todos los siglos que se cargaba; no culpaba a Alec porque su reacción era de esperarse en un primer momento; la pelirroja culpaba a Max por lastimar de esa forma a su amigo.

Sintió gotas cálidas mojar sus piernas. No dijo nada, dejó que Magnus llorara en silencio mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su cabello libre de brillo y gel, no estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, solo que se incorporaron asustados cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole pasó a Catarina seguida por Simon.

\- Muy bien Magnus, si ya estás aquí es porque te sientes mejor – Entró la bruja de piel azul como bólido a través del loft; el vampiro entró tras ella algo apenado cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Magnus se apresuró en limpiarse las lágrimas.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién te dijo que estaba aquí?

\- El vampiro – Lo acusó Catarina sin darle demasiada importancia.- Lo encontré afuera del instituto cuando fui ver como estabas. – Magnus enarcó una ceja mirando a Simon.

\- ¿Y a ti quien te invitó Snoopy?

\- Clary me llamó – La acusó él de inmediato. La pelirroja sonrió avergonzada ante la mirada acusadora de Magnus.

\- Pensé que necesitarías apoyo de todos.

\- Espera… ¿Apoyo? ¿De qué habla? – Preguntó Catarina de inmediato – Estoy segura que no vas a morir tan rápido, aún tenemos tiempo de quitarte el brazalete.

\- Alec y yo… ¿QUÉ? – Magnus se interrumpió en su intención por contarle lo que había ocurrido cuando entendió sus palabras – ¿Estás diciendo que ese brazalete iba a matarme?

\- Quizás… bueno sí – Admitió, agregando rápidamente – Pero estoy trabajando en como quitarte el brazalete o en su defecto maldeciré al chiquillo hasta que te lo quite, no te voy a dejar morir de viejo y…

\- ¿Morir de viejo? – Preguntó Simon alarmado y sin entender; y no era el único.

\- Ya no tengo el brazalete, Max me lo quitó – Aseguró Magnus mostrándole pero lejos de alegrar a su amiga de piel azul, esta maldijo sonoramente - ¿Ahora te enojas?

\- ¡No entiendes! – Exclamó – Si te quitó el brazalete solo puede significar que Sebastian ya tiene toda la magia que necesita.

Fue un silencio sepulcral el que siguió a sus palabras. Todos mirando a Catarina esperando una explicación, dándose cuenta que, ambos tenían que sentarse y ponerse al tanto de muchas cosas.

* * *

No tenía sentido, verlo allí tal y como lo recordaba, rubio, pálido con un rostro que hacía pensar en los ángeles enmarcando una mirada tan peligrosa como el infierno mismo; era imposible, tenía que estar alucinando otra vez, pero ¿Cómo podía una alucinación cerrar la puerta? Alec abrió la boca con duda, tardándose unos segundos en recuperar el control de su voz.

\- ¿S…Sebastian? - El rubio sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos aún más negros de lo que Alec recordaba, y eso lo hacía ver mucho más peligroso.

\- Ambos nos hemos liberado de nuestras prisiones, Alexander – dijo él. Alec se llevó disimuladamente la mano al cinto para hacerse con su cuchillo serafín – Solo que tú, para hacerlo has vuelto a traicionarme.

\- Tú estás muerto. – dijo el ojos azules como si al verbalizarlo, cualquier posibilidad o intento de resurrección se viera truncado por sus palabras.

\- ¿Quieres comprobarlo? - Preguntó con sorna acercándose; Alec desenvainó su arma apuntándole al rubio quien rio dando un paso en su dirección, sujetando el cuchillo Serafín con su mano, Alec escuchó el suave golpeteo metálico del anillo para aparecerse, de Sebastian contra su cuchillo serafín; y antes de que Alec pudiera preverlo, el rubio lo apartó con un rápido movimiento estampándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

Alec retrocedió con expresión horrorizada, la mejilla le palpitaba de dolor en el lugar del impacto, un impacto real; lo que significaba que ese Sebastian frente suyo, también lo era.

\- Estás vivo…- Su voz fue apenas audible, no podía ser, no había manera…

\- Más vivo que nunca – Aseguró – Y a pocos pasos de los pobres idiotas que no dejan de revolver mi casa desesperados por encontrar algo que _impida_ mi resurrección; ¿No te encanta la ironía? – Se rio con burla - Como si alguna vez me hubiese traído el trabajo a casa.

\- Yo te vi morir…

\- Lo he hecho un par de veces – Le restó importancia – Una gracias a Jace, una gracias a Bane; y todo porque me traicionaste en el último momento Alexander y ahora aumentas tu traición trayendo a mi casa a esos pobres idiotas; pero descuida, les devolveré el favor a todos, incluyéndote.

Sebastian arremetió contra Alec, pero esta vez el pelonegro lo esperaba interceptándolo y devolviéndole el golpe que no llegó a su objetivo, Sebastian desapareció del frente de Alec en un parpadeo e igual de rápido apareció a sus espaldas pateándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

El ojos azules cayó al suelo adolorido, girándose de inmediato para patear a Sebastian cuando este intentó arremeter contra él en el suelo; logró darle en el pecho pero en el segundo intento Sebastian tomó su pie torciéndolo y pateándole en el costado.

Alec gimió de dolor apresurándose para golpear a Sebastian en la rodilla; el rubio se desestabilizó soltándolo y el ojos azules aprovechó de incorporarse de inmediato, enzarzándose en la pelea: hacía muchos años que Alec no peleaba con nadie, que no entrenaba y cada golpe que Sebastian acertaba se lo recordaba de forma dolorosa.

Intentó inmovilizar al rubio con un movimiento que Sebastian le había enseñado; pero él le dio la vuelta estampándole de cara contra la puerta de la habitación, inmovilizándolo con una mano tras la espalda y con medio rostro contra la lámina de la puerta, evitando que se moviera de cualquier forma posible.

Alec se estremeció, su respiración agitada se reflejaba sobre la puerta; Sebastian lo tenía acorralado, lo jaló del cabello hacía atrás, estirando su cuello hasta un punto máximo en donde incluso respirar se le dificultaba.

\- ¿Realmente crees que puedes enfrentarme Alexander? – Sebastian se inclinó para que su rostro quedara en el campo de visión de Alec, quien se removía en un intento vano de liberare. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los negros del rubio, tan negros como las profundidades del mismo infierno. – Nunca pudiste derrotarme.

Alec abrió la boca como si quisiera replicar o gritar por ayuda, después de todo, había todo un batallón de Nefilims y brujos en el piso de abajo; pero fuera lo uno o lo otro, su cuello tan fuertemente estirado no le permitía hablar.

Estaba seguro que moriría allí; podía ver en los ojos de Sebastian el brillo de la duda: seguro preguntándose qué hacer ¿halarlo un poco más del cabello y partirle el cuello, o apuñalarlo por la espalda? Y sin embargo lo que ocurrió fue totalmente diferente.

Los labios de Sebastian se unieron a los suyos de manera brusca; Alec abrió los ojos pasmado, manteniendo los suyos firmemente apretados. Sebastian se apartó casi de inmediato liberando a Alec solo para obligarlo, con un rudo movimiento, a que se diera la vuelta y quedara frente a él.

El ojos azules aprovechó la oportunidad para intentar sacárselo de encima, golpearlo y huir; el rubio lo interceptó tomándolo de la muñeca, besándolo nuevamente, esta vez un poco más agresivo, golpeando a Alec contra la puerta causándole un gemido de dolor que Sebastian aprovechó para incursionar en su boca.

Alec se removió, desconcertado por la intromisión; sintió el cuerpo de Sebastian pegarse al propio para mantenerlo inmóvil, soltando sus manos y poder usarlas en sujetar al pelo negro de las mejillas. Intentó apartarlo, su fuerza no era suficiente para hacerle frente al demonio, pero a diferencia de antaño, eso solo lo hacía sentir impotente.

Colocó sus manos entre ambos cuerpos queriendo usarlas como palanca para separarlo de sí; no iba a dejarse besar por un monstruo de nuevo.

Un monstruo que se sacrificó salvando su vida…

Un monstruo que se aseguró de mantener a Max vivo...

Un monstruo que nunca lo lastimó tan profundamente como Magnus acababa de hacer.

¿Iba a dejarse besar de nuevo por _SU monstruo?_

Su mente volvió a tardes de antaño donde cada entrenamiento, cada pelea terminaba en una divertida sesión de besos; las tardes de una vida falsa, que estaba intentando olvidar; una vida durante la cual fue feliz a pesar de ser una completa mentira.

No supo en que momento sus manos que intentaban apartar a Sebastian se aferraron a su camisa manteniéndolo tan unido a su cuerpo como fuera posible o cuando los labios de Sebastian dejaron de moverse en solitario para danzar en un baile furioso y rápido con los de él.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía completamente adolorido. Ya no tenía ese calor febril en su cuerpo, pero en su lugar su rostro punzaba como si le hubiesen machacado a golpes, al igual que el cerebro: tenía recuerdos vagos de Alec en la puerta corriendo, de Jace y Maryse contra la pared y el techo respectivamente y a Bane furioso gritándole; recordaba haber acusado a Jace de matar a Alec y este gritarle que su hermano estaba vivo.

Toda una puesta en escena.

\- Estás despierto - Susurró Isabelle. Max volvió la mirada de inmediato para verla sentada en la cama de al lado con las piernas cruzadas como un monje - Lamento el golpe en la cara, fue un error de cálculo. – Max asintió, no estaba seguro a que se refería.

\- ¿Y Maryse, y Jace? - Preguntó al no verlos ¿Acaso había soñado todo?

\- Moon vino y los liberó - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa - Mamá se está duchando y Jace intenta contactar a Clary, está enojado con ella porque lo dejó así. - Max no pudo evitarlo y sonrió con gracia; Isabelle lo imitó un poco más confiada, ella los había convencido de que le dejaran hablar con Max primero, buscar una explicación a lo que había dicho horas antes porque él no confiaba en Maryse y acusaba a Jace en cambio con ella había hablado o algo así, antes. No perdía nada en intentar. - Escucha Max, quería hablar contigo – Dijo, el muchacho se enserió de inmediato - Hace dos días, en la biblioteca, me pediste que te devolviera a Alec. – Recordó, él asintió - ¿Por qué?

\- Alec ya no está – Susurró amargamente. Isabelle estiró las piernas como si quisiera pararse de la cama y acercarse a él, pero pareció pensárselo mejor porque solo se acomodó mejor en la orilla de la cama, de frente a Max.

\- Sé que...sé qué crees que está muerto - Aseguró ella - Por eso llorabas en su habitación cuando llegaste al instituto - Max aferró las manos en puño a la colcha pero no la desmintió - Pero no fue por eso que dije que no podría traerlo en ese momento: Alec estaba preso, en la Ciudad Silenciosa, por las cosas que hizo mientras estuvo con Sebastian.

\- ¡Mentirosa! - Exclamó él; había ira contenida en cada una de sus palabras - ¡Alec no hizo nada! - Aseguró - Alec era bueno, y murió aquí, en el instituto; ¡Lo he visto!

\- No sé...no sé a qué te refieres con eso - Dijo ella; ya lo había dicho antes, pero realmente no entendía a qué se refería.

\- ¡Lo vi! La batalla en la entrada del instituto; los oscuros, vi al Inquisidor destrozar con su espada a Blueway; mamá luchaba contra Amatis - Isabelle abrió los ojos sorprendida, no solo por la precisión de lo que decía: era la primera vez que lo oía decir mamá a Maryse y él no parecía darse cuenta - Vi como Bane golpeaba a Alec, él estaba en el suelo y el brujo lo abofeteaba una y otra vez a pesar de pedirle que se detuviera…-Ella iba a replicar pero él la acusó incluso antes de que pudiera decir nada - Y te vi a ti, jurándole a Alec que lo matarías – Se giró hacía ella encarándola, con lágrimas de rencor acumuladas en sus ojos - ¿Vas a negarlo?

\- No - Admitió Isabelle, porque era lo que había ocurrido, todo lo que él dijo - Y no tengo ni idea de cómo sabes todo eso pero…

\- Sebastian me lo mostró – Informó. Isabelle abrió la boca con sorpresa ¿Realmente Sebastian se tomaría la molestia de _(mal)_ informar a Max antes de morir?

\- No sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas Max – dijo negando con la cabeza - Lo que pasaba con Alec en ese entonces: porque vino con Sebastian...

\- Bash solo vino al Instituto porque Alec se lo pidió, porque yo quería reunir a mi familia y esa noche los perdí a todos. - Dijo amargamente - Cuando era niño tuve una familia y me mataron Isabelle, cuando Sebastian me trajo de la muerte, conseguí otra y ustedes los mataron.

\- Alec está vivo - Repitió; le partía el corazón oírlo hablar así, con tanto dolor, con tanto odio - Está en Idris con papá y vendrá en unas horas –Aseguró - Podrás verlo y seguro querrá hablar contigo después de todo el alboroto que me dijeron que armaste con Magnus

La seguridad de Max sobre la muerte de Alec vaciló y eso se reflejó en su rostro. Isabelle se mordió el labio no muy segura sobre que decir; Max se incorporó de la cama saliendo de la enfermería. La chica suspiró sin seguirlo, sabía que no saldría del instituto, quizás solo necesitaba estar un rato a solas.

* * *

Volvió a la planta principal agotado; el sótano de la casa había sido todo un suceso: estaba repleto de armas, experimentos y restos de Nefilims y Submundos. Luego de que lo llamaran, Robert había hecho buscar a dos brujos más, las cosas en ese lugar no parecían tener la firma de Sebastian: él era más del tipo psicópata asesino; en cambio Valentine había sido el tipo de psicópatas que se regodeaba en la experimentación. Sin embargo habían tantos artefactos de alianza demoníaca y seráfica que lo más seguro era permitir que los brujos los evaluaran.

Ellos habían hecho hechizos también para identificar los restos, cabellos, trozos de piel, manos, marcas de brujos, partes del cuerpo conservadas en tarros de al menos unas cien víctimas; y poder llevarles una respuesta a sus familiares que durante años los habían considerado como "bajas de guerra" o "desaparecidos" sin certeza alguna. Y sin embargo, para la sorpresa de Robert, las manchas de sangre seca en el suelo no habían correspondido a ninguna de esas víctimas, era la sangre de Alec.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente, asegurando en su cinto el cuchillo serafín cubierto de sangre seca. Lo habían encontrado debajo de una de las mesas, con la misma sangre de su hijo mezclada con poción de amor pura; nadie había hecho comentario alguno pero las miradas que le dirigieron habían sido suficientes para saber que la sangre y el arma con poción no habían sido lo único encontrado.

Se hizo a un lado para liberar la puerta y permitir que los Nefilims y brujos tras de él pudieran salir sacando todo lo que habían encontrado; ordenarían todo en el exterior para luego llevarlo a Alacante donde pudiese ser estudiado a mayor detalle. Realmente habría preferido no enterarse de que más había encontrado los brujos pero los había escuchado hablar entre ellos, uno estaba enojado mientras el otro reía con morbo.

_\- Esto es prácticamente un cementerio con restos de cientos de los nuestros, de Nefilims; y ellos solo cogieron como conejos aquí._

_\- Vamos Bug, cada quién puede excitarse con lo que quieran ¿O Acaso nunca has tenido un buen polvo en un cementerio?_

Se había alejado de inmediato, porque no quería seguir escuchando, no quería saber sobre pruebas de los actos sexuales de su hijo con Sebastian Morgenstern; sabía que el arma con poción de amor en su mano era un recordatorio de que no había sido culpa de Alec, que no había estado con ese monstruo por voluntad propia; aun así el hecho en sí, el recuerdo de su hijo de pie ante toda la familia besando a Sebastian en el Instituto era algo que quería olvidar como pocas cosas en su vida.

\- ¿Dónde está Alec? – Preguntó de pronto observando todo el movimiento en la planta baja: no veía a su hijo por ninguna parte. Observó al Nefilim apostado en la puerta principal, asegurando que no se cerrara, y este negó ante su mirada interrogativa: su hijo no había salido.

\- ¿No bajó al sótano con usted, señor? – Preguntó Redsky saliendo de la cocina; llevaba en sus manos frascos de pociones que fue a reunir con el resto de la evidencia.

\- No, yo…-Robert notó la mirada interrogante de su equipo y a Cossette enarcar una ceja cuestionándolo silenciosamente – ¡Que cabeza la mía! Lo envié arriba. – dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Cossette dio un paso en su dirección dispuesta a seguirlo. Robert maldijo mentalmente, quería encontrar a Alec solo, porque había visto lo vulnerable y afectado que estaba desde que llegó, pero no podía solo echar a la molesta chiquilla sin un motivo.

Un fuerte y estruendoso golpe se escuchó desde el sótano seguido por algunas cosas rodando escalera abajo. Robert aprovechó la distracción volviéndose a Cossette.

\- Si terminaron en la cocina ayuda con el sótano: cuando terminen con toda la evidencia aquí suben. – Cossette apretó la mandíbula pero aceptó la orden con un saludo militar volviendo sobre sus pasos y encaminándose al sótano al igual que otro par de Nefilims. Robert se dio prisa en subir las escaleras para buscar a su hijo.

La primera planta parecía ser de habitaciones. Se acercó a la primera que estaba vacía en su totalidad, fue a la siguiente llamando a Alec sin alzar demasiado la voz para no ser escuchado en la planta inferior.

Esa habitación si había estado habitada en algún momento pero su hijo tampoco estaba allí; estuvo por continuar la búsqueda cuando algo lo detuvo: una fotografía, la fotografía de su familia.

Se adentró a la habitación observándola con más detalle, no había mucho más en las paredes: solo la fotografía que se mantenía en la pared gracias a un pequeño cuchillo clavado en la parte superior. Él reconocía esa foto, la habían tomado en la fiesta de celebración tras derrotar a Valentine y Sebastian; pero al contrario de esa que observaba en ese momento, la copia que él tenía en su despacho en Alacante incluía a Bane.

Su pie se enredó con la ropa sucia que estaba desordenada por el suelo. Maldijo entre dientes dispuesto a patear la ropa cuando se detuvo: eran piezas demasiado pequeñas para ser de Sebastian o de Alec. Sintió un cosquilleó en el pecho agachándose para recoger la pieza de ropa: era un pantalón de entrenamiento para un niño; se aferró a él mirando la habitación ahora con nuevo interés: había un pequeño librero al otro lado de la habitación; pero en la mesita junto a la cama descansaban una gran cantidad de pequeños libritos. Robert se acercó para tomarlos y ojearlos, no eran libros, eran los comics japoneses que tanto le habían gustado a su hijo menor.

Robert sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad, esa había sido la habitación de Max; la habitación de su pequeño niño cuando aún conservaba su inocencia. Volvió a mirar la fotografía, tomándola de la pared con cuidado de no arruinarla y la guardó entre sus ropas, porque si Max había conservado eso, significaba que incluso viviendo allí, incluso cuando Alec los odiaba a todos debido a las pociones de Sebastian, el niño se había sentido parte de la familia, los había añorado lo suficiente para tener la fotografía donde pudiese verlos al acostarse y despertarse ¿Qué había pasado entonces para que los ojos adolescentes de su hijo menor estuviesen ahora llenos de rencor hacía ellos?.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera a considerarlo; el sonido de una lámpara estrellarse contra el suelo en ese mismo piso lo sobresaltó. Él podía averiguar sus dudas directamente con Max, pero primero debía encontrar en donde demonios se había metido Alec.

* * *

La temperatura de la habitación se elevó exponencialmente con cada centímetro de piel de Sebastian que Alec recorría por debajo de la ropa con sus manos; con cada rastro de besos y saliva que Sebastian dejaba por el cuello de Alec recorriendo su runa de bloqueo para llegar hasta su boca.

El cuerpo del rubio presionaba a Alec contra la puerta cerrada pero ya no era doloroso, su cuello estirado hacía atrás, ya no por el mismo motivo que hacía tan solo segundos; la rodilla de Sebastian abrió las de Alec, presionando con esta su entrepierna; el ojos azules enredó sus dedos en las hebras de cabello rubio ahogando un gemido en sus labios.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó desde el piso inferior resonando por toda la casa, recordándoles que no estaban solos. Alec se sobresaltó y Sebastian separó sus labios de los de Alec solo el espacio suficiente para susurrar.

\- Ven conmigo Alexander – Ofreció; el ojos azules olvidó el ruido y al resto de los Nefilims, al escuchar su propuesta en esa voz tan ronca por el deseo; Sebastian lo veía a los ojos - Ven a Edom conmigo.- El chico le devolvió la mirada por un segundo como si se preguntara si hablaba en serio, negando para sí mismo. Sebastian volvió a besarlo impidiendo que respondiera de inmediato; Alec le respondió con la misma intensidad pero fue un beso corto: el rubio volvió a separarse susurrando sobre sus labios - No tienes nada que valga la pena para quedarte; ¿O lo harías por un novio que te pone el cuerno con tu hermano?

Alec se detuvo al instante soltando el cabello de Sebastian como si le hubiese quemado.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- No tienes idea, como se ha regodeado Bane en los bares del submundo- dijo el rubio con sorna a sabiendas de que cada palabra ahondaba la herida - El brujo que se acuesta con los hijos del inquisidor, es toda una celebridad.

No podía creerlo, que Magnus hiciera eso; pero hasta hacía solo unas horas, tampoco habría podido creer que fuese capaz de estar con Max. Alec sintió la rabia quemar su sangre; ¿Si no era así, de que otra forma iba a enterarse Sebastian? Su madre, Clary, Simon, Sebastian; todo el mundo lo sabía, todos menos él sabían lo idiota que era, lo ingenuo que había sido.

La ira quemó en su estómago y refulgió en sus ojos como dos llamas azules. Tomó a Sebastian de la camisa, besándolo con renovada intensidad, apartándose de la puerta y empujando al rubio consigo, rompiendo los botones de su camisa, urgidos por quitársela mientras lo llevaba a través de la habitación. Sebastian sonrió en medio del beso respondiendo a la misma intensidad, disfrutando de esa ira en los ojos de Alec, de ese deseo irrefrenable por vengarse del brujo, uno que él no tenía prisa en mermar.

Llegaron hasta la cama cayendo Alec sobre Sebastian; el rubio se apresuró en intercambiar las posiciones; rompiendo la camisa de Alec sin preocuparse en lo absoluto por eso mientras el ojos azules se daba prisa en soltar el cinturón del pantalón del chico Morgenstern, ambos demasiado embriagados de... ¿era deseo? ¿Pasión? ¿Añoranza?

¿O era venganza?

Sebastian ahogó un gemido en los labios del ojos azules cuando este introdujo las manos dentro de su ropa interior.

Quizás era un poco de todo mezclado peligrosamente; porque Alec se había jurado hacía años que cualquier cosa con Sebastian habría terminado, pero en ese momento se tocaban como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado entre ellos, como si los últimos cinco años no hubiesen transcurrido aunque Alec no deseara más que pagarle a Magnus lo que había hecho, hacer que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos como había roto el propio, pagarle con la misma moneda, con quien más le doliera.

Usaba a Sebastian, lastimaba a Magnus… ¿Quién era el monstruo entonces?

\- Cuando te enviaron para hurgar en mis calzoncillos, estoy seguro que no esperaban que le hicieras tan bien – Susurró Sebastian con una sonrisa ladina, su lengua recorría la piel del pecho del ojos azules, hasta uno de sus pezones que mordió tomándose su tiempo, como si se tratase del más delicioso plato. Como toda respuesta Alec gimió arqueando la espalda, buscando más contacto entre ambos; rozando sus miembros.

Sebastian lo jaló de los pantalones, intentando sacarlos, queriendo sentir la piel de su parte más noble. El ojos azules se quitó los zapatos sin cuidado, uno de ellos voló contra la mesita de noche tirando la lámpara pero ninguno de los dos prestó atención. La mano de Sebastian se introdujo en la ropa interior de Alec devolviéndole las mismas atenciones que recibía el pelonegro.

Alec quiso girar, quedar sobre Sebastian quien no se lo permitió; en su lugar los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos; y sus besos más frenéticos, ambos sabiendo lo que estaban esperando del otro, lo que estaban necesitando.

_\- ¿Alec? ¿Dónde te metiste?_

Y tan rápido como la temperatura se había elevado, disminuyó al Alec escuchar la voz de su padre, deshaciendo de inmediato el remolino de ira que había lo había arrastrado, mientras que la peligrosa sonrisa en el rostro de Sebastian creció arremetiendo otra vez sobre sus labios, apretando con especial ahínco en el interior del pantalón de Alec.

 _\- ¿Alexander? –_ Volvió a llamar su padre.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Dejarse llevar por Sebastian no era herir a Magnus, era herirse a sí mismo y a su familia otra vez. Quizás después de todo el monstruo era él.

… Y no quería serlo.

\- Para...para - Susurró, casi suplicó como única respuesta Sebastian mordió su pezón con fuerza a modo de castigo, arrebatándole un gemido que Alec tapó con sus manos a prisa; el rubio ascendió lamiendo su quijada en dirección a sus labios.

\- No tienes idea como disfrutare al hacerte gemir con tu padre al otro lado de la puerta.- Dijo adueñándose de sus labios, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta. Alec se removió intentando apartarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hacer que se detuviera.

\- _Está cerrado_ \- Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su padre más cerca, justo al otro lado de la puerta intentando abrirla - _¿Alec estás ahí?_

\- Detente...Jonathan.

El efecto fue inmediato. El rubio se detuvo en el acto pero la sonrisa había desaparecido también, y en su lugar la ira se apoderó de sus ojos negros. Tomó a Alec de las mejillas, apretándolo con fuerza distorsionando sus labios; Alec tuvo el rápido vistazo de su anillo para transportarse más no le prestó atención cuando el rubio habló muy cerca de sus labios.

\- Jonathan está muerto- Siseó, mordiendo su labio sacándole sangre que lamió - Gracias a ti, soy libre de ese maldito santurrón

 _\- ¿Que sucede inquisidor?_ – Otra voz se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- _La puerta está trabada_ – Le respondía su padre; Alec se estremeció del pánico. A pesar de haber pensado en volver a la Ciudad Silenciosa, si abrían la puerta y lo encontraban en esa posición con Sebastian, no solo se acabaría su libertad condicional: si tenía suerte solo lo enviarían a la ciudad silenciosa de por vida.- _¿Alec estás ahí?_ \- Volvió a llamar.

- _Traeré a un brujo_ \- Aseguró la otra voz, y por sus pisadas alejándose volvía al piso inferior.

\- ¿Porque haces esto? - Preguntó intentando soltarse aun sabiendo que no podría.

\- _¿Alec? Abre la puerta_ \- Era su padre, sin duda lo había escuchado y lo siguiente fue el golpe al intentar derribar la puerta otra vez.

\- Porque puedo - Susurró el rubio moviéndose sugestivamente sobre él - Porque yo te besé, pero fuiste tú quien nos puso en esta posición, ¿y sabes por qué, Alexander? - Recorrió con su aliento el pecho de Alec susurrando - Porque eres mío - Mordió la piel en su clavícula y continuó hacia su cuello, succionando - Porque han pasado cinco años...- dijo lamiendo la runa de bloqueo, recorriéndola con su lengua por la quijada, susurrando finalmente en sus labios - Pero sigues siendo mi perra.

Sebastian desapareció justo en el momento en que un golpe especialmente fuerte consiguió que Robert sacara la puerta de sus goznes abriéndola. El ojos azules se sobresaltó a prisa; el pulso le temblaba violentamente y su rostro estaba enrojecido de vergüenza por la estampa que estaba mostrándole a su padre, tirado en la cama, el labio sangrante, la camisa abierta y los pantalones a medio camino de su cadera.

\- ¿Que...demonios… pasó aquí? - Preguntó Robert, Alec intentó cerrarse la camisa pero los botones habían sido despegados, la mantuvo cerrada con la mano hecha puño.

\- Papá no...Yo… - No sabía que decir, como justificarse, no se sentía capaz de mantenerle la mirada. Los pasos de más personas subiendo los alertaron. Alec se estremeció; Robert, en cambio, se agachó a prisa tomando algo de la vieja ropa tirada en el suelo y lanzándosela a Alec.

\- ¡Métete al baño! Arréglate la ropa, no dejes que nadie te vea así - Ordenó Robert con voz gélida - Hablaremos después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh! Un capitulo bastante intenso y un regreso aún más… ¡Por favor no odien a Alec! Sebastian sí que sabe hacer una entrada y salida ¿Qué va a hacer Robert? Y esa Cossette es bastante molesta ¿No? Max por su parte está demasiado confundido y desconcertado, pero al menos ha empezado a hablar. Me dio cosita Magnus en este capítulo u.u El próximo capítulo se llama Afrontar la Realidad.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	16. Afrontar La Realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaelie aclara algunas cosas con Máx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola Hola!! gracias a MarVCC por su comentario; realmente me alegras el día n.n

**Parte V: Guerra**

_No puedes salir ganando de la guerra más de lo que haces con un terremoto._

**Jeanette Rankin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: Afrontar la Realidad**

_Negar un hecho es lo más fácil del mundo. Mucha gente lo hace, pero el hecho sigue siendo un hecho_

_**Isaac Asimov** _

_**X.X.X.X.X** _

\- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? - Preguntó Simon medio en broma cuando él y Clary se dispusieron a entrar al instituto con el atardecer a sus espaldas; la pelirroja parecía sopesar la posibilidad de huir y no volver jamás.

\- No fuiste tú quien se fue y dejó a Maryse y Jace pegados de la pared.

\- Habría muerto por ver eso – Rio Simon – Quiero decir, muerto otra vez…aunque quizás no literalmente. – Razonó. La pelirroja suspiró.

Habían dejado a Magnus y Catarina para que hablaran de los detalles de interés mágico sobre los planes de Max con ese asunto del brazalete. Ya ellos dos habían escuchado lo suficiente como para saber que no podían confiar en Max, nadie en el Instituto o La Clave podían confiar en él y aún más importante, para saber que el muchacho lastimaría a Jace e Isabelle porque trabajar para Sebastian era su único motivo para estar en el Instituto con ellos haciéndoles creer que podían volver a ser la familia que habían sido.

\- ¿Es mi impresión o esto está silencioso? – Preguntó Clary caminando por los pasillos del lugar que era su hogar.

Habían dejado el loft de Magnus por el propio brujo; Catarina era su amiga y lo conocía más que cualquiera de ellos, lo entendía más; y luego de lo que había ocurrido con Alec, Magnus merecía poder hablar a solas con su amiga y desahogarse. Mientras tanto ellos se encargarían de preparar el terreno en el instituto.

\- Están en la cocina – Informó Simon afinando su oído para escucharlos – Y están un poco…disgustados – Clary suspiró caminando en esa dirección junto a su amigo.

\- Realmente preferiría ir a comunicarle a la Reina Seelie que será arrestada antes de decirle a Jace que Max intenta traer a Sebastian a la vida.

\- Yo prefiero eso a confesarle a Isabelle que sabía lo de Max y Magnus desde hace días ¡Va a matarme! Y esta vez muerto, muerto.

\- Al menos estás claro con eso Simon Lewis – La voz mortal de la Nefilim de cabello oscuro los sobresaltó mientras ella abría la puerta de la cocina con su látigo amenazante y una mirada asesina sobre su novio.

Tras ella estaba Jace con una cara tan seria como la suya, mirando a la pelirroja de forma acusatoria.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme nada? – Continuó Isabelle reclamando, golpeando a Simon en el pecho. - ¿Estás de lado de Magnus, es eso? – Preguntaba - ¿O es que sigues enojado con Alec por lo del Praetor Lupus o…?

\- ¡Isabelle cálmate! – La contuvo tomándola de los brazos – No tengo nada contra Alec.

\- ¿Entonces porque no me dijiste nada? – Estaba realmente enojada y herida.

\- ¡Porque ibas a ir tras Magnus sin detenerte a escuchar su parte de la historia!

\- No hay nada que escuchar vampiro – Bufó Jace interviniendo – Te metes con un Lightwood y eres hombre muerto, te metes con dos y ni Raziel se apiadara de tu alma.

\- Jace…- Lo retó Clary. Los ojos dorados del chico la miraron con molestia.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Fairchild? ¡Nos dejaste ahí pegados por casi media hora hasta que llegó Isabelle! – Le reclamó.

\- Magnus no necesita que vayan a darle cacería justo ahora – dijo cruzándose de brazo testarudamente.

\- ¿Y qué hay de lo que necesita Alec? – Preguntó – Es mi parabatai, puedo sentir cuan destrozado está; se siente traicionado por todos, y sinceramente yo también – Admitió dándose media vuelta para volver a la cocina; Isabelle también resopló entrando tras el rubio; ambos igual de molestos por ser los únicos que no habían sabido nada de la _traición_ de Magnus. Simon y Clary se miraron aun sin entrar.

\- Eso no estuvo tan mal.

\- Aun falta lo peor – Le recordó ella entrando finalmente. Maryse estaba allí tomando lo que olía como un té de tilo. La matriarca había escuchado la discusión en silencio, prefiriendo no meterse en la pelea de las parejas, pero ahora veía a Simon y Clary con una mirada matadora; ya entendían de donde la había sacado Isabelle.

\- ¿Dónde está Max? – Cuestionó Clary al percatarse que el menor no estaba allí, porque todos los demás si, lo que significaba que no había nadie vigilándolo - ¿Ya Alec volvió?

\- La verdad no sé qué puede interesarte.

\- Isabelle – La riñó Jace.

\- ¿Qué? Tú también estás enojado, se consecuente – Se quejó ella.

\- ¡Por Raziel, compórtense como adultos! – Le riñó Maryse sin alzar la voz, dándole un trago a su té; lo necesitaba, para calmar su enojo y su ansiedad; especialmente desde que su hija le dijera lo que había hablado con Max, lo que su pequeño creía: que habían lastimado a Alec, que Sebastian era más familia suya que todos ellos: ese maldito demonio había jugado con la mente de su hijo; y luego estaba ese miedo de lo que Max había insinuado, como si pudiera comunicarse con él. - Debe estar en la habitación de Alec.

\- ¿Debe? – Preguntó Simon - ¿Quiere decir que no está segura?

\- Tal vez se fue al invernadero, también le gusta ahí – Respondió Isabelle – Estaba un poco shockeado.

\- Debemos buscarlo, hay que tenerlo vigilado – dijo la pelirroja.

\- Esto no es una prisión Clary – Gruñó Isabelle.

\- Debería – Masculló el vampiro ganándose tres pares de ojos disgustados. Clary suspiró, no tenía sentido irse con rodeos.

\- Sabemos que Max está trabajando para traer a Sebastian a la vida.

Clary casi estaba esperando un estallido nuclear por parte de esos tres pero en su lugar solo vio a Isabelle estremecerse intercambiando miradas con Maryse que le dio un sorbo largo a su té mientras Jace se restregaba el rostro.

\- ¿Quién les dijo eso, Bane? – Preguntó Maryse como si quisiera aferrarse a una fuente poco fiable para desmentirlos aunque una parte de ella no sabía que creer – Porque Max está confundido y quizás lo haya malinterpretado y…

\- Recuerdan que Sebastian es el gran tipo malo ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Simon tan confundido como Clary.

\- Si Simon – Aceptó Isabelle e insistió - ¿Quién se los dijo?

\- Catarina – Respondió la pelirroja.

\- Vamos, solo es una suposición – Intentó Jace restarle importancia, tan incómodo como las dos mujeres pelonegro – No sé cómo Catarina supo algo de Max pero una cosa es que Max esté totalmente desfasado y crea que habla con Sebastian, otra que…

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué? – Saltó Clary; Simon también se había alertado- ¡No! No es una suposición: si él dijo que habla con Sebastian, debe estar haciéndolo, estamos seguros. – Jace iba a replicar pero Simon fue más rápido complementando a la pelirroja:

\- Max utilizó el pretexto de acostarse con Magnus en navidad para colocarle un brazalete, que por las últimas tres semanas ha estado fortaleciendo a Sebastian y matando a Magnus poco a poco.

\- ¡Suficiente! – Maryse se incorporó golpeando la mesa con la taza; parte del contenido se derramó; su pulso temblaba violentamente: obviamente el té no había servido mucho – Max, mi Max no es un aliado de Sebastian…

\- Maryse…

\- ¡Es mi bebe! – Exclamó – Y puede que esté algo…desubicado sobre lo que ocurrió hace cinco años, por las mentiras que le contaron las hadas o Sebastian, o quien fuera…pero es un buen chico…es mi niño.

Simon y Clary la miraron con pesar; Isabelle suspiró:

\- Max no le haría daño a Magnus.

\- ¿Qué crees que le ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, poniéndolos a todos en su contra incluido Alec? – Intentó hacerla entender el diurno.

\- Solo dejen que Catarina y Magnus vengan y les expliquen todo – Pidió Clary directamente a Jace, después de todo él era el director del Instituto y era el único que podía negarle la entrada a Magnus realmente.

\- No quiero a ese brujo depravado cerca de…

El timbre del instituto interrumpió a Jace; todos se miraron confundidos, no esperaban a nadie; a menos que fuera…

\- ¡Voy a patearle las pelotas a ese brujo! – Masculló el rubio saliendo a prisa de la cocina; Isabelle corrió tras él. Simon y Clary se miraron alarmados, corriendo tras ellos dejando a Maryse sola en la cocina sentándose de nuevo, afectada.

\- ¡Jace cálmate y piensa con calma en lo que te digo! – Intentó contenerlo la pelirroja.

\- ¡Isabelle te dejaré cocinar todo el mes pero por favor…! – Intentó Simon; pero era tarde ya, ambos habían llegado a la puerta principal y Jace ya la abría mientras gritaba.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieres, brujo de…? – Pero su voz murió en su garganta al abrir la puerta y encontrar del otro lado a un grupo de tres hadas. Ya había anochecido y sin embargo reconocieron fácilmente a una de ellas.

\- Te saludo Nefilim – dijo Kaelie entregándole una carta escrita en una hoja de roble – Mi señora, la Reina Seelie nos envía en un asunto oficial para ponernos al tanto de lo ocurrido con Maxwell Lightwood.

\- Max ya no es asunto de ustedes – Saltó Isabelle despectiva; Jace alzó la mano intentando contenerla; Kaelie la miró de reojo.

\- No tengo porque explicarte los detalles del acuerdo que implica a Maxwell – dijo ella – Pero te diré una cosa Isabelle Lightwood: el cuerpo del ogro que tú y el vampiro diurno trajeron al instituto sin autorización es un asunto Seelie – dijo mordaz – Y si se le acusa de haber lastimado a un Nefilim, eso vuelve a ese Nefilim asunto nuestro.

Jace miró a Isabelle y Simon con reproche; él no sabía nada sobre ningún ogro. La muchacha asintió confirmando lo que Kaelie decía, con tantas cosas sobre Magnus, Max y Sebastian, lo había olvidado. Jace suspiró haciéndose a un lado permitiéndoles el paso a las hadas, ya podía escuchar los gritos furiosos de Maryse cuando las viera.

* * *

Alec escuchó a su padre desde la habitación diciéndole a los Nefilims y brujos que habían subido a abrir la puerta, que todo estaba bien, que él se encargaría de revisar esa habitación; los escuchó dispersarse por los pasillos y a la chica molesta, Cossette, preguntar si lo había conseguido.

Ella no confiaba en él y en ese momento Alec se preguntaba si tendría razón después de todo. Golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta sintiéndose como un idiota; ¿que había hecho? Sebastian había dicho que era su perra, y no lo era, no quería serlo y sin embargo el rubio hizo lo que quiso con Alec: solo un beso y el ojos azules se había dejado llevar por completo.

Escuchó a Robert responderle a Cossette, le decía que él estaba en el baño y enviándola a requisar el último piso pese a las quejas de la guardia.

Se dejó caer en el suelo sintiendo el enojo embargarlo, enojo hacía sí mismo; se estaba defraudando y defraudando a su padre: él estaba a prueba, le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad, pero cuando Sebastian le ofreció ir con él, se imaginó como en antaño: a Sebastian imponente dirigiendo las tropas de él infierno y a sí mismo a su lado reinando en un mundo que ardería hasta las cenizas.

Negó con la cabeza golpeándose en las sienes con las palmas de la mano intentando sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza; todo ese día no había sido más que una pesadilla, con lo de Magnus y Max, luego Sebastian y su padre. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Como darle la cara y confesar que, sinceramente, se habría acostado con Sebastian allí mismo, lo había deseado, y no se habría detenido si su padre no hubiese llegado.

\- Alec date prisa – Lo urgió Robert en voz baja pero sería desde el otro lado de la puerta. Suspiró incorporándose para apresurarse en quitarse la camisa y colocarse la que su padre le había dado, no recordaba si había sido suya o de Sebastian pero en ese momento no importaba.

Él se había detenido por su padre, pero Sebastian no; el demonio habría podido obligarlo de haber querido, tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y ya no estaba Jonathan para controlarlo; pero no lo hizo, Sebastian solo se había marchado ¿Por qué?

\- Alexander – Insistió Robert.

\- Ya voy – Dijo intentando que la voz le sonara entera, cerrándose el pantalón a prisa antes de abrir la puerta. Solo Robert estaba en la habitación pero Alec evitó mirarlo y se apresuró a por sus zapatos calzándoselos de inmediato.

\- Andando – dijo Robert tomándolo del brazo – Nos vamos ya mismo. – Alec no replicó, se dejó llevar por su padre en silencio a través del pasillo y bajando a la planta inferior. No habló mientras Robert daba órdenes a los jefes de escuadrón en el piso inferior y evitó a toda costa la mirada acusadora de algunos Nefilims como Cossette.

El camino a Alacante fue silencioso; el viaje a caballo más incómodo y largo en la vida de Alec; su padre no había dicho ni una palabra, pero podía ver en su mirada que se estaba conteniendo. No entraron a la ciudad, Robert la rodeó guiando a los caballos hasta uno de los recovecos del bosque Brocelind: Alec seguía siendo persona no grata para muchos Nefilims, y entrar a la ciudad era ponerlo en riesgo.

Cuando finalmente se bajaron del caballo, el Inquisidor miró en todas direcciones asegurándose de estar a solas; Alec por su parte tomó las riendas de su caballo amarrándolas alrededor de uno de los arboles intentando ignorar el silencio que se volvió como una aplastante ballena cayendo sobre ellos; se sintió de pronto indefenso ante la mirada de su padre. Escuchó como Robert dejaba salir el aire de sus pulmones, y al alzar la mirada finalmente para verlo, notó que su padre parecía haber envejecido algunos años en solo un segundo.

\- No sé qué pasó allá Alec, pero tienes que decírmelo o mi mente empezara a hacerse historias - dijo, la voz de Robert temblaba ligeramente. El ojos azules bajó la mirada - Y no quiero empezar a suponer cosas; la última vez lo malinterprete todo y me equivoque; así que creeré lo que me digas: ¿qué pasó en esa habitación?

\- Yo no... No lo sé – Mintió avergonzado.

\- ¡Maldición Alexander! - Rugió Robert golpeando la corteza de un viejo roble, el chico respingó - ¿Tienes idea... de todo lo que hemos tenido que hacer, Jace, Bane, tu madre, durante estos años? ¿De todo lo que me costó convencer a la Clave de dejarte en libertad para que pongas eso en riesgo con un "no sé"?

\- En serio; no sé lo que pasó; de repente la puerta se cerró y... supongo que Sebastian tenía algún hechizo o algo para molestar - Robert enarcó una ceja con duda, no le creía ¡Y por Raziel! ¿Cómo hacerlo si ni él mismo se creía? –Solo fue el pasado…regresando…

\- Alec…hijo… - Robert intentaba contenerse y serenarse – Lo que haya pasado en casa de Sebastian, puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que decírmelo – Le pidió; Alec asintió, sabía lo que tenía que decir, la advertencia que debía darle a su padre, a la Clave; pero no se atrevía, no se atrevía a admitir lo que había estado por hacer y le daba miedo pensar que su negativa a delatarlo englobara alguna otra cosa porque esta vez no habían pociones que lo justificara.

Necesitaba detenerse y pensarlo todo, con calma. Robert lo notó y suspiró.

\- Me di cuenta que esa casa te estaba afectando desde que llegaste de New York, no debí dejar…

\- No es tu culpa papá – dijo rápidamente – Yo… Te prometo que luego te lo diré todo, solo…necesito pensar - Era casi una súplica; el hombre se restregó el rostro, había una sensación en la boca del estómago que era como un miedo naciente que intentaba minar la confianza por su hijo.

\- Alec… puedes confiar en mí…- Robert intentó contener ese miedo en su estómago, si no confiaba en Alec serían sus detractores quienes ganaban -…Como padre y como inquisidor.

\- Lo sé papá – Aseguró – Solo…- Se mordió el labio con las palabras atoradas en su garganta; él no era la perra de Sebastian pero si dejaba que lo manipulara para mantenerlo oculto de la Clave, sería en eso en lo que se convertiría. Robert colocó una mano sobre su hombro, cuidadosamente dándole ánimo, realmente no sabía que esperaba escuchar, pero sin duda no lo que Alec dijo – Yo… vi a Sebastian…

El hombre palideció casi mortalmente; viendo a su hijo como si esperara que dijera alguna otra cosa, pero Alec tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con _verlo_?

\- Ayer cuando salí del loft de Magnus se me apareció, pero cuando dijiste que nada había salido del portal, pensé que estaba alucinando pero luego hoy…- Respiró profundo – Lo vi en su habitación.

Robert no habló de inmediato; su cerebro estaba procesando lo que había dicho, repasaba mentalmente los informes que aseguraban que el portal seguía cerrado, rememoraba como había encontrado a Alec en la habitación. Como Inquisidor tenía cientos de cosas que hacer: comunicar a Jia, iniciar la búsqueda inmediata del demonio, avisar a los institutos y resguardar Alacante; pero el vacío que crecía en su pecho con un miedo visceral no era por el resto de los Nefilims sino por Alec y lo que eso podía significar para él.

Estiró la mano sujetando la barbilla de su hijo para hacerlo alzar la mirada; Alec lo miró, pero no a los ojos. Robert lo observó con ojos estudiosos, podía ver el lado derecho de su boca amoratada y un golpe en el pómulo izquierdo.

\- No fue solo una alucinación – Susurró el hombre, no era una pregunta: Alec se había enfrentado ese maldito mientras él estaba en la habitación de al lado, si tan solo hubiese llegado unos minutos antes. Notó como Alec asentía, aun sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y fue entonces que lo vio: el camino de marcas rojizas en el cuello de su hijo no eran golpes sino chupetes. Por eso Alec no lo veía a la cara, por eso estaba tan avergonzado – Intentó obligarte de nuevo a estar con él.- Masculló con ira naciendo en su estómago. Alec no lo confirmó, después de todo no lo había obligado, pero tampoco desmintió, no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

Robert volvió su mano al hombro de Alec intentando ser reconfortante y exclamó:

\- Te llevare al Instituto; ese infeliz no se volverá acercar a ti – Le prometió – Te mantendremos a salvo Alec. – El muchacho asintió con un nudo en su garganta: la Clave podría ponerse ahora bajo alerta, pero eso no mitigó el sentimiento de culpa.

* * *

Su rostro era un río de lágrimas oculto en la oscuridad que ese rincón de la habitación de Alec le proporcionaba. No tenía sentido, nada lo tenía: Sebastian le había dicho que Alec había muerto, se lo había mostrado ¿Podría ser que su hermano se salvara del Fuego Celestial y el demonio no se había enterado? ¿Pero porque Kaelie no se lo dijo, porque ella le dejaría creer una mentira?

Acarició la pluma del ángel en sus manos, la misma que le había regalado Alec hacía cinco años y que él al llevársela consigo al Instituto, la había escondido bajo la almohada de la cama de su hermano mayor. No sabía que pensar, en quien confiar, porque aunque su corazón ansiaba creer que su hermano estaba vivo, eso solo significaría que no podía confiar en las únicas dos personas que se habían preocupado por él en los últimos cinco años.

Se estremeció no solo de pensarlo, sino al imaginar a su hermano vivo, pasando cada día en una celda en la Ciudad Silenciosa. Recordó al Hermano Jonas a quien conoció durante la vista para hacer el trato con La Clave hacía unos pocos días. Ellos siempre le habían causado miedo, parecían seres de terror sacado de alguna tétrica balada UnSeelie. No quería imaginar a su hermano en un infierno así, y se sorprendió preguntándose si sería más misericordioso para Alec desear que realmente hubiese muerto.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Max tomó con firmeza la pluma esperando ver a alguno de los miembros de su antigua familia; sorprendiendo al encontrar frente a si al vampiro diurno y la _no-hermana_ de Jace.

Ninguno de los dos entró, se quedaron a cada lado de la puerta observando al joven Lightwood con molestia reflejada en su expresión.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Max a la defensiva.

\- Te necesitan en el despacho de Jace – Informó Clary – Alguien quiere verte.

\- ¿Alec? - Preguntó de inmediato, incorporándose y limpiando sus lágrimas a prisa; porque a pesar de lo que pensara, de su reticencia a creer que le habían mentido, de su cerebro que le decía que se fuera con cuidado, que podían estar engañándolo con la bruja cambia formas; no podía negar que la esperanza había nacido en su pecho.

\- Hadas – Corrigió Simon. La sonrisa de Max mermó ante la desilusión, acercándose a la cama de Alec para dejar allí la pluma y volverse hacía la puerta.

\- Iré con mis hermanas entonces – dijo intentando no demostrarlo pero ninguno de los dos neoyorquinos se hizo a un lado para dejarle salir; el menor enarcó una ceja -…para lo cual necesito que dejen de estorbar.

\- Tienes muchas ganas de ver a Alec para ser alguien que acaba de herirlo como nadie –Soltó Clary sin anestesia alguna; Max la miró como si fuese un asqueroso bicho al que acababa de pisar quedando embarrado en su zapato.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- Tan descarado como las hadas – Bufó Simon – Hablamos de como dices querer a Alec, pero has hecho todo lo posible por lastimar a Magnus y separarlo de él ¿Cómo es que una cosa puede ser compatible con la otra?

\- Bane le hizo daño a Alec – Se excusó – Mi hermano amaba a Sebastian.

\- Tienes una retorcida forma de interpretar las cosas – Le acusó Clary – Sebastian no amaba a nadie, y mucho menos a Alec: le hizo mucho daño como para creerlo.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú?

\- Él era mi hermano – Le informó.

\- La sangre no es conocimiento, así como no es amor – Alegó el joven Lightwood.

\- No lo discuto – Aseguró Simon – Pero nosotros queremos a Magnus, es parte de nuestra familia _Brooklynense_ – Clary rodó los ojos ante eso – Y no importa si Jace e Isabelle se enojan con nosotros; no te dejaremos seguir haciéndole daño ni con tus absurdos intentos de volver a acostarte con él para separarlo más de Alec, ni con los inútiles intentos de revivir a Sebastian robando su magia.

Max se sorprendió al escuchar esto último, al ver sus planes descubiertos pero antes de poder decir nada, Clary habló:

\- Magnus no está solo Well – Advirtió. Era la primera vez que alguien en el instituto usaba intencionalmente el nombre que le daban en Feéra, y sabía que lo hacía porque al menos esos dos ya no veían frente a ellos al pequeño niño Nefilim de nueve años, sino a Well, el adolescente criado por hadas, y lo veían como una amenaza.

Sonrió peligrosamente como un tiburón al acecho; una sonrisa que había aprendido de Sebastian. Los hizo a un lado a empujones saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Quién dice que fueron inútiles? – Soltó caminando a prisa hacía el despacho, intentando parecer más seguro de lo que se sentía.

* * *

Tenía que admitir que pese a todo el esfuerzo que ponía para salir de allí, Edom era su refugio; por eso había vuelto a ese lugar tras desaparecer de su habitación.

Pero ¿Por qué había huido de su casa en primer lugar?

Respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones del aire azufrado de Edom, intentando calmarse y tranquilizar su corazón ligeramente acelerado por el _"momento"_ que acababa de tener.

No, no había huido; había sido una retirada táctica: mientras el Inquisidor y el resto de los Nefilims viviesen en la incertidumbre sobre su regreso, él tendría la ventaja; por eso se había marchado, no porque encontrarlo con Alec pondría al ojos azules en una posición demasiado comprometida ante la Clave; no es que quisiera evitar que el chico Lightwood fuese nuevamente encarcelado.

…Porque no podía importarle menos.

Él había controlado la situación con Alec esa tarde; había jugado con él, lo había hecho y deshecho a su voluntad tal y como esperaba; ¿Entonces por qué sintió esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago cuando Alexander no lo rechazó? ¿Por qué sonaba como si intentara excusarse ante sí mismo por su retirada?

\- No -Rugió ante ese pensamiento; y su voz estremeció a un par de demonios que revoloteaban a corta distancia; pero él los ignoró, miraba hacía la foto de Alec como si lo retara a contradecirlo - ¡Jonathan está muerto!

Porque había sido Jonathan quien lo cuestionaba en antaño, había sido él quien se preocupaba por Alexander, quien sentía algo por el ojos azules. Y ya no estaba: su cabeza llevaba cinco años en silencio, sin escuchar otra voz que la suya.

Su encuentro con Alec había sido solo una forma de atormentarlo, de vengarse de él; por eso le había ofrecido que lo acompañara a Edom, no es que quisiera al Nefilim a su lado, solo quería convertir Edom en el infierno del chico, cobrándole con intereses cada año allí encerrado.

¿Y qué parte de su venganza incluía haberlo besado como lo hizo, sintiendo que esos cinco años no habían pasado en lo absoluto?

Sebastian se sacudió la cabeza. ¿A que le hacía tanta vuelta? Llevaba cinco años encerrado, era normal que su nuevo cuerpo tuviese algunas... necesidades.

No es como si quisiera realmente conservar a Alec para que reinase a su lado, ya no. Había entendido por las malas que su nuevo mundo solo podía tener un gobernante, él; los demás solo serían sus peones: Clary la yegua pura sangre a la cual sacarle crías, Alec su perra con que divertirse y Max solo un juguete que conservaría cuando quemase el mundo... Todos sus trofeos, todos desechables, todos llorando sangre porque destruiría a Jace, a Bane y a los Lightwood...todos indefensos ante su poder, aterrados por el miedo de ser el siguiente en conocer su ira; porque solo así, solo si le temían ni Clary ni Alec volverían a traicionarlo como habían hecho.

Se miró la palma de las manos, la piel en ella tenía una fea cicatriz de quemadura; se había quemado al tocar el cuchillo Serafín de Alec cuando habían peleado, pero ya se curaban. Rio sonoramente volviendo la mirada de la fotografía de Alec, casi divertido ante lo que eso significaba.

\- Jonathan está muerto - Repitió con placer en su voz y sonrisa, degustando cada una de sus palabras. Era hora de reunir su ejército, prepararlos para el momento de volver al mundo humano, de que todos salieran de ese lugar y convirtieran la tierra en cenizas.

* * *

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te dije que no quería verte en el instituto! – El grito de Maryse retumbó por todo el instituto cuando se topó con la comitiva Seelie cuando estos pasaron por el pasillo junto a la cocina, de camino al despacho de Jace. Solo los acompañaban Jace e Isabelle. Kaelie se detuvo sonriendo filosamente, mirando a la mujer de arriba abajo.

\- Lo siento Maryse Trueblood pero ya no eres la directora de este instituto – dijo burlándose de ella – Nuestros asuntos ya no te competen. - Su sonrisa se amplió ante el rechinar de los dientes de Maryse.

\- Aun puedo patearte el trasero de vuelta a Feéra – Aseguró. Jace que escuchaba sonrió con suficiencia decidiendo intervenir.

\- Siempre puedo tratar los asuntos de tu Reino solo con los otros dos – Amenazó poniéndose de lado de Maryse quien sonrió siguiéndolos hasta el despacho de Jace.

\- De hecho Jonathan Herondale, será con ellos que trates el asunto referente a Krpol; yo me encargaré sobre Well.

\- ¡No veras a mi hijo! – Saltó Maryse de inmediato.

\- La Reina Seelie me autorizó a entrevistarlo – Aseguró Kaelie mientras entraban todos al despacho de Jace – Y les recuerdo que él es jurisdicción de nuestro Reino hasta que los Blackthorn resuelvan los problemas en Los Ángeles y Well decida quedarse con ustedes; lo cual dudo que pase.

\- Max se quedará con su familia – Aseguró Isabelle entre dientes.

\- Familia no es sangre ¿no lo crees, Herondale? – Jace no respondió, totalmente incomodo porque estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no le daría el gusto de afirmarlo.

\- Clary y Simon fueron por Max, deben estar por volver – desvió el tema. Como si de haberlos invocado, los dos aparecieron escoltando al menor.

Max se detuvo de golpe al ver quien le esperaba en el despacho, abriendo la boca con sorpresa: le habían dicho "hadas" pero no había esperado a Kaelie. La sonrisa en su rostro casi le hizo olvidar cualquier otro sentimiento de confusión o malestar y se acercó a prisa a ella.

\- Kaelie…- La hada tomó al muchacho abrazándolo con fuerza, sintiendo como la tranquilidad volvía a su espíritu atormentado por la imagen del chico herido.

Las otras dos hadas desviaron la mirada para darles privacidad ante una muestra de afecto que consideraban íntima. Maryse en cambio no podía dejar de ver como su hijo luego de la sorpresa inicial al no estar acostumbrado a señales de afecto tan cercanas por parte de Kaelie, solo correspondió el abrazo aferrándose a ella como si de esa forma corroborase, sin proponérselo, las palabras de la hada.

\- Temía encontrarte inconsciente en una cama – Aseguró ella soltándolo.

\- Estoy bien – Aseguró. Kaelie lo miró con reproche.

\- No mientas Well.

\- Físicamente estoy bien - Se corrigió él. Ella asintió, podía verlo: su cuerpo estaba bien, pero su miraba dejaba ver claramente que algo le atormentaba.

\- Solicito hablar con Well a solas – dijo ella.

\- Jace... – Susurró Clary en advertencia negando sutilmente con la cabeza.

\- Lo harás con un representante del instituto presente – dijo el rubio observándolos a todos como si los evaluara – Clary…

\- ¡No! – Negó Kaelie de inmediato.

\- No estoy preguntándolo – dijo Jace serio – El Instituto no tiene razones para confiar en ustedes.

\- Ni yo tengo ninguna para confiar en Clary- Exclamó Max de inmediato – Ella no me soporta y solo quiere hacerme quedar mal por lo ocurrido con Magnus – La acusó casi berrinchudamente - Si alguien va a quedarse...que sea Maryse.

Jace no podía negar que en cierta forma Max tenía razón respecto a Clary cuando la pelirroja parecía dispuesta a convertir al muchacho en el victimario; pero dar su brazo a torcer era permitir que las hadas a través de Max establecieran las condiciones en _su_ instituto; por otro lado Maryse parecía totalmente dispuesta a quedarse, pero él no quería dejarla allí para una reunión emotiva entre Max y Kaelie: tener que presenciar cómo Max trataba como una madre a otra persona, solo la lastimaría más. Si tan solo pudiera quedarse él mismo, pero como jefe del instituto debía estar presente en el asunto del cadáver al igual que Isabelle y Simon por estar directamente implicados.

\- He dicho Clary - dijo sin aceptar replica. – Los demás vamos a resolver el asunto del ogro – Dijo abriendo la puerta para permitir que las dos hadas salieran al igual que Simon e Isabelle. Vio a Max fulminando a Clary con la mirada y a Maryse seguirlo fuera del despacho antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Clary suspiró al verse a solas con ellos y se alejó recostándose a la pared del fondo intentando darle su espacio y crear una falsa atmósfera de intimidad pese a estar atenta a cada movimiento mientras que con su estela trazaba en su brazo una runa para mejorar su audición. Kaelie no volvió a mirarla ni una sola vez, en su lugar se dirigió a Max mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas:

\- La Reina Seelie me envió por varios motivos, uno de ellos fue recordarte tu tarea para el pueblo Seelie.

\- No lo he olvidado – Aseguró él – Lo tuve en mis manos – Aseguró – Pero Bane intervino y luego estuve…indispuesto – dijo. Clary enarcó una ceja ¿Era su impresión o las hadas estaban esperando que Max tomara algo del instituto? – Cumpliré con mi Reina lo más pronto posible.

Kaelie asintió consiguiendo finalmente lo que buscaba entre sus ropas, una pequeña botellita con líquido ámbar que le tendió al muchacho; él se hizo con ella tomándose el contenido sin preguntar, Clary lo miró con interés: o sabía exactamente que era ese líquido o confiaba en Kaelie más de lo que creían.

Se removió incomoda, Max parecía confiar mucho en la gente equivocada.

\- Las runas han recuperado tu cuerpo, pero esto te ayudara a sentirte mejor – Y Max no podía contradecirla porque la medicina pese a ser amarga aplacó cualquier remanente de molestia en su cuerpo; sin embargo antes de pensar en agradecer, algo hizo conexión en su cabeza.

\- Espera… ¿A qué te refieres con las runas? – Preguntó. Kaelie lo miró elocuentemente y él se miró los brazos a prisa; el movimiento hizo que la mujer hada notara el brazalete en la muñeca del chico, Clary también lo notó, de oro y una piedra negra en el centro con un tenue fulgor naranja: lo había visto antes en la muñeca de Magnus.

\- Well, recuperaste el brazalete – Celebró – Debes dármelo, nuestra Señora estará feliz de…

\- No veo ninguna runa nueva – dijo él ignorando inconscientemente las palabras de Kaelie, suspirando casi con alivio. Kaelie en cambio rodó los ojos haciéndole darse la vuelta alzando su camisa.

\- Le pedí a Maryse que no lo hicieran – dijo ella tocando varios puntos en su espalda, como para darle a conocer la ubicación de cada una. La pelirroja frunció el ceño, eso había sonado como si quisiera disgustar a Max aún más con su madre – Son cinco.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! – Se negó él retorciéndose intentando ver en su espalda - ¡No las quiero!

\- Está bien Well, gracias a la magia del ángel estás bien – dijo y había cierto alivio en eso pero el muchacho no lo pensó igual, refunfuñando con disgusto – Lo que me preocupa es quien te hizo esto y porque – dijo un tanto más seria, al parecer olvidando el asunto del brazalete o al menos considerando que podía dejarlo para más tarde – Hablé con nuestra Señora y ella asegura que no tuvo nada que ver, estoy sospechando del reino UnSeelie, así que si recuerdas algo del ataque tienes que decírmelo.

\- No te metas en problemas con el Reino UnSeelie – dijo de inmediato, mostrándose avergonzado. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Clary quien fingía no prestar tanta atención como hacía. Max no debió considerarla un problema sin embargo susurró lo más bajo posible.- Yo sé quién y porque lo hicieron: no fue un ataque, no realmente – La mirada de Kaelie se mostró confundida y él se acercó aún más a ella susurrándole al oído – Fue Sebastian.

Clary se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada, no porque dudara que su hermano fuese capaz, sino porque Max lo había dicho como si no tuviera problema alguno con eso; al contrario, como si estuviese orgulloso. Su movimiento pasó desapercibido ya que Kaelie tomó a Max de los brazos apartándolo de ella lo suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, enojada.

\- ¿Que estás diciendo, Well? – Preguntó sin molestarse en bajar la voz - ¡Ese demonio te atacó!

\- No fue un ataque – Repitió – Necesitábamos… - Miró a Clary otra vez, mordiéndose la lengua y susurrando aún más bajo – Yo estuve de acuerdo ¿Bien? Fue…algo que tenía que hacer…

\- ¿Según quién? – Estaba indignada – Well, él te puso en peligro.

\- Él no haría eso – dijo rápidamente – Sabíamos que Bane iba a curarme – Kaelie resopló. – Está volviendo Kaelie – Aseguró como si necesitara que ella lo entendiera – Podremos volver a ser una familia; una familia contigo.

\- No voy a permitirte que te vuelvas a poner en riesgo – dijo categórica – Así deba hablar con la Reina Seelie para que te prohíba el paso por los tres caminos o con la gente del instituto para que no te dejen salir de aquí.

Clary se sorprendió, Kaelie realmente estaba preocupada por su seguridad si consideraba la ayuda de los Lightwoods; pero solo consiguió que Max se enojara, furioso por no conseguir el apoyo que esperaba.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme eso! – Le espetó.

\- Well, él no es de fiar – Intentó hacerlo entender; el muchacho bufó amargamente.

\- Tú tampoco – Soltó y Clary podía decir perfectamente cuanto le había dolido esa acusación a Kaelie por el dolor en su expresión.

\- ¿Well que…?

\- Vi a mi hermano, a Alec – dijo, y la pelirroja Nefilim podría jurar que de no ser tan blanca como la leche, Kaelie habría palidecido.- Todos dicen que es él, que está vivo – Sus ojos grises se posaron duros como dos piedras sobre la mujer hada mientras preguntaba casi entre dientes - ¿Él…está…vivo…Kaelie?

La hada se sentía atrapada, Max nunca se lo había preguntado, no de una manera tan directa.

\- Si – dijo finalmente. Max sintió esa simple silaba como una bala en su pecho. Retrocedió apartándose de ella, porque las hadas no podían mentir, Kaelie no podía hacerlo y eso solo podía significar que los Lightwood decían la verdad.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Gritó con ojos contenidos de lágrimas - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Alec estuvo vivo todo este tiempo en la Ciudad Silenciosa?

\- ¿Se puede tener realmente una _vida_ en ese lugar? – Preguntó ella.

\- Eso no fue lo que pregunté – La atajó él – Me viste… llorando por años la muerte de mi hermano – No pudo seguir evitándolo, las lágrimas de Max cayeron por sus mejillas cargadas de dolor – Me viste aferrarme a la pluma de ángel que él me regaló, cada noche antes de dormir; yo confié en ti Kaelie y tú me engañaste, me dijiste que mi hermano estaba muerto.

\- Nunca dije que estaba muerto – Exclamó, su voz vibraba intentando contener las ganas de llorar. Clary se removió incomoda, habría dado lo que fuera en ese momento para fusionarse con la pared o mejor aún, desaparecer de allí. – Tú llegaste a Feéra creyéndolo.

\- Tampoco lo desmentiste – La acusó. Clary no era muy dada a la literatura, pero en ese momento recordó una cita de un libro de Robert Louis Stevenson que Tessa le prestara hacía un par de años _Las mentiras más crueles son dichas en silencio_ ; quizás no había entendido lo que significaba realmente, hasta ese momento. - ¿Por qué? – Repitió, necesitaba una respuesta; su corazón roto exigía una.

Kaelie no respondió, no había podido contener las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos ante la acusación y el enojo de Well, ante su dolor.

\- Quizás fui cómplice con silencio – Su voz era un pito agudo que incluso Clary con su runa de audición le costó captar – Pero si alguien te mintió fue Sebastian.

En efecto –No pudo evitar pensar la pelirroja neoyorquina–Max estaba confiando en las personas equivocadas.

\- Él no sabía que Alec estaba vivo: lo vio arder en el fuego celestial y murió antes de descubrirlo.- dijo para sí, creándose una explicación.

Kaelie negó porque sabía que le causaría más dolor al muchacho; estiró una mano queriendo colocarla sobre su hombro pero Max se apartó de ella. La mujer suspiró.

\- Maxwell, Jonathan Morgenstern murió en los brazos de Alexander.

* * *

Volvieron al instituto en silencio; era entrada la noche en New York y Alec intentaba no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, un día de pesadilla con lo de Magnus y Max, luego Sebastian y su padre; por lo menos este último no había tomado a mal la situación: Robert le había asegurado que pondría bajo advertencia a Jia con un mensaje de fuego e iría a reunirse con ella en cuanto se asegurara que él estuviese bien. Alec supuso que no era el momento para decirle que realmente no quería volver al Instituto, pero por causas muy diferentes a Sebastian.

Negó con la cabeza para sacarse de los pensamientos a Magnus y Max; no sabía que era peor, solo que todo lo estaba agobiando a un punto en que comenzaba a extrañar la tranquilidad que había tenido en la Ciudad Silenciosa.

El recuerdo de su celda lo llevó directamente al pequeño niño azul que lo estaba esperando para ser sacado de ese lugar y por primera vez en el día sintió que a pesar de todo podía haber algo bueno en su futuro; algo que, esperaba, la reciente aparición del rubio no arruinara como había hecho con todo lo demás; ¡Si hasta había perdido su arco y aljaba! Lo había dejado olvidado en la habitación de Sebastian y seguro pasaría ahora a ser parte de las cientos de pruebas que recolectaran para la Clave.

Caminaron hacía el despacho de Jace para informar que habían vuelto; luego Robert iría a ver a Max. Haber visto la habitación de su hijo menor en casa de Sebastian le había hecho notar que con tantas cosas ocurriendo tan rápido no había tenido tiempo para disfrutar su regreso; y al parecer no lo tendría por lo pronto pero al menos podía darse unos minutos para hablar con él.

El Inquisidor se detuvo justo antes de entrar al despacho de Jace cuando Alec lo sujetó del brazo; Robert volvió a ver a su hijo.

\- Quería preguntarte… como Inquisidor – dijo, Robert asintió instándolo a continuar- Independientemente de lo que pase con Sebastian, ¿Ya soy completamente libre?

Robert lo pensó por un segundo. Ni Jia ni nadie tenía porque saber que las apariciones de Sebastian ocurrían solo frente a Alec, ellos podrían malinterpretarlo y apresarlo nuevamente por precaución; no, ese detalle no tenía por qué ser revelado.

\- El instituto debe enviar reportes diarios de ti a la Clave y acudirás o recibirás visitas de la clave en caso de considerarse necesario, pero fuera de eso si, eres libre – dijo sonriéndole.- Y espero que empieces quitándote esa ropa de casa de Sebastian - Alec también sonrió hasta que su padre agregó un poco más serio – Pero mientras resolvamos este asunto con Sebastian, tienes que irte con aun más cuidado. – Al ojos azules no le gustó como sonó eso, pero su padre no le dio chance a decir nada más, abriendo la puerta del despacho.

En el interior no estaba Jace como cabría esperar, sino Max que parecía mantener una intensa discusión con un hada, Kaelie. Ambos, con lágrimas en los ojos, voltearon de inmediato interrumpiéndose. Alec y Robert los miraron pasmados, escuchando el suspiro de alivio de Clary al fondo del despacho, había estado suplicando a Raziel porque alguien llegase e interrumpiera esa incomoda escena que presenciaba.

Max abrió los ojos de par en par con la vista fija en su hermano; Kaelie ya le había dicho que Alec estaba vivo, podía creer realmente que ese frente a él era su hermano y no la bruja cambia formas. El labio le tembló con tantos sentimientos en su pecho que no sabía que nombres darle, y en ese momento no le interesaba.

\- ¿Alec? – Preguntó con voz trémula. Alec le devolvió la mirada sin odio en sus ojos, no podía odiarlo después de tanto tiempo deseando recuperar una vez más a su hermanito, pero su pecho le dolía con un rencor demasiado reciente como para ignorarlo - ¿Eres tú… hermano? – Insistió intentando acercarse.

Alec negó para sí mismo, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta hacerse más grande e insoportable, retrocediendo ante la mirada herida de Max ¿Con que derecho se sentía herido cuando era él quien al ver al menor lo recordaba besando a Magnus, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el Brujo que lo tomaba de la cintura? Retrocedió otro paso, era demasiado doloroso para fingir que no había pasado nada.

Alec se dio media vuelta marchándose a prisa, alejándose de su hermano ante la confundida mirada de Robert y la dolida de Max por el rechazo.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Robert mirando a su hijo menor y luego el pasillo por el cual el mayor se había marchado; él había visto a Alec cuidar de Max la noche anterior, así que desde su perspectiva nada tenía sentido. - ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Le preguntó con brusquedad a Kaelie.

\- Trato asuntos para mi Reina Seelie – dijo Kaelie con tono solemne limpiando las lágrimas en su rostro para alzar el mentón. – Volveré a comunicarme contigo Well – Aseguró ella despidiéndose; estirando la mano para darle un apretón en su hombro pero dudó y finalmente solo se contuvo con un suspiro de pesar, saliendo del despacho.

Robert observó a su hijo menor quien contenía las lágrimas, con la vista fija en el lugar por el que Alec se había ido.

\- Max- Lo llamó. - ¿Qué pasó…? – El chico negó con la cabeza dispuesto a marcharse, Robert suspiró dándose cuenta que no lograría acercarse a él realmente por lo que solo sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía que había tomado de la casa de Sebastian tendiéndosela antes de que Max saliera del despacho. – Te traje esto.

El muchacho lo miró, y miró la fotografía con sorpresa; estiró la mano como si quisiera tomarla pero negó rápidamente saliendo a prisa del despacho. Robert suspiró restregándose el rostro guardando la foto de nuevo en su bolsillo; presentía que tenía muchas cosas de las que enterarse desde que estuvo en el instituto la pasada noche, se dispuso a volver sobre sus pasos para buscar al resto de su familia, cuando Clary se adelantó, deteniéndolo.

\- Inquisidor…- Lo llamó – Tenemos que hablar, toda la familia con Magnus y Catarina.

\- Ahora no es el momento Clary

\- Es sobre Max y el regreso de Sebastian. – Y Robert mentiría si decía que no había logrado captar su atención

* * *

\- ¿Cómo es posible que esta cosa sea cada vez más apestosa? – Masculló Simon tapándose la nariz al entrar al santuario del instituto. Ninguno de los neoyorquinos lo contradijo, pero las hadas chasquearon la lengua reprobatoriamente.

\- No seas irrespetuoso, vampiro diurno – dijo uno de ellos; la otra en cambio se acercó al cuerpo para observarlo, mirando luego a su compañero.

\- Es Krpol – dijo reconociéndolo. El hombre hada se acercó de inmediato.

\- Así que lo conocen – dijo Jace interesado.

\- Ustedes asesinaron a un guardia de la Corte Seelie – Los acusó la mujer hada – Llevaremos esto ante la Clave.

\- Cuando lo encontramos ya estaba muerto – Exclamó Isabelle de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo una persona podría matarlo con una piedra? – Preguntó Maryse acercándose al ogro para observarlo, el agujero en su frente resaltaba, y la piedra en su interior aún era visible.

\- Él puede – Masculló el hada señalando a Simon quien bufó.

\- Este ogro fue quien agredió a Max – Saltó Isabelle – Estoy segura que esta es la sangre de mi hermano – dijo señalando la sangre seca en las manos del ogro - Si quieren ir ante la Clave, bien – Aceptó – Nosotros llevaremos las pruebas forense.

\- Solo se hundirán ustedes mismos.- Advirtió Maryse.

\- ¿Por qué el Reino Seelie quiere lastimar a Max? – Preguntó Jace - ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Acusar al Reino UnSeelie? ¿Desviar nuestra atención hacía ellos?

\- El Reino Seelie y el Reino UnSeelie llevan muchos soles y lunas en paz. - Respondió el hada.

\- Eso no fue lo que escuché – Intervino Jace – Pensé que ustedes no podían mentir.

\- Por lo tanto, deberías creernos – dijo la mujer hada con una sonrisa filosa.

\- Me reservaré lo que creo – dijo él con una falsa sonrisa encantadora.

\- Nos llevaremos el cuerpo de Krpol – Informó la Seelie; la risa de Isabelle resonó en el lugar.

\- Por supuesto, ya crees que te lo vamos a entregar – Ironizó.

\- Él merece un funeral Seelie, con su familia – dijo el hombre Seelie con dureza en la mirada.

\- Lo tendrá luego de realizar la autopsia mágica – Aseguró Jace con molestia. – Les enviaré un mensaje para que vengan por él, hasta entonces hemos terminado.

\- Esto no se va a quedar así Nefilim, hablaremos con nuestra Reina Seelie.

\- Por favor hazlo, me encantaría verla – El tono de Maryse fue peligroso; las hadas no parecieron entender del todo el sarcasmo saliendo del Santuario; dejando a los Nefilims junto al vampiro diurno. Simon suspiró, pero fue Jace quien habló con molestia:

\- ¿Cuándo pensaban decirme que trajeron al ogro al Instituto? – Preguntó enojado mirando directamente a Simon e Isabelle - ¡Maldición soy el director, no pueden estar ocultándome estas cosas! – Los riñó.

\- Pensaba decírtelo de inmediato para que firmaras la orden de la autopsia – dijo Isabelle con obviedad – Pero creo que conseguirte pegado a la pared, a mamá en el techo y a Max en Shock pudo hacer que se me olvidara.

Simon casi se ríe ante la imagen mental que su comentario le causó, pero tuvo la sensatez de no hacerlo o sin duda recibiría un par de cuchillos serafín en su cuerpo.

\- Tenemos que entregar el cuerpo pronto – Dijo Jace tomando su celular del bolsillo para enviar de inmediato un mensaje a la bruja exigiéndole que fuese esa misma noche; firmaría la orden antes de que ella llegara – A menos que esa sangre sea de Max, no quiero conflictos innecesarios con la Reina Seelie.

\- No estoy seguro si Magnus quiera venir – dudó Simon – Pero podría enviar a Cat…

\- La hará Moon – Contravino Jace – No quiero a Bane en el Instituto – Simon rodó los ojos.

\- Lo siento Jace, pero necesitamos a Magnus aquí – Robert entró al santuario y su voz grave resonó por el lugar, contradiciendolo.

\- Con todo respeto Robert, yo soy el director del Instituto, yo decido…

\- Y yo soy el Inquisidor y es una orden – Dijo él serio. El silencio en el santuario fue sepulcral, Jace notó que tras el hombre estaba Clary, la pelirroja le dirigía una mirada de disculpas; había pasado por encima de él, acudiendo a la única figura de autoridad que podía obligarlo a recibir al brujos, desvió la mirada de ella enojado – Envié un mensaje de fuego a Bane y Loss, nos reuniremos con ellos a primera hora de la mañana para hablar de Max.

* * *

Corrió a través de los pasillos intentando alejarse de todos. De Kaelie y sus engaños, de Clary, atenta a todo lo que había dicho para usarlo en su contra, de Robert que le había mostrado la vieja foto de su familia para restregarle en cara que habían hurgado en la casa de Idris pero sobre todo huía del recuerdo de Alec alejándose de él, dirigiéndole una mirada herida.

Era Alec, era él realmente, su hermano…y lo había visto como si estuviera a un paso de odiarlo.

Llegó hasta la habitación que había estado usando desde que llegó al instituto, dispuesto a encerrarse en ella; necesitaba pensar, poner en perspectiva todo lo que estaba descubriendo: Kaelie había dicho que Jonathan, es decir Sebastian, murió en brazos de Alec, eso solo significaría que el demonio con el que se reunía en Edom desde hacía años sabía de su hermano, que tantos planes para "recuperar a Alec" eran todos falsos.

No, tenía que haber otra razón, tal vez Bash lo había olvidado, tenía que ser eso: él tampoco recordaba todos los detalles de su muerte cuando era niño. Sebastian no lo engañaría, no podía hacerlo porque de lo contrario querría decir que no podía confiar en nadie.

Abrió la puerta respingando por el susto al ver a alguien en la habitación. Alec que había estado de pie frente a la cama también respingó volviendo la mirada a verlo, tenía en su mano la pluma de ángel que Max había dejado sobre la cama cuando Simon y Clary fueron a buscarlo.

Los hermanos se miraron, ambos sorprendidos de ver al otro ahí; al menos hasta que Max recordó que, de hecho, la habitación en que se estaba quedando era de Alec, así que el intruso era él.

\- Es la pluma que te regalé – Susurró Alec desviando la mirada, realmente no quería verlo aún, pero se había sorprendido mucho de encontrar eso en su habitación – Cuando cumpliste diez años.

\- Lo recuerdo – Aseguró él sin moverse, no se atrevía a acercarse como si hacerlo fuese a desaparecer a Alec frente suyo – Es una de las pocas cosas que pude llevarme a Feéra – Admitió; agregando con algo de emoción en la voz – Fue mi mejor cumpleaños: tú, Sebastian y yo en Praga ¿Lo recuerdas? Fuimos a ese restaurant, Sebastian me dejó pedir todo el helado que quise, y jugamos con la nieve y…

\- Basta Max – Lo cortó; porque si lo recordaba perfectamente, a veces más claro de lo que quería aceptar: en Praga había sido su primer beso con Sebastian mientras jugaban con la nieve, había sido esa pequeña cita en _Kosti Lustr_ mientras Max se quedaba en aquel restaurant, y luego cuando el niño llegó a casa feliz y agotado por su día, Sebastian había ido a la habitación de Alec y habían tenido su primera vez juntos; así que si, podría decir que lo recordaba mucho mejor que Max.

\- Éramos felices – Susurró él.

\- Realmente no quiero hablar sobre eso – Admitió Alec, de hecho no quería hablar en lo absoluto.

\- Tú, Sebastian y yo éramos una familia. – Insistió intentando atraer su mirada.

\- Ve a tu habitación Max – dijo corriéndolo. La expresión de Max se descompuso.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? – Preguntó confundido. Alec sintió los nervios crispársele ¿Cómo podía…?

\- ¿Y te parece poco? – Espetó alzando la voz aun sin mirarlo, soltando la pluma sobre la cama porque estaba a nada de apretar los puños y partirla en dos. Max se removió confundido.

\- Cuando nos separamos yo era un Nefilim…-Razonó intentando encontrar algún sentido - ¿Estás enojado porque decidí vivir como un hijo de Feéra? - Alec se descolocó ¿Qué? Respiró profundo intentando recordarse que su hermano había estado años secuestrado por las hadas, sus formas de entender las cosas era diferente.

\- ¿Max… tu sabías que Magnus era mi pareja? – Preguntó esperando escuchar una negativa aunque eso hundiera aún más a Magnus ante sus ojos.

\- Si – dijo él sin entender que relación tendría con lo que hablaban. Sabía que ellos habían estado juntos antes de que su hermano saliera con Sebastian, sabía del daño que Bane le había hecho a Alec. Abrió la boca con entendimiento: si la situación fuera al contrario, si él hubiese salido con Bane y este lo hubiera herido como hizo con Alec, no estaría feliz de permitir que Alec tuviese alguna relación con él; recordaba que para los Nefilims como para el resto de los humano, las relaciones físicas eran un asunto más íntimo que para las hadas - ¿Es por cómo nos encontraste en la enfermería? - La expresión de Alec se petrifico.

\- Largo…- Susurró, con voz tan mortal y fría como un iceberg; Max se desconcertó – Vete Max…

\- Alec por favor - Suplicó; no era tanto que le echara de su habitación, eso no importaba, pero no podía soportar que su hermano no le dirigía la mirada como si le doliera verlo – Eso no tiene importancia, no es igual para nosotros los hijos de Feéra – dijo rápidamente – Todo ha sido un pequeño sacrificio que tuve que hacer por ti y...

\- ¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo Max? – Finalmente Alec se volvió hacía él mirándolo furibundo – ¿Cómo que es por mí que te acuestas con Magnus, con mi pareja...?- Él negó fuertemente de inmediato.

\- ¡No, no! Tú y Sebastian - dijo con esperanza en la voz- ¡Sebastian es tu pareja! Estarán juntos, todo está saliendo bien, tienes que creerme.

\- ¡Basta con eso! - Estalló Alec- ¡No sé a dónde quieres llegar tú o las hadas con esto que haces pero basta! - Max negó

\- ¿Las hadas? ¡No Alec! Ellas no tienen nada que ver - Exclamó urgido porque su hermano lo entendiera- Todo el plan es para recuperarte, para que podamos ser una familia de nuevo, para que vuelvas pronto con Sebastian.

\- ¡Yo amo a Magnus! - Espetó con voz en cuello y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas; Max retrocedió como si lo hubiese golpeado...

\- No... ellos... ¿Te convencieron de eso? ¿Que mientras estuviste en la Ciudad Silenciosa no tenías más opción que Bane? - Alec no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo que su hermanito decía como si quisiera convencerlo - Pero no es así, Bane es malo: te hizo daño...Sebastian, él volvió Alec - Alec no entendía ¿Cómo sabía eso ultimo?- Y tú lo amas, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que salían? Eras feliz entonces, éramos felices.

\- Max eso no...

\- Vendrá por nosotros y nos llevara a Edom, y seremos una familia de nuevo - Sollozó él. Alec negó con la cabeza, con dolor mientras su ira se aplacaba, porque se daba cuenta que él realmente no entendía lo que había hecho.

\- Las cosas van más allá de lo que recuerdas -dijo- Amo a Magnus, es el amor de mi vida, no Sebastian Max, Magnus...lo era...- Su voz se quebró porque a pesar de todo no podía pensar en un hombre que se había dejado engatusar tan fácilmente por Max.

El joven criado por hadas retrocedió ante sus palabras, porque podía sentir la verdad del dolor en ellas, pero eso no tenía sentido para él porque Bane había lastimado a Alec, lo había visto. Lo que Alec le decía y lo que recordaba de la casa de Idris no compaginaban, pero sobre todo no podía ser verdad porque significaría que él le estaba haciendo a Alec más daño que Bane, y no podía ser; porque él amaba a su hermano.

¿Entonces quien estaba equivocado? ¿Él?

...¿O Alec?

Salió a prisa de la habitación del mayor; corrió por los pasillos como un bólido, antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo, se sentía mareado pero debía ir a Feéra, era la única manera de llegar con Sebastian, de hablar con él; necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba confiar en alguien y el rubio era la única persona que podía dárselas, era la única personas además de Kaelie en quien había confiado ciegamente los últimos años.

* * *

Bostezó completamente aburrida, eso de ser persona de alta confianza para la Cónsul podía parecer bastante genial hasta que te elegían para vigilar " _cosas importantes"_ ; importantes pero donde nunca ocurría nada.

Cossette observó a los guardias que seguían subiendo objetos a una pequeña carreta y observó su reloj con un suspiró más pronunciado; pasaba ya de media noche: esperaba que este fuera el último envió. Habían inspeccionado cada centímetro de la casa hasta el atardecer y ya habían enviado a Alacante los restos de Nefilims y Submundos encontrados en el sótano, luego los artefactos con alguna alianza mágica o conocidamente implicados en crímenes, recordaba haber visto el arco y las flechas de Alexander Lightwood entre ellos; y ahora aquellos que aparentaban ser _normales_.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Redsky parándose a su lado; la chica observó a su compañero antes de negar.

\- Realmente esperaba que termináramos antes de media noche – dijo – Es el cumpleaños de Katie.

\- Ya estamos por terminar – La alentó el muchacho con una ligera sonrisa – Estarás en casa para cuando tu hermanita despierte.

\- Eso espero – Asintió ella; realmente quedaban pocas cosas por guardar, podía ver a uno de los guardias registrando cada objeto antes de subirlo a la carreta. Volvió la mirada al chico y sonrió con un poco más de emoción – Le compré su primera espada ¿Sabes? – Dijo emocionada – Quiero ver su cara cuando la abra.

\- Y yo quiero pastel, así que espero no te moleste que te acompañe – La chica le sonrió asintiendo, sonrisa que fue respondida por una similar de parte de él; interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos acercándose en la oscuridad antes del sonido de alguien cayendo al suelo, acompañados por una maldición. Cossette sacó de inmediato su cuchillo serafín al igual que Redsky, una figura se acercaba por el camino.- Ya vuelvo – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, no se suponía que hubiese nadie allí.

\- Voy contigo – dijo él de inmediato tomando sus chakrams del cinturón siguiéndola – Ya sabes lo que avisó la Cónsul: han visto a Sebastian.

\- ¿Y crees que Sebastian va a venir caminando y tropezándose con alguna zanja? – Preguntó ella escéptica deteniéndose al borde del terreno de la casa – Quédate aquí a cargo… es una orden – Agregó rápidamente antes de que el muchacho pudiera replicar; él frunció el ceño dirigiendo una desconfiada mirada a la silueta a lo lejos, gracias a su runa de visión nocturna pudo distinguir que era un joven de cabello oscuro, no rubio, haciéndole sentir un poco más aliviado pero no lo suficiente. Se mordió la lengua para no replicar; y solo asintió con un saludo militar volviendo a su posición.

Cossette se alejó por el camino, la oscuridad de la noche sin luna no le permitía ver más allá de la carreta, pero no sacó su piedra de Luz, no quería dar su posición, por lo que solo reforzó su runa de visión nocturna sin detenerse. Salió de los terrenos de la casa de Sebastian viendo la silueta de un muchacho que se incorporaba del suelo maldiciendo sonoramente.

\- Maldita oscuridad, malditas piedras…me llené de barro – Mascullaba; la muchacha se acercó con sigilo, no podía vislumbrar ningún arma pero eso no significaba que estuviese desarmado.

\- Detente en nombre de la Clave – Dijo en voz alta y clara; el muchacho respingó irguiéndose de inmediato, ella mantuvo su cuchillo firme – Levanta las manos lentamente muchacho.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó este aunque obedeciendo. - ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Las preguntas las hago yo – dijo ella acercándose más; estaban ya a un palmo de distancia. La chica aprovechó la cercanía para sacar de su bolsillo la piedra de luz activándola: el chico frente a ella era alto y muy joven, no debía ser mayor de edad; no vestía ropa de combate y estaba descalzo y ahora se encontraba embarrado. Algo en su rostro se le hizo familiar – ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

\- Soy Well – dijo él alzando el mentón con altanería. Un grito tras ellos, de un Nefilim asegurando que la carga estaba fijada en la carreta se escuchó en el silencio de la noche; Well miró por encima del hombro de la muchacha y frunció el ceño – Ustedes son los que no deberían estar aquí, este es mi hogar.

Cossette frunció el ceño, sabía ya porque le había parecido conocido.

\- Eres el hijo del Inquisidor, el criado por hadas – dijo con desconfianza – Las manos al frente, te esposare y escribiré a tu padre y a la Cónsul. – Agregó, no confiaba en el Inquisidor.

El muchacho masculló una maldición, había acudido a la casa de Sebastian esperando verlo; ya que no se había atrevido a ir a Edom: Kaelie debía estar vigilando ya los tres caminos, por lo que solo pasó por Feéra para llegar a Idris; había estado un par de horas en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Sebastian intentando llamar al demonio a través de la conexión que compartían, pero como siempre que intentaba hacerlo, no funcionó; así que decidió ir a la casa de Sebastian, si él había vuelto quizás tendría suerte de conseguirlo allí.

Había caminado por un par de horas más, dejando que las estrellas y el bosque lo guiaran, no recordaba el camino a la casa pero si recordaba que estaba cerca de un rio a las afueras del bosque Brocelind, las hadas le habían enseñado a usar la naturaleza para no perderse y aunque tardó, encontró lo que buscaba.

Solo que no había esperado que el lugar estuviese lleno de Nefilims, sabía que habían revisado la casa, el Inquisidor se lo había echado en cara al mostrarle la foto de su familia, pero ilusamente pensó que solo habían entrado él y Alec, no todo un maldito ejercito de la clave.

\- Las manos al frente – Repitió ella acercando el filo del cuchillo a él. Well bajó los brazos lentamente dejándolos al frente. La chica se apresuró a él, no tenía esposas allí pero sacó de entre sus ropas un trozo de la cuerda que habían estado utilizando para asegurar la carga en la carreta.

\- Vas a arrepentirte Nefilim – Escupió él. Ella rodó los ojos bajando el cuchillo, para guardarlo en el cinto disponiéndose a atar las manos del muchacho.

La noche era silenciosa, por eso el silbido del metal cortando el aire y el salpicar de la sangre resonó con un mortífero eco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :O oh Max! Que ha pasado?... ¿Qué les pareció? Max y Alec han empezado a hablar y Kaelie también ayudó: las dudas están surgiendo y todo se va a encausar… ¿O no? ¿Será que Cossette seguirá suponiendo problemas? En el próximo capítulo todos los Lightwood pondrán las cartas sobre la mesa, es hora de que empiecen a manejar la misma información pero ¿Será eso suficiente? Se llamará "La Semilla de la Duda" y Sebastian y Magnus volverán a estar cara a cara.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	17. La semilla de la duda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el instituto de NY se reunen con Magnus y Catarina para poner sobre la mesa todo lo que saben de Sebastian, Max y las Joyas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola holaa! gracias MarVCC por sus comentarios... por favor ten paciencia con Alec n.n

**Parte V: Guerra**

_No puedes salir ganando de la guerra más de lo que haces con un terremoto._

**Jeanette Rankin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: La Semilla de la Duda**

_Después surgieron las dudas. O quizá estaban ahí desde el principio, pero ella no las vio hasta entonces. Como gotas de lluvia en el parabrisas. Al principio puedes atravesarlas con la mirada y centrar la vista a lo lejos, como si no estuvieran, pero cuando te fijas en ellas, ya no puedes dejar de verlas._

_**Nathan Filer** _

_**X.X.X.X** _

Suponía que debía ser odiado por Raziel; ¿Por qué si no, iba a estar solo en el despacho esperando iniciar la reunión de esa mañana y la primera persona en aparecer era Magnus?

\- Clary me abrió la puerta del Instituto, dijo que buscaría a Jace – Se excusó el brujo con un susurro bajo, mientras se adentraba al despacho. La tensión entre ambos nació de inmediato, tan sólida que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Alec fijó la mirada rápidamente en el fuego de la chimenea, preguntándose que tanto le importaba no parecer infantil y solo marcharse de ahí; tan preocupado en no mirarlo que no notó lo que el brujo tenía en manos hasta que se acercó para dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

\- Creo que esto es tuyo - Susurró Magnus. Alec estaba dispuesto a no voltear, se propuso firmemente no hacerlo, ¿Entonces porque lo hacía? No tuvo tiempo a reñirse mentalmente, estirando la mano casi por reflejo para tomar de la mesa el arco, su favorito. Pensó que nunca lo recuperaría y no fue hasta que lo tuvo en sus manos que recordó porque: lo había dejado olvidado en Idris, en la casa de Sebastian por lo que se suponía que debía estar siendo empacado para ser llevado a Alacante como evidencia, no ahí en sus manos.

\- Devuélvelo – Dijo serio colocando el arco de nuevo en las manos de Magnus – No quiero regalos tuyos, devuélvelos antes de que me metas en problemas.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido sin tomarlo – No…yo lo encontré en la entrada del Instituto, en la nave de la iglesia cuando llegué; pensé que lo dejaste olvidado.

Alec se desconcertó ¿En la entrada del Instituto? ¿Cómo…? Y sin embargo pese a la duda frunció el ceño.

\- Tampoco necesito tus favores – Aseguró quitándose el reloj con la mica rota de la muñeca, el reloj que lo había protegido de las voces en la ciudad silenciosa y lo dejó sobre la mano de Magnus. El brujo observó el objeto, su expresión velada por el dolor.

\- Lo siento Alec – Susurró – Sé que estás herido y lo lamento.

\- No vine a oírte hablar de eso Magnus – Siseó crispando los dedos alrededor del arco y desistiendo sus intentos por devolvérselo – De hecho, ni siquiera quiero volver a escucharte – Magnus lo aceptó en silencio, sintiendo no tener defensa alguna. Alec resopló poniendo distancia entre ellos, para quedar de espaldas a Magnus, mirando a través de la ventana el movimiento de New York; los carros en su ir y venir constante al igual que las personas. Intentó concentrarse en eso e ignorar al hombre tras suyo y la mirada que, sabía, tenía fija en él; y se encontró rogándole a Raziel porque su padre, Jace, y el resto de la familia llegase pronto y aligeraran esa tensión y ese sentimiento de estar desgarrándose lentamente por dentro mientras la visión de Max sobre Magnus se repetía en su cabeza dolorosamente.

Clary en algún punto le había dicho que Max había utilizado a Magnus, la recordaba decir algo sobre ciruela de hadas, Magnus también lo había dicho y desde su conversación con Max la noche anterior, se preguntaba qué tanto de eso sería cierto. Negó con la cabeza ¿A quién quería engañar? Aun cuando fuese verdad, aun cuando pudiera creer que un brujo de más de 400 años se dejó engañar por un muchacho de quince, ¿Cuan idiota debía ser para caer no una sino dos veces? ¿Cuán idiota tenía que ser él para creer algo como eso?

\- Cuando me dijiste que Max iba a volver…- Comenzó antes de poder evitarlo, sin girarse a ver al brujo – En la Ciudad Silenciosa ¿Cuál era tu plan, Magnus? ¿Estar conmigo en ese lugar y con Max cuando no pudieras?

\- Alexander por favor – Alec respingó al escucharlo justo detrás suyo, no se había dado cuenta cuando se acercó lo suficiente para tomarlo del hombro y hacerlo girarse. Alec sintió un estremecimiento ante su simple tacto y se soltó de él retrocediendo hasta que su espalda tocó la pared.

La mirada de Magnus estaba tan rota y herida como la de Alec, herido porque podía entender que Nefilim se sintiera enojado y traicionado, pero más allá de eso, Alec lo trataba como si lo desconociera, como si lo creyese capaz de cualquier bajeza.

\- ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo sería capaz…?

\- ¿No era lo que estabas haciendo? – Lo interrumpió amargamente – Escuché que te has hecho muy popular en los bares del submundo.

\- Siempre he sido popular, no entiendo que tiene que ver – Dijo confundido. Alec negó para sí mismo, dispuesto a marcharse pero él lo tomó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

\- No te pido que me perdones, solo que me des una oportunidad de contarte mi versión de la historia, lo que pasó – Alec se mordió el labio; no quería oír explicaciones porque era doloroso y era muy pronto; pero era igual de doloroso sentirse tan apartado de Magnus, sentir que un muro de mentiras mantenía al brujo fuera de su vista – Por favor Alec – Suplicó. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, deseando poder sentir la intensidad de su enojo del día anterior para así negarse, para marcharse sin que le importara nada; pero en su lugar asintió.

\- Está bien – Susurró por lo bajo, alzando la mirada para ver directamente a sus ojos de gato. Magnus sonrió tímidamente, con alivio; viendo una oportunidad en el horizonte azul zafiro como sus ojos. Respiró profundo para darse valor.

Y fue entonces que lo vio, y sintió que su cerebro se nublaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó tomando el cuello de la camisa de Alec descubriendo su piel y la runa de bloqueo en este, pero no era sobre ella que sus ojos estaban puestos con las pupilas contraídas como dos rendijas, sino sobre el camino de pequeñas marcas que la adornaban, unas que él no había dejado ahí la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

El rostro de Alec enrojeció por completo apartando su mano con un manotazo y asegurándose de cubrir las marcas, avergonzado: no estaba orgulloso de ellas ni de lo que había hecho a pesar de que en su momento solo había querido herir a Magnus.

-No es tu asunto -dijo a la defensiva.

Magnus se restregó el rostro mordiéndose la lengua para contener una respuesta mordaz.

\- Alec esto es absurdo - dijo intentando fingirse calmado, que su voz no delatase las ganas que tenía convertir en bicho a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a tocar la piel de Alec, de SU Alexander - No eres el tipo de chico que se acuesta con cualquiera por...

\- No, ese eres tú - Lo cortó.

Había ido muy lejos, pero se dio cuenta cuando las palabras ya habían escapado de su boca, cuando vio como algo en los ojos gatunos de Magnus se rompía. Quiso decir algo más, quizás disculparse, pero la puerta del despacho se abrió. Por un segundo los recién llegados se detuvieron sintiendo la tensión en la habitación, Clary, Simon y Catarina observaron a Magnus y Alec con cierta expectativa, mientras que Isabelle, Jace, Maryse y Robert fulminaron a Magnus con la mirada en un gesto bastante similar y familiar, pero ninguno dijo nada. Magnus se dio media vuelta sentándose en la silla más apartada. Alec lo miró con remordimiento, suspirando y sentándose en un sillón junto a la chimenea; no sin antes tomar del escritorio de Jace su arco.

\- Esto…fue incomodo – Dijo Simon; Clary e Isabelle lo codearon de cada lado del costado - ¡Au! – Se quejó, recibiendo otro codazo para que se callara.

\- Clary me dijo que ustedes tienen cosas que contarnos sobre Max. – Dijo Robert sin esperar ni un segundo más; Maryse le había contado ya lo que había pasado entre esos dos y Max, pero no era para hablar de eso que estaban allí.

\- Creo que todos tenemos una pieza del rompecabezas que es ese chico, Inquisidor - dijo Catarina; se había sentado junto a Magnus y lo miraba esperando que le respaldara pero él seguía con la vista en Alec, no importaba cuanto intentara apartar la mirada, sus ojos encontraban las marcas en su cuello, incapaz de vez otra cosa, devanándose los sesos en pensar a quien le había permitido Alec acercarse para besarlo de la forma en que esas marcas se hacían - ¿Dónde está el chiquillo endemoniado, por cierto?

\- Ya que vamos a hablar de él a sus espaldas, decidimos dejarlo dormir hasta tarde – Aseguró Isabelle.

\- Si él conspira con Sebastian para asesinar a Magnus, me parece justo hablar a sus espaldas – dijo la de piel azul mordaz; Alec olvidó por un segundo la incomodidad anterior y fijó su mirada perpleja en Catarina y Magnus, la bruja le devolvió una mirada desconfiada bufando – No estoy segura de que tan secreto puede ser esto si tenemos aquí al otro miembro de _la familia_ _feliz_ – Dijo señalando expresamente a Alec.

\- Déjate de insinuaciones Loss – Lo cortó Maryse – Solo di lo que tengas que decir.

Resultó que Catarina tenía razón; cada uno de los presentes tenía una parte de la información sobre Max. Catarina había contado sobre su descubrimiento con las Joyas de Edom y Magnus explicó cómo había sufrido del brazalete que Max le había colocado, había contado sobre el uso de este para desviar su magia hacía la dimensión demoníaca y Robert confirmó con los últimos informes de los brujos del Laberinto Espiral que cuidaban del portal, que esa magia iba dirigida a fortalecer a Sebastian. Isabelle había intentado defenderlo, recordándoles que Max parecía confundido en su versión de los hechos de hacía cinco años; había sido una sorpresa para Alec descubrir que su hermano lo había creído asesinado por Jace; e intentó negarlo, pero Clary lo confirmó contando lo que había escuchado en ese mismo despacho la noche anterior: que Max había reclamado a Kaelie por no haberle dicho la verdad, y esta se defendió adjudicando la culpa en Sebastian; contó también cómo Max había admitido que el supuesto ataque del ogro había sido un plan para obligar a Magnus a hacer una gran cantidad de magia y Jace no tuvo más que admitir que el informe forense de Moon decía que la sangre en las manos del ogro coincidía con la de Max, lo que relacionaba a Seelie no solo al ataque sino al plan de Max y su relación con Sebastian; había informado también como según dicho informe, el ogro había muerto al ser atravesada su cabeza por una piedra proveniente de Edom y Simon complementó con ese comentario del criado por hadas donde aseguraba que sus planes de fortalecer a Sebastian lo suficiente para sacarlo de allí, no habían sido en vano.

Fue allí cuando las cosas se intensificaron, cuando al escuchar al vampiro, Alec se estremeció apretando el arco entre sus manos mientras admitía frente a todos que había visto a Sebastian mientras estaba en la casa de Idris. Las exclamaciones y maldiciones no se hicieron esperar: una cosa era enfrentarse a la posibilidad de fortalecer a Sebastian, otra muy diferente enfrentarse al rubio.

\- Se apareció cuando todos estábamos ahí – Aseguró Robert de inmediato sobre las voces de todos, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a su hijo exigiendo silenciosamente que no lo contradijera; no confiaba en Catarina lo suficiente como para informar en ese momento que el demonio se había aparecido solo ante Alec, era mejor insinuar que todos habían estado presentes en el momento – Luego de eso salimos de la casa; avisé a Alacante: en este momento todos los institutos del mundo han sido advertidos.

\- ¿Se refiere a que se presentó…de verdad? – Preguntó Simon tragando grueso - ¿Está vivo… vivo?

\- Max trajo de vuelta a ese asesino – Jace estaba decepcionado y enojado a un tiempo.

\- Sebastian tuvo que haberlo engañado…Max no…

\- ¡Despierta Maryse! -Saltó Catarina - ¿No has escuchado todo lo que se ha dicho aquí?

Alec apenas escuchaba los intentos de su madre por defender a su hermanito; en cambio frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del pequeño papel oculto, pegado a la parte interna de su arco como si de una calcomanía se tratase. Lo tomó despegándolo con cuidado de no romperlo leyendo de un solo vistazo el mensaje, intentando no perder el hilo de la conversación.

\- Así que la Clave ha estado perdiendo el tiempo vigilando como tontos el portal cuando Sebastian puede salir por su casa – Bufó Isabelle.

\- No creo que la salida esté en su casa; creo que usa su anillo que lo transporta - Dijo Magnus. Maryse alzó la mirada de inmediato.

\- No es posible...- Intentó negar.

\- Bien sabes que si – Aseguró Magnus con una mirada significativa – Estoy seguro que recuerdas tan bien como yo, el cómo Sebastian obtendría el anillo – Maryse parecía dispuesta a replicar pero Alec intervino, pensativo.

\- Yo lo vi – Aseguró - Ayer cuando estuve con Sebastian en su habitación, vi el anillo.

Magnus se puso de pie con tanta fuerza que su silla golpeó contra el suelo. Todos respingaron de susto volteando a mirarlo confundidos, pero su mirada enojada por no decir furiosa estaba puesta en Alec quien al notarlo la evitó, ¡Se le había escapado! Magnus no era idiota: su padre acababa de confirmar que luego de su discusión solo estuvo en casa de Sebastian y de allí directo al instituto; y ahora se le escapaba que Sebastian no había estado ante todos, sino ante él, en su habitación; Magnus había entendido que había sido este el responsable de las marcas en su cuello.

\- ¿Magnus?- Preguntó Cat confundida.

\- Necesito aire - Masculló saliendo del despacho tan furioso como decepcionado; dejando un incómodo silencio.

\- Eso fue extraño- dijo Jace confundido.

\- El asunto es…- Retomó Isabelle -Que él no puede tener el anillo, está aquí en el Instituto protegido.

\- Fue robado – Admitió Maryse finalmente notándose derrotada, no tenía ya otra manera de defender a Max –Es a lo que Bane se refería.

\- ¿Cómo que robado? -Saltó Jace - ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? - Como si fuese la respuesta más obvia del mundo fue Simon quien contestó, mirando a la mujer con pesar.

\- Porque fue Max.

Clary se removió incomoda ante lo que las palabras de su amigo significaban. Habían descubierto en esa simple reunión suficientes cargos para hacer pasar al chiquillo por lo menos una larga temporada de interrogatorios en las mazmorras del Gard, no podía ni imaginar cómo debía estar sintiéndose Robert: logrando liberar, no sin esfuerzo, a un hijo para encarcelar a otro.

\- Kaelie está esperando que Max tome algo del Instituto – dijo la pelirroja- Pero si ya se llevó el anillo de Sebastian, debe estar buscando algo más; también le pidió el brazalete que le puso a Magnus.

Sus palabras desataron una nueva oleada de voces, quejas, intentos de desmentir y protestas. Catarina negaba con la cabeza ante lo que observaba y Robert se masajeaba las sienes cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió casi de par en par. Todos voltearon, callándose de inmediato cuando frente a ellos se dio paso Jia acompañada de al menos cinco guardias de la Clave.

\- Vaya, no esperaba verlos a todos reunidos – Admitió.

\- ¿Qué está pasando Jia? – Preguntó Robert de inmediato. Jace se incorporó también colocándose junto a él como cabeza de Instituto; los demás esperaron en silencio, hasta que resolvieran toda la situación con Max, no podían permitir que nada de lo que habían hablado allí fuese escuchado por alguien externo.

Jia suspiró sonoramente, tenía una mano sobre el mango del changdao en su cinto de forma preventiva. Jace lo notó enarcando una ceja y sujetando su propia arma como precaución. Y cuando la Cónsul habló, lo hizo con total claridad.

-Alexander Lightwood, debo llevarte conmigo como principal sospechoso del asesinato de Cossette Montclaire

Alec abrió los ojos de par en par abriendo la boca para reclamar pero simplemente no salía nada de su voz, no sabía que decir porque no entendía de que hablaba la mujer. Pero fue el único que no reaccionó: Maryse e Isabelle se incorporaron de inmediato mientras que Jace sacaba su cuchillo serafín moviéndose para quedar protectoramente ante su parabatai. Los guardias de Jia también desenfundaron sus armas.

Robert se paró entre su familia y los guardias mostrándose más imponente que nunca. Jia hizo un gesto con la mano pidiéndoles a sus guardias que bajaran las armas, no quería llegar a un enfrentamiento.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas? - Rugió Robert. Simon tuvo que sujetar a Isabelle, estaba seguro que atacar a la Cónsul con su látigo frente a tantos testigos no sería el movimiento más inteligente a menos que los tres hermanos Lightwood solo quisieran estar encerrados en la misma celda de la Ciudad Silenciosa.

\- Encontraron el cuerpo de Cossette – Explicó ella con pesar; esa chica era su protegida desde que perdiera a su abuela en la guerra hacía años – En el camino de la casa de Sebastian; tenía clavadas varias flechas con el emblema Lightwood grabado, las flechas de tu hijo Robert; y todos saben que Cossette intentó matar a Alec hace cinco años.

\- Mi hijo no está pensando en venganzas Jia – Siseó Maryse.

\- Un testigo vio a un joven de cabello oscuro acercarse a la casa poco después de medianoche – Continuó la Cónsul ignorando los alegatos de la madre - Cossette se acercó a investigar y no volvió.

\- Eso es absurdo, Alec no ha salido del instituto – Saltó Isabelle.

\- Se lo van a llevar sobre mi cadáver –Rugió Jace. Clary y Simon se miraban con desconcierto, la pelirroja buscó apoyo en Catarina, pero ella seguía sentada sobre el sofá, cruzada de brazos negando con la cabeza, sugiriéndole que no se metieran.

\- Herondale, no lo complique más – Le advirtió Jia - Haremos las investigaciones pertinentes, pero Alec es un presidiario, todo Idris sabe que no es la primera vez que mata a un Nefilim; resistirse al arresto solo complicará más su situación.

Alec estaba perplejo, escuchaba las palabras de Jia como si las pronunciara a los lejos aún sin reaccionar. Volvería a la Ciudad Silenciosa, a la oscuridad subterránea de sus celdas y los susurros enloquecedores; pero no fue eso lo que hizo que su labio temblara: volvería a ese lugar y perdería la oportunidad de sacar a Maxxie de allí.

Le habían permitido salir, pero nunca dejaría de ser " _un presidiario"_ , solo era el chivo expiatorio de la Clave, alguien a quien acusar por su pasado, de cuando no era él mismo; lo culpaban de asesinato sin prueba alguna; solo le habían dado libertad porque lo necesitaban, y ya que había cumplido nadie fuera de su familia confiaba en él.

" _No tienes nada que valga la pena para quedarte."_

No supo porque recordar las palabras de Sebastian justo en ese momento, pero la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¡Ridiculeces! ¡Todo el escuadrón vio cuando Alec y yo nos fuimos de la casa; y Montclaire estaba viva! - Exclamó.

-También vieron la pequeña discusión que tuvieron.

\- El arco y la aljaba con flechas se quedaron allá, como evidencia.- Siguió Robert.

\- El arco y la aljaba también desaparecieron - Dijo Jia. Alec tragó grueso bajando la mirada al arco que reposaba en su regazo, una de sus manos lo había apretado con fuerza desde que Jia se había puesto de pie, en la otra apretaba la pequeña nota que había encontrado oculta.

\- Yo lo tengo...-Susurró; pero su voz resonó como si hubiese gritado, todos voltearon a verlo, Jace incluso bajó el cuchillo Serafín con desconcierto - Tengo el arco, pero no mate a Cossette. - Su voz no tenía duda alguna, incorporándose - Fue Sebastian. - Dijo echando la nota al fuego de la chimenea junto a él, _"Mi propuesta sigue en pie"_ decía, Sebastian quería orillarlo a aceptar su ofrecimiento de acompañarlo a Edom, cercándolo con La Clave para no darle otra opción que escapar; pero no lo iba a dejar ganar, no iba a dejar que el demonio siguiera arruinando su vida, no se lo permitiría.

* * *

Caminó con paso torpe por la calle, llevándose por delante los escalones de las aceras; el cuerpo le temblaba ligeramente, un temblor sin frio, causado por la impresión.

Las gotas de sangre en su rostro y ropas, y las manos manchadas de carmesí dejaban claro que algo malo había ocurrido pero los peatones apresurados por llegar a sus trabajos no le ponían atención a un joven como él.

El sol ahí despuntaba por sobre el puente de Brooklyn marcando el inicio de un nuevo día, pero en Idris era apenas poco más de media noche y el cerebro de Max no dejaba de rememorar los sucesos de la ultima hora.

_El sonido del acero cortando el aire resonó en la oscuridad de la noche; Max se sobresaltó ante el bajo gemido de dolor de la chica frente a él. Ella bajó la mirada, la punta de una flecha sobresalía de su abdomen, atravesándola por completo._

_\- ¡Por Lillith! - Exclamó el muchacho horrorizado sin saber qué hacer, colocando torpemente sus manos en la herida como si con eso pudiera evitar la hemorragia, la chica cayó de rodillas._

_\- Vete - Gimió, la sangre brotando de su boca - Busca...ayuda - Le pidió. Max asintió pero se agachó torpemente, volviendo a incorporarse a prisa: él no sabía tratar heridas de flecha, no sabía trazar iratzes._

_\- Volveré - Aseguró dispuesto a correr hacia la casa de Sebastian, hacia los Nefilims que podrían ayudarla, deteniéndose al toparse de bruces con la persona que había ansiado ver toda la noche._

_\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa pequeño Well? - Era Sebastian, llevaba en sus manos un arco que a Max se le hacía familiar, y en su hombro una aljaba aun con algunas flechas.- No hay que dejar sola a nuestra invitada._

_Max observó a Sebastian y luego a la chica sin entender ¿Por qué Sebastian la lastimaría? Ella no había hecho nada malo._

_\- Vete al infierno Sebastian - Escupió la chica, el rubio chasqueó la lengua toman_ do _otra flecha que disparó atravesándole el hombro, Max respingó viéndolo_ _acercarse hasta quedar justo al frente de ella._

_\- De ahí vengo estúpida - Aseguró agachándose para quedar a la altura de su cara, tomando con una mano su mandíbula, apresándola entre sus dedos - Gracias a ti.- siseó tapándole fuertemente la boca para ahogar su grito cuando tomó con la mano libre una tercera flecha que clavó en la pierna de la muchacha._

_\- ¿Bash, que haces? – Max estaba horrorizado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par viajaban de la mirada llena de lágrimas de dolor y odio en la muchacha, a cada flecha en su cuerpo y la sangre que brotaba de ellas - ¿De qué hablas?_

_\- Oh, no los he presentado - Había sonreído él de forma peligrosa, esa sonrisa que dejaba sus ojos opacos - Well, esta chica es Cossette,- Dijo incorporándose_ y _tomándola del cabello, jalándolo hacía atrás para exponer su rostro al criado por hadas._

_\- Ella está herida..._

_\- Ella intentó matar a Alec – Informó jalándola con más fuerza, la chica gimió de dolor con lágrimas en los ojos boqueando al sentir como se ahogaba con su propia sangre - Y lo logró conmigo - Dijo sacando la última flecha del carcaj- Así que podríamos decir que por su culpa no pude volver por ti a Feéra - Colocó la flecha sobre la palma de la mano del muchacho- Por su culpa nos separaron de Alexander._

Después de eso todo se había vuelto más borroso, como si una niebla de irrealidad lo cubriera. Well siguió avanzando, sabía exactamente a donde debía ir: no podía volver a Feéra aun, no hasta hacerse con la joya que faltaba para su Reina, y al mismo tiempo no podía volver al instituto, y dejar que los Lightwoods, ni siquiera a Alec, lo miraran mientras los recuerdos y la sangre siguieran frescos.

Él había estado en Idris buscando a Sebastian, lo había intentado llamar desde el cementerio, había pensado que volver a la casa le ayudaría a contactarlo, no había esperado encontrar a esa chica guardia de la Clave, Cossette. Sabía que estaban todos ahí, hurgando entre las cosas de Sebastian, de Alec y las propias, lo supo desde que estuvo en el cementerio y vio pasar una carreta cargada de objetos rumbo a Idris; eso le había hecho enojar, aún más cuando ella quiso atarlo para llevárselo como un delincuente, y sin embargo se había contenido: él sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna contra una Nefilim adulta debidamente entrenada.

Pero cuando Sebastian le dijo el papel que ella había tenido en sus vidas hacía cinco años, que había destruido su familia; sintió como su enojo se volvía una furia que quemaba desde lo más profundo de su pecho; y cuando el rubio puso la flecha en su mano, y vio a Cossette en el suelo, indefensa y sangrante se había sentido tan poderoso.

Con poder sobre ella… sobre su vida.

\- ¿Estás bien chico? - Preguntó un anciano al verlo; Well apenas y lo miró, siguió avanzando entre la gente.

Y era ahí donde los recuerdos se volvían confusos y desconcertantes para él, agolpándose en su cabeza sin ningún orden: recordaba haber cuestionado a Bash, _¿No decías que fue Bane el culpable de tu muerte?_ Veía su mano apretándose en puño alrededor de la flecha, una flecha con el emblema Lightwood grabado; recordaba a Cossette escupiéndole a Sebastian en la cara una mezcla de saliva y sangre, diciendo que volvería a hacerlo, que solo lamentaba no haber matado también a Alec; recordaba la sangre por todos lados tan roja como la que aún estaba en sus manos, y a Sebastian sujetando su mano alrededor de la suya aun con la flecha sujeta; casi podía oír su respuesta _"Bane me mató, pero ella me_ _dejó sin un cuerpo al cual volver_ _"_ , había ido contra Cossette con rabia y dolor dispuesto a atravesarla con la flecha, deteniéndose en último segundo con lágrimas en sus ojos, temblando; no podía hacerlo.

Pero lo que rememoraba con mayor claridad era la mano de Sebastian guiándolo, susurrando a su oído " _Tiene lo que se merece"_ mientras atravesaban la punta de la flecha por completo en el cuello de la Nefilim.

Subió las escaleras llegando hasta la puerta de un apartamento conocido; se detuvo frente a este, el labio le temblaba: había matado a alguien; no, Sebastian lo había hecho, pero él había tenido su mano en el arma mientras ocurría, eso lo hacía tan culpable como el mismo rubio, porque no lo había detenido, porque en medio de su enojo, por un segundo había deseado destruir a esa chica por Alec, por Bash, por todos los años que estuvo sin ellos en Feéra.

¿Entonces porque no se sentía mejor?

Llamó a la puerta con vacilación; Kaelie siempre le había dicho que no se debía arrebatar la vida de otro ser vivo a menos que fuese necesario; ¿Había sido necesario con Cossette?

_\- No, no, no - Susurraba horrorizado al ver el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo, la sangre lo manchaba por completo y él no podía apartar la vista de los ojos sin brillo que aun así él sentía acusadores - ¿Que...que hicimos?_

_\- Ella se lo merecía - Repitió Sebastian con tono que no admitía_ _inflexión - Me atravesó la espalda_ _con una espada_ _\- Dijo rotundo - E intentó matar a Alec_

_\- Intentó...- Repitió él y fue solo entonces que pudo desviar la mirada de sus manos ensangrentadas para fijarse en él - A...Alec está vivo...estuvo vivo todos estos años.- Sebastian lo miró con sorpresa por un segundo antes de reír con cierta burla._

_\- ¿Ya lo viste? – Preguntó. Max se mostró confundido._

_\- ¿Tú…lo sabías? – Él chico se mostró desconcertado - ¡Sabías que mi hermano estaba bien! ¡Me engañaste para que te ayudara cuando Alec siempre estuvo vivo! – Gritó lanzándose sobre él, dispuesto a golpear al rubio que lo sujetó de las muñecas para contenerlo y estamparle un puñetazo que dejó al joven Lightwood en el suelo con una mano en la quijada viéndolo con reproche y el dolor de una persona que se siente engañada por todos._

_\- Me mentiste – Sollozó Max, la mano en su quijada le llenaba el rostro con la sangre de Cossette pero él apenas lo notaba, el cuerpo sin vida de la chica junto a él había pasado a segundo plano su mirada estaba fija en el demonio frente a él._

_\- Te dije que íbamos a recuperar a Alexander y eso es lo que haremos – dijo con determinación._

_\- Pero… él está bien…_

_\- ¿Bien? – Se rio – ¡Tu familia lo encerró en la ciudad silenciosa para que se pudriera ahí! – Le espetó, Max negó para sí mismo, confundido._

_\- No…fue la Clave…ellos…_

_\- ¡Abre los ojos Well! – Le gritó - ¡Tu padre es el Inquisidor! ¡La Cónsul, y los representantes de los hombres lobos y los brujos eran amigos de la familia! – Rugió - Él pudo salvar a Alec de haber querido, pero prefirió castigarlo por amarme –Escupió – Castigarte a ti sin tu hermano ¿Vas a confiar en ellos antes que en mí?_

No había sabido que creer, en quien confiar; Sebastian tenía razón: habían dejado a Alec al abandono en la Ciudad de Hueso, lo habían dejado a él abandonado en Feéra, pero si había sido así ¿Por qué Alec los defendía? ¿Por qué decía que amaba a Bane?

Volvió a llamar a la puerta con insistencia. Sebastian lo había ayudado a incorporarse y él lo había abrazado llorando, explicándole sus dudas, sintiéndose como un tonto por tenerlas, _"mi hermano dijo que ama a Bane"_

Y se lo había mostrado, como le mostraba sus recuerdos en Edom, le había enseñado como su hermano había recibido a Bash, se habían besado en su habitación de la casa de Idris con tanto deseo que Max se sintió estúpido por haber pensado lo contrario, se sintió un Idiota por haber desconfiado de él.

Podía sentir las salvaguardas del loft que le impedirían pasar; escuchó ruido en el interior, por lo que insistió un poco más; hasta que la puerta se abrió.

\- Quienquiera que seas no estoy de humor para… - La voz de Magnus se apagó abruptamente al abrir la puerta y verlo allí descalzo frente a su puerta cubierto de sangre. Un sentimiento de Dejavú lo embargó, pero contrario a la primera vez donde la preocupación lo había cubierto al ver a Max bañado en sangre, esta vez el brujo apretó la mandíbula furioso. – Largo. – dijo dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, el muchacho atravesó la mano impidiéndolo.

Había sufrido una gran impresión esa noche, ver a Cossette morir, que su sangre estuviese en sus manos en ese momento era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

 _Alec me ama a mí –_ Había dicho _Sebastian – Y vamos a volver a ser una familia, tu, Alexander y yo. Mis aliados me ayudaran en el momento adecuado, pero ni los Lightwood ni Bane van a dejarlo ir, para eso debes seguir ayudándome._

Pero si estaba preparado para hacer lo que fuese necesario, para recuperar a su hermano, para recuperar su familia.

\- Alec…está en problemas – Susurró, sus palabras captaron la atención de Magnus de inmediato ¿Qué demonios? Él acababa de volver del Instituto, se había ido furioso con Alec por lo que había descubierto, por saber que después de todo lo que había pasado el ojos azules había corrido tras Sebastian a la primera oportunidad; pero lo había dejado bien, rodeado de toda la familia Lightwood mientras se suponía que Max había estado durmiendo ¿Cómo es que aparecía ahora cubierto de sangre?

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó de inmediato volviendo a abrir la puerta; Max quiso dar un paso en su dirección y entrar pero las salvaguardas no se lo permitieron - ¿Max, que le pasó a Alec?

\- Ella está muerta…-Susurró.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Isabelle? – Preguntó el brujo sintiendo la angustia, dando un paso al frente para salir del loft para tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo exigiendo una respuesta. Max negó.

\- Cossette intentó matarlo….-Ahogó y el labio le tembló - Tiene lo que se merece…pero…pero Alec… - Magnus sintió como el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba.

\- Max…- Lo llamó con cautela - ¿Tú mataste a Cossette?

El chico se lanzó sobre el brujo abrazándolo, hundiendo su rostro cubierto de sangre en su hombro; Magnus quedó estático ante el arrebato escuchando los ahogados sollozos. Tenía que llamar a Robert, él sabría que hacer al respecto y sin embargo el susurro de Max lo detuvo.

\- No…no fui yo – Magnus se estremeció presentía que lo siguiente que diría no iba a gustarle – Alec… - Sollozó contra su cuello y Magnus se estremeció de forma desagradable – Alec está en problemas…

Todos los músculos de Magnus se contrajeron ¿Alec? ¿Acaso quería decir que...? Negó, era imposible, Alec estaba en el Instituto, él no era un asesino, era incapaz…

\- Sebastian dijo… dijo que ella se lo merecía – Seguía susurrando contra la piel del cuello del brujo y la sangre escapó del rostro de Magnus: Alec era incapaz, él no mataba, pero Sebastian había demostrado lograr que Alec se hiciese capaz de muchas cosas. Negó con la cabeza; no, no podía dejarse llenar la mente de musarañas, lo que fuera que había pasado tenía que ser un error, tenía que ir al Instituto y averiguar qué había ocurrido porque una cosa era que Alec se volviera a acostar con Sebastian y otra muy diferente que volviera matar por él.

\- Iremos al instituto a hablar con Robert – dijo intentando soltarse de él pero Max se aferró suyo bajando el abrazo aferrándose a su cintura. Magnus se apresuró a tomarlo de los brazos intentando sacárselo de encima - ¡Max!

\- Alec no necesita tu ayuda ni la de Robert – dijo en un susurro mordaz, los sollozos habían desaparecido, Magnus continuó sus intentos de sacárselo de encima – Yo en cambio necesito un baño – Acotó recorriendo sugerentemente el cuello de Bane con su lengua de camino a la quijada y de ahí a los labios.

Magnus reaccionó de inmediato, movió sus manos incluso antes de pensar que quizás su magia no funcionara con él, pero si lo hizo: Max fue lanzado contra la pared del otro lado del pasillo cayendo despatarrado al suelo de manera estruendosa. El joven criado por hadas sonreía casi divertido.

\- ¡Por favor! ¿Realmente piensas que voy a venir aquí a pedirte ayuda para Alec? – Preguntó con descaro; Magnus sintió la ira quemarle en la sangre, movió sus manos haciendo aparecer un portal en el pasillo.

\- No tengo paciencia para ti- Masculló, un rápido movimiento y Max fue lanzado al interior del portal en medio de una maldición por parte del chico. Cerró el portal bufando furioso, realmente se había asustado al creer en la palabra de ese mocoso mentiroso; como si Jace e Isabelle no estuviesen corriendo desesperados a su Loft si Alec estuviese en problemas. Se sacudió las manos volviendo al loft con un resoplido furioso, quien diría que podría enojarse más de lo que estaba hacía unos pocos minutos.

\- Típico de los criados en Feéra: solo piensan en disfrutar de los placeres -Dijo una figura desde la sala con falsa reprobación, sentado despreocupadamente sobre el sofá de una pieza. El fuego rodeó las manos de Magnus de inmediato, era imposible, las salvaguardas de su departamento estaban alzadas y sin embargo ahí estaba, Sebastian sonriendo de forma descarada. - Tiempo sin vernos Bane.

* * *

\- …Así que debemos prepararnos, el Inquisidor seguramente tomara acciones contra el pueblo Seelie. – Culminó Kaelie con el informe de lo averiguado en el instituto; la Reina Seelie que había estado escuchando atenta asintió.

\- Solo si la sangre resulta ser del chico, Well – dijo uno de los caballeros Hadas que la habían acompañado.

\- Es su sangre – Admitió Kaelie con la mirada gacha – Well me dijo que…

\- Shhh querida, no hay porque decir cosas innecesarias – La interrumpió la Reina; Kaelie se calló de inmediato. – No tenemos de que preocuparnos, esta corte no ordenó el ataque a nadie, La Clave no puede adjudicarle sus acciones al Pueblo Seelie.

\- Pero lo intentaran – Aseguró la tercera hada; la Reina asintió.

\- Estaré preparada para eso – Aseguró – Cumplieron con su trabajo, pueden retirarse. – Las tres hadas asintieron con una ligera reverencia dispuestas a marcharse pero la Reina exclamó – Kaelie tu quédate – Ella asintió volviendo a su lugar, mirando a la Reina expectante, pero la mujer no habló hasta que hubieron quedado a solas. - ¿Cómo está el muchacho? ¿Calmó tu angustia?

\- Well está bien físicamente - Admitió ella.

\- No pareces muy animada por eso. – Acotó.

\- Well está disgustado conmigo – Admitió – Discutimos en el instituto. – La Reina le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, realmente no le importaba la relación de su diplomática con el mocoso Nefilim.

\- ¿Te dijo algo sobre el ataque? ¿Por qué Krpol lo atacaría? – Kaelie dudó a responder, no podía mentir, pero tampoco podía solo dejar a la Reina sin respuesta.

\- Fue Sebastian – dijo – Sebastian necesitaba que Magnus Bane hiciera magia y usó a Well para eso – Había rencor en sus palabras; la Reina entrecerró los ojos, así que después de todo el plan de usar a Bane como su propia batería le había funcionado.

\- Entonces no tendremos que preocuparnos del Inquisidor - Dijo seria - Robert Lightwood no arrojara a la Clave contra nosotros si eso significa confesar que su chico está trabajando con Sebastian, él no se arriesgara a que sea encarcelado.

Kaelie asintió, ella tampoco se arriesgaría en su lugar. Se mordió el labio con duda, aun había un detalle que no la dejaba en paz.

\- Señora… ¿Cómo un guardia de los nuestros ayudaría a Sebastian en sus planes?

\- Querida, te advertí que no iba a seguir tolerando tus sospechas – dijo cortante; Kaelie bajó la mirada aceptándolo – Así que olvídate del tema y dime ¿Qué te dijo el muchacho sobre la Joya faltante?

\- Well recuperó el brazalete – La Reina sonrió complacida – Y sabe dónde está la diadema, asegura que complacerá los mandatos de su majestad en la brevedad posible.

\- Dile que se dé prisa – Ordenó – Que espero tener todas las joyas en mi poder antes de que la Clave venga a buscarme o va a pagar el problema en el que nos ha metido – La pixie asintió, sabía que el pueblo Seelie estaría en problemas si se le acusaba de asociación a Sebastian Morgenstern, pero su corazón estaba estrujado por lo que podría hacerle la Clave a Well al saber su papel en toda esa situación.

* * *

Salpicó agua mientras se restregaba el cuerpo deshaciéndose de la sangre seca en su cuerpo; tenía que volver al instituto pero no podía hacerlo como si acabara de salir de una macabra fiesta en el Reino UnSeelie.

Todavía se sentía un poco descolocado por lo que había ocurrido en Idris, el pulso le temblaba un poco al recordar el sonido de la flecha atravesando la piel del cuello de Cossette, pero ese sentimiento disminuía con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada vez que se repetía a sí mismo: ella se lo merece.

Limpió la sangre en sus uñas; mordiéndose el labio con indecisión. Si, quizás Cossette se lo merecía, pero no estaba tan seguro de Alec. Sebastian le había dicho que su hermano estaría bien, que La Clave se lo llevaría unos días pero eso lo acercaría a ellos y lo separaría de Magnus, le había dicho que sembrara la semilla de la duda en Bane, y eso había hecho, o eso esperaba; ahora el rubio se encargaría.

Se restregó las muñecas totalmente libres, debía concentrarse ahora que la gente en el Instituto estarían ajetreados con Alec para dedicarse a recuperar la joya de Edom que la Reina Seelie le había pedido, especialmente ahora que no podría devolverle el brazalete; se estremeció, sin duda se enojaría con él y volvería a azotarlo. Suspiró, "ajetreados con Alec" parecía restarle importancia a la situación, su hermano estaba enojado con él, solo esperaba que entendiera sus razones y no creyera que lo estaba traicionando.

Se colocó bajo el chorro de agua, lavando su cabello; estaba cálida y lo agradecía porque sabía que apenas saliera de ahí se congelaría el trasero; al menos no tendría que correr mucho hasta él instituto, el portal de Bane lo había llevado hasta Central Park.

\- ¡Ey tú, sal de la fuente! – Escuchó que le gritaban; Max volvió la mirada hacía la persona que se acercaba a él: un hombre vestido de azul, con un uniforme a juzgar por su compañero que iba igual.

\- Ya casi termino – Aseguró revisándose los brazos: no le quedaba ya sangre, por lo que se agachó para tomar su camisa y pantalones que se remojaban en la fuente con el trasero desnudo hacía los policías, algunos jóvenes en el parque reían con sus teléfonos en alto capturando el momento, mientras algunas madres escandalizadas le tapaban los ojos a sus pequeños hijos y se los llevaban de allí.

\- Chiquillo descarado – Gruñó el policía haciéndole una seña a su compañero más joven quien se metió a la fuente dispuesto a atraparlo.

\- Oye espera… – dijo corriendo por la fuente, el joven oficial corrió tras él lo más rápido que el agua y la superficie resbaladiza le permitía - ¡Aun no lavo mi ropa! – Gritó, los mirones no dejaban de reírse por el chiquillo exhibicionista, mientras que el oficial lograba darle alcance tomándolo de un brazo - ¡Ey, suéltame! – dijo forcejeando para sacárselo de encima; resbalando y cayendo los dos en el interior de la fuente.

\- ¡Eres mío! – Masculló el policía entre dientes con molestia; Max abrió los ojos sorprendido y algo ruborizado.

\- Oh yo…solo tenías que pedirlo – Dijo avergonzado incorporándose para besar al oficial en los labios.

Una hora después, sentado en la comisaría vestido solo con una cobija intentando no temblar de frío, Max todavía se preguntaba porque demonios se había armado tanto alboroto. Tenía la muesca de un golpe en su mejilla que el oficial le había dado luego de haberlo besado.

\- Oigan idiotas no pueden tenernos aquí, homofóbicos – Gritó una muchacha también en la celda; habían al menos otras cinco personas que habían armado un alboroto para defenderlo cuando el policía le había golpeado.

\- Tenemos nuestros derechos – Gritó una mujer que parecía de la edad de su hermana- No hicimos nada.

\- Ustedes pueden irse, pero el exhibicionista no – Dijo un oficial regordete acercándose a la celda.

\- ¡Es menor de edad, y no han llamado a sus padres! – Exclamó una mujer indignada – Mi esposo es abogado y… - Todos volvieron a irrumpir en quejas y protestas a su favor; Max los observaba en silencio interesado: había que ver que los mundanos eran raros y escandalosos, él solo había querido lavar su ropa.

* * *

\- ¡Largo! - Rugió Magnus de inmediato, no entendía: sus salvaguardas seguían alzadas, pero no iba a detenerse a preguntar, una llamarada de fuego azul fue lanzada hacía el demonio; Sebastian se incorporó esquivándolo y el sofá estalló en mil pedazos, la risa del rubio se volvió de burla.

\- ¿Por qué tan enojado Bane? Solo vine a saludar a un viejo amigo con quien tengo mucho en común.

\- Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común.

\- Oh - Dijo fingiendo sorpresa - Pensé que tú también hacías gemir a Alexander; supongo que te sobrestimé.

\- ¡Aléjate de Alec! – Rugió; Sebastian rió sonoramente.

\- Dime Bane ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando se pone tan... fogoso? – Se sacudió el cuello de la camisa fingiéndose acalorado, Magnus entrecerró los ojos al ver la pálida piel del rubio: estaba adornada con runas, pero no parecían las runas normales de color negro intenso, tampoco las runas de los oscurecidos en color rojo; parecían más bien como si fuesen un recuerdo, runas grises como si estuviesen en camino a desaparecer; pero su cerebro apenas prestó atención a eso notando su cuello marcado como había estado el de Alec. Apretó la mano en puño, su sangre hirviendo, mientras su cerebro evocaba recuerdos que había intentado enterrar por años: Alec besando a Sebastian frente a todos, él junto a Tessa hurgando en la mente de Alec viendo al rubio recorrer la piel del ojos azules que esta sobre la barra de la cocina; la voz de Sebastian en su oído: _"¿Que se siente brujo, saber que Alexander gime mi nombre cada noche, gracias a ti?"_

Magnus rugió furioso sus ojos cubriéndose de fuego azul; Alec había vuelto a los brazos de Sebastian, había creído que saber que entregarse a otro por su enojo era doloroso, pero cuando se dio cuenta en medio de la reunión con los Lightwood que había sido Sebastian el otro, que otra vez se había entregado a ese maldito demonio, el dolor se había convertido en ira, y con ella la decepción.

Movió sus manos lanzando un hechizo; Sebastian lo esquivó, alzando las manos en un intento de detenerlo.

\- Ey brujo, calma - Dijo - No hay porque pelear - Aseguró sonriendo filosamente, casi saboreando sus próximas palabras - Ahora que estás con el pequeño Well y yo he vuelto con Alec, somos algo así como familia.

Magnus olvidó la magia, olvidó hechizos y armas; solo se lanzó sobre Sebastian golpeándolo contra la pared.

\- ¡Alec jamás volvería contigo!

\- Ya lo hizo - Casi ronroneó - Mientras la estúpida Clave rebuscaba por la casa; él me daba la bienvenida en _nuestra_ habitación- dijo haciendo énfasis en nuestra. Magnus lo soltó como si le hubiese quemado - ¿Lo has notado? Lo adorable que es cuando intenta contenerse para no ser escuchado.

\- ¡Voy a matarte otra vez, maldito demonio! - Rugió golpeándolo; Sebastian sonrió abiertamente como si la idea le divirtiera; con un hilillo negro en la comisura de los labios, Magnus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no era sangre sino icor demoníaco.

\- Curioso que lo menciones porque si mal no recuerdo no fuiste tú quien dio la estocada final, fue esa estúpida niña Cossette - Dijo con burla – Que por cierto, seguro te llamaran de la Clave porque "Alec" se encargó de ella por mí – Magnus palideció, negando con la cabeza, recordando la visita de Max, lo que había insinuado - Porque me ama y volverá conmigo a Edom.

\- ¡Alec nunca te amó! Fueron las pociones

\- Te has repetido eso por cinco años Bane - Dijo - ¿Eran las pociones mientras lloraba y me besaba en mi lecho? ¿Cuantas veces Alexander ha pensado en mí estos años? ¿Crees que lo fueron la forma en que nos reencontramos ayer? ¿Los recuerdos que atesora? ¿O las veces que ha dicho mi nombre en la oscuridad de su celda? - Magnus retrocedió pálido pero Sebastian lo sujetó de la camisa evitándolo y devolviéndole el golpe; el brujo cayó al suelo por el impacto - Respóndeme sinceramente Bane - Sebastian se posicionó rápidamente sobre él, marcando cada palabra con un puñetazo - ¿Alguna...vez...haz... creído... que... fueron... solo... las... pociones?

Magnus intentó hechizarlo, apartarlo de sí; pero su magia no tuvo ningún efecto en él; el reflejo naranja en la muñeca de Sebastian llamó su atención antes de que otro puñetazo le impactara.

\- ¿Te gusta?- dijo mostrando el brazalete de Edom, el brujo lo miraba desconcertado: por eso sus salvaguardas no habían evitado que el demonio entrara. Se horrorizó: él no lo había considerado pero sus hechizos habían funcionado en Max, se maldijo por su despiste: debió haberse dado cuenta que algo pasaba desde el principio - Nunca he sido fan de la joyería, pero esta ha resultado ser muy útil.- Le dio otro puñetazo; la sangre borboteaba de su nariz y boca a grandes cantidades- No eres nada sin tu magia, brujo inútil.

Magnus le escupió en el rostro ganándose un golpe aún más fuerte.

\- No me tientes Bane, o me harás conformarme con solo matarte. - Advirtió.

\- Magnus necesitamos tu… - La puerta del loft se había abierto justo en ese momento para darle paso a unos apurados Jace y Catarina, el rubio que había estado hablando se detuvo de golpe al ver la escena ante ellos. - ¡Sebastian! - La bruja actuó de inmediato lanzando una fuerte llamarada de luz blanca contra Sebastian, pero este no le causó ningún daño, mientras que el brazalete brillaba con más intensidad.

Jace desenfundó su cuchillo serafín lanzándose sobre él, pero el rubio solo movió la mano en señal de despedida desapareciendo al instante. Magnus tuvo que invocar rápidamente un escudo para que el ataque de Jace no lo lastimara a él.

\- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Catarina de inmediato; corriendo a él, Jace ya lo ayudaba a levantarse, el brujo escupió una buena cantidad de sangre

\- ¿Que quería ese maldito? - No respondió; su pulso temblaba, no por la amenaza o los golpes, sino por sus palabras, temblaba por lo que había dicho...

Recordaba a Alec besando a Sebastian con lágrimas en los ojos mientras este exhalaba su último aliento, lo recordaba delirando por la fiebre en la Ciudad Silenciosa hacía un par de años, llamando a Max y a Sebastian; se acordaba de sí mismo el año pasado acostado en la cama de su Nefilim después de haber hecho el amor, metiendo la mano debajo de la almohada para arreglarla mejor mientras acariciaba la espalda de Alec recostado sobre su pecho; y encontrando sin querer el anillo Morgenstern de Sebastian; recordaba lo herido que se había sentido, traicionado; y la respuesta de Alec _"Es el anillo de Jonathan, no puedo solo botarlo"_

Él sabía, lo había hablado con Alec, que este había tenido sentimientos por Jonathan pero ¿Realmente había creído alguna vez que fueron solo las pociones?

\- ¡Magnus esto es importante! - Exclamó Jace sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

\- Váyanse, no estoy de humor- Masculló.

\- ¿No me escuchaste? ¡La Clave se llevó a Alec! - Exclamó - Tienes que ir a ayudarlo, él no asesinó a Cossette, y dice que tú conseguiste el arco en la puerta del instituto.

" _Alec está en problemas"_

" _Alec se encargó de ella por mí_ "

Magnus negó con la cabeza tratando de sacar las voces de Max y Sebastian de la mente; casi por reflejo se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón sacando de este el reloj que le había dado a Alec hacía años, tenía la mica rota. Se aferró a él, como si quisiera que el hechizo con el que contaba, lo abarcara: no podía dejar que ese engendro del demonio se metiera en su cabeza; pero resultaba tan difícil mientras recordaba a Alexander en medio de la sala del Gard sujetando la espada mortal, describiendo cada una de las personas a las que había asesinado, por Sebastian.

\- Lo siento Jace pero yo…- Se dejó caer en el sofá de tres plazas - Ya no estoy tan seguro de Alec; no lo hare.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- El rubio saltó de inmediato - ¡No puedes hacerle esto! Harán que se pudra en la Ciudad Silenciosa.

" _Alec no necesita tu ayuda"_

Magnus sonrió con cansancio; por Lilith cuan casado estaba, cansado de confiar ciegamente, cansado de ser el que debía resolver los problemas, de Max, de Alec y el resto de los Lightwood sin importar cuánto daño le estuviesen haciendo.

\- Sebastian no va a permitirlo - dijo en un susurro ahogado, soltando el reloj que cayó al suelo; porque si Alec había elegido al rubio otra vez, se rendía; no seguiría engañándose con la excusa de las pociones, no seguiría luchando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Magnus! No te des por vencido u.u ¿Habrá perdido completamente la fé en su nefilim estúpido? Esperemos que esto no dure mucho porque por lo visto Alec lo necesita D: por Raziel, Max ¿Qué has hecho ayudando de esa forma a Sebas? Por cierto que ame escribir la escena de la fuente con Max jajaja En el próximo cap, pues veremos más complicaciones…veremos otro encuentro entre Alec y Sebastian… y volveremos a ver al pequeño Maxxie, que ya lo extrañamos ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	18. Complicaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec quiere volver a la ciudad silenciosa para ver a Maxxie; mientras tanto Sebastian se da cuenta de su lado demoníaco cada vez más marcado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola!! oh vaya, gracias por sus comentarios n.n me hicieron muy feliz MarVCC, marissa mallete, Saam y ShadowSlayer por sus comentarios... realmente me encantan las opiniones divididas :D

**Parte V: Guerra**

_No puedes salir ganando de la guerra más de lo que haces con un terremoto._

**Jeanette Rankin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18: Complicaciones**

_Tres son los grandes problemas del hombre: La naturaleza de complicar todo innecesariamente creando nuevos problemas, el absurdo afán de asumir problemas ajenos, y la estupidez de evitar los problemas reales._

**Rafael Hernam Peréz**

**X.X.X.X**

Sebastian sonrió filosamente, estaba agazapado como un jaguar veloz y letal a punto de acabar con su tierna e inocente presa, excepto porque el demonio frente suyo no era en lo absoluto tierno y apostaba sus dos manos a que mucho menos era inocente.

El demonio, un ser humanoide y escamoso con aguijones saliendo de ambos costados y una boca circular con varias capas de dientes puntiagudos que abarcaba todo lo que se suponía debía ser el rostro, arremetió contra el rubio intentando aguijonearlo. Sebastian saltó hacia atrás con agilidad, tomando una piedra del suelo rocoso de Edom y la lanzó logrando atravesar uno de los aguijones del demonio quien chilló y rugió de dolor e ira. El rubio aprovechó el momento para saltar con destreza pateándole el pecho a la criatura cayó al suelo no sin antes conseguir sujetar un pie de Sebastian.

Se dispuso a patearlo para soltarse cuando el peso de un segundo demonio cayó sobre su espalda derribándolo. Se giró como pudo para encontrarse de cara a un Kuri, un demonio con cuerpo de araña gigante con doce patas, tres pares de colmillos y al menos una veintena de ojos repartidos por toda la cabeza. Sebastian lo golpeó sujetándolo de uno de los colmillos antes de que se lo clavara, sintiendo como este secretaba una acida baba que solo fue muy asquerosa y algo molesta para la piel. Se dispuso a realizar un gancho para inmovilizar al Kuri cuando sintió como demonio humanoide cerraba su horrible boca alrededor de la pierna del rubio que aún mantenía sujeta, clavándole todos los dientes con fiereza.

El dolor fue agudo; Sebastian rugió arrojando al Kuri, aun sujeto por el colmillo, contra una colina de rocas que se vino abajo sobre él y con una patada se sacó al otro demonio de encima, se incorporó a prisa inmovilizándolo antes de que se levantara, poniendo un pie sobre su cuello.

Cientos de rugidos y gruñidos de celebración estallaron. Los demonios que habían estado observando al margen de la batalla, parecían alegres por lo que habían visto.

\- Tú estás dentro – dijo Sebastian señalando al Kuri quien se incorporó sobre sus doce patas como lo haría una araña común – Y tú… - dijo entre dientes volviéndose al otro demonio que en el suelo se retorcía bajo la presión de su pie – No me muerdas…

\- Siento… - dijo con voz chirriante y metálica – Lo siento…- Sebastian quitó el pie sobre él, dispuesto a darse la vuelta – Gracias…gracias señor…- Su voz murió cuando el rubio se volvió a prisa y con un rápido movimiento aplastó bajo su bota el cráneo del demonio rompiendo mucho de sus dientes.

\- Odio los llorones – Gruñó escuchando el jadeo de su _público_ o al menos de la mayoría, los demonios carroñeros se exaltaron ante la emoción de un banquete.

\- Es un interesante pasatiempo este que has conseguido – Una voz femenina y conocida se escuchó. Sebastian sonrió para sí: si bien estaba entrenando un ejército, era cierto que había encontrado un pasatiempo de investigación adicional en todo eso.

\- Seelie, querida – Dijo volviéndose a ella con una falsa sonrisa - ¿A qué debo tu visita?

\- Sangras – Fue su sencilla acotación, no estaba preocupada sino interesada en el hecho, especialmente por el icor oscuro que bañaba la pierna del pantalón de el rubio.

\- Un efecto secundario de que te muerdan – Respondió.

\- Un demonio… a un Nefilim – Hizo notar; la sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció por una expresión circunspecta.

\- Estoy seguro que no viniste preocupada porque me duela – dijo mordaz y cortante. Sabía lo que la Reina estaba considerando: los Nefilims eran, por así decirlo, alérgicos a las mordidas de los demonios, así como se suponía que el ácido de los demonios Kuri les quemaba la piel hasta desintegrarla, y en lugar de eso lo único que sentía por la mordida era el dolor que en si misma le causaría a cualquiera, y el ácido no había causado a sus manos más que un ligero picor; muy por el contrario al cuchillo serafín de Alec cuando lo sujetó en la pequeña pelea que tuvieron al reencontrarse: sus manos aun mostraban las cicatrices de las quemaduras que este le había producido.

Él había ignorado el asunto de la quemadura en sus manos esa vez, pero no así el hecho que le hizo notar que algo estaba ocurriendo: Fue hacía una semana en su pelea con Bane, el brujo lo había golpeado haciéndole sangrar, pero no fue hasta volver a Edom y limpiarse el hilillo, que se dio cuenta que no era precisamente sangre.

La parte demoníaca en él siempre le había causado incomodidad al usar runas o tocar la hoja de las armas de adamas, pero aun así siempre había sangrado como un Nefilim y eso que salía de su herida era icor, como un demonio.

El descubrimiento había sido inesperado y ampliamente interesante, aún más cuando se dio cuenta como las runas en su piel se opacabán y disminuían su tono oscuro con cada día que pasaba; haciéndole considerar nuevas perspectivas para sus planes. Llevaba una semana enfrentando demonios, poniendo a prueba su cuerpo, su resistencia y, como ocurrió con el Kuri, su inmunidad a los venenos; que les enseñara técnicas para combatir Nefilims en el proceso era solo un bonus beneficioso para sus planes de guerra.

\- Es interesante – dijo Seelie – Sé que los Nefilims no te han dejado salir y que no has pasado a través de mi Reino, y sin embargo he escuchado que la Clave y el Submundo están _alerta_ por tu regreso.

\- No los culpo, la última vez dejé una gran impresión – Le restó importancia.

\- La Clave querrá interrogarme, me acusarán por tu regreso – dijo seria.

\- Ya lo hacen; y estoy seguro que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que envíen un batallón a Feéra buscándote. –Seelie enarcó una ceja en una muda pregunta – Tú tienes tus contactos en la Clave, yo tengo los míos.

\- No lo dudo – dijo torciendo el gesto – Escuche que tu chico Lightwood te acusó de asesinar a una Nefilim y robarle a la Clave en sus narices.

\- Alec es inteligente, solo unió los cabos que le he ido dejando – dijo sin darle importancia – Como te digo tengo mis aliados en Alacante, algunos de ellos en la guardia de honor de la Clave esperando pacientemente una orden mía para revelarse a ellos; no fue difícil que robaran el arco de Alec por mí.

\- ¿Ese es tu plan? – Se burló – El mestizo que ya no tiene la gracia del ángel…-Miró de reojo las runas en su piel, inactivas. Sebastian se removió con disgusto por eso – Y un puñado de Nefilims traidores contra el mundo y el submundo.

\- No sé si lo hayas notado Seelie, pero tengo un ejército – Dijo socarrón extendiendo sus manos para abarcar la gran cantidad de demonios en el lugar.

\- Que no puedes sacar de aquí si no te ceden paso en alguna de las puertas – dijo con expresión tensa fija en el brazalete que el movimiento de Sebastian había descubierto a su mirada; dorado con una piedra negra que refulgía con especial brillo de reconocimiento ante su dimensión de origen, era parte del juego de anillo y collar que ella misma exhibía como un pavo real con sus plumas más coloridas – Porque estoy segura que sea cual sea el método que usas para salir, no puedes llevarlos todos a la vez o ya habrías intentado arrasar el mundo.

\- Pero tú vas a dejarme salir con mi ejército a través Feéra – Dijo con obviedad bañada en falsa inocencia – Para terminar lo que empecé hace cinco años: destruir a la Clave, instituto por instituto.

\- Discrepo – Dijo seria, no por el hecho de que él lo insinuará, sino porque estaba contándole lo que planeaba hacer y eso no era un movimiento que se hiciera sin un plan de respaldo - No has dejado de revelar tus planes ante mí, una estúpida acción si contamos con que soy una mujer que no puede mentir y será interrogada por el enemigo en cualquier momento.

\- No me preocupa que no lo mantengas en secreto – Se encogió de hombros y Seelie rechinó los dientes – De hecho, puedes decirles que yo te dije – Le guiñó el ojo.

\- En el momento en que lo haga me acusaran de haberte ayudado a salir de aquí – Escupió – Pero puedo jurarles que no lo hice.

\- Pero no puedes decir que no me has ayudado en lo absoluto – Sebastian se acercó a ella, su expresión volvía a parecer la del jaguar a punto de atacar. – La clave te acusará de traición, y ya sabes lo que le hacen a las hadas: serás condenada a muerte – dijo relamiéndose los labios ante la idea – Pero primero te torturaran para interrogarte, no importa que no puedas mentir, no importa que no sepas nada más, no te creerán – La Reina Seelie intentó mantener la expresión más estoica y digna que pudo con cada palabra – Y mientras el hierro frío te queme, destruyendo esa hermosa piel– Acarició la mejilla de la Reina, ella retiró el rostro con brusquedad – Mientras ves como cazan y asesinan a tu pueblo, vas a recordar que fui yo quien te puso ahí.

\- Quizás – Admitió ella – Pero a diferencia de mí, aun con un ejército tu estas solo Sebastian y él destino de los seres como tú siempre es el mismo – Ella también se acercó a él con la actitud más amenazante que pudo – Y te juro que me encargare de que seas destruido antes de dar mi último respiro – Sentenció.

Ambos se miraron con desafío por unos segundos, con una mirada tan determinada que prácticamente les hacía comprender que sus destinos estaban sellados a manos del otro. Sebastian fue el primero en romper el contacto sonriendo, un pequeño _click_ se escuchó y antes de que la Reina se apartara, él le mostraba un artefacto: el brazalete que había estado en su muñeca.

\- No tenemos por qué llegar tan lejos, después de todos somos socios ¿No? – Preguntó. La Reina sonrió de tal forma que bien pudo ser la Reina de Hielo en lugar de la Reina Seelie.

\- Supongo que esa es tu manera de decirlo – dijo.

\- Y como socios estoy dispuesto a devolverte el brazalete si dejas que mi ejército pase a través de tu reino – Negoció – Tu y yo sabemos que con esto y lo que el pequeño Well va a entregarte, no tienes por qué temer a la Clave.

\- Si realmente lo supieras, no me estarías dando el brazalete – dijo con sospecha.

\- Ya nos ocuparemos el uno del otro luego de que tú te ocupes de la Clave – Ofreció insistiendo con el brazalete. La Reina lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, primero al rubio luego al brazalete hasta que finalmente estiró la mano tomándolo.

\- Espero que sepas que apenas me entregue la diadema ordenare reventar la espalda de tu _pequeño Well_ a latigazos por haberte entregado esto – Sentenció.

\- Como gustes – dijo restándole importancia con la mano, sin embargo, la Reina enarcó una ceja: podría jurar haber visto un rápido flash de preocupación en sus ojos; como fuese, se colocó el brazalete en la muñeca con una sonrisa amplia: solo faltaba una joya para dejar de ser la Reina Seelie y convertirse en la Reina del mundo.

* * *

Había sido una semana terrible, Alec había estado encerrado en el Gard por una noche, siendo interrogado por la muerte de Cossette, había gritado una y otra vez con la Espada Alma en sus manos, que él no había sido, que no sabía quién pudo hacerlo, pero sospechaba de Sebastian, y aun así la Clave no le había creído. Había exigido sin parar ver a Magnus, que lo buscaran, él les diría que no había poseído el arco hasta esa mañana, pero en ningún momento vio al brujo y eso había sido, quizás, lo peor de todo.

Se sentó en la biblioteca tomando un libro sin leerlo. Lo habían dejado libre, no habían tenido de otra cuando su padre alegó a la runa de rastreo que le habían colocado luego de dejarlo en libertad, habían revisado minuciosamente la ubicación del chico cada hora que estuvo en libertad, especialmente después de que se marchara con su padre de la casa de Sebastian, y solo así la Clave tuvo que aceptar que él no había puesto un pie siquiera cerca de Cossette; de hecho, no había salido del instituto.

Pero la situación había llevado a nuevas interrogantes ¿Quién había sido? Y si en verdad era Sebastian el responsable ¿Cómo se había hecho con el arco? Según los últimos reportes este había sido enviado a Alacante junto a un cargamento de cosas, pero nunca llegó a la ciudad pese a que el resto del cargamento si ¿Lo había robado? Parecía imposible que lo hiciera sin que una docena de Nefilims expertos se dieran cuenta, entonces, ¿Había sido ayudado? ¿Aun ahora tenía aliados entre los cazadores de sombras? Sinceramente a Alec no le sorprendería, después de todo, cuando los oscurecidos de Sebastian irrumpieron en Alacante hacia cinco años, fue él quien al robar la estela de Robert les dio una oportunidad, pero lo que la Clave convenientemente olvidaba, es que fue un Nefilim de la guardia de honor quien se las ideó para bajar las salvaguardas, asesinar a sus compañeros y meter a los oscuros.

Suspiró; suponía que después de todo era más fácil echar toda la responsabilidad sobre él que admitir cuan profundo había calado en muchos Nefilims la promesa de poder que Sebastian había dado.

Intentó leer el libro en sus manos, era lo único que podía hacer los últimos días y era así como había pasado cada tarde: Jace le había prohibido salir del instituto, no es como si a él su prohibición le impidiera hacerlo, pero si las protecciones que le ordenó colocar a la bruja Moon; había dicho que era por precaución, mientras no supieran donde estaba Sebastian o que quería de él...

No es como si Alec no lo supiera ya.

Su padre había hecho un buen trabajo en mantener los interrogatorios al borde de temas espinosos como la aparición de Sebastian exclusivamente ante él, dando a entender que habían estado otras personas presentes, después de todo no era mentira que la casa estaba llena de Nefilims cuando Sebastian estuvo allí. Suspiró, Robert también le había pedido que se quedara en el Instituto, y sinceramente se preguntaba si es que acaso ninguno recordaba que Sebastian había entrado antes ahí, y si quería podría hacerlo de nuevo; como fuera, suponía que su familia quería tener la seguridad de un ambiente conocido y controlado, y él no tendría problema en complacerlos para su tranquilidad de no ser porque literalmente no habían sido flexibles en lo absoluto.

Y es que si había algo que le llevaba dando vueltas, más allá de Sebastian y todos sus problemas, era Maxxie: había prometido ir por el niño apenas estuviese libre, y de eso hacía más de una semana; había intentado escribirle mensajes de fuego desde que salió del Gard, con la esperanza de explicarle que se tardaría un poco, esperaba que el pequeño le pidiera al hermano Enoch que se lo leyera pero solo recibía por respuesta las mismas notas manchadas completamente de tinta apareciendo con grandes llamaradas; una de ellas quemó todo el desayuno y casi deja sin pestañas a Isabelle.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió; Alec no alzó la mirada de su libro, pero tampoco escuchó pisadas entrando, solo un rápido movimiento que volvía a cerrar la puerta y pasos apurados en el exterior. Suspiró, apostaba lo que fuese a que había sido Max.

Estaba extraño, él había creído que esa actitud huidiza se debía a la situación con Magnus; siempre que coincidían en una habitación (y lo habían hecho cada tarde en la biblioteca) el muchacho lo veía con un cóctel de emociones en sus ojos: anhelo, dolor, esperanza, culpa; luego abría la boca como si quisiera decir algo y sin más se daba media vuelta y se marchaba.

Jace había dicho que esa actitud la había mantenido desde que lo habían sacado de la oficina de servicios sociales; había sido una angustia completa: la mañana que Jia se llevó a Alec, Max también había desaparecido, su familia estuvo al tope, divididos entre ayudarlo frente a la acusación de la Clave y buscar a Max por toda la ciudad. Alec había sido liberado al día siguiente, pero no habían encontrado a Max sino hasta un par de días después cuando Clary llegó mostrando alarmada un video viral en su celular, en donde el chico se bañaba desnudo en una fuente y besaba a un oficial.

Maryse acudido por él a la oficina, y Jace envió a Moon para que borrara cualquier rastro de su presencia en la mente de los oficiales y el caso del "Exhibicionista indocumentado" quedó cerrado para los mundanos. Jace aseguraba, ya cuando la preocupación había quedado de lado y solo se reía cada vez que veía el video, que quizás su actitud estuviese influenciada por lo que había ocurrido con Magnus.

Alec no había querido ahondar en el tema una vez supo que su hermano estaba bien; pero Isabelle había insistido en que hablara con él, más el ojos azules se había excusado una y otra vez " _No he hallado el momento_ " repetía y sinceramente tampoco lo había buscado: ya no era solo por Magnus, había escuchado todo lo que su familia y amigos dijeron sobre Max en la reunión, todo lo que aseguraban que había hecho, y se le había dificultado digerirlo: Max ayudaba a Sebastian, y Sebastian había intentado volverlo a encerrar en la ciudad silenciosa y por tanto también Max. Este chico que iba cada tarde a la biblioteca y se marchaba al verlo ahí leyendo un libro, no era su hermanito inocente; si no un muchacho al que Sebastian había corrompido, un muchacho para el que no estuvo en los últimos cinco años, permitiéndolo.

Clary y Simon no habían estado muy a gustos con mantener a Max también en el Instituto, especialmente luego de que este, al pedirle el brazalete de Edom, jurara con una amplia sonrisa que ya no lo poseía. Jace tampoco estaba muy feliz, pero entregarlo a la Clave no era opción para ninguno de los Lightwood.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez Alec si escuchó pasos; decidió que ya era hora de dejar de fingir que leía y cerró el libro fijándose en Jace quien se sentó frente a él.

\- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Alec.

\- Al fin Robert lo logró -Dijo - La Clave no puede negar que es sospechoso que uno de sus guardias de la Reina Seelie fuese asesinado con una piedra de Edom - Alec asintió - Están dispuestos a considerar lo que Robert tiene para decir y luego decidirán si abrirán o no un caso contra ella.

\- Bueno, algo es algo - Dijo - ¿Y el ataque a Max?

\- Lo dejara fuera del caso – Dijo, con sentimientos encontrados – No estoy conforme, pero creo que es lo mejor: si se alega, la Clave interrogara a Max, sabrán que él estaba " _de acuerdo_ " y descubrirán su conexión a Sebastian.

Alec suspiró.

\- No pueden solo tenerlo aquí por siempre encerrado.

\- Solo hasta que recupere la cordura - Bromeó, pero Alec negaba y agregó serio.

\- Y a mí tampoco - Jace se enserió.

\- Vamos Alec, es por protección; si Sebastian viene por ti...

\- Si quisiera entrar al instituto ya lo habría hecho y lo sabes - Dijo serio - Sebastian tiene otros planes. - Estaba preocupado.

\- Quizás, pero no está en los míos ponérselo más fácil - dijo.

\- Solo quiero salir unas horas, resolver unos pendientes - Pidió.

\- Alec...- El tono de Jace era de advertencia - Si el idiota de Bane no ha querido venir, no tienes por qué ir por él - Dijo rotundo.

Alec sintió un dolor en su pecho, porque era verdad; tenía una semana sin saber nada de Magnus, sabía que se había negado a ir al Gard a testificar a su favor, Jace le había contado lo ocurrido en el loft _"Sebastian no va a permitirlo"_ había dicho. Se había enterado un par de días después que en realidad si había declarado, había acudido al Gard a la mañana siguiente y asegurado que encontró el arco fuera del instituto, y luego de eso el brujo había desaparecido sin pasar siquiera a ver a Alec a su celda. El Nefilim sabía que Bane estaba herido, lo había lastimado.

\- No quiero salir para ver a Magnus - Dijo serio, después de todo su orgullo le recordaba que él también estaba herido por el brujo. - Tengo otros asuntos pendientes - Jace enarcó una ceja, al parecer preguntándose que " _asuntos_ " podía tener alguien que hacía cinco años no veía el azul del cielo.

\- Cuando todo se calme podrás...

\- ¿Calmarse? Sebastian tiene una semana sin dar señales - Dijo - ¿Que más calmado que esto? No creo que planee aparecer de nuevo justo hoy.

\- No sabemos que está planeando Alec.

\- No, pero no me sacaron de una prisión para meterme en otra Jace - Dijo con mordacidad, pudo ver como la mirada dorada de su parabatai se apagaba como si le hubiese golpeado justo en el hígado.

\- No estas preso Alec, ya no.

\- Eso dices, pero yo no veo ninguna diferencia – Dijo. Respiró profundo e intentó tranquilizarse, pero realmente no pudo - Tengo una semana en el Instituto desde que volví del Gard; no he podido salir, ni siquiera sacar la cabeza por la ventana a ver el cielo – Era una queja - Al menos en la Ciudad Silenciosa tenía claro que era un presidiario, sinceramente no creo soportar más tiempo aquí metido y...

\- ¿Alec que...?

\- Quiero ver a Maxxie – Admitió con cierta vergüenza, después de todo era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo sin ver al niño; Jace lo miró sorprendido, no había esperado eso - Le prometí que lo sacaría de la Ciudad Silenciosa – Confesó - Y sinceramente no creo que pueda mantener mi promesa.

\- Por Sebastian - Entendió. – Es peligroso para Maxxie tenerlo a tu lado en estos momentos. – Alec asintió pesaroso.

\- Sebastian tiene algo planeado para mí y me da miedo que en su intento arrase con Maximum - Dijo - Pero quiero al menos ir a verlo, que sepa que no me olvide de él.

\- Maxxie no pensaría eso.

\- Supongo que mis nuevos carceleros ya lo decidieron – No había querido sonar tan mordaz como lo hizo. Jace se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

\- ¡Por Raziel, siento que me arrepentiré de esto! – Dijo con cansancio sacando su celular para marcar al teléfono a Clary, necesitaría un portal.

* * *

Apareció en el callejón oscuro; a sus espaldas, el Empire State Iluminaba la noche por encima de las personas mientras el bullicio de una gran ciudad que no duerme, se dejaba escuchar.

Sebastian se adentró en el callejón hasta que la oscuridad lo ocultó de cualquier mirada curiosa, su pierna vendada aun dolía con cada paso, pero él no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo, obligándose a no cojear. En sus manos un mensaje de fuego se dejaba ver: _Tengo noticias._ No llevaba remitente pero no lo necesitaba: solo había una persona a la que había autorizado para escribirle.

\- Espero que sean noticias importantes. – Dijo con voz filosa. Una figura se movió en un rincón, llevaba una capa, pero unos grandes bigotes gatunos se observaban con claridad.

\- Lo son – Aseguró una voz femenina – El chico Lightwood ha salido del instituto. - Sebastian se arregló sobre sus pies, con interés.

\- Pensé que habías dicho que Jace mandó a colocar salvaguardas que se lo impedían.

\- Las salvaguardas siguen activas – Explicó - Salió por un portal desde el interior que, para haberlas burlado, debió ser hecho por la chica bendecida por el ángel, la creadora de runas.

\- Clary – Dijo para si – ¿Ella y Jace también salieron? – La mujer negó, y sus bigotes tambalearon con el movimiento.

\- Siguen en el Instituto, al igual que el resto de los Lightwood – Aseguró – El muchacho salió solo.

\- ¿Y Bane?

\- Dudo que haya ido a verlo – Admitió; Sebastian la miró con interrogación – Porque ha ido a verlo a usted.

Sebastian no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, sin duda no era lo que esperaba escuchar. La bruja se acercó a él con paso lento, moviendo sus manos envueltas en luz magenta para hacer aparecer un pequeño frasquito con apenas unas pocas gotas color Siam en su interior.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Un regalo – Dijo ella tendiéndoselo – Para el reencuentro. - El demonio sonrió con suspicacia.

\- ¿Un regalo a cambio de qué?

\- Ingredientes – dijo con simpleza – Tierra de Edom, por ejemplo, para seguir amplificando mis hechizos; quiero hacerme una reputación como la Alta Hechicera de Manhattan, una que supera al Alto Brujo de Brooklyn y no que sea vista como una simple sustituta.

\- Puedo conseguírtela – Aceptó él. – Pero te necesitaré luego para un par de asuntos en el extranjero - Ella se acercó un poco más, abriendo el frasquito como si con eso aceptara esto último; vertió el contenido en sus dedos para esparcirlo por ambos lados del cuello de Sebastian.

\- Solo haga que lo huela – Le instruyó – Yo me encargaré del resto.

\- ¿Qué es el resto?

\- Solo que debería llevar un arma, por si alguien aparece – Dijo casi con complicidad; Sebastian sonrió ampliamente, con entendimiento - Y dese prisa, no creo que Alexander se quede mucho tiempo en Idris.

* * *

Observó la placa de mármol frente a él; le había dicho a Jace que aparecería directo en la entrada de la Ciudad Silenciosa, no había especificado cual entrada; por lo que no podían acusarlo de mentiroso al estar en ese momento sentado en el suelo con restos de nieve de un cementerio que no era el de New York.

El frío del invierno que estaba cada vez más cerca de terminar, no era demasiado preocupante para él: las noches de invierno en la Ciudad de Hueso solían ser más heladas no importaba cuantas cobijas le llevara su familia; así que podía darse por satisfecho con su simple abrigo.

Había dicho que iría a ver a Maxxie, pero no pudo evitar hacer una parada antes en el cementerio de Idris, frente a la tumba de Jonathan para pensar y presentar sus respetos al chico de ojos verdes que no pudo ser. Había creído que visitando ese lugar podría aclarar su mente. Pero había estado equivocado: no solo su mente le había jugado una mala pasada recordándole el tiempo que vivió junto al rubio, sino que llegar ahí y ver la lápida modificada, con el nombre de Jonathan tachado y el de Sebastian escrito irregularmente, solo le hizo recordar que había sido en ese mismo lugar donde Magnus y Max habían comenzado a verse, donde había surgido "El chico del cementerio"

\- Lamento que hayas muerto por mí - Dijo con sinceridad - Sé que habrías sobrevivido al fuego celestial; de no haberme protegido habrías vivido y nada de esto estuviese pasando: me habrías dicho dónde estaba Max desde un principio y lo habríamos recuperado antes de que él y Magnus...-Se cortó respirando profundo intentando ignorar el hecho de que si Jonathan hubiese sobrevivido a aquella batalla, la Clave lo habría ejecutado en la inmediatez, sin dar oportunidad a ningún "hubiera" - Estoy seguro que con el tiempo te habrías llevado bien con Clary, me atrevería a decir que incluso con Magnus - Dijo con dolor - Quizás me hubiese puesto celoso, sé que le gustan los rubios de ojos verdes, es decir, solo mira a Camille - Negó para sí mismo con un nudo en la garganta, Magnus no era un tema agradable justo en ese momento - Te habría presentado a Maxxie, es un pequeño brujito que me ha hecho compañía en la Ciudad Silenciosa - Se quedó en silencio - Es una pena que Sebastian pueda volver y tú no; no sé si pude decírtelo pero... No guardo rencor por lo de las pociones... No a ti - Puntualizó.

El silencio llegó después de eso; era lo que había ido a decir. El viento frío invernal sopló moviendo las ramas sin hojas de los árboles. Alec se quedó unos minutos más en silencio observando la lápida en una silenciosa despedida.

\- ¿Que tiene este lugar para que todo el mundo me busque aquí? - Alec se dio media vuelta alarmado, Sebastian estaba recostado en la valla del cementerio con expresión aburrida. El ojos azules no pudo evitar preguntarse desde cuándo estaría ahí y maldijo su lengua: Sebastian había estado toda una semana sin dar señales de vida, y había ido él al retar al destino cuando habló con Jace. - No es mi tumba.

\- Tiene tu nombre - Respondió Alec como si tal cosa, intentando mantener la situación lo más calmada posible pese a la tensión en el ambiente; el rubio chasqueó la lengua.

\- No soy Jonathan.

\- Lo sé -dijo señalando el nombre que Max había grabado " _Sebastian" "Bash"_

\- Estúpido mocoso – Masculló rodando los ojos. – No ha dejado de llamarme Bash en los últimos cinco años a pesar de que le dije que no me gusta.

\- Cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es difícil sacárselo, solo recuerda como estuvo de insistente para que lo entrenaras – Recordó.

\- Ni porque lo hice vomitar en el primer entrenamiento dejó de molestar.

\- De cualquier forma, al día siguiente lo sacaste a pasear en caballo.

\- El paseo no era para él – Admitió.

\- Lo sé - Alec se sintió raro, no se había dado cuenta en que momento su lenguaje corporal se había relajado y una sonrisa cálida y nostálgica había aparecido en sus labios. Sebastian también parecía relajado, no había dado ni el menor indicio de moverse de las vallas y aunque mantenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho, tampoco parecía tenso; al contrario, tenía una sonrisa que hubiese creído de no conocerlo como lo hacía: él había conocido la calidez de sus ojos esmeraldas, una calidez tan reconfortante que había tocado también esos ojos negros; pero justo ahora se veían tan fríos como la capa de nieve sobre el suelo.

Suspiró.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian?

\- Podría preguntarte lo mismo – dijo él – Imaginé que querrías hablar después del pequeño asunto con esa chica, Cossette o la visita que le hice al brujo – Alec se removió incomodo, Jace le había contado ya al respecto – Y como sé que sigues sin hablarle a Well, supuse que sería cuestión de tiempo para que me buscaras, pero debo decir que te tardaste más de lo que pensé. ¿Te costó mucho burlar el encierro de Jace?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Tengo alguien vigilando que salieras del instituto – Dijo con simpleza y agregó - Y no, no es Well - Alec frunció de nuevo el ceño porque si no era Max ¿quién? Él había salido por medio de un portal desde el interior del instituto, nadie habría podido saber que había salido o a donde había ido, las salvaguardas que Jace había mandado a colocar con Moon protegían de cualquier hechizo exterior.

Sebastian notó su confusión que aprovechó para tocar su anillo desapareciendo desde la valla para aparecer nuevamente frente al ojos azules, a solo escasos centímetro; Alec respingó cuando sintió la cercanía del rubio; intentó retroceder, pero Sebastian lo evitó sujetándolo de la cintura.

\- ¿Estás listo para aceptar mi propuesta? – Preguntó con un susurro aterciopelado en su oído, Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta al inspirar el aroma de Sebastian tan cerca: acero y sangre, mezclado con algo mucho más oscuro y excitante. Sebastian movió el rostro lentamente, rozando con sus labios la quijada de Alec hasta llegar a sus labios – Para volver junto a mí, a Edom – Susurró sobre ellos.

 _No_ …

Alec quería responder, quería dejarlo claro: él no volvería con Sebastian, porque no lo amaba, porque el rubio era un asesino que solo quería hacerle daño a él y sus seres queridos, porque estaba manipulando a Max, porque había arruinado su relación con Magnus.

_¡NO LO HARÉ!_

Quería gritárselo, apartar al rubio; pero sentía el cerebro entumecido, nublado y cuando finalmente había recordado como mover los labios no fue para gritar sino para responder el agitado movimiento de los labios de Sebastian; cuando sus manos se movieron no fue para empujarlo, sino para aferrarse a su cintura de la misma forma en que el rubio lo tenía sujeto, eliminando cualquier distancia entre ellos hasta sentir cada curva del juvenil cuerpo del demonio.

Las manos de Sebastian empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, delimitando las líneas del pelonegro, sacándole el abrigo de encima, sus labios dejándose por momentos para recorrer la piel del otro solo un poco antes de volver a explorar sus bocas.

\- Espera…esto está mal – Ahogó Alec; Sebastian emitió un sonido gutural sin apartarse de su clavícula.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó mordiéndole al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se hacía con la parte más noble del Nefilim por sobre él pantalón.

\- No…mmm… no lo sé – Respondió él confundido, buscando de nuevo los labios de Sebastian pero el rubio de ojos negros no lo besó.

\- ¿Me detengo?

\- No – El susurro fue casi suplicante atrapando los labios del rubio entre los suyos. Sebastian sonrió sin cortar el beso; no lo haría, esta vez no se iba a detener.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste en tu casa en Idris? – Preguntó Alec minutos después con voz ahogada con la respiración agitada – Te detuviste – Había casi una acusación implícita.

Era algo que había dado vueltas en la cabeza de ambos desde la semana anterior; Sebastian había transmitido un mensaje ese día: lo consideraba su perra, pero si era realmente lo que quería decir ¿Por qué se había detenido?

El rubio saboreó su aliento antes de contestar.

\- No sabía que querías tener público – Dijo retomando el beso; los labios del rubio tenían un sabor por demás conocido, y su piel transpiraba un aroma embriagante que lo nublaba por completo; sus manos se aferraron a la camisa de Sebastian por la espalda, levantándola para quitársela urgido – Pensé que al menos tendrías algo conque rastrearme para continuar luego – El susurro en su cuello se acompañó por un mordisco juguetón, Alec gimió en su oído.

\- Deje… _ah_ …tu anillo en la Ciud _ah_ de Hueso – Explicó cómo pudo; Sebastian sonrió aún más abiertamente, haciéndose de su fuerza demoníaca para tomar a Alexander de los muslos, alzándolo a pulso; el ojos azules se aferró a él con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura y con sus brazos en el cuello. Sebastian lo apoyó contra la valla, sus miembros como duras rocas se frotaban uno contra el otro.

_**Apártate Alec, apártate de él...No dejes que te toque de nuevo.** _

La niebla en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más densa, acallando esa voz que intentaba gritarle que reaccionara, que recuperara la razón y el control de sí mismo.

Sebastian le había dicho que era su perra, y en ese momento serlo no podía importarle menos.

\- ¿Qué más dejaste en la Ciudad Silenciosa? – Alec no respondió, una de las manos de Sebastian se había introducido por su camisa hasta uno de sus pezones, mientras la otra había migrado hasta mantenerlo bien sujeto del trasero. El ojos azules dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos entornados, disfrutando los mordiscos suaves sobre su manzana de adán. – Escuché algo de un pequeño brujo.

_**¡MAXXIE!** _

Esa parte de su cabeza que había intentado hacerlo entrar en razón, una que sonaba con una voz muy similar a la de Magnus, había gritado con alarma ante la mención del niño; Alexander se removió con fuerza sintiendo como la neblina en su cabeza se hacía menos densa, ante un único y horrorizado pensamiento ¡Sebastian sabía de Maximum!

\- Basta…Sebastian… ¡Basta! – Rugió arrebatando del cinturón del rubio una espada corta, golpeándolo en el rostro con la empuñadura para sacárselo de encima y apuntarle luego con el arma. - ¿Qué me hiciste? – Preguntó enojado, porque él podía desear a Sebastian, podía incluso dejarse llevar, pero eso que había ocurrido iba más allá. El demonio sonrió, su boca sangraba con icor demoníaco; Alec se estremeció, era como si quisiera confirmarle lo que no debía olvidar: el chico frente a él no era el mismo con el que había vivido, este era un demonio completo, un demonio peligroso.

\- Puedo decir que te hechicé si eso te hace sentir mejor Alexander – dijo, la afabilidad de antes había desaparecido – Y te hace admitir que quieres ir a Edom conmigo.

\- Olvídalo Sebastian – Masculló.

\- ¿Sabes quién me ayudó a matar a Cossette, Alexander? – Preguntó cambiando el tema como si tal cosa – Maxwell; y no movió ni un dedo para evitar que te llevaran en su lugar – Alec negó; no, su hermano no era un asesino, no podía haberle hecho eso – Ya sabes que puedo ser persuasivo para esas cosas.

\- ¡Mientes!

\- Ya te demostré lo poco que confía la clave en ti – Le hizo ver – Bane se apartó de tu lado, y Max te ha estado traicionando con cada cosa que hace – Sus ojos negros destellaron por la maldad contenida - ¿Te darás cuenta que tu lugar está conmigo antes de que te arrebate algo más?

La amenaza estaba más que clara y la sonrisa maníaca de Sebastian le dejaba claro que no la hacía solo por asustarlo, iba a cumplirla y fue la mirada inocente de Maxxie lo primero que vino a su mente: Sebastian sabía del niño, se lo había dejado saber y lo conocía lo suficiente para entender que no lo había hecho por casualidad.

La ira destelló en los ojos del ojos azules, que arremetió contra Sebastian dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho con la espada corta, acabar con él era la única manera de tener a Maxxie a salvo, de proteger a Max para que dejara de ser utilizado. Sin embargo, Sebastian desapareció tras tocar su anillo que le permitía transportarse, y la estocada golpeó contra la lápida de la tumba de Jonathan, un pedazo de la piedra voló por los aires y Alec rugió con lágrimas de frustración agolpándose en sus ojos.

Soltó la espada corta dejándose caer en el suelo frente a la tumba; se sentía aterrado, porque Maxxie era solo un niño, un niño que todavía no sabía usar su magia para defenderse, un niño al que había puesto en la mira de un psicópata; culpable porque no había podido quedarse callado y Sebastian debió haberlo escuchado cuando lo mencionó ante la tumba hacía unos minutos; herido y traicionado porque él habría dado hasta su vida por Max y el chico volvía a traicionarlo, no solo había sido lo de Magnus, Max había confabulado con Sebastian para ponerle una trampa, para acusarlo de un asesinato; sucio, asqueado y decepcionado de sí mismo por haber caído otra vez en el juego de Sebastian.

" _ **No soy tu perra"**_ Le había gritado una vez, en medio de la sala de la casa de Idris justo antes de atravesarle la pierna con una flecha; si no se había sentido como tal entonces ¿Cómo es que ahora sentía que la aseveración le quedaba grande?

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí? – Alec se sobresaltó recuperando la espada corta e incorporándose de un salto para encontrarse de frente con Maia que se acercaba por el prado camino a la valla que limitaba el cementerio. – Estás muy lejos de New York - La mujer lobo parecía tan sorprendida de verlo ahí como él mismo lo estaba: no veía a Maia desde hacía años, se había cortado el cabello y se veía más resuelta y madura, si eso era posible, mientras caminaba hasta llegar al límite del cementerio donde se apoyó con los brazos sobre la valla.

\- También tú – Respondió Alec a la defensiva, rezándole al cielo, ante la mirada suspicaz de la chica, porque la mujer loba no hubiese visto su escena con Sebastian. Se removió incomodo ante la idea y se aseguró, sin bajar la espada, de que su ropa al menos estuviese donde debía.

\- Estoy cubriendo a Luke, la Clave se reúne constantemente con el submundo desde que se supo del regreso de Sebastian – Dijo ella sin mayor expresión en la voz, su mirada viajaba del Nefilim, a la espada que este sujetaba y por último a la tumba tras él que había agrietado en su arrebato; su mirada se endureció un segundo al captar el nombre en la tumba.

\- Fui puesto en libertad. – Respondió él respondiendo a su primera pregunta y bajando la espada corta, pero no la guardó.

\- Lo sé – Aceptó ella, el Nefilim intentaba captar la emoción en sus ojos – Pero ¿qué haces aquí? – Repitió señalando directamente la tumba de Sebastian – Cualquiera esperaría que estés viajando por el mundo con Magnus o algo así.

Se turbó, no sabía si por la mención de Magnus, o porque Maia hablara de esa manera tan… ¿Tranquila?

\- Necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

\- Estás loco – Sentenció con un bufido; Alec no podía estar más confundido – La mitad del submundo y la Clave quieren tu cabeza. – Alec apretó un poco más fuerte la empuñadura del arma dispuesto a atacar en caso de un movimiento extraño por parte de ella.

\- Pensé que tú también la querías – dijo con cautela; no era fácil de olvidar que se había ganado el odio de alguien que había sido una aliada y hasta cierto punto amiga, ni mucho menos como lo había logrado: la muerte de Jordan era una de las cosas por la que su mente más le atormentaba por toda la culpa que sentía cuando él habría podido salvarlo si tan solo lo hubiese intentado realmente.

\- No es tan bonita como para ponerla de trofeo en la sala – Bromeó con una sonrisa ladeada que lo desconcertó. Ella lo notó y suspiró enderezándose y enseriándose – Te odie por mucho tiempo Alec pero fue realmente agotador – Admitió – Supongo que con el tiempo entendí que lo que ocurrió no fue tu culpa: no eres una mala persona – Sentenció.

\- Eso…realmente no lo esperaba – Admitió él, quería relajar su postura, pero no podía: ya no por sentirse amenazado por ella, sino porque no podía estar en mayor desacuerdo teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de hacer.

\- Jordan creía en las segundas oportunidades – dijo ella - Tu familia te la dio, la clave te la está dando, incluso yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo – dijo. Él asintió sin saber muy bien que decir, sintiendo como un nudo en su pecho se iba aflojando con cada palabra, como una absolución que le llegaba en el momento menos esperado.

Un nudo que dio lugar a una fuerte roca en la boca del estómago: Maia lo estaba perdonando, pero él no lo merecía, él no se sentía una buena persona cuando no podía confiar en sí mismo cuando Sebastian estaba cerca.

\- ¡Maia! – Escucharon que la llamaban sacando al pelonegro de sus cavilaciones; ella volvió la mirada y Alec vio más allá al chico de piel oscura y corte bajo que se acercaba, un hombre lobo.

\- Debo irme, estaba esperando a Bat mientras hablaba con la manada del bosque Brocelind – dijo dándose media vuelta - Haz que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena Alec – Dijo caminando con paso firme llegó hasta el hombre lobo quien le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza a Alec pero no dijo nada y en su lugar la recibió abrazándola por los hombros con un suave beso en los labios ambos encaminándose a Alacante sin volver a mirarlo.

Alec dejó caer la espada corta por segunda vez, observándolos hasta que se perdieron de vista. _"Haz que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena"_ No podía decepcionarla, no podía decepcionar a su familia, a La Clave, ni seguir decepcionándose a sí mismo; no solo por ellos, sino por Maxxie, por el pequeño que contaba con él.

Inspiró profundo recogiendo su abrigo del suelo, intentando sosegarse; no era el momento de recriminarse por Sebastian, y empezar a reflexionar de más las palabras de Maia, tenía que dirigirse al lugar al que debió ir en primer lugar en vez de hacer esa estúpida parada en la tumba de Jonathan.

Había temido sacar a Maxxie de la Ciudad Silenciosa para que Sebastian no se enterara de la existencia del pequeño, para no ponerlo en peligro; pero el rubio lo había amenazado, no podía dejarlo allí a su suerte: la Ciudad Silenciosa no era una fortaleza impenetrable, ya una vez Valentine la había atacado y él no se iba a perdonar no estar al lado de Maxxie, para protegerlo.

Caminó al mausoleo principal del cementerio, la entrada a la Ciudad Silenciosa.

* * *

Caminó por el pasillo como alma en pena, intentando evitar al resto de las personas que habitaban el Instituto, intentando pasar desapercibido ante las miradas atentas, suspicaces y decepcionadas. Porque esa era la única forma en que lo veían desde que Maryse lo había sacado de ese lugar mundano de retención.

Le habían dicho que ya no podría salir, que sabían todo lo que había hecho con Sebastian y que se equivocaba, habían intentado hablarle toda la semana, contarle su versión de los hechos de hacía cinco años, pero el único que Max hubiese deseado que lo buscara, que lo mirara y le hablase, Alec, no lo había hecho.

Al principio había buscado a su hermano, con algo de vergüenza: Alec había sido retenido por la Clave por un asesinato que él sabía, su hermano no había cometido, por unas pruebas que él había ayudado a Sebastian a colocar en la puerta del instituto. Se preguntaba si sería correcto decirle su participación en eso, si Alec escucharía sus motivos o solo se enojaría aún más como hizo con el asunto de Bane.

Pero Alec lo había ignorado; durante el desayuno, siempre que él entraba, Alec guardaba silencio, cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca apenas y levantaba la vista del libro que leía antes de continuar su lectura. Había intentado hablarle un par de veces, Sebastian decía que los Lightwood estaban manipulando a Alec, pero si alguien iba a contarle una versión de la historia diferente a lo que él sabía y recordaba, quería que fuese su hermano mayor, solo a él podía intentar creerle; pero en ninguna de las oportunidades obtuvo respuestas más que escuetas.

No supo en qué punto decidió dejar de buscarlo, e incluso evitarlo; era menos doloroso así. Como fuese, aislado de Sebastian, ignorado por Alec y enojado con Kaelie, Max se sentía solo; más solo que nunca.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la biblioteca. Se había encontrado a Alec esa tarde, como todas las tardes esa semana; su hermano solía pasar ahí el día y eso había complicado la misión que tenía por cumplir; por eso acudía constantemente, intentando encontrar el lugar a solas.

Tal como estaba esa noche.

Max entró a la biblioteca con precaución; estaba a oscuras, pero no encendió las luces para no llamar la atención de nadie desde el exterior, y se dio prisa en subir las escaleras; sabía ya donde estaba lo que necesitaba, sabía cómo obtenerlo, tenía que darse prisa y no permitir que le descubrieran otra vez.

Llegó hasta la vitrina que contenía los tesoros del Instituto; los anillos feys resplandecían con un brillo casi mágico, la fea corona de duende también estaba ahí junto a la botella de extraño contenido y la hermosa diadema de oro. El chico la miró con una sonrisa en sus ojos, le había dicho a Kaelie que se la entregaría a la Reina Seelie prontamente, había pasado una semana ya, quizás si se daba prisa, el castigo por su retraso no sería tan grave.

Se estremeció ante la idea, su espalda aun recordaba los azotes que había recibido por robar las joyas de Edom y no estaba muy entusiasta de repetirlo.

Sacó del bolsillo del pantalón una estela; la llevaba siempre consigo, tenía que estar preparado si la oportunidad se daba, tal como estaba ocurriendo.

Trazó con cuidado la runa de apertura, con lentitud propia de la inexperiencia, línea a línea. Sonrió con triunfo al verla terminada, esta vez no se quedaría a admirar los tesoros, solo debía robarlos.

Pero la runa no abrió la vitrina, al contrario, brilló de manera extraña y al segundo siguiente Max fue arrojado contra las barandas que delimitaban ese piso con el inferior. El muchacho se removió adolorido.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó para sí ¿se había equivocado? Recogió nuevamente la estela, acercándose a prisa para dibujar la runa una vez más, repasando cada trazo para compararlo mentalmente con el dibujo de la misma en el Codex. Terminó un poco más rápido, pudo observar la runa sobre el vidrio por un segundo más no tuvo tiempo a pensar que había acertado, el dibujo volvió a brillar arrojándolo una vez más.

Max abrió los ojos horrorizado.

\- No… no…no – Negó incorporándose otra vez – Vamos abre – Masculló intentándolo de nuevo, siendo arrojado por tercera vez – Tienes que abrir, por favor – Suplicó ante un nuevo intento, esta vez con el pulso temblándole: No podía fallarle a la Reina Seelie, ella no se lo perdonaría. Se golpeó otra vez, no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor en su espalda lastimada, pero no se quedó en el suelo; se incorporó tomando del respaldo una silla de la mesa cercana - ¡Ábrete! – Gritó arrojándola contra el vidrio.

La silla rebotó al instante contra él; Max ya casi podía sentir el impacto que le hiciera perder un par de dientes, pero en su lugar un látigo se enrolló en la pata de la silla desviando su trayectoria.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios intentas? – Preguntó Isabelle; el chico respingó, había estado tan preocupado por abrir la vitrina que no la había visto llegar – No abrirá así, Jace le pidió a Catarina que colocara un hechizo de protección que además nos avisa cuando intentas abrirla para volver a robar algo.

\- No…no lo entiendes – Susurró él, su mirada fija en la vitrina – Tengo que llevárselo… se va a enojar. - Isabelle bajó la guardia al ver el miedo tan claro reflejado en su voz y su expresión – Volverá a azotarme.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Sebastian? – Preguntó con odio en la voz.

\- Sebastian nunca me haría daño – Replicó él.

\- Oh cierto, casi olvido lo del ogro fueron solo caricias – Dijo irónica; Max apartó la mirada de la vitrina finalmente para dirigirla a ella, furioso.

\- No lo entenderías. - Le espetó – Yo estaba de acuerdo, hice lo necesario.

\- Sé que casi te mata.

\- ¿Y sabes también que fue Sebastian quien lo mató cuando quiso sobrepasarse? – Preguntó a la defensiva. – Él me cuida.

\- Olvídate de eso Max – Replicó, la enfurecía oírlo hablar así, porque sabía que Max creía en todo lo que decía, porque Sebastian había logrado calar demasiado profundo en su hermanito – Cuando le des lo que quiere y dejes de serle útil, te va a matar.

\- Lo que estoy buscando no me lo pidió él – dijo como si eso la contradijera – Sebastian lo único que quiere es recuperar a mi hermano y a mí.

\- ¿Para quién estás robando entonces? – Preguntó de inmediato – Si me dices que estás buscando, a quien le tienes tanto miedo, podría ayudarte; todos lo haríamos, mamá, Jace, Alec…

\- No mientas – La interrumpió con una amarga sonrisa - Alec me odia por culpa de Bane; si ni siquiera me habla, no me ayudaría.

\- Alec no te odia – Suspiró Isabelle. Ella lo sabía con toda seguridad, Alec solo estaba dolido; y sabía que Alec también entendía la diferencia, pero Max no, por eso le había insistido en que hablara con Max. El menor bufó con incredulidad. – Escucha Max, sé lo mucho que te gusta leer - Él enarcó una ceja con un bufido despectivo, como si hubiese tomado un libro en años - Pero vuelve a intentar abrir esa vitrina y Jace te va a prohibir entrar otra vez en la biblioteca.

Max la miró y sin aviso previo tomó de nuevo la silla arrojándola contra la vitrina de manera desafiante; esta vez quitándose del camino para que la silla se hiciera añicos contra la baranda. Isabelle se acercó a él tomando al muchacho del brazo con firmeza.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – Gritó jaloneándose, intentando sacársela de encima - ¡Será tu culpa! ¡Cada azote será tu culpa! – Isabelle se estremeció, pero no lo soltó, lo jaloneó escaleras abajo para llevarlo al despacho de Jace.

* * *

Se dio paso en la Ciudad Silenciosa; como era de esperar había ya un hermano silencioso allí para recibirlo, el hermano Enoch. Ellos siempre parecían saber cuándo alguien quería entrar a ese lugar, y sinceramente Alec se preguntaba cómo era que Magnus había logrado entrar en más de una oportunidad sin ser visto. Sintió un agrio sabor en la boca al pensar en el brujo, ya no era solo enojo hacía él sino culpa cuando los besos de Sebastian seguían tan fresco en su piel.

Se sentía sumamente hipócrita, enojándose con Magnus por engañarlo con Max cuando él había estado antes con Sebastian, sintiéndose tan ofendido por el engaño del brujo cuando él en apenas una semana que llevaba fuera de la Ciudad Silenciosa, había vuelto con el rubio no una sino dos veces.

" _Alexander Lightwood, no esperaba verte aquí por tu propia cuenta"_

 _-_ Mejor por mi cuenta que por la de la Clave – Respondió él siendo sacado de sus cavilaciones – Vine a buscar a Maxxie- Dijo decidido.

El hermano silencioso estuvo en silencio por unos segundos antes de darse media vuelta y empezar a caminar para guiarlo a través de las oscuras escaleras. Alec se apresuró a seguirlo también en silencio intentando convencerse a sí mismo que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto. Sabía que quizás estar a su lado era la posición más peligrosa en ese momento, pero con Sebastian sabiendo de Maxxie, no podía permitirse no estar cerca para protegerlo.

Fue guiado a través de los oscuros pasillos viendo las celdas con puertas de barrotes abiertas a ambos lados; no pudo evitar mirarlas con cierto temor, como si pensara que en cualquier momento el hermano silencioso podría empujarlo dentro de alguna dejándolo allí atrapado para siempre; quizás un miedo de su mente que sentía una culpa reciente.

 _Tu mente está inquieta Alexander_ – Le hizo ver – _Habría pensado que la libertad te daría paz_.

Respiró profundo intentando ver al frente y seguir caminando ignorando las celdas

\- Las cosas eran más fáciles aquí adentro – Fue su respuesta. El hermano silencioso no dijo nada al respecto, en cambio giró en el siguiente pasillo que Alec finalmente reconoció, lo habían llevado por allí cuando Jace lo interrogó sobre Max hacía tan solo unos pocos días.

_Pedí al hermano Jonas que avisará a Maximum, pero él se niega a verte._

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó de inmediato confundido; el niño nunca se había negado a verlo.

 _Tendrás que preguntárselo tú_ \- Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el Hermano Silencioso se detuviera indicándole una de las celdas con puerta abierta; la habitación de Maxxie.

Alec asintió respirando profundo y entrando al lugar; su visión se había desacostumbrado ya a la oscuridad por lo que apenas podía ver la pequeña figura del pequeño sentado en la cama con la espalda apoyada a la pared y las rodillas abrazadas.

\- Te crecieron los cuernos – Comentó Alec intentando romper el silencio; el niño no alzó la mirada ni dijo nada. Alec torció el gesto acercándose más a él – Maximum – Lo llamó, sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba al darse cuenta que el pequeño estaba sollozando – Maxxie - Insistió

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el pequeño entre hipidos. - No quiero que me visites.

\- No vine a visitarte Max – Aseguró llegando hasta él y arrodillándose frente a la cama – Vine por ti.

\- ¡No mientas! – Gritó entre lágrimas moviendo sus bracitos con fuerza; una negra ráfaga de magia golpeó a Alec contra la pared de la habitación, cayendo despatarrado al suelo. El Nefilim se sorprendió por esa demostración de magia – Dijiste que vendrías apenas te dejaran vivir arriba, pasó una semana y no viniste – Le acusó. Alec suspiró incorporándose intentando no quejarse por el dolor en su espalda.

\- Las cosas están complicadas allá afuera – Admitió dudando un segundo antes de acercarse de nuevo con cautela – Pero vengo a buscarte, para que vivamos juntos como te prometí.

El niño alzó la mirada, sus ojos tan azules como el resto de su cuerpo, contenían algunas lágrimas; sin embargo, había cierta esperanza en ellos.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Viviré contigo y Magnum? – Alec se estremeció, Maxxie no sabía nada de lo que había pasado con Magnus, y sinceramente, no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- Viviremos con mi familia – Dijo escueto – Al menos al principio, luego buscaremos una bonita casa y seremos nuestra propia familia.

\- ¿Ser...familia? - Preguntó confundido. - ¿Cómo tener un papá? - Alec sintió una fuerte emoción al escuchar esa palabra de su boca y al hablar su voz tembló.

\- Sí, yo… yo podría...si tú quieres...hacerme cargo de ti, como…como un papá – Maxxie lo miró pestañeando perplejo, y Alec por un momento tuvo miedo porque quizás el niño lo había preguntado por la confusión que le habían causado sus palabras y no porque realmente lo quisiera.

\- Pero tú no pareces un papá – Dijo el pequeño confundido - Robert es un papá y es grande y gruñón - Alec sonrió afablemente, recordando con algo de tristeza que su padre era el único ejemplo que el niño había conocido en su vida.

\- Hay papás de muchos tipos. – Explicó él intentando contener el nudo que se había formado en su pecho ante la perspectiva del rechazo – Pero no…no es obligatorio, si no quieres…

El niño guardó silencio por unos segundos, casi un minuto entero procesando lo que había dicho; Alec se retozó las manos, nervioso; quizás más de lo que había estado en toda su vida, incluso más que cuando esperaba una sentencia de muerte hacía cinco años. Finalmente escuchó la voz de Maxxie, susurrando para sí mismo.

\- Tendré una familia – Parecía incrédulo- Una casa, y un papá – El corazón de Alec saltó al oírlo, asintiendo con una sonrisa - Y... ¿una mamá? – Preguntó ilusionado, la sonrisa de Alec desapareció al instante – Maryse es tu mamá… ¿Puedo tener una también?

\- Yo…eh…no creo… quiero decir… creo que eso será más difícil…pero tendrás tíos y abuelos – Alegó intentando que no borrara esa sonrisa, Maxxie en cambio la amplió aún más.

\- ¿Y un gato? – Siguió preguntando el pequeño sin amilanar su ánimo. Alec está vez asintió viendo como la alegría crecía en el pequeño que ya no parecía recordar su anterior tristeza.

\- Adoptaremos un gato – Aceptó. Maxxie gritó de emoción saltando de su cama y aferrándose al cuello de Alec que lo abrazó de inmediato; sintiendo el alivio embargarlo: por un segundo había temido que el niño realmente no quisiera ir con él. Revolvió su cabello apresurándose en dejarlo sobre la cama y exclamar – Ponte un abrigo y toma lo que más te guste para llevárnoslo, enviaremos por el resto cuando vengan por mis cosas.

\- ¡Si papá! – Gritó emocionado soltándose de Alec para correr de un lugar a otro de su habitación, buscando sus juguetes y ropas favoritos. Alec tardó un segundo en reponerse al escuchar esa palabra…

_Papá_

Sentía que el rostro le quedaba chico para la gran sonrisa que tenía. El corazón le latía a prisa ante la expectativa que crecía, como si acabara de lanzarse de cabeza a una nueva aventura y en comparación a los sentimientos que le habían embargado durante todo ese día, este era realmente vigorizante.

* * *

Tessa entró a la posada con una bolsa con la cena y tres tazas de mate. El lugar era un sitio bastante hogareño y acogedor; sin embargo, bastante concurrido, por lo que le llamó la atención cuando pasó por el pequeño salón común, ver a Jem sentado en una vieja mecedora con una gran cantidad de papeles extendidos en una mesita frente a él.

Eso era raro, Jem era muy cuidadoso con la investigación que estaban llevando a cabo y prefería revisar los documentos en la pequeña mesa de la habitación, incluso a pesar de que tenían un inesperado inquilino desde hacía un par de días.

\- Hace un calor del demonio – Se quejó ella acercándose a su pareja, quien alzó la mirada a prisa al escucharla

\- Ya pronto nos iremos – Aseguró Jem, dejando los papeles que revisaba para acercarse a ella, recibiéndola con un casto beso mientras la ayudaba con las bolsas.

\- Buenos Aires es bonita, tenía al menos tres décadas que no venía – Comentó; Jem recogió los documentos para colocar las bolsas también en la mesita; Tessa se sentó en un taburete a su lado mientras se abanicaba con la mano – Aunque la próxima vez lo haré en invierno – Aseguró entre risas; el hombre asiático también rió tomando su taza de mate para darle un trago - ¿Has encontrado algo? – Preguntó ella.

\- Se han perdido muchos registros de inmigrantes europeos de la segunda guerra mundial – Lamentó él – Pero estoy casi seguro que se cambió el apellido a Garza durante unos años.

\- Quizás salió del país con una identidad falsa – Sugirió ella.

\- Eso creo – Admitió - Me ha costado seguirle el rastro, aunque en el viejo diario que encontramos se lamentaba constantemente por que su amada había inmigrado a Los Ángeles.

\- ¿Crees que debamos volver? – Preguntó ella; Jem negó.

\- Quiero confirmar primero que haya salido – Aseguró, la chica victoriana asintió; tenían ya semanas en una búsqueda minuciosa, siguiendo el rastro de alguien que literalmente no existía para la Clave, alguien por quien tanto ella como Jem se sentían unidos.

\- Mañana volvemos a las oficinas de inmigración – Aseguró - Quizás Magnus pueda ayudarnos a conseguir información – dijo ella y agregó pensativa – Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera y no disfrutando del aire acondicionado?

Jem torció el gesto.

\- Magnus ha estado…-Pareció pensarlo bien – Algo deprimido – Dijo finalmente. Tessa suspiró pesarosa, su amigo la había localizado hacía un par de días, le había contado lo ocurrido en New York con Alec, Max y Sebastian. Tessa le había pedido que se quedara con ella y Jem, era lo menos que podía hacer por Magnus que había estado en los momentos más oscuros de su vida.

Tessa volvió a incorporarse. Jem también se puso de pie tomando los documentos, ya que iban a comer mejor era guardarlos. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación que habían estado ocupando, en el momento en que Tessa abrió la puerta, se escuchó desde el interior, el fuerte sonido de la música proveniente de una emisora de radio local puesta a todo volumen; la canción en español era acompañada por Magnus que cantaba a voz en cuello.

" _Pero no puedo… Siento que muero_

_Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor"_

\- Al menos sabemos que el hechizo para insonorizar la habitación funciona bien – dijo ella perpleja.

" _¡Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire!_

_¡Como quisiera calmar mi aflicción!_

_¡Como quisiera poder vivir sin agua!_

_Me encantaría robar tu corazón"_

\- Recibió un mensaje de fuego y salió en un portal – Explicó Jem – Desde que volvió hace como una hora, está así.

" _Como quisiera lanzarte al olvido_

_Como quisiera guardarte en un cajón"_

\- ¿Qué decía? ¿Te dijo a dónde fue? – Jem se encogió de hombros.

" _Como quisiera borrarte de un soplido_

_Me encantaría matar esta canción."_

La canción terminó, Tessa suspiró escuchando al locutor dar la hora para luego comenzar con otra con un tono tan depresivo como la anterior, esta vez con la voz de una mujer. Magnus siguió cantando también esa, a voz en cuello.

\- Deberías hablar con él – Sugirió Jem mientras escuchaban cada estrofa. Tessa asintió y Jem entró para guardar los documentos en una pequeña caja fuerte protegida con una runa.

" _No voy a alzar la voz ni voy a hacer un show, porque no te mereces que pierda el control_

_No pienses que no duele no soy un robot, pero no voy a darte el gusto_

_De verme llorar no, no, de verme gritar"_

Jem se volvió y vio a su pareja morderse el labio, seguramente considerando la situación, él suspiró tomando de vuelta su taza de mate y el recipiente de comida para llevar.

\- Comeré afuera para que puedan hablar tranquilos.

\- ¿No tiene nada que ver con su dulce voz?

" _Hoy por hoy solo te puedo agradecer que me he quedado sola_

_Yo sé que hay algo bueno para mí, ya tú no estás de moda"_

\- Melodiosa – dijo en broma, besando a la castaña para luego salir y volver a la mecedora que había ocupado cuando ella llegó, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras de sí evitando que el escándalo se siguiera escuchando en las zonas comunes de la posada.

" _Ahorra tus excusas no hace falta ya_

_Si te vieron mis ojos ¿Qué vas a explicar?"_

Tessa escuchó la voz de Magnus quebrarse en ese punto; sintió el corazón estrujársele ¿A dónde había ido Magnus?

" _Ya no quiero escuchar una mentira más_

_No soy tonta ni estoy loca"_

El brujo siguió cantando mientras Tessa atravesaba el lugar, era una habitación pequeña y modesta, o al menos lo había sido hasta que Magnus llegó un par de días atrás anexado mágicamente otra habitación para poder quedarse con ellos _sin molestar,_ según sus propias palabras; y era de allí que se escuchaba su voz cantando con la radio.

Llamó a la puerta, pero el brujo no pareció escucharla; la canción terminó y rápidamente comenzó otra, Tessa maldijo al programa de radio y la emisora ¿Qué acaso no tenían ninguna canción alegre?

_\- Me quieren agitar, me incitan a gritar, soy como una roca palabras no me tocan_

\- Magnus – Insistió, llamándolo, mientras intentaba abrir la puerta; estaba cerrada con seguro.

 _\- Adentro hay un volcán que pronto va a estallar…-_ Seguía Magnus sin responder _\- Yo quiero estar tranquilo._

\- Magnus, traje de comer – dijo. Él la ignoró, ella podía escuchar que se movía en el interior de la habitación. Tessa suspiró volviendo a intentar, tocando más fuerte y alzando aún más la voz para hacerse escuchar por sobre el escándalo.

_\- ¡Y yo estoy aquí, borracho y loco…!_

Tessa se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del vidrio hacerse añicos; dejó los intentos por llamar y susurró un rápido hechizo para abrir la puerta; Magnus estaba en el centro de la pequeña habitación vestido para salir, aunque descalzo, su abrigo de invierno estaba de cualquier forma sobre la cama.

 _\- Y mi corazón idiota, siempre brillara…_ \- De cerca, su voz se oía quebrada, tenía una botella de Wiskey en la mano y por lo visto había arrojado el vaso contra la pared.

\- Magnus – Intentó llamar su atención.

_\- Y yo te amare, te amare por siempre…_

\- ¡BANE! – Gritó apagando la radio; el brujo se sobresaltó volviendo a verla.

\- Si…mejor estaba Maná- dijo dándole un largo trago a su botella, quedaba poco más de un par de dedos de contenido – Fui…-Hipó - A varios conciertos en los 90's…creo. – Se volvió hacía la chica entornando los ojos al mirarla y sonrió de pronto ampliamente, de esa forma laxa que el alcohol causaba - ¡Tessa! – Exclamó emocionado tambaleándose peligrosamente; ella hizo un ademan de sujetarlo, pero él negó – ¡Jem, ya llegó Tessa! – Gritó dándole otro trago a la botella y tendiéndosela - ¿Quieres?

La cambiante tomó la botella solo para apartarla de sus manos y la dejó con cuidado en una mesita junto a la radio.

\- ¿Qué pasó Magnus? – Preguntó en voz baja, casi maternal; no era la primera vez que veía a su amigo con el corazón roto y sabía que él la necesitaba o no la habría buscado desde un principio; pero incluso en esos tres días que tenía con ellos en Buenos Aires, no lo había visto sentirse tan miserable; le recordaba a ella misma cuando Will murió, y eso le aterraba porque Alexander estaba vivo, no quería imaginar cómo sería en cincuenta o sesenta años, e incluso menos, cuando eso no fuese así.

El brujo tomó de la cama una nota, un mensaje de fuego escrito con una letra hechizada para parecer impersonal y no ser reconocida

_**Busca a Alexander en el cementerio de Idris** _

\- ¿Quién te lo envió? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Que importa – Bufó haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia, tan brusco que casi se cae. Tessa lo sujetó a prisa – Soy un… idiota.

\- Fuiste a buscarlo – No era una pregunta; ayudó a Magnus a sentarse en la cama y se arrodilló frente a él, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Tenía los nudillos lastimados, sin duda por un momento de ira contra alguna superficie dura - ¿Volvieron a discutir?

Magnus negó, parecía querer hablar, pero lo que iba a decir era tan doloroso que le ahogaba la voz.

\- Necesito otro trago – dijo finalmente chasqueando la mano libre, haciendo aparecer una nueva botella que se empinó de inmediato.

\- Magnus – Dijo como una suave riña intentando volver a quitarle la botella, el brujo la sujetó más fuerte – Magnus, dámela por favor- Insistió. – Lo que sea que haya pasado, estoy segura que puede solucionarse, ustedes…

\- ¡Estaba con Sebastian! – Dijo finalmente, Tessa soltó la botella por la sorpresa y él volvió a llevársela a la boca en un largo trago – Lo besaba…frente a su tumba… como si… - Otro trago – Quería matar a ese maldito demonio…pero no pude ni acercarme… solo me fui…- Volvió a beber - Yo mantuve esa maldita tumba…por cinco años Tessa…- Estaba tan enojado como dolido - Soy un idiota – Sentenció en un sollozo.

\- Alec te ama Magnus – Dijo ella sin saber realmente que se suponía que debía decir – Quizás…Sebastian usó…

\- ¡No digas que las pociones! – Estalló él – Alec lleva una semana encerrado en el instituto, Cat me lo dijo... es imposible que Sebastian pudiera…

\- Quizás encontró una forma…

\- ¡No lo hagas Tessa! – La interrumpió - Estoy harto de justificarlo con las pociones – Se soltó de ella incorporándose con precario equilibrio – Estoy harto…de que sea mi culpa. – Ella se apresuró a sujetarlo antes de que se cayera y él soltó la botella para aferrarse a su amiga. La castaña se dejó llevar para guiarlo hasta sentarse ambos en el suelo, él escondía el rostro en su cuello y ella pudo sentir las cálidas lágrimas bañando su piel.

\- No es tu culpa.

\- Yo las hice – Sollozaba – Yo herí a Alec…con Max.

\- Eso tampoco fue tu culpa – Insistió ella.

\- ¿Pero porque Sebastian? – Sollozaba - ¿Por qué él que le hizo tanto daño? Nos lo hizo a todos.

Tessa no respondió, no tenía respuestas para eso; no podía entender a Alec, porque ella estaba segura de lo que había dicho: él amaba a Magnus.

* * *

Respiró profundo para armarse de valor y entrar en la celda, su celda. Había vivido en ese lugar por cinco años y tal como había ocurrido en los primeros días, podía escuchar las voces de la ciudad silenciosa intentando atormentarle por medio de sus culpas más recientes.

_¡Hipócrita!_

_El amante de Sebastian Morgentern_

Alec negó, él no estaba definido por el rubio. Caminó hasta la cama, todas sus cosas seguían en la celda, con tantas cosas que habían ocurrido en esa semana, sus padres no habían podido enviar por sus pertenencias, pero seguramente lo harían en los próximos días.

Llegó hasta su cama, revuelta y aun con manchas de chocolate en las sabanas, de la última vez que estuvo allí acompañado de Maximum antes de ir a la vista en que fue liberado. Alzó la almohada, buscando entre la funda de la misma lo que había ido a buscar a esa celda. Sintió con sus dedos el roce frío de un pequeño aro de metal, Alec lo sacó observándolo: un anillo plateado con una "M" en el centro y un patrón de estrellas a ambos lados.

Sebastian le había preguntado si no tenía algo conque rastrearlo, y si lo tenía; estaba harto de ponerle las cosas fáciles al demonio: con ese anillo podía encargarse de él permitiendo que la Clave se pusiera un paso por delante de Sebastian, que pudieran planificar como detenerlo antes de que volviera a lastimar a alguien.

_Alexander Morgenstern_

Le dio vuelta al anillo entre sus dedos, dudando al subir la mano acercando el anillo al anular, deteniéndolo a solo unos centímetros y negando para sí mismo encerrando el anillo en su puño.

\- No – Negó – Alexander Lightwood – Se reafirmó guardando el anillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y dándose media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí; cuando algo más captó su mirada. Un libro con cubierta de cuero, sobre la mesa.

Alec dudó; la voz en su mente influencia de la Ciudad Silenciosa se arremolinaban en su cabeza cada vez más alto, tenía que irse de allí, no tenía ya el reloj que Magnus le había dado para protegerse de las voces; pero en lugar de eso caminó hacia la mesa tomando el libro en sus manos. Era un manuscrito que había leído al menos mil veces, que tenía incluso algunos dibujos que el brujo le había pedido a Clary que hiciera para él, y en su cubierta de cuero estaba grabado con la caligrafía de Magnus el título.

_**Las Crónicas de Magnus Bane** _

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cuando Magnus se lo había regalado, Magnus había vertido una parte de él en cada página, permitiéndole conocer mejor no solo su pasado sino su alma. Él agradecía cada uno de los regalos que Magnus le diera, le agradecería infinitamente haberlo protegido con el reloj, pero ese libro era el regalo más preciado que el brujo había podido darle.

\- ¡Estoy listo! ¡Estoy listo! – El grito emocionado de Maxxie se escuchó por el pasillo. Alec se apresuró en limpiar las lágrimas, no se había dado cuenta en que momento las había derramado. Se volvió hacía el niño quien corría arrastrando consigo una funda de almohada usada a modo de saco, llena de las cosas del pequeño.

\- Bien, entonces vamos a despedirnos – dijo sonriéndole, intentando que su voz se mantuviera amena.

_**Fue Bane quien te echó de su vida, y ahí vas tú corriendo tras él** _

Alec negó sacándose el viejo recuerdo de las palabras de Sebastian de la cabeza; salió de la celda llegando hasta el niño

\- ¿Puedo guardar esto entre tus cosas? – Preguntó mostrando el libro, el niño asintió emocionado.

\- ¿Solo llevaras eso? – Preguntó mientras Alec lo guardaba entre sus cosas.

\- Te llevo a ti – Aseguró tomando al pequeño en brazos y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla – No necesito más nada – Aseguró. Tomó con la otra mano las cosas del pequeño y juntos se dirigieron al salón principal de la Ciudad de Hueso.

Habían pasado con los hermanos silenciosos para que Maxxie se despidiera; el niño había corrido por cada uno abrazándolos y gritando emocionado _¡Me voy con mi papá nuevo!_ Y Alec habría podido jurar que el Hermano Enoch se había despedido con una palmadita cariñosa en su cabeza.

" _Me alegra que cumplieras tu promesa" -_ Le había dicho en su cabeza. Y Alec había asentido.

Había sido una escena bastante adorable y Alec sospechaba que la mayoría de los Hermanos Silenciosos habían estado aliviados de saber que el niño se marcharía, al menos hasta que este prometió que los visitaría seguido.

Mientras subían las escaleras hacía la salida de la Ciudad Silenciosa, Maxxie no había dejado de hacerle preguntas emocionados, sobre el exterior, sobre cómo sería lo que vería. Alec solo había reído pidiéndole paciencia, prometiéndole que le gustaría lo que vería.

-Cierra los ojos pequeño- Le pidió al niño justo antes de salir de la ciudad silenciosa; este así lo hizo. Afuera, en el cementerio de New York era ya de noche; Alec agradeció por eso, realmente no quería que la primera impresión del mundo para Max fuese el dolor de sus ojos por la luz.- Ábrelos muy lentamente- dijo luego de colocarle la mano libre sobre los ojos. El pequeño obedeció.

\- ¡No veo nada! - Gritó alarmado; Alec rió separando poco a poco su mano, dejando que se fuese acostumbrando a la luz de las escasas bombillas del cementerio. - Vaya...esto es...oscuro y solitario - dijo con cierta decepción.

\- Es de noche Maxxie – Le explicó con el pequeño en brazos y dejando la funda de almohada llena de cosas en el suelo para sacar de uno de sus bolsillos el celular que Jace le había comprado - Mira ese gran globo en el cielo, es la luna...y los puntos brillantes son miles de millones de estrellas. – Señaló, marcando a su parabatai.

El niño observó el cielo, con una exclamación maravillada; era hermoso, más de lo que solían describirle o de las fotos y dibujos que había visto.

Le habría gustado llevarlo a través de la ciudad, que pudiera ver las maravillas que New York tenía para ofrecer: los grandes edificios, las luces, las personas; pero Sebastian había dicho que lo estaban vigilando, lo más seguro era ir directamente al instituto donde pudiese tenerlo protegido.

\- Jace…

" _¿Alec? –_ Escuchó la voz de su parabatai _\- ¡Al fin! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto te has tardado?_

\- No me di cuenta.

" _¿No te diste cuenta? ¡Por Raziel! Entre tú y Max van a volverme loco_ – Exclamó - _Maryse no ha dejado de gritarme y…"_

Alec lo escuchaba quejarse. Él también se había quejado esa misma tarde, de como lo habían llevado de una prisión a otra ¿Era eso lo que iba a hacer con Maxxie?

" _Le diré a Clary que abra un portal para ir por ti de inmediato…"_

\- No, yo… tomaré un taxi – Dijo colgando la llamada antes de que su Parabatai pudiera replicar y apresurándose en tomar las cosas para salir del cementerio.

\- ¡Nos está siguiendo! - Gritó Maxxie emocionado. Él se giró alarmado, quizás había tomado la decisión equivocada; pero sonrió aliviado al ver que el niño solo señalaba la luna.

\- No nos sigue, es tan grande que está en todas partes – dijo y agregó al salir del cementerio y cruzar la esquina a donde la ciudad pudiera ser visible – Bienvenido a New York, Maximum.

El niño gritó de emoción al ver la ciudad; y Alec no pudo evitar pensar que si, había tomado la decisión correcta.

* * *

El sol tenía poco de haberse ocultado en Buenos Aires, era una noche calurosa como la mayoría en la última semana; después de todo este era uno de los veranos más calurosos de los últimos años.

El Instituto, un edificio imponente con el viejo estilo de la época colonial modernizado a través de los años, parecía para los mundanos una vieja casona tan deteriorada que había sido objeto en más de una ocasión de peticiones de demolición a la alcaldía por miedo al riesgo de que se derrumbara en cualquier momento.

En algún punto, mientras lo observaba a una prudencial distancia, Sebastian se preguntó que excusas daba el gobierno para no hacerlo.

\- Es hora – Susurró bajo, pero la horda de demonios a sus espaldas lo escucharon; no podía perder demasiado el tiempo o los Nefilims detectarían tanta concentración demoníaca.

Se acercó con paso decidido, los ejércitos demoníacos a su espalda parecían emocionados por la expectativa y la bruja encapuchada preparó su magia, cubriendo sus manos con fuego magenta, lista para profanar las salvaguardas del Instituto con magia negra, y permitir que estos pasaran en el momento en que Sebastian abriera las puertas.

El rubio sonrió con malicia, ya le había dado un mensaje a Alec, era hora de dejarle uno a La Clave.

Llegó hasta la puerta colocando la mano sobre el pomo dispuesto a abrirla como tantas veces lo hizo antes, aprovechando su parte angelical como ventaja contra los Nefilims; sin embargo, no solo no se abrió la puerta, el pomo grabado con la runa angelical quemó su mano en el instante en que la tocó.

Sebastian retiró la mano de inmediato, sin poder evitar la sorpresa y el desconcierto mientras observaba la silueta de la runa en su mano. Era obvio que su lado demoníaco se había fortalecido con su regreso, pero el instituto debía abrirse ante cualquier Nefilim, incluso él.

Volvió la mano para observar el dorso, la runa de visión estaba ya tan pálida que era poco más que una vieja cicatriz.

La puerta debía abrirse…a menos que al recuperar su cuerpo con la magia de Bane, este ya no fuera un cuerpo Nefilim.

\- Vaya – Susurró - Esto es una complicación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Este capítulo tiene muchas cosas; Sebastian y Seelie ¿Cuál de los dos ganará esa batalla de titanes? Por cierto, que el rubio no se esperaba el no poder entrar a los institutos, ser parte nefilim había sido una ventaja para él, a ver como se adapta a eso. Me da cosa con Magnus y como sufre; aunque admito que lo de las canciones no pude evitarlo: mientras escribía la escena mi playlist reprodujo esas tres seguidas xD en orden fueron  
> Vivir sin aire – Maná  
> Ya tú no estás de moda – Isa Mebarak  
> Lamento boliviano – Los enanitos verdes  
> Así que Magnus canta su despecho en español porque están en Argentina, es un alto brujo de mas de 400 años que habla muy bien español... así que ¿why not?  
> Como sea… ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Alec ir al cementerio? Aunque bien que tenía que "cerrar" un ciclo con Jonathan, no es su culpa que Sebastian apareciera e hiciera trampa… por cierto que ¿Quién será esa misteriosa aliada de Bash que quiere hundir a Magnus?  
> Sobre Jem y Tessa, se supone que están en búsqueda del Herondale perdido; los que aún no leen TDA no se preocupen, no spoilearé al respecto, y los que ya saben quién es; eso de que su familia pasara una temporada en argentina en algún punto de la historia me lo invente xD  
> Oh y sobre Maxxie ¿Qué les pareció? A que fue adorable ¿Eh? Ahora Alec ya tienes a uno de tus hijitos; y al otro lo veremos en el próximo capítulo… oh si, Buenos Aires no es coincidencia ;) tendremos a Rafael y él cap se llamará "Tío Max"; la morita tendrá bastante parte en él; pero sobre todo es hora de que Max entienda como son las cosas antes de que cometa un error.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	19. Tío Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Alec adopta a Maxxie; Sebastian ataca...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooola holaaa!! aquí les traigo un nuevo cap.  
> Gracias por todos sus comentarios! me encantan! Tanto quien apoya Sebalec como quienes arman un frente unido en pro de que Magnus se busque a otro xD gracias a MarissaMallette, MarVCC, ShadowSlayer y Saam; son geniales.

**Parte V: Guerra**

_No puedes salir ganando de la guerra más de lo que haces con un terremoto._

**Jeanette Rankin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 19: Tío Max**

_Aquello a lo que tienes miedo, es una clara indicación de lo siguiente que tienes que hacer._

**Anónimo**

**X.X.X.X**

Iba a matarlo, le importaba un comino que asesinar a su parabatai fuese el mayor crimen que un Nefilim pueda cometer, lo mataría con sus propias manos. Había ido vía portal al cementerio de New York por Alec, esperaba poder alcanzarlo antes de que este se fuera y tomara un taxi, pero había sido tarde, no tenía rastro de su parabatai desde hacía casi una hora. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ponerse a dar un paseo con lo peligroso que era teniendo en cuenta la situación?

\- ¡Es tu culpa! No debiste dejarlo salir solo – Maryse estaba de los nervios riñendo al rubio Herondale que se restregaba el rostro con frustración ¿Cómo iba a saber él que Alec, el sensato Alec, decidiría dejar de serlo justo ese día? Oh por supuesto, Alec había dejado de ser sensato desde la primera vez que salió a enfrentar a Sebastian solo, hacía cinco años.

\- Ya avisé a papá – dijo Isabelle – Intentará rastrearlo a través de su runa de ubicación – dijo- Pero no puede solo decirle a la Clave que perdimos a Alec, todo el asunto de Cossette está muy fresco.

\- Quizás fue al loft de Magnus – Comentó Simon tomando la mano de Isabelle para tranquilizarla. Max que estaba sentado con mala cara luego de la riña que le habían montado por la escena en la biblioteca, chasqueó la lengua en reprobación.

\- Magnus tiene una semana que no está en New York – dijo Jace.

\- O tal vez volvió con Bash –dijo Max esperanzado, ganándose la mala mirada del resto.

\- Ya debe estar por llegar, quizás solo se está tardando por el tráfico – Intervino Clary antes de que Jace le gritara al muchacho; como si lo hubiese invocado, el celular del rubio repicó y él contestó de inmediato.

\- ¿Dónde demonios estás? – Preguntó sin rodeos. Isabelle y Maryse se apresuraron a él, incluso Max volvió la mirada interesado.

- _Afuera del instituto…eh…¿Podrías salir a pagar el taxi?-_ Alec sonaba totalmente avergonzado - _Olvide que no tengo dinero._

\- Eres increíble…en serio tengo ganas de matarte – dijo sin poder evitar una sonrisa de alivio mientras colgaba la llamada e informaba al resto – Ya llegó, voy a pagar el taxi.

Una exhalación generalizada de alivio se escuchó en la sala. Max enarcó una ceja con cierto disgusto, aunque admitía que si Alec no estaba con Sebastian, prefería que estuviese ahí y no con Bane.

Isabelle se apresuró a escribirle un mensaje de fuego a su padre para informarle que Alec había aparecido, mientras lo hacía todos esperaban hasta que un par de minutos después el silencio fue roto: escucharon el infantil grito emocionado que se acercaba acompañado de pasos.

\- ¡Waaaah! ¡Es genial! Mira, mira ¡Una armadura!

\- ¿Ese es…? – Comenzó Maryse tan sorprendida como el resto de los presentes pero a diferencia de ellos, tenía una sonrisa. La mujer fue interrumpida por un pequeño niño azul que entró corriendo a la sala gritando de alegría.

\- ¡Hola! – Dijo lleno de emoción - ¿Vieron la luna? ¡Nos siguió en el taxi todo el camino! ¡Un taxi! Íbamos rápido y todo se quedaba atrás y…

\- Max… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la mujer.

\- Ustedes me tienen aquí – Gruñó el adolescente con molestia no dejando de mirar de reojo al niño de piel azul y pequeños cuernos de carnero.

\- ¡Mi nuevo papá me trajo! – Gritó Maxxie emocionado al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Pa…pá? – Preguntó Isabelle confundida mirando a Alec quien acababa de entrar con una funda de almohada repleta de juguetes; a su lado Jace iba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que dejaba claro que también esperaba explicaciones - ¿Te importaría explicarnos Alec? – Preguntó.

El ojos azules se rascó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza mientras Max corría de uno a uno de los presentes, abrazándolos a modo de saludo.

\- Si yo…eh… Max va a vivir con nosotros y…

\- Ya vivo aquí – Gruñó exasperado el adolescente justo cuando el pequeño brujito estuvo por abrazarlo, el criado por hadas lo detuvo con una mano en la cabeza, manteniéndolo apartado suyo - ¿Quién eres tú, brujo? – Preguntó a la defensiva.

\- Soy Maximum… me puedes llamar Maxxie o Max– Se presentó él, la quijada de Maxwell se tensó ante esto último mirando al resto de su familia casi acusador. - ¿Y tú quién eres? No te había visto antes.

El criado por hadas se incorporó empujando en el proceso al niño que cayó al suelo sentado; Maxxie no tardó en empezar a llorar y Alec se apresuró hasta ellos enojado.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Preguntó apresurándose en tomar al niño en brazos y encarando a su hermano quien le devolvía la mirada desafiante.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste a este brujo? ¿Te lo regaló Bane? – Preguntó enojado - ¿Por eso no me buscaron cuando Sebastian me dejó en Feéra? ¡Porque ya tenían un asqueroso brujo que me reemplazara!

El niño lloró más fuerte escondiendo su rostro lleno de lágrimas en el hombro de Alec. Clary podría jurar que de no estar cargando al niño, Alec habría golpeado a Max.

\- ¡MAX! – Exclamó para sorpresa de todos, Maryse – No le hables así al niño – Max la miró sorprendido, hasta ahora Maryse era la única que no se enojaba con él, que no le gritaba pese a las cosas que hacía.

\- Bien, como sea – Bufó – De todas formas pronto me iré de aquí – Gruñó empujando a Alec con el hombro al pasarle por un lado para salir de la sala; Jace lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera irse.

\- Directo a tu habitación, si vuelves a la biblioteca tendrás problemas jovencito – Max se soltó de él con brusquedad balbuceando algunas palabras altisonantes y alejándose por el pasillo. - ¡Oh por Raziel! Ya sueno a ti, Maryse – Se lamentó el rubio pero la mujer no le hizo caso, veía a Alec quien intentaba calmar el llanto del pequeño brujito sin mucho éxito.

Maryse se acercó a ellos, pidiéndole con un gesto a Alec que le permitiera al pequeño; el ojos azules dudó pero finalmente se lo cedió, ella lo meció con cuidado cantando por lo bajo una suave nana francesa consiguiendo con esto su cometido.

\- Así que…- Comenzó Isabelle mirando directamente a su hermano – Puedes empezar explicando cómo es que ahora soy tía.

* * *

Tessa no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasó desde que entró a hablar con Magnus; había conseguido al menos que su amigo comiera un poco, no fueron más que un par de bocados pero era algo y le había contado que había visto a Alec y Sebastian en el cementerio de Idris. Luego de eso Magnus se había quedado dormido, ella lo había ayudado a cambiarse de ropa para meterlo en la cama con un pijama limpio y se había acostado a su lado dejando que el brujo la abrazara y abrazándolo de vuelta.

Ella sabía que Alexander amaba a Magnus, lo había visto; pero sabía también que el muchacho había llegado a sentir un fuerte cariño por Jonathan Morgenstern, se preguntaba si sería sensato intentar hablar con el chico Lightwood; pero si lo hacía ¿Qué esperaba escuchar?

Acarició el cabello de su amigo como un gesto maternal; le dolía verlo así, ella había esperado que Alec fuese para Magnus lo que había sido Will para ella, su gran amor.

\- ¡Tessa! – La voz de Jem llamándola se dejó escuchar por la pequeña habitación.

…Uno de sus dos grandes amores – Corrigió a su pensamiento.

\- Tessa – Volvió a llamar abriendo la puerta; la bruja estaba dispuesta a reñirlo porque iba a despertar a Magnus con el escándalo, pero al ver a su pareja en la puerta, guardando a prisa armas entre sus ropas, supo que algo malo había ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó levantándose lo más rápido que podía sin despertar al brujo.

\- Sebastian está atacando los alrededores del Instituto con un ejército de demonios – dijo él urgido – Está masacrando Nefilims y mundanos – Tessa se alarmó, tomando un par de dagas que él le tendía y una espada corta, mientras se daba prisa en calzarse los zapatos. Ninguno de los dos tenían equipo de caza Nefilim, y aunque habían decidido no mantener una vida de cazar demonios, habían vivido demasiado tiempo entre cazadores de sombras como para no tener armas consigo y estaban demasiado ligados a ellos como para hacer caso omiso a la situación – Magnus…

\- Está bastante ebrio, sería un peligro para él mismo – dijo ella rápidamente, Jem asintió y ambos se dieron prisa en salir de la habitación y de la posada.

Afuera, las personas corrían despavoridas, en el centro de la ciudad se podía ver el fulgor anaranjado del fuego alzándose en la oscuridad desde diferentes puntos; los gritos y el caos estaba por doquier mientras ambos corrían hacía la batalla. Algunas personas iban a la par de ellos, Nefilims que vivía en otras partes de la ciudad, submundos aliados dispuestos a ayudar e incluso mundanos que gritaban por sus familiares intentando volver al caos para ayudarlos.

Jem golpeó con su viejo bastón un demonio Moloch cuando este se lanzó sobre ellos desde un tejado; la criatura cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se incorporó barriendo a Jem en el suelo. Tessa saltó con la espada corta atravesándolo antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a su pareja.

\- ¿Acaso…usó una técnica para barrerme al suelo? – Preguntó Jem sorprendido tomando la mano de Tessa que lo ayudaba a incorporarse para seguir corriendo.

\- Sebastian hizo su tarea entrenándolos – Respondió ella.

No fue fácil llegar al centro de la ciudad, los demonios se habían desplegado por las calles; y cuerpos humanos, Nefilims y mundanos, podían observarse regados por donde vieran. Había un par de brujos que se habían quedado en la batalla abriendo portales para intentar sacar a los sobrevivientes mientras que al menos una veintena de Nefilims luchaban encarecidamente intentando proteger su ciudad.

Ninguno de los dos victorianos dudó al adentrarse en la batalla; era claro que la Enclave de Buenos Aires tenía una buena relación con el submundo y se reflejaba en los hombres lobos, y vampiros que también intentaban ayudar.

El instituto estaba en llamas, llamas color magenta que iniciaban en la puerta principal abierta y se extendían por las paredes. Tessa vio horrorizada a un grupo de niños cazadores de sombras ninguno mayor de doce años, agazapados en las escalinatas de entrada al instituto, siendo protegidos por una mujer de piel morena y apariencia feroz, atrapados entre un grupo de demonios al frente y el instituto en llamas detrás.

No lo pensó; la cambiante corrió hacía ellos, atravesando con la espada corta a un demonio Kuri. No había visto a Sebastian aun pero no iba a esperar a que apareciera.

\- _¡Camila!_ – Escuchó el grito de la mujer que defendía a los niños; un demonio la había superado atravesando con su aguijón el pecho de una niña de no más de ocho años. Tessa vio al mayor de todos, de unos once años, tomar del suelo un palo de madera atravesando la espalda del demonio intentando salvar a la pequeña, pero era demasiado tarde.

Tomó su daga arrojándola para evitar que un segundo demonio superara a la mujer; estaba muy herida y uno de los niños pequeños, de unos seis años, no dejaba de llorar.

\- _¡Saquemos a los niños de aquí!_ – Gritó Tessa en español, para llamar su atención, recuperando su daga del cuerpo del Kuri y tendiéndosela a la mujer; los brujos que hacían los portales estaban a una cuadra cruzando la esquina, solo tenían que llegar a donde los vieran para que les abrieran un portal.

 _-Pedro agarrá a tu primo Rafael_ – Exclamó la mujer sin ver a los niños, no podía quitar la mirada de su enfrentamiento a los demonios – _Carmen, Paulina, no se separen…_

 _\- Pero Señora Sonia, Camila…_ – dijo una de las niñas viendo el cuerpo sin vida de la pequeña.

\- _Movéte_ – La apresuró el niño mayor, tomando en brazos al pequeño de seis años que no dejaba de llorar.

La mujer echó a correr contra la batalla cuchillo serafín en una mano y la daga de Tessa en la otra; los niños corrieron tras ella, con la bruja cambiante cerrándoles el paso para proteger la retaguardia. Los cuerpos sin vida se multiplicaban. Tessa tuvo que empujar a Paola para protegerla de un demonio Oni.

- _¡Papá!_ – Escuchó la voz de Rafael intentando soltarse de su primo al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su padre, pero Pedro lo sujetaba con fuerza, no sin dificultad- _¡Papá…!_

Tessa quiso acercarse, pero tenía que volver primero con Carmen, recuperó a la pequeña viendo con angustia como Sonia se defendía de tres demonios a la vez, intentando proteger con su cuerpo a Rafael y al chico mayor. Necesitaban ayuda, pero todos luchaban sus propias batallas a duras penas. Por un segundo se preguntó por Jem, debía confiar en que estaba bien o no podría centrarse en la batalla.

 _\- ¡Pedro…!_ \- El grito de Carmen fue agudo; Tessa vio con horror como un demonio Mantis se acercaba por detrás de Sonia decapitando de un tajo a Pedro, el cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo cubriendo por completo de sangre al más pequeño, Rafael, que dejó de llorar y en cambio veía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, paralizado por la impresión, la cabeza de su primo rodando por la calle.

\- _¡Hijo_ _corré_ _con Carmen!_ – Gritó la mujer conteniendo a los demonios ganándose un feo tajo que le hizo soltar su cuchillo serafín. El niño estaba completamente paralizado. Tessa jaloneó a las dos niñas hasta ellos, soltándolas para tomar al más pequeño con un brazo, las niñas se aferraron a su camisa para no separarse de ella – _Salválos, Salválos_ – Le suplicó sin rendirse, con la daga sujeta en la mano funcional.

Por un segundo Tessa quiso correr hacía ella y ayudarla, pero podía ver la decisión en sus ojos, la determinación de morir si con eso lograba darle a los niños el tiempo que le hacía falta para escapar.

Un demonio le atravesó el abdomen con su pinza, pero Sonia no se dejó caer; lo apuñaló una y otra vez con su daga, rugiendo maldiciones con ira y las fuerzas de su último aliento, ante la mirada aterrada del pequeño niño que lo veía todo por sobre el hombro de Tessa. La cambiante sintió el triunfo al ver a los brujos de los portales, atacaban a los demonios para mantenerlos apartados mientras las personas cruzaban.

\- Vaya, vaya, quien diría que encontraría rostros conocidos por aquí – Tessa sintió la sangre helarse, conocía esa voz a la perfección: Sebastian.

\- _Corran_ – Urgió en español a las pequeñas, entregándole a Rafael con Paulina y un cuchillo serafín a Carmen. Las niñas no esperaron ni un segundo, ambas corrieron a todo lo que podían hacia los portales mientras ella se giraba tomando de su cinto la última daga que le quedaba para enfrentar a Sebastian.- ¿Qué haces aquí Sebastian? Escuché que estabas en Idris – Le buscó conversación, tenía que distraerlo de los niños.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo? – Preguntó, y Tessa podía jurar que su expresión era de verdadera sorpresa – Ya veo, así que Bane también está aquí – dijo con cierto gusto.- Un poco dramático eso de atravesar el continente para poner distancia entre él y Alexander ¿Pero quién soy yo para juzgar? – Se burló.

\- Nadie, solo eres un asesino – Escupió ella. Sebastian se encogió de hombros.

\- Es más de lo que pueden decir muchos –Se ufanó- ¿Sabes que es lo más divertido de todo? De haberse quedado dentro del Instituto la Enclave todavía existiría – Se burló-... Pero los Nefilims tienen que creerse siempre los héroes, salvando mundanos.

Tessa no le respondió, escuchó a Carmen gritar y se giró a prisa con el alma caída a los pies: un demonio Moloch se había lanzado sobre Paulina derribándola al suelo, Carmen blandía el cuchillo Serafín intentando defenderla, un hombre lobo y uno de los brujos se percataron de las dos niñas apresurándose en ayudarlas; pero de Rafael no había rastro, debió haberse soltado con la caída porque no podía verlo.

Un dolor punzante en su costado la hizo jadear, volviendo la mirada a Sebastian mientras escuchaba los gritos de Paulina llorando el nombre de Rafael, Tessa no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por el pequeño, el golpe de Sebastian la derribó al suelo.

\- Este es el problema cuando no prestas atención a la batalla – dijo él empuñando su espada hacía abajo, hacía ella – Créeme, lo sé por experiencia – dijo amargo y agregó – Pero no tienes por qué morir bruja, puedo usar tus habilidades a mi favor…

\- Púdrete – Le escupió desafiante. Sebastian endureció su mirada dejando caer la espada, siendo interceptada por un bastón. Tessa rodó para salirse de la trayectoria de la espada, frente a ella estaba Jem, encarando a Sebastian; estaba bastante herido y había tenido que improvisar un vendaje en uno de sus brazos con un pedazo de la camisa, pero estaba totalmente dispuesto a seguir batallando para protegerla.

Un nuevo portal se abrió en medio de la calle, Sebastian lo observó rápidamente, viendo como docenas de Nefilims comenzaban a darse paso armas en mano, dispuestos a la batalla.

\- La Clave llegó, yo me retiró – dijo él – Saluden a Bane de mi parte – Se burló tocando el anillo en su mano, desapareciendo al instante. Más no lo hicieron los demonios, sin embargo con la ayuda que había llegado los superaban en números.

Jem se apresuró a Tessa ayudándola a incorporarse; la castaña jadeó, aún tenía en el costado la daga que Sebastian le había arrojado.

\- Vamos, necesitas que un brujo te cure- dijo él.

\- El niño – Exclamó ella preocupada – El hombre lobo hizo cruzar a las niñas por el portal, pero Rafael…- Intentó caminar pero no pudo y cayó; Jem se apresuró en sujetarla, jadeando adolorido con su brazo herido.

\- Necesitas ayuda…- Insistió él viendo como la cara de la bruja se volvía cada vez más pálida – Tessa… ¡Tessa! – La llamó al verla perder el conocimiento. Apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor y cargarla en brazos, en busca de ayuda.

* * *

Alec se restregó el rostro. Estaba en su cama apoyado contra el respaldo, la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba el rostro infantil y apacible del pequeño brujito que dormía despreocupado a su lado.

Le habían dado a Maxxie una habitación junto a la de Alec, pero el niño había tocado a su puerta poco después de que lo hubo acostado, en pijama y arrastrando la vieja cobija que se llevó de la Ciudad Silenciosa; y le preguntó a Alec si podía dormir con él porque su cuarto _"es muy grande"_ y le hacía sentir extraño, aunque luego mencionó avergonzado algo de " _las horribles sombras en la pared que entraban por la ventana"_

Alec lo dejó pasar, era su primera noche como papá – la palabra lo hizo estremecer con nervios – bien podía dejarlo quedarse con él, ya tendría más días para explicarle que debía acostumbrarse a su habitación; además, no es como si en la Ciudad Silenciosa Maximum no se hubiese quedado con él en muchas oportunidades, en improvisados campamentos en el interior de su celda.

Como fuese, no era solo el niño pateándolo cada vez que se movía lo que le mantenía despierto haciéndolo suspirar de preocupación, sino el no haber recibido aún una respuesta de Magnus.

Estaba enojado, incluso furioso con él por todas las cosas que habían pasado; pero esa tarde, cuando Catarina llegó preocupada preguntando si alguno sabía de Magnus, diciendo, tan solo un par de horas después de que la Clave convocara a Jace y Clary para una reunión urgente porque Sebastian había atacado en Buenos Aires, que la última vez que supo de Bane él estaba en la capital Argentina; solo pudo pensar en el pánico de que algo le hubiese ocurrido y había corrido a enviarle un mensaje de fuego.

Pero el brujo no había contestado, y con cada segundo la angustia y la preocupación solo crecían en él. Le había preguntado una y otra vez si estaba bien, pero no había recibido ningún mensaje de vuelta; y la incertidumbre comenzaba a hacerse insoportable porque ¿Y si estaba herido? Quería pensar que no, pero Magnus no era tan cruel como para no responder incluso si seguía enojado por los moretes que Sebastian dejó en su cuello.

Se estremeció con desagrado al recordar eso, al recordar la escena en el cementerio. No había sido el deseo ciego e irrefrenable de las pociones de amor lo que había sentido; no, había sido un ofuscamiento total de su cerebro como si apenas pudiese pensar en algo más que en lo que ocurría y ni siquiera hacerlo con claridad.

Cuando finalmente había vuelto al instituto y en la privacidad de su habitación, había ido a su baño, metiéndose en la ducha como si quisiera ahogarse en el agua, restregándose el cuerpo en un infructuoso intento por borrar el recuerdo de los labios y el tacto de Sebastian, de decirse a sí mismo que todo eso había estado mal, aunque una pequeña y rebelde parte de su cabeza, le decía que por el contrario, se había sentido tan bien…

Quizás era esa parte insensata la que evitó que le entregara a Jace el anillo de Sebastian. Sin duda iba a usarlo para encontrarlo, y cuando lo hiciera le daría la información a Jace y La Clave de inmediato; pero darle el anillo era dar lo último que tenía de Jonathan; sin embargo tampoco quería quedárselo, pero aún no encontraba donde o con quien dejarlo, que aunque no honrase la memoria del chico de ojos verdes que no tuvo oportunidad de surgir por mucho tiempo, al menos la respetase.

Sintió a Maxxie removerse, alejándose hasta quedar acurrucado casi horizontalmente, dándole una patada en el estómago en el proceso. Alec aprovechó la oportunidad para incorporarse sin molestarlo. Debía haber pasado al menos una hora desde el último mensaje de fuego a Magnus, y con cada minuto el pecho se le encogía más y más ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si estaba tan débil que no podía enviar un mensaje de fuego? ¿Y si Magnus necesitaba de su energía mientras él estaba allí, en New York, tan lejos del brujo? No es como si Magnus no pudiese conseguirla de cualquier otra persona; más bien era, y lo sabía, la idea egoísta de sentirse necesitado por el brujo de alguna forma a pesar de la situación en que su relación se encontraba actualmente.

Tomó una nueva hoja de su escritorio y un bolígrafo y escribió:

_Magnus por favor…solo dime que estás bien…o dime algo, lo que sea…_

_\- Alec_

Trazó una runa y el mensaje ardió; Alec lo miró quemarse, luego solo miró al vacío esperando una respuesta. No supo cuánto se quedó así, solo que respingó asustado al escuchar el ruido sordo de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo, y de inmediato el llanto de un niño. Volteó rápidamente viendo a un confundido Maxxie llorar enredado con su cobija en el suelo, debido al golpazo que se dio al caer de la cama.

Se apresuró al niño, tomándolo en brazos. Maxxie se acurrucó contra su pecho de inmediato, balbuceando entre lágrimas.

\- Está bien Max…ya pasó – Le susurró acariciándole con cariño el cabello para disponerse a devolverlo a la cama. Maxxie se aferró a su cuello.

Se acostó en la cama con él, dejando que el pequeño lo usara como almohada. La verdad no sabía si Magnus aun lo necesitaba de alguna forma, esperaba que sí; pero sin duda había otro brujo que sí necesitaba de él.

* * *

Lo miró de reojo mientras entraba y salía de la biblioteca una y otra vez; Max estaba recostado a la pared del pasillo y podía escuchar aun ahí los gritos emocionados del niño desde el interior, para segundos después ver al pequeño brujo de piel azul salir de la biblioteca con algún nuevo libro en mano y correr hasta el salón de estar al lado donde Simon, Isabelle y Alec discutían sobre algo referente a Bane, o eso creía, el brujo era de lo único que Alec hablaba desde que se supo de la presencia de Bash en Argentina hacía dos días;de Jace y Clary lo último que supo fue que habían sido convocados a Alacante luego del ataque como al resto de los directores de Instituto y desde entonces no volvían; pero volviendo a Maxxie, el niño se tiraba sobre un sillón y ojeaba rápidamente los dibujos antes de soltarlo y volver a la biblioteca por más.

Max bufó al verlo entrar a la biblioteca por cuarta o quinta vez; era absurdo, apostaba lo que fuese a que ese niño ni siquiera sabía leer e incluso así lo dejaban hacer lo que quisiera a sus anchas mientras que a él le regulaban la entrada a la biblioteca y lo vigilaban cuando lo hacía.

\- ¡Increíble! – Gritaba el azul. Max bufó con aun más molestia, era obvio que ese _Max usurpador_ era el favorito en el instituto, se había dado cuenta desde que Alec lo llevó un par de noches atrás: Maryse había corrido a la mañana siguiente a prepararle lo que quisiera para un desayuno _especial_ y darle la bienvenida; y aun no olvidaba como se había puesto en contra suya por él.

No le gustaba ese niño. Él tenía años siendo el menor, el consentido por los Lightwood, por Alec y Sebastian, por Kaelie y cientos de hadas; no iba a permitir que un brujo recién llegado le robara su nombre, a Alec, y de paso a su familia.

\- ¿Me lees un cuento? – Max se sobresaltó, el pequeño lo había evitado luego de que lo empujara hacía dos días cuando llegó al instituto, y sin embargo ahí estaba, picándole el estómago con un enorme libro. Max iba a replicar pero en su lugar se fijó en el ejemplar arrebatándoselo de las manos.

\- ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – Gruñó. Tenía vagos recuerdos de ese libro enorme.

\- Maryse está allá adentro – Dijo señalando la puerta de la biblioteca – Ella me lo dio – Le sonrió ampliamente – Dijo que te leía esos cuentos cuando tenías mi edad y que aprendiste a leer con él y… ¿Me enseñas?

Su pregunta ahogó la queja que nacía en la garganta del mayor quien solo lo miró con desconcierto.

\- ¿Yo? – Maxxie asintió emocionado.

\- Ya se las letras – Presumió – Me enseñó Alec…digo papá – Se corrigió. Max bufó en desacuerdo pero no dijo nada. Su hermano tenía esa absurda idea de adoptar al niño brujo, una que los Lightwood no parecían dispuestos a contravenir y que a él no le gustaba en lo absoluto porque cuando volvieran con Sebastian no se lo iban a llevar, no iba a dejar que el azul arruinara todo y le quitase también la atención de Bash.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que quiero enseñarte? – Preguntó aunque ya abría el libro para ojearlo.

\- Tía Isabelle dijo que también eres mi tío y debemos llevarnos bien – dijo él.

\- No soy tu tío – Masculló Max apenas prestándole atención mientras pasaba las paginas, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que abrió un libro.

A él le habían encantado, había amado leer todo lo que llegara a sus manos y eran los mangas sus favoritos… antes. En Feéra todo cambió, las historias se declamaban o se cantaban, no se escribían y cuando hacerlo era necesario porque el conocimiento así lo requería, se hacía en idioma Feerie. Eran pocas las hadas que sabían leer o escribir algún idioma mundano, la Reina sabía, Kaelie también al igual que otras que vivían constantemente fuera del reino; pero él pocas veces había salido de Feéra hasta que fue dado a New York, y en tierras Fey la lectura era tan inútil como consideraban los mundanos una ramita seca en el bosque: solo servía para ser ignorado.

Observó los dibujos del libro, grandiosas expresiones gráficas de las escenas épicas que narraba. Pasó la página, recordaba a su madre… a Maryse leyendole cada noche antes de dormir cuando tenía seis o siete años, historias fantásticas de cazadores de sombras que viajaban a tierras extrañas enfrentando terribles peligros, algunos para salvar el mundo, otros para salvar a sus amadas. Había uno, su favorito, que trataba sobre una Nefilim tan hermosa que un demonio la confundía con un hada y ella se aprovechaba de eso para vivir una fantástica aventura en una ciudad demoníaca… ¿O había sido para destruir la ciudad demoníaca?

Realmente no lo recordaba; observó el dibujo de la Nefilim: la fineza de los rasgos con que la dibujaron le recordaba a una Pixie, quizás la historia estaba basada en alguna Nefilim mestiza o…

\- ¿Me lo leerás? – Insistió el brujito con los ojos muy abiertos y esperanzados.

Recordaba que fue el primer cuento que leyó solo, y realmente le gustaría volver a leerlo, recordar a detalle de lo que trataba. Observó la siguiente página donde comenzaba la narrativa. La fuente de la letra le daba un aire de antigüedad épica; cientos y cientos de letras una junto a otra formando palabras y estas oraciones.

Observó al niño que esperaba expectante y luego de nuevo a las letras; sintió como comenzaban a darle vueltas. Le devolvió el libro al pequeño quizás con más fuerza de la necesaria golpeándole el pecho.

\- No me molestes – Gruñó dándose media vuelta y marchándose a prisa. El niño abrazó el libro con una mirada decaída, dispuesto a volver al salón de estar para ver los dibujos ya desanimado, sorprendiéndose al ver que Alec e Isabelle estaban en la puerta observando.

\- No entiendo – Balbuceó acercándose - ¿Por qué no le agrado? – Alec tomó al pequeño en brazos.

\- Por supuesto que le agradas: eres la morita más linda del mundo – Aseguró Izzy revolviéndole el cabello – Estoy segura que lo siente pero Max no sabe cómo pedir disculpas – No se dirigía solo al niño. Alec desvió la mirada pero Maxxie frunció el ceño.

\- Es tonto, solo debe decirlo – dijo con un puchero.

\- Y si lo hace ¿Aceptarías sus disculpas? – Le preguntó; el niño asintió con una sonrisa e Isabelle volvió a alborotar su cabello para luego ver a Alec con una expresión mucho más seria - ¿Y tú?

\- Isabelle no es el momento para esto – La retó; ella bufó.

\- No puedes seguir evitando a Max, Alec – Insistió; el niño los miró confundido – Ustedes deben hablarlo.

\- Lo único que tengo que hacer ahorita es averiguar porque Magnus no contesta los mensajes; asegurar que esté bien.

\- ¿Le pasó algo a Magnus? – Preguntó el niño alarmado.

\- No por supuesto que no – Exclamó Alec de inmediato. Isabelle volvió a bufar tomando el libro de las manos del niño.

\- ¿Maxxie qué tal si entras para que Simon te lea el cuento? – Ofreció. El niño dudó un segundo, asintiendo finalmente emocionado. Alec lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo para que pudiera entrar al salón dejándolo solo con su hermana – Alec, Max está celoso de Maxxie – Aseguró – Ya es suficientemente complicado todo lo que siente por nosotros, pero él cree que lo cambiamos…que tú lo cambiaste por otro Max.

\- Eso es absurdo – Dijo algo testarudo, aunque debía admitir que él también había notado ese comportamiento raro por parte de su hermano. Se mordió el labio con duda – No sé si estoy listo para hablar con él – Admitió.

\- ¿Pero si lo estás para enviarle cientos de cartas a Magnus?

\- Es diferente - Se excusó después de todo había algo que no se había atrevido a contarle a su familia: Max había participado con Sebastian en el asesinato de Cossette y lo había inculpado - Magnus puede estar en peligro y…

\- Entiendo que estás preocupado por Magnus – Aceptó ella con un suspiro – Lo que digo es que Max no es el único que te engañó, y si vas a volver a hablarle a Bane, Max también lo merece, no lo olvides.

* * *

La ciudad estaba vuelta un caos, mundanos, Nefilims y submundos por igual rebuscaban entre los escombros cuerpos o sobrevivientes, o ayudando a limpiar el lugar para empezar con la recuperación de los espacios.

Por todos lados se escuchaban los gritos angustiados de personas llamando a otras, familiares o amigos; en ocasiones, cuando los encontraban vivos se oían los gritos de júbilo y oraciones al cielo pero era más común el llanto de dolor cuando solo encontraban los cuerpos desfigurados.

La versión oficial para los mundanos había sido un atentado terrorista, y Magnus sabía que no estaban muy lejos de la realidad: no podía darle otro nombre a lo que Sebastian había hecho; antes él arrasaba con los institutos e instituciones del submundo sin piedad pero era la primera vez que atacaba también a los desprotegidos mundanos de esa forma, masacrándolos sin oportunidad a defenderse con un ejército de demonios y acabando con la enclave en el proceso.

El ataque había ocurrido hacía ya dos días; Magnus recordaba haber despertado con una resaca del demonio y el corazón roto por el despecho; pero no pudo padecerlos, había sido el grito desesperado de Jem lo que le despertó y al ver a Tessa inconsciente y pálida en sus brazos con el profuso sangrado en el abdomen, el brujo había olvidado cualquier malestar.

La había curado mientras Jem le contaba lo que había ocurrido. En primera instancia Magnus se sintió enojar consigo mismo por no haber estado bien para ayudar a sus amigos en la batalla y, debía admitirlo, para tener una excusa por la cual patear el trasero de Sebastian; pero luego, cuando tuvo que salir al mercado de sombras por ingredientes para la poción rehabilitadora para Tessa, y vio el nivel de destrucción, solo pudo sentir un odio tan intenso, que por primera vez no tenía nada que ver con la situación con Alec sino con todos esos inocentes que la ciudad había perdido.

Había estado ayudando desde entonces: mover escombros, rescatar atrapados, rastrear desaparecidos, curar heridos, recuperar cuerpos. No había evitado que eso ocurriera, pero podía ayudar ahora.

\- _Ahora Magnus, levantá los escombros_ – Le gritó en español una mujer del cuerpo de bomberos. Magnus asintió haciendo que sus ojos y manos resplandecieran en chispeante azul para luego hacer levitar un edificio de tres pisos a medio caer.

La Clave había tenido que admitir que la situación en Buenos Aires era excepcional y mantener el submundo en secreto había pasado a un segundo plano; habían colocado algunos glamoures para que los hombres lobos en su forma animal se vieran como perros de rastreo y los brujos y vampiros que levantaban grandes escombros parecieran operadores de grúas, pero eso había sido al principio; todos estaban tan cansados que mantener un glamour no era la prioridad de ningún brujo. Muchos mundanos habían gritado de miedo cuando los glamoures empezaron a caer; ya luego la Clave se encargaría de modificar sus recuerdos cuando todo hubiese pasado.

Un hombre lobo y un par de bomberos mundanos aprovecharon para introducirse en el lugar y sacar un grupo de niños atrapados que lloraban sin consuelo. En la parte externa un hombre hada y una joven Nefilim italiana enviada desde Idris a ayudar, alzaban a los niños para sacarlos del agujero y ponerlos a salvo donde un par de bomberos más y paramédicos los recibían con mantas.

Magnus contuvo el aliento por un segundo: desde que Tessa había vuelto en sí, había hablado de un niño llamado Rafael, al que había intentado proteger y perdido; la bruja se sentía culpable y quería saber que había pasado con él. Pero los pequeños que el hada ayudaba a sacar eran rubios, hermanos a juzgar por su parecido entre sí, y no se parecían en nada al chiquillo de piel tostada que su amiga le había descrito.

Quería encontrarlo, para que su amiga estuviese tranquila pero quería también que Tessa entendiera que el chico probablemente estaría muerto; que no podía lamentarse por lo que no logró cuando de no ser por ella ni siquiera las dos pequeñas que escaparon se habrían salvado.

Mantuvo el hechizo lo más que pudo, se sentía agotado física, mental y mágicamente. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sentó a descansar o comer; no había tenido tiempo siquiera de leer la mitad de los mensajes de fuego que recibía por parte de Alec desde hacía dos noches, ni que decir de responderlos.

Con el primer mensaje Magnus se había enojado: si Alec tanto quería saber cómo estaban las cosas en Buenos Aires que le preguntara a su _querido_ Sebastian, pero el ojos azules le había demostrado, enviándole prácticamente un mensaje al menos un par de veces cada hora que realmente estaba preocupado por él, quizás ahora que terminara ahí, podría tomarse unos quince minutos para escribir a New York y…

La estructura se tambaleó, Magnus se apresuró en sostenerla con su magia, una de sus manos estirada fija en dirección al edificio mientras que la otra se movía de un lugar a otro; cualquier pensamiento sobre Alec había desaparecido: si el hechizo cedía sepultaría vivo a todos los que aún estaban allí abajo. Sus labios se movían a prisa recitando hechizos en Centhoniam.

\- Es el último – Exclamó la Nefilim aliviada sacando al mayor de los pequeños. Magnus sentía la tensión en todos sus músculos, mientras veía casi como si fuera cámara lenta como ahora el hombre lobo y los dos bomberos empezaban a salir. No supo en que momento su hechizo se convirtió en una plegaria al cielo para resistir un par de minutos más y no aplastar a todos.

- _Podés bajarlo_ – Gritó la mujer bombero al estar todos a una distancia prudencial. Magnus no siguió resistiendo, soltó la estructura casi como si cortara una imaginaria cuerda, y esta calló con un fuerte estruendo levantando una nube de polvo que los cubrió por completo. El brujo cayó de rodillas – _¿Che, estás bien?_

\- Necesito…descansar unos minutos – Dijo haciendo una seña para que los paramédicos no fueran por él sino que se encargaran de los niños; estos dudaron, pero dejaron al brujo.

\- Tú, llévalo con los otros brujos para que le ayuden ¿Capisci? – Ordenó la Nefilim al hombre lobo, este parecía dispuesto a replicarle con alguna grosería, era obvio que la chica no vivía en un instituto: no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a un submundo.

\- No soy tu perro faldero – Gruñó el lobo, pero aun así se acercó a Magnus agarrándolo de la cintura y un brazo para ayudarlo a ponerlo de pie – ¿Por Lilith, desde cuando no descansas brujo? – Preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a caminar.

\- Estoy bien – Refunfuñó Magnus, él había ido a ayudar, no a que lo ayudaran.

\- Si te desmayas le quitaras un lugar en el hospital a alguien que de verdad lo necesita – Lo riñó. Magnus masculló algo pero no fue entendible y en cambio se dejó llevar; sorprendiéndose cuando vio hacía donde lo dirigía: los brujos habían hecho una especie de campamento frente al instituto o lo que quedaba de él, el lugar ahora si parecía realmente un edificio a punto de derrumbarse, toda la estructura se había quemado en fuego mágico. Los Nefilims lo habían revisado rápidamente buscando algún sobreviviente, pero al no encontrar a nadie no habían vuelto a entrar: temían que cediera en cualquier momento.

El hombre lobo dejó a Magnus en el pequeño campamento y se retiró volviendo a la ayuda. Magnus quedó allí sentado un par de minutos antes de que notaran su presencia: en ese lugar los brujos atendían a los heridos de mayor gravedad, intentaban estabilizarlos antes de enviarlos a los hospitales intentado darles así una mejor oportunidad.

Intentó ponerse de pie, era absurdo estar ahí; estaba quitándole la camilla a alguien más de que la necesitara de verdad.

\- No seas tonto, quédate ahí y tomate esto – Tessa llegó hasta él colocándole rápidamente un tarro con una poción chispeante. La cambiante había decidido quedarse allí para ayudar: había estado muchos años en el laberinto espiral aprendiendo de la magia, sabía mucho sobre curar, quizás ni la mitad de lo que alguien como Catarina podría saber, pero sí lo bastante para dar sugerencias en un par de ocasiones.

\- Estoy bien – Dijo testarudo.

\- No has descansado desde que me curaste – Lo riñó – Toma, come un poco – Le puso un trozo de pan en las manos.

\- ¿Dónde está Jem? – Preguntó, dándole un mordisco al pan; debía admitir que estaba hambriento y bastante sediento. El pan estaba duro y su boca seca, por lo que tomó de la poción energizante para ayudarse a pasarlo.

\- Lo enviaron con un grupo de niños al albergue provisional que montaron al otro lado de la ciudad – Revisó su reloj de muñeca y agregó – Debe estar ya por volver, Jem quería hacer una lista de cada niño en cada albergue para colocarla en varios puntos de la ciudad para que sus familiares puedan encontrarlos.

\- Puedo ayudar con eso – Aseguró dejando el pan en la camilla a su lado y dispuesto a levantarse. Tessa lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

\- No seas testarudo – Lo regañó – No ayudaras en nada si caes desmayado – Magnus dejó que lo volviera a sentar y se restregó el rostro, ella tenía razón igual que la tenía el hombre lobo pero no era fácil quedarse quieto cuando justo en la acera de enfrente un grupo de bomberos enfilaban los cuerpos sin vida que habían recolectado, esperando traslado para las diferentes morgues; eran personas de todas las edades, de todas la especies, cuerpos quemados, atravesados, aplastados, decapitados…eran demasiados.

Magnus vio entre las personas que iban y venían a un pequeño niño de piel canela que se paró frente a los cuerpos; estaba sucio y harapiento, pero en ese momento ¿Quién no lo estaba? El niño de frente a Magnus, veía los cuerpos, y el brujo podía jurar que sus ojos, muy abiertos y acuosos estaban fijos sobre el cuerpo de una mujer con runas.

Sintió como se le partía el corazón, esa no era la imagen que un niño debiera tener grabada en su cabeza, no era el tipo de recuerdos que nadie quisiera pero eran del tipo que no se borrarían nunca. Chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que sábanas blancas cubrieran los cuerpos, ocultando la horrible visión del pequeño quien desconcertado miró en todas direcciones hasta posar sus ojos café sobre Magnus de forma acusadora, como si le dijera " _Sé que fuiste tú quien los cubrió"._

Una fuerte llamarada de fuego negro apareció frente a Magnus casi llegando hasta el techo del campamento; la camilla junto a Magnus se prendió en fuego y un brujo con piernas de carnero se apresuró en apagarlo mascullando una maldición.

Magnus tomó el mensaje de fuego chamuscado, sabiendo perfectamente quien se lo había enviado: solo Maxxie quemaba media ciudad en sus intentos de comunicarse. Sin embargo no lo abrió de inmediato, en su lugar veía al niño de la acera de enfrente.

Magnus sintió el corazón volcársele; la expresión del pequeño había mutado: el miedo con que veía a Magnus era perturbador, sus ojitos café se posaban sobre los ojos de gato del brujo, en la cama que se había incendiado, y luego a uno de los cuerpos cubiertos, uno que estaba quemado; señalando a Magnus con pánico y mirando a la gente su alrededor como si buscara que alguien lo notara. Vio como respingó del susto cuando vio pasarle por un lado a una hada verde con grandes ramas saliéndole de la cabeza. Era un niño con la visión, sin duda no la mejor habilidad en un momento de tanto caos y confusión.

\- ¡Magnus, deja de hacer magia! Estás débil- La riña lo trajo de vuelta a Tessa; la castaña estaba enojada e ignoraba lo que él veía - ¡Pudiste quemar a alguien!

\- ¡No fui yo! – Exclamó de inmediato.

\- Hablo en serio o le pediré a alguien que te envíen en portal a New York – Lo amenazó, volviendo a prisa por el campamento para atender a una chica a la que traían con una pierna totalmente quemada.

Magnus suspiró tomando el tarro con la poción para tomársela, buscando con sus ojos al pequeño, pero este ya no estaba a la vista. El brujo se desconcertó ¿A dónde había ido? No lo pensó demasiado y observó la nota: reconocía la letra de Seamus:

_Escribo este mensaje literalmente como me lo dictaron… quizás te lleves una sorpresita_

Algo en las palabras del diurno le hizo fruncir el ceño con desconfianza, casi podía imaginar a Sheryl riendo mientras escribía, como fuera siguió leyendo:

" _Magnum, papá está preocupado, tía Isabelle dice que están enojados pero él está triste porque no contestas y yo también ¿Estás bien? – Maxxie"_

Magnus se ahogó con la poción ¿Tía Isabelle? ¿PAPÁ? ¿¡Que carajos!?

El brujo observó al resto de las personas en el campamento; los otros brujos no le ponían demasiada atención y Tessa estaba ocupada con la chica de la pierna por lo que se apresuró en chasquear los dedos haciendo aparecer papel y un bolígrafo.

_Estoy bien morita, ayudando a las personas…dile a Alec que cuando vuelva a New York hablaremos._

Observó el mensaje por un segundo ¿Hablarían? Seguía herido, enojado…pero había visto a tantas personas en los últimos dos días perdiendo a sus seres amados, rogando al cielo por una oportunidad más para hablarles, que se sentía incorrecto solo dejar las cosas como estaban; había visto tanto dolor que Sebastian había causado que no se perdonaría dejar que Alec cayera de nuevo en eso sin hacer algo al respecto.

Y si…tenían que hablar sobre _papá._

Chasqueó los dedos haciendo que el mensaje de fuego se quemara y desapareciera.

\- ¡MAGNUS! – Lo riñó Tessa al notarlo.

\- ¡Estoy comiendo, estoy comiendo! – Exclamó de inmediato buscando con la mano la pieza de pan que dejó sobre su cama; pero no lo encontró. El brujo se mostró confundido volviendo la mirada buscándolo: no estaba en la cama. Se desconcertó agachándose para buscar bajo la cama por si se había caído pero no había rastro del pan, más pudo ver un poco más allá al mismo pequeño niño agazapado contra los escalones del instituto con la pieza de pan en las manos comiéndola a prisa como si fuese un pequeño ratoncito hambriento.

Se desconcertó ¿Acaso lo habían robado y no se había dado cuenta?

El niño debió sentir su mirada porque alzó el rostro y sus ojos se conectaron por segunda vez. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a ir por el pequeño; no iba a reñirlo ni mucho menos, pero tenía que llevarlo por ayuda, darle algo más de comer y llevarlo a uno de los albergues para que su familia pudiera encontrarlo.

\- Maldición Bane, quédate ahí hasta que te tomes toda la poción – Le gruñó Tessa llegando hasta él y obligándolo a quedarse sentado – Y después te vas directo a la posada a dormir.

\- Tessa, el niño – dijo negando con la cabeza y señalando en dirección a las escalinatas del instituto.

\- ¿Cuál niño? – Preguntó ella volviendo la mirada; Magnus también volteó pero no había nadie; las escalinatas estaban vacías.

\- Me pareció ver… - Se mostró confundido buscando en todas las direcciones, pero no había rastro del pequeño – Olvídalo – Suspiró - ¿Tienes más pan?

* * *

La biblioteca estaba oscura, los libros de las estanterías no podían apreciarse, sin embargo él los ignoró y caminó directo al segundo piso donde estaba lo que buscaba, donde una vitrina con objetos resplandecía con luz intensa. Max la observó con anhelo: tenía más de una semana desde que prometió a Kaelie que la conseguiría para la reina Seelie _"Lo más pronto posible"_

\- Has estado perdiendo demasiado el tiempo

\- Le pusieron protecciones de bruja – Se excusó él ante la acusación de la figura rubia que salió de entre las sombras; Sebastian lo miraba con disgusto.

\- Entonces busca un brujo que lo saque – Dijo exasperado.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó

\- Se te está acabando el tiempo con la diadema Well – dijo Sebastian volviéndose a la vitrina y aplaudiendo, una pequeña llamarada de fuego negro apareció y la vitrina abrió. – Y si la Reina se enoja por no ser coronada…- Tomó la diadema colocándola sobre su propia cabeza rubia antes de volverse a él - No podré ayudarte.

\- Aun cuando la obtenga, no tengo como hacérsela llegar, no puedo salir del instituto.

\- Si podrás… _podrán ambos_ \- Aseguró sin lugar a dudas. Max iba a replicar cuando las luces de la biblioteca se encendieron de golpe; el joven criado por hadas cerró los ojos totalmente encandilado

 _ **Max...**_ **-** Escuchó que lo llamaban, era la voz de Sebastian, pero había algo diferente en ella, él solía llamarlo Well, como las hadas – _ **No saques la diadema del instituto**_

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó de inmediato sin entender, abriendo los ojos con cuidado, pudo ver al rubio de espaldas a él, vestía de blanco, nunca lo había visto con ese color. Se estremeció, recordaba que era el color de la muerte entre los Nefilims. Sebastian había devuelto la diadema a la vitrina y la estaba cerrando.

_**Si se la das a Seelie, iniciara un camino de muerte y pesar a tu alrededor que terminara solo con un gran sacrificio.** _

\- Pero…Sebastian tú…

 _ **No soy Sebastian, Max**_ – dijo con tono afable girándose, el chico no entendió, si era él: podía verlo, era su rostro; y entonces retrocedió un paso al notarlo: sus ojos, no eran negros sino verdes.

\- ¡DESPIERTA! – Max se sobresaltó al sentir una mano pequeña palmeándole la mejilla. El chico se sobresaltó: lo último que recordaba era ver a Maryse salir de allí diciendo algo sobre recostarse y tomar una siesta un rato; suponía que en algún punto él también se había quedado dormido sentado frente a la puerta de la biblioteca y era Maxxie quien lo despertaba. – ¡Tío Max despierta!

\- No soy tu tío – Masculló aun con algo de desconcierto por el sueño. Había sido similar a sueños anteriores, pero esa última parte, Sebastian con los ojos verdes y vestido de blanco se le hacía tan extraña que lo hacía estremecer: Si no era Sebastian ¿Quién era? El niño hizo un puchero, Max se restregó el rostro – Ya…ya ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – Preguntó con duda. Max chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

\- Ya te dije que no voy a leerte ningún cuento - Dijo tajante. El niño negó fuertemente

\- Simon me leyó uno – Aseguró – Y me escribió un mensaje que le envié a Magnum – Y agregó – Es sobre Al…papá – Se corrigió, obviamente aún no se acostumbraba a llamarlo así.

\- Bueno, ya…habla – Gruñó - ¿Qué pasa con Alec? – El niño se sentó también en el suelo, frente a Max; cruzándose de piernas en pose india.

\- ¿Por qué Alec y tu están enojados? – Preguntó con inocencia, Max se mostró sorprendido; sin duda no había esperado eso.

\- ¿Quién te dijo…?

\- Lo escuche hablando con Tía Izzy – Explicó – Ella dijo que tú no sabías como pedirle disculpas.

\- Escucha niño, las cosas con Alec, Magnus y yo no son tu asunto.

\- ¿También estás peleado con Magnum? – Preguntó sorprendido – Y conmigo – Acotó. Max enarcó una ceja - ¿No es más fácil dejar de pelear y pedir disculpas? – Preguntó – Yo las aceptaría – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Como si me importara – Masculló y agregó con duda – Alec no quiere escucharme, ni siquiera quiere verme; no sé cómo acercarme a él.

\- Papá Alec te quiere – Aseguró – Él me contaba de ti en la Ciudad Silenciosa – Explicó y agregó – El Hermano Enoch dice que cuando la gente se quiere se escucha y se perdona o eso me dijo para que hablara con Alec hace dos días – Se rascó la cabeza pensativo y le sonrió – Y ahora tengo una familia; si solo le dices que lo sientes, dejarían de estar enojados y entonces si querrías ser mi tío.

Max no le dijo nada más, era absurdo que un niño de cuatro años le estuviese aconsejando sobre la relación con su hermano y sin embargo, ahí estaba pensando en sus palabras. ¿Pedirle disculpas a Alec, por Bane? Pero hacerlo era aceptar que entonces lo que todos decían era cierto: que Alec amaba a Magnus.

Una pequeña flama azul apareció frente a ellos, más cerca de Maxxie que de Max dando lugar luego a una nota. La pequeña morita gritó de emoción tomándola ¡Le había contestado! Magnum le había contestado así que papá Alec no se enojaría por escribirle y quemar un par de libros y el cabello de Simon en el proceso.

El niño aplaudió de emoción y Max tuvo que incorporarse de un salto para no quemarse con el fuego negro, pero el niño lo ignoró y en cambio observó la nota, eran unas pocas líneas pero no tenía ni idea de que podía decir. Max por su parte lo observaba con la boca abierta: fuego negro luego de un aplauso, como había abierto Sebastian la estantería de la biblioteca en su sueño.

\- Tienen que estar bromeando – Masculló para si con molestia.

\- ¿Tío Max puedes leer esto por mí? – Preguntó rápidamente tendiéndole la nota ansioso; Magnus estaba bien y quería decírselo a todos, porque tenía que estarlo o de lo contrario no habría contestado ¿no?

\- Que no me llames tío – Gruñó y agregó tomando la nota con curiosidad antes de que el pequeño con expresión desilusionada la retirara - ¿Qué es?

\- Le pedí a Simon que le escribiera una nota por mí a Magnum, preguntándole si estaba bien – Explicó - ¡Y me contestó!

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a Simon que te la lea entonces?

\- Ya se fue a su casa – dijo – Y Tía Izzy se fue con él.

Max asintió observando la nota, eran solo un par de líneas en una letra con mucha floritura; rodó los ojos ¿De qué le sorprendía eso? Era Bane de quien hablaba. Observó la nota con el ceño fruncido, con suma concentración por casi un minuto entero antes de bufar con fastidio.

\- Lo que dice… te lo diré si me ayudas con un juego – dijo poniendo todo el encanto que las hadas le habían enseñado para conseguir lo que quería.

\- ¿Un juego? – El niño azul se mostró confundido.

\- Si, se llama _consigue la diadema_ – Improvisó – Si la sacas primero que yo de la biblioteca, ganas y te digo que dice la nota.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó con emoción renovada incorporándose: si Max quería jugar con él era porque ya no le desagradaba ¿No? El pequeño corrió a prisa al interior de la biblioteca, Max caminó tras él, pero no hubo puesto un pie en el lugar cuando Maxxie salía de nuevo – Eh… ¿Qué es una diadema?

Max estuvo a poco de palmearse la cara ¿Eso era en serio?

\- ¡Es como una corona! – Dijo – Con una piedra negra en el centro.

\- Oh, una corona… la conseguiré – Aseguró volviendo a entrar. Max lo siguió viendo al pequeño buscar entre las estanterías.

\- Está arriba, en aquella vitrina – dijo señalándole el camino. – Vamos, te mostrare – dijo subiendo con él, el pequeño caminaba a saltitos emocionados – Comenzaras tu – Aseguró – Y solo puedes intentarlo con magia.

\- Pero no sé invocar cosas – dijo desilusionado, Max lo miró con molestia – Pero lo intentare – dijo a prisa, no iba a perder esa oportunidad de jugar con el mayor. Max lo miró un segundo, si el niño no sabía invocar cosas seguro los descubrirían, y entonces le prohibirían la entrada definitiva a la biblioteca; pero Sebastian había dicho que el niño podría, debía intentarlo.

\- Es esa – dijo mostrándole el objeto – Inténtalo. – Le ordenó.

Maxxie observó la diadema fijamente, y luego solo aplaudió como hacía en la Ciudad Silenciosa cuando quería meter o sacar algo en la celda de Alec. Las llamas negras envolvieron rápidamente sus manos y lo próximo que Max vio fue la diadema en las manos del niño.

\- ¡Gane! ¡Gane! – Gritó emocionado Maxxie saltando; Max tendió la mano para que se la diera - ¡Conseguí la corona! – Y para su horror vio como se la ponía en la cabeza.

\- ¡No! ¡Dámela! – Gritó intentando quitársela, pero la diadema no cedió.

\- ¡Au me lastimas! – Gritó Maxxie empujando al mayor – Suéltame

\- ¡Quítatela! – Le ordenó jaloneando de la la joya en su cabeza pero estaba fija; el niño siguió quejándose aplaudiendo para intentar sacarse a Max de encima pero las llamas negras no aparecieron esta vez, y la gema negra de la diadema brilló en refulgir naranja del fuego de Edom.

\- ¡Mi magia! – Gritó - ¡Quítamela! No quiero jugar más ¡Quítamela!

\- No sale – Masculló entre dientes; el niño gritaba y lloraba desesperándose mientras el mayor lo jaloneaba intentando sacársela. No podía llevarle la diadema a la Reina Seelie cuando esta estaba puesta en la cabeza de un brujo. El niño metió las manos en medio de los jalones tomando la diadema para jalarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero esta cedió con facilidad.

Maxxie la arrojó al suelo con miedo y Max la tomó a prisa, antes de que el niño la pateara como era su intención.

\- ¿Estás loco? Esta cosa es importante.

\- No me gustan las diademas – Sentenció inflando los cachetes – Y no me gustó tu juego – Refunfuñó – Pero yo gane, ¿Qué decía la nota de Magnus, tío Max?

Max que aun la sujetaba en la mano, la observó por unos segundos con algo de duda antes de sonreír con malicia.

\- Se está muriendo y lo último que quiere es saber de un tonto fenómeno azul – dijo con sorna ante la mirada del niño que se llenó de lágrimas.

\- ¿En… en serio?

\- Si no me crees léela tu – Le espetó más no le devolvió la nota – Y no soy tu tío – Gruñó saliendo a prisa, con la diadema oculta entre sus ropas. Maxxie se quedó ahí de pie con lágrimas en los ojos por unos minutos, los que le tomó entender el significado de lo que Max le había dicho

\- ¡Alec!... ¡Papá! – Gritó echando a correr, sinceramente aún no estaba muy seguro sobre cómo llamarlo, pero en ese momento no era eso lo importante, Magnum estaba muriendo y él ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para saber que eso era malo, muy malo porque quizás, no pudieran volver a ver a Magnum nunca - ¡Papá Alec!

* * *

El Gard estaba hecho un caos, Jia no sabía ya cuántas veces había pensado eso desde que inició sus funciones como Cónsul; en su defensa podía decirse que no le había tocado fácil: La guerra oscura sería suficiente para la gestión de cualquiera y a eso ella le sumaba la paz fría, las quejas contra la liberación de Alexander, la resurrección de Sebastian y ahora sus intentos de venganza.

Todo Idris sabía lo ocurrido en Buenos Aires, se había convocado a todos los directores de los principales institutos es decir "La Clave en pleno" para tomar una decisión sobre el proceder ante el ataque. Eso había sido hacía dos días, se había enviado una comisión de jóvenes Nefilims de la Academia para ayudar en el control de daños y se coordinaba apenas un segundo escuadrón cuando al día siguiente recibió la alerta de ataque desde Vilna, la capital de Lituania.

Las alarmas de Alacante se habían encendido y las torres de los demonios brillaron en color rojo convocando la ayuda, miembros de la misma Clave y habitantes de la ciudad habían acudido, logrando evitar un daño tan terrible como en Argentina. Y esa tarde el ataque fue en El Cairo, Egipto.

Sebastian había cambiado su modus operandi: hacía cinco años él entraba a los institutos con sus oscurecidos y arrasaba con todos los Nefilims presentes para convertirlos en oscuros; pero ahora el demonio y su ejército sacado del mismo infierno, no se acercaban al instituto sino que atacaban las ciudades, asesinaban mundanos para obligar a la Enclave a salir, y solo entonces un brujo a su cargo incendiaba el instituto impidiéndoles volver a entrar y llamar a Idris por ayuda.

Eran ya tres grandes institutos quemados, tres capitales de países destruidas y tres enclaves casi totalmente exterminadas y lo peor era que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de porque atacaba esos lugares específicamente, cuál sería su siguiente objetivo, como Sebastian había logrado sacar tantos demonios de Edom sin usar el portal o como localizarlo siquiera. Como fuese, la posibilidad de tener que advertir a los gobiernos mundanos se hacía cada vez más considerable; y por si fuera poco había tenido que prescindir de la ayuda de Robert puesto que este se encargaba en ese momento de una situación irregular en Los Ángeles que involucraba a los chicos Blackthorn, submundos asesinados, necromancia y mucha magia negra en las convergencias de las líneas ley. ¿No quería también un meteorito caer en la ciudad?

Se riñó a si misma apenas lo pensó; con su suerte como Cónsul, si lo pensaba mucho quizás ocurriera.

\- Cónsul, tenemos informes desde Vilna – Dijo un guardia acercándose a ella - Está controlado, el Instituto se quemó por completo, pero más de la mitad de la Enclave está a salvo – Jia suspiró con alivio – La ciudad tuvo daños pero nada demasiado caótico: otras enclaves de Lituania y los cuerpos de rescate mundanos se están encargando de todo sin embargo hay algunas perdidas mundanas y del submundo.

\- Es lamentable, pero gracias al Ángel la enclave de Vilna reaccionó rápido o habría sido peor – El guardia asintió - ¿Argentina?

\- El daño allí es el más grande hasta ahora – Dijo – Siguen llegando reportes de pérdidas materiales Nefilims, mundanas y del submundo: Solo quedan cinco miembros de la Enclave, dos de ellas niñas y hay al menos tres de los nuestros desaparecidos entre ellos un niño; las cifras son aún mayores entre los mundanos y los submundos.

\- Nadie esperaba un ataque así – Lamentó la mujer viendo como más Nefilims entraban armados vía portal hacía El Cairo - ¿Alguna noticia de la batalla actual?

\- Ninguna – Admitió – Aunque muchos creen que si enviamos a Jace Herondale y Clary Morgenstern, podría suponer un punto a nuestro favor – Jia se restregó el rostro: Jace y Clary habían ido a Vilna con el escuadrón de ayuda, ella conocía bien las habilidades en combate de ambos y sabía que podía sacarle más provecho a contra Sebastian y los demonios que dirigiendo el control de daño, pero también sabía que ellos y Sebastian tenían sus asuntos personales pendientes, la posibilidad de que la presencia de ambos encarnizara al rubio, era alta; por eso se había contenido.

\- Envía un mensaje al Scholomance; si Sebastian ataca otra vez, los Centuriones deben prestar ayuda, la prioridad será acabarlo – El guardia asintió haciendo un saludo marcial apresurándose en salir para obedecer. Jia estuvo por volver hacia el portal para controlar el flujo de Nefilims, su esposo Patrick había acudido a Egipto y no podía evitar su preocupación.

\- Cónsul – La interceptaron. Lo primero que vio fue un par de orejas de murciélago saliendo de la cabeza de su interlocutora.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Moon? – Preguntó. La representante interina de los brujos se había mostrado muy eficiente coordinando escuadrones de submundos con ayuda de Luke y Lily. Jia seguía prefiriendo que volviera Magnus que seguía "de descanso"; lo último que supo fue que había sido visto en Buenos Aires ayudando, no esperaba menos.

\- Creo que tengo una idea sobre como Sebastian mueve tantos demonios – Dijo. Jia mentiría si decía que sus palabras no captaron su atención de inmediato. Tomó a la bruja del brazo apartándola un poco del alboroto de la multitud para escuchar lo que tenía que decir – El submundo sabe que en el Reino Seelie existe una especie de encrucijada – Dijo, sus bigotes de gato vibraban con cada palabra – Son tres caminos: uno lleva al mundo mundano, uno al cielo y el otro…

\- Al infierno – Entendió; alzando la voz rápidamente para exclamar – ¡Redsky! – El guardia se apresuró a ella -Toma un escuadrón y traigan a la Reina Seelie de inmediato.

* * *

Miró en todas las direcciones asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Sebastian le había dicho en su sueño que las protecciones del Instituto no le prohibirían salir pese a lo que Jace había dicho antes; también había dicho que el brujito podría sacar la diadema, y dado que no se había equivocado con lo segundo no tenía por qué estar errado tampoco en lo primero, así que tenía que darse prisa para hacerlo sin que alguien notase su ausencia o el brujo azul olvidara el asunto de "Magnus muriendo" y fuese con el chisme del _juego_ que habían tenido y notaran la ausencia de la diadema.

Abrió la puerta principal con sigilo. Hacía unos quince minutos, apenas tuvo la diadema en sus manos, había corrido a su habitación por la nuez fey, la cual pisó de inmediato para convocar a Kaelie. Una imagen de la mujer hada había aparecido al instante y él le había pedido que fuera de inmediato, que había obtenido la diadema.

Salió bajo la luz de la luna creciente diluida entre la luz de las farolas y bajó las escalinatas. Como esperaba ahí estaba Kaelie, que lo observaba ansiosa y preocupada.

\- Well – Susurró de inmediato al verlo, dando un paso en su dirección pero conteniéndose para no acercarse más y violar su espacio personal.

\- Kaelie – Devolvió el saludo; había cierto intento de frialdad en su voz; aún se sentía traicionado y sinceramente el pueblo Fey era muy poco dado a perdonar. Kaelie lo notó y la tristeza ocupó su rostro. Max sintió el corazón encogérsele y eso solo lo hizo enojar consigo mismo: ¿Cómo es que no podía enojarse con ella sin sentirse culpable?

\- ¿Tu… realmente…? – Comenzó ella a preguntar, intentando centrarse en el motivo por el que se suponía que él le había hecho ir al instituto. Max dudó un segundo, en el sueño Sebastian también le había dicho que devolviera la diadema al instituto, le había advertido que sacarla solo traería pesares y muerte.

\- La tengo – Le interrumpió sacando la diadema de entre sus ropas – Cumplí con la misión que mi Reina Seelie me encomendó – Se la tendió y Kaelie la tomó casi con reverencia implícita; el chico se mordió el labio y agregó con la vista gacha avergonzado. – Por favor, aboga por mí para que perdone mi tardanza.

\- No tienes que pedírmelo – Aseguró ella – No podría volver a ver tu espalda herida por el látigo – Max asintió dispuesto a marcharse pero Kaelie se lo impidió sujetándolo de la muñeca – Well, haré hasta lo imposible para que no seas lastimado – dijo con la vehemencia de una promesa.

\- ¿Entonces porque me lastimaste?- Preguntó sin soltarse ni girarse. – No has querido responderme ¿Por qué engañarme? – Kaelie no respondió pero tampoco lo soltó, se veía avergonzada; como si tuviese que morderse la lengua para contener su respuesta. El muchacho suspiró, él lo único que quería era un motivo, una razón que justificase porque había jugado con su confianza hasta romperla; pero lo que obtuvo fue un cambio brusco de tema.

\- Mark Blackthorn terminó su misión en Los Ángeles – dijo ella – Él está decidiendo si volver o no a Feéra; tú también debes hacerlo – Apretó suavemente su muñeca, queriendo transmitirle un claro mensaje " _Escoge Feéra…escógeme"_

Max se soltó de su agarre, volviéndose para mirarla al responder

\- No necesito pensarlo, mis planes no han cambiado – Aseguró; Kaelie estuvo por sonreír, pero el amago murió al oír el resto – Viviré en Edom con Bash y Alec – La hada negó con horror.

\- No es lo mismo visitarlo que vivir allí – dijo – Eres un Nefilim y esa una dimensión demoníaca: te consumirá lentamente – El joven negaba con la cabeza – También a tu hermano – Alegó intentando hacerlo entender.

\- Bash no va a permitirlo – dijo testarudo.

\- Well por favor, piénsalo: en Feéra siempre te has sentido libre.

\- Me sentía libre – Le corrigió – Ahora solo me pregunto qué otros secretos me ocultas.

\- ¿Y crees que Sebastian no te oculta secretos? – Preguntó ella; respirando profundo, sabía que atacar al demonio solo pondría al chico aún más a la defensiva – Quizás no manejé las cosas de la mejor manera, pero no te arruines por eso – Le suplicó – Si no quieres volver a Feéra entonces quédate en el instituto con Alexander y el resto de los Lightwood; pero aléjate de Sebastian.

\- Pensé que quizás estarías arrepentida y entonces te perdonaría, le pediría a Sebastian que vinieras con nosotros – Confesó con un lamento – Pero el cielo sabe lo crédulo e iluso que soy - Y agregó serio – Por favor Mi Lady entregue a la Reina su encomienda.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta dispuesto a volver a entrar; Kaelie lo miraba con miedo: lo veía tan perdido, en buena parte por su culpa y de seguir así, lo que presagiaba para él no era un buen destino. La hada apretó los dedos alrededor del metal de la diadema, tomando una decisión antes de soltar:

\- Alexander Lightwood jamás amó a Sebastian – Max estaba por girarse a reclamarle pero ella continuó – Ese ha sido otro engaño que no desmentí: la ilusión de la familia feliz que crees que tú, Alexander y Sebastian fueron – El rostro de Max estaba pálido, quería gritarle que era una mentirosa ¿Pero cómo acusarla de algo que sabía, no podía ser? – Estuve en el juicio de Alexander, lo oí hablar bajo el poder de la espada mortal sobre su relación – Aseguró – Sebastian lo tuvo amenazado en principio, luego lo obligó con pociones, obligó a tu hermano a hacer cosas que no quería, le hizo cometer crímenes y lo separó de la persona que realmente ama: Magnus Bane

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! – Gritó - ¡NO MIENTAS!

\- ¡No puedo mentir! – Exclamó ella. Well no se había volteado, pero podía ver en la curva de sus hombros como sus palabras destruían una a una lo que quedaba del mundo que él creía conocer – Todo lo que Sebastian te ha dicho, lo que recuerdas, está mal – Aseguró – Y es mi culpa por permitirte visitarlo todos estos años, por omitirte la verdad porque tenía miedo de que…- Se contuvo, respiró profundo y agregó – No voy a dejar que elijas a un asesino psicópata que te va a hacer daño.

\- Solo me obligaras a quedarme en Feéra – Susurró él, Kaelie sintió el enojo en su voz y el mismo tiempo el dolor porque sabía que aunque quisiera negárselo a sí mismo, ella solo podía decir la verdad. Ella cerró los ojos no pasando desapercibido que él no volvía a verla, pero estaba bien si se ganaba la ira de Max de por vida siempre que pudiera mantenerlo a salvo.

\- Solo quiero que estés bien – Aseguró – Anda, entra al instituto y busca a Alexander – Le instó – No entiendo como él no te lo ha dicho aun, pero pregúntale por su relación con Sebastian y Magnus Bane.

Max no quiso escuchar más, y solo entró cerrando la puerta tras suyo, demasiado desconcertado. Intentó poner sus pensamientos en orden: ahí estaban otra vez las dudas, el miedo de estar equivocado, de estar haciéndole daño a su hermano.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, recostando la espalda a la puerta, respirando con algo de dificultad; no tenía sentido, la relación de su hermano y Sebastian no era algo que le hubiesen contado, él los había visto: los había visto besarse más de una vez y él había negociado con Sebastian para permitírselo a cambio de Mangas, los había visto cabalgar juntos, salir a _citas_ , había visto la emoción de Alec al confesarle que salía con Sebastian; incluso recordaba que su hermano se había cambiado de habitación para la del rubio y usaba su ropa interior de pingüinos… en su momento él no lo había entendido, pero estaba seguro de lo que había vivido y esas no eran cosas que se hicieran cuando te obligaban.

Pero entonces… recordaba a su hermano hacía tan solo una semana, con lágrimas en los ojos diciéndole que amaba a Magnus, que era el amor de su vida; todo el mundo lo repetía, incluso Kaelie, y ella no podía mentir.

¿Podía Alec amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo? ¿O eso quería creer él porque de estar equivocado no creía poder soportar la culpa?

Escuchó pasos apurados acercándose, el llanto de un niño y voces discutiendo.

" _Alec, no puedes salir del instituto"_

" _No me interesa, si Magnus está…" –_ La voz de Alec se acalló en su garganta al ver a Max; el criado por hadas también miró a su hermano: estaba terminando de acomodarse un cinturón de armas a prisa, su rostro estaba distorsionado por la angustia y podía ver que, entre toda la decisión de sus ojos, había también un brillo de lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar. Tras él caminaba Maryse a prisa; la mujer llevaba en brazos a Maxxie quien lloraba

\- ¡Max! – Exclamó al verlo - ¿Estabas afuera? ¿Cómo salgo? – Preguntó de inmediato, Max se desconcertó, lo último que había esperado era que le preguntara eso; ni que decir que no lo riñeran por estar afuera del instituto.

\- Alec, no puedes ir a Argentina – Intentó hacerlo razonar Maryse – Hablare con Izzy, deja que ella busque a Magnus.

\- ¡No voy solo a quedarme aquí sentado mientras se está muriendo! – Exclamó, su voz se quebró en esta última palabra y el llanto de Maxxie se hizo más fuerte – ¿Max, como saliste? – Volvió a preguntar marcando bien cada palabra, cargada de ansiedad. Max lo miró: su hermano se veía más cansado y atormentado que nunca, consumido por la angustia y la preocupación de los últimos dos días que había llegado a su límite. – Max por favor… - Le suplicó y las lágrimas no fueron más contenidas – Necesito estar ahí con Magnus… -

El menor de los hermanos abrió la boca con desconcierto. Porque lo que veía no era lo que se esperaría de alguien que fue _dañado_ durante años por un brujo que lo había separado de quien _supuestamente_ amaba al matar a Sebastian; no, Alec estaba afectado, aterrado realmente ante la perspectiva de perder a Magnus y no poder hacer nada, su angustia era la de alguien que estaba a kilómetros de distancias de su ser amado cuando sabía que este lo necesitaba.

 _Su ser amado_ …

El pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa y no lo hizo sentir mejor, un nudo se había formado en su garganta: Él no le pedía disculpas a Alec como había sugerido Maxxie porque hacerlo era aceptar que estaba equivocado, que Sebastian lo había engañado; era aceptar las palabras de Kaelie que se repetían en su cabeza y cada vez se hacían más pesada, aceptar que Alec realmente amaba a Magnus.

Sacó de su bolsillo una nota, la nota de Bane y se la tendió a su hermano. Alec la tomó confundido leyendo de inmediato al reconocer la letra de Magnus.

\- ¡Mentiroso infeliz! – Alec no se contuvo, tenía días queriendo hacerlo y en ese momento solo saltó sobre Max alzándolo de la camisa para golpearlo en el rostro.

\- ¡Alec! – Saltó Maryse dejando a Maxxie en el suelo para correr hacia sus hijos para separarlos, viendo como el mayor golpeaba una segunda vez al menor - ¡Alexander deja a tu hermano! – Intentó detenerlo.

\- ¡Le mintió a Maxxie! – Rugió – Magnus dice que está bien, que está ayudando a los heridos del ataque.

\- ¡Me mentiste! – Maxxie había detenido su llanto y su rostro lleno de lágrimas estaba ahora molesto.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto Max? – Preguntó acusador intentando soltarse de Maryse, pero la mujer era bastante fuerte pese a su edad y lo sujetaba con firmeza - ¿Qué te hice? – Las lágrimas de Alec ya no eran de preocupación sino de rabia pura; Max negaba con la cabeza, no podía encontrar su voz – ¡Maldición Maxwell! Ya me separaste de Magnus al acostarte con él ¿Qué pretendías conseguir con esto?

\- Alec, el niño – Intentó contenerlo Maryse, esa no era una conversación para tener en presencia de Maxxie.

Quiso responderle a su hermano, hablarle de ese mundo ideal, esa familia feliz que habían sido en Idris por pocas semanas, pero todo se veía ahora tan mal; no era Bane quien le hacía daño a Alec, eran él y Sebastian. Quiso levantarse e irse con una evasiva, necesitaba pensar y sin embargo lo que salió de sus labios fue algo diferente.

\- Alec, yo…no me acosté con Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Max, has mentido :O ... de nuevo ¬¬ Ame escribir su escena con Maxxie robando la diadema y sobre eso…Ahora Kaelie la tiene :O y por tanto es cuestión de tiempo para que la Reina Seelie se haga con todas las Joyas de Edom…¿Qué has hecho, Max?  
> ¡Sebastian ahora si está destruyendo el mundo! :O ¿Me pregunto como en el sueño de Max, supo que la magia de Maxxie es con fuego negro?...vamos, sé que saben n.n y que les pareció ese pequeño vistazo a Jonathan ;)  
> Dicen que no has sido padre sino se te ha caído el niño de la cama, así que Alec ya puede considerarse completamente el padre de Maxxie… ahora a por Rafe! me tome la libertad de modificar un poco (bastante) su historia pero awww como me parte el alma causarle tantos traumas u.u  
> En el próximo capitulo la dura verdad le golpeara la mejilla de Max como ha debido hacer desde hace mucho, volveremos a ver a Rafael y parte de los planes de Sebastian… también estará la Reina Seelie, sin duda bastante feliz. Se llamará Perdón  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	20. Perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Max hablan y aclaran varias cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Me extrañaron? Yo si las extrañé... se suponía que iba a actualizar el domingo, pero sinceramente se me olvidó ._.u y ya luego esta semana ha sido una locura en el trabajo... pero aquí está finalmente un cap para tal vez, entender un poquito mejor a Well. Gracias a ShadowSlayer, MarVCC y Marissa Mallete por todos sus comentarios n.n  
> Solo para aclarar... en el cap anterior ¿Alec debió entregar el anillo de Jonathan? Si ¿Habría ayudado a detener el ataque a Buenos Aires? No, el ataque estaba ocurriendo ya mientras él estaba en la ciudad silenciosa ¿Serviría para detener otros ataques? Ya veremos ;) Es que vi que todas habían tenido la inquietud.  
> Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

**Parte V: Guerra**

_No puedes salir ganando de la guerra más de lo que haces con un terremoto._

**Jeanette Rankin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 20: Perdón**

_Nunca es tarde para pedir perdón. Nunca es tarde para comenzar otra vez. Nunca es tarde para decir que me equivoqué._

**Anónimo**

**X.X.X.X.X.X**

Las palabras de Max dejaron la nave del instituto en silencio. Alec miraba a su hermano como si dudara haberlo escuchado, como si hubiese deseado tanto oír esas palabras que ahora que lo hacía no daba crédito a sus oídos. Max en cambio mantenía la mirada gacha con lágrimas pugnando por brotar de sus ojos.

Maryse miraba a sus dos hijos expectante, sin saber si soltar a Alec y reñir a Max por haber mentido o mantenerlo sujeto y evitar que volviera a lanzarse sobre su hermano menor.

\- No entiendo – La vocecita de Maxxie los desconcertó a los tres haciéndoles recordar que el niño seguía presente - ¿Cuál es el problema? Yo me he acostado con Magnum, y con papá y ayer me acosté a tomar la siesta con tía Izzy y Maryse dijo que podía…

\- ¡Maxxie, es hora de bañarse! – Exclamó la mujer a prisa soltando a Alec para correr hacía él; el niño protestó mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano – Dejemos a Alec y Max hablar – Le dirigió una rápida mirada a sus hijos mientras se apresuraba en sacarlo de allí – Y ya te dije que puedes llamarme abuela… - Fue lo último que escucharon, pero ninguno de los dos Lightwood prestaba atención.

\- ¿Qué…dijiste? – Preguntó Alec.

\- Ustedes están separados por eso, por mi culpa – dijo en un susurro apenas audible, pero que Alec escuchó – Pero no lo hice. – Alec apretó los puños, tan fuerte que las uñas se clavaban en sus palmas.

\- Max, no puedes solo decir eso y pensar que no te voy a exigir explicaciones – Le advirtió. Magnus estaba bien, y aunque todavía quería ir a Buenos Aires para verlo, las prioridades habían cambiado momentáneamente.

\- Necesito aire – Pidió el menor, se sentía sofocado; no sabía si por las paredes del instituto o por el peso de lo que finalmente entendía.

\- No puedo salir.- Le recordó cruzándose de brazos y recordando entonces algo importante - ¿Pero tú sí? ¿Cómo hiciste para burlar el hechizo de Moon? – Preguntó con desconfiado. Max negó, porque realmente no lo sabía.

\- Ambos podemos salir – Susurró recordando las palabras de Sebastian en su sueño _"Ambos podrán_ _"_ había dicho; se suponía que él al igual que Alec estaba encerrado por el hechizo de la bruja, pero si había podido salir, significaba que Alec también podría. – Te daré las explicaciones que quieras, pero por favor…

Alec lo observó con la quijada rígida mientras se ponía de pie. Max abrió la puerta del instituto y el ojos azules se descruzó de brazos.

\- Muy bien, hablemos afuera.

* * *

Magnus movió los escombros con su magia para permitirse el paso a través de la calle iluminada por la luz de la luna. Las cosas comenzaban a calmarse poco a poco en Buenos Aires; había descansado esa tarde por órdenes de Tessa, pero cuando Jem volvió diciendo que en medio de su recorrido por los refugios y registros de la ciudad había encontrado lo que estaban buscando, una carta del chico perdido que viajó a Los Ángeles tras su amada contándole a su familia que había cambiado de nuevo su nombre a Rook y tenido un hijo llamado Jonathan; ambos le pidieron a prisa un portal a Los Ángeles, prometiendo que volverían en cuanto pudieran.

Así que ahora, descansado y sin nadie que los riñera, Magnus había vuelto a la ayuda. Hacía medio día que el número de muertos que conseguían había disminuido y todo se había sumido durante la noche en una macabra y relativa calma. Quizás era hora de que él también volviera a Estados Unidos, tenía cosas que hacer y por la cuales volver a casa después de todo, y Alec las encabezaba todas; era solo, que no se sentía correcto solo marcharse cuando aún había tanto caos a su alrededor.

Escuchó el sonido de pequeños pasos y más escombros siendo movidos en pequeñas cantidades, el brujo se acercó sigiloso, atraído por el ruido. No estaba seguro que esperaba encontrar ¿Un gato hurgando en la basura? ¿Un perro escarbando entre los escombros? Como fuese no esperaba ver al pequeño niño de piel tostada en el interior de uno de los negocios de la calle.

Magnus observó el lugar, era una panadería, estaba casi completamente destruida por un automóvil que había sido arrojada contra ella y el fuego de lo que parecía ser una explosión. Los bomberos habían recuperado ya los cuerpos de los clientes y trabajadores fallecidos y la mayoría de los muebles y mostradores estaban derribados en el suelo, quemados. Habían restos de la mercancía que habían estado vendiendo por el lugar, algunos panes y dulces calcinados completamente otros que se habían salvado se habían convertido, por las desfavorables condiciones, en criaderos de moscas o comenzaban a descomponerse.

Magnus observó con el corazón estrujado como el pequeño niño evaluaba los panes y dulces, pateando algunos carbonizados con el pie, desechando asqueado los que tenían larvas de moscas; lo vio revisar una lata de gaseosa mostrándose decepcionado al ver que estaba vacía, y tomar finalmente un buñuelo que comenzaba a tener moho en la superficie. El niño dudó, buscando a su alrededor algo mejor pero no pareció conseguirlo porque resignado le quitó con sus manitas los pedazos más afectados y mordió el buñuelo tímidamente con el hambre reflejado en el rostro.

Magnus notó, con el corazón estrujado, que era el mismo niño de antes, el pequeño ratoncito que había robado su pan cuando estuvo al cuidado de Tessa frente al instituto. Llevar a los niños a refugios había sido la prioridad para todos, mundanos, Nefilims o submundos, así que no entendía como él aún estaba por allí, como fuese ese pequeño no se merecía eso.

Se acercó al mostrador de la panadería, pasando por junto al auto calcinado intentando que su presencia no alarmara al pequeño.

\- _Hola –_ Dijo en español; el niño alzó la mirada a prisa, sujetaba el buñuelo con moho contra si como si temiera que Magnus quisiera quitárselo. – _Tranquilo, está bien._

El niño negó con la cabeza retrocediendo un paso con miedo. Magnus pensó en alguna manera de ganarse su confianza, por lo que chasqueó sus dedos haciendo aparecer en sus manos un emparedado y una gaseosa tras un rápido _puff_ de fuego azul. Quiso ofrecérselo pero tarde se dio cuenta que el pequeño había dejado caer su precaria cena retrocediendo horrorizado, mirando con sus ojos café abiertos de par en par por el miedo de las manos de Magnus a sus ojos de gato que brillaban en la oscuridad.

\- _Ten –_ Ofreció la comida - _Puedes comerlo_ – Intentó acercarse a él con cautela, el niño retrocedió un poco más y Magnus se detuvo – _Descuida, no te haré daño._

El niño no pudo evitarlo más y se agachó tomando del suelo una lata vacía y la arrojó contra Magnus, aprovechando la confusión del brujo para echar a correr escapando por una de las ventanas rotas. Magnus lo miró perplejo un segundo antes dejar caer la comida y darse prisa en salir por donde entró para buscar al niño, lo vio casi media cuadra más allá: para tener hambre sí que corría rápido el pequeño.

\- _¡Espera! Quiero ayudarte_ – Gritó corriendo tras él. Para ser un niño tan pequeño era obvio que conocía la ciudad, se movía entre las calles sin titubeo, aprovechando los escombros para escurrirse entre ellos y dificultarle a Magnus el seguirlo. Pero el brujo no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente, ese pequeño necesitaba ayuda y si él no podía dársela lo llevaría con quien si pudiera.

El niño cruzó la siguiente esquina y Magnus se dio prisa en llegar hasta allí para no perderlo de vista, pero era demasiado tarde: frente a él solo se erguía el malogrado instituto y un poco más allá la tienda que funcionaba como hospital. Había personas atendiendo aun algunos heridos, caminando por la calle con linternas o piedras de luz mágica pero no había rastro del pequeño. Magnus observó en todas direcciones y no pudo evitar un suspiro frustrado: lo había perdido otra vez pero ¿A dónde se había escondido?

* * *

Caminaron por Central Park en silencio, con la incomodidad tangible entre ellos. Algo en el interior de Alec le decía que volviera al instituto, después de todo, alguien avisaba a Sebastian de sus salidas y Max estaba aliado al rubio así que eso bien que podía ser una trampa; otra parte le decía que aprovechara la oportunidad para correr en busca de Catarina e irse vía portal a Buenos Aires. En lugar de eso, seguía caminando, mirando de reojo a Max que iba cabizbajo; no tenían un destino fijo, solo andaban esperando que uno de los dos pusiera sobre la mesa el tema que les atañía, que iniciara la conversación que debieron tener desde el primer momento.

\- No sé si pueda estar aquí – dudó Max mirando la fuente del ángel en el centro del claro, rompiendo finalmente el silencio - La última vez que vine los mundanos me llevaron preso. – Alec suspiró.

\- Ya hemos caminado lo suficiente ¿No crees? – Esta vez fue el turno de Max de suspirar.

\- No sé qué más esperas que te diga – Admitió en un susurro – Deberías estar contento: No me acosté con Bane ninguna de las veces que él cree; las hadas no mentimos.

\- No eres un hada – Contradijo cortante – Y aun si eso se aplicara a ti, mentiste cuando dijiste que te acostaste con él. – Max abrió los ojos alarmado.

\- ¡Yo nunca te dije eso! – Exclamó de inmediato – A ti te lo dijo Bane, y él solo lo asumió. – Alec apretó los labios.

\- ¿Y tú no tuviste nada que ver en que lo asumiera?

\- De mi boca solo salió una vez frente a Maryse cuando ya todos los creían, pero nunca me acosté con él – Se defendió. Alec estaba a punto de replicar, pero la agudeza de su voz con que dijo lo siguiente, lo detuvo – No pude hacerlo…

\- No pudiste… -Repitió - Es decir que si querías… - Max negó.

\- Sebastian me dijo que era necesario, que en cierta forma eso destrozaría a Bane cuando supiera quien soy – Explicó – Y yo quería hacerle daño, porque él te había lastimado...

\- Magnus no…

\- No lo sabía ¿Bien? – Se defendió deteniendo el paso. Alec lo imitó encarándolo – Los últimos cinco años crecí creyendo que él te había hecho daño, viendo recuerdos de Sebastian donde Bane te golpeaba, te tenía encadenado…

\- Eso no…

\- ¿No fue así? ¿Puedes decirlo? – Preguntó - ¡Eran recuerdos! Cosas que ocurrieron – Alec estaba por replicarle pero Max continuó explicándose, se mordió la lengua; quizás era mejor dejar que dijera todo lo que tenía para decir y luego explicarse él – Desde que me adoptaron en Feéra supuse que no volvería ver a nadie de New York, pero cuando conocí a Bane en el cementerio me di cuenta que tendría una oportunidad de vengarte así que busque a Bash, él tenía años armando un plan para volver y me prometió que entonces podría traerte a la vida de nuevo como hizo conmigo; por eso busque a Bane en navidad: tenía que ponerle el brazalete y fue ahí que Bash me dijo que si me acostaba con él, lo lastimaría…

\- ¿Por eso lo hiciste?

\- Por eso lo intente – Lo corrigió – Cuando Bane dijo que iría a ver a su "novio", cuando vi una foto tuya en el loft, lo único que podía pensar era en cuan cínico era; me daba asco – Escupió recordando cómo se había sentido – Debí darme cuenta que se refería a ti – Lamentó restregándose el rostro - Lo besé para drogarlo con ciruela de hadas, fue fácil: las ciruelas se cosechan con tierra de Edom, su padre demoníaco debe ser de allí porque es muy vulnerable a ella, me confundió contigo y entonces lo deje inconsciente con un golpe.

\- ¿Y en año nuevo? – Quiso saber; Max se restregó el rostro.

\- No recuerdo gran cosa de lo que pasó en Pandemonium – Admitió – Estaba de fiesta con varias hadas, consumí muchas ciruelas – dijo – Richard dijo que en algún punto se nos unió Bane y…

\- ¿Richard el ex de Magnus? – Preguntó con sorpresa atando cabos, Max asintió.

\- Al parecer hicimos algunas locuras en el bar y creamos alboroto – dijo – Había demasiadas cosas de hadas: Ciruela, caramelos, licor y algunas drogas – Alec enarcó una ceja ¿Que no todo eso si decía "hada" en el nombre era considerado droga para los humanos? – Se terminó quedando a dormir con nosotros…pero Richard me aseguró que no pasó nada; lo hice jurármelo – Agregó rápidamente.

\- ¿Y cuándo mamá te vio?

\- Él me atrapó robando…- dudó, pero negó con la cabeza para sí ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ya todos lo sabían – El anillo de Bash, cuando Maryse nos consiguió le hice creer que Bane se aprovechaba de mí para poder escapar sin que ninguno de los dos me siguiera, pero te juro que nunca me ha interesado Bane de esa forma.- Agregó rápidamente.

\- ¿Entonces porque lo besabas en la enfermería? – Realmente quería entender, quería creerle.

\- Sebastian me dijo que lo hiciera, en mi sueño – Ahí estaba, no era la primera vez que Max decía que podía comunicarse con el rubio en sueños; se preguntó si sería el momento para preguntar al respecto o por el contrario no era buena idea tratar tantos temas espinosos a la vez y presionar demasiado. Suspiró, lo mejor era zanjar primero este asunto.

\- Las cosas no fueron cómo crees Max – Aseguró – Sebastian usaba pociones de amor para que yo lo quisiera – Explicó – Y pociones de odio que me pusieron en contra de Magnus y mi familia…

\- Pero tú no me odiabas – Intentó aferrarse.

\- Es más complicado que eso – dijo – Le hice mucho daño a muchas personas; la única vez que Magnus me ha puesto una mano encima, estaba intentando detenerme y hacerme entrar en razón – Aseguró – Ese día atacamos el instituto, cuando te dije que traería a la familia con nosotros; yo en realidad fui para convertirlos en Nefilims Oscurecidos al servicio de Sebastian, provoqué un ataque en Idris murieron muchos cazadores de sombras, muchos amigos murieron también en casa, yo mismo al intentar asesinar a Isabelle casi mato a mamá – Max se llevó las manos a la boca horrorizado – Cuando atravesé el pecho de Jace con la naginata y el fuego celestial me sacó de combate, ellos tenían que contenerme de alguna forma; prevenir que volviera a atacarlos, por eso me encadenaron.

\- Kaelie tenía razón entonces- Ahogó, Max estaba tan desconcertado como horrorizado – Todo lo que vivimos en Idris era una mentira – Max se veía como alguien a quien acababan de destrozar las bases de su mundo – Por pociones y…- Pareció darse cuenta de algo – Kaelie me dijo que al principio te amenazó – Alec desvió la mirada - ¿Cómo te amenazó Sebastian, Alec?

\- No importa, ya es pasado…

\- ¡Por culpa de ese pasado que me ocultan no he dejado de hacerle daño a las personas que amo! – Exclamó indignado – Yo viví con ustedes por semanas creyendo algo que no era ¡Merezco saber con qué te estaba amenazando!

Alec dudó pero finalmente estiró la mano colocándola sobre el hombro de Max; él menor se estremeció: fuera del golpe de hacía unos minutos era la primera vez que Alec lo tocaba. El mayor lo sacó del camino, sentándose ambos bajo las ramas de un árbol: iba a ser un cuento muy largo.

Alec comenzó desde el principio, como flechó a Sebastian con la poción de amor y este comenzó a acosarlo durante días causándole problemas con Magnus y su familia, como decidió ir tras Sebastian para "revertir" ese amor con poción de odio y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ese _amor_ del rubio por él hizo que decidiera traer a Max a la vida. Le explicó como mantuvo la amenaza implícita de no dejar que se marchara con el niño, que podría hacerle daño, obligándolo a quedarse; el muchacho se había sentido culpable: Alec se había quedado con Sebastian por él, para que Max no volviese a ser asesinado por el rubio en quien confiaba.

No fue fácil para el ojos azules hacerle entender que no lo culpaba de nada, solo entonces continuó explicando cómo en algún punto después del ataque de los Ángeles donde salió herido con una flecha en el hombro (El cual Max recordaba como un "entrenamiento accidentado") él empezó a dejar de querer volver a casa y comenzó a ver ese lugar como su hogar.

\- Sebastian me mintió – Había ahogado Max cuando no pudo seguir escuchando en silencio, horrorizado con todo lo que oía, lo que Alec decía cambiaba de contexto todo lo que él sabía, todo lo que Sebastian le había dicho o mostrado alguna vez. Un nudo se apretó en su pecho, tan grande y fuerte que oprimía también su garganta.

\- No lo hizo – Le contradijo el mayor sorprendiendo al chico – Solo te engañó cambiando todo de contexto.

\- ¡Es lo mismo! – Exclamó indignado y dolido – Yo confiaba en él, y jugó conmigo ¡Me manipuló!

\- Exacto, ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – Preguntó serio. Max abrió los ojos con sorpresa, captando lo que Alec quería hacerle entender: era lo mismo que él había hecho y si se estaba sintiendo tan mal, no quería ni imaginar cómo había hecho sentir a Alec.

Luego de eso Max no volvió a interrumpir, escuchó en silencio cuando Alec le explicó cómo se fue _enamorando_ de Sebastian, y como se fue dando cuenta lentamente de la existencia de Jonathan; después de todo, era Jonathan quien le daba la paciencia a Sebastian para entrenar a Max y bromear con él. Al criado por hadas le había costado entenderlo al principio: habían dos personas en la cabeza de Bash, un asesino psicópata junto a un buen chico al que Alec, después de todo, si había llegado a querer.

\- Entonces… hay algo bueno en él – Intentó Max con el rostro bañado en lágrimas – No todo… no todo era malo ¿Verdad? – Sollozaba – Y quizás… quizás podamos sacar lo bueno de Bash otra vez. – Alec negó con la cabeza, con pesar.

\- Cuando nos enfrentamos por última vez a él – Explicó – Magnus separó con el fuego celestial esa parte demoníaca de Sebastian del cuerpo y el alma de Jonathan – dijo – Quizás él habría sobrevivido, quizás no; pero cualquier oportunidad la perdió: una chica, Cossette intentó asesinarme por todas las muertes que causé y él se sacrificó interponiéndose entre nosotros, ella mató esa parte humana de Jonathan.

\- Cossette – Repitió Max pálido el pulso comenzó a temblarle quiso pensar en un principio que era por la vergüenza de lo que había ayudado a hacer a Sebastian, pero luego se dio cuenta que era rabia: porque aun con lo que Alec le contaba, no podía odiar a Sebastian, no podía verlo totalmente como alguien malo y manipulador cuando su hermano le aseguraba que había una parte buena en él, una parte que esa Nefilim había destruido – Tiene lo que se merece – Escupió, Alec se estremeció.

\- ¿Fuiste tú? – No pudo contener la pregunta - ¿Realmente tu…?

\- La flecha estaba en mi mano – Admitió avergonzado no por el hecho sino por tener que confesarlo ante Alec – Pero fue Sebastian quien la atravesó con ella – Yo… no debí llevar el arco al instituto para que te inculparan, no debí hacerle creer a Bane que lo habías hecho…

\- ¿¡Qué tu que!? – Toda la tensa calma que habían mantenido se esfumó ante eso último. - ¡Le dijiste a Magnus que…! - Alec se incorporó de un salto plantándose frente a él. Max también se incorporó sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

\- No estoy orgulloso de todo lo que he hecho – Admitió interrumpiéndolo – Pero nunca quise lastimarte Alec, no realmente – Su voz se quebró con lágrimas bañando su rostro – Yo lo…- Le tembló el labio – L…lo siento mucho.-El enojó en la expresión del mayor desapareció por la sorpresa; Max lloraba a raudales, acuclillándose para abrazar sus rodillas y esconder su rostro entre ellas.- Yo no quería engañarte y…y hacerte tanto daño…no quería… lo siento...

\- Yo…está bien Max – Aseguró con voz baja y el corazón roto ante la imagen tan triste que su hermano le mostraba – Está bien… no fue del todo tu culpa - Se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándolo y Max de inmediato se soltó las rodillas para aferrarse a Alec, por un momento no era un chico de quince años, sino ese pequeño de nueve aferrado a su hermano mayor – Te perdono…

Max ahogó un quejido, pero no dejó de llorar; aferrándose aún más fuerte a Alec que sobaba su espalda en un intento por hacer que se calmara pero el chico estaba muy lejos de eso.

\- ¿Qué…que se supone que voy a hacer… ahora? – Sollozaba – No podemos volver a Edom pero… no puedo volver a Feéra, Kaelie también me engañó… ella intentaba ayudarme, pero le dije cosas… – Se lamentó; Alec no pudo evitar sentir pena por él: Max se sentía realmente perdido.

\- En el instituto…

\- Ya no sé vivir entre Nefilims – dijo – Y nunca supe hacerlo entre mundanos; además ya tienes… tienen al otro Max y… - El ojos azules lo separó de si de inmediato, obligándole a apartarse para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. El rostro de Max estaba totalmente embarrado de lágrimas, moco y saliva; le recordó mucho a Maxxie.

\- Maximum no está en el instituto para reemplazarte, Max – Aseguró con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz – Él es mi… hijo – Se erizó no de manera desagradable, era la primera vez que lo decía -…Y tú mi hermanito y ese lugar solo puede ser ocupado por ti.- Limpió con la mano las lágrimas del chico procurando no molestarlo con el gesto – Y en casa podemos volver a enseñarte a ser un Nefilim – Ofreció – O quizás no, tú decides si quieres hacerlo pero… pero realmente harías feliz a todos, a Jace, a Izzy, mamá y papá si te quedas en el instituto.

\- ¿Y a ti? – Preguntó tímidamente.

\- Especialmente a mí – Aseguró besando su frente; Max volvió a aferrarse a él, abrazándolo de nuevo, porque quizás había perdido el suelo que sostenía su vida, pero aún había una cuerda que lo mantenía a flote.

* * *

\- Entonces… ¿Magnus si está bien? – Preguntó Maxxie con voz infantil y esperanzada mientras dejaba que Maryse lo metiera a la cama. La mujer lo había obligado a tomar un baño luego de dejar a Max y Alec hablando en la entrada del instituto, no había sido tarea fácil, Maryse sospechaba que haber intentado bañar a Iglesia cuando este vivía en el instituto habría sido mucho más sencillo.

\- Lo está – Aseguró la mujer arreglando la almohada del niño y cubriéndolo con las mantas. – Alec seguro se comunicará con él después de hablar con Max.

\- ¿El tío Max le está pidiendo perdón? – Preguntó el pequeño inocentemente - ¿Dejaran de estar peleando? – Maryse sonrió dulcemente.

\- Eso espero – Aseguró – Son hermanos, y los hermanos no son para estar peleados.

\- ¿Yo puedo tener hermanos, Mary…abuela? – Se corrigió el pequeño al preguntar; la mujer había insistido en que la llamara de esa forma, y oír que finalmente lo hacía le hizo sonreír a pesar de no tener ni idea de que responderle.

\- Creo… que por ahora no deberías pensar en eso – dijo – Las cosas no están resultando muy fáciles últimamente – El niño pareció algo decaído y ella acarició su cabello pasando la mano junto a sus cuernos de carnero –Pero quizás, cuando todo se calme, puedas hablarlo con Alec – Le sugirió – Por ahora, si quieres alguien para jugar, puedes buscarme – Ofreció besándole la mejilla.

\- ¡Sí! – Aceptó el niño sonriente abrazándole con sus bracitos del cuello.

\- Bien Maxxie, ahora a dormir que ya es bastante tarde – El niño hizo un puchero pero lo aceptó. Maryse volvió a besarle esta vez en la frente antes de incorporarse para salir de la habitación.

Le había dado bastante tiempo a Max y Alec para hablar y resolver sus problemas, realmente esperaba que las palabras de Max fuesen verdad: odiaba lo que estaba sucediendo con el menor de sus hijos, verlo tan confundido así como odiaba la forma en que Alec estaba sufriendo por eso.

Volvió a la entrada del instituto para buscarlos pero el lugar estaba solo. No le hizo mucha cabeza y volvió sobre sus pasos, quizás habían hablado en otro lugar o estarían ya cada uno en su habitación.

La mujer los buscó y pasó cerca de media hora sin conseguirlos antes de tener que admitir que no estaban en ningún lugar y dejar que el miedo la embargara: ¡Se suponía que ninguno de los dos podía salir del Instituto! Era una medida necesaria para mantener a Sebastian alejado de Alec y a Max lejos de Sebastian ¿Cómo es que habían podido burlar las salvaguardas de Moon?

La mujer se dio prisa en buscar su celular, lo último que sabía de Jace era que había ido de Alacante a Egipto para ayudar tras el ataque, por lo que fue a su hija a quien llamó; esperaba que Isabelle no estuviese dormida: sabía que a su hija le gustaba ver muchas películas mundanas junto al vampiro diurno.

\- ¿Mamá? – Escuchó la confundida voz de la chica en medio de un bostezo - ¿Pasó algo?

\- Isabelle, tienes que venir de inmediato – Le pidió; y tenía que admitirlo, su voz estaba preocupada – Y trae también a Simon.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Su voz era cautelosa.

\- Tus hermanos salieron del instituto, no sé como pero no están por ningún lado – Explicó – Tenemos que buscarlo, pero Alec dejó a Maxxie aquí y…

\- ¿Por qué, por Raziel, Alec se iría con Max? – Preguntó con molestia - ¡¿Y no se supone que habían salvaguardas impidiéndoles salir?! - Maryse podía escuchar al otro lado de la línea el movimiento de su hija, seguro buscando sus armas para darse prisa en salir. Escuchó también la voz de Simon.

\- Es una larga historia, pero necesito que los busques.

\- Ya mismo salgo - Exclamó la chica – Simon llamará a Jocelyn para que vaya a cuidar a Maxxie mientras lo buscamos – dijo colgando la llamada. Maryse suspiró sin guardar el celular, en su lugar se dio prisa en buscar en el directorio del teléfono el número de Moon marcándole, exigía una explicaciones de cómo sus hijos habían podido burlar sus hechizos, pero la bruja no contestó.

* * *

Pasó las páginas del libro con total parsimonia, los mapas pasaban ante sus ojos analíticos exhibiendo continentes, países, ciudades; pero ninguno tenía lo que quería, lo que estaba buscando: Aunque la Clave fuera solo un puñado de idiotas que no lo notaban, él no estaba solo destruyendo ciudades al azar, estaba dejando un mensaje y como tal, cada movimiento debía ser tomado en serio y estudiado con cautela.

Sebastian cerró el pesado atlas mundial arrojándolo sin cuidado contra una montaña de rocas en Edom, había robado el pesado libro de alguna librería tras su ataque en Vilna, nunca estaba de más un poco de investigación especialmente cuando tenía que determinar su próximo objetivo antes de que se cumplieran las veinticuatro horas del ataque a El Cairo, pero no lo encontraba, no conseguía una ciudad que tuviese lo que quería…lo que necesitaba.

\- Es imposible – Gruñó para sí mismo – El mundo es demasiado grande, debe haber alguno…

Había revisado prácticamente todo el libro, país por país sin éxito. Se incorporó acercándose para recuperarlo, no tenía sentido perder la paciencia y enojarse, al contrario solo necesitaba enfocar todo desde otra perspectiva, quizás desde otro idioma.

Sonrió ante esa idea, porque él quería dejar un mensaje y otro idioma sin duda lo haría aún más interesante. Volvió a sentarse dispuesto a revisar el atlas una vez más, paciencia no era algo que le caracterizaba, pero le gustaba ser perfeccionista con sus planes y una cosa compensaba la otra.

Un demonio Raum se acercó a él en actitud agazapada. Sebastian lo ignoró, siempre lo hacía: ese tipo de demonios no eran sus favoritos en lo absoluto, algunos demonios tenían iniciativa, fuerza o sed de sangre y ellos no contaban con ninguna de las tres cosas; pero eran buenos peones para sacrificar, y de esos siempre era bueno tener en alto número.

\- Sebastian…señor – La voz chillante del demonio rompió el tranquilo silencio que se había mantenido a su alrededor. El rubio no dio señal de haberlo escuchado más que un apenas perceptible movimiento de su mano antes de cambiar de página. – Se ha comunicado uno de sus informantes en el Reino Seelie.

\- ¿Y? – Preguntó cortante, mientras comenzaba la sección de Asia en el atlas. Si la Clave se había llevado finalmente a Seelie, realmente no le importaba.

\- Su…chico ha cumplido señor – Dijo. Sebastian enarcó una ceja, sabía perfectamente que se refería a Well pero no había esperado ese apelativo por parte del demonio. – Las cuatro Joyas de Edom están en poder de la Reina Seelie.

\- Perfecto – dijo Sebastian sonriendo para sí, sin apartar la mirada de la ciudad exhibida en las páginas del libro: las cosas no podían estar saliéndole mejor – Y además encontré la "X".

* * *

\- Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo – Comentó Max. En algún punto había dejado de llorar y él y Alec decidieron seguir caminando por el parque.

\- ¿Solo una cosa? A mi aún se me dificultan varias – Bromeó. Max sonrió - ¿Qué es?

\- Si hace cinco años Sebastian te obligaba ¿Por qué hace una semana lo besaste como lo hiciste en su habitación en Idris? – Alec casi se atragante y no pudo evitar sonrojarse: eso era lo último que esperaba que le preocupara a Max porque simplemente no esperaba que el chico lo supiera; hasta ahora solo conocían ese hecho él, su padre, Magnus y…

\- Sebastian, claro – Susurró para si - ¿Él te lo mostró? – El muchacho asintió y Alec suspiró – Las cosas con Sebastian son…complicadas – Aseguró – Lo odio pero también llegué a quererlo y desearlo… a veces la línea no es muy clara y… ¡Por el ángel! No puedo creer que esté hablando de esto contigo.

\- No veo porque no – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Entiendo de odio, de cariño y deseo: sé que una cosa no excluye las otras; al contrario, generalmente se potencian – Alec enarcó una ceja pero ambos siguieron caminando. Pretendían atravesar el parque para volver al instituto antes que Maryse notara la ausencia de ambos y le diera un ataque; sin embargo, Alec pudo notar de pronto un suave sonido llegar a sus oídos.

\- ¿Oyes eso? – Preguntó confundido, Max se detuvo tardando un poco más en captar.

\- Es música – dijo el más joven también confundido. Rápidamente su rostro se iluminó al reconocer la tonada - ¡Es una fiesta Seelie! – Dijo emocionado tomando a Alec de la mano antes de que este tuviera tiempo de darse media vuelta y buscar un desvío.

\- No creo que sea buena idea, Max.

\- No seas tonto ¡Son mis hermanos Seelies! – dijo jalándolo por entre los arboles hasta llegar a un claro "de cuento de hadas", nunca mejor usada la expresión; donde decenas de Seelies danzaban, cantaban y tocaban instrumentos. Alec no pudo negar la belleza de la escena, había algo en ella que hacía los colores más nítidos y brillantes.

Un par de Seelies se acercaron a ellos colocando coronas y collares florales en Max. Alec las sintió acariciando su rostro, pero incluso antes de llegar a procesarlo, Max lo tomó de la mano dándole protector un apretón, jalándolo en su dirección al notar su incomodidad y guiándolo a través del claro.

\- Algo bueno debe haber pasado – Dijo con una sonrisa, era obvio que Max se sentía contagiado por la alegría que reinaba en el claro – Es una fiesta de celebración.

\- ¿Well? – Una voz masculina lo llamó desde atrás. Los hermanos se giraron, el menor con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Richard!

\- ¡Eres tú! – Exclamó apresurándose a llegar hasta ellos - ¡No moriste! – dijo aliviado y lo próximo que Alec vio fue a ese muchacho de su edad o incluso un poco mayor, tomar a su hermanito de quince años del rostro besándolo como si tuviese mucho tiempo esperando para hacerlo.

Observó desde primera fila, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como Max correspondía a ese _abusador de menores_. Intentó carraspear la garganta, recordarles que él estaba ahí, pero ellos apenas y parecía importarles lo que pasaba a su alrededor y como todas las hadas cercanas exclamaban de emoción viéndolos; al contrario, tanto Max como el otro chico sonrieron satisfechos en medio del beso y no fue sino hasta que Max quiso alzar la mano para rodear al otro por el cuello, que notó que aun sujetaba con esta a Alec y se separaron.

\- Sí que me extrañaste – dijo con altanería; Richard sonrió de forma muy similar.

\- No tanto como al sonido del aulos acompañando mis declamaciones, no te creas tan importante – Ambos chicos rieron y Alec aprovechó para aclararse la garganta intentando llamar la atención de su hermano, especialmente ahora que todas las hadas que habían estado observando volvían a lo suyo.

Richard fue el primero en voltear y con mirada despectiva evaluó a Alec de arriba abajo deteniéndose un par de segundos más de lo necesario en sus manos unidas.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, Nefilim? – Alzó el mentón con prepotencia – Me parece que he visto tu rostro antes.

\- Es mi hermano de sangre – Respondió Max por él – Alec Lightwood – Lo presentó – Él cuidó de mí mientras estuve herido – La expresión de Richard se aflojó, acercándose a Alec con un beso rápido en los labios, nada parecido al que le dio a Max, era más como un beso de bienvenida y antes de que Alec pudiera protestar, así lo expresó:

\- En ese caso te doy la bienvenida a nuestra fiesta Alec Lightwood – dijo sacando de sus ropas una manzana que colocó en sus manos.

\- Sobre eso, ¿Qué estamos celebrando? – Preguntó Max curioso.

\- Nuestra Reina decretó celebración – Dijo - ¡La Paz Fría pronto llegará a su fin! – Max se tensó apresurándose en negar con la cabeza para que no dijera nada más frente a Alec, pero Richard no lo notó – ¡Al fin obtuvo las jo…! – Max lo calló besándolo de nuevo. Alec enarcó una ceja. Era obvio que fuese lo que fuese que diría Richard, Max no quería que él lo supiera ¿La paz fría llegar a su fin? Si la Reina Seelie estaba "celebrando" eso no podía ser bueno para el resto del mundo de sombras. Se estremeció, al recordar lo que Catarina y Magnus habían sugerido antes ¿Estaba eso relacionado a las Joyas de Edom?.

\- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso? – Preguntó casi de inmediato, tocando a Richard del hombro para separarlo de Max, el criado por hadas lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero cualquier respuesta que estuviera dispuesto a dar quedó opacada cuando un par de pixies llegaron hasta ellos para llevárselo a bailar. El muchacho aceptó, y Max al notar que su hermano estaba dispuesto a seguir preguntando, tomó antes a Richard para despedirse con otro beso que desató grititos por parte de las hadas. Al separarse sonrió al notar la expresión turbada de su hermano mayor.

\- ¿Qué…? La paz…Él…Richard – Dijo intentando poner su cabeza en orden cuándo se quedó a solas con su hermano - ¿Es el Richard ex de Magnus? – Max asintió y Alec se alarmó - ¡Por Raziel! ¡Sales con el ex de Magnus! – Exclamó – ¡Y él me besó!

\- No salgo con nadie – Contradijo, prefiriendo ese tema al de las Joyas de Edom.

\- Max, sé lo que acabo de ver – dijo - ¿Qué edad tiene? Obviamente es mayor que tú.

\- Veinticinco años humanos, pero no veo que tiene…

\- ¡Te lleva diez años! – Exclamó el ojos azules; su hermano bufó.

\- No me hagas hablar de Bane – Dijo y agregó – Y como dije, no estamos saliendo; ni veo porque su edad tiene que importar.

\- No sabía que también fueses gay – Dijo más para sí que para Max; recordaba esa vez que le dijo a Max él lo era y como su pequeño hermano preguntó inocentemente _"¿Yo también lo soy?"_ Este Max, en cambio, rodaba los ojos con fastidio – Bueno, lo supuse con lo de Magnus, pero luego pensé…

\- No salgo con Richard, no creo que la edad importe y no soy gay – Sentenció. Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- Max, lo que acabo de ver…yo menos que nadie te juzgaría…

\- ¡Que no lo soy! – Alzó la voz frustrado, lo notó y bajó el tono intentando que su hermano entendiera – Es solo que el género no importa, no para la gente Feéra – Explicó – Solo es contacto físico, como tomarse de las manos o un abrazo, no te fijas en si es hombre o mujer: si lo deseas y la otra persona también ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

\- Entiendo que no importe el género, pero hablas como si simplemente no importara con quien estás. - Dijo intentando entenderlo. Max se encogió de hombros

\- Si me importa, ya te dije que no pude hacerlo con Bane – Dijo como si nada; Alec se estremeció: no era algo que quisiera recordar, aún estaba muy fresco – Aunque es cierto que antes de él, estuve con hombre, mujeres, sirenas e incluso besé a un par de gnomos por una apuesta que perdí – Alec había palidecido con la boca tan abierta que estaba seguro debía llegarle al suelo – Con todos la pase bien; y si hubiesen sentimientos involucrados todos esos factores importarían menos. – Aseguró – Además, a las Pixies les gusta vernos interactuar a Richard y a mí, o con las otras criadas en Feéra.

\- Max…- La voz apenas le salió de la garganta – ¿Desde cuándo te hacen acostarte con otras personas?

\- Lo dices como si me obligaran, y no dije nada de acostarme con nadie – Se quejó; Alec le reprendió con la mirada –Supongo que… mi primera vez fue poco antes de cumplir los catorce años humanos.

Alec no estaba seguro de que esperaba escuchar o que pensaba hacer, si abrir la boca con sorpresa o apretar la quijada con rabia; lo cierto es que su mano viajó a prisa al cuchillo serafín en su cintura, alarmando a Max.

\- ¡No seas absurdo! – Exclamó poniendo las manos sobre las suyas, deteniéndolo.

\- ¿Absurdo? Eras un niño… ¡Todavía lo eres!

\- ¡No soy un niño! – Lo contradijo – He vivido por quince años humanos, cinco de ellos en Feéra transcurrieron de forma diferente: algunos años pasaron como si fueren tan solo un día, mientras en ocasiones cada día en sí mismo duraba años.

\- Eso no les da excusa…

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme Alec…a juzgarnos! – Exclamó airado – Si tanto te preocupaba, no debiste dejar de buscarme. - La acusación fue una daga en el pecho del muchacho; su expresión se ablandó, pero la de Max estaba aún más enojada.

\- Lamento que no hayamos dado contigo Max – Se disculpó, eso era algo que lo atormentaba desde que supo que Max estaba vivo – Que dejáramos de buscarte. Yo…todos, pensamos que habías muerto – Susurró – Magnus consiguió el cuerpo de un niño Nefilim quemado, él tenía tu sangre y… por lo que sé, Kaelie confesó la participación de las hadas en eso – La mirada de Max se endureció aún más, pero no dijo nada – En serio lo lamento.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo roto por la música y las risas. Alec giró la manzana en sus manos solo por hacer algo; realmente quería irse de allí, no se sentía cómodo entre esas hadas que habían sexualizado a su hermano desde prácticamente niño.

\- Está bien – Aceptó Max finalmente – De todas formas no me arrepiento de estos cinco años; me gusta Feéra, me gusta la libertad…

\- Te gusta Richard…- dijo por él, no estaba conforme peque quería dejar ver que no estaba enojado con Max y que podía confiar en él. El menor solo bufó.

\- Richard solo es mi amigo.

\- ¿Un amigo con el que ocasionalmente tienes sexo? Eso me suena a una relación – Intentó sonreír juguetonamente. Max rodó los ojos.

\- Tu forma de pensar es muy cerrada - Dijo arrebatándole la manzana – No te pasara nada si la comes, es solo una manzana normal. – Aseguró cambiando el tema y dándole un mordisco para enfatizar su punto y luego devolvérsela, Alec la tomó dándole un pequeño mordisco también, no sin reservas; pero sonrió al ver que Max sonreía contento.

Este muchacho no era su pequeño e inocente hermano, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de serlo y él ya lo había entendido, pero seguía siendo su hermano y quería volver a conocerlo.

* * *

Un silencio reverencial cubría la sala del trono de la Reina Seelie. La monarca observaba con una sonrisa complacida a la pixie frente a ella quien con una reverencia le ofrecía la diadema de oro con una piedra negra en medio, la llama naranja en el centro refulgía suavemente, obviamente no había sido utilizada en años y eso estaría a punto de cambiar.

-…Well me convocó apenas pudo hacerse con ella y desea, mi señora ganarse su perdón y buena voluntad por el retraso.

\- El chico cumplió bien – dijo Seelie bajando de su trono y acercándose a Kaelie. Podía sentir el palpitar de las joyas que llevaba puestas: el brazalete, el anillo y el collar reconocían aquello que los complementaba.- Será castigado por su retraso, pero prometo no ser tan…dura – Kaelie asintió aunque sin poder evitar un ligero temblor en sus manos – Tú también cumpliste bien Kaelie, te recompensaré dejándote recuperar y conservar a tu mascota.

\- Es muy… generosa, mi señora – Susurró la pixie porque sabía que la Reina Seelie si quisiera podría destruir a Well, y su promesa significaba que lo dejaría fuera de todo el caos que planeaba para los Nefilims.

La Reina Seelie llegó finalmente ante ella tomando la diadema; la mujer no pudo evitar contener la respiración por un momento, tanto poder en sus manos: las Joyas de Edom la convertirían en el ser vivo más poderoso del mundo, nadie, Nefilim, submundo, ángel o demonio volverían a ser rivales para ella.

Una sonrisa amplia iluminó su rostro haciendo que sus guardias contuvieran la respiración. Era hermosa, hermosa y peligrosa; el mejor ejemplo de lo que representaba su raza. Seelie sintió el metal en sus dedos, no era frío pero tampoco cálido, aunque se sentía el ligero palpitar de la magia en su interior. La Clave se arrepentiría de todo el daño y la exclusión que le había causado a su pueblo, de la humillación de la Paz Fría y la afrenta personal que habían hecho con ella cuando la apresaron hacía cinco años; acabaría con todos, y solo entonces sería el turno de Sebastian, destruiría a ese demonio antes de que tuviera oportunidad de intentarlo contra ella siquiera.

Posicionó la diadema sobre su cabeza, a escasos centímetros, tomándose su tiempo; disfrutando del momento. La leyenda decía que la última, y única hasta ahora, persona que utilizó el poder de las cuatro joyas había sido una Seelie, y era deliciosamente reconfortante que después de tantos miles de años, fuese otra Seelie, ella, quien lo lograra.

El silencio en la sala se rompió; una pequeña revuelta en la entrada de su sala atrajo su atención y la de todos sus cortesanos mientras veía como un pelotón de Nefilims se daban paso mientras se enfrentaban y mantenían a raya a sus guardias.

\- Reina Seelie, en nombre de La Clave debe acompañarnos a Alacante para ser interrogada por su alianza con Sebastian - Exclamó el Nefilim a cargo. Los cortesanos, incluyendo Kaelie se incorporaron indignados, algunos con armas las enristraron otros solo se pararon defensivos, dispuestos a enfrentarlos para proteger a su reina.

La reina sonrió, una sonrisa tan genuina como la anterior.

\- Ya los esperaba – Aseguró – Pero si me permiten, no iré a ningún lado hasta coronarme – Aseguró bajando finalmente la corona, posándola sobre su cabeza. Las gemas de las cuatro joyas brillaron con intensidad, podía sentir el poder recorriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

\- Algo para beber, Nefilim – Un pixie de cabello naranja y hojas tatuadas en el rostro se acercó a los hermanos Lightwood que observaban en el límite del claro la fiesta, Max le había pedido quedarse un rato, y pese a las protestas de Alec habían llegado a un acuerdo de hacerlo mientras se terminaba de comer la manzana, unos pocos minutos no tenían por qué hacer daño. El Pixie se dirigió expresamente a Alec tendiéndole una pequeña copa con un líquido violeta.

\- No, gracias; estoy bien – Dijo mostrando el fruto a medio comer.

\- Insisto - Volvió a tenderle la copa.

\- Está bien – El tono de Max fue amable, más no dejaba lugar a replica; el pixie lo miró con molestia.

\- Well, lindo Well – Acarició su mejilla palmeándola - ¿No pensaras venir a la fiesta sin deleitarnos con el sonido de tu aulos?

\- ¿Cómo podría? – Cuestionó con una falsa sonrisa apartándose de él – Pero prométeme que mientras no esté cerca de Alec nadie le hará comer o beber algo que le haga daño.

\- ¿Cómo podríamos? – Le imitó. Max le miró en reproche y el pixie se bebió el contenido de la copa con molestia – Nadie le hará ingerir nada, lo prometo – Masculló agregando a prisa al tomarlo de la mano - ¡A bailar!

\- ¿Qué? Espera…Max no me…- Alec intentó protestar viendo como Max era jalado al centro del claro entre un corro de hadas – …dejes – Suspiró restregándose el rostro y sentándose recostado a un árbol para mirar a Max, con una mano puesta sobre su cuchillo serafín solo por si acaso.

La verdad es que su hermano era bastante grácil, se movía al compás de la música coordinándose al baile de las hadas como si hubiese nacido para ello. Vio a Richard bailando también, cerca; Max tenía razón, se notaba cuanto les gustaba verlo y eso no hizo sentir mejor a Alec, al contrario, era como ver el acto principal de un circo.

Vio a un hada acercarse a Max acariciando su rostro sugerentemente para tenderle luego lo que parecía ser una flauta doble, un aulos. Sin dejar de moverse Max empezó a tocar una tonada rápida y alegre, lo miró maravillado: era muy talentoso, ambos lo eran, admitió al escuchar como Richard comenzaba a recitar un verso con la melodía.

Estaba por darle el último mordisco a la manzana cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, arrebatándosela. Alec se giró de inmediato abriendo la boca con sorpresa al ver los ojos de gato que le devolvían la mirada.

\- ¿M…Magnus? – Ahogó, el brujo sonrió mordiendo la manzana - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te estaba buscando – Dijo, sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que dejaron a Alec sin aliento.

\- Pensé que seguías enojado conmigo por Sebastian – Susurró avergonzado. Magnus tomó la mano de Alec apartándola del cuchillo serafín, atrapándola entre las suyas llenas de anillos.

\- No importa lo que haya pasado, no puedo enojarme contigo – Aseguró – No puedo mantenerme apartado, porque te amo cielo – Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta, sin embargo, no dejó que eso lo detuviera.

\- Yo también te amo Magnus – Aseguró – Y no sabes cómo lamento haber pensado lo peor de ti, Max me contó la verdad sobre ustedes y…- Magnus lo interrumpió besándolo, apropiándose de sus labios por completo. Alec se aferró a él de inmediato, besándole como si de eso dependiese su vida, era Magnus, eran sus labios, su beso, era el que estuviese ahí diciéndole que lo amaba, todo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse del resto del mundo.

Solo que no era como lo esperaba, no había sabor a azúcar quemada de la magia del brujo, sino el rastro de sabor a manzana. Max mordió su labio cuando quiso apartarse, tenía aun cosas que tenía que decirle, disculpas por verbalizar, preguntas por hacer.

\- No debí ir con Sebastian estando enojado, debí hablar contigo, debí…

\- Shhh… ya no importa – Aseguró - ¿Verdad?

Alec se confundió al inicio, pero no fue nada comparado al darse cuenta que esto último no iba dirigido a él. Alguien a su otro lado le tomó de la mano, el ojos azules bajó la mirada: dedos pálidos y largos se entrelazaron a los suyos. Se estremeció girándose para encontrarse de cara con Sebastian que se había sentado a su lado.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

\- No hay porque hacer un escándalo – Era él, su voz, su cara, sus ojos… frunció el ceño ¿Sus ojos eran negros o verdes?

\- ¿Jonathan? -Preguntó, miró de él a Magnus, pero el brujo no parecía preocupado o enojado en lo absoluto.

\- Jonathan…Sebastian, soy ambos Alec – Dijo – Y como ambos te amo, por eso volví: por ti.

Alec abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir sus finos labios besándolo, con el mismo deseo y hambre de siempre, sabía a sangre pero esa esencia a acero y gloria estaba ausente. Se estremeció, eso estaba mal, estaba mal que lo besara, estaba mal que él le correspondiera, estaba mal que hicieran eso mientras Magnus sujetaba su otra mano.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó apartándose del rubio y volviendo a ver a ojos de gato, pero él solo sonreía afablemente.

\- Está bien Alec – Susurró Magnus al oído – Está bien que nos ames a los dos. – Alec se estremeció, no sabía si por sus palabras o las pequeñas mordidas detrás de su oreja.

\- Porque los dos te amamos – Susurró Sebastian sobre la comisura de sus labios. Todo eso estaba mal, Alec lo sabía, pero no podía entender porque estaba ocurriendo. Gimió quedó contra los labios de Sebastian al sentir la lengua de Magnus deslizándose por su piel y una mano se deslizaba por su abdomen, aunque no sabía la de quien.

\- ¡Apártense de mi hermano! – El grito de Max resonó en el claro interrumpiendo la música y la danza, el criado por hadas corrió hasta ellos empujando a Sebastian y jalando a Alec para apartarlo de Magnus, solo que ya no eran Sebastian ni Magnus.

Alec observó con desconcierto al par de mujeres hadas que chillaban en su dirección, ambas pálidas, la edad no se reflejaba en sus ojos, sus cabellos como telas de arañas y labios rojos no por lápiz labial sino sangre. El ojos azules se apresuró en llevarse las manos a los labios y tras la oreja, percatándose del dolor agudo allí, manchándolos de sangre: lo habían mordido.

\- No te metas mascota – Chilló una de las Leanansidhe; un tipo de hadas salvajes que se aprovechaban de los deseos de sus víctimas, engañando sus ojos y oídos con lo que querían ver y oír para alimentarse de su sangre. - No defiendas al asesino de Meliorn.

\- De todas formas estábamos dándole lo que quería – Se burló la otra. Alec retrocedió horrorizado de sí mismo ¿Acaso, su hermano había visto eso? ¿Lo había visto con "Magnus y Sebastian"? Negó para sí, las Leanansidhe mostraban lo que deseaba ¿Qué decía eso de él? Max dio un paso al frente molesto, arrebatando del cinturón de Alec su cuchillo serafín, empuñándola contra las Leanansidhe

\- Le hacían daño – Bramó – Si se le vuelven a acercar, juro por nuestra Reina que les daré el mismo destino que al duende Rask.

\- Well – Susurró Richard llegando hasta él intentando calmarlo – No digas cosas de las que puedas arrepentirte.

\- La sangre de nuestro pueblo ha sido derramado por los hermanos Lightwood – Bramó un hada entre la gente – No son bienvenidos en nuestra fiesta.

\- Largo mascota – Lo corrió con sorna la Leanansidhe. Max bufó dándose media vuelta, llevando a Alec consigo para salir del claro sin soltar el cuchillo serafín. Richard suspiró, la fiesta se había acabado.

\- ¿Qué clase de hombre gay se besuquea con dos mujeres a la vez? – Lo reñía Max atravesando el parque exasperado, Alec caminando a su lado se ruborizó.

\- No sabía… no me di cuenta que…pensé…

\- Bien, no lo notaste – Bufó exasperado – ¡Pero eres un Nefilim! ¿Cómo es que no te diste cuenta que dos Leanansidhe te acechaban? – Le recriminó – ¿Ibas a dejar que te comieran si no las detengo?

\- No… nunca había visto alguna en persona – Admitió avergonzado.

\- ¿Tampoco sentiste que te estaban mordiendo? – Preguntó con molestia – Estás sangrando bastante, ponte un iratze – Siguió; su expresión era compleja, como si luchara contra lo que iba a decir a continuación. Suspiró – Tienes que ir a buscarlo.

\- No voy a ir con Sebastian, Max – Negó Alec de inmediato.

\- ¡Me refiero a Bane! – Exclamó y el mayor no pudo evitar una mirada de sorpresa y desconcierto – Te vi con las Leanansidhe Alec, lo que te estaban mostrando – El ojo azul se ruborizó aún más si es que eso era posible - Así que debes buscar una manera de ir a Argentina para hablar con él cuanto antes – Sentenció, Alec no cabía en sí del asombro por lo que oía, viniendo de Max eso era lo último que esperaba - ¡Por Raziel! No puedo creer que…

Pero lo que no pudiera creer Alec nunca lo supo, el cuchillo serafín se iluminó ante el nombre del ángel y Max lo arrojó con un grito asustado al no esperárselo, siendo la primera vez en su vida que activaba uno. Alec había pasado por muchas emociones en las últimas horas, por muchas cosas, quizás por eso la única manera que encontró para aligerar tensiones en ese momento fue estallar a carcajadas; Max masculló un par de maldiciones, pero finalmente también rió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿En serio Alec, que clase de hombre gay eres? xD  
> Jajajaja ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Esa Seelie, tiene todas las joyas D: y se va a colocar la diadema ¿Qué va a pasar entonces?  
> Max y Alec finalmente se han sincerado el uno con el otro…era justo y necesario. Ambos están dándose cuenta ya que el otro no es la persona que recordaban, y eso está bien, la gente cambia… ¿o no?  
> La escena de las Leanansidhe se me ocurrió apenas leí en Lord of Shadow sobre lo que son capaces de hacer… solo me dieron la justificación para algo que traía tiempo queriendo colocar ;)  
> En este cap volvimos a ver a Rafael… cosita, como ha sufrido u.u ¿Alec irá a Buenos Aires finalmente? ¿Hablará con Magnus? ¿Adoptará a su segundo hijo? Y Sebastian, ¿Qué está tramando? ¿Qué es la "X"?  
> El próximo cap se llama "Reconciliación"...creo que ya es bastante obvio aunque se enojen con Alec jeje...tratare de subirlo mañana en compensación por la tardanza si el trabajo me lo permite.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	21. Reconciliación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec y Magnus se reencuentran; mientras tanto Sebastian vuelve a atacar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola...  
> Actualización rápida para compensar la tardanza anterior n.n y terminar la "Parte V" del fics.

**Parte V: Guerra**

_No se puede salir ganando de la guerra más de lo que haces con un terremoto._

**Jeanette Rankin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 21: Reconciliación**

_Ya ven, abrázame, cállate y bésame, después veremos si recordamos porque nos habíamos enojado._

**Anónimo**

**X.X.X.X**

Caminó con cautela por las calles oscuras y destruidas, su mano en el cuchillo serafín por seguridad. Se notaba en el lugar los vestigios del caos que había vivido; hacía no más de tres días, si tan solo el fantasma de lo que había sido el ataque de Sebastian dejaba tal impresión no quería imaginar lo que habría sido estar allí. Sintió el estómago retorcerse de nauseas, la última vez que había estado en un campo de batalla había sido la noche que Sebastian murió, pero antes de eso recordaba perfectamente los ataques en que había estado del lado equivocado, junto al rubio; disparando flechas contra lobos del Praetor Lupus o Nefilims del instituto de New York.

Toda esa destrucción que observaba era un reflejo de la que él mismo había causado, un recordatorio de las malas decisiones que tomaba ¿Cómo podía estar en paz consigo mismo, con sus últimos dos encuentros con Sebastian, con lo que las Leanansidhe le habían mostrado cuando veía todo el daño que Sebastian era capaz de provocar solo porque sí?

Un mundano con algunas heridas ligeras caminaba por la calle en su dirección, buscaba entre los botes de basura derribados y los escombros en las tiendas algo que pudiera comer o le fuese útil. Alec debía reconocer que era una suerte que de ese lado del hemisferio fuese verano, toda esa situación habría sido mil veces peor si encima hubiesen tenido que sumarle la crudeza del invierno.

\- Disculpa ¿dónde están llevando a los heridos? – Preguntó Alec cuando llegó a su lado, Magnus había escrito la nota a Maxxie no hacía ni medio día así que suponía que si estaba ayudando con las víctimas lo conseguiría en el refugio que hubiesen improvisado para tal fin. El hombre respingó al oírlo, exclamando algo en español mientras retrocedía escondiendo tras su espalda su pequeño botín, observando con desconfianza el cuchillo en el cinto del ojos azules – Demonios yo… no entiendo – Gruñó frustrado consigo mismo.

Él no se había dedicado a aprender muchos idiomas. Por supuesto que sabía latín, sanscrito y podía identificar algunas lenguas demoníacas, también había aprendido algo muy básico de francés, la lengua materna de su madre; pero de español no sabía más que unas pocas palabras; un pequeño detalle que le habría valido recordar antes de dejarse convencer por Max y correr hasta el brujo más cercano en New York que no fuese Catarina y exigirle a nombre del Instituto un portal por el que, por supuesto, Jace le gritaría cuando este fuese a cobrarle sus honorarios.

Alec se alejó del hombre y siguió caminando, le habría valido bien también conseguir algo de papel para enviarle un mensaje de fuego a Magnus al menos, como fuese no podía solo caminar por la ciudad en ruinas sin un rumbo fijo: tenía que buscar la manera de contactar a Magnus o por lo menos encontrar el instituto.

No supo por cuanto caminó, en ocasiones encontrando algunas personas con las que intentó comunicarse, no fue hasta la cuarta que encontró a un vampiro que hablaba inglés. El vampiro no había podido decirle nada sobre Magnus, pero al menos le había indicado como llegar al instituto, advirtiéndole que estaba en ruinas y no conseguiría a nadie adentro.

Aun así, Alec se había dirigido hacía allá. Le había sorprendido un poco que el vampiro se diera lugar a responderle sin tanto problema como solía ocurrir en New York; suponía que ante una situación tan critica las diferencias entre especies habían sido dejadas de lado.

Llegó finalmente al edificio indicado; apreciándolo desde la parte posterior. No había iluminación ni persona alguna de ese lado, pero podía escuchar en el silencio de la noche, el alboroto desde el lado del frente donde el vampiro le dijo que habían instaurado las tiendas de atención médica. El Nefilim se apresuró en dirigirse hacia allá: observando con horror como aún bajo la luz de la luna podía ver las paredes quemadas del instituto y las ventanas rotas.

Se detuvo a mitad de la calle al escuchar un ruido provenir del instituto. El nefilim observó con atención, pero no había nada allí. Siguió caminando escuchándolo nuevamente. Tomó su estela con cautela, reforzando su runa de visión nocturna antes de girarse de nuevo con la mano sobre su cuchillo serafín, no quería alarmar a un mundano si este era el caso, pero a su vez debía estar preparado si quizás a algún demonio que hubiese tomado refugio en el profanado instituto; pero en su lugar solo vio una pequeña cabecita con rizos castaños escondido entre el instituto y un pequeño arbusto que había logrado sobrevivir, mirando con cautela en dirección a la calle.

Alec soltó el cuchillo al ver al niño, por algún motivo le hizo pensar en un pequeño ratoncito asegurándose de que el gato no estuviese cerca antes de salir de su escondite. Notó que el pequeño llevaba en la mano a modo de arma una piedra, resto de alguna pared que seguro había tomado del suelo. Se preocupó ¿Estaba huyendo de algo?

\- Eh… _niño_ – Alzó la voz para decir la palabra en español – _Amigo –_ dijo señalándose a sí mismo. El pequeño volteó a verlo alarmado, alzando la piedra, pero la bajó casi de inmediato al fijarse en Alec. El neoyorquino aprovechó eso para dar un paso hacia él. El pequeño se tensó, pero no retrocedió y eso, supuso Alec, era una buena señal por lo que se acercó un poco más hasta quedar a un par de pasos del arbusto, agachándose para quedar a su altura. No tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle, su mente recorría a prisa todas las palabras en español que conocía para buscar algo que pudiera ayudarle, pero el niño tomó la iniciativa saliendo por completo de su escondite y acercándose a él un paso, estirando la mano para tocar su visible runa de bloqueo en el cuello y mirar a Alec con una mueca que supuso era un intento de sonrisa. - ¿ _Nefilim? -_ Preguntó señalándolo.

El pequeño asintió frenéticamente. Alec le sonrió con afabilidad, había pensado que era un pequeño mundano perdido, pero pensándolo bien, esa determinación con que sujetaba la piedra para defenderse le mostraba cuan obvio era que había pasado toda su corta vida viendo personas con la misma determinación a defenderse y defender a otros. El niño parecía aliviado de encontrar al fin alguien en quien pudiera confiar y dejó caer la piedra saltando sobre Alec para abrazarlo aferrándose a su cuello, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro donde sin previo aviso estalló en llanto.

El pelo negro se desconcertó, sintiendo el corazón rompérsele ante el dolor en su llanto; preguntándose cuantas cosas había tenido que ver ese niño, cuanto había tenido que obligarse a ser fuerte mientras andaba por las calles de la ciudad, solo.

 _\- Shhh, está bien; está bien –_ Susurró. ¿Cuánto más daño debía ver a Sebastian causar, cuántas vidas como la de ese niño volver patas arriba, antes de que él dejara de sentir alguna responsabilidad por el rubio? Antes de que dejara de usar como excusa a Jonathan y depusiera a Sebastian definitivamente en el pasado. Quiso decirle al pequeño que todo estaría bien, que él lo estaría, que haría lo posible por protegerlo, pero mientras abrazaba al niño, debía conformarse con solo repetir esas dos palabras – _Está bien_.

* * *

Abrió la puerta del instituto con cautela, esperando que esta no hiciera mucho ruido al entrar, maldiciendo sonoramente cuando lo primero que vio fue a Maryse caminando hacia la puerta vestida para cazar, dispuesta a salir.

\- ¡Max! – Exclamó la mujer aliviada, al verlo; sin embargo, ese alivió desapareció al ver que Max cerraba la puerta tras de si - ¿Dónde está Alec? – Preguntó de inmediato. El muchacho abrió la boca para responder, pero la madre angustiada lo tomó del brazo - ¡¿A dónde lo llevaste?!

\- ¡Yo no lo llevé a ningún lado! – Gruñó Max soltándose de ella con brusquedad - Alec se fue a Argentina.

\- ¿Qué? – Maryse abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Cómo…? ¡¿Por qué lo dejaste salir cuando sabes que Sebastian lo está buscando?!

\- Por favor, se fue con Bane – Bufó, a pesar de que había sido su idea y de que Alec le había explicado todo; no podía solo olvidar de un segundo a otro su inconformidad - ¿Hay algún otro lugar más seguro para él? – Maryse iba a replicar cuando el chico suspiró sacando de sus ropas un par de notas dobladas que le tendió – El brujo que hizo el portal te envía una, la otra es de Alec, Maryse.

La mujer las tomó sin desfruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- No las leí – Dijo. Maryse lo miró insegura si creerle o no; abriendo la primera nota: no era más que la factura por los servicios prestados del brujo al realizar un portal. Rodó los ojos y abrió la carta de su hijo leyéndola.

_No te enojes con Max, fue mi decisión irme a Argentina para buscar a Magnus. Sin embargo, hay algo que debes decirle a papá: las hadas están celebrando el fin de la paz fría, no sé qué signifique, pero nada bueno debe traerse la Reina Seelie._

_Prometo volver antes del mediodía. Dile a Maxxie que lo quiero._

_Alec_

Maryse bufó al leer la nota; sus hijos iban a matarla un día de estos, con ese empeño de querer ponerse en riesgo innecesario ¿Qué le costaba a Alec permanecer en el instituto y dejar que ella o Isabelle fuesen por el brujo?

\- ¿Cómo salieron del instituto? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido – Se supone que ninguno de los dos puede.

\- Solo pudimos – Dijo Max encogiéndose de hombros, porque realmente no lo sabía. Se dispuso a seguir caminando para pasarla por un lado e ir a su habitación, pero se detuvo con un suspiro – Alec me dijo muchas cosas – Susurró; Maryse lo miró, pero el muchacho mantenía la mirada baja, la mujer sintió el corazón estrujársele: su hijo se veía tan pequeño e indefenso en ese momento – Dijo que Sebastian mintió, que ustedes no se negaron a ir con ellos hace cinco años porque no me quisieran.

\- Por supuesto que no – Dijo ella de inmediato – Todos nosotros te amamos hijo, pero cuando Sebastian vino con Alec entonces, no sabíamos que estabas vivo y las cosas no fueron… precisamente una conversación.

\- Alec me dijo que te hizo daño…a todos, por culpa de Bash…Sebastian – Se corrigió y Maryse no pudo evitar notar el tono resentido en su voz – Y aun así ustedes lo perdonaron ¿Por qué? - Preguntó

\- Somos familia Max – Susurró ella – Y entendimos que no era su culpa, Sebastian estaba manipulando a Alec. – Max asintió.

\- También me dijo que podía quedarme con ustedes en el instituto – Su voz era cada vez más baja – Pero no creo que lo merezca, sé que lo que le hice a Alec los lastimó, pero también los he tratado mal y…- Maryse notó que el chico parecía estar dándose ánimos para decir algo más, quizás lo que realmente quería decir pese a todo ese preámbulo. - ¿Crees que… que podrían perdonarme a mí también? – Maryse abrió la boca sorprendida, no se esperaba eso en lo absoluto – Prometo que… quizás no ahora, pero intentare volver a considerarnos una familia yo… ahora sé que todo lo que me hizo creer Sebastian era mentira y…solo necesito tiempo.

\- Hijo – Susurró Maryse tomando a Max del brazo para abrazarlo contra su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos – No hay nada que perdonar – Aseguró – Al contrario, nada me haría más feliz que decidieras quedarte con nosotros.

Maryse sintió como Max se aferraba a ella intentando contener pequeños espasmos por sollozos. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, no queriendo que se terminara ese pequeño momento porque, aunque Max seguía sin llamarla mamá, había finalmente, dado un paso en su dirección y el de toda la familia.

* * *

Magnus se restregó el rostro; se rendía, había buscado al niño por los alrededores del instituto en ruinas sin éxito alguno; el pequeño simplemente había desaparecido como cada vez que el brujo intentaba acercársele para ayudarlo. Estaba terminando de dar una última vuelta sin éxito, pensando en volver a la posada como había sido su plan desde antes de encontrar al pequeño hacía ya casi una hora.

Tenía dos días haciendo todo lo que podía, descansaría un poco y en la mañana vería en que más podía ayudar, quizás buscar al niño un rato antes de volver a New York; ya era momento de volver a casa.

Giró la esquina y se detuvo de golpe, restregándose los ojos, confundido porque había encontrado al pequeño, pero debía estar realmente exhausto si creía que la persona frente a él, que lo abrazaba dejándolo llorar en su hombro, era Alec.

Alexander estaba en New York encerrado en el instituto o quizás, pensó amargamente, se había ido ya a Edom o el infierno que quisiera con Sebastian; como fuese, la idea de que estuviese en Buenos Aires era imposible.

\- _Está bien_ – Susurraba Alec en español, en un intento de consolar al pequeño – _Está bien_ – Magnus sintió faltarle el aliento: ¡Era su voz! Reconocería el tono del ojos azules donde fuese.

\- ¿Alec? – Lo llamó aun con algo de duda. El Nefilim alzó la cabeza de inmediato buscando en todas direcciones sin soltar al niño hasta que finalmente dio con el brujo. Magnus casi habría jurado que el rostro del muchacho se había iluminado con una sonrisa al verlo. Negó para sí, seguramente había sido un efecto de la poca iluminación que la luna proporcionaba.

\- ¡Magnus! – Lo llamó en voz alta. El niño en sus brazos se separó de él y siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta el brujo; Alec lo sintió tensarse y, antes de poder evitarlo, el pequeño se soltó de él echando a correr en dirección contraria.

\- _¡Para! ¡Niño!_ – Intentó detenerlo, pero Magnus había llegado hasta él sujetándolo del brazo. El brujo no había esperado ver al nefilim allí, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente no había nada más en su cabeza que esa necesidad de hablar con él; tenía una sensación de deuda con todas las personas que vio durante los últimos dos días suplicando por una última oportunidad para ver y hablar con sus seres queridos – Magnus, tenemos que hablar – Le suplicó Alec. El brujo asintió, escuchando un pequeño alboroto al otro lado de la calle, al parecer habían encontrado otro sobreviviente. Suspiró moviendo sus manos para aparecer un portal, ese no era el mejor lugar para hablar.

\- Vamos a la posada donde me estaba quedando – Dijo. Alec asintió atravesando el portal tras él. La habitación que había compartido los últimos días con Jem y Tessa estaba desordenada por la prisa que habían tenido estos en recoger sus cosas antes de marcharse a Los Ángeles, pero a Alec no pudo importarle menos; y sinceramente a Magnus tampoco: si había algo que aclarar, le daría a Alec una última oportunidad de…

\- Magnus…- Susurró interrumpiendo los pensamientos del brujo, olvidándose él mismo de otra cosa que no fuese Bane – Perdóname – Pidió, había ido a buscar a Magnus, y ahora que lo tenía en frente se sentía completamente nervioso – Hablé con Max: nos engañó, te engañó acerca de haberte acostado con él, nunca lo hiciste y yo… debí confiar en ti – Lo tomó de la mano, Bane hizo un ademan de apartarla pero finalmente solo lo dejó hacer – Debí escucharte y lo lamento, realmente lamento no haberte dado más crédito, no haber confiado lo suficiente en ti, lamento la manera en que te traté – Su otra mano acunó la mejilla del brujo acercando su rostro al suyo - Por favor, perdóname…

Magnus abrió la boca dispuesto a decir algo, porque no había sido solo un asunto de desconfiar: Alec había creído lo peor de él sin darle oportunidad de defenderse; más no hubo dicho ni una palabra cuando el ojos azules se inclinó sobre él atrapando sus labios entre los suyos, besándolo.

El chico Lightwood se sentía sobrepasado por tantas cosas, tantas emociones en la ultima hora; lo besaba porque se había angustiado por la seguridad del brujo tras saber del ataque de Sebastian, porque lo extrañaba como loco desde que lo apartó de su lago, porque lamentaba no haberlo escuchado, no haber confiado en Magnus desde el principio, porque tenía tantas cosas por las cuales suplicarle que lo perdonara, pero sobre todo lo besaba porque lo amaba, y Magnus…

Magnus le apartó de si con una bofetada que le volteó el rostro.

Alec lo miró perplejo, esperando; el brujo tenía muchas emociones en el rostro, pero el enojo era una de las más claras.

\- No te atrevas – Su voz fue fría, deteniéndolo en el intento de Alec de acercarse nuevamente. Magnus soltó su mano de Alec y dio un paso atrás poniendo distancia; él había estado dispuesto a hablar, pero eso había sido demasiado: Alec no tenía ningún derecho de seguir lastimándolo – No te atrevas a volver a besarme con los mismos labios conque has estado besando otra vez a Sebastian.

\- ¿Q…Que? – El ojos azules palideció, retrocediendo un paso él también. - ¿Tú…nos viste…?

\- No sabía que era un show privado – Dijo con sarcasmo destilando en sus palabras, limpiándose las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos – Sabía que iba a ser una trampa desde que recibí la nota, pero no esperé que colaboras tan gusto a eso – Dijo – Realmente no me importa lo que Max haya o no hecho – Aseguró por lo bajo - Eres tú el único que está rompiendo mi corazón, Alexander.

\- Magnus, nunca he querido…- El brujo inspiró profundo, armándose de fuerza para decir algo que iba a romperlo tan solo con verbalizarlo, aunque ya lo supiera.

\- Sé que han estado juntos de nuevo, tú y Sebastian – Admitió con amargura interrumpiéndolo – Lo que haya pasado hace una semana en la casa de Idris…– Quería hablar, había creído que podría hacerlo, pero estaba mucho más enojado y dolido de lo que pensó. – Una agradable bienvenida, supongo.

\- Magnus…

\- Y hace dos días en el cementerio – Continuó con amargura – Qué considerado de tu parte, darle su _besito_ de la buena suerte antes de venir a destruir toda la ciudad.

\- No fue… Magnus, yo te amo y…- El brujo se estremeció.

\- Y aun así me reclamas… ¿Con que moral te sientes ofendido? ¿Cómo puedes reclamarme por lo que haya pasado o no entre Max y yo cuando hace años que duermes con el anillo Morgenstern bajo tu almohada en la ciudad silenciosa? – Una lagrima amarga se escapó de sus ojos mientras lo empujaba del pecho – No te atrevas a decir que me amas Alexander, cuando no tienes ni idea de lo que sientes por Jonathan o Sebastian o Bash o como demonios se quiera hacer llamar.

Alec sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impedía salir la voz, y sospechaba que ese nudo estaba formado por su corazón roto por ver a Magnus tan destrozado y saber que era su culpa, porque hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de cuanto dolor le estaba causando al brujo no ahora, no desde que Max apareciera; era un dolor que tenía cinco años estableciéndose en el brujo, cinco años como un pequeño raspón en su corazón que Alec no había dejado sanar al no dejar a Sebastian en el pasado y en su lugar había hecho cada vez más y más grande.

Quiso abrazar a Magnus, no porque pensara que el brujo lo necesitara, sino porque él mismo lo hacía; quería sentirlo entre sus brazos, sentirlo consigo, pidiéndole al ángel no haber perdido a Magnus. Quería secar sus lágrimas y prometerle que no volvería a herirlo de esa forma, pero no se atrevió a hacer ningún movimiento en su dirección, porque sentía que no tenía derecho alguno cuando todo era su culpa.

\- Yo… - Comenzó, aunque realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, quizás de la única manera posible – Realmente lo lamento – No quería sonar como un loro repitiendo lo mismo, pero era la verdad – Cada… cada día en la Ciudad Silenciosa temí que decidieras que no tenías por qué esperarme, que podías continuar tu vida con alguien más, alguien libre – Tampoco quería que sonara como a excusas, pero una vez que empezó a hablar se dio cuenta que ya no habría marcha atrás. – O que simplemente no tenías que esperar por alguien que, pociones o no, había elegido en su momento a otro hombre – Magnus abrió la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero el ojos azules se adelantó continuando. – No es que me hubieses dado algún motivo para temerlo, al contrario, soy yo…- Su voz se quebró – Mi inseguridad; me has dado todo Magnus, has hecho tanto por mí que sé que no es justo para ti, especialmente desde que Max entró en la ecuación: eres la persona que más me importa en el mundo, pero te hice a un lado y dejé cegarme por un hermano que sinceramente ya no conozco.

Silenciosas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos de gato que lo escuchaba en silencio, lágrimas reflejo de las que comenzaban a surcar el rostro del nefilim; era doloroso darse cuenta de la veracidad de lo que estaba diciendo, y percatarse que, a pesar de siempre pensar en Magnus, no lo había considerado realmente hasta ahora.

-… Y aun peor, he sido un idiota todos estos años no dándome cuenta de la magnitud del daño que estaba causándote – Inspiró profundo ante lo que iba a decir – Yo quise a Jonathan, en cierta forma aun lo quiero y eso, no lo sé, ha hecho más complicado y confuso todo entorno a Sebastian; pero si algo sé, si algo nunca he dudado es lo que siento por ti Magnus – Para ese momento las palabras de Alec se habían convertido en sollozos -…lo mucho que te amo, cuanto me aterra perderte debido a Sebastian, a Max…- Negó con la cabeza – Por mi propia culpa.

El monologo terminó sumiéndolos en el silencio de la noche de una ciudad en ruinas. Alec esperaba que Magnus dijese algo, que cada segundo en que prolongaba el mutismo fuese un segundo que lo acercaba al final de todo; y le rogaba a Raziel porque, dijese lo que dijese el brujo, no fuese un "adiós" los que escuchara de sus labios.

\- Nefilim estúpido – Susurró el brujo finalmente, haciendo lo posible porque su voz sonara entera mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro – Es una suerte que no me puse mucho maquillaje – Alec no supo cómo interpretar eso; pero sí que supo cuando el brujo lo tomó de la camisa jalándolo hacía si, besándolo. Fue apenas algo rápido y superficial, tan solo dándole tiempo a Alec para interpretarlo como una oportunidad que el brujo le daba, antes de que este lo apartara. – Pero si vuelves a acercarte a Sebastian, juro que te hechizara para volverte impotente el resto de tu vida, no importa cuánto me arrepienta luego de eso.

Alec no pudo contener una risita gutural, tomando al brujo de la cintura, pero cuando habló su voz, aunque dulce era seria.

\- Juro que no volveré a arruinarlo Magnus – Prometió - Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida corrigiendo lo que han sido estos cinco años para ti – Magnus le sonrió, asintiendo, aceptándolo con un beso esta vez más profundo e intenso.

Las Leanansidhe se habían equivocado: Alec no quería compartirse entre Magnus y Sebastian, porque sencillamente no era el rubio quien llenaba su corazón, era Magnus; y no estaba dispuesto a hacer nada que le arriesgara a no volver a sentir sus labios con sabor a azúcar quemada, no sacrificaría su relación con Magnus otra vez, no por Max y mucho menos por Sebastian.

* * *

La puerta de la oscura mazmorra se abrió permitiendo que la luz se filtrara desde el exterior mientras la Cónsul y el Inquisidor se daban paso cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La mujer que había estado revoloteando furiosa en el interior de la celda, recobró la compostura encarándolos e irguiéndose con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz.

\- Reina Seelie – Comenzó Robert.

\- Inquisidor – Respondió con tono frio y distante – Estoy segura que encerrarme como a un vil criminal atenta contra los tratados.

\- Los tratados no cubren al pueblo Fey y lo sabe – Dijo Jia – Y usted tiene la culpa de eso.

\- Sin embargo, eso no justifica que enviaran soldados a tratar con violencia a mi pueblo – Se quejó - Asesinaron varios de mis guardias.

\- Los informes de nuestros soldados dicen que fue usted quien inició la confrontación, los atacó con una especie de magia.

\- ¿Acaso les pasó algo? – Preguntó con acidez, agregando con sorna - Vaya nefilims son, si se asustan con unas pocas luces.

\- ¿Qué pretendías hacer Seelie? – Cuestionó Robert – Si estabas dispuesta a enfrentarte a ellos, significa que tenías un plan - La mujer no contestó, Robert la vio restregarse las manos, no con nerviosismo sino como si quisiera comprobar que el anillo en sus dedos siguiera allí. Frunció el ceño al notar el brazalete: lo había visto antes.

\- O sabías que estás tan hundida que no tienes otra salida – Siguió la Cónsul Penhallow.

\- O tal vez ambas cosas – Entrecerró los ojos el inquisidor. - Porque supe que tu gente estaba haciendo fiestas por "el fin de la paz fría"

\- Típico de ustedes Nefilim preguntan y no esperan ninguna respuesta para sacar conclusiones. – Dijo ella sentándose en la banca en el interior de su celda, de la forma más elegante que su situación le permitió.

\- Creo que no estás entendiendo Seelie – Dijo Jia con determinación – Tengo a un maníaco asesinando enclaves, submundos y mundanos a diestras y siniestras y motivos para creer que tú y tu gente están permitiéndole ir de un sitio a otro con un ejército de demonios.

\- Me gustaría escuchar esos motivos. – Robert golpeó los barrotes, la mujer hada no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco; no había esperado eso.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando se decretó la paz fría? – Preguntó – La mayoría del mundo de sombras estuvo de acuerdo porque saben que las hadas son peligrosas… ¿Crees que alguien se opondría ahora, después de tanta destrucción si les decimos que el pueblo Seelie está apoyando a Sebastian?

\- No pueden juzgar a todo un Reino por "traición" – Marcó las comillas - A un sistema que ni siquiera lo incluye.

\- Quizás, pero la ley del ángel nos permite enjuiciar a su líder – Dijo el hombre – Ya el resto del submundo se encargará de cazar y castigar a tus hadas.

\- Será una cacería sangrienta y la Clave no moverá ni un dedo para evitarlo – Aseguró Jia. La reina Seelie endureció la mirada, con el recuerdo de su último encuentro con Sebastian fresco en su memoria.

\- Mi pueblo… - Comenzó, su voz estaba cargada de ira – No es responsable de ninguna de mis decisiones – Aclaró sorprendiendo a ambos Nefilims que no lo habían esperado, y así como ellos, estaba segura que nadie, ni siquiera Sebastian, lo habría previsto – Lo ayudé, y voy a declarar; responder sus preguntas frente a la Clave – Aseguró – Pero no pueden castigar al pueblo Seelie de los errores de su Reina.

\- Bloquea el acceso a Sebastian y me encargaré de que seas juzgada como un individuo y no como un pueblo – Ofreció Jia. La Reina la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero finalmente suspiró asintiendo.

\- Lo haré, no le debo ayuda a Sebastian Morgenstern – Aseguró; Jia y Robert se miraron con triunfo. – Solo necesito que me permitan hablar con Kaelie.

\- Iré por los guardias y convocaré a la Clave – Informó Jia – Enviaré por Kaelie, pero no creas que se te permitirá hablar con ella a solas – Dijo saliendo a prisa. Robert siguió a la mujer, pero en lugar de salir tras ella, cerró la puerta de las mazmorras con seguro volviéndose para encararla. La Reina Seelie lo observaba atenta, con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Tan rápido empezaran con las torturas e interrogatorios?

\- Por ahora solo la parte del interrogatorio – Dijo Robert volviendo hasta los barrotes - ¿Cuál es tu plan?

\- Estoy colaborando Inquisidor – Dijo ella - ¿Por qué debería haber un plan?

\- Dices que vas a colaborar – La corrigió – Y no es propio de ti aceptar la culpa. – La mujer suspiró incorporándose, acercándose con paso lento a los barrotes hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Estoy en problemas Inquisidor, graves problemas – Aceptó – Sebastian jugó sus cartas y debo admitirlo, creí que había previsto todos sus movimientos, pero me sorprendió – Admitió – No puedo permitir que mi pueblo cargue con las consecuencias, porque antes que nada soy su Reina.

Robert abrió la boca con sorpresa, no era una actitud que esperara de la Reina Seelie, a quien, dicho sea de paso, siempre había visto como un ser egoísta.

\- Sin embargo – Continuó ella – Hay algo que sí puedo hacer… - Se llevó las manos al cuello retirándose el colgante de oro con la piedra negra en el centro y se lo tendió al Inquisidor. -…Y es cumplir con mi palabra y asegurarme de que sea destruido.

\- Son las joyas de Edom- Dijo Robert observándolo con desconfianza, había reconocido el brazalete: lo había visto en Magnus y luego en su hijo Max, y recordaba lo que les había informado Catarina, lo que las joyas podían hacer. Recorrió a Seelie con la mirada, del colgante al brazalete, al anillo y por último a la diadema, reconocía también esta última: la había visto por años entre los artículos mágicos que descansaban en la biblioteca del instituto de New York.

\- ¿Cómo la obtuviste? – La Reina sonrió abiertamente.

\- Tu pequeño mocoso es muy servicial cuando se lo propone – Dijo con sorna, complacida ante el estremecimiento de Robert – Pero su lealtad o falta de esta por su familia no es el tema a tratar aquí: Si sabes lo que son, estoy segura de que sabes lo que pueden hacer – Dijo ella.

\- Porque sé lo que pueden hacer no puedo dejar de pensar que te dejaste atrapar por los guardias de la clave porque tienes algo más en mente; destruirnos desde adentro quizás.

\- Si pudiera hacer eso, no le estaría entregando el colgante – Admitió – Pero puedo ayudarlos a destruir a Sebastian Morgenstern.

\- ¿A cambio de qué?

\- Asegúrese de ser el testigo en mi conversación con Kaelie; no hablaré con ella en presencia de nadie más. – Robert entrecerró los ojos, no podía evitar mirar a la mujer con desconfianza. – A cambio estoy ayudando a la Clave contra su principal enemigo, es un precio pequeño a pagar; bien dicen que la mejor arma contra un enemigo es otro enemigo.

\- El detalle está en cuál es el enemigo que quiere destruir realmente – Dijo el hombre con los ojos entrecerrados - ¿Qué me garantiza que, al tocar el collar, este no destruirá la sangre del ángel en mí?

\- Supongo que para ambos beneficiarnos es cuestión de confiar un poco - Robert frunció el ceño, porque por sobre todas las cosas, no confiaba en esa mujer.

\- Supongamos que lo hago, que confío en usted – Dijo, en lo absoluto convencido - ¿Cómo pretende ayudarnos a detener a Sebastian?

\- Tome el collar como muestra de buena fé, y déjeme hablar con Kaelie: le daremos las joyas a quien si pueda usarlas. – Dijo y agregó con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos – Y no dije nada sobre detener a Sebastian – Lo corrigió – Dije destruirlo.

Robert dudaba, no sabía si creerle; pero si algo sabía era que tener las cuatro joyas en poder de la Reina Seelie era aún más peligroso que tocar el colgante. El hombre suspiró y encomendándose al ángel tomó el colgante.

* * *

\- Maldito demonio – Masculló Magnus por lo bajo, dejándose abrazar por Alec entre las sabanas. Luego de reconciliarse, mientras se recuperaban del momento entre respiraciones agitadas, Magnus había sorprendido a Alec preguntándole a detalle que le había dicho Max. El ojos azules, algo turbado no tuvo más que contarle lo que su hermano le había dicho sobre todo lo que hizo para separarlos por órdenes de Sebastian, y le explicó como el demonio había manipulado lo que Max recordaba para darle un contexto totalmente diferente. – Bien decía Mark Twain quien por cierto salía con una buena amiga: _La gran diferencia entre un gato y un mentiroso es que el gato tiene apenas nueve vidas_ – Suspiró –No sé cuántas veces más tendremos que matarlo.

\- Ujumm – Le dio la razón el Nefilim con un sonido gutural de la garganta, inspirando profundo el aroma a azúcar quemada del brujo. Realmente no quería hablar del tema, solo quería estar ahí y disfrutar de su cercanía Había temido por eternos diez minutos que no podría volver a ver a Magnus, que habría perdido al brujo en medio del ataque a la ciudad hacía dos días, que desde hacía una semana se habían separado irremediablemente debido a Max; y ahora poder sentirlo a su lado, disfrutar de su aroma, sentir el calor de su cuerpo le parecía el más grande regalo, un regalo.

Y sin embargo, sabía que no podían quedarse así para siempre.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Alec para sí, no quería arruinar el momento, pero había hecho una promesa; giró el rostro para ver el reloj en la mesa de noche: las tres de la tarde, lo que significaba que en New York el medio día tenía un par de horas de haber pasado - Debo volver a New York – Lamentó con un suspiró sin embargo no hizo ademan de incorporarse, no quería hacerlo. Magnus se giró para encararlo con una expresión decaída.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Mi madre debe estar histérica, le dije que volvería para el medio día. - Magnus no respondió de inmediato, lo miró pensativo por un segundo antes de volver a recostarse, con la vista en el techo. Alec dudó tomando su mano – Lo siento Magnus – Se disculpó – Yo… vine a Buenos Aires sin avisar siquiera y…

\- Te acompañaré – Decidió finalmente devolviéndole el suave apretón de manos - Estaba por volver de todas formas – Aseguró. Alec asintió un poco más tranquilo, besando su cabello y el brujo alzó la mirada para conectarla a la suya – Pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes – Le informó pensativo; Alec asintió si Magnus iba a volver con él, por supuesto que lo esperaría y acompañaría – Ese niño mundano que abrazabas cuando te encontré… quisiera dar con él – Explicó – Me preocupa que esté vagando solo por la ciudad.

\- Es un pequeño nefilim – Lo corrigió Alec. Magnus maldijo por lo bajo.

\- Eso va a complicarlo todo – Gruñó.

\- ¿Todo? – Preguntó confundido.

\- Y quiere decir que está solo – Lamentó, ignorando su pregunta; pensando en las implicaciones que todo eso tendría para sus planes – La enclave fue destruida por completo.

\- Te ayudaré a buscarlo – Aseguró Alec – Creo que sé dónde se está escondiendo – Dijo pensativo. – Pero está completamente asustado… - El brujo asintió también pensativo – Luego podemos volver a casa…juntos. – Le sonrió tímidamente; Magnus le sonrió de vuelta, suspirando luego.

\- Solo me pregunto… ¿Cuándo me darás la gran noticia?

\- ¿La gran…?

\- Maxxie – Dijo y Lightwood abrió la boca ligeramente.

\- Oh…si… Maxxie…yo… – Se mostró ligeramente avergonzado – Le prometí que lo sacaría de la Ciudad Silenciosa y…

\- ¿Y cuándo ibas decirme que somos padres? – Lo riñó; Alec abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Somos?

\- Bueno… si estamos juntos sería raro que me llamase tío Magnus ¿No crees? – Preguntó sonriendo – Aunque admito que preferiría recorrer Edom antes de hacerme cargo de dos niños. – Alec asintió de acuerdo, abriendo de pronto los ojos de par en par, incorporándose de pronto.

\- Espera… ¿Qué?... ¿¡Dos!? – Magnus también se incorporó encarándolo, manteniéndole la mirada con sus ojos de gato totalmente decididos.

\- Ese niño, el Nefilim; no quiero ni pensar en lo que tuvo que vivir – Explicó – Ni en lo que la Clave le hará pasar con interrogatorios si se lo entregamos; además estoy seguro que a Maxxie le encantara tener un hermanito.

\- Espera – Lo detuvo Alec – Déjame… déjame ver si estoy entendiendo ¿Quieres quedarte…criar…que criemos al niño?

\- Quiero ayudarlo en lo que pueda – Aceptó – Además es mi versión de un embarazo express para retenerte a mi lado – Bromeó guiñándole un ojo, Alec estaba demasiado perplejo como para reír -…Y a diferencia de ti, tengo la gentileza de avisarte. – Le recriminó; el nefilim asintió solo por hacerlo, sintiéndose de pronto ansioso como si acabara de lanzarse en picada desde un risco…otra vez.

* * *

Estaban agotados, habían pasado las últimas 36 horas dirigiendo el control de daño en Vilna y Clary mientras atravesaba el portal directo a Alacante no podía dejar de pensar en una deliciosa ducha de agua caliente antes de tirarse a dormir por semanas.

Las cosas en Lituania habían resultado relativamente fáciles de atender: la Enclave en Vilna había actuado rápido y la mayoría del daño tanto para los mundanos como para el mundo de sombras había sido material. Si bien ella y Jace se habían ofrecido de inmediato a ayudar en lo que hiciera falta, sabía que su novio a su lado se sentía frustrado: no era limpiar el desastre que Sebastian dejaba a su paso lo que haría sentir a Jace tranquilo con su consciencia.

Aparecieron en el salón del Gard destinado para los portales, estaba totalmente solo.

\- Vale, no esperaba un gran recibimiento, pero si al menos un par de guardias protegiendo este lugar – Dijo Jace desconcertado.

\- Esto es raro – Coincidió ella caminando junto a él hacía la salida de la sala. A medida que se acercaban a la puerta se escuchaba el sonido de voces y pasos apresurados, Jace soltó a Clary tomando su cuchillo serafín con precaución, la pelirroja lo imitó, más incluso antes de que el rubio pudiese estirar la mano para abrir la puerta, esta abrió de par en par y un escuadrón de centuriones se dieron lugar a prisa, tras ellos un par de docenas de nefilims vestidos y organizados para el combate.

Los neoyorkinos se miraron, del otro lado de las puertas se podía ver a través de las ventanas el resplandor rojizo que cubría todo el cielo de Alacante, lo que significaba que otra vez las torres de los demonios estaban encendidas y convocaban por ayuda.

… Otra vez Sebastian atacaba.

\- Rápido – Lo apresuraba un Nefilim que iba al frente, Clary lo reconoció como uno de los guardias del portal – El llamado fue desde Victoria City, Hong Kong.

Los centuriones asintieron con seriedad marcial apresurándose en atravesar el portal en pequeños grupos. Jace apretó la quijada, había sido un error ir a Vilna. ¿Cuántas ciudades ese demente de Sebastian habría atacado mientras él ayudaba a construir refugios? No le quitaba merito al trabajo de control de daño, pero él sabía que era el único con la capacidad física de hacerle frente al medio demonio, su lugar no era controlando el daño; su lugar era evitándolo.

Y patearle el trasero a ese maldito que hería a su parabatai, que lastimaba a su familia, que destruía las vidas de tantos en todo el mundo, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

Dio un paso al frente y Clary lo notó, sujetándolo de inmediato de la muñeca.

\- Estás cansado Jace – Le hizo notar – No has descansado desde que nos fuimos a Vilna; ¿Cómo quieres rendir en batalla así?

\- Sebastian está atacando otra ciudad, no puedo solo ignorarlo – Le replicó intentando soltarse, jalando en dirección al portal; los centuriones habían pasado ya y estaban haciéndolo el resto de los nefilims mientras otro tanto se apresuraba a presentarse.

Jace pudo escuchar un poco a lo lejos la voz de Jia; y jaló del agarre de Clary: Sabía que si la Cónsul llegaba intentaría evitar que fuese a Hong Kong, ella se lo había dicho: cuando los envió a Vilna y él sugirió que prefería quedarse en Alacante y estar preparado para el siguiente ataque de Sebastian: " _La situación entre ustedes tres -_ se había referido a Clary- _Es demasiado personal, que se presenten en batalla lo harían a él más peligroso"_

Pero no le importaba porque lo último realmente peligroso era no hacer nada por evitar más muerte y destrucción.

Clary suspiró, podía ver la determinación obstinada en sus ojos dorados y tomó una decisión en tan solo un segundo, soltando la muñeca del rubio para sujetar su mano.

\- Yo tampoco – Dijo – Si vas a enfrentarte a mi hermano, no vas a hacerlo sin mí – Dijo y agregó con una ligera sonrisa – Hace cinco años Magnus se acaparó toda la acción, yo también quedé con ganas de patearle el trasero.

Jace le sonrió de vuelta besando a la pelirroja a prisa, a penas lo suficiente para decirse a sí mismo que era precisamente por eso, por su valor que estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de ella. La voz de Jia se escuchó más fuerte, gritando órdenes a los Nefilims que entraban a prisa y ambos, tras un apretón ligero de manos, echaron a correr cuchillo serafín en mano empujando a otros cazadores de sombras antes de que alguno pudiese entender lo que pasaba y saltaron a través del portal, rumbo a Victoria City.

… directo a la batalla.

* * *

\- Ta…te…ti…to…to…to…

\- TU – Gruñó Max con molestia.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Yo que? – Saltó Maxxie; Max rodó los ojos. Estaba en la biblioteca recostado sobre un sillón intentando dormir mientras escuchaba a Maxxie repasar el silabario junto a Maryse pero la mujer en lugar de reñir al niño por haber olvidado algo tan básico que acababa de explicarle, lo miró a él mal.

\- No le soples Maxwell – Lo riñó – Maxxie debe aprender las silabas si quiere leer.

\- Leer está sobrevalorado – Gruñó con aun más molestia. Maryse enarcó una ceja, pero decidió no replicar al comentario; esa noche había tenido un buen avance con el muchacho, y había intentado mantenerlo esa mañana preparando para él un variado desayuno con infinidad de frutas. No había obtenido un _"gracias"_ , pero al menos Max lo había comido sin chistar dirigiéndole al terminar una ligera sonrisa; no quería volver a retroceder por una discusión acerca de un comentario que, sabía, estaba influenciado por su crianza con las hadas.

\- Si no sé leer ¿Cómo sabré nuevos cuentos? – Protestó Maxxie; Max enarcó una ceja.

\- Las mejores historias deben ser declamadas – Dijo – Como la balada de _Heltz él Valeroso_ ¿La has escuchado? – Maxxie negó dejando olvidado el libro para volverse hacía el mayor cuando este comenzó a declamar.

Maryse escuchó a su hijo encantada; apenas parecía darse cuenta que, a su manera, había accedido finamente a contarle un cuento a Maxxie que lo oía en silencio, maravillado con cada rima. Max era realmente bueno, imprimiendo emoción en cada verso haciendo que ambos se envolvieran en la historia sobre un duende Seelie que robaba el yelmo de un gigante y despiadado ogro Unseelie para ofrecérselo como regalo de bodas a su enamorada.

Maxxie estalló en aplausos alegres cuando casi diez minutos después, Max terminó; Maryse también aplaudió encantada: Podía ver una técnica perfeccionada con los años y una enorme satisfacción en Max al haber gustado a su público, pero especialmente por sentir que había probado su punto.

\- No quiero leer – Gritó el niño - ¡Quiero aprender a declarar!

\- Declamar…- Lo corrigió Max.

\- ¡Eso! – Aceptó el pequeño azul, sin embargo, la sonrisa de Maryse había desaparecido.

\- No señor, hay que aprender a leer – Lo riñó – Puedes hacer ambas cosas, pero a Alec no le gustará un niño que no sabe leer.

Maxxie se enserió de inmediato ante eso último apresurándose en volver a sentarse a la mesa frente al libro con el que Maryse había estado enseñándole.

\- No, no; quiero gustarle a papá – Dijo de inmediato – Enséñame a leer abuelita Maryse. – La mujer habría sonreído cálidamente al escucharlo llamarla "abuelita" de no ser porque miraba a Max con el ceño fruncido, intentando ver más allá de la cara de disgusto y el resoplido que dio al ver que la mujer conseguía atraer de nuevo la atención del niño de nuevo a los libros.

No lo entendía, Max había sido un auténtico ratón de biblioteca; ella entendía que en Feéra leer no se hubiese vuelto su prioridad, pero ahora que lo pensaba, desde que volvió nunca había tenido el más mínimo interés por tomar un libro aun cuando pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo sacando la pequeña nota que Alec le había enviado tan solo hacía una hora diciéndole que había encontrado a Magnus y que volverían a New York en cuanto resolvieran un par de asuntos; la observó por un segundo, a veces sentía que sus hijos querían hacerla más vieja de preocupación.

\- Ya que no estás haciendo nada, ¿podrías leerla por mí? Mientras sigo enseñando a Maxxie – Le pidió tendiéndole la carta a su hijo menor; este dudó en tomarla, pero Maryse insistió y no tuvo de otra.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Una carta – Dijo con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- Para eso te pido que me la leas – Dijo ella. Maxxie los observaba sin comprender porque Max y Maryse se mantenían la mirada fijamente, ella mirándolo con sospecha a él que finalmente suspiró mirando lo escrito en el papel; estuvo por casi un minuto así antes de suspirar.

\- No veo bien sin mis anteojos – Dijo.

\- Dijiste que las hadas corrigieron tu visión – Le recordó, él iba a replicar y ella agregó a prisa – ¿Y bien? ¿De qué trata?

\- Es… Robert, dice que… pregunta por el niño mora – Dijo señalando a Maxxie. Maryse torció el gesto, pero asintió, dejándole la carta y volviendo a la mesa donde el pequeño la esperaba; sin embargo, no se sentó, tomó el libro y volvió hacía Max, dejando caer el volumen en la pequeña mesa frente a él - ¿Qué demonios…?

\- Maximum ven acá, siéntate aquí – Dijo Maryse seria sin apartar la mirada de su hijo; el brujito obedeció corriendo a sentarse junto al muchacho quien se incorporó para alejarse de ellos, pero la mujer lo sujetó de la muñeca impidiéndoselo – Quédate donde estás Maxwell – Ordenó – Cuando eras niño amabas leer, si ahora no quieres hacerlo debe ser tu decisión, no la decisión de las hadas.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas? – Gruñó intentando soltarse de ella incómodo.

\- Que no te voy a dejar moverte de aquí hasta que no te enseñe a leer de nuevo– Dijo seria; Maxxie soltó una exclamación sorprendida mirando a Max:

\- ¿No sabes leer? – Preguntó el niño desconcertado.

\- Claro que sé – Gruñó; de pronto se había ruborizado avergonzado.

\- Por supuesto que si – Coincidió Maryse, después de todo Max había sido su orgullo al aprender a leer apenas a los cuatro años; y desde entonces, hasta su muerte a manos de Sebastian, no se había detenido. Para él los libros habían sido una ventana mágica a un mundo más increíble y fantástico que el mundo de sombras, ella había amado ver su sonrisa radiante cada vez que recibía un nuevo ejemplar, su emoción cuando logró convencer a Robert de que le comprara su primer manga, y no iba a perdonar que las hadas hubiesen cerrado esa ventana – Y yo voy a encargarme de que recuerdes como.

Max dudó un segundo, mordiéndose el labio indeciso; una parte de él sabía que podía solo negarse, soltarse de Maryse y marcharse de ahí. Sin embargo, había otra parte, que le recordaba el niño que había sido, las mil historias que había descubierto a través de los libros, esa parte que había ansiado desde que volvió a poner un pie en esa enorme biblioteca, por poder tomar un ejemplar cualquiera que fuese y entender otra vez como conjugar las silabas que formaban palabras y oraciones que contenían todo un mundo en su interior. Una parte que recordaba su alegría hacía cinco años, cuando Sebastian y sus oscuros le regalaron cientos de mangas que había estado determinado a leer y que nunca pudo saber siquiera de que trataban.

Y fue esa parte la que volvió a sentarse, asintiendo.

* * *

Caminaron con cautela; tomados de la mano andando en silencio. El sol de la tarde era inclemente, las calles estaban poco a poco volviéndose más calmas a pesar de que aún había trabajo por hacer.

Alec le había explicado su teoría sobre cómo encontrar al niño y Magnus debía admitir, mientras se acercaban a las ruinas del instituto de Buenos Aires, que la suposición del Nefilim tenía sentido. Cuando no había visto al pequeño cerca del Instituto, lo había perdido persiguiéndolo camino a este, y si lo pensaba era lógico, el pequeño Nefilim había vivido en el instituto y ese lugar pese a estar en ruinas actualmente era lo único que conocía, lo único que podía hacerlo sentir seguro cuando le habían arrebatado todo.

\- Creo… creo que deberías dejarme intentar hablar con él a solas primero – Sugirió Alec cuando llegaron a uno de los laterales del instituto, acercándose al boquete en la pared de donde había visto al pequeño salir la última vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Tú ni siquiera hablas español!

\- Pero él confió en mi bastante rápido…creo que se debe a que soy nefilim – Dijo, mordiéndose la lengua para no agregar nada más _"y huyó cuando te vio"_ no quería herir a Magnus diciéndole algo así, pero presentía que el pequeño le tenía miedo al brujo.

\- Está bien – Bufó – Te esperaré aquí – Aceptó recostándose a un lado de la pared – Pero no se queden mucho tiempo adentro, este lugar puede caerse en cualquier momento.

Alec asintió dándose paso a través del boquete no sin dificultad, era un espacio algo estrecho y con bordes irregulares, se hizo un feo rasguño en el brazo antes de logar pasar, tropezando de inmediato con una pequeña barricada hecha con escombros y trozos de muebles que habían acumulado. Alec maldijo, sin duda llegar con semejante escandalo no iba a ser la mejor manera de mantener su confianza.

No tuvo tiempo a pensar en qué dirección dirigirse cuando sintió una piedra golpearle la espalda. Alec se giró de inmediato, siendo impactado por una segunda piedra.

\- _¡Para! ¡Yo!…_ – Exclamó de inmediato en español cubriéndose el rostro para evitar que alguna de las piedras le diera en la cabeza; sintió una tercera darle en el estómago – _Amigo… Nefilim._

El ataque con piedras se detuvo; Alec se destapó el rostro con cautela. El lugar estaba a oscuras sin embargo podía escuchar el sonido del niño moverse antes de que la luz de una piedra mágica iluminara el lugar.

Y allí estaba, el pequeño con la piedra de Luz en su mano observándolo con ojos temerosos por un segundo antes de sonreír tímidamente. Alec le sonrió de vuelta intentando infundirle confianza.

\- _Amigos_ – Repitió señalándolo y señalándose a sí mismo; el pequeño asintió tímidamente, dando un paso en su dirección y luego otro antes de correr hacía él y aferrarse a su cintura. Le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo una vez más el corazón estrujársele, entendía perfectamente porque Magnus quería llevarlo con ellos. – _Ir…lugar seguro._

El niño apenas contuvo una suave risita por lo divertido que le parecía la manera en que Alec hablaba; sin embargo, entendía lo que estaba queriendo decirle y por eso se separó del mayor para mirar con duda el interior del instituto. Alec lo observó también, la luz mágica en la mano del pequeño le permitía ver que estaban en una habitación principal, la cama matrimonial estaba parcialmente quemada y sin embargo las sabanas arrugadas eran prueba de que alguien la había usado recientemente. Se estremeció de pensar que el niño hubiese dormido allí los últimos días.

Pudo ver del lado que se había salvado del fuego, que había una fotografía sobre la mesa de noche: del niño con dos adultos, suponía que sus padres. Abrió la boca con sorpresa y desconsuelo.

\- _Tus…padres... ¿Habitación?_ – Preguntó. El niño asintió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas – _¿Morir?_ – El niño volvió a asentir, las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas.

Alec puso una mano sobre sus hombros agachándose a su altura, limpiando sus lágrimas con cariño; su rostro estaba pegajoso y sucio, con dos días de sudor, lágrimas y tierra cubriéndolo.

\- _Yo…cuidar tu_ – Dijo; se sentía algo frustrado por no poder expresarse como quería, él podría colocarse una runa de lenguas para entender español pero el pequeño no había dicho ni una palabra desde que lo vio por primera vez y no podía colocarle una a él pequeño para que entendiera ingles porque era muy joven. – _Lugar seguro… Amigos –_ Esto último lo dijo señalando al exterior.

El niño se aferró a su piedra de Luz. Alec pudo entenderlo, el pequeño quería ir; realmente tenía miedo de seguir allí, solo; pero temía también perder aquello que le quedaba de sus padres, de su familia y su vida.

Alec se incorporó acercándose a la cama; tomando el portarretratos con la fotografía del niño y sus padres y volvió a él, tendiéndosela. Este la tomó aferrándola de inmediato a su pecho.

\- _Tu y yo… ¿Ir?_ – El niño finalmente asintió y Alec sonrió cargándolo en brazos. El pequeño apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, sin soltar la fotografía ni la piedra de luz. Alec protegió con la mano la cabeza del pequeño mientras pasaba los escombros de la barricada y luego salía a través del boquete donde Magnus lo esperaba.

El brujo se enderezó de inmediato al verlos.

\- ¿Estás bien? Estás sangrando – Dijo al ver el corte en el brazo del nefilim.

\- Si estoy bien, me raspé al entrar – Le restó importancia, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar al pequeño – Podrías… ¿explicarle bien? No creo haberlo logrado.

Magnus asintió; podía escuchar los sollozos del pequeño que no había separado su rostro del hombro de Alec. Estiró la mano para acariciar su espalda intentando darle confort, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el niño se estremeciera. Los sollozos desaparecieron de inmediato y el pequeño se incorporó girándose de inmediato, alerta. Alec lo vio abrir los ojos de par en par, horrorizado al encontrarse de frente a los ojos de gatos de Magnus.

Tuvo que sujetarlo bien para que no fuese a caérsele cuando el niño empezó a removerse desesperado por salir de los brazos del Nefilim y apartarse.

\- _Está bien…está bien… amigo_ – Intentó explicarle - ¡Magnus ayuda!

\- _Oye tranquilo_ – Intentó – _Queremos ayudarte_ – Él pequeño negó frenéticamente haciendo el esfuerzo por soltarse. – _No voy a hacerte daño_.

\- _Gato_ – Gritó el pequeño y ambos adultos se miraron con sorpresa, era la primera vez que alguno de los dos lo escuchaba emitir sonido alguno - _¡Gato malo! ¡Fuego!_

_\- ¿Qué? No, no… no soy malo, soy un brujo, amigo de los nefilim._

_\- Quemó el instituto… lo quemó todo –_ Seguía sollozando el pequeño; Alec los veía sin entender nada, solo sabía que no debía soltarlo o el pequeño escaparía – _El fuego era…rosa…fucsia._

Magnus se apresuró en chasquear los dedos, una pequeña llama azul apareció en sus manos. El niño la observó estremeciéndose.

\- _Lo ves –_ Dijo; el niño dudó, pero asintió _– Es azul. –_ El niño volvió a asentir aferrándose aún más a la fotografía. Magnus lo notó, estaba de frente a él y pudo ver los rostros de los adultos. Abrió la boca con sorpresa, reconocía el rostro de esa mujer, había visto su cuerpo sin vida, Tessa se lo había mostrado cuando le contó sobre el niño que había intentado proteger. Miró al pequeño nuevamente – _No te haré daño Rafael_ – Aseguró usando su nombre, porque estaba seguro que era él. El niño se sobresaltó al oírlo – ¿ _Ese es tu nombre, cierto? –_ El niño asintió, no por eso más tranquilo - _Soy amigo de Alec_ – Señaló al Nefilim – _Y tuyo._

El niño dudó; Magnus estiró la mano en su dirección y él lo miró con desconfianza aferrándose aún más a Alec sin embargo no apartó al brujo cuando revolvió su cabello.

\- _Vamos a llevarte a un lugar seguro… habrá…habrá más nefilims, es un instituto_ – Dijo intentando lograr que confiará – _Ahí podremos cuidar de ti_ – Le explicó chasqueando los dedos colocando un glamour sobre sus ojos para que se vieran como los de cualquier otra persona, castaños como los del niño. – _Confía en nosotros Rafael_ – Le suplicó casi en un susurro. Rafael se sorprendió, pero no respondió, miró a Alec, luego a Magnus y finalmente la fotografía en sus manos.

El brujo esperó paciente, podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, la duda: un brujo había ayudado a Sebastian, uno con alguna característica que le recordaba a un gato y eso no sería fácil de que lo olvidase para que confiara en él.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que el niño se decidiera asintiendo: Magnus estiró la mano hacía él, no creía que Rafael dejara que lo cargase, pero quería estar seguro de que lo aceptaba y en ese momento agradeció haberlo hecho; sin aviso Alec gritó soltando al niño y cayendo al suelo. Bane sujetó a Rafael antes de que se golpeara mirando al Lightwood sujetarse el brazo gritando con dolor.

\- ¿Alec? – Preguntó. El niño lo miraba asustando, lo suficiente como para no notar que se había aferrado a Magnus - ¿Alec que pasa?

\- J…Ja…Jace – Dijo entre dientes; había sentido el fantasma de un dolor punzante en su abdomen mientras que la runa de parabatai ardía dolorosamente desde su brazo, extendiéndose hasta su medula e inmovilizándolo por completo. Magnus se agachó junto a él, no sabía que hacer; temía que, si soltaba a Rafael, el niño escaparía, pero tenía que ayudar a Alec. El nefilim se quitó la chaqueta torpemente, la runa en su brazo se veía más intensa. – Jace… está herido… debo volver…

El brujo inspiró profundo tomando una decisión; soltó al niño para apresurarse a convocar un portal. Rafael no huyó, el pequeño veía a Alec preocupado y se acercó a él sujetando la piedra de luz con la misma mano que la foto para liberar la otra y tomar a Alec de la mano, como si quisiera consolarlo de la misma forma en que este había hecho con él.

\- Vamos – Lo instó Magnus, ayudando a Alec a incorporarse. El ojos azules no soltó la mano de Rafael – _Vamos_ \- Repitió en español al niño; antes de, los tres, atravesar el portal rumbo a New York.

Aparecer en el callejón junto al Instituto fue bastante caótico: Alec cayó al suelo gritando de dolor cuando el ardor en su runa parabatai incrementó, quemando cual acero al rojo vivo. Magnus tuvo que poner todo de sí para evitar que el Nefilim cayese al suelo en primera instancia, pero tuvo que soltarlo cuando Rafael pálido, se soltó de Alec; aterrado al verse de pronto en un lugar desconocido y tan imponente como podía resultar New York.

El niño retrocedió y Magnus pudo ver su intención en echar a correr para esconderse, por lo que no lo pensó mucho y corrió tras él, no podía atraparlo con magia o lo aterraría aún más. Logró atraparlo de la cintura antes de que saliera del callejón.

\- _Tranquilo, estamos en casa_ – Intentó calmarlo hablándole en español – _Este es el Instituto de New York, el hogar de Alec._ – El niño lo miró, dudando, mirando el sólido muro que suponía la pared lateral del instituto y finalmente mirando tras Magnus.

\- Alec – Dijo apuntando con el dedo por encima del hombro del brujo. Magnus se giró de inmediato, sintiendo que el corazón se le caía a los pies: Alec había caído de rodillas y se sacaba sangre del labio que se mordía para no gritar por el dolor que recibía a través de la runa parabatai; el dolor de Jace.

\- _Escucha, Rafael; ¿Quieres ayudar a Alec?_ – Preguntó, necesitaba una manera de que el niño no se escapara cuando ayudara a Ale a levantarse. El pequeño miró al Nefilim de ojos azules y asintió fervientemente – _Entonces no huyas, ayúdame a llevarlo al instituto._

El niño volvió a asentir. Magnus lo soltó apresurándose a por su Nefilim, ayudando a Alec a incorporarse apoyándolo en su hombro y sujetándolo de la cintura. El ojos azules sintió a Rafael aferrarse a su pierna, como si con eso quisiera ayudarlo a mantenerse en pie; y no sin esfuerzo se dirigieron al frente del instituto.

Magnus no soltó a Alec hasta que hubieron llegado al ascensor, el ojos azules se apoyó entones en la pared del mismo sin apartar una ano del lugar en que estaba su runa. Rafael en cambio no soltó su pierna en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Aun sientes a Jace? – Preguntó el brujo preocupado, realizando un pequeño hechizo para saber en qué parte del instituto estaría Maryse. Alec asintió con la quijada apretada por el dolor – Maryse está en la biblioteca – Informó.

Alec asintió con ínfimo alivio; realmente agradecía no tener que atravesar todo el instituto para hablar con su madre, pero realmente lo único que podía hacerle sentir mejor era saber con certeza que Jace estaba bien.

Magnus volvió a sujetarlo para, junto con Rafael, ayudarle a llegar a la biblioteca pero la escena que encontraron dejó a ambos adultos perplejos por un segundo.

\- Los… ne…fi… Nefi…lim ti…e…nen…un…una se…te…la - Ese era Max, sentado junto a Maryse y Maxxie con un enorme libro enfrente, leyendo torpemente la línea que la mujer le señalaba.

\- _Es –_ Lo corregía Maxxie – E y S es " _es_ " no " _se_ "

\- Claro que no – Bufaba el mayor.

\- Claro que si – Infló sus mejillas azules - ¿Verdad abuelita?

\- Max lo estás haciendo bien, pero debes dejar que te corrijamos.

\- ¡Él ni siquiera sabe leer! – Bufó – Además…

\- Lamentamos interrumpir tan pintoresca escena – Intervino Magnus ganándose la mirada de los tres – Pero necesitamos ayuda.

\- ¡Magnum! – Exclamó Maxxie alegre, ahogando un grito alarmado al notar a Alec – ¡Papá! – El brujo no tuvo tiempo a turbarse o estremecerse por esa palabra, porque ya Maryse y Max se habían incorporado corriendo a prisa hacía ellos.

\- ¡Alec! – Exclamaron a la vez.

\- ¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Maryse llegando hasta ellos y ayudando a su hijo.

\- ¿¡Que le hiciste!? – Preguntó en cambio Max empujando al brujo; Alec le había dicho que amaba a Bane, solo por eso lo había instado para que lo buscar, en cierta forma había puesto su confianza en el brujo y le enfurecía pensar que se había equivocado. Magnus le devolvió el empujón.

\- Tu no me toques, que sigo con unas ganas de partirte la cara. – Siseó el brujo.

\- Magnus – Lo detuvo Alec con voz adolorida dejando que su madre lo sentara y estirando el brazo para que pudiera ver su runa de parabatai, sintió un vuelco en el corazón ¿Era su impresión o estaba más tenue? – Es Jace, está… muy herido.

Maryse palideció al instante dejando a Alec dispuesta a tomar papel y lápiz para escribir a Robert; como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento un mensaje de fuego oficial de la Clave llegó; la mujer palideció, era una nota de Jia con apenas unas palabras que leyó en voz alta haciéndola tener que sentarse ¿Acaso Raziel se había ensañado con su familia?

" _Sebastian atacó de nuevo, Jace está grave en Basilias"_

\- ¿Sebastian? – Repitió Max con claros sentimientos encontrados en su tono.

\- ¿Cómo pudo con Jace…? – Cuestionó Maryse.

\- Ahora es un demonio completo – Aseguró Magnus – Lo vi sangrar, es icor lo que brota de sus heridas.

\- Necesito un portal para Alacante – Dijo directamente a Magnus incorporándose de nuevo, necesitaba saber cómo estaba su hijo rubio y avisarle a la Clave lo que Magnus acababa de decirle; el brujo asintió de inmediato.

\- Voy contigo – Exclamó Alec intentando incorporarse.

\- Tienes prohibida la entrada a la ciudad – Lo contradijo su madre.

\- ¡Pero es mi parabatai!

\- Te mantendré informado de todo hijo, avisare a Isabelle también – La mujer se apresuró en salir de la biblioteca mientras sacaba su celular para marcar a su hija. Max se removió incomodo, sintiéndose inútil y solo atinó a colocar una mano sobre el hombro de Alec como un burdo intento de decirle que todo estaría bien.

Magnus estaba por girarse y salir tras Maryse para realizar el portal cuando la confundida voz de Maxxie resonó en la biblioteca.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? – Todos voltearon hacía él, el pequeño brujito ajeno a lo que pasaba había centrado toda su atención en el pequeño niño que había entrado aferrado de la pierna de su papá y que, al ver tantas caras desconocidas hablando en un idioma extraño para él, se había apartado agazapándose en un rincón como si quisiera dar lo que fuera para fundirse con el papel tapiz y pasar desapercibido; y ahora veía a Maxxie con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

Magnus maldijo por lo bajo, genial padre iba a ser si no tenía ni diez minutos con el niño y ya lo había olvidado por completo. Alec le hizo una seña para que se apresurara en salir: mientras más pronto Magnus hiciera un portal para su madre, más pronto tendría noticias de Jace. El brujo asintió, dándose prisa en ir tras Maryse, tenía que aprovechar de advertirle sobre Sebastian

\- Él es Rafael, Maxxie – Explicó el ojos azules cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo para contener el dolor – No habla inglés, pero va a quedarse con nosotros a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Acaso piensas recoger un falso hijo cada vez que te vas del instituto? Con razón tenías prohibido salir – Bufó Max con molestia; eso era absurdo, apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea del pequeño brujo ¿Tendría que compartir a Alec con otro niño? Maxxie miró al menor de los Lightwood, luego a Alec y por último a Rafael, pero esta vez no había curiosidad en su mirada, en su lugar frunció el ceño.

* * *

Gruñó ante el pequeño escándalo que se había formado en la biblioteca. Maxxie había hecho desaparecer la silla del nuevo mocoso de Alec cuando este se sentó con ellos a la mesa y ahora el ojos azules y Magnus reñían al brujito.

Max refunfuñó, hacía casi un día que Maryse se había marchado a Alacante luego de que avisaran que Jace estaba herido. Desde entonces Alec y Magnus se habían quedado a cargo del instituto, el brujo asegurándose de reponer las salvaguardas; y juntos habían intentado introducir al otro niño, Rafael, con Maxxie pero el pequeño azul no se los había puesto fácil; Max podía sentir empatía por el brujito, él también sabía lo que era que un niño llegara a quitarte tu lugar como el pequeño consentido de la familia.

Intentó ignorarlos volviendo la mirada al libro en su regazo; apenas había tenido una lección de lectura con Maryse, pero había despertado su deseo de volver a hacerlo como antes. Había visto hacía algunas horas a Alec usando el enseñar a Maxxie las silabas como excusa para distraerse de la preocupación por Jace, le habría gustado unirse, pero no se había atrevido con Bane tan cerca hablando en español con Rafael que aún se mostraba algo cohibido.

Él sabía ya que Bane no había lastimado a Alec, pero casi habría preferido no enterarse de la verdad, porque ahora sentía que no podía estar en la misma habitación que él y no sentir culpa. El brujo lo había estado ignorando y Max había hecho lo posible por no hacerse notar en su presencia, sin embargo, en ocasiones podía notar las miradas enojadas de sus ojos de gato ocultos bajo un glamour.

Suspiró, suponía que en algún punto tendría que disculparse con él, pero por ahora solo se centraría en el libro y…

\- Pero que escena tan familiar – Max saltó ante el tono burlón justo tras suyo. Se incorporó a prisa viendo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá en el que había estado. El rubio no lo veía, sino que tenía sus ojos negros fijos en Alec y Magnus junto a los niños; Max se estremeció, su sonrisa burlona distaba completamente de sus ojos que brillaban de forma peligrosa.

\- Bash… Sebastian… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó mirando a prisa hacía su hermano y el brujo ¿Qué acaso no lo veían? Era imposible que no lo hubiesen escuchado ¡Estaban a solo un par de metros de distancia! Y esas salvaguardas de Bane ¿No que muy alto brujo?

\- Vine a visitarte – Dijo saltando para sentarse despreocupadamente en el sofá, en el lugar donde Max había estado – Me preguntaba porque no has intentado comunicarte conmigo en los últimos días – Dijo – Generalmente ignoro tus intentos, pero no has hecho ninguno – Max tragó grueso retrocediendo un paso y Sebastian lo notó; sonriendo aún más filosamente y enderezándose en el sofá - ¿Me tienes miedo Well?

\- N…no – Negó, sus ojos no podían quedarse fijos en el rubio; viajaban de él a Alec, Bane y los niños y el miedo se hacía cada vez más pesado en su estómago: ¿Por qué seguían ignorándolo? Tenían que huir de allí, si Sebastian le hacía daño a Alec…

\- ¿Tienes miedo de que me acerque a ellos?... – Preguntó con una peligrosa sonrisa; Max no respondió y Sebastian desapareció del frente de él para aparecer justo al lado de Alec que había dejado de reñir a Max y ahora lo sentaba junto a Rafael - ¿A Alexander? – Preguntó estirando la mano como si quisiera acariciar su mejilla, pero conteniéndose en el último segundo.

Max lo observó confundido, notando como la imagen de Bane y los niños comenzaban a hacerse cada vez menos nítida; solo Alec se mantenía allí, ignorando a Sebastian o a él mismo por completo.

\- Estoy soñando – Susurró para sí al notarlo.

\- Y elegiste precisamente esta… entrañable escena para soñar – Dijo con repulsión desapareciendo del lado de Alec para aparecer frente a Max, apretándole las mejillas con una mano y alzándolo del suelo hasta dejarlo apenas de puntillas – Justo cuando he conseguido la forma de devolver a tu hermano a nuestro lado, ¿Piensas en traicionarme? – Siseó – Piensas que realmente Bane permitirá que formes parte de su _"familia feliz"_

\- Solo… solo eres un mentiroso… - Escupió.

\- ¿Mentir? ¡Ahí no hay lugar para ti! – Rugió arrojándolo al suelo de frente a la escena. Bane y los niños habían vuelto a aparecer, estaban comiendo en una mesa para cuatro, sin lugar para nadie más. – ¿O acaso crees que Bane no intentara deshacerse de ti en cuanto tenga la oportunidad? ¿Después de todo lo que le hiciste? – Max intentó negar, pero la mirada de Magnus, con los ojos de gatos enojados puestos en él lo miraron - Tu lugar y el de Alexander es en Edom, Well; siempre lo has sabido y cuando llegue el momento, lo vas a ayudar a venir a mí.

El chico dudó, no podía confiar en Sebastian, no podía, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando era lo único que había hecho en los últimos cinco años?

 _ **Tu familia siempre tendrá un lugar para ti Max**_ _–_ La voz de Sebastian se escuchó etérea de pronto; el muchacho respingó mirándolo, Sebastian no lo miraba en cambio veía la escena familiar de Magnus, Alec y los niños con una sonrisa entrañable, una sonrisa que esta vez sí alcanzaba sus ojos verdes. – _**No sigas contactando con Sebastian, ni dejes que Alec vaya a Edom.**_

\- Alec no quiere ir a Edom – Dijo confundido

 _ **\- Aun no**_ –Coincidió - _ **Debes despertar, Max.**_

Max respingó incorporándose de pronto. Se había quedado dormido sobre el libro que había intentado leer, la escena en la biblioteca era muy similar a lo que había estado soñando: Alec estaba sentado junto a Max y Rafael intentando hablar con ellos, haciendo entender al brujito que debía llevarse bien con el moreno. Magnus estaba sentado también allí, tenía mapas abiertos en la mesa e intentaba realizar un hechizo de rastreo sin concentrarse por completo, interviniendo de vez en cuando en lo que Alec decía funcionando como intérprete para Rafael.

\- Sebastian – Balbuceó restregándose el rostro, había sido un sueño, pero sabía que no por eso debía tomarlo menos en serio.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Se interrumpió Alec mirándolo. Max le sostuvo la mirada suspirando finalmente.

\- Sebastian – Repitió. Magnus se incorporó, tenía en su mano el anillo Morgenstern. Max había visto cuando Alec se lo entregó la noche anterior y desde entonces el brujo había intentado rastrear a Bash con cientos de hechizos sin éxito, por lo que había entendido cada hechizo había ubicado a Sebastian en el cementerio de Idris, más específicamente en su tumba.

El anillo era de un Nefilim y rastreaba hasta el cuerpo de un Nefilim, ellos buscaban a un demonio.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Sebastian? – Preguntó el brujo dejando el anillo sobre los mapas en la mesa. Los niños dejaron de pelear entre sí, al parecer percibiendo la tensión que había inundado la biblioteca.

\- Estaba aquí – Dijo; estaba pálido – Aquí – Aclaró señalando su cabeza. – Yo…él quiere…

\- Te comunicaste con él – Entendió Alec. El menor asintió.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Dónde está Sebastian? – Preguntó Magnus.

\- No lo sé…

\- Que conveniente – Bufó el brujo.

\- Magnus…- Lo contuvo Alec, miraba a su hermano analíticamente, se veía desencajado con lo que sea que hubiese visto, que Sebastian le hubiese dicho mientras dormía. No era la primera vez que él decía que tenía un contacto con el demonio, la última vez había besado a Magnus en la enfermería porque "Sebastian le dijo" pero hasta donde él sabía el demonio no tenía ese poder de comunicarse con los demás a través de los sueños. - ¿Que te dijo?

\- Estaba… estábamos aquí, estaba enojado por ustedes…- Señaló a ambos hombres – Y entonces sus ojos se volvieron verdes y…

\- Jonathan – Susurró Alec sorprendido intercambiando una mirada con Magnus quien frunció el ceño. – ¿Te comunicas también con Jonathan? – Max negó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Cuando Sebastian lo trajo de vuelta a la vida…- Comenzó el brujo de pronto preguntando directamente a Alec - ¿Hicieron la ceremonia ritual para la protección de los niños nefilims de influencia externa?

\- La ceremonia… - Alec abrió la boca con entendimiento: ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Habían vivido lo mismo con Jace hacía ya tanto tiempo: Su parabatai le había contado como a través de sueños habían ido controlándolo, instándolo a hacerle daño a Clary e incluso fue así como a fin de cuentas Lilith lo usó para devolver a Sebastian a la vida; también le había contado que había visto a Max en uno de sus sueños, intentando ayudarlo en ese entonces.

Volver de la muerte había dejado a Jace vulnerable a cualquier influencia externa tanto del infierno como del cielo; y él no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que era así como Sebastian estaba intentando manipular a su hermano.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde está Clary? ¡Clary! – Fue lo primero que brotó de los labios de Jace al abrir los ojos. Tenía un dolor opresivo en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con la venda que cubría su torso; no, era más bien un miedo visceral que se acrecentaba con cada rostro que aparecía ante él y no era la pelirroja - ¡Clary! – gritó intentando incorporarse, pero un par de manos se lo impidieron.

Todo a su alrededor era un caos, estaba en Basilias y era Maryse quien lo sujetaba. Isabelle estaba a su lado abrazando reconfortante a Simon quien estaba sentado en una silla más pálido de lo normal en su vampirismo, con la vista fija en el suelo y una nota de apariencia oficial arrugada en su puño. El rubio sintió que perdía el aliento.

\- ¡Despertaste! – Exclamó Isabelle con alivio – Hay que avisarle a Alec – Dijo – Como no tiene permitida la entrada a Alacante, ha estado enviando montones de mensajes de fuego las últimas horas.

\- ¿Horas? – Ahogó el rubio - ¿Cuánto… cuanto ha pasado?

\- Casi veinticuatro horas – Respondió Maryse con pesar – Sebastian prácticamente destruyó Hong Kong. – Jace palideció, él había acudido a Hong Kong para detener a Sebastian y solo había empeorado todo.

\- ¿Y Clary? – Repitió su pregunta con un vibrato agudo, esta vez temiendo la respuesta - ¿Dónde está Clary?

\- Jace… ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – Preguntó Maryse con cautela; el rubio inspiró profundo intentando poner su mente en orden.

\- Cuando volvimos de Vilna nos enteramos del ataque en Victoria City – Explicó – Clary y yo fuimos a ayudar contra Sebastian, estaba arrasando con todo; nos enfrentamos a él, pero…era más fuerte, más ágil.

\- Más demoníaco – Complementó Maryse – Magnus me dijo que al parecer Sebastian es ahora un demonio completo – Dijo – Un demonio con los conocimientos y el entrenamiento de un Nefilim pero sin las limitaciones que un cuerpo humano puede suponer.

\- Él estaba ganando – Continuó Jace, estaba molesto consigo mismo por eso – Y entonces me sacó del juego, me clavó una daga…- Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al torso vendado – Y…y… no sé qué pasó con Clary – dijo angustiado.

\- Ya se ha coordinado su búsqueda – Susurró Isabelle como si buscara la mejor manera de suavizar la noticia – Ella…

\- Se la llevó – Soltó Simon soltando la nota en sus manos, la había recibido la tarde anterior un papel con la letra de Jia informándole lo que había pasado con su amiga. Alzó el rostro, su mirada era dura – Sebastian tiene a Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo largo y lleno de emociones; ¿Qué les pareció?  
> Malec se ha reconciliado, y no solo eso sino que y tienen a sus dos hijitos consigo… lo cual no será fácil si Alec no habla español, Rafael le teme a Magnus y Maxxie no quiere a Rafe D: y por si los problemas no fuesen suficientes, Sebastian se llevó a Clary :O ¿Qué va a hacer con ella? Y Robert…oh Robert… ¿Realmente deberías confiar en Seelie y tocar el collar?  
> Todo eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo; que por cierto es el primero de la parte VI; se llamará La "X"  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3
> 
> P.D: A que fue sumamente adorable ver a Maryse enseñando a leer a sus dos Max *w*


	22. La "X"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola... hoy estoy un poquito apurada, por lo que les traigo el cap y luego les contesto los reviews geniales que me han dejado n.n mil gracias por ellos y bueno... con este capitulo empezamos la sexta y ultima parte, es decir que nos estamos acercando a la recta final del fics… así que les dejo leer n.n

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 22: La "X"**

_Descubrir algo significa mirar lo mismo que está viendo todo el mundo, y percibirlo de manera diferente_

**Albert Szent Gyorgyi**

**X.X.X.X.X**

\- Era de mamá; Jace ya despertó – Informó Alec luego de leer el mensaje de fuego que le había llegado; su madre le decía que pese a las heridas Jace estaría bien, y le había contado sobre Clary. Suspiró, se sentía terrible por la pelirroja, y ahora más que nunca tenían que lograr encontrar al semi demonio; podía sentir la sombra de la angustia y el temor que Jace estaba sintiendo.

Maxxie gritó de alivio al escucharlo mientras que Magnus solo asentían. Él y el brujo estaban sentados a la mesa junto a los niños, tomando su cena. Había sido una experiencia interesante pasar todo el día allí los cuatro como una familia, haciendo lo posible por lograr que Rafael se abriera a ellos o Maxxie se acercara al pequeño argentino. Habría sido quizás mejor si Max se hubiese mantenido cerca de ellos. Alec había escrito a su madre sobre lo que habían descubierto y esta le había asegurado que en lo que volvieran a New York se realizaría el ritual; aunque era un asunto más fácil de decir que de hacer: tenían que convencer a Max para ello, y cuando se lo comentó el joven criado de hadas solo se enserió apartándose de ellos con un escueto "lo pensaré" y desde entonces no había vuelto a acercarse a ellos.

El Nefilim se mordió el labio y Magnus lo notó.

\- ¿Qué más dice? – Preguntó el brujo; Alec negó dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a los niños, no quería alarmarlos en especial a Maxxie que conocía a Clary. Magnus lo notó y solo asintió, ya hablaría tranquilamente a solas; por lo que el brujo cambió el tema – Le pedí a Moon que viniera, necesito hablar con ella sobre las salvaguardas del instituto y como los dejaron salir a ti y Max.

\- Supongo que solo fallaron, no todo el mundo es el alto brujo de Brooklyn – Bromeó. Magnus sonrió.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, pero igual quiero saber en qué falló – Aseguró. Alec asintió y el movimiento de Rafael retirando su plato llamó la atención.

\- _¿Más? –_ Preguntó el ojos azules de inmediato, por si quería comer otro poco. El niño negó diciendo algo que el Nefilim mayor no entendió en lo absoluto.

\- Está agradeciendo por la cena; pero dice que quiere dormir – Le explicó Magnus al notar la expresión de frustración de Alec – Es demasiado educado para ser solo un niño de seis años – Aseguró antes de girarse a Rafael – _Ey, es temprano ¿No querrías jugar con Maxxie?_

El pequeño argentino miró al brujito con desconfianza para luego negar; Magnus suspiró, había intentado acercarlos, pero era algo difícil cuando Rafael parecía tan aterrado con todo a lo que magia se refería y Maxxie no ponía de su parte hechizando cosas a su alrededor para espantarlo.

Y él que había pensado que Maxxie amaría tener otro niño cerca con el cual jugar.

\- _Bien, te llevaré a dormir_ – Aseguró; el niño volvió a negar.

\- Alec – Dijo de inmediato; el ojos azules se miró confundido.

\- Quiere que tú lo lleves a dormir – Explicó. El Nefilim asintió incorporándose y dejándole a Magnus la nota que había recibido de su madre explicándole la situación de Jace y del secuestro de Clary; y se acercó al pequeño tomándolo en brazos.

\- ¡Yo también quiero que me lleves a dormir! - Exclamó Maxxie de inmediato alzando los brazos a pesar de no haber terminado su comida.

\- Magnus te llevará morita – Aseguró Alec alborotándole el cabello.

\- ¡No, tu! – Exclamó con un berrinche.

\- Tanto rechazo empieza a dolerme ¿Saben? – Bromeó Bane, pero el niño se alarmó al escucharlo.

\- No… yo…también te quiero Magnum y… eh… está bien – Aceptó con un puchero sentándose en su silla de nuevo; viendo con molestia como Alec salía de la cocina cargando a Rafael. Alec suspiró sabía que Maxxie no estaba feliz con la llegada del pequeño nefilim al instituto, había pasado las últimas horas hechizando cojines para perseguir a Rafael o lanzándole pequeñas flamas de fuego negro para ahuyentar al niño argentino. Escuchó como Maxxie se quejaba del tiempo que Rafael tenía en el instituto y sintió que algo se removía en su pecho, él y Magnus habían creído que el pequeño brujito estaría feliz de tener a otro niño con quien jugar, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Maxxie nunca había estado cerca de otro niño, y obviamente no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Se quedó de pie en el pasillo por un par de minutos; sin soltar a Rafael, escuchando conmovido la respuesta que Magnus daba a las dudas del niño, hasta que escuchó a Rafael hablarle.

Alec lo miró con expresión desenfocada; sin la más mínima idea de lo que estaba diciéndole; se removió el cabello frustrado, realmente necesitaba aprender a hablar español ya que pensaba criar a Rafael, no podía solo depender de Magnus para comunicarse con el niño.

\- _Cuarto…ir_ – Dijo, suponiendo que Rafael quería que lo llevarse ya a dormir. La noche anterior Rafael no se había despegado de su lado, y Alec podía entenderlo: había pasado por una situación bastante traumática y ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido, pero todo el mal descansar de los últimos días estaba pasando factura al pequeño que se veía realmente agotado con unas enormes ojeras que lo hacían ver como un mapache.

Maxxie dormía en la habitación junto a la suya, pretendía darle a Rafael la que estaba al frente; de esa manera podía estar cerca de ambos.

Se acercó a la habitación en cuestión abriéndola; como todas, estaba dispuesta para que un nefilim que necesitara alojo pudiese utilizarla. Alec se dispuso a entrar con Rafael, sintiendo como el niño se aferraba a su camisa exclamando rápidamente en español.

\- Espera, no te entiendo – Dijo alarmado, viéndolo como negaba y maldiciendo mentalmente al darse cuenta que él tampoco lo entendía – _Espera…Rafael…yo… -_ Alec escuchó un suspiró tras suyo, por un segundo pensó que sería Magnus que llegaría a rescatarlo de ese momento.

\- Eres terrible – Pero no, era Max; el muchacho los observaba desde el otro lado del pasillo, acercándose con cautela hasta ellos, exclamando de pronto algunas palabras en español. Alec lo vio sorprendido ¿Qué acaso el único que no podía comunicarse con Rafael era él? El niño escuchó lo que el criado por hadas le dijo para luego negar fervientemente y responder con voz llorosa – No quiere dormir solo, tiene miedo de que el fuego lo cubra todo también aquí.

Alec miró a Rafael desconcertado, inconscientemente aferrándose aún más a él.

\- Estarás bien yo… dile que puede dormir en mi habitación…- Dijo; Max le tradujo y el niño asintió relajándose notablemente. Alec salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ellos, dándose media vuelta para cruzar el pasillo a su propia habitación.

\- No sabía que hablaras español – Comentó no pudiendo contener su sorpresa.

\- Viajaba por el mundo gracias a los caminos de Feéra – Dijo Max- Solía visitar a Fer, una chica criada por las hadas españolas – Se explicó – Ella me enseñó el idioma, es gramaticalmente muy rico y permite componerle hermosas baladas al pueblo Seelie que no se pueden en Ingles.

Alec asintió, una prueba más de que su hermano no era ya el niño que él recordaba. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y Max lo tomó del brazo mordiéndose el labio, el mayor lo observó expectante; pero el joven Lightwood solo negó dándose media vuelta y marchándose a prisa. Alec lo observó desconcertado, pero al escuchar el bostezo cansado del niño en sus brazos solo negó con la cabeza entrando a su habitación.

* * *

\- Ya estuvo aquí mucho tiempo – Balbuceó Maxxie apenas Alec salió de la cocina con Rafael en brazos. Magnus suspiró tomando los platos para llevarlos al fregadero; podía haberlos hecho desaparecer con magia, pero necesitaba ese tiempo para pensar bien en lo que iba a decirle al pequeño brujito. Inspiró profundo apoyándose en el fregadero escuchando como Maxxie seguía mascullando - ¿Cuándo se va a ir?

\- Rafael se quedará con nosotros todo el tiempo que sea necesario – Dijo al fin, girándose hacía él.

\- Pero…

\- Él está solo Maxxie; perdió a sus padres.

\- Que los busque entonces – Gruñó el niño cruzándose de brazos. – No es justo que venga a quitarme el mío. – Magnus que se masajeaba las sienes, se detuvo en el acto al escucharlo y en cambio abrió la boca con sorpresa: no había esperado eso, él había creído que a Maxxie le gustaría tener a otro pequeño cerca, pero el niño pese a tener a Alec en la ciudad silenciosa y que Magnus y los Lightwood lo consintieran en agradecimiento a la compañía que le hacía al nefilim, nunca había tenido una familia hasta ahora y no tenía el suficiente tiempo con ellos como para sentirse seguro y no ser egoísta al respecto.

Se acercó al niño con cautela, agachándose frente a él que seguía sentado en su silla.

\- No puede Max – Le explicó con cuidado – Ellos murieron ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? – El niño abrió la boca con sorpresa y bajó la mirada avergonzado, asintiendo. – Y no está aquí para quitarte a nadie, Alec puede quererlos a ambos.

\- Pero…el tío Max dijo que Alec lo dejó de lado por estar conmigo; no quiero que me deje de lado por estar con Rafael. – Sollozó.

\- Alec no dejó de lado a Max – Lo contradijo – Y jamás te haría a un lado a ti – Aseguró – No importa quien llegue a nuestras vidas, el amor de Alec por nosotros, por ti solo va a crecer, nadie va a quitártelo – Dijo; el niño pareció un poco más convencido - Él puede querernos a todos: a Rafael, a Max, a ti y a mí – Dijo sin duda alguna – Solo no veas a Rafael como un intruso; al contrario, ¿Por qué no piensas en él más bien como un hermano mayor? - El niño alzó la mirada de inmediato; obviamente no lo había considerado de esa manera y al escuchar la palabra sus ojos habían brillado con una emoción nueva. El brujo sonrió abiertamente – Además, ¿No vale la pena compartir un poco con él, si además de un hermano tienes ahora otro papá?

\- ¿Otro…? - Maxxie estaba sorprendido y bastante confundido - ¿Puedo tener muchos papás? – Preguntó ilusionado ante la idea; Magnus rió con gracia.

\- Muchos no – Aclaró, estaba dándole una charla a Maxxie sobre compartir a Alec, pero él no iba a compartirlo con otro "papá" para los niños – Solo dos: Alec y… yo.

\- ¿Tú?... ¿También quieres ser mi papá? – Magnus no sabía decir si el niño estaba más sorprendido que emocionado o viceversa; solo que, al asentir, la sonrisa del pequeño había cubierto todo su rostro haciéndole sonreír a él también.

Debía admitir que no era como si la idea de ser padre lo matase de emoción; al contrario, nada le aterraba más en la vida y eso que había vivido lo suficiente para ser aterrado por muchas cosas; por otro lado las últimas horas en el instituto, haciéndose cargo de ambos niños le habían hecho pensar en cómo sería pasar los próximos años preparándoles el desayuno, divirtiéndose con sus juegos y ocurrencias o llevando a los pequeños a dormir; se halló preguntándose si a Rafael le gustaría jugar soccer o quizás Maxxie aprendería primero a andar en bicicleta; cuál de los dos se enamoraría primero y que diría Alec cuando él los ayudara a escaparse del loft para tener citas nocturnas.

Si, nada podía aterrarlo más; pero poco a poco la idea de ser padre y tener una familia junto a Alexander comenzaba a hacerle ilusión.

\- Por supuesto que si – Aseguró revolviéndole el cabello y dándole un beso en la frente. – Y mi primer trabajo como tu nuevo papá será llevarte a caballito a tu habitación – Exclamó girándose mientras el pequeño gritaba emocionado saltando para montarse a la espalda de Magnus aferrándose a su cintura con las piernas y al cuello con sus bracitos...- Arhg…pero no me asfixies morita – Se quejó incorporándose para salir de la cocina.

\- Lo siento Magnum…papá… eh… pá – Dijo confundido; Magnus lo dejó estar, ya luego podrían definir nombres, por el momento solo disfrutó de llevar al pequeño a su espalda, simulando a un caballo que relinchaba mientras escuchaba la risa alegre de Maxxie – ¡Arre caballo, arre! – Exclamaba este mientras Magnus salía de la cocina para llevarlo a la habitación que Alec le había dicho, era del pequeño azul.

La noche anterior, con la preocupación por Jace, Alec se había quedado toda la noche en el despacho de Maryse comunicándose con ella cada segundo mientras Magnus intentaba rastrear a Sebastian a través de su anillo con aun más urgencia después de que Max le dijera que se había comunicado con él. Rafael se había negado a quedarse solo por lo que prácticamente no se despegó de Alec, mientras que Maxxie entre pucheros, y berrinches con magia, se había quedado a su lado, durmiéndose en el sofá.

Magnus divisó la puerta de la habitación de Maxxie junto a la de Alec y se apresuró a exclamar.

\- Vamos a bañarte antes de dormir ¿eh?

\- No…no… espera caballo.

\- Tienes que bañarte Morita – Dijo llegando hasta la puerta, pero el niño le jaló el cabello fuertemente – Auch ¡Máximum!

\- No… no – Repitió – No quiero dormir ahí – Dijo a prisa; Magnus se turbó, pensó que el niño se estaba negando era a la idea del baño puesto que sabía por experiencia que era como un gato a la hora de bañarse.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó chasqueando sus dedos para soltar a Maxxie de su espalda y hacerlo flotar hasta el frente donde lo tomó en brazo; el niño parecía avergonzado, Magnus casi podía jurar que veía un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas azules.

\- Hay muchas sombras – Balbuceó – Me da miedo. – El brujo parpadeó.

\- ¿Cómo has estado haciendo para dormir desde que llegaste aquí?

\- Duermo con papá – Dijo.

\- ¿Y cuándo Alec no estuvo aquí?

\- Dormí con la abuelita Maryse – Explicó. Magnus volvió a parpadear.

\- Maxxie, eres un brujo – Dijo – No tienes por qué tenerles miedo a las sombras de tu habitación.

\- Pero es que se mueven, y dan miedo y…

\- Podemos cerrar la ventana y…

\- ¡No! Me da miedo quedarme aquí solo – Confesó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del brujo. Magnus lo miró sin estar muy seguro de que se suponía que debía decir hasta que finalmente solo suspiró.

\- Está bien, vamos a la habitación de Alec.

* * *

Jace hizo un nuevo intento por incorporarse; tenía algunas horas desde que despertó y no podía calmarse, no podía haber dejado a Clary a su merced, no podía haber fallado en proteger a la persona que más le importaba en la vida. Isabelle ayudó a su madre para contenerlo, pero el rubio no se los puso fácil, ignoraba el dolor en su abdomen, o la mancha de sangre que resurgía en sus vendajes, solo importaba Clary, tenía que ir por ella; había visto todo el caos que Sebastian había causado en el pasado y no era nada comparado a lo que vio en Victoria: el demonio había vuelto aún más despiadado y le daba nauseas pensar que había dejado a Clary sola con él, y Raziel sabría a donde la había llevado.

\- Estás despierto – Jia se acercó atraída por el alboroto.

\- ¡Tienen que dejarme ir por Clary! – Exigió.

\- Jace tienes que calmarte y dejar que esa herida sane – Suspiró Maryse.

\- ¿Dónde está Robert? él me apoyará – Alegó.

\- Se hace cargo de otros asuntos – Dijo Jia – Estamos al tope con el ataque en Camberra esta mañana - Jace no dejó de removerse apenas notando cuan agotada se veía la mujer: con Camberra, eran cinco ataques en cinco días, sin contar el suceso aislado en Los Ángeles; en cambio Jace buscó apoyo en otro punto.

\- ¡Simon, tenemos que buscarla! – Alegó a la amistad del diurno – No podemos dejarla con Sebastian…

\- Nadie ha dicho que la dejaremos con él – Intervino la Cónsul - Pero les advertí que no buscaran confrontar a Sebastian directamente, la situación de ambos con Sebastian es demasiado personal y…

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! – El rubio dejó de intentar soltarse, para encarar a Jia- No es momento de un "te lo dije" – Maryse masculló algo en apoyo al rubio. La cónsul suspiró.

\- Precisamente por la relación personal entre ustedes es posible que Sebastian se soltara de la lengua – dijo la mujer – Cualquier cosa que recuerdes Jace, podría ser una pista sobre donde está escondiéndose o cual será su siguiente objetivo.

\- Solo se burló de la Clave –Refunfuñó – Soy muy poderoso blablablá, los odio a ambos, blablablá la clave es idiota por no darme lo que quiero blablablá no pueden conmigo y…- Su voz se ahogó, enseriándose – De hecho dijo algo raro – Las miradas de todos fueron expectantes – Algo como "esta es la X" – Y todas se volvieron confusas – No, no… dijo "Y pensar que casi no vengo, me costó encontrar la X"

\- ¿Qué X? – Izzy no contuvo más su incomprensión.

\- Está dejando un mensaje – Susurró Simon de pronto, hablando por primera vez – Es como aquella vez que dejaba letras con los cadáveres… Sebastian dijo que quiere que la Clave le dé algo, es como en las películas de terroristas: está dejando su retorcida lista de exigencias.

\- Y si lo desciframos quizás demos con el patrón – dijo Maryse con entendimiento buscando a prisa entre sus cosas papel y un bolígrafo - ¿Dónde han sido los ataques? – Preguntó mientras iba escribiendo. Jia se dio prisa en enumerarlos mientras la mujer iba anotando:

**Victoria - ¿X?**

**El Cairo**

**Buenos Aires**

**Vilna**

**Camberra**

\- No veo la X – dijo Jace frustrado – De hecho, no veo nada; esas ciudades no me dicen nada.

\- Ha cambiado de continente – Hizo ver Isabelle arrebatándole el bolígrafo y el papel a su madre y apresurándose en escribir.

**Victoria - ¿X? - Asia**

**El Cairo – - - - África**

**Buenos Aires –América**

**Vilna - - - - - - Europa**

**Camberra - - - Oceanía**

\- El primer ataque fue en América – Hizo notar Jia - Si está siguiendo un patrón volverá a América.

\- Pero la "X"… – Intentó Jace.

\- Debemos comenzar con algo – Lo cortó la cónsul – Advertiremos una alarma a todos los países de América, reforzaremos las salvaguardas y vigilancia – Aseguró. – Maryse, necesito que busques a Robert en las mazmorras, tiene que coordinar más tropas del Scholomance – Exclamó, la neoyorkina asintió apresurándose en salir junto a ella. Jace se incorporó indignado, ya tenían una pista ¿Y Clary? No pudo seguirlos, el dolor agudo en su abdomen se lo impidió. Isabelle le dejó el papel con la lista a su novio para apresurarse a sujetar al rubio.

Simon observó la lista con aprensión, se sentía tan impotente; tenían que resolver ese acertijo para rescatar a su amiga.

* * *

Magnus sabía que no iba a dormir solo esa noche, quedándose en el instituto con Alec era obvio que dormiría con el ojos azules; sin embargo en ningún momento pensó que entre él y Alec tendría a un par de niños durmiendo apaciblemente bajo el abrazo protector del brujo y el Nefilim de los ojos azules. Había tenido que realizar un hechizo aumentador cuando llegó a la habitación de Alec y vió que ya estaba ocupada apenas dejando espacio para él y Maxxie, por lo que convirtió la cama unipersonal en una King Size.

Sintió un gancho en el hígado y no pudo evitar quejarse pensando que era increíble que aun así la cama fuese muy chica; escuchó una risita burlona a su lado.

\- No te rías – Gruñó. - ¿No puedes dormir? – Preguntó preocupado, debía ser ya más de media noche.

\- Siento la angustia de Jace – Dijo – Y no dejó de pensar en Clary.

\- A mí también me preocupa – Admitió el brujo – Esa pelirroja es el único ser al que he visto crecer, en cierta forma me siento responsable de ella – El brujo suspiró – Y me frustra no poder hacer nada para ayudarla – Alec sabía que se refería a sus intentos fallidos por conseguir a Sebastian a través del anillo Morgenstern. Se creó un silencio entre ambos, no era incomodo, pero tampoco era de esos silencios agradables, no podía serlo cuando ambos tenían la cabeza repleta de preocupaciones.

\- Auch – Magnus sintió una patada en el abdomen, Alec rió nuevamente.

\- Maxxie se mueve mucho – Dijo Alec, Magnus se giró sobre sí mismo como pudo para quedar de costado y mirar a Alec que estaba en una posición similar. Alec sonreía suavemente, una sonrisa cálida que a Magnus se le antojó perfecta.

\- Cambiemos de lugar entonces – Bromeó después de todo era Maxxie quien estaba a su lado y Rafael estaba entre el brujito azul y Alec. El chico Lightwood sonrió ligeramente pero rápidamente esta desapareció suspirando.

\- Lo haría si Rafael no te temiera – Lamentó; el brujo también se enserió – Criarlo no va a ser nada fácil: el niño te rehúye y yo no puedo comunicarme con él – Magnus asintió, la verdad era que cuando pensó en traerlo a New York todo había parecido más fácil.

\- También está la clave – Admitió – Sebastian los tiene pensando en otras cosas, pero cuando todo esto pase, pondrán peros.

\- Luego de traer a Maxxie, mi madre me hizo hablar con papá, él me dijo que no habría problema en adoptarlo. – Magnus suspiró.

\- Es un brujo, a la Clave no le importa dónde o con quien se crie. Pero Rafael es un Nefilim – Inconscientemente acercó su mano para acariciar el cabello del niño, Alec sintió el corazón encogérsele ante la ternura en sus ojos de gato – Yo soy un brujo y la mitad de la clave no tiene el mejor concepto de ti – Suspiró – Quizás lo mejor sea ayudarlo el tiempo que podamos y dejar que la clave se haga cargo…

\- Olvídalo – Negó Alec de inmediato – Rafael necesita de alguien que entienda lo que vivió en Buenos Aires, te necesita a ti Magnus – Sonrió de lado – Y no podemos dejar que le quiten su hermano mayor a Maxxie – Estiró la mano para acariciar la mejilla azul del niño - Especialmente ahora que empezara a verlo como tal.

\- Es solo que… - Magnus dudó - Me aterra pensar que ahora somos responsables de dos niños, Alec. Yo no soy del tipo paternal, ni siquiera tuve una figura paterna que se hiciera cargo de mi de niño – Su voz se fue volviendo un susurro – No sé cómo ser un padre Alexander.

\- A mi parecer lo hiciste bien con Maxxie hace un momento.

\- ¿Qué? – Tardó un segundo entender a lo que se refería - ¿Me oíste en la cocina?

\- Cada palabra – Le sonrió, estirando su mano para tomar la del brujo – No creo que alguien sepa alguna vez como serlo – Admitió – Pero creo que podemos hacerlo: entrenar a Max, enseñarle a Rafael a no temer a la magia; podemos hacer algo que la Clave no y es educarlos sin los prejuicios de los que estarán rodeados en Alacante – Magnus le dio un suave apretón a su agarre de acuerdo.

\- No creo que enseñar a Max a lanzar flechas sea buena idea – Comentó -Ya es bastante peligroso incendiando lugares con cada mensaje de fuego – Alec rió. - Mejor enseñémosle a ambos a jugar soccer. – Alec enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Soccer? – Cuestionó – No sé jugarlo.

\- ¡Oh por Lilith, tendré que enseñarte a ti también!

\- Magnus no creo que…

\- ¡Rafael es argentino, tiene que saber jugar soccer! – Exclamó – ¿Si no, como tendrá moral para apoyar a su selección en el mundial? ¡Están entre los mejores!

Alec rió, divertido por las ocurrencias del brujo sumiéndose ambos poco a poco en una conversación proyectada a futuro, al futuro de los niños, al futuro de ambos; a pesar de no poder dormir, a pesar de la preocupación por Clary, por Jace, por la guerra que Sebastian tenía desatada fuera de esos muros; en ese momento nada de eso existía, solo eran ellos dos formando una familia.

* * *

El olor a azufre era tan intenso que casi podía saborearlo: agrio y acido a un tiempo, lastimando su olfato y su gusto, causándole picor en los ojos al abrirlo. Le tomó unos minutos adecuarse a la oscuridad, dándose cuenta del lugar donde estaba: una celda sucia con una única ventana desde donde podía ver un cielo amarillo cenizo con tres lunas rojizas; se alarmó porque si algo sabía era que en su mundo el cielo no se veía de esa manera. Intentó decir algo, pero de sus labios solo brotó un quejido por el dolor que se hacía cada vez más intenso en su cuerpo a pesar de que su cerebro era un completo caos que no parecía dispuesto a recordarle rápidamente que había pasado y como había llegado allí.

Se incorporó con lentitud intentando darle sentido a su entorno, lo último que recordaba era estar junto a Jace saltando en un portal rumbo a Hong Kong y entonces…

\- Al fin despiertas, Clarissa – Reconoció al instante la voz fría y burlesca y los recuerdos de la batalla en Victoria City se agolparon en su cabeza incluso antes de girar el rostro para encontrarse de cara al rubio. – Y justo a tiempo debo añadir, tengo otra ciudad que destruir y realmente verte dormir es bastante aburrido.

\- Sebastian – Escupió ella, el demonio sonrió; estaba sentado sobre una roca fuera de la celda, mirándola con sorna. Se habían enfrentado a él, ella y Jace; el demonio era más fuerte de lo que recordaban, más fuerte que ambos y entre los dos apenas y suponían un reto para él cuando Sebastian le arrebató el cuchillo serafín a Jace; la pelirroja recordaba el olor a carne quemada cuando la piel de su hermano estuvo en contacto con el adamas, pero eso no lo detuvo para atravesar el abdomen de Jace con su propia arma. – ¡Jace! – Exclamó intentando incorporarse, cayendo estrepitosamente, ella también estaba herida, tenía un feo corte en la pierna y otro más superficial en el costado - ¿Dónde está Jace?

\- Vivo, o eso espero – Dijo saboreando cada palabra - Lo necesito vivo para que sepa que te tengo conmigo y su mente se rompa considerando lo que quiero a cambio de ti.

\- Jace no cederá ante ti – Escupió ella, sus ojos verde refulgían de odio. Sebastian rió, y casi parecía realmente divertido.

\- Mientes y lo sabes, hermanita – Aseguró – Jace cedería por ti – Clary maldijo porque sabía que tenía razón, porque ella misma sería capaz de ceder a los caprichos de Sebastian por Jace – La pregunta es, Clary, ¿Qué tanto está dispuesto a hacerlo?

* * *

El desayuno estaba siendo agradable, en comparación al del día anterior; Alec no podía evitar sonreír al ver lo que la conversación con Magnus había logrado en Maxxie, el niño había dejado de lado su actitud hostil hacía Rafael y se estaba esforzando por agradar a su nuevo hermano intentando pasarle un poco más de todo lo que comían o rellenando su vaso de jugo cuando se lo acabó.

\- Prueba la mermelada de frambuesa – Exclamó alegremente chasqueando los dedos para hacer aparecer el tarro frente a Rafael quien respingó asustado. La sonrisa de Alec vaciló al ver la reacción del moreno.

\- Maxxie – Lo llamó el nefilim – Trata de evitar la magia frente a Rafael – Dijo, no quería que el pequeño brujito se sintiera regañado o coartado - Él le teme a la magia. - El niño azul se mostró sorprendido ante esa revelación ¿Temer a la magia? ¡Pero si la magia era genial!

\- Está bien – Aceptó con un balbuceo centrándose nuevamente en su comida; Alec escuchó a Magnus intercambiar un par de palabras con el niño moreno y este asentir para luego el brujo adulto pasarle otro hotcake - ¿Y si vamos a jugar con los rociadores del invernadero? – Propuso Maxxie de pronto

\- Maxxie – Esta vez el tono de Alec si fue una riña.

\- No, no con los rociadores – Negó de inmediato el pequeño azul, bajando la voz y acercándose a Rafael tapándose la boca para que su susurro fuese solo escuchado por el niño – Los encenderé cuando papá no esté viendo.

\- Maxxie – Esta vez fue Magnus quien habló en tono de advertencia, viendo preocupado como Rafael miraba con cierta alarma a Maxxie y se apartaba de él todo lo que podía sin caerse de la silla – Lo estás asustando.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desconcertado girándose de inmediato al otro niño – No te asustes, somos hermanos. – Magnus y Alec se miraron alarmados, no creían que decirle ese tipo de cosas a Rafael tan bruscamente fuese una buena idea.

\- Muy bien, ayúdame a buscar más jugo- Exclamó Magnus de inmediato levantándose de la mesa y llevando al niño consigo hasta la nevera para darle una jarra de juego que Maxxie llevó de vuelta a la mesa no sin quejarse.

\- ¿Sabes leer? – Preguntó apenas se hubo sentado en su silla de nuevo – Podemos ir a la biblioteca juntos, ¡es enorme! – Alec suspiró.

\- Máximum, Rafael no te entiende – Le explicó – Él habla español, no inglés y…

\- ¿Qué? – El niño se mostró sorprendido - ¿Cómo aprendo a hablar español? – Preguntó e inmediato - Tengo que decirle que no me tenga miedo y que juegue conmigo – Dijo, mirando de nuevo al pequeño argentino que comía en silencio ignorando la conversación que llevaba a cabo junto a él.

\- Puedo enseñarte, pero va a llevar tiempo – Aseguró Magnus. Maxxie asintió pensativo, mirando a sus padres y luego Rafael antes de pararse de nuevo de la mesa y correr a la alacena. Alec lo vio tomar un banco para montarse y llegar hasta las gavetas.

Alec hizo ademan de incorporarse preocupado, pero Magnus le negó con la mano indicándole que aguardara; el ojos azules así lo hizo, viendo como el pequeño azulito sacaba de la alacena un tarro que Alec estaba seguro estaría vacío, Maxxie miró en su interior mostrando una expresión desilusionada antes de devolver el tarro a su lugar girándose para asegurar que Rafael no lo estuviera viendo antes de aplaudir.

Una llamarada de fuego negro cubrió el tarro antes de que el niño sonriera alegremente tomándolo de vuelta y dándose prisa de bajarse del banco y correr hacía Rafael, tendiéndole una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

Rafael lo miró con sorpresa, dudando un segundo antes de aceptar la galleta con una sonrisa tímida. Maxxie sonrió alegremente tomando una galleta para sí mismo y se sentó junto a Rafael dejando el tarro de galletas entre ambos.

Alec sonrió satisfecho por el avance al igual que Magnus; el ojos azules no pudiendo evitar notar la mirada fija en ellos que los observaba desde la puerta de la cocina. Alec se incorporó dejando su desayuno a medio comer, y ante la pregunta muda de Magnus, le señaló hacia donde su hermano los observaba como una silenciosa presencia.

\- ¿No vas a pasar a desayunar? – Preguntó llegando hasta él, Max retrocedió un par de pasos para dejar que Alec saliera de la cocina y cerrar la puerta tras suyo. Ambos hermanos se miraron en el pasillo, el menor apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. – Le pedí a Magnus que apareciera muchas frutas para ti.

\- Seguro le hizo gracia – Dijo irónico, suspirando y descruzando los brazos - Estuve pensando, sobre lo que dijiste de hacer un ritual para bloquear a Sebastian en mi cabeza – Dijo, su voz era cautelosa y el tema sorprendió al ojos azules.

\- ¿Qué decidiste? – Preguntó.

\- Yo… no consigo odiar a Bash – Dijo – Lo estoy intentando, en serio; pero no creo… no le creo, pienso que no podré volver a confiar en él, pero no puedo odiarlo…

Alec suspiró entendiendo el dilema que estaba atormentando a su hermano.

\- Cuando vivimos juntos, tú, Sebastian y yo; él se ganó tu cariño - Dijo - Mientras estuviste en Feéra, a pesar de lo que haya causado; él estuvo a tu lado. Realmente no espero que lo odies.

\- Pero él te hizo daño, a todos – Lamentó - No puedo volver a hablarle…

\- Es peligroso Max – Intentó hacerlo entender – Para ti, para mí; para los niños y el resto de nuestra familia – El asintió, podía entender eso.

\- Lo sé – Dijo – Pero no es tan fácil, Sebastian me ayudó mucho, pero quiero… quiero intentar cambiar Alec, quiero volver a ser lo más parecido a ese niño que todos querían…

\- Max…

\- Porque quiero quedarme aquí – Admitió avergonzado - Quizás… quizás ya no tengas espacio para mí, pero… Mam…Maryse dijo que podía quedarme con ella y…

\- ¿Quién dice que no tendré lugar para ti? – Lo interrumpió, eso era algo que tenía que aclarar de una vez.

\- Los niños… ahora son dos; y Bane… no le agrado y… no lo culpo – Se apresuró en admitir – Y tú… ustedes… son una familia ahora – Eso ultimo parecía más bien un lamento.

\- Tu eres parte de mi familia Max – Dijo – Eres mi hermano, eres "el tío Max" – El más joven alzó la mirada con una sonrisa tímida – Entiendo que tengas ciertas dudas en apartarte definitivamente de Sebastian, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que olvidar por completo lo que has vivido hasta ahora – Dijo finalmente entendiéndolo.

Se llevó la mano a los bolsillos sintiendo un aro de metal frio. Lo sacó mirándolo por un segundo, Magnus se lo había devuelto esa mañana luego de tantos intentos fallidos para rastrear a Sebastian. Alec sabía que el brujo había tenido que esforzarse mucho para no botar el anillo y en su lugar devolvérselo, y él no había dejado de pensar en que debía hacer con este: seguía pensando lo mismo respecto a deshacerse del objeto, pero no quería conservarlo por respeto a Magnus.

\- Era de Jonathan, de Sebastian – Dijo finalmente tomando una decisión, tendiéndole el anillo a su hermano; el más joven lo tomó viendo el relieve de estrellas alrededor de la letra M; lo había visto antes, cuando vivió con Sebastian y Alec en Idris pero en ese entonces lo había usado su hermano – Él me lo dio, cuando estuvimos juntos…

\- Y tú lo conservaste hasta ahora…- Dijo y Alec frunció el ceño al notar cierto deje de esperanza en su voz.

\- Lo guardé por Jonathan – Dijo, no quería que lo malinterpretara – No era justo con él ser dejado al olvido por las cosas terribles que Sebastian hizo – Dijo – Yo vi ese lado bueno en él, y tú también; por eso creo que no hay nadie mejor que tú para que lo conserves.

\- Lo bueno de él… lo bueno de Bash – Susurró apretando la mano en puño alrededor del anillo mirándolo con aprensión – En mi sueño una parte de él… Jonathan supongo, se preocupaba por mí, no quería que siguiera contactándolo… y yo… voy a hacerlo…la ceremonia, me refiero – Dijo finalmente. Alec vio como el muchacho se colocaba el anillo en sus dedos – Pero lo conservaré.

Alec asintió conforme.

* * *

\- ¿Y si se refería a la X de un mapa? Como queriendo decir que Victoria era su objetivo – Comentó Isabelle, Jace había sido obligado a descansar la noche anterior gracias a un par de hechizos de brujo, pero desde el momento que despertó cerca del medio día de ese día no había sido fácil para Simon e Isabelle contenerlo. Finalmente lo habían logrado, el rubio aún estaba herido y débil pero eso no había evitado que pasara las últimas horas intentando descifrar la referencia de la "X".

\- No lo creo – Contravino el rubio – Sebastian no es de irse con ese tipo de metáforas, si lo dijo es porque hay una X, él quiere que lo busquemos, quiere que sepamos algo y tiene que ver con Clary o no se la habría llevado.

Simon no dijo nada, su mirada fija en la lista y su mente intentando encontrar una relación entre cada ciudad, si Sebastian estaba diciendo lo que quería tenía que armarse de alguna forma una palabra; la última vez, hace cinco años, Sebastian había colocado las iniciales de cada ciudad con cuerpos de sus víctimas: Albuquerque, Luxemburgo, Essaouira y Calgary, lo recordaba bien gracias a su memoria de vampiro y recordaba que había sido Clary quien se dio cuenta que las letras formaban "A-L-E-C"

Pero ahora no tenía sentido: VC-EC-BA-V-C

Negó tachando algunas letras… si quería armar una palabra con iniciales no creía que debiera contar la "E" de El Cairo o la C en Victoria City; mordió la tapa del lapicero ¿Y Buenos Aires? Eran dos palabras… suspiró, como fuese el resultado seguía sin decirle mucho.

V-C-BA-V-C

¿Qué diablos se suponía que iba a formar con esas letras? Lo había intentado también con los continentes: AAAEO… eso tenía aún menos sentido. Suspiró mientras escuchaba a Jace e Izzy discutir, él realmente se sentía aterrado de lo que pudiese pasarle a la pelirroja.

\- ¿Dónde demonio queda Vilna? – Preguntó luego de escribir un par de cosas y encontrándose con la duda. Jace e Isabelle voltearon a verlo de mal modo por un segundo.

\- Lituania – Dijo Isabelle finalmente. Simon asintió anotándolo.

**Victoria - ¿X? - Asia - - - -Hong Kong**

**El Cairo – - - - África - - - Egipto**

**Buenos Aires –América - -Argentina**

**Vilna - - - - - - Europa - - -Lituania**

**Camberra - - -Oceanía - - Australia**

HK-E-A-L-A

Negó, tachando la "K" e ignorando una "A"; solo quedaba H-E-A-L

Heal… ¿Curar, en inglés? Volvió a negar, eso no tenía sentido: era Sebastian de quien hablaban, además ¿Qué caso tenía si pasaba por alto las letras? Quizás si las cambiaba el orden de las letras… ¿Hela…do? ¿Podría Sebastian querer helado a cambio de Clary? Dudaba que en el Infierno hubiese y seguro era un lugar bastante caluroso.

Frunció el ceño: otra vez estaba ignorando una "A" necesitaba despejarse para pensar; después de todo tenía ya dos noches desde que estaba ahí, dos noches desde que Clary estaba con Sebastian. Se incorporó desperezándose en silencio y salió de la habitación, arrepintiéndose de inmediato: Basilias era un caos de personas corriendo de un lugar a otro, cargados de heridos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó de inmediato a nadie en particular.

\- Sebastian está atacando Managua – Exclamó un Nefilim apresurándose en ayudar a una chica. – La Cónsul lo sospechaba y el Inquisidor envió refuerzos, están trayendo a los heridos.

Simon tuvo que evocar sus viejas clases de geografía en el instituto para recordar de que país era capital Managua, antes de apresurarse en anotar a Nicaragua en la lista: V-C-BA-V-C-M; AAAEOA, HEALAN; negando con la cabeza para sí mismo: nada cobraba sentido alguno y la puta "X" no aparecía.

Un fornido hombre asiático lo empujó cuando pasó cojeando a su lado mientras discutía con su sanador que lo seguía, ninguno sin apenas ver al vampiro.

\- No puedes ir a Managua, estás aún muy herido.

\- ¡No me importa Nicaragua! – Gritó el hombre con marcado acento chino – Mis hijos siguen desaparecidos en Xianggang – Bramó soltándose del sanador que se restregó con frustración.

\- ¿Xianggang? - Preguntó Simon sin contenerse - ¿Qué es Xianggang?

\- Así llaman los lugareños a Hong Kong -Respondió el Nefilim antes de correr tras su paciente cuando este se desmayó en medio de la sala débil por la falta de sangre.

Simon abrió los ojos como dos platos, mirando la lista y apresurándose en tachar para modificar el nombre del país asiático; la "X" había aparecido y…

¡Mierda!

El muchacho se acercó a un joven Nefilim de la academia que se apuraba en ayudar llevando insumos de un lugar a otro y lo detuvo.

\- Disculpa ¿Cuál es el orden de los ataques? ¿Cuál fue el primero? – Preguntó. El muchacho frunció el ceño como si pensara si responderle o no pero finalmente exclamó:

\- Buenos Aires, El Cairo, Vilna, Victoria, Camberra, Managua.

¡Mierda, Mierda!

Simon volvió a la habitación de Jace modificando una vez más la lista, porque ya sabía lo que Sebastian quería y otra vez, todos debieron haberlo supuesto antes.

\- …Como dijo Simon, quizás es lo que quiere a cambio de ella. - Decía Izzy, ambos seguían especulando, intentando pensar en alguna idea.

\- Si no le hace daño estoy dispuesto a darle lo que sea – Masculló Jace con un tono de desesperación en su voz, apretando la sabana de su cama.

\- No es tan fácil – dijo ganándose la mirada de ambos. Simon volvió el papel con la lista, mostrando la última que había hecho:

_A_ **rgentina --- Buenos Aires - América**

_L_ **ituania----- Vilna - - - - - Europa  
**

_E_ **gipto-------El Cairo - - - -** **África**

_X_ **ianggang---Victoria - - - - Asia**

_A_ **ustralia----Camberra- - Oceanía**

_N_ **_icaragua---_ Managua - - América**

_D_ _**inamarca???** _

Jace palideció, porque no había que ser un genio para imaginar cómo continuaría esa lista, porque si tenían razón, ya sabían cuál sería el próximo país, la próxima ciudad.

\- ¿Dinamarca es el único país de Europa por D? – Preguntó Simon. Isabelle asintió llevándose las manos a la boca por la sorpresa.

\- Copenhague – Susurró ella con un pito de voz – ¡Atacará Copenhague! - Jace estaba pálido y negaba, porque podía ver algo más allá, ver lo que Simon intentaba decirles: Sebastian lo estaba haciendo a propósito, poniéndolo en una situación imposible

\- Quiere a Alexander, Jace – Susurró Simon, ignorando el asunto de las ciudades y mirando al rubio. Isabelle maldijo sonoramente - Quiere a Alec a cambio de Clary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh vaya, era obvio ¿no? Después de todo Sebastian anda fijado con Alec desde hace mucho, el asunto es sobre que harán ahora con esa información y si, sea lo que sea, lo harán antes de que sea demasiado tarde para Clary… por cierto que la fulana "X" realmente me costó conseguir un país que iniciara con una (seh, seh, que Hong Kong no es un país per sé si no más una región con cierto grado de autonomía pero shhhh, eso nadie tiene porque saberlo ;) como sea, la escena de hace un par de capítulos con Sebastian frustrado por no conseguir la "X" era realmente una proyección de mi misma a punto de caer en una crisis xD
> 
> Ame, de sobremanera escribir la escena de Magnus y Maxxie hablando…bah ¿a quien engaño? Ame escribir cada palabra sobre la familia Lightwood-Bane… realmente los adoro y ya vemos como Maxxie ha logrado acercarse un poco al niño, no hay nada que un tarro de galletas no resuelva :D Sobre Max… se está esforzando, esperemos que sea suficiente, el que Alec le diera el anillo, me parece lo más acertado para ambos.  
> El próximo capitulo se llamara ¿Egoísmo? Robert hablara con la Reina Seelie finalmente, tendremos algo de "fuego fucsia" y quizás terminen odiando un poco a Simon.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	23. ¿Egoista?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon y Alec tienen una discusión; mientras tanto la Reina Seelie hace un trato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seré sincera... se me olvidó actualizar ._.u  
> y ya luego que me di cuenta que no lo había hecho, no tuve acceso a Internet hasta ahora x.x Gracias Marissa Mallette, MarVCC y ShadowSlayer por todos sus comentarios n.n  
> A leer!

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 23: ¿Egoísta?**

_Me parece que ciertas revelaciones crueles son una forma de egoísmo, de quedar simplemente en paz con uno mismo._

**Eduardo Mignogna**

**X.X.X.X.X.**

Simon no podía creer cuán rápido podía volverse mustia la piel de una persona; solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que descubriera el significado de la "X" Isabelle había corrido por su madre de inmediato y esta, alarmada, les había ordenado no hablarlo con nadie en lo que ella buscaba a Robert; la mirada de la mujer se había cargado de la determinación y ferocidad de una leona dispuesta a todo para proteger a sus cachorros, y a un tiempo había una fuerte porción de miedo que le recordaba que, si la Clave se involucraba, no sería la seguridad de Alec la prioridad.

Desde entonces, Isabelle y el vampiro diurno habían estado junto a Jace en silencio, sin atreverse a sugerirle nada. Simon sabía que su posición era muy similar a la de la Clave: si dependiera de él, lo lamentaría profundamente por Alec pero recuperaría a su amiga; mientras que si fuese por Izzy , ella mantendría a Alec a salvo aun cuando la culpa de dejar a Clary a merced de Sebastian la remordiera el resto de su vida; por lo que ambos, en acuerdo tácito habían decidido no emitir opinión alguna y simplemente dejar pensar a Jace, porque no se trataba sobre lo que ellos pensaran sino sobre la única persona que no podría elegir entre la pelirroja y el ojos azules.

Jace apenas y se había movido en esas dos horas, ni que decir emitir algún sonido. En su rostro se vislumbraba cada paso de lo que pensaba: se había imaginado en ambas situaciones, intentando determinar con cual podía vivir, y el resultado era claro para todos.

\- No… no puedo…- Estalló finalmente, estaba sentado en la cama inclinado sobre su abdomen, apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos con la vista fija en la colcha.

\- No desesperes Jace…

\- ¡Clary tiene día y medio con ese maníaco! – Exclamó – Ha atacado dos ciudades más desde Victoria City, no quiero pensar lo que pueda estar haciéndole y…

\- Espera a que mamá hable con papá - Susurró Izzy – Ellos nos ayudarán a conseguir la manera de rescatarla sin poner en riesgo a Alec – Colocó una mano sobre su hombro intentando ser reconfortante, mirando significativamente a Simon por apoyo, pero este no sabía exactamente que se suponía que debía decir. -…Así debamos perseguir a Sebastian hasta el infierno.

\- Nadie irá a ningún lado - Lo contradijo Maryse de inmediato dándose paso a la habitación junto a Robert; ambos notándose claramente tan consternados como todos. Jace alzó la mirada al oírlo, esperando que el inquisidor le trajese buenas noticias.

\- Pero Clary…

\- No la dejaremos a su suerte – Aseguró el hombre – Pero no pondré en riesgo a Alec.

\- Por supuesto – Aceptó Jace, parecía de pronto un pequeño niño esperando instrucciones de sus padres para saber cómo actuar y no el director de un instituto.

\- ¿Y cómo será eso? – Cuestionó Simon de inmediato – Porque hasta ahora la Clave ha demostrado que no tiene idea de cómo rastrear a Sebastian: no pudieron cuando se llevó a Jace o a Alec ni desde que volvió de los muertos; sin contar con que no sabemos cómo destruirlo.

\- Hallaré la manera aun si tengo que hacer trato con el diablo – Aseguró Robert, inconscientemente su mano al bolsillo de su camisa, sus dedos rozando el collar de Edom que poseía desde hacía día y medio, mientras que en su cabeza se repetían las palabras de la Reina Seelie y su promesa de destruir al demonio. La hada había sido relegada en la prioridad de la clave luego de dos ataques más y los preparativos para prevenir el siguiente, pero lo cierto era que la mujer hada parecía tener tanto o más interés que muchos Nefilims de devolverle la partida a Sebastian.

\- Buscaremos a Sebastian con la única persona que puede saber realmente donde se esconde – Dijo Maryse intercambiando una mirada con su ex esposo, lo habían discutido bastante ya y ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión – Le preguntaremos a Max.

\- Max…-Repitió Jace.

\- Max se comunica con Sebastian – Recordó Izzy; su madre asintió.

\- Lo cual significa que no podemos confiar en él – Dijo Simon intentando hacerles entender.

\- Max está intentando cambiar – Alegó la mujer – Él nos ayudará.

\- Eso podría ponerlo en peligro – Admitió Jace.

\- Solo nos dará un curso que seguir – Lo tranquilizó Robert – Yo mismo coordinaré y dirigiré la misión de rescate con el Scholomance para rescatar a Clary, la traeremos de vuelta y acabaremos con él.

\- Quiero ir – Jace intentó incorporarse, Maryse lo evitó.

-No digas tonterías, estás herido – Isabelle estuvo por replicarle a su madre en favor del rubio, pero ella se adelantó – Ninguno de ustedes irá, deben volver al instituto conmigo, mantener a Alec al margen de todo esto: si se entera de las exigencias de Sebastian, querrá ceder para evitar que Clary salga lastimada.

\- Sería su decisión entonces – Masculló Simon con amargura – Y eso nos daría oportunidades reales de recuperarla. – Jace negó con pesar.

\- Dejaremos a Alec fuera – Aseguró rotundo dirigiéndose luego a sus padres adoptivos – Pero yo iré y eso no está en discusión. – Los adultos se miraron antes de asentir finalmente con un suspiro prolongado y profundo.

\- Solo si estás recuperado para entonces – Cedió Robert – Se irán con Maryse cuanto antes para hablar con Max, yo entretanto negociaré nuestras oportunidades.

* * *

_La clave te acusará de traición, y ya sabes lo que les hacen a las hadas: serás condenada a muerte; pero primero te torturaran para interrogarte, no importa que no puedas mentir, no importa que no sepas nada más, no te creerán; y mientras el hierro frío te queme, destruyendo esa hermosa piel, mientras ves como cazan y asesinan a tu pueblo, vas a recordar que fui yo quien te puso ahí._

Las palabras de Sebastian se repetían en la cabeza de la Reina Seelie cada segundo que pasaba encerrada en el Gard; estaba furiosa; al principio había gritado y chillado, maldiciendo a todo el que la escuchara, a los guardias, a La Clave, al estúpido chico mascota de Kaelie, a Sebastian e incluso al mismísimo Asmodeus, especialmente a estos demonios.

Pero ahora la mujer mantenía la calma; una tranquilidad peligrosa que prometía desatar una tormenta. Se había burlado de ella, del pueblo al que representaba haciéndole creer que tendría un poder incomparable, ilimitado; y solo había quedado en ridículo.

No lo entendía: la leyenda era real o no le habría costado tanto conseguir las joyas de Edom, si no tuviese el poder de destruir la sangre del cielo y el infierno el brujo Jaxx no habría muerto intentando evitar que se hiciera con las joyas.

Miró el brazalete en su muñeca, tenía horas cuestionándose si era falso: Sebastian se lo había entregado a cambio de permitirle el paso por su reino a cada rincón del mundo, la había engañado para utilizarla, se había puesto en la mira de la clave a cambio de nada.

Apretó los dientes mientras escuchaba la puerta de las mazmorras abrirse. Había podido sentir el poder de las cuatro joyas hasta que se quitó el collar para dárselo al Inquisidor, eran reales; ella lo sabía y Sebastian también lo supo cuando se las dio, pero él no había estado preocupado al hacerlo, tampoco impidió que Maxwell le diera la diadema lo que significaba que el demonio sabía que no funcionarían y no se lo había advertido; no, apostaba lo que fuera a que hacerla enfrentarse a la Clave convencida de que podría destruirla, había sido su plan desde el inicio.

\- ¡Mi Señora! – Exclamó Kaelie al entrar, sus manos estaban atadas y era guiada por un guardia, tras ellos estaba Robert - No pueden tenerla aquí, ¡Es una Reina! – Exclamó la pixie.

\- Es una submundo – Escupió el guardia – Una muy problemática.

\- Basta Woodland, retírate. – Dijo Robert, tenía una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, tocando el collar de Edom como si temiera que este fuese a desaparecer o activarse en algún momento.

\- Pero señor…

\- Yo vigilaré la conversación de las dos – Aseguró; el guardia asintió realizando un saludo marcial antes de retirarse.

La Reina Seelie ignoró todo eso, su cabeza aun repleta de cosas ¿Qué había omitido? Ella conocía las viejas historias, había conocido demonios que estuvieron vivos cuando estas fueron activadas la primera vez, había sido una hija de Fey quien lo hizo, lo que significaba que las hadas tenían el poder de activar las joyas ¿En que había fallado?

Había repasado una y otra vez los versos de las baladas que en el Reino se cantaban:

_Aquel poderoso demonio_

_Rigió el infierno cuando del cielo se hartó_

_Con humanos y ángeles una gran progenie_

_De brujos y hadas engendró._

_._

_Joyas con fuego de Edom_

_Hambriento de caos y poder, forjó;_

_Y con ellas por centurias_

_A ser reclamadas esperó_

_._

_Fue de los Seelie una dama,_

_de su sangre la más digna;_

_Quien con las joyas se convirtió_

_del cielo e infierno el mayor temor._

_._

_Y mientras el caos surgía_

_El brillo de Edom se fortaleció_

_En sus ojos que sonreían_

_cual gato en banquete de sardinas._

_._

Y así continuaba, la balada duraba alrededor de dos horas narrando todo lo que había ocurrido en ese entonces; ella era una dama Seelie, ella había conseguido las joyas ¿Qué le había faltado?

\- Me preguntaba si había olvidado nuestro trato Inquisidor; ha pasado día y medio desde que le di el collar.

\- Sebastian atacó Hong Kong y mi hijo Jace resultó herido; luego casi destruye los enclaves de Camberra y Managua, La Clave ha tenido otras prioridades – Dijo serio intentando no debelar su mayor angustia en la situación; Seelie enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada puesto que Kaelie se adelantó preocupada.

\- Mi señora ¿Está bien? – La hada se acercó a la reja de la celda; la Reina asintió - ¿Qué pasó? Las joyas no funcionaron…

\- Ya lo sé – Dijo cortante – Por eso le di el collar al Inquisidor Lightwood – Dijo, Kaelie se mostró sorprendida – Hice un trato con la Clave, los van a liberar.

\- "Los" – Hizo notar, abriendo la boca con horror – Señora usted…

\- Yo vengaré esta ofensa de Sebastian desde aquí – Dijo ella retirándose el aniño de la mano y tendiéndoselo a la Pixie – Necesito que te encargues de hacer lo mismo desde afuera.

\- Ni creas que te permitiré que le des las joyas; son objetos peligrosos – Saltó Robert de inmediato. Kaelie se apresuró en colocarse el anillo y Seelie sonrió con malicia.

\- Le reto a que intentes quitársela ahora Inquisidor – Dijo; Robert maldijo: recordaba a Catarina diciendo algo sobre que solo quien ponía la joya podía quitarla. La reina notó su entendimiento y sonrió de lado agregando – Kaelie lo ayudará a destruir a Sebastian – Dijo seria – Créame, es la única de mi Reino que no cambiara de opinión: tiene un motivo personal para hacerlo, una mascota que criar.

\- No es una mascota…mi señora – Masculló entre dientes, volviendo la mirada al Inquisidor – Créame, no permitiré que Sebastian le siga haciendo daño a Well.

\- Su nombre es Max – Masculló el hombre sin ocultar su resentimiento.

\- Como sea – Le restó importancia la Reina, retirándose luego el brazalete que le tendió a la hada; esta también lo tomó colocándoselo de inmediato. – Encárgate de buscar a quien si pueda activarlas.

\- ¿Quién…? – La Reina sopesó su respuesta por un segundo; había tenido todo el día para pensarlo, pero una vez más repasó la balada en su mente " _De su sangre la más digna"_

\- Su sangre – Dijo simplemente; Kaelie abrió la boca para preguntar, pero notó la mirada desconfiada de la Reina puesta en Robert y solo asintió.

\- ¿Qué demonio se supone que significa eso? – Exclamó Robert de inmediato; la soberana lo miró con el mentón en alto. Antes de ignorarlo volviendo a su cortesana.

\- Sabrás cuando sea el momento, no me importa a quien salves con esto - Intentó no mostrar su enojo consigo misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes de los detalles haciendo exactamente lo que Sebastian esperaba, dejándola en la posición que él quería; furiosa por notar que, él demonio había visto la letra pequeña en el "manual de instrucciones" de las joyas cuando ella, en su soberbia lo había ignorado. – Siempre que destruyan a Sebastian.

Porque junto a las palabras de Sebastian estaban las propias, repitiéndose una y otra vez: " _te juro que me encargare de que seas destruido antes de dar mi último respiro"_ Y era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.

\- Empieza por cerrar el paso de Sebastian a través del Reino Seelie – Le recordó Robert de inmediato.

\- Hazlo – Coincidió la Reina – Aunque estoy segura que tiene brujos de su lado que pueden hacerle un portal.

\- Y necesito que empecemos cuanto antes en los planes para acabarlo – Dijo sin poder contener su urgencia. La Reina Seelie enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, se quitó la Diadema de Edom tendiéndosela a Kaelie que la miró con la boca abierta.

\- Ya que seré juzgada por la Clave sin piedad alguna, esa será tu primera tarea como la nueva Reina Seelie. Kaelie estaba perpleja, totalmente incrédula al igual que Robert quien apenas fue consciente de ello hasta que la mujer se dirigió directamente a él.

\- E Inquisidor, si de verdad quiere que tengamos éxito; no comente nada a sus hijos – Dijo seria – Quizás Kaelie no considere a Maxwell una mascota; pero Sebastian si, y al joven le encanta ir tras él como un perro meneando la cola – Robert estaba por replicar ofendido, pero la mujer continuó – Y Alexander no tiende a pensar con claridad cuando está con él, como todo hombre se ha dejado llevar por sus hormonas las dos veces que ha estado con Sebastian esta semana.

\- ¿Dos veces? – Preguntó confundido, Alec solo había estado cerca de Sebastian en la casa en Idris y se suponía que nadie lo sabía - Alec no ha vuelto a ver a Sebastian – Gruñó - Está resguardado en el instituto y…

\- ¿Está seguro? – Lo interrumpió sonriendo de lado de una forma extraña, era como si disfrutara lo que iba a decirle, pero al mismo tiempo sintiera lastima por él - Entonces supongo que mis hadas solo lo habrán confundido con alguien más cuando los vieron en el cementerio de Idris besándose muy…muy _entretenidos_ hace cinco días. - Robert palideció maldiciendo a Seelie y las hadas por esa condición de no poder mentir, porque entonces lo que decía solo podía ser cierto.

* * *

Maryse tuvo que detenerse antes de salir del ascensor, cuando al abrir las puertas un par de niños le pasaron a prisa por un lado deslizándose sobre un pequeño inflable en forma de barco pirata por el pasillo que estaba cubierto de espuma, ambos riendo y gritando de emoción, poco después pasó por frente de ella, ignorando su presencia, Alec quien intentaba alcanzarlos sin resbalarse en el proceso.

\- ¡Máximum desaparece toda esta espuma! – Gritaba – Rafael cuidado… ¡ _Cuidado!_ – Agregó en español.

\- ¡A un lado! – Gritó Max, la mujer apenas pudo verlo por lo rápido que pasó frente a ella sobre una dona inflable deslizándose por el suelo riendo a mandíbula suelta.

\- ¡MAX! – Lo riñó Alec puesto que tuvo que saltar para no ser arrollado y casi resbala por eso - ¡Magnus, detenlos! – Exclamó por ayuda, el brujo tras él rió dejándose caer chasqueando los dedos para aterrizar sobre un bote inflable dejándose deslizar por el pasillo, y chasqueando nuevamente para hacer que Alec cayera sobre su regazo - ¡Magnus! – Lo riñó mientras ambos también se deslizaban.

Maryse no pudo evitarlo, pese a todo el desastre, pese al caos que estaban causando ante las paredes del respetable instituto, la mujer rió escuchando los gritos cuando el pasillo acabó y todos fueron estrellándose escandalosamente contra la pared.

\- _¡Otra vez!_ – Gritó un niño moreno emocionado y entonces la mujer tuvo que reconocer que no tenía ni idea de quién era ese que jugaba con su nietecito azul. - _¡Quiero más!_

\- ¡ _Si, otra vez! -_ Exclamó Max también en español agregando en ingles directamente a Maxxie - ¡Otra vez! – El niño azul gritó emocionado y Magnus lo celebró, Alec le dio un golpecito al brujo mayor en el brazo.

\- No los alientes Bane.

\- Querías que se llevaran mejor ¡Están jugando juntos! – Se defendió.

\- Porque te dejé solo con ellos veinte minutos y dejaste que se comieran todo el tarro de galletas – Lo riñó.

Maryse no sabía cómo interpretar la escena, conque sorprenderse más: su hijo y Bane estaban allí al parecer juntos de nuevo, con dos niños jugando con Max quien por cierto hablaba otro idioma y a quien además era la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa manera tan abierta desde que lo recuperaron de las hadas.

\- ¡Lancémonos por las escaleras! – Propuso Max; repitiéndolo en español para el otro niño.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritaron ambos pequeños.

\- ¡Max! No los sonsaques – Saltó Alec de inmediato.

\- Fue él quien pidió más – Se defendió el criado por hadas acusando a Rafael. Maxxie infló las mejillas, aparentemente dispuesto a defender al otro niño, cuando al girarse finalmente notó a Maryse.

\- ¡ABUELITA! – Gritó alegre corriendo hacia ella, los demás voltearon a mirarla; Alec restregándose la nuca avergonzado por el desastre que presentaban a su madre, pero lejos de pensar que no podrían volver a confiarle el instituto, pudo ver en la mujer una sonrisa cálida mientras recibía el abrazo de Maxxie. El niño azul se apartó rápidamente volviendo la mirada – Rafael, Rafael - Corrió de vuelta a él tomándolo de la mano, el pequeño respingó por el contacto con su piel azul, pero aun así se dejó llevar – Ella es la abuelita – Dijo señalándola repetidamente – A-BU-E-LI-TA – Dijo lentamente intentando hacerse entender.

\- Abuelita – Repitió el moreno en ingles con algo de duda ante los ojos pasmados de Maryse – _Hola, soy Rafael –_ Agregó en español. La puerta del otro ascensor se abrió justo en ese momento dándole paso a Simon e Isabelle que entre ambos servían de apoyo a Jace, los tres parecían sorprendidos, pero fue Izzy quien rezongó.

\- ¿Quién es este niño y porque llama abuelita a mamá?

\- Eh… yo… él es Rafael, quedó huérfano luego del ataque de Buenos Aires y Magnus y yo decidimos que vamos a hacernos cargo de él; me alegra ver que estás de vuelta Jace – Cambió el tema rápidamente. Los recién llegado parpadearon, a la final fue Simon quien no pudo contenerse.

\- ¿Acaso piensas adoptar un niño cada vez que te quedas solo?

\- Yo pregunté lo mismo – Suspiró Max.

* * *

Maryse había sido cuidadosa al hablar; mientras explicaba evitaba mirar mucho tiempo a Alec frente suyo o a Simon quien mantenía el ceño fruncido; solo así podía mantenerse firme en la disposición de no mencionar ante Alec, Magnus y Max lo que Sebastian estaba pidiendo a cambio de Clary.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo – Dijo Max – Literalmente tienen semanas exigiendo que me mantenga lejos de Sebastian, ¿y ahora quieren que los lleve con él?

\- Es la vida de Clary lo que está en juego, Max – El chico tuvo que morderse la lengua ante la súplica de Jace, para no decir que Clary lo tenía totalmente sin cuidado. – Por favor – El muchacho suspiró derrotado.

\- Probablemente esté en Edom – Dijo finalmente – Vivir ahí era el plan, aunque no la incluía a ella. - No pudo evitarlo, eso último sonó con cierto resentimiento.

\- ¿Edom? – Maldijo Magnus ganándose la mirada de todos – Perfecto, de todas las malditas dimensiones, Edom. – Max enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Te recuerda a _casa_ , Bane? – Preguntó con malicia; recordaba que las ciruelas de hada cosechadas con tierra de Edom que había usado para drogarlo le habían afectado más de lo que esperaba lo que significaba que era particularmente sensible a las cosas de esa dimensión como lo eran los brujos respecto a las dimensiones demoníacas de sus padres.

Magnus endureció su mirada y Alec le dio un disimulado codazo a su hermano para hacerlo callar.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos a Edóm? – Cuestionó Jace de inmediato apenas notando lo que pasaba; el criado por hadas se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso lo sabrá Bane – Se escaqueó – Yo visitaba a Bash a través de los caminos de Feéra, pero no creo que ningún hijo de Fey quiera permitirles el paso hasta ellos – Las miradas volvieron de inmediato a Magnus, quien suspiró.

\- Puedo hacer un portal, pero no es una forma segura de que lleguemos, mucho menos de salir – Admitió.

\- ¿Por qué no? - Saltó Jace de inmediato.

\- El motivo por el que mi magia no funcionaba con las joyas de Edom es pues…Edom – Explicó escuetamente intercambiando una significativa mirada con Alec, que no pasó desapercibida por el resto. El ojos azules lo entendía, sabía que el padre de Magnus era de Edom, más que eso, lo regía; se lo había contado hacía un par de años, en la ciudad de hueso, una noche mientras conversaban sentados en el suelo con los barrotes de por medio.

\- Pensé que el asunto de las joyas era genérico para toda la sangre no humana – Dijo Simon confundido; Magnus rodó los ojos.

\- Pues lo es Stevens.

\- Entonces no entiendo…

\- El padre de Bane es de Edom, a eso se refiere – Gruñó el menor Lightwood.

\- ¡Max! – Lo riñó Alec con molestia; Magnus había necesitado tiempo para confesárselo a él; si Max lo sabía, no tenía ningún derecho a divulgarlo. Un pequeño silencio expectante cubrió la sala, todos mirando a Magnus en espera de que confirmara sus palabras a pesar de que la riña de Alec era confirmación suficiente.

\- ¿Bane…? - Comenzó Maryse, el brujo suspiró.

\- El mocoso malcriado tiene razón – Dijo finalmente, sin ahondar en detalles.

\- ¿Y qué hay de otro brujo? – Preguntó Isabelle, Alec le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su hermana por cambiar el eje de la conversación. - ¿Podría abrir un portal que nos lleve y traiga sin problema? – Magnus asintió y Jace se incorporó.

\- Avísenle a Robert – Dijo dispuesto a salir de la sala, deteniéndose de pronto para mirar a Max con rigidez en la mirada -Si le adviertes a Sebastian, juro que haré que te arrepientas.

\- No soy un soplón – Saltó ofendido; Jace bufó.

\- Llamaré a Moon para que se encargue – Fue lo último que dijo saliendo del lugar.

\- Espera, creo que es mejor encargárselo a Catarina – Lo siguió Magnus a prisa.

\- Me encargaré de avisar a papá – Dijo Isabelle saliendo también. Simon la siguió susurrando algo sobre escribirle a Jocelyn, no sin antes dirigir una extraña mirada a Alec quien también salió de la sala, después de todo hacía ya mucho rato que nadie vigilaba a los niños.

\- Quizás nos convenga tener nuestro propio plan B – Comentó Maryse cuando se vio a solas con su hijo menor. Max la miró.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Habla con Kaelie – Le pidió y era claro que le estaba costando verbalizarlo – Ella nos permitiría el paso si tú se lo pides hijo – Max estuvo por replicar, tenía ya algunos días sin hablar con la hada y la última vez habían discutido; tenía algo de reservas sobre hablar con ella, aunque admitía que tal vez le debía una disculpa.

\- Lo haré – Aceptó con un suspiro – Porque no estoy de parte de Sebastian, estoy de parte de ustedes.

* * *

El instituto era puro movimiento, habían llamado a Jocelyn para contarle el plan de rescatar a Clary yendo a Edom, la mujer no había dudado en hacerse en armas y e integrarse de inmediato al plan. Luke, que la había acompañado, se marchó de inmediato alegando que iría con Maia y conseguiría el apoyo de la manada de New York, mientras tanto, prepararse se había convertido en intentar averiguar qué clase de amenazas demoníacas conseguirían en Edom mientras esperaban que Moon le respondiera a Jace puesto que Catarina estaba en algún lugar del Tíbet y la comunicación se había dificultado.

Tampoco es como si Jace hubiese hecho demasiado esfuerzo por obtener una respuesta de Cat, hizo nota mental Magnus, el rubio parecía confiar más en Moon que en la amiga del gran brujo quien en ese momento se dedicaba a realizar pociones que pudieran funcionar en Edom, porque sabía que Alec acompañaría a Jace, y él no dejaría solo a Alexander pero tampoco pretendía quedar indefenso en los dominios de su padre y sinceramente no pensaba que la magia de Moon fuese suficiente, de hecho y aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, no confiaba en ella.

No había encontrado ninguna ruptura en las salvaguardas del instituto, ningún fallo que justificase que Max y Alec pudiesen salir cuando se suponía que no podían; y si no había falla entonces significaba que desde el inicio las salvaguardas habían sido puestas con la intención de permitir el libre paso de los hermanos Lightwood. Removió el líquido que preparaba en el pequeño caldero frente a él, había intentado comunicarse con Moon, escribirle para preguntarle al respecto, pero la bruja solo le había ignorado y eso lo había llegado a preocupar más porque entonces ¿Cual era la intención de las salvaguardas? Magnus no quería pensar mal, pero lo único que se le ocurría era que funcionaran para vigilar la entrada y salida del instituto.

La pregunta importante era ¿Sabía Jace al respecto o las había colocado Moon con otro propósito?

* * *

El movimiento en el instituto estaba haciéndole molestar de nuevo: tras la reunión Jace no dejaba de andar de un lugar a otro cojeando mientras hablaba por teléfono apurado; algunas personas, en su mayoría convocadas por Maryse pero que Max desconocía o al menos no recordaba, entraban y salían del instituto organizando una fuerza de ataque que los ayudase contra Sebastian. Bane había tomado una de las salas secundarias a modo de taller y tenía al menos un par de horas ahí encerrado. Ante tanto revuelo Max había estado tentado a recordarles que así peinaran todo Edom, si Sebastian quería, no la recuperarían nunca.

Como fuese, sabía que el comentario solo encresparía los ánimos de todos por lo que se contuvo y en cambio se avocó a la tarea que su madre le había encomendado: hablar con Kaelie. Le había enviado un mensaje a la hada solicitándole hablar en el instituto lo más pronto posible y justo ahora, despatarrado en un sofá de la biblioteca, esperaba su contestación mientras rememoraba lo mal que había ido la discusión de su último encuentro. Un poco más allá a Alec se hallaba tras una pila de libros sobre Edom y mucho más relajados y ajenos a lo que ocurría, los niños jugaban: Rafael seguía comportándose cauteloso y hasta con algo de recelo cuando estaba con Maxxie, pero al menos intentaba jugar con él. Max enarcó una ceja al verlos corretear alrededor de la mesa, preguntándose como hacían para entenderse entre ellos y descifrar de qué iba el juego.

De cualquier manera, tampoco iba a preguntarles, apoyó la cabeza al reposabrazos, de pronto sentía que el día se estaba volviendo eterno y lo peor era que aún no terminaba. Se cubrió la cabeza con un brazo: solo quería dormir y que al despertar alguien le dijera que habían logrado resolver todo sin inmiscuirlo tanto.

Ya no formaba parte de Feéra, al menos no como antes, pero tampoco se consideraba uno más del instituto, su poco interés a lo que pasara con Clary era prueba de eso.

\- No perteneces allí y lo sabes – La voz de Sebastian tras suyo lo desconcertó. Max maldijo sonoramente, se había quedado dormido otra vez, era la única explicación; y maldijo su suerte, se suponía que pronto le realizarían la ceremonia que acabaría con esos encuentros furtivos en su mente. – Tu eres mío, y tu lugar es en Edom con tu hermano y conmigo.

\- Mi lugar es en el instituto, al igual que el de Alec – Dijo serio encarándolo, buscando con los ojos a Alec, pero la figura del mayor había desaparecido, solo quedaban los libros allí. Sebastian notó su desconcierto y rió con sorna.

\- Por favor Well – Dijo con una risita burlesca - Hemos estado planeando esto por cinco años; ¿Qué te hace pensar que permitiré que lo arruines?

\- Planee recuperar a mi hermano y ya lo conseguí – Dijo – Y lo habría hecho antes si no te hubiese escuchado.

\- Si no me hubieses escuchado, te habría matado de nuevo hacía mucho – Dijo acercándose a él amenazante pero esta vez Max no retrocedió, en cambio lo encaró.

\- No podías hacerlo, eras apenas un mal recuerdo - Dijo – Y ahora tampoco puedes, no eres más que un sueño en mi cabeza…una pesadilla.

\- Te has llenado de agallas mocoso malcriado – Gruñó tomando a Max de la muñeca y obligándolo a mostrarle la mano, Sebastian observó el anillo Morgenstern en sus dedos y por un segundo pareció sorprendido – Esto no es tuyo, es de Alexander – Dijo intentando quitárselo, Max cerró la mano en puño evitándolo y Sebastian frunció el ceño, toda la burla había desaparecido y ahora sus ojos negros brillaban cargados de ira. - Bien, si así lo quieres…- Gruñó, y con su mano libre tomó a Max de la quijada apretándolo hasta distorsionar las mejillas – A como yo lo veo tienen hasta que mañana al medio día en Copenhague, que termine de _encargarme_ del instituto para que ambos, por su cuentan, vengan solos como lo planeamos y aseguren que Clary siga con vida, y quizás incluso evitar que siga destruyendo enclaves, después de todo Lightwood es un apellido con muchas letras y me entretendré mucho buscando una "W" – Max estaba a poco de mandarlo al infierno pero él continuó – O si no, iré a New York y los traigo a la fuerza – Soltó a Max dándole la espalda y caminando por la biblioteca - No me importa destruir toda la ciudad, la enclave, tu familia…- Llegó hasta los niños que habían seguido jugando ajenos al rubio, y los tomó del cuello con cada mano - E incluso a este par.

\- ¡Tío Max! – Jadeó Maxxie asustado.

\- _A…ayuda_ – Suplicó Rafael.

\- ¡Suéltalos! – Saltó Max, Sebastian solo sonrió aún más ampliamente soltándolos haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Maxxie abrazó a Rafael que parecía en Shock, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos; Max corrió para ponerse entre ellos y Sebastian.

\- Como sea, en cualquiera de ambos casos tú y Alexander volverán a mi lado.

Le dio una palmada en la mejilla, pero Max no apartó la mirada, sosteniéndosela, decidido a enfrentarlo hasta que una luz fuerte y cegadora cubrió la escena. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir que se lastimaban sus retinas, sin embargo, pudo escuchar la conocida voz de Jonathan resonar en su cabeza.

_**No escuches a Sebastian Max, haz la ceremonia y no dejes que siga entrando en tu cabeza** _

\- ¿Bash?

_**\- No dejes que Alec vaya a Edom…** _

_-_ ¿Por qué? Bash…

_**O el camino de muerte solo se detendrá con un gran sacrificio.** _

El muchacho despertó sobresaltado, al principio pensó que era por la sensación fría recorriéndole la espalda, que no tenía nada que ver con lo sudado que estaba sino más bien con el vaso con cubos de hielo que Maxxie y Rafael tenían ignorando que se había despertado y mirando con los ojos abiertos debido al verdadero motivo por el que el criado de hadas se había despertado: los gritos de Alec y Simon.

Max se restregó el rostro con preocupación mientras escuchaba el motivo por el que discutían, mirando con aprensión el anillo en su mano. La amenaza de Sebastian había sido clara y sinceramente si lo único en juego fuera la vida de la pelirroja novia de Jace, él ni siquiera pensaría en hablarlo con Alec, pero no era así, era su familia, era la ciudad entera, otras ciudades, eran incluso ese par de molestos mocosos que se veían asustados por los gritos de su "papá"…

Alec no le perdonaría si no le advertía lo que el rubio le había dicho.

Y él no se perdonaría si por su culpa perdían a Alec.

* * *

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Preguntó Simon con duda acercándose a Alec, el ojos azules estaba en la biblioteca, los niños habían estado viendo dibujos de los libros mientras él leía sobre Edom, pero justo ahora cuchicheaban entre ellos señalando a Max quien dormía a pierna suelta en el sofá.

Alec por un segundo se preguntó cómo estarían entendiéndose, y casi inmediatamente, si debía preocuparse por lo que Maxxie estuviese planeando esta vez; pero rápidamente lo dejó, centrándose en Simon.

\- ¿Claro, que pasa? – Simon negó.

\- Es sobre Clary – Dijo tomando asiento frente a él. Alec se enserió cerrando el libro, esperando que continuara, pero el vampiro diurno guardó silencio retozándose las manos con indecisión y duda.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Esto realmente no es fácil y… sabes que amo a tu hermana, lo último que quiero es causarle alguna tristeza, pero Clary es más que mi amiga…

\- Como me digas que le ponías el cuerno a mi hermana con Clary… – Dijo con una ceja enarcada por el extraño rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

\- ¡No me refiero a eso! – Negó – Clary es… si yo fuese Nefilim, ella sería mi parabatai - Aseguró - Es mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… y es la persona que ama tu parabatai.

\- Ya lo sé – Dijo confundido – Pero no entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

\- Esta búsqueda es una pérdida de tiempo, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes: no encontraremos a Sebastian a menos que él quiera que lo hagamos y en ese caso será una trampa, y con cada minuto que pase con Sebastian es mayor el peligro para ella.

\- Por eso iremos a Edom lo mejor preparados posibles, Simon; estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para encontrarla.

\- Todo lo que pueden no – Negó el vampiro diurno inspirando profundo mirando su alrededor para asegurarse que ni los niños ni Max estuviesen escuchando; los Lightwood iban a matarlo, pero tenía que hacerlo – Sebastian… dejó un mensaje –Se restregó el rostro – Van a matarme por decirte esto pero… las iniciales de los países que atacó Sebastian forman tu nombre – Alec palideció de inmediato imaginándose lo que continuaría - Te quiere de vuelta a cambio de Clary – Susurró, se sentía ruin por lo que estaba insinuándole a Alec, pero tenía que hacerlo o perdería a Clary.

El ojos azules se sintió enfermar: tantos ataques, tantos muertos, tantas familias destrozadas, niños huérfanos, traumatizados como Rafael, la angustia de su parabatai por Clary; había creído que Sebastian solo lo hacía porque sí, pero se equivocaba: todo eso tenía un motivo, y era… ¿Por él? Sintió las náuseas crecer desde su estómago. ¿Él era el responsable de todo el dolor que estaba causando Sebastian? ¿La muerte de los padres de Rafael era su culpa por negarse a ir con el rubio a Edom?

\- Sabes que no te lo pediría si no pensara que es la única opción – Se excusó Simon ante la mirada trastornada de Alec, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse - Un ataque contra una horda infinita de demonios es una misión suicida, pero si vas estarías en una posición…eh… _cercana_ para acabar con él, sería más fácil para todos nosotros realizar una misión de rescate, para sacarlos a ambos de allí.

Alec estaba pálido, Simon tenía razón, pero ¿volver con Sebastian?

\- No puedo – Susurró finalmente, completamente mortificado – No puedo volver con él… No me pidas que vuelva con Sebastian… – El vampiro abrió la boca con sorpresa no esperando esa respuesta.

\- Hazlo por Jace – Le suplicó; el labio de Alec tembló - Es la única manera de tener una oportunidad real de rescatar a Clary.

\- O Sebastian igual los mata a todos y Clary y yo quedamos atrapados ahí con él para siempre.

\- ¡No es como si te hubiese importado antes! – Bufó con enojo y frustración, había pensado que Alec cedería.

\- No tienes idea de lo que es estar con él – Masculló entre dientes – Perder el control de tu voluntad, de tus sentimientos y ni siquiera darte cuenta de ello.

\- ¡Por favor! – Bufó – Quizás te creería si no te hubieses vuelto a revolcar con Sebastian ¿o vas a negar que por eso se fue Magnus a Argentina? – Le espetó, Alec lo miró sorprendido porque lo supiera, pero el vampiro no estaba en momento de explicar que se lo había contado Catarina – Si de verdad quieres volver con él, adelante, es tu oportunidad de hacerlo sin que los demás te juzguen, sin volver a destrozar el corazón de Magnus; y si no, entonces es tu oportunidad de redimirte, porque ya perdí a un amigo porque no hiciste nada.

Alec se incorporó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos. Los niños se sobresaltaron asustados soltando los cubos de hielo que habían estado metiendo en la camisa de Max quien se incorporó de su sueño con alarma.

\- ¡Yo no fui! – Exclamó Maxxie creyendo que lo reñían, pero Alec estaba demasiado enojado como para voltear.

\- ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablar de lo que no sabes! Ni mucho menos meter a Jordan en esto porque no es lo mismo – Estalló el ojos azules.

\- ¿Ah no? – Simon también alzó la voz - Porque otra vez te estás negando a actuar mientras _tu querido_ Sebastian le hace daño a alguien que me importa.

\- No me estoy sentando de brazos cruzados Simon – Le espetó – Ayudo a rastrearla y lucharé codo a codo con mi parabatai y contigo por ella, pero no me pidas que vuelva con Sebastian porque no lo haré – Aseguró – No volveré a hacerle eso a Magnus, ni a Izzy ni al resto de mi familia.

\- Papá…- Volvió a llamarlo Maxxie.

\- Alec…- Le advirtió Max mirando preocupado a Rafael quien se había agazapado. Alec los miró, inspirando profundo para contenerse; lo último que quería era asustarlos.

\- Magnus y yo estamos formando una familia, los niños me necesitan y yo a ellos; no voy a dejarlos Simon; así que perdóname, pero no lo haré.

Simon se levantó sin decir nada y solo salió de la biblioteca. Alec esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara para suspirar intentando mantener al margen esa sensación de sentirse egoísta al sacrificar a Clary por su propio bienestar; en su lugar se giró hacía los niños forzándose a sonreír.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo de merendar? – Preguntó.

\- _¿Estás enojado?_ – Preguntó Rafael en un susurro bajo.

\- _No, no está enojado –_ Dijo Max con duda, sin apartar la mirada de su hermano.

\- ¿Quién es Sebastian? – Preguntó Maxxie.

\- Es… alguien del que no tienen que preocuparse – Dijo a prisa arreglando su arco en la espalda con la intención de llevarlo a la habitación a guardar, y cargando a Maxxie con un brazo y a Rafael con el otro. – Vamos por esa merienda. ¿Vienes Max? – Cuestionó, el joven negó.

\- De hecho, necesito hablar contigo Alec – Dijo con duda – Yo… no estaba durmiendo; Seb…Bash – Se corrigió mirando a Maxxie. Señaló su cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. Alec palideció y asintió, llevaría a los niños con Magnus y volvería para hablar con él. Presentía que esa platica le gustaría menos que su discusión con Simon.

* * *

Magnus alzó la mirada en cuanto la puerta se abrió, y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa cuando vio a Alec quien se daba paso, llevando a los niños cargados uno en cada brazo: se veía realmente encantador; pero su sonrisa vaciló al notar la sombra en sus ojos.

\- Voy por algo de merendar para los chicos – El brujo juntó las cejas, podía sentir la tensión en su voz - ¿Puedes quedarte con ellos un minuto?

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- Papá se peleó con tío Simon – Lo acusó Maxxie - ¿Verdad Rafael? – El latino solo parpadeó sin idea de lo que le decía.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Magnus dejando las pociones para acercarse a ellos y tomar a Maxxie en brazos, asegurándose de que su glamour estuviese bien colocado en los ojos antes de estirar la mano para alborotar el cabello de Rafael, el niño se tensó, pero aun así lo permitió.

\- No fue nada –Intentó restarle importancia Alec – Solo un desacuerdo de opiniones y…

\- ¿Quién es Sebastian? – Preguntó el pequeño azul inocentemente, esta vez fue el turno de Magnus de tensarse.

\- ¿Un desacuerdo sobre Sebastian? – Cuestionó con una ceja enarcada, Alec suspiró.

\- Simon está desesperado por Clary, eso es todo – Dijo – Y tú debes aprender discreción- Riñó a Maxxie mientras salía juntos rumbo a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó, Alec negó – Alexander…

\- Sebastian…quiere cambiar…me por Clary – Dijo escuetamente, no quería que Maxxie supiera más de la cuenta sin embargo se apresuró a agregar al notar como la mirada de Magnus se endurecía – Solo está asustado, supongo que, si la situación fuese al contrario y Jace estuviese en el lugar de Clary, yo le pediría lo mismo.

\- No tiene ningún derecho a ser egoísta y pedir que te sacrifiques – Masculló – Estoy seguro que Clary no estaría de acuerdo – Bufó y agregó de pronto sintiendo una opresión en el pecho - ¿Qué le dijiste? – Era absurdo, porque si Alec hubiese aceptado volver con Sebastian no estaría allí con él en ese momento junto a los niños, pero no podía negar que el miedo ante la posibilidad estaba ahí. Alec sonrió afablemente.

\- Que haré lo posible por ayudar a Clary, pero estoy formando una familia contigo y no está en mis planes dejarlos a un lado. – Aseguró besando el cabello de Rafael, inclinándose para hacer lo propio con Maxxie y por último depositar un beso en los labios del brujo. Magnus sonrió con alivio devolviéndole tan solo un roce ante la risa alegre de Maxxie, cuando Alec sintió a Rafael tensarse y retorcerse entre sus brazos.

La pareja se separó de inmediato, era la primera vez que se besaban frente a Rafael y Alec pudo ver en los ojos castaños glamourizados de Magnus el reflejo de su propio miedo de tener que lidiar con la explicación _"Rafael ahora tiene dos papás"_ si el niño nunca había visto o sabía siquiera que dos hombres podían ser pareja.

Pero Rafael no los miraba a ellos, tenía la expresión horrorizada y fija en el otro extremo del pasillo y las personas que se acercaban por este.

\- Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo, pero no será barato y cobraré por adelantado – Decía Moon, sus bigotes de gatos temblaban con cada palabra mientras discutía con Jace aparentemente sobre los términos para realizar el portal a Edom – Y exigiré un bono extra por ser un trabajo que _el gran brujo_ no es capaz de hacer.

\- Te pagare lo que quieras – Decía Jace - Pero debes hacerlo de inmediato…

\- _¡Gato!_ – Exclamó Rafael en español intentando soltarse de Alec

\- ¡Moon! – Gritó Maxxie alegremente casi a la vez, soltándose de Magnus para correr a saludar a quien fuera su tutora para aprender a enviar mensajes de fuego.

\- Ey pitufo – Lo saludó ella, sus orejas de murciélago se irguieron al escucharlo – Te crecieron más los cuernos – Lo saludó removiéndole el cabello.

\- _¡GATO! ¡GATO!_ – Repetía aterrado de Rafael ignorando los intentos de Alec por tranquilizarlo, susurrándole unas pocas palabras en español.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó Jace confundido.

\- Rafael tiene… un fuerte trauma con las características de gato – Dijo Magnus señalando el bigote de la mujer y señalando sus propios ojos cubiertos con el glamour.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, no te haré daño – Aseguró la bruja encantadoramente, chasqueando los dedos con la intención de hacer aparecer algún juguete, pero en el segundo en que la chispa de magia iluminó el pasillo, Rafael chillo aterrado mordiendo a Alec con todas sus fuerzas para lograr soltarse de él.

\- _¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡Gato!_ – Gritó echando a correr, Moon tronó los dedos nuevamente atrapando al niño dejándolo suspendido como si estuviese atado de la cintura en el aire mientras él gritaba y pataleaba con desespero. Alec lo miró ignorando a Magnus y sus intentos por detener el sangrado en la mordida, luego miró a la bruja y nuevamente al niño, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba cuando una palabra llegaba a su cabeza.

\- Magnus – Susurró alarmado, recordando lo que Rafael había dicho la primera vez que habló frente a ellos, cuando vio los ojos de gato de Magnus, lo recordaba porque era hasta ahora una de las pocas cosas que había podido entenderle al niño. - _Fuego fucsia_ – dijo en español.

\- ¿Fucsia? – El brujo se mostró confundido – Eso es magenta Alexander y… oh… - Cayó en cuenta, porque si Alec no distinguía el color ¿Qué le hacía pensar que Rafael conocía siquiera la palabra?

El fuego azul destelló en sus ojos.

\- Suelta al niño Moon – Siseó amenazante, sus manos brillando en fuego azul preparado para atacar a la bruja que lo miraba perpleja.

\- Max aléjate de ella – Siseó Alec tomando su arco y apuntándole a Moon. Maxxie obedeció confundido, mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par

\- ¿Qué diablos…? – Comenzó Jace, pero la pregunta de Magnus fue explicación suficiente.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás trabajando para Sebastian, harpía?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente no sé si se enojarían con Simon; mientras lo escribía sentía que podía entenderlo y al mismo tiempo sentirlo tan odioso, él solo está preocupado por su amiga; así que cualquier sentimiento negativo concentrenlo en Moon, un personaje que ha mantenido convenientemente un bajo perfil y que justo ahora tiene a ambos niños a su alcance D:  
> Por cierto, y hablando de los niños… ¿no fue refrescante verlos jugar de nuevo? Y a Maxxie enseñando a Rafe a llamar abuelita a Maryse…linduritas realmente los amo *w*  
> Sobre Max… bueno, ya ven que está dispuesto a ayudar ¿Pero que pesará más? La amenaza de Sebastian o la advertencia de Jonathan? Ya ven que Alec no está dispuesto a volver con Sebas… por cierto, que de Jonathan solo nos queda una aparición :'(  
> Y sobre Robert ¿Será realmente buena idea aliarse a las hadas? Los versos que Seelie recuerda… si se fijan, es prácticamente lo mismo que lee Catarina en el cap 12 sobre las joyas, solo que con un estilo más "hadesco" (¿?) si lo sé, las rimas son un asco, me disculpo porque en general no me gustan los versos, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo :)
> 
> El próximo cap se llama "decisiones difíciles" y veremos qué pasa con Moon y sobre todo cuando Max hable con Alec.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	24. Decisiones dificiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Alec y Jace se enfrentan a Moon; mientras tanto Robert entiende la magnitud del poder de las Joyas de Edom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola...  
> ¿Saben? es divertido como este fics, causa reacciones diametralmente diferentes en las personas que leen aquí y las que leen en la otra pagina donde está publicado; me encanta eso :D  
> En fin, hoy traigo doble actualización en compensación por la espera de la semana pasada: una ahora, y una en la noche jeje Gracias por sus comentarios n.n me hacen feliz.  
> A leer!

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 24: Decisiones difíciles**

_No hay decisión que podamos tomar que no venga con un tipo de equilibrio o sacrificio_

**Simon Sinek**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Las palabras de Magnus no tardaron en hacer efecto, Jace desenvainó su cuchillo serafín ante la perpleja mirada de Moon y la confundida de Maxxie.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó entre desconcertada y ofendida - ¡Fui yo quien descubrió que los Seelies lo ayudaban! Quienes, por cierto, aseguran haberte visto en el cementerio de Idris antes del primer ataque, besándolo – Agregó en dirección a Alec con veneno; Jace volteó hacía su parabatai con sorpresa y decepción en sus ojos, pero fue solo un segundo, de inmediato se volvió a Moon sin bajar la guardia. – Si hay que desconfiar de alguien es del amante de Sebastian: Alexander Lightwood.

\- Y apuesto que tuviste que ver con eso harpía envidiosa – La acusó Magnus – Así que no intentes poner las dudas sobre él cuando eres tú quien ha estado quemando los institutos – Le espetó – Rafael te vio en Buenos Aires – Aseguró; Moon miró al latino que no dejaba de llorar intentando zafarse de su agarre mágico y enarcó una ceja con renovado interés.

\- Suéltalo Moon. – Dijo Alec con tono de advertencia sin apartar la mirada del niño ni destensar el arco, no había pasado desapercibido que la bruja seguía teniendo a Rafael suspendido en el aire, atado con su magia.

\- Aprovechaste mi salida del negocio de la magia debido al brazalete – Seguía Bane – Conseguiste que Jace te contratara para los asuntos del instituto valiéndote de los altibajos de mi relación con Alec, incluso te hiciste con mi puesto en el consejo ¿A cambio de qué? Quemar unos cuantos nefilims para Sebastian, mantenerlo informado y quitar a las hadas de su camino…

La mirada desconcertada de Moon poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una sonrisa un tanto malvada.

\- Además consigo ingredientes para mis pociones a cambio de un par de favores con Alexander – Le guiñó un ojo descaradamente y rió, los bigotes de gato vibraron frenéticamente ante el gesto – Y solo necesitaste que el niño lo gritara para darte cuenta _gran brujo_ – Se mofó.

\- Fuiste tú…- El cerebro de Alec comenzaba a hilar cabos luego de haber mencionado los "favores" recordaba en el cementerio como se había nublado su voluntad ante la lujuria cuando había olido el perfume con aroma a magia que Sebastian tenía ese día – Tu hiciste que Magnus nos viera ese día ¡Y tú le dijiste sobre Maxxie! – La ira cegó a Alec y disparó la flecha, la bruja la contuvo con facilidad con un movimiento de su mano, pero el chico Lightwood estaba furioso: no tenía otra explicación, Sebastian no tenía manera de saber del brujito azul cuando en ese entonces ni Max sabía sobre él, pero Moon había sido contratada por Jace para que le enseñara al niño a enviar mensajes de fuego; la contrató a ella y no a Magnus porque todos en el instituto estaban disgustados con él por haberse "acostado con otro"; todo había sido parte de una telaraña entretejida por Sebastian desde el principio y habían sido demasiado ciegos para notarlo a tiempo.

El movimiento para esquivar la flecha hizo que Moon acercara a Rafael hacía si, el niño lloró aún más fuerte pataleando en el aire, intentando luchar para soltarse con tanta fuerza que Alec estaba seguro que, si en vez de magia lo estuviera sujetando una persona, ya se habría podido librar.

\- Rafael…- Sollozó Maxxie por lo bajo, el pequeño estaba agazapado tras Magnus, Alec y Jace.

\- Yo confié en ti – Masculló Jace.

\- Suelta al niño y resolvamos esto entre tú y yo, como dos brujos – Dijo Magnus.

\- Por favor – Se mofó ella ignorando a Magnus y dirigiéndose expresamente al rubio - Ustedes los Nefilims no confían en submundos, nos usan y es gracias a brujos arrastrados como Bane – Escupió – Los hijos del ángel siempre se han creído superiores, mejores que el resto del submundo, pero no somos nosotros quien está destruyendo sus enclaves; no fue un submundo quien se llevó a tu noviecita Jace Herondale.

La ira en los ojos dorados del rubio, destelló como una explosión solar. Jace arremetió contra ella con una estocada de su cuchillo serafín; la bruja movió sus manos a prisa con una sonrisa sádica, haciendo que Rafael se moviera para usarlo como escudo humano ante la horrorizada mirada de Jace para quien ya era muy tarde para detenerse.

\- ¡Deja a mi hermano! – El grito asustado de Maxxie fue el detonante de varias cosas que ocurrieron a la vez: Magnus logró reaccionar a tiempo para invocar un escudo azul que cubrió al pequeño niño por lo que en el momento en que el cuchillo serafín hizo contacto con este, Jace fue arrojado a la pared contraria mientras que una fuerte ráfaga de magia en forma de fuego negro surgía de un aterrado Maxxie y golpeaba a Moon quien no se lo esperaba en lo absoluto, tirándola contra el techo y de vuelta al suelo escandalosamente.

Alec logró sujetar a Rafael antes de que se golpeara con el suelo al ser liberado; Maxxie corrió hacia ellos para abrazar a su hermano protectoramente.

\- Maldito mocoso – Rugió Moon al pequeño azul, pero rápidamente Alec dejó a los niños parándose delante de ellos y antes de que la bruja pudiera invocar cualquier hechizo, el nefilim disparó su arco atravesándole la mano, clavándola contra la pared, inmovilizándola. Magnus hizo lo propio inmovilizando la mano izquierda con un lazo mágico.

\- Te metiste con la familia equivocada – Siseó el brujo, golpeándola con una esfera de magia que la noqueó al instante.

Por un segundo todo en el pasillo fue silencio, solo roto por los sollozos ahogados de Rafael. Alec y Magnus se volvieron hacía él de inmediato.

\- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Jace, el rubio seguía en el suelo, tenía una mirada preocupada y miraba sus manos con aprensión - ¿No le hice daño al niño, o sí?

\- Está bien – Aseguró Alec acercándose a su parabatai, viendo como Magnus se acercaba a los pequeños y Rafael se incorporaba a prisa sin dejar de llorar aferrándose al brujo de ojos de gatos, quien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber que decir o si Rafael aceptaría que lo tomara en brazos. El latino escondió su rostro en el abdomen de Bane sollozando un bajo " _gracias"_ que arrebató una suave sonrisa en los labios de Magnus, no dudando ya en tomarlo en brazos. Rafael se aferró con sus bracitos a su cuello, escondiendo el rostro en este, mientras Maxxie corría a abrazarse también a Magnus.

Por un segundo la escena robó el aliento de Alec, naciendo un cálido sentimiento en su pecho, no iba a agradecerle nada a Moon, pero el niño se había dado cuenta esa noche que no todos los brujos eran malas personas que querían hacerle daño: Magnus y Maxxie se lo habían demostrado, ayudándolo.

El quejido de Jace al intentar incorporarse lo hizo volver al rubio. El golpe contra la pared no había sido demasiado fuerte, pero Jace aún estaba herido de su enfrentamiento contra Sebastian.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó de inmediato acercándose para ayudarlo, pero Jace lo rechazó con un manotazo, apoyándose con la pared para incorporarse. Sus ojos dorados ocultaron la preocupación por Rafael con una máscara de dureza cuando miró a Alec quien estaba confundido.

\- Quemó institutos – Siseó - Destruyó ciudades, ¡Secuestró a Clary!… ¿Y tú volviste con él? – Había una clara acusación matizada con decepción y traición en su voz. Alec abrió la boca dispuesto a responder; sabía perfectamente a quien se refería, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. – Y yo angustiado porque _no podía_ entregarte – Alec palideció mientras Jace se enderezaba lo más que pudo, con una mano en el costado herido.

\- No puedes hacerlo – Le advirtió Magnus con voz dura en una clara advertencia de que lo rebanaría si tan solo llegaba a decirlo.

\- Me haré cargo de Moon, y luego recuperaré a Clary. – Sentenció finalmente.

\- Jace… - Comenzó Alec, pero el rechazo del rubio fue categórico.

\- No necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

Alec no estaba seguro de que había sido lo más difícil del día: los planes para ir a Edom, descubrir que Sebastian hacía todo eso por él, Simon pidiéndole entregarse a Sebastian, luchar contra Moon y atraparla, o la forma en que Jace lo había rechazado luego; y mientras caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca; era realmente consciente de cuán lejos estaba el día de terminar.

Magnus se había ido junto a los niños luego de que Alec le asegurara que estaría bien, el brujo los tranquilizaría, ducharía y llevaría a dormir mientras él se dirigía a la biblioteca: Había dejado a Max esperándolo desde hacía un buen tiempo y sinceramente no tenía ánimos de más problemas o dificultades sin embargo ahí estaba, viendo como Max alzaba la mirada de inmediato al verlo abrir la puerta.

\- Te tardaste.

\- Lo siento yo… Moon vino de visita.

\- ¿Y? – Max enarcó una ceja con molestia – Esto es más importante.

\- Y descubrimos que trabaja con Sebastian – Dijo – No fue agradable – Max se descruzó de brazos y abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero se contuvo a si mismo de preguntar, había otras prioridades.

\- Aun así, esto es más importante – Aseguró – Hablé con Sebastian… bueno él habló. –Alec se sentó frente a su hermano haciéndole un gesto para que continuara - Dijo que estaba haciendo todo esto, de quemar institutos y secuestrar a Clary por…

\- Por mí, lo sé – Admitió masajeándose las sienes – Realmente estabas dormido si no te diste cuenta que sobre eso discutíamos Simon y yo. – El menor bufó.

\- Y luego dicen que yo soy el ególatra narcisista – Gruñó con molestia y aclaró – Por nosotros, nos quiere a ambos. - Alec suspiró agotado, realmente el día estaba lejos de terminar.

\- No iré Max – Dijo; el criado por hadas negó con la cabeza, Alec no lo estaba entendiendo – Y tú tampoco – Agregó de inmediato con determinación.

\- Ya te lo dije, quiero quedarme – Dijo él – Que nos quedemos – Aclaró – Estoy esforzándome realmente en cambiar, merecer un lugar en el instituto, pero…

\- Entonces enfócate en eso Max – Lo interrumpió él – Yo también estoy recuperando un lugar en el instituto…- Pero Max negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

\- Sebastian… dijo que vendrá a New York si no vamos con él antes de que termine su ataque mañana en el instituto de Copenhague.

\- Max…

\- Dijo que atacaría a la familia…

\- Lo detendremos – Aseguró notando que el miedo del más joven se cargaba de angustia al no recibir la preocupación que esperaba en Alec.

\- ¡No entiendes! – Se incorporó con cierta desesperación - ¡Amenazó con destruir a los niños! – Dijo y Alec se incorporó también, pálido como una hoja de papel – Está planeando hacerle daño a Maxxie y Rafael si no vamos con él; pero no podemos… no podemos hacerlo.

Alec lo observó, su cerebro intentando pensar a mil por hora, intentando reprimir el pánico que empezaba a nacer en la boca de su estómago porque si sucumbía ante él, no habría manera de tranquilizar a su hermano. Se acercó a Max tomándolo de la mano para calmarlo, haciendo que volviera a sentarse en el sofá y agachándose para quedar a su altura; Max realmente había cambiado, podía verlo en cómo se preocupaba por otras personas que no fuesen él mismo, realmente se estaba esforzando en eso.

\- No permitiremos que le haga daño a nadie – Dijo lo más seguro posible -Pero tu…tienes que bloquear la conexión con Sebastian, Max. – Le advirtió – Hablaré con Mamá, mañana a primera hora…

\- Estaba dispuesto – Dudó él bajando la mirada – Realmente iba a hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo sabremos entonces lo que planea?

\- Ya sabemos lo que planea – Dijo rotundo colocando la mano en su quijada para hacerlo mirarlo a la cara – Y vamos a detenerlo; pero tienes que confiar en mi Max – El muchacho asintió mientras el timbre del instituto sonaba.

\- Esa debe ser Kaelie – Dijo él, Alec lo miró interrogante – Maryse me pidió hablar con ella, convencerla de que les permita el paso a Edom. – Alec asintió ante la información, planeando su próximo paso, su próxima decisión.

\- Escucha, esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

* * *

\- Jace cálmate – Dijo Isabelle al verlo arrojar su teléfono con frustración sobre la mesa: sin Magnus como opción, con Catarina que no contestaba, y Moon revelada como una asquerosa traidora; el rubio se estaba quedando sin opciones para abrir el portal a Edom, otros brujos en la nómina del Instituto no eran tan poderosos – Papá conseguirá ayuda de alguien del laberinto espiral.

\- Seguro que Magnus puede mover algunas influencias también – Sugirió Simon; les habían contado ya lo ocurrido con Moon; Maryse estaba con ella en una celda especial del santuario donde podían neutralizar su magia. Y a medida que el minutero daba vueltas en el reloj mayor era la desesperación de Herondale: Jocelyn no dejaba de marcar a Alacante intentando comunicarse con Jia, mientras que Luke había reunido ya toda la ayuda que la manada podía otorgarles; estaban listos excepto porque no tenían una llave que les abriera la puerta a Edom. – O incluso aún pueden convencer a Alec…

\- No continúes por ahí Lewis – Lo interrumpió Isabelle seria – Nadie va a decirle a mi hermano las intenciones de Sebastian.

\- Quizás debieron dejárselo claro a Draculín antes de dejarlo hablar a solas con Alec – La voz de Magnus fue mortal, estaba recostado en la puerta del despacho de Jace con un pedazo de papel en la mano, expresión cansada y restos de espuma de baño en el cabello y sobre la oreja; sin duda duchar y dormir a los niños no había sido tarea fácil.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Saltó Isabelle de inmediato.

\- Que tu novio le sugirió a Alec que fuese a entregarse en bandeja de plata a Sebastian – Lo acusó Magnus, dirigiéndole una molesta mirada a Simon. – Un golpe bajo Lewis.

\- ¿Qué tu hiciste qué? – Isabelle se giró hacía Simon golpeándolo con molestia; el vampiro se irguió lo más dignamente que pudo.

\- ¡Alec tenía derecho a decidir!

\- Tu no solo le dijiste que Sebastian lo quiere – Siseó Bane – Le exigiste que se entregara a Sebastian – Bufó – Y yo pensando que eras mi amigo.

\- ¡Es mi hermano! – Gritó Isabelle furiosa, sus ojos refulgían de ira y Simon estaba seguro que si sobrevivía a la guerra, Isabelle lo machacaría.

\- Es mi mejor amiga – Se defendió él.

\- ¡Voy a matarte! – Chilló la mujer desplegando su látigo. Simon retrocedió dispuesto a emprender la retirada.

\- No tiene sentido que hablemos así – Comenzó dispuesto a marcharse – Cuando te calmes…

\- Ya basta -Intervino Jace finalmente entre frustrado y enojado – Alec nunca ha necesitado que nadie le sugiera nada para decidir irse con Sebastian ¿No? – Preguntó amargamente.

\- Exactamente – Exclamó Simon dándole la razón. Isabelle chilló furiosa, tomó uno de los portalápices del escritorio de Jace arrojándoselo al rubio antes de lanzarse sobre Simon. El vampiro se apresuró en esquivarla, escapándose de la chica, saliendo del despacho de Jace a prisa.

\- Déjense de tonterías y vamos a centrarnos en lo importante– Gritó Jace golpeando con el dedo índice el mapa de las llanuras de Edom que le habían enviado del laberinto espiral, desplegado en su escritorio; pero su hermana y el submundo lo ignoraron. Jace chilló furioso, sintiendo las ganas de voltear su escritorio de una patada: le frustraba sentirse el único que estaba realmente angustiado por su pelirroja.

\- No es justo que trates así a Alec por algo que dijo Moon solo para discordar. – Comentó Magnus con un suspiro cansado; Jace se restregó el rostro: realmente no tenía ánimos para lidiar con tantas cosas.

\- ¿Es mentira? – Preguntó. Magnus dudó, pero finalmente negó con reticencia, como si le costase, o más bien no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta. - ¡Entonces no lo defiendas! – Le espetó, con el sentimiento de traición a flor de piel – ¿Cómo puedes estar con él cuando…? – Estranguló la expresión - Tu menos que nadie deberías…

\- Yo menos que nadie estoy feliz con lo que Alec y Sebastian hayan hecho – Admitió y su voz era mortalmente seria – Y sinceramente, el estado de nuestra relación no es tu problema Jace; pero no puedes solo hacerlo a un lado porque es tu parabatai y él no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando con Clary.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Preguntó, y su tonó decayó un tono, cubriéndose de amarga incertidumbre – Pasamos los últimos cinco años junto a él en esa celda ¿y lo primero que hace al salir es irse con Sebastian? – Jace podía sentir el dolor de la traición completamente arraigado en su pecho y por un segundo se permitió dejar a un lado su preocupación por Clary - ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no está con él, de su lado, otra vez? ¿Que no está engañándonos…engañándote?

\- Porque confío en Alec – Dijo seguro; no iba a negarlo, había tenido las mismas dudas de Jace, los mismos temores; pero le había creído a Alec, cuando hablaron en Buenos Aires, había visto en sus ojos azules el amor que sentía por él, había visto sinceridad y había decidido creerle – Y tú también deberías – Le riñó. – Especialmente ahora que lo necesitas a tu lado más que nunca: no hagas a un lado a tu parabatai, Nefilim.

Jace no dijo nada, solo lo observó, escuchando como llamaban a la puerta principal del instituto, pero lo ignoró. Realmente no sabía que creer de Alec, y tenía miedo de pensar demasiado en ello, de pensar que, si Alec se volvía a besar, acostar o lo que fuera con Sebastian, solo significaba que en el fondo nunca dejó de estar con el demonio y peor aún, que al igual que Max, podría estar ayudándolo; y si era así, no lo perdonaría, no esta vez, no cuando Clary estaba en riesgo en manos de aquel demente.

Miró a Bane, Jace había admirado hacía cinco años, toda esa fé, esa confianza del brujo hacía Alec: incluso cuando ya nadie confiaba en él, ni Maryse y Robert, o Isabelle y el mismo Jace, Magnus siempre estuvo allí para defenderlo; y justo ahora parecía repetirse la historia y el rubio no pudo evitar preguntarse amargamente si toda esa confianza no le estallaría en la cara al brujo.

\- Magnus… lo siento – Se disculpó de pronto, el brujo volteó a verlo notando lo terriblemente cansado que estaba Jace. No pudo evitar sentir simpatía por el muchacho: él sabía lo que era que el amor de su vida fuese secuestrado por un maníaco.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Lo que pasó hace un rato… la posición ventajosa en que estaba Moon… es mi culpa – Dijo – Intenté mantenerme al margen de tu situación con Alec, pero aun así te hice a un lado de los asuntos del instituto – Se explicó – Me molestaba toda esa idea de tú con "el otro" y luego cuando se supo que era Max… debí confiar en ti, todos debimos hacerlo porque nunca has hecho más que amar y confiar en Alec, aunque no siempre lo merezca.

Magnus lo miró boquiabierto: él no había esperado una disculpa de los nefilims por como lo trataron; después de todo, aunque parcialmente agradables, seguían siendo nefilims. Pero ahora que escuchaba las disculpas de Jace, no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto le había herido la forma en que los Lightwoods lo habían tratado, rechazándolo sin detenerse siquiera a preguntar su versión.

Intentó sonreír y recordarse que ellos solo habían intentado proteger a Alec.

\- No le hagas cabeza a eso justo ahora Jace – Lo disculpó, recordando de pronto la nota en sus manos – Mejor ocupémonos de esto – Le tendió la nota, pero informó antes de que pudiera leerlo. – Catarina respondió al fin, estará aquí a primera hora para colaborar con el ritual para Max y abrir el portal a Edom.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta, le había sorprendido ser citada al instituto y aún más por quien. Había pensado en ir sola, pero sinceramente, las cosas ahora estaban tensas entre ella y Well por lo que terminó tomando la precaución de llevar un escolta que aligerara el ambiente.

Sin embargo, no fue Well quien la recibió en la puerta sino su hermana. La Nefilim parecía disgustada discutiendo con el vampiro diurno junto a ella, pero casi al instante su expresión dio paso a la sorpresa al verla allí y luego de nuevo al enojo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Espetó Isabelle.

\- Mi señora, la Reina Kaelie del pueblo Seelie, fue convocada a este instituto, Nefilim – Respondió Richard por ella con prepotencia. Isabelle enarcó una ceja, pero fue el vampiro quien habló.

\- Espera ¿Qué…? ¿Reina?

\- Sucesora de nuestra Reina Seelie.

\- ¿Y _tú_ reina no tiene lengua para hablar por si misma? – Masculló Isabelle. Richard infló las mejillas ofendido dispuesto a responder con mordacidad, pero Kaelie lo contuvo alzando una mano.

\- Fui convocada por Well – Y esta vez fue el turno de Isabelle de inflar las mejillas disgustada y de Simon sujetarla para que no hiciera una estupidez. La nefilim se soltó con brusquedad de su novio.

\- Tu no me toques, Lewis – Siseó, volviéndose a Kaelie de forma amenazante – Y su nombre es Max – Se enderezó con una sonrisa presuntuosa - Y no puedes entrar si el jefe del instituto no te autoriza, y resulta que nadie aquí va a llamarlo. – Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Kaelie le dirigió una rápida mirada a Richard quien se adelantó atravesando un pie en la puerta, evitándolo.

\- En realidad, solo necesito que un nefilim me abra la puerta, y eso ya lo hiciste – Dijo Kaelie con voz fría, empujando la puerta; Isabelle intentó oponer resistencia, pero la hada tenía más fuerza de lo que había esperado siendo empujada hacía atrás, Simon se apresuró en sujetarla para que no callera. Kaelie y Richard se dieron paso en el instituto mientras la muchacha se enderezaba sacando su látigo, le importaba un comino cuan Reina se dijese ser.

\- Isabelle déjala pasar – La detuvo la voz de Max. La chica estaba por replicar cuando…

\- Déjala – Coincidió Alec respaldando a su hermano menor. Isabelle masculló en desacuerdo sin embargo bajó el látigo. Richard sonrió con prepotencia y un bajo "¡Ja!" asegurándose de tropezarla cuando le pasó por un lado adelantándose para, con solemnidad, anunciar.

\- Su majestad, la Reina Kaelie del pueblo Seelie se dará lugar en la estancia; hónrenla como se merece Nefilims.

\- Reina – Repitió Alec sorprendido, pero no más que Max quien abrió la boca completamente. El muchacho dio un paso al frente apresurándose en inclinar una rodilla en una marcada reverencia. Simon se removió incomodo al verlo: no era precisamente algo de todos los días ver a un joven sangre nefilim arrodillándose ante un submundo. Alec e Isabelle intercambiaron una mirada con claro disgusto, la de la chica no sin dejo de acusación.

\- Max – Lo llamó Alec, su hermano quería ser parte de la familia, ser parte del Instituto y, sin embargo, el ojos azules acababa de darse cuenta cuan arraigado tenía al pueblo Seelie en su ser.

\- Mi señora – Dijo el menor sin levantar siquiera la mirada – No tenía conocimiento de su nueva posición, de lo contrario no me habría sobrepasado convocándola. Me disculpo por mi insolencia.

\- Deja de decir tonterías y enderézate Well – Dijo ella, y Alec no pudo evitar sorprenderse al sentir el cariño de la mujer por su hermano; hasta ahora todo lo referente a la relación de Max y Kaelie lo sabía por referencia de terceros y debía decir que su madre e Isabelle no habían sido precisamente los narradores más imparciales que pudo conseguir. El muchacho obedeció enderezándose – Si me llamaste para hablar, entonces hablemos – Max asintió intercambiando una mirada de duda con Alec quien imitó el gesto dándole ánimos; finalmente hizo una seña indicándole el camino a la mujer Seelie.

Ella lo siguió en silencio dejando a los hermanos y el vampiro junto a Richard, este último dispuesto a seguirlos.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Cuestionó Simon enarcando una ceja y deteniéndolo.

\- Suéltalo Simon – Intervino Alec.

\- ¿Por qué también lo defiendes a él? – Preguntó Isabelle con disgusto, pero Alec solo rodó los ojos.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo Richard – El criado por hadas sonrió soltándose del vampiro diurno.

\- Lo mismo digo, Alexander Lightwood, besador de Leanansidhe.

\- Besador de… ¿Qué? – Su hermana abrió los ojos perpleja y él desvió la mirada con el rostro totalmente rojo por la vergüenza ¿Era necesario mencionar eso?

\- Leanansidhe – Dijo Richard como si tal cosa – Un par… atractivas, aunque sin duda no la mejor idea…

\- ¿Te besaste con dos mujeres hadas? – Isabelle no cabía en sí de la sorpresa.

\- Deja eso, ¿Te besaste con dos mujeres? – Simon tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Vamos Richard, te llevaré con Kaelie y Max – Los cortó Alec ignorando las preguntas y tomando del brazo al muchacho para que lo siguiera

\- Bien... – Silbó Simon - Esa fue una revelación inesperada – Se burló, Isabelle lo fulminó con la mirada y sin aviso le golpeó con fuerza en el brazo.

\- Todavía no termino contigo Lewis.

* * *

El silencio entre ellos era tenso y eso lo hacía doloroso, por años la confianza fue algo implícito en la relación de ambos, la familiaridad en sus gestos, sus palabras, sus acciones; pero justo ahora se sentían torpes, como si no supieran comportarse, o definir donde estaban parados respecto al otro.

Max la guió hasta la biblioteca, Alec le había sugerido ese lugar para hablar tranquilamente. Abrió la puerta para la mujer permitiéndole el paso, siguiéndola luego cerrando la puerta tras él; solo entonces, el muchacho se permitió detallarla, Kaelie se veía regia con la diadema en su frente, una diadema que Max no pudo evitar reconocer con el brillo naranja en el interior de la piedra negra y, sin embargo, a un tiempo había algo de nerviosismo expresado en la manera en que se sujetaba las manos. Pudo apreciar también el anillo y el brazalete de Edom y tenía que admitir que después de todo lo que había pasado al robar las joyas para la Reina Seelie, le sorprendía que esta se las cediera a Kaelie; por supuesto, tampoco había esperado verla en el lugar de la Reina.

\- Conque la Reina – Comentó finalmente rompiendo el hielo y sin poder evitar la curiosidad - ¿Eso significa que la Reina Seelie está…?

\- Viva, pero no esperamos que lo esté por mucho tiempo – Respondió ella con un deje de lamento – Los Nefilims la tienen esperando un juicio en Idris.

\- ¿Qué? – Había un total desconcierto en su mirada - ¿Cómo es posible…?

\- Sebastian la traicionó – Dijo con rencor, y ciertamente con intención de que Well entendiera…

\- ¿A quién no? – Suspiró él restregándose el rostro, sorprendiéndola por el tono resignado de su voz. – Me alegra que Seelie confiara en ti – Admitió – Estoy seguro que harás un mejor trabajo, serás una mejor reina.

\- Ella nunca te agradó, pero gracias – Dijo con una sonrisa suave. Él se estremeció…

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no…

\- No mientas, siempre fuiste obvio Well

\- Mi nombre es Max – La corrigió con algo de riña y Kaelie lo miró con sorpresa, él bajó la mirada – Señora… - Agregó rápidamente, como si temiera haberle faltado el respeto. Kaelie sonrió con tristeza, pero solo asintió para sí misma, acercándose a él y con manos suaves lo tomó de las mejillas haciéndole alzar el rostro y mirarla.

\- Esta bien, Max – Aceptó ella y él se sintió extraño, estaba seguro de nunca haberla oído llamarlo así antes. – Pero no tienes que comportarte con cautela conmigo; reina o no, sigo siendo Kaelie Whitewidow contigo, pequeño.

El muchacho contuvo el aliento al oír su nombre completo; ya lo sabía, Kaelie se lo había dicho hacía un par de años, pero el nombre completo de un Seelie otorgaba poder sobre ese Seelie, y Kaelie se lo estaba ofreciendo, a pesar de ser la reina, a pesar de lo mal que la había tratado la última vez, de cómo le había gritado que era una mentirosa, que prefería volver con Sebastian que a su lado.

Algo en su estómago se estrujó, no merecía que ella lo tratara así, no después de lo idiota y malagradecido que había sido; se desconcertó porque, de hecho, ese estrujón no era de vergüenza sino de enojo: Confiaba en él después de haberle gritado, de haberla tratado mal la última vez que se vieron, pero por los cinco años que estuvo a su lado solo lo engañó, no confiando en él en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Preguntó y Kaelie lo soltó notando la hostilidad - ¿Qué reina o no, seguirás siendo la misma que me engaña?

\- W…Max – Se corrigió – Nunca fue mi intención… Realmente lamento no haber desmentido a Sebastian, haberte engañado...

\- No mientas Kaelie – Dijo utilizando sus mismas palabras.

\- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo…

\- Eso no te detuvo.

\- No le hables así Well – Richard acababa de abrir la puerta de la biblioteca dándose paso, intervino al escuchar el tono frío del muchacho. El menor iba a replicar, quizás iba a decirle que no era su problema, que no se metiera o que ese no era su nombre, pero solo bufó conteniéndose ante los disgustados ojos verde mar del mayor. – Y recuerda que fuiste tú quien le pidió a mi Reina venir aquí.

\- Correcto – Aceptó Max, tenía razón, él había sido quien la llamó por petición de su madre, pero ahora había más: él y Alec tenían un plan, necesitaba dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Kaelie y concentrarse en eso – Hablemos de porque la llamé – Volvió a la formalidad. Kaelie dudó, pero asintió permitiéndole continuar - El instituto necesita que le permita el paso por el camino que lleva a Edom – Dijo – Pensaba que preguntarle sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero ya que es la reina, puede hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? – Pregunto la mujer, había algo de rigidez en su voz.

\- Porque se lo estoy pidiendo – Respondió, una respuesta clara y fría, como Feéra le había enseñado a darlas. Richard chasqueó la lengua con disgusto.

\- Corregiré mi pregunta – La voz de Kaelie se escuchaba lejana, como si hubiera establecido un muro emocional, un medio de auto preservación - ¿Por qué la gente del instituto querría ir a Edom?

\- Sebastian secuestró a Clary, quieren rescatarla – Dijo con simpleza. – Pero tú tienes que decirles que no puedes. – Kaelie enarcó una ceja.

\- No puedo mentir. – Repitió.

\- Usa a Richard entonces, él podría – El aludido se removió incomodo, no le gustaba la idea de mentir – O déjeme hablar en su nombre, yo se los diré. – Kaelie entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Porque no quieres que les de paso a Edom? – Temía saber la respuesta, una que involucrara no querer ver a Sebastian lastimado; pero en su lugar lo que dijo, aunque esperado, la sorprendió.

\- Si quiero que nos des paso, solo a Alec y a mí; pero no al resto de las personas del instituto. – La sonrisa de Kaelie se endureció.

\- No – Su respuesta fue rotunda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He dicho "No" – Repitió sin dejar lugar a duda.

\- ¡No puedes negarme esto! – Gritó enojado.

\- No voy a permitir que le grites así a tu Reina – Dijo Kaelie volviendo fría su voz – No por esto.

\- ¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi después de engañarme!

\- ¡Well! – Exclamó Richard.

\- Si Maryse o Jace quieren que mi respuesta cambie, no discutiré este asunto contigo – Bufó Kaelie con disgusto saliendo de la biblioteca con un portazo, sorprendiéndose al ver que alguien la aguardaba en el pasillo.

Max chilló frustrado dispuesto a seguirla, enojado con Kaelie por negarse y consigo mismo por no poder llevar las cosas en paz para conseguir lo que necesitaban: Maryse y Jace contaban con él, pero sobre todo Alec lo hacía; y no había podido conseguir nada para ninguno de ellos. No podía solo darse por vencido: Kaelie tenía que ceder.

Pero Richard lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo, su expresión demostraba cuan enojado estaba. Max iba a replicar, pero el mayor se adelantó.

\- Mi señora es nuestra Reina y es la mujer que te ha cuidado por cinco años, no merece que le hables así, que la trates de esa manera.

Max bufó, girándose hacía él también molesto, no tenía tiempo para eso.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Ella me engañó! Y ahora me niega…

\- ¡Al diablo con eso! Ella te cuidó – Lo contradijo el muchacho alzando un poco la voz – Fuiste traído a Feéra por Sebastian Morgenstern por su alianza con la Reina Seelie, y gracias a esa misma alianza con él nuestro pueblo cayó en desgracia con la Clave, _tú_ gente dictó la paz fría y nos excluyó del resto del submundo ¿Quién más cuidaría a un niño Nefilim que era protegido por él? – Max retrocedió era la primera vez que Richard lo llamaba Nefilim y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Kaelie siempre lo había hecho sentir parte de Feéra, y aunque ella siempre estaba ahí a su lado, Max a veces se sentía como el primo lejano, el que estaba allí sin ser realmente parte de ninguna de las razas Fey, aunque si parte de la "familia"; pero con Richard había sido diferente: ellos dos eran iguales, ambos eran los primos lejanos, ambos los "criados por hadas", las "mascotas". El chico le había hecho sentir que no estaba solo al no ser el único diferente porque su contacto con los otros criados por hadas era realmente escaso ¿Acaso no había sido lo mismo para él? ¿Porque hacía distinción de su sangre Nefilim ahora?

Richard notó el dolor en su mirada y se masajeó las sienes, no había sido su intención restregarle a Well su sangre Nefilim; él odiaba que hicieran eso con su sangre Mundana, por lo que, al continuar su voz se había suavizado, mas no se disculpó.

-… ¿Crees que cualquier hada tomaría de buena gana que el niño por el que murió el duende Rask viviera tranquilo entre ellas? ¿Qué no buscarían venganza?

\- Yo… eso fue un accidente… Kaelie no…

\- Kaelie te protegió de ellas – Dijo serio – Yo lo sé, estuve ahí, vi cómo te defendía día a día de las demás, como se esforzó hasta conseguir que la Reina Seelie le permitiera criarte e incluso hacerte parte del pueblo Fey porque si la Reina te aprobaba ¿Quién iba a atreverse a lastimarte? Kaelie te crió y protegió como a un hijo así que no me importa como digas que te ha engañado, no te voy a dejar hablarle de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto…?

\- ¡Porque las hadas somos egoístas de naturaleza Well!, y a pesar de eso cuando te miro, veo a una buena persona – Dijo, y había cierta decepción en su voz – O eso pensaba, no me hagas creer que me equivoqué y solo eres un malagradecido.

Richard se dio media vuelta saliendo de la biblioteca, dejándolo allí parado para que pensara en lo que había dicho. Tenía que darse prisa en alcanzar a la Reina Kaelie porque se suponía que lo había llevado para que la escoltara y él solo la había dejado marcharse sola.

Y sin embargo se sorprendió cuando al cruzar el pasillo la vió de pie frente a Alexander; ambos se callaron al verlo y Richard los miró con curiosidad.

\- Entonces… ¿Estamos de acuerdo? – Preguntó Alec con duda y una mirada cautelosa a Richard que caminó hasta quedar junto a su Reina.

\- Lo estamos – Aceptó ella, y Richard frunció el ceño al notar que no parecían precisamente aliviados por lo que sea que hubiesen acordado – Pero no puedo prometer seguridad hasta que no encuentre lo que busco. – Alec asintió consciente de eso. – Nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse entonces, Alexander.

Richard se apresuró a seguirla cuando la mujer se dio paso por el pasillo saliendo con paso digno. Volvió una mirada interrogante hacía el hermano de Well preguntándose ¿Qué había acordado con su reina? Negó con la cabeza, si la reina no consideraba conveniente contárselo, entonces no era asunto suyo.

* * *

Alec abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente; debían ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada y estaba agotado, mental y emocionalmente más que física. El día había sido terriblemente largo: el secuestro de Clary, la discusión con Simon, descubrir a Moon, los sueños de Max, la amenaza de Sebastian, además de lo agotador que era de por si seguirle el paso a los niños incluso antes de que todo se saliera de control.

Y a eso debía sumarle la pequeña discusión que acababa de tener con Kaelie. Al menos habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo tolerable para ambos, pero sinceramente, eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Sintió el corazón detenérsele al ver a Magnus despatarrado en su cama; ni siquiera se dio el lujo de pensar en cuan adorable era que se hubiese quedado dormido de esa manera ¿Por qué estaba dormido, cierto? Y en su lugar el pánico le embargó por lo que no veía.

\- ¡Magnus! – Se apresuró a él zarandeando al brujo para despertarlo – Magnus…

\- Ummmm…sih… me encanta Dubái – Masculló el brujo entre sueños; el Nefilim sintió algo de alivio al oírlo, pero rápidamente lo zarandeó con más fuerza.

\- ¡Magnus! – Gritó. Bane abrió los ojos sobresaltado, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ubicarse cuando Alec ya preguntaba - ¿Dónde están los niños? – No podían estar en peligro, Sebastian les había dado hasta el día siguiente, ¿Por qué darle un plazo si iba a secuestrarlos antes?

\- Alec ellos…

\- Buscaré con que rastrearlos – Dijo a prisa maldiciendo porque no tenían ningún objeto personal de Rafael, aunque quizás podían intentar con la foto de sus padres que conservó de Buenos Aires. Las cosas de Maxxie, todos los juguetes que se llevó de la ciudad de hueso, estaban en su habitación y era hacía allá a donde se dirigía.

\- Alec los niños están... – Pero el nefilim no esperó a escucharlo. Magnus abrió los ojos, perplejo por esa reacción exagerada, apresurándose a seguirlo - ¡Alec! Max y Rafe están durmiendo en…- Alec abrió la puerta de la habitación del brujito, deteniéndose en seco, Magnus chocó contra su espalda al no esperárselo.

\- ¿Se quedaron durmiendo aquí? – Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Eso intentaba decirte – Dijo Bane, el ojos azules se ruborizó avergonzado por su actitud – Ninguno quiere dormir solo en sus habitaciones así que les sugerí que podían dormir juntos – El brujo hablaba bajo para no incordiar a los pequeños, y sus ojos de gato veían con cariño y una sonrisa suave como los dos pequeños estaban prácticamente abrazados, arropados con una manta de barcos pirata – Así que se quedaron aquí.

\- ¿Así de fácil? – Alec no pudo evitar el desconcierto.

\- Si hubieses visto lo que me costó bañarlos, no dirías que fue fácil – Alec sonrió, más que divertido estaba aliviado. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no despertarlos.

\- Lo dicho ayer, eres un buen padre; harás un buen trabajo – Lo alabó. Magnus aceptó el cumplido.

\- Si te soy sincero…- Comenzó mientras ambos caminaban de vuelta a la habitación del Nefilim – Cada vez es más fácil imaginarme sosteniendo sus bicicletas mientras aprenden a andar sin rueditas – Alec se sentó al borde de la cama y Magnus se subió a esta, colocándose de rodillas detrás de él - Y eso me aterra - Agregó. Alec rió, alzando los brazos cuando el brujo tomó su franela dispuesto a quitársela por la cabeza. El ojos azules se dejó llevar, sintiendo al brujo hacerse con sus hombros masajeando con movimientos suaves pero consistentes. Alec cerró los ojos con un sonido gutural de su garganta.

\- Puedes enseñarle todas esas cosas mundanas si dejas que mamá los entrene cuando tengan edad.

\- Diez años no es edad para jugar con cuchillos – Contravino él; Alec gruñó algo y Magnus sonrió – Pero creo que puedo ceder un poco.

\- Podrás llevarlos también de compras contigo – Ofreció Alec dejando escapar luego un suave quejido – Ah… ahí – Dijo cuándo los dedos de Magnus deshicieron un nudo en sus hombros.

\- Estás muy tenso – Alegó Magnus sin detener sus movimientos – Y esa manera en que reaccionaste cuando no viste a los chicos ¿Qué pensaste? – Alec tardó en contestar: Magnus no sabía de la amenaza de Sebastian y no tenía caso angustiarle, no hasta que fuese necesario.

\- Moon – Fue su respuesta.

\- Ya la atrapamos – Lo tranquilizó – Y nunca dejaría que vuelva a acercarse a ellos.

\- Lo sé – Aseguró – No hay lugar más seguro para Maxxie y Rafe que contigo.

\- Con nosotros – Aseguró Magnus. Alec asintió soltando otro quejido ante el dolor placentero de otro nudo en sus hombros cediendo por el masaje de Magnus – Así que deja de preocuparte tanto y relájate – Le pidió depositando un suave beso en el cuello, en ese punto donde este comenzaba y el cabello terminaba. Alec emitió un suave gemido gutural, complacido por la sensación que recibía de los labios del brujo quien volvió a besarlo esta vez un poco más abajo y luego con otro y otro, realizando un camino de besos hasta su hombro.

\- Sería una lástima…- Comentó Alec volviendo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de gato; el nefilim sonreía de forma suave con un toque de travesura, pero Magnus pudo notar que en su mirada seguía estando presente esa sombra que la velaba, la misma que había visto antes del asunto de Moon.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Te esforzaste haciendo aparecer una cama tan grande – Dijo – Sería una lástima no darle un buen uso a tanto espacio. – Guiñó un ojo traviesamente y Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír con alivio mientras recibía los labios de Alec en un beso suave e incitador, presionando un poco hacía el brujo para recostarlo sobre el colchón, sintiendo sus manos estrechándose en su cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo. El menor se derritió en el abrazo, bajando sus propias manos para acariciar el cuerpo de su novio, pero encontró la molesta tela interponiéndose entre los dos; tras batallar por unos segundos con las capas de ropa que separaban su piel, Magnus finalmente se dignó a chasquear los dedos y desaparecerlas, dejándolos a ambos totalmente desnudos - Al fin - Suspiró el Nefilim, haciéndolo sonreír.

El Brujo enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su novio, pero Alec sin dejar de besarlo, tomó las bronceadas piernas, desenredándolas de su cintura y girando en la cama para cambiar de posición y que Magnus quedara sobre él. El Brujo se dejó hacer, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Alec, sus glúteos rozando sobre el miembro del chico que comenzaba a endurecerse; pero nuevamente el menor cambió su posición, tomándolo por la cadera y levantándolo con la pura fuerza de sus brazos. El Cazador de Sombras movió sus piernas entonces, sacándolas de entre las bronceadas piernas y enredándolas en la cintura de Magnus en una clara invitación.

\- Alguien se ha estado ejercitando - Ronroneó Magnus una vez que sus rodillas volvieron a posarse sobre el colchón.

\- O alguien ha estado haciendo dieta - Respondió Alec con una traviesa sonrisa. Ambos rieron suavemente antes de volver a besarse. Sus manos acariciando la piel del otro con pasión creciente pero no desenfrenada, era como si no quisieran perderse en las líneas de su pareja, sino como si buscaran aprenderse cada una queriendo recordarlas, descubrir en que habían cambiado desde hacía cinco años y memorizarlo.

Los dedos de Magnus se movían por cada musculo del Nefilim, disfrutando de cada línea, acariciando cada cicatriz. Mordió un poco fuerte la clavícula de Alec, haciéndolo soltar un sonoro gemido y apretar sus piernas alrededor de su bronceada cintura

\- Quiero sentirte, Magnus - Le susurró al oído.

Había pasado un mes, casi cinco semanas, treinta y un días, setecientas cuarenta y cuatro horas, desde que Alec había salido de la Ciudad Silenciosa ¿Cómo es que apenas era la tercera vez que se besaban de esa forma, disponiéndose a hacer el amor?

La primera vez había sido una amalgama de urgencia, controlada con suave y exquisita lentitud, disfrutándose el uno al otro después de tener que reprimirse por cinco años; la segunda vez, en Buenos Aires, había sido la pasión embriagadora de la reconciliación; pero esta vez era diferente: no había urgencia, no había estallido desenfrenado de lujuria, sino amor y muchas sensaciones. Esta vez trataba sobre zambullirse en la piel del otro, halagar su olfato con el aroma de su pareja o embriagarse con cada centímetro que sus bocas recorrían.

-Alexander...- Suspiró Magnus, con intención de preguntarle si estaba seguro, pero Alec levantó la cadera restregando sus glúteos contra el miembro de Magnus. Ahora fue turno del Brujo de soltar un gemido de placer. Supuso que esa era una buena respuesta por parte del Nefilim.

Se separó solo un poco para poder llevar una mano entre ellos. Sabía qué hacía bastante tiempo que no era el activo, por lo que tendría que tomarse su tiempo preparando a Alexander. Apareció una buena cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos y besó suavemente los labios del Nefilim jugando con sus dedos en la entrada de él antes de empujar el primero al interior de Alec. El ojos azules soltó un siseo placentero, cerrando los ojos con deleite. Con mucho cuidado y paciencia, Magnus comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo de la entrada del menor, esperando un poco antes de introducir un segundo dedo y comenzar a moverlos suavemente. Las caderas del Nefilim se movían a la par de los movimientos del Brujo.

-Ya, Magnus, te necesito ya - Y eso era todo lo que Magnus necesitaba para moverse. Sacó con cuidado los dedos del interior del Nefilim y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Alexander arqueó la espalda, sintiendo el miembro de Magnus avanzar milímetro a milímetro con lentitud casi reverencial, llenando su interior, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse a la intromisión antes de empezar a moverse.

Los dedos del Nefilim se crisparon aferrándose a las sabanas cuando Magnus empezó a mover las caderas, obligándose a sí mismo a mantener los ojos abiertos: quería disfrutar de la expresión del brujo, concentrado mientras sus caderas se movían rítmicamente, quería perderse en sus ojos verde-dorado rasgados como los de un gato.

\- Magnus – Jadeó con un sonido arrancado directamente desde el fondo de su garganta, el brujo se estiró hacía él besando su quijada, con la misma lentitud mortal con que se movían sus caderas; Alec rodeó su cuello con uno de sus brazos, buscando sus labios con desespero como un hombre que había pasado el último mes perdido en el desierto y solo en los labios del brujo conseguiría el tan ansiado sorbo de agua.

Magnus le respondió con la misma urgencia, sus caderas aumentando el ritmo, acariciando el paladar de Alec con su lengua, mordiendo su labio inferior, danzando sus lenguas en lo que lograba hacerse con ese lugar tan ansiado en su interior. Alec gimió lo más alto que la boca de Magnus sobre la suya le permitió, empujando las caderas hacía adelante intentando profundizar cada embestida del brujo. Magnus gimió sintiendo sus uñas rasgando la piel de su espalda.

\- Ah…Mags…Raziel ahí… ah…ahí… más…más rápido – Suplicó y el brujo no se hizo el de rogar; se hizo con uno de los muslos de Alec para alzar una pierna, mejorando el acceso mientras su otra mano se aferraba a las caderas del nefilim guiando los movimientos de este para coordinarlo con sus embestidas. Alec se aferró a su espalda conflictuado: no quería perder de vista a Magnus, pero tampoco quería ni un centímetro de separación entre sus pieles mientras sus cuerpos danzaban al ritmo que sus propios gemidos

\- Me… Magnus… voy a venir…me – Gimoteó Alec, sus labios no habían dejado de marcar la piel del brujo. La mano de Bane que sujetaba la cadera del más joven la dejó para hacerse con su miembro acariciándolo con prisa, deslizándose con los restos de lubricante sobre su piel sensible, manteniendo el ritmo de sus embestidas.

\- Está bien cariño, córrete para mí – Le susurró al oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.

El calor en su vientre bajo brotó como un estallido en la mano del brujo, entre gemidos y espasmos, Alec mordió el hombro de Magnus quien gimió, sintiendo las contracciones de las paredes del chico a su alrededor, volviéndolo loco haciéndole acelerar, más rápido y errático en medio de la bruma de placer de Alec hasta liberarse a sí mismo.

Alec se mantuvo aferrado a él, a fin de cuenta había ganado el deseo de sentirlo cerca. Su rostro estaba escondido en el hombro del brujo, mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Los corazones desbocados de ambos apenas separados por los escasos centímetros que suponían la capa de piel de cada uno.

Magnus soltó su pierna, pero Alec no la bajó, al contrario, se aferró a la cintura del brujo con ambas impidiéndole apartarse. Magnus rió bajito, recordando que él había hecho lo mismo la primera vez que estuvieron juntos luego de que Alec saliera de la ciudad silenciosa.

\- Garbancito – Lo llamó Magnus girando el rostro apenas lo suficiente para rozar su cabello. – Déjame salir cielo.

Sintió los labios de Alec besar con suavidad la piel en su hombro, el lugar exacto donde lo había mordido.

\- Te amo – Susurró sobre su piel apenas rozándolo con sus labios antes de aflojar el agarre de sus piernas y brazos, permitiéndole a Magnus apartarse lo suficiente para sacar su miembro de su interior. Chasqueando los dedos para limpiar el desastre mientras se arreglaba de costado apoyado sobre su codo para poder observar a Alec a los ojos. Los dos zafiros tenían un brillo resaltado por la luz tenue de la noche. Alec le mantuvo la mirada, sus ojos conectados por un segundo antes de repetir – Te amo.

El brujo lo besó con suavidad, esta vez era un beso casto, aunque cargado de sentimiento, un beso que robaba el aliento por la intensidad de lo que transmitía. Un beso que terminó con un rápido piquito y un beso tierno sobre la nariz de Alec, quien sonrió suavemente abrazándose a Magnus, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, inspirando el olor a azúcar quemada, sudor y sexo de su pareja.

– Te amo – Insistió, Magnus rió divertido.

\- ¿No vas a dejas que se me olvide, no? – Bromeó, Alec negó con la cabeza sin apartarse.

\- Te amo - Sus labios rozando la piel de su pecho como una suave caricia – A veces no lo digo lo suficiente, pero por favor no lo olvides – Magnus se desconcertó un poco por lo cerca que había sonado eso a una súplica - Siempre voy a amarte Magnus, siempre serás tú…

\- Yo también te amo – Respondió finalmente. Se movió un poco para buscar sus labios, para rozar sobre ellos – Te amo Alexander - Fundiéndose en un nuevo beso, porque saber que los niños estaban a salvo, y estar así refugiados uno en los brazos del otro les hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, que podían ser felices el resto de sus vidas juntos; aunque con todos los problemas que les acechaba, no fuese más que una ilusión.

* * *

Recargó una buena taza de café, había perdido ya la cuenta de cuantas horas seguidas tenía sin dormir y no veía que fuesen a acabar pronto. Había coordinado la mitad de las fuerzas de la Clave para apostarse en Copenhague, para evacuar discretamente a los mundanos, y advertir a los submundos sobre Sebastian. La otra mitad se preparaba para una posible incursión a Edom.

Tenía brujos del laberinto espiral estudiando maneras alternativas de detener, atrapar o destruir a Sebastian si los planes de Seelie y la Reina Kaelie no funcionaban, y a juzgar por su último mensaje, sea lo que sea que la mujer buscara, no estaba teniendo buenos resultados; había recibido una carta de Maryse informándole sobre Moon, la bruja estaba ahora bajo custodia de La Clave junto a la Reina Seelie, y en base a su última conversación con Jia, la Clave estaba dispuesta a reunirse en la mañana para juzgarlas a ambas. Robert sabía que no serían misericordiosos, seis institutos quemados hasta los cimientos, seis ciudades destrozadas, no les traería a ambas mujeres nada menos que la pena de muerte.

Se bebió media taza de café de un trago ignorando lo caliente que estaba la infusión. Estaba realmente agotado, y las runas de estamina en sus brazos no parecían estar teniendo efecto alguno. Aun debía asegurarse que ese hecho aislado en Los Ángeles, que implicaba a los chicos Blackthorn no fuese a suponer un riesgo inmediato, sin olvidar solicitar la asistencia de los Hermanos Silenciosos y las Hermanas de Hierro para realizar el ritual en Max y evitar que Sebastian siguiera entrando en su cabeza; y por si fuese poco, tenía las palabras de Seelie intentando ahondar en su cabeza y perforar la confianza por su hijo.

Rellenó su taza de café nuevamente, jurando que, si sobrevivía a esa crisis, se tomaría unas vacaciones bastante largas.

\- Robert, Jia me pidió los informes sobre la situación en Edom, va a reunirse con los centuriones en unos minutos. – Patrick Penhallow se dio lugar en su oficina, el hombre Lightwood lo miró por un segundo, él también se veía cansado estando en todo momento al lado de su esposa. No pudo evitar sentir cierta simpatía por el hombre.

\- La carpeta azul en la mesa – Dijo; Patrick asintió apresurándose en tomar los documentos indicados sin poder evitar una mirada preocupada en quien fuese su amigo desde sus días en la academia.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves terrible.

\- Un poco cansado- Le restó importancia – Imagino que Jia debe estar igual: sintiendo que debimos renunciar a este puesto cuando tuvimos la oportunidad. – Penhallow rió dándole la razón.

\- No les ha tocado fácil – Admitió – Pero tú te ves peor – Esta vez fue el turno de Robert de reír considerándolo una broma, deteniéndose al notar que la mirada del hombre tenía un tono grave, obviamente hablaba totalmente en serio – Parece que fueses a caer desmayado en cualquier momento.

\- Estaré bien – Aseguró alzando la taza en su dirección y dándole otro trago.

\- Por favor, dime que no intentas sobrevivir solo a base de café – Lo riñó. Robert se encogió de hombros y Patrick bufó – En cualquier momento tendremos que volcarnos en una batalla, necesitas al menos una runa de estamina o te matara un rapiñador – Lo riñó. – Y mi esposa te necesita vivo.

Robert iba a replicar, pero estaba tan cansado que realmente no tenía ánimos para eso, por lo que solo descubrió su brazo mientras el otro hombre sacaba la estela. Las cicatrices plateadas de viejas runas, incluyendo las de estamina que se había colocado hacía un par de horas, lo saludaron. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía la punta de la estela en su piel, no era tan doloroso como en su infancia, pero seguía siendo molesto, por eso prefería mantener al mínimo su uso y recurrir al café, pero incluso ahora debía admitir que Patrick tenía razón. Solo esperaba que atribuyera sus ojos cerrados al cansancio.

El suave escozor conocido siguió a cada centímetro de piel que la estela recorría. Robert reconoció cuando el trazo terminaba y se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a abrir los ojos o eso intentó, porque el jadeo sorprendido de Patrick le hizo pensar que algo iba mal.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – Preguntó el esposo de la Cónsul, desconcertado. Robert lo miró, pero Patrick no apartaba sus ojos de su brazo, de la runa que acababa de trazar. Robert sintió un vuelco en el estómago incluso antes de volver la mirada y verla: no era negra, el trazado estaba claro, camino a volverse una cicatriz plateada como las otras en sus brazos… cicatrices de viejas runas.

Cicatrices que no deberían estar allí.

Robert se alzó las mangas de la camisa de inmediato, todas sus runas se habían vuelto cicatrices o estaban en camino de serlo, incluyendo las que se suponía eran permanentes como la runa del don. Él no lo había notado hasta ahora, no eran las runas de estamina las que no estaban surgiendo efecto en él, ninguna lo estaba haciendo.

Tomó su estela del escritorio trazando una runa, cualquiera: una iratze, fuerza, coraje, ninguna permanecía más que unos pocos minutos en lo que iban desapareciendo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Cuestionó Patrick de pronto, fijando la mirada en el destello naranja en el pecho de Robert, sobresaliendo de la camisa. El hombre bajó la mirada estremeciéndose al verlo, al notar y entender lo que ocurría.

\- Nada – Negó de inmediato incorporándose – No te preocupes, estaré listo en caso de que la batalla inicie – Aseguró prácticamente empujando a Patrick para sacarlo de su despacho.

\- Robert, sea lo que sea puedo decirle a Jia que llame a los hermanos silenciosos para que te valoren y…

\- Estoy bien, no tienes de que preocuparte – Lo sacó finalmente, cerrando la puerta tras el otro hombre. Robert no se atrevió a desabotonar el primer botón de su camisa hasta escuchar casi un minuto después los pasos dudosos de Patrick alejarse, solo entonces se permitió descubrir el colgante que descansaba en su pecho.

La joya de Edom brillaba intensa y constantemente. Se la había colgado en el cuello porque le parecía demasiado riesgoso tan solo llevarla en el bolsillo y sin embargo apenas notó lo que ocurría se la quitó arrojándola sobre el escritorio. El brillo se apagó casi de inmediato y el deterioro de las runas se detuvo mientras sentía ahora sí, como la magia del ángel volvía a su cuerpo.

Miró con horror el objeto, había creído que ese efecto lo tenía solo en los brujos. Había pensado que mientras las cuatro joyas no estuviesen juntas, los nefilims no tendrían de que preocuparse. Pero se había equivocado

¿Qué magnitud tenía esa arma que Seelie le había dejado custodiando?

* * *

El aroma a tocino frito y café recién hecho llegaba suavemente hasta él, halagando su nariz, pero estaba realmente cómodo; lo suficiente como para no querer abrir los ojos y solo acurrucarse en la cama junto al cuerpo cálido de su novio sin encontrarlo.

Magnus se removió entreabriendo los ojos buscando al nefilim de los ojos azules, notando también las bajas y divertidas risitas provenientes de junto de la cama.

\- Buenos días…- Saludó al par de niños que robaban tostadas y tocino de la bandeja repleta que descansaba en la mesita auxiliar. Magnus la observó, tenía un gran plato con tostadas, tocino frito y huevos revueltos; una taza de café recién hecho y dos vasos de jugo de naranja, uno de ellos ya estaba a medio tomar. Junto a la bandeja había una pequeña flor violeta que Magnus apostaba lo que fuera a que Alec la había cortado del invernadero del instituto.

\- ¡Despertaste! – Saltó Maxxie alegremente.

\- _Buenos días –_ Saludó Rafael con una sonrisa tímida mordiendo una tostada como si de un ratoncito se tratase.

Magnus les sonrió de vuelta sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, obviamente Alexander se había despertado temprano para darle esa pequeña sorpresa; solo por eso, se dijo, no le reclamaría por ser poco más de las seis de la madrugada.

Se dispuso a sentarse recordando de pronto que cierto detalle...

\- Woooa, correcto...ropa– Rió ruborizándose un poco asegurándose que la colcha cubriera bien su desnudez. Se desconcertó: hacía mucho que no se ruborizaba por despertar desnudo, algo de lo que aparentemente tendría que cuidarse de ahora en adelante con los niños rondando cerca. Chasqueó los dedos para aparecer unos pantalones de seda antes de tomar una tostada, haciendo un gesto para que Max y Rafael se subieran con él mientras hacía flotar la bandeja frente a ellos, los pequeños no esperaron una segunda invitación; Max quizás con más ímpetu del necesario, casi volcando el desayuno.

Magnus tomó una tostada colocándole algo de huevo revuelto y tocino encima antes de darle un mordisco y acompañarla con su café, escuchando a Maxxie cantar y a Rafael reír, era un desayuno perfecto excepto porque faltaba la persona que lo había preparado.

\- ¿Dónde está Alec? – Preguntó a medio masticar ofreciéndole a Rafael algo de tocino para que acompañara su tostada.

\- Dijo que tenía que arreglar algo con el tío Jace – Dijo el brujito azul tomando de su jugo sin hacer demasiado caso y agregó rápidamente – Y le enseñó a Rafael una palabra nueva – Informó emocionado.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa, preguntando en español - _¿Qué te enseñó Alec?_

\- Pa…pá – Dijo Rafael alegremente en inglés – Papá – Repitió orgulloso de sí mismo. Magnus sintió que el corazón se le detenía al escucharlo.

\- ¿Le enseñó a llamarlo papá? – Preguntó con una sonrisa; Maxxie negó llenándose la boca con tocino hasta apenas poder hablar.

\- P… Alec – Dudó - Nos dijo que te llamáramos papá – La sonrisa de Magnus vaciló.

\- ¿Alec? – Cuestionó, Maxxie no había dudado ni un segundo en llamar al ojos azules "papá" desde el momento en que este lo llevó consigo ¿Por qué llamarlo de nuevo solo "Alec"? Si le estaba cediendo el título de "Papá" ¿Porque Maxxie no lo llamaría con alguna variación de la palabra? Rafael volvió la mirada a Magnus al escuchar que mencionaba al nefilim.

\- _Estaba triste –_ Dijo el latino – _Parecía asustado, pensé que la bruja había vuelto –_ Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de Moon – _Luego nos hizo el desayuno –_ Sonrió alegremente, pero Magnus había palidecido sintiendo de pronto una opresión en el pecho que se parecía muchísimo al miedo. El brujo se desplazó en la cama, sintiendo una capa de irrealidad acompañada por un zumbido en sus oídos.

Alec estaba triste…

Les pidió que llamaran papá a Magnus en lugar de a él…

" _Harás un buen trabajo"_

_"_ _No hay lugar más seguro para_ _Maxxie y Rafe_ _que contigo"_

¿Porque solo él? ¿Porque no ambos?

" _Puedes enseñarle todas esas cosas mundanas si dejas que_ mamá _los entrene cuando tengan edad"_

¿Porque debía ser su madre quien los entrenaría?

" _Te amo... por favor no lo olvides"_

¿Porque lo olvidaría...?

Maldijo sonoramente incorporándose a prisa; había sido tan idiota, ¿Cómo no se había percatado que algo iba mal? Alec estaba actuando tan extraño, se había excluido del futuro de ambos, del futuro de los niños en cada comentario; y él había elegido ignorarlo con la falsa ilusión de que todo iba bien.

\- Maldición – Repitió Rafael inocentemente.

\- _¡No repitas eso!_

\- ¡Maldición! – Dijo también Max alegremente.

\- ¡Maximum! – Lo riñó – Quédense aquí, debo… hablaré con Alec – Dijo saliendo a prisa; casi se resbala al cruzar el pasillo a la carrera; tenía que darse prisa, evitar que Alexander hiciera cualquiera que fuera la estupidez que estaba pensando, una estupidez que resonaba en su cabeza como un reclamo con la voz de Simon.

No encontró a Alec en el pasillo, ni en la cocina o en la biblioteca; estaba por buscar en la sala de entrenamiento, ya con un agujero en el estómago cuando el revuelo en el ascensor lo detuvo. Fue Jace el primero en salir, el rubio llevaba sujeto por debajo de los brazos a un Max inconsciente, ayudado por Simon. Isabelle salió del ascensor tras ellos, la chica estaba pálida, pero intentaba tranquilizar a su madre que parecía totalmente ida.

\- ¡Magnus! – Fue Jace el primero en notar su presencia. – Necesitamos tu ayuda, Max.

\- ¿Dónde está Alec?

Y sus palabras solo lograron alarmarlos aún más, porque ninguno sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

Sebastian observó la hora en su reloj de muñeca, era medio día allí, lo que significaba que en New York apenas pasaba de las seis de la mañana. Sonrió con expectativa fijando su mirada el instituto de Copenhague mientras fruncía el ceño. Estaba vestido como un mundano cualquiera con una chaqueta con capucha que ocultaba su rostro de las miradas, fundiéndose entre las sombras de un callejón aledaño, ante el caos cotidiano de una gran ciudad a pleno medio día, era un caos "tranquilo", ordinario, pacifico, y él quería acabar con eso; quería desmoronar esa sensación de seguridad, hacerlos sentir el miedo y la desesperanza, que los mundanos descubrieran que no estaban solos en el mundo y que los nefilims entendieran de una vez por todas que no eran los salvadores de la humanidad.

Bufó, notando a los centuriones dispersados por la calle, sabía lo que eso significaba: el instituto estaba en alerta esperando su ataque, no pudo evitar preguntarse si habrían descubierto al fin el patrón o el llorón de Max les habría advertido de cuál era su próximo objetivo; estaba casi seguro de esto último, la clave presumía de su grandeza pero no eran más que un puñado de idiotas que no veían lo que tenían justo en frente; sonrió de lado con burla; porque esta vez, que lo esperaban, tendría que decepcionarlos y dejarlos esperando:

No había podido atravesar los caminos de Feéra junto a su ejército y no había podido contactar a Moon para que le abriera un portal, por lo que su única opción para llegar hasta allí había sido gracias a su anillo, una opción poco practica para trasportar a todo un ejército cuando solo podía movilizar a unos pocos con cada viaje.

Sabía que todo eso era debido a los nefilims, descubriendo sus planes o siendo Max quien los delatara, ellos estaban moviendo sus cartas; seguramente había hecho algún trato con Seelie, y habían descubierto a Moon capturándola; los idiotas estaban tomando iniciativa o al menos eso esperaba porque sinceramente tener a Clary encerrada y torturarla con ayuda de algunos demonios se estaba volviendo aburrido. Quizás tener a su hermana en su poder había sido lo que deseaba al principio, pero ya no; Clarissa no podría importarle más que el resto de la Clave.

Solo le importaba una persona.

Sebastian escuchó los pasos acercándose directo hacía él y sonrió, no tenía que girarse para verlo porque sabía perfectamente quien era, a pesar de sus planes de ataque frustrados, había acudido Copenhague con la única intención de verlo; por lo que cuando habló, su voz sonaba realmente complacida.

\- Te estaba esperando, Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry...  
> No me maten ni se enojen x.x recuerden esa bonita etiqueta en el fics que dice "Sebalec"... aunque... las cosas ya no son como al inicio...o eso espero, ya veremos. También veremos que fue eso en lo que se puso de acuerdo Alec con Kaelie. Lo admito, que se "despidiera" de Magnus rompió mi corazoncito (y el del brujo). Por otro lado, Robert es cada vez más consciente del alcance de las Joyas de Edom y el peligro que representan u.u  
> El próximo capítulo se llama "Prisionero" creo que es obvio el porqué; habrá un par de flash backs para aclarar algunas cosas de este cap, y será la última vez que veamos a Jonathan.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	25. Prisionero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se empiezan a tomar acciones tras la partida de Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola... antes de comenzar; gracias a un comentario de Marissa Mallette, supe que la historia la están subiendo en Wattpad bajo el nombre "CUPIDO" de Julenny Rmz...esta chica se está atribuyendo el fics por lo cual es plagio. Realmente no manejo nada de esa plataforma pero los que tengan cuenta, si pueden ayudarme a reportarla se los agradecería.  
> Hablando de cosas más agradables, gracias a MarVCC, Marrissa Mallette, ShadowSlayer por sus comentarios n.n aquí les dejo el cap prometido ;)

_**Parte VI: Sacrificio** _

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Capítulo 25: Prisionero** _

_El amor no es únicamente: sufrir o hacer sufrir. También puede ser ambas cosas._

**El amor dura tres años – Frédéric Beigbeder**

_X.X.X.X.X._

_\- Hemos considerado los atenuantes presentados por la defensa, por lo que este consejo ha decidido perdonar su vida y sus marcas_ _, pero_ _se le prohíbe volver a Idris salvo que sea llamado – Hubo un susurro conforme con el veredicto mientras que él alzaba la mirada sorprendido ante las palabras de Jia – Puedes marcharte Alexander._

_Había pasado un par de días desde su juicio, y_ _el veredicto se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez:_ _apenas podía creer que_ _L_ _a_ _C_ _lave lo dejara en libertad sin un mayor castigo, que entendiera_ _n_ _su situación con Sebastian y las pociones cuando él había esperado como mínimo ser condenado a vivir el resto de su vida en la Ciudad Silenciosa ¿Entonces porque no estaba feliz y satisfecho en el instituto? ¿Porque, aunque su familia no lo culpaba de nada, Alec se sentía desdichado?_

_No era difícil de responder: no había visto a Magnus ni una sola vez desde la batalla contra Sebastian. Caminó a prisa a través de la calle asegurando el bolso en su hombro; el brujo no quería verlo y él sentía la necesidad de poner distancia de New York y las personas a las que había lastimado, su familia incluida; quería olvida_ _r_ _que había herido a su madre, la muerte de Jordan, haber perdido a Max por segunda vez y, aunque no podía admitirlo ante su familia, la perdida de Jonathan_ _._

_Lo último que había escuchado era que su cuerpo desapareció de la custodia de_ _L_ _a_ _Cl_ _ave, y de no ser porque todos los que estuvieron en la cueva vieron la esencia demoníaca de Sebastian abandonar su cuerpo y desaparecer, la clave estaría totalmente desesperada en encontrarl_ _o_ _._

_Observó el tablón informativo frente a él, exhibiendo destinos y horarios: su plan era tomar el bus lo más lejos posible de New York e intentar conseguir un lugar donde quedarse_ _;_ _él sabía varios idiomas, muchas leyendas y religiones, artes marciales y primeros auxilios, estaba seguro que podía conseguir algún trabajo mundano con eso._

_Solo quedaba un bus para Seattle, el ultimo del día que saldría en veinte minutos. Seattle al otro lado del país, estaría bien, podría establecerse en la ciudad o conseguir parada en un pueblo aledaño y…_

_\- ¿Seattle? Mucha nieve en esta época del año – Alec sintió un salto en el pecho al escuchar la voz agradable a su lado_ _, mientras_ _el aroma a azúcar quemada llena_ _ba_ _sus fosas nasales – Aunque te recomiendo mejor que vayamos a ver las flores en un par de meses._

_\- ¡Magnus! – Su voz fue un agudo hilo cargado de esperanza al verlo: el brujo le sonreía con una mirada cariñosa. Alec lo miraba fijamente y el brujo se removió - Si… eh… lamento las fachas, no tuve tiempo de arreglarme – Se disculpó acariciándose la barba de días que Alec no había notado hasta entonces, demasiado ocupado en apreciar sus ojos dorados de gato._

_Se fijó en Bane a detalle, además de la barba, su cabello era un desastre y sus ropas estaban desarregladas. No había maquillaje ni purpurina, en cambio su piel brillaba por las perlas de sudor en su frente; Alec pudo notar incluso un rasguño en su cara y… ¿Eso en su brazo en forma de media luna era una mordida?_

_\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – Preguntó._

_\- Llamé al instituto y me dijeron que dejaste una nota despidiéndote, así que te rastreé – Admitió - Quiero saber porque no has ido a casa si desde hace un par de días que eres libre; Presidente_ _Miau_ _te extraña._

_\- ¿Por qué no fui a…? – El corazón de Alec se saltó un latido; abrió la boca para responder, bajando la mirada finalmente avergonzado._ _\- ¿Por qué iría? Nunca fuiste a la ciudad silenciosa o a las vistas del juicio – No había reproche, no culpaba a Magnus por eso._

_\- Estaba ocupado – Admitió – Acabo de volver a New York – Dijo y agregó – Pero eso no significa que no quisiera verte Alec – Esta vez su corazón latió más rápido ¿Acaso Magnus quería decirle lo que creía?_

_\- ¿Por qué lo harías después de lo que hice? Debes estar enojado, incluso mi familia…_

_\- Isabelle me pidió que no permitiera que te fueras, ¿Te parece que eso haría alguien que está enojada? – Los latidos seguían acelerándose ¿Su hermana no lo odiaba? Magnus hizo un gesto con la mano – Como si fuese a dejarte marchar sin mí de cualquier forma – Agregó._

_El corazón acelerado parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho mientras la esperanza crecía en él ¿Había escuchado bien? Magnus sonaba tan confiado de sí mismo que no podía haber lugar a duda._

_\- Te hice daño – Susurró Alec tomando sus manos temblorosamente, acariciando la cicatriz en su muñeca que él mismo había causado, pero ambos sabían que no se referían solo al daño físico._

_\- No eras tu – Aseguró él – Tu eres el Alexander que está aquí queriendo irse porque cree que es lo que todos queremos de ti, aun y cuando en el fondo no quieres apartarte de tu familia… ni de mí._

_\- Magnus…-Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos_

_\- Así que mejor haznos un favor a todos y vuelve a casa, vuelve a tu hogar Alec._

_El ojos azules asintió, las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Magnus tomó la maleta del chico quitándosela_ _y colgandola en su hombro_ _y con la otra tomó a Alec de la mano entrelazando sus dedos. Los dedos de Alec se aferraron a él de inmediato como si temiera que fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento y quisiera aferrarse a_ _Magnus_ _cuanto fuese posible._

_\- Vamos a casa Alec – Susurró caminando para salir de la estación junto al pelinegro en silencio, caminando por la acera preguntándose donde lo dejaba esa situación. Llegaron a la esquina y Alec cruzó a la derecha deteniéndose al sentir el jalón de Magnus que había cruzado a la izquierda. El brujo también se detuvo mirándolo confundido._

_\- El instituto…-Empezó Alec señalando a la derecha._

_\- Hasta donde sé, nuestro loft queda por allá garbancito – Sonrió Magnus, Alec abrió la boca como pez fuera del agua y no pudo más. Las lágrimas cubrieron sus mejillas, lágrimas de alegría mientras se aferraba a Magnus abrazándolo como un náufrago a una tabla salvavidas; Magnus no estaba enojado con él, no lo estaba llevando de regreso al instituto, lo llevaba de regreso a su vida._

_\- Te amo – Sollozó con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios – Te amo Magnus._

_\- Yo también te amo Alexander – Aseguró._

_Alec escuchó esas palabras repetirse_ _junto a_ _su_ _oído una y otra vez mientras Magnus convocaba un portal que los llevara hasta el loft, llenándolo de esperanza, y por primera vez, sentirse desde que escuchó el veredicto en la clave, realmente feliz de haber sido dejado en libertad, feliz de poder retomar y reconstruir una vida junto a Magnus._

_No se dio cuenta que habían llegado al loft hasta que Magnus se detuvo frente a la puerta, con la mano en el pomo sin abrirla. Sus ojos de gato veían a Alec y sonreían._

_\- Estuve ocupado recorriendo todo el submundo porque había algo que tenía que recuperar para ti._

_\- ¿De qué hab…? – Pero el escándalo en el interior del loft lo interrumpió. Magnus sonrió abiertamente y Alec sintió la expectativa al reconocer la voz de un niño. El brujo abrió la puerta y Presidente Miau salió disparado maullando alarmado sin reparar en ninguno de los dos huyendo del revuelo en el interior._

_\- ¡Quédate quieto que hay que bañarte antes de que llegue tu hermano! – Esa era la voz de Tessa y…_

_\- ¡NO! – El alma de Alec cayó a sus pies - ¡Quiero ir con Bash, quiero…! – Alec se apresuró a entrar sintiendo que el corazón se le detenía una vez más, las emociones de esa noche no iban a ser buenas para su salud pero que podía importarle cuando tenía frente a él a Max, su hermanito corría por el loft con Tessa persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar, pero él con la agilidad de un pequeño niño de diez años lograba escaparse._

"Alec"

_Estaba vivo, su hermano estaba vivo y allí, con él: en el lugar al que pertenecía._

_\- ¡Max! – Gritó con una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro._

_\- ¡Alec! – Gritó el niño al escucharlo, corriendo hacía su hermano para aferrarse a su cuello. Alec lo tomó en brazos cargándolo – Ya estás aquí ¡Mamá y papá ya vienen! E Izzy dijo que podríamos volver a casa hoy y…_

_El niño continuó con su perorata, pero Alec solo podía abrazarlo; había temido tanto que Max estuviera muerto, después de que Sebastian lo insinuara la última vez que se vieron, el día de la batalla final. Su pequeño e inocente hermano estaba bien, amaba a sus padres, a Izzy, a todos como debía ser._

_\- Debiste escuchar a Robert cuando lo llamé, me preocupaba su corazón, el pobre ya no es tan joven como antes. – Bromeó Magnus._

_\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? Que estaba vivo – Preguntó sin soltar a Max._

_\- Jonathan intentó decirte sobre Max – Admitió – Así que lo busque…lo buscamos, él me dijo donde dejó a Max._

_\- ¿Él? – Preguntó confundido, y como si lo hubiese invocado, la puerta del baño de visita_ _s_ _se abrió. Alec observó boquiabierto al joven que salió de este con una toalla en la cintura y otra más pequeña secándose el rubio cabello._

_\- Tessa ya puedes usar el baño para duchar a Max y…- Se detuvo al ver a Alec y sus ojos esmeraldas_ _s_ _e conectaron al par de zafiros. La boca de Alec estaba abierta por la sorpresa, su mirada siendo captada por la cicatriz sobre su pecho, la cicatriz de_ _la naginata conque Magnus le había atravesado con el fuego celestial._

_\- ¿Jo…Jonathan? – Preguntó con voz ahogada recibiendo una sonrisa a modo de respuesta, una sonrisa suave, cariñosa y sincera._

"Alexander"

_\- Hola Alexander – Saludó él._

_\- Pero te vi morir - Dijo volviendo la mirada a Tessa y Magnus, en una clara pregunta._

_\- Sebastian murió – Aclaró Magnus – El fuego celestial se deshizo de él, pero gracias a ti, había algo lo suficientemente bueno en él, para rescatar._

_\- Gracias a ti pude existir Ale_ _c_ _– Susurró el rubio y Ale_ _c_ _no pudo evitarlo, dejó a Max en brazos de Tessa y corrió a abrazarlo; Jonathan lo abrazó de vuelta de inmediato. ¿Acaso podía desear algo más? Su hermano estaba bien, Jonathan podía existir sin la sombra de Sebastian y tenía a Magnus._

_Los tenía a los tres…_

"¡Alec!"

_Era más de lo que merecía_

"¡Alec despierta!"

_Pero no le importaba, después de todo lo que había pasado finalmente las cosas perfilaban a estar bien…_

"¡Alec!"

_Y él era feliz._

\- ¡ALEC!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. El loft había desaparecido, Magnus, Max, Tessa y Jonathan también, en cambio estaba tendido en el suelo sucio y polvoriento de una celda oscura, iluminada solo por el resplandor rojizo de una ventana un poco más alta de la altura de su cabeza. Podía ver por ella dos lunas en un cielo amarillo cenizo ¿Dónde demonio estaba?

\- Alec – Volvieron a llamarlo, se incorporó a prisa porque, de hecho, reconocía esa voz.

\- ¡Clary! – Exclamó de inmediato incorporándose, no había nadie en la celda, y afuera solo pudo ver a un demonio que, tras dirigirle una aburrida mirada, salió de la mazmorra. Se acercó a los barrotes maldiciendo a Sebastian: había pasado cinco años encerrado en una celda por su culpa y ahora este lo ponía de vuelta en una.

\- ¡Gracias a Raziel! – Exclamó ella, no podía verla, pero su voz se escuchaba de la celda continua por lo que se apresuró al extremo de la propia – Temí que Sebastian te había hecho daño.

\- Estoy bien – La tranquilizó - ¿Y tú?

\- Algo así – Alec torció el gesto, la voz de Clary se escuchaba algo débil - ¿Cómo te atrapó? - Alec no respondió de inmediato y Clary intuyó por qué - ¡Por el Ángel! Dime que no hiciste algo tan estúpido como entregarte a Sebastian – Lamentó ella porque sabía ya la respuesta - ¿Jace estuvo de acuerdo con esto? ¿Cómo pudo…?

\- No, Jace no tuvo que ver – Dijo de inmediato – Yo…estábamos buscando la manera de salvarte, hacer una misión de rescate y entonces Sebastian amenazó con dañar a los niños y no podía….

\- ¿Los niños? – Lo interrumpió Clary - ¿En plural?

\- Magnus y yo estamos cuidando a un pequeño que trajimos de Buenos Aires, Rafael – Explicó.

\- Le dieron un hermanito a Maxxie – Dijo ella y por su tono Alec estaba seguro de que sonreía.

\- Es el plan…-Admitió con una sonrisa débil, no era fácil pensar en lo que había dejado atrás y Clary lo notó. La pelirroja estiró la mano por los barrotes tratando de cubrir el muro que los separaba y llegar hasta Alec. Este la imitó, sacando la mano y estirándose hasta tomar la de la chica, no podía ver su piel, pero si sentir las heridas en su palma, la suciedad y por sobre todo sentía el calor: estaba ardiendo.

\- ¡Tienes fiebre! – Exclamó alarmado porque solo podía pensar en heridas infectadas como causa de ello – Sebastian te ha estado torturando…

\- No físicamente – Admitió Clary – Pero ese demonio que acaba de salir, te hace vivir una fantasía de cosas que temes, o deseas y no puedes tener para alimentarse de los sentimientos – Alec asintió a pesar de que ella no podía verlo, sentía un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo que había soñado, cuan real había parecido en ese momento y cuan cargado de emociones había sido: la tristeza, la desolación, la esperanza, la expectativa, la dicha, la felicidad. El demonio debió darse todo un festín con él – Pero tampoco ha considerado necesario dejarme curar las heridas de la batalla en Victoria City.

\- Tienen tres días… están infectadas.

\- Tres días...- Susurró Clary con algo de sorpresa antes de suspirar - Sin duda lo están – Lamentó. Alec la soltó para buscar en su bolsillo. Sebastian no lo había desarmado, un hecho que le llamó la atención considerablemente, no era un movimiento lógico.

\- Tengo mi estela – Informó al hacerse con ella – Voy a pasártela, puedes hacerte un Iratze…

\- Yo también tengo la mía – Dijo ella con un suspiro – Las runas no funcionan correctamente aquí, apenas si surten efecto por poco tiempo – Lamentó. Alec volvió su mano, observando su estela, si las runas no funcionaban adecuadamente, cuan inútil se veía ese pequeño instrumento.

\- ¿Dónde estamos Clary? – Preguntó de pronto sintiéndose estúpido, quizás esa debió ser su primera pregunta. Sinceramente lo suponía, pero quería estar seguro puesto que lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en Copenhague y aceptar que Sebastian lo llevase con ayuda de su anillo a donde sea que quisiera y luego todo se había vuelto parte de ese extraño sueño de mundo perfecto hasta que despertó en la celda.

\- Edom – Recibió la confirmación que esperaba, pero no fue Clary quien respondió, fue Sebastian que se daba paso por el pasillo de esa mazmorra seguido por el mismo demonio que Alec había visto antes. El rubio llevaba una caja de mediano tamaño las manos y sonreía de una manera que no tenía nada que envidiarle al gato de Cheshire – Al fin despiertas Alexander, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

Todo era tan confuso…

Se había despertado temprano como de costumbre; abrir los ojos con el primer rayo del sol era una costumbre que le había quedado de su crianza en Feéra. Desde que había llegado al instituto generalmente solo se quedaba acostado en su cama, contemplando su habitación, pensando en todo y nada a la vez; algunas veces, cuando su mente estaba muy inquieta, se daba a la tarea de explorar el instituto sin rumbo fijo, a sabiendas que los Nefilims solían despertarse temprano pero no tanto a menos que tuviesen alguna tarea pendiente; por eso esa mañana si iba a encontrar a alguien, Max habría creído que sería a Jace o Maryse, no a Alec en la cocina, mucho menos con los niños ¿Qué clase de ser desalmado era su hermano que despertaba a esa hora a dos pequeños no acostumbrados a madrugar?

La gracia en sus pensamientos fue opacada por la voz de Alec.

\- Claro que si quiero ser tu papá – Le aseguraba a Maxxie, el pequeño estaba sollozando – El de ambos. – Y Max se detuvo antes de entrar, porque la voz de su hermano se escuchaba realmente triste. – Pero Magnus estará feliz si lo llaman papá ¿No quieres que Magnus sea feliz?

\- Si, pero…

\- Vamos a sorprender a Magnus y hacerlo feliz – Dijo con una emoción que a Max le parecía forzada. – _Sorpresa a_ papá _Magnus…feliz -_ Dijo en español para Rafael y Max se sorprendió porque ¿Acaso estaba enseñando a Rafael a llamar papá a Magnus?

\- _¿Entonces por qué estás triste?_ – Preguntaba el latino confundido y Max tuvo que reconocer que era un niño muy perspicaz. El criado por hadas escuchó el suspiro frustrado de su hermano, estaba seguro de que no había entendido al niño.

\- Vamos a llevarle esto a Magnus – Su voz intentaba sonar alegre, pero pese a que Maxxie asintió un poco más convencido, Max no lo estuvo, la voz de Alec se escuchaba mal, había algo roto en él, en su interior – _Vamos_ – Agregó a Rafael.

Los niños exclamaron con cierta expectativa y Max se escondió en el pasillo para ver a Alec saliendo con una bandeja repleta de comida, haciendo malabares para no derribar nada mientras Rafael caminaba a su lado sujeto a la tela de su pantalón y Maxxie se le atravesaba en todo el camino. Max notó su expresión, su hermano estaba triste, y había quizás algo de miedo que intentaba ocultar en su expresión; y él pudo notar, siguiéndolo con cautela, que estaba vestido con su ropa de caza, llevaba su cinturón de armas llenos y tenía en la espalda el arco con el carcaj lleno de flechas.

Caminaron hasta la habitación del ojos azules, los niños chitándose mutuamente, entrando con el mayor sigilo que sus risitas traviesas les permitió. Max se quedó en la puerta, apenas mirando como su hermano dejaba la bandeja en la mesita auxiliar junto a Bane quien dormía en la cama. Max ni siquiera enarcó una ceja al darse cuenta que bajo las sabanas Bane estaba desnudo, en cambio se fijó en la forma como Alec deslizó sus dedos sobre el cabello del brujo antes de comentar en un susurro.

\- Debo ir con Jace.

\- ¿No vas a desayunar con nosotros? – Pregunto Maxxie confundido.

\- Claro que sí, pero iré a ver a Jace primero; ya ves que ha estado muy triste – Eso sonaba tan mal, sonaba a mentira, sonaba a…

Alec abrazó a ambos niños depositando un beso en el cabello de cada uno.

\- Pórtense bien con Magnus ¿Eh? – Dijo con una sonrisa débil – Maxxie, trata de no quemar muchas cosas mientras no estoy – El niño asintió, mascullando que tenía un par de días sin quemar nada – Y cuida a tu hermano.

\- ¡Si! – Exclamó tomando la mano de Rafe quien tuvo intención de soltarse, pero se contuvo.

\- _Rafael_ – Se dirigió luego a él _–_ Papá _Magnus…él cuidar…te, confía –_ El niño asintió tímidamente y Alec se obligó a sonreír revolviéndole el cabello.

Sonaba como… una despedida.

Max retrocedió hasta que su espalda pegó contra la pared del pasillo, apenas considerando la situación cuando Alec salió. Su hermano tenía lagrimas acumuladas en los ojos, y caminaba a prisa, tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó al menor pese a que este no estaba escondido. Max se dio prisa en seguirlo, el paso de Alec era rápido, obviamente quería evitar que alguien lo viera y quisiera detenerlo.

\- ¿Solo vas a seguirme mientras finjo que no me doy cuenta, Max? – Preguntó al llegar ante el ascensor, presionando el botón para llamarlo. Su tono de voz era bajo: si alguien más estaba despierto no quería atraerlo. Max se dio prisa en llegar hasta él.

\- Te estás yendo – Lo acusó – Con Sebastian.

\- Fue lo que acordamos ¿No? – Dijo con una sonrisa amarga, subiendo al ascensor cuando este abrió sus puertas. Max se dio prisa en subir con él.

\- Acordamos que iríamos los dos – Le recriminó – Y solo si Kaelie nos ayudaba a llegar a Edom y salir luego.

\- Sebastian estará en Copenhague, puedo conseguir que un brujo haga un portal – Explicó.

\- ¿Y luego qué? – El tono de Max era retador. El ascensor se detuvo y Alec salió a la nave de la iglesia, ignorándolo. Max lo siguió - ¿Cuál es tu plan para que salgamos de Edom luego sin ayuda de las hadas y si nadie sabrá que nos fuimos?

Alec se detuvo finalmente, a escasos pasos de la puerta principal. El ojos azules suspiró girándose a su hermano, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros para detenerlo y mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Por eso tienes que quedarte Max – Aseguró – Eres la mejor opción para ayudar a los demás a rescatarnos a Clary y a mí.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte solo! – Exclamó y Alec lo chitó de inmediato preocupado de que alguien lo escuchara.

\- Max… - Alec miraba en dirección al ascensor, no podía escuchar que se estuviese moviendo, pero obviamente temía que alguien más bajara.

\- No vas a dejarme aquí - Le espetó sin bajar la voz. – Así que o me llevas contigo o gritare para que todos se despierten y te detengan- Le amenazó; los hombros y la mirada de Alec se aflojaron, Max sonrió con triunfo cuando escuchó el suspiro cansado de su hermano.

\- Supongo que no tengo de otra – Lamentó dándole paso a Max; el muchacho le pasó por un lado dispuesto a abrir la puerta cuando…-Lo siento – Y lo próximo fue el dolor en su cabeza y todo volverse oscuro.

Alec lo había golpeado, lo había dejado inconsciente; era lo único que tenía sentido en su adolorida cabeza cuando abrió los ojos y se vió en la enfermería del instituto. Estaba rodeado por todo el mundo: Maryse, Isabelle, Simon y Jace lo veían con preocupación. Había una bruja azul a su lado que aparentemente era quien lo había despertado y Bane estaba un poco más allá intentando contener a los niños, apresurándose a Max en lo que una maldición en idoma Fey le rebeló que el menor había despertado.

\- ¿Dónde está Alec? – Preguntó de inmediato; había intentado rastrear a su novio en lo que ató cabos al ver a Max inconsciente, pero no pudo ubicarlo en ningún lado.

\- Magnus – Lo riñó la bruja azul, aparentemente era muy protectora con sus pacientes.

\- Se fue – Susurró Max, incorporándose a prisa al darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras significaban – Tenemos que darnos prisa, ¡Se fue con Sebastian! - Un estremecimiento general los recorrió. Intentó levantarse, pero la bruja lo evitó colocándole una mano en el hombro.

\- Tú te quedas acostado hasta que yo lo diga – Lo retó, volviendo luego una preocupada mirada a Magnus, para luego dirigirse a Jace – Deben prepararse, les abriré el portal a Edom lo antes posible. – Jace asintió, su rostro se había vuelto cenizo; Magnus en cambio se dió media vuelta, parecía que saldría y nadie lo culparía si quería estar solo, pero en su lugar se detuvo frente a Simon apenas el tiempo suficiente para darle un puñetazo.

\- ¡Ey! – Saltó Isabelle a defenderlo.

\- Espero que estés feliz ahora Lewis – Siseó el brujo furioso.

-Alec no se fue por lo que él dijo – Lo contradijo Max – Sebastian nos amenazó, los niños…

\- Tu…te harás el ritual ya mismo – Ordenó Jace, la palidez de su rostro se había acrecentado – No me arriesgaré a que Sebastian se entere de lo que vamos hacer.

* * *

\- Sus acciones presentes y pasadas nos hacen considerarla un peligro para la clave y el submundo – El silencio en el salón principal del Gard era expectante. Habían deliberado, habían votado y ahora solo quedaba escuchar el veredicto de labios de la máxima autoridad: la Cónsul Penhallow – Es por eso que este Consejo ha decidido condenarla a la pena de muerte Seelie Queenborn.

La antigua Reina Seelie se mantuvo impasible pese a que su quijada se había tensado ante la mención de su nombre real.

\- No esperaba menos – Aseguró ella dirigiendo una mirada con la ceja enarcada al cuerpo sin vida de la bruja a su lado. El juicio y ejecución de Celeste Moon se había dado lugar minutos previos al propio y el Consejo había dejado su cuerpo atravesado por un cuchillo serafín en el pecho como advertencia de que no tendrían contemplaciones.

\- Se te concederá una muerte rápida y honrosa en reconocimiento por los años como regente de tu pueblo – Hubo algunos murmullos en desacuerdo – Una muerte sin uso del hierro frío.

\- Es lo menos que podían hacer teniendo en cuenta que estoy colaborando – Alegó con filo, su mirada se fijó en Robert; el Inquisidor le mantuvo la mirada con un ligero y discreto asentimiento: le había sorprendido como Seelie supo torcer las preguntas que le realizaron para no mencionar las joyas en lo absoluto cosa que él agradecía: no consideraba que esa fuese una información que debiesen conceder a los nefilims en general: si el alcance de las joyas se volvía de dominio público se infundiría el pánico y el caos al saber que la mayoría de esas joyas estaban en poder de una Seelie, y eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

\- Finalmente, se concede el aislar del castigo al pueblo que gobernó, considerando que sus acciones corresponden a un interés personal, más en caso de una infracción futura de su pueblo, por mínima que sea, será causal de un castigo con todo el peso de la ley, y esto que quede como precedente. – Seelie asintió una vez más.

Jia hizo un gesto de su mano y un nefilim en función de verdugo se acercó a ella. La antigua reina lo miró de reojo antes de volver la mirada a Jia.

\- Se te concederá una última palabra.

\- No tengo mucho que decir – Aseguró ella – Solo que se aproxima una batalla y sé que muchos de ustedes…y de sus hijos – Dirigió una rápida mirada a toda la sala – Me seguirán pronto; vivan con eso mientras puedan.

Murmullos indignados no se hicieron de esperar. Robert vio como el nefilim la sujetaba del brazo justo cuando un guardia, Redsky, se acercaba a él susurrándole discretamente.

\- Inquisidor, señor… su espo…Maryse Trueblood está al teléfono en la oficina principal.

\- Dile que luego…

\- Dice que es urgente – Agregó – Se oía desesperada y…- Miró a ambos lados antes de bajar la voz – Dice que es sobre su hijo Alec – Esto último salió con un toque de reprobación en su voz, después de todo el hombre había sido muy cercano a Cossette.

Robert se incorporó a prisa, susurrándole unas palabras a Jia para que no se preocupara antes de salir del salón del Gard con un mal presentimiento. El camino al despacho principal del Gard se le hizo eterno, había algo que llevaba temiendo desde que Seelie le dijo haber visto a Alec con Sebastian en el cementerio, y justo ahora ese miedo crecía con cada paso en dirección al teléfono.

Redujo la velocidad ante la mirada de los nefilims que vigilaban el lugar, después de todo esa oficina era el principal puesto de atención publica de la Cónsul y el Inquisidor.

\- ¿Pueden…dejarme un minuto? – Preguntó; los guardias se miraron.

\- Esperaremos al otro lado de la puerta, señor – Dijo uno de ellos finalmente, saliendo y cerrando la puerta doble tras ambos. Robert respiró profundo para darse valor antes de tomar el funicular.

\- Por favor dime que Alec no se fue con Sebastian – Le suplicó, sus ojos cerrados implorando a Raziel una negativa.

\- Lo hizo – Admitió la mujer. El inquisidor golpeó el escritorio con una florida maldición intentando contener la furia que crecía desde su estomago.

\- No puedo creerlo – Bramó. – Después de todo lo que hice… - Su mano se hizo con el collar de Edom que había vuelto a su bolsillo – De todo lo que hicimos por sacarlo, por confiar en él… Les dije que no debía enterarse que Sebastian lo quería a cambio de Clary ¡Se fue a la primera oportunidad!

\- Robert es de Alec de quien hablamos así que cálmate y escúchame – Lo riñó la mujer con voz seria, el hombre bufó, pero no dijo nada – Alec no usó a Clary como un pretexto para irse.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? – Su pregunta sonaba más a una acusación. – ¿Cual fue su excusa?

\- Robert, Alec se negó a irse aun cuando se enteró de lo de Clary – Dijo ella con tono frío, el hombre no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido – Estaba preparándose para luchar junto a Jace, pero nada más y entonces… Max nos dijo que Sebastian amenazó con lastimar a los niños, y Alec no quiso arriesgarse.

Robert tardó un poco en contestar, sintiéndose aliviado y culpable a un tiempo; dejando que la preocupación empezara a surgir en su interior a niveles que el enojo anterior había contenido y por un segundo sintiéndose confundido.

\- ¿NiñoS? ¿En plural?

\- No es el momento para darte los detalles de Rafael – Gruñó la mujer – Estamos esperando a los hermanos silenciosos y las hermanas de hierro para hacer el ritual en Max, y luego Catarina abrirá el portal a Edom: iremos por Alec y Clary con apoyo de la manada de New York y algunos miembros de la Enclave, supuse que querrías estar aquí.

\- No…espera…- El hombre se masajeaba las sienes pensando a millón.

\- ¿No? ¿¡Como que no Robert Lightwood!?

\- ¡Por Raziel Maryse, contrólate y déjame hablar! – Exclamó él – Necesitamos refuerzos, tienen que darme un par de horas, e iremos con el apoyo de la Clave y las hadas.

\- ¿Las hadas? Dudo que quieran…

\- No te preocupes por ellas – La interrumpió, la gema del collar brillaba como si anticipara el volver a reunirse con el resto de las joyas – Recuperaremos a nuestro hijo Maryse, solo dame dos horas – Le pidió.

\- Está bien, hablare con Jace.

\- Dile que lo llamare en cuanto haya hablado con Jia – No esperó que ella contestara, en cambio colgó la llamada y se apresuró en salir, tenía que darse prisa.

* * *

Caminó de un lugar a otro intentando contener los nervios. Había visto a la Reina Seelie durante años, haciendo tratos de doble rasero y asumía que por lógica ella debía preocuparse cuando estos amenazaban en salirse de control, por lo que admiraba como nunca lo demostró, siempre manteniéndose estoica.

Kaelie en cambio no podía dejar de andar de un lugar a otro repitiendo en su mente una y otra vez su plan, intentando asegurarse de que no habría nada sospechoso, que no diría nada que desatara preguntas que no le convenía responder.

Y justo ahora tenía demasiadas cosas acumulándose.

Quizás ella no tenía madera para ser reina y tomar las decisiones difíciles o quizás Seelie no tenía que proteger el corazón de nadie.

Suspiró recordando el trato que había hecho con Alexander Lightwood, no había sido fácil de considerar, en especial sabiendo que, al enterarse, Maxwell solo se enojaría más con ella. Tras salir de la biblioteca en el instituto, enojada porque Well realmente creyera que ella se prestaría para ayudarlo a volver a Sebastian, le sorprendió verse interceptada por el mayor de los hermanos Lightwood.

_\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a discutirlo conmigo? – Le había dicho, demostrando que había estado escuchando la discusión. Kaelie había fruncido el ceño._

_\- No me importa lo que alegues Lightwood – Siseó con frialdad - No te dejaré ir a Edom con W…Max – Se corrigió; y fuera de todo lo que ella hubiera esperado, él sonrió con simpatía y casi complicidad._

_\- No esperaba que lo hicieras – Admitió – Pero puedes dejarme pasar a Edom solo a mí, Max no tiene por qué saberlo – Kaelie lo miró analítica, entendía lo que Alec le pedía, pero no estaba segura de que él mismo lo entendiera realmente._

_\- No puedo – Negó al fin, la sonrisa de Alec desapareció._

_\- Pensé que era evitar que Max fuese con Sebastian lo que te importaba – Dijo sorprendido._

_\- También quiero evitar que su odio por mi siga creciendo – Dijo ella – Te perjudiqué en los juicios hace cinco años Alexander, era lo que tenía que hacer en el momento; pero ahora en consecuencia Max está enojado conmigo y ni siquiera sabe todo lo que hice ¿Qué sentiría por mi si le entrego a Sebastian al hermano que tanto ama?_

_\- Él no tiene por qué saberlo._

_\- La verdad es como el sol – Dijo ella – Puede que se oculte por un rato, pero siempre vuelve a salir, visible para todos – Aseguró – Una lección que tu gente debería de aprender._

_\- Al igual que tú, yo también quiero proteger a quien me importa – Suplicó – Sé que ves a Max como_ tu niño _, pero son mis niños los que están en peligro._

_\- No sacrificaré el amor de alguien que me importa por personas que ni siquiera conozco, las hadas no somos así de desinteresadas._ _-_ _Alec gruñó restregándose el rostro entre frustrado y desesperado._

_\- ¿Y a mi familia? ¿A la clave? ¿Puedes darles paso a ellos? – Preguntó._

_\- Pensé que tu plan era excluir a tu familia – Dijo confundida._

_\- Si, Max también lo pensó – Admitió. Ella lo miró analíticamente y fue entonces que se dio cuenta: Alec había contado con que ella le negara el paso a su hermano por eso le había dicho a Max que pidiera que pasaran solo ellos dos y no al resto de su familia porque así ella se negaría y Alec tendría una excusa para marcharse luego a hurtadillas sin Maxwell, pero su plan era, desde el inicio esperar que su familia pudiera llevarlo de vuelta al instituto._

_La mujer analizó las opciones, las posibilidades ante la mirada azul y expectante._

_\- La antigua Reina Seelie nos dejó a tu padre y a mí una manera de destruir a Sebastian – Admitió – No voy a darte los detalles por obvias razones, y aun me falta un_ _a_ _importante_ _pieza_ _para que el plan funcione, pero si tú te escaparas por tu cuenta del instituto y Sebastian te retuviera en Edom; el pueblo Seelie no se negaría a una alianza con el inquisidor para una misión de rescate._

_\- Le abrirían el camino a Edom a todos y destruirían a Sebastian – Dijo sorprendido._

_\- A todos menos Max – Aclaró – Pero si, eso haría._

_\- ¿Por qué? – Enarcó una ceja._

_\- Fue mi responsabilidad dejar que Max se apegara tanto a él hasta incluso permitir que le hiciera daño para robar la magia de Bane, no lo pondré en riesgo de que lo lastime de nuevo, pero eso solo podré hacerlo si consigo lo que busco._

_\- ¿Y qué es eso? – Kaelie dudó. La Reina Seelie le había dicho que no confiara en Alec, y sinceramente si él estaría tan cerca de Sebastian no le convenía saberlo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que debían manejar la misma información mientras estuvieran del mismo lado._

_\- Sangre…un submundo con cierta sangre_ _de Edom – Dijo sin dar detalle. Alec abrió la boca y luego la cerró como si se debatiera en lo que estaba por decir. Escucharon pasos acercarse y Alec se alarmó ante la perspectiva de que alguien se les uniera sin haber concretado nada definitivo._

_\- Magnus – Dijo finalmente a prisa – Habla con él…_ _puede que sepa de alguien_ _– Dijo sin dar demasiados detalles, no cuando no sabía porque ella lo necesitaba, lo último que quería era arriesgarlo_ _a salir lastimado_ _. Kaelie estaba por preguntar más cuando Richard llegó interrumpiéndolos y Alec se había tensado al verlo, apenas manteniéndose discreto al cuestionar._

_\- Entonces… ¿Estamos de acuerdo?_

_\- Lo estamos – Aceptó considerando que era importante aclarar – Pero no puedo prometer seguridad hasta que no encuentre lo que busco. – No le había sorprendido que él asintiera después de todo, ya se había percatado que no era la seguridad propia lo que más le importaba al muchacho._

Noelie entró en el salón de la reina sacándola de sus cavilaciones; la cortesana hizo una ligera reverencia antes de acercarse. Kaelie la miró dispuesta a escucharla.

\- Señora, sus invitados han llegado – Informó. Kaelie retiró el anillo, el brazalete y la diadema de Edom guardándola rápidamente en un pequeño compartimiento de su trono antes de dirigirse a su cortesana.

\- Hazlos pasar. – La mujer asintió y Kaelie esperó pacientemente, observando como dos hombres altos, fornidos e imponentes se daban lugar: El Rey Unseelie y Gwyn Ap Nudd

\- Caballeros – Los saludó.

\- Reina Kaelie de Seelie – Saludó Gwyn cortésmente, el Rey en cambio chasqueó la lengua.

\- Una reina sin corona – Dijo él con desaprobación al notar la ausencia de la prenda – Una corona que me pertenece al igual que este reino.

\- No es para hablar de los delirios de omnipotencia de su majestad que los llamé – Dijo con frialdad. El rey se irguió ofendido, pero Gwyn se apresuró a intervenir.

\- ¿Cuál fue entonces el motivo?

\- Para advertirles – Dijo ella alzando el mentón para demostrar poder y conocimiento, los ojos de ambos hombres se entrecerraron con sospecha.

\- ¿Advertirnos de que? – Gruñó el rey de mal talante.

\- Los Nefilim y algunos submundos se preparan para atacar a Sebastian – Dijo – Y el pueblo Seelie esta vez se pondrá de lado de la Clave – Informó – Sebastian ya ha asesinado a muchos de los nuestros en sus ataques por el mundo, como líderes del pueblo Fey, no podemos seguir permitiéndole dañar la sangre Feéra.

\- La cacería salvaje acude a los combates, pero no se involucra – Dijo Gwyn – No es nuestro trabajo luchar en un bando u otro.

\- Mi reino se está ocupando de asuntos más importantes que ayudar a los nefilims – Bramó el Rey. Kaelie inspiró profundo porque justo ahora debía pensar muy bien sus palabras: sabía que necesitaban la ayuda de ambos y si iba a obtenerla tenía que lograr engañarlos. Suspiró, por primera vez en su vida, deseó poder mentir con la misma facilidad con que Well lo hacía.

\- Esta vez la situación es diferente a hace cinco años – Dijo – Las joyas de Edom están involucradas.

\- ¿Qué? – Gwyn se desconcertó.

\- ¡Tonterías! Son una leyenda – Escupió el Rey.

\- No lo son – Contravino ella y ambos palidecieron. - La anterior Reina Seelie las tuvo en su poder, por un tiempo las joyas estuvieron cambiando de sus manos a las de Sebastian.

\- ¡Como se le ocurre! – Gritó el Rey Unseelie y Kaelie tuvo que contener una sonrisa de triunfo al ver el destello de miedo en sus ojos.

\- Las joyas de Edom, si realmente existe, son peligrosas – Dijo Gwyn con más calma, aunque no por eso más tranquilo – En las manos equivocadas significan el peligro de que nuestros pueblos desaparezcan.

\- Que todo el submundo desaparezca – Coincidió Kaelie – Sebastian ha estado asesinando personas, muchos de ellos de los nuestros, imaginen lo que podría hacer con las joyas si no lo detenemos ahora que podemos – Ambos hombres se estremecieron y Kaelie se sintió un poco más tranquila al ver que estaba obteniendo la respuesta que esperaba – Solo piensen si él las activara ¿Cuántas posibilidades tendríamos de asociar al cielo y el infierno cuando apenas podemos asociarnos al resto del submundo? Y aun si lo logramos, sabemos que el precio será alto.

El silencio se instauró por un par de segundos. Ambos hombres se miraban sin hacerlo realmente, sus expresiones conscriptas analizaban la situación que Kaelie planteaba, ellos no tenían porque saber que era una probabilidad remota teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias actuales, solo necesitaban saber que era real.

\- ¿Donde están las joyas ahora? - Preguntó el Rey; Kaelie se mantuvo lo mas impasible que pudo.

\- El Inquisidor tiene el collar - Dijo intentando no mostrarse evasiva - Y él sin duda la llevará a Edom ya que Sebastian tiene a su hijo.

\- Malditos Nefilims sentimentales - Rugió el Rey UnSeelie; Kaelie solo lo miró con dureza, ella no tenía ningún hijo de sangre, y podía entender al inquisidor porque hacía lo mismo por Maxwell, ¿Como el Rey Unseelie teniendo tantos hijos, no podía?

\- ¿Cuándo será la batalla? – Preguntó Gwyn finalmente; Kaelie volvió la mirada a él, su mano sujetaba el yelmo con incluso un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

\- Se desatará en cualquier momento.

\- Alistare a mis soldados – Gruñó el Rey Unseelie dándose media vuelta para marcharse con paso rápido y firme.

\- La cacería también ayudará, las joyas de Edom no deben caer en manos de nadie – Dijo colocándose el yelmo - Ni siquiera de las hadas - Agregó saliendo.

Kaelie esperó, contando mentalmente hasta cien antes de soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo y dejándose caer en su trono. Ella sabía, que ir a Edom no era enfrentarse solo a Sebastian, su ejército estaría allí y conseguir toda la ayuda posible era indispensable.

Recuperó las joyas, observando el destello naranja en sus gemas.

Ahora solo tenía que hablar con Bane.

* * *

\- No podemos sacrificar a todos por Alec, ni siquiera por Clary – Intentó hacerlo entender Jia. Llevaban casi media hora desde que Robert había vuelto al salón principal del Gard, sacándola tras la ejecución de la Reina Seelie para llevarla a solas y decirle esa loca idea sobre ir a Edom. – Acudir con tantos soldados, tan pronto, a una dimensión prácticamente desconocida y sin un plan es prácticamente suicidio.

\- Ya no se trata solo de Alec y Clary, Jia – Dijo él; el ruido sordo del collar siendo colocado con rudeza sobre el escritorio de la mujer la hizo sobresaltarse – Y hay un plan en marcha, las hadas lo tienen.

\- ¿Las hadas? – La mujer abrió los ojos de par en par – Por favor dime que no me estas diciendo que debo poner en riesgo cientos de vida por una fé ciega en las hadas que, te recuerdo, odiabas hace un par de días por robarte a tu hijo – Le suplicó mirándolo como si temiera por la salud mental de su amigo, Robert rodó los ojos – Las hadas no tienen como matar a Sebastian, Robert.

\- Si lo tienen, solo… déjame ponerte el collar para que entiendas – Le pidió. La mujer le sostuvo la mirada por casi un minuto antes de suspirar y asentir. Robert se apresuró en tomar el collar y colocarlo alrededor del cuello de ella casi con solemnidad. Jia esperó un segundo, pero salvo la ligera calidez que podía percibir desde el punto donde estaba la gema, no sintió nada

\- No siento nada – Dijo Jia enarcando una ceja. Robert tendió la mano pidiéndole la suya y Jia la estiró, viendo con escepticismo como el Inquisidor sacaba su estela para trazar una runa de fuerza; expresión que se volvió horror cuando pocos segundos tras haber sido trazada la runa empezó a borrarse. - ¡Por Raziel! ¿Qué demonios?

\- Son las joyas de Edom, y es el arma que las hadas tienen contra él – Dijo y no tardó en explicarse, le contó a Jia sobre su conversación con la Reina Seelie y Kaelie, sobre lo que sabían de las joyas de Edom y de cómo estas estaban hechas para destruir la sangre del cielo y el infierno. En este punto la mujer había intentado quitarse el collar alarmada, sin éxito alguno; Robert se dio prisa en quitárselo, guardándolo en su bolsillo, no pudiendo evitar notar como Jia veía la joya con miedo, como si tuviese que contenerse para no arrojarse sobre Robert, arrebatársela y destruirlo. No la podía culpar, él había sentido lo mismo.

\- Si lo que dices es cierto – Comenzó ella, intentando contener el temblor en su voz - ¿Cómo pretendes que te permita poner en manos de las hadas un arma que sería capaz de acabar con los nefilims?

\- No es como que tengamos otra opción Jia – Gruñó él - ¿Cuántas veces hemos matado a Sebastian por nuestra cuenta? ¿Cuánto tiempo se ha quedado muerto? Estas joyas dan la oportunidad de destruirlo permanentemente.

\- Lo haremos sin las hadas entonces – Bufó ella – Dile que te entreguen el resto de las joyas, nos encargaremos nosotros mismos.

\- Las joyas no pueden ser activadas por nefilims – Bufó él - Y la Reina Kaelie me dio su palabra de usarlas contra Sebastian.

\- ¿Y te prometió no usarla contra nosotros luego? – Preguntó la mujer molesta, Robert se removió incomodo- ¿O entregarlas cuando todo haya terminado? No me respondas, ya se la respuesta ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Con mayor razón: ¿Cómo puedes solo ignorarlo todo y no acudir a la batalla? Porque si Kaelie va a rescatar a Clary y a mi hijo, Kaelie tendrá este collar, pero como líderes Nefilim, debemos estar dispuestos a contenerla en caso de ser necesario.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba lo que escuchaba, no le gustaba la manera en que Robert estaba manejando las cosas, ella podía entender que su familia tuviese un lugar prioritario ¡Por Raziel! Nunca lo juzgó respecto a sus acciones con Alexander en los últimos cinco años, pero eso era demasiado.

\- Movilizaré las tropas de inmediato – Aseguró la mujer con dureza; Robert estaba por suspirar de alivio cuando ella continuó - Pero si sobrevivimos y ruego a Raziel porque así sea, espero tu dimisión inmediata como Inquisidor. – Su voz estaba determinada, sin admitir contra alguna; contra que Robert no daría: era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer.

* * *

Cuando la hermana de hierro y los hermanos silenciosos llegaron, el sol apenas comenzaba a fortalecerse, a medio camino desde el horizonte. Max había visto a Maxxie correr hacía el hombre de la hermandad abrazándose a su túnica a modo de saludo y juraría que este antes de separarlo de si, había acariciado su cabeza con un gesto que fuese cariñoso si no se vieran tan atemorizantes.

Lo habían excluido de todo luego de interrogarlo: Jace había preguntado sobre Alec, la amenaza de Sebastian, el plan que habían tenido de irse los dos sin poner en riesgo al resto del instituto evitando que Kaelie les diera paso a Edom, y como esta se había negado a ayudarlos dispuesta a darles paso si se comunicaba directamente con Jace; ya no tenía caso negarlo, tenía que rescatar a su hermano.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor, en algún punto Jace había notado el anillo Morgenstern en su mano; Max había tenido que pelear con él, con mordidas incluidas para evitar que se lo quitara, alegando que Alec se lo había dado. La noticia no había tranquilizado al rubio en lo absoluto, mucho menos cuando Magnus le confirmó que el ojos azules había conservado el anillo todo ese tiempo.

Como sea, toda esa información había incrementado el movimiento en el instituto. Escuchó cuando el rubio discutía con el inquisidor sobre la nueva situación y el aparente apoyo de la Cónsul y la Clave, hasta que su hermana lo apartó, confinándolo a la biblioteca en el centro de un circulo de runas que usarían para bloquear su mente de la influencia externa y solo su madre se quedó a hacerle compañía. Frunció el ceño en dirección a ella, la había escuchado hablando con Izzy antes, planeaban dejarlo en algún lugar seguro cuidando a los niños, no confiaban en él, pero realmente estaban equivocados si creían que se quedaría.

Max podía escuchar los murmullos del hermano silencioso y la hermana de hierro, suponía que ya el fulano ritual había comenzado porque le habían pedido quedarse allí, de rodilla, inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Hola Max – La voz amable junto a él lo tomó por sorpresa. Abrió los ojos a prisa de inmediato, seguía escuchando los murmullos, pero no podía ver a los nefilims, ni siquiera a Maryse; el único frente a él, en el interior del circulo de runas, era un rubio con ojos verdes al que conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Bash! – Max se había sobresaltado al verlo, ¿No se suponía que eso era lo que ese ritual debía evitar? Y sin embargo estaba aliviado: había algo diferente, no sentía miedo; al contrario, el ambiente en la biblioteca transmitía paz, al igual que la sonrisa cariñosa en los labios del rubio – Jonathan – Entendió.

\- Puedes llamarme Bash si quieres – Concedió – Me gusta ese apodo.

\- Pero me dijiste que no… fue Sebastian – Entendió. Era tan confuso aun ahora, la dicotomía del buen Jonathan y el malvado Sebastian, el entender quien había sido entonces Bash: ¿El muchacho que lo arrojó como carnada contra un duende o el que curó su tobillo mordido con una iratze?

¿Ninguno?

… ¿O ambos?

\- Esta será la última vez que nos veamos Max – Le informó, estaba descalzo y vestía de blanco, no lo había notado hasta que se acercó a él para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Max se dejó ayudar poniéndose de pie – Pero tenía que advertirte antes…las joyas…

\- Se las entregué a la Reina Seelie – Admitió avergonzado – No te hice caso y las saqué del instituto, tampoco te escuché que no dejara que Alec se fuese a Edom, y ahora todo es un desastre.

\- No lo es – Negó, pero no le permitió la falsa esperanza – No es ni la mitad del desastre que puede llegar a ser.

\- Y será mi culpa.

\- No es momento para culpas Max – Le advirtió - Habrá perdidas…

\- _Un camino de muerte y pesar –_ Recordó con voz baja la advertencia que Jonathan le había dado antes, la que él había ignorado.

\- _Que terminar_ _á_ _solo con un gran sacrificio_ – Completó – Deben prepararse.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Se lamentó jalándose el cabello con algo de desesperación.

\- Ser, hacer… a veces lo difícil es no ser, no hacer.

\- ¿Qué significa…? – Pero el rubio se estaba volviendo más borroso. Max estiró la mano para sujetarlo y el rubio de ojos verdes tomó su mano de vuelta, dándole apenas una sensación de contacto que le recordó los cinco años con el recuerdo de Sebastian en Edom. – Bash… – Su voz se ahogó.

\- No puedo imaginar que Alec encontrara un mejor lugar para mi anillo – Dijo con cariño, mirando la mano de Max, el lugar donde el anillo Morgenstern descansaba.

\- No… no te vayas – La realidad de la idea acababa de golpearlo: Jonathan o Sebastian, ambos habían sido parte de su vida por años y él los estaba apartando, cortaba el lazo que los unía.

\- Dile a Alec que lo amo Max – Susurró, su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejana – Pero no puede dejar que un mal recuerdo siga interponiéndose en la familia que intenta construir…

\- Bash…-Sollozó, intentando aferrarse a su mano, pero esta solo se desvaneció de sus dedos como un fantasma.

\- …Lo mismo para ti – Su voz también se desvanecía.

\- No…Bash… Bash… ¡Bash! – Eso último fue un grito que brotó de sus labios, los reales. Estaba de rodillas, apoyado en el suelo de la biblioteca sobre sus manos; podía ver la túnica y los pies del hermano silencioso y la hermana de hierro frente a él, fuera del circulo de runas; los murmullos se habían detenido, pero ahora eran suplantados por sollozos, sollozos que brotaban de lo más profundo de su pecho.

Las lágrimas que nublaban su visión caían por sus mejillas sin reparo alguno. Le dolía el pecho, era un dolor profundo ante la sensación de vacío. Su mente estaba cerrada a la influencia del cielo y el infierno, había perdido la conexión con Sebastian, pero también lo que lo unía a Jonathan.

\- Bash…- Repetía apretando los puños, aferrándose al anillo Morgenstern. Escuchó los pasos y al segundo siguiente su madre estaba frente a él, arrodillada, abrazándolo sin decir palabra alguna, sin preguntar, solo entendiéndolo y apoyándolo - Ya no puedo sentirlo - Ahogó- Se ha ido mamá – Maryse contuvo la respiración al oírlo aferrándose más a él, Max no se había dado cuenta que era la primera vez que la llamaba "mamá" – Bash se ha ido. - Y era doloroso, porque, aunque había estado esperando eso por semanas, lo último que quería era oír esa palabra tan cargada de dolor.

Porque había perdido a Bash; y esta vez para siempre.

* * *

\- Sebastian – Alec se incorporó al verlo, la sonrisa del rubio solo crecía viendo al ojos azules acercarse a los barrotes, acercarse a ellos - ¡Suelta a Clary! – Exigió.

\- Alexander – Chasqueó la lengua – Llegar haciendo exigencias no es cortés – Lo riñó con sorna.

\- No estoy para juegos Sebastian, Clary está herida.

\- Quizás – Sebastian prácticamente se relamía con sus palabras. – Pero no _quiero_ soltarla.

\- ¡Ese era el trato! – Bramó. La sonrisa del rubio se hizo aún más amplia.

\- Mis palabras fueron que la _dejaría vivir_ y eso es lo que haré – El rubio abrió la caja en sus manos, Alec pudo ver algunas cosas mundanas: gasas, vendas, antiséptico y antibióticos que Sebastatian dejó caer en el interior de la celda de Clary. Alec escuchó a la pelirroja moverse – Pero no la soltaré, no es mi culpa que tu hermano interprete tan a la ligera las palabras, ¿qué clase de hada cree ser?

El demonio tras Sebastian rió con un sonido que parecía más el chillido de uñas contra una pizarra. Alec apretó la quijada, no le sorprendía que Sebastian jugara a quedarse con ambos, pero no por eso se sentía mejor en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Dónde está el molesto Well, por cierto? – Preguntó el rubio como si de pronto se hubiese percatado de su ausencia.

\- Tendrás que conformarte conmigo porque Max no vendrá – Gruñó y Sebastian enarcó una ceja.

\- De acuerdo, no es como si tuviera demasiadas ganas de seguir cuidándolo, ya tuve que soportarlo por cinco años – Se acercó aún más a Alec, aun barrotes de por medio – Eres tú quien ha estado recogiendo cuanto huérfano encuentra – El ojos azules apretó los puños alrededor del metal de los barrotes - ¿Intentando llenar el vacío que dejé?

\- Deja a los niños fuera de esto – Masculló entre dientes, tenso. Inspiró profundo intentando recordarse que debía centrarse en el momento - ¿Ese es tu plan entonces? – Volvió al tema – Tenernos encerrados acá hasta que te aburras de nosotros.

\- Ese es el plan para Clary – Se burló y la puerta de su celda se abrió. Alec retrocedió de inmediato un par de pasos por instinto al ver que el rubio avanzaba en su dirección. Se llevó la mano al cinto para tomar su cuchillo serafín por precaución – Pero tú, Alexander, ¿Cuándo entenderás que, para mí, no eres en lo absoluto como ella?

\- Cualquiera diría que es obvio – Escucharon la mofa de Clary desde su celda – Ya sabes, alto, apuesto, ojos azules, y yo chaparra, adorable de ojos verde… - Alec vió al rubio rodar los ojos con fastidio.

\- Él es inteligente y no tienta su suerte estúpidamente como tu Clarissa – Siseó Sebastian volviéndose de nuevo a Alec, dando otro paso en su dirección. – La verdad es que no tienes que estar en una celda Alec – Aseguró estirando la mano en su dirección; Alec sacó el cuchillo serafín pero la mano rápida como tenazas de Sebastian inmovilizaron su muñeca obligándolo a soltarlo mientras la otra se hacía con su quijada – Pero debes demostrarme que estás dispuesto a amarme de nuevo – Alec se tensó al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, mordiéndole el labio inferior para jalarlo hacía si con una sonrisa que le cortó el aliento al nefilim, aunque no muy seguro si por la expectativa o el miedo. – Y solo entonces – La mano en su quijada se aflojó - Cuando me hayas convencido – Sus dedos deslizándose a lo largo del trazado de la runa de bloqueo - Me aburra de ella y si lo pides con la suficiente amabilidad – Descendiendo lentamente mientras él tragaba grueso - Puede que libere a Clarissa.

\- Maldito – Gruñó la pelirroja, pero Sebastian no le prestó atención. El rubio se había apoderado de los labios de Alec. El pelonegro intentó mantener sus labios cerrados, bloqueados a los intentos de intrusión del demonio, pero Sebastian lo mordió y él quiso quejarse lo que el rubio aprovechó introduciendo su lengua en un beso profundo, intenso, demandante y posesivo; el perfecto recordatorio de su vida juntos. Alec gimió, avergonzado, retrocediendo y empujando al demonio.

El rubio se aferró a ambas muñecas manteniendo sus cuerpos juntos, avanzando para acorralar a Alec contra la pared, exigiendo una respuesta, utilizando su rodilla para abrir sus piernas, presionándolo. Alec se removió, maldiciendo a todos los demonios por la fuerza del rubio; y en cierta forma sintiendo alivio de sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que ya no sentía la aceptación o el deseo de los últimos dos encuentros, no después de las amenazas a los niños, no después de tener que abandonar a Magnus y el sueño de una familia que intentaban construir.

Lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, esta vez fue el turno de Sebastian de jadear adolorido o sorprendido o ambos, apartándose de Alec apenas un paso, recuperando esa sonrisa de Cheshire, una que se había vuelto tétrica por el líquido negro que se escurría. Alec tosió, atragantado por el sabor agrio.

\- Icor - Entendió

\- Mi Alexander, siempre queriendo jugar rudo.

\- Púdrete – Escupió, restregándose la boca para intentar quitar el sabor. – No te pertenezco Sebastian – La mirada del rubio se endureció a pesar de que su sonrisa seguía allí – Y no voy a estar contigo; el amor, el cariño, incluso el deseo, todo eso lo sentía por Jonathan, no por ti.

La sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció, la ira destellando ahora en toda su expresión ante la mención del otro rubio, su alter ego. Alec se mantuvo firme cuando el rubio alzó el puño para golpearlo, sorprendiéndose cuando el golpe solo agrietó la piedra en la pared tras él.

\- ¿Alec? ¿Alec estás bien?

\- ¡Cállate! – Rugió Sebastian en dirección a la pelirroja, volviendo hacía Alec, con una sonrisa aún más aterradora, una sonrisa furiosa – Jonathan…está…muerto – Siseó – Así que ahora no te queda más opción que amarme... A MI! – Su mano se hizo con su quijada como tenazas – Bien sea por tu voluntad – Mientras la mano libre sacaba del bolsillo de su chaqueta un pequeño vial. – O por la mía.

Los ojos azules de Alec se contrajeron con horror al reconocer el líquido dorado en el interior del frasquito. Intentó soltarse del rubio, esta vez con más premura, sintiendo como sus rodillas amenazaban con aflojarse debido al pánico, su cuerpo tenso y la boca seca, con la tirantez en el cuello al recordar su anterior adicción por ese líquido y todo el daño que había causado a su familia, a sus amigos, a Magnus, por esa poción.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Masculló como pudo pese al agarre de Sebastian

\- Creo que la recuerdas – Se burló – Poción de amor, cortesía de Moon.

\- ¡Aleja eso de mí! – Con un dedo Sebastian descorchó el vial, acercándolo a los labios de Alec – Por favor, no Sebastian, por fav…- Su suplica se cortó para apretar los labios todo cuanto pudo antes de que el cristal lo tocase, los dientes haciéndole daño a la parte interna de sus labios al morder con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a no permitir que ni una gota entrara en su boca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el líquido contra la piel externa de sus labios, podía escuchar a Clary gritando que lo dejara en paz, preguntando qué pasaba, pero el cerebro de Alec solo procesaba todas las fibras de su cuerpo erizándose, suplicando a Raziel que se detuviera.

Y lo próximo que sintió fue la lengua del rubio en sus labios, limpiándolo. Las piernas de Alec cedieron para caer al suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba

\- Vas a amarme como antes, Alexander – Escuchó a Sebastian, debía haberse colocado a su altura porque le susurraba al oído – No me importa cómo – Alec sintió como le colocaba el vial en la mano y el rubio soltaba su quijada. Abrió los ojos viendo el recipiente aun lleno – Pero creo que quizás quieras hacerlo antes de que Jace y los demás vengan a intentar rescatarlos – Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez en un beso que pretendía ser "tierno" – Estoy seguro que te interesa mantenerme _contento_.

Se apartó de Alec y salió de la celda. El ojos azul miró el vial en su mano con nauseas crecientes por el líquido dorado en su interior.

Se limpió los labios con el antebrazo no muy seguro si para limpiarse del sabor a Icor, la saliva de Sebastian o cualquier resto que pudiera quedar de la poción de amor. No había llegado a probarla, pero no quería arriesgarse.

\- Vigílalos desde afuera del calabozo, nadie puede verlos hasta que yo vuelva, ni siquiera tu – Escuchó las órdenes del rubio al demonio que había estado esperando afuera; el demonio chirrió en asentimiento - Llámame cuando me ames Alexander.

\- Alec – Escuchó a Clary llamándolo – Alec ¿Qué vas…?

\- No puedo – La voz del chico estaba quebrada y su mirada fija en el líquido dorado, sintiendo las náuseas en su interior, las imágenes en su cabeza reviviéndose de todas las cosas que había hecho mientras "amaba a Sebastian", todas las personas que había lastimado, que habían muerto por su culpa.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo, ellos pueden cuidarse de Sebastian solos…

\- Ellos pueden… - Repitió él con un tono tan bajo y quebrado que Clary no estaba segura si solo lo había imaginado. La pelirroja maldijo sonoramente, no envidiaba en lo absoluto la posición de Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? El "sueño" de Alec al principio debo confesar que era una de las formas en las que tenía en mente para terminar Por Andarse de Cupido; es decir, siempre tuve claro lo que quería para el final, pero en otra pagina me insistían en dejar a Jonathan vivo y demás, pues intente escribir al respecto a ver que tal, no me convencía del todo y la historia terminó como ya lo vieron, pero me gustó lo suficiente para no borrarlo y al fin tuve oportunidad de colocarlo ;) que habría hecho Alec a partir de allí, supongo que jamás lo sabremos xD En fin, al menos ya sabemos que Alec no se fue sin un plan de respaldo y no solo tendrá el apoyo de su familia sino de la clave y toda Feéra; pero ¿Llegaran a tiempo? Ya ven que Sebastian los espera y presiona a Alec con la poción de amor D: Me agradó escribir la escena de Jonathan como una despedida para él n.n El próximo capitulo se llama "Tormento" y todo el mundo irá a Edom.
> 
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	26. Tormento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras todos inician la marcha a Edom; Alec y Clary hablan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola hola... hoy les traigo una actualización rápida; realmente voy contra reloj, así que supongo que los reviews estaré contestandolos mañana; sin embargo gracias por sus comentarios n.n realmente me animan.

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 26:** _**Tormento** _

_Somos producto de nuestro pasado, pero no tenemos por qué ser sus prisioneros._

**Una vida con propósito (2002) – Rick Warren**

**X.X.X.X**

Maxxie observó el inusual movimiento en el instituto algo retraído. Rafael a su lado también veía la gran cantidad de desconocidos que iban y veían, cada uno más armado que el anterior. El niño de los cuernos negros se sentía incómodo, le había agradado ver a los hermanos silenciosos: el hermano Enoch siempre había sido agradable, pero luego de que se encerrara en la biblioteca con el tío Max y la abuelita Maryse, todo se había puesto extraño: cuando el hermano silencioso salió, Maxxie pudo ver al tío Max llorando en el suelo de la biblioteca aferrado a la mujer; había intentado preguntarle a papá Magnus que pasaba, pero él apenas prestándole atención le había dicho "está bien" y por si fuese poco, no había visto a pa… a Alec en lo que iba de día.

Rafael a su lado susurró algo que Maxxie no entendió. El brujito gruñó por lo bajo, sabía que Rafe estaba tan confundido como él, pero no lograban comunicarse eficientemente y planear una manera de descubrir que pasaba; especialmente luego de que Robert llegara.

Hacía un buen tiempo que Maxxie no lo veía y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía cansado.

\- Rafael – Llamó al niño a su lado, señalando a Robert quien atravesaba el pasillo apenas notándolos – ¡Es Robert!

\- _¿Qué? –_ Preguntó. Maxxie rodó los ojos, tendría que preguntarle a papá Magnus que significaba eso porque Rafael no dejaba de repetirlo cuando le hablaba.

\- Él es el papá de Alec… así que…- Abrió la boca en forma de O al darse cuenta que, si la madre de Alec era su abuela entonces…- ¡Abuelo! – Gritó de pronto emocionado tomando a Rafael del brazo y corriendo por el pasillo para seguir al adulto.

\- _Maxxie, no me hales_ – Se quejaba el niño argentino.

\- Abuelo, abuelo – Repetía el niño azul. Robert los escuchó justo antes de abrir la puerta del despacho de Jace y se detuvo sintiendo el impacto de los dos niños golpeando contra sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué diab…? – Se detuvo al ver a los dos niños - ¿Maxxie?

\- Abuelo – Repitió el pequeño de niño azul. Robert abrió los ojos de par en par, ya sabía sobre las intenciones de Alec de adoptar al niño, pero una cosa era aconsejarlo sobre los asuntos legales de la adopción de un brujo y otra tener al pequeño llamándolo abuelo justo antes de partir en una misión casi suicida. – Él es Rafael, mi hermano - Lo presentó alegremente.

\- Rafael…- Repitió.

\- _Hola_ – Saludó el moreno tímidamente al escuchar su nombre. Robert parpadeó como si su cerebro necesitara un segundo más para entender lo que pasaba… Maryse le había dicho algo sobre otro niño al cuidado de Alec, solo que había omitido el detalle de que fuese un niño extranjero, que no hablaba inglés y aparentemente nefilim. Se masajeó las sienes sintiendo de pronto una punzada que amenazaba con volverse un dolor de cabeza: evidentemente Alec no le dejaría las cosas fáciles aun después de que lo rescataran de Sebastian.

\- _Hola_ – Respondió; dirigiéndose luego a Maxxie en inglés – ¿Porque no van a jugar un rato? tengo algo importante que discutir con Jace. No esperó respuesta, abriendo la puerta y entrando sin tocar. Maxxie quiso seguirlo, pero Robert cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera. El brujito bufó.

\- En la ciudad silenciosa era más divertido – Se quejó.

\- _¿Qué?_ – Repitió Rafael; Maxxie rodó los ojos, tener un hermano con quien no podía hablar, no era divertido.

* * *

Isabelle ajustó su traje de caza, antes de tomar el cuchillo serafín. Estaba en la nave de la iglesia del instituto al igual que unos pocos miembros de La Enclave, listos para partir en cuando Jace diera la orden; todos preparando sus cinturones de armas, ajustando las armaduras con la emoción y la expectativa previa a la batalla a flor de piel. Había también algunos hombres lobos de la manada de New York entre ellos Maia y Bat que hablaban entre sí en aparente calma, y por supuesto Luke quien intentaba mantener serena a Jocelyn.

Habían llamado a Lily al hotel Dumort pidiendo la ayuda de los vampiros, pero si bien tanto ella como alguno de los miembros de su clan estaban dispuestos a ayudar, habían tenido que negarse: no sabían nada sobre Edom, no sabía llegarían de día, si había sol o no en esa dimensión y si este podía hacerles daño, era demasiado riesgo a ciegas; Catarina en cambio había acudido al instituto y se encontraba en ese momento meditando, esperando que su magia fuese requerida; y luego estaba Simon…

Isabelle enarcó una ceja al ver a su novio ajustando un traje de combate que había adoptado como propio desde que había decidido acompañarla a algunas de sus noches de cacería en que su vampirismo fuese útil. Había un arco y un carcaj frente al castaño que lo evaluaba antes de tomar un par de cuchillos sin runas que colocó en su cinturón para luego colgarse el carcaj al hombro. A veces tendía a olvidar que Simon era un buen arquero, no tan bueno como Alec, pero su puntería era decente para alguien que no había entrenado toda su vida para ello.

Negó con la cabeza tomando su látigo y con un rápido movimiento golpeó en la mano de Simon con la punta antes de que tomara el arco, con la fuerza suficiente para causarle molestia, pero no daño real.

\- ¡Ey! – Se quejó.

\- Tu no irás a Edom – Sentenció ella – Alec no te necesita – Aseguró – Ninguno de nosotros necesita a alguien que está dispuesto a dejarlo allá.

\- Isabelle – Suspiró cansinamente – No voy a atravesar el infierno para dejar a tu hermano a la primera de cambio – Ella enarcó una ceja – No debí decirle que fuera con Sebastian, fue un error ¿Vale? Pero estaba desesperado, aun lo estoy – Aseguró – Pero el no haber tenido que decirlo no significa que no sea la mejor opción para Clary.

\- Simon…- Advirtió ella - ¿Cómo puede entregar a mi hermano, ayudar a Clary? Alec tiene horas de haberse ido y Sebastian aun no la libera ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque nunca fue su intención hacerlo!

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – Alzó la voz él, no habían dejado de discutir desde la noche anterior que Magnus dijo sobre su discusión con Alec, pero las cosas habían empeorado esa mañana tras la partida del ojos azules – Pero Sebastian tiene a Clary desde hace tres días ¿Y habían preparado una expedición de rescate? ¡No! – Se auto contestó – Además de Jace, nadie con poder en la Clave parecía dispuesto a hacer nada - Las miradas de todos en la nave se enfocaron en ellos, Jocelyn incluso dio un paso en dirección al vampiro dispuesta a respaldarlo – Pero Alec solo tiene unas horas de haberse ido y el Inquisidor ya movió todas sus influencias.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar ante la acusación del diurno, en especial los hombres lobos y Jocelyn parecían de acuerdo con el favoritismo. Isabelle los miró, escuchando un par de comentarios incluso sobre lo poco que confiaban en que Alec volviese con Sebastian. El rostro de la chica enrojeció de enojo.

\- Mi padre lo hace por ambos – Simon bufó incrédulo porque Isabelle realmente alegara eso y una risa despectiva se escuchó desde la banca donde Catarina estaba sentada – Y vamos a traerlos a ambos, solo que ahora gracias a tu influencia no solo hay dos personas en riesgo, sino que nuestra misión se ha complicado.

Algunos nefilim susurraron de acuerdo a esto y la pelea de la pareja parecía estar a poco de extenderse al resto de las personas cuando el llamado a la puerta del instituto interrumpió cualquier otra replica. Jocelyn dirigió una molesta mirada a Isabelle antes de dirigirse a la puerta abriéndola. El silencio fue inmediato cuando un joven con hojas en el cabello se dio lugar rápidamente sin esperar invitación, y tras él lo hizo un hada.

\- ¿Qué demonios…?

\- La enviada de La Reina Kaelie, Noelie, se da lugar en la sala y solicita audiencia con el Inquisidor. – Vociferó el muchacho que Isabelle reconoció como Richard.

\- Las hadas no son bienvenidas en los institutos – Se adelantó Kadir de inmediato, con la mano en su cuchillo serafín amenazante.

\- Sin embargo, estoy segura que no pretendes derramar sangre de un submundo en nuestra presencia si esperan mantener esta alianza – Se adelantó Maia con dureza; no quería arriesgar el ayudar a Luke, ni era su prioridad defender hadas, pero como submundos no podían permitir la prepotencia de los nefilims.

Kadir resopló. Y Noelie lo miró como si aguardara a su respuesta, al nadie decir nada más la hada fue quien habló.

\- Mi Reina ha conseguido aliados, pero necesitamos hablar con el inquisidor antes de otorgar la ayuda prometida a la Clave.

\- ¿La Clave ha hecho un trato con ustedes? – Jocelyn estaba sorprendida, no se fiaba de las hadas, pero si aliarse a ellas significaba más posibilidad de rescatar a su hija, no sería ella quien pusiera el pero - ¿Pese a la paz fría? - Noelie asintió ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

\- Y luego dice que el inquisidor no tiene favoritismo – Masculló un hombre lobo; esta vez fue el turno de Isabelle de removerse incomoda.

\- Los llevare con el inquisidor – Dijo Catarina interviniendo al fin, incorporándose.

Noelie asintió siguiendo a la bruja, siendo escoltada por Richard; dejando el silencio en la nave. Simon suspiró arrebatando el arco del látigo de Isabelle.

\- Quizás Alec no me necesita, pero Clary sí.

* * *

Robert se dio lugar en el despacho negando con la cabeza para sacarse el encuentro con los niños de la cabeza: en ese momento debía estar centrado en los planes para Edom.

Jace estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, inclinado sobre un mapa en la mesa negando ante algún punto que Magnus señalaba también en el mapa. Los dos hombres alzaron la mirada al escucharlo entrar.

\- Por favor, dime que me hiciste retrasar la ida a Edom dos horas porque traes buenas noticias de Idris – Jace intentaba sonar duro, pero había una clara suplica en su mirada. Robert se acercó a ellos quedando de pie junto al escritorio alrededor del mapa de Edom; le dirigió una rápida mirada antes de contestar.

\- Jia ordenó la movilización de las tropas de Alacante y del Scholomance – Informó – Nos acompañaran a Edom – Jace dejó escapar el aliento que no sabía que contenía mientras que Magnus susurraba aliviado. Ambos estaban decididos a enfrentarse a Sebastian aun si fueran solo ellos dos, pero ambos eran conscientes de la importancia de los números, cuando se enfrentaban a un enemigo tan formidable.

\- Perfecto – Celebró el rubio - Un brujo del laberinto espiral puede realizarles el portal y nos encontramos con ellos en… - Su voz bajó el tono intercambiando una mirada preocupada con Magnus.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Notó Robert.

\- Tenemos aún una cuestión por resolver – Dijo Magnus obviamente frustrado - ¿Cómo sabemos a qué parte de Edom debemos ir? – Preguntó golpeando el mapa con el índice. – Podríamos aparecer en cualquier lugar y los nefilims de Idris en un sitio totalmente opuesto y aun así no acercarnos a donde sea que Sebastian tenga su guarida.

\- No sabemos cómo encontrar a Sebastian – Lamentó Jace con un suspiro. Robert se restregó el rostro entendiendo el problema: Apenas y habían conseguido ese mapa de Edom gracias a los brujos del laberinto espiral y estos no habían podido asegurar que fuese cien por ciento fiable, no podían contar con runas de rastreo o mensajes de fuego para comunicarse con Jia porque ni siquiera estaban seguros de que las runas funcionaran, un hechizo también estaba descartado cuando Magnus era el único brujo y no podría utilizar su magia, eso sin contar con que no sabían dónde estaría el refugio del demonio y mucho menos tenían idea de en qué parte del mapa aparecerían cuando atravesaran los caminos de Feéra.

Los tres hombres cayeron rápidamente en un estado de frustración absoluta porque básicamente el plan era vagar por Edom hasta que accidentalmente tropezaran con Sebastian. Y Robert sabía que, si le decía eso a Jia, hasta allí llegaba toda la expedición.

Por suerte lo que podría ser la respuesta a sus problemas, llegó casi diez minutos después cuando Maryse abrió la puerta del despacho. La mujer tenía los ojos enrojecidos, y tras ella se dio paso Max, con marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas y algo retraído.

\- Está hecho, el ritual – Informó ella. Los tres hombres la miraron y luego a Max, el joven se aferraba al anillo Morgenstern en su mano como una tabla en medio de un naufragio. Robert lo notó apartándose de la mesa.

\- ¿Eso… es el anillo de Sebastian? – Preguntó sintiendo el enojo bullir en su interior.

\- Robert no es el momento – Le advirtió Maryse.

\- ¿No es el momento? ¡Esto es ridículo! Desde que volvió dice que solo le importa Alec ¿Y lleva el anillo del maníaco que se llevó a su hermano?

\- El anillo se lo dio Alec – Masticó Jace. Magnus lo observó y luego al ex matrimonio y por último a Max, el más joven no los miraba, el ritual para cerrar su mente a Sebastian evidentemente lo había afectado. El brujo se desconectó por un segundo, realmente no le interesaba pasar de nuevo por la sorpresa, el enojo, la incomprensión que el descubrir que Alec había conservado ese anillo, causaba en todos; en cambio pensó en Max, en cierta forma sentía pena por él, y su sentimiento de pérdida, porque Sebastian era un maldito, pero por cinco años fue quien estuvo para Max como único recuerdo de Alec, su único contacto fuera de las hadas y…

El curso de sus pensamientos se interrumpió, ¡Eso era!

\- Max – Lo llamó directamente por encima de la discusión entre Robert y Maryse, el joven alzó la mirada fijándola en Magnus - ¿Cuantas veces has estado en Edom? – Preguntó. Jace abrió los ojos con entendimiento mirando de Magnus a Max mientras un destello de esperanza cubría sus ojos.

\- Visitaba a Bash casi a diario - Confesó; Robert chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y la mirada de Max se endureció: fueron ellos quienes preguntaron.

\- ¿Cómo llegabas hasta él? - Preguntó Jace de inmediato. Robert abrió la boca con sorpresa, entendiendo - ¿Donde solían reunirse?

\- Yo… llegaba a través de los caminos Fey hasta las afueras del bosque muerto – Dijo tímidamente; Magnus le hizo un gesto para que se apresurara en continuar - Hay...unas montañas de piedra rocosa al noreste, caminaba en esa dirección, pero cambiaba al este cuando las cuevas iniciaban nos conseguíamos cerca de allí, o a veces debía atravesar la explanada, hay una...fortaleza que...- El chico se cayó ante el gesto rápido de Jace llamándolo para que se acercara, abriendo espacio en la mesa para él. Max dudó, pero finalmente se acercó a la mesa, Maryse siguiéndolo cautelosamente a modo de respaldo.

Max miró el mapa con duda y luego a los tres hombres frente a él, volvió la mirada a Maryse quien le asintió, y finalmente la devolvió al mapa

\- ¿Te importaría señalarnos el camino? – Apremió Robert.

\- Oh...si...eh claro - Aseguró observando el mapa con detenimiento. El chico casi pega la nariz al mapa observando cada detalle. Se separó tomándolo en sus manos, girándolo noventa grados, luego noventa más; le dio la vuelta, pero por el reverso del papel solo había cientos de símbolos en un idioma que no conocía; volvió al frente y...

\- Está de cabeza Max – Informó Maryse intentando no sonar exasperada; cosa que Jace no logró:

\- Si no quieres ayudar...

\- ¡Claro que quiero! - Gruñó con molestia – ¡Cerré mi mente a Sebastian y estoy haciendo todo lo que me piden para ayudar! – Reclamó y sus dedos se aferraron nuevamente al anillo - Quiero salvar a Alec, pero ninguno de ustedes me enseñó a leer un mapa ¿O sí? - Preguntó mordaz, los cuatro adultos se miraron con desconcierto, tendían a olvidar la poca instrucción de Max.

\- ¿Las hadas no...?

\- En Feéra nos guiamos por la naturaleza - Dijo - Si me llevan con ustedes puedo guiarlos.

\- Perfecto entonces vienes – Dijo Magnus de inmediato como si cerrara un trato.

\- Olvídalo - Negó Maryse de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué? – Saltó Jace - ¡Es nuestra mejor oportunidad! – Clamó de acuerdo con Magnus.

\- Acaba de recordarnos lo poco entrenado que está – Alegó la mujer; Max replicó por lo que ella continuó - No te llevaremos a un lugar tan peligroso.

\- Es su decisión- Gruñó Magnus.

\- Sobreviví en ese " _lugar tan peligroso"_ – Marcó las comillas - …más tiempo del que tus "experimentados" nefilims lo harán.

\- Sebastian te estaba protegiendo - Bufó su madre exasperada – ¡Robert di algo! – El inquisidor miró a su ex esposa casi con reproche, no estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía decir: estaba de acuerdo con Magnus y Jace, Max era su mejor oportunidad y al mismo tiempo, el muchacho era su pequeño hijo, no podía solo ponerlo en riesgo para que actuara como guía turístico.

Estaba por contestar cuando llamaron a la puerta; casi suspira aliviado al no tener que decir palabra alguna. La puerta se abrió sin esperar respuesta y fue Catarina la primera en darse lugar.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Magnus de inmediato.

\- En realidad esperaba que ustedes me lo aclararan – Dijo dándole lugar a Noelie. Max dio un paso adelante expectante, como si esperara que tras suyo se diera lugar Kaelie, pero solo entró Richard; no estuvo seguro si eso lo desilusionó o no. Richard le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de saludo antes de adelantarse e introducir a la cortesana de la Reina en voz alta.

\- Noelie, enviada de nuestra Rei…

\- Ya, ya, sáltate todo eso; no tenemos tiempo para formalidades – Le interrumpió Jace. - ¿Qué quieren?

\- He sido enviada para hablar con el Inquisidor – Dijo Noelie – Dirigiéndose expresamente a Robert – Sobre la alianza con nuestro pueblo – Dirigió una rápida mirada a Max como si no estuviera del todo segura de estar de acuerdo con esa alianza, pero al mismo tiempo no podía culpar a Kaelie por hacerla.

\- ¿Alianza? – Preguntó Jace de inmediato.

\- ¿Te aliaste a las hadas? – Se indignó Magnus.

\- ¡Ellas secuestraron a Max y estaban aliados a Sebastian! – Saltó Maryse.

\- Pensé que habíamos acordados que Maxwell Lightwood fue secuestrado por Sebastian, no por el pueblo Fey – Dijo sin inmutarse y volviendo la mirada a Robert - ¿Inquisidor…?

\- Puedes hablar aquí – Aseguró Robert – Todos son de confianza.

\- No estoy tan segura pero la Reina dijo que podía hacerlo – Aseguró con un suspiró dando un paso en dirección de ellos acercándose. Richard avanzó también manteniendo la distancia protocolar como escolta. – La Reina ha escuchado que la Clave se está movilizando y pretenden utilizar un portal de brujo, y le ruega que recuerde que los caminos de Feéra están abiertos como método más seguro para llegar a Edom.

\- ¿Qué? – Saltó Max de inmediato ofendido. – Ella me lo negó cuando se lo pedí.

-…Por lo que les pide que se reúnan todos a las afuera de Alacante en donde les permitirá el paso a Feéra y de allí a Edom. – Culminó ignorando la interrupción.

\- ¿Así que ese el plan? ¿Arrojar a los nefilims a Edom y dejarlos a su suerte? – Ironizó Catarina.

\- El pueblo Seelie los acompañará – Dijo la hada con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a la bruja.

\- Espera ¿El Reino Seelie quiere ayudarnos? – Magnus movió su mano como si quisiera apartar una mosca. Noelie lo miró para luego volver la mirada a Robert y suspirar, después de todo, su misión era hablar expresamente con él.

\- En pos de nuestro fin común, la Reina Kaelie ha conseguido el apoyo del Reino Unseelie y la cacería salvaje.

\- ¿Toda Feéra nos ayudará? – Preguntó el inquisidor sorprendido.

\- El pueblo Seelie ayudará, la cacería salvaje también es de fiar, pero la Reina acota que es probable que el Rey Unseelie solo intente hacer en su poder las joyas por lo que le suplique que la resguarde.

\- ¿Robert de qué diablos habla? – Gruñó Jace.

\- Seré cauteloso, espero que ella también lo sea – Dijo el hombre mayor con una mano en su bolsillo, aferrándose a la cadena del collar de Edom. Noelie asintió y el inquisidor suspiró volviéndose a su familia que obviamente tenían cientos de preguntas – Las hadas tienen un plan, los detalles no son importantes por ahora, pero nos ayudaran a traer a Alec y Clary, y destruir a Sebastian.

\- Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí – Intervino Magnus escéptico y Robert no podía culparlo – Porque vamos a arriesgarnos, pero ¿Porque lo harían las hadas? ¿Porque debemos confiar en ellas?

\- Porque Sebastian lastimó a Well…Maxwell – Se corrigió Noelie, como si la Reina le hubiese dejado claro que no debía llamarlo Well; y Max tuvo que admitir que la idea lo hizo sentir incómodo, o quizás fuese el saber que Kaelie estaba haciendo todo eso por él. No pudo evitar mirar a Richard y recordar sus palabras: " _ella te defendió"_ \- Y la Reina Kaelie no se lo perdonará.

\- Así que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo – Entendió Jace, la hada asintió.

\- Pues bien, muy bonito y todo lo que quieran – Intervino Catarina – Pero no vine aquí por nada, así que espero no les moleste que ponga un hechizo sobre todos para evitar cualquier truco o ilusión que pueda sorprenderlos al cruzar Feéra o Edom – Dijo cautelosa – Y no es porque no confié en ustedes – Su sonrisa sarcástica fue respondida por una agradecida de Magnus.

\- Como quieran – Se encogió de hombros Noelie. Richard se acercó a ella susurrándole algo al oído a lo que ella asintió agradecida por recordarle antes de volverse nuevamente a Robert. – Hay una cosa más: Si quieren llegar a Edom a través de Feéra, Maxwell se queda en el instituto.

\- ¿Qué? – Saltó el muchacho - ¡Richard! – Lo acusó.

\- La Reina me pidió expresamente no dejar ese punto sin aclarar – Se defendió él desviando la mirada.

\- ¡No! – Bramó Jace – Max va, él es la única manera que tenemos de encontrar a Sebastian.

\- La Reina no ayudará si Max no se queda en el Instituto: es parte del trato. – Informó.

\- ¿Cuál trato? – Intervino Maryse - ¿Robert que trato hiciste? – El inquisidor negó con la cabeza encogiéndose de hombros: él no había hecho ningún trato al respecto.

\- Sin embargo, si Max da indicaciones precisas, los exploradores de Feéra son expertos en seguir rastros y encontrar lo que sea - Max irrumpió en una sarta de palabrotas en idioma Fey ante semejante oferta era obvio que lo dejarían por fuera. Maryse sonrió satisfecha, había juzgado demasiado pronto a Kaelie.

\- No pueden dejarme a un lado – Intentó suplicar. Robert negó con la cabeza: Las hadas estaban ofreciéndoles aliados, guías, el arma para destruir a Sebastian y salvar a Clary y Alec a cambio de mantener protegido a Max, no había manera de que se negaran.

\- Max, entiende – Intentó ser comprensivo - No será lo mismo para ti en Edom, no podrás defenderte mucho cuando no tienes a Sebastian de tu parte sino en contra.

\- ¿Y creen que Bane si podrá? - Preguntó mordaz. El brujo lo miró con enojo y Jace volvió la mirada a Bane.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Magnus? - Entrecerró los ojos.

\- A nada - Negó categórico.

\- Los brujos no pueden hacer magia en la dimensión de sus padres - Informó Max - No solo eso, la dimensión los drena... lo drenaran como hacía el brazalete.

\- ¿Qué? - Saltó Jace - ¿No pensabas decirnos...?

\- ¡No me quedaré aquí mientras Alec está allá! - Saltó Bane.

\- Si Edom va a matarte lentamente solo te volverás un estorbo Bane - Gruñó Robert

\- Preparé pociones que me ayudaran, pero no voy a quedarme - Dijo categórico; sus ojos chispearon con magia azul, como si los retara a intentar detenerlo

\- Yo tampoco - Saltó Max.

\- ¡Tú te quedas con los niños! - Gruñeron Jace, Magnus, Maryse y Robert a la vez; Max saltó en un coro de palabrotas en una mezcla de inglés e idioma Fey, saliendo del despacho furioso sin preocuparse por tropezar a Richard en el camino. El criado por hadas quiso salir tras suyo, pero se contuvo suspirando.

\- Chiquillo maleducado - Gruñó Catarina antes de dirigirse al resto – Como sea, empezare a enviarlos a Alacante.

\- Vamos entonces – Aceptó Jace tomando sus armas y el mapa, saliendo del despacho seguido por Maryse.

\- Una cosa más – Dijo Noelie – La Reina Kaelie espera que Richard y yo nos quedemos a cuidar de Maxwell. – Robert entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

\- No se quedarán solos en el instituto – Advirtió.

\- Catarina también se quedará – Ofreció Magnus, la bruja frunció el ceño, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré… y si intentan algo, tengan por seguro que no dudaré en convertirlos en cucaracha – Amenazó. Noelie asintió saliendo del despacho junto a Richard y Robert este último dispuesto a ir de inmediato por un nefilim de la Enclave para ordenarle quedarse: no podían dejar el instituto a merced de puros submundos.

\- Gracias – Dijo el brujo a su amiga; esta negó con la cabeza.

\- No me fio de las hadas, y no voy a dejar que estén en posición de hacerle daño a tus niños Magnus; además, quiero conocer a ese brujito azul del que me hablaste – Le sonrió, sonrisa que Magnus le devolvió agradado hasta que ella continuó – Tu también deberías quedarte, sabes que en Edom...

\- No voy a discutir esto contigo Cat – Negó él saliendo también del despacho de Jace buscando con la mirada en todas direcciones, no podía solo irse sin decirle Maxxie y Rafael; además si algo llegaba a pasarle, odiaría no haberse despedido de los niños - Ayudare a Alec, fin de la historia. - La bruja azul suspiró con un lamento, pero asintió.

\- Siempre supe que este Nefilim solo te traería problemas.

* * *

_Todo era rojo: la túnica de su vestimenta tirada en el suelo, su pecho desnudo teñido de cálido carmesí que goteaba de sus ropas, los ríos que surgían por la losa, las paredes; el trono imponente tras el cual dos grandes ventanales, uno dejando ver la torre de los demonios sin brillo alguno, la ciudad a sus pies consumiéndose en las llamas, el otro abierto a la gran explanada de cielo amarillento donde se suscitaba una atroz batalla, una masacre...la sangre estaba en todos lados donde mirase: de Nefilims y submundos, de aliados y enemigos, caras desconocidas y otros más cercanos como amigos y familiares; todos por igual teñían el salón principal y él se sentía satisfecho, al ver como ante la simple visión, el hombre al otro lado de la sala sonreía._

_Alec lo miró, las gotas de sangre recorrían con lentitud su rostro, su cuerpo. Había sido una batalla cruenta, el tipo de batallas que Sebastian amaba, el tipo de batallas que él estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle a su amor._

...Su monstruo

S _ebastian caminó hacia él, espada en mano: imponente, hermoso, letal...perfecto; un conquistador que no temía regodearse en su victoria. Traía consigo, casi a rastras, un cuerpo magullado que Alec se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba vivo, pero basándose en el estertor de su respiración, no lo estaría mucho tiempo más._

_\- Ganamos - Susurró Alec complacido acercándose al rubio para besarlo; el golpe sordo del cuerpo al caer al suelo no inmutó a ninguno. Nada podía excitarlo más que eso: la imagen de Sebastian arrasando con el mundo._

_\- Te traje un regalo - Susurró Sebastian besando su quijada y detrás de su oreja. Alec se estremeció placenteramente obligándose a centrarse en lo que Sebastian le mostraba y no en la sangre sobre acumulada en su entrepierna._

_Le tomó un par de segundos reconocer el cuerpo que aun boqueaba, estaba tan magullado y ensangrentado que no lo habría hecho de no haber posado sus inconfundibles ojos de gato en él._

_\- Magnus - Susurró inicialmente sorprendido, la mayoría de la sangre provenía de los muñones donde deberían estar sus manos; Sebastian las había cortado para evitarle hacer magia; por un segundo casi siente pena por él...casi._

_\- Voy a traer a Max y tus niños - Susurró Sebastian colocándose tras Alec, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando el mentón en su hombro; casi parecían una pareja normal. Sebastian besó su mejilla - ¿Eso te haría feliz? – Alec asintió. Magnus boqueó jadeando alarmado, intentando negar…suplicarle a Alec que lo detuviera, que no permitiera que involucrara a Max y Rafael – Si quieres criar mocosos, mientras te portes bien, te dejaré hacerlo: necesito un brujo que crezca leal a mí._

_\- Maxxie será el más leal…- Aceptó girando el rostro, buscando sus labios ansiando más, como un sediento buscaba la última gota de agua; pero Sebastian mantuvo la distancia, continuando._

_\- Y mientras se porte bien le dejare tener al otro niño de mascota; Max sabe mucho de eso – Rió de su propio chiste - Pero antes, tienes que hacer algo por mi Alexander… - Pidió buscando la piel de su cuello, besando y succionando hasta arrancarle un gemido placentero._

_\- Lo… lo que_ ah… _quieras – Aceptó. Sebastian presionó suavemente su caderas sobre Alec, haciéndole notar su dureza, manteniendo a Alec de frente a Magnus._

_\- Quiero que lo mates - La petición fue un susurro en su oído tan suave y sedoso que casi hace jadear a Alec pese a lo que decía - Mátalo sin contemplación alguna - Dijo, depositando un beso "casto" en su hombro desnudo mientras sus manos recorrían el torso del ojos azules con descaro ante los ojos de gato fijos en ellos - Dile que lo haces porque me amas... y luego iremos al loft y al instituto, y te voy a coger en cada superficie que él lo haya hecho; porque eres mío Alexander – Su mano se prensó como tenaza en su quijada obligándolo a girarse parcialmente para que sus ojos azules se mantuvieran fijos en los oscuros como pozos sin fondo del rubio – Y no voy a permitir que nadie piense lo contrario...ni siquiera tú._

_Estaba duro, cada palabra, cada caricia lo había excitado como nunca antes; quería decirle a Sebastian que se olvidara de todo y lo tomara allí mismo: no le importaba la sangre, no le importaban los muertos, no le importaba Magnus suplicándole que reaccionara, él era de Sebastian, Sebastian era suyo y no quería que quedara duda alguna; pero sabía que no lo haría, Sebastian no lo tocaría un centímetro más mientras no lo complaciera; y no había nada que Alec amara más que cumplir sus deseos y hacerlo feliz._

_Se separó del rubio con un último beso, jalando el labio inferior con los dientes de forma juguetona antes de tomar la espada del rubio y acercarse a Magnus; jalándolo del cabello para que alzara la mirada. Sus ojos de gato eran suplicantes._

_\- Alec...- Dijo con voz ahogada y rasposa – Por favor… los niños..._

_\- Lo siento brujo, pero no tengo tiempo para lloriqueo: tengo una cita en tu loft con el hombre que amo - Aseguró y lo próximo fue el sonido del acero cortando la carne en su cuello, sintiendo la sangre salpicarle y la risa complacida de Sebastian..._

\- ¡NO! - Despertó con un grito sobresaltado, abriendo los ojos cuando su cabeza resbaló del apoyo en sus rodillas. Estaba temblando, el corazón le martillaba a toda velocidad, pero no había sangre, no estaba en ese gran salón, no había espadas ni cuerpos, no estaba Magnus ni tampoco Sebastian; solo él sentado en el suelo de una celda oscura intentando contener el temblor de su cuerpo y las ganas de vomitar; tratando en lo posible de no mirar el vial con poción dorada que descansaba en el suelo casi al otro lado de la celda.

Escuchó el sonido del demonio al otro lado de la puerta de las mazmorras, riendo aparentemente satisfecho, seguramente se estaba dando todo un festín con sus emociones.

\- Alec, trata de calmar tus sentimientos o le seguirá siendo fácil entrar a tu cabeza - Escuchó a Clary. Apretó la quijada para no gritarle que se callara, que ella no entendía lo que estaba sintiendo, que estaba seguro que ella sería la primera en morir si tomaba la poción y luego la lista sería interminable. Le aterraba pensar que ese sueño, esa pesadilla se volviera una predicción de su futuro cercano: él ya había asesinado antes por Sebastian, había lastimado a su familia, a Magnus y estaba seguro que lo volvería a hacer, solo necesitaba unas gotas, unas gotas de la poción que lo había vuelto adicto y se convertiría en una marioneta de Sebastian, ¿Y si luego no podía parar de tomarla?

... ¿Y si no recordaba querer parar?

* * *

Magnus frunció el ceño, era de noche en Idris y él había sido el último en llegar a Alacante; se había tomado su tiempo para buscar a Maxxie y Rafael y presentarlos con Catarina; había sido un momento de lo más memorable.

_\- Chicos, tengo que presentarles a alguien – Había dicho entrando a la biblioteca cuando finalmente los encontró revisando los dibujos de los libros; repitió sus palabras en español mientras Catarina se daba paso en el lugar y de inmediato Maxxie soltaba los libros mirando a Cat con la boca abierta; Rafael por su parte miraba de la mujer al niño de piel azul con interés – Ella es…_

_\- ¿Mamá? – Preguntó, sus ojitos se habían abierto con ilusión corriendo hacía Catarina quien abrió la boca con desconcierto._

_\- Espera… ¿qué? – Se alarmó cuando Maxxie corrió a ella aferrándose a su cintura. – No… yo no soy…_

_-_ ¿Es la mamá de Maxxie? _– Preguntó Rafael con confusión._

_\- ¡NO!- Exclamaron tanto Magnus y Catarina._

_\- No me quites a mi hijo, acabo de obtenerlo – Se quejó Magnus a la bruja, tomando a Maxxie en brazos - No es tu madre Maxxie – Explicó con cuidado, la sonrisa e ilusión del niño se apagó y Magnus sintió el pecho rompérsele al ver las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos – Es mi amiga Catarina… la tía Cat – Dijo._

_\- ¿Tía?_

_\- Lo cual es genial, porque nos parecemos ¿Eh? – Dijo ella condescendiente, tomando en brazos a Rafael –_ Y tú y yo, también vamos a hacer buenos amigos _– Agregó en español guiñándole un ojo._

Le había tomado algo de tiempo explicarle a Maxxie que no por ser ambos azules los volvía familia de sangre, y luego fue aún más difícil explicarles porque quedaban al cuidado de Catarina por, esperaba, solo unas horas; finalmente asegurándoles que cuando volviera lo haría con Alec. Maxxie lo había aceptado, pero Rafael, mayor y con las experiencias difíciles que había vivido últimamente, notó que algo iba mal "¿ _Pero estarán bien?"_ Había preguntado y Magnus esperaba que su " _Por supuesto"_ se hubiese escuchado más convincente de lo que en realidad lo sentía.

Al llegar a Idris, a las afueras del bosque Brocelind los escuadrones estaban ya formados, dándose paso poco a poco bajo la guía de hadas para atravesar el camino hasta Feéra como habían planeado y sin embargo Magnus no podía dejar de pensar que ahí había gato encerrado: lo veía en la manera en que Jia y Robert discutían alejados del resto, en como Kaelie parecía exasperada negándose a cual fuera que fuesen las exigencias de la Cónsul o en como esta y el Inquisidor intercambiaban miradas cuando Jocelyn y Luke se acercaron a preguntar que ocurría; pero, sobre todo, en la rigidez con que ambos respondieron un nada convincente " _nada"_ sin apartar la mirada de Kaelie.

Magnus no apartó la vista mientras discutían por lo bajo a la vez que en voz alta daban órdenes a los escuadrones; habían intentado hacerlos mixtos ya que no sabían con que podían toparse, tener miembros de cada raza presente evitaba escuadrones en desventaja. Magnus suspiró, no culpaba la precaución de los vampiros de no asistir, aunque si lamentaba que ningún otro brujo hubiese respondido al llamado para acompañarlos, ni siquiera Catarina que les estaba ayudando acudiría; y sinceramente no la culpaba: ningún brujo cuerdo iría a una dimensión demoníaca por iniciativa propia, nadie quería correr el riesgo de toparse con su padre, y nadie lo había hecho desde Nyx que nunca estuvo bien de la cabeza; y ahora él mismo… que estaba enamorado de un nefilim estúpido, lo que bien podía ser lo mismo.

Un brillo llamó su atención cuando Kaelie hizo un gesto despectivo. Magnus frunció el ceño, reconocería ese brillo naranja donde fuese y aún más ese maldito brazalete. Masculló una maldición acercándose a los Nefilims cuando Jocelyn y Luke se retiraban y por sus expresiones no parecían conformes en lo absoluto.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Preguntó sin rodeos al llegar a ellos.

\- Nos ponemos de acuerdo para rescatar a Alec y Clary – Dijo Jia amargamente, muestra inequívoca de que no estaba nada feliz – Pensé que lo sabías dado que has vuelto a Alexander tu misión personal ante la clave.

\- Jia – Le advirtió Robert. Los ojos de Magnus se entrecerraron con molestia que incrementó cuando la Cónsul alegó:

\- Lo siento Magnus, pero ya no eres el representante de los brujos para hablar…

\- Nunca renuncié – Gruñó interrumpiéndola – Y dado que mi suplente fue ejecutada y no hay otro brujo aquí, es conmigo con quien deben hablar ¿Qué está pasando? – Repitió mirando de reojo a los dos nefilims - ¿Cuál es el plan tras el plan? – Agregó directamente hacía Kaelie.

La hada le mantuvo la mirada desafiante por un segundo antes de suspirar.

\- Está bien, de todas formas, Alexander me sugirió hablar contigo. – Hubo un extraño silencio ante la mención del joven; Robert, Jia y Magnus se miraron como si se preguntaran en silencio si sabían al respecto.

\- ¿Alec? – Se confundió el brujo.

\- ¿Con él hiciste el trato al que Noelie se refería? – Cuestionó Robert entendiendo.

\- Si Alexander sabe que vamos a Edom, a estas alturas Sebastian también lo sabrá – Se alarmó Jia. Kaelie bufó.

\- Sebastian sería un idiota si no lo esperara desde que se llevó a Clarissa – Dijo la hada – Y si, Alexander y yo hablamos; él… tenía su propio plan – Dijo – Pero acordamos que unir fuerzas sería lo más adecuado dado que tenemos el mismo fin – Y agregó directamente a Magnus – Y me sugirió que podrías ayudarme a encontrar lo que falta para destruir a Sebastian…y salvar a Alec – Magnus gruñó como siempre las hadas sabían que botones tocar.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – Preguntó derrotado.

\- No aquí – Dirigió una cautelosa mirada a los nefilims.

\- ¡No más secretos Kaelie! – Le advirtió Robert, pero ella lo ignoró colgándose del brazo de Magnus guiándolo para alejarse de todos - ¡Kaelie!

\- Y así quieres que confiemos en el pueblo Seelie – Masticó Jia; Robert tuvo que tragarse su respuesta porque sabía que ella tenía razón.

Los dos submundos se alejaron lo suficiente para que nadie, humano o submundo, pudiera escucharlos; sin embargo, la expresión mortal de Magnus no los alentó en lo absoluto. El brujo parecía cada vez más pálido y cuando finalmente suspiró derrotado asintiendo, Kaelie se dispuso a quitarse el brazalete para entregárselo satisfecha, pero Magnus negó retrocediendo un paso, mirando con recelo el artefacto.

\- Solo faltamos nosotros – Exclamó Jace llegando hasta los líderes de la Clave. El rubio estaba ansioso, todo su lenguaje corporal lo gritaba; de todos los allí presentes Jia prefería que él no los acompañara, Jace sería el único incapaz de tomar la decisión difícil si se requería y eso solo le confería un alto riesgo de volverse una carga en el momento decisivo, pero ¿Quién en la tierra lograría que Jace Herondale no acudiera a la batalla cuando estaban en riesgo las personas las personas que estaban? – Así que Kaelie ya puede guiarnos a… ¿Dónde está? – Se interrumpió al notar la ausencia de quien les abriría el paso a Edom.

\- Estamos listos – La voz de la hada los sorprendió, parecía realmente satisfecha. Magnus en cambio estaba pálido – Pero vamos a necesitar que en Edom, cuando sea el momento inquisidor, nos entregues el collar sin que el Rey Unseelie lo note.

\- No – Negó Jia de inmediato – No tendrás todas las joyas de Edom para que puedas usarlas contra nosotros.

\- Así que ese es el porqué de tantos peros – Dijo curiosa negando para sí.

\- ¿Las joyas de Edom? – Jace abrió los ojos mirándolos a todos con sorpresa. - ¡¿Van a usar las joyas?! – Pero Kaelie negaba para sí asegurándose de que nadie más los estuviese viendo antes de quitarse uno de sus delicados guantes revelando el bonito anillo con una piedra negra y llama naranja a juego con el brazalete, el anillo de Edom.

\- Conservaré la diadema – Dijo ella e inconscientemente su mano se posó protectoramente sobre una bolsa de cuero de mediano tamaño atada a la cintura de su traje de batalla – Y para su tranquilidad Cónsul y muestra de mi buena fé, entregare el anillo a Jace Herondale – Dijo quitándoselo - Si promete devolverlo cuando estemos en Edom y sea el momento – Acotó; el rubio dudó, pero asintió extendiendo la mano para recibir el anillo en sus manos con sorpresa y no podía negarlo, algo de miedo.

\- Y el brazalete – Entrecerró los ojos Robert – Dáselo a Jia – Sugirió, era la mejor opción para que Jia se sintiera más segura con la situación. Kaelie enarcó una ceja analizando a las personas frente a ella antes de volver la mirada, como si buscara a alguien.

\- Se lo daré a Maryse – Dijo – Confío en que ninguno arriesgará la seguridad de Alec o Max por un estúpido deber Nefilim; y sinceramente en usted no confió Cónsul. – Jia entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando?

\- Solo intento mantener las joyas a salvo: Si el Rey Unseelie o alguien más que sepa lo que son, las ven todas juntas, querrán utilizarlas para sí.

\- ¿Cómo tú? – La hada negó ante la pregunta de la Cónsul.

\- Yo no usaré las joyas de Edom, tienen mi palabra.

\- ¿Entonces quien lo hará? – Cuestionó Robert apretando el colgante del collar.

\- Yo – Y aunque la voz de Magnus parecía decidida, sorprendiéndolos a todos; su expresión se veía totalmente enferma.

* * *

La música y la risa resonaban en el salón de música del instituto. Richard y Noelie se habían refugiado allí para evitar mientras vigilaban a un huraño Max, que las miradas hostiles de Catarina Loss o los nefilims de la enclave que habían quedado a cargo del lugar. Pero la rítmica melodía de los timbales de Richard atrajo rápidamente al par de niños que residían allí; y ahora los pequeños disfrutaban alegremente bailando ante un complacido Richard, mientras Noelie leía un libro que había tomado de la biblioteca.

Max bufó; por donde lo viese la escena era totalmente absurda.

Quizás él no sabía leer un estúpido mapa, pero era el único que había ido y venido de Edom por años, él podía guiarlos mejor que cualquier explorador Seelie; él sabría cómo evitar los peligros que pudieran esconderse tras cada esquina ¡Por Lilith! Él había visitado a Sebastian por cinco años, por lo que sabía exactamente dónde estaba su fortaleza y como llegar.

Además, no era justo que lo dejaran allí cuando su hermano estaba en riesgo; cuando toda la familia a la que se esforzaba por volver a pertenecer, se ponía en la línea de peligro; cuando el pueblo que lo acogió se disponía a la batalla y la mujer que lo había criado por cinco años tan largos como podían serlo en Feera, era quien orquestaba el plan para destruir a Sebastian.

Masculló una maldición ¡Él se estaba esforzando todo cuanto podía para volver a ser parte de los Lightwood! ¿No era eso lo que querían? ¿No era suficiente? Negó para sí, no, ellos lo habían dejado porque Kaelie había sabido mover sus cartas, y ella lo había hecho para protegerlo, podía verlo pero al mismo tiempo sentía que la incertidumbre iba a matarlo.

\- _¿Porque estás enojado?_ \- Preguntó Rafael notando su hostilidad. Richard le había ofrecido uno de los timbales a Maxxie para que este tocara siguiendo su ritmo.

- _No es tu problema_ \- Gruñó en respuesta.

\- No te desquites con el niño, no es su culpa que no te llevaran a Edom- Lo regañó Noelie sin apartar la mirada del libro que leía. La simple visión le hizo reventar, porque él no recordaba como leer, y si a Maryse le pasaba algo ¿Quién lo enseñaría de nuevo? Y en cambio ahí estaba ella presumiendo la habilidad que había aprendido gracias a su amante mundano.

\- Lo sé, es tu culpa – Gruñó enojado.

\- No vas a hacerme sentir mal con eso Maxwell – Dijo ella – La Reina dio una orden y la cumplí, es todo lo que importa.

\- ¡Es mi familia la que está en riesgo!

\- Y a todos ellos les interesa mantenerte a salvo aquí – Dijo la mujer. – Así que deja de comportarte como un chiquillo inmaduro y tu sigue tocando Richard – Agregó, hasta ese momento Max no se había dado cuenta que la música se había detenido; volvió la mirada a Richard, sus ojos verde agua lo miraban casi como si le pidieran disculpas, pero eso solo le hizo enojar más: había sido su culpa que Noelie "recordara" su orden.

Bufó incorporándose y pateando la mesa de los instrumentos de aire, volteándolo; dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Donde pueda verte Maxwell. – Le advirtió Noelie; Max vociferó una palabrota en idioma Fey saliendo del salón de música, tropezando en la puerta con Catarina.

\- Maleducado como todos los chiquillos que educan – Dijo la bruja sin ocultar su mirada directa en Richard. Noelie suspiró cerrando el libro y disponiéndose a incorporarse.

\- Yo voy por él – Dijo Richard de inmediato – Hablaré con él para que se calme.

\- Bien, encárgate – Dijo ella con fastidio, no tenía intención alguna de soportar berrinches; Richard se incorporó a prisa, dejándole el segundo timbal a Rafael para que tocara - ¿Y tú qué quieres bruja?

\- Los niños deben ir a comer, hada – Dijo Catarina con el mismo tono despectivo, pero Richard no les prestó más atención, salió a prisa por el pasillo para darle alcance al joven ojos grises. Lo consiguió al final del siguiente pasillo de la derecha, Richard pudo ver el ascensor a un lado y la puerta abierta de las cocinas al otro; se preguntó hacía donde se dirigiría.

\- Espera We… Maxwell – Lo llamó, corrigiéndose. El chico se giró de inmediato al escucharlo; su enojo siendo desplazado por el desconcierto.

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – Preguntó.

\- Maxwell – Repitió llegando finalmente hasta él – La Reina Kaelie nos dijo que te llamáramos así, que no querías seguir siendo Well – Había algo de reproche en su voz.

-No – Negó de inmediato – No es eso, yo… estaba enojada con ella – Dijo él – Pero tu… sigo siendo Well, puedes llamarme Well – Concedió; Richard sonrió, porque había temido que Well quisiera dejar atrás todo lo referente a Feéra por volver con los nefilims, pero ya veía que no era así, y eso le hizo sentir más tranquilo. Max le devolvió la sonrisa solo un segundo antes de que esta desapareciera y en cambio lo golpeara en el brazo – También estoy enojado contigo: esto es tú culpa; yo debería estar en Edom ayudando a mi familia, ayudando a Kaelie…

\- La Reina me ordenó recordarle a Noelie…

\- Ya lo sé – Se exasperó – Pero no puedo solo quedarme aquí y tocar y bailar contigo cuando todos están en riesgo – Se quejó. Richard se mordió el labio volviendo la miraba sobre su hombro, asegurándose que nadie los estuviese siguiendo.

\- Lo sé – Aceptó finalmente con un suspiro, desarmando a Max que esperaba seguir discutiendo – Arriesgarte de esa manera por otros…Siempre supe que tenías más de Nefilim que de hada...no es un insulto, al contrario - Agregó rápidamente antes de que el chico protestara. - Solo...no olvides que no tienes entrenamiento y… ten cuidado ¿Sí? – Le suplicó, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso libre al ascensor; Max lo miró boquiabierto ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Richard que demonios…?

\- No voy a detenerte Well – Aseguró – En feéra nos han enseñado seguir nuestro instinto, y si el tuyo te dice que vayas, no seré yo quien lo impida.

\- Pero Kaelie…

\- Me ordenó asegurar que te dejaran en el instituto, no que te quedaras allí.- Le guiñó un ojo; pero Max no se movió, no podía hacerlo, solo irse y nada más, sin entender…

\- Te meterás en problemas – Intentó hacerlo recapacitar, porque quería ir a Edom, pero no a costa de Richard, no si eso podía hacerlo ganarse un castigo. Las cicatrices en su espalda por los azotes de la Reina Seelie aún le dolían a veces, y aunque sabía que Kaelie no azotaría a Richard, no significaba que fuese a salir bien librado.

\- No tienen por qué saberlo, no sería mi culpa que te escapases – Y eso era aún peor, le estaba ofreciendo mentir, por él; Richard el perfecto ejemplo de la crianza feéra, estaba dispuesto a mentir por él, y eso le daba nauseas.

\- No… no puedo dejar que mientas – Se negó retrocediendo, no podía permitir que el chico sacrificara en lo que creía, su ideal Seelie, de esa manera. – No está bien… no por mi… - Richard sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada.

\- La otra opción sería que me lleves contigo, pero sinceramente yo no duraría ni un minuto en batalla – Intentó bromear pero Max no rió en lo absoluto; Richard suspiró enseriándose, tomándolo del brazo afectuosamente – No mentiré – Prometió – Pero si debes ir, no te quedes aquí a causa mía.

Max le mantuvo la mirada, sus ojos verdes se veían decididos a aceptar las consecuencias de dejarle ir. Se mordió el labio pero finalmente asintió cargándose de determinación, porque ayudaría a su familia, y luego alegaría por Richard ante Kaelie, e incluso de ser necesario, sería él quien mintiese por su amigo, no al revés.

\- Te ayudaré a burlar a los nefilims de la entrada del instituto – Ofreció soltando al menor al notar que había tomado una decisión; marcando el botón del ascensor para llamarlo.

\- Gracias – Susurró Max; Richard asintió tomándolo de pronto de la muñeca besándolo antes de que pudiera apartarse.

Max recibió sus labios, al principio por reflejo, pero rápidamente sintió como su cuerpo y su cerebro se paralizaban, porque se habían besado muchísimas veces antes, pero era la primera vez que Richard lo besaba con esa lentitud, que estrechaba su cintura con tanta necesidad de aferrarse a él. Ningún beso antes había sido como este que recibía de su amigo, no era un beso de los que daba a otros solo porque le provocaba, era un beso diferente, que acarreaba sentimientos, que decía cosas que en palabras no se habían verbalizado y eso aterró a Max cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ellos finalmente se separaron.

\- ¿Q…qué...?

\- No me agradezcas, solo… asegúrate de volver…por favor - Suplicó Richard y Max sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar que su amigo no lo miraba, al contrario, evitaba sus ojos avergonzado ¿Qué diablos? –…Y entonces podremos hablar de esto. - El chico asintió turbado porque ¿Qué era " _esto"?_ Sintió el suave apretón de la mano de Richard antes de que lo soltara y se subiera al ascensor, pero aun así Max tardó un par de segundos más del necesario en recordar que tenía que subir también, pese a lo incomodo que se respiraba el aire, si quería salir del instituto rumbo a Feera, y de allí a Edom.

* * *

Eso era el infierno y no porque literalmente se encontrara allí, de hecho el lugar no podía importarle menos; el problema era en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su mente: una máquina de tortura de la cual no podía escapar. Estaba cansado, y dormitar (ni que decir dormir) se había vuelto una hazaña imposible cuando la imagen de él mismo asesinando a Magnus se repetía una y otra vez tras sus parpados o cuando una nueva y terrible ilusión lo ahoga; el demonio se había entretenido haciéndole pensar que Sebastian tenía salvación, que tal como había sucedido antes, si bebía la poción y amaba al rubio podía enseñarle otra vez a amar de vuelta, podría rescatar a Jonathan y entonces podrían ser felices juntos.

Esta vez había reaccionado con el grito de Clary llamándolo, pidiéndole que intentara resistirse. Alec intentó no enojarse con ella por muy odiosa que le sonara; sus ojos en cambio se clavaron en el vial con poción de amor sintiendo la tensión en el cuello y el deseo de probarla una vez más.

Había intentado escapar de la celda cuando las ilusiones llegaron a su punto más insoportable, quiso forzar la cerradura, utilizar runas de apertura e incluso forzar los barrotes con runas de fuerza, pero nada había funcionado, y rápidamente se dio por vencido; si conocía a Sebastian sería imposible abrir esas celdas desde adentro.

\- ¿Has comido algo? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- No creo que Sebastian nos dé de comer hasta que beba la poción- Suspiró cerrando los ojos para dejar de verla, pero una vez más el rostro sangrante de Magnus suplicándole que se detuviera le hizo jadear angustiado. Abrió los ojos fijando la mirada en la pared. – Y de todas formas no comería nada por si intenta forzarme a beberla. – Escuchó el suspiro de Clary.

\- Creo que ya tienes un día aquí – Dijo –Aunque realmente no estoy segura; es difícil determinarlo con esas dos lunas. – Alec asintió alzando la mirada para ver el cielo de Edom a través de la ventana antes de volver a fijarla en el muro.

\- Ni yo – Admitió, solo podía decir que tenía hambre y sed, pero esto último no era un signo de fiar cuando se trataba de las pociones. Sus manos se habían hecho con su carcaj solo por hacer algo, jugando con el penacho de sus flechas; todos eran rojos y sobrios pero todas tenían ligeras marcas que le permitían diferenciar en medio de la batalla si eran flechas con punta de plata (blandas, pero útiles contra hombres lobos), de hierro (pesadas y difíciles de manejar pero efectivas contra hadas) con runas para enfrentar demonios, bañadas en agua bendita para los vampiros o simples flechas de acero.

Generalmente su puntería era suficiente para clavar una flecha entre los ojos a quien fuera y entonces no importaba demasiado el material de las flechas, pero se había acostumbrado a tenerlas porque no siempre había tiempo para apuntar como se debía.

Con los años había aprendido a identificar cada flecha solo con un ligero toque, pero tenía tantos años fuera de combate que se le hacía un tanto complejo ahora; y sin embargo, las marcas se sentían tan familiares en sus dedos…

\- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? – Preguntó, no quería que el silencio los cubriera o volvería a dormitar.

\- Me siento mejor – Admitió ella – Creo que al menos no moriré de una infección – Alec suspiró porque podía completar esa frase _"…aunque moriremos de hambre si no te bebes la poción"_ Sabía que Clary no le diría eso, la pelirroja había aceptado su negativa sin chistar pero su mente seguía preguntándose si el demonio podía tener razón y podía conseguir una manera de beberla y aun así beneficiarse, o tomarla y salvar a Sebastian; poder volver con Jonathan.

Negó con la cabeza; no iba a dejar que jugara con su cabeza, la salvación del rubio era Jonathan y él había muerto. Además, se ruborizó, él ya tenía una familia a la cual volver.

Paseó las manos por el cuerpo de su flecha recordando por un segundo cuando de niño las usaba para enviar mensajes ocultos a Jace durante los entrenamientos: tallaba algún mensaje en el cuerpo de la flecha que "accidentalmente" caía en el área donde el rubio entrenaba. Apretó el puño alrededor de su flecha, deseaba poder comunicarse con Jace; como había dicho Sebastian, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que el rubio intentara rescatarles.

\- Al menos tienes esperanzas, si el demonio sigue en mi cabeza creo que me clavare una flecha yo mismo - No lo decía en serio, pero su tono de broma fue realmente amargo - ¿No te ha hecho sufrir visiones a ti también? – Escuchó el suspiro de Clary.

\- Al principio lo hacía, tuve un sueño en que Jonathan vivía – Admitió y su voz se volvió un triste susurro – Vivíamos en una casa a las afueras de Alcante – Era increíble como algo que no había ocurrido jamás causara tanta nostalgia – Tendría los ojos verdes ¿Sabes? Como los míos, brillantes pero más…

\- Más profundos, como si contuviera tantos sentimientos que quiere verbalizar pero no sabe cómo – La entendió él.

\- Exacto – Dijo Clary tras un segundo de silencio; la pelirroja rio amargamente – A veces olvido que tu conociste al verdadero Jonathan, me hace sentir celosa – Admitió; Alec no supo cómo responder a eso – En mi sueño él es tan agradable, se llevaba bastante bien con Valentina, nuestra hermanita hija de Luke.

\- Supongo que en el fondo le agrada hacer del hermano mayor – Rio – Él cuidaba de Max, tonteaban y luego por un motivo u otro Sebastian se hizo cargo de mi hermano mientras estuvo con los Seelies – Reflexionó. El silencio volvió a cubrir las celdas, y Alec se restregó el rostro; no, no podía dejar que su mente vagara en el sueño de Clary, suficiente con los propios - ¿Cómo lo haces? – Cuestionó de pronto - ¿Cómo haces que no te afecte tanto? – Cada vez que cierro los ojos el demonio pone una nueva visión en mi cabeza pero tú te mantienes centrada y me has estado ayudando a reaccionar – Sonaba agotado.

\- Una runa – Suspiró Clary – Vino a mí de pronto, tengo que reforzarla cada poco tiempo pero mantiene al demonio al margen.

\- Ojalá pudieras enseñármela – Lamentó Alec - Porque lo que veo es realmente terrible.

\- Si, ojalá-Repitió ella, su voz ahogándose porque acababa de tener una idea. Alec escuchó el movimiento desde la celda continua y poco después Clary siseaba adolorida – Alec acércate – Lo llamó; él se incorporó a prisa hasta el punto de la celda en que podía estar más cerca de ella, sacando la mano y estirándola lo más que podía hasta hacerse con lo que ella le tendía: un trozo de gaza en la que había trazado una runa nueva para Alec con lo que suponía era su propia sangre.

\- Trata de colocarla donde Sebastian no la vea fácilmente o podría quitarnos las estelas.- Alec observó la runa un segundo antes de trazarla en sus costillas a la altura de su corazón, realmente esperaba no estar en posición de que Sebastian pudiese verla fácilmente.

\- Espero que funcione – Susurró más para si – Necesito dejar de soñar utopías con Jonathan o apocalipsis fatales con Sebastian – Clary rió con gracia mientras Alec sentía el efecto de la runa: era como si un peso extra que no sabía que tenía en su cerebro desaparecía, aligerándose hasta dejarlo liviano.

\- ¿Es con lo que se burla el demonio? – Indagó ella – Tu miedo a caer otra vez con Sebastian.

\- No puedes decir que no es justificado – Se lamentó apoyándose en la pared que lo separaba de Clary y sentándose en el suelo. En ese punto estaba más cerca del vial que antes pero se esforzó en ignorarle – Hice muchas cosas para complacerlo, no quiero que se repita.

\- Jace también lo hizo – Alegó ella – Cuando Sebastian lo ató a él, pero nadie lo culpa, tampoco a ti.

\- La mitad de Idris y el submundo no piensa así – Dijo amargo – Jace estaba atado a su voluntad pero él intentaba negarse aunque su cuerpo no respondía; yo no lo hice Clary, porque no me importaba, me daba igual quien muriera si eso hacía feliz a Sebastian ¿Cómo podría no aterrarme perder mi voluntad y consciencia otra vez?

Clary suspiró, podía entenderlo; por eso no lo culpaba por no querer tomar la poción y no iba a presionarlo para hacerlo, además, ni siquiera tenían garantía alguna de que valiera la pena.

\- …Y las utopías de Jonathan – Repitió sus palabras luego de unos segundos de silencio – Todavía quieres salvar a Sebastian. – Entendió.

\- ¿Tu no? – Su voz sonaba cansada; Clary suspiró como toda confirmación – Sé que ya no es posible pero el demonio me ha estado atormentando con lo que pudo ser si Cossette no hubiese intentado matarme, si Jonathan no se hubiese atravesado, si Max no hubiese pasado los últimos cinco años con los Seelies.

\- ¿Y qué habrías hecho? – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad. Los ojos azules de Alec se atribularon en la oscuridad de la celda; se retozó las manos antes de admitir.

\- Sinceramente…no lo sé – Su voz se quebró ante la angustia que suponía esa confesión – Amo a Magnus, no puedo imaginar que haría si no fuese él pero… No creo haber dejado a Jonathan a la deriva si ese hubiese sido el caso - Se detuvo atormentado con el recuerdo de lo que las Leanansidhe le habían hecho ver, de lo que él había hecho – Los besé… ¿Sabes? – Confesó sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas.

\- Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe – Bromeó ella – A fin de cuenta por eso estás aquí ¿No? – El rodó los ojos.

\- Me refiero…los besé a _ambos_ Clary – Dijo significativamente.

\- Espera ¿Qué? – Saltó ella alzando un poco la voz por la sorpresa - ¿A ambos como "al mismo tiempo"?

\- Es aún más vergonzoso si lo dices así – Ahogó escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

\- ¡Raziel! ¿Cuándo en el cielo Magnus aceptó un trío con ustedes?

\- ¡Por el ángel! No fue así –Saltó de inmediato.

\- ¿No le preguntaste? – Se alarmó.

\- ¡Clary! – La riñó – Fueron las Leanansidhe, jugaban conmigo y con mi mente – Se excusó suspirando derrotado luego – Aunque si debo ser sincero, no opuse mucha resistencia – Admitió, y la forma en que retozaba sus manos se intensificó – Quiero pensar que fue la sorpresa o la nostalgia de lo que fue vivir con Jonathan pero la verdad no lo sé, creo que en el fondo lo quise después de todo y por eso me aterra beber la poción ¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien que no solo lastimó a Magnus y mi familia sino que amenaza con dañar a Maxxie y Rafael?- Su voz se quebró – Sebastian es un monstruo.

\- Lo es – Coincidió la pelirroja.

\- Pero entonces ¿En qué me convierte eso?

\- Deja de atormentarte Alec – Dijo ella a modo de riña - ¿No te escuchas a ti mismo? Tienes esperanza en reformar a un monstruo, sí; y sinceramente yo también guardo esas mismas esperanzas y no creo que esté mal mientras sepamos que hay una gran posibilidad de fracasar y creo que lo sabes – Aseguró, agregando - Pero eso es diferente a lo que sientes por Jonathan, es a Jonathan a quien quieres y ese sentimiento fue algo fuerte, lo suficiente para llegar a tocar a Sebastian – Razonó.

\- Pero amo a Magnus – Ahogó, porque estaba seguro de eso y no quería que su sentimiento se viera opacado porque era lo único que tenía para ofrecerle a Magnus, especialmente hora que se había marchado de nuevo sin dejarle siquiera una explicación, después de haberle prometido que no volvería a hacerlo, que no volvería a herirlo. - No puedo imaginar mi vida sin Magnus.

\- Ni yo sin Jace – Admitió la chica – Pero eso no merma lo que siento por Simon o lo que sentí cuando salimos juntos; el amor no tiene por qué ser excluyente.

Alec pestañeó sorprendido de ser en ese lugar y precisamente con Clary con quien nunca había tenido una relación demasiado cercana, con quien finalmente había entendido y conseguido paz para sus sentimientos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado, esta última escena de Clary y Alec hablando la verdad me costó un poco x.x  
> Bueno, las cosas ya están en curso, las joyas están repartidas entre Kaelie, Jace, Maryse y Robert y será Magnus quien las use ¿Realmente es eso buena idea, recordando lo que le hizo el brazalete? Max por su parte, no está dispuesto a quedarse de brazos cruzados y estoy segura que muchas ya veían venir a Richard :P Sobre los niños… oh ámenlos como yo los amo! *w* me encantan!  
> El próximo capítulo se llama "Calma" ya saben, antes de la tormenta  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	27. Calma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las primeras horas de la incursión a Edom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola holaaa... traigo una actualización rapida porque me pidieron quedarme una hora extra en el trabajo esperando a alguien y no tengo nada mejor que hacer ;) jajaja tambien porque es un capitulo corto que quiero pasar para entrar a la recta final :P  
> Gracias a Marissa Mallette, MarVCC y ShadowSlayer por sus comentarios del cap anterior y el previo a ese...realmente me encanta leer sus opiniones.  
> ¡A leer!

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 27: Calma** _

_El único modo de encontrar la verdadera felicidad es arriesgarse a que te abran de arriba abajo._

**"Monstruos invisibles" (1999), Chuck Palahniuk**

**X.X.X.X**

\- Pintoresco – Ironizó Jace al ver el paisaje desértico frente a ellos: la tierra gris bajo sus pies, el par de lunas rojas en un cielo amarillo cenizo era una vista única que no les daba la bienvenida en lo absoluto. Algunos nefilims se removieron incómodos sujetando sus armas, Simon se erizó y con sus colmillos visibles y alerta y los hombres lobo de la manada se agruparon para sentirse más seguros.

A lo lejos podían verse la siluetas de demonios, caminando, reptando o volando, algunos volvían su atención hacia ellos pero ninguno se acercó. Robert suspiró: aparecer de la nada tal cantidad de personas no era la forma más discreta de empezar una misión de rescate.

\- Este lugar no me gusta – Jia se abrazó a sí misma, acercándose inconscientemente a su esposo.

\- Me preocuparía si lo hiciera – Ironizó Robert, él también se sentía incómodo con la necesidad de sentirse seguro. Se dispuso a tomar su cuchillo serafín respingando cuando su mano rozó el bolsillo donde guardaba el collar de Edom, al sentir una especie de latido.

Se apresuró a meter la mano en el bolsillo mirando a Jace con una silenciosa interrogante; el muchacho había tomado en un puño el anillo oculto bajo el cuello de su camisa, y lo mantuvo alejado de cualquier mirada indiscreta pero con la sorpresa y la alarma reflejadas en sus pupilas doradas expresión que Robert sabía, su propio rostro reflejaba.

Era como si las joyas supieran que se encontraban en Edom, como si se encontraran en casa y pudieran reconocerlo. Y eso era como mínimo desconcertante.

\- No las saquen – Les advirtió Kaelie con voz queda apresurándose a ellos pero con la mirada desconfiada fija en la figura del Rey Unseelie quien se acercaba imponente acompañado de un sequito de sus hijos. Ella también podía sentir el palpitar de la diadema incluso teniéndola oculta en el pequeño bolso de cuero atado a su cintura. – El Rey no debe sospechar que las poseemos.

\- Si le mientes a los tuyos, ¿Qué impide que nos mientas a nosotros? – Preguntó Jia mordaz mientras Jace se aseguraba de que el anillo quedara bien cubierto bajo sus ropas, y Robert sacaba la mano del bolsillo.

\- No miento, omito información, Cónsul.

\- Es engañar igual – Aportó Patrick – Y me hace preguntar qué información nos estás omitiendo.

\- Sin embargo no es el momento para discutirlo – Siseó agregando luego en voz falsamente amena – Rey Unseelie – Saludó.

\- Kaelie – Devolvió este no usando el título de Reina, con toda la intención de demostrar su irrespeto. La mujer hada no se inmutó por eso – Mi pueblo está aquí, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la amenaza común – Miró de soslayo a Robert, Jia, Jace y Patrick – Sin embargo no pretendemos perdonar a tu pueblo o a los nefilims por la ofensa de la paz fría.

\- Ni la Clave pretende perdonar al pueblo Fey por el motivo que nos llevó a tomar esa medida – Se adelantó Jia mostrándose imponente pese a ser apenas de la mitad de la estatura del Rey. Patrick se enderezó tras ella, apretando el agarre a su Boomerang preparado cuando el Rey dio un paso amenazante hacía Jia; sin embargo la Cónsul no se inmutó.

\- ¿Dónde está la cacería salvaje? – Cuestionó Robert interviniendo. El hombre hada lo miró con desdén desechando su pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

\- Acudirán cuando la batalla inicie – Respondió Kaelie por él. – Así que si me disculpan – Se apartó del grupo con la vista fija en un punto tras ellos. Confiaba que los nefilim sabrían seguir… _engañando_ al Rey si era necesario y con más facilidad de lo que ella podría. En cambio se acercó a Bane.

El brujo había sido uno de los últimos en darse lugar en Edom, y justo ahora se veía totalmente descompuesto, apoyándose en el vampiro diurno para sostenerse en pie, con Isabelle a su alrededor mientras Maryse con expresión desconcertada examinaba el brazalete, sin duda había sentido el despertar de su magia.

\- Guárdalo – Le ordenó a la mujer quien obedeció de inmediato mirando con desconfianza a los Unseelies a su alrededor. Kaelie se dirigió a Bane - ¿Qué tan mal estás? – Cuestionó, no tenía sentido preguntar si estaba bien porque obviamente no lo estaba.

\- Puedo estar aquí todo el día – Jadeó.

\- Pero evidentemente no toda la semana – Alegó Simon. Kaelie suspiró.

\- Quizás lo mejor sea que empieces a usar esas pociones si realmente funcionan – Sugirió ella. – No servirás de mucho si no puedes siquiera sostener la diadema.

\- Y yo aquí pensando que no te preocupabas por mí – Ironizó él tomando la poción que llevaba consigo casi dejándola caer; maldición, Edom le estaba pegando más de lo que había esperado. Por suerte Isabelle logró atraparla con sus reflejos antes de que se rompiera contra las rocas.

\- Las runas funcionan un poco – Celebró la chica, al darse cuenta que su rápido reflejo se debía en buena parte a "Agilidad"

\- Gracias a Raziel – Suspiró Maryse sin apartar su mirada preocupada de Magnus que tomaba el contenido del vial. Tardó casi un minuto entero antes de que el brujo se sintiera con la fuerza suficiente para enderezarse.

\- Pongámonos en marcha – Dijo el brujo – No tengo suficiente poción para esperar año nuevo. – Simon rio y Kaelie asintió.

\- Hablaré con los exploradores – Dijo la Reina retirándose a prisa.

\- Quizás deberían ir con Robert y Jace – Dijo Maryse a su hija y el vampiro – Las joyas se están comportando raro y…

\- No es necesario que vayamos amb…- La mirada dura de Maryse calló la réplica de Simon. La pareja se retiró en dirección al inquisidor de inmediato.

\- Nadie notó que quieres hablar a solas conmigo – Gruñó Magnus caminando lentamente por el paraje, dispuesto a acercarse también a la comitiva principal. Maryse se apresuró a adaptar su paso al suyo, siguiéndolo.

\- En realidad, quería disculparme contigo – Admitió; Magnus no supo si trastabilló porque perdía las fuerzas de nuevo o fue la sorpresa de escuchar eso, pero sin duda agradeció a Lilith que Maryse fuese rápida y lo sujetara antes de que perdiera los dientes contra el suelo de Edom incluso previo a que la batalla comenzara. - ¿Estás bien Bane?

\- Si, si – Magnus se desembarazó de ella, aliviado de notar que podía mantenerse en pie, entonces sí, había sido la sorpresa. Ninguno de los dos siguió caminando, solo se veían el uno al otro, el brujo esperando que la mujer continuara. Había sido toda una sorpresa escuchar que Jace se disculpara, pero Jace era su amigo, Maryse era… era otro nivel de orgullo nefilim.

\- Nunca te agradecí por la forma en que luchaste por Alec antes, como has luchado por él desde hace cinco años, frente a Sebastian, frente a la Clave o a nosotros. – Dijo ella.

\- Tú también has luchado por Alec, Maryse.- Concedió.

\- Pero yo soy su madre. – Lo detuvo ella – Y quizás sea por eso que a veces me ciego y…- Suspiró – No te agradecí en su momento.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada, amo a Alec.

\- Lo sé – Dijo ella – Y sin embargo a la primera oportunidad lo olvidé, olvidé todo lo que habías hecho por mi familia, por mi hijo y solo… no debí creerle a Max, no sin escuchar lo que tenías para decir – Admitió. – Y aun así, a pesar de todo, aquí estás, luchando por Alec nuevamente; arriesgándote otra vez, con toda esta locura de las joyas de Edom por mi familia y…- Su voz se quebró, Magnus sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver como una mujer tan regia como Maryse estaba esforzándose porque sus sentimientos no se desbordaran en forma de lágrimas – No importa como haya podido sentirme al inicio, no puedo más que agradecerle a Raziel porque Alec te tenga en su vida Magnus; porque… porque lo ames como lo haces.

Magnus no vio la lágrima escaparse de los ojos de Maryse, las propias nublaban su mirada lo suficiente. El brujo estiró la mano en una ofrenda de paz para ella pero la mujer negó abrazándolo. Los Lightwoods por años lo habían tolerado e incluso aceptado, pero esto iba más allá, Maryse lo estaba recibiendo como un igual, como parte de Alec y por tanto parte de su familia.

\- Por Lilith, ahora tendré que retocar mi maquillaje antes de que encontremos a Alec – Intentó aligerar el ambiente. Maryse rió separándose de él sonriéndole maternalmente, limpiando las lágrimas de él con su pulgar.

\- ¿Qué tal una cena familiar cuando volvamos a casa? – Sugirió ella y Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- He tenido el loft un poco abandonado últimamente – Respondió, porque las cosas pintaban difíciles, pero fracasar significaba que volverían a casa sin Alec y esa no era una opción para ellos - Le hará bien algo de calor familiar.

* * *

Max observó escondido junto al ascensor. Una nefilim joven de la enclave estaba de pie en la puerta montando vigilancia, por lo que sabía habían un par de nefilims adultos adentro encargándose de cualquier asunto junto a Catarina, pero como Noelie los había confinado al salón de música, no había tenido oportunidad de toparse con ellos, no como si le importara.

Vio a Richard dirigirse a la chica no sin antes mirarlo y guiñarle un ojo con una sonrisa pícara, como las que le dirigía cuando salían de fiesta con sus hermanas pixies; ese era el Richard al que estaba acostumbrado; pero esta vez, justo después de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos, parecía más bien una máscara.

El pueblo Seelie no mentía…

\- Bella dama – Escuchó la voz del muchacho al acercarse a la joven – No tiene sentido estar aquí indefinidamente. - La joven castaña apenas y lo miró de reojo.

\- Estoy haciendo guardia, mascota. – Dijo con desprecio. Richard endureció su mirada, más su sonrisa se mantuvo tan deslumbrante como al inicio.

Pero el pueblo Seelie era experto en engañar.

\- Sin embargo ¿No es igual vigilar la puerta cómodamente sentada en uno de los bancos…-Los señaló a un par de metros tras ellos -…que hacerlo desde aquí? – Cuestionó; ella lo miró con sospecha.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – Cuestionó.

\- Te hago compañía solo un momento – Dijo él muy seguro de si mismo – Debes estar aburrida y cansada. – Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y la nefilim tomó la empuñadura de su arma, soltándola al ver que Richard solo sacaba una ciruela, pero no las ciruelas de hada, una normal – Y seguro tienes hambre – Dijo tendiéndosela. Ella lo dejó con la mano tendida por un segundo antes de finalmente aceptarla.

\- La verdad es que si – Dijo con un bufido, dejando su lugar y caminando hacía los bancos para sentarse. Richard se apresuró a seguirla, pero no se sentó, en cambio se mantuvo de pie tras ella – Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, debería estar en Edom – Se quejó mordiendo la ciruela.

\- ¿Por qué te quedaste entonces? – Preguntó Richard como quien no quiere la cosa, sus manos haciéndose con los hombros de la chica. Ella se tensó en inicio más rápidamente se relajó al sentir que el chico solo movía sus dedos aplicando la fuerza suficiente para relajar las tensiones acumuladas, masajeando sus hombros y presionando los puntos exactos en su espalda que se sintiera totalmente a gusto.

\- Fue una orden del jefe de instituto – Gruñó en desacuerdo. – Cumpliré la mayoría de edad en dos semanas, no deben tratarme como una niña.

\- En lo absoluto… no eres una niña – Aceptó con voz sedosa, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su oído. – A mí me pareces una mujer…- Presionó con la fuerza suficiente para arrancar un sonido de los labios de la muchacha – Fuerte…- Siguió. Max observaba cerrando las manos en un puño, sabía cuan aturdido de placer podía dejar esos masajes, Richard se los había dado un par de veces y por Lillith que eran realmente buenos. Se ruborizó al recordar cómo habían terminado en ambas ocasiones, especialmente cuando aún no sabía que era " _esto"_ que había ocurrido hacía unos minutos -…y muy hermosa. – Siguió, haciéndose con los labios de la chica.

Perfecto, esa era su señal, tenía que correr hasta la puerta y salir, para cuando ella se diera cuenta de que el beso era una farsa para distraerla, él ya estaría a un par de cuadras de distancia.

¿Entonces porque no se movía? Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos en Richard besando a la muchacha porque estaba bien, eso era lo normal, era a lo que estaban acostumbrados: muestras físicas entre ellos y con otras personas, que no significaba más de lo que eran, no había un _"esto"_ cuando solo era un beso y…

Seguía sin moverse, solo sus puños apretados con fuerza, cuando Richard abrió los ojos en medio del beso, fijándolos en él casi con reproche, gritándole silenciosamente que moviera el trasero. Max negó con la cabeza para sí, aclarándose y corriendo por la iglesia hasta la puerta. No tendría sentido abrir la puerta con cuidado si de todas formas la campana del instituto anunciaría cuando se abriera, por lo que lo hizo de golpe, escuchando el sonido característico de la campana; por un segundo se giró para ver si la nefilim se habría separado ya de Richard y se disponía a seguirlo, pero ella se había arreglado para poder besarlo mejor, abrazándose al cuello de Richard quien ahora le hacía gesto a Max para que se diera prisa en marcharse.

Se mordió la mejilla en un intento por no volver allí adentro, y en su lugar asintió saliendo a la carrera rumbo a Central Park.

Richard esperó hasta el momento exacto en que la puerta se cerró para tomar a la chica de los hombros y apartarla.

\- Creo que ya estás más relajada – Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada – Así que lo mejor es que vuelvas a tu trabajo, y prepares una buena excusa Nefilim. – Dijo y el tono encantador había desaparecido. Ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A que seguramente te seguirán tratando como una niña después de fallar en una miserable vigilancia – Dijo dándose media vuelta para volver al ascensor y subir al instituto, deteniéndose a unos pocos pasos para mirarla por sobre el hombro con algo de rencor en la mirada – Y no soy una mascota.

* * *

Desplazarse a través de Edom era molesto, con la brisa seca alzando remolinos de polvo que se tragaban cada tanto sofocándolos. Los exploradores Seelies se desplazaban a prisa siguiendo las indicaciones detalladas que Max había dado obligándolos a todos a seguirles el paso; no había sido un gran problema para otras hadas, hombres lobos, y los nefilims que se habían valido de runas de velocidad que remarcaban cada tanto, pero Magnus… el brujo era otra historia.

Calculaban, si Edom no alteraba el funcionamiento de los relojes de muñeca, que tenían cerca de seis horas allí; y el brujo ya se había consumido tres de los frascos de poción para neutralizar la influencia de Edom. En su mayoría, un par de Seelies estaban junto a él dispuestas a ayudarlo a seguir andando de necesitarlo, por órdenes obvias de Kaelie; el brujo no podía evitar pensar irónicamente cada vez que los rechazaba; él no estaba minusválido.

\- Debemos descansar – Alegó Robert de pronto; estaba agotado, y sabía que todos igual. Más no había a la vista un lugar donde ponerse a resguardo, habían superado hacía un par de horas una galería de cuevas y ahora solo era explanada de arena gris con algunos montículos a la lejanía.

Había sido impresionante, y algo desalentador para los Nefilims haber encontrado una estatua de Jonathan Shadowhunters, el Jonathan Shadowhunters de esa dimensión, primer y último nefilim; lo que significaba que Edom era un lugar que había conocido la fuerza del ángel y esta no había sido suficiente para salvarlo.

\- Débiles – Gruñó el Rey Unseelie sin dejar de caminar hasta apartarse de ellos.

\- Es lo más sensato – Coincidió Kaelie ignorando al Rey – Llegar a una batalla agotados es llevar a todas estas personas a una muerte segura y terrible.

\- Ordenaré que se turnen escuadrones de vigilancia – Dijo Jia – Ya que no podemos ponernos a resguardo, tenemos que permanecer alerta. - La Cónsul se retiró de inmediato, dejando a Robert con Kaelie. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio; el hombre paseando la mirada por los miembros de su familia, Isabelle estaba de mal humor con Simon junto a ella intentando entablar una conversación. Maryse se había acercado a Jocelyn, ofreciéndole un poco de agua y quizás el apoyo de una madre a otra. Maia y Luke habían reunido a su manada para repartir provisiones.

Jace por su parte ayudaba a Magnus para que se sentara en el suelo como muchos estaban haciendo.

\- ¿Segura que Bane debe usar las joyas? – Cuestionó Robert mirando al brujo preocupado – Podría ser un riesgo para él.

\- Tiene que…- Dijo ella con un suspiro, mordiéndose el labio antes de agregar – ¿Recuerdas lo que la antigua Reina Seelie dijo que se necesitaba para activarla?

\- Su sangre – Recordó él – Pero eso no me dice nada, y pensé que a ti tampoco.

\- Es lo que dice la balada, las joyas de Edom, las joyas creado por Asmodeus, fueron activadas por una de sus hijas " _de su sangre, la más digna"_ – Explicó. Robert tardó un segundo en entender, pero cuando lo hizo su boca se abrió con la sorpresa, mirando a Magnus a lo lejos, incrédulo.

\- ¿Bane es hijo de…?

\- Así es – Dijo ella cortándolo – De los presentes, solo yo lo sé; y ahora tu – Explicó ella – Le dije a Alexander lo que buscaba y él me envió a hablar con Bane, cuando hablamos a las afueras del bosque Brocelind, él me lo confirmó, y ahora yo te lo confío – Dijo – Por eso tiene que ser Bane – Suspiró, y fue un suspiro pesado. – Pero el Rey Unseelie no debe saberlo, hay demasiadas variables que podrían salir mal, y él es la que más me preocupa.

\- ¿Entonces porque traerlo?

\- No podíamos enfrentar a Sebastian solo con un puñado de Nefilims – Lamentó. – Debemos asegurarnos de mantener a Bane seguro hasta que sea el momento de colocarle las joyas, solo las tendrá poco tiempo y luego las retiramos en el mismo orden – Dijo – En el peor de los casos, si Bane no es capaz de activarlas, nos enfrentaremos igual a Sebastian y ustedes Nefilims tienen que matarlo con sus cuchillos serafines.

\- Si Magnus no es capaz de activarla…-Repitió restregándose el rostro al darse cuenta de cuanta incertidumbre implicaban sus palabras – ¿No le harán daño? No puedo solo llegar con Alec y decirle que rescatarlo costó la vida de su novio.

\- La verdad es que esto no es una ciencia exacta, no tenemos certeza de lo que puede ocurrir.–Admitió, sus ojos de un azul inhumano se fijaron en Magnus y Robert notó que había cierto pesar en ella - Bane está consciente del riesgo, y en dado caso está dispuesto al sacrificio.

* * *

\- Entonces… ¿Te podemos llamar tío Richard? – La pregunta inocente de Maxxie se escuchó por encima del sonido de los tambores que golpeaba sin ritmo alguno o de los acordes de guitarra que Richard intentaba enseñarle a Rafael. Se había refugiado en la sala de música aprovechando que Noelie se había dirigido a la biblioteca, quizás si la evitaba lo suficiente no tendría por qué dar explicaciones sobre Well, como fuera, eso no evitó que los niños lo encontraran luego de haber comido. El criado por hadas se detuvo en su tarea, girándose hacía el brujo azul, no sin sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué?... Yo no… no soy el tío de nadie – Se turbó.

\- Pero te vimos con el tío Max ¿Verdad Rafael? – Buscó apoyo en el moreno quien seguía haciendo sonar la guitarra con su propio ritmo desafinado.

 _\- ¿Qué?_ – Preguntó en español dejando el instrumento al oír su nombre. Maxxie resopló.

\- ¿Qué chiste tiene tener un hermano si no me entiende? – Se quejó el brujito.

 _\- ¿Qué? –_ Insistió Rafael.

\- No sé qué significa eso – Se lamentó con un puchero.

\- ¿Qué? – Le tradujo Richard.

\- Eso que dice siempre – Insistió Maxxie.

\- ¿Qué?- Gruñó el criado por hadas.

\- ¡Lo que dice! – Se exasperó. Richard rodó los ojos compartiendo el sentimiento.

\- Rafael dice "¿Qué?" en español porque no entiende lo que tú le dices – Le explicó con poca paciencia. Maxxie negó con la cabeza.

\- No intentes confundirme – Negó rápidamente – Lo importante es que los vimos – Agregó luego con picardía – Se estaban besando – El niño frunció los labios simulando un beso – Y si se besan son novios.

Rafael rio, quizás no entendía lo que Maxxie decía pero comprendía lo suficiente con el gesto de sus labios. Richard por su parte abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡No somos novios! – Negó; pero el pequeño con cuernos lo ignoró.

\- Magnus es el novio de Alec y por eso también es mi papá, y el novio de tía Izzy es mi tío Simon – Razonó el pequeño - Y si ustedes son novios, entonces eres mi tío – Culminó con una gran sonrisa. Richard abrió la boca intentando pensar como debatir eso cuando Rafael empezó a hacer mofas lanzando besitos con la intención de ser parte de la burla.

\- Muy bien, suficiente – Los riñó el mayor enderezándose en su asiento, totalmente serio – Un beso no quiere decir que seas el novio de nadie – Intentó explicarles pero los niños seguían con sus mofas y carantoñas ignorándole – Puedes besar a quien quieras sin que…

\- _Richard y Max, sentados en un árbol –_ Canturreó Rafael en español – _Besándose… y amándose y…_

 _\- ¡Nadie ha dicho nada de amor!_ – Saltó el joven de inmediato alarmado, y por primera vez el color rojo cubría sus mejillas.

\- Si se quieren… y se besan – Canturreaba también Maxxie – Y son novios y… - Richard frunció el ceño, y antes de que el niño pudiera reaccionar, se acercó besándolo con un casto piquito en los labios.

Rafael se calló de inmediato abriendo la boca y los ojos a todo lo que daba ante la sorpresa, mientras que Maxxie se apartaba a prisa tapándose la boca con sus manitas, que aun así permitían ver el color magenta en sus mejillas que suponía su rubor.

\- Lo ves… un beso y no significa…

\- ¡Le quité el novio al tío Max! – Gritó el pequeño horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, no!

\- Primero le quito a papá y ahora a ti…- Una lágrima se escapó por la mejilla del niño.

\- Maxxie un beso no significa…

\- _Richard y Maxxie… sentados en un árbol…besándose –_ Canturreó Rafael.

\- El tío Max ahora si va a odiarme – Sollozó el pequeño azul corriendo fuera de la sala de música. Rafael se apresuró tras él sin dejar de canturrear en español.

\- No, esperen… - Intentó detenerlo, pero la risa divertida de Catarina parada desde la puerta posterior del salón lo detuvo.

\- Tú realmente no sabes tratar con niños ¿Eh? – Se mofó. Richard resopló no dispuesto a admitir nada ante la bruja amiga de Bane, en su lugar se dejó caer en el puff con su citara y empezó a tocar; al menos había logrado que dejaran de pensar que era novio de Max. – Como sea ¿Si sabes que tengo salvaguardas que me avisan cuando alguien sale del Instituto? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja - ¿Dónde está Maxwell?

… Y así se acababa su tranquilidad.

* * *

\- ¡Alec! ¡Alec! – El aludido gruñó una maldición cuando se incorporó; estaba hambriento, sediento y cansado y finalmente había logrado dormir un poco con ayuda de la runa que Clary le había dado, pero la chica decidía que había sido suficiente descanso para él pese a que le parecían tan solo míseros veinte minutos.

Aunque si debía ser sincero, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había dormido.

\- ¿Qué...? – Intentó no sonar demasiado malhumorado, aunque sinceramente lo estaba.

\- Mira eso – Exclamó ella, parecía realmente emocionada y alarmada a un tiempo.

\- ¿De qué diablos hablas Clary?

\- ¡La ventana! Mira por la ventana – Alec miró a la ventanilla en la pared y enarcó una ceja, aun de pie, estaba por lo menos treinta centímetros por sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo diablos puedes ver por la ventana? – No pudo evitar cuestionar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Escuchó su voz confundida.

\- Está al menos a dos metros y no me llegas ni a la mitad del pecho – Dijo con obviedad. Clary rió.

\- La mía está a la altura del suelo – Dijo y agregó – Ahora date prisa, mira en dirección al norte. – Alec se contuvo de preguntar cómo se suponía que sabría cuál era el norte cuando ambas lunas se movían en direcciones diferentes, en su lugar se incorporó y con un salto se sujetó a los barrotes de la ventana sosteniéndose a pulso para buscar con la mirada lo que sea que la pelirroja estuviese viendo.

… no le tomó mucho en encontrarlo.

\- ¡Están aquí! – Exclamó; porque podía ver a los lejos, y un poco a su derecha una pequeña multitud acercándose.

\- Se están acercando – Hizo ver Clary – Vienen por nosotros Alec. – Había un dejó de alivio que no excluía la preocupación; pero Alec solo podía sentir esto último, quizás fuese que el ángulo desde donde él lo veía le permitía detallar mejor que a Clary pero no era solo a la comitiva de rescate lo que podía vislumbrar.

\- Los van a emboscar – Ahogó; porque a medio camino desde su lugar actual hasta la fortaleza de Sebastian, podía ver una enorme horda de Sebastian acechando tras las rocas; algunos enterrándose en el suelo para fusionarse con el ambiente.

\- ¿Qué? – La chica se alarmó – No veo…

\- Yo si – Dijo sin duda alguna –Los demonios están preparando una emboscada. – Alec se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo, tenía que pensar en algo, una forma de avisar a Jace. Miró su arco, y luego a la ventana y negó con frustración: no había manera de conseguir un ángulo así, pero si no pensaban en algo, muchas personas morirían…

… muchos de sus amigos y familiares.

Y buena parte de la culpa sería suya…otra vez.

Escuchó como Clary comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, sin duda también preocupada, intentando exprimir su cerebro en algo que tuviera sentido; cualquier cosa que les pudiera dar una ventaja por muy pequeña que fuera.

\- Alec…- Susurró Clary de pronto - ¿Confías en mí? – Preguntó ý el chico dudó porque su tono le dejaba claro que fuese lo que fuese que le dijera, no le gustaría.

\- Si – Dijo finalmente.

\- Entonces toma la poción de amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los Lightwood se disculpan con Magnus :) ya lo hizo Jace, ya lo hizo Maryse, y aunque Robert no lo ha hecho se ve en su conversación con Kaelie que se preocupa por el brujo y su relación con su hijo; eso es bueno… y no es lo importante ahora, ¿a qué no? Jajaja ¡¿Clary cómo se te ocurre decirle que tome la poción?! Espero que tengan un buen plan o solo desataran el caos y… emp… de hecho ese es el nombre del cap 29; pero antes tendremos "¿Dispuesto a todo?"  
> Por cierto que a ese Richard seguro lo castran cuando sepan que anda besando al pequeño Maxxie XD  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	28. ¿Dispuesto a todo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla en Edom comienza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heme aquí con un nuevo capi, al inicio se suponía que se llamaría "Caos" pero aquí solo comienza, el desastre real viene en el próximo cap, así que decidí rodar el titulo. El capitulo no tiene Smut, pero igual se van a enojar con Alec, y conmigo x.x jeje ¿sorry?  
> Gracias MarVCC, Marissa Mallete y ShadowSlayer por comentar n.n  
> ¡A leer!

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 28: ¿Dispuesto a todo?**

_Caos es cuando un ángel se enamora de un demonio_

**Anónimo**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

La bofetada se escuchó en todo el salón. Richard se llevó la mano en la mejilla sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, más apretando la mandíbula; eso era tan humillante: ser disciplinado frente a la bruja y los nefilims del instituto. Al menos los niños no estaban allí, Catarina con un hechizo los había encerrado en el invernadero donde Maxxie seguía llorando por el supuesto odio que le tendría su tío Max por bajarle el novio; mientras Rafael se burlaba.

La bruja azul lo había llevado ante los nefilims y Noelie cuando había quedado claro que Max no estaba en el instituto; para los primeros solo era un revés, y sin duda un motivo de vergüenza para la encargada de vigilar las puerta, pero Noelie no lo había tomado tan bien: la Reina Kaelie le había encomendado una misión que no podría cumplir.

\- No voy a repetirlo Richard, ¿Dónde está Maxwell?

\- Estoy seguro que puedes suponerlo – Dijo.

\- ¿Lo ayudaste a escapar? – Cuestionó; Richard se mantuvo en silencio; le había prometido a Well que no mentiría, y mantendría su promesa. – Responde Richard, ¿Te atreviste a ayudarlo a escapar contra las órdenes de nuestra Reina Kaelie?

\- No desobedecí ninguna orden – Dijo manteniendo el rostro en alto; Noelie chilló abofeteándolo nuevamente; Catarina dio un paso adelante.

\- No resolveremos nada con golpes; realizaré un hechizo de rastreo y…

\- No es necesario – Resopló Noelie – Avisaré a la Reina de la situación; y tú, tendrás que responder ante ella por cualquier daño que Maxwell sufra.

\- Eso haré – Dijo serio; después de todo y aunque estaba seguro de lo que había hecho dejando que Well corriese a Edom, si Well terminaba con algún daño, él mismo no se lo perdonaría.

* * *

La comitiva había reanudado la caminata hacía el lugar que, según las indicaciones de Max, sería la guarida de Sebastian. Jocelyn sujetó el mango de su cuchillo serafín, se sentía tan extraño, todo hasta el momento había sido solo caminar, todo tan fácil…

Quizás demasiado.

La pelirroja suspiró; cuando ella escapó de Idris hacía veintiún años huyendo de Valentine, había pensado en no volver a tomar un cuchillo serafín para la batalla; había jurado que no volvería a activar sus runas jamás porque esa sería la única forma de proteger a Clary, y sin embargo, en los últimos cinco años había tenido que tragarse sus palabras al menos en cuatro oportunidades; y en todas, sus dos hijos habían estado involucrados de una forma u otra.

Miró el arma con aprehensión; realmente esperaba que esta vez fuese la última, poder acabar a Sebastian y que Clary estuviese a salvo; quería disfrutar de su vida como la esposa de Luke, quería una vida lo más normal que le fuese posible; que sus seres queridos pudiesen estar bien, pero sobre todo quería dejar finalmente atrás el tormento que era ser la madre de Sebastian, que era el rubio para la vida de todos. Ella sabía que no era la única que estaba pasándolo mal, debido al rubio: Robert y Maryse, por ejemplo también estaban viviendo un infierno como padres con Alec en poder de Sebastian, y la responsabilidad que había tenido el demonio sobre la crianza de Max.

A veces, y eso Jocelyn debía admitirlo, se preguntaba si todas esas situaciones eran su culpa. Hacía cinco años ella había podido ver a Jonathan por unos segundos, al hijo que había tenido, que habría podido tener si las circunstancias hubiesen sido diferentes; había visto al joven que Alec pudo encontrar en Sebastian sacándolo a la superficie.

¿Podría ella haber logrado lo mismo de haberlo intentado realmente?

A pesar de haber cuidado de su hijo por dos años, no lo quiso, nunca lo hizo y no lo intentó realmente, siempre excusándose con la sangre demoniaca en él para justificarse, para no pretender quererlo, sin esforzarse en entender que era solo un niño que necesitaba de alguien que lo amara para ser mejor. Era vergonzoso que para entenderlo Alec había tenido que enseñárselo en aquella cueva de Idris hacía cinco años y los terribles ataques de Sebastian por el mundo durante la última semana solo le recordaban su responsabilidad.

Su culpa…

\- ¡Jocelyn! – Escuchó a Luke llamarla. Se detuvo buscándolo con la mirada, girándose por completo al no verlo, de hecho, no había nadie a su alrededor. Luke se dirigía hacia ella a prisa, dejando atrás al resto de la comitiva: estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que todos se habían detenido al menos cien metros atrás.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestionó.

\- No te separes del grupo – La riñó su esposo agregando – Kaelie recibió un mensaje: al parecer Max escapó del instituto hace unas horas; ella, Robert y Maryse discuten si continuar o enviar a alguien por él.

\- No podemos detenernos ahora – Exclamó entre incrédula y enojada- Clary podría…

\- Lo sé, todos los sabemos – La tranquilizó Luke – Por eso la discusión.- Negó con la cabeza para si – Volvamos, no es seguro apartarnos del grupo – Le tendió la mano; ella asintió tomándola, ambos disponiéndose a volver a la multitud cuando el grito alarmado de Maia los alertó.

Luke buscó a la alfa totalmente alerta, tarde se dio cuenta que ella miraba en su dirección, convirtiéndose rápidamente en lobo mientras corría hacía ellos seguida de inmediato por Bat. Jocelyn jadeó jalando la mano del vendedor de libros, quien se volvió a ella perdiendo el color del rostro al ver el enorme aguijón sobresalir del pecho de la pelirroja con un demonio Shax tras ella, y una horda de lo más variada acercándose a ellos.

\- No… Jocie… - La voz del hombre lobo se quebró, apenas y notando a Maia arremeter contra el demonio Shax. La pelirroja abrió la boca intentando decir algo: que no se distrajera, que corriera con la multitud, que se preocupara solo por salvar a Clary, que todo estaría bien, que lo amaba; pero su garganta solo produjo un quejido adolorido mientras se dejaba caer con una solitaria lagrima cayendo en sus mejillas y el último pensamiento de que al fin conocería a su verdadero hijo, conocería al pequeño Jonathan.

* * *

Se dirigió a las mazmorras con una sonrisa complacida, había tenido que armarse de paciencia y esperar, pero finalmente vería resultados: el demonio encargado de custodiar a sus prisioneros había acudido a él informando que Alec lo llamaba asegurando que tomaría la poción si retiraba a los demonios que custodiaba los alrededores de la fortaleza. Rio socarrón, un debil intento por proteger a sus seres queridos; debía admitir que por momentos creyó que el ojos azules no lo haría, pero era tonto preocuparse: Alec era un tonto noble, y como tal, se sentía responsable por los demás, aun a su costa.

Se detuvo justo en la puerta de la mazmorra, ordenándole al demonio que esperara allí afuera, no podía arriesgarse a no ser lo primero que el muchacho viera tras beber la poción. Solo entonces, cuando el demonio se apostó a un lado de la puerta, Sebastian se dio lugar.

Clarissa estaba en su celda, cerca de la pared que la separaba de Alec, llamándolo e intentando obtener alguna respuesta. El rubio demonio la ignoró dirigiéndose a la celda que le importaba.

\- Déjalo en paz – Gritó ella al verlo.

\- Cierra la boca Clarissa – Ordenó plantándose finalmente frente a los barrotes de la celda. Podía ver a Alec agazapado contra la pared del fondo, hecho bolita con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos apoyados en las rodillas; enarcó una ceja al notar el temblor en sus manos.

Abrió la celda entrando, Alec parecía ensimismado, sin notar su presencia ni los gritos de Clary en lo absoluto. Sebastian caminó hasta quedar justo en frente, mirándolo desde arriba.

\- Contuve a los demonios voladores, como muestra de mi buen corazón - Informó. Clary bufó con incredulidad pero Alec no respondió - Ahora es tu turno, Alexander…

\- Lo intenté…- Balbuceó intentando contener el temblor en sus manos – Intenté tomarla pero… no puedo… - Ahogó. Sebastian frunció el ceño durante el segundo que le tomó darse cuenta que el vial en una de las manos del nefilim estaba vacío y en el suelo a su lado, su cuchillo serafín tenía la hoja mezclada con sangre y liquido dorado.

\- ¿Qué hiciste entonces? – Cuestionó, una sonrisa empezando a nacer en sus labios.

\- No podía beberla – Repitió, estirando uno de sus brazos sin alzar el rostro. Sebastian pudo ver el corte en su brazo, la poción dorada en el interior de la herida mezclada con su sangre. Su sonrisa se amplió, porque eso no arruinaba sus planes en lo absoluto, al contrario: el efecto sería más intenso y duradero entonces.

Se agachó frente a él hasta quedar a su altura. Su mano haciéndose con firmeza en el antebrazo herido del muchacho; Alec siseó de dolor pero no alzó la mirada.

\- Mírame – Ordenó; sus ojos negros brillaban complacido, porque obtendría lo que quería, porque cuando Alec lo mirara, él habría ganado. El pelo negro negó.

\- Promete que no lastimaras a mi familia.

\- Levanta la cara Alexander – Rugió - O no quedará ninguna familia que intentar proteger.

Alec tardó unos segundos, pero finalmente empezó a alzar la mirada con lentitud hasta que sus ojos azules atribulados se posaron sobre los de Sebastian. El demonio lo observó, podía ver un camino de lágrimas recientes en sus mejillas y el rastro de líquido dorado en la comisura de sus labios: Alec realmente había intentado beberla; pero lo que más resaltó para él, fue el momento preciso en que su expresión consternada cambió y su mirada se aligeró en una sonrisa antes de inclinarse al frente, besando al rubio con el deseo contenido de quien se reencuentra con un antiguo y querido amante.

Sebastian jadeó sorprendido ante la intensidad de Alec, ante el movimiento de sus labios con el sabor a azúcar quemada de la poción de amor. Le devolvió el beso de inmediato, tomando el control de la situación y de su boca, ignorando los gritos de Clary y solo centrándose en la sensación de triunfo que la batalla entre sus lenguas por dominar, le generaba.

Lo había logrado, Alexander era suyo.

* * *

El grito de Maia los había alarmado a todos; al volverse vieron a la loba arrojándose sobre un demonio Shax para desmembrarlo, con Bat y el resto de la manada siguiéndola para respaldarla, y a Luke en medio del alboroto de rodillas con el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de Jocelyn en brazos; y al segundo siguiente, la batalla se había desatado y todo se había vuelto un infierno de la peor manera en que podía implicar una metáfora.

Simon había corrido hacía Luke para ayudarle a salir de allí con el cuerpo de la mujer que por años había sido como una segunda madre para él; no era el momento de derrumbarse y dejar que el nudo en su pecho le dominara, ni de sentir que una parte de él había muerto con Jocelyn y la otra moriría cuando tuviese que decírselo a Clary; ahora solo debía centrarse en ayudar a Luke.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí…

\- Jocelyn…- La mirada del hombre lobo estaba perdida en el cuerpo de su esposa.

\- Luke, reacciona, tenemos…

\- ¡Simon al suelo! – El grito de Isabelle lo alertó. El diurno se arrojó sobre Luke cayendo ambos al suelo, sobre él el látigo de Isabelle partió en dos a un demonio Oni llenándolos de icor - ¿Están bien? – Simon asintió intentando sonreír en agradecimiento pero ella jadeó al ver el cuerpo de la mujer.

\- Jocelyn… necesita una runa – La suplica de Luke a Isabelle era la desesperación de quien sabe que ya no tiene nada que hacer pero intenta aferrarse a cualquier opción, por más mínima que sea.

\- Ella…está…- Isabelle no quería verbalizarlo.

\- Se ha ido Luke – Dijo Simon tomándolo de los hombros para obligarle a mirarlo, tratando de hacerle entender. – Y nosotros tenemos que movernos, debemos ir por Clary y salvarla, Jocelyn no nos perdonaría si no lo hacemos. – Simon escuchó el jadeó aterrado de Isabelle, y de inmediato soltó a Luke para volverse; la chica esquivaba un asqueroso demonio en forma de lagarto verde luego de que su látigo lo traspasara como si de un fantasma se tratase; Simon sacó una flecha de su aljaba disparando a prisa con su arco para ayudarla pero también su arma lo traspasó.

\- Las armas no le hacen nada – Exclamó la chica alarmada – ¡No podemos matarlo!

El demonio se volvió hacía ellos con una risa socarrona agachándose para recoger una piedra que arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Fue Luke quien los jaló de los brazos tirándolos al suelo, un grito se escuchó tras ellos, y al volverse notaron que la piedra había atravesado el cráneo de un Unseelie que se derrumbó sin vida.

Isabelle maldijo sonoramente, estaban demasiado cerca de los demonios y prácticamente los habían rodeado, debían alejarse, huir y volver con el resto pero a donde mirasen, la situación se repetían. Solo unos pocos demonios, como el que mató a Jocelyn el cual ahora yacía desmembrado gracias a Maia, eran realmente corpóreos; la mayoría solo eran atravesados por cualquier ataque que intentaran, no importaba si eran armas Seelies, Unseelie o Nefilims o si eran garras o colmillos de hombre lobo, todo solo los traspasaban y sin embargo los malditos se las habían arreglado para que más de un cuerpo de sus aliados se encontrara ahora yaciendo en el suelo con piedras atravesándoles el cráneo.

\- ¡Vamos! – El grito de Jace corriendo en su dirección con cuchillos serafines en ambas manos les advirtió de su llegada antes de que el rubio saltara sobre uno de los demonios, lo traspasó por completo pero eso no lo amilanó, golpeando al siguiente demonio más cercano, el arma también lo atravesó y sin embargo el demonio chilló replegándose al igual que los otros a su alrededor con la vista fija en Jace.

\- ¿Están retrocediendo?

\- ¡Que importa, muevan el culo! – Rugió el rubio a la pregunta de Simon, llegando finalmente hacía ellos y jadeando al ver el cuerpo de Jocelyn. Su mirada se horrorizó, buscando en Simon una negativa, Jocelyn era la madre de Clary, no podía morir, no podía decirle a su pelirroja que salvarla había requerido ese precio.

Luke se incorporó, tomando el cuerpo de la mujer pelirroja para llevarlo consigo; Jace estuvo por ayudarlo pero Isabelle lo sujetó del brazo impidiéndoselo.

\- Simon…- dijo ella, y él no necesitó nada más, tomó el lugar del rubio; la chica mantuvo a Jace cerca.

\- ¿Isabelle, que demonios?

\- Creo que te temen…- Dijo ella mirando con desconfianza a los demonios con su látigo expectante; ninguno se atrevía a acercarse, con sus miradas febriles y aterradas puestas en Jace.

\- Deberían – Dijo; el rubio dio un paso al frente y los demonios retrocedieron de inmediato, Jace enarcó una ceja. – No se separen de mi – Dijo dando otro paso; Isabelle apuró a Simon y Luke para mantenerlos cerca, la batalla se mantenía a su alrededor, sangrienta con pocas esperanzas para ellos, pero alrededor de Jace era como si se creara una burbuja que los mantenía alejados. El rubio dejó uno de los cuchillos serafín en su cinto para llevarse la mano libre al pecho donde el anillo de Edóm palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Volvió la mirada buscando a otros de los portadores de las joyas de Edom para saber si las de ellos también se estaban comportando extraño o si los demonios les rehuían y encontró a Maryse, la mujer se apresuraba en correr con un grupo de hombres lobos rodeados por demonios que se apartaron de inmediato dándoles el tiempo a los lobos de reagruparse.

Durante un segundo, Maryse le devolvió la mirada a su hijo rubio, llevándose la mano al bolsillo en que el brazalete estaba escondido. Las joyas de Edom estaban reaccionando cada vez más y los demonios le huían, eso no podía ser coincidencia.

* * *

Alec se aferró a la camisa del rubio casi con desespero, halándola, deseando cada centímetro de piel que pudiera obtener en un beso urgido y desordenado. Sebastian buscó la piel de su cuello marcándolo con los dientes; Alec se aferró a la cintura del rubio rozando sus cuerpos, ahogando un gemido junto a su oído.

\- ¡Alec! ¡Alec resiste! – Gritó Clary desde la celda contigua golpeando los barrotes con algún objeto metálico que hiciera escándalo, quizás un cuchillo. - ¡No lo hagas!

\- Haz que se calle – Jadeó Alec sobre sus labios.

\- Que grite lo que quiera – Lo contradijo apartándose, Alec estiró la cabeza buscándolo, intentando seguir sus labios casi con desespero - Tu vienes conmigo – Agregó jalando a Alec de la camisa para ponerlo de pie, apropiándose de su boca una vez más en un desorden de labios, lengua, dientes y saliva; Alec jadeó cuando su espalda golpeó contra los barrotes de la celda, la aljaba llena de flechas atada firme a su espalda se le clavó en la columna, sus manos desesperadas intentando deshacer la ropa de Sebastian, sus cuerpos adaptándose al otro con la misma facilidad de antaño. -…A mi recamara – Fue el turno de Sebastian de jadear, abriendo la celda. Alec sonrió complacido, ambos permitiéndose salir sin separarse el uno del otro, el hambre en sus besos no mermó mientras trastabillaban por la mazmorra.

\- Céntrate Alec – Seguía Clary, su voz se volvía un pito agudo – Él no es Jonathan… Jonathan jamás te forzaría…

Por un segundo Alec tuvo a Clary en su campo de visión, la pelirroja se veía mustia y andrajosa, sus heridas estaban precariamente vendadas; evidentemente Sebastian había hecho lo posible por no hacerla sentir cómoda en lo absoluto.

\- A la única que pienso forzar es a ti, Clarissa – Siseó Sebastian y fue como si hubiese tocado un interruptor en Alec. El ojos azules detuvo el intento de seguir besándolo, separándose del demonio con brusquedad.

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó indignado.

\- Alec, piensa en Magnus…piensa en Maxxie y Rafael – Seguía ella.

\- Sigue andando Alexander – El tono imperativo de Sebastian fue filoso, intentando hacerse con su brazo pero Alec se removió soltándose.

\- ¡Déjala ir!– Exigió entre dientes.

\- No lo haré – Los ojos de Sebastian se entrecerraron, su mano se deslizó en su cinturón por su cuchillo serafín evidentemente dispuesto a enfrentarse a Alec si este se revelaba en su contra, el pelonegro miró el arma un segundo antes de exclamar aireado algo totalmente diferente.

\- No voy a compartirte con ella – Decretó, Clary abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Alec…- La voz de la chica fue aguda. Sebastian en su lugar se relajó soltando el arma y sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para evitarlo Alexander? – Algo en los ojos de Alec brilló, un brillo peligroso que lo llevó a, para sorpresa de los hermanos Morgenstern, tomar una flecha de su aljaba caminando a prisa hacía la celda.

Sebastian se movió a rápidamente; tomándolo del brazo y apartándolo de la celda y de Clary, pero fue tarde: la pelirroja había jadeado de dolor y la sangre cubría su hombro y la mano de Alec, goteando a través de la flecha que aun sujetaba.

\- ¡Alexander! – Rugió el rubio.

\- Alec – Sollozó Clary incrédula, dejándose caer al suelo, apretándose el lugar donde él había clavado la flecha, intentando parar el sangrado.

\- No – Se soltó enfrentándose a él – No lo acepté con la Reina Seelie y no lo haré con Clary. - Dijo acusador. Sebastian sonrió, tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a sí, besándolo para callarlo.

\- Por Lilith, olvide cuan celoso eres Alexander – Bromeó complacido – Pero Clarissa se queda – Agregó serio – Hasta que me hagas cambiar de opinión.

\- Alec por favor…- Intentó la pelirroja una vez más. El chico la ignoró, guardando la flecha en la aljaba para desocupar sus manos y tomar de vuelta a Sebastian, prometiendo con un susurro ronco.

\- Lo haré.

* * *

Magnus tropezó cayendo al suelo; un Seelie lo ayudó a incorporarse a prisa, mientras otros cuatro los rodeaban intentando mantener a los demonios alejados por órdenes de Kaelie. Había al menos un par de cuerpos en el suelo, hadas que habían muerto intentando mantenerlo a salvo..

\- Necesito mis pociones…- Jadeó tratando soltarse del Seelie y hacerse con los viales. Uno de sus "guardaespaldas" cayó sin vida sobresaltándolo; de inmediato otro Seelie tomó su lugar; el brujo destapó un par de frascos, no podía permitir que siguieran muriendo para protegerlo. Tomó el contenido de ambos al mismo tiempo sintiendo su magia y la energía de su cuerpo reponerse; movió las manos a prisa antes de que el efecto pasara, causando una fuerte explosión de fuego azul. Los demonios chillaron replegándose, algunos incluso huyeron. Magnus cayó de rodillas totalmente agotado; al menos su magia si les afectaba.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Gritó Kaelie.

\- De nada – Gruñó Bane.

\- Te quedan solo cuatro pociones y no mataste ningún demonio – Le hizo ver la hada corriendo hacia él, su escudo en alto para protegerse de cualquier ataque de las piedras que los demonios intangibles arrojaban, pero estos solo retrocedían a su paso, con chirridos atronadores y espantados con cada paso que daba hasta Magnus. – Mantente cerca de mi Bane. – Dijo pasando un brazo del brujo por su hombro para ayudarlo a andar.

\- ¡Nos trajiste a una trampa! – Llegó hasta ella el rugido del Rey Unseelie arremetiendo con sus armas contra los demonios que pudiese, mientras un grupo de sus súbditos lo protegían con escudos de las piedras. – No se puede confiar en Seelies – Escupió.

\- Me alegra ver la unión de tu gente.

\- Cállate y sigue andando – Jadeó Kaelie; sus hadas los rodearon pero era innecesario, a diferencia del Rey Unseelie, a ellos ningún demonio los atacaba; Magnus sin quererlo rozó el bolso de cuero en la cintura de la Reina, donde mantenía oculta la diadema y sintió como el corazón le saltaba un latido al percibir a través del cuero el latido de la joya – Las joyas te reconocen así como reconocieron Edom – Dijo ella.

\- Magnifico – Ironizó – Justo la herencia que siempre quise de mi padre.

\- Tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrar a Sebastian o todo podría complicarse.

\- ¿Aún no se complica? – Ironizó él; sobresaltándose cuando el grito de Jia resonó en la llanura.

\- ¡Patrick! – La Cónsul estaba prácticamente al otro lado de la explanada y corría hacía su esposo cuando un demonio atravesó su pierna con una piedra, derribándolo.

\- Estoy bien… - Jadeó el hombre – ¡Jia, no te distraigas! – Patrick la empujó sacándola del camino del demonio que arremetía contra ella, lanzando el boomerang en su mano. El arma atravesó el demonio sin hacerle daño, pero al devolverse sacó del camino la piedra que este lanzaba hacia ella.

Un demonio Kuri saltó sobre Jia, la mujer blandió su Changdao por instinto, cortándolo a la mitad. Un par de Kuris más chillaron furiosos, un nefilim le arrojó un cuchillo envalentonado por lo que Jia acababa de hacer, pero el arma solo lo traspasó. Robert estando cerca corrió en su dirección, los demonios no parecían tener demasiado interés en él al contrario, todos, tangibles o no retrocedieron a su paso, chillando fuertemente pero permitiéndole llegar hasta Patrick a quien ayudó a incorporarse.

\- ¡Tenemos que sacar a todos de aquí! – Gritó Jia aprovechando la retirada para acercarse a ellos.

\- ¡No! – Negó Robert señalando la fortaleza de Sebastian, estaban prácticamente en la entrada, no podían solo renunciar cuando habían llegado tan cerca del rubio y de su hijo - ¡Estamos a solo metros de Sebastian, Jia!

\- Y vamos a morir aquí – Rugió la mujer estirando la mano en dirección opuesta para que viera la escena: todos los que estaban lejos de Kaelie, Jace, Maryse o el propio Robert, lejos de las joyas estaban siendo masacrados; y eso no tenía sentido: los demonios no eran intangibles, los demonios no atacaban lanzando piedras como mundanos pandilleros.

\- ¡No voy a dejar a Alec! – Jia se volvió al escucharlo, soltando a Patrick para tomar a Robert del pecho de la camisa.

\- ¡NOS ESTÁN MASACRANDO ROBERT! – Gritó zarandeándolo - ¡Eres el inquisidor, no puedes…!

Los demonios chillaron cuando el movimiento sacó del bolsillo de Robert la gema del collar. Todos se retrajeron de inmediato ante el resplandor naranja de la gema que palpitaba con intensidad.

\- Le temen al collar – Entendió Patrick. Jia miró a su esposo y luego a Robert y por un segundo, el inquisidor entendió el brillo determinado en su mirada.

Los líderes de la Clave no mediaron palabra, Jia saltó sobre él para intentar arrebatarle el collar: si los demonios le temían debía poder destruirlos con ellos, era una oportunidad. Robert soltó a Patrick dejándolo caer para tomar la muñeca de Jia impidiendo que le quitara la joya.

\- Robert…- Exclamó la mujer a modo de advertencia – Si esa cosa es lo que necesitamos para derrotarlos…

\- Las necesitamos para destruir a Sebastian – Masculló él forcejeando con ella; Jia lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- A este paso no llegaremos a Sebastian vivos – Rugió; era su responsabilidad mantener la mayor cantidad de nefilims y submundos con vida, la responsabilidad de ambos; pero Robert no parecía entenderlo, tenía la vista fija en recuperar a su hijo sin notar como el campo se llenaba de cuerpos de hadas, hombres lobos y cazadores de sombras sin vida mientras que los demonios seguían surgiendo de cualquier dirección que mirasen.

Patrick se arrojó sobre sus piernas forcejeando también con él, dispuesto a ayudar a su mujer a obtener la joya.

\- ¡No se lo des! – El grito de Kaelie llegó hasta ellos; Robert la miró, los demonios también la esquivaban y la mujer hada llevaba consigo a Magnus. El Inquisidor tomó una decisión colocándose el collar a prisa alrededor del cuello. Jia tomó la cadena intentando arrebatárselo pero la joya no cedió.

\- ¡Robert! – Rugió – Tu deber es con los nefilims…

\- Y por eso debemos centrarnos en Sebastian – Clamó él dispuesto a apartarla de si cuando una criatura alta y robusta golpeó el costado de Jia separándola de Robert. El inquisidor no tuvo tiempo a sentirse aliviado: los ojos del Rey Unseelie frente a él brillaban con un fuego cargado de ira y codicia, fijos en el collar en el pecho de Robert.

\- ¡Las joyas de Edom! ¡Ustedes Nefilims, las tienen! – Rugió el Rey arremetiendo contra él. Robert se arrastró a prisa para salir del camino de su mazo y apartarse - ¡Hijos míos, atrapen al Inquisidor! – La orden del Rey retumbó en la oscuridad de la noche al mismo tiempo que un trueno estruendoso surcaba el cielo dándole lugar a la caballería.

La cacería salvaje había llegado finalmente, sus jinetes armas en mano emitieron un grito de guerra guiados por Gwynn ap Nudd, pero no se dirigieron contra los demonios directamente, al contrario al tocar suelo algunos recogieron piedras, otros clavaron sus armas cubriéndolas de la tierra de Edom antes de arremeter con estas a los demonios.

Los nefilims, y hombres lobos gritaron de júbilo al ver como los ataques esta vez afectaban a todos los demonios, los cuales se replegaron; Robert esquivó a un Unseelie, interceptando su ataque con su propia espada, viendo de reojo una figura más que conocida para él, una que no debía estar allí.

\- ¡Max! – Gritó Maryse al ver a su hijo saltar del caballo de una de las hadas de la cacería.

\- ¡Algunos demonios están muertos en nuestra dimensión! – Gritó Max tomando un tronco del suelo – Por eso solo pueden tocarlos cosas de esta dimensión – Y enfatizó golpeando a un demonio como si bateara una pelota de béisbol. La comitiva lo miró con sorpresa, lo último que habían esperado era verlo allí llegando con los refuerzos y mucho menos trayendo la respuesta que necesitaban - ¡Les dije que debían traerme!

Pero no hubo tiempo a mayor asombro, el sonido de una flecha surcando el aire y el grito de Isabelle fue lo único que importó.

* * *

\- Quiero que te quedes – El susurro de Alec fue casi suplicante, removiéndose entre las sabanas para tomar la mano de Sebastian cuando el rubio se disponía a incorporarse, el desorden en la habitación que fungía como recamara era ignorado por ambos – Conmigo – Acotó atrapando sus labios en un beso que pretendía incitarlo.

Sebastian lo aceptó mordiendo casi juguetonamente el labio inferior del chico antes de separarse de él.

\- No – Dijo apartándose, Alec se negó a soltarlo entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

\- Por favor – Insistió; Sebastian enarcó una ceja mirando el gesto antes de soltarse de él e incorporarse finalmente, sin vergüenza alguna por su cuerpo desnudo. Alec lo miró recoger su ropa interior para colocársela; aprovechando que le deba la espalda para desviar la mirada a la esquina más alejada y opuesta a donde Sebastian había arrojado sus armas y las flechas de Alec en cuanto llegaron a la habitación

\- Estoy ocupado – Fue cortante mientras se colocaba el pantalón. El pelonegro volvió la mirada rápidamente de nuevo al demonio que se dirigió al armario para tomar lo que evidentemente era ropa de combate, Alec protestó por lo bajo incorporándose y acercándose a Sebastian mirando de él a las armas. El rubio de espaldas a él sonrió satisfecho al escuchar sus quejas– Pero tu vendrás conmigo Alexander - Aseguró volviendose; Alec se detuvo de inmediato, sonriéndole a Sebastian.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó agachándose para recoger su ropa del suelo, conteniendo una mueca adolorida: Sebastian no había sido precisamente amable con él. – Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo - Aseguró consiguiendo toda la ropa y dudando: estaba realmente sucia. – Sebastian…

\- Deshazte de eso y toma algo del armario – Ordenó el rubio al notarlo. Alec asintió apresurándose en obedecer finalmente con una excusa para acercarse, tomando un conjunto que parecía muy similar a los trajes de combate Nefilim solo que en color cobre. Se apresuró también en inclinarse por las armas; pero Sebastian fue más rápido sujetando la espada y la aljaba.

\- Yo me haré cargo de esto - Dijo sin apenas mirarlo. El ojos azules asintió mordiéndose el labio antes de sonreír y apresurarse en arreglarse la ropa frente al espejo, sus ojos evitando fijarse en las marcas de chupetones, mordidas y rasguños en su piel; en cambio volvió sobre sus pasos tomando los restos de su ropa vieja acercándose a la ventana dispuesto a arrojarla fuera, jadeando de sorpresa ante lo que vio:

\- ¡Sebastian! – Su voz se había cargado preocupación.

El aludido volteó, pero Alec tenía la vista fija en el exterior donde se había desatado una batalla, que para ese momento estaba en los límites de la fortaleza del rubio. El resplandor de los cuchillos serafines era perfectamente distinguible, así como la figura de los hombres lobos arremetiendo contra los demonios que atacaban.

Sebastian apenas y los miró por un par de segundos, en cambio su mirada se centró en Alec y en como su cuerpo se había tensado, apretando los puños con la vista fija en la batalla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Se hizo el desentendido.

\- ¡Dijiste que retirarías a tus demonios! - Acusó.

\- Retiré a los voladores - Dijo con sorna; con la mirada fija en él.

\- Son Nefilims – Susurró el ojos azules tenso – Quizás… Quizás mi familia.

\- Es tu familia – Aseguró. – Y vienen por ti – Le hizo ver, su mirada fija en el rostro del cazador de sombras, porque podía haber reclamado el cuerpo de Alexander como suyo, pero realmente sabía que para Alec era su familia la prioridad y sabía que, era en este momento en que realmente podría saber que tanto podía confiar en Alec para permanecer a su lado.

Y sin embargo la respuesta de Alec aunque le complació, le tomó por sorpresa: el chico soltó la ropa fuera de la ventana, retrocedió un paso sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

\- Vinieron para llevarme – Entendió negando repetidamente con la cabeza – No voy a dejar que me alejen de ti Sebastian – Sentenció, su voz se alzaba una octava - ¡Que se lleven a Clary si quieren, pero no me apartaran de tu lado!

Sebastian rió con un bufido.

\- No te desharás de Clarissa tan fácil – Lo corrigió tomando al chico de la barbilla para besar sus labios – Y tampoco dejaré que te lleven Alexander, porque eres mío y tu lugar es a mi lado – Sentenció; el ojos azules asintió buscando sus labios de vuelta, pero Sebastian apretó la tenaza en su quijada, evitándolo – Pero antes debes demostrar que tan dispuesto estás a quedarte.

Alec tardó un instante en responder, cerrando los ojos e inspirando profundo antes de conseguir que que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

\- Haré lo que sea por... ti – Aseguró. El rubio soltó a Alec con una sonrisa complacida, como si fuese eso precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar. Sebastian se apartó un par de pasos, recuperando el arco y la aljaba de Alec y colocándolos en la mano del chico quien miraba el arma con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Demuéstralo – Siseó, con un tono tan sedoso y persuasivo, que Alec estaba seguro que así debió escuchar Eva al demonio cuando este le instó a pecar. Miró del arco a Sebastian, y de él a la multitud en el exterior; entendía lo que Sebastian le exigía pero… era su familia, sus amigos; y estaba seguro que incluso había podido ver el chispazo de magia azul de Magnus.

Por primera vez desde que utilizó la poción de amor, Sebastian pudo apreciar la duda en sus ojos, porque esta vez no había poción de odio contra su familia, no, Alec se preocupaba por ellos, los amaba y eso, sonrió el demonio ante la idea, hacía la situación aún más exquisita.

\- ¿Quieres… quieres que les dispares? – Verbalizó finalmente.

\- Quiero que demuestres con hechos lo que estás dispuesto a hacer por mí – Le corrigió – Que tanto quieres quedarte a mi lado.

\- Más que nada, pero…- Volvió a ver a la multitud mordiéndose el labio. El rubio frunció el ceño analizando lo que eso podía significar, Alec parecía realmente indispuesto a lastimar a nadie, y eso no le servía de nada.

Se acercó a él invadiendo su espacio personal, su mano como tenaza fijaron la quijada para obligar a que sus ojos como zafiros se mantuvieran fijos en los de color obsidiana del rubio; mientras con la otra lo sujetaba de la muñeca con la que sujetaba la aljaba con flechas, impidiéndole moverla.

\- No necesito a alguien que no está dispuesto a todo, alguien que dude – Aseguró – Quiero un general al que no le tiemble la mano el cumplir mis órdenes; y si no eres capaz de eso, entonces no-me-sirves-de-nada – Recalcó cada palabra, soltándolo como si desechara un recipiente vacío, agregando luego con poca importancia – El sexo me lo puede dar mi hermana.

Alec se tensó ante la idea.

\- ¡No! – El puño de Alec se apretó alrededor de su arco – No la necesitas… yo puedo… soy lo que necesitas – Aseguró. Sebastian soltó su muñeca permitiéndole tomar la aljaba y apartándose un paso. Alec tomó la única flecha que descansaba en el bolsillo delantero.

Sebastian lo observo recoger también su estela, trazándose en el brazo una runa de visión a larga distancia antes de apuntar el arco y flecha en dirección a la batalla. El demonio se mantuvo tras él, observando; su vista no sería tan detallada como lo habría sido de poder usar las runas, pero al menos podría distinguir si a quien Alec disparara era humano.

\- Haré lo que sea – Aseguró tras unos segundos observando a la batalla, buscando su víctima, y ya no había duda en su rostro – Solo mantenme a tu lado.

Sus dedos soltaron la cuerda del arco y Sebastian sonrió mostrando los dientes al ver la flecha atravesar el aire, impactando el cuerpo de un hombre que cayó de inmediato. Alec bajó el arco complacido con su disparo: directo al cuello como pretendía. Se giró hacia Sebastian alzando la mano para tomar otra flecha, pero el rubio con sonrisa complacida lo sujetó obligándolo a bajar la mano, tomándolo de la cintura y besándolo alegre y satisfecho.

\- Ese será tu lugar siempre que te comportes – Aseguró – Ahora vamos, tenemos planes que ejecutar. – Se hizo a un lado para indicarle que caminara adelante. Alec asintió, queriendo tomar la mano de Sebastian pero él lo evitó; el ojos azules solo suspiró apresurándose andar no sin antes dirigir una última mirada preocupada al exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿A quién le disparó Alec? No estoy muy segura si el supuesto plan de Clary esté funcionando :/ solo ha logrado que Alec vuelva a estar con Sebas y le dispare directo al cuello a alguien u.u  
> La batalla ya se llevó a Jocelyn (lo siento, pero no lo siento x.x ella nunca me agradó y si, la consideró tan culpable como Valentine del monstruo en que se convirtió Sebastian en los libros ) y solo puedo decirles, que apenas es la primera… recuerden lo que le advirtió Jonathan a Max, "las joyas solo iniciaran un camino de muerte y pesar que solo se detendrá con un gran sacrificio" :D Como ya había dicho, el próximo capítulo si se llamará "Caos"  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	29. Caos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La batalla rápidamente se descontrola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si debo ser sincera, las escenas de la batalla me costaron un poco para que quedaran en la secuencia que adecuada; aunque creo que el resultado fue bueno.  
> Gracias MarVCC, ShadowSlayer y Marissa Mallette por no odiarme mucho y dejarme sus comentarios ;) prometo contestarlos mañana porque ya es bastante tarde y debo trabajar mañana temprano x.x  
> ¡A leer!

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 29: Caos**

_Me encanta el poder. Es como un artista que me gusta. Me encanta como un músico ama su violín, para extraer sus sonidos, acordes y armonías._

**Napoleón Bonaparte.**

**X.X.X.X**

Simon golpeó un par de demonios con su arco, eran muchos y no le daban el tiempo y la distancia para tomar una flecha y apuntar por lo que había desistido valiéndose solo de sus colmillos y el arco a modo de bate para golpearlos. Quería acercarse a Isabelle que estaba espalda con espalda con Maia a unos cincuenta metros de distancia. La Cacería Salvaje había supuesto un alivio en la batalla al traer a Max con su consejo sobre como derrotar a los demonios intangibles, pero no era suficiente, apenas y habían podido avanzar unos diez metros, y necesitaban entrar a la fortaleza o no tendrían oportunidad.

El sonido del metal cortando el aire lo distrajo, Simon se volteó utilizando sus reflejos vampiros solo para recibir con un jadeo el impacto de una flecha clavándose en su cuello, derribándolo al suelo.

Escuchó el grito de Isabelle llamándolo, el aullido de Maia y el olor a sangre acompañando el dolor. Quiso incorporarse sintiéndose débil, en cambio solo quedó tendido viendo el cuerpo de la flecha sobresaliendo y desconcertándose por el penacho rojo de la flecha que le atravesaba.

Él reconocía esa flecha; la había visto por años en el instituto junto a otras similares en una aljaba, esperando a su dueño encarcelado; custodiadas por Isabelle, Maryse y Jace que las cuidaban como si fuesen verdaderas reliquias.

Era una de las flechas de Alec.

\- ¡Simon! – Escuchaba a Isabelle lejana pese a que se acercaba lo más rápido que los demonios le permitían; con la loba alfa de New York cuidándole las espaldas, ambas preocupadas.

Movió su mano en dirección a su cuello y el líquido rojo y frio cubrió sus dedos. Estaba perdiendo sangre y eso era lo peor que podía pasarle a un vampiro, especialmente a uno que no se alimentaba desde que salieron del instituto; pero no era solo el aroma de sangre seca con un ligero toque de divinidad que solía tener su sangre diurna lo que percibía; no… había algo más.

Sangre de Nefilim.

\- ¡Simon! – Isabelle finalmente llegó hasta él con el rostro distorsionado por la angustia. Lo tomó de la camisa jalándolo a prisa. Maia saltó sobre un demonio sacándolo del frente, permitiéndole llevar al vampiro a un lugar en la periferia de las batallas. Isabelle se valió de una gran roca para recostarlo, permitiéndose tomarse unos segundos al ver como Bat en su forma de lobo corría hacía ellos para ayudar a Maia a protegerlos mientras verificaba a Simon.

Y entonces la chica volvió la mirada a su novio y jadeó llevándose la mano a la boca al reconocer la flecha. Se incorporó a prisa buscando en todas direcciones como si esperara encontrar a su hermano en medio de la batalla arco en mano, pero evidentemente, no había rastro alguno de él.

Simon jadeó e Isabelle volvió la atención a él de inmediato poniéndose de rodillas a su lado, no tenía tiempo de pensar en Alec cuando Simon se estaba desangrando con una flecha atravesándole el cuello allí frente a ella.

\- Tranquilo, vas a estar bien – Susurró tomando la flecha con manos firmes y arrancándola sin contemplación. Simon jadeó de dolor por el daño de la flecha al salir, y los borbotones de sangre oscura no tardaron en brotar con mayor cuantía del agujero en su cuello; una persona normal no sobreviviría a ese disparo, y en el milagroso caso de que ocurriera ella normalmente no la sacaría, pero él era un vampiro, y para cerrar la herida tenía que extraerla primero. Estiró la muñeca a los labios de su pareja instándolo a prisa – ¡Bebe!

\- No voy… a beber tu sangre… en medio de una batalla – Masculló Simon entre dientes, su voz era ronca, evidentemente la flecha había afectado sus cuerdas vocales y el aumento de la hemorragia lo hacía sentir más débil con mayor rapidez.

\- No te atrevas a morirte mientras sigo enojada contigo; así que bebe – Le ordenó presionando su piel contra los colmillos del chico de Brooklyn hasta hacerse un corte. Simon se aferró a la muñeca de ella de inmediato al sentir el sabor de la sangre, hincándole los colmillos.

Cada gota de sangre le hizo sentir como se revitalizaba, deteniendo el sangrado y cerrando la herida, reagudizando sus sentidos. Se detuvo por sí mismo cuando fue suficiente, tenía suficientes años bebiendo de Isabelle para saber cuándo detenerse sin afectar realmente a la nefilim. Isabelle se apartó apresurándose en trazar una iratze y una runa reponedora de sangre en su brazo.

\- Gracias – Susurró él llevándose la mano al cuello, fuera de la sangre que manchaba su piel, no había rastro de la herida.

\- Te disparó – Susurró ella consternada, mirando la flecha en el suelo – Alec lo hizo.

\- Clary…- Susurró él tomando la flecha a prisa; ella se mostró confundida – El olor…- Explicó recuperando la flecha y llevándosela a la nariz, y en efecto, podía sentir la sangre seca de la pelirroja en el arma – Es su sangre.

La expresión de Isabelle cambió de inmediato con el brillo esperanzado en sus ojos mientras le arrebataba la flecha de inmediato, observándola en busca de detalles y jadeando cuando sus dedos se encontraron con el relieve en el cuerpo de la misma.

\- ¡Es un mensaje! - Exclamó apresurándose en limpiar la sangre con su ropa, intentaba contener una sonrisa: su hermano estaba intentando ayudar.

\- Me uní al malo otra vez y los quiero muerto – Ironizó Simon – Si, lo entendí claro.

\- ¡No! – Rodó los ojos – Es una flecha simple de acero; de haber querido matarte habría usado una con agua bendita.

\- Quizás se le acabaron – Dijo mordaz, la chica lo golpeó en el brazo con un chillido enojado.

\- ¡Alec tiene flechas para cada tipo de submundos! Y en cambio te ataca con una que no va a matarte de inmediato porque esperaba que sobrevivieras – Dijo, estaba decidida a creerlo: ya había desconfiado de su hermano una vez, no volvería a hacerlo y está vez convencería a Simon – Porque necesitaba que vieras esto

Le devolvió la flecha ya limpia, el diurno la tomó no pudiendo evitar la sorpresa al ver tres palabras allí talladas.

\- Él se ha mandado mensajes con Jace de esta forma desde que eran niños – Seguía ella, pero él solo observaba las palabras apenas entendibles pero que, con el claro olor de la sangre de su amiga pelirroja, dejaba claro lo que pretendía.

" _Sigue el rastro"_

Les había dado un mapa directo para encontrar a Clary.

* * *

\- Las joyas de Edom… las tiene el Inquisidor – Recriminó Gwyn en medio de la batalla; había logrado llegar hasta Kaelie ayudándola al golpear con su maza al demonio que la atacaba mientras intentaba proteger a Magnus. – Nos mentiste.

\- Sabes que no puedo – Se defendió ella – Pero si oculté información importante porque el Rey Unseelie habría actuado por codicia de saber la verdad desde el inicio.

La Reina soltó a Magnus para atravesar a un demonio con su delgada espada; era frustrante, no importaba cuantos matara, los demonios solo seguían apareciendo y ella tenía su mente dividida entre proteger a Bane, verificar que Well no estuviese herido y chequear la ubicación del resto de las Joyas: en ese momento vio a Robert en el suelo junto a Max, mientras Maryse los defendía de los caballeros del Rey Unseelie y de Herondale no había rastro.

Maldijo, necesitaba reunirlos a todos tanto como necesitaban seguir avanzando a la fortaleza de Sebastian.

\- No soy el Rey Unseelie – El jefe de la cacería parecía ofendido.

\- Las joyas son nuestra mejor oportunidad contra él – Masculló la Reina – Para detenerlo de una vez por todas y que deje de asesinar submundos, a nuestros pueblos.

\- Y de lastimar a tu chico – Gruñó Gwyn, evidentemente nada agradado por haber sido engañado, mucho menos en favor de un nefilim – ¿Sebastian posee algunas de las joyas? – Preguntó mientras su brazo abanicaba para derribar a un demonio que pretendía acercarse a ellos.

\- No, pero lo destruiremos con ellas – Dijo mostrando la diadema escondida en su bolso de cuero. El hombre miró fascinado tanto como aterrado el brillo de la gema.

\- Presuman su joyería cuando no estemos en medio de una batalla – Gruñó Magnus haciéndose notar finalmente; como respuesta Kaelie lo empujó arrojándolo con fuerza lejos de ella contra una de las rocas altas. Magnus iba a maldecir cuando vio a la hada en el suelo, derribada por un demonio Hellhound e intentando mantener sus fauces lejos de su cabeza.

Gwyn utilizó su mazo contra él y su caballo relinchando golpeó al demonio con su coz. Magnus maldijo sonoramente a todos los infiernos y al maldito reino de su padre en particular: odiaba sentirse tan inútil, y odiaba tener que ser protegido. Introdujo la mano en su bolso buscando un vial de poción alarmándose al sentir el líquido frio y el cristal filoso ¡Se habían roto dos de los viales! Eso solo le dejaba dos y si los usaba ahora estaría totalmente indefenso al enfrentarse a Sebastian. Observó a su alrededor: Demonios voladores comenzaban a salir desde la fortaleza en dirección a la batalla, mientras que algunos jinetes de la cacería salvaje montaban sobre sus caballos a los aliados más heridos para llevarlos en dirección contraria y ponerlos en resguardo en tierras Seelies; incluso divisó a Patrick quejándose mientras Jia lo obligaba a subir al caballo con su pierna herida.

Vio también a Simon un poco más allá, tendido contra una de las rocas más grande, con sangre a su alrededor mientras mordía la muñeca de Isabelle; y Maia y Bat los protegían; pero sus ojos quedaron fijos en la flecha tendida a su lado, una que reconoció al instante.

La flecha de Alec…

Se apartó de la roca, tambaleándose por lo débil que se sentía, buscando con la mirada a su novio. Tenía que llegar hasta el vampiro, saber si había visto a Alec y que había ocurrido. Un par de hombres lobos despedazaban a un demonio Moloch casi arrollándolo en el proceso, pero una Seelie se apresuró a su lado sujetándolo apoyada por su compañero hada mientras Jace, salido de Lillith sabrá donde, saltaba sobre la espalda de un demonio Kuri que intentaba acercarse a ellos, atravesándole un cuchillo serafín en la cabeza a solo un par de pasos.

\- ¿A dónde…? - El rubio recibió un porrazo en la espalda. Se giró de inmediato desconcertado: era un caballero Unseelie quien le atacaba, sus ojos negros sin irises fijos en el anillo que se había descubierto colgado con una cadena a su cuello - ¿Qué diablos? – Escupió suciedad y sangre; el rubio tenía algunos cortes por las batallas que había estado librando contra los demonios hasta ahora.

\- ¡Dame el anillo, Nefilim! – Ordenó el Unseelie.

\- Ven por él – Gruñó Jace pero fue un demonio Oni quien arremetió, la espada de Jace lo atravesó sin causarle daño, siendo distracción suficiente para que el Unseelie volviese a golpearlo. Magnus dio un paso en dirección a ellos.

\- ¡No! – Lo detuvo su guarda espaldas Seelie. - Debes mantenerte fuera de las batallas, brujo – Maldijo una vez más ¿Desde cuándo ser de provecho lo hacía tan inservible? ¡Incluso el inútil de Max estaba siendo de más ayuda que él a pesar de que solo lanzaba piedras a los demonios, protegido tras la falda de Maryse!

Dejó que las hadas lo ayudaran a alejarse; los Unseelies no solo atacaban a Jace: Robert estaba teniendo dificultades por exhibir el collar que tenía colgado en su pecho y no había tenido de otra que apartarse de su ex esposa e hijo para que los Unseelies lo siguieran y se apartaran de su familia. A pesar de que ahora sabían cómo matar a los demonios, los Unseelies estaban jodiendo todo, causando el caos.

* * *

Alec observaba desde atrás, sus dedos se sentían inquietos alrededor de su arco con la presencia de tantos demonios cerca mientras Sebastian impartía ordenes sin esperar ni permitir replicas. Cada cierto tiempo volvía la mirada por la ventana intentando ver más allá, saber cómo iba la batalla en el exterior, pero desde esa nueva ubicación no tenía una buena vista pese a que podía oír todo el alboroto, los gritos de los aliados a su familia y alaridos de demonios; la batalla estaba cada vez más cerca y él aun no entendía lo que Sebastian pretendía.

\- Quiero que abran las defensas solo el tiempo suficiente para que algunos pasen. – Volvió la mirada rápidamente hacía al rubio al escucharlo – Tengo asuntos que resolver con Jace. – Sebastian observó de reojo a Alec con una sonrisa maliciosa – Y con algunos otros.

\- ¿Quieres que entren a la fortaleza? – Preguntó con sorpresa, el rubio le sonrió con una abierta sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿Cómo si no les daremos la bienvenida, Alexander? – Cuestionó. Alec se estremeció, pero Sebastian solo entrecerró los ojos por medio segundo antes de volverse de nuevo a los demonios, en especial a los voladores – También quiero que me traigan las Joyas de Edom. – Esta vez los demonios se removieron inconformes, pero sin atreverse a llevarle la contraria al rubio; emprendiendo el vuelo para marcharse.

Alec los observó retirarse volando en dirección al cielo amarillo de Edom, y dio un paso tentativo en dirección al rubio mientras fruncía el ceño ¿Las joyas de Edom? ¿Cómo el brazalete que Max colocó en Magnus? ¿Por qué las quería?

\- No quieres esas cosas – Advirtió – Vi lo que le hizo a Magnus: solo robaron su magia mientras las usó.

\- Y esa magia me hizo un cuerpo con el que puedo tocarte – Sonrió satisfecho ante la confusión en sus ojos azules – Alexander…- Y sonó como un intento de caricia verbal mientras caminaba en su dirección, su mano haciéndose con su mejilla. – No tienes ni idea del poder de las joyas ¿No es así? – Alec negó con la cabeza dándole la razón.

Pero él si lo sabía, y eso era lo que le preocupaba: recordaba todo lo que Catarina les había dicho sobre el peligro que supondría para todo el mundo de sombras, incluso para los demonios.

Sebastian chasqueó la lengua palmeándole la mejilla con sorna.

\- No importa, no les servirá de nada mientras no encuentren a un hijo de Asmodeus – Dijo – Pero no me arriesgaré.

Alec abrió la boca con sorpresa y Sebastian rió apoderándose de sus labios como hacía cada vez que tenía oportunidad para demostrar su posesión sobre el ojos azules. Alec le sonrió al apartarse.

"… _La antigua Reina Seelie nos dejó a tu padre y a mí una manera de destruir a Sebastian"_

"… _aun me falta un_ _a_ _importante_ _pieza_ _para que el plan funcione"_

" _Sangre…un submundo con cierta sangre_ _de Edom"_

Su sonrisa vaciló por el recuerdo de las palabras de Kaelie la última vez que se vieron, cuando acordó con ella la ayuda del pueblo Fey para rescatar a Clary y vencer a Sebastian; eran como rápidos flashbacks en su mente dispuestos a darle sentido a todo: El arma de Kaelie eran las joyas, y Sebastian lo sabía, así como sabía que necesitaban el poder del creador de las joyas a través de un heredero directo para activarlas; y sabía que Kaelie no lo había encontrado.

\- ¿Pasa algo Alexander? – Lo cuestionó el demonio notando el cambio en su mirada.

" _Magnus – Había sido su respuesta a Kaelie – Habla con él…_ _puede que sepa de alguien"_

¿Era eso lo que necesitaba la hada? ¿A Magnus?

Y él la había enviado directo al brujo, directo al hijo de Asmodeus,

\- ¿Tienes algo que decir? – Exigió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kaelie tenía un arma contra el rubio, y él la había cargado.

Y Sebastian no lo sabía.

\- Muero de ganas de que esto termine – Dijo besándole en la comisura de los labios con una sonrisa genuina – Nada más.

* * *

Esquivó la estocada de un caballero Unseelie, recibiendo un corte en el brazo cortesía del Rey; no tenía ni idea de cómo seguía la batalla luego de la llegada de Max porque no había tenido tiempo para desviar la mirada ni un segundo: el Rey Unseelie y su pueblo estaban sobre él desde el momento en que vieron el collar de Edom.

Un par de demonios Hellhound saltaron sobre el Rey Unseelie quitándoselo de encima; sería tan irónico que debiera agradecer su vida a esos malditos demonios; más no le dieron tiempo a considerarlo demasiado, tuvo que esquivar a un Kuri arrojándose al suelo para cubrir la hoja de su espada con la tierra de ese demoniaco lugar y atravesar la cabeza del demonio con una estocada rápida; jadeando adolorido al recibir un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza que le hizo ver oscuro por un segundo. Escuchó el sonido del acero contra acero, esos no eran demonios.

Sacudió la cabeza enfocándose en intentar centrarse; encontrando frente suyo a Maryse que lo defendía con fiereza del caballero UnSeelie que le había atacado; tras ella estaba Max manteniéndose a resguardo con piedras en la mano.

\- Robert no es hora de una siesta – Escuchó a Maryse exclamar como si se encontrara al otro lado de la explanada. Asintió con unos segundos de retraso sintiendo su cerebro trabajar con lentitud, incapaz de incorporarse aun con la mirada opaca por el golpe.

\- Date prisa, tienes que ponerte una Iratze – Escuchó la voz de su hijo un tanto lejana pese a que se había acercado hasta quedar a su lado. Robert movió la mano buscando su estela, confuso; malditos Unseelies golpeaban con bastante fuerza; seguro tendría una terrible migraña en la mañana.

\- ¡Rápido! – Exclamó Maryse, había dejado fuera de combate al caballero Unseelie pero otros dos habían tomado su lugar intentando acercarse a ellos. Max la miró, eso no tenía sentido, que las hadas del Reino Unseelie atacaran a Robert, se suponía que estaban allí para ayudar, pero si no se daba prisa su madre no podía contenerlos eternamente.

Soltó las piedras para rebuscar a toda velocidad en la ropa del Inquisidor, jadeando sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta del collar en su pecho. Se detuvo por un segundo con duda, él realmente no sabía mucho respecto a esas joyas más allá de que permitieron que Sebastian recuperara su fuerza y que la antigua Reina Seelie las quería a como dé lugar.

Consiguió lo que buscaba en uno de los bolsillos de la pierna del pantalón: la estela. Se la colocó a su padre en la mano y este la observó turbado sacudiendo la cabeza intentando enfocarse para dirigir la estela a su piel. Max lo observó y luego a su madre, había un demonio ahora intentando acercarse a ellos y el hombre parecía que se incendiaria la mano en vez de conseguir trazar la runa.

Le arrebató la estela por precaución, alguien más tendría que ayudarlo. Miró en todas direcciones, todos los nefilims estaban ocupados en la batalla, pero si no hacía nada Maryse podría salir lastimada o peor intentando protegerlos en vano.

\- ¡Max a prisa! – Jadeó Maryse de rodillas en el suelo tras recibir un golpe en el costado; alzando su cuchillo serafín e interceptando otro golpe. El asintió estirando la mano con la estela sobre el brazo de Robert, su mano temblaba ligeramente y se detuvo cuando la punta tocó su piel, maldiciendo en idioma Feéra ¡Él realmente no sabía realizar iratzes!

Se mordió el labio pensando a toda velocidad, si tan solo supiera como se veía la maldita runa.

Pero si lo sabía…la había visto por años en su tobillo, en la cicatriz de la runa que intentaba ignorar mientras más abrazaba la crianza Seelie. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo dejando apoyado el pie donde estaba la runa y apresurándose en subir el pantalón para observar la cicatriz mientras trazaba una figura similar en el brazo de su padre.

Como la vez que trazó la runa de apertura sobre sobre el cristal de la biblioteca para intentar obtener la diadema de Edóm, sintió la energía del ángel fluir de sus dedos a través de la estela para materializarse en forma de runas; no era su primera runa, pero si la primera vez que se la hacía a otra persona y por primera vez en años, se encontró rezándole a Raziel para hacerlo bien.

Robert lo observó, su mirada fija en la expresión confundida de su hijo; tenía que intentar centrarse, sabía que había algo que estaba olvidando respecto a las runas. Max soltó el aliento que contenía cuando terminó el trazado y Robert bajó la mirada observando la runa, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor pero la runa rápidamente empezó a desvanecerse.

\- ¡No está funcionando! – Max se alarmó – ¿Qué hago? – Se desesperó mirando de la marca que acababa de hacer a la cicatriz en tu tobillo, eran idénticos - ¡No funciona!

Robert lo miró entornando los ojos, podía ver con mayor claridad su rostro, pero las voces seguían siendo lejanas, algo estaba mal, algo… su cabeza finalmente hizo conexión.

\- El collar…- Articuló; eso era, la runa no funcionaría mientras él tuviese el collar en su cuello absorbiendo su poder; y con la mitad de las hadas atacándole para intentar arrebatárselo, quitárselo no era una opción. – Debes trazar varias.

\- Si…yo…- Max dudó, una cosa era dibujarla una vez, otra diferente era hacerlo repetidamente y esperar que quedaran igual; pero tenía que intentarlo, Robert contaba con él, su madre lo hacía – Lo haré. – Dijo con determinación apresurándose a por ello; trazó al menos tres runas de forma irregular antes de que Robert sintiera sus sentidos totalmente despejados mientras la joya sobre su pecho palpitaba cada vez más y más rápido. - ¿Funcionó?

\- Funcionó – Corroboró con tono orgulloso, quería abrazar a su hijo en agradecimiento, pero el grito de Maryse lo alertó por lo que en cambio empujó a Max para sacarlo del camino de la maza de un Unseelie y arrojó su cuchillo serafín para matar al que arremetía contra su ex esposa. Se incorporó a prisa para colocarse codo a codo con la mujer.

\- Gracias por el descanso – Bromeó; ella se incorporó con una sonrisa aprovechando que Robert le cubría la espalda para trazarse una iratze junto al corte en su abdomen. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué los Unseelie te atacan? – Ignoró su pregunta por una que consideró más importante.

\- Las joyas de Edom – Susurró lo más bajo que pudo; un demonio se intentó abalanzar sobre ellos cayendo en medio del salto cuando Max le arrojó una piedra que le atravesó el pecho – Deben alejarse antes de que noten que también tienes una – Dijo con preocupación.

\- No digas estupideces Robert – Lo riñó. Pero él no decía estupideces, él veía como cada vez eran más Unseelies los que se acercaban a ellos y el Rey Unseelie había logrado librarse de los demonios Hellhounds; sabía que Maryse podía defenderse, pero Max que seguía arrojando piedras contra los demonios con una puntería regular, sería otra historia; y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que descubrieran que Maryse tenía el brazalete y entonces se ensañarían con ella.

\- Si ves a Kaelie dile que necesito quitarme las joyas. – Dijo.

\- ¿Qué? – La mujer se confundió ante la mirada decidida del Inquisidor antes de que este solo echara a correr lejos de ellos.

\- ¡Robert!

\- ¡Papá! – El hombre casi se detiene, ¿Lo había llamado papá? Sintió el corazón acelerársele tentado a volver sobre sus pasos y abrazar a su pequeño y pedirle que lo repitiera; volvió la mirada y vio a Maryse detener a Max sujetándolo de la cintura para evitar que lo siguiera, y a todos los Unseelies incluyendo al Rey, dejándolos en paz para perseguirlos. Su determinación creció, cuando todo terminará tendría tiempo para oír a Max llamarlo papá una y otra vez, para abrazarlo cuando quisiera, ahora lo importante era mantener a su familia a salvo. - ¡Van tras él, hay que ayudarlo!

Por un segundo Maryse logró conectar su mirada con la del hombre, antes de que esquivara a un hombre lobo y un demonio que luchaban entre sí, y los usara como barrera entre él y los Unseelie, y no pudo evitar que la preocupación nublara su mirada, solo esperaba que Robert supiera lo que hacía.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡El Rey UnSeelie va a matarlo! - La angustia en la voz de Max podría haber estrujado su corazón de no tener cosas más apremiantes: Maryse lo soltó girando a prisa enristrando su guisarme para proteger al muchacho cuando un demonio Kuri intentó arremeter. El demonio chilló estallando de inmediato, pero rápidamente dos Oni tomaron su lugar: Los UnSeelies se habían marchado tras Robert pero los demonios seguían arremetiendo, prácticamente cercándolos contra las rocas.

Maryse se mantuvo al frente, los Oni eran los únicos demonios que utilizaban armas por lo que el sonido del guisarme contra las katanas resonó; Max se apresuró a tomar un par de rocas para arrojárselas con toda la fuerza que pudo intentando ayudar; una de ellas golpeó en lo que se suponía era la cara del demonio dándole la distracción suficiente a Maryse para cortarle la cabeza y con un rápido giró, sacó una daga de su cinto clavándola a la altura donde se suponía que debía estar el corazón del demonio. Intentó estirar el cuello para buscar a Robert con la mirada, pero lo único que encontró fueron colmillos y garras intentando abalanzarse contra ella.

Escuchó el jadeó asustado de Max tras suyo cuando el demonio Hellhound se aproximó; el muchacho recordando como uno similar lo había dejado tan malherido como parte de los planes de Sebastian. Maryse arrojó la daga en su mano para clavarla en el costado del demonio quien rugió, pero fue distracción suficiente para tomar a Max del brazo y jalarlo a correr lo más rápido que podían en dirección contraria y…

Un demonio dragón aterrizó estruendosamente frente a ellos, con un rugido estridente que fue respondido por otros dos demonios voladores que se aproximaban. La mujer se apresuró en colocar a su hijo tras ella sin soltarlo, para protegerlo con su cuerpo mientras enterraba el guisarme en el suelo liberando su mano con la que tomó de su cinturón la última daga que le quedaba, arrojándola los demonios en el aire lastimando el ala de uno que cayó mientras ella recuperaba el guisarme a tiempo para defenderse del que estaba en tierra; el arma golpeó contra una de sus garras, era difícil manipularla con una sola mano, pero no estaba en sus planes soltar a Max.

\- En lo que pueda abrir una oportunidad tenemos que correr y reagruparnos al resto – Le advirtió a su hijo.

\- Solo los llevaremos con ellos – Le advirtió Max. Maryse no pudo voltear para ver a lo que se refería; en cambio empujó a Max para esquivar una feroz mordida que aprovechó para clavar el guisarme en el paladar del demonio; el icor la salpicó con la molesta sensación de quemar su piel, pero ni siquiera para eso tenía tiempo, ya que otro demonio dragón había tomado su lugar. – Los voladores solo nos atacan a nosotros, y Jace y… ¡Kaelie! – Jadeó el muchacho al ver como los caballeros Seelies ponían todo de sí para proteger a su Reina de los demonios que la acosaban.

Trató de zafarse de su madre angustiado por el peligro que corría la hada.

\- ¡No! – Jadeó Maryse volviéndose a prisa para evitar que saliera de su protección; Max no tenía ninguna clase de entrenamiento, correr hacía Kaelie arrojando piedras sin mucha precisión que se diga solo haría que se ganara un aguijón de demonio Shax en el pecho si tenía suerte, sino los Hellhount lo desmembrarían peleándose por su cuerpo. Intentó decírselo, que entendiera, pero el chico solo jaloneaba para soltarse con la vista fija en la mujer que lo había criado los últimos cinco años. – Max…

\- ¡Debo ayudarla! – Decía, escuchando el grito de alguien llamando a Robert; más no pudo centrarse en eso, en cambio la mujer abrió la boca para contradecir a su hijo y hacerle entender que su mejor opción era con ella, pero solo gritó al sentir las garras del demonio dragón apretarse alrededor de su cintura. Empujó a Max lo más lejos posible y lo próximo que sintió fue la brisa seca y cálida contra su rostro. No supo en que momento cerró los ojos, pero cuando se dio cuenta, los abrió para ver la mirada aterrada del chico fija en ella que se elevaba cada vez más con cada aleteo del demonio.

\- ¡Mamá! – Gritó, y por un segundo en que se permitió un único pensamiento egoísta, fue para hacer notar de como su hijo había gritado por ella con aun más angustia que por Kaelie, pero ese pequeño momento de madre celosa no le duró prácticamente nada al ver como otro de los demonios dragón se lanzaba en picada a por Max.

\- ¡Corre Max, corre! – Gritó desesperada, el guisarme aun en su mano era la única arma que le quedaba y aun así lo arrojó cual arpón para atravesar al demonio. Ella podía buscar otra forma de liberarse, su hijo necesitaba esos segundos de ventaja y sin embargo el chico seguía allí, parado pasmado - ¡CORRE!

Max no lo dudó más, esquivando a un par que había intentado arrojarse sobre él y corriendo en dirección al corro de Seelies que protegían a la Reina.

\- ¡Kaelie! – Gritó, ya no con preocupación por el hada sino clamando por su ayuda, porque en los últimos cinco años, cuando las cosas estaban mal, era a ella a quien acudía por una solución, y estaba vez imploraba a Lillith que pudiera ayudarlo.

* * *

Magnus pensaba que Raziel no debía tenerle mucho aprecio a los nefilims, o quizás Edom estaba muy lejos de su área de influencia, era lo único con sentido cuando veía como los demonios dragón llegaban rugiendo hasta la explanada, arremetiendo para partir el cuerpo de algunos hombres lobos en dos, otros arrojaban fuego complicando el panorama cuando apenas habían logrado controlar un poco la situación.

Gwyn gruñó con frustración destrozando la cabeza de un demonio con su maza mientras un grupo de caballeros Seelies se apresuraban en rodear a Kaelie para protegerla y ella no soltaba a Magnus. El brujo maldijo mientras escuchaba a un hada gruñir en idioma Feéra: los demonios se arrojaban como aves de presa, ya no rehuían de las joyas de Edom, al contrario, parecían interesados en ellas específicamente: no había rastro de Robert, pero podía ver como la mayoría intentaban arremeter contra ellos, otro par había apartado a Jace y un poco más allá habían acorralado a Maryse y Max

Todos los demás se enfrentaban a demonios comunes, pero con ellos parecía haber una especial insistencia.

Un demonio dragón arrojó un zarpazo; una dama Seelie se interpuso entre las garras y su Reina, la dama falleció al instante mientras la Reina jadeaba al ganarse un feo corte en el abdomen.

\- ¡Kaelie! ¡Tenemos que usar las joyas ahora! – Gritó ayudándola a mantenerse de pie; o él se apoyaba en ella, realmente no estaba del todo seguro.

\- ¡No! – Negó ella entre dientes testarudamente – Son para Sebastian.

\- A este paso no llegaremos a él – Le espetó; Kaelie negaba obstinada cuando el grito de Max la interrumpió:

\- ¡Kaelie! – El chico corría desesperado hacia ella mientras señalaba al cielo; ambos voltearon en su dirección y el color desapareció de sus rostros: Maryse era llevada cada vez más alto en garras de un demonio dragón.

\- ¡No! – Jadeó la Reina Seelie – Se lleva el brazalete; ¡tenemos que ir…!

Magnus siempre había disfrutado decir esas tres palabras, restregarlas en el rostro de la otra persona porque él amaba tener la razón y en especial dejar claro que el otro se equivocaba, pero justo ahora, tener la razón era perder una gran oportunidad; y sin embargo las palabras salieron de su boca como un terrible lamento.

\- Te lo dije – Jadeó.

Jace gritó el nombre de Maryse al ver como se alejaba con cada aletazo del demonio, no iba a permitirlo: Sebastian le había arrebatado a su novia y a su parabatai, no le daría a la mujer que era como una madre para él; no le daría a nadie más…

Aprovechó el lomo de un demonio Raum para saltar sobre la grupa de otro demonio dragón en el aire para acercarse y arrojar un cuchillo serafín contra el que tenía a Maryse; acertó el tiró y la mujer gritó al precipitarse en caída libre cuando el demonio desapareció en un estallido de icor.

Jace saltó para atraparla, maldiciendo cuando un segundo dragón se arrojó en picada capturándola de nuevo mientras otro par se lanzaban a por él. El rubio logró esquivarlos fuera de su alcance haciendo que los demonios chocaran entre sí, mientras caía fuertemente rodando de costado en el suelo. Adolorido, maldijo aún más fuerte al ver como Maryse era alejada de su alcance, llevada hacía la fortaleza de Sebastian. Intentó incorporarse, debía haberse lesionado todas las costillas del lado izquierdo.

Un demonio Shax reptó a prisa en dirección a Jace encontrándose con el látigo de Electrum de Isabelle que se enredó en su cuello arrancándole la cabeza al demonio y salvando al rubio de ser atrapado.

\- Se llevan a mamá – Jadeó la chica poniéndose a su altura mirando horrorizada como el demonio dragón que tenía a Maryse rugía y el resto le hizo eco; fue una cadena de rugidos aterradores en toda la explanada que hizo retroceder a la mayoría de los demonios terrestres de forma preventiva ante la mirada desconfiada de todos.

Simon ayudó a Jace a incorporarse; el rubio se apoyó en el vampiro diurno mientras se realizaba un par de rápidas Iratzes en el costado. Sus dientes fuertemente apretados más que por el dolor, por la impotencia.

\- ¡Kaelie, ayuda! – El grito de Max fue lo que le hizo volver apartar la mirada del pequeño punto en que se había convertido Maryse y buscar a su hermanito menor. El muchacho intentaba hacerse paso en dirección a la Reina del pueblo Seelie. Jace arrojó una daga a prisa cuando un rapiñador intrépido casi lo alcanza por la espalda. Las damas Seelies corrieron hasta él menor para protegerlo de otros posibles ataques: pese a que los demonios voladores habían perdido el interés en él y la mayoría de los terrestres se replegaban, su inexperiencia en combate lo ponía realmente en peligro.

Las hadas lo rodearon ayudando a llevarlo hasta Kaelie quien discutía con Magnus ante la insistencia del brujo.

\- No es momento para eso Bane – Decía, sus ojos viraban cada segundo para asegurar el bienestar de Max que era acercado - Debemos reunir a Robert y Jace, recuperar a Maryse…

\- Y utilizar las malditas joyas – La reina rodó los ojos. Sus hadas llegaron hasta ellos y Kaelie se soltó del brujo para apresurarse a él, la mano apretándose el corte sangrante en el abdomen con una única preocupación: que el chico no tuviese grandes heridas.

\- Estás bien – Suspiró aliviada, su mano libre en el rostro del muchacho que le devolvía una expresión de angustia en sus ojos grises.

\- Kaelie, tienes que ayudarme a recuperar a Maryse.- Le suplicó

\- Vamos a hacerlo – Dijo, porque necesitaban el brazalete que el demonio Dragón se había llevado junto a la nefilim, pero también porque odiaba ver la desesperación en su pequeño humano. – La recuperaremos – Le prometió estirando la otra mano, pero conteniéndose ante el dolor en su abdomen. Max la sujetó ante el riesgo de que se dejara caer al suelo, mirando aterrado la herida ensangrentada en su abdomen.

\- Estás herida – Dijo abriendo los ojos - ¡Alguien ayúdela!

Eso no podía estar pasando, no podía estar perdiendo a Maryse y a Kaelie.

\- Señora, tenemos que enviarla a Feéra – Dijo uno de sus caballeros; la mujer hada negó testarudamente.

\- Estaré bien – Dijo tomando de su cinturón un recipiente con un emplasto verde y asquerosamente grumoso con el que se apresuró a cubrir la herida; Max lo miró, sabía lo que era: Kaelie lo había usado en su espalda cuando la anterior Reina Seelie lo mandó a azotar, y sabía que no tenía el efecto inmediato que se requeriría para una batalla.

\- No seas testaruda – Gruñó el joven - No puedo perderte a ti también – Y eso ultimo sonaba como una súplica. La mirada de Kaelie no se ablandó, porque no quería que Max se preocupara por ella, pero aún más importante era mantenerlo a salvo y esa determinación Max la notó por lo que buscó apoyo en alguien más - ¡Bane, por favor!

A Magnus le habría encantado devolverle una respuesta mordaz; negarle su ayuda después de todo cuando Max había hecho para joderle y arruinarlo, para lastimar a Alec; pero sabía que no les convenía tener a Kaelie herida, si ella se iba a Feéra, el resto de las Seelies perderían cualquier motivación para luchar.

Maldijo antes de tomar uno de los dos viales que le restaban y dárselo a Kaelie para que bebiera ella; la mujer negó.

\- Son para cuando te enfrentes a Sebastian.

\- O la bebes o te llevan a Feéra, y dudo mucho que Max quiera irse contigo ahora que se llevaron a Maryse – Le advirtió el brujo; la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, pero aceptó el vial bebiéndolo de un trago., con eso ayudándole a reponer fuerzas y el emplasto sellando la herida podría continuar. Dejó caer el vial vacío.

\- ¡Los demonios se replegaron! – Exclamó Jace llegando hasta ellos con Isabelle y Simon a su lado. – Tenemos que aprovechar para entrar a la fortaleza.

\- Sin duda es una trampa – Maia se había acercado también, todos lo hacían ahora que los demonios les daban espacio los nefilims, hombres lobos y Seelies se replegaban; los Unseelies buscaban a su Rey entre la multitud mientras que la cacería se reunía con Gwyn.

\- No tenemos otra opción – Dijo Kaelie – Tenemos que recuperar a Maryse – Dirigió una significativa mirada a Magnus quien entendió a la perfección cuál era su prioridad. Había sido un terrible error entregarle el brazalete a Maryse.

* * *

Trastabilló mientras atravesaba la explanada intentando al menos ganar algunos metros en dirección a la fortaleza de Sebastian; podía ver cómo demonios alados se acercaban a la batalla corriendo desde allí, pero él tenía problemas más cercanos de los que preocuparse. Retrocedió a prisa ante un nuevo ataque Unseelie, clavando su cuchillo serafín en el pecho de uno de ellos; no había sido el plan en lo absoluto matarlos, pero no iba a dudar cuando era su vida o la de ellos.

Un caballero Unseelie rugió enfurecido; Robert no tuvo tiempo a responder, las iratzes de Max no habían sido muy fuertes y su efecto había pasado sumamente rápido gracias al collar, sin embargo, no sintió ningún impacto contra él: un demonio Raum lo había partido en dos para luego arrojarse sobre el nefilim.

Jadeó con cansancio mientras su cuchillo serafín chocaba contra el aguijón de un demonio Shax; sintió la fuerza con que el demonio le hacía resistencia, pero este solo chilló salpicándole de icor cuando estalló luego de que una estrella ninja se clavara en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

\- ¡Pensé que les huían a las joyas! – Escuchó el grito de Jia desde unos cien metros de distancia, arrojando un par de estrellas más contra demonios más cercanos.

\- Ya ves, no son tan buen escudo como creías – Gritó él en respuesta, por sobre el sonido de la batalla, aunque sin poder evitar el alivio que no duró mucho…

El sonido de la carne siendo atravesada y el olor metálico de la sangre llegó a él antes de registrar el dolor en su abdomen. El inquisidor bajó la mirada viendo con un velo de irrealidad el filo de la espada que le atravesaba el abdomen desde la espalda, casi como una grotesca parodia.

Se había distraído y había bajado la guardia.

\- ¡Dame la joya! – El rugido del Rey Unseelie resonó tras él opacando el grito de Jia que intentaba acercarse. Robert gritó al sentir la espada dejando su abdomen y como el Rey jalaba del collar con todas sus fuerzas; boqueó sintiendo el metal estrangularle. Golpeó el brazo del hombre repetidamente intentando que lo soltara, sintiendo como la cadena cortaba su respiración.

\- ¡No! – Su voz sonó como una mezcla entre un rugido determinado y un jadeo derrotado; Intentó apuñalar al Rey con su cuchillo serafín logrando que este retrocediera soltándolo. Luke en su forma de lobo saltó sobre el Rey Unseelie mordiendo la armadura en su brazo. El Rey lo sacudió retrocediendo lo que le dio la oportunidad a Robert de alejarse del conflicto de forma tambaleante; necesitaba llegar a Kaelie, necesitaba poner la joya a salvo; si moría allí, el Rey Unseelie tomaría el collar y entonces no habría manera de destruir a Sebastian y salvar a Alec…

Entonces todas esas muertes, todo ese sacrificio, serían en vano.

Cayó de bruces contra el suelo al tropezar con sus propios pies por el agotamiento: el collar no dejaba de drenarlo y además tenía un par de días sin dormir, horas caminando en ese lugar y al menos una ya luchando sin que las runas le sirvieran de algo, había recibido un golpe realmente fuerte no hacía ni cinco minutos en la cabeza y ahora la hemorragia en su abdomen, era como si su energía se desvaneciera con cada gota de sangre que perdía mientras llevaba una sanguijuela colgada al cuello.

Intentó incorporarse y el esfuerzo solo le hizo escupir una gran cantidad de sangre ante sus ojos; ¡No! No podía morir así, no cuando Max acababa de llamarlo papá, él tenía que escucharlo decir esa palabra una vez más y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas mientras le decía a su pequeño todo cuando lo amaba; no podía morir cuando Alec seguía en manos de Sebastian y toda su familia estaba en riesgo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sentó a charlar con Isabelle, preguntarle cómo estaba o cómo iba su relación con el vampiro? Y Jace ¿Desde cuándo no se reunían para algo más allá de la Clave?

Se arrastró en el suelo: Kaelie luchaba a más de doscientos metros a su derecha contra demonios voladores y un grupo de UnSeelies; necesitaba conseguir a alguien más cercano, alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

Él pensaba "no podía" pero realmente _no quería_ morir allí, tenía tantas cosas pendientes con sus hijos y no quería dejarlo, quería estar allí para ver a Max ser un nefilim, para ver a Alec descubriendo las maravillas de criar a dos niños junto a Bane, para cuando Clary finalmente le diera el "Sí" a Jace, para entregar a Isabelle en el altar si alguna vez decidía casarse con Simon aunque fuese en una ceremonia mundana. No quería morir sin agradecerle a Maryse por esos cuatro maravillosos chicos, sin disculparse por ser un mal esposo para ella…

Sentía con cada centímetro que avanzaba arrastrándose por el suelo como las fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo.

No quería…

Pero estaba muriendo.

Y después de tantos años volvería a ver a su parabatai, se reencontraría con Michael.

\- ¡Robert! – Jia gritaba su nombre intentando acercarse; él la miró: la Cónsul estaba más cerca; ella también había querido quitarle el collar, pero prefería dejarlo en sus manos que en las del Rey

Escuchó el aullido de Luke y el rugido enfurecido del Rey Unseelie, ni siquiera pudo pensar en girar el rostro para ver si el regente de la corte oscura logró zafarse del lobo e iría tras él, en su lugar sus brazos cedieron haciéndole morder la tierra y la sangre bajo suyo; intentó incorporarse y por primera vez el pánico comenzó a crecer en su pecho: era un guerrero y moriría allí solo y ahogado en su propia sangre.

\- ¡Robert! – Sintió como le daban la vuelta a prisa, su cerebro comenzaba a nublarse, pero aun así pudo reconocer a Jia. La mujer estaba pálida y tenía una herida en el rostro; sintió el calor de una runa intentando marcar su cuerpo, y el palpitar del collar incrementando en intensidad. – Vas a estar bien… Un jinete de la cacería te llevará a Idris – Intentó sonar segura y convencerse a sí misma de ello pese a que sabía que ese tipo de heridas no era algo que las Iratzes curaran.

\- Pro…prometí una renuncia – Tosió – Tendrás que aceptar esto.

\- No, no te atrevas Robert Lightwood – Clamó ella intentando una segunda Iratze a prisa; pero él solo alzó la mano, la mujer pensó que tomaría su muñeca, pero en cambio sujetó el collar en su pecho intentando quitárselo.

\- Prométeme que se lo darás a Magnus…

\- Robert…

\- Promételo Jia – Exigió. La sangre brotaba a grandes cantidades y su voz era tan dificultosa como su respiración. Tenía que convencerla, porque si lograba que la joya llegase a Bane, si aún pese a su muerte, lograban destruir a Sebastian y salvar a su hijo, él aceptaría el sacrificio.

\- Lo haré – Aceptó – Seguiremos con esta locura, pero no te atrevas a dejarme presentar sola el reporte de daños a La Clave. – Robert rió o al menos lo intentó, ahogándose con la sangre.

\- Sé…sé que lo harás bien – Aseguró con una sonrisa débil logrando sacarse finalmente el collar – Gracias por tenerle paciencia a mi familia – Susurró y el collar cayó al suelo junto a su mano cuando el brillo se apagó en sus ojos.

\- ¡Robert! – Exclamó ella. Eso no estaba bien, su amigo no tenía que morir allí en medio de una batalla en el infierno, sin su familia al rededor, en un lugar donde ni siquiera tenían como apartar y proteger su cuerpo de la batalla o garantizar que algún nefilim sobreviviera para asegurar que al final volviese a Idris y recibiera los honores nefilims que merecía: La cacería estaba llevándose a los heridos, no a los muertos.

Tomó el collar de Edom apretando el palpitante metal en sus manos.

\- Ave atquel vale Robert Lightwood – Susurró lo más solemne que pudo; antes de que varios gritos desesperados retumbaran en la explanada y la mujer viera como un demonio dragón se llevaba a Maryse sujeta entre sus patas.

* * *

\- ¡Los demonios se replegaron! ¡A la fortaleza! – La orden se repetía de boca en boca haciéndose eco por todo el lugar, gritos de Kaelie, Maia, Jace e incluso Gwyn intentando organizar a los suyos.

Simon e Isabelle habían tomado la delantera para abrir camino, él aun llevando la flecha ensangrentada de Alec en su mano, la pareja avanzaba con cautela, pero los demonios no parecían dispuestos a atacar permitiéndoles el paso hacia el portón de altas rejas abiertas de par en par. Jace se había dado al trabajo de ayudar a Magnus a andar lo más a prisa posible, no sabían cuánto duraría esa tregua.

\- ¡No! ¡Arrebátenles las joyas así tengan que matarlos a todos! – La orden del Rey UnSeelie estremeció a todos como un rayo en la oscuridad. Los UnSeelies no dudaron en obedecer y atacar a quien se le cruzara en frente con aun menos contemplación que antes, dispuestos a cumplir a como dé lugar; incluso los miembros de la cacería tuvieron que defenderse con ferocidad: a las hadas no les temblaba la mano para matarse entre ellas en lo absoluto.

Isabelle atrapó por el cuello con su látigo a un Unseelie que llegó hasta ellos intentando abalanzarse contra Simon, la chica jaló hasta cortarle la respiración y el vampiro aprovechó su fuerza para arrojar el cuerpo al frente, hacia el portón abierto: si había alguna maldición allí no serían ellos los primeros en cruzar.

Pero no le pasó nada al cuerpo, no había maldición, el camino estaba libre por lo que no dudaron en ser los siguientes en pasarlo seguidos de cerca por Maia y Bat. Un poco más allá Max ayudaba a Kaelie y con ayuda de los caballeros Seelies de la reina, no tardaron en darles alcance.

Un aullido resonó haciendo que Maia volviera el rostro de inmediato susurrando un " _Luke"_ antes de volver sobre sus pasos mientras se transformaba nuevamente en su forma animal seguida de inmediato por Bat: podían ver a quien en antaño fuese el alfa de la manada, en ese momento estaba un poco más atrás que el resto, luchando contra el Rey Unseelie mientras que la Cónsul con algunas heridas menores y la vista fija en ellos, trataba de abrirse camino entre un par de príncipes de la corte oscura.

\- ¿A dónde van? – Gruñó Jace cuando le pasaron por un lado, finalmente cruzando el portón, pero los lobos no le respondieron; en cambio el rubio se preocupó más por deshacerse de un Unseelie sin soltar a Magnus.

Jia se deshizo lo mejor que pudo de los Príncipes corriendo en esa dirección, los nefilims intentaban proteger a su líder que tenía la mirada determinada en un solo punto.

\- ¡Vayan por Robert! – Ordenó Kaelie a sus guardias al no ver al inquisidor por ningún lado, estos dudaron - ¡Ahora! – Las hadas obedecieron, pero al salir de los dominios de Sebastian, los demonios las emboscaron cerrando filas mientras los portones se cerraban.

La Cónsul gritó al verse atrapada en medio de la emboscada del lado externo de las rejas, y Magnus maldijo ¡Estaban encerrados! Él, Jace, Max, Kaelie, Simon e Isabelle quedaron en el interior mientras los demás estaban del otro lado de la cerca; Sebastian los había separado del resto dejándolos solos y aislados y ellos mismos habían, literalmente, corrido allí para eso.

\- ¡No! – Jadeó Kaelie con frustración - ¡Consigan a Robert! – Ordenó a sus hadas que habían quedado fuera, porque de nada servía estar allí, en la fortaleza, sin el collar.

\- ¡Bane! – El grito de Jia fue feroz, la mujer había logrado esquivar a los demonios llegando casi al límite de las rejas cerradas con un objeto firmemente sujeto en el puño, uno que todos reconocieron, y que se suponía que debía estar colgando en el cuello del patriarca Lightwood.

\- ¿Dónde está papá? – Max se adelantó hacía las rejas y Kaelie lo detuvo abrazándolo por los hombros con fuerza en un intento de consolarlo al comprender.

\- El Rey UnSeelie…- Jadeó Jia esquivando un Shax.

\- ¡No…! – Jadeó Max entendiendo, no necesitaba más aclaratoria, ninguno la necesitaba, no cuando la gema con el fuego de Edom en su interior refulgía bañada en el carmesí de la sangre.

Magnus sintió un vuelco en el estómago horrorizado ¿Robert estaba muerto? No, no podía, no podía solo llegar con Alec y decirle eso, no podía decirle que rescatarlo había costado la vida de su padre. A su lado Jace negaba, Sebastian se había llevado a Clary y Alec, había perdido a Jocelyn, se habían llevado a Maryse y ahora perdía a Robert, no podía seguir, no podía soportar más perdidas. Magnus lo zarandeó intentando hacerlo reaccionar, la noticia ni siquiera se había verbalizado y lo había desestabilizado por completo.

Un demonio Raum se arrojó sobre la Cónsul mordiéndole el puño en que sujetaba el collar; la mujer rugió golpeándolo repetidamente con el Chakram sujeto en su otra mano hasta que la criatura estalló en icor.

\- ¡El collar! – El Rey UnSeelie logró sacarse de encima a Luke arrojándolo sobre Maia corriendo en su dirección.

\- ¡Protejan a la Cónsul! – El grito de un soldado del Scholomance fue obedecido de inmediato, pero el Rey Unseelie arremetía como un toro enfurecido. Jia lo miró un segundo, no había tiempo de fingir proezas heroicas así que solo se apresuró a envolver el chakram con la cadena del collar, por el rabillo del ojo vio al Rey prácticamente sobre ella y sin dudarlo arrojó el arma con todas sus fuerzas para que pasara por encima de las rejas, lejos del alcance de los demonios terrestres y sobre todo del Rey Unseelie.

Jace la miró, sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar despejarse a pesar del dolor en su pecho, y soltó a Magnus para saltar tan alto como sus habilidades dadas por el ángel le permitieron, atrapándolo como si de un freesby se tratara, y apenas siseando por el dolor del tajo en su palma.

Jia apenas tuvo tiempo de ver al rubio satisfecha logrando tal proeza antes de finalmente girarse, desarmada y dispuesta a afrontar el destino que el Ángel Raziel tuviera preparado para ella; y si este era la muerte, que así fuera si con eso lograban detener a Sebastian.

Pero el estruendo del metal contra metal la sorprendió: Gwyn ap Nudd estaba bloqueando su visión tras interceptar el ataque del Rey, salvándola.

Por un segundo de incredulidad, se permitió volver la mirada al grupo que estaba del otro lado de las rejas, y pudo ver a Jace realizarse un Iratze en las manos y el collar que ahora estaba en manos de Kaelie quien se lo colocaba a Magnus, tras lo cual la Reina del pueblo Seelie, asintió en dirección a la Cónsul con respeto.

Quizás después de todo, aun había esperanzas, incluso cuando se trataba de las hadas.

* * *

Tenía que ser una jodida broma.

No es que se quejara, no realmente; pero tenían que estar jodiéndolo. Kaelie le había colocado el collar, después de casi perderlo y haber perdido a Maryse con el brazalete, la mujer hada no había tenido más que admitir que era más seguro colocárselo a Magnus de una vez aun pese a todos los riesgos que esto podía significar; pero en el segundo en que la joya estuvo alrededor de su cuello, todo el cansancio, toda la debilidad y el agotamiento habían desaparecido.

Él había atravesado todo Edom como un lastre para la comitiva entera, muchas hadas habían perdido la vida protegiéndolo durante la batalla, cuando pudo haberlo evitado tan solo poniéndose una de las joyas desde el principio.

Y tenía sentido, por irónico que pareciera porque a diferencia de Edom que lo hacía con cada respiro, la joya drenaba su magia cuando la usaba, sí; pero Catarina le había explicado alguna vez que también protegía a su portador de cualquier magia externa que intentara afectarle. ¿Por qué no había considerado que eso incluiría la influencia de su padre?

\- ¿Estás bien Bane? – Preguntó el hada preocupada. Ella aun temía que las joyas solo aceleraran el agotamiento, como todos habían temido.

\- Asmodeus es un maldito hijo de perra – Gruñó incorporándose finalmente sin ayuda – Estoy bien, malditamente bien; mejor de lo que he estado en las últimas horas.

\- ¿Seguro? – Dudó Jace, las Iratzes ya habían hecho efecto en sus manos.

\- Perfectamente – Dijo y agregó – Deberíamos darnos prisa antes de que intenten sacarnos – Los otros dos adultos asintieron y los tres volvieron la mirada a la batalla que se mantenía ahora que el Rey Unseelie estaba tan furioso y los demonios volvían al ataque. Tenían que poner fin a eso, era la única manera de evitar más muertes.

Pero Max no los imitó, el muchacho seguía allí, con la vista perdida en algún lugar de la explanada, su mano temblaba violentamente.

\- Max – Lo llamó Kaelie, su voz se había suavizado a un tono de maternal preocupación, se sentía tan extraño llamarlo de esa manera, pero él había insistido la última vez –Max...well.

\- Mi padre está muerto – Susurró para así, aun no asumiéndolo del todo. Él había trazado las iratzes ¿Acaso no habían funcionado correctamente? ¿No lo había hecho bien y era su culpa por que no sabía algo tan básico? ¿Por no ser un nefilim como todos?

Él había decidido que volvería a New York, al instituto cuando todo eso terminara, sería de nuevo un Lightwood y se suponía que todo sería como antes, con toda su familia junta…

Toda...

Pero había perdido a su padre sin poder decirle cuanto lo extrañó todos esos años, cuanto le hizo falta porque cuando tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo solo fingió desprecio. El temblor de sus manos solo se volvió más violento.

¡Por Lilith! Su padre había muerto creyendo que no lo quería, que lo odiaba; había muerto conociendo solo la peor versión de lo que se había convertido, la versión que había lastimado a su familia.

\- ¡Well! – La bofetada de Kaelie no fue fuerte, pero lo sacó del shock – Tienes que concentrarte – Exclamó ella – Si Robert dio su vida por toda esta empresa, eso es en lo que debes centrarte: buscar a Maryse, a tu hermano y detener a Sebastian; es la única forma de honrar su sacrificio.

El chico asintió con duda, buscando con la mirada a Jace quien asentía: él también estaba sufriendo la pérdida, pero Jace era un guerrero y a pesar de la consternación inicial, había seguido adelante.

\- El momento de llorarlo será al volver a casa – Dijo el rubio; esta vez Max asintió mucho más decidido y los tres dieron la espalda a la batalla encaminándose juntos al interior, Magnus los esperaba un par de pasos más adelante y miraba en toda dirección con alarma antes de comentar.

\- No quiero traer más preocupaciones, pero ¿Alguien más notó que Simon e Isabelle no están?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Oh Robert! Cuanto me ha dolido matarlo, pero siempre estuvo en mis planes hacerlo pese a que a medida que me acercaba a este cap, consideraba no otras opciones u.u Una parte de mí siempre ha tenido debilidad por Robert/Jia lo cual me hace sentir culpable porque Patrick me agrada, pero aun así no pude evitar un pequeño guiño al ser ella la última persona quien estuvo con él.  
> Tuvimos muy poco de Alec o Sebastian en este capítulo, pero necesitaba mostrar cómo estaban las cosas en el exterior de la fortaleza de Sebastian; sin embargo, podemos ver que pese a la poción Alec no está siguiendo ciegamente las decisiones de Sebas. Como sea, nos vemos en el próximo cap con más muertes… digo, digo… con el supuesto plan que Alec y Clary tenían... y bueno, ya saben lo que dicen de los planes y como hacen reír a Dios jejeje así que ya veremos cómo va eso.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	30. ¿El Plan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separarse mientras recorren la fortaleza de Sebastian, no parece una buena idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap debe estar maldito... es la única explicación de porque siempre que intento publicarlo me retraso tanto... claro que aquí fue solo dos semanas (y 4 intentos de subir el cap) nada de que preocuparse... en ff fueron casi dos años u.u  
> En fin, ahora tenemos un sindicato de apoyo a Magnus... ya las imagino en mi puerta con pancartas xD En serio me encantan sus reviews MarVCC, ShadowSlayer y Marissa Mallette :3  
> ¡A leer!

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 30: ¿** _**El Plan?** _

_¿Quieres hacer reír a Dios?_ _Cuéntale tus planes_

**Woody Allen**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Se habían adelantado del resto con la intención de asegurar el camino. En los terrenos de la fortaleza solo había más tierra gris y piedra separándolos del castillo propiamente, pero la organización de esta se notaba que no era por obra de la naturaleza sino más bien como si parodiara el jardín de algún castillo de la realeza francesa en los años de la monarquía. El lugar estaba tan mortíferamente tranquilo que sin duda era una mala señal, y Simon e Isabelle confiaron en que los demás los demás los seguirían lo más pronto posible; por eso, al llegar ante las escalinatas principales y detenerse se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que Magnus, Jace, Kaelie y Max estaban aún junto a la reja y esta se había cerrado. Los separaban poco más de quinientos metros, pero Isabelle sabía, que no era buena idea mantenerse apartados del resto, Jocelyn había sido una terrible prueba de eso.

\- Deberíamos reagruparnos – Sugirió ella preocupada, pero Simon tenía otra idea en mente: desde que entraron a los dominios de Sebastian, el vampiro había maximizado sus sentidos buscando algún rastro de Clary, y solo había captado una cosa extraña con su visión periférica: de las tantas ventanas que el castillo tenía al frente, pocas estaban abiertas, y una un tanto al este en lo que parecía ser el tercer piso tenía piezas de ropa a medio caer del alfeizar, como si alguien hubiese intentado deshacerse de ella, sin intención real de hacerlo, más bien era como si esperara que la ropa quedara allí colgada marcando la ventana y, la excelente visión de vampiro de Simon le aseguraba, era ropa de nefilim.

Le señaló a Isabelle la ventana mientras lo analizaba: coincidía incluso con el ángulo que Alec habría necesitado para dispararle como lo hizo.

\- Si tienes razón sobre Alec dejándonos un mensaje para intentar ayudarnos, entonces ese debe ser él diciéndonos donde comenzar a buscar el rastro. – Explicó volviendo la mirada a ella y tomándola de la mano. - Vuelve con el resto.

\- Olvídalo – Frunció el ceño la chica de inmediato.

\- Ustedes van a ir por Alec y Sebastian.

\- ¡Es mi hermano!

\- Lo sé, y está bien – Aceptó él rápidamente tomando sus manos, no la haría elegir – No voy a pedirte que lo dejes a un lado, pero Clary es como mi hermana y debo ir por ella. – Apretó su mano en despedida, como una forma de darse fuerza para continuar solo en algo que tenía todo el potencial para ser una trampa. – Sé que Jace vendría, pero tampoco puedo pedirle que elija - La chica se mordió el labio con indecisión; Simon tenía razón, pero…

Sujetó con firmeza las manos de Lewis antes de que él la soltara.

\- No vas a ir solo – Dijo decidida – Tienes razón, todos buscaran a Alec y Jace es más útil contra Sebastian que yo, así que te acompañaré. – Simon no pudo evitar el desconcierto.

\- Pero Alec…

\- Somos un equipo Lewis, así que buscaremos a Clary, le patearemos el trasero a Sebastian y salvaremos a Alec…juntos.

Él la besó; necesitado de demostrar las palabras y los sentimientos que hizo aflorar en su pecho; buscando en su cabeza como describir el agradecimiento, la satisfacción y la dicha que le hacía sentir su apoyo en ese momento, especialmente cuando en los últimos días, el tema solo los había hecho pelear una y otra vez; sin embargo, al separarse su cerebro solo logró hilar una sola frase.

\- Tienes que casarte conmigo cuando salgamos de aquí.

Izzy abrió los ojos como plato, haciendo un ruido extraño como si se ahogara con su propia saliva ante la sorpresa; casi tanta sorpresa como sintió el mismo Simon cuando su cabeza terminó de procesar lo que acababa de proponer.

\- ¿Q…Que clase de propuesta es esa en un lugar como este? – Ahogó Isabelle.

\- Yo… quiero decir…- Tartamudeó - Si…eso…exactamente lo que dije… - Agregó decidido, debía admitir que no era así como había imaginado proponérselo, pero no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Isabelle se restregó el rostro; tenían que concentrarse.

\- Su…subamos la ventana, luego hablamos sobre eso – Desvió el tema escuetamente, sin embargo, notó Simon, ella realmente sonreía

* * *

Maryse esperó paciente, el demonio dragón la llevaba a una especie de patio en medio de la fortaleza sobrevolándola sin prisa; la criatura no parecía tener demasiado interés en ella, en cambio descendió para soltarla a solo un par de metros del suelo. La mujer cayó, rodando por el suelo; aprovechando para tomar algunas piedras antes de incorporarse a prisa.

Arrojó una de las piedras golpeando al demonio en el abdomen, la criatura rugió en su dirección y Maryse arrojó la piedra más grande directo a sus fauces. El demonio dragón se atragantó rugiendo y jadeando, lanzando zarpazos desesperados. Maryse tomó otro par de piedras cuando un silbido pasó volando junto a su oído y una flecha con penacho rojo se clavó en el centro del pecho del demonio haciéndolo estallar.

Maryse volvió la mirada de inmediato, su corazón latió más fuerte al ver a su hijo mayor, arco en mano devolviéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Cuestionó el muchacho.

\- ¡Alec! – Exclamó la mujer, dando un paso en su dirección, el chico dio un paso atrás alzando la mano en señal de pare y negando con la cabeza; Maryse se detuvo confundida, pero Alec en cambio volvió la mirada. Ella miró en la misma dirección jadeando cuando de las sombras del interior de la fortaleza, salió la única persona que odiaba más que a nadie.

\- Buen tiro, como siempre Alexander – Celebró Sebastian deteniéndose justo a su lado. La mirada de Maryse iba del rubio a su hijo.

\- ¿Alec? – Preguntó esta vez con duda - ¿Qué está pasando? – Pero Alec no contestó, en cambio Sebastian continuó caminando en dirección a ella.

\- Dámelo Maryse – Exigió.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Gruñó la mujer a la defensiva.

\- Envié estos demonios a buscar las joyas de Edom y te traen a ti; dame las joyas – La mujer retrocedió, su mirada se había endurecido.

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- ¡No mientas! – Rugió, y la nefilim casi podía ver sus ojos negros refulgir mientras su mano iba a la empuñadura de su espada.

\- Sebastian… - Se adelantó Alec llegando hasta él, su tono intentaba ser tranquilizador como un bálsamo que aplacara a la bestia mientras su mano vacilante se posaba sobre la de Morgenstern evitando que sacara la espada. Maryse observó el punto en que se tocaban sin entender, ella realmente no quería entender – Prometiste no hacerle daño.

\- Prometí dejarla vivir si colabora y no lo está haciendo – Advirtió de forma peligrosa sacándose la mano de Alec con un manotazo y entrecerrando los ojos en dirección a ella – Por última vez Maryse, dame las joyas. – Desenvainó la espada.

\- Mamá… - Saltó Alec de inmediato – Solo… dile y estarás bien, todos lo estaremos – Aseguró; veía a Maryse suplicante con una mano estirada en dirección a ella y la otra a Sebastian como si quisiera contenerlo. La mujer estaba boquiabierta: Alec no podía estar hablando en serio – Por favor – Suplicó mirándola a los ojos – Confía en mí…

\- Kaelie las dividió – Aceptó al fin. Alec suspiró bajando las manos con alivio al ver a Sebastian enfundar la espada de nuevo sin desfruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Quién las tiene? – Exigió Sebastian. Alec asintió como si le diera ánimos a responder sin apartar la mirada de ella, ni ella de él, intentando leer cuál era su plan porque debía haber uno: su hijo tenía motivos por los cuales volver a casa, dos de ellos apenas le llegaban a la cintura y debían estar volviendo el instituto un pequeño caos.

\- Ella tiene la diadema – Dudó, porque prácticamente pondría un blanco sobre la espalda de todos, sin embargo, no es como si no lo tuviesen ya; pero si Sebastian iba a ir tras ello, por las joyas y si lograba obtenerlas todo se iría al infierno; peor aún, para hacerlo significaba que los lastimaría. Y sin embargo Alec seguía mirándola con insistencia. Suspiró – Le dio el anillo a Jace y el collar a Robert.

\- ¿Y el brazalete? – Apremió Sebastian. Maryse movió el brazo casi imperceptiblemente, cubriendo con él la pequeña bolsa de cuero en su cinturón. La mujer vio a su hijo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y algo de pánico antes de volver la mirada a prisa a Sebastian como si temiera que él también se hubiese dado cuenta del gesto, pero el rubio no había hecho gesto alguno. – Te lo dio a ti o no te habrían traído mis demonios.

Maryse estaba lista para defender el brazalete con su vida, pero nuevamente captó la mirada de su hijo su cabeza negando casi imperceptiblemente, mientras su mirada azul le pedía, no, le imploraba que mintiera.

\- Yo… me atraparon cuando intentaba proteger a Max.

\- ¿Qué? – La tensión del momento se rompió ante la exclamación indignada de Alec, y por primera vez parecía enojado - ¿¡Trajeron a Max!? - Preguntó dispuesto a acercarse a ella - ¡Él debía permanecer seguro en el instituto!

\- Alexander…- Esta vez fue Sebastian quien habló para contenerlo. El chico se detuvo a medio paso – De todas formas, Max volverá nuestro lado – Advirtió. Alec lo miró tomándose un segundo antes de asentir, pero Maryse conocía bien a su hijo, podía ver la tensión en sus hombros. Sebastian chasqueó los dedos, otro demonio dragón se aproximó desde lo alto posándose sobre una columna en posición amenazante y Maryse se plantó defensiva, las piedras en mano dispuesta a dar la batalla – No va a hacerte nada mientras no intentes escapar – Aseguró el rubio – Pero cuando llegue Max, espero que cambies de opinión sobre mentirme porque si no me das el brazalete que guardas en esa bolsa en tu cintura, no impediré que se coman a Max frente tuyo. – La mujer jadeó al igual que Alec; la amenaza iba dirigida a ambos porque Sebastian sabía, sabía que ella tenía el brazalete, sabía que Alec había intentado engañarlo allí, pero no iba a arrebatárselo, no aun, eso sería muy fácil para él.

Maryse miró a su hijo mayor que estaba pálido, pero no había replicado, en cambio le dirigió una última mirada atribulada a su madre antes de darse media vuelta y tomar la mano que Sebastian le tendió para volver juntos al interior del castillo dejándola afuera en el patio, sola con el demonio dragón.

La criatura no se movió, al parecer Sebastian había dicho la verdad; como fuese no iba a fiarse y dejar que la tomaran desprevenida. Se aseguró el brazalete mientras caminaba en dirección al cadáver del otro demonio sin apartar la mirada del que la veía desde lo alto, recuperando la flecha que su hijo había utilizado: tener algo con filo sin duda sería de ayuda.

Suspiró mientras pensaba que más hacer: confiaba en que Kaelie sabría mantener seguro a Max casi con más convicción de lo que estaba confiando en las acciones de Alec en ese momento. Había visto a su hijo a los ojos y sabía que estaba de lado de Sebastian nuevamente, pero no de su parte: había podido verlo en su mirada, un mar en una calma tan aparente que ocultaba toda una tempestad de angustia y temor.

Alec le había dicho con sus gestos que decirle a Sebastian, pero realmente no estaba tan segura de que su hijo tuviese un plan; y si no lo tenía… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

* * *

No había rastro de Simon e Isabelle y eso solo aumentaba las preocupaciones; la misión de rescate no solo tenía cada vez más víctimas, sino que las personas a las cuales rescatar solo aumentaban.

Durante todo el camino del "jardín" de Sebastian hasta la puerta principal, los demonios no hicieron ni el más mínimo gesto de acercarse a ellos, ni siquiera cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta para discutir quien iría adelante al entrar. Finalmente fue Jace quien la abrió dándose paso, pero tampoco en el interior parecía haber amenaza.

\- Esto no me gusta – Susurró Max medio agazapado tras Kaelie. Magnus iba junto a la hada, llevaba en mano una espada corta que Jace le había tendido.

\- ¿Además del obvio letrero de _es una trampa_? – Ironizó Jace.

\- Afuera éramos cientos y nos masacraban – Dijo el más joven – Aquí somos solo cuatro y…

\- Por eso debemos apegarnos al plan- Intentó tranquilizarlo Kaelie.

\- ¿Tenemos un plan? – La pregunta unísona de Jace, Magnus y Max hizo que ella rodara los ojos.

\- Pasar desapercibidos hasta encontrar a Maryse, ella es la prioridad.

\- Clary

\- Alec – Replicaron de inmediato Jace y Magnus.

\- Una vez tengamos el brazalete, Magnus podrá enfrentar a Sebastian y ellos dos estarán a salvo – Aseguró – Y si encontramos a Sebastian antes, nuestra mejor oportunidad es que Jace lo enfrente.

\- Bueno, supongo que tenemos un plan – Susurró Max. Magnus enarcó una ceja, eso ni siquiera era el esbozo de un plan, pero no replicó. Continuaron por el pasillo, las patas de un rapiñador correteando al otro extremo se escuchó, Jace hizo un gesto para detenerlos a todo mientras arrojaba una daga, pero la misma solo traspasó al demonio quien los ignoró cruzando el pasillo.

Voces lejanas se escucharon en esa dirección; una de las voces parecía enojada:

_¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso, Alexander?_

Todos se detuvieron con cautela, expectantes; la voz provenía del otro lado de la siguiente puerta, pero fue la respuesta lo que les hizo jadear en reconocimiento:

_Hice que te dijera lo que querías saber ¿No?_

Magnus y Jace se miraron de inmediato, ¡Era Alec! Estaba allí, a tan solo unos pasos de ellos. Kaelie tomaba la muñeca de Max con precaución viendo como los dos hombres se dirigían a la puerta a prisa, dispuestos a abrirla sin precaución alguna.

\- Harán que Sebastian nos mate a todo – Clamó por lo bajo haciéndoles entrar en razón, no podían solo irrumpir impulsivamente allí. Magnus estaba a nada de replicar y ella alzó un dedo callándolo – Aun falta el brazalete, eres totalmente inútil contra él – Le hizo ver – Solo pondrán en riesgo a Alexander.

\- Quedarnos aquí tampoco es inteligente – Farfulló Jace – Mas demonios pasaran en cualquier momento. – Kaelie debía admitir que el rubio tenía razón, y ser encontrados por los demonios sería igual de malo que anunciar su presencia a Sebastian. No tuvo nada que replicar por lo que Herondale bufó – Al diablo – Dijo abriendo la puerta cuchillo serafín en mano, sería cauteloso, pero no dejaría a su parabatai ni un segundo más.

Magnus lo siguió al instante y Kaelie no tuvo de otra cuando Max jaloneó en esa dirección; todos con armas en mano, preparados para enfrentarse a la batalla, para enfrentarse a Sebastian, pero él estaba muy ocupado como para notar su presencia.

* * *

Alcanzar la ventana fue fácil para una nefilim entrenada y un vampiro. La habitación estaba desierta y desordenada con la ropa y armas esparcidas por el suelo y la cama deshecha pero lo que hizo que Simon frunciera el ceño fue el aroma a sexo en el aire.

Habría sentido nauseas de no ser físicamente imposible para un vampiro. Volvió la mirada a Isabelle quien veía la recamara con tal desconcierto que supo que no tenía por qué tener su desarrollado olfato para entender lo que ocurrió allí.

\- Estuvo con él de nuevo – Susurró dolida. Simon tomó su mano con un suave apretón, Isabelle se había esforzado en creer en Alec, en estar ahí para él después de haberle fallado hacía cinco años, le dolía ver la decepción reflejada en sus ojos.

\- No pienses en eso ahora – Susurró – Alec nos está ayudando a encontrar a Clary, él está de nuestro lado – La chica lo miró y asintió con determinación.

\- Tienes razón, está de nuestro lado – Repitió - Consigue el rastro, quiero salir de este lugar – Dijo. Simon asintió concentrándose en encontrar el olor de la sangre de Clary. Le tomó unos segundos, pero finalmente pudo localizarlo: había una gota en el suelo, un par más en dirección a la puerta y una mancha grande en esta; lo que sea que causó la herida en Clary, Alec había tenido que llevarlo consigo hasta allí; seguramente se había asegurado en dejar en los muros marcas como la de la puerta por lo que ambos se apresuraron en salir.

Isabelle mantuvo el látigo enristrado por precaución mientras Simon cerraba la puerta e intentaba centrarse en alguna otra marca. No le tomó mucho, allí sin otros olores que le distrajera pudo detectar fácilmente la mancha de sangre seca con forma de una mano que se había apoyado en la pared.

\- Por la izquierda – Indicó. Ella se apresuró en seguirlo deteniéndose al final de la escalera esperando que él indicara la próxima dirección a tomar. Simon se concentró por un segundo más, haciéndole una seña rápida que ella entendió antes de atacar con su látigo que se enroscó alrededor del cuello de un demonio Kuri que chilló intentando soltarse mientras salpicaba icor. Simon saltó sobre el segundo demonio clavando un cuchillo común en su tórax. Los cuerpos quedaron tendidos en el pasillo ya despejado antes de que el vampiro continuara descendiendo por la siguiente escalera a la derecha. Isabelle se apresuró en darle alcance.

\- Esto está un poco fácil ¿no crees? – Dudó Isabelle, había esperado una batalla interminable contra horda de demonios una vez que lograran entrar a la fortaleza de Sebastian; Simon asintió enseriándose para tomarla del brazo y esconderla tras una columna ante un grupo grande de rapiñadores reptando por el siguiente pasillo.

\- Tenías que hablar – Dijo él, extrañamente sintiendo la necesidad de sonreír. Isabelle bufó con una media sonrisa mientras esperaban expectantes: eran muchos y no sería sensato enfrentarse a todos ellos ahora.

\- Eso ni siquiera cuenta, no peleamos con ellos – Se mofó ella casi un minuto después cuando los demonios se hubieron perdido de vista. Simon hizo una mueca antes de apartarse y adelantarse para seguir el rastro centrándose todo lo posible en el olor. A medida que descendían por las escaleras el aroma se hacía más concentrado y un mal presentimiento crecía en él porque la sangre, después de todo, había tenido que venir de algún lugar lo que significaba que Clary estaba herida.

Simon se detuvo de pronto; perdiendo el rastro al llegar a un largo pasillo rodeado de solida piedra a ambos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No lo sé…- Admitió – No puedo olerlo en ninguna dirección – Intentó centrarse un poco más, se sentía muy tenue – Espera… es como…como si viniera del interior de la pared – Admitió – No tiene sentido.

Pero Isabelle no estaba dispuesta a creer eso; la chica se adelantó apresurándose en marcar el muro de piedra frente a Simon con runas de apertura; si Simon estaba seguro de que era por allí, entonces debía haber una puerta secreta. Y en efecto, una puerta secreta se abrió revelando una estrecha pero larga escalera en el fondo de la cual había una pesada puerta de madera iluminada por una antorcha; ya no solo podía oler la sangre de Clary, podía escuchar sus latidos y respiración ligeramente acelerados. Alec realmente los había llevado hasta su amiga, estaba a solo metros de ella e iba a salvarla, solo tenía que superar al demonio de pie junto a la puerta

Simon sintió una bruma fuerte golpearlo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un chillido demoniaco tras suyo, se volvió de inmediato cuchillo en mano dispuesto a defenderse, pero solo se encontró con la mirada perpleja de Isabelle.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Cuestionó ella impasible.

\- Escuché… - Negó para sí mismo, el pasillo estaba tranquilo y no había rastro de nada más allí – Olvídalo, vamos – Dijo volviéndose con precaución al demonio al final de la escalera.

…solo que ya no había demonio.

\- ¿Viste un demonio allí abajo? – Cuestionó dudoso.

\- No vi nada – Negó Isabelle. Simon frunció el ceño confundido ¿Lo había imaginado? – Tengo una luz mágica – Sugirió ella sacando la piedra de Luz y tomando la delantera en la escalera para iluminar el camino con un resplandor casi fantasmagórico, pero sin nada visible allí. Simon dudó aun inseguro por lo que había visto, por lo que se apresuró en seguirla, sin soltar sus armas

\- ¿No es esto mejor que calabozos y dragones? – Bromeó ella.

\- Oh no, no lograras mermar mi amor por calabozos y dragones comparándolo con Edom – Bromeó él; ella rió entre dientes. – Si no te casas conmigo, me casare con ese juego – Advirtió. Isabelle no respondió y Simon maldijo por lo bajo; solo había sido un comentario, no era su intención presionarla, estaba consciente que no era el momento para tener esa conversación.

\- Sabes que después de cómo has apoyado a Alec tras todo lo que peleamos sobre eso, no hay manera de que te diga que no – Comentó ella de pronto; fue un susurro bajo, pero perfectamente audible que lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- Esperaba que me dijeras que si por algo más que ser un buen cuñado – Replicó él; ella rió

\- Tal vez si lo pidieras con una propuesta cursi como en las películas que te encanta ver, yo te daría una respuesta más empalagosa.

\- ¿Qué puede ser más cursi que pedírtelo durante una batalla, rodeada de demonios en el mismísimo infierno?

\- Un anillo – Dijo sinceramente - El anillo hace la diferencia. – Isabelle volvió la mirada a él guiñándole un ojo y Simon le sonrió ampliamente solo un segundo antes de que la piedra de luz mostrara el aguijón de demonio Shax que le atravesó el abdomen.

Simon gritó y corrió hacía ella olvidando las armas; tomó al demonio golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas de vampiro contra la pared de piedra y alcanzó a Isabelle antes de que se derrumbara escalera abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sin saber qué hacer, viendo la sangre brotar sin control de su abdomen.

\- No…no – Ahogó. Tenía que ser mentira; no sabía qué hacer, sintiendo el tirón en su garganta exigiéndole beber de esa sangre; pero no podía, no podía hacerle eso – Vamos Iz… no puedes…

\- Creo que no era tan fácil después de todo – Ahogó ella con voz débil. Simon sintió ahogarse por el dolor en su pecho ante el miedo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, no podía perderla, no a Isabelle.

\- Izzy – Sollozó – Iz, vamos mírame – Le suplicó; ella lo miró, con una sonrisa débil en sus labios.

\- En realidad…creo que si me hubiese gustado ser tu esposa. - Simón jadeó negando con la cabeza y abrazándola mientras veía como la piedra de luz en manos de la chica se apagaba lentamente junto a la vida en ella. Era su culpa, él la llevó a ese lugar: ella debía estar buscando a Alec con Jace que si podía protegerla; no con él, él no era suficiente, no era…

Escuchó el silbido del metal cortando el aire y prácticamente sintió la daga pasando por el frente de su rostro antes de que un fuerte chillido desgarrara el estrecho pasillo de la escalera y la Isabelle moribunda en sus brazos desapareciera. Miró en todas direcciones: Isabelle cubierta de icor y con un par de rasguños bajaba por las escaleras en su dirección con el rostro contorsionado de preocupación; su mano aun extendida, muestra inequívoca de acabar de lanzar el cuchillo serafín que ahora descansaba en el cuerpo sin vida del demonio humanoide parado junto a la puerta de madera al fondo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la chica llegando hasta él, agachándose para quedar a su altura. – Simon vamos, mírame – Le pidió con voz determinada; el vampiro abrió la boca para responder, pero no halló las palabras; no se dio cuenta que estaba temblando hasta que Izzy tomó el rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. – Simon, escúchame, céntrate en mi – Le ordenó – Lo que sea que ese demonio te hizo ver, no era real cielo – Aseguró besando sus labios rápidamente – Estoy aquí, contigo.

Había sido aterrador como al abrir la puerta Simon pareció sumido en una visión que solo ocurría en su cabeza, ignorando el demonio Hellhount que se abalanzaba sobre ellos desde lo alto de la escalera al que Isabelle tuvo que enfrentarse mientras lo veía descender por esa oscura escalera directo a un demonio humanoide con ojos brillantes en color naranja, sin reaccionar, no importa cuán fuerte lo llamara. Al principio había escuchado a Simon mascullar algunas cosas inentendibles e incluso reír, como si mantuviera una divertida conversación con alguien, luego había gritado su nombre, sollozando mientras corría directo al demonio al fondo de la escalera.

Simon la abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello, llenando sus fosas nasales de su aroma; Isabelle estaba bien, lo demás no importaba.

\- Estoy bien – Lo tranquilizó la muchacha – Estamos bien – Aseguró – Así que démonos prisa en continuar para presumirle a Clary y a mi hermano que seremos los primeros en casarnos. – Simon rio asintiendo vagamente, aun afectado por lo que había visto. Ella se separó dándole un tierno beso - Dijiste que Clary está tras esa puerta, vamos por ella.

Simon tomó su mano mientras se incorporaban y descendían juntos los escalones que le faltaban. Isabelle se aseguró de enterrar completamente sus tacones en el cuerpo del demonio al pasarle por encima. Se detuvieron un segundo ante la puerta de madera, porque de hecho no estaba cerrada, sino más bien parecía como si alguien en prisa por salir de allí, solo la hubiera soltado sin preocuparse en pasarle llave nuevamente.

La pareja se soltó con precaución para asegurar sus armas. Isabelle se adelantó colocándose a un lado y estirando una mano para abrir la puerta dejando a Simon del lado contrario listo para atacar en caso de que fuese necesario.

Pero al abrir la puerta de par en par, no encontraron ningún demonio en el interior, sino una gran antesala que dirigía a varias celdas.

\- Me preguntaba cuanto más se tardarían – Simon e Isabelle bajaron las armas con alivio al ver a la pelirroja dueña de esa voz sonriéndoles débilmente desde la celda a su derecha.

* * *

Sebastian dirigió el camino, era un tramo lleno de puertas, pero no difícil de recordar, incluso si Alec no estuviese prestando toda la atención que pudiera: quería saber cómo llegar hasta su madre en caso de que fuese necesario. Ser tres prisioneros en lugar de dos no había estado en los planes, mucho menos que Maryse tuviese una de las Joyas y en especial no el que Max fuese a Edom: ¡Kaelie le había prometido que lo dejaría fuera de peligro!

Sintió la mano de Sebastian apretándose con mayor fuerza; el pelonegro jadeó.

\- Me estás lastimando – Hizo ver. Sebastian volvió la mirada en su dirección, su expresión era dura, evidentemente estaba enojado.

\- ¿Yo te lastimo? – Dijo con voz helada que hizo estremecer al nefilim – Quieres que confíe en ti y al primer intento tratas que tu madre me esconda el brazalete. – Su mano se aferró fuertemente alrededor de su brazo empujando al joven contra la pared - ¿Cómo crees que me hace sentir eso, Alexander?

\- Hice que te dijera lo que querías saber ¿No? – Cuestionó a la defensiva – Solo no quería que le hicieras daño – Alegó; Sebastian lo miró airadamente, buscando la mentira en sus ojos, Alec le mantuvo la mirada, después de todo no estaba mintiendo. – Dijiste que no lastimarías a mi familia – Alegó. Sebastian finalmente lo soltó bufando con sorna.

\- Esto es una guerra Alexander – Dijo con mofa – Siempre habrá bajas.

\- No mi familia – Hizo todo lo posible para que su tono no se oyera amenazante; no quería poner a Sebastian sobre aviso, no más de lo que ya había hecho.

\- Entonces reza a Raziel porque Maryse me dé el brazalete – Dijo – Solo así podemos garantizar mi reinado y solo si te portas bien estarás a mi lado – Le advirtió; Alec asintió haciendo un esfuerzo para no apretar la mandíbula.

Sebastian se dispuso a darse media vuelta justo en el momento en que la visión de Alec captó el brillo del cuchillo serafín. No lo pensó demasiado, tomó al rubio del brazo jalándolo para que su atención volviera a centrarse en él evitando que viera la cabeza de Jace asomándose por la puerta entreabierta.

\- No deseo nada más – Aseguró. Sebastian lo observó un instante, casi calculador antes de sonreír de forma ladeada.

\- Demuéstralo – Dijo, más bien ordenó atrapando los labios del ojos azules. Esta vez Alec tuvo que poner todo de su parte para obligar a sus labios a moverse: la poción de amor que lo empujaba a Sebastian ya no funcionaba, pero estaba movido por algo más importante: el amor por su familia.

Sebastian empujó a Alec contra una de las columnas; el muchacho jadeó por el dolor del golpe en su espalda no demasiado sorprendido, después de todo a Sebastian siempre le gustó jugar rudo. Escuchó a Jace jadear de sorpresa y mentalmente maldijo cuando Sebastian se tensó, Alec gimió sobre sus labios esperando que no se diera cuenta, y debió funcionar porque el demonio sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de besarlo, haciéndose con la pierna del pelonegro por el muslo, alzándola para colocarla alrededor de su cintura, presionando aún más su cuerpo su cuerpo al de Alec para tomar la otra pierna y mantenerlo a pulso contra la pared.

Alec lo permitió implorando silenciosamente porque Jace fuese sensato y se escondiera a prisa. Abrió los ojos para comprobarlo, pasmándose cuando no lo solo vio al rubio sino tres pares de ojos adicionales mirándolo desconcertados. Jadeó esta vez con vacilación, sorpresa y pánico.

Los ojos dorados de Jace estaban dolidos, a su lado los grises de Max lo miraban con confusión; había reprobación en los azules de Kaelie que luego volvía la mirada preocupada en el brujo; pero fue la traición en sus ojos de gato favoritos lo que más le dolió, porque no había dolor, después de todo suponía que había decepcionado a Magnus ya tantas veces que no era dolor sino ira lo que se contorsionaba en su expresión.

Vio a Magnus dar un paso al frente de forma impulsiva y a Jace sujetarlo del brazo. Maldijo mentalmente a Sebastian por ponerlo en esa situación y se maldijo a si mismo por permitirlo; y Alec deseó por un instante poder no sentir nada como en antaño cuando no le importaba la forma en que lo miraban las personas importantes para él.

Negó para sí, porque era precisamente ese sentimiento lo que le daba la ventaja esta vez y tenía que centrarse en eso, en lo que buscaba que era lo único que le impedía sentir nauseas en ese momento: tener una oportunidad para él y Clary, y ahora Maryse e incluso para ellos que lo veían en ese momento; era en eso en lo que debía pensar, en las personas que tenía que ayudar y todo lo que podía salir mal si fallaba, si tan solo Sebastian se apartaba de él y volteaba la mirada, si se daba cuenta de la presencia de las cuatro personas tras suyo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por el cabello del rubio, una caricia sobre la piel de su nuca hasta apoyar sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sebastian, fijando la mirada en Kaelie; era menos vergonzoso centrarse en ella, prácticamente una desconocida.

Una de sus manos señaló su muñeca; realmente esperaba que entendiera que se refería al brazalete y por tanto a Maryse; y luego señaló la dirección en que sabía que la encontrarían. Repitió el gesto un par de veces más antes de aferrarse a Sebastian y retomar sus labios esperando que no notara nada mientras internamente solo aceptaba el consejo del rubio y rezaba a Raziel para que todo saliera bien.

Fue Kaelie quien reaccionó primero sacándolos a todos de la vista, empujándolos tras el próximo pasillo; se fijó primero en Max, el muchacho estaba realmente confundido: él y su hermano habían pasado por mucho para aclarar la situación presente y pasada de Alec con Magnus y Sebastian ¿Por qué enredar todo de nuevo?

Sin embargo, a la Reina del pueblo Seelie no le preocupaba tanto Max como lo hacía por Jace y Magnus, ambos demasiado enojados para pensar con claridad.

\- Espabilen – Chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de ambos asegurándose de no alzar la voz- Sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo allí realmente, aún tenemos que destruir a Sebastian… y salvar a Clary – Dijo fijándose específicamente en Jace. El rubio asintió ante la mención de la pelirroja, pero no Magnus; la cabeza de Magnus era un desastre, un remolino solo superado por el que había en su pecho.

No es como si una parte de él no lo hubiese esperado, Magnus temía eso desde que Alec se había ido. El nefilim le había prometido cuando se reconciliaron en Argentina que no volvería dejarlo y lo hizo pocos días después ¿Por qué sería diferente con su promesa de no volver acercarse a Sebastian? Todas esas personas movilizadas, todos esos sacrificios, incluidos Jocelyn y Robert para salvar a alguien que estaba más que a gusto donde estaba.

Había visto a Alec mirarlos, alarmado; había notado como no fue capaz de sostener su mirada y eso solo lo hizo peor, porque sin odio en esos ojos como zafiros ¿A quién iba a culpar esta vez?

Sintió como su estómago se retorcía; " _esta vez"_ , porque no era la primera vez, ni la segunda, ni siquiera la tercera y estaba harto, agotado de sentir el pecho desgarrársele por Alec, por las pociones, por el recuerdo de Jonathan o lo que sea, harto de la confusión en los sentimientos del ojos azules haciendo mella en los propios.

\- Alec estaba señalando algo – Masculló Jace intentando centrarse – Tal vez Clary…

\- Es Maryse – Contradijo la hada en un susurro bajo y apremiado.

 _Tengo cosas que hacer, ve al salón principal y espérame_ – Escucharon la voz de Sebastian, las manos de Magnus se encendieron en fuego azul; la única mujer del grupo bufó.

\- Iré por ella – Dijo desatando el bolso con la diadema de su cinto y colocándolo en la mano de Jace – Tu evita que Bane haga una estupidez – Le advirtió. – No se separen de las joyas, traeré el brazalete; y más les vale que cuiden a Max. – Ordenó con fiereza antes de escabullirse en la dirección que Alec había indicado.

Alexander estaba haciendo lo que creía necesario, ella podía entender y respetar eso, pero ni Bane y Jace lo hacían y si no se daba prisa desatarían la batalla sin estar listos. Se detuvo en el único portal que había en esa dirección, aguardando con cautela y espada en mano por si era una trampa antes de…

\- ¿Qué esperamos? – Kaelie casi brinca por el susto al escuchar el susurro de Max tras suyo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le recriminó entre dientes.

\- Fue mi culpa que la atraparan, te ayudaré a rescatar a mamá – Dijo decidido y agregó con sorna – No es como si Jace y Magnus me estuvieran prestando atención de todas formas. – Kaelie rodó los ojos, lo dicho, tenía que darse prisa.

Max saltó al interior del portal, pero no había nada allí, solo un pasillo lleno de puertas, algunas abiertas otras no. La mujer se dio prisa en seguirlo, tendrían que revisarlas todas para encontrar a la nefilim.

\- No es culpándote que resolverás nada – Le advirtió ella pasándole por un lado para abrir la siguiente puerta, pero solo daba a salones desiertos - Los errores se asumen y se sigue adelante.

\- Por eso voy a ayudarte – Dijo testarudo abriendo la siguiente puerta sin resultado. – No te voy a dejar ir sola, estás herida y no voy a arriesgarme. - Kaelie no pudo evitar conmoverse ante eso y suspiró tomando un pequeño cuchillo de su cinto que le tendió al muchacho.

\- Mantente detrás de mí y ten los ojos muy abiertos. – Advirtió. Max tomó el arma asintiendo decidido mientras continuaban por el pasillo; era largo y precariamente iluminado, pero eso no los detuvo.

Kaelie no pudo evitar apreciar al muchacho un instante; Max tenía miedo, podía verlo en su mirada, pero también estaba determinado en no dejarla sola, en encontrar a Maryse y ayudarla; había mucho del arrojo nefilim en esa forma obstinada de ser, no importa cuánto quiso intentar borrar ese lado Cazador de Sombras los últimos años en favor a la crianza Seelie.

…No importa cuánto se esforzó en convertirlo en su pequeño Well, ese joven a su lado seguía siendo Max Lightwood.

Y temía perder a su niño humano.

\- Los errores se asumen – Repitió ella susurrando para sí misma.

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó confundido; Kaelie lo miró, después de todo si estaba perdiendo a su niño era en buena parte su propia culpa.

\- Cometí muchos errores cuando llegaste a Feéra – Dijo – Era lo que debía hacer por mi Reina y porque si lograba arruinar a Alexander, yo podría quedarme contigo a mi lado – Confesó – Es por eso nunca te dije que tu hermano estaba vivo: no quería que lo supieras y quisieras irte con él, luego con el paso del tiempo temía que lo supieras y me odiaras.

Max parpadeó sorprendido porque finalmente la mujer contestaba la pregunta que tantas veces le hizo en los últimos días; la miró, pero Kaelie había vuelto la vista al frente, evitando verlo. Max se mordió el labio al notar el porqué: ella temía girarse y encontrarse con su mirada cargada de odio; como si él pudiese odiarla alguna vez.

\- Tarde o temprano iba a descubrirlo – Susurró – Pero tú me criaste Kaelie…

\- Porque no te di la opción de volver con tu familia.

\- Aun así…me criaste y te volviste mi familia – Dijo - Puede que este enojado, pero ¿Recuerdas mis primeros días en Feéra? Como me aterraba quedarme solo durante las noches y la Reina Seelie te ordenó dejarme para que me acostumbrara a la oscuridad; tu obedeciste y, aun así, te sentabas al otro lado del claro dónde está mi morada y cantabas; siempre decías que estabas cosechando flores para tus perfumes – La mujer no dijo nada, un nudo de sentimientos estaba atorado en su garganta. - ¿Cómo podría odiarte cuando sé que elegías hacerlo tan tarde en la noche cuando apenas podías ver las flores, para hacerme sentir que no estaba solo?

\- Maxwell…

\- Es Well – La corrigió, porque no tenía sentido seguir sosteniendo un enojo agotador, porque deseaba haber tenido esa oportunidad con Robert y no la desaprovecharía con Kaelie. La mano de Kaelie tembló sobre el pomo de la siguiente puerta.

\- Well – Coincidió con un brillo acuoso en sus ojos azules.

\- Solo…no vuelvas a engañarme – Pidió – Cuando salgamos de aquí quiero volver con los Lightwood – Kaelie contuvo el aliento asintiendo, aceptándolo. – Pero no quiero abandonar Feéra, ni dejarte – La mujer volvió hacía él, soltando la puerta para tomar el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos, sus ojos empequeñecidos por la amplia sonrisa en su rostro

Porque Well le estaba dando más de lo que había esperado: no estaba perdiendo a su pequeño, solo lo compartiría con Maryse; ella podía hacer eso.

\- Siempre eres bienvenido en Feéra mi pequeño Well – Aseguró con un beso en su frente. Max sonrió aferrándose a ella en un abrazo.

\- Terminemos con esto – La alentó apartándose para continuar con la siguiente puerta, estaba vacía – Para que volvamos a casa, hay algo…extraño que quiero comentarte – Dijo sin saber una mejor manera de adjetivarlo; ella lo miró confundida.

\- ¿Es…importante? - Cuestionó con duda, no era el mejor momento para hablar.

– No – Negó – No lo sé – Contradijo. Kaelie enarcó una ceja –Es algo que hizo Richard antes de ayudarme a escapar y…

\- Así que fue él – La mujer endureció su rostro; ya hablaría con ese muchacho por desobedecer sus deseos. Max se alarmó por haber echado de cabeza a su amigo y ella ablandó su expresión con un suspiro – La verdad no me sorprende.

Max estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería cuando Kaelie abrió la última puerta y la figura de una mujer de pie a la defensiva en medio de un amplio patio fue lo que consiguieron: habían encontrado a Maryse.

* * *

Alec sintió el alivio embargarlo cuando Jace, Magnus, Kaelie y Max salieron de su vista; tomó un par de segundos más antes de apartarse de Sebastian. El rubio sonreía, una sonrisa oscura mientras lo veía, soltándolo finalmente. Alec tuvo que hacer gala de sus reflejos nefilim para no caer aparatosamente cuando Sebastian dejó de apoyarlo, en cambio pudo sostenerse a tiempo.

\- ¿Eso estuvo bien? – Preguntó intentando parecer más interesado que asqueado por la respuesta.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer – Ignoró su pregunta – Ve al salón principal y espérame – Ordenó – Y espero que pienses muy bien en como disculparte por creer que no sé exactamente cuántas personas hay en este momento en mi territorio – Alec palideció de inmediato – A menos claro que quieras que el número empiece a reducirse.

Alec miró fijamente a Sebastian marchándose por uno de los pasillos, en sentido contrario a donde Alec sabía que estaban las cuatro personas que acababa de ver ¿Qué significaba eso entonces? ¿Sebastian estaba faroleando con él para ver su reacción o esperaba ver que hacía Alec, si lo dirigiría directo a todos?

Solo esperaba que Kaelie hubiese entendido su señas y buscaran cuanto antes a Maryse, mientras más rápido estuvieran justos le quitarían ventaja a Sebastian, ahora que no tenía al rubio cerca tenía que darse prisa, no sabía si Simon había entendido el mensaje, tenía que ir por Clary y buscar la manera de salir de allí; ya luego que todos estuvieran a salvo entonces pensaría en lo que significaba para ellos, en especial para Magnus, haberlo visto nuevamente con Sebastian. Estuvo por darse media vuelta, cuando sintió una mano tomarlo de la nuca empujándolo contra la pared.

Soltó una maldición al sentir la piedra de la pared lastimar su quijada y casi habría esperado que fuese Sebastian quien había cambiado de opinión volviendo hasta que notó el cuchillo serafín hincándose en su cuello.

\- ¿Los enviaste a una trampa? – Escuchó la pregunta cargada de acusación.

\- Jace – Reconoció – No…no…

\- ¿Lo estás ayudando? – Y esa era la voz de Magnus vuelta una daga filosa. Alec podía ver el resplandor azul de su magia y cerró los ojos con aprehensión porque no confiaban en él, y dolía no poder decir que no se lo merecía.

\- ¡No! – Negó al instante – Estoy del lado de ustedes.

\- ¡No mientas! – Jace lo apretó más contra la pared.

\- Solo estoy intentando sacarnos a todos de aquí con vida – Intentó explicar.

\- Que mal que a Robert no le llegó la notificación – Bufó el brujo. Alec se tensó.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Vas a llevarnos a donde sea que tengan a Maryse y Clary y…- Alec cortó la orden de Jace aprovechándolo desprevenido para con un rápido movimiento librarse de él dándose media vuelta para encararlo; Jace le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo caer sentado.

Alec se llevó la mano a la quijada mirando a Jace, sus ojos dorados estaban furiosos, casi tanto como los de Magnus; ellos no entendían, y él estaba dispuesto a explicarles, pero necesitaba respuestas antes.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con papá? – Preguntó directamente a Magnus; él le mantuvo la mirada por algunos segundos antes de finalmente contestar.

\- Robert dio su vida en batalla – Alec ahogó un quejido, negando para sí - Para salvarte cuando todo este tiempo solo estabas aquí acostándote con Sebastian – Alec ni siquiera atinó a sentirse avergonzado, su mirada se había perdido fija en algún punto del suelo, su padre que había hecho tanto por él no podía haber muerto, no podía ser cierto ¿Pero porque Magnus le mentiría? El brujo observó su reacción y bajó las manos, el fuego azul desapareciendo; no es como si pudiera hacer algo más debido al collar de todas formas; en su lugar suspiró profundamente, cargado de sentimientos antes de preguntar - ¿Por qué, Alec? – Y había algo estrictamente personal, algo que le resultaba tan doloroso – Él no es Jonathan, no más…

\- Era la única forma…

\- ¡Me prometiste que no volverías con él! – Gritó acusador. Jace retrocedió al no tener parte en ese punto en específico. Alec ahogó una respuesta, abrió y cerró la boca con sorpresa, porque tenía razón: se lo había prometido y le había fallado otra vez; pero en esta ocasión tenía una razón.

\- Sebastian me dio poción de amor – Susurró. El cuchillo serafín de Jace fue bajado también con una maldición y Magnus bufó desviando la mirada que Alec intentaba encontrar con tanto empeño. – La dejó en mi celda, quería que la tomara yo mismo porque sabía cuánto odiaba la idea.

\- Y sin embargo lo hiciste – Acusó el brujo aun sin mirarlo.

\- Clary me convenció…

\- ¿Clary? – Saltó Jace de inmediato - ¿Estabas con ella? – Alec asintió.

\- Ella se dio cuenta que ustedes venían – Continuó – Y los demonios dragón iban emboscarlos: no tendrían oportunidad, Sebastian había amenazado ya en asesinarlos sin piedad sino lo _"convencía"_ de estar de buen humor, y entonces Clary tuvo una idea y yo me hice un corte en el brazo y vertí la poción pero no fue Sebastian lo primero que vi, fueron ustedes, mi familia.

Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato, para Jace que se mostró confundido y Magnus quien finalmente lo miró dándole el valor para continuar.

\- Utilicé una runa de visión de lejos, aun desde mi celda podía distinguir los rostros de todos acercándose y eso era suficiente para la poción; así que llamé a Sebastian porque creyendo que lo amaba de nuevo me dejaría salir, pero yo no podía pensar en besarlo mucho menos estar con él de nuevo: Sebastian no es Jonathan – Repitió las palabras del brujo – Es un maldito que amenazó a Maxxie y Rafael – Escupió con rencor – Así que bebí lo último que quedaba de poción antes de mirarlo: puedo fingir amarlo con locura si con eso los ayudo a escapar con vida. Cuando me sacó de la celda, seguí el plan: Sebastian se centraría en la mayoría mientras alguien por su cuenta buscaba a Clary, así que le apuñalé el hombro con una flecha.

\- ¡Apuñalaste a Clary! – Saltó Jace de inmediato.

\- Está bien, ella tiene una estela – Intentó tranquilizarlo – La flecha tenía también un mensaje, se la hice llegar a Simon… aunque quizás de una forma más agresiva de lo necesario, pero Sebastian estaba viendo.

\- ¿Pero para qué? – El rubio realmente no entendía. - ¿Cuál es el plan?

\- El confía en mi – Dijo – O lo más cercano que puede llegar a eso: podría intentar apuñalarlo mientras estuviera distraido; pero lo primero que hizo fue apartar las armas a menos que estuviera alerta; pero aun así puedo saber lo que está planeando y conseguir la forma de avisarles – Aseguró y entonces agregó con aun más prisa – Sé que están planeando destruirlo con las joyas de Edom, pero Sebastian no tiene ni idea de que Magnus es el hijo de Asmodeus y eso nos da la ventaja.

\- ¿Eres el hijo de Asmodeus? – Jace se volvió hacía Bane perplejo, hasta ahora todos sabían que el padre de Magnus era de Edom, pero ni él ni Kaelie habían compartido ese detalle. El brujo asintió, desestimando las preguntas que se gestaban en los labios del rubio, no era el momento para eso, al contrario, tenía las palabras de Alec dando vuelta en su cabeza, sus ojos fijos en los azules de él, buscando mentiras que no encontraba.

\- Te advertí que si volvías con Sebastian te haría impotente…- Habló finalmente.

\- Pero no lo harás. - Sugirió intentando sonreírle.

\- Aun lo estoy pensando – Dijo, y sin embargo estiró la mano para ayudarle a incorporarse. Alec lo tomó de inmediato incorporándose, sonriendo ante la sensación familiar de la piel del brujo contra la suya, el cosquilleo de su magia reconociéndolo. El contactó duró solo unos escasos segundos: Magnus retiró su mano rápidamente sin devolverle la sonrisa lo que hizo desaparecer la del ojos azules.

\- Tienes que llevarnos con Clary – Intervino Jace entonces, no era tanto una pregunta como una orden.

\- Debemos ir por Maryse primero – Contravino Magnus ganándose una fea mirada del rubio; no es que Jace no quisiera ir por Maryse, pero ella podía cuidarse y Kaelie ya la buscaba, pero nadie buscaba a Clary.

\- Kaelie está en eso – Recordó – Sebastian no tiene nada contra ella, pero Clary…

Alec suspiró, Jace tenía razón; además Clary estaba herida en cambio Maryse estaba, dentro de lo que cabía, bien; y sinceramente no estaba seguro de si Simon habría descubierto el mensaje en su flecha para seguir el rastro a la pelirroja.

\- Es por aquí – Dijo directamente a Jace, indicando el camino. El rubio se hizo a un lado para dejarle guiar; Magnus bufó antes de darse prisa en seguirlos; tampoco iba a quedarse solo o seguir por su cuenta cuando ni siquiera podía hacer magia correctamente.

Caminaron en silencio un rato; Alec mirando de reojo a Magnus mientras intentaba abrir la primera puerta de la izquierda, pero esta no cedió, no le dio mucha importancia cuando notó que la siguiente estaba abierta, después de todo sabía el camino, pero no lo recordaba a la perfección. Siguieron algunos metros por el pasillo, solo se escuchaban los pasos de los tres en el sofocante silencio.

\- ¿Cómo están Maxxie y Rafael? – Preguntó de pronto a Magnus. El brujo tardó tanto en responder, que Alec ya se había resignado a que no lo haría antes de finalmente escuchar que hablaba.

\- No están muy seguros de lo que ocurre, pero saben que algo pasa – Dijo – No dejaban de preguntar por ti- Alec no pudo evitar una sonrisa cariñosa ante eso.

\- ¿Quién los está cuidando?- Se preocupó.

\- Se suponía que Max – Suspiró finalmente, relajando los hombros y rascándose la nuca la nuca – Creo que él los dejó a cargo de Richard – Alec abrió los ojos con alarma – Por suerte llamé a Catarina para que los cuidara de ellos – Alec rio mientras giraban en el siguiente pasillo. Jace a su izquierda llevaba el cuchillo serafín en alto: alguien debía permanecer alerta mientras esos dos hablaban. - Estarán felices cuando vuelvas a casa – Soltó.

La mano de Alec se detuvo sobre la siguiente puerta de la derecha, sin prestar demasiada atención cuando esa tampoco se abrió, en cambio se volvió hacia el brujo porque no había querido pensar en qué pasaría con ellos al salir de allí; no quería pensar en que Magnus no quisiera volver con él, en tener que separar a Max y Rafe del brujo o en tener que alejarse y perder a sus niños; no quería pensar en ninguna de esas opciones, pero lo había hecho. Magnus en cambio, parecía no haberlas considerado siquiera:

\- El loft es tu hogar- Alec sintió que perdía el aliento, porque había escuchado esas palabras antes, en sus alucinaciones mientras estuvo en la celda, y entonces sintió que no las merecía, el sentimiento no había cambiado -… nuestro hogar – Y sin embargo Magnus hablaba como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – Aunque tendremos que adaptarlo para ese par de terremotos.

\- Magnus…- Ahogó.

\- No digo que pueda volver contigo ahora - Susurró y fue una octava más bajo; Alec asintió bajando la mirada - Tenemos una larga autopista de cosas por hablar y resolver antes Alexander – Dijo con seriedad, dejando claro que no solo estaba haciendo la vista gorda al gran elefante rosa en la habitación – Pero no voy a permitir que Sebastian gane y destruya nuestra familia.

Alec asintió con el corazón latiendo ante el rayo de esperanza, eso era más de lo que había esperado, de lo que merecía. Dejó de insistir con la puerta que no abrió y en cambio giró a la siguiente, sobresaltándose cuando les dio paso a lo que parecía ser un gran salón principal con un trono en la pared posterior justo delante de lo que parecían ser dos ventanas, una que daba a un hermoso paraje europeo que se mantenía en calma, con el brillo lejano de lo que parecían ser la torre de los demonios en Alacante; el otro daba a las llanuras de Edom donde la batalla continuaba en medio del caos. Toda la sala estaba cargada con un aura realmente pesada, un poder demoniaco que hizo inquietar las tres Joyas de Edom con las que contaban.

E hizo inquietar a Alec por lo familiar que parecía. Porque él había estado allí no hacía muchas horas, mientras el demonio jugaba con su mente en la celda. Sintió el aliento atraparse en sus pulmones ante el panico porque entonces, en esa pesadilla el lugar estaba lleno de sangre y cuerpos.

Magnus se llevó una mano al pecho, al punto donde estaba la gema del collar; Jace realizó un gesto similar aferrándose al anillo que colgaba en la cadena en su pecho e ignorando el golpeteo de la diadema en la bolsa atada a su cintura. Ambos miraron a Alec en espera de una explicación, pero el ojos azules ajeno a esto examinaba la habitación con ojos muy abiertos: él había estado buscando la escalera que escondida en el muro que lo llevaría hasta Clary; tenía que haberse dado cuenta que algo iba mal porque de hecho no había encontrado ninguna escalera hasta ahora.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Jace con sospecha, su cuchillo serafín listo para atacar o defender en cualquier momento.

\- Yo… no estoy seguro – Admitió mirando en todas direcciones en busca de una salida: habían entrado por una puerta lateral; y además de esa y los dos ventanales solo estaba una puerta doble y ornamentada al otro lado del salón; tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes, evitar que les hicieran daño, que Magnus terminara como lo había visto en esa terrible pesadilla.

\- Deberíamos volver – Sugirió Magnus retrocediendo un paso y girándose; jadeando cuando se encontró con la puerta por donde habían entrado cerrada. Intentó abrirla sin éxito – Está bloqueada.

\- ¿Qué? – Jace se adelantó para intentar abrirla; no había manera, el pomo ni siquiera giraba. Magnus se volvió a Alec: la suavidad en su expresión había desaparecido.

\- ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- Acusó.

\- No lo hice, intentaba llevarlos con Clary – Se excusó el ojos azules intentando no sentirse herido por su desconfianza, sabía que no tenía derecho a ello. - Esto parece…

\- El salón principal – Susurró Jace; había escuchado la orden de Sebastian a Alec de esperarlo en ese lugar; Magnus también lo hizo, mirando de Alec a las puertas antes de estirar sus manos a Jace de forma exigente.

\- ¡Dame las joyas! - El rubio se dio prisa en arrancar la cadena de su cuello para sacar el anillo y colocarlo en el dedo de Magnus.

\- Ni en mis más locos sueños, era yo quien te ponía un anillo – Susurró el rubio dándose prisa para tomar la diadema de su cintura, cambiando de opinión cuando escucharon el movimiento al otro lado de la puerta por la que acababan de entrar.

Los tres retrocedieron con cautela; Alec hizo nota de como Magnus sacaba una espada en lugar de despertar su magia, Jace alzó su cuchillo serafín y él preparaba su arco y flechas; de alguna manera, ninguno parecía muy confiado de que la puerta aparentemente cerrada impidiera que entrara lo que fuera que estaba del otro lado.

Y no se equivocaron, la puerta se abrió de golpe prácticamente rebotando contra la pared mientras embestían contra ellos.

* * *

\- ¡Mamá! – Max exclamó adentrándose en el patio donde Maryse se encontraba. La nefilim alzó la mirada y su expresión se descompuso en angustia en solo un instante.

\- ¡Max espera! – Gritaron tanto ella como Kaelie; una desde el frente la otra a su espalda. El muchacho se detuvo a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado por la pesada cola con ganchos de un Demonio Dragón. Kaelie lo tomó de la camisa halándolo hacía ella mientras Maryse lo miraba perpleja: una cosa era no tener entrenamiento alguno, otra muy diferente era lanzarse al peligro sin detenerse a mirar su entorno ¿Acaso las hadas no le habían enseñado un mínimo de sentido común?

\- Toma esto – Susurró Kaelie entregándole un segundo cuchillo que llevaba en su cinto, sin apartar la mirada del demonio – Cuando te diga, corre directo a Maryse y dale las armas.

\- ¿Qué? – Se desconcertó.

\- ¡Ahora! – Gritó ella empujándolo mientras arrojaba una tercera daga hacía el dragón, corriendo en su dirección con la estilizada espera Feéra enristrada. Max perdió un segundo distrayéndose en mirarla arrojarse sobre el demonio, pero rápidamente negó para sí mismo echando a correr todo cuanto daban sus piernas en dirección a Maryse. Sus ojos grises fijos en su objetivo, su madre; mientras sus oídos intentaban adivinar si todo iba bien con Kaelie o si la distracción no había funcionado; pero solo captaba el sonido del acero golpeando contras las escamas del demonio.

Maryse lo recibió a prisa tomando las dos dagas de la mano de su hijo, sujetando a Max de los hombros.

\- ¡Mantente seguro! – Le ordenó antes de lanzarse a por el demonio. Max masculló una mala palabra en idioma Fey ¿Mantenerse seguro? Él no era un inútil, sabía defenderse; quizás no tan diestro como los demás, pero no era un indefenso.

Escuchó a Maryse gritarle un par de indicaciones a Kaelie y como la reina hada asentía. Rápidamente cada una atacó al demonio, por un lado, Kaelie clavó la delgada espada en la pata trasera de la bestia y en lo que el demonio se volvió hacia ella rugiendo furioso, Maryse saltó desgarrando con la daga la sensible piel de la porción interna de una de sus alas. La criatura chilló adolorida arrojando una llamarada de fuego en dirección a Kaelie.

Maryse saltó para sacarla del camino y la reina se apresuró en buscar algo entre sus bolsas. Max abrió los ojos horrorizado cuando notó la sangre en el abdomen de ella, su herida debía haberse reabierto y sin embargo eso no había mermado su determinación.

El nefilim tomó la piedra más grande que era capaz de maniobrar y la arrojó. Maryse y Kaelie eran las mujeres más importantes de su vida, sus madres y no había manera de que él se quedara de brazos cruzados viéndolas luchar porque no estaba dispuesto a perderlas como a Robert.

La piedra golpeó en el pecho del demonio, no estaba tan mal, aunque había apuntado a la cabeza. La distracción valió para que Kaelie finalmente sacara lo que buscaba: una cuerda de lianas tejida por hadas. Le estiró uno de los extremos a Maryse quien saltó para enganchar el ala buena del demonio.

La criatura se removió al ver una de sus alas heridas y la otra inmovilizada. Su cola moviéndose como látigo de un lado a otro buscando lastimar a cualquiera de ellas, pero las dos mujeres lo sujetaban firmemente, con toda la intención de mantenerlo sometido.

Y Max solo podía ver como el esfuerzo hacía crecer más y más la mancha roja en el abdomen de Kaelie.

\- Max, toma una de las dagas – Exclamó Maryse entre dientes por el esfuerzo en una petición que incluía una clara implicación. El chico asintió deslizándose por debajo de una de las arremetidas de la cola del dragón sujetando la daga del suelo y llevándose una mano al bolsillo. Por un segundo fue como si el tiempo se detuviera cuando sus dedos se encontraron alrededor del delgado y cálido artefacto que había pertenecido a su padre: su estela.

No se la había devuelto luego de realizarle las iratzes, quizás si lo hubiese hecho él aun estaría vivo, quizás no; no tenía manera de saberlo, así como no tenía forma ahora de que su padre supiera que él quería ser un Lightwood… porque lo era.

Y era un Nefilim.

Trazó a prisa una runa de poder angelical en la hoja de la daga fey incorporándose para clavarla en el centro del pecho del demonio. El icor estalló en todas direcciones cubriendo a los tres mientras la criatura fallecía entre agonizantes aullidos. Maryse y Kaelie cayeron al suelo cuando el objeto sobre el que hacían tanta fuerza se desplomó. Max también se dejó caer, mirando fijamente sus manos que temblaban violentamente: lo había matado, había matado un demonio por primera vez.

\- Espero que esta vez sí se extingan los malditos – Masculló Maryse con un suspiro de alivio. Kaelie asintió riendo con una mezcla de alivio y dolor por su herida. - ¿Están bien? – Max asintió viendo a la nefilim incorporarse y dirigirle una mirada minuciosa antes de decidir creerle y volverse a Kaelie a quien tenía más cerca para ayudarla a incorporarse.

\- No es tan profunda como parece – Dijo Kaelie aceptando la ayuda de ella. Max las observó no pudiendo evitar una ligera sonrisa al ver cómo Maryse inspeccionaba su herida buscando una manera de ayudarla con un vendaje improvisado con la camisa superior de Kaelie.

Se acostó en la arena gris de Edóm, permitiéndose un segundo de alivio mientras las escuchaba en su rápido intercambio de palabras.

\- Sebastian sabe que tenemos las joyas – Informó Maryse. – Tenemos que reunirlas todas antes de que consiga a Jace y Robert…

\- Robert está muerto – Dijo la hada sin ningún tipo de preámbulo; Max apretó los ojos al escuchar el jadeo ahogado de su madre; Maryse se había detenido en su labor de vendaje improvisado con una clara pregunta en su mirada – Fue el Rey Unseelie.

La expresión de Maryse se volvió dura, una expresión de odio hacia el regente de la Corte Oscura, que prometía hacerle pagar en cuanto salieran de esa situación. Se apresuró en terminar el vendaje exclamando a Max sin mirarlo.

\- Levántate – Le ordenó – Tenemos que irnos de aquí y darle el brazalete a Magnus, acabemos con esto – El muchacho asintió guardando la estela de su padre en su bolsillo e incorporándose para acercarse a las dos mujeres haciendo que Kaelie se apoyara en él para ayudarla andar.

Maryse apretó el arma dispuesta a ir al frente, los tres girándose para volver al interior de la fortaleza y deteniéndose de bruces cuando lo que encontraron fue un grupo de tres demonios Hellhount rabiosos y en medios de ellos Sebastian con una sonrisa aún más peligrosa.

Kaelie se enderezó de inmediato dispuesta a la batalla dando un paso al frente para dejar a Max protectoramente tras suyo.

\- Maryse… Maryse – Chasqueó la lengua el rubio con sorna - ¿Qué decías sobre un brazalete?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente espero que les gustara. Por alguna razón imagino a los demonios dragón como un colacuerno hungaro (Harry Potter) jajaja; el próximo capitulo se llama "Las Joyas de Edom" y finalmente el tan esperado enfrentamiento contra Sebastian; lo subiré el sábado  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	31. Las Joyas de Edom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente se enfrentan a Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh como muero de sueño... voy a subir el cap porque ya les hice esperar mucho e iré contestando en el transcurso de mañana (espero)...disfruten n.n

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal – Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 31:** _**Las Joyas de Edóm** _

_En la guerra como en el amor, para acabar es necesario verse de cerca._

**Napoleón Bonaparte.**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Max se arrastró por el suelo estirando la mano para recoger la bolsa de cuero.

El caos se había desatado con la llegada de Sebastian; los demonios Hellhount arremetiendo contra una Kaelie herida y una Maryse pobremente armada rápidamente las pusieron en aprieto. Las mujeres habían intentado acercarse a Max, pero un zarpazo rasgó la bolsa de cuero en la cintura de Maryse haciéndola caer al suelo. Sebastian había observado todo impasiblemente desde la entrada, disfrutando como si viera un entretenido programa de concursos como las dos mujeres y el chico intentaban hacerse de nuevo con la pequeña bolsa donde sabía estaba brazalete.

Max sintió la textura firme del cuero con la yema de los dedos, pero desistió encogiéndose sobre sí mismo cuando uno de los demonios se lanzó sobre él con garras extendidas y fauces abiertas dispuestas a desgarrarlo por completo. Se paralizó sin ser capaz de siquiera cerrar los ojos; vio a la criatura acercarse en cámara lenta y escuchó a Maryse y Kaelie gritando aterradas.

Y entonces Sebastian finalmente se movió, saltando sobre el lomo de la bestia cortándole la cabeza con su espada de un solo tajo, el cuerpo de la criatura cayó junto al muchacho antes de estallar. Max respingó viendo al rubio bañado en icor.

\- Nadie toca a Maxwell – Rugió en dirección a los demonios. El más joven olvidó su intento de tomar la bolsa de cuero, acurrucado en la tierra como estaba miró a Sebastián intentando entender lo que acababa de pasar porque ¿Lo había salvado? El rubio evitó que el demonio le hiciera daño ¿Por qué lo hacía? Él había aceptado ya la idea de que no le importaba ni un poco, estaba en paz con eso ¿Por qué Sebastian lo protegía ahora?

Sebastián se inclinó para tomar el bolso cuando esté se iluminó arrastrándose lejos de sus manos hasta las de Max que lo miró sorprendido sintiendo la calidez de la magia Feéra manteniendo el contenido alejado de cualquier demonio, Sebastián incluido.

La ira brilló en los ojos negros de Sebastián fue de ira; dirigió una fea mirada a Kaelie antes de girarse a Max transformando su rostro por completo con una sonrisa encantadora que no llegaba a sus ojos; la misma sonrisa que Max había visto durante los últimos cinco años cuando lo visitaba, cuando le contaba sobre sus proezas en Feéra. Max se preparó para rechazar cualquier insulto u orden, en cambio Sebastian le tendió la mano.

\- Dame el brazalete Maxwell – Dijo con amabilidad. Cualquier replica, cualquier intento de discutir, murió en su garganta – No tiene sentido seguir peleando, todas estas personas están muriendo innecesariamente.

\- No puedo…- Balbuceó viendo del bolsito a la mano extendida con duda. - Alec…

\- Está bien -Aseguró - Sabes que no le haría daño a tu hermano -Casi parecía ofendido de que Max pudiera creer lo contrario; el muchacho se encogió confundido - ¿No lo viste ya? Vinieron para salvarlo cuando él está a gusto conmigo – Dijo – Me ama como siempre lo hizo – Aseguró.

\- Te está engañando como hizo la primera vez – Aseguró Kaelie con un grito débil, intentando ponerse de pie apoyada en una roca de mediano tamaño mientras se sujetaba el costado; su vieja herida abierta y empeorada por unas más recientes.

\- Podemos volver a ser una familia Maxwell – Continuó Sebastian ignorándola; agachándose para ponerse a la altura del muchacho – Apuesto que te gustaría volver a visitar Praga…- Seguía - Tú, Alec y yo.

\- ¡Max no lo escuches! – Gritó Maryse intentando pasar por delante del demonio que la acorralaba, mirando con horror como la duda crecía en su expresión mientras se incorporaba quedando sentado frente a Sebastian, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Es lo que yo también quiero – Seguía el demonio con un susurro encantador, el susurro del diablo que incitaba al peor de los pecados. – Ser una familia, detener esto; nadie más tiene porque morir pequeño Max.

\- ¡Well él está mintiendo! – Clamó Kaelie – Te lastimó, lastimó a tu hermano…

\- Incluso podremos recuperar a los que has perdidos, traerlos como te traje de vuelta. – Max respingó ante eso, su mano libre viajando a su bolsillo para tomar la estela de Robert. Sebastian podía revivir a su padre. Se mordió el labio ¿Estaba tan mal si tan solo deseaba que ocurriera? ¿Si tomaba la oportunidad que le estaban ofreciendo?

Kaelie miró con horror como el chico extendía lentamente la mano con el bolsito del brazalete. Ella siempre supo que su prioridad no eran las joyas, las prendas solo eran un medio para conseguir el fin que de verdad le importaba: alejar a Sebastian de Max, asegurarse que ese maldito bastardo no siguiera manipulando a su pequeño humano, lastimándolo. Y ahí estaba Max, tan dispuesto a creer que ese ficticio mundo perfecto en el que había vivido durante su infancia podía ser posible a pesar de todo cuanto había descubierto en las últimas semanas.

Y sabía que era su culpa, ella había alimentado esa ilusión por muchos años.

Kaelie no lo pensó demasiado; estaba débil, pero tenía las fuerzas suficientes para empuñar la daga y arrojarse sobre Sebastian. No le iba a permitir seguir arruinando a su pequeño Well.

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan solo en una pequeña fracción de segundo: la expresión de Sebastian mutó, su "encantadora" sonrisa desapareciendo y con un rápido movimiento arrebató el brazalete de las manos de Max empujándolo para derribarlo al suelo antes de incorporarse y girar clavando la espada Morgenstern en el pecho de Kaelie.

\- ¡NOOOO! – El grito de Max fue desgarrador. Quiso incorporarse y arremeter contra el rubio o ayudar a Kaelie pero sus oídos zumbaban y no escuchó el grito de advertencia de Maryse, en cambio su rostro se estampó contra la tierra cuando la pata de un demonio Hellhount lo pisó por la espalda, sus garras lastimaban su piel al intentar liberarse sin éxito. - ¡Déjala en paz! ¡Iré contigo! ¡Por favor! – Suplicó con impotencia. Las lágrimas de ira e incredulidad distorsionaban su mirada y sin embargo pudo apreciar como Sebastian retorcía la espada en el pecho de la hada, asegurándose de atravesarle hasta llegar a la empuñadura.

\- Te habría dejado seguir cuidándolo, pero te encariñaste – Se mofó con el rostro a la altura del de la hada – Y él es mi mascota. - Sus ojos negros mirándola con superioridad mientras los borbotones de sangre se escapaban por los labios de ella que solo reía débilmente con triunfo, confundiéndolo. - Causé la muerte de la anterior Reina Seelie y de la actual ¿Por qué reirías?

\- Te acabas de asegurar que Max no se quede contigo – Escupió con una sonrisa de triunfo ante el destello de sorpresa en sus ojos negros. Sebastian se recompuso rápidamente y con un veloz movimiento rompió su cuello, dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida al suelo.

Tomó su tiempo en retirar la espada, limpiando la sangre de la Seelie en la ropa de esta. Max seguía gritando a lágrima viva, llamando Kaelie. Sebastian volvió la mirada hacía él y luego a Maryse que seguía acorralada.

\- Llévenlos a ambos al salón principal. – Ordenó, su tono había perdido cualquier falsa amabilidad o paciencia. – Reunámonos con el resto de mis invitados.

* * *

Simon e Isabelle corrieron por Clary; el chico tomó los barrotes forzándolos con su fuerza de vampiro para doblarlos y separarlos lo suficiente para permitirles el paso. Clary sonrió al verlos, era una sonrisa cansada y débil, andrajosa, sucia y bastante pálida.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Isabelle fue la primera en hablar, pero fue Simon quien se adentró, cayendo de rodillas para abrazar a su amiga. Clary le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa de alivio: nunca había dudado que irían por ella, pero por momentos había llegado a temer que sería tarde.

\- Sebastian te hizo daño – Dijo Simon entre dientes, no era una pregunta.

\- Estoy bien – Aseguró ella – Debemos ir por él.

\- Lo haremos – Aseguró Isabelle – Pero déjanos ver esas heridas antes – Pidió. Había algunos cortes mal curados con vendas sucias de los días que estuvo encerrada. No tenían nada lo suficientemente limpio cerca por lo que la nefilim tomó los extremos más limpios de las gasas tendiéndoselos a Simon quien usó el agua del termo de Isabelle para humedecerlas mientras ella colocaba una iratze sobre la pelirroja.

\- Tienes fiebre – Notó Simon mientras limpiaba las heridas de su amiga.

\- Las runas aquí funcionan, pero no demasiado – Lamentó – Voy a estar bien, pero debemos darnos prisa, no sé por cuanto tiempo la poción de amor funcione en Alec y pueda seguir fingiendo ante Sebastian.

\- ¿Poción de amor? - Isabelle jadeó, su pulso temblando.

\- Sebastian iba a emboscarlos – Explicó ella mientras Simon hacía lo mejor para vendar nuevamente la herida en su hombro – Y esa era la única forma de tener una oportunidad para ustedes, de hacerles llegar un rastro para salir de aquí y mantener a la mayoría con vida.

\- ¿Entonces mi hermano no lo ama? – Preguntó esperanzada.

\- Alec ama a su familia – Respondió la pelirroja – Y va a hacer lo que sea por sacarlos de aquí, así como ustedes harán lo mismo por sacarlo a él – El vampiro la ayudó a incorporarse.

Sin perder más tiempo Simon la ayudó a caminar a través de la celda. Subir las escaleras supuso un esfuerzo extra por lo que el vampiro decidió tomar a su amiga herida en brazos.

\- Clary está muy débil - Isabelle se mordió el labio – Yo buscaré a Alec.

\- No voy a dejarte sola – Negó Simon de inmediato, el recuerdo de la visión que el demonio le hizo vivir, seguía muy fresco en su memoria.

\- Tienes que sacarla de aquí – Contravino Isabelle – No puede enfrentar a Sebastian así.

\- ¿Y la llevo dónde? – Fue testarudo pasando por el cadáver del demonio – Te recuerdo que afuera está desatado literalmente un infierno.

\- La cacería salvaje pueden llevarla a Feéra.

\- Chicos sigo aquí – Intervino Clary cuando fue más que obvio que seguirían discutiendo sin pedir su opinión. – Y no creo que sea buena idea separarnos, tal vez no puedo luchar bien pero aun hago las runas más fuertes en este sitio – Razonó y luego preguntó - ¿Dónde está Jace?

\- No estoy segura – Admitió Izzy – Accidentalmente nos separamos antes de entrar a la fortaleza.

Siguieron andando, con Isabelle al frente; el lugar estaba desierto algunas puertas no abrían y Simon se dio cuenta que se estaban desviando del camino que habían recorrido al inicio. Ciertamente algo tenía que estar mal, con cada puerta que intentaban abrir sin éxito se incrementaba la impresión de estar atrapados como un hámster en un laberinto, y eso solo aumentaba el deseo de salir de allí, porque peor que una puerta cerrada eran aquellas que abrían dándoles la sensación de estar siendo dirigidos al matadero.

Aunque, suponía, mientras siguieran lejos de los problemas podían considerar que no era tan malo.

Y entonces escucharon voces. Simon dejó a Clary en el suelo e Izzy le tendió una daga que ella asió con determinación. La morena enristró su látigo y el vampiro preparó su espada dispuesto a emboscar a los demonios que estuvieran al otro lado de la puerta.

Esperaron unos segundos, se escuchaban cuchicheos distorsionados por el sonido de pasos y el muro de los separaba… cuchicheos, no chillidos, de hecho, notó Simon, parecían humanos…

\- Espera Iz…- Intentó detenerla, pero era tarde, ella había abierto la puerta lanzando un certero golpe con su látigo que resonó metálicamente al golpear contra el cuchillo serafín de un Jace alerta.

El rubio estaba en lo que parecía un gran salón de trono, desierto excepto porque tras él estaban Magnus y…

\- ¡Alec! – Clamó Isabelle soltando el arma para saltar sobre su hermano.

\- ¡Clary! – Jace reaccionó similar corriendo hacia ella con lágrimas amenazando sus ojos mientras la abrazaba con fuerza; durante un segundo las miradas de Clary y Alec se encontraron ambas cargadas de alivio y agradecimiento. Jace tomó el rostro de su novia besándola repetidamente. Simon y Magnus retrocedieron un poco uno en dirección al otro sintiéndose como intrusos y queriendo darles espacio.

\- Creo que lo logramos – Celebró el vampiro sonriente.

\- Aun no acabamos a Sebastian – Lamentó el brujo. Simon lo miró confundido.

\- Pensé…- Señaló el collar en su cuello.

\- Kaelie tuvo que ponérmelo – Suspiró - Casi lo perdemos cuando el Rey Unseelie mató a Robert para quitárselo.

Simon se ahogó, su mirada se estranguló y rápidamente miró a Izzy que apenas soltaba a Alec para darle un puñetazo en el hombro con un " _No vuelvas a escapar, idiota"_

\- Jace, Max y Alec lo saben – Continuó Bane viendo al rubio examinar las heridas de la pelirroja- Pero tal vez quieras esperar a volver para decirle a Isabelle – Suspiró. Simon asintió aun aturdido sin saber qué hacer.

\- Esto – Alzó su mano con el anillo – Es precaución; de hecho, la puerta… - Se giró al recordarlo, maldiciendo en centhoniam porque estaba cerrada, y no necesitaba estirar la mano para saber que la habían bloqueado de nuevo.

\- ¿Y Maryse? – Simon preguntó preocupado.

\- Kaelie y Max fueron por ella – Dijo – Nosotros veníamos por Clary antes de buscar a Sebastian – Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Simon se preocupó, tomando su brazo con cautela - ¿Alec está…?

\- Él está bien – Negó para si – Pero Sebastian va a pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

\- Debemos movernos – Dijo Alec finalmente, mirando con desconfianza el salón a su alrededor- No me gusta este lugar. – Jace asintió, manteniendo a Clary abrazada protectoramente alrededor de los hombros – Creo que Sebastian tiene control sobre la fortaleza, notará si permanecemos todos juntos por mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio.

\- Mejor que lo haga – Dijo Jace y sus ojos dorados refulgían en la clara advertencia de hacer pagar al rubio demonio – Quiero encontrarme cara a cara con él.

\- De preferencia cuando tengamos todas las joyas – Intervino Magnus.

\- Intentemos salir por allá – Alec señaló la puerta principal – Tenemos que buscar a mamá – No conocía muy bien el lugar, pero si la puerta abría esperaba poder dirigir a todos al menos al punto de partida y de allí al patio donde estaba Maryse y entonces, finalmente, derrotar a Sebastian.

El grupo asintió dirigiéndose con cautela a la puerta doble; no sin antes Simon asegurarse que no abriera la que acababan de usar. Sin embargo, no habían llegado siguiera a la mitad del camino cuando esta se abrió dándole lugar a todo un ejército de demonios que se arrojó sobre ellos. Jace tomó a Clary tras él para protegerla mientras repelía a un demonio Kuri. Isabelle azotó con el látigo, espalda con espalda a Simon.

Magnus no dejaba de maldecir mientras sus manos brillaban en azul intentando repeler a un demonio Oni, pero el hechizo fue consumido por las joyas incluso antes de terminarlo. Cayó de rodillas esperando el golpe, pero el impacto nunca llegó: Alec había disparado una flecha directo a la cabeza del demonio. Un Hellhount le impidió acercarse a Magnus, golpeando con su cola a Jace a la vez. El rubio fue arrojado al suelo empujando a Clary para evitar que fuera impactada también; la pelirroja rodó jadeando al impactar sobre sus heridas sin embargo tomó su cuchillo que arrojó al costado del demonio que estalló.

No hubo tiempo para celebrar ese pequeño éxito; al menos tres demonios más ocuparon su lugar. Isabelle corrió entre ellos deslizándose para llegar hasta Clary mientras cortaba a uno de ellos con un cuchillo serafín; Simon en cambio se posicionó cerca de Magnus ayudándolo mientras Alec le daba la mano a su parabatai para incorporarlo y luchar codo a codo.

La batalla se prolongó; eran muchos demonios, cuando lograban acabar con algunos, una nueva tanda se daba lugar, algunos a través de la puerta principal, otros atravesando el ventanal que detrás de uno de los tronos mostraba la imagen de la batalla en la llanura de Edom; habían demonios sencillos como los rapiñadores, inteligentes como los Raum y bestiales como los Kuri; el sonido de los cuchillos serafines, las flechas y el brillo angelical iba de un lugar a otro, el icor salpicando y las heridas aumentaban a medida que el cansancio se hacía mayor.

Habían intentado reagruparse no con mucho éxito, los demonios se habían asegurado de ello apenas dándoles unos pocos segundos de respiro entre ataque y ataque. Era un asco, todos habían considerado la posibilidad de morir enfrentando a Sebastian, pero al paso que iban, ni siquiera llegarían a encontrar al chico demonio.

Y entonces los demonios se detuvieron cuando una fría risa resonó en el salón cortándoles el aliento y erizándoles el vello de la nuca; todos se incorporaron precavidos, buscándose con la mirada, estaban bastante apartados entre si cuando por la puerta principal se dieron paso un par de demonios Hellhount, cada uno empujando con el hocico a Maryse que intentaba resistirse, pero parecía relativamente ilesa y Max que iba con paso trémulo, mirada perdida y un sollozo bajo. En medio estaba Sebastian con una total expresión de burla.

-Aww, ¿no es una emotiva reunión? – Todos enfrentaron sus armas a él aprovechando la inactividad de los demonios. Jace, Izzy y Alec con la vista fija en sus familiares cautivos, aunque parecían relativamente ilesos estaban manchados de barro y sangre.

Simon se acercó más a Magnus la cercanía del hocico de los Hellhount a Max y Maryse era demasiado riesgosa para intentar algo, incluso para la intrepidez insensata de Jace.

\- Tal vez sea buena idea ponerte las joyas Magnus – Masculló el vampiro entre dientes. Magnus hizo un gesto estrangulado, Jace todavía tenía la diadema, y eso no era lo peor.

\- Apuesto que ahora habría sido buena idea buscar a Maryse primero – Lamentó el brujo con una clara acusación al rubio que él no escuchó, estaba muy apartado para eso.

\- Cuantos intrusos – Sebastian seguía mofándose mientras avanzaba en dirección al grupo. Maryse intentó adelantarse, pero el demonio Hellhount gruñó amenazante con los colmillos a la altura de su cintura. – Y tú los ayudas Alexander, me siento herido – Se llevó la mano al pecho en falso dolor, desatando un jadeo colectivo al ver el brazalete en su muñeca siendo exhibido como una señal de triunfo porque sin importar que hicieran, que planearan, sin el brazalete nada importaría.

Jace lo entendió adelantándose entonces; recaía sobre él la lucha directa contra Sebastian, y lo haría, mataría al bastardo o al menos recuperaría la joya. Isabelle intentó no mostrarse sorprendida al ver que el rubio había dejado la bolsa de cuero con la diadema en el suelo. Buscó con la mirada a alguien mientras intentaba tomarla con el movimiento más sutil que podía para no poner a Sebastian en advertencia. Solo encontró los ojos azules de su hermano que la miraba con sorpresa antes de él también adelantarse cortando el paso de Jace.

\- ¿Ayudarlos? – Preguntó el moreno intentando que su voz no temblara - ¿No los reuní a todos en el salón como querías?

\- YO los reuní a todos – Recalcó – Tu solo pretendiste matar al diurno – Señaló a Simon – Y no tolero a los traidores – Alec detuvo su paso tentativo. Isabelle aprovechó el momento para pasar la diadema a Clary quien la escondió tras su espalda - ¿Debería castigarte? – La espada de Sebastian apuntó directamente a Maryse.

\- ¡Espera! – Saltó el muchacho, había soltado el arco para extender las manos en dirección a Sebastian con precaución, como si intentara amansar a una bestia – Yo… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Los ojos de Sebastian brillaron peligrosamente. Alec se estremeció, pero la atención del rubio en él no permitió que viera cuando Clary arrojó por el suelo la diadema a Simon pero la misma se desvió un poco y el vampiro tuvo que hacer un movimiento brusco para tomarla.

Sebastian volteó de inmediato y Simon arrojó sin disimulo la diadema a Magnus, ya no tenía sentido seguir intentando pasar desapercibidos. Los ojos del chico demonio siguieron el recorrido de la diadema hasta las manos del brujo. Una sonrisa malvada creció en los labios de Sebastian al ver el mismo brillo naranja en el anillo y el collar del brujo.

\- Me trajeron las joyas de Edom – Dijo complacido y Alec sabía porque: él no sabía que Magnus podía activarlas, el rubio creía que solo era un intento fallido por parte de los nefilims para detenerlo. – Y yo pensando que tendría que buscarlas.

\- Ven y quítamelas- Lo retó Magnus colocándose la diadema y agregando con altanería – Pero no existe ser vivo capaz de arrebatarle su joyería a Magnus Bane. - La sonrisa burlona de Sebastian solo creció.

\- Ahí tienes – Dijo mirando a Alec – ¿Quieres congraciarte conmigo? Tráeme esa diadema, aun si es con su cabeza incluida.

El pulso de Alec tembló y fue como si toda la sala contuviera el aliento; pero solo era él que había olvidado como respirar mientras las imágenes en su cabeza lo aturdían: él en el instituto hace cinco años, amenazando a Magnus, golpeándolo; esa misma sala, cubierta de sangre y cuerpos, Sebastian arrastrando a un Magnus mutilado pidiéndole que lo asesinara, su espada atravesando el pecho del brujo en esa visión que el demonio le hizo ver no hacía tantas horas en una visión…una pesadilla. Solo había sido eso; no era realidad, no era una predicción… solo…

\- Dame…dame una espada – Dijo, su voz temblaba trémula al igual que su pulso mientras se acercaba al rubio. Sebastian enarcó una ceja, calculando que tanto podía confiar en él, que tan sinceras eran sus palabras o reacciones de las personas a su alrededor.

Alec finalmente llegó ante él, dudando miró atrás antes de estirar la mano para tomar la espada del rubio. Sebastian fue más rápido, su mano sobre la de Alec, deteniéndolo.

\- ¿Crees que no sé qué estás fingiendo? – Preguntó y el corazón de Alec se detuvo ante ello; no intentó desmentirlo, Sebastian no tenía ninguna duda en lo que decía – Ahorita, antes en el pasillo, en la habitación… no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero sé que pese a la poción no me amas.

Lo había sabido, todo el tiempo y aun así Sebastian lo había tratado como en antaño, aun así, se acostó con él porque solo le interesaba demostrar su poder sobre él; podía verlo en sus ojos negros, vacíos observándolo con sorna, una mirada encantada por la idea del daño que causaba, que se regocijaba escuchando la maldición de Magnus que como todos estaba atento al intercambio. Alec nunca lo había visto así, siempre pensó que, aun después de la muerte de Jonathan podía ver algo de preocupación por él en su mirada, algo del destello verde aun cuando este ya no existiera; pero por primera vez se dio cuenta que no estaba allí; que Jonathan ya no existía, no en Sebastian

\- Por eso no vas a matarlo – Continuó el rubio con ojos entrecerrados. – No eres capaz.

Alec le mantuvo la mirada, observando luego el punto donde sus manos se unían: su mano derecha sobre la espada de Sebastian, bien sujeta con dedos apretados como garras por la del rubio dejando exhibido el brazalete. La determinación se cruzó en los ojos de Alec.

\- Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia – Dijo, y no había sonado tan seguro desde que llegó a Edom hasta ese momento cuando con un fluido movimiento de su mano libre robó el cuchillo en el cinto de Sebastian dejando caer la hoja con todas sus fuerzas sobre el antebrazo del demonio salpicándolo de icor.

La mano mutilada de Sebastian cayó al suelo, estallando como hacían los demonios, dejando el brazalete libre para rodar por el suelo. Sebastian rugió golpeando a Alec en el rostro como una maza haciéndolo caer al suelo. El nefilim se giró arrastrándose para tomar el brazalete, pero Sebastian pateó al chico en el costado apartándolo con ira

\- ¡Vas a morir con ellos! - Rugió con una segunda patada esta vez en la cabeza. Alec intentó escapar, pero Sebastian lo tomó del tobillo. – Y vas a sufrir… no tienes idea cuanto…

Alec sitió como era arrastrado por el suelo lejos del brazalete. Vio a Jace lanzando su cuchillo serafín de forma que Sebastian tuviera que soltarle para detenerlo. Intentó escapar de su alcance, con su parabatai corriendo para enfrentarse al chico demonio mientras los Hellhount se alteraban. Se sentó, tenía la cabeza aturdida por la patada, podía saborear la sangre en su boca mientras veía la escena a su alrededor: Maryse logró apartarse del demonio tras suyo saltando sobre Max para protegerlo. Isabelle corrió hacía ellos saltando sobre la grupa de uno de los demonios, atravesándolo con un cuchillo serafín. Clary intentó arrojarse por el brazalete jadeando cuando el zarpazo de uno de los Hellhount la alcanzó. Simon saltó sobre este hincando los colmillos en el cuello apenas asqueándose por el sabor rancio mientras intentaba estrangularlo con sus brazos. Alec busco entre sus ropas, sabía que tenía una estela en algún lado, no podía pensar con claridad.

Rió tontamente al ver a Magnus esquivar todo el desastre con la vista fija en el reflejo del brazalete que rodaba de un lugar a otro, intentando alcanzarlo. Se veía extraño, en medio del infierno exhibiendo una diadema, un collar y un anillo, intentando alcanzar un brazalete… tan solo Magnus conseguiría luchar en Edom usando un juego de joyería como arma.

\- ¡Alec, espabila! – Escuchó a Jace gritar como si se encontrará realmente lejano. Volvió la mirada, Jace se enfrentaba a Sebastian, el cuchillo serafín contra la espada, no importa que el demonio estuviese manco no era tarea fácil para el semi ángel.

Clary llegó hasta Alec y con su propia estela trazó un rápido iratze en su cuello; el efecto fue inmediato, Alec no había notado la terrible presión y el pitido en sus oídos hasta que desaparecieron junto al aturdimiento. Se incorporó a prisa, deteniéndose un segundo cuando sintió un leve mareo, pero rápidamente tomó a Clary del brazo apartándola del demonio Kuri que atacó.

Maryse arrojó un cuchillo acertando al Kuri que atacaba a su hijo mayor y la pelirroja, volviendo su atención completa a Max; el chico solo seguía allí, parado llorando perdido de la batalla que ocurría a si alrededor.

Isabelle había logrado llegar hasta la batalla principal, coordinándose con Jace contra Sebastián. Alec necesitaba llegar hasta allá, tenía que ayudar, tenía...

Magnus gritó cuando el último Hellhount se aventó sobre él; Alec sintió el alma caerle a los pies: el demonio estaba sobre el brujo que intentaba mantener con sus manos las fauces lo más lejos posible de su rostro; la mano derecha le sangraba roída por los colmillos y su espada estaba en el suelo; solo le tomó medio segundo darse cuenta que Simon estaba muy lejos para ayudarlo.

-Cúbreme - Jadeó dejándole la daga a Clary, él también estaba muy lejos de Magnus, pero en cambio se arrojó contra el grupo de rapiñadores sorteándolos a prisa. Clary arrojó la daga cuando uno de los demonios casi atrapa a Alec, un segundo se arrojó sobre él, pero el muchacho se deslizó por debajo recuperando su arco abandonado en el suelo disparando una sucesión rápida de flechas contra el demonio que tenía al brujo; el Hellhount estalló, pero Alec no dejó de disparar, abriéndose camino, acercándose a prisa a Magnus.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó al llegar al brujo y ayudándole a incorporarse.

\- Perdí de vista el brazalete- Gruñó Magnus; Alex negó, no es que no le importara el brazalete, pero Magnus estaba herido. Se rasgó a prisa un trozo de camisa vendando la mano rasgada del brujo.

\- Lo conseguiremos- Aseguró; Magnus asintió mirando su mano vendada con una sonrisa agradecida que el chico le devolvió tímidamente antes de que toda la sala se estremeciera por un fuerte impacto. Alec sujetó a Magnus protector mirando en todas direcciones confundido, una nube de polvo se había levantado cubriendo todo el lugar; escuchó la tos de Clary y la exclamación de sorpresa de Simón y a Maryse llamando a Max sin entender que había pasado.

* * *

Jace e Isabelle no lo estaban teniendo fácil; ambos eran diestros en batalla al igual que Sebastian, pero él no era un demonio cualquiera, no podían solo matarlo con una daga en su pecho y la muestra estaba en como su mano mutilada se había regenerado.

\- Pueden intentar matarme todas las veces que quieras - Se había mofado- No es como si les haya funcionado antes.

-La tercera es la vencida - Dijo Jace interceptado el ataque del rubio de ojos negros; Isabelle intentó aprovechar la oportunidad, pero Sebastián esquivó su estocada.

\- ¿Sin fuego celestial de su lado? Lo dudo - Se mofó pateando a la chica en la rodilla derribándola.

\- Con las joyas de Edom no lo necesitamos - Jadeó ella apuñalando la rodilla del demonio; Sebastián rugió, Jace intentó un golpe limpio de su espada en la cabeza, pero el demonio aún fue capaz de esquivarlo con una risa divertida.

\- ¿Esas baratijas? -Se burló - No me harán daño, no funcionan con cualquiera.

\- Lo harán con el hijo de Asmodeus - Jace aprovechó la sorpresa que la declaración causó en Sebastián para golpearlo en la cabeza; el demonio trastabilló golpeando contra una de las columnas. Isabelle se incorporó a prisa para sujetarlo a esta con el látigo de electrum por el cuello. - A quien por cierto has cabreado muchísimo. - Está vez fue el turno de Jace de burlarse

Algo titiló en los ojos de Sebastian no porque Jace se disponía a clavarle el cuchillo serafín en el pecho sino por lo que acaban de decir. Su mirada rápidamente buscó a Magnus que en ese momento era ayudado por Alec; Magnus exhibiendo las joyas, Magnus que parecía muy decidido a destruirlo; Magnus quien él sabía, tenía ascendencia de Edom, pero nunca pensó que del mismísimo príncipe del infierno Asmodeus.

Por primera vez había preocupación en su mirada.

Sebastián golpeó la columna sobre la que lo sujetaban antes de que Jace lo golpeara, con tanta fuerza que la columna se destrozó derrumbándose y trayendo consigo parte del techo. Isabelle grito soltándolo apenas con tiempo para no ser aplastada.

El rugido del techo derrumbándose fue atronador, todo el piso se estremeció y la nube de polvo que se alzó en todo el salón fue tan densa que impedía la visión.

-Jace- Clamó la morena angustiada - ¡Jace!

-Estoy... bien - Tosió el rubio con un jadeo adolorido. Izzy corrió en su dirección; Jace quitaba algunos escombros de su pierna; no parecía fracturada, pero se veía muy malograda - Sebastián...- Recordó él cuando su hermana quiso ayudarlo; Isabelle lo buscó con la mirada, pero no era mucho lo que podían ver.

Escucharon la voz de Maryse llamando a Max, a Clary toser por el polvo y la exclamación de sorpresa de Simón; al menos eso les decía que estaban bien. Isabelle terminó de ayudar a Jace colocando rápidas iratzes en su pierna herida, no sería suficiente, necesitaba ayuda médica pero aun así se volvió su apoyo para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Poco a poco el polvo se fue asentando; algunos demonios habían muerto aplastados por el derrumbe; Alec estaba un poco más allá, protector frente a Magnus, pero Sebastián se hallaba en medio de la sala como si intentara dar con algo.

Buscaba el brazalete.

Porque mientras no lo tuvieran, no serían una amenaza real para él.

\- ¡Alec! - Gritó Jace señalando a Sebastián; no tuvo que decir nada más, el ojos azules asintió con determinación. Isabelle dejó que Jace usara su cuchillo serafín como bastón para mantenerse en pie, ella en cambio imitó a su hermano, acechando a Sebastian; Simón se adelantó rápidamente también, los tres rodeaban al demonio, los tres dispuestos a luchar todo lo que fuese necesario para detenerlo, para evitar que obtuviera el brazalete, para encontrarlo primero.

* * *

Max se sentó; sentía la cabeza ofuscada mientras miraba a su alrededor: el techo de la sala se había caído, todo a su alrededor era polvo impidiéndole la visión y los gritos de Maryse llamándolo. Ella lo había empujado cuando un trozo de techo cayó entre ambos quedando atrapada detrás de este contra la pared. Había un demonio Raum frente a él aplastado por el trozo de techo, sintió las náuseas amenazándole con hacerlo vomitar, ese pudo haber sido él, pudo ser Maryse o sus hermanos.

Negó empujándose con las piernas para retroceder, su cabeza era un caos como lo era la sala; deteniéndose cuando su mano se posó sobre un objeto metálico. Max lo tomó llevándolo al frente para mirar el brazalete de Edóm manchado en icor –la sangre de Sebastian– con curiosidad y repulsión. Era un objeto tan hermoso como terrible y las náuseas solo aumentaron: Robert estaba muerto, Sebastian era un asesino, había matado a Kaelie… no volvería a verlos jamás y todo por esas estúpidas joyas.

No estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo lo estuvo mirando, hipnotizado por el fulgor naranja en el interior de la joya negra de la prenda, lo cierto fue que el polvo había comenzado aplacar dejándolo a vista de todos cuando un rapiñador saltó sobre él.

El muchacho escuchó el grito de su madre volverse alarmado y por instinto se encogió escondiéndose tras el brazalete; no tenía sentido luchar, no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo: no sabía cómo hacerlo ¿Para qué intentarlo cuando las personas que, si sabían cómo Kaelie y Robert, estaban muertos? ¿Por qué él sería diferente? Ni siquiera estaba, seguro de querer que fuese diferente en su caso.

El demonio chilló de dolor casi medio segundo después, retrocediendo cuando al tocar el brazalete con sus garrar, el brillo de este creció quemándolo. Por un instante toda la sala se paralizó. Maryse a medio intento de pasar sobre los restos del techo, Clary, Magnus y Jace los tres heridos en diferentes puntos del salón; Simon, Alec e Isabelle dispuestos a rodear a Sebastián, todos miraron al joven criado por hadas antes de que las prioridades cambiarán y el caos de gritos estallara.

\- ¡Max!

\- Corre hacía Magnus

\- ¡Dame el brazalete!

\- ¡Pónselo a Magnus!

\- Maxwell - Max se encogió azorado por tantas voces gritando en su dirección.

\- ¡Entrégamelo! – Pero fue la orden de Sebastian lo que le hizo arrastrarse por el suelo, intentando retroceder cuando este intentó acercarse. Isabelle y Simón se interpusieron tratando de contenerlo; Jace maldijo al no poder correr hacía ellos para ayudar.

\- Dame en brazalete Max - Exclamó Magnus acercándose a él; el chico se encogió sobre sí mismo- Vamos mocoso, me lo debes - Dijo entre dientes.

Alec también se dirigió a su hermano con prudencia, el chico temblaba como un cachorro asustado en medio de la tormenta, parecía querer encogerse tras el brazalete hasta desaparecer, por eso cuando habló fue cauteloso.

\- Max, tenemos que darle el brazalete a Magnus – Suplicó Alexander.

\- No lo hagas Maxwell - Bramó Sebastián tomando a Izzy y arrojándola contra Simón para abrirse camino también hacia el chico- Si lo haces no podremos volver a vernos – Advirtió mirando a Alec y Magnus con cautela, evaluándolos, ambos acercándose desde el lado opuesto - No será como hace cinco años; esta vez van a matarme, no puedes permitirlo. - El chico respingó negando con la cabeza, no quería más muertes, no por su culpa.

\- Es lo que se merece Max - Advirtió Alec - Mira todo lo que ha causado, el daño que ha hecho...

\- Mi cuerpo es de pura magia - Seguía el demonio- Si le das el brazalete no habrá un cuerpo que convertir en mundano; desapareceré...

\- Cuento con eso - Masculló Magnus realmente maldiciendo el no poder solo chasquear los dedos y traer el brazalete a él.

\- Si me matas, también matas a Bash- Max miró la joya con aprensión, con un estremecimiento ante las palabras del rubio – Jonathan desaparecerá.

\- Él ya no es Jonathan, no más – Intentó Magnus.

\- ¡Jonathan está muerto Max! – Aseguró Alec desesperado – No queda nada de él - Él como Sebastian estaban a la misma distancia del chico, ambos temiendo ser demasiado bruscos, asustarlo y empujarlo hacia el otro.

El adolescente los miró, primero a uno, luego al otro; fijándose luego en el brazalete que tenía en sus manos, manos manchadas de sangre seca. A estas alturas no estaba seguro si era propia, de Robert, Kaelie o de las heridas de Maryse, ya no importaba realmente.

\- Tú no eres Bash - Susurró con voz ahogada en lágrimas que cubrieron sus mejillas; la mano con la que sujetaba el brazalete de Edom tembló violentamente - Te... te lo he perdonado todo porque Bash se preocupaba por mí, por Alec; pero tú... asesinaste a Kaelie... ¡solo eres un asesino! - Rugió arrojando el brazalete; Alec saltó tomándolo al vuelo y rápidamente se giró colocándolo en la muñeca de Magnus.

\- ¡NOO! ¡Maldito mocoso! – El demonio llegó hasta Max golpeándolo con un rugido. La fuerza fue tal que lo hizo prácticamente volar por los aires. Simon dejó a Isabelle para con su velocidad de vampiro alcanzarlo al vuelo antes de que golpeara contra las rocas - Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¡Me traicionas como hizo tu hermano!

Magnus se plantó delante del ojos azules, frente a Sebastian; el brazalete, el anillo, el collar y la diadema refulgían como nunca antes, reconociéndose entre sí, reconociendo a su portador. Los pocos demonios menores que quedaban chillaron de miedo algunos retrocedían queriendo huir.

Se veía imponente, se veía poderoso

Se veía destructor.

\- Ya me tienes harto - Rugió - Es hora que te quedes definitivamente muerto. - Magnus movió sus manos susurrando en purgatic a prisa. Sebastian intentó arremeter contra él pero el brillo de las Joyas de Edóm se incrementó y un rayo blanco con pequeños relámpagos violetas golpeó a Sebastian a mitad del camino, cubriéndolo por completo. Max ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Simon sin poder contener las lágrimas a pesar de todo; había perdido ya a muchas personas esa noche, no quería mirar como perdía a alguien más.

Sebastian gritó, la luz absorbiendo cada segundo más y más toda su energía demoniaca, toda la magia de brujo que lo había devuelto a la vida, absorbiendo todo su ser hasta que no quedó nada y solo se escuchó el sonido metálico del anillo para transportarse cayendo en la roca; un anillo sin poder alguno, también absorbido por las joyas.

Magnus avanzó moviéndose por la sala, redirigiendo el rayo, destruyendo a los demonios que quedaban en el salón, los pocos que no habían logrado huir ya. Por el ventanal tras el trono pudieron ver a los demonios del exterior chillar sintiendo todo el poder que desprendía, escapando cuando la ausencia de quién los controlaba significaba que ya no tenían por qué defender la fortaleza.

Los nefilims en el salón también se estremecieron, ellos también podían sentir todo ese poder, podían sentir la sangre nefilim que recorría sus venas inquietándose; Simón seguía aferrado a Max cubriéndolo parcialmente con su cuerpo, era el más cercano al brujo y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos esperando que se detuviera, rogando para que lo hiciera, porque él conocía a Magnus, sabía que el brujo nunca dañaría a ninguno de los que allí estaban, pero no sabía los efectos reales de esas joyas sobre su portador.

\- Magnus – Lo llamó Alec; el brujo no parecía darse cuenta que se había apartado de él, de hecho, ni siquiera dio reacción de escucharlo – Es suficiente Magnus. – Alec alzó la voz acercándose con cautela, ambas manos al frente como si se acercara a un animal asustado. – Vencimos… destruiste a Sebastian… ¡Magnus! – Alzó la voz. El brujo respingó volviéndose hacia él.

Un grito de alarma generalizado se escuchó, y Simon apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar soltó a Max valiéndose de su velocidad de vampiro para correr hacia Magnus, arremetiendo contra él. El rayo blanco de magia que había salido disparado hacía Alec se desvió, pero el impacto hizo que Simon revotara en un estallido de magia blanca y violeta que lo arrojó por el suelo; jadeó, eso realmente había dolido.

\- ¡Simon! – Isabelle se apresuró en alcanzarlo. Alec en cambio se dirigió a Magnus a prisa.

\- ¡Magnus! – El impacto de Simon le había hecho detener los susurros y con ellos la luz blanca se había esfumado cuando Alec finalmente llegó hasta él. Magnus se notaba totalmente agotado, el sudor caía a raudales por su rostro.

\- Estoy bien – Aseguró Simon incorporándose, le dolía el costado, pero no había sido un golpe terrible; recibió el abrazó aliviado de Isabelle, viendo a Magnus caer de rodillas sin aliento

\- ¡Magnus! – Alec se agachó alarmado frente a él, quedando a su altura y sujetándolo antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo; jadeando escandalizado al notar las marcadas líneas de expresión en su frente. - ¡Por el ángel, quítate eso! ¡Quítatelo! – Lo apremió.

Bane intentó sacarse la diadema que él mismo se colocó, pero sintió que iba a arrancarse la cabeza antes de que cediera. Alec se apresuró a por el brazalete sin éxito alguno.

\- No ceden...- Jadeó Magnus; se sentía cansado, terriblemente exhausto como nunca antes, y cada intento fallido por quitarse las joyas de Edom lo estaba asustando cada vez más - ¡No puedo quitármelas!

\- No…- Ahogó Alec mirando en todas las direcciones; Magnus no podía quedarse con las joyas, usar solo el brazalete por varios días había consumido su magia, las cuatro juntas…- ¡Jace! – Exclamó buscándolo con la mirada. Luego de asegurarse de que Simon estuviera bien, Isabelle había ido por el rubio para ayudarlo a andar y acercarse al resto mientras Lewis ayudaba a Maryse a salir de donde las rocas la habían dejado atrapada mientras que Max y Clary también se acercaban.

Jace finalmente llegó hasta ellos tomando la mano de Magnus para intentar quitar el anillo.

\- Tomaste muy en serio lo de no dejarte quitar tus malditas joyas – Gruñó el rubio cuando el anillo tampoco cedió; insistiendo con más fuerza. Todos habían escuchado lo que Catarina había dicho sobre las joyas, como según las historias, su uso no solo drenó de magia sus primeros portadores, sino que hizo envejecer a esos brujos rápidamente hasta morir; ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso.

\- Espera, me están lastimando - Magnus intentó deshacerse de los intentos de Jace y Alec, intentando ignorar el horror que crecía en la mirada de todos, o como Maryse se tapaba la boca, haciéndolo aún más consciente de su precaria situación.

\- Tal vez…. Si volvemos a Feéra… o a Idris – Sugirió Isabelle – O alguien del laberinto espiral podría…

\- No voy a dejarte esas cosas puestas… - Alec estaba desesperándose - Tenemos que…

Una risita aguda y divertida, casi deleitada se dejó escuchar. Los nefilims enristraron las armas de inmediato incorporándose para proteger a Magnus de quien fuera, solo que no esperaron encontrar la figura de un hombre de traje blanco, con piel pálida como un hueso, su rostro humano de pómulos afilados estaba enmarcado por una corona de espinas. El hombre, sentado en el trono totalmente entretenido, los observaba desde lo alto con un par de ojos familiares…

Ojos verdes y dorados con pupilas de gato...

Idénticos a los de Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh vamos, no esperaran que usen las joyas en Edom y no aparezca su dueño y creador ;) PapiSuegro (como lo llamamos mi parabatai y yo) tenía que salir a complicar las cosas... Solo nos queda el siguiente cap "Elecciones" y el epilogo.  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	32. Elecciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En lo que Asmodeus aparece, es hora de negociar,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví a retrasarme...tengo varíos buenos motivos para ello, pero esta nota quedaría muy larga, podemos resumirlos en  
> dos palabras..."la vida"  
> Como sea, gracias a MarVCC, ShadowSlayer y Marissa Mallette por sus comentarios ;) sacaron su vena sadica en lo que a la muerte de Sebastian se refiere ¿Eh? jajajaja  
> ¿Listas? ¡a leer!

**Parte VI: Sacrificio**

_Si el sacrificio es lo último que puede hacer una persona para demostrarte que te quiere, debes dejarla hacerlo._

**Leal- Veronica Roth**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 32:** _**Elecciones** _

_El verdadero sacrificio es seguir siendo quién eres_

**Anónimo**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Vio a Catarina detenerse solo un instante para tomar un respiro antes de recibir al nuevo grupo de heridos. Alacante se había convertido en un gran hospital: Hermanos silenciosos y brujos iban de un lugar a otro revisando a los heridos, haciendo lo posible por ellos, ordenando a los que eran muy jóvenes para pelear, pero no así ayudar con algún recado o encomienda. Habían dispuesto el Gard para la atención de las heridas más leves mientras que Basilias se destinó exclusivamente para los más graves. Nefilims y submundos por igual estaban siendo atendidos, no había tiempo para discriminar al respecto si querían la ayuda de los brujos.

Vio a la bruja azul perderse de la vista dando indicaciones para tratar a un hombre lobo que tenía el abdomen rasgado con una fea supuración violeta; mientras tanto en las calles niños y ancianos corrían con mantas, estelas y ungüentos de un lugar a otro según se requirieran. Richard incluso estaba seguro de haber visto a más de uno convencer a algún jinete de la cacería salvaje para que los llevara con ellos al volver a la batalla en Edom, con intenciones de ayudar.

Tontos nefilims sin sentido de auto preservación.

Emitió un suspiro profundo. Ese era el problema con la sangre del ángel, los empujaba a marcharse para arriesgarse en estúpidas batallas por otros mientras lo dejaban a él a cargo de los niños.

\- ¡Es trampa! – El grito ofuscado de Maxxie lo sobresaltó cuando Rafael golpeó al niño menor en la mano con la vara de madera que el brujito hizo aparecer minutos antes. El pequeño latino solo lo miraba satisfecho empuñando la vara mientras continuaban con su guerra de espadas. Richard realmente no se había dado cuenta en qué momento Maxxie las hizo aparecer, y mucho menos cuando se habían entendido lo suficiente para establecer un juego. Suponía que Rafael solo decidió que seguir intentando explicar que no entendía a Maxxie, no lograría que el pequeño brujito dejara de parlotear así que simplemente se dejó llevar.

Siguieron jugando entre risas, ignorantes de la tensión que había en la gran biblioteca en la que se encontraban. Había algunos otros niños allí, casi todos demasiado pequeños como para unirse al juego de los chiquillos de Alexander Lightwood, cuidados por algunos adolescentes que solo refunfuñaban por ser encomendados de niñeras en lugar de ayudar activamente.

Y luego estaba él, a quien solo le interesaban los pequeños que Well había dejado a su cargo.

Esperar en el instituto había sido largo; desde que la comitiva se fue, habían estado manteniendo informados a Catarina, Noelie y algunos miembros de la Enclave, con actualizaciones periódicas de la misión a través de mensajes de fuego; y entonces Max se fue, y Catarina envió un mensaje para avisar a Robert Lightwood, y cuando no recibieron respuesta, fue que se dieron cuenta que, de hecho, tenían más de una hora sin noticias.

Noelie y Catarina habían discutido con la Enclave de New York exigiendo pedir un reporte a Idris, donde seguramente la Cónsul y El Inquisidor priorizarían los mensajes; fue entonces que la bruja recibió el mensaje de fuego de la Clave exigiendo su presencia en Idris: la cacería salvaje había llevado a los primeros heridos.

De eso hacía casi dos horas. Catarina había acudido de inmediato llevando consigo a Maxxie y Rafael; Richard los acompañó sin dudarlo: Well le había pedido que los cuidara y pretendía cumplir; si al hacerlo podía mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría y quizás tener noticias de su amigo, sería un plus.

No había esperado que los nefilims lo creyeran un niñero y lo encerraran allí con tantos mocosos llorones.

Vio por la ventana a Noelie discutiendo alguna estrategia junto a un brujo de piel atigrada y el nefilim esposo de la Cónsul; recordaba haberlo visto llegar hacía casi treinta minutos con una pierna herida, ahora la tenía vendada y se mantenía con apoyo de un cayado; intentó centrarse en ellos, como si prestar más atención lo ayudara a descifrar que se decían; y fue entonces que lo vio: una mariposa negra que llevaba un pétalo marchito voló errante hasta acercarse a Noelie. La expresión de la hada se descompuso y Richard se sintió palidecer, ese era un augurio, una mala señal para el pueblo Seelie.

La reina Kaelie acababa de morir.

La discusión de los tres se volvió frenética. Noelie observaba el pétalo marchito en su mano con cierto grado de incredulidad. La Reina Kaelie había dispuesto que ella la sucediera en caso de su fallecimiento, pero un nuevo cambio de regente en tan poco tiempo era algo que nunca había ocurrido, mucho menos de una manera tan ajetreada.

Un nuevo grupo de jinetes de la cacería salvaje arribó con nuevos heridos. Richard se enfocó en ellos buscando entre los heridos un rostro familiar, intentando contener el nudo en la garganta sin estar seguro de lo que esperaba conseguir realmente: no quería que Well se lastimara, pero siendo honestos el chico era un artista, un músico como todos los criados por hadas, no un luchador: su esperanza de vida para enfrentarse a demonios no era muy alta, y sin la Reina Kaelie para protegerlo…

Una parte, una muy pequeña se alivió al no verlo en el nuevo grupo; la otra parte, la que le oprimía el pecho con una lágrima amarga cayendo por su rostro, se había dado cuenta que, en todos los viajes, los jinetes no habían llevado ni un solo cuerpo ¿Qué haría si Well moría y su cuerpo quedaba para siempre atrapado en Edom? ¿Si ni siquiera podía recibir un digno funeral Seelie y todo por su culpa? Después de todo fue él quien lo ayudó a escapar del instituto.

\- ¡Tío Richard! ¡Tío Richard! ¡Rafael me pegó! – Maxxie corrió hacía él lloriqueando mientras le mostraba la mano donde el niño mayor había vuelto a golpearle con la vara de madera, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Richard enarcó una ceja.

\- No soy tu tío – Negó como toda respuesta limpiandose el rostro.

\- _¿Cuándo volverán Alec y Magnus?_ \- Preguntó Rafael de pronto, acercándose a ellos; parecía satisfecho de sí mismo por haber ganado la pequeña batalla.

\- _No lo sé_ – Fue escueto al responder en español.

\- Me duele la mano – Seguía llorando Maxxie.

_\- ¿Por qué todo está tan ajetreado?_

\- ¿Dónde está papá Magnus?

_\- ¿Y tu novio Max dónde está?_

\- ¡Basta! _¡Cállense! -_ Estalló - ¡Ya basta! No...

Un fuerte golpe de magia se sintió en el ambiente haciéndolo callar de inmediato. A Richard se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y pudo decir que no fue el único; los adolescentes en la sala se inquietaron y los bebes estallaron en llanto, Maxxie incluso soltó la vara aferrándose a la pierna de Richard en un fuerte abrazo, Rafael dudó, pero era evidente que luchaba consigo mismo para hacer lo mismo.

Si algo podía haber desatado ese nivel de magia en el aire, tenía que ser sin duda las Joyas de Edóm. Sin darse cuenta acarició la cabeza del brujito, tomando a Rafael para acercarlo también a él, el niño no se resistió aferrándose a su cintura. Si finalmente usaron las joyas, todo había terminado; solo esperaba que Bane hubiese hecho bien su trabajo, y sobre todo, que Well volviera a casa.

* * *

El silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras veían al hombre recién aparecido. Todo en él era discordante, en primer lugar verlo en Edom tan tranquilo como si estuviera de paseo, vestido con un impecable traje blanco adornado con brillantes gemelos en forma de moscas en sus mangas, pasando por su rostro humano que resaltaba los ojos demoniacos en forma de gato, o esa belleza etérea casi angelical que se contrastaba con la maldad en su expresión. La corona llena de espinas que exhibía en su cabeza sin cabello, parecía una analogía perfecta a lo que representaba.

\- Esto – El hombre señaló a Magnus con burla en su voz - Es lo divertido de los humanos: hacen cualquier cosa impulsiva sin detenerse a hacer su tarea primero – Se incorporó caminando en su dirección - Y me temo que no es un cumplido cuando digo que tienes mucho de humano Magnus.

Alec se apresuró a plantarse entre él y Magnus protectoramente. Jace apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero eso no lo detuvo de colocarse al lado de su parabatai con espada en mano, dispuesto a luchar codo a codo para proteger al brujo. Maryse también se incorporó protectoramente ante Max, e Isabelle y Clary junto a Simon. El recién llegado los ignoró a todos, ninguno parecía merecer su atención.

Magnus de rodillas, sin fuerzas para incorporarse alzó la mano sujetando a Alec del traje de combate intentando contenerlo, pero al hablar lo hizo mirando al hombre frente a él.

\- Yo no te llame - Siseó

\- Oh por supuesto que no, eres un obstinado – Desestimó el hombre – Pero entenderás que todo este… escándalo que el hijo de Lilith ha causado fue más que un poco interesante, en especial cuando resulta que mis joyas han vuelto a casa – El hombre se acercó con paso lento, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si barriera el aire frente a él, uno por uno los nefilims y el vampiro fueron apartados del camino del demonio hasta quedar lejos, junto a las paredes. – Como es lógico, tenía que venir y ver quien fue el tonto que las reunió y activó todas juntas – Siguió explicando mientras llegaba finalmente ante Magnus, solo Alec había quedado en pie entre ellos, separándolos; pero el hombre lo ignoraba, sus ojos de gato fijos en el brujo – Imagina mi sorpresa al llegar y darme cuenta que fuiste tú: siempre supe qué harías grandes cosas, y que eres estúpido, nunca imaginé que tanto de ambas.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -Intervino Alec su cuchillo serafín en la mano que Magnus no sujetaba. Estaba a solo una estocada del demonio, y tenía toda la disposición de apuñalarlo si era necesario. El demonio sonrió filosamente.

\- Pero que maleducado: el hijo prodigo regresa a casa y no les habla a sus amigos de su padre y anfitrión. - Un jadeo generalizado de sorpresa se escuchó en la sala ante la sorpresa

\- ¿Padre? - Alec bajó el cuchillo serafín con asombro, volviendo la mirada a Magnus en busca de su confirmación. El brujo seguía sujetando la manga de Alec en un débil agarre, evitando su mirada avergonzado.

\- Él es Asmodeus - Confirmó - Uno de los siete generales del infierno, aliado de Lilith, regente de Edom y… mi padre – Asmodeus hizo una inclinación con la cabeza acompañada de una floritura en respuesta a esa presentación.

\- Tu padre...-Repitió Alec, miraba a Magnus y luego a Asmodeus cargando su mirada de decisión - Bien, eso está bien.

\- ¿Qué? - Jace volvió a ver a su parabatai como si estuviese loco: la aparición de un príncipe del infierno justo ahora que todos estaban tan heridos y agotados era todo menos "bien", y Asmodeus era lo que se consideraba la realeza de los demonios mayores. Pero Alec no lo pensaba así, en cambio veía al demonio casi esperanzado.

\- Y tú debes ser el nefilim amante de mi hijo y del hijo de Lilith – Devolvió el demonio – Me gustaría decir que he oído hablar de ti por Magnus, pero ya vez lo malagradecido que es. – Alec hizo caso omiso de eso, su cerebro iba a mil por hora analizando las posibilidades.

\- Tu...Usted – Se corrigió usando un tono respetuoso mientras razonaba – Usted creó las joyas, entonces puede decirnos como quitárselas a Magnus.

-Si, podría – Afirmó sonriente; y Alec dejó escapar el aliento que no notó que había contenido.

\- Alec...no – El brujo apretó su mano aún más fuerte intentando detenerlo.

\- ¿Entonces que espera? – Lo urgió intentando no parecer demasiado exigente - ¡Esas cosas están debilitándolo...! – La sonrisa de Asmodeus solo se ensanchó.

\- Y él se está fortaleciendo con eso - Hizo ver Simon; el demonio amplió su sonrisa dando una clara imagen del gato de Cheshire que erizó los vellos de la nuca de todos; Alec abrió la boca horrorizado.

\- Pero… ¡Es su hijo! - Asmodeus hizo un gesto de la mano restándole importancia.

\- No es gran cosa -Desestimó - Tengo más de donde salió él.

\- ¡No puedes solo dejarlo morir!

\- Está bien, está bien – Alzó las manos con intención de aplacarlo – Te lo diré. – Cedió fácilmente.

\- Es una trampa - Aseguró Magnus de inmediato, intentando ponerse en pie, Alec lo sujetó de la cintura antes de que cayera, ayudándolo a mantenerse - Tú no harías nada por mí.

\- Por todos los infiernos, con razón están juntos: son igual de dramáticos – Rodó los ojos, aunque cualquiera que lo viera podía decir cuánto estaba disfrutando de la situación - Se los diré sin costo alguno, un regalo especial para mi hijo favorito – Guiñó un ojo en su dirección, haciendo una pequeña pausa solo para aumentar la expectativa de Alec que sentía como el corazón estaba por saltarle de la garganta - Solo deben quitarlas en el orden que las pusieron; cada una de las personas que lo hizo.

El cerebro racional de Alec le dijo que algo estaba mal, no podía ser tan fácil, no cuando se trataba de lidiar con demonios, sin embargo, ver como las líneas de expresión en Magnus eran cada vez más marcadas, con pequeñas patas de gallo en sus ojos lo hizo exclamar de inmediato.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Primero el collar! – Dijo mirando a todos en su familia. Magnus palideció como un papel al tiempo que la sonrisa de Asmodeus crecía más y más pero el Nefilim no lo notó, él miraba a todos sus amigos - ¿Quién de ustedes fue? ¡Rápido, quítenselo!

Pero ellos solo se miraban unos a otros, negando con la cabeza.

\- Fue...fue Kaelie.

Max respingó al escuchar la voz quebrada de Magnus al igual que lo hizo Alec. El ojos azules buscó a la mujer hada con la mirada, recordaba haberla visto con el resto cuando entraron a la fortaleza lo que parecían horas pero que no hacía ni una hora; pero ahora, no había rastro de ella, no la había vuelto a ver.

\- ¿Dónde está? -Preguntó al notarlo - Tiene que...

\- Sebastian la asesinó- Informó Maryse en un susurro bajo; Alec jadeó. No... No podía ser, si ella estaba muerta... tenía que haber otra forma, Sebastian no podía quitarle a Magnus de esa forma.

\- Debe haber otra manera - Susurró, no podía perder a Magnus al final, cuando habían vencido, no podía...

\- Está bien Alec...- Susurró el brujo - Yo...corrí el riesgo, tenía que hacerlo solo así estarían a salvo los niños, el mundo de sombras...- Aseguró agregando en un bajo susurro-tú.

\- ¡No! - Negó el ojos azules encarando a Asmodeus - ¡Tiene que haber otra manera! ¡Son tus joyas! - Le gritó, cualquier intento de mantenerse amable había desaparecido en favor de la desesperación.

\- Yo podría quitarlas - Aseguró el demonio; estaba realmente divertido por la situación, entretenido con la desesperación de Alec, haciéndolo ir de la esperanza a la angustia con cada frase - Pero no me beneficia en nada hacerlo.

\- ¡Quítaselas! - Ordenó Isabelle enristrando su látigo.

\- ¡No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a un príncipe del infierno! – Siseó Jace. Asmodeus los miró con una ceja enarcada: su encuentro con Azazel no podía considerarse un "enfrentamiento" además todos estaban heridos en mayor o menos medida, no había manera de que intimidaran así a nadie, en cambio solo eran pequeñas orugas tropezaban con su zapato, listas para ser aplastadas si se sentía con los ánimos.

Pero eso no sería entretenido, esto lo era.

\- Te devolveremos las joyas – Ofertó Alec en un susurro- Por favor, si se las quitas te las daremos - Suplicó

\- ¡No! - Negó Magnus - Es demasiado poder para él, podría dejar al mundo indefenso... - Asmodeus bufó con un gesto despreciativo.

\- Si quisiera ir por el mundo convirtiendo Nefilims en mundanos habría usado las joyas para mí en lugar de dárselas a mis estúpidos hijos - Aseguró y agregó hacia Alec – Además no veo a nadie aquí que impida que las obtenga cuando Magnus envejezca y muera; no tardará mucho de todas formas.

Alec abrió los ojos con horror mirando al brujo; había nuevas arruguitas en su frente. Sintió el pánico cubrirlo.

\- Me quedo con las joyas, me quedo con su magia; es ganar-ganar para mí – Siguió el demonio relamiéndose de placer – A menos claro que le corten la cabeza para quitar el collar y poder retirar el resto de las joyas, aunque yo no lo haría si fuera ustedes.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Dejarlo morir… -Intentó lanzarse sobre el demonio pero Magnus lo detuvo jalándolo para que se arrodillara frente a él: no tenía sentido que lo hiciera, no ganaría contra Asmodeus.

\- Está bien... está bien Alec – Lo obligó a girarse, sujetando su quijada suavemente haciendo que lo mirara. - Ya he vivido bastante...

\- No, no – Su voz se quebró, Magnus no podía estar hablando en serio, no podía romper su corazón de esa forma al darse por vencido - No te atrevas Magnus... - Le advirtió - Tienes que volver ¿Qué voy a decirle a los niños? – El chico sollozó - Tenemos que luchar para salir de aquí... tienes que seguir enojado conmigo, hacerme dormir en el sofá hasta que logre conquistarte de nuevo... Me... me prometiste que viviríamos juntos, y adoptaremos a Maxxie y Rafael - Los ojos de Magnus se llenaron de lágrimas - Que los llevaríamos al mundial de soccer –Su voz se quebró al recordar la conversación que habían tenido en Argentina, los planes que hicieron luego en la privacidad de su habitación en el instituto - Tienes que… que enseñar a Maxxie a andar en bicicleta y hacer magia y… regañarme por dejar que Rafe use armas antes de los diez y...

\- Te amo Alexander - Susurró Magnus callándolo al besar sus labios; era muy doloroso que Alec le recordara lo que estaba dejando, la vida que habían planeado juntos, en su lugar quería despedirse, no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía para hacerlo; quería besarlo, no tenía tiempo para estar enojado con él, para resolver las cosas que habían ocurrido con Sebastian, pero sí de sentir sus labios y si eso era lo último que tendría sería suficiente. Alec lo recibió con las lágrimas cubriendo su rostro, no podía, después de todo lo que habían sacrificado, no podía solo sentarse y dejar que le arrebataran a Magnus, no podía dejar que su último beso fuese en un asqueroso salón parcialmente derrumbado en medio del infierno, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Sebastian ganara, que incluso tras su muerte le arrebatara a Magnus.

Se apartó del brujo, ignorando el sollozo de Clary ante la escena o los culpables de Max. Y volvió una mirada decidida a Asmodeus.

\- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? – No había duda en su voz y eso desató la alarma de inmediato.

\- ¡Alexander! – Exclamó Maryse.

\- ¡Alec no! – Negó Magnus, pero él hizo oídos sordos, estaba determinado a volver a casa con Magnus.

\- Te daré lo que quieras, lo que sea - Aseguró - Pero quítale el collar.

\- Una interesante propuesta... – Dijo el demonio complacido.

\- Olvídalo, no sabe lo que dice - Clamó Magnus.

\- ¿Pero de que me sirves nefilim? – Lo ignoró Asmodeus - No tienes una inmortalidad que reponga el poder que me da la de Magnus ¿Qué podrías ofrecerme?

\- Mi sangre nefilim - Dijo sin titubear; Asmodeus enarcó una ceja.

\- Espero algo mejor que eso - Aseguró y Alec dudó porque entonces ¿Que podía ofrecer? habría esperado que Asmodeus pidiera, no que él esperara una oferta; ni siquiera sabía que podía ser además de su sangre nefilim, no tenían mucha experiencia en tratos con demonios mayores, no desde Azazel hacía más de cinco años.

\- ¿Mis… recuerdos? - Ofreció con duda - A ustedes los demonios parece gustarles...

\- ¿Y de que me sirven los recuerdos que te atormentan de tu pasado con el hijo favorito de Lilith? - Y por primera vez su voz se escuchó seria - No sé quién crees que soy, pero no me interesa hacerte favores Nefilim.

La expresión de Alec se estranguló mirando a su alrededor por ayuda, por alguna idea que pudiera ofrecer para conservar a Magnus. Max miró a su hermano con angustia en el pecho, no podía dejar de mirar y pensar en cuanto todo esto era su culpa: lo fue desde el inicio cuando decidió ayudar a Sebastian, cuando separó a Magnus de Alec e introdujo las joyas de Edom a la vida de todos, lo fue cuando tardó en hacer el ritual para dejar de compartir sus sueños con Sebastian, o cuando ignoró las advertencias que Jonathan le hizo llegar a través de ellos.

¿Cuántas veces le advirtió que no entregara las joyas a la Reina Seelie? ¿O que no dejara que Alec fuese a Edóm? _**"El camino de muerte solo se detendrá con un gran sacrificio"**_ Le había dicho una y otra vez, y él no prestó atención y entonces Robert había muerto, al igual que Kaelie y la madre de Clary, y otro centenar de nefilims y submundos que habían luchado contra los demonios para darles una oportunidad de detener a Sebastian, una oportunidad para que Magnus también muriera por su culpa ¿Era ese el gran sacrifico que lo detendría todo o solo una muerte más en la lista?

Vio la angustia en el rostro de su hermano convertirse en lágrimas desesperadas ante la diversión en Asmodeus. Él quería ser un Lightwood de nuevo, en las últimas semanas la idea se había vuelto cada vez más atractiva hasta convertirse en un anhelo para su corazón, quería volver a ser el "pequeño Max" para su familia, quería ser el "Pequeño Well" encantador y artístico de Kaelie.

" _Ser, hacer…_ -Había dicho Jonathan la última vez que le vio en su cabeza, justo antes de hacer el ritual que bloquearía su mente a cualquier influencia externa - _A veces lo difícil es no ser, no hacer"_

Las manos de Max temblaron; sintiendo como perdía el aliento, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero era tan difícil. Miró a Maryse, su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos; porque si quería que Alec lo viera como más que el chico que ayudó a Sebastian, como un Lightwood, debía _no_ ser uno.

Y eso dolía.

\- Toma mis recuerdos – Exclamó, su voz temblaba, pero su determinación le hizo dar un paso al frente. Isabelle intentó sujetarlo y apartarlo de la atención de Asmodeus pero el chico se la sacudió.

\- ¡No Max! - Negó Alec de inmediato.

\- ¡No puedes! – Saltó Jace.

\- Acabo de recuperarte, no voy a perderte – Maryse intentó llegar a él. Asmodeus hizo un gesto de la mano y su magia detuvo a todos, permitiendo que Max se acercara; mientras él analizaba la reacción de todos con interés.

\- Todo esto es mi culpa – Sollozó Max mirando directamente a Alec y Magnus - Les hice mucho daño, Alec; déjame intentar repararlo de alguna forma.

\- No lo hagas Max...- Susurró Isabelle derrumbándose – Tiene que haber otra manera...

\- Te daré mi inmortalidad – Simon se adelantó con la mirada fija en su novia. Había visto a Isabelle perder a Max dos veces, no iba a permitir que lo sufriera una tercera vez, mucho menos cuando tenía que lidiar aun con la perdida de Robert.

\- ¡No! – Intervino Magnus de inmediato. – Eres un no muerto; sin tu inmortalidad solo morirás. – Isabelle y Clary de inmediato saltaron en alarma.

\- ¡No, Simon! – Isabelle lo sujetó.

\- Jace, no puedes dejarlo – Angustió la pelirroja.

\- Deja a Max y Simon en paz – Aun con la pierna lastimada y necesitando del cuchillo serafín para sostenerse, Jace parecía amenazante, o lo sería si no se enfrentara a un principe del infierno que lo ignoraba - Te daré mi sangre de ángel…- Ofertó.

Asmodeus finalmente volvió a verlo, sus ojos de gato contemplativos miraron al rubio. Tenía que darle un punto al chico por no mostrarse intimidado, al contrario, estaba dispuesto a entregar lo que le hacía un nefilim especial a cambio de salir todos de allí ilesos; tenía que admitir, que de todas las ofertas esa era la más atractiva: su sangre era sumamente poderosa, pero al mismo tiempo era muy problemática.

\- No voy a iniciar una guerra con Raziel por retirar los dones que otorgó – Señaló a Alec - Ni con ninguno de sus mis presuntuosos hermanos en el cielo - Desestimó finalmente con un gesto de la mano a Jace, apartando la mirada; Asmodeus prácticamente se deleitó con el estremecimiento que sus palabras causaron.

\- ¿Qué? Pero…- Jace se descolocó por el rechazo.

\- Son unos obstinados rencorosos – Dijo el demonio volviendo la mirada para ver a Max y Simon; evaluándolos: Los recuerdos si valdrían la pena, pero no los de Alexander; estos solo tenían poder por las emociones que se ligaban a ellos; y los de el más joven de los Lightwood estaban cargados de emociones, propias y de todos a su alrededor tan desesperados por evitar que se sacrificara para salvar a un brujo al que ni siquiera le importaba. Podía verlo: Magnus no había intentado ni una sola vez detenerlo, era el único que no había dicho nada cuando Max habló, su hijo con gusto borraría todos los recuerdos del nefilim criado por Seelies si con eso se salvaba; en cambio, Magnus saltó de inmediato para proteger al vampiro diurno.

\- Simon retrocede – Le imploró el brujo. Asmodeus sonrió ampliamente preguntándose qué pensarían todos de eso... Que pensaría Alexander.

\- Max por favor – Suplicó Maryse. Alec que apoyaba a Magnus junto a él, miró de Simon a su hermano sin saber que decir, pero con el corazón acelerando de angustia con cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Aceptaré retirar el collar a cambio de quitarle al chiquillo todos sus recuerdos de ustedes, de antes de ser adoptado por las hadas, de su vida como Nefilim.

\- ¡No! – Exclamó Maryse; el joven se adelantó con resignación, mirando a Alec antes de asentir, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo aun cuando por dentro sentía que se partía en pedazos. Alec jadeó su nombre, tensando su agarre sobre Magnus.

\- ¿Qué hay de mí? – Clamó Simon viendo las lágrimas pesadas en el rostro de Isabelle.

\- No tienes nada que ofrecer realmente, mundano.

\- ¿Q…? – Simon se desconcertó - ¡Soy un vampiro, un diurno!

\- Lo eras, te acercaste mucho a las joyas – Simon abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo; no se sentía diferente, y sin embargo apenas se daba cuenta que, de hecho, no podía oler la sangre de la pierna de Jace, o el latido angustiado de Isabelle. – Y yo estoy perdiendo la paciencia – Se volvió directamente a Alec. – Esa es mi oferta nefilim, los recuerdos de tu hermano por quitar las joyas; decide.

\- Max no tiene a Kaelie que lo proteja en el mundo Seelie – Exclamó Maryse angustiada mirando a sus hijos.

\- Es mi decisión mamá – Intervino Max con lágrimas; Maryse lloró, se negaba a que esa fuera la última vez que escuchara a su pequeño llamarla de esa forma. – Quiero hacerlo, Alec; se los debo – Había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero estaba decidido.

Alec en cambio dudó, porque su madre tenía razón: una sola palabra suya y perdería a su hermanito de nuevo en razón del malcriado chico que se convirtió en Feéra. Como Well Max no quería ser parte de los Lightwood en un principio aun recordando a todos, sin sus recuerdos lo estaría arrojando de vuelta a Feéra pero esta vez solo; Max se apartaría de su familia, después de tanto luchar por traerlo de vuelta y no tendría a Kaelie para cuidarlo.

Pero entonces habían aparecido pequeños reflejos canosos a ambos lados de la sien de Magnus.

\- Tic Toc, el tiempo corre Nefilim - Asmodeus no se movió, pero Alec escuchó sus palabras maliciosas como si las susurrara en su oído - ¿A quién elegirás? ¿Tu novio o tu hermano?

Alec cerró los ojos, sabía la respuesta, y una lagrima se le escapó antes de tomar su decisión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué tal? Asmodeus solo quiere ver el mundo arder.  
> ¿Qué decidió Alec? Lo sabremos en el ultimo: "Sin arrepentimientos" ese cap viene con un giro de escenario bastante marcado, y ya es el final :´) lo subo el domingo, lo prometo  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


	33. Sin arrepentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buenas o malas decisiones... todas ellas son las que lo llevaron hasta donde está.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh pero quien entiende... Si Alec no se preocupa por Magnus es un desalmado y si lo hace es hipócrita... vale, tenía que decirlo xD... ya estamos en el final que no va a ser lo que esperan, pero aun así espero que les guste ;)  
> Gracias MarVCC, ShadowSlayer y Marissa Mallette por sus comentarios n.n  
> ¡A leer!

**Epilogo:** _**Sin arrepentimientos** _

_No me arrepiento de nada, todo lo que hice marcó un paso en mi vida, sin eso no sería lo que soy._

**Madonna**

**X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Se dio prisa en arreglar su bufanda alrededor del cuello dispuesto a salir, exclamando una sonora maldición cuando tropezó con un par de patines dejados sin cuidado en la sala del departamento. Los hizo a un lado para evitar futuros accidentes, mascullando para sí mismo, tenía que hablar seriamente con Rafael: el niño, ya no tan niño, estaba entrando en la adolescencia y patinar se había vuelto su nueva afición, no que el futbol soccer hubiese dejado de serlo, de hecho Alec temía el momento en que decidiera que jugar soccer sobre patines sería divertido; como fuera, el patinaje estaba bien, a Alec le gustaba verlo patinar por las calles, pero era muy desordenado, casi tanto como Maxxie… Max, se recordó mentalmente, porque aparentemente los ocho años era el límite para ser llamado de forma tan infantil como " _Maxxie_ "

Intentó no maldecir demasiado por los zapatos regados del brujito junto a la entrada; ya iba lo suficientemente tarde como para ponerse a ordenar; en cambio salió a prisa tomando un segundo para agradecer mentalmente que sus hijos no estuviesen en casa esa mañana para oír sus malas palabras o estarían todo el día reclamando su "derecho" a también decirlas. Bajó las escaleras casi a la carrera, esperaba que los niños hubiesen pasado un buen fin de semana en el instituto porque él sí que la había pasado bien en su pequeño viaje/cita por Asia. Tenía que agradecerle a Jace y Clary por haberlos cuidado a pesar de que la pequeña Jocie de dos años los tenía a ambos totalmente ajetreados. Estaba ansioso por volver a verlos esa tarde, para escuchar con que nuevas ideas sacaron de quicio a Jace.

Alec salió a la calle, tomándole un par de minutos conseguir un taxi; no pudo evitar mirar una y otra vez su reloj durante todo el recorrido a Manhattam, un tanto exasperado por lo rápido que parecían ir las manecillas. Había vuelto a casa solo para tomar un baño y ponerse algo de ropa de invierno, pero tal vez no había sido tan buena idea; no iba demasiado tarde, pero _sus_ conceptos de tiempo y tardanza no eran iguales que los del resto. Solo esperaba que no se fuese a enojar mucho con él; entender lo que le enoja y que no, es algo que aún no maneja del todo.

Apenas el taxi se estacionó en Central Park se bajó a la carrera sin esperar el cambio; se dio prisa en atravesar el parque sin correr realmente para no parecer un loco ante los mundanos, y se detuvo solo un minuto para comprar un par de manzanas cubiertas de caramelo en un pequeño puesto. Conocía el claro que buscaba a la perfección, y solo cuando escuchó la música alegre, aligeró el paso para acercarse al corro de personas reunidas alrededor de los intérpretes.

Alec se mantuvo justo al borde del claro, lejos de la multitud que se deleitaba con el sonido de los instrumentos: un aulos y una citara. Se permitió disfrutar del pequeño recital mientras los chicos, ya no tan chicos se recordó puesto que uno tenía ya 20 años y el otro 30 aunque la magia Feéra no les permitiera envejecer a la velocidad normal, interpretaban la bonita melodía, acompañándola de vez en cuando por los versos del mayor. A sus oídos también llegaron las exclamaciones fascinadas de la multitud a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de su hermano.

Desde la muerte de la Reina Seelie y la Reina Kaelie hacía ya cinco años, la política de las hadas para su interacción con los mundanos y el resto del submundo habían cambiado radicalmente: la nueva reina, Noelie, si bien era un hada en toda su expresión, también era más humana, y Alec sospechaba que el estar casada con un mundano que se negaba a abandonar su vida como tal, influía bastante en eso. Como fuera, la Reina permitía esos pequeños espectáculos producidos no solo por "las mascotas" sino incluso por miembros de su corte cosa que, se recordó Alec al ver como algunos mundanos se acercaban para dejar algunos dólares frente a los chicos, les servía para obtener dinero para el Reino.

Como fuese, no pudo evitar una triste sonrisa pese a lo alegre de la música; hacía cinco años había tenido que tomar una decisión muy difícil en Edom: elegir entre la vida de Magnus o ser parte de la vida de Max, que este lo recordara a él y su familia; y aunque no se arrepentía de lo que había elegido, había momentos en que su pecho se estrujaba con las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

El pequeño recital duró otros quince minutos, y Alec gruñó para sí mismo cuando las manzanas de caramelo le impidieron aplaudir también. Esperó paciente hasta que la multitud se hubo dispersado para acercarse, escuchando como algunas personas se acercaron a los músicos para felicitarlos.

-…al menos piénsenlo – Pedía un hombre de traje que les ofrecía una tarjeta – Yo podría hacerlos recorrer el mundo entero con su música.

\- Ya recorremos el mundo – Lo desestimó Richard con un arrogante gesto de la mano.

\- No seas grosero – Lo riñó Max tomando la tarjeta por cortesía – Lo pensaremos, aunque sinceramente no prometemos nada. – Alec sonrió al escucharlo hablar con la pluralidad que la intimidad otorgaba; Richard en cambio chasqueó la lengua.

\- No mientas, yo no lo pensaré – Su tono fue una riña mientras tomaba el dinero que habían ganado. El empresario al ver que no lograría nada más se marchó y Alec se acercó finalmente, viendo como su hermano se acercaba a Richard contoneando las caderas con una sonrisa juguetona.

\- ¿No lo pensarías aun si me fuera con él? – Preguntó tomándolo de la mano libre para acercarlo a él - ¿Vas a dejar que alguien más acompañe el sonido de mi aulos?

Alec enarcó una ceja, realmente no podía creer cuan manipulador se había vuelto su hermano… No, eso no era culpa de las hadas, él siempre había sido así.

Richard tomó a Max de la barbilla, besándolo suavemente, uniendo luego sus frentes.

\- Puedo vivir con eso siempre que me jures que no lo tocaras con el mismo sentimiento con que tocas el aulos para mí.

\- ¿Cómo podría? – Preguntó sobre sus labios. Richard lo besó y Alec no pudo evitar sonreír con complicidad: recordaba como hacía ya bastante tiempo que había cuestionado a Max sobre su relación con Richard " _No es una relación_ " " _Tienes una mente muy cerrada_ " le había dicho negándolo, cuan irónico parecía ahora. - Tranquilo, no iré a ningún lado si no vas.

\- Eso es imposible de mantener Well – Le hizo ver con riña – Y por tanto una mentira – El menor pareció considerarlo un segundo antes de corregir.

\- Entonces no tocaré en ningún lugar sin ti – Prometió. Richard sonrió de lado y Alec realmente odiaba interrumpir; pero ya era tarde. Se aclaró la garganta ganándose la mirada de ambos.

\- ¡Alec! –Exclamó Well alegremente soltándose de Richard para apresurarse en abrazarlo – Pensé que ya no vendrías, hermano.

\- Se me hizo algo tarde, y no quise interrumpirles su pequeño concierto – Dijo tendiéndole luego una manzana a cada uno – Les traje manzanas acarameladas, sé que te gustan – dijo directamente a Richard. El hombre de ojos verdes la aceptó con un asentimiento complacido, mordiéndola.

\- Era lo menos que podías hacer a cambio de dejarte pasar por Feéra.

\- Sé amable – Lo riñó Well.

\- Lo estoy siendo – Se quejó Richard; Alec sonrió, porque sabía que era verdad. Debía admitir que Richard le había empezado a agradar con el tiempo, y estaba seguro que él le agradaba al hombre criado por hadas: siempre que Max se quedaba en el departamento y él lo visitaba, se llevaba bastante bien con los niños, Maxxie incluso lo llamaba _Tío Richard_ , claro que el pequeño brujito tenía la costumbre de adjudicar nuevos títulos familiares a diestra y siniestra siempre queriendo que la familia siga creciendo; sus "primos" Blackthorn eran la prueba más reciente de ello.

\- ¿Podemos irnos ya? - Preguntó Alec observando su reloj de muñeca, un viejo reloj que tenía ya diez años con él, cinco años desde que reparara la mica que él mismo había roto; un reloj que le había regalado Magnus… un buen recuerdo. – Se supone que luego debo ir por los niños al instituto, los llevaré a comprar algunos regalos.

Max asintió y junto a su hermano y Richard se adentraron en el bosque, con la intención de entrar a Feéra, era la manera más rápida, fuera de un portal de brujo, para llegar de una parte del mundo a otra.

\- ¿Me compraran algo a mí? –Preguntó Max ilusionado, era casi como un niño a pesar de su edad, Alec tuvo que recordarse que las hadas amaban los presentes más que cualquier otra criatura.

\- Cumpliste año hace una semana y estoy seguro que te llenaron de regalos.

\- Muchos – Confirmó Richard por él, Alec pudo detectar algo de celos por eso: él se había asegurado de averiguar cuando era el cumpleaños de Richard para también ofrecerle algunos regalos, el primer año se había ganado una buena pelea cuando le dio una citara nueva y él, ofendido, dijo que no la necesitaba porque la suya sonaba perfectamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus intentos de hacer sentir integrado a Richard a la familia, obviamente todos en la familia Lightwood se sobre esforzaban con los regalos del menor.

\- Les compraremos muchos regalos de navidad a ambos – Dijo conciliador, una habilidad que había desarrollado al ser padre de dos niños por cinco años. – Así que espero vengan a casa este año.

Richard no contestó, se encogió de hombros y con un gesto de la cabeza señaló sutilmente a Max; el ojos azules miró a su hermano esperanzado: a pesar de que Max desde hacía un par de años lo visitaba al apartamento e incluso se había quedado un par de veces en el instituto, nunca había compartido con la familia fechas como navidad o año nuevo: siempre decía que se sentía culpable, el daño que había causado a todos, especialmente a Alec y Magnus, había comenzado en esas fechas.

Alec suspiró, lo último que quería era presionarlo y espantarlo.

\- O podemos reunirnos luego, estoy seguro que las fiestas Seelies serán increíbles este año.

\- No entiendo porque dices "increíbles" si obviamente puedes creerlo – Exclamó Richard confundido, ofreciendo un cambio de tema para desviar la atención del mutismo que había cubierto a su pareja.

Alec no puso demasiado empeño en explicarle mientras caminaban por los prados de Feéra durante al menos diez minutos hasta la salida que buscaban. Los recibió un bosque alto con el suelo cubierto de nieve; caminó con paso lento consciente de que su hermano estaba dudando en seguirlo. Se detuvo un poco más allá para mirar de reojo, Richard había tomado a Max de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

\- Estarás bien Well – Le susurró Richard dándole un apretón de apoyo. Alec no pudo evitar fijarse en el pequeño anillo con la impresión de estrellas rodeando una M en la mano de su hermano – Estaré justo detrás de ti. – Prometió.

\- Gracias – Susurró con un suave apretón de vuelta antes de soltarse y finalmente salir del bosque; Alec esperó a que lo alcanzara para finalmente guiarlo intentando aligerar el ambiente señalando algunos elementos del paisaje; las colinas, el lago, o las torres de cristal que se veían en la lejanía; ninguna llamó lo suficiente la atención de Max, él solo podía ver el cementerio al que se acercaban.

La nieve había cubierto todo el camino entre las lapidas; algunas incluso cubriéndose al menos un tercio; Richard se mantuvo unos pasos más atrás de los hermanos, fiel a su promesa; mirando con pesar como Well que había empezado a mover sus manos con ansiedad, jugando con un segundo anillo al que no dejaba de darle vueltas, este con una L en medio de llamas; el bosque de Brocelind estaba silencioso. No le gustaban esos días, días de culpa y remordimiento para Well; días de tristeza que esperaba mitigaran pronto.

El cementerio de Idris solo mantenía los restos de los nefilims que habían caído en deshonra a lo largo de los siglos; sin embargo cada familia contaba con un monolito con la runa del ángel tallada, en donde se encontraban los nombres de todos los miembros honorables, para que pudieran ser honrados incluso por los que no podían acudir a la ciudad silenciosa.

\- Aquí – Susurró Alec finalmente deteniéndose frente a la estructura de piedra con la L y las llamas de la familia Lightwood, el nombre _Robert Lightwood_ había sido el más recientemente agregado. – ¿Todavía guardas la estela de papá? – Max tardó un segundo antes de asentir rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el artefacto; se sentía cálido en su mano, familiar y a la vez tan desconocido - ¿La has usado? – El chico se tensó negando con la cabeza girándola entre sus dedos.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir – Admitió en un susurro.

\- No tienes que decir nada – Lo tranquilizó Alec con un apretón confortable en el brazo – Él estará feliz solo con saber que viniste. Realmente te amaba, y estaba orgulloso de ti- El chico asintió y Alec se tomó un instante para solo contemplar el nombre de su padre: haberlo perdido en Edom había sido doloroso, un dolor que se agudizaba por su responsabilidad en ello, pero que los años ayudaron a volver romo, pero sin desaparecer.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, Alec haciendo un pequeño recuento mental de los últimos meses, como si se los ofreciera a su padre en su visita. Finalmente, cuando se dio media vuelta, pudo escuchar el bajo suspiro casi aliviado de Max por finalmente continuar a través del cementerio.

Alec se aseguró de observarlo de reojo, era la primera vez que su hermano estaba ahí en cinco años. Tenía que admitir que se sorprendió cuando él le pidió que lo llevara: no es que no pudiera ir solo, pero podía entender que necesitara apoyo, aun cuando para él mismo tampoco fuese sencillo: algunos de los nombres en el cementerio los reconocía, como amigos o conocidos que perdió durante las guerras, algunos otros como consecuencia de sus propios malos actos. Lograr mantener su libertad después de los sucesos en Edóm había requerido de muchas horas de juicios y defensas ante la espada mortal; había ayudado mucho que esta vez no se hubiese visto involucrado en los ataques de Sebastian a los institutos y su participación en la destrucción de Sebastian; y sin embargo le tomó casi tres años conseguir que la Clave dejara de respirarle sobre la nuca.

Dejaron atrás el área de Nefilims y se dieron lugar por una pequeña zona que era reciente, donde habían hecho un monumento a los submundos caídos en apoyo a La Clave durante las últimas guerras. Si bien sus cuerpos habían sido velados y enterrados en otros lugares según las tradiciones de sus respectivas especies, el Consejo les había dado un lugar en el cementerio de Idris para reconocer su sacrificio.

Alec hizo un gesto de respeto con la cabeza ante nombres conocidos como Jordan Kyle o Raphael Santiago, pero no se detuvo sino hasta el pequeño monumento con el nombre de Reina Kaelie Whitewidow. Max hizo una marcada reverencia de respeto similar a la que hacía en presencia de la Reina Noelie, Richard lo imitó, incorporándose poco después para adelantarse a los hermanos sacando de su bolsillo una hermosa Dalia color malva – _Agradecimiento_ , le dijo una pequeña voz en la cabeza de Alec; que le recordaba el significado de las flores que había estudiado en los últimos años.

\- La Reina Kaelie lo sacrificó todo por amor – Susurró retrocediendo nuevamente para retomar su lugar tras los hermanos. – Al igual que Robert Lightwood – Concedió. Well observó el monumento con un nudo en la garganta similar al que sintió por Robert Lightwood. Tenía recuerdos desordenados en su cabeza, alguno de ellos lo hacían sentir culpable, le hacían tener la sensación de que ese no era su lugar, pero al mismo tiempo que debía estar allí. - Al igual que ustedes.

Alec le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Richard, girándose a Max quien se había distraído interesado en la única tumba alejada del resto de los nefilims y monumentos, casi al final del cementerio cerca de las vallas posteriores. Suspiró cuando su hermano empezó a caminar en su dirección y solo lo siguió al igual que Richard.

 _Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern_ rezaba; las tachaduras que Max había agregado hacía años habían sido borradas, ya no podían verse las líneas que intentaban borrar el nombre ni mucho menos el _"Sebastian"_ que había agregado; más se había conservado un pequeño " _Bash"_ con su letra irregular.

Alec la observó un instante, Jonathan había sido totalmente inocente de los ataques ocurridos aun cuando Sebastian cargaba con toda la culpa de las tragedias; había aprendido que aunque coexistieron por un tiempo, eran realmente dos seres totalmente diferentes; por eso no se opuso cuando Clary instó a Max a conservar el anillo Morgenstern, el anillo de Jonathan aun después de los sucesos de Edóm; después de todo aun pensaba igual que cuando se lo dio: Jonathan había querido a su hermanito, y que Max conservara su anillo era la mejor manera de honrar al hombre que pudo ser.

Max estiró la mano, sobre el grabado de "Bash" reconociendo su propia letra irregular en él.

\- Quisiera recordarlos – Susurró. – A papá, a Bash – Una lagrima amarga se escapó por sus mejillas - Los sacrificios de la Reina Kaelie por mí – Respiró profundo intentando contener un sollozo y continuó sin mirar a Alec – A ti… a mamá e Izzy…

\- Poco a poco – Lo alentó Richard en un susurro acercándose para colocar una mano en su hombro.

\- Ya has logrado bastante – Aseguró Alec conciliador. Había perdido mucho durante la guerra, todos lo habían hecho; pero también habían obtenido bastante a cambio: obtuvieron una segunda oportunidad para Max, y él consiguió a un hombre que lo amara; Alec había conseguido a su familia y…

\- ¡Papá!

\- ¡Tío Max, Tío Richard! – Los gritos infantiles atrajo la mirada de los tres hombres. Well sonrió débilmente y Richard lo abrazó sobre los hombros mientras saludaba con un gesto de la mano libre.

Alec vio a Maxxie -Max, se recordó- y Rafael montados sobre la cerca del cementerio saludándolos alegremente; ambos con abrigos, gorros, bufanda y guantes cubriéndose del frio invernal. Estiró el cuello, no podía ser que estuvieran ahí solos, y en efecto un poco más atrás había un portal cerrándose, y un hombre que caminaba hacia ellos.

Una sonrisa tonta se coló en los labios del ojos azules al ver al hombre llegar hasta los niños recostándose también sobre la valla de forma despreocupada, saludándolo con un suave gesto de la mano llena de anillos.

Sebastian le había quitado muchas cosas, pero gracias a todo eso estaba donde estaba ahora: con dos hijos maravilloso y un hombre al que amaba con todo su ser. Se aseguró de que su hermano estuviese bien –Richard lo tenía cubierto- antes de dirigirse a la cerca para saludar a sus pequeños niños con un fuerte abrazo y un beso a la mejilla a cada uno antes de saludar con un beso en los labios a su pareja.

Sus ojos de gato sonrieron enmarcados en suaves patas de gallo a juego con su cabello oscuro matizado con canas prematuras que parecía una representación del invierno en el bosque Brocelind a lo lejos.

\- Pensé que Isabelle llevaría a los niños al loft para la cena – Comentó. Su hermana amaba conseguir una excusa para intentar cocinarle a alguien; había mejorado un poco en los últimos años, Alec sospechaba que el recuperar la mortalidad le devolvió a Simon el miedo de morir intoxicado y se preocupó por enseñarla un poco; después de todo, un nefilim muerto por el almuerzo de su esposa era un tanto patético.

Habiéndose vuelto un mundano de dieciséis años tras su visita a Edom, Simon había decidido asistir a la Academia para convertirse en un Nefilim, una decisión que hizo realmente feliz a Isabelle hasta que se dio cuenta que sus planes de matrimonio no serían legales por otros dos años más o que el chico de Brooklyn pasaría tres años en un internado rodeado de otras chicas que no eran ella.

\- Quizás me aburrí de esa reunión con el Consejo y me adelante en buscarlos para llevarlos a Suiza por un helado – Le guiñó un ojo. – Y ya que estábamos cerca, pensamos en pasar por ti.

\- ¡Y Max hizo estallar la fuente de chocolate! – Lo acusó Rafael.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es mentira – Se defendió el pequeño niño azul, golpeando luego a su hermano con un cabezazo asegurándose que sus cuernos le dieran en el brazo - ¡Chismoso!

Alec sabía que debía enojarse y reñirlos por pelearse, pero no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba a su morita en brazos para pasarlo por encima de la cerca y cargarlo evitando que siguiera peleando con el mayor.

Hacía cinco años él había tomado una decisión tal vez egoísta que había apartado a Maxwell de su familia por el par de años que les tomó volver a ganarse su confianza, pero de la cual no se arrepentía ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando gracias a eso tenía ahora a su familia?

\- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó el brujo al verlo ensimismado, su voz matizada con el tono de la madurez; se veía un poco mayor que Alec, quizás unos treinta y pocos y había abrazado a Rafael por los hombros para evitar que siguiera discutiendo con su hermano; la cabeza del niño se apoyó en el hombre abrazándolo de vuelta por la cintura; sus tonos de piel similares.

Alec volvió la mirada, su hermano apretaba con fuerza la estela de su padre, dirigiéndole una sonrisa débil pero sincera. Max había, poco a poco, recuperado su memoria o parte de ella; los Lightwood se estaban encargando de eso, acercándose a él poco a poco con cautela, hablándole día con día de lo que había sido su vida antes del trato con Asmodeus, mostrándoselo con hechizos de brujo, lo bueno y lo malo de la familia, de Kaelie, Sebastian y Jonathan sin ocultarle ningún aspecto, el chico merecía saber lo que había vivido realmente y ellos habían aprendido ya la lección.

\- Todo bien – Aseguró Alec estirando la mano libre para entrelazar sus dedos sonriendo al ver las dos bandas iguales, plateadas con una franja azul en el centro sobre la cual habían detalles de llamas y las pequeñas letras _LB;_ los anillos Lightwood-Bane; los anillos de su familia. Porque, aunque sonara egoísta, a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido, de las malas decisiones propias por las que se habían tenido que sacrificas Max, su familia y él mismo; a pesar de todo el tiempo que le tomó reconquistar a Magnus, de los años que le llevó que que los anillos estuvieran en su lugar; si Asmodeus volvía a presentarse ante él, si tenía que volver a elegir, su decisión habría sido la misma: Volvería elegir a Magnus.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es el fin... vaya... son ya cinco años desde que comencé a escribir PADC, y me tomó cuatro terminar ambos fics.... realmente hay un sentimiento de nostalgia al acabarlo, aun por segunda vez...  
> Se que hay algunas cosas que pidieron (coflacharlacof) que no están y otras (cofelanillomorgesterncof) que si... pero como bien saben el fics ya está escrito y publicado y no iba a cambiarlo; aun así espero les haya agradado y no se enojen mucho porque hayan pasado también por la tumba de Jonathan.  
> Aunque si soy sincera... si hay una charla Malec escrita, que por algún motivo no llegó a salir en el fics (e irónicamente, sé que la amarían)... le comenté a ShadowSlayer que estaba considerando publicar algo corto con los cinco años que van del cap anterior a este ya que deja mucho camino, obviamente tendría un tono diferente a PUMR y PADC y he escrito algunas escenas pero aun no tengo claro lo que quiero, así que no esperen que sea taaan pronto.  
> Realmente espero les haya gustado ;)  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer; espero les guste esta historia como les gustó Por Andarse de Cupido n.n y en estos momentos de estrés y cuarentena les ayude a sobrepasar el rato de forma agradable... animo a todos  
> Nos leemos pronto  
> Besos :3


End file.
